The black phoenix of Russia
by Linvn89
Summary: Anastasia Grekov's world came crashing down when her family got murdered. Now her only mission in life is getting to the one responsible so that she can avenge her family's death by killing him. The only problem is, that he is the most feared mob boss in all of Russia, and getting to him will not be easy. "In order to get to a snake in its own habitat, you have to become a snake".
1. Chapter 1

Good afternoon to all, well at least it is afternoon where I am. This is the first chapter from my new story that I have been working on for so long, and that still has a lot of work, but it is progressing. Just a quick note, I have noticed that there is another is another story with the similar titles, but I can guarantee anyone that no one copied from no one. That one is titled 'the black phoenix', and mine is 'the black phoenix from Russia' and this story has been in the works for a very long time. For those who have read 'I am the darkness' will know that I have mentioned this story a few times in my author's notes.

Just a small indication: these breaks - 0000000...means that it is different scenes at different times; these breaks - 777777...means that it is different scenes but they are playing out at around the same time. This "..." is the dialogue being spoken; this '...' is the thoughts of someone; words in italics are the words spoken by the person on the other end of the line. If there are any mistakes, please excuse me because I have only proof read this chapter once, so sorry for that.

I would really some feed back on this story, just to hear your thoughts on it, whether good or bad. Well anyway, on with the story and I hope that you enjoy it.

 **The black phoenix of Russia**

 **Summary:** Anastasia Grekov had the perfect life; a loving mother and father who loved her endlessly and always tried their best to give her the best in the world; to always see her happy. Her older brother, Vladimir also loved her and there was nothing he wouldn't do for his sister. Her life was perfect in her eyes; she was from one of the most beautiful cities in the world although it was cold most of the time, but that is what makes Moscow so beautiful and always dreamed of becoming a veterinary surgeon and her dreams came true when she was accepted at Yale University in America. Although it was far from her home city in Russia, she was excited to start a new life but promised her parents to always come and visit. Her brother who is five years her senior stayed in Moscow where he worked as a prosecutor as it was Vladimir's passion to put criminals away and Moscow was full of criminals, not just petty thieves, no, he was mostly after the big ones, like the different mobs of Russia, and their various dangerous members.

Anastasia was in her 4th year at university and still had three years to go as she was studying for her master's degree but it all came crashing down when she received the news that both her parents, Ivan and Alisa Grekov, along with her brother, Vladimir, had been murdered in their home in Moscow, left her studies and headed back to Moscow to try and find out what happened. She finally found out who was responsible but it was no use going to the police, seeing as they just closed the file as solved and prosecuted some guy, Tyson Granger.

Anastasia knew who the real murderer was, Kai Hiwatari, also known as the black phoenix of Russia, the owner of Hiwatari Enterprises, and according to some unnamed resources, also the leader of one of the most ruthless mobs to ever exist in Russia, The Chernyy Feniks to the police was out of the question as no one has ever dared taking on Hiwatari, and those that did, disappeared without a trace.

With no one to help her avenge her family's death, Anastasia made it her purpose in life to find out everything she can and to train to be one ruthless, ass-kicking and talented fighter and then find a job in The Chernyy Feniks mob, and that way, she can slowly work her way in so that one day she can come face to face with the man who had killed her family, and without sparing him another second of life, she will put a bullet between his eyes, and a couple more in his head just to make sure he is dead.

 **CHAPTER 1 – Last reunion**

It is winter and the outskirt plains of Moscow are covered in a blanket of white, stretching as far as the eye can see; snow everywhere, displaying a beautiful frozen desert, mystical and breath taking. Two birds are conversing in a tree nearby but takes off suddenly as the echo of a gunshot suddenly rips through the quiet and white icy plains; crimson liquid is starting to taint a once perfect patch of white snow, which were clear of any imperfections but no more, the crimson liquid the clear indication of a life that has just come to an end, and all that it took was one bullet. As the crimson liquid flows into the snow, the life drains away from the person that has been shot.

(8 years earlier)

"I have to hang up, bro, but I will see you guys in a couple of days' time okay?"

" _You better, otherwise I will have to come to America and kick the ass of that person that is preventing my little sister from visiting her family and her adorable big brother._ "

"Adorable? Who is feeding you such horse shit?" the blonde haired girl laughs, the black haired man on the other line also joining her in the laughter.

" _Love you too, sis, see you soon_."

"Love you too, bro, see soon, regards to mama and papa."

" _Will do_."

The two people hangs up.

Anastasia Grekov, a 22 year old student at Yale, a beautiful Russian young lady, with her long sleek blonde hair and spring green coloured eyes is currently in her dorm, busy packing for a three week long break in her home town, Moscow, and being a woman, she is packing for a year as that is just how a woman's logic works: packing for any occasion that might come up. She is the younger of two children, having a brother that is five years older than her, Vladimir Grekov. He still stays in Moscow along with their parents, Ivan and Alisa Grekov, although he lives in his own penthouse. Anastasia hasn't seen her family in more than five months as she is just too busy with exams and practical classes and assignments, all those things that keep students from having a life. She is in her fourth year at Yale, studying to become a veterinary surgeon as her passion is helping animals and caring for them.

Anastasia has lots of friends but only a select few that she calls close friends. She is always full of smiles and full of positive energy; whenever she walks into a room, she just lights up the atmosphere with her personality, and she is not hard to miss as she is quite a tall lady, standing at 5'9, an intimidating height to many of her fellow male students, but she does not use her height to intimidate people, that is just not her style. She is always willing to help someone, no matter what type of problem they may face. Everyone knows Anastasia as a bubbly blonde, always joking, despite many of the jokes being crude and blunt, sometimes making her parents and brother cringe at what comes out of her mouth, but that is just what makes the young Grekov unique and so loveable. Anastasia is also very honest and direct, not caring whether she hurts someone's feelings whenever she has to tell them something; she always says 'the truth will set you free', and because of that philosophy of hers, many cherish her opinion, no matter how hurtful it might be, and everyone knows where they stand with Anastasia.

Anastasia can also be very serious when the moment calls for it, and she knows when to act mature; she is after all not a bimbo, society always saying that blondes are bimbos which is not the truth at all; hair colour has got nothing to do with one's intelligence.

Her brother, Vladimir, is also very tall, standing at 6'3. He has got his mother's colour hair, pitch black, but he also has the spring green coloured eyes. Both he and his sister are what one can define as people born with a natural beauty, because since they were children, they always managed to attract attention to themselves due to their natural good looks; Anastasia does not need to wear make-up to look beautiful because she already looks that way with her natural black coloured eyelashes and her very dark brown eyebrows, the eyelashes and eyebrows fitting perfectly with her blonde hair; Vladimir also looks like he had been picked out of a modelling magazine and he has even had a few offers from various modelling companies during his student days, but he has turned them all down, saying that he is not an object that can be bought so that people can fantasise all types of horrendous things with him; he finds it overall very disturbing.

The two siblings are very close to each other and always try their best to talk to each other at least twice a week, whether it is over Skype or telephone. Vladimir did not study in America like his sister; he went to Oxford at the age of 16 as he is a genius. He is one of the best prosecutors in Moscow and is a member of the _Advokatura_ , despite being so young, and he has successfully put away quite a few hard criminals for life. His main goal in life is to become the Prosecutor General of Russia one day, and he is working hard to get there one day. Vladimir seems like a nice and quiet persecutor, that is until he comes into the courtroom; then he is beyond vicious. Vladimir's co-workers gave him the nickname 'Pit bull'. He concentrates mostly on corrupt business men, and he would like to bring down the various mob bosses that are all around in Russia, not just in Moscow. Despite many considering it very dangerous to take on mob bosses, Vladimir is not bothered at all by the deaths threats he receives from the people he is prosecuting, because in his eyes they are all just empty threats.

Ivan Grekov, their father, is a bank manager at one of the elite banks in Moscow and the bank has branches all over Russia. He has blonde hair with spring green coloured eyes and is also tall, although Ivan is a bit shorter than his son. He stands at 6'1. He has been married to Alisa Grekov for 29 years already, and they still seem very much in love with each other. Alisa Grekov, with her long black hair and blue eyes, also has a successful career, being the owner of three five star restaurants and being a five star chef herself, although she rarely works in the kitchen now a day. The whole adrenaline rush in the kitchen has lost its charm for her, and now she prefers doing the office works, however, she does cook for her family at special occasions, for example when they are all together for a visit. She is the shortest of the family, her height only being 5'4, which means she gets teased a lot by her husband and her children, but it is all just innocent fun.

The Grekov's do have other family members in Moscow, but they rarely get to spend time together as everyone is just too busy with their own lives. They all try their best to see each other at least twice a year, almost like a small family reunion. Anastasia's life is what many will classify as perfect; there is no family drama, no dark past or secrets, just all love and respect. And that is how she has known it her whole life, and she would feel very blessed if it continues like this for the rest of her life. She does not have a boyfriend at the moment as she does not have the time for one, but she does want to get married one day and have her own family. Vladimir is also single, mostly because of his work, and just like his sister, he does not have time for a relationship, but it does not prevent him from having the occasional fling every once in a while, just so that he can blow off some steam.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Attention all passengers, please fasten your seat belts as we will land shortly in the city of Moscow. Thank you for flying with us..."_

Anastasia didn't pay attention to the flight attendant making the announcements, she already knows it by heart; she just wants the plane to land already so that she can get off and go and see her family. She does feel tired, because she was just too excited on the flight to fall asleep, Anastasia feeling like a little child waiting for Christmas morning. She may be staying for only three weeks, but for her that is more than enough; even a day would have been enough, as long as she gets to spend at least a couple of hours with her family. She will be staying with Vladimir for a week, then with her parents for a week, and then the last week both she and Vladimir will be staying at their parents' house in their old rooms in which they grew up in.

The plane finally landed and came to a halt at its gate. Everything felt extra slow for Anastasia, everyone just taking their time in moving on.

'One would swear these people don't have lives to get to. I should have put laxatives in the coffee, then they most definitely would have done anything but walk this slow,' the blonde thinks to herself, an almost evil grin appearing on her face as she continues to walk in a slow pace in between the other passengers.

After a few more minutes of walking in between the slow poaches as Anastasia classifies the passengers from the plane, which felt like an eternity to her, she finally got out of the crowd and the first person she spotted was her brother. The two siblings ran to each other when they spotted each other. Vladimir lifted her up in his arms the moment his sister reached him, swinging her around, while their parents made their way towards their children. Anastasia left her luggage half way in the middle of the crowd when she ran to her brother.

"Finally! I was starting to forget I have a baby sister!"

"Oh please, we talked a couple of days ago. Mama, papa! I have missed you guys so much!" she greeted her parents.

After exchanging all the kisses and hugs, the two males collected the luggage and murmured to each other about how women do not have the slightest idea on how to pack. The two females just shot them a glare and walked ahead of the luggage carrying men to the car.

They all went to Vladimir's penthouse first so that they can drop off Anastasia's entire luggage. Anastasia freshened up, and afterwards that, they all went to one of Alisa's restaurants for a good meal. The family were there for a couple of hours, they did not even see the time fly. They parted at the restaurant, the two siblings heading back to Vladimir's place, but Anastasia fell asleep in the car on the way back to Vladimir's place, totally exhausted. He could just smile at his little sister. He has some fun activities planned for him and his sister for the duration that she will be staying with him. He has already taken some time off from work so that he can spend time with his sister; he just has to go into the office some time the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me again why are we here at your office? I thought you said you took a few days off."

"Stop whining, you are no longer a baby, and besides, I just have to come sign a few papers. Stay in my office, and please don't cause any chaos."

Anastasia just rolls her eyes at her brother, sticking out her tongue, Vladimir just chuckling at his sister before leaving his office. Anastasia starts to look around her brother's office.

'Typical Vladimir style; if I didn't know any better I would have thought that this office belongs to a gay guy, but then again, Vladimir is addicted to tidiness.'

The office is very modern, real city metro man style; designer chair at his desk and two long black velvet couches; a few interesting paintings that does not look bad at all, a few oriental ornaments here and there. The main colour scheme is black, white and silver. He has a beautiful view over the city, and for a few minutes, Anastasia just found herself being mesmerized by the view outside, the young Grekov having a perfect view over the Moscow River; the other skyscrapers just compliment the entire scene. The office of Vladimir is overall a very cosy, yet neat office, just like how she knows her brother. She can definitely see herself working in such an office, but the exact same office, with the exact same scenery on the inside and the incredible view on the outside.

Since they had been children, Vladimir had always been the neat one, not that Anastasia wasn't neat herself, but her brother was more of a perfectionist; everything had to be sorted or to be in line, it was always amusing to her to see a male acting like that way. She was always under the impression that the woman is supposed to be the perfectly clean and organised gender, but according to her brother it is a whole different situation. He really does not need a woman to clean up after him, and it will most probably be the other way around, him being the one cleaning up after the woman. Anastasia smiles at this thought. Oh how she loves her brother, she will do anything for him, just like he will do anything for her. It was a sad and depressed occasion when she had left for America but Vladimir had understood, and he had to accept that his baby sister is growing up and starting to live her own life. If she would have stayed in Moscow, there is no doubt that they would have moved in together. Vladimir is her best friend, as she is his.

Anastasia turns away from the spectacular view, and turns to Vladimir's office desk, looking at the few photo frames that are displayed on his desk; one is of their parents when they went on their second honeymoon; this had occurred just after Anastasia had left for America. There is a photo where all four of them are seated together, it was taken two years ago at her one cousin's wedding, that was a proper celebration and party. Finally she looks at the last photo, and picks up the frame to look closer at the photo. It is of her and Vladimir, at a new years' party in New York when he and their parents came to visit her. They were hanging off of each other, clearly no longer sober but the fire of life is visible in both of their eyes, the laughter and happiness just radiating from both of them. Anastasia places the frame back on the desk and just then Vladimir comes walking in.

"Wow, my office is still standing."

"Haha, I am not that destructive terrorist anymore."

"Seeing is believing, my dear sister. We will see in what condition my penthouse will be when you leave."

Anastasia just gasps at that statement, pretending that her brother has just deeply offended her, causing Vladimir to just chuckle at his sister's antics.

Vladimir walks over to a filing cabinet with a grin on his face; Anastasia does not even have a remark for her brother and so, decides that she would leave her brother while he looks for whatever he is searching for, while she continues to look around some more on his desk. Anastasia spots a file with a picture slightly poking out on top of Vladimir's desk which she did not see earlier, and without even looking at the name on the file, she pulls out the photo.

"Holy shit!" she exclaims when seeing the guy on the photo.

"What?! What?!" Vladimir suddenly asks in a startled voice, his sister's sudden outburst scaring the shit out of him.

Anastasia just shows the photo at him with a huge grin on her face.

"Who is this hot guy? Is it even legal to be this good-looking?" the grin growing bigger the longer she holds onto the photo.

Vladimir suddenly feels how his blood runs cold when he realises just who exactly is on that photo, but tries his best to cover up his sudden nervousness.

"You know it is against company policy to share client information, twerp."

"I'm not asking his life story, just curious of whom this hunk is."

Vladimir just sighs, hoping he can get Anastasia's attention away from the guy in some way by just telling her bits and pieces of the man. "If you had stayed in Moscow you would have recognised him immediately. That is Kai Hiwatari, one of the most powerful and successful business men in all of Russia, despite being only 25; he is the CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises, the military manufacturing company."

"Damn, is he like a prodigy or what?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he inherited the company from his grandfather at a young age. Just put back the photo, and let's get out of here; I am starving for a greasy breakfast."

"Fine, fine, but I still want to know more about this hunk."

Anastasia looks at the photo for a few seconds more before she is going to place it back into the folder. The young man in the photo has to be the most gorgeous man she has ever laid her eyes on; brown coloured eyes, although on closer inspection it looks like a mixture between chocolate and caramel, his eyes being complimented with thick black eyelashes; a strong jaw line, the perfect jaw shape for a man with beautiful light fair skin colour, two toned hair colour, the front part being that of the colour of Air force blue; the back being the colour of Oxford blue, his hair in a messy yet very attractive hairstyle, a few bangs hanging in his face, his eyebrows also being the same colour as the front of his hair, Air force blue, and the most kissable lips she has ever seen on a man. Anastasia can feel how her knees are becoming like jelly the longer she stares at the photo. She is abruptly brought out of her trance when Vladimir cleares his throat.

"If you have stopped drooling, can we please go?"

"Can I have his number?"

"No."

"But..."

"No."

Vladimir waits at the door and watches as his sister walks past him with that puppy look in her eyes, a look that he knows very well by now, but also a look to which he has successfully build up a strong immune against, she just doesn't know it yet. Vladimir glances back at the file of Kai Hiwatari one last time, another cold rush going through his body, before he closes the door of his office and leaves with his sister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The siblings had spent the whole day in the city, doing all kinds of activities, activities like shopping, eating, sight-seeing, and just catching up on what is new in each other's lives. Both Vladimir and Anastasia believe that siblings all over the world has to spend quality time together because it just strengthens the bond, and it also magically heals each other, should one go through some emotions, the other can fix it by just spending some time together, and strangely enough, a lot have already agreed with the two siblings about that belief of them.

Soon enough night time has arrived, and for the two Grekov siblings, night time means party time. The two always have a fun time whenever they go out together; sure, their friends always joins them but that just adds to the fun. In the past the two siblings had always tried to out drink each other with vodka shots, but this little competition usually only took place just before the club closes and when everyone is almost heading home. Vladimir's friends are all very protective over Anastasia, seeing as she had grown up with them all, and she feels like a little sister to them all. Whenever she hooks up with a guy at a club, they torment the poor soul, which annoys Anastasia a lot, but at least she knows that they are doing it out of love.

Tonight the siblings have agreed that there will be no hook-ups, no matter who they find. They can dance and mingle, but that is where it stays. Anastasia seems to have forgotten about the guy in the photo for now; she had pestered Vladimir a bit more in the car after they had left his office but luckily for him, the outing took Anastasia's mind off of the two-toned haired man; Vladimir just hopes and prays that his sister will not bring it up again.

Vladimir really does not want his sister to get involved with someone like that; he would much rather prefer it if she goes for a vet, a doctor, or environmental lawyer, someone who cares a lot about others, and who wants to make a difference in the world. He does not want his sister to get involved with soldiers, sports stars or business men, because all of them have ego problems, are very greedy and are serial cheaters, and his little sister does not deserve be with someone like that; she deserves much more, because she is worth so much more, and there is no way he wants his sister to ever end up with someone like Kai Hiwatari.

Hiwatari may be young but he is a very, very dangerous man. Too many people have ended up on his wrong side, and unfortunately they have not lived to see a new day arrive, and neither has anyone been able to do anything to Hiwatari. Many have tried to gather evidence against the young man, but they all have failed miserably and therefore they had paid with their lives for their failures and ignorance. Vladimir has no interest in fighting Hiwatari in court; unfortunately some of his co-workers feel differently, hence the file in his office. He wants to see what they have managed to gather against the business mogul. He knows for a fact that the moment they try to take on Hiwatari, they will pay dearly for it, and he who is Vladimir, is not going to do anything about it; he knows when a battle is not worth fighting for. Hiwatari is probably the only person that he will never take on, for various reasons. He is not a coward, not at all, he just knows what is essential in life and that sometimes life takes you on a journey that you will never understand, but that one is still grateful for being on, this is one of those journeys for Vladimir. He knows for a fact that he will never end up on the path where he will have to fight Hiwatari in the court, and he is grateful for that.

The night commences, being filled with nothing but joy and happiness, the siblings celebrating Anastasia's arrival back in Moscow, and the two siblings and their friends intend to party until sunrise. They have already arranged for a cab to come pick and them up as soon as they are ready to leave. Anastasia had manage to find a very innocent looking young man, and after the excruciating interview by her brother and friends, he was allowed to dance with Anastasia, but the poor thing was too petrified to do anything; this resulted in Anastasia dumping his ass after just one dance. There is no way she is going to continue to dance with someone who does not have the balls to face anything.

Soon enough she had found another guy to dance with, a very handsome man; broad shoulders, brown hair with blue steaks, brown eyes, and an enormous tattoo of a dragon on his left arm. The two clicked immediately on the dance floor and soon enough they were dancing very provocatively with each other, and it did not sit good with her brother at first, but later on he just decided that his baby sister is all grown up, and that she can take care of herself, and he knows that his sister will not jump into bed with just any random guy. She will make-out with them like crazy and maybe let them get to second base with her, but that is where it stops.

Anastasia continued dancing the night through with the guy, hands all over each other but never once did they kiss. Soon enough it was almost time for the club to close, roughly only an hour left. Anastasia ditched the guy and headed over to her brother where the two siblings had started their legendary rivalry of who can consume the most vodka shots in one minute, which seems like a very long time, almost too long, but it is how they have been playing it since the brother and sister started partying together. This time it was Anastasia that had won, but only with one shot.

"What the hell do you do overseas? Just drink the whole time or what?" Vladimir asked his sister, he still trying to come to grips with his loss.

Anastasia just had to laugh at her brother's sore loser remark.

"No bro, we just do things a bit differently...wow..."

Anastasia suddenly grabs hold of the table that they are standing around, because she has just started to feel the effects of her victory, and she is becoming unstable on her feet, joining her brother who has also started struggling in keeping his balance. Their friends know that the vodka has just reached their systems, and now the Grekov siblings are going to put on a show of hilarious drunkenness.

Soon they all left the club, but the friends went to an old familiar spot where they had always watched the sunrise in the past. Vladimir and his sister unfortunately did not witness the sunrise this time, as both them have passed out in the back if Mika's car, their friend since childhood. The cab Vladimir had booked for him and his sister were long forgotten. The two siblings had stumbled out of the club earlier, talking and laughing so much, the others could not help but get intoxicated with this, and also joined in on the craziness.

After the sun had risen, the friends headed back to Vladimir's penthouse, so that the Grekov siblings can be put to bed to sleep off their drunkenness.

Mika is Vladimir's very close friend, and he has a spare key to his penthouse, mostly for emergencies, and this is one of those emergencies. Mika carried Anastasia up while Oleg and Viktor carried Vladimir up to the penthouse while the three ladies, Natasha, Astrid and Saskia carried the belongings of Vladimir and Anastasia. Anastasia was snoring like someone who is in a very deep sleep and she has even managed to lose one of her boots, luckily the ladies had found it in the car. The two siblings did not even move an inch while they were being taken to their sleeping places; they were completely out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe three weeks have already flown like this, it sucks."

"Yeah well, you are the one that had decided to go and study so far."

"You really are a shitty brother, Vlad. I am already feeling like shit because I have to go back, and now you are giving me the guilt trip; you really suck," Anastasia says with a pretend scowl on her face while playfully giving her brother a punch on his left upper arm.

"You are supposed to make me feel better, not crappier."

"Boo hoo, cry me a river," Vladimir says, while nursing his upper arm. Apparently Anastasia's punch were not that playful afterall.

"Mama, talk to your son; he is being an ass again. You know, bro, for a killer prosecutor, you can be a real jackass."

Vladimir just grins at his sister, "I try," and then winks at her, "Come here, twerp," and then pulls his sister into a tight hug. "I am really going to miss you, you know that right."

"I know, but I will also miss you. I am just a phone call away, alright? We can still talk like that, and hopefully I can come see you guys again, hopefully in about three month's time."

"You never know, my child, maybe we will come and surprise you in the states."

"That would be so cool."

Anastasia leaves her brother's embrace to go and hug her mother and father, the two elders just holding their daughter for several minutes, not wanting to let her go.

"Thanks for everything you guys; now I am ready to face the world again, and if I don't say it enough, I apologise, but I really, really love you guys, with my entire being, and I thank God everyday for blessing me with you guys; I could not have asked for a better family," the tears starting to well up in her eyes, and her voice also starting to become a bit shaky, almost sounding like she is on the brink of starting to cry.

"You guys are my reason for living and I hope we get to reach our old age together."

Alisa pulls her daughter into another tight embrace, both women crying by now. The men just rolled their eyes at the two women's dramatic embrace, but also joined the embrace of the two sobbing women.

It was a very emotional farewell for the four Grekov family members, just like all the other farewells, but they know that this is for the best for Anastasia. They all just want her to be happy, and they want the best for her and this is the best for young Anastasia. Luckily it is not like she is moving to another planet and hopefully soon enough they all will be together again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is night time in Moscow. The skies are covered as snow has been forecasted for the next couple of days, meaning the skies will give off a gloomy feel most of the time, much to the dismay of so many people. On the outskirts of the city is a huge manor situated, three storeys and in old Victorian style. Beautiful gardens, a very large estate, majestic garden statues, one of a huge phoenix standing out the most, and despite it being an old manor, it has been renovated to look more modern. This is the Feniks manor, and it belongs to Kai Hiwatari, which he has inherited from his grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. This is one of two manors; the other one, Hiwatari manor, is situated about 11 miles from this one. Each manor serves its specific purpose; this one is for all of Kai's illegal dealings and for all the members of The Chernyy Feniks mob to stay at whenever they feel like it; it is also the place where all types of horrendous things take place, things like torturing and murdering. The Hiwatari Manor is where Kai lives and where he holds meetings regarding his legal businesses, and the mob is not welcome there, only a few select members of the mob are actually allowed to enter the Hiwatari manor premises, but only when Kai invites them over.

Kai Hiwatari is the leader of one of the most brutal, dangerous and strongest mobs, The Chernyy Feniks mob. His grandfather had started the mob when he was just 27 years old, which is quite some time ago. Voltaire had build up his empire, in the hopes that his son, Alec, will take it over one day, both the business and the mob, but unfortunately Voltaire's son Alec, and his wife, Mila, were killed in a car accident, when their only son, Kai, was just ten months old; luckily the boy was not present with his parents on that horrific day. It later came to light that the accident was orchestrated by a puny gang; the culprits were caught and dealt with personally by Voltaire, but it did not bring back his son and daughter in law.

Voltaire took in his only grandchild and decided that he is going to raise young Kai to be a ruthless warrior, heartless and calculated so that he can take over the business and the mob one day; Voltaire had also lost his wife to terminal brain cancer when their son was only a teenager. Voltaire knew that Kai will make a success of both the business and the mob as he has seen the child's potential at a young age, and he knew it had actually been fate that his son got killed. Kai had surpassed all of his grandfather's expectations, his martial arts training, weaponry training, everything Voltaire threw at him, Kai had excelled in; even in his education he was a genius, always being at the top of the class with his marks. Kai went to study for a business degree in order to prepare himself for the take over of Hiwatari Enterprises one day. Kai is fluent in five languages; Russian, Japanese, French, English and Spanish. Voltaire was beyond proud of his grandson of how Kai was already keeping the family name high and respected at his young age.

Voltaire introduced Kai to the dark world of organised crime at only 15, but immediately the boy was hooked, knowing that one day all of that power will belong to him. He knew that the day his grandfather will pass away, he will take over everything; unfortunately that was not about to happen any time soon, as Voltaire had not shown any sign of leaving this life behind any time soon.

Voltaire was too blinded by his pride for his grandson that he had failed to notice how power hungry Kai was becoming. The older Kai got, the more impatient the young man got in waiting for the old man to die. So, two days before his 18th birthday, Kai pretended to have an innocent conversation with his grandfather to try and find out if the old man's will is in order, without raising any suspicion. Voltaire did not suspect anything, and gladly told Kai that everything has been set in order for his take over one day. Without him realising it, Voltaire had placed his own nails into his coffin the moment he had divulged that information to his grandson.

Kai's 18th birthday was a huge celebration; all the important people were invited, from both the business and the mob world, so that they can all meet the future leader of both; they all were under the impression that it would be another few years before Kai takes his rightful place, not knowing that the young man had other plans regarding his take over.

Four days after his 18th birthday, Kai walked into his grandfather's study, under the pretence of asking some advice. Voltaire was busy with orders for Hiwatari Enterprises and did not focus 100% on Kai, which was the old man's downfall. That night was the night that Kai had killed his grandfather by slitting his throat, leaving the old man to bleed to death, while Kai just stood and watched over his grandfather, just to make sure that he dies. Kai was so power hungry that he could not wait for the old man to die of natural causes one day, and took it upon himself to speed things up; he had wanted all of that power and he had wanted it now.

The murder was covered up, making it look like it were burglars that had killed his grandfather; however no one was ever prosecuted in the murder of Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai at least had the decency to arrange a proper funeral for Voltaire, having the old man cremated. His ashes were placed in an ancient vase and Kai had a very special chapel built at the back of the estate at the Hiwatari manor to pay his last respects to his grandfather; Kai may have killed his grandfather, but he did not hate his grandfather; in fact, he had loved his grandfather very much, but he just loved power more, and so he just could not wait any longer to have complete power and control, and he just had to kill his grandfather in order to feed his hunger. The chapel that Kai had built is kept in good condition as Kai feels it is what Voltaire deserves. Kai does miss his grandfather on some occasions seeing as his grandfather was all family that he had left, but these moments are only brief before Kai shakes them off and continues being the cold and heartless young man that he is known for.

Since Kai had taken over, Hiwatari Enterprises has become the most successful and leading military manufacturing company in the world, having offices in a few cities, cities like Tokyo, London, and Paris, the main office being in Moscow where Kai is most of the time. The Chernyy Feniks mob has also become the most feared mob in Russia, expanding its allies and territory. In seven years Kai has proved to everyone that he is a force to be reckoned with, in both the corporate and criminal world. He has made a name for himself, no longer being known as the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, but is now known as Kai Hiwatari, the black phoenix of Russia.

The territory of The Chernyy Feniks mob includes Russia, Ukraine, Hungary, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Netherlands and France. Each territory has a person in charge which Kai has personally picked and appointed, and they all have their various responsibilities. The criminal activities of the mob includes racketeering, extortion, arms trafficking, illegal gambling, cybercrimes, human trafficking, prostitution, drug running, drug trafficking, robbery, arson, bribery, money laundering, fraud, murder, contract killing and motor vehicle theft.

Kai has turned both interests of him into a multi-billion dollar success, making him one of the richest bachelors in the whole of Europe and Asia district. In the organised crime world, Kai has gained the respect of many. They have come to know him as ruthless but brilliant, although Kai is a very quiet young man. He only speaks when he feels it is necessary; they all know him as not being one to chit chat. Kai knows how to strike fear into anyone with his famous glare. Just one look from him is enough to let anyone crack and confess their deepest and darkest secrets to him. Kai has decided from the beginning of his take-over that he will not mix his corporate world with the crime world, a foolish thing that his grandfather had done in the past. The employees with the business will only be involved in the business; the people involved in the mob will only be involved in the mob, there will be no mixing of the two.

Despite being a very respected and feared young man, Kai's mob does have its enemies, as it is in life, although the enemies are not many. The main thorn in Kai's side is The Checken mafia, also a Russian based mob residing mostly in Moscow. Their leader, Boris Balkov, has been having problems with The Chernyy Feniks since Voltaire's time, and that all out of jealousy. Kai does not really know the whole story; all he knows is that Boris is forever trying to destroy him, with no luck up until now. The only other three enemies of Kai are The Caucasian Mujahadeen, Al-Queda and the Tambov gang. Other than that, no one dares to be an enemy of The Chernyy Feniks, because they know that Kai will destroy them without showing the slightest sign of mercy.

Kai is currently in the middle of training; both of his hands are wrapped in bandages, with knuckle busters on, busy punching and kicking a big brown material bag with all the strength and force that he can muster, all in the comfort of a pair of loose fitting black exercise pants. Two guards are standing at the door watching everything. This training room is Kai's personal training room and only he is allowed to train in here. The only other time when someone else is allowed to train here is when Kai personally invites that person, and then it is also just to spar or practice fighting with that person. The training room is a large room with various gym equipment and floor mats to break the fall of whoever is thrown to the floor, and this room also contains various weapons, mostly Japanese samurai weapons with which Kai is very skilled in.

Kai is 6'3, making him even more intimidating than he already is; he is very toned and muscular, Kai taking very good care of himself. All visible muscles are toned to perfection, making him even more gorgeous; he has a barb wire tattoo circling all around his right upper arm, and a pair of black phoenix wings tattoos that almost covers his entire back, the winged tattoos starting where his shoulder blades are situated and ending just right above the small of his back; a mystical sun tattoo is around his navel, and a stud through his left nipple. If Anastasia caught sight of this current view, she most definitely would have fainted.

Kai's body is covered in sweat, but he has not shown any sign of stopping anytime soon as he continues to kick the bag and punching it with his knuckle busters. Just then the two wooden doors slides open, a young man with ruby coloured hair walking in, the hair gelled into the style of two horns on each side of his head, and by the built of his body, he is also toned like Kai.

Tala Ivanov, Kai's right hand in the mob and also his best friend; the two have known each other since childhood, as Tala's father had worked for Voltaire. Tala had been appointed his current position when Kai had taken over, and Tala oversees all of the mob's operations, handling most of the stuff. Kai is responsible for the major decisions, like finding new allies and extending their territory. All the others that are in charge in the various territories mostly reports to Tala, seeing as he only has to run the mob. Kai cannot handle both the business and the mob at the same time, and that is why he has appointed Tala, which he trusts the most. Tala makes all the minor decision; only when something is very important, will he go and discuss it with Kai, leaving whatever final decision up to Kai. Kai loves to kill and so is frequently involved in the killing and torturing of whomever needs to be killed or tortured; he lives for that type of thing.

Tala remains standing at the entrance for a few minutes, knowing well with what Kai is really busy with. After several more minutes of kicking and punching, Kai finally stops, and motions for his guards to open the bag. A bloodied body falls out, a young man with blonde hair.

One of the guards crouches beside the body and checks for a pulse, but finds none none.

"He is dead, sir."

"Good. Burn the body and throw the ashes down the drain."

"Yes sir."

Kai starts removing his bandages from his hands after throwing the knuckle busters to the floor while watching how the guards picks up the bag after replacing the body back into it, each guard at a separate end and carries the body out of the room. Tala also looks on at the scene and even takes it upon himself to open and close the doors for the two men, and then the red haired man turns to Kai after the closing the door behind the guards. Kai takes a drink from a water bottle while Tala casually strolls towards him.

"What did the poor soul do to deserve that, Kai?"

"Hn. What is the situation in France?"

"Mikhail and Brooklyn flew there yesterday. Those idiots that raided the warehouse has been caught and arrested. Unfortunately for them, the cells that they were all placed in seemed to have had some electrical problems, and they have all burned to death after the place caught fire; such a shame," the clear sarcasm dripping from Tala's voice, Kai knowing exactly what it all means.

"Good. I take it the electrical problems were thanks to Mikhail's hands?"

"He is the best in that territory of course; we have recovered all the drugs and ammo that they had stolen; Garland should be released from the hospital in about a week's time."

"Good, I hate having someone in charge when it is not their assigned place. I hope your wife doesn't expect you home soon."

"Why?"

"I have something to do; I will fill you in on the way. We leave after I have taken a shower."

"Personal business?"

"Hn."

Tala just rolls his eyes as Kai leaves the room. Kai is his best friend and he knows that Kai just loves to give his short answers, and sometimes he does not even bother answering at all, but that is what makes Kai so unique; he does not need words to express himself. His body language and his eyes are more than enough to say what he is feeling or thinking; it is only a matter of understanding what he means, which unfortunately for many, has not learnt the art of that yet, much to Tala's own amusement. He just loves it when people become frightened of Kai for no reason, and he will never get tired of seeing the effect that Kai has on so many different types of people.

Tala decides to go and make himself comfortable in the kitchen while he waits for his friend to finish with his shower, and for them to go and do whatever has to be done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anastasia is sitting in class, but her attention is not on her professor. It has already been two weeks since she has arrived back from Moscow. She is distracted and worried, and that all thanks to a phone call that she has received from Vladimir about two days ago.

FLASHBACK

" _I love you, Anastasia, and don't you ever forget it._ "

"What's going on, bro? You never call me by my name. What is going on, Vladimir? You know you can tell me."

She heard her brother give a nervous chuckle. " _Nothing is wrong. Can't a brother tell his sister that he loves her?_ "

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Vladimir. Now tell me what is going on, or I swear I am going to remove all of your ball hair with a blunt tweezers." Vladimir just chuckles again at that threat of his sister.

" _Nothing, but look, I have to go. Take care of yourself, my sis, and remember that I will do anything to protect you and to ensure your safety, and that you are always in my heart_."

"Okay, now you are really scaring me, Vladimir, please, be honest with me, please, what is going on?"

Again Vladimir just chuckled. " _Love you, sis, and take care. I have to go now. Never give up on your dreams, and never change who you are, always stay as beautiful as you are, my sis. Bye_."

"Vladimir wait, don't...hang up."

END OF FLASHBACK

Anastasia has been trying to call her brother ever since then, but received no answer; even his office cannot help her; they just told her that Vladimir is on leave and no one knows when he will be back. She has been feeling very uneasy since that phone call. She has talked to her parents yesterday, but they have no clue of what was going on; they just told her that Vladimir had said that he wants to stay over at their place for the night; that alone is proof to Anastasia that something is wrong with her brother. Anastasia continues being lost in her thoughts when her name got called out.

"You are needed in the office Ms Grekov. There is a phone call for you."

At that moment Anastasia just felt how her stomach started burning, but she made her way to the office anyway.

"Hello, this is Anastasia."

" _Ana dear, how are you?_ " the phone call being from her aunt Monishka from Moscow.

"Fine, fine, and you aunt M?"

Anastasia can hear how her aunt just sighs, and when the woman starts to speak again, her voice is very shaky. " _Honey, I am so sorry to do this over the phone, but it...it is your parents and brother; they...they have been murdered my dear."_

Again, I would like to hear feedback on this story, and whether the first chapter is anything interesting. This is going to be a very long story because I want to develop all of my main characters in an acceptable time.

I will not be posting the second chapter anytime soon, but I promise that when I have posted the second one, I will keep posting regular; this is just to test the waters with this story. I am also going to develop this story into an original story, so if certain people of the beyblade characters may seem out of character, it is like that for a reason. I don't really know what else to add right now, can't think of anything else right now.

Well anyway, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I am back with a new chapter, and I am super excited for you guys to read it, and also to hear your thoughts on it. I have come to a decision that I will post a chapter once a month seeing as I am still working very hard on this story, and unfortunately for those who have found the first chapter long, I have some bad news: the chapters are going to keep getting longer as this is a very long story, with a lot of characters and also with a lot of character development, and each chapter has a few specific things that needs to happen, so I apologize in advance for the length of the chapters. I also have to inform you that the rating with go up with the next chapter as the real brutality of the mob will come to light, so just a heads up to change the rating to 'M'. And also, the word 'Chernyy Feniks' being mentioned is 'Black Phoenix' in Russian,and it is the official name of Kai's mob.

I have no other mentions for now, only that I will see you guys in a month's time with the third chapter of this story that I am absolutely loving working on, and hopefully you guys will see it in my work. Other than that, enjoy the second chapter, and please review. I am really curious about your thoughts on this story so far.

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 2 – I'm innocent**

The weather in Moscow is accompanying the current mood present at the graveyard where three beloved people are being put to their final resting place. Anastasia, dressed in black, is just standing there, not listening to what the priest is saying. She is completely dead on the inside. She may be alive, but on the inside she has died along with her parents and her brother. There are so many people present, old friends, colleagues, family members; all present to pay their last respects to the three deceased Grekov family members. So many tears are streaming from various pairs of eyes, hearts hurting over the sudden loss of three dearly beloved people. Anastasia just remains standing there, cold, looking at the three coffins, stationed over three six feet holes in the ground, waiting to be lowered, to be lowered away from the living world forever. She cannot cry anymore; there are no more tears left to cry.

A week has already passed since the murders of her family. Upon hearing the devastating news, Anastasia had just packed up all of her stuff, and left the States as soon as she could, leaving her studies to return to Moscow permanently. She did not know what she was really doing, it all was just a blur to her. After her aunt had told her the horrible news, everything went black around her, Anastasia waking up in a hospital bed. Apparently she had a panic attack, which she could not remember at all; she just wished that it was all a horrible nightmare. She was not allowed at her parents' house when she returned from America, as the police thought it would be best if she did not see all of the blood. It was nothing gruesome, but still, seeing the blood that had been spilled from her loved ones is not an image that anyone should witness. The police had told her that her parents and her brother were asleep when their throats were slit, more like they were drugged, when the horrible murders had taken place. The autopsy report showed that all three of them were drugged with chloroform, meaning that they at least did not feel any pain when they were murdered. However, this brought no comfort to Anastasia.

The authorities are suspecting thieves because the place was a mess, with a few valuables missing, but they have not found any incriminating evidence up until now, but the search has not been completed. They will let Anastasia know the moment they have arrested any suspects. Anastasia has already been questioned, asking the young Grekov woman on whether she can think of anyone that might have wanted to harm her family, but she could not think of anyone.

Anastasia has been staying with her aunt the last couple of days, and even though the family have tried their best, they just cannot ease any of the young Grekov's pain. She has hardly eaten anything since she has returned from America, and she has hardly slept, it almost like she is a living zombie. The will of her parents and her brother will be read in a month's time, not that Anastasia cares about any of that. She does not want to know what she has inherited; she wants her parents and her brother back, not their earthly belongings.

Despite being a young adult, Anastasia feels like an orphan, all alone with no one to love her. She does have her aunts and uncles and cousins, but it is just not the same for her. Her parents' beautiful female husky dog, Tasha, is also gone. No one knows whether she has been stolen or whether the dog has run away, but Anastasia is certain that the dog has been stolen or killed because Tasha is not the type of dog to run away from her home, no matter what the situation. Tasha was a very loving dog, but could become very vicious and murderous whenever someone had dared to be any threat to her human family, which was all four members of the Grekov household, and this just proves to Anastasia that the dog has most definitely been stolen. Tasha would have attacked the intruders, so the dog had to have been stolen before the murders had happened, leaving her parents without the protection of their well trusted four-legged companion.

What bothers Anastasia even more is the fact that her brother had spent the night at their parents the night of the murders. Vladimir had only slept there when she came to visit; other than that, he would never sleep over, no matter how late he stayed there on some nights. Something is not right, but not being a detective herself, she cannot investigate the crime scene herself. She just cannot shake the feeling that the burglary is not what it seems, like it is a front or cover-up for something much more sinister.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a clear day, cold, but clear skies in the city of Moscow. In one of the tallest skyscrapers in Moscow, The Capital City Moscow Tower, on the top floor of the building, a business deal is busy coming to a close. Four people, a plum haired woman, and a very good-looking young man, have just signed a business deal which is worth millions.

Kai, the good-looking man, has just had a meeting with a CEO of a very promising company, asking him and his company to design a line of fighter jets for her company which they then want to sell to her country's government.

Michelle Dubois is an incredible sexy woman, 32, and being a CEO, makes her even more attractive, as most men find it a very attractive quality in a woman when she knows how to exert power. She has been flirting innocently with Kai the entire meeting through, but Kai is use to this sort of behaviour from the opposite gender; there have even been a few men in the past that have tried to flirt with Kai, much to the young Hiwatari's amusement. Kai never has a lack of women that are interested in him. It never fails to amuse him to see how easily they make themselves available for him, despite many of them being married, with what he can only guess, to faithful husbands.

With her plum hair, clipped up at the back of her head, light green eyes and plum coloured lips, Kai cannot help but feel very turned on by her appearance right now. His right hand man in the company, Nestar Sokolov, has also just been watching the entire scene play out in front of him; he hardly finds it surprising anymore when the business women flirt so shamelessly with his boss.

"I look forward to doing more business with you in the future, Mr Hiwatari, but for now I am very satisfied with the progress with the manufacturing of my jets. Pierre, please go start the car so long, I will be down shortly."

The man named Pierre just bows his head to the other three occupants in the room, and then leaves. Nestor also takes this as a sign for him to leave. With a pleasant greeting to Michelle and a bow to Hiwatari, he too leaves the boardroom, closing the door behind him, leaving only Kai and Michelle in the boardroom. Kai is half leaning, half sitting on the glass table top of his elegant office desk, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at Michelle with a smirk on his face. She is also just standing there, smirking at Kai in a very seductive way, until she proceeds to unclip her hair, leaving it to fall loosely over her shoulders, a gesture Kai finds very sexy as he watches her hair cascade over her shoulders, accentuating her facial features.

She sure is a sight to appreciate, with toned legs, a beautiful tanned skin, hips and breasts being the perfect size, meaning there is something to grab and hold onto, eyes that can bring any man to his knees, it all rounded off with her beautiful attire, a black tight fitting skirt reaching just above her knees, a green buttoned up long sleeved shirt that she has rounded off with a black scarf. The outfit complements her, not to mention the black stilettos that she is wearing, just enhancing her already toned and very sexy legs. Michelle has sex appeal written all over her, and Kai can tell that she has learned how to use that to her advantage, he seeing that by just how Michelle moves her body and in the manner that she speaks, it just oozes sex.

Michelle slowly strolls towards Kai, a glint in her eye that Kai recognises as lust and desire. She is still wearing a smirk on her face, that seductive smirk. She comes to stand still right in front of Kai, their bodies only a few inches away from each other. She is shorter than Kai, but because he is half sitting on his office desk, he is just a few inches above her, almost being at eye level with her.

Her voice sounds like that of a seductive female the moment she starts to speak, "What do you say I take you out to dinner tonight, Mr Hiwatari, you know, just to celebrate our deal, and to seal it properly, just the two of us. I know of a very good restaurant with exquisite food and wines, and if you are interested, also," she leans closer to him so that she can talk huskily into his right ear, "I know of the perfect dessert to round off the meal."

Kai can feel how his body suddenly starts to heat up by the feel of her hot breath against his skin, but he remains in his current position. Michelle takes her previous position, standing up straight, and just looks at him with her seducing eyes.

"Give your address to my PA, Ms Dubois, and I will pick you up at seven tonight, to celebrate our deal," is all Kai says, he too now wearing a self satisfactory smirk while keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest.

With a very self satisfactory grin on her face, Michelle just winks at Kai, and then turns around, gathering her briefcase, and then turns towards the door to leave the office. She opens the door, and makes her way out, but just before she closes the door, she turns back around and looks at Kai, still with the grin on her face,

"I can really recommend the dessert, Mr Hiwatari; see you tonight," is all she says, and with that she leaves without saying anything else.

Kai just remains in his position, still smirking, 'This one I am going to enjoy tonight,' this being his only thoughts on Michelle Dubois.

Kai does not date, at all. He does not take a woman on a movie date or on a dinner date, except for the business meetings that he gets invited to, but never on his own accord, and he does not dance with a woman at a restaurant, even if they are the ones that are asking. Kai has many flings, keeping them around for only physical reasons, and he is always in the mood for good sex, but he is very superficial in that department.

Kai likes everything about sex, although he is not a sex addict. He likes the feel of being inside a woman, their naked bodies rubbing against each other, the sounds and moans that come from the woman, and even the smell of sex is pleasant to him. He does not waste his time in finding a woman's inner beauty; if she is not model material, he does not bother with her. He has never been in love, although there has been a certain blonde in the past that he has cared for very much, but other than that, all that Kai loves is himself, and his empire that he owns. Other than that, he could care less about feeling something for a woman. It is just a waste of time for him.

Women will always throw themselves at him; it has been like that his whole life. Heck, Kai was only 11 when he had lost his virginity, which is really a very young age, but he does not care. From then on he had enjoyed sleeping with women, but the older he got, the more selfish he became. He thinks of himself first, not caring whether the woman has reached her climax or not. If she does before he does, then good for her, but other than that he could care less. There are a few exceptions where he will go out of his way to please the woman, but only because he knows, that if she is pleased first, his pleasure would be a 100 times better, and Michelle Dubois is definitely going to be one that he is going to please first before getting his own.

Despite loving sex so much, Kai never ever goes without protection; he is not one of those idiotic and irresponsible men that believe flesh against flesh is more pleasurable. He goes for tests after each sexual partner, and his house doctor knows very well by now that whenever Kai calls him, it is mostly just for blood tests, and although he does not mind testing Kai's blood, he would much rather prefer that the young man stay with one sexual partner for a very long time, and he has given this advice to Kai on numerous times, but all that Kai is interested in is being single, and being able to sleep with who he wants and when he wants to.

Kai has no intention of getting married anytime soon; children might be a possibility, but not now; he is still way too young to think of things like that. His best friend, Tala, had gotten married about five months ago, and so far he seems very happy. That whole romantic scene is not for Kai at all; he always feels like throwing up whenever he sees two people being affectionate with each other. Being a bachelor at his age is very natural in his country so luckily no one has bugged him in asking why he is still single, not like he would give anyone any reason for it being that way. He hates it when people want to find out about his private life, it just makes him feel like he can slaughter them all.

With a final thought on the possible fun that he might have with the gorgeous Ms Michelle Dubois tonight, Kai leaves the boardroom to go back to his office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life in Moscow is going on as always. Everyone are on their own mission, just proving once again that time waits for no one, and just because people die, life does not stop from going on.

A month has already passed since the funeral of the three murdered Grekov family members. Anastasia is still broken over the loss, but at least she has started eating and sleeping again, but she has lost quite a few pounds in the last month. Her parents' house has been cleaned, and she had been allowed back in about two weeks ago. She could not go in alone and had asked her closest cousin, Elena, to go with her. That was one of the hardest moments in her life, walking through the house, reliving all of the wonderful memories, knowing that she will never be able to hear their laughter or hear their voices ever again. She will never be able to talk to her mother about women stuff or tease her mother about her so-called grey hair; she will never be able to hear her father call her his precious, because her dad had loved his daughter very much; she will never be able to joke with Vladimir or make crude jokes with him, shocking him into a state of speechlessness. She will never be able to spend another minute with her family because they had been taken from her in a way that no one deserves to lose a loved one, or loved ones.

Anastasia has decided to make Vladimir's penthouse her permanent residence and luckily for her, it was no hassle getting it registered in her name. Her parents' will was read two days ago, and she has inherited everything, including what Vladimir would have inherited. There had been a clause in the will that had stated that should anything happen to either one of the siblings, the other one will automatically inherit that one's inheritance; this does not make any difference to her. Vladimir also had a will drawn up and it had also stated that she has inherited everything, all of his assets and money in all existing accounts, local and abroad.

She had no idea that her family had been this wealthy; sure, they had enough money to live comfortably, but she had no idea that it went far into the millions. With her parents' and brother's wealth, she is now 90 million pounds, it being the strongest currency in the world; convert that to the Russian Ruble, it will be more or less be 7 billion, which makes Anastasia a very wealthy young lady. Where all the wealth had come from, she has no idea, but she is still grateful for what they had left her. All property and other assets of her family now belong to her.

Anastasia is still unsure of what to do with her family home; should she sell it or keep it, making it her second residence? The thing that she really is happy about, is receiving her brother's beautiful bike, the Suzuki GSXR 750, 2007 model. She had always pestered Vladimir about letting her drive it, and he only complied with her request if he gets to join her; he had never allowed Anastasia to drive the bike on her own. The beautiful black and red bike was Vladimir's pride and joy. While other lawyers and prosecutors like to drive around in fancy cars, Vladimir had preferred his bike. Anastasia has made a promise to herself that she will keep the bike in top and running condition for as long as she can, in memory of her beloved brother.

Anastasia is currently at a cafe with her two cousins, Elena and her brother, Dmitri. The two siblings are the only two people who have succeeded so far inletting Anastasia forget about her loss, and to let her just be her old self, the one they all love and that they have missed. Since the death of her family, Anastasia has not been the same anymore, which is to be expected after such a tragic loss.

"So, are you ladies in for tonight, drinks with a couple of good-looking guys?"

Both women roll their eyes at Dmitri, but with smiles on their faces, "Yeah, fine, whatever. If I plan on getting wasted, I might as well do it in the company of a few hotties."

"That's my girl," Dmitri says while ruffling Anastasia's hair in a playful manner, she just swatting his hand away, with a pretend scowl on her face.

Dmitri is the oldest among the three, being 26; Elena is 23, but they all get along perfectly well, Elena being considered Anastasia's sister more than Dmitri's sister, seeing as Anastasia and Elena has the same blonde hair, and their eyes are almost the same colour, the two almost looking like twins.

"Knock it off, old man," Anastasia playfully shoves Dmitri away from her.

"Hey, who are you calling an old man?"

"You of course!"

"Ana, I am beyond hurt," Dmitri says while placing a hand over his chest, pretending to be beyond shocked at the revelation his cousin had just made.

All three break out in laughter at Dmitri's antics, but they are abruptly interrupted by the ringing of Anastasia's phone, "H...hello?" Anastasia answers, trying her best to stifle her laughter.

" _Ms Grekov?_ "

"Speaking?"

" _This is detective Yuri Pasternak, am I calling at a bad time?_ "

"No, not at all; how can I help you, detective?"

The detective on the other end sighs a bit, causing Anastasia to become nervous.

" _I am not sure whether it is good news or not, but we have caught the guy that is responsible for the murders of your parents and your brother. He has been arrested._ "

Just hearing those words, Anastasia can feel how the blood drains from her face, her skin developing a sudden cold sweat; she really has no words right now to what the detective had just told her. Elena and Dmitri immediately see a change in Anastasia's demeanour, Elena immediately placing a re-assuring hand on her cousin's shoulder, just to try and comfort her about whatever she has just heard over the phone.

"You...you had caught him?" Anastasia finally manages to ask, it still feeling very unreal to her at the moment.

" _Yeah, but as always, they try to deny everything. All evidence points to him and no one else. His has already been denied bail, and his official hearing will be in about two weeks' time. It seems it will only be the one court session seeing as the fellow colleagues of your brother are still very upset over the loss of Vladimir, and they are all determined to get him behind bars as quick as they can. They would have wanted him to get the death sentence but we all know that_ that _is out of the question. The idiot had demanded to be in a courtroom with lawyers to fight the case, but the evidence is just too incriminating, but he still has rights, so that is why it has been granted. If you feel up to it, you are allowed to be at the hearing, although you would not be questioned, well, at least not as far my knowledge goes on the matter._ "

Anastasia remains in shock of all the detective has just told her, 'They caught him, they had actually caught the bastard, but why am I not thrilled and relieved about this news the way I should be?' Anastasia is brought out of her thoughts when the detective calls her a few times.

" _Ms Grekov, are you still there?_ "

"Yeah, yeah, I am still here, and I will be at the hearing, detective. I appreciate it a lot that you have informed me, detective. It sure is good news. Once again, thank you."

" _My pleasure, Ms Grekov; a good day to you."_

"Likewise, detective," Anastasia replies and then hangs up, while both Elena and Dmitri has concerned looks on their faces, the two siblings having their full attention on their cousin.

"They had caught him; they had caught the bastard that is responsible for my family's death," is all Anastasia manages to say, she just looking down at her cup.

"Are you serious? That is excellent news Ana!" Elena exclaims while embracing her cousin upon hearing the good news.

"Yeah, I guess. He has a hearing in two weeks' time. Apparently my brother's colleagues have pulled a few strings to allow him only one court appearance where all evidence against him will be presented, where he will hear the verdict, and also his sentencing if he is found guilty, but the detective said that the evidence is too incriminating; all evidence points to only him. I don't even know the bastard's name."

"That's excellent news, Ana, and I am happy to see that your brother's colleagues are fighting for justice. Are you going to go to the hearing?"

"I want to, even if it is just to get closure; will you guys please come with me?"

"Of course, honey, you can always count on us, no matter what."

Elena and Anastasia share another embrace, but this time Dmitri joins the two ladies. They soon pull away, and just remains seated in complete silence for a few seconds more.

"How are you feeling, you know, after receiving that news?"

"I am not entirely sure, Dmitri. To be honest, I don't feel as relieved as much as I want to, I don't know, but something still does not feel right about this whole thing, and I just can't shake that feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, my brother only stayed over at our parents' whenever I came to visit, other than that, he never slept over. However, the night that they were killed, he was sleeping in his old room. That has never, ever happened, and also the phone call that I had received a few days earlier from Vladimir. I could tell something was very wrong with the way he had talked; he has never talked to me like that. He told me that he loves me and that I should remain the beautiful person that I am. It almost sounded like he was saying good-bye, like he knew something like this was going to happen. I tried to reach him after that phone call, but I never could manage. My parents ensured me that Vladimir is doing well and that there is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Maybe it was just pure co-incidence, and just remember, Ana, you had just gone through a very traumatic experience; it is bound to let you over think certain things and to see stuff that is not really there."

"Maybe you are right; I guess I am just being paranoid. The important thing now is that they have caught the guy, and hopefully, soon enough he will rot behind bars for what he had done. The death sentence would have been more fitting, but I guess one cannot always get what one wishes for."

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks again, you guys."

"No sweat, my dear cousin. When Dmitri is near you never have to fear."

"Please, that is so cliché."

Dmitri just pouts at Elena, which causes the two young ladies to start giggling.

"Anyway, I think us women have a very important date with a few shops, seeing as we are so blessed of being graced with hunks tonight, all thanks to my lovely brother."

"Amen to that, we have to find new outfits for tonight. And you are going to join us on our quest, Dmitri, no two stories." "

"Kill me, kill me now!"

The women laugh at Dmitri once again. The three proceed to finish their coffees, and then leaves after paying the bill, heading to the shops with a protesting Dmitri following the two young ladies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Our first story for the day is about Hiwatari Enterprises, and the latest delivery that they have just made to the Russian Defence Force._

 _80 brand new and specially designed fighter jets have just been handed over to the Russian Defence Force this morning, by the business mogul, Mr Hiwatari, himself. The deal had been finalised almost a year ago and Mr Hiwatari had assured the defence minister, Putin Ulov, that they will be the first of their kind in the world. So far no details have been shared with the public about the specifics of the fighter jets, but the defence minister has promised that the public will be treated to a demonstration once everything has been finalised. It is reported that the 80 jets are the first half of those that has been ordered for the Defence Force, and that the other half will be delivered within the next couple of months._

 _Hiwatari Enterprises has already supplied the Russian Defence Force with numerous top of the art military equipment in the past, including tanks, military aeroplanes, fighter jets, various guns, and many more, all in the good of protecting our country against any possible terrorist attacks in the future. The Russian government has always had a good relationship with Hiwatari Enterprises since it has been established by the late Lord Voltaire Hiwatari, and that good relationship seems to keep growing stronger all thanks to his grandson, Mr Kai Hiwatari._

 _Hiwatari Enterprises is the leading military manufacturing company in the world right now, and has already supplied various top of the art military equipment to various countries in order for them to ensure their country's own safety._

 _Mr Hiwatari is rumoured to be in talks with various countries in South America in the hopes of opening a few more manufacturing factories in their countries, and in this way, bringing employment to many of the people, giving them all a chance to earn a salary. However, nothing has been confirmed so far. This will not only be very profitable for Hiwatari Enterprises, but also for the countries that will agree to this agreement, seeing as money will be brought into their country, and thus, fighting poverty indirectly. We will keep you updated on the developments of that developing story; now onto our next story. It has been reported that..."_

The TV is silenced. A purple haired man in his early sixties is sitting behind a large antique office desk, just staring at the blank television screen.

'So, the young brat is looking for business opportunities in the south? I am sure it is all just a front. I am sure that those factories will not only be for equipment, but also for drugs; a smart move, Hiwatari. If I didn't despise you so much, I might have congratulated you, but alas, it will be a cold day in hell before I do something like that.'

Boris Balkov, Kai's biggest enemy since Voltaire's time. Boris had first disliked Voltaire, and then after the death of Voltaire, had passed his personal dislike and vendetta onto Voltaire's grandson.

Boris Balkov is the head of The Checken Mafia, their main territory also being Russia, and they have been in competition with The Chernyy Feniks mob ever since Voltaire had started up with his organisation. Boris had taken over The Checken Mafia at a young age after his uncle and the founder of the Checken mafia, handed it over to him. The Checken mafia has been in existence much longer than The Chernyy Feniks mob, but for some reason Voltaire had succeeded in surpassing The Checken mafia, claiming the biggest territory. Voltaire had always managed to snatch away any possible deals from right under Boris' nose, mocking Boris that he is a much better, and more successful and more feared mob boss than he will ever be.

This rivalry between the two men had reached its peak when Voltaire had sealed the deal with one of the biggest drug cartels in Colombia, a deal which still blossoms to this day with profits for both the cartel and The Chernyy Feniks mob, a deal which would have been The Checken Mafia's deal, had Voltaire not intervened. That was when Boris could not take it anymore because that would have been his, and it would have assured himself and his mafia a respectful place and name in the organised crime world. He had lost his chance when Voltaire signed that deal. From then on, Boris had to settle to being a small-time mafia boss, never really succeeding in growing to the size of The Chernyy Feniks mob. Sure, many know about The Checken Mafia, but their recognition and popularity isn't that of their biggest rival. The Chernyy Feniks mob is known all over Europe and Asia, something Boris has always craved, but never had managed to achieve.

Boris had been the one that had arranged that horrible car accident of Alec and Mila Hiwatari, and he had done it by hiring the services of another small town gangster organisation. He, of course, had remained anonymous during the whole planning, had paid the men enough money, and had also managed to clear all tracks that might have led back to him. Voltaire never even suspected him, much to Boris's own amusement. Voltaire always used to boast of how he has the best of the best in all areas of illegal activities, but his goons failed to find the real culprit. Not very convincing work on The Chernyy Feinks' side.

Boris had thought that the baby was also involved in the accident, but was shocked and very pissed when it was reported on the news that Voltaire's only grandson has been orphaned at only ten months old. Boris had wanted them all dead; he did not want Voltaire to have an heir. He knew that if Voltaire had no heir, he would have been forced to leave everything to a non-related person, and then the mob would have surely suffered, and then it would have been his chance to take his rightful place in the crime world, but unfortunately the fates had different plans for him. Boris always knew that he would never get a chance to harm the young heir as Voltaire had ensured Kai's safety, for just in case someone else tried to harm his new heir.

Although Boris will never admit it to anyone but himself, he is really impressed with how the young Hiwatari has taken his grandfather's place. Kai has exceeded Voltaire's statures with his own. The young man really is someone any corrupt parent can be proud of. If he didn't despise the young man so much, they probably would have made strong allies, but his hatred is blinding him from achieving that, and Boris will hate the young Kai until he draws his last breath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Apparently we are not the only ones who have pulled a few strings to get Tyson an unfair trail."

"Good."

"It seems that some of Grekov's colleagues are royally pissed that he had murdered their friend, and they want to make life difficult for him. The hearing is tomorrow."

"Be there."

"Sure thing, but I just have one question Kai: why Tyson? I know the guy is obnoxious and irritating, but why frame him for those people's murders? Surely Tyson could not have been that irritating? He did have some good qualities, and he had brought in good business from the run down parts of the city."

Kai does not answer the red head immediately; he just continues lounging comfortable in his leather office chair, legs on top of the table, crossed at the ankles with his arms behind his head, while staring out of the window.

"He was way too obnoxious for his own good, and his ego was also a major problem. The little bastard thought that he was the only one skilled enough to sell drugs to thugs. Besides, you know by now how it amuses me when making someone's life a living hell before I finish them off completely, and I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. He would have been dead a long time ago, but now I am glad that I had postponed it a bit longer."

"You really scare me sometimes, Kai."

Kai just smirks at that comment, knowing well that it is the truth.

"Let him suffer in jail for a few days before you get someone to finish him off completely. I want him to die knowing that he was prosecuted for something that he never did, and that there is nothing or no one that can help him."

Tala just looks at his friend, that sadistic look on Kai's face, saying all that he needs to know.

"Fine, I'll keep you updated of how everything goes. See you later."

"Hn."

Tala leaves, and Kai just continues looking out of the huge windows of his office, making himself even more comfortable in his chair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day of the hearing has finally arrived. Anastasia is sitting on her bed, her new bed in her new penthouse, and she is currently looking down at a photo which she is holding in her hand, it being a photo of her along with her parents and her beloved brother.

'Today I get to see the face of the monster that had taken you guys away from me. I wish I had it in me to kill him, but that is just not me, and besides, you, Vladimir, would never have allowed me to sink to that low level of a criminal. You always believed in doing the right thing, well, according to the law anyway. I just wish I can get a chance to talk to that murderer face to face, just to ask him why he took you guys away from me. Why did he have to kill you? I don't even know the guy, but I hate him with every inch of my very being for taking you guys away from me. I will never forgive him for what he did to you guys, for what he did to me, never. He destroyed my life! Who does he think he is in killing innocent people, good people that didn't even harm an insect?!'

Anastasia can feel how the anger and pain is starting to rise up within her once more.

'I have to calm down. I can't go to the court with these emotions; I might just end up doing something irresponsible. Calm down Grekov, just breath, in and out,' she thinks to herself, while taking a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before releasing it, repeating this a few times until she is sure that she has calmed down.

After being sure that she has composed herself, she places the photo on her dresser and starts to get ready for the hearing. Anastasia has agreed to meet her two cousins at the court.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone is seated in the courtroom. Anastasia is sitting way at the back of the courtroom, with Elena and Dmitri. There are quite a number of people present, but none that Anastasia recognises. She continues looking around and on the other side of the room, also in the last row of benches, she spots a red-haired man. She estimates him to be about her age, maybe even two or three years older than her. She cannot see his eyes as he is wearing sunglasses, a bit strange for a courtroom. He looks very comfortable as he has one leg dangling over the edge of the bench that is situated in front of him, with his arms crossed over his chest. He is not bad-looking at all, and Anastasia slightly wonders how he looks like without the sunglasses, and what colour his eyes are.

'Get a grip woman, bloody hell! You are not here to check out a man, you are here to see the man that had killed your family,' Anastasia thinks to herself, quickly turning her attention back to the front of the court room.

So far there is no sign of the murderer. The defending and prosecuting lawyers are all present, but no criminal.

Just then two officers comes walking into the room with a young man, handcuffed, and he is dressed a black suit. He has rather long hair, midnight blue, tied at the back of his head into a pony tail. He has brown eyes and a nice tanned skin. At first glance he does not look like a killer at all, but as the saying goes 'never judge a book by its cover'. The young man takes his seat beside the defending lawyers, and he looks very anxious. Another police officer comes to stand right in front of the judge's podium.

"All rise for your honourable, Judge Alec Zolnerowich."

Everyone in the room stands up, all except the red head, Anastasia quickly taking notice of this. She immediately takes the guy as an arrogant and obnoxious guy, who has no respect for any type of authority. Luckily for the red head, no one else notices his lack of respect for the judge.

"You may be seated," is all the judge says before taking his seat on his podium.

Everyone else takes their seats, the moment the judge is seated. Another police officer stands up to let everyone know about the case.

"The state versus Tyson Granger," is all he says, the voice of the officer sounding strong, it echoing throughout the entire room.

"It says here that you are being accused of three murders, Mr Granger. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I am innocent, Your Honour."

"Aren't you all? I have reviewed all of the evidence against you, Mr Granger, and you are anything but innocent. I just want to know why?"

"I am innocent, Your Honour. I am being framed. I did not kill that family."

"The evidence begs to differ. The knife that you had used to commit these horrendous murders were found in a bush three houses away from the Grekov residence, with your finger prints on the same knife that had been used on all three victims. Blood from one of the victims, Alisa Grekov, had been found on your jacket, along with some fibres that had matched the cloth that you had used to drug all three of the victims; now, tell me, how can you be innocent when all of the evidence points to you?"

"I am being framed, Your Honour, you have to believe me. Why would I kill them?"

"That is what I should be asking you, Mr Granger. How do you sleep at night, knowing that you have murdered three innocent family members, while they were sleeping, not even giving them a chance to defend themselves? Was it worth it?"

Tyson is on the verge of crying, his shaky voice a clear indication of it, "Please Your Honour, you have to believe me, I have never been in that area; I did not kill them!"

"You will not raise your voice, young man, show some respect. You know what I hate the most, it is when you criminals have the audacity to pretend that you are all innocent and weak, and that just makes me sick to my stomach."

"But, Your Honour..."

"Enough! I have had enough of these lies. The evidence all points to you and I find it very difficult that someone would frame you. I hereby find you guilty of all charges. For Vladimir Grekov's murder, I sentence you to life in prison; for Alisa Grekov's murder, I sentence you to life in prison and for Ivan Grekov's murder, I sentence you to life in prison. You, Mr Granger, will never see the outside world ever again. Court dismissed. Remove him from my sight."

"I am innocent, please, I did not do it, please!"

Anastasia is not sure whether she should be jumping for joy or feel sorry for the poor guy. The judge really had no mercy for the guy, and it had to be the shortest, and strangest, court session that she has ever witnessed. She stole another quick glance to the red head and was kind of surprised to see him having a very self-satisfied smirk on his face. He just stood up without looking at Tyson again, and with his hands in the pockets of his stylish white trench coat, he casually strolled out of the courtroom. Tyson is struggling in the hold of the two police officers that are currently taking him away. Elena embraces Anastasia, as she looks at Tyson while he is being taken away.

"He will pay for what he did," Elena says while releasing Anastasia.

All Anastasia can do is just smile at her cousin. This whole thing just feels too strange for her, something is just not right. Even the hearing had seemed very strange to her, because usually there were a few hearings over a course of time, it all depending the type of case, and usually witnesses are asked to testify if needed, but here it has been very different; there was not even a jury present.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, my treat."

"Sure."

The three cousins leaves the courtroom, but still Anastasia cannot not shake the unsettling feeling of how strange everything had just been, but decides to not mention anything to her cousins; they will simply not understand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In no time it is a brand new day. Anastasia is currently sitting at the kitchen counter with her coffee in one hand, and slowly reading through the newspaper. There is nothing new, just the usual news, except that there is an article featuring the court session of the previous day. Anastasia thinks back to it all, and just how strange it had been. She was not even called to testify or anything; not even the media had bothered to ask her questions. She has watched more than enough crime shows to know that _that_ is not the way things work. Heck, even when she was still living in Moscow, and Vladimir had been busy with his studies, she never ever heard him mention anything about a court case being that way. There are always numerous sessions, witnesses, various evidence displays, and even jurors, but not with this one; one session, just one session, is all it had taken, and just like that, it was over. Anastasia still cannot shake the feeling that something is very wrong with this whole situation. She knows that she should feel relieved about it all, that the man who took her family from her will never be free again, but why does she not feel like it? Why does she feel that the man did tell the truth, and that he really had been framed? Anastasia just snorts to herself.

"Who would want to frame him by murdering my family?" she asks herself.

Anastasia looks down at the photo of Tyson that is placed in the newspaper. He really does not look like a killer, and how he had acted in the court, he really did seem innocent.

"That's it. There is only one way to find answers, and that is to go and visit him myself. Maybe then I will be able get the answers that I am looking for."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tyson has just finished his first horrible breakfast in prison, and despite him always having a healthy appetite, he did not have one this morning, because that too had been taken away from him, along with his freedom. The young man still cannot believe how he had ended up in this horrible nightmare of a situation. One moment he was doing errands for his grandpa, and the next thing, he was handcuffed and arrested for not only one, but three murders, and that of people that he has never even heard of before.

He has never done anything bad in his life, okay, correction; he has never killed anyone in cold blood. He can barely kill a spider, never mind another human being. Sure, he is, or was, involved in The Chernyy Feniks mob, but he never did the killing or the torturing part. He just sold drugs to the low class people, the heavy drug addicts, because the other members of the mob thought it as beneath them to even breathe the same air as those people, despite them being criminals themselves. He may have robbed a few people, but he had never killed anyone. In his three years in the mob, not once did he think of asking Tala or Kai whether he can start torturing or killing people. He was happy with just selling the drugs.

Tyson is currently on his way back to his cell after his breakfast, when a guard calls him and tells him that he has a visitor. Tyson follows the guard to the visiting area and is shocked, and also very relieved, when he sees his red-haired boss waiting for him. Tyson immediately feels much better upon seeing his boss. Tyson sits down and takes the phone in his hand.

"Tala, man, am I glad to see you."

Tala just smirks at the young man, "How are you Tyson?"

Tala can see that Tyson is on the brink of bursting into tears, and just the sight of that brings a sickening feeling of absolute pleasure to him.

"You have to help me, Tala, I am begging you. I will even go on my knees if I have to. I have been framed, and I do not know by who; please, help me prove my innocence, please, man."

Tala just continues to smirk at the young man, "Who would want to frame you, Tyson?"

"I don't know, man, but please help me. I really do not want to stay locked away for the rest of my life for something I did not do."

"The evidence all points to you, and who can argue with evidence, Tyson?"

"Tala, that evidence is false, you have to believe me; I have never murdered anyone."

"I believe you, but there is nothing I can do, Tyson."

"You have connections. What about Kai? Everyone fears him; can't you talk to him, please?"

"Somehow I doubt that he will help."

"But why, we don't have bad blood between us."

Tala just sighs, and then starts to chuckle, "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, you poor thing," is all Tala says while shaking his head from side to side while grinning, " I almost feel sorry for you, as in almost. Kai will not help you, well, because, he is the one that has put you in here."

"What?" Tyson's breath suddenly gets caught in his throat, "But...why?"

"You just annoyed him, that's all."

"He killed those three family members, didn't he?"

Tala's smirk does not falter, but he says nothing. Tyson can feel the anger build up inside of him.

"You bastards! You will not get away with this!" he screams while getting to his feet, pushing the chair back with a great force, it skidding over the floor; Tala just signals to the guards that everything is fine.

"Oh, but we already have, that is why you are locked up in here."

"I will tell everyone that he was the one that had killed them."

"Do it, I dare you, but just remember one thing, Tyson, no one will believe you, oh, and another thing, if you dare say anything to anyone, I will make sure that your grandfather dies a very horrible, painful and slow death."

Tyson immediately goes pale upon hearing that threat.

"Don't think I won't do it. I am after all best friends with Kai, and as you can guess, that brutality of Kai has rubbed off on me. I have killed many before and one more will make no difference to me, so be warned. If you want your precious 'grandpa' to live until a very old age, you will keep your mouth shut, understood?"

Tyson can only nod his head slowly in defeat.

"Good; then I am glad that we understand each other. This will be the last time we see each other, Tyson, but I will make sure to send your regards to Kai."

Tala stands up and just walks away, leaving Tyson nauseous and weak.

He is paying for something that he did not do, and that all because of someone who had found him annoying. No one will believe him if he says that Kai Hiwatari was the one that had murdered the Grekov family. Everyone fears Kai, and he has way too many law enforcers on his side. He might as well have been the president of Russia, because Kai has more power and influence in this country than the president has.

Tyson hangs his head low in defeat, while slowly starting to follow the guard back to his cell, the small impersonal cell where he is going to be spending the rest of his life, and that for a crime that he did not commit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15 minutes has already passed since Anastasia had stopped at the prison where Tyson is now serving his sentence. It is almost two 'o clock the afternoon. She has been sitting in the car the whole time, battling with herself on whether she should talk to the guy that has been found guilty for her family's murder, or not. Will she even get the answers to her questions or not?

'Get a grip woman; just do it already. It is not that bad, just get out, walk in and get this over with. Afterwards, you can go race in the streets as a reward for yourself,' smiling to herself at the thought of rewarding herself, Anastasia finally gets out, and finally goes in, and soon enough, she makes her to the visitors' area.

A few minutes of waiting have already went by, when the man that she has come to see, finally arrives. The guy is not that bad looking, but he looks like he is carrying the whole world's problems on his shoulders.

If only Anastasia knew.

Tyson sits down and they both take the telephones in their hands, "Do I know you?" is all he asks, his voice sounding very dull.

"No, but I know you."

"Good for you," Tyson replies, he suddenly sounding very cocky, it not amusing Anastasia in the least.

"So, you are not only a murderer, but also an arrogant little prick."

"Excuse me?!" Tyson exclaims, not believing that this unknown woman is insulting him like this.

Both can feel their tempers rising, Tyson, because this unknown has just called him a murderer and an arrogant prick, and Anastasia, because he is rude, and that after he had taken her family away from her.

"Wasn't it enough for you to murder my family, now you also want to be rude, what kind of person are you?"

Tyson's facial expression quickly changes from being annoyed to completely shocked, "Family, the Grekov family?"

"Yeah, the three that you had murdered in cold blood."

"Look, I didn't kill them, you have to believe me."

"The evidence argues against that."

Tyson looks around to see whether someone is listening to them, but luckily sees that the guards are all occupied with something else. Tyson lowers his voice so that Anastasia is barely able to hear him through the phone, "Look, I know who did it. I was framed. This morning I got a visit from an old friend, ex-friend to be more precise, and he confessed everything to me."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but just trust me."

"Fine, whatever; so, who did it?"

Tyson glances around once more, before speaking again, "Kai Hiwatari," is all he says, hoping that the blonde may have heard of the business mogul before.

"Are you high?" Anastasia asks in utter disbelief, her face mirroring her exact emotions right now.

"You don't have to believe me, lady, but I am telling you the truth."

"Why would a business man want to kill my family in cold blood?"

"You have no idea who Kai really is. He is the worst of the worst. Look, I can talk for hours on what he does and what he really is, but there is not enough time, and this is also not the most ideal place. He killed your family, not me. I don't know why, but his right hand man and best friend, Tala, had confessed everything to me this morning, and that red headed asshole even found it all very amusing that I was begging for his help."

"Red head?"

Anastasia then remembers the red head that she saw the previous day at the hearing of Tyson.

"Yeah, Tala Ivanov. Do you know him?"

"No, but yesterday at your hearing I saw a red haired man, and although I must admit it was weird, he looked very pleased with himself when the judge said that you are guilty."

"Bastard. It was probably because he felt satisfied knowing that an innocent person is being sent to jail for his friend's dirty work. You have to believe me, I never caused anyone harm. I may not be a saint, but I am no murderer."

"Let's say, hypothetically, I believe you, why would a man like that Kai guy want to frame you? Did you piss him off or what?"

"I don't really know; Tala just told me that the reason Kai had done this to me was because he had found me annoying. I worked for the guy for a few years in his mob, but I really can't recall any day that I did something bad to him."

"Mob?"

"The Chernyy Feniks mob, and if I can give you some free advice, lady, stay far away from them; there is no one more brutal then them, Kai being the worst."

"Dude, if you know all this stuff, why don't you just tell the police."

Tyson starts to laugh, but it is a sarcastic laugh, "What good is that going to do me? Everyone is scared shitless of Hiwatari. No one has taken him on and has survived; they all had just mysteriously disappeared or had died in weird accidents. No one is dumb enough to take him on, nor take on his friend Tala. I didn't kill your family, I promise you on my deceased parents' lives. You have to believe me."

"I am just finding it all so hard to believe that a man like that would bother to waste his time to kill three people that are not that interesting. Is there no one that you can inform about of who had really killed my family?"

"No, and even if I did, Tala had threatened me, saying that if I dare say anything to anyone, he will make my grandfather's death a very painful one. The only reason I told you this is because you have the right to know seeing as it was your family."

Anastasia does not know what to say to all of this. Tyson looks sincere, despite him being a complete ass in the beginning, but now he really seems like a genuine nice guy. It just doesn't make any sense to her on why someone like Kai Hiwatari would want to murder her family, and then frame someone else. Unless...

"You said that anyone who had tried to take on Kai in the past didn't survive; does that include lawyers, prosecutors and judges?"

"Of course, anyone, whether they are ministers or respectable judges, no one makes it."

"My brother is a prosecuting lawyer and before he was murdered, I had visited him at his office, and I saw a file of that Kai on his desk. Do you think that maybe that might have been the reason for him killing my brother?"

"Probably, like I said, no one takes on Kai and lives to tell the tale."

"But why kill my parents?"

"Kai doesn't just go after one person, he likes to take out a whole family, he doesn't like loose ends, and in his eyes, living family members are loose ends, but how come you are alive?"

"I was in America at the time of the murders; I guess he probably didn't know about me."

"For what it's worth, I am really sorry for your loss, I truly am. I know how it feels losing your family. My grandfather is my only living family member after my parents and older brother had died in a car accident about six years ago."

"Thanks, Tyson, and I am also sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks. Hey, I didn't even get your name."

"It's Anastasia."

"It's nice to meet you, Anastasia."

"Likewise, Tyson; you really don't seem like a killer."

"It's because I am not one."

"I realise that now. What am I going to do regarding Kai? I can't just leave it like this."

"Please, I am asking you, no, I am begging you, do not do anything. Just forget it, and go on with your life, Anastasia. Pretend that the killer is behind bars, well technically he is, but just pretend that, okay? Going after Kai is suicide. You will not even have half a chance to confront him before his goons kill you, and also don't start asking questions. The mob has eyes and ears everywhere, especially if it concerns their precious boss," Tyson spitting the word 'boss' with true disgust, "I only told you so that you know who the real killer is, not for you to and go and take him on. I hardly know you, but I would not appreciate it if you die by his hands."

"Thanks, Tyson, and I promise I will not confront Kai in my weak state. I am sure if things were different, we could have been good friends."

"I would have liked that."

"You know what, screw it; from now on, we are friends."

"I like the sound of that, that is, if Tala doesn't order my death here in prison, but I can really see us becoming good friends," Tyson immediately starting to laugh at Anastasia's shocked facial expression when he mentioned Tala ordering his death.

"I'm joking, so you can relax, friend," Anastasia just smiling in return upon hearing Tyson call her friend.

Who would have thought that things would have turned out like this; she had come to see a murderer, and has ended up making a friend instead.

"Visiting time is over, Granger," one of the guards announces abruptly.

"Fine; I have to go now and remember my advice, Anastasia, do not do anything, please."

"I will follow your advice, Tyson, I promise. I will come visit you again, and that is also a promise, my friend," Anastasia says with a genuine friendly smile.

Tyson returns her smile, and then gets up to go back to his cell. Anastasia continues to smile until Tyson is out of sight, and then her smile disappears quickly, being replaced with a scowl, her eyes turning darker, and suddenly the young blonde Grekov looks like she is ready to kill.

'Kai Hiwatari is going to pay,' is all Anastasia thinks to herself before getting up and finally leaving, getting into her car, and then racing away from the prison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!** I hope everyone is doing fine, and that all is good.

I had wanted to wait a few more days before posting this new chapter but I am just so excited to share it with everyone, that I just had to post it now, and yes, this story is now R-rated because from this chapter on the content will only become darker and more unsettling, and in future chapters there will be scenes that will not be suitable for sensitive readers so this is an early warning. Also, there will be no warnings before hand for any unsettling scene so yeah, that is just a heads up.

Things may seem to move slow, but I prefer it that way as I have to let my characters grow, and also to get more depth within their personalities, and also, this story is taking place over a course of 8 years so people do change, and a lot of things can happen in 8 years. I am not even half way through this story and it is already reaching 178 000 + words.

I do not have much else to say right now, only that I am curious about your thoughts on this chapter, and the story over all, so no more wasting your time.

On with the story, and as always, ENJOY!

 **Chapter 3 – tying up loose ends**

Russia is known for its cold and brutal winters. It is not for the faint of heart, and those that are used to living in a warm and sunny climate should rather avoid the Russian country during winters, because they will only do themselves harm. Russians are known as being a tough nation, and it is true. Anyone who can handle the Russian winter deserves to be called a tough person, a survivor. Let's face it; it was the weather alone that had killed off the German army during the Second World War. Soldiers that had killed many, and that had survived many bombs and attacks, could not survive one season of the Russian winter. That alone is saying a lot about the Russian winter. The Siberian desert is what nightmares are made of, cold and icy nightmares. The icy desert has claimed many lives, and that without using any weapon or brute force. All it had used was its natural elements – ice and snow, below freezing point temperatures, combined it, and formed the most dangerous weapon, more dangerous than any man made weapon.

However, it is in this deadly icy desert where a very large military manufacturing company resides, its main factories actually. Luckily for the staff, the factory is equipped with a sufficient heating system. Hiwatari Enterprises has decided that it will be for the best if its main manufacturing factory is far away from civilisation, for health reasons, and also for those that might think it wise to try and break in or steal from the factory, not that many would dare to do it. It is a very huge manufacturing system; it has to be, seeing as it is the leading manufacturer in military equipment, receiving orders from all over the world.

Right now at the factory, an inspection is taking place. Kai has informed his employees that he will pay them a visit in a week's time, along with the president of Bulgaria, and that all the manufacturing of the illegal firearms and bombs should be taken care of. The guns that the mob distributes and sells are also manufactured here, although in a separate section of the factory.

Seeing as the president is coming to watch the factory and how everything is produced, Kai does not want him to know of his manufacturing of illegal weaponry. Kai is not interested in his mob doing business with Bulgaria, and would much rather prefer it if they do not know about his manufacturing of illegal ammunition. Only if he decides otherwise, will he show that section of the factory to the man. Right now that section has to be closed off, and made to look as if it is only a storage section. It is all routine by now; it has happened quite a few times in the past before about the section being closed off on certain times. Kai will never deny business for Hiwatari Enterprises, and if his clients want to see the main factory, he cannot refuse them. However, if a visit is not with someone doing business with the mob, he does not show them the whole operation; only what he feels like they should see.

Ray Kon is overseeing everything of covering up all of the ammunition. He is in charge of all the ammunition distribution, and also oversees all of the sales. When someone wants to buy guns or bombs, Ray is the one to contact. Kai had appointed him to this position personally, seeing as the two have known each other since their teens. All the people in charge of certain operations in the mob, are people that Kai has appointed himself because he knows them all for a good amount of time now, and he knows what they are all capable of, and they are all just thrilled to be a part of The Chernyy Feniks mob, seeing as they have more than enough money, and they all have power and authority which gives them a lot of control over many things. Kai trusts them all fully to keep things running smoothly in their allocated positions, and so far, no one has disappointed him, not that anyone would dare do it anyway.

Ray is originally from a very secluded small village in the mountains of China, but he got tired of his village and how things were still so primitive, how reclusive the villagers were, and so decided to run away, and came to Moscow when he was only 16. He and Kai had met one night while both of them were taking part in an underground fight. It was a draw between the two, a first for Kai, and that is when Ray had earned Kai's respect, a very difficult thing to receive from the young Hiwatari. They became friends afterwards, and had remained friends from then on. Kai had talked to his grandfather in order to give Ray a place to stay, and in order for payback, Ray can work in the mob as an errand boy or something. For about 17 months, Ray had been an errand boy, but after showing his fighting skills to Voltaire one night, he was promoted and started to become more involved within the mob, learning of how everything works and how everything is run.

Right after Kai took over, he had moved the Chinese man to the head of all ammunition, but that was not all; Ray had also been placed in charge of the Ukraine and Siberia territory, and the young Chinese man travels frequently to Ukraine, staying there for a few months at a time. Ray is also in charge of all motor theft within Russia, Ukraine and the Czech Republic; he is also Tala's right hand man, and whenever Tala is not available to handle the minor stuff, Ray takes over from the red haired man.

Ray is not as brutal as Kai and Tala, although he will not flinch when it comes to killing someone; he just doesn't act so cold towards it like the others. His warm and friendly attitude invites in anyone, and it is hard to imagine him being high up within The Chernyy Feniks mob. Ray is not married and just like Kai, he also enjoys the company of various women at various times, although not as much as Kai does. Ray also owns a very elite club in the depths of Moscow and not everyone is welcome there; only friends and allies of The Chernyy Fenniks mob may enter, and it can be classified as a club with various activities. Sometimes it is a strip club, other times it is just a gentlemen's club, but, no matter what it is used for on which nights, it is always prosperous, despite it only being in operation for about 10 months now. Kai is a regular at the club whenever he is not away on business for either the company or the mob.

Right now Ray is standing on a platform with a clipboard in hand, overseeing the merchandise that needs to be hidden. The young Chinese man is anxious to finish it up, because he has got a hot date for the night, and he really does not want to miss out on it, but he knows Kai just too well. If the job does not get finished, the Russian born man will really not be happy, and a pissed off Kai is worse than a hungry lion fighting for food. Luckily there is still time to finish up, but he still has a very long drive back to the city.

One of Ray's men comes to stand next to him, a very short guy with an abnormally large nose, purple hair and red eyes, and he just came to gossip a little to his boss, "Have you heard about Tyson?"

"About the family that he had whacked?"

The short guy nods, grinning like a maniac, "He got life for each murder, so he will be away for a very, very long time."

Ray does not miss the undeniable happy tone in which Ian speaks of Tyson being away for a long time, it just amusing to the Chinese man of how one's misery and unfortunate luck can bring so much happiness to another person, "Why are you so happy about it, Ian?"

"Because I had hated that obnoxious ass with a passion, and I still do. Aaah, just think, I never have to see him ever again. I never have to share food with him, I never have to share my profits, errands, nothing. I tell you, Ray, my luck in this business is finally changing for the better."

Ray just chuckles at Ian, knowing very well that it is true.

Ian has been working for Ray for about two years now. He had started right after Tyson had started. Tyson and Ian had not hit it off very well from the beginning because Tyson had thought that because he had already been in The Chernyy Feniks a year longer than Ian, and because he was much taller than Ian, he could boss the short guy around, but he was sadly mistaken when Ian gave him a beating of his life, but that was not all. Kai had decided that the two of them should work together in the same territory, selling the drugs to the washed up population of Moscow. For Kai it was a personal sick joke, but that was only for his own knowledge.

Because Ian and Tyson had to work together, Tyson would usually steal all of Ian's customers, and go and boast to the others of how he had outsmarted the short guy. Ian was constantly bullied by Tyson, and also by the others, because many just could not take him seriously because of his height. Tyson and Ian had only managed to make peace about two months before the murders of the Grekov family, but secretly Ian still despised Tyson because he just could not forget all of the bad things that Tyson had done to him in the past.

Naturally, when the short man had heard about Tyson's arrest, he threw a little party; he even went as far as giving out cocaine for free, or at least at his own cost anyway. Kai will skin him alive with acid if he should ever dare give away Kai's drugs for free. Ian really did not mind paying for the drugs with his own money; just shows how ecstatic he really was with Tyson's arrest.

"I am happy for you, Ian, now get back to work."

"Yes, sir," Ian says while jokingly saluting Ray.

Ray has heard of the unfortunate luck of his friend Tyson, and he is actually very sad that something like this had to happen to Tyson. Ray also finds it very strange that Tyson would murder a family of three; it just does not seem like the free -spirited man, but he also knows that he cannot voice his opinions to just anyone. Ray is almost certain that Kai is somehow involved in the somewhat sad and unfortunate tragedy, and he would much rather just remain quiet about the whole affair; Ray has way too much respect for his friend/boss, even more than he has for Tyson.

Ray likes most of the people working for him; actually, he cannot really think of anyone that he despises, because it is just not the type of person that he is; in fact, the only enemies he has are those of The Chernyy Feniks, because the mob is his life, his family, and no one must dare take on his family, because he will make sure they will feel his full wrath; any enemy of The Chernny Feniks is an enemy of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is night time in Moscow, and Anastasia is currently sitting in front of her laptop, reading up on various articles about Kai Hiwatari. Dmitri had asked her earlier during the day on whether she wants to join him and his sister, but Anastasia had kindly declined the offer, feigning the excuse that she is tired, and that she is going to bed early, which is not the truth at all.

It has only been a few hours since she has found a new friend in the oddest of places, and now she cannot wait to go and visit Tyson tomorrow. Despite his current situation, he still has a friendly and calm aura around him, one that Anastasia finds very pleasant and inviting. She really does believe him that he did not kill her family, hence why she is currently reading up on Kai Hiwatari.

Right after she had left the prison earlier, she had decided that she is going to read up on the man that has murdered her family. Under normal circumstances Anastasia would have drooled by just looking at his pictures, but this is not normal circumstances. So far she has read about the unfortunate death of his parents when he was just a baby; she really wants to feel sorry for him, but she just cannot manage any form of compassion towards the business man.

There is not really that much information on Kai's personal life, only a few articles about him inheriting the company, and other business articles about his various accomplishments within the business world. No one can deny the fact that the man really does know what he does, and that he is good at what he does.

There are also a few articles about a few journalists speculating about Hiwatari's involvement within the crime world, but as stated in the articles, no substantial proof has been presented yet. When Anastasia had read these specific articles, she thought back to Tyson's words, of how Kai gets rid of anyone that dares to investigate him. No matter how hard she tries, she just cannot seem to ignore the facts that although he has killed her family, Kai really is a very good looking man, a very handsome man with his strong, yet cold features; a devilish handsome man. Anastasia starts to wonder what his voice sounds like, is it deep and masculine, or is it sounding like a high pitched voice, almost like that of a very gay man.

A smirk creeps onto Anastasia's features as a thought comes to mind, one where she imagines this handsome man with the voice of a girl, 'That would be quite some sight,' she chuckles to herself.

There are however, as she has discovered so far, no articles about Kai being in a relationship with anyone. There are also no photos of him having any female by his side whenever he is photographed at some important event.

'Maybe he is gay,' is all Anastasia can think of that may be the reason for the lack of females by his side.

Any normal woman would want to spend some time with such a gorgeous man, even she who is Anastasia would have wanted to, but not with Kai specifically, any good looking man will do. She once again looks at the images of Hiwatari, also wondering what he is like, what kind of person he really is.

'He must be a cold hearted, obnoxious and arrogant bastard, seeing as he has murdered my family along with many other innocent people. Bastard,' and just like that, all of the hate, anger and rage flares up within the young Grekov once more.

She decides to look up on the gang that he supposedly is the head of. Anastasia types in 'TheChernyy Feniks Mob', and what appears shocks her beyond any comprehension.

The Chernyy Feniks Mob is involved in everything, from murder to drug and human trafficking, and they do not only have territory in Russia alone, but it extends to Ukraine, Hungary, France and even as far as Netherland, including other countries. The supposed allies of The Chenyy Feniks mob include the Russian government, the Chinese triads, cartels from Colombia and also a few other dangerous gangs. There is no mention of who the head is, but there are speculation about Hiwatari, but just like the other articles has already stated, there is no proof to these claims. The authority has failed in capturing the head of the mob, and despite having placed various officers undercover in order to penetrate the organisation, none of them have succeeded so far in finding the person who is behind it all.

Unfortunately, all those that were undercover within the mob, have all died mysteriously, all dying in various accidents. Again Anastasia thinks back to what Tyson had said earlier of how the mob gets rids of certain people. This makes the mob very smart, seeing as the police will know that they are responsible for the deaths of their undercover cops, but that they cannot prove anything, which leaves the mob to get away with many murders of innocent people.

Anastasia starts to feel somewhat nauseous with the idea that she is living in the same city as these types of people, these people that kill for money, and that hurts so many innocent lives, not once thinking about the damage that they are causing. She will ask Tyson some more on the mob when she goes and visits him tomorrow.

Anastasia continues to spend the rest of the night reading up on Hiwatari Enterprises, along with its CEO, and before she knows it she falls asleep right in front of the computer, sleeping peacefully without any sign of a grief ridden family member.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

While Anastasia is sleeping like a baby, in another part of the city, it is a completely different scenario. In a secluded warehouse are two men currently standing, conversing, and neither of them is in a friendly mood. Tala is currently at one of the safe and secure warehouses of Hiwatari Enterprises, interrogating one of the workers of The Chernyy Feniiks. The red head Russian, along with a black haired man that goes by the name Diego, is standing between various high stacks of boxed containers, the containers all containing various types of guns that will be shipped off to their various destinations within the next couple of days.

"Tala man, look, it was not me; you know me, I will never steal from the organisation. It is my home, my family."

Tala is standing right in front the man, his arms crossed over his chest, looking very unimpressed with Diego, "Your name was the only one that had been mentioned, why is that, if it was not you?"

"I don't know, maybe it was another Diego. Please Tala, I beg you, don't say anything to Kai. I am sure we can work something out between the two us. Come on, what do you say? We are buddies, you and I."

Tala just sighs, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them once more and looking at Diego with a very bored look on his face, "I am really having a difficult time in believing you, Diego, and no, we are not buddies. Who else would dare to steal 20 lb of cocaine that belongs to the Chernyy Feniks? No one is that stupid."

"Exactly, Tala, and I am not stupid. There has to be a mistake."

"Diego, I am going to give you one more chance to come clean and to tell me where you had hid that cocaine, otherwise I have no choice but to go and tell Kai."

"Tala, please, you have to believe me."

Tala just raises an eyebrow and then proceeds to remove his phone from his one jean pocket. Diego suddenly pales upon seeing the phone, thinking that Tala is about to call Kai, but little does he know that Kai is quietly standing right behind him with a katana in his hand, ready to kill the man in front of him. Tala starts to play a recording, and it is Diego's voice that clearly can be heard in the recording, along with someone else.

" _Diego, just put it back; it is not worth it."_

 _Diego snorts with a very sarcastic reply, "Not worth it?! Are you high? Of course it is worth it; these few pounds of coke are enough to last me for a very long time. And anyway, Kai and Tala think they are so smart but guess what, they aren't because I took 20 lb from the stash three days ago, and they still have not noticed a thing; what a bunch of dumb asses."_

" _What are you going to do with it?"_

" _What do you think? Take some of it for myself, and the rest I am going to cut, but still sell it at the price that The Chernyy Feniks sells it for, the only difference being that it would be shit that I will be selling to the clients, and I also get to ruin the name of The Chernyy Feniks a little, making some believe that the quality has died down and hopefully the word would spread that the mob no longer sells quality."_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _Because I want to get in with Boris and his crew, and I need to prove myself."_

" _This won't work."_

" _Blah blah blah, it already has."_

Tala stops the recording, and Diego suddenly looks like he is going to be sick, "The guy that you were talking to, Elliot, he is still loyal to us and he was just playing you, Diego."

"That's not me Tala, I promise you. I would never do such a thing as steal from the mob, much less boast about my accomplishment or say those bad things; I respect The Chernyy Feniks too much."

Tala starts the recording once more, but this time he turns his phone's screen towards Diego so that he can see it, and there, as clear as day, stands Diego along with the man named Elliot.

"Still not you?"

Diego is all of a sudden at a complete loss for words, and it is just then when Kai decides to intervene. Diego continues looking at Tala with a flabbergasted look upon his face, when he suddenly feels something very sharp move right through his stomach. He looks down and sees the bloody katana sticking out from his stomach, and just like that, he loses the use of his legs, causing him to fall face first onto the cold concrete floor.

Kai has just severed Diego's spinal cord, cutting off the main nerve supply that runs to his legs, leaving the man completely paralysed in the lower part of his body. Diego quickly turns around onto his back, and gasps when he looks up straight into the cold eyes of his boss, Kai.

"No one steals from my mob, and gets away with it," Kai's deep masculine voice sounding very dangerous at that moment.

Tala just looks on as Diego lays there in his own blood, trying to get away from Kai.

"Kai, please, I beg you, have mercy on me. I will never do something like that ever again. I will return the coke immediately, just please, please don't kill me."

Kai continues to look down at the man with no expression on his face. He takes his katana and presses it into Diego's upper right thigh, but the man feels nothing, and this is very amusing to Kai.

"So, you feel nothing; excellent."

"Kai, what..."

Diego does not even get a chance to finish his question, because just then he has to start watching in horror at how Kai cuts right through his right leg, removing the limb completely. The poor man starts to scream, but not out of pain, but out of pure horror. Kai just smirks at the severed leg before facing Tala, holding out his free hand towards Tala.

"Gun," is all he says to Tala.

"Kai, please, I beg you, please, I don't want to die."

Neither Tala nor Kai says a word, and Tala just yawns when Kai fires five bullets into the head of Diego, making sure that the man is dead and unrecognisable. Kai even goes as far as to rub the blood off of his katana onto the shirt of Diego. Tala is already busy making a call to the Feniks manor for a few of the guys to come and clean up the mess at the warehouse.

"I have already located the cocaine that he took. Elliot is bringing it in tomorrow. I am also going to increase security with our drugs, and I am informing the others to do it as well."

"Good. I do not want a repeat of this. It would have been more than a million dollars that we would have lost because of this idiot, and I would hate to see another idiot get away with it."

Kai looks down at the bloody body with a look of pure disgust on his face, "He nearly made a fool of The Chernyy Feniks, and that is unforgivable."

"I agree, but anyway, I have to go. I have to drop off the poison that must be placed into Granger's breakfast tomorrow, and by tomorrow night all loose ends connecting to the Grekov affair would have been dealt with."

Kai just gives a nod as a sign of agreement, and without saying anything else, he leaves the warehouse, heading straight for the Hiwatari manor to go and get a good night's rest, seeing as he has had a very busy day, meetings back to back, and he is very exhausted.

Tala waits for the men to come and collect the body of Diego, and then also leaves on his various routes, before finally heading home to his lovely and very crazy wife, Alisia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So far the morning has not turned out as Anastasia had wanted it to, but what can one do? Her aunt has forced her to join both her and Elena on a brunch appointment, and then on a trip to the beauty salon afterwards. Anastasia had declined, but her aunt had insisted, even Elena had said that it would be no use because she, who is Anastasia, will just lose the fight, and that is why, right now, Anastasia is sitting in a fancy restaurant eating brunch along with her cousin and her aunt.

This is not what the young woman had planned for the morning. Her plans were to go and get some food that she can take for Tyson, which she would have seen by now, were it not for her aunt and cousin, and by the looks and sounds of it, she will only get to see her new friend somewhere in the afternoon.

It is not that Anastasia does not appreciate what her family is doing for her, it is just that they want to be there for her 24/7, and in her opinion, it is just suffocating her. Anastasia is not use to be constantly monitored by people, not even her own family had done that when they were still alive. They had left her to do her own thing, something the rest of the family does not understand, and probably will never understand.

The brunch had gone by much too slow for Anastasia's liking, and the trip to the beauty salon had been even longer. Her aunt had booked the three of them for a full body massage, full facial, and both manicures and pedicures. By the time they were finally done, it was almost three in the afternoon, the day almost being over.

"Aunt M, Elena, thank you guys so much for this wonderful day, but I have to be rude and end it."

"But why, child, we still have so much to do."

"I have to take a reign check on those remaining plans, Aunt M, because I really have some place very important that I have to be, or that I already should have been at, but I will call you guys, okay?"

"Sure, honey, no worries."

The three women say their goodbyes, Anastasia taking a cab back to her penthouse to get her car, and then to rush to the prison so that she can go and see Tyson.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai is standing in front of a huge window in his office, overlooking the city, all while taking a well deserved smoke break. He again almost had a full day of meetings, but now he can just relax because it is all over, for now anyway. He has to leave for Japan next week, for both Hiwatari Enterprises business, and also for The Chernny Feniks mob. He does not have a problem with leaving for business trips; the only sad thing is that he has to leave behind his two beloved cats, Tiger and Iris. He would much rather prefer them to stay home where it is safe for them, as to take them on a journey where something might happen to them. Kai is overall heartless, but when it comes to his cats, his heart just melts.

Kai takes another drag from his cigarette as he continues to watch the view. It always brings a type of calmness over him, a calmness that he enjoys, where he forgets who and what he is, forgetting all that he has done, and what he still needs to do, and where he does not have to worry about anything, but moments like these happen so rare as he is constantly busy, and these moments only last as long as his smoke break lasts, because the moment he has finished his cigarette, he has to return back to his world, the world of Kai Hiwatari, a dangerous and dark world for many, but not for him.

Kai does not see himself in another type of life, because this is who he is, this is what he likes: the power, and the large amount of it. In the business world he has already conquered so much, but he is far from being done, as he still has quite a few plans lined up for the future. With the mob, he has proved to so many people that he is not just a young, power hungry arrogant man that plays gangster; he is a real mob boss, as real and as cruel as they come, and he will continue dominating the world of organised crime.

Kai plans to leave behind a legacy the day he dies; he wants the world to remember him for years to come after his death. Everyone will remember the Hiwatari name, just as his grandfather had dreamt about his entire life. Kai will gladly continue holding the Hiwatari name high, it is just very unfortunate that his grandfather had to die in order for it to happen, but it is for the greater good after all, apparently anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anastasia has just arrived at the prison a couple of minutes ago, and right now she is waiting in the waiting room, as one of the officers had left to go and get Tyson. Anastasia has brought him some takeout food, and she is sure that he will enjoy it a lot. She has only heard rumours about the food in prison, but if they are true, then any person would welcome any type of food from the outside. The officer that has been talking to Anastasia earlier, had seemed so friendly, and had left with a smile; however, when he had returned there was no sign of a smile.

"Ms Grekov, I am sorry, but I just need to ask whether you are family or just a friend."

"I am just a friend, why?"

"I am so sorry, Miss, but Tyson was found dead in his cell this morning. I am really sorry for the loss of your friend."

Just hearing those few shocking words, those unbelievable words, has suddenly left Anastasia somewhat deaf, as she suddenly cannot make out any sound that is currently surrounding her. She just looks at the officer, seeing his lips move, but she just cannot hear what he is saying.

'Dead, but that is impossible. He was still alive yesterday; how could this have happened?'

She is shocked, actually more than shocked; she is petrified, because once again she has to deal with death, and so shortly after the deaths of her family. Anastasia is brought back to reality by the officer who had softly started to shake her, because he could see that she was looking blankly out in front of her.

"Are you okay, Miss, do you want me to bring you something, sugar water perhaps?"

Anastasia just shakes her head, and finally manages to speak, although her voice is shaky, all due to the tears that she is currently struggling to hold back, "How...how did he die?"

"They are not sure, but it was not suicide or murder. He was fine before breakfast this morning, but around ten 'o clock, one of the other officers had discovered him unconscious on the floor, but by the time the medics had arrived, he was already cold."

'It was not suicide or murder,' those being the only words Anastasia can think of right now.

"Will you be alright, Miss?"

Anastasia just gives a soft smile and after nodding, she takes her stuff and leaves, completely lost in her own thoughts.

FLASHBACK

"You know what, screw it, from now on, we are friends."

"I like the sound of that, that is, if Tala doesn't order my death here in prison, but I can really see us becoming good friends."

END OF FLASHBACK

'Tyson had tried to laugh it off as a joke, but he was actually serious; he knew that something like this would happen. They had managed to murder him; they had murdered the only man that knows the real truth about the deaths of my family. Those bastards! What type of monsters are these people?! Are they even human?!'

Anastasia continues walking down the corridor, completely lost in her own thoughts, when she suddenly hears two people conversing around a corner, and she would not have stopped to listen were it not for the name 'Tyson' being mentioned.

Anastasia stays around the corner, just quickly peeking around it, and she immediately recognises the red head that were at the court when Tyson had been found guilty.

"And you are sure that he has had no visitors up until this morning?"

"I am sure, Mr Ivanov, at least not while I was on duty."

"Well, it does not matter, Tyson Granger is dead, and that is all that really matters now. Well done, officer, and as a token of my appreciation, I would like to invite you to a very important dinner tonight, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course, sir, I would be honoured."

"Good; do you know where the Feniks manor is?"

"Not really, sir."

"No worries, here is the address," Tala hands a piece of paper to the officer with the physical address of the Feniks manor on it, "and you can be there at around six, or six thirty, which ever time suits you the best."

"Six thirty will be fine, sir."

"Excellent, see you then."

"Likewise, Mr Ivanov."

Anastasia listens as the officer walks away, and when she peeks around the corner once again, the red head is still standing there, but he is busy making a phone call.

"Kai, yeah it is done, Granger has been taken care of."

Anastasia hears the red head stop pause, probably because the other person is talking or asking something, but when she hears the red head talk again, she silently gasps out in shock upon hearing what he says to the other person on the other end of the line.

"He says that Tyson did not have any visitors, but if it happens that there was someone with him, I will just take care of them, whether Tyson told them the truth or not, it will be no problem in finding out who the person or persons are, but anyway, the Grekov case has finally been taken care of."

Anastasia suddenly has the urge to throw up upon hearing how the arrogant bastard is talking about her family like that, like it is some school assignment.

"I will see you at the Feniks manor later, because I have some business to take care of. See you then."

Tala hangs up, and without looking around, starts to make his way to the exit. Anastasia decides right there and then that she is going to follow the red haired man, and she silently starts to follow him. She notices the car that he had gotten into, and she too quickly gets into her car, and then starts to follow him out of the parking. She already had noted down his licence plate number, and she is sure that it will come in handy somewhere in the future. Anastasia tries her best to look inconspicuous as she continues to follow Tala. She is going to follow him until night time, no matter how much fuel she has to waste.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost six 'o clock, and right now Anastasia is at the same exact spot where she has been standing for more than two hours. It is in front of a beautiful double storey house in a quiet suburban neighbourhood, and this is where she has been waiting for the red head the whole time.

'Tala Ivanov, I will remember that name; you all will pay for what you had done to me, my family and to Tyson.'

Anastasia is currently sitting in front of Tala's house, a house that looks so warm and inviting, not knowing that a killer lives within those welcoming walls. It is nearly dark, and Anastasia is starting to become very impatient in waiting for Tala. She knows for a fact that this is not the Feniks manor because a manor is much, much larger than this house, so she figures that he has to leave any moment if he wants to meet that officer on time.

And just as she has suspected, Tala comes walking out of the front door with a beautiful blonde by his side. Anastasia watches as the two share a deep kiss before Tala leaves the blonde to get into his car.

'Finally; now I can see this Feniks manor for myself,' Anastasia thinks to herself as she also starts up the car, and once again starts to follow Tala.

It has already been a twenty minute drive, but Anastasia finally spots Tala making a turn into a driveway with huge iron gates. She stops a feet away from where he has just driven in to, and when she looks beyond the gate, she cannot help but be amazed at the true beauty that is situated right in front of her. Anastasia climbs out of her car to admire the manor a bit more.

It is a huge three storey manor, Victorian style mixed with a modern touch. There are small driveway lights all along the drive way leading right up to the manor, and the manor itself has lights on the outside, it adding an unique illumination onto the manor, this effect just adding to the already spectacular beauty of the manor. Due to all of the lights that are shining, one can clearly see the front of the manor. There are a few cars parked in front of the main entrance, all fancy cars, except for one that immediately catches the attention of Anastasia. It is a pitch black 1970 Dodge Charger, and she simply cannot take her eyes off of the magnificent car.

'Someone definitely has good taste; wonder who drives that beautiful beast? Whoever the guy is, is definitely my type of guy.'

While studying in America, Anastasia had come to love the classic American muscle cars, whether they are mustangs, Chevrolet, Pontiac, name it, she loves them all. She even loves their trucks and she has already planned that the first thing that she is going to do when she receives her inheritance, is to buy a Toledo blue coloured F -150 SVT Raptor, double cab. Just thinking about the truck makes her knees weak. She has already contacted various car companies that are willing to sell her one. Anastasia is so lost in thought about the cars that she almost misses the unknown car driving in through the gate.

'Now that I know where the Feniks manor is, and where that Tala bastard can be found, I am going home. No use standing around here and waiting for my own death.'

With one last glance at the Dodge Charger and smirking at the car, Anastasia gets into her car and heads home, completely unaware of the horrors that is taking place on the inside of the Feniks manor.

Tala is waiting by the door for the officer to come inside.

"Welcome, friend, please follow me."

"Thank you, Mr Ivanov."

The officer follows Tala into the manor and just abruptly stops in his tracks just to look at the inside, "Wow, this place is breathtaking."

"It really is; I have to admit, every time I walk through that door I can just be in complete awe, and just admire this place. I guess one will never really get use to the true beauty, but anyway, our dinner is this way," Tala says while pointing to a long corridor decorated with mahogany coloured carpets, expensive paintings and various marble sculptures, a very expensive looking chandelier hanging in the middle of the corridor, along with various stylish lamps adorning the corridor.

The two men walk some distance before they reach two wooden doors. Tala gestures to the officer to go in first and when he does, it is not what the young officer had expected. The room is completely white, white tiles all around, even the ceiling looks like it has tiles on. The young officer turns his back towards Tala, and so does not see Tala remove his gun from his gun holster, and just when the young man is about to ask Tala what is going on, Tala shoots him twice in his head, the blood of the young being splattered all over the white tiles.

"Now you know what the white tiles are for," is all Tala says before turning around and leaving the room.

He goes over to a small table that is situated in a corner that only has a telephone on it. Tala picks up the phone and makes a call.

"The white tile room in the marble decorated corridor, there is body in it, please take care of it."

" _Yes, sir."_

Tala places the phone back in place and then starts to make his way to the front door, walking casually through the beautiful corridor, taking in the lush feeling of the exquisite carpet underneath his shoes, a feeling that he never gets tired of.

The manor has an east wing and a west wing, but on the ground floor it has various corridors that extend to the north, each corridor with its own unique name and purpose.

Tala reaches the front entrance of the manor and just as he is about to walk outside, Kai calls him. Tala turns around and watches as his best friend is making his way down the stairs, a bottle of vodka in one hand, shirt open and his belt unbuckled. Tala can just chuckle at the sight of Kai, because it only means one thing: Kai has had some pudding.

"When I didn't see you in the study, I figured you were down in The Chamber."

Kai just smirks at his red haired friend, "Later. I had to blow off some steam."

"I can see that; so, a new one or what?"

Again Kai just smirks, "Nah, I think I can still use her for another week before I get tired, and then she has reached her three week period anyway. Right now the bitch is resting, but I just came downstairs to get my smokes that I had forgotten in the car, and then after smoking about two cigarettes, I am heading back to finish her off for the night."

Tala just laughs, "I already feel sorry for her, but anyway, I left the financial statements on your desk if you want to look at them later on. I have been meaning to ask, whatever happened to that guy that had tried to break into your office the other day, the one you had thought might be a spy."

"He is still in a cell, but I am killing him later tonight right after I have finished upstairs."

"Is it going to be gruesome?"

"Not tonight; just old school, slitting of the throat."

"Cool, but anyway, if that is all, I will see you some other time."

"I will walk with you," Kai says and follows Tala outside, still with the bottle vodka in hand.

He waves Tala goodbye and then heads to the black Dodge Charger, and retrieves a box of cigarettes. Kai decides to remain leaning against his car as he smokes a cigarette before heading back inside.

Just like Anastasia, Kai also has a love for classic American muscle cars, and he has a few in his name; a black 1969 Dodge Charger 500; a black and red Ford Shelby GT500 KR, which is not a classic; a black 1969 Charger RT; a black and gold 1976 Pontiac Firebird and also a charcoal coloured Dodge RAM 1500 truck, which again, is also not a classic. Kai also has two bikes in his collection: a black and silver Kawasaki Ninja ZX – 10R, and a black and red Kawasaki Ninja ZX – 14.

One might think that Kai would be riding in luxury like in a Rolls Royce or a BMW or even a Mercedes Benz, but that is not just the type of guy that he is. He likes his bikes and he likes his muscle cars, along with his truck that he also loves very much. Kai however, does not drive any of these cars or bikes to work; he always goes to and leaves his company with a helicopter that is always ready on the roof of his building. It is only when he does not work, that he drives around with his cars and bikes.

Kai finishes his cigarette after a few minutes of smoking and takes a few sips from the vodka bottle, before heading back inside, back upstairs to the woman that he is spending the night with. Kai has never taken a woman back to the Hiwatari manor; he always takes them back to the Feniks manor if he does not spend the night at their place or in a hotel room. The Hiwatari manor is Kai's sanctuary, a place where he escapes to when he just wants to be by himself and also to recollect on all of his thoughts and feelings. Kai does not want to ruin his sanctuary by bringing a slut into the manor; it will just ruin it all. He has never done it, and he will never do it. In his eyes, no woman is allowed in to his sanctuary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The early morning sky of Moscow is filled with car horns and sirens as everyone is trying their best to get to their work places on time, and unfortunately some of them are in such a hurry that they end up in an accident, because they are not paying any attention to their surroundings.

Anastasia is sitting on her balcony, wrapped in a blanket with a warm cup of coffee in her hands, just looking out over at the outside world. She has not slept at all, despite getting into bed very tired and also very early. Her thoughts are currently all over the place, ranging from her parents, to Tyson, to the Feniks manor, even to Kai, and she just cannot seem to stop thinking of how her life has changed so much in such a short time.

Not too long ago she had been content with her life, it was boring and exciting at the same time, there was no heartache, no sleepless nights and no death, but now, she is caught up in a world where her parents and brother have been murdered by a cruel and heartless man, a man that happens to be the head of the most feared mob in Russia. She has made a new friend, but he too has been murdered, she has heard a man speak of how he will deal with someone, making it sound like he is just taking out the trash. She was happy and content when she had not known about any of this horrible stuff, not knowing with what type of people she has to share a city with, never mind the Russian land itself.

Anastasia looks all around her, wondering what other horrible things are taking place right now as she is sitting here and drinking her coffee peacefully. Is it still too early for someone else to get murdered right now, and what about the drugs, are there people using it right this minute, and worst of all, what is Kai Hiwatari doing this very moment? Is he plotting another innocent person's death or murder, or have he just taken a life like some people take caffeine?

Anastasia continues to drink her coffee while being lost in her thoughts but just as she is about to put her cup down on the small coffee table that is situated next to her, a thought suddenly comes to mind. She quickly gets up and rushes inside to retrieve her cell phone. She finally finds the number that she was looking for, and after pressing the call button, she hears it ringing for a while, until someone finally answers.

" _Pasternak speaking?"_

"Is this detective Yuri Pasternak?"

" _It is; how may I help you, Miss?"_

"Will it be possible to see you today, detective, it is very important. I may have some new info on the case of the Grekov murders."

I hope it had some action for you and that it was not too bad. I actually cannot wait to post the fourth chapter because one heck of a twist is coming up, one that no one saw coming, but it is all part of the plot. Maybe I will post the fourth chapter a bit earlier and not wait another month before posting it, I will still see about that one.

Anywho, if you want to review, I will appreciate it a lot.

Until next time! ;-D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter of my story, and it is another lengthy one, and it will contain some lime later on and also a bit of violence, so just a little heads up about that. I wanted to post this chapter only next weekend but something came up so it is now a week earlier, and also, a little bit of good news [ I hope ] chapter 5 will be up in about 2 weeks, and then another 2 weeks chapter 6 will be up, but after that, it will only take another month before I upload chapter 7. And again, I know this story moves very slow but be patient, it will be worth it in the end, that is if everyone can manage to be patient until the very end.

Well anyway, I don't have much less to say right now, only that I am very excited about loading this chapter and everyone will see very soon. Oh yeah, and a HUGE shout out to everyone who has read, reviewed and added this story to their favourtie/follow list; it really, really means a lot to me so I am dedicating this to all of you with all of my love!

On with the story, and enjoy!

CHAPTER 4 – going down a strange memory lane

Kai is sitting at his glass desk in his office with his reading glasses on, busy with paper work. He has been at the office since six 'o clock the morning. He has to leave for Japan in four days' time and he wants to make sure that all of his work is up to date, seeing as he will be gone for almost two weeks.

It is already two days since the death of Tyson, and life has gone on as normal as it can. Kai has already forgotten all about the death of the man that he has found so very annoying; it is something of the past. Kai is busy with financial records of the company which he has to represent to the board just before he leaves for Japan, so he is trying his best to finalise everything.

While looking through the numbers, Kai gets interrupted by his PA, Vera, calling him to inform him that a detective Pasternak is here to see him.

"Sent him in," is all Kai says before continuing on with his work.

Kai does not even acknowledge the man when he enters his office; he only looks up when the man comes to stand right in front of his desk, "Mr Hiwatari, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?"

Kai silently groans inwards, thinking that he really does not have the time to talk to the authorities right now, but agrees anyway by removing his glasses and looking up at the detective in front of him and nodding his head silently.

Detective Pasternak just smiles and then walks over to one of the large windows, looking out over at the city, "This sure is some view, Mr Hiwatari."

Pasternak is standing casually in front of the window with his hands in his pockets, and this demeanour of the detective angers Kai, because how dare this inferior man come into his office and act all superior and arrogant. Kai does not answer the detective's question and just simply leans back in his chair, relaxing completely while looking at the annoying man that is currently admiring the view of the magnificent city that is Moscow.

Pasternak continues talking while sounding a little smug with himself, "I imagine that this view can bring a sense of calmness over any one that looks out of this window, soothing one's guilty conscious, making them forget about all of the bad things that they had done."

This immediately catches Kai's attention, but he remains sitting in a calm demeanour in his chair.

"Tell me, Mr Hiwatari, do you think that if a killer had a view like this, that he would appreciate the life a little bit more, or just see it as another view from a window?"

"Why are you here, detective? If you don't mind, I don't really have time to chit chat, so just say whatever you came here to say."

Yuri remains looking at the view in front of him, changing the angle of his head every minute or so to get a good look all over.

He takes his time in answering Kai's question, still acting smug with himself, "Have you ever heard of the Grekov family, Mr Hiwatari?"

Just then Kai realises that Tyson had indeed managed to talk to someone, and he that is Kai, is already starting to plan the death of this detective and anyone else who might be involved in this case.

"Who?" is all Kai asks, remaining calm on the outside, although he is boiling on the inside right now.

Pasternak finally turns away from the window and slowly makes his way to right in front of Kai's glass desk, the smug look replaced with one of very seriousness on Yuri's facial features, "Ivan, Alisa and Vladimir Grekov, a family that has been murdered some time ago, murdered in their own home during the night. The coward that had killed them did not even give them a chance to defend themselves as he had drugged them all, and only after they were completely unconscious, did he slit their throats; very pathetic in my opinion. Only a weak and incompetent man will think of killing someone in that way."

Kai continues to remain expressionless, knowing that the detective is just trying to get a rise out of him, to see whether Kai had done it or not.

"I have never heard of such a family, detective, so I am very sorry if I cannot help you on the case."

"I find it rather strange, Mr Hiwatari, that you do not know them, seeing as I have learned from a valuable source that you were in fact the one that had murdered those three people, and then orchestrating the evidence in such a manner that you ended up framing a poor innocent soul, which strangely enough, is also dead, and this right after he had been found guilty of the murders."

Kai can no longer contain himself and abruptly stands up, walking around the desk and comes to a standstill right in front of Yuri, Kai slightly looking down at the detective, "I suggest that you get your facts straight, Pasternak, or I will see you in court for wrongfully accusing me of such a crime. I am only going to say this once, so listen very good: I did not kill anyone, no matter what anyone says. There has never been any proof for any of those accusations, and there never will be any proof, so you can go and tell that so called valuable source of yours to tell the truth, instead of blaming someone innocent. You said it yourself, someone has already been found guilty of the murders, so why would I frame someone I don't even know for something I did not do."

Kai turns around, leaving the detective feeling very intimidated at the moment, but he does not show it.

"If you have nothing else to say, I will appreciate it if you can leave my office, detective, and to not bother me again with such nonsense."

"This is not over, Hiwatari."

"In my opinion, it is. You know the way out."

Kai sits back down in his chair and after placing his glasses back on, he returns to his paper work, completely ignoring Pasternak. Yuri has no choice but to leave the office, but he is seething from the inside about the fact that Kai had the audacity to intimidate and to disrespect him like that; he is an officer of the law, and that is against the law.

Yuri gives Kai one last dirty look, and then leaves the office, ensuring that he slams the door shut with force on his way out. Kai does not even flinch at this gesture, because he somehow has expected it to happen, it has happened so many times already because Kai has a special touch with infuriating people, without him doing or saying much.

'I will get to the bottom of this; mark my words, Hiwatari,' Yuri thinks to himself as he storms away from the office, he not even greeting Vera as he walks right past her, heading towards the elevator to leave.

Kai waits until he is certain that Pasternak is gone before he calls Tala.

"That idiot Granger did manage to talk to someone."

" _Are you sure?"_

"Yes; a detective had just paid me a visit, Yuri Pasternak, accusing me of the murders of the Grekov family, and he even went as far as accusing me of framing Tyson."

" _I will find out who it is that Tyson had talked to; what about Pasternak?"_

"Leave him to me; I will get rid of that cocky bastard myself."

" _I will call you later about any info that I have obtained."_

"Good; I want to know who it is, and I will take care of that person personally."

Without saying anything else, Kai hangs up on Tala. Kai is furious about Pasternak, and he is also furious with Tyson for having the balls to talk to someone and telling the truth. Kai were the one that had instructed Tala to go and confess to Tyson of what was done to him, and it was only for his own amusement.

He was sure that Tyson would shut up, seeing as the life of his grandfather had been threatened, but it just comes to show once more, that the idiot really does not have a brain, and he really does not think of the consequences of opening that huge trap of his that he calls a mouth.

Kai already has the perfect way of killing Pasternak and whoever had blabbed to the detective. He is going to kill them all at the same time, and he is going to make sure there will be blood, how much he is not sure yet, but the way he feels right now, it will be a blood bath when he is done with these people.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anastasia is sitting at a coffee shop, waiting for Yuri Pasternak. He had called her about two hours ago, saying that they have to meet, today if it is possible, hence why she is sitting here right now. She has only arrived about three minutes ago, and luckily she does not need to wait too long because just then Yuri comes walking in through the door, and she can already see by the look on his face that the meeting with Kai had not gone well.

Yuri proceeds to take a seat while sighing, this being even more confirmation to Anastasia that the meeting with Hiwatari really did not go well.

"It was that bad huh?"

"You have no idea. The guy is so arrogant, thinking that he is God or something. I had confronted him with all of the facts, but he just denied everything, claiming that he has never heard of a family with the surname of Grekov. Kai also denied killing anyone, and he even threatened me, saying that he will take me to court for wrongful accusations against him. That prick has no respect for authority or any official of the law, but that arrogant attitude of him is a clear indication that he in fact did do it. I have come to learn with these types of people that the more arrogant they appear, the guiltier they are of their crimes."

"But do you believe that he did kill my family?"

"There is no doubt about that, Anastasia, but this helps us in no way. The evidence had all pointed to Tyson, but with him now dead, we are really at a loss. Tyson may have been able to help a lot, seeing as he was working in The Chernyy Feniks mob, but without his statement, it really will not solve anything. I had also found out that the officer that was helping that Tala guy, has also turned up dead. They had found his body in his own car in a very bad part of the city, so there is another dead end."

Yuri takes both of Anastasia's hands into his, avoiding her eyes, because what he is about to say is going to be like losing her family all over again, "I am sorry to say this, Anastasia, but there is nothing we can do; we are unable to bring the real killer to justice, because Kai has really done an excellent job in covering his tracks."

And just as he has expected, his words has hit a painful spot within Anastasia, her eyes starting to appear watery as her tears starts to build up. The two continue holding hands, as Anastasia silently lowers her head to let her tears fall freely.

"I am so sorry, Ana," is all Yuri can manage to say in a soft whisper.

The young Grekov keeps her head low, her heart breaking all over again. The real murderer is going to get away, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it, and that really is like losing her family all over.

'How is this possible? The killer is right in front of us, but we can't do shit, and that all because there is no proof to back up our claims. I swear the law protects the criminals more than it protects the innocent civilians. I am so sorry, mama, papa, brother, that the man who took you away from me, will not pay for his crimes. There has to be something that I can do, anything!'

Anastasia is brought out of her thoughts when Yuri gives her hands a light squeeze, which causes her to look up at him and smile while tears are still rolling down her face.

"Oh, Anastasia, it breaks my heart to see you like this; I just wish that there was something that we could do, but the law just does not allow it."

Just then Anastasia gets an idea, but she already knows how Yuri will react, but it is worth a try, "What about doing something like taking the law into our own hands?"

Yuri suddenly appears very shocked upon hearing that, so shocked that he immediately pulls his hands away from Anastasia, "We are not criminals, Anastasia; we cannot go to their low level, please tell me that you were just joking about that idea."

Anastasia knew that she would get that kind of reaction, so all she can do now to diffuse the situation is by making Yuri believe that she was not serious, so she just silently nods her head and smiles at him. Yuri returns the smile, and this time only takes one of her hands into his, and gives it another light squeeze.

"You really had me worried there for a moment."

"Sorry," is all she manages to say.

"Look, Anastasia, I know that this must be really hard for you, but I can promise you, Hiwatari will not get away with his crimes; somewhere in the future he will mess up. Cocky and arrogant bastards like him can only get away with their crimes for a so long until everything around them starts to crumble, and then they will pay for all the bad that they have ever done in their lives; Hiwatari is no different."

"Thanks for everything, Yuri; I know it must have been difficult to go on something like this with only words and no real evidence, but it really means a lot to me that you were willing to listen to me, and also to believe me."

"I have never liked Hiwatari, no matter what he does for this country; he is arrogant, cocky, selfish and a very bad person. He may have many convinced with his innocent act, but I have a nose for the bad and the ugly, and he is reeking of the bad; that is why I had joined the law in the first place, to bring assholes like him to justice, and to make them pay for all of their crimes. I were just all too happy that there were someone else that also saw the ugly in that Hiwatari bastard, so you really do not have to thank me. I should be thanking you, Anastasia, and just remember, I will always be there for you, and you can call me any time, day or night. You have found a friend in me, and one thing about me is that when I make friends with someone, I intend to stay friends with that person for the rest of my life, so now you have a friend for life."

This again brings Anastasia to tears, but this time it is tears of gratitude.

Anastasia gets up from her seat and gives Yuri a very tight and sincere embrace, he gladly returning it. The two friends continue to stay at the coffee shop for another two hours where they just ate and laughed, temporarily forgetting all about their current dilemma.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is still busy with the reports, despite it already being way past six the evening. Most of the personnel have already left, leaving Kai in peace and quiet, but not for long because Tala comes walking through the door, and takes a seat on the black leather couch that is in Kai's office.

"I take it that you have information about the so-called source," Kai says without looking up.

"Yeah, and you will not believe it; it seems like it is a relative of the Grekov family, an Anastasia Grekov."

Just then Kai feels a sudden rush go through his body upon hearing that name, how he is almost certain that he had just gone pale, his hearts skipping a few beats, but he does not show any sign to Tala, and so pretends to hear the name for the very first time, "Why would a relative of them go and visit Tyson?"

"My only guess is that she had wanted to know why he did it, and I guess that is when Tyson decided to tell her everything. It is just very strange that she had believed him in the first place. So, do you want me to help you take care of her?"

"No!" Kai exclaims, and realises too late that his actions may have just confused Tala, so he quickly tries to correct the mistake, "I mean, I told you earlier that I will take care of it myself, so you can relax; no need to get your hands dirty with these petty people that think they are all that."

Luckily for Kai, Tala seems to believe him, and does not press the matter any further, "Well then, let me know if you need any help. I have to get home to go and treat that lunatic of mine seeing as I am leaving for Slovakia tomorrow."

Kai just chuckles at that statement, knowing exactly what Tala means by 'treating the lunatic', the lunatic being Tala's wife, Alisia, "Send her my regards."

"Will do so, Kai; anyway, goodnight, and try not to work yourself to death."

"Hn."

Tala gets up while smirking, and then leaves. When Kai hears the click of the door, he takes off his glasses and leans back into his chair, rubbing his eyes in the process, and then turns his chair so that he can look out over the city.

After some time of just watching the skyline of the city, he removes his wallet and then removes a photo from one of his secret pockets, a small photo that has been laminated and that contains the faces of a family of four, all of them smiling and looking so full of life. Kai gently strokes his right thumb over the face of the young blonde haired woman with the spring green coloured eyes, she sitting right in front of her family.

'Anastasia Grekov; it has been some time since I have thought of you. I really hope that you can find it in your heart one day to forgive me for taking away your family, but one day you will know the real reason for why it was done, one day.'

A small, and very rare, smile creeps onto Kai's face when he suddenly starts thinking back to when he had met the bubbly blonde haired girl for the first time.

FLASHBACK

"Are you sure you want me to come with you, Vlad?"

"For the hundredth time, yes, Kai; I want my best friend to be by my side in New York City."

Kai just sighs, leaning his head back onto the headrest of the couch in his best friend's penthouse. Vladimir Grekov, his best friend, that no one knows about; not even his other best friend, Tala, knows about this friendship. The two young men are busy having a few drinks at Vladimir's place, talking about their upcoming trip to New York City along with Vladimir's parents.

"Fine, I will come, but then I am going in my disguise."

Vladimir almost chokes on his drink when Kai says that, "Yeah, I don't really want you to go in it, but maybe it is necessary."

Kai just smirks, "It is, and besides, you know that we always have lots of fun whenever I have it on."

"Of course, no one can deny against that, bro, but anyway, just make sure that you are at the airport at eight AM on Thursday morning."

Kai just nods while taking another sip from his drink, "That gives me enough time for my people to get my fake identity in order."

Vladimir just smiles at his friend, but says nothing else as he downs the last bit of the beverage in his bottle.

The flight to New York was a long and tiring 10 hours, especially for Kai seeing as he was already in his disguise, a wig that had made him look like he had sleek black hair that reached just above his shoulders, it rounded off with deep blue coloured contact lenses, Kai going by the name of Demyan Yakovlev. It was also the first time meeting the Grekov elders, despite him and Vladimir already being best friends since they were 18. The time they had landed in New York City, it was only 1 pm, and they all had jet lag when they had landed.

Vladimir and Kai had already collected their luggage, and were slowly walking behind Ivan and Alisa, the two men in a serious and deep conversation.

"Kai, you know I love you like a brother, but there is something that I have to ask you, actually, more like of demand you."

"I am listening."

"My sister, Anastasia, I know her very well, and that is why I know that it will only be a matter of time before she is going to start to flirt with you, because she just cannot resist a good looking guy, and let's face it, even with the disguise on, you are still good looking," Vladimir just laughing at Kai's shocked expression upon hearing his best friend say that he is good looking, "but anyway, I don't mind it; you can flirt back, heck, you two can even sleep together, I won't mind it, but that is where it has to stop. Whatever happens here in New York between you two will remain here. When we return to Moscow you will never ask me about her or her wellbeing, you will not try to contact her, nothing; you will forget about her. Do I make myself clear, Kai?"

Kai just nods his head at Vladimir's request, he finding it slightly strange, but still agrees to it.

"I am really sorry, Kai, but I do not want my baby sister to get involved with a mob boss."

Kai places a reassuring hand onto Vladimir's shoulder, and just smiles, "I understand, Vlad, and I probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes; hey, maybe your sister and I won't even hit off. You know my type after all. "

Vladimir just raises an eyebrow, "Exactly, my sister is not your type, and about you two not hitting it off, we'll see about that, my friend, we'll see whether you will be able to resist my sister. Let's just say that my dear sister has a way with words and no matter how crude it may seem sometimes, it is those words of hers that creeps into one's heart, so just be warned."

Kai and Vladimir continue to follow Ivan and Alisa out of the airport, only to be met with a hyperactive Anastasia who jumps her whole family the moment she spots them. The moment Kai sees the young blonde haired woman and how full of life she is, he realises what Vladimir was talking about. It really is going to be difficult to not hit it off with the young Grekov woman. The moment Anastasia and Kai lock eyes, he concludes to himself that he indeed is going to be in trouble. Her eyes just luring him in, those one of a kind spring green coloured eyes, those very windows to her soul causing him to feel a slight tightening in the lower parts of his jeans, his crotch area to be more exact.

Kai can still remember their first very conversation clearly.

"And who is this hunk, my dear brother? I am Anastasia, Anastasia Grekov, just in case my dear sweet family forgot to mention me. You single?"

"Demyan Yakovlev, and yes, I am single," Kai not missing the glint of mischief within Anastasia's eyes.

"Demyan, honey, please excuse my daughter. We tried our best to teach her some manners after we lured her out of the sewer, but alas, she did not want to be taught. Such a loss," Alisa says while shaking her head from side to side and holding her hand in front of her heart, pretending to be saddened over her daughter, all five bursting out in laughter.

The five start to make their way out of the airport, Vladimir walking in front with his parents, while Anastasia and 'Demyan' take up the rear end.

"How is it possible that a guy like you is still single? You gay or what?"

Kai almost choke by that out of the blue question, his reaction causing Anastasia to snigger.

"Okay, so you are not gay, and you are single; well then, Demyan, that sounds like a recipe for a very good time," the sly smile on Anastasia's face a strong indication to Kai that he really is in trouble for various reasons, and he can hardly wait for the trouble to begin.

The five finally leave the airport and heads for a hotel where they all will be staying at for the duration of their visit; Ivan and Alisa are staying in their own room; Kai and Vladimir are sharing a room and lastly Anastasia has a room of her own.

The four travellers slept off their jet lag while Anastasia went shopping, the blonde haired woman being on a small break from her studies, until a week after New Year's. Right before everyone retired to their beds to sleep of their jetlag, Anastasia had informed everyone that on New Year's, they all will be going to Times Square where they will watch the ball drop at midnight, she clearly being very excited about the whole ordeal.

Well, New Year's Eve has finally arrived and it is packed in Time Square.

Kai and Anastasia had gotten quite close, despite knowing each other for only more than 24 hours. Ivan and Alisa did not mind, the two elders liking Kai, aka 'Demyan' a lot. Vladimir has also managed to find himself a date for the night.

It is not even midnight when the two elder Grekov's announce that they are going back to their hotel room, and tells the youngsters to enjoy their night responsibly.

The moment Anastasia notices that her parents cannot see them anymore, she abruptly pulls Kai closer where she starts to kiss him deeply and passionately, surprising the young man, but he does not pull away, and instead also returns the gesture by placing his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, and not too long after, Anastasia pulls away from the heated moment with a very self satisfied smirk and a devious twinkle in her eye.

Kai quickly turns to Vladimir, but is overcome with relief upon seeing that his friend is also exchanging saliva with his date, and so he relaxes completely, pulling Anastasia closer to him once more while capturing her lips which causes the young woman to squeak, much to Kai's amusement.

Kai has developed a liking in the blonde haired woman, her attitude just being so contagious and inviting. Kai has started to feel very weird around her, feeling things that he has never felt before, and all of that in such a short time period. Anastasia somehow has managed to make him feel good about himself, and he wants to be with her all of the time. He thinks back to Vladimir's words at the airport and realises that it might be a little difficult for him to forget all about the bubbly blonde, seeing as she is so intoxicating to him.

The two youngsters continue with their heavy make out session until Kai finally pulls away for some much needed air, but he keeps his forehead pressed against Anastasia's forehead.

"I have wanted to do that for some time now; I am kind of pissed at my brother for not introducing us earlier."

Kai just chuckles at her, knowing exactly what she means. He too feels the same way, but that is for another time. The two once again engage in another passionate kiss which continues until the ball is dropped at midnight. After that event, the four start to party until the early hours of the morning.

"Do you want to come back to my room for the remainder of the night, Demyan?"

Kai just pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms securely around her body, just gazing into her beautiful eyes, getting lost in the pools of her spring green coloured eyes, "I can't think of anything better," is all he says against her lips in a seductive and husked manner.

"Yo, bro, mind if I take your friend for a ride?!" Anastasia yells at Vladimir over the noise of the crowd, she not caring who hears her.

Vladimir's mouth just drops at that question, shocked at how blunt his sister can really be in public; even Kai gulps at that question, but at the same time, he finds it very sexy, and also a very strong turn-on.

Anastasia just sniggers at her brother's open mouth, "Close your mouth, Vladimir; strange things can get inside."

"I am almost shocked to call you my sister."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how I must watch what I say, but anyway; I am taking Demyan back to my place."

Vladimir and Kai lock eyes, a silent agreement being made between the two men. Kai knows that his best friend is okay with it, but Vladimir's eyes also remind Kai of what they had discussed at the airport.

"Just be safe, you two, that's all; I'll see you guys in the morning."

Anastasia hugs her brother and gives him a peck on the cheek before she grabs Kai and drags him through the crowd.

Kai and Anastasia cannot keep their hands off of each other, the heated kissing continuing in the elevator, and it does not even stop when they reach the door of her room. They remain outside of Anastasia's room, the young Grekov being pushed up against the door with Kai ravaging her lips and neck on separate occasions.

"Let...let's move this inside," Anastasia manages to say in a heaving voice while Kai kisses her passionately in her neck. He just groans at the suggestion, indicating his approval.

Kai proceeds to take the card key from Anastasia while still kissing her in her neck and successfully opens the door. The moment the two enter the room, they quickly start to remove each other's winter coats and scarves, all while still kissing, and when they are only left standing in their normal clothes, they fall onto the couch, the lights already on in the room as Anastasia had never switched them off when she had left earlier.

Anastasia is on the bottom, her hands already roaming the toned back of Kai as he is having his way with her neck while keeping himself balanced over Anastasia by having his left arm placed on the headrest of the couch and the other hand resting just beside Anastasia's head. He is already with a very hard on erection, and he is more than ready to remove all of Anastasia's clothes and making her his. Almost like reading his mind, Anastasia suddenly starts to pull Kai's shirt over his head, the kissing stopping for only that brief moment, and then she throws the shirt onto the carpet. The two immediately engage in another fierce kiss, tongues dominating each other, tasting each other.

Anastasia does not notice the breathtaking tattoos on Kai's back, the tattoos of the black phoenix wings that almost cover his entire back. Her nails are digging into the tattoos, although she is not aware of it. She continues to wrap her legs tight around Kai's body, he pressing the large bulge that is in his jeans against her crotch, Kai feeling the heat being radiated off from her crotch area, this just adding more to the already explosive excitement.

Kai breaks the kiss but only because he wants to remove Anastasia's blouse and bra. When her upper body is completely naked, Kai admires her breasts for a while, they just being perfect for him. He notices the definite tattoo of a red phoenix right under her right breast, it going all the way down to just above her right hip, with the words 'EVERY END HAS A NEW BEGINNING' in Russian tattooed all along the red fiery bird, and this tattoo just adds to his excitement.

While Kai is looking down at Anastasia and admiring her, Anastasia is doing the same to him. Kai can see how her eyes are wandering over his body, taking in his tattoos, her eyes stopping for a brief moment at his nipple stud, the gleam in her eyes getting stronger with the look of desire. Suddenly, it is like both of them are hit with a bolt of lightning because the two once again grab each other, hands all over each other as the kissing becomes even more heated and demanding than before.

Both moan as they both are driven crazy with lust. Kai pulls away and moves down to her breasts where he starts to make turns in tasting and feeling the perky lady lumps, it driving him insane. He can feel how his boxers are starting to become a bit wet due to his pre come, his arousal almost becoming unbearable, and the fact that Anastasia is already moving her crotch area against his, just adds to the suffering. Anastasia is heaving and pulling on Kai's hair as he continues having the time of his life with her breasts. One can almost smell the lust and desire in the air, its intoxicating aura being felt all over the room.

While Kai is still busy with her breasts, it was clear that Anastasia cannot take it anymore and so she starts to unbuckle his belt. This action immediately brings Kai back to his senses and he quickly pulls away, sitting up straight, this confusing Anastasia in the process, the look of confusion all over her face.

"And now, Demyan, did I do something wrong?"

Kai just sighs while running a hand through his black wig and then proceeds to get off of Anastasia, "I am sorry, Ana, but I do not want to take advantage of you; you don't deserve this."

Anastasia also sits up straight and faces Kai, the young man trying his best not look at her breasts, but it proving to be very difficult.

"What do you mean, Demyan? This is what I want, so you won't be taking advantage of me."

Kai once again looks into those deep spring green pools of this beauty in front of him, while having an internal battle with himself, "I will be leaving for Moscow soon and we will probably never see each other again. I [sighs] I just don't think I will be able to live with myself if I did this to you."

Anastasia just sits there, a smirk on her face, this now confusing Kai, "I just knew you were something special, Demyan, and I was not wrong."

Before Kai can say anything to that, Anastasia moves in to kiss him, and it is as if his arms and hands are suddenly moving on their own accord because before he even realises it, he manages to pull Anastasia onto his lap, his hands having a firm grip on her ass as she slowly starts to grind her hips on his crotch area, causing him to grunt into her mouth.

Anastasia breaks the kiss after some time, and moves her lips to Kai's right ear where she starts to talk in a very seductive voice, the heat of her breath on his ear sending Kai into a whole new dimension of lust, "You don't want to take advantage of me, but I am going to take advantage of you, and here is a little fact, Demyan: I don't spit, I swallow."

Kai would have come right on the spot if it were possible upon hearing her say those very sexy words. Anastasia slowly starts to make her way down Kai's toned body, kissing him all over while making sure she plays with his nipple stud before going all the way. Kai does not know what to do with his hands so he just softly starts to caress her arms all over as he watches at how she undoes his belt and zipper, exposing his big erection within his boxers.

"Mind lifting your ass, hot stuff, so that I can remove them," she says in very playful tone.

Kai lifts his hips and is rather surprised at how quickly she removes his jeans and boxers, exposing his erection completely. Anastasia just licks her lips as she looks at the huge erection that is right in front of her, "I am going to enjoy this," is all she says while looking into his deep blue eyes.

Kai looks on as she takes his member into both of her hands and then it is like he is hit with a wave of pleasure as she takes him into her mouth. Her warm breath on the head of his throbbing erection adds to the ecstasy, almost blinding Kai with lust. Her tongue twirls all around the head, the tip of her tongue licking all of the pre come as it teases his external urethral opening, while her right thumb is stroking his frenulum, this just adding to the pleasure, and as if that is not enough, her hands start to jerk him, driving Kai even crazier.

He just drops his head back and rests it on the headrest of the couch as he gets lost in the pure bliss of pleasure; she sure is skilled with her tongue. Kai's eyes suddenly opens when he feels Anastasia taking him in deeper into her mouth, she changing it into a deep throat. Kai cannot hold back his moaning as the lust assaults his mind, his hips starting to move against Anastasia's head, he slowly starting to thrust in to her mouth, his thrusting almost matching the movements of her hands and her head.

"Ana...bloody hell..." is all Kai can manage to say in a stuttering voice, his own voice sounding very strange to him.

Anastasia increases her manner of sucking, sucking harder and faster on Kai's quivering member, her hands matching the pace of her mouth. Kai can feel that he is reaching his peak and it is coming fast, but before he can warn her that he is about to come, he gets transported to a blissful place as his orgasm takes over all logic and all of his senses. Kai can feel how his body jerks and how the life leaves his legs as he shoots his essence into Anastasia's throat, the sensation leaving his legs trembling.

Finally the euphoric assault on him passes and he finally manages to glance down at Anastasia, although it is through half open eye lids, and Kai discovers Anastasia looking up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes, her lips glistening and appearing puffy from giving him such an intense blow job.

"Tasty," is all she says before getting up, straddling Kai's lap once more, his member slowly becoming limp. Kai is slightly panting and suddenly finds it very difficult to lift his arms so that he can hold Anastasia tight to his body, but luckily it is not needed as she follows her own initiative and lays her head down on to his chest, listening to his heart beat that is beating fast in his chest. Anastasia even takes Kai's arms and wraps them around her body, causing the young Hiwatari to just smile at her kind gestures.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai looks back down at the face of Anastasia; they had had a good time back in New York but he had to respect Vladimir's wishes, and although it did pain him, he had never asked about her when they had returned to Moscow, despite there being many times that he just wanted to contact her. The bubbly blonde had sure left an impression on him, but as time went on, he managed to forget all about her, that is, until tonight.

'So you are in back in Moscow, my bubbly blonde; too bad that our paths will never cross, not if I have a say in it. It is for the best; you are in my past and that is where you will remain, where you belong, you being nothing but a long forgotten memory to me. '

Looking at Anastasia for one last time, Kai places the laminated photo back into his wallet, and takes out his cell phone. He dials a number and after a few rings, a woman picks up.

"I am coming over in about 40 minutes."

" _I will be ready for you."_

Kai hangs up without saying anything else, and then retrieves a cigarette. He lights it and then gets up to go and stand in front of his favourite window, he just looking out at the various sky scrapers, thinking about absolutely nothing, not even the blonde that had managed to capture his heart once upon a time.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Anastasia is sitting on her couch, her knees pulled up to her chest, a photo album right in front of her. She is looking at the photos of her and her family that have been taken over the last three years. All the photos of her family are filled with smiles and laughter, just how she remembers them all. A stabbing pain can be felt within her heart as she once again thinks back to the murders of her family.

Anastasia continues to look through the album when she stops at a photo which is of her brother and his friend, Demyan. For a moment Anastasia forgets all about her pain as she thinks back to the enigma that she had met in New York. She starts to snigger to herself when she thinks back to what had happened between the two of them back in her hotel room on New Year's Eve. She really had enjoyed sucking him, putting it first on her list of blow jobs.

One might think that Anastasia has been around the block a few times if one can judge her by how she acts towards guys that she fancies, but the truth is that she has only slept with two guys up until now, and a part of her wishes that Demyan would have been the third.

Anastasia does not like to sleep with guys that she does not have deep feelings for, but foreplay is a whole different story to her. Should anyone ask her right now how many guys she has sucked off so far, she will not be able to answer them; neither will she be able to answer them should they ask her how many guys has had their fingers and mouth in and on her lower regions. For her, foreplay is not so bad because she does not make an intimate connection with her body with the guy, and so she will do it anytime; sex, on the other hand, is a whole different story.

Anastasia was 17 when she had lost her virginity, and that was to her boyfriend of 13 months, and she had waited 11 months before she took that big step with him. The second guy that she had slept with was a guy that she had dated when she was in her second year of her studies, that relationship being 8 months long. But unfortunately, neither of the relationships had ended well, and that is why Anastasia had decided that she is not going to date anymore, and in that way she does not have to sleep with anyone, and it suits her perfectly.

But she still wishes that she and Demyan had hooked up that night, and they almost did the next morning were it not for Vladimir that came walking in. She was really attracted to Demyan, and she would not have regretted it for one minute, but it is in the past now.

Anastasia can still recall every effect that he had on her body at that time, every touch, every sound, everything. She had enjoyed his company so much, despite him being quiet most of the time. His kisses were so toxic on her mouth, her lips getting lost in his intoxicating taste, wanting to just taste and feel those lips more and more. His touches on her body sent tingles all down her spine, numbing her legs with a tingling effect; even her fingers felt like they have lost all ability to hold onto something. His kisses on her skin were even more toxic, sending her into a trance where every sensual feeling and sensation has been enhanced.

No man has ever made her feel like that, that just showing that he is a real man, knowing how to please a woman. A part of her really regrets that they never ended up having sex; she is certain that it would have driven her crazy, maybe even into an obsession with him and his body. She just wanted all of him at once, wanting to feel him deep inside of her while they gazed into each other's eyes, but now she will never know how he would have felt in bed. At least she knows he is a gentleman, all just because he did not want to take advantage of her because he knew that they would not see each other again soon, if ever again.

Even his voice drove her insane; his deep masculine voice, carrying a tone of authority in it. She was convinced that he was a leader somewhere, ordering and delegating a lot of people around, well, that was what she got from the sound of his voice anyway. His hands were big and manly, and she can still remember how he held her hips with a firm grip, assuring her that he will not let her go, his hands making her feel safe, and also making her feel like a sexy woman, embracing her true sexuality. If only she could have one night with him, she would die happy.

'Man, do I sound like a hissy or what,' Anastasia chuckles to herself.

Anastasia starts to think of his blessed member in her mouth, how he had tasted, how she was secretly having a difficult time by taking him almost whole into her mouth. When she had done the deep throat, she had almost gagged because he was just so big. Her nether regions were pulsing that night, all with lust and desire, craving to have him between her legs, feeling that huge member deep inside of her, moving within her. She most definitely would have come very quickly if they indeed went all the way. A blush quickly makes it to the face of Anastasia, thinking of how quickly she went down on him.

'Maybe he thought I was easy for going down on him like that, and so fast. I wonder what ever happened to him; Vladimir never did mention him after their trip to New York. Maybe he is already married or something or maybe he had even moved away; I don't recall seeing him at the funeral. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted but yeah, that is all in the past. There is no use holding on to something that has already happened so long ago.'

Anastasia closes the album, along with all of the memories that goes with each photo. She gets up and goes to put it away high up in a cupboard, and then goes and gets herself a drink from the liquor cabinet.

Anastasia continues to drink until she can no longer feel or think, it being around 11 pm when she drunkenly passes out on the couch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuri is sleeping soundly in his bed, unaware of the stranger that is quietly lurking within his apartment right now.

Kai was fortunate to find the physical address of Pasternak's home, and he had decided to pay the sniffing detective a little visit. Kai has a bottle of chloroform with him because he has something very special planned for Pasternak. It is just before three AM, and luckily for Kai the neighbourhood is quiet and peaceful, no one being aware of the bad man that is walking amongst them.

Kai easily finds the bedroom of Yuri and is very satisfied to find the man fast asleep in his bed. Kai takes out a piece of cloth and wets it with the chloroform. He quietly places the bottle on to the bedside table next to the bed, and proceeds to switch on the light. Kai then starts to shake Pasternak awake, and when the detective finally opens his eyes, he gets a huge fright when he sees Hiwatari leaning over him. Kai quickly covers his mouth and nose with the cloth as Pasternak tries to fight Kai off of him.

The last thing the detective sees is the sly smile on Kai's mouth, hearing the words that send him into a panic mode, "Now you will find out just exactly how I had murdered the Grekov family, detective," and then everything goes black for the detective.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost ten 'o clock in the morning and Anastasia had only awoken a couple of minutes back with the mother of all hangovers. She has already taken a couple of headache pills, and is currently sitting with a glass of water instead of a cup of coffee. She is not thinking clearly and that is why she is currently sitting with a telephone book, looking up the number for Hiwatari Enterprises. Anastasia quickly finds it, and without thinking twice of what she is about to do, she gets the phone and dials the number, hearing it ring.

" _Hiwatari Enterprises, how may I help you?"_

It is a young man that answers the phone and then as if working on auto pilot, Anastasia just replies that she wants the offices of Kai Hiwatari. The man puts her through and after listening to an annoying tone, an elder woman finally answers.

" _Mr Hiwatari's office, good morning; how may I help you?"_

"Hi, yeah, I was wondering if I can talk to Mr Hiwatari?"

" _I am sorry, Miss, but he is not at the office today; can I take a message?"_

Anastasia silently curses the man for not being there, before responding to the woman, "Err, no, it's okay; I will call another time. Bye."

" _Good day to you, miss."_

Anastasia throws the phone, pissed that she could not talk to Hiwatari, but her anger disappears very quickly when she smells herself.

"Eew! I smell like a hobo!" and as quickly as she can, Anastasia takes off all of her clothes and hurries to the shower.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Pasternak wakes with a groan, a headache and a very stiff neck. The young detective has no idea why his head is in so much pain; he does not recall drinking the previous evening so why does it feel like he has a monster of a hangover. He tries to hold his head but then suddenly realises that he cannot move his arms. He slowly opens his eyes and sees that he is in a very white room, and that he is lying on a very small and uncomfortable bed, both of his legs and arms tied to railings.

An image of a man looming over him flashes through Yuri's mind, and then he suddenly remembers what had happened while he was still sleeping. He frantically starts to look around the room, or at least as far his head can lift, and gets a huge fright when he sees the person that he was looking for, sitting in a chair, cross legged and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I am glad to see that you are finally awake, detective Pasternak," the disgust very clear in Kai's voice.

Kai gets up and starts to make his way towards Yuri, the knife in his hand as clear as daylight. It is a stainless steel undercover karambit knife, and Kai looks very at ease with the knife in his right hand. Yuri does not even realise that his mouth has been covered with duck tape, until he wants to say something to Kai, the only noise coming from the detective that of a muffled voice.

"You wanted to know whether I knew the Grekov family, and the answer is yes; I knew them, and I was the one that had killed them all, slitting their throats while they were drugged, and now, detective Paternak, I am going to kill you in the exact same way that I had killed them, the only difference being that I will not drug you. You will be wide awake, experiencing every little detail of how your life slowly leaves your body, as you fall into a dark abyss. You will feel how your blood flows from your open throat and the last thing you will see will be my face, looking very satisfied as yet again, I had gotten away with a murder, and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

Yuri's eyes widens when Kai comes closer to his throat, and then he feels the knife pierce his skin, slicing his neck open, causing him to scream out.

"Scream all you want, Pasternak, no one will hear you, and that friend of yours, Anastasia Grekov, she is next, and just because she is a woman, I will abuse the little bitch probably before taking her life in the exact same way in which I had murdered her family."

Yuri can feel how the blood flows down his neck, the lukewarm liquid covering his entire neck while an intense pain from the open wound accompanies the flow of the crimson liquid. His eyes are locked on Kai, seeing how the young man has a sly smile while still holding the karambit knife in his hand. Pasternak finally starts to feel how he is becoming weak from all of the blood loss, he slowly losing his consciousness until the darkness finally claims him entirely.

* * *

Okay, so I am guessing that no one saw that little twist right? Unfortunately, the reason why Kai did what he did will only be revealed at the very end of the story, so it is still a LLLLLOOOOOONNNNGGGGG way to go until everyone will find out why it had happened.

Anyway, I would love to hear what you guys think of the little twist int he story,whether you find it thrilling or just annoying, but believe me, the little twist is going to result in a lit of action int he future. That is all for now, see you all in two weeks time with chapter 5, titled 'Meet the 'crew' ', and I guess by the title alone everyone can guess about what it will be.

Take care and lots of love to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello beyblade fanatics! I hope that you are all doing very well. This is chapter 5, and it is actually a week earlier but after receiving a review from a guest that has already read it three times, I figured that I can at least do that person this favour and post the next chapter. It is a very short chapter, but hopefully the title of the chapter will you all an idea what to expect in this chapter. From now on, this story will contain scenes that may upset some people so I am already apologising that.

Also, a huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me; words just cannot explain how much.

So anyway, enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 5 – Meet the 'crew'

The pain filled moans of a woman can clearly be heard as a man continues kicking an already bleeding woman that is lying in a fetall position on the floor as the blows continues to assault her already battered body. No matter how much she begs and cries or pleads for the man to stop, he just does not listen and continues kicking the poor defenceless woman.

Just then a young man enters the room, his hair in an almost spiked-up fashion, the colour of his hair almost orange with the most striking emerald green eyes, a golden ringed earring pierced through his left earlobe, the young man dressed in an all white suit. He silently watches at how the other man continues his assault on the poor defenceless woman, until he finally clears his throat to indicate his presence.

The other man immediately stops with his assault, and quickly steps away from the woman, panic on his face, "Mr Masefield, I am sorry, I did not you see you there."

The green eyed man just chuckles, striking fear into the other man, "Of course you wouldn't, Jozef; you are clearly too busy assaulting this poor woman."

The man named Mr Masefield casually walks towards, and then kneels, beside the whimpering woman, and removes a tissue from within one of his white blazer's inner pockets, handing it to the woman. She hesitates a while before taking the tissue from the man that is suddenly showing her such kindness. She starts to cry even more, he just placing a comforting hand on her left shoulder.

"There, there, all is better now," he says in a gentle tone of voice, and then turns towards the one that goes by the name Jozef, "What did she do to be treated like this, Jozef?"

"The whore went and got herself pregnant, sir, and as far as I know that that is bad for business."

Masefield does not respond to Jozef and instead helps the woman get up, "Come, my dear, let's go to my office so that we can talk about this."

The woman gets up with Masefield's help, where he starts to lead her out of the cold room, towards his office which is just down the hall.

The woman takes a seat after they enter his office, she still sniffling but at least she has stopped crying.

Masefield takes his place behind his desk, and just looks at the woman, his arms casually resting on the railings of his chair, "What's your name, my dear?"

"Dominika, sir."

"Are you really pregnant, Dominika?"

The woman just silently nods her head.

"I see, and the father of this child?"

"No one important, just some guy I met, sir; he does not care about me, nor does he care about this baby."

Masefield continues to look at the woman, a sly smile slowly developing around his mouth, "You work for us a prostitute, yes?"

Again she just nods.

"And I take it you work on the streets, not in one of our clubs?"

Again just a silent nod comes from the woman.

"Do you want to continue working for us, Dominika?"

"Very much, sir; I really need the money, and I really make good money with you."

Masefield stands up from his place and walks over to the woman, softly placing his index finger below her chin, and gently lifts it up so that the two can look eye to eye, "If you want to continue working for us, I suggest you get rid of that thing that is inside of you, and if you ever," Masefield suddenly grabs her chin with an incredible forceful grip and yanks her head more upwards, the sly smile still on his face, "ever sleep with someone else while you are not working, I will make sure that your death will be as slow and painful as it possibly can be. Do I make myself clear?"

Dominika just whimpers, but luckily manages to nod her head.

"Good; you have two days to get rid of that thing, and then I want you back on the job. Now get out of my sight, you worthless street slut."

Masefield releases Dominika's chin but with a great force, Dominika's head being yanked to the other side. She staggers out of the office as fast as she can, her injuries making it a painful process. Masefield returns back to his place behind his desk, and then casually continues on with his work on the computer.

Brooklyn Masefield is a cruel, cold, conniving and a very dangerous man, standing at 6'1. What makes him so dangerous is, is for the fact that he has the ability to convince any person that he has only their best interests at heart, and that they can be best friends with him, when in fact it is the complete opposite. Brooklyn cares about no one else; all he cares about is only his needs and wants, how he can get them and how many people he can exploit, hurt or destroy in the process. He loves to play mind games, and because he is so intelligent, no one even realises his mind games until it is too late, and then there is nothing that can be done about the situation, it being too late. His natural charm also adds to his dangerous personality, making him even more toxic than he already is. No one really knows where they stand with Brooklyn because he will never reveal his true intentions to anyone, not even to his co-workers.

The green eyed man is 26 years of age and is very high up in The Chernyy Feniks mob. He is in charge of all of the contract killings and prostitution along with another man that is also high up the mob, Mikhail Romanov. Brooklyn oversees many drug operations in Russia, and he is also in charge of all the motor theft in Hungary and Slovakia; he also handles all illegal gambling, and he reports to Tala and Ray if there are problems that may arise.

As one can imagine, Brooklyn travels a lot seeing as he has so many responsibilities in so many places, but he does not mind it because he is overall a free spirited man, despite his dark nature. He and Kai are not best friends, but they do respect each other very much, mostly because both of them are cruel and calculating killers with a keen liking for manipulation and mind games. Kai chose him two years ago because he knows how Brooklyn can be friendly and deadly at the same time, traits that have earned Hiwatari's respect, although there were another man that were Kai's first choice in this position, but Brooklyn had the unfortunate task of bringing it to Kai's attention that the other guy had been very disloyal towards The Chernyy Feniks, and the traitor were not only eliminated from his work in the mob, but also from life itself.

Brooklyn, just like many of his co-workers, is single and enjoys the single life. He and Kai met each other through Mikhail and although the two did not like each other at first, they have learned to get along, and so, have developed a strong working relationship based mostly on trust. The two don't really communicate with each other, mostly just when they have meetings or parties at the Feniks manor.

Currently Brooklyn is in the Czech Republic where Mikhail is in charge, but Brooklyn will have to leave for Russia in a few days' time as there is a new shipment of drugs coming in and he needs to be there. He also has to be there alongside Tala because they have to increase the security at the various locations where their drugs are being kept, seeing as one of their own workers had the audacity to steal from them. Brooklyn and Mikhail scouts for prostitutes and works along with Valerie Zorskia and Hilary Utkin if they are in need of more women for the prostitution business; Valerie and Hilary are involved in the human trafficking department.

Mikhail Romanov is 27, half Russian and half Samoan. Standing at 6'6, he can strike fear into anyone with just his height alone. He is a big guy, very muscular with long black sleek hair that reaches under his shoulders; he also has a traditional Samoan tattoo covering his entire right arm. Mikhail has a very trusting, and almost friendly, personality. Because of his height and muscles, many people find the big man scary and intimidating, but once they get to know him, they see that he is almost harmless, as in almost. He is a very handsome man, his black hair, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes being the main reason; even his dark beard, which one would consider a mixture between a manicured scruff and the door knocker, adds to his already very sexy and very manly appearance. Mikhail does not get angered very fast but it will be wise to stay on the good side of this large man as he will not hesitate in introducing his brute force upon someone's body.

Mikhail oversees all operations in the Czech Republic, handles all of the arson planning, handles all of the contract killing and prostitution with Brooklyn, and handles the Netherlands operations alongside Ming-Ming Rivanski. He resides in Prague, and occasionally travels to Netherland and Russia for business but that is only every two months.

The crimes that take place in the Czech Republic are drug running and trafficking, prostitution, illegal gambling, contract killing, cybercrimes, arson, motor vehicle theft and finally gun running and trafficking. He is a qualified fire fighter, but had joined the mob when he was 23 after he started to get bored with his regular job. He quickly proved himself to Kai, and that is why Kai had placed him in charge of arson three years ago seeing as Mikhail is good with fires. Mikhail is not married, but currently has a girlfriend of almost a year now, but he has no plans to get married anytime soon. He also reports to Tala and Ray about everything.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Two very well dressed women are currently standing in front of a huge warehouse on the outskirts of Budapest. A brown haired woman whose hair reaches her shoulders and a woman with sleek long hair that looks silver coloured with the tips of her hair being black that reaches just above her hip line.

Hilary Utkin, the brown haired woman, and Valerie Zorskia, are currently waiting for a truck that needs to arrive shortly that contains various people, mostly women.

The people that usually arrive in these trucks are usually taken from very poor communities, with the promise that their lives will be bettered which is not always the case. The women are mostly sold into prostitution and are transported to where ever they are needed, and they are also placed in various categories.

Valerie, a 4th year medical year student at the medical university in Budapest, is the one that usually checks the younger women to see who are still virgins and who are not. The virgins are usually sold for the highest prices at secret organised functions where rich men buy them at the highest bidder, and then take the virgins as their personal sex slaves; those that are not virgins are either employed to work on the streets, or as escorts that can be booked over the internet, depending on their looks. If Hilary and Valerie decide that a certain woman can be transformed into a sex bomb, she will not work on the streets, but instead will be entertaining very important business men at various gentlemen's clubs at a very costly price. Those that are to work on the streets are unfortunately the least lucky of them all as the conditions that they work in are horrible, and many have already died due to their unfortunate occupation.

Kids are also arriving in these trucks, mostly babies, which are sold to people who wants children, whether it is to take care of them or not, it does not really matter to Hilary or Valerie; all they care about is making money. The men that arrive in the trucks are either employed in the mob, or is employed to do hard labour, it also does not really matter, but at least they do not have it as bad as the women, although, there have been cases where if a man looks very handsome, he is also recruited in the prostitute business where he must entertain both men and women.

Just then, the truck that they have anxiously been waiting for finally makes its appearance.

"Finally, I have been wondering what is taking this bloody truck so long; I really hope we have a good looking guy in there which I can buy for myself this time."

"Are you serious, Hils?"

"Of course, Val; I think it is unfair that everyone always gets to have the good stuff, and not me; I also have cravings, you know, woman cravings," Hilary says with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Valerie just shakes her head while laughing at her friend and co-worker.

The truck pulls into the huge warehouse, the two women following. They open the door and can immediately smell that the people have been in there for some time now.

"Get out, people, and hurry!" Valerie instructs them all in a very stern and demanding voice.

The two women watch at how the people start getting out one by one, the two truck drivers joining the two women. When everyone is out, Hilary and Valerie start to separate the people.

After everyone has been placed into their various categories, they will be washed and cleaned, and then Valerie will do her inspection; after that is done, they all will be sent to their various locations where are they are to work from now on.

Hilary Utkin is 26 years old, born in Tokyo, Japan, and is a very good chartered accountant. She had met Kai when she was 20 and he 19, and it was at the university where both of them were studying. They had met at a party one night, but they did not sleep together; Kai had asked her some advice and then when he saw how good she was with numbers, he offered her a job at his company, but soon Kai realised that Hilary will be much more beneficial for the mob, and luckily for him, she already had a very hard attitude, perfect for working in the mob. She accepted the job immediately, and from then on she has proved her worth to the mob, and as the saying goes, the rest is history. She has been in her current position for four years now, and does not see herself doing anything else any time soon.

Hilary oversees all human traffic operations in Russia, Hungary, France and Slovakia; she resides in Moscow so she also travels a lot; she also handles the drug trafficking and running in Hungary, France and Slovakia, and she reports only to Tala. She is currently engaged, although her fiancé does not know about her connections with The Chernyy Feniks mob; he thinks all of her travelling is because of her job at Hiwatari Enterprises, which is not entirely a complete lie. Hilary is very stubborn and knows what she wants, and she will do anything to get her way, and she also has very little compassion for another human being and will not think twice about unleashing her horrible temper onto an innocent person; her temper also makes up for her height which is only 5'4.

Valerie Zorskia is 25 years of age and is currently a medical student. She had met Kai when both were in their first year at university, but at that time she was living in Moscow and had tried to go into the business world but had found it too boring after two years of taking the course.

She and Kai get along very well, mostly thanks to the strong sexual attraction that is between the two. The two have hooked up a lot in the past, and they still hook up whenever they are in the same city. Kai had liked her bad girl attitude and had also recruited her into the mob four years ago, and she was all too happy to move out of Russia, seeing it as a new beginning in her life, a new chapter.

Valerie is a very attractive woman at 5'8, and she just oozes sex appeal. With her silver coloured long hair and her very deep dark blue eyes, she can get anything with just her looks alone. Valerie oversees all operations in Hungary which includes: illegal gambling, drug running and trafficking, prostitution, vehicle theft, human trafficking and cybercrimes, and she reports to Ray mostly.

Valerie is single at the moment, but she is always up for a good time. Many of her co-workers admire her for studying medicine and working full time for the mob, something only a few will ever be able to pull off. Valerie is your average bad girl; she is into parties, bikes, cars, and anything illegal and dangerous; her personality lets a person know very early on that she is not a patient person, and she has a very foul temper; she also has an obsession with combat knives and has a collection that contains almost 200 different knives.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Paris, the capital city of France, the city of love as many believe, with its warm and old atmosphere, walking through the streets at night just brings a calm and relaxing feeling over one; it is also seen as the fashion capital of the world by many as there are so many different designers in Paris, along with the gorgeous models and various fashion shows, one would think that no bad can take place in such a happy and warm city, but everyone just sees what is happening on the surface, and not in the deeper and darker places of the beautiful French city. Overall, France has many bad people walking around, Paris being the main area for these kinds of people.

When one takes a walk in the bad parts of Paris, one can find drug dealers, people selling other people, prostitutes, all types of bad people, and it is in these dark and dangerous places where a certain 24 year old man thrives. The main activities going on in France, mostly in Paris, include drug running and trafficking, gun running and trafficking, prostitution, illegal gambling, human trafficking, cybercrimes and contract killing.

Garland Kovsky is the man that is in charge of all of The Chernyy Feniks' affairs in France and who also handles all of the cybercrimes seeing as he is an absolute genius when it comes to computers and all types of technology. He reports to Tala about all of the different happenings, and he is also a very skilled fighter, coming from a line of family where all members are prestigious in a certain sport, whether it is tennis, car racing, or whatever, and they all excel in their various fields; Garland is no different and his body shows his absolute dedication to his sport.

He and Kai usually fight each other whenever they gather in Moscow at the Feniks manor, both men always ending up in a tie as both are equally matched in fighting. He is not the tallest of guys, only standing at 5'8, much shorter than his co-workers, but his skills and rock hard toned muscles along with his attitude, makes up for his lack of length against the other men in The Chernyy Feniks mob. He is what one can consider average good looking, having blue eyes and sleek silver hair that reaches the middle of his back which he always keeps neatly tied up in a pony tail. Garland is not seeing anyone as he is too busy with his work and he does not have time for any type of romance, and luckily for him, he is not in love with sex as his boss and he can go without it for months, and he will not worry about his lack of action in the bedroom department.

Garland is also considered cruel but he does not go out of his way to torture a person; he might give them a good beating and then kill them but he does not burn or cut them like Kai's many victims, but at least the people that works under Garland fears and respects him enough to know not to mess with him. Garland and Kai had met each other in their younger teens when both were fighting in the martial arts world tournament and as expected, their love for the sport had assured them a long and strong friendship. Garland were at first very hesitant about joining the mob because his family had raised him with loyalty and morals, but after getting a taste of the power, he was hooked, and from the age of 21 he has been in charge of the affairs in France.

In Bratislava, Slovakia, it is slightly a different story and Slovakia is the territory of The Chernyy Feinks that is being led by a very petit woman, 5'1 to be exact, an azure hair coloured woman that goes by the name of Ming-Ming Rivanski. She has known Kai the longest, since they were five and six years old, because Ming-Ming's grandfather was in charge of the Slovakia territory at the time in Voltaire's reign, so both have grown up being exposed to the cruel and harsh world of organised crime, and just like Kai, she has found a liking in the crime at a very young age.

Her grandfather had passed away about two years before Voltaire's death and after his death, someone else was put in charge of Slovakia, but the moment Kai had taken over the mob, Ming-Ming had been placed in charge of the territory, and with excellent results. The criminal activities in Slovakia are drug running and trafficking, illegal gambling, human trafficking, money laundering, contract killing, motor vehicle theft, gun running ad trafficking. Just like Hilary, Ming-Ming is also excellent in working with numbers and sometimes helps both Tala and Kai whenever they get stuck with the finances of The Chernyy Feniks.

Many underestimate the petit woman and think that they can dominate her, but what they don't know is that she has been personally trained by Kai, and that she can defend herself very adequately, surprising many people with her fighting skills. She is married, has been for the last five months, but she has no intention of having children anytime soon; her husband works beside her in the mob, and he is the one that punishes the people that has done something wrong against the mob.

Ming-Ming and Kai talk regular over e-mail seeing as they have been friends for years and Ming-Ming knows by now that Kai would much rather have a conversation this way then actually talking over the phone. She also has no intention of quitting the mob anytime soon, even if it should happen that she falls pregnant by accident. The Chernyy Feniks is all that she has ever known, and she cannot see herself doing anything else and neither does she want to do anything else.

Ming-Ming and Mikhail are also in charge of affairs in Netherlands but it is only drug running and trafficking that is being done there as Netherland has all the main drug manufacturing factories of The Chernyy Feniks. The people in charge in Netherland have been personally selected by Ming-Ming and Mikhail, and Kai trusts their judgement because there has not been any trouble up until now, although they have only been in control of the area for the last four years now. Netherland is also the main drug point of drugs being transported over international waters and usually either Mikhail or Ming-Ming are present whenever a shipment is sent off, sometimes even both are present, depending on whether their schedules allow it or not.

All the people that have been placed in charge of various activities and territories all respect Kai, and he respects them all. They all work very well together because each and every one of them knows their responsibilities and what is expected of them, this just adding to the ever increasing power and success of The Chernyy Feniks, and although Kai does not say it verbally, they all know that he appreciates all that they are doing for him because were it not for these few people that he trusts so much, the mob would most probably not have survived this long, much less would have become more powerful than in the time of Voltaire's reign. They all know that if the mob succeeds, they too succeed; they are family after all, and family always looks out for each other's needs and always sticks together, no matter what.

* * *

Like I said, it is short so hopefully in a week's time, chapter 6 will be up, title 'Murder is the only way', but after that, it will probably be another month or less before chapter 7 is up ad the only reason why I am taking so long to post a chapter is because I still want time to finish the story, and I am already at chapter 15, which is over 210 000 words, so you can imagine the length of the chapter. From chapter 9, they will gt pretty long.

I would like to hear your thoughts on the characters mentioned int his chapter and what you thought of them all. Until next week! Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, hello everyone! Chapter 6 is here, and it may be a bit short, at least it is longer than the previous one, so at least there is something to read for you all. I just want to give a HUGE, VERY HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers; you guys are just way too awesome and I love you all for your support! And those that are reading , also a very HUGE thanks to you guys. I do hope that everyone is still enjoying the story so far. I originally only wanted to post this chapter tomorrow, but then, what the heck, let's do it now. I don't have much to say about the chapter right now, you will just have to see and wait until you read. Unfortunately, chapter 7 will not be posted next week, although it is completed, ready to be uploaded, but I would prefer to keep it this way while it gives me time to continue working on this story,

Well anyway, on with it and enjoy ;-D

* * *

Chapter 6 – murder is the only way

The weather in Moscow is dark, despite it being daytime. Dark clouds are shielding the city from the beautiful, warm and bright rays from the sun, the heavy dark clouds mirroring the cursed words of many who is not in the mood for this morbid weather today, and even the light snow that is accompanying the dark clouds is making the weather even worse, worsening the already morbid and murky mood of so many. Many are already wishing the winter season gone, but unfortunately they will have to wait for another three months before that happens.

Somewhere in a graveyard a certain young blonde haired woman is not bothered at all with the weather; to her it makes no difference because whether the sun is shining or whether the sky is covered with dark and gloomy clouds, she already feels dark and morbid on the inside, so a few dark clouds won't make any difference to her.

Anastasia is standing in front of three graves, the tomb stones of her parents and brother mocking her in a way; she is clutching three blood red roses within her hands which she wants to place onto their graves. The cold has no effect on her, despite her nose being all red and runny from the cold; even her hands are icy cold, but Anastasia does not care, for she is already numb on the inside, and she might as well be numb on the outside also.

"I miss you guys so much, you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that I will never be able to hear your voices or give you all a hug. Mama, I will never get to taste your top of the class food ever again, the food that sometimes looked so strange and so horrid, almost disgusting, but once you take one bite of it, it was like a mini festival in one's mouth. I will never be able to feel your motherly embrace whenever I feel a little blue, nor hear your motherly voice whenever I feel that the world is getting too much for me with my little and typical young woman's issues; you always knew how to cheer me up and how to listen to me. What am I going to do now, now that you have been taken away from me so soon? Who is going to cheer me up and treat me like a little girl once more when I need it? Who is going to give me that motherly love that I sometimes need so desperately? I am without a mother, my one of a kind mother, and that alone is enough to make me want to drive off of a cliff, but I know that _that_ is the last thing you ever would have wanted. I can already hear you scold me, saying that you did not raise me like that, but don't worry, mama, I will not drive myself off of a cliff, you have my word," a small gentle, yet sad, smile graces Anastasia's features, but soon enough it disappears.

Anastasia kneels down before her mother's grave, placing one of the roses in front of her mother's tomb stone, as the tears fall freely from her eyes. She rises up, and then moves on to the next grave.

The next grave she places a rose upon, is that of her father, "Papa, a girl needs her father in her life to keep her strong, to comfort her in a way her mother cannot, to walk her down the aisle one day, giving away his daughter, but also letting the whole world know that she is still his little girl. I need you, Papa, I need you to carry me through this horrible ordeal and I need your advice so much right now, your guidance. I don't know what to do, which way to go on this treacherous road that is lying in front of me right now. My soul feels like it is all torn up, and that the pieces have been scattered all around, making it impossible for me to gather all of the pieces and to make it whole again, and even if I did manage to find all of the pieces, the three most important pieces are missing, and no matter what I do, I will never be able to get them back."

Anastasia starts to sob as she reads her father's name, IVAN GREKOV – LOVING FATHER, SON, HUSBAND, FAMILY MEMEBER AND FRIEND'.

"You were really all of that, Papa, and so much more."

Anastasia remains standing in front of her father's grave for a while longer before she finally moves on to the last grave, that of her brother, Vladimir Grekov.

"My dear, sweet and loving big brother, there simply aren't any words to describe how much I miss you right now; you were not just my brother, you were my best friend. Someone with whom I can have a good laugh, but also someone on whose shoulder I could cry on whenever I felt like being a little melodramatic. I have lost my fun-buddy, my confidant, my hero and my role model. You were always trying to make the world a better place, no matter what it took. You did not have an ounce of fear within you, you were more courageous than any action movie star could ever be; you showed and learned me so much about life, things that our parents just did not understand. Oh Vladimir," Anastasia's legs suddenly could no longer hold her weight, and she just collapsed onto her knees, digging her hands into the mud, her body being attacked by uncontrollable sobs. Her head is hung low as her tears fall to the ground, her cries being heard echoing throughout the cemetery.

'When losing a loved one to death, one really is inconsolable. All one can constantly think about is that it has to be a dream, that this just can't be real. Why do I have to go through this horrible tragedy, how will I ever be able to smile again? How will I ever stop crying over this horrible loss? I wish it were me instead of them, so that I could have been spared these feelings that is suffocating me; it is hurting my throat, my chest is in so much pain, I am sure not even a heart attack hurts this much. I am nauseous, in shock and my mind cannot think clearly. Won't it just be better if I just go lie down somewhere and wait for death to come and claim me, because I will not be able to go through an entire lifetime feeling this soul shattering and heart wrenching pain.

No one deserves to go through this pain, it is just humanly impossible to get over these emotions. Breathing has become so difficult for me; my throat feeling cold and raw, almost like I have swallowed a huge stone and it got stuck within my throat. My eyes are burning, but the tears won't stop falling, my voice unable to mutter even a single word. What is the use of living if one has to go through this torment; it really is not worth it. The constant question of why? Why me, why them? Why now? Why could not all of us have been taken together so that everyone would have been saved from these dark and destructive hurtful feelings? There is no coming back from the dead, there is no way in turning back the time, there was not even time to say good bye for one last time. It all just happened so sudden. Watching the coffin being lowered into the ground, that cold emotionless dark hole, feeling like the hole in the ground is tormenting me, reminding me that it is final, and that there is no going back. Death had claimed them for itself and it is never going to let them go, never again. I will never get to hear my family's voices, feel their embraces, never again. How will I ever be able to feel any type of happiness when my reason for being happy has been ripped from soul, not even a warning of the horrible coming separation?'

Anastasia's cries are enough to send anyone into a teary frenzy, her loss and pain clearly being felt through her cries. Not only has the poor young woman lost her parents and her brother, but she has also lost two friends already, two new friends that she has managed to make through this horrible tragedy, but before she could even have a chance to get to know them better, they were also just ripped from her life, and she doubts that she will be able to handle another loss, unable to handle another death of someone that she has considered a part of her life. One can only take so much death and loss until one decides that enough is enough, and no more pain.

It is already two weeks since Yuri's body had been discovered. After Anastasia and Yuri had met at the coffee shop right after he had paid Kai a visit, Anastasia had been having trouble in reaching him. After three days had passed without hearing anything from the detective, she had gone to his offices. They had told her that his body had been discovered a couple of hours ago that very same day. It had looked like he had been in a car accident and it also looked like a piece of the shattered glass had managed to slit his throat. Anastasia just knew that this was not true, that the accident had been a cover up for what had really happened. She just knew that Kai was behind this whole thing, that the businessman had gotten pissed at Yuri for knowing the truth, and that is why he had gotten rid of the detective; Hiwatari wanted his tracks covered, and yet again, he had succeeded in doing so.

Anastasia felt completely helpless after hearing about Yuri because now there really is no one that she can turn to about what had been done to her family, and since the death of Yuri, it has left the young woman with a constant internal battle on whether she should just leave it and let the real murderer get away, or whether she should take the matter into her own hands, by trying to get justice on Hiwatari in her own way without following the law.

The fact that she has no knowledge on how to use guns or even on how to defend herself, puts her at a great disadvantage, and there is no way she will ever be able to go up against a man, much less the man that is in charge of the most feared mob in all of Russia. No one else will believe her, and anyway, she does not want to put another innocent person in danger just because she does not want the real killer to walk around freely.

After Anastasia could cry no more, she finally composes herself and places the last remaining rose onto Vladimir's grave.

'It was needed to come here, thanks, you guys. We may not be together anymore, but at least I know that you three are still looking after me, and now that my head is clear, I can think more like a sane human being, instead of thinking like a scorned person. I think I know what to do now; I will start following Hiwatari, learn his routines of his everyday life, and after I have gathered enough information, I will make my move. Yes, that is exactly what I will do. I will obtain a gun which I will carry with me at all times and when the perfect opportunity presents itself, I will pull the trigger, bringing that heartless human to justice in my own way, making him pay for every innocent life that he has ever taken, especially the lives of my family. That is my only goal in life right now: to make Kai Hiwatari pay!'

Anastasia looks down at the graves of her loved ones for one last time, and then turns around, her eyes no longer showing the sadness, but instead shows the new found determination, the determination to bring Kai Hiwatari down, with any means necessary.

'I will put a bullet into you, Kai Hiwatari, mark my words. I will be the death of you'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Saturday evening, dusk to be more exact, and Kai is just sitting on the balcony of his room, a cigarette in one hand, the other hand gently stroking the head of his male cat, Tiger, who is resting on his lap, and beside Kai on the small patio glass table is a glass of vodka which he casually sips from every now and then. Kai's female cat, Iris, is sitting on the balcony just watching the night life come to life right in front of her eyes, her tail movements clearly showing that she is finding something very interesting. It is cold but Kai does not care, the coldness somehow brings a certain sense of serenity of him, his two cats just adding to the serene atmosphere.

Kai loves his two cats very much, and both cats are unique in their own way, both being Siamese cats, and both also having their very own unique personality. Tiger and Iris are brother and sister, and Kai had gotten them when they were only a few weeks old, and from very early on, Kai could already see who was going to be a house cat, and who was not.

Tiger is a house cat through and through, always making sure that he is in the presence of his human parent. Every morning when Kai gets up, Tiger follows him to the bathroom where the cat just talks to Kai the entire time, in his own cat language; Tiger does not like to be picked up, but he likes it to be close to Kai and to rest on Kai's lap whenever Kai is sitting or lying down somewhere.

Iris is the cat that loves the outside world and she is a real flirt, always rubbing herself up against everyone. Iris loves to be held in the arms whenever Kai is in the vicinity, and she likes to sleep in his arms, her head resting on his pillow, just like a human. She too likes to talk to Kai in her own cat language, but she does it when she is awake during the day, not like her sibling – early in the morning.

Both cats are very fond of Kai and they always know when he is about to leave for a trip and whenever he starts packing his bags, both cats jump on to the suitcases, making it difficult for Kai to continue with his packing. Whenever Kai returns from a trip, they run to him and greet him like a dog would do, the two cats just talking, or more like meowing, constantly to Kai. Kai knows by now that when he leaves, his cats hardly eat and just lie on his bed the entire time, the two missing their human, and although Kai wants to take them along every time he has to leave, he does not want to risk their safety in another city or country. His cats are really very deep within his heart, probably the only two living things that Kai can actually say he has genuine feelings for, well maybe except for Tala, Alisia, Ralph and Oksana, and a few other employees at his company and within the mob.

Ralph and Oksana Belkin are the eldest employees at the Hiwatari manor, Ralph being Kai's butler, and Oksana being the head of staff at the Hiwatari manor and also the wife of Ralph. Both have been at the Hiwatari Manor since Voltaire's days, Ralph and Oksana being the closest thing that Kai has had to parents. Kai calls his butler, Papa Ralph, and Oksana is Mama Oksana, and Kai has the world's respect for the two elders, both of them being in their early sixties now.

The two had practically raised Kai along with Voltaire, but neither of them could stop the power hungry developments within Kai and they just had to stand by and watch as the young child got corrupted more and more every day, it breaking Oksana's heart the most. Luckily for both of the elders, neither of them has ever seen Kai kill someone, and they both would like to keep it that way, although they both are very much aware of Kai's ruthlessness.

Ralph and Oksana have children of their own, but they are all grown up with kids of their own, and Kai allows Ralph and Oksana to go and visit them regularly. Kai may be cold and cruel most of the time, but when it comes to the Belkin couple, he acts like a normal human being with actual feelings. Kai always knows that he can the leave the Hiwatari manor with an eased mind and heart, knowing that it will be taken care of, and more importantly, he knows that his two cats are being left in good hands and that they will be taken very good care of.

Kai continues sitting on his balcony until Oksana quietly comes to him to see whether he needs anything, and also to see to it that he has not frozen to death yet.

"Are you okay, young Kai?"

Kai only replies with a single nod. Oksana comes to stand next to Kai, to see what he is looking at, seeing only the beauty of the estate in front of them.

"Well, night, my boy, and please don't sit here all night until you can't feel your legs anymore."

Oksana places a kiss on Kai's head before turning around to go back inside, but Kai abruptly stops her before she can leave, "Mama Oksana, whatever happened to Mina?"

Kai just smirks when he hears the elder woman groan, knowing exactly why she had just done that.

"I never found out what your grandfather did with that child molester, and to be honest, I do not care, but let's leave that in the past. Night, Kai."

"Night, Mama Oksana."

Kai likes to pester Oksana with that name, Mina.

Mina, the tutor that Kai had gotten when he was only 11 years, the tutor that had taught him Spanish and Japanese, and also the woman that had taken Kai's innocence, despite being 16 years his senior at the time. Kai will never forget Mina because she is the reason he is so in love with sex today. She had taught him so much, teaching him all she knows and it was a lot that she had known, seeing as she has been with quite a number of men before she came to work for Voltaire Hiwatari.

FLASHBACK

Kai was 11 years old, still a very innocent and shy boy. His tutor, Mina, has been with them a month already and Kai has come to like this lady, because she was very friendly and very pretty for the 11 year old boy. She had coloured her hair to a violet colour, something any child will find very interesting. Her hair was a mixture between curly and sleek and her eyes were a green hazel colour, along with the most luscious lips that any woman can have, although Kai had no idea that lips like those are considered very attractive on a woman.

It was a summer afternoon and both were in the study at the Hiwatari manor, busy with Spanish. Kai had to write out a few sentences and Mina just watched the boy, finding him very attractive; she was smitten with the boy from the very first day that Voltaire had introduced her to his grandson. Kai had finished his sentences and after checking them and seeing that they were correct, Mina told the young Kai that they have finished their work for the day, despite there still being about two hours left of the session.

"Kai, do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game, Miss Mina?"

"Well, it is an educational game; I am going to teach you a few things that you will never learn anywhere else, but you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about our little game."

Kai did not find this strange at all, but rather very exciting that the two of them are going to play a secret game, "I promise, Miss Mina."

"Good boy, but we are going to play the game in your room, alright?"

Kai nodded and then followed Mina obediently up to his bedroom, not noticing the mischievous look and smirk on her face, while she cautiously looked around to see whether any of the staff were looking as she was leading the boy up to his room.

When they entered the room, Mina quietly locked the door and then instructed Kai to go and sit on his bed, which the boy did very obediently. Mina made her way towards the boy, hardly being able to contain her excitement as she made her way towards the young boy.

"Kai, have you ever let a girl touch you here," she asked as she placed her hand right on his crotch area.

Kai's eyes widened when she did this and he shook his head from side to side, but did not tell her to remove her hand from his private area.

"Grandpa and Mama Oksana said that this area is very private and that it is only meant for me, and that no one else is allowed to touch me there; why are you touching me there, Miss Mina?"

Mina pretended to give Kai a very innocent smile, but she said nothing. Instead, she stepped away from Kai about a foot, and then lifted up her shirt over her head and then tossed it onto his bed, leaving Mina to only stand in her bra and skirt. She told Kai to stand up and to come stand in front of her, and at 11 years of age, Kai was already a tall boy, already standing at 5'3, almost as tall as Mina. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, her hands covering his, and gave both of her breasts a squeeze.

"How does it feel, Kai?"

"They feel very soft; I like it."

Still Kai had no idea of what was going on, but soon enough he found out exactly what Mina was doing with him because soon enough, he was sitting on the bed once more with his trousers and underwear pulled down, Mina taking advantage of the boy by sucking him, which the young boy enjoyed more than he was suppose to. Kai had no idea what the white stuff was that had shot into her mouth, and neither did he understand the incredible feeling that he had experienced when the white stuff shot out of him. Mina told him that she would tell him after they are done with the game, Mina still having a few things planned for the boy. Mina was very surprised at how blessed Kai was at that young age, enjoying the whole experience even more.

That afternoon was the afternoon when Kai had experienced a lot of things for the first time, things like touching a woman's breasts for the first time, getting his first blowjob, his first time that he placed his fingers inside of a woman, the first time he felt how it feels like to wear a condom, and also the first time that he had sex, losing his virginity to a woman of 27 years. Mina took charge of everything, guiding Kai through it all and she was very happy with herself after it all, not caring that she had actually just molested an 11 year old boy, but by the look on Kai's face, he had enjoyed the whole experience just as much as she had.

And that was just the beginning. That little affair of them had lasted for more than three years, Kai becoming an expert in the sex department, all thanks to the innocent looking tutor, Miss Mina. It did not take long for the roles to switch; Mina had always been the dominant one, but by the time Kai had reached the age of 14, she was putty in his hands.

Kai had reached a growth spurt at the age of 13, everything of him changing into that of a grown man. His voice got deeper, his muscles developed, and thanks to his vigorous exercise regime that his grandfather had put him through, Kai was built very muscular, his height towering over that off Mina. The tutor just could not get enough of Kai, enjoying his body every time they were together, and Kai also did not complain.

Mina was contracted to teach Kai four days a week, the two always ensuring that they end up having sex after each tutoring session, always making sure that no one was around. Sometimes they would end up in his room, other times Kai could not wait that long and he would take her right there in the study, on top of the desk or against the wall; other times Mina would take up her role as the one in charge, just letting Kai sit on one of the comfortable couches and she would move her hips expertly against the young teenager, Kai sucking on her breasts the entire time until he would whimper like a small boy as Mina made him come.

Mina had taught Kai that no matter how desperate or horny he is, that he should never ever do it without protection, because one moment of weakness is not worth a lifetime of misery, and the two never did it without protection; she also taught him to never do it when he is drunk because mistakes are also born from that drunkenness. Well, that lesson did not really stick with Kai because he finds sex with alcohol and cocaine in his system very exhilarating at times, although he does have sex most of the time sober.

No one had ever suspected anything, that was, until one afternoon when Voltaire had unexpectedly returned home early from work. He had expected to find Kai and Mina in the study but when he saw that it was empty, he started to look around. When he reached Kai's room, he could hear noises through the door, and it was noises that he did not want to hear. Voltaire silently opened the door to his grandson's room, and what he saw after opening the door, almost gave him a heart attack.

There was his grandson, naked, and with a woman, a woman that he had entrusted to his grandson, Mina moaning like a porn star as Kai thrust into her over and over again. Mina was lying on her back, Kai holding her legs by her ankles with her legs midway in the air, her legs bent at the knees and her legs wide open as Kai was standing on his knees, slamming hard into her if one can go by the sound of the hard skin on skin impact. Mina was clutching her right breast, her other hand pressing against the headboard, her head pressed back into the pillow with her chest area slightly arched upwards. Mina started to moan louder and louder, while informing Kai that she is about to come.

"Come for me, Mina," is all Kai said with a self satisfactory smirk on his face.

Voltaire could not take any more of these vile happenings before him. He was filled with rage and he made it known the moment he yelled out 'What the hell is going on here?!'

Both occupants on the bed stopped with their actions, both going ice cold upon seeing Voltaire standing right there; Mina got frightened because she knew that she could end up in jail for having sex with a minor; Kai got a fright because of what his grandfather had always told him about intimacy.

Voltaire had always told Kai that he should not get intimate with a woman until he is at least 21 so that he can have the right set of mind when he takes that big step, but thanks to Mina, that had happened 10 years prior to it. Voltaire was shaking with rage and then he started to yell for Oksana, the woman rushing in to the room, and when she saw the scene in front of her, she screamed out of fright and shock.

Kai was still in his same position, holding Mina's ankles in the air.

"I suggest you get off of her now, Kai."

"Some privacy, please grandfather."

"I will not! I will not turn my back on you two for even a second, now get off of her, now!"

Kai felt like dying right there out of pure embarrassment because he had to remove himself from Mina in front of his grandfather and Oksana, and as if that was not bad enough, he also had to remove the condom in front of his grandfather and Oksana. Kai quickly put on his pants as Mina also got off of the bed, she quickly gathering all of her clothes and getting dressed in record time. When she was dressed, Voltaire practically dragged her from the manor, not mentioning to anyone where he was going. He just instructed Kai to wait in the study until he gets back so that they can have a serious talk.

The rest of that day did not go down smoothly. When Voltaire had returned, he gave Kai the scolding of his life, Kai being afraid of his grandfather for the very first time in his life, but unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Voltaire had asked Kai for how long it had been going on, and Kai was almost certain that his grandfather was about to have a stroke when Kai had told him for about three years now. Voltaire tried to remind Kai of the morals that he was taught, but it was too late; Kai wanted more and more sex, not caring where he got it from, but the older he got, the more he realised that it is much better to keep a woman around for a certain amount of time, four weeks being the maximum to keep one by his side, and since then, Kai did not opt for one night stands. He also never forgot what Mina had taught him, thanking her silently about the world that she has opened up to him, a world that he enjoys very much, and that he will most probably enjoy until the day he draws his last breath.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai was always such a good and well mannered boy, but thanks to Mina, that sweet and innocent boy slowly started to fade away, slowly being replaced with a manipulating, corruptive bad boy; the final death punch came when Voltaire had introduced Kai to the world of organised crime, and that was the day that the good Kai had died for good, completely being replaced with the dark Kai, and the older Kai got, the more dangerous he became, and he is still getting more and more ruthless by the day.

Kai just smirks at the memories, 'What a fun time it was; no doubt Mina was killed that very same day, and although I am not sad, it would have been fun to have had her around for a little while longer, maybe up until I was 16 or older, but that's in the past; there are many others to choose from; many, many more.'

Kai will never forget Mina because she had really taught him so much, and he will always be grateful for that, not even caring that she took advantage of him at such a young age; he reckoned the younger, the better. In the eyes of the world it is seen as molestation, but not in the eyes of Kai; he had enjoyed it way too much to think that it might have been a bad thing.

Kai remains sitting on the balcony until the temperature drops some more, before he finally decides to gather his things and then to head back inside, hopefully going straight to bed.

He can feel that his body is in need of a good night's rest, so with his two cats with him, Kai snuggles comfortably in his bed, falling asleep very fast and sleeping like a person that has no worries in the world, which is true in Kai's case, because he does not have the conscious to feel guilty about anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What type of clothes should I pack?"

"Clothes for summer, love."

"Swimwear?"

"Yes, love."

"Evening wear?"

"If we must, we can buy a dress or two there."

"How about this?"

Tala lowers his magazine only to choke to see what his wife is holding – a very skimpy black and purple lingerie night dress, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"When did you get that, and more importantly, how come you have never wore it for me?"

Tala's blonde haired wife just chuckles at her husband's surprised reaction, "I bought it Friday morning, and I just haven't found the right moment to model it for you."

"You really are a very cruel woman, my love."

"Oh cry me a river, Ivanov; but anyway, should I also pack it?"

"Hell no woman! Forget the packing! I want you to put it on right this minute."

"Just so that you can take it off within a blink of an eye? I don't think so."

"Oh come on, you can't dangle a piece of steak in front of a lion and expect it to stay calm about the whole situation."

"Are you seriously comparing yourself to a lion?"

"Yeah, of course; I'm your lion, and also a lion in bed."

Alisia just gives a sarcastic laugh, Tala not finding it funny at all and just pouts like a little boy.

"Ah, did I hurt my poor baby's feelings?" Alisia asks in a mocking and joking manner.

"Just continue with the packing, woman."

Tala gets up from the bed to go down stairs, but is abruptly stopped by his wife's tone change when she calls his surname out loud, that never being a good sign; however, he does not face her and remains standing with his back facing her.

"Yes, love?"

"Call me woman one more time and we will see who will end up being the real woman in this house, understood, Ivanov?"

"Yes, love, and I am very sorry, love."

"Whatever; go make yourself productive and make sure our passports are ready for when we leave tomorrow morning, and also while you are at it, make me a cup of tea, please."

"Yes, love, as you wish, love."

"Oh and, Ivanov, if you are a good boy, you might be able to remove that little outfit from my body later tonight, very slowly and sensually."

Tala just turns around and gives his wife a million dollar smile, Alisia not resisting the urge to make a very sarcastic comment at her husband's horniness, "Is your teeth getting hot or what, why are you showing me your teeth?" and she just smirks when she sees how her husband's smile disappears in record time, leaving him mumbling some incoherent and colourful words as he makes his way out of the door.

Alisia Ivanov is Tala's wife, and has been the last of a couple of months, but she has been his love interest since they were both 15.

She is currently busy packing her and Tala's clothes because they have to leave for Columbia tomorrow because Kai wants to start with the building of the factories as fast as possible, mostly because of the cocaine that they want to start producing. Tala has to be there seeing as he is second in command, and Kai appreciates Tala's input; Alisia is joining them because since they were together in high school, Kai and Alisia have always had a love-hate relationship, the two of them acting like siblings because they are always bickering and making snide remarks to each other, but it is all innocent fun. Kai and Alisia are very close, sometimes even closer than Kai and Tala, and Kai would also like to hear her input about the factories. Alisia does not mind that her husband is a mobster, she finds it very sexy and she too has already had some experience in the mob business, sorting out a few females that have crossed her and that have rubbed her up the wrong way.

With her blonde hair and icy blue eyes like her husband, one would take Alisia as a calm and peaceful woman, which is the complete opposite. Alisia is not afraid to speak her mind, no matter who gets stung by her tongue and she is not afraid of anyone. Tala loves to call her his loony wife, and she does not mind it that he calls her that because she has admitted on a lot of occasions that it is the truth, and she finds it very cute that he refers to her as his loony wife.

It is Sunday night and Alisia still has to pack so much seeing as they will be in Colombia for two weeks. Kai has also mentioned to them that they might stay over in Hawaii for two or three days because Kai is thinking of buying some property on one of the islands, but he first wants to go and check it out. The three friends will be leaving with Kai's private jet, one of four that the young Hiwatari has. One is for Tala's use, one is for Hiwatari Enterprises, one is for The Chernyy Feniks mob and one is just for luxury. Kai also has a helicopter which he uses when he flies to and from his company building, seeing as the young man wants to avoid the traffic most of the time.

Tala and Alisia do not have any plans for kids right now, but they want to have at least two children in the future, it does not matter which sexes they will be, as long as they have two children.

It is winter time in the northern hemisphere, so luckily for the three friends they will be travelling to a warmer climate, and Alisia cannot wait; despite being born in Russia, she has always preferred the summer before the winter, and whenever she and Tala goes on a holiday, she always insists that they go to a place where the weather is perfect; however, as much as she loves the summer, she will never exchange her native country for any other place in the world.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Somewhere else in Moscow in a penthouse, the only illumination throughout the entire penthouse is coming from a computer screen; metal music can be heard over the speakers, that also being the only sound in the entire penthouse. A photo of Kai Hiwatari is lying on top of a table next to a computer, two kitchen knives placed right through his eyes and his whole face is smeared with a crimson substance, a substance that looks a lot like blood. The occupant of the house is sitting outside on the balcony, her lips already blue from the icy cold weather, but it does not look like it is bothering her. Anastasia's right hand is bandaged where she had accidently cut herself earlier when she had stabbed the photo of Kai that she had printed out.

Her entire being is filled with hate, a hate so strong that she never thought that it will ever be humanly possible to feel these strong emotions towards another person, a person she has never even met before, a person that her heart desires to kill, a person she desires to look straight in the eye as she pulls the trigger, killing him for what he has done to her. Anastasia cannot think of anything else except getting to Kai and killing him. Since she has left the graves of her family the previous day, she has been thinking of various ways of how to get to Kai. First, she wants to start following him for maybe two or three weeks, to figure out what is his routine. Then, if he has a certain place that he visits regularly, she will also start visiting the place, just to get familiar with the area. And when the time is right, she will get a disguise and then start making friends with Hiwatari by meeting him at the regular hang out place.

After some time, she will make sure that the two of them get to spend some time alone, away from civilisation, and that is when she will strike, killing him and leaving his body for the wild animals to devour, that is just one way of getting to him. The other involves Anastasia going to his company after scheduling an appointment with him, and then kill him inside of his own office, but she is not sure about that one seeing as there will be cameras that will capture her doing it, and she is not really fond of the idea of ending up in jail for the murder of the man that had killed her family.

No matter what situation she thinks of, it always ends up with her shooting him right between his eyes, splattering Kai's brains all over the place, but before she can shoot the bastard, she first has to get a gun, and unfortunately the fastest way to obtain one right now is by doing it the illegal way. The other problem is being able to get a person that can sell it to her illegally. She does not really have any connections with people who live on the wrong side of the law; actually, she has no contact with such a person.

Anastasia almost feels disgusted with herself for wanting to kill another person, but Kai has driven her into this state of mind; it is his fault that she wants to kill him, it is his fault that she is starting to think like a killer, craving the sight of blood like a true killer, but what else can she do? No one else can help her because they will just end up dead, and besides, who is going to believe the story that a well-respected businessman had killed her family and then he had framed an innocent man for his crimes. No one will believe her seeing as everyone sees Kai Hiwatari as some type of saint, so she has no choice but to take matters into her own hands. She is also certain that she will be doing a lot of people a huge favour by killing Hiwatari, because of what Tyson had told her about Kai that has destroyed so many lives already, and if he is not stopped, he is going to continue doing it, hurting innocent people, good people that does not deserve that type of hell and pain.

She knows it is wrong on so many levels, but nothing will bring her greater pleasure and satisfaction than to kill Kai Hiwatari, the black phoenix of Russia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is already at the airport, waiting for Tala and Alisia by sitting on the steps of the jet. If there is one thing that the young man does not like, it is to be kept waiting, and both Tala and Alisia already know this, and yet they just cannot resist in keeping him waiting. Kai has already smoked half a packet of cigarettes since arriving at the airport and very soon he is going to finish the whole packet if those two don't show up; they know it is a long flight but still they are taking their time.

Kai is about to light another cigarette when he finally spots the black Mercedes Benz with its tinted windows, making its way towards the private jet. Kai has always disliked it to be driven around, he prefers to drive himself around; Tala is also like that except when Alisia is with him, then it is a whole other situation because she likes to pretend to be a lady of leisure.

Tala and Alisia can already see through the windows that Kai is not happy with either of them, but the Ivanovs are not fazed with their friend's mood.

The car stops right in front of the steps that lead right into the jet, Tala and Alisia taking their time in getting out of the car.

"Kai, darling, did you wait long?"

"Hn."

Kai remains sitting on the stairs, lighting his cigarette, Alisia joining him. Their luggage is being loaded into the jet while the two are smoking.

"What took you two so long?"

"Oh the usual, Hiwatari, you just know how much I like it to waste your precious time."

"Whatever."

"So, Hiwatari, did you miss me?"

Kai just raises an eyebrow in Alisia's direction, she just returning an innocent smile at her long time friend.

"I know you missed me, Hiwatari; come on, I mean, who cannot miss this?" she says while gesturing with her hands up and down over her body, Tala just snorting at her gesture.

"Ivanov, I want to see if you still want to snort when I have a headache for a month."

Kai just chuckles when Tala's jaw drops from Alisia's threat, and it is no empty threat; Alisia is not one to make empty threats.

"You won't dare."

"You, my love, should know by now that I do not joke around when making threats."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just hurry up with your cancerous activities so that we can get flying already."

"Should I remind you, that it is you two that have been the result of us still being on the ground; and now you can wait for us to finish our smoking, Tala."

"If you want me, I will be sitting in my comfortable seat waiting for you two," Tala says while squeezing through his wife and best friend while making his way up the stairs, while the two continue with their smoking.

Soon enough the jet is up in the air, making its way towards Colombia where Kai, Tala and Alisia will meet with a few cartels that will be working with The Chernyy Feniks mob in the production of cocaine. There will also be the manufacturing of guns just as Kai had informed the media, but it will just be a cover for what is really going to go behind the scenes.

* * *

I hope it was worth your time. Anastasia has finally decided to get revenge and from now on, things will just develop more and more, along with her personality and her skills, and she is going to have some help along the way. So finally things are picking up. And now everyone knows why Kai had lost his virginity at just 11 and also why he just loves the ladies.

I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you thoughts of it overall.

Until next time you guys, love you tons!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome one and all! Here is the some what long awaited chapter 7, and thank you to all of those who has been eagerly waiting for the next chapter. It really means a lot to me that you guys want to read what is going to happen next. This is rather a long chapter and just a slight warning, some sensitive scenes and also some gore, so just a heads up to those who are a bit squeamish for blood and gore.

I hope this chapter does not disappoint and that the wait was worth it for everyone.

Well, that is all for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – just another night

Summer has finally arrived in the northern hemisphere and everyone that is alive is taking advantage of the warmth of the summer season. Many have decided to take a vacation and to just relax next to a beach; others, especially the teenage girls, are wearing their very short shorts and spaghetti tops to accentuate their bodies, and also to catch the attention of the opposite sex. Some places in Europe are even experiencing a heat wave at this moment, and for these areas it is a bit uncomfortable with the extreme heat, but they are not complaining. Their summer months are already so short so there is no use in being so ungrateful about the warm weather; at least it brings the rain and all things beautiful.

In Paris, France, the weather is just perfect; not too hot or too cold, and now that it is night time, it suits the warm and welcoming atmosphere of the French city even better. The Eiffel tower is shining in all of its glory, taking away the breath of anyone who gazes upon the magnificent steel structure. The night life in the city of love is in full swing, many people just taking casual strolls in the streets of the beautiful city along with loved ones, whether the loved ones are lovers or family members. Many are holding gatherings with friends and family, just having a good time and relaxing; others are at a club, just dancing the night away. Whatever they are doing, they are all celebrating the summer time.

Unfortunately, illegal happenings are also taking place in this beautiful city on this beautiful night. Somewhere in the elite parts of Paris, a three storey mansion seems to have a very eloquent party if one can take a guess by looking at all of the cars that are driving up into the driveway and the guests that are getting out of these expensive looking cars. The brand and models of the cars that are arriving are those that many people can only dream of having within their possession. The evening gowns of the women are looking more expensive than most people's yearly income, so clearly it is a party suited for only the very rich and very classy people. A person that is just a regular millionaire who has less than 100 million dollars in the bank is not welcome here.

Inside of the mansion it looks even more eloquent than on the outside, much more breath taking. The tiles are Italian marble, looking like they have been sculpted with only the finest of materials, the most beautiful paintings are decorating the walls, along with one of a kind designer statues; a live band is playing classical music in the background, giving it a more classy effect. One can almost feel the presence of the original inhabitants that had first occupied this beautiful architecture accomplishment; the first people who had lived here were about two hundred years ago.

The aroma of expensive perfumes, colognes and exotic flowers are filling the entertainment area, tingling one's senses in an exotic way. Various men and women are gathered in small groups, all with a glass of expensive champagne in their hands, just talking about their latest expensive purchase or on which exotic island they had just had a luxurious vacation; professional waiters are walking around with very expensive snacks on silver dishes, gourmet foods. This very classy looking party is all in the name of The Chernyy Feniks, its party that it hosts four times a year, representing each season, for all of its wealthy clients within the French country. To the outside world, these people are known as well mannered and well established business people, classy people in high places that seems to never put a foot wrong, but that is all just a front. The Chernyy Feniks knows another side of these people, the darker version of themselves. Many of these well established men have some very dark dealings all over the world, paying lots of money for their illegal activities and being well known on the black market, and tonight is no different.

Garland is in charge of this whole affair, everyone greeting the young man with the upmost respect, seeing as they all respect and fear the young man at the same time. A few of these people are rich all thanks to Garland who had helped them in the past in whatever they needed, all illegal of course.

However, Garland is not alone tonight; by his side is Hilary, who is beautifully dressed in a beautiful bronze dress, gold stitching all over, bringing out her natural brown hair colour and her brown eyes; Garland himself is dressed in all black, with a black suit, black buttoned up shirt and a silk black tie, the colour suiting him in such a way as if it is made just for him. Hilary will be in charge of the auctioning of the girls later on in the night where only a few selected men will be allowed into the modern decorated dungeon where they will be able to buy young women for the highest bidder, to do with whatever they want after they have purchased the girls. The wives of these men know all about their husbands' doings and they do not care seeing as many are trophy wives, and they love the luxuries of their lives way too much to even dare say a wrong thing about the whole situation.

The party is also a so-called charity drive, the rich donating a few hundred thousand dollars for the less fortunate, should the police decide to pay the party a visit, which might be highly unlikely seeing as the high commissioners in the police are also on the pay roll of The Chernny Feniks here in France, but one may never know. Most of the people at the party had never had the luck of meeting Kai; all they know is that the big boss of The Chernyy Feniks mob resides in Moscow, but that does not mean that they do not respect Garland. In France, especially Paris, no one dares mess with Garland or his men, and should they come in a tight spot, Garland and his men will help them, no questions asked.

The donating of money and auctioning of girls is not all that is going to take place within this mansion tonight; on the third floor, the master bedroom, which is a very large and decorated suite, a huge orgy will take place between a large number of men and women. Both men and women will please each other, no matter in which way, as long it is done in a sexual manner. For example, a man might give oral sex to another woman who is not his wife or partner, or he may even give oral sex to another man, while he is also stimulated sexually by another man or woman, and it can be anally or orally, and although this sexual party seems like a very hot and heavy affair, safety is very important. In fact, Garland is very strict on the safety, so strict that should any man get caught without a condom on while having sex with another person, he is banned for life, not only from the orgy, but also from the mansion, never to do any type of business with The Chernyy Feniks mob ever again. Garland does not take any part in the orgy as he finds it a very vile and revolting act from the human race, especially those that pretend to be all that high and mighty in the society.

Hilary is not in charge of any affairs in France but she is always present when these people want to purchase girls. They usually contact Garland before hand and inform him on what they would like, their specific needs; Garland then informs Hilary about it, and then it is up to her to meet the clients' expectations, hence why she is always present, to make sure that the clients are happy with their purchases. Many of the men like to buy teenagers that are still virgins, and because it is so rare to get one now a day, they are prepared to pay the highest price to obtain such a girl. Many would consider such an act as disgusting and cruel, but for Hilary it is just another business transaction, like purchasing a television set or clothes, it is no different to her. She could care less about what happens to the girls after they have been bought; all she cares about is the money.

Both the orgy and auctioning of the girls will begin at 11 pm sharp, so there is still about two hours left until the real parties start. For those who are not going to indulge in the auctioning or the orgy, they will have other things that can keep them entertained, an activity that involves drugs, only the finest cocaine coming straight from Colombia, the only place where The Chernyy Feniks gets its cocaine from; there will also be a few gambling games, but it will also start at the same time as the other activities. Right now everyone is just mingling with each other, showing off and bragging with their riches.

Garland and Hilary cannot stand these types of people, but just because of the money, they pretend to be all smiling and friendly with these people, like they are their best friends, when in fact they both just want to kill them all by burning them all alive after locking them up in this mansion. The two friends/accomplices are currently standing in a corner, each with a glass of champagne in their hands, just looking out at all of the attitudes and manners going on in front of them.

"Garland, promise me one thing, should there come a day where I start acting like these...these nightmares, promise me that you are going to knock some sense into me, I don't care how you do it."

Garland just chuckles at Hilary, he finding her very attractive tonight, thinking that it might be the dress that is playing with his mind tonight, "Sure thing, Hils; would you mind if I do it by kidnapping you, and then keep you locked up in a cabin somewhere deep in the woods?"

"Whatever it takes, Garland; as long as it gets me to my normal state again, you can do however you see fit."

Again Garland just chuckles, finding it very amusing at how Hilary really does not like the attitude of the snobs. Well, he can't really blame her; they both feel the same way about it.

"How's your fiancé, Hils?"

Hilary just sighs at that question, that never being a good sign, "Fine, I guess."

Garland is immediately curious about that, and although he does not really care about other's lives, tonight he is really interested in hearing about what is going on in Hilary's life. Clearly the champagne was not a good idea; mixing that with the gorgeous looks of Hilary tonight, and you get yourself a very confused, and slightly horny young man.

"What do you mean by 'you guess'?"

Again Hilary just sighs, turning her attention away from the people and looks straight into Garland's eyes, causing the young man to just gaze into those brown jewels called her eyes. He has never noticed her beautiful brown eyes before, and he can silently kick himself right now for being so blind before.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him these last past three weeks because I constantly have an excuse, and it is not like that I don't love him anymore, but it is just that I have grown tired of the relationship. I don't even get excited when I know he is coming over to my place; in fact, it irritates me knowing that I have to spend a couple of hours of my time in his presence. I am really considering it in leaving him. He is such a nice guy and he really deserves a woman that will never grow tired of him. I am just not that woman."

Hilary turns her attention back to the crowd while taking a huge sip from her drink. Garland does not really know what to say to that because he is no expert in relationships, his track record speaking for itself.

"Hils, I don't really know what to say because I have no idea how relationships work, but one thing that I do know is that each person is responsible for his or her own happiness, no matter what they have to do to obtain it. Each one of us deserves to be happy, and if it means you have to break off the engagement, then so be it; no one has ever died because of a broken heart, well, not on their own accord anyway."

Hilary turns back to face Garland, her eyes suddenly shining with an entirely new different light, "You have just given me the solution to my problem, Garland. I am going to leave him and tell him that we both need to be happy, but that it is not with each other, thanks so much, Garland!" Hilary exclaims while pulling Garland into a tight embrace, the young man feeling her breasts press up against him, this causing a sudden tightness in his nether regions.

He hugs her back, taking in her perfume which it is not too sweet, nor too blunt; it is just perfect, and it suits her personality.

"My pleasure, Hils," he whispers against her ear, a tingling rush passing through Hilary's body, one that she enjoys more than she should.

The two pull away from each other but still keeps body contact by slightly holding on to each other's forearms, while looking deep into each other's eyes, the atmosphere around the two suddenly turning into something else.

A smile forms around Hilary's mouth, a smile looking way too much like that of someone who is planning something wicked, "I must thank you later on tonight for your excellent advice, Garland," the tone of Hilary's voice also sounding like that of a woman who is trying to seduce a man.

Before Garland can reply to that, Hilary leans closer to him until she is breathing into Garland's left ear, the heated breath on his ear causing his knees to start feeling weak, which is just worsened when she starts to talk in a huskily voice against his ear, "I am going to thank you properly, in a way which both of us are going to reach a climax, if you know what I mean."

Hilary pulls away, leaving Garland's ear cold with the sudden departure of her luscious mouth from his ear. She releases him completely, winking at him before she leaves him standing there with a mind full of hot and passionate images of what they might do later on tonight.

'Who knew that tonight will be the night where I will win more than these cocky bastards here? I am going to make Hilary crumble before me with lust and satisfaction. This sure is going to be one interesting night,' and with that thought, Garland downs the last of his drink before he leaves to get another refill, spotting Hilary in the crowd mingling with some trophy wives, she winking at him once again when she looks at him. He just smirks back, feeling the pressure build up in his member once more, all because of the unexpected and unplanned excitement.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Somewhere in a night club in Budapest, a very attractive young man is sitting with an equal attractive young woman who is straddling his lap. With his green eyes and orange like coloured spiked hair, Brooklyn is entertaining his female companion for the night in a club that he owns. They are currently in his office, the lights on dim and music playing softly in the back ground, while the two young adults are locked in a very heated moment, although they are not having sex, not yet anyway, but it is the end destination. Both are shirtless, although Brooklyn's female companion still has her light pink lace bra on, while her hands are slightly pressing into the skin of Brooklyn's back as their passionate kissing continues on, and Brooklyn's hands are having a firm grip on her ass. Both of the occupants' shirts are discarded onto the floor, long forgotten, and by the looks of, the rest of their clothing will soon follow.

The office of Brooklyn is situated on the second floor of the building, it overlooking the entire club. The windows of the office are tinted so that outsiders on the dance floor might think that it is only mirrors in which they are watching themselves dance. The music in the club is blasting over the state of the art speakers, the dance floor packed with moving bodies. Laser lights are going along with the beats of the music; those that are on ecstasy are getting lost in the world of the various colours of the laser lights. A few of Brooklyn's men are casually walking around in the dancing crowd, selling ecstasy tablets to whoever wants to get high.

One of the men, Sledge, is selling other drugs like cocaine, heroin, crystal meth and LSD. The DJ is ensuring that the music never stops and that it keeps an up beat the entire time. Men and women are grinding their bodies against each other, just getting lost within the euphoric moment. Body guards are also standing at various locations within the club on the second floor, overlooking everything and making sure that everything goes smoothly in the club. Should there be a person that thinks it will be wise to cause trouble, Brooklyn will take care of that person personally, and unfortunately is Brooklyn not known for his caring and warm personality.

A black haired woman is dancing on her own by just swaying her entire body along with the music. She does not seem interested in dancing with anyone else, but one man is not about to respect her wishes. He comes to stand right behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pulls her close to him so that her ass is pressed up against his crotch area. She is not impressed with him at all, and immediately tries to get out of his grip, but he seems determined to make her his tonight. She manages to turn around and slap him, and he also slaps her back, causing her to fall to the floor between the other dancing people. The man is clearly not finished with her as he approaches her and pulls her up very harshly by her arms, but unfortunately for him, two other men has already seen what the guy has done. They manage to grab the man by his shirt, and yank him away from the woman, but the man just retaliates by starting to swing his fists at them.

One of Brooklyn's men has been watching the scenario unfolding, he just waiting for the opportune moment to intervene and now seems like that opportune moment. He signals other two men to follow him and soon enough they are in the middle of the commotion. They quickly take hold of the man that has forced himself onto the woman, and without asking any questions, they take him up to Brooklyn's office.

By now, Brooklyn is only sitting in his boxers, his female companion only in her underwear. They are locked in a heated kiss when the two are abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. Brooklyn immediately gets pissed, and does not hide his dissatisfaction with the interruption by screaming 'what?!' in a very pissed off tone of voice to whoever dares to disturb him.

"We have a trouble maker here, boss; he tried to force himself onto a woman."

Brooklyn groans at that, but gets up anyway, not caring that his female companion is also pissed at the whole scenario. Brooklyn puts on his shirt and pants, and then tells his companion to also get dressed. When they both are descent, Brooklyn opens the door to let the men in along with the trouble maker.

The female companion of Brooklyn gathers her things and leaves, leaving the men alone. Brooklyn goes to take a seat behind his desk, an indication for the others to start talking.

"I watched him force himself onto a girl, and when she did not want to oblige, he slapped her."

"Hey, the bitch slapped me first!"

"Shut up, you incompetent little human," is all Brooklyn says to the trouble maker, but he does it in a tone that frightens the other men, but not the trouble maker.

"Leave us," and by just hearing that, the other men leave as instructed, leaving the trouble maker alone with Brooklyn, but the young man does not seem to be bothered by this as he looks very smug with himself.

"Bad move, green eyes; I don't know who you think you are, but I am not afraid of you. If you really knew what I am capable of, you would not have instructed your men to leave me alone with you."

Brooklyn just starts to smirk at the young man, cruel ideas already going through his mind, "Really? And what is your name, if I may ask?"

"Stefan, and you must be crazy if you think that I am going to tell you my last name."

"And why is that, Stefan? Do you have something to hide?" the tone in Brooklyn's voice quickly changing to that of a sly one, even the look on his face changes.

Stefan just snorts at the question, rolling his eyes in the process. On the inside Brooklyn is already starting to fume with anger because of the ignorant attitude of this young man, but the angrier Stefan makes Brooklyn, the more gruesome his torturing will be.

"No, but I don't think you are worthy of knowing my last name; I am a very powerful man in Budapest, and you are below me."

Clearly he has never heard of Brooklyn, or The Chernny Feniks mob, otherwise Stefan would have been very careful with what he is saying; little does he know that the more he insults Brooklyn, the more painful his torture is going to be. Brooklyn plans on mutilating this arrogant sad excuse of a man in a very horrible and bloody way, and he can hardly wait for the torture to begin.

"And what makes you so powerful, Stefan? Is it maybe daddy's money that gives you power?"

Stefan says nothing, a clear indication to Brooklyn that it indeed is the truth.

"Little boy, do you not know that ignorance is a very ugly thing, and that it can get you into a lot of trouble?"

Again Stefan just snorts, crossing his arms over his chest, "If you don't mind, you are actually ruining my night; I have way better things to do than to hang around in this gang wannabe office."

"And what would that be, Stefan? Does it include you forcing yourself on to an innocent girl?"

"Please; that bitch does not know what she is missing out on; besides, there are many other women that would fall to their knees to be with me, only if for one night."

"Perhaps, but I don't see them flocking around you right now, and what I have heard, neither are they flocking around you on the dance floor; why is that Stefan?"

"Maybe because this is a lame ass club, and all of the pretty girls would much rather save themselves the embarrassment of being seen in this club."

Brooklyn tries his best to keep his composure calm and collected; he really is going to enjoy torturing and killing this sad excuse of a man. 'Time to start playing with him,' is all Brooklyn thinks to himself, a sly smile forming on his mouth.

"In case you have not noticed, this is my club, Stefan."

Again Stefan just snorts, "Figures; like boss, like club. So, green eyes, now that I have insulted your club, what do you intend on doing about it?"

Brooklyn just leans back in his chair, placing his hands at the back of his head as he just continues smiling at Stefan with his sly smile, "You got balls, kid, and I admire that; it is not every day that I come across someone that insults me or my club, and still shows courage afterwards. Most of the time people tremble in my mere presence."

"I am not afraid of anyone, especially not some orange haired freak playing the 'big dangerous boss' role," Stefan says, saying the 'big dangerous boss' part with the air quotes with his fingers, angering Brooklyn even more, but the orange haired man is luckily an expert in keeping calm; it just adds to his twisted mind.

"And whoever says I am playing big boss, Stefan? You don't even know who I am."

"I don't care; you can be the president of Colombia, and it will still mean shit to me."

"You really are a fiery young man, aren't you? Well, Stefan, it seems that you have just earned my respect, something that does not happen a lot; you should feel honoured."

"What the hell does that mean? I did not ask for your respect; in fact, you should be the one trying to earn my respect."

"Oh, but, Stefan, you do not understand what it really means. Having my respect means that I can open a door to an entire new world for you, a world with power, drugs, money and lots and lots of girls, gorgeous women, world class models. I have quite an impressive list with lots of contacts, very important contacts and friends in very high places. You may enjoy it once I introduce you to that world."

Stefan's posture suddenly changes, a clear indication to Brooklyn that he has just peaked Stefan's curiosity. No normal straight man can ignore the mention of the four things Brooklyn has just mentioned to Stefan.

"What makes you think that I don't already have access to such a world?"

"If that were so, why would you be spending your night in a lame ass club like this when you could have been on a yacht, surrounded with only the finest cuisines and the most gorgeous women all over you?"

Stefan does not say anything, realising that he has been caught out with pretending to be a big shot.

"What do you say, Stefan? Are you interested in becoming a part of my world? My friends will like you, seeing as you have the right attitude to fit in with our crowd."

"I guess I can have a look to see whether it is worthy of my time or not."

Brooklyn claps his hands together, exclaiming 'excellent' in a delightful tone, "Well, Stefan, if you don't have anything better to do right now, I guess we can leave now. I can organise us a jet, and we can fly to Monaco tonight. I believe that one of my friends is having a party on his yacht tonight. If we leave now, we can be there in less than two hours, leaving us enough time to party till the sun rises."

"Sure, why not. Just lead the way."

"Excellent; just give me a minute to arrange everything."

Stefan just gives a silent nod, while walking over to one of the couches to take a seat while he waits for Brooklyn.

Brooklyn presses on the intercom on his table, instructing a man with the name Crusher to come to his office, and within in a minute, a huge dark skinned man comes walking into the office. Anyone wise will not dare to take on this huge man; even Stefan is intimidated with the height and size of Crusher, but he does not show it, as he just pretends to be bored by all of the waiting.

"Crusher, I would like you to take my special guest, Mr Stefan, down to the waiting room; I am going to fly us both to Monaco tonight, but I don't want to keep him waiting while I quickly make the arrangements."

"Yes, sir," Crusher says as he bows his head.

He knows very well what Brooklyn means by taking his 'special guest down to the waiting room'. This is not the first time that Crusher has had to take someone down to the 'waiting room', and it is also not going to be the last.

"Stefan, please follow Crusher; I will be with you two shortly."

"Fine."

Stefan gets up with a sigh, making it very clear to both Brooklyn and Crusher that he is bored, but thanks to Brooklyn, that will soon be changing.

Just before the two men leaves the office, Brooklyn calls Crusher, "Please make sure that Mr Stefan is very comfortable until I join you," the sneer on Brooklyn's face being a clear indication of what he really means by it.

"Yes, sir," and then both Crusher and Stefan leaves, making their way down to the 'waiting room'.

"Oh poor, poor Stefan; tonight I am going to hurt you in a way you never could have dreamt about in your worst nightmares. Goody, goody, I can hardly wait."

Brooklyn opens the last drawer of his desk and removes a pair of black leather gloves, and without waiting another second, Brooklyn too makes his way out of his office, his face looking like that of a maniac if one can look at how his eyes are shining with malice, a look that will unsettle anyone who should gaze into his eyes right now.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Still in Budapest, in a children's hospital somewhere in the city, most lights are already switched off, all of the children already in their comfortable beds. The only lights that are still on are those of the desk lamps situated at the various nurses' stations right through the children's hospital. If one looks from the outside to the three storey-building, one can already see that its occupants are early sleepers. One can almost mistake the place for an old age home, but a three storey building is a bit too drastic for the elderly, seeing as the stairs will be too much of a struggle to climb up and down, and let's face it: elevators are not always 100% reliable.

In the colourful corridors not a single soul is walking around; the nurses have already finished with their rounds, and will only check in on the patients in about two hours' time.

On the third floor however, four masked men are currently sneaking around, quietly and expertly, making sure that no one sees them. They do not have to worry about CCTV footage, because the system has already been hacked, the CCTV screens in the security rooms showing the corridors to be empty. The masked men only have one concern and that is that of the nurses, but should a nurse walk in on them unexpectedly, they will simply deal with her, silencing her forever. The masked men are at the children's hospital with only one mission: they have to obtain three new born babies and three toddlers ranging from 1 – 2 years, whether they are sick or not; as long as the children do not have cancer. The order has come from Valerie herself as she has a few people that wants to buy the children, and they do not have the time or patience to go through the necessary channels; what they want to do with the children is none of Valerie's concern.

Luckily these men are experts in kidnapping children, and tonight will be a walk in the park for them. The men do not only take kids from hospitals but also from schools, playgrounds, even from their homes, and unfortunately for both the authorities and the parents, they never see the children again after they have been kidnapped by these skilled and heartless child kidnappers. The Chernyy Feniks does not care about its victims or what the disappearance of the children does to the loved ones of the victims; if it cared about the after effect, it would not have continued with its illegal dealings.

The four men already know the layout of the hospital and they know exactly where to get the children that they need to obtain. The children will be drugged beforehand should they wake up while they are being carried out of the hospital. Before the nurses can realise that there are children missing, the four men will be long gone, leaving no trace behind.

The four men reach a room, the entire room filled with about 12 new born babies, an even amount of boys and girls, the blankets a clear indication of the sexes of the babies. One of the men checks to see whether the coast is clear or not before they all go in, one of them waiting outside to keep an eye out for any possible problem that may arise.

The orders are to obtain two boys and one girl, and without even bothering to check the surnames of the babies, the three infants are obtained, all three fast asleep, much to the relief of the three masked men. They are in and out of the room in record time, ensuring them to finish their task early tonight. All three infants are injected with a serum that will keep them asleep for the whole journey, and fortunately the serum is specially designed for infants, with no lasting after effects; there is no use in killing the babies before they even reach their buyers. Two of the masked men have the three infants with them, tied comfortably against their bodies to ensure that the babies do not obtain any type of injury; Valerie will not hesitate in killing them should something like that happen, whether they are the best in their profession or not. There is simply no room for error.

Soon the men move onto the next room, and just like with the infants, it goes smoothly, and before anyone can suspect anything, the men are in the van, all six children fast asleep and comfortable, as the van makes its journey to the offices of Valerie, where the children will remain until their buyers come to obtain them. The hospital and family members will never see the six children ever again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A large wooden door of a bedroom slowly and quietly opens, a brown haired woman peaking out just a little to make sure that the corridor is empty. Hilary smirks to herself when she sees that there is no one, and opens up the door completely to let herself and Garland out. She is still fixing her dress, to make sure that she still looks as elegant as she did earlier, but her hair is no longer as stylish as it had been earlier.

Both Hilary and Garland looks a little flushed, both of them looking very pleased with themselves. Hilary is about to walk away from Garland after smiling at him one last time, but he grabs her by her wrist, turns her around to face him and with his free hand, places it on her one hip and then pushes her up against the wall where he attacks her lips once more, wanting to taste them all over again, and not just her lips. Hilary gladly complies with the kiss, her hands fisting Garland's shirt as she pulls him even closer to her, their bodies getting hot for each other all over again.

The two continues kissing very passionately for another few minutes, and just as Garland is about to lead the two of them back into the room, Hilary breaks apart from the heated moment, "Easy, lover, we have responsibilities."

"I know, but I just want more and more of you."

Hilary leans closer to Garland, brushing her lips over his, speaking in a very seductive voice, "Wait till everyone is gone; then we can go on for the rest of the night, and continue tomorrow after we have switched off our phones."

Garland can just grin at that plan, and after kissing her for one last time, the two leaves in their separate directions; Hilary has to go way down into the basement as the auctioning of the girls will start shortly, and Garland has to go to the third storey as the sex party will also have to start shortly.

Earlier the night, Hilary and Garland had stumbled across each other once more, but this time it was not to make small talk; the sexual tension was explosive between the two and they could not resist it, and so they had found a quiet room and just got undressed as fast as possible where they continued to have lots of pleasure until their bodies could no longer keep up.

Hilary does not even regret it for one second, despite having cheated on her fiancé. This little adventure with Garland has just convinced her even more that she is done with her fiancé, and that she is going to leave him as soon as she gets back to Moscow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A muffled scream can be heard echoing through a small room, the muffled scream coming from the occupant inside of the small room who is currently tied up in a chair, his mouth stuffed with a sock and then duck taped.

Stefan is currently experiencing a horrible amount of pain as Brooklyn once again tortures him by clipping off the third last toe off of his left foot. All the toes on Stefan's right foot have already been clipped off, the foot being covered with blood, and it looking like a stump. The worst part is that Brooklyn is doing it as slow as possible, causing Stefan even more pain. The poor man has already been tortured for an hour now, and it won't be long until he finally passes out from the pain. Brooklyn is just laughing and joking the entire time, constantly asking the ignorant man whether he still thinks he is all that.

Earlier, after Crusher had escorted Stefan to the small room, which is built with sound proof walls, Brooklyn came in after them in an almost stealth mode, and then knocked Stefan over the head, but not hard enough for him to lose consciousness, only for Stefan to see black for a few seconds. Crusher had placed Stefan on a chair and had tied his hands behind the chair, stuffing a sock into his mouth and then duck taped it, and after securing Stefan on the chair, he left Brooklyn alone with Stefan.

Crusher may be a big guy, but he does not like to witness people being mutilated and then tortured; his stomach cannot handle such gruesome scenes and he has already seen it one too many times of how his boss likes to mutilate his victims.

Brooklyn's first form of torture on the young man was that of a scalpel making deep cuts on his upper legs, cutting through both the material of his jeans and the skin of his legs like that of a hot rod cutting through a thin piece of metal. Brooklyn told Stefan that in a while he is going to look back at this cutting and long for it because Brooklyn has a lot of cruel stuff planned for the arrogant young man.

After cutting both of his upper legs numerous times, Brooklyn proceeded with acid, a favourite of him, and also something that he learned from Kai not too long ago, and dipped a piece of cloth wrapped around a wooden stick into the hydrochloric acid and rubbed it all over the open wounds on the legs of Stefan, causing the young man unimaginable pain. Tears streamed from his eyes as he screamed and pleaded with Brooklyn to stop, but Brooklyn just smiled like a maniac the more Stefan screamed and begged for mercy. Stefan squirmed in his seat with every drop of acid that had touched his skin, but the squirming just worsened his situation.

After the acid episode had finished, Brooklyn proceeded to clip off the tips of Stefan's fingers by sitting right behind the young man with the pliers and cutting them off one for one, also in a slow manner. After the finger torture was finished, Brooklyn proceeded to the toes of the young man, the part he is almost finished with now, and Brooklyn is still not done with the young man; he still has some torture in store for the arrogant prick, although Brooklyn already knows how he is going to finish off the young man, and it is not going to be pretty.

"So, Stefan, do you still think that my club is lame, and that I am just some guy playing big boss? I am your worst nightmares' worst nightmare. You can thank your arrogance for all of this pain because by the looks of it, you just don't know when to shut up."

Another muffled scream is heard as Brooklyn snips off the second last toe of Stefan. Brooklyn knows that the arrogant man won't be conscious for much longer due to all of the blood loss, but he has a way of waking him should poor little Stefan decide to pass out, and that too involves a lot of pain.

Brooklyn finally stands up after snipping off the last toe, Stefan suddenly feeling very anxious on what Brooklyn might do to him next. He clearly hears the ruffling of chains behind him, and he just knows that something very bad is about to happen to him. Unfortunately for Stefan, he is not blind folded because Brooklyn wants him to see everything that is being done to him, a horrible sight for any person to witness, and as many believe, a way for the pain to be more excruciating seeing as the mind is already progressing the pain upon sight, add that to the pain coming from the nerves, and you have a very painful situation.

The next thing Stefan knows, chains are being tied around his arms, and the binds of his legs are cut lose, and although Stefan is in incredible pain, he is still very aware of his surroundings. All of a sudden he is lifted up into the air, every movement causing him even more agonising pain to his already very badly mutilated body. Another muffled scream escapes the young man, causing Brooklyn to burst out in laughter once more.

"Stop whining like a baby; you do realise that this is your own fault, right? If you didn't insult my club, you would not have been hanging here right now. I hope you were nice to your parents before you had left for your nightly activities, because you are never going to see them ever again. If they are lucky, they might be able to discover your body, but like I said, if they are lucky, because my grand finale that I have planned for you is going to make it very difficult for anyone to identify you," Brooklyn's voice dripping with malice accompanied with a sly smirk, his eyes having a gleam in them that can even make the most hardened criminals a bit nervous.

Stefan's eyes suddenly grow wide when he hears Brooklyn's plan, the young man suddenly starting to squirm once more, and although each movement is causing him much more pain, he does not care; he just wants to get out of here and run for his life. He does not even care how mutilated he will be for the rest of his life, just as long as he stays alive, but Brooklyn really looks serious in killing him tonight.

Brooklyn comes to stand right in front of Stefan, the scalpel reflecting in his hand, but still Stefan does not stop squirming.

"You can try all you want, you pathetic little boy, but you are not living to see another sunrise, that I can promise you."

Brooklyn proceeds to take hold of Stefan's shirt, slicing it to pieces with the scalpel, ripping the torn pieces of cloth from his body, leaving Stefan's upper body completely exposed. Brooklyn just snorts at the sight; for Stefan's cocky attitude one would think that he will at least be toned with a few definite muscles showing, just like himself and all of the other guys of The Chernyy Feniks, but no, he does not even have a speck of toned muscle on his body.

"You really are pathetic, you know that, Stefan? Not even a well built body; the world really will not be missing anything if I kill you."

Brooklyn presses the scalpel just above Stefan's navel, and starts to slice upwards, although not very deep, just deep enough to draw blood, but unfortunately it is deep enough for Stefan to scream out once more in agonising pain.

"I should actually record your screaming, because it really is music to my ears," Brooklyn says in his still malice tone of voice, all the while, while moving the scalpel upwards as slow as possible.

He stops right at the collar bone of Stefan, and then starts to move the scalpel to the left side, all along the bone, while still keeping it at a shallow cut.

After he reaches the end part of the collar bone, Brooklyn starts to cut diagonally, right to Stefan's left nipple. Another muffled scream is heard as Brooklyn plunges the scalpel deep into Stefan's skin, expertly starting to cut all along the nipple, and soon enough Brooklyn is holding the pink nipple in his hand, dangling it in a mocking manner in front of Stefan, the green eyed man laughing like a maniac while doing it. Blood is flowing from the wound, and Stefan is now in even more pain than before, and he can feel himself losing consciousness.

Brooklyn throws the nipple on to the floor and crushes it with his foot, and then he proceeds with the same movements on the right side of Stefan's body. Again the same is done to the right side as it had been done to the left side, but just before Brooklyn can remove the nipple completely, Stefan passes out, his head just dangling about while his entire body goes limp. This does not sit well with Brooklyn at all; he wants Stefan to be conscious until the very end, until the grand finale.

Brooklyn places the scalpel on the table and then walks to the one corner of the room where there are wires coming out of the wall. It is electrical wires that have been connected to the main electrical supply of the room. Brooklyn retrieves two wires, both which have clamps at the end. He also retrieves two sharp pieces of metal, and then presses both pieces of metal into Stefan' s upper chest, the young man still remaining unconscious. Brooklyn proceeds to connect the two clamps with the metal pieces and then walks back to the corner to flip a switch. The light dips a few times but within seconds, Stefan is wide awake, once again squirming like a snake on a hot plate, but this time it is not caused by his own accord; the electrical current running through his body is making the young man squirm like that. Satisfied that Stefan is wide awake now, Brooklyn switches off the current, but does not remove the clamps, or the pieces of metal.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, you worthless piece of shit. If you dare pass out on me again, you will wake up in a much worse way than now, and as you might know by now, I do not make empty threats."

Brooklyn once again takes the scalpel in his hands, and then proceeds to finish cutting off Stefan's right nipple, and by now the young man's entire front side is covered with his own blood. After stomping on the pink bud and destroying it completely with his shoe, Brooklyn steps some distance away from Stefan, his arms crossed over his chest, tilting his head to the one side, just looking at the bloody mess in front of him, but still Brooklyn is not done with Stefan, being unsatisfied with the little blood that has already been spilled.

"How ever will I cause more blood to be spilled from your body without killing you?" Brooklyn asks as he mockingly places the index finger of his right hand at the right corner of his mouth, as if he is deep in thought, "Mmmmmm Stefan? Ahh yes, I have the perfect solution to our little problem. I will just open you; that way I can see how your intestines look, and maybe then I will be able to discover why you are so full of shit."

Just then Stefan starts to cry and scream like a little baby, much to Brooklyn's amusement.

"Are you crying? Oh you poor thing, this must be very horrible for you, right? Don't worry, it won't be much longer, then all of this will come to an end, but unfortunately for you, it will not be a painless ending. You will die a horrible death, and you can see that as my departing gift to you."

Once again Brooklyn approaches Stefan, scalpel in hand, and without any warning, he plunges it right into the left side of Stefan's stomach, cutting a very deep cut all across his abdomen, and already Brooklyn can spot the intestines through all of the blood. Stefan is screaming non-stop, once again squirming like a snake that has been placed on a hot plate, but the more he squirms, the more blood he spills. Brooklyn places the scalpel back on the table once again before retrieving a pair of surgical gloves from his pockets, putting them over his black leather gloves and doing it in a mocking way, putting even more fear into the young Stefan.

"Now let us see, or rather feel, the inside of you," is all Brooklyn says while he slowly approaches Stefan, the sadistic gleam in his eye looking more terrifying than before.

Stefan had no idea that a person can be this sick, but he is experiencing it firsthand now of how sick the human kind can really be. He can clearly feel how Brooklyn is wriggling his hands inside of him, and Stefan can also feel how he is about to throw up because of all the incredible pain. He suddenly realises that he will not be able to throw up, seeing as his mouth is closed off, meaning he will just choke in his own vomit, which might not sound like a bad idea right now. At least in that way he will be spared the rest of Brooklyn's sick ways, but Stefan is just not lucky enough seeing as his own body has suddenly turned against him, because at once the feeling of throwing up has just disappeared like that. Maybe he had jinxed it when he had thought of it as his way out of this hell of a nightmare that he is currently finding himself in.

Stefan can feel Brooklyn remove his hands from within him, the orange haired man looking very smug with himself as he starts to remove the blood covered surgical gloves from his black leather gloves.

"Well, Stefan, now for the grand finale, and I have to warn you again, do not dare to pass out on me."

Without saying another word, Brooklyn takes the roll of duck tape and starts to close up the deep cut across Stefan's abdomen, and after finishing up with that task, he retrieves his phone and once again calls Crusher.

"Don't worry, you poor bastard, soon, all of this will be over.

Stefan really tries his best to stay awake, but his body is functioning on its own now, already indicating that it has lost too much blood.

It does not take long for Crusher to appear, along with three other men. Stefan is slightly aware of how he is removed from the chains, being dragged along a concrete floor, having no idea of what is going on around him right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two cars come to stop in the middle of now where, one of the cars belonging to Stefan, but he is not driving his car. Brooklyn gets out of the first car, along with Crusher and two other men, and then two men retrieves four car tyres from the boot of their car. Two other men also get out of Stefan's car, but there is still no sign of Stefan anywhere. The two men that had driven Stefan's car, walks to the boot and then retrieves a squirming body from the boot, his hands and feet tied with duct tape. They position the tied up man onto his bleeding, toeless feet. Crusher and the other men start to put the tyres over him while Brooklyn remains standing a distance away, watching the whole scene unfold, while also looking very bored with himself.

After all four tyres have been placed over Stefan, the men drag him back to his car, throwing him into the boot. Brooklyn then comes walking towards them, a canister of gasoline in his hand, which he starts to douse over Stefan's whole body.

After being sure that Stefan has been properly doused with gasoline, Brooklyn takes a box of matches from his pocket, and lights just one stick and throws it onto Stefan, the gasoline immediately taking flame, Stefan screaming like a mutilated animal as the flames start to eat away at his body, the tyres ensuring that the flames will not die anytime soon. All the men remain standing there, watching the horrendous scene play out in front of them, no expression or any sign of remorse on any of their faces; Brooklyn even yawns while watching Stefan scream and burn.

Soon enough it is just silence coming from the young man, the only sound being that of the flames crackling as it continues eating away at the body of young Stefan and at the tires. When Brooklyn is finally satisfied that his body has been burned beyond recognition, he indicates to Crusher to close the boot on the burning body and tyres that are inside. The men then proceed to push the car off of the cliff, a very high cliff, and the moment the car reaches the bottom, it explodes into a blaze of glory. Brooklyn does not even glace in to the direction of the cliff and just makes his way over to the car.

He is really tired and just wants to get in his comfortable bed, but that will be some time before he can go and snog his bed because they are quite a distance out of Budapest, but at least his night has not been too disappointing.

* * *

I know there was no Kai or Anastasia in this chapter, but the other bad guys also have to have some time to shine, but I promise that in the next chapter Kai and Anastasia will be back, and there will be some lemon in the chapter, not between them, but you will see. Please review as I like to hear your thoughts on it, and I also got asked to put the dates of when I will be update the next chapter, but unfortunately that will be a bit impossible at the moment but hopefully in the near future I will update every two weeks.

And just a quick little announcement: I have a poll going on my profile regarding the future chapters of this story, and your votes will really help me make a decision. From chapter 10 on, the chapters are VERY VERY long, so that is why I want to know whether I should keep them that long and update only once a month, or divide them into two parts and update every two weeks; the options are in the poll so you can just choose which will suit you the best.

Well then, until next time you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Morning to everyone! Or good afternoon, or evening, whatever, lol. Here is chapter 8 and I apologise for the gore of chapter 7 but this story is after all based on the mob life so it will be cruel. Chapter 8 also has some gore in it but not too much, and also some lemon near the end, for those who love those type of scenes, especially when Kai is involved :-D

Chapter 9 will be up around the 30th of December, the title being 'The key meeting', and it is a nice long chapter. The poll is still up so please make your choice. Well anywho, enough said, so on with the story and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 – no more me

"Screw it, I am getting pissed tonight!"

"Are you serious, Ana?!"

"Yes, Dmitri, and if you and Elena don't like it, I don't care. Then you guys can just take your shit and leave, because I have no intention of walking out of here sober, and if a hot guy catches my eye, all the better; I may even go home with him and do the dirty!"

Dmitri and Elena just gasps at how blunt their cousin is tonight; she is usually like this but it is usually accompanied with a positive and funny attitude, but tonight one can almost feel nauseous by the negative vibes that are coming off of Anastasia. Both of her cousins realise that she is really not in a good space right now, but they also know that there is nothing they can do now. The only thing they can actually do is to keep an eye on her, to prevent Anastasia from doing something very foolish; other than that, their hands are tied.

"Ana, please; this is not like you, can't we just go home and watch a movie or something?!" Elena half screams over the loud music while Anastasia just downs her drink while looking at the dancing crowd, her body itching to get on the dance floor and to just get lost in the sea of dancing bodies and music.

"If you don't want to be here, get lost then, and stop spoiling the night for me!" and without saying anything else, or even waiting for either Dmitri or Elena to say anything else, Anastasia just turns her back on her two cousins and heads for the dance floor.

Elena just turns to her brother, a look that Dmitri already knows too well, "Ah hell no, I am not baby-sitting that lunatic tonight!"

"She's your cousin, Dmitri!"

"So?! She is also yours, and may I add, also your best friend! I am not approaching a pissed off Ana! Forget it, sis!"

All Elena can do is to sigh at her brother. She can understand his attitude because she feels the exact same way. When Anastasia had called her earlier the morning and asked whether she and Dmitri wants to go clubbing with her tonight, she had hesitated at first, because for the last couple of months, Anastasia had not been herself, almost like she has transformed into a darker version of herself, full of hate, pain and dare she say it, evil, and she does not like the new version of her beloved cousin. She can understand that losing your family the way Anastasia had has to be tough for anyone, but it is like the Anastasia that they all knew and loved had died along with her family, and has been replaced with the new version of her.

Anastasia has been drinking a lot now a days, and although she has permanently moved into Vladimir's old penthouse, Anastasia does not allow anyone to come and visit her, and Elena can't help but get the feeling that Anastasia is hiding something from them, something very bad that can end up with her in big trouble.

Elena is brought out of her thoughts on her cousin when her brother suddenly yells into her ear; because of the loud music, the only way of really communicating with another person is by yelling or shouting at them.

"What, Dmitri?!"

Dmitri says noting but instead just points into the direction of where Anastasia is currently dancing, and Elena does not like the look of it. Anastasia is currently dancing very provocatively with two guys, sandwiched between the two men, and both guys have a sly smirk on their faces, and that can't be good. Anastasia is clearly oblivious to it all, clearly too focused on her dancing to even realise that the two men that she is currently dancing with has plans of their own with her, and unfortunately it does not include dancing. Their hands are roaming her body all over, but Anastasia just does not seem to care about any of it. She feels dead on the inside so she might as well act like a dead person: completely emotionless.

"That's it! It can't go on like this!"

Elena marches her way over to Anastasia and abruptly grabs her cousin by the arm and yanks her away from the two men, Anastasia immediately pissed by this action. Anastasia removes herself from Elena's hold with an aggressive force and glares at her cousin.

"What the hell is your problem, Elena?! You have been bitching non-stop in my ears, you and Dmitri! Just get off my case!"

Anastasia makes to turn and to go back to dancing with the two men that are patiently waiting for her return, but Elena once again grabs Anastasia and turns her cousin to her very forcefully.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ana?! This is not like you! All this time I have been trying my best to be patient with you, but it has been six months! Get a grip on yourself already!"

SMACK!

Elena grabs her cheek that Anastasia had just slapped with a great force, Elena's cheek immediately starting to burn, the hand print of Anastasia clearly starting to become visible. Dmitri immediately yells his sister's name and comes running to them and then pulls Elena away from Anastasia, who is still glaring at her cousin with a murderous look in her eyes.

Both Elena and Dmitri are beyond shocked about what Anastasia had just done, but she remains cold and indifferent about the whole situation, despite it being the first time in her entire life that she has ever lifted a hand towards her cousin.

Dmitri holds his sister in his arms, the tears visible in Elena's eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you?! We don't know you like this, Ana!"

"Go to hell, both of you! The old me is gone, she died the night her parents and her brother's throats were slit, and if you don't like the new Ana, then fine by me. That way you both can get the hell out of my life and stay out of it! I don't need you, I don't need anybody!" and with that, Anastasia stalks off to go and join the two men from earlier, both smirking when the young blonde once again takes up her place between the two of them.

Dmitri continues holding and consoling his sister, both siblings just at a complete loss of words of what had just transpired between the three cousins. They have never thought, not even in their wildest dreams, or nightmares for that fact, that Anastasia would lash out like that; it is just completely unheard of. The two siblings continue to look at Anastasia, at how she is dancing seductively with the two men, clearly not caring about the fact that she had just slapped her cousin, and she does not even look like she feels bad about it.

"Let's go, sis; there is nothing we can do now!"

Elena just nods her head at her brother and allows Dmitri to lead her out of the club, Anastasia not even looking into the direction of her two cousins.

It has already been six months since that dreadful day in the cemetery where Anastasia had made a promise that she will kill Kai Hiwatari, and it has also been six months since she has changed, allowing hate to consume her completely, rage becoming her new life force. Every day Anastasia wakes up with only one thought: kill Kai Hiwatari, and with that thought she also goes to bed. She has not cried once since leaving the cemetery that day, the hate inside of her and the craving for revenge not allowing her to cry.

In the past six months, Anastasia has become obsessed with Kai Hiwatari, his company and worst of all, The Chernyy Feniks mob. She has watched the business channels everyday for news, any news, on Hiwatari Enterprises. She has bought every newspaper, reading about deaths and crimes in the city. She has bought every magazine that has to do with the business world, anything that is remotely related to Kai Hiwatari.

In her penthouse, she has turned Vladimir's old bedroom into her own bedroom, and the guest room where she had always stayed when she had visited Vladimir in the past, she has transformed into her 'research centre'. There is no bed in the room, just a desk, chair, computer with internet, a printer and a shit load of clippings on Kai, the walls covered with pictures and articles of the young business mogul. If one didn't know any better, one would think that Anastasia is in love with Kai, obsessed with him. And yes, she is obsessed with him, but not in the loving obsession, more like the hateful obsession, the one that can only lead to disaster.

But unfortunately, in the last past six months, Anastasia has not even come close to killing Kai; in fact, she has not even seen him yet. For a whole month, everyday, Anastasia had waited outside the Hiwatari Enterprises building, from early the morning until late at night, just in order to get a glimpse of Hiwatari, so that she can follow him, but no such luck. She has even started to wonder whether he really works there, but every time she calls his office, and asks for Mr Kai Hiwatari, they say that he is currently in a meeting or is unavailable, but not once did they deny that there is no such person at the office, and the number of his offices are also not wrong, because she has asked the direct number to Mr Hiwatari's office, at the main reception, so the number is also not wrong. Anastasia just cannot understand how the guy arrives and leaves the building.

Anastasia has also managed to obtain an illegal firearm, and has not breathed a word to anyone, especially not to her family; they will for surely have ten different heart attacks, and she is really not in the mood for more family drama. Anastasia felt very ashamed at herself when she had bought the gun, knowing that her brother had worked so hard to put these criminals behind bars, and what does she go and do? She goes and supports them with their illegal activities. She did not feel proud about purchasing the illegal firearm, but just looking at a photo of her once happy and living family, and all of the guilt feelings vanished, the hate being the only residing emotion once more.

About a month ago, Anastasia had been waiting outside the building of Hiwatari Enterprises, and she once again had called the offices of Kai, the friendly lady informing her that he is currently in a meeting but that he will be done in about 30 minutes. Anastasia thought that _that_ was the perfect moment to schedule a meeting with Kai, and so she did it. Her plan was to go and meet him in his office, and then after a few minutes of talking, she was going to shoot him multiple times in the head and in the chest, not caring that she will go to jail for murder afterwards.

At least it will be worth it, but when the time came for her to go to the meeting, she just could not muster up enough courage to go through with it. She sat in the car, the gun in her hand, ready and full of bullets, but she was trembling like a leaf. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she was sweating like a pig, and she just knew that she will not be able to go through with it. They will stop her before she even makes it to the elevator because anyone will be able to see that she is about to do something very bad, and very illegal, her demeanour being a dead giveaway.

So, she never made it to the meeting, and since that day she has not tried to schedule another meeting with Kai, knowing that once she gets there, she will once again chicken out; however she is still bent on killing Kai for what he had done to her.

It may take some time, but she will do it eventually; she will put a bullet in him, no matter how long it takes.

Anastasia continues dancing with the two guys, but soon the three of them are locked in a three – way with each other, making out like crazy, and although Anastasia had told her cousins earlier that she will go home with a guy, she has no intentions on going home with either of the two guys, but they just don't know it yet.

Anastasia may seem drunk, but she is still fully aware of what is going on around her. She plans to ditch the two guys by going to the bathroom and then staying there until the club closes. She knows it is very dangerous to lead them on like this, but she just wants to forget about everything for a couple of hours, she just wants to get rid of all of the hate inside of her, even if it is just for a couple of hours. She just wants to feel free for a short while, before she goes back to her hate – filled life, filled with hate, pain and alcohol, and yes, she has been drinking a lot these past six months. She passes out almost every night, and usually wakes up with one ugly hangover, but it is just not bad enough for Anastasia to stop drinking; the numbing feeling of the alcohol makes her get through her hate filled day. If she didn't find the taste of cigarettes so revolting, she probably would have taken up the disgusting habit also.

For now, she is just going to settle with some good old clubbing; nothing wrong with that.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Cars are parked everywhere, music can be heard blasting over the speakers from within the Feniks Manor. Twice a year, a huge party is held for the members of The Chernyy Feniks, mostly for those that are working in other countries; it is also a time where Kai and his other partners that are in charge in their various fields come together and discuss the main business areas, the visit of them usually lasting for about two weeks before they all return to their respective places. The big party is usually on the second night, to ensure that everyone is present and that they can just enjoy themselves, although it does not mean that anyone can slack off on their jobs. Kai makes sure it is work first and then all play, that is after all, how he has been raised. Not everyone can always attend, seeing as they still have responsibilities, but this is usually just the personnel that are below the various leaders; truthfully, Kai does not really care about them, as long as the most important people are present, he could care less.

Most of the time, everyone resides at the Feniks manor, but others would rather stay with loved ones that are also residing within Moscow; but whatever they choose, the manor has more than enough room for everyone to stay over, especially since it has over 90 bedrooms and bathrooms.

The Feniks manor is a huge and magnificent three storey building. It consists of 90 bedrooms, four of them being main suites – two of them on the second storey, and two on the last floor; on the second storey, there is a suite situated at the end of each wing, and the same goes for third storey. The floors of the upper two storeys are covered in a dark red wine coloured carpet, and walking barefoot on this carpet is like walking on the smoothest, most gentle surface on the earth.

The lower lever, or the first storey, or ground floor, has beautifully designed marble tiles on the floor, instead of carpet, the reason for this being that blood is difficult to remove from a carpet, and yes, a lot of blood has been spilled within the walls of the Feniks manor. The ground floor has three main corridors, and also other largely built rooms, which includes a very large indoor swimming pool. The entertainment area, which is usually also the dining area, is the largest room in the entire manor, and this is usually where the party is held, but guests also wander the entire manor.

The manor has two studies, one on each storey except the top storey, but the studies are mostly for Kai and the other leaders' use; the lower personnel do not really use it. The main study is also where the main meetings are held when it comes to doing business with the allies of the mob. Most of the rooms in the manor are big and one can easily get lost if one does not know his or her way around the manor, but the biggest place in the entire manor has to be underground, also known as The Chamber.

The Chamber is an entire level beneath the Feniks manor, build with sound proof walls, various halls, and many rooms, each serving a purpose of its own, mostly involving gruesome things, and it is also the favourite place of Kai, seeing as he loves to spend his time in The Chamber. When one usually hears something like a level that is situated underground, one would usually assume it is wet, and built with stones, and that it is overall a dirty place, but that is not the case with The Chamber.

Every room is tiled with white tiles, all four walls, including the floor, the reason for this being that it is the easiest way to wash away the blood and guts. The halls are also tiled white and it has excellent lighting, and there are no foul smells or grime on the tiles. If one did not know any better, one can easily mistake this place for a very sterile underground hospital.

However, there are four rooms that are anyone's worst nightmare – Kai's playrooms. So many people have died horrible and slow deaths within those four rooms, all by the hands of Kai. If there is one thing that Kai really loves, it is that of spilling blood. In these rooms there are various utensils that are used to torture the victims, including a chainsaw, a drill and a blowtorch, not to mention a barrel of hydrochloric acid and various knives.

The Chamber also has a crematorium for the burning of all of the bodies of the victims that have been killed here. There are so many members of The Chernyy Feniks that have never been in The Chamber because they have heard horrible stories about the place; stories like one can hear all of the screaming that goes on when one walks along the various halls.

The prisoners are always begging for mercy or to be released, but no one that has ever been captured and brought to The Chamber has left the place alive, and everyone in The Chernyy Feniks knows it, and they all know that it is best to stay loyal to The Chernyy Feniks, despite there being a few idiots every now and then that think they can outsmart The Chernyy Feniks, only to be surprised in the end, and then they die a horrible death.

The Chamber also has various store rooms where various weapons and guns of The Chernyy Feniks is being stored and they are all kept under tight security; no one can just walk in and demand whatever he wants because Kai does not want anything pointing back to his mob, and beware the poor soul that decides to go rogue with the weapons of The Chernyy Feniks.

Right now, in one of the four rooms of Kai's playrooms, the mentioned young man is busy with bloody work, along with his accomplice, Brooklyn. There are also other two men present but they are only there to make sure that the prisoner does not try to do anything, not that he will succeed anyway.

Both Kai and Brooklyn are excellent fighters, their toned bodies a clear indication of that. Besides, the poor prisoner is in such a horrible condition right now that he will not be able to try anything. Kai and Brooklyn are currently busy disembowelling the poor man, the man dangling in the air from chains that are hanging from the ceiling. His mouth is covered, muffling his agonising screams. Brooklyn and Kai are just grinning the whole time, dressed only in a pair of black male sweat pants, and both of them have blood covered arms, the blood all belonging to their poor victim. Both of them are also wearing surgical gloves, safety first as Kai always says.

They have already managed to remove both kidneys and the liver of the poor man, which are on their way to a freezer. Kai knows of a few people that are involved with organ trafficking, so that is why they are removed. Brooklyn and Kai intend to remove all of the vital organs of the man that can be used, but right after they have the man's intestines dangling from his stomach. Kai and Brooklyn can get very violent and sadistic when they torture a victim together, Brooklyn learning a lot from Kai, seeing as he has the same hunger for blood and torturing like Kai has. Any normal person will start throwing up at the horror that is taking place right now, but not the two men that are doing the torturing; for them it is almost a hobby, a fun time. They still have a long way to go before they finish off the poor man for good, as they still have a few horrendous things planned for their victim.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Above ground of The Chamber, the party is in full swing, people dancing and drinking all around, everyone just having a good time. Tala is sitting leisurely on a huge comfortable couch, his wife, Alisia, sitting on his lap as both are conversing with Ray, Mikhail, Valerie and Ming-Ming, who are also leisurely sitting on a huge couch, just opposite Tala and Alisia. The couches are always brought into the area where the main party is so that the guests can just sit and relax and mingle when they don't feel like dancing or going upstairs, or wandering the rest of the manor. The six friends are just catching up and laughing while casually drinking their drinks.

Garland and Hilary are upstairs in one of the many rooms, busy with their own private party, a body party, and they have already informed the others that they will only see them tomorrow morning. The two have been hooking up constantly since that one night in Paris, although it is just a casual relationship. Hilary has broken up with her fiancé, and now she is just having casual sex with Garland whenever she can while enjoying her freedom.

"So, Ray, I hear you plan on expanding your club."

"Yeah, but that won't happen in the next two years. I am still not sure what I want exactly, all I know is that I want it bigger. I may even decide to open another one, only time will tell. Why, you looking for a job as one of my escorts, Alisia?" Ray asks the blonde haired woman with a sly smile on his face.

Tala immediately starts to choke on his drink, causing the others to laugh at him. Alisia just gently pats her husband on the back, trying to calm him down.

"Watch it, Ray; there is no way in hell my wife is going to become an escort."

"Excuse me, my dear husband, but don't I have a say in the situation?" she asks Tala, her free hand placed on her hip.

Tala just raises his eyebrows in shock at his wife, "You do know what it all entails in being an escort, right?"

"Of course I do, duh, that's why I am asking."

"But...but Alisia, am I not enough for you anymore?" Tala asks, almost sounding hurt.

Alisia appears to be very serious about the whole situation, "Ah, my dear sweet lovable husband," she says in an innocent tone while wrapping her arm around her husband's neck, "don't take it personal; did you not always say that you will support me in everything, no matter what?"

"Yeah, but not this! I don't think my poor heart will survive such a tragedy."

Alisia just starts to laugh before placing a deep kiss on his mouth, and then pulling away with a smirk.

"Where in my right mind will I ever become an escort, Ivanov? You know that the only man for me will be you; always has been that way and it will always be that way, you know that right? And you also know that I have only been with one man, and that is you. I am not interested in being with other men, my dear darling."

Tala just looks at his wife with a smirk when she had said that she had only been with one man, because they both know that _that_ is not the truth, Alisia also seeing the look in Tala's eyes, knowing exactly what he is thinking after she had said that. She has also been with Kai; in fact, they both have slept with Kai, more than once, but that is a story for another day, and a story that will remain with the three friends until the day that they die.

Tala just returns back to his so-called shocked attitude of his wife wanting to become an escort, "Yeah, but you just sounded so serious, my love; I was really starting to worry."

The two lovers just embrace each other, their friends just 'awing' about the love between the two, all except for one. Valerie just snorts at the pair, but not because it grosses her out, but because she is horny and she wants Kai, but he is too pre-occupied at the moment. Everyone knows that the first night of the get-together, Kai and Valerie always hook up, but tonight it is taking much longer for them to hook up, and Valerie does not find it funny at all.

"Relax, Val, I am sure that he and Brooklyn is almost done with whatever they are busy with."

"He better be, otherwise I am going to leave him dry, just like he is leaving me dry at this moment. Couldn't those two idiots wait till tomorrow for their torturing? Men and their egos," is all she says while rolling her eyes and shaking her head from side to side, her crossed legs also indicating her growing impatience as her legs just cannot keep still.

The others just chuckle at Valerie's pouted expression. The friends continue with their talking and making jokes, until one of Ray's workers, Ian, passes the group of friends, Ray immediately getting an idea for a cruel joke.

"Yo, Ian," Ray calls his employee, the short purple haired man quickly turning around to see who had called him. When he sees that it is Ray who had called him, he smiles and quickly walks towards Ray and his group of friends.

"Hey, boss, Tala, Mikhail, and you lovely ladies," he says while a blush starts forming when he looks and greets the women. All three women return their friendliest and sincerest of smiles at Ian, because they all like the small purple haired man; they find him cute and gullible because of his size.

"How's it going, Ian?"

"Can't complain, boss; how about you guys?"

"All is good with us; hey, I was just wondering, would you like to take a walk with me and the guys?"

"Sure; where to?"

"The Chamber," is all Ray says with a huge grin on his face. The others suddenly have to try very hard not to burst out laughing because the moment Ray said that name, the poor guy immediately went pale, scaring himself into a new blood group.

"The...The Chamber? Err, sorry, but I just err...remembered Garland has sent me to get him some food," Ian lies while rubbing the back of his neck, sweat beads already forming on his forehead.

"And where is Garland, Ian? I haven't seen him for a while now?" Tala asks, his eyes showing a devious gleam within them.

"He...he is outside, chilling with the others."

"That's strange, because I could have sworn he had told us that he is going to spend the rest of the night in bed, doing Hilary."

Ian gulps, realising that he has just been caught lying. Ray stands up and flings an arm around Ian's neck, Ray smirking at his worker. He knows that Ian is scared shitless of The Chamber because he once had witnessed how Kai dismembered two guys with a chainsaw; the poor guy could not sleep or eat for almost four days.

Tala and Mikhail also gets up, ready to make their way down to The Chamber, along with Ray and a terrified Ian. Ray practically has to drag Ian down stairs, Ian not even trying to get out of the hold of Ray because he respects Ray too much.

After they reach The Chamber, Ray starts leading them to the room which he knows Kai is occupying at the moment, Ian already feeling like he can puke. The distinct sound of a chainsaw can be heard, and soon enough the men reach the room. Ray opens the door, but pushes in Ian first, the poor man witnessing another gruesome scene.

Brooklyn is holding a leg while Kai is busy cutting it into pieces. The floor is covered with human remains, the intestines and stomach contents of their victim laying all bloodied on a table. Ray, Tala and Mikhail come walking in at the exact moment when Ian starts to throw up. Kai and Brooklyn are so caught up in their task, that they do not even realise the extra audience, until Kai switches off the chainsaw. Both Kai and Brooklyn are covered in blood from head to toe, the room a complete mess, looking like a blood bath, literally and figuratively.

Brooklyn is the first to acknowledge their visitors when he throws the last piece of leg on to the floor. Kai also turns around to face them, blood dripping from his hair. He just glances into Ian's direction, raising an eyebrow at how the man is busy puking his own guts out.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to say hi, oh yeah, and also to scare the shit out of Ian."

"Well, it isn't shit that is coming out of him, that I can assure you guys," Kai says dryly.

The others just snigger at how blunt Kai has said it. Tala, Ray and Mikhail do not seem unsettled at the scene in front of them; they have seen much worse coming from Kai and Brooklyn. This cutting up and disembowelment is considered old school with the two men.

"So, you guys done? Valerie is anxious to see you, Kai; I just thought that you should know."

Kai just smirks at that, already knowing why she wants to him. Just the thought of her fills him with a strong sense of arousal. Kai places the bloody chainsaw on top of the table and instructs the other two men to start cleaning the room, before he makes his way out of the room, not even waiting for the others to follow. Ray supports a weak Ian, the small man feeling quite weak after puking so much. Kai makes his way over to the showers to wash off the blood, Brooklyn following, he just telling the others that they will meet them above ground in a few minutes.

After the guys arrive back upstairs, Ming-Ming and Valerie just embrace Ian, feeling sorry for him and trying their best to comfort him, the two women, including Alisia, just glaring at the three men for putting Ian through whatever horror they had that had made Ian this sick. The men of course just shrugs it off because they see it as a means of amusement for themselves, and it is not like they are ever going to admit it to the women; they love their manhood way too much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party at the Feniks manor is still in full swing, the music on full blast over the speakers, everyone still having a good time, despite it already being in the early hours of the morning, as many continue to still dance and drink the night away, but for a certain long haired woman, she does not even notice the world around her. She is so caught up in her own world, a world filled with pleasure, so much that she just cannot focus on anything else.

Valerie is currently sitting on a single-seated couch in the suite in the west wing on the third floor, also known as Kai's room. Her head is resting against the headrest of the couch, her hands gripping tightly on to the arm rests of the couch, her lips parted and her chest heaving, constant moaning coming from her. The reason: Kai is going down on her, pleasing her just the way she likes it, her legs wide open as Kai's head is positioned between her legs, his lips and tongue licking and sucking all over, while his fingers are moving in and out of her wet cavern.

Both are naked, enjoying a good round of foreplay before they have their rough sex. Kai's erection is almost becoming painful from arousal, pre-come dripping like a tab that has been opened, but he likes going down on Valerie, just as much as she likes it.

Valerie can feel she is nearing her end, Kai also noticing this as Valerie is starting to move her hips against his mouth, her hands starting to pull on his hair, and it does not take long before Valerie's pelvic area arches up against Kai's mouth, she pulling his hair very hard as she screams out his name in ecstasy while the clitoral orgasm courses through her body. Kai continues licking her, enjoying her wetness and enjoying the taste of her wetness. When the orgasm of Valerie finally passes, she falls back against the couch, heaving like she had just run for miles on end. Kai gives her clit a few more licks before lifting his head and looking at Valerie, his lips glistening of all of her wetness, but Valerie finds it very sexy, and just like that, she pulls Kai into a heated kiss, tasting herself, becoming aroused all over again.

Kai breaks the kiss and stands up, picking Valerie up in the process, she immediately wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, his arms also tightly around her body, as he walks towards the bed, both of them ready for a couple of hours of good sex. He places her on the bed, standing right in front of her, while both of their eyes shine with lust. Kai reaches for the drawer of his nightstand next to the bed and removes the foil packet which contains the condom, but Valerie decides that tonight she wants to put it on, so Kai allows her. She opens the foil packet and proceeds to slide the rubber slowly and sensually down his very erect penis, a soft grunt coming from Kai as he just closes his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the feel of her hands as they slowly move down his member, teasing him.

After the condom is on securely, Valerie takes her place on the bed, on all fours, glancing over her shoulder and waiting in anticipation as Kai also gets on the bed, and then he positions himself right behind her. Valerie is already griping the sheets, she trying to get control over herself, but she just cannot wait any longer; she wants Kai to slam himself into her as hard as he possibly can, and she wants it to happen now. She feels how Kai's strong large manly hands grip her hips, holding on to them firmly. Valerie can already feel her cavern pulsing with lust, feeling how her wetness is flowing down her thighs, because she is beyond aroused at this movement.

Kai places the head of his erection at her entrance, and without any warning, he slams into her, Valerie gasping out at the motion. Kai immediately starts to thrust with intensity, hard, deep and fast because this is how he and Valerie loves their sex with each other: rough, so rough that it is almost at the point of becoming painful, but luckily it has never reached that stage.

The sound of skin hitting against skin, the thrusting into a wet cavern, can be heard clearly; the moaning of Valerie, and grunting of Kai just adding to the already sexually charged room. With every thrust, Kai grunts, enjoying the feel of how deep he is inside of Valerie, and with every thrust into her, she clenches her inner cavern around his member, this adding to the already intense fire burning within her. Valerie is luckily one of those women that can come very quick, and she can come about three to four times in a session, excluding the foreplay, but by the time she is done, she is completely weak and drained, making her immobile for a couple of hours, and luckily for her, Kai has stamina, and he can go on for quite a while before he reaches his peak.

Not long after the very first thrust, both of them can feel how their bodies are starting to become clammy, but it does not bother them; soon Kai will switch on the air conditioning when none of them can take the heat anymore. Neither of them are paying any attention to the music coming from down stairs and the people laughing and having a good time, because they are having a much better time with each other than the party will ever be able to offer them.

The two lovers want to catch up for all the time they have missed with each other so far, and it is not like they are in love with each other; they just enjoy the sex. When they are not with each other, both Valerie and Kai have sex with other people, especially Kai; he will never be able to imagine a life without sex; for him it is almost as important as breathing, and that is saying a lot.

Kai continues to thrust hard into Valerie, and it does not take too long for her to reach her orgasm, her cavern clenching even tighter around Kai's member, he enjoying the feel of her release on him, enjoying the extra wetness of his lover. Valerie continues to moan until her orgasm subsides, her heaving also sounding like that of a moan, and when it finally passes, she just relaxes completely, leaning onto her arms, Kai taking this opportunity to also rest for a while before he is going to take her once more, this time in another position.

They only do it in the positions that they know will give them maximum penetration, Kai wanting to hit her g-spot constantly, so the next position most probably will be the wheel-barrow, a personal favourite of Kai. That is the main reason why there is a large oak desk in the room, solely for that position.

Kai removes himself after giving Valerie enough time to rest and then proceeds to pick her up from the bed, carrying her to the desk, and placing her right in front of the desk, where she turns around so that her back is facing him. She bends over the desk, the surface already covered with a soft surface. Kai proceeds to lift her right leg, the leg bending at the knee whilst he holds it tightly by the ankle, his left hand taking hold of her left hip into a firm grip, and with one thrust, he is at once fully immersed within Valerie once more, the aggressive, yet very pleasurable, thrusting beginning all over again, both lovers experiencing their blissful pleasures.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She is lost, out of touch with reality, out of touch with the present, the music being her only focus, her only life support. The trance music is placing her in a completely different world, where nothing and no one matters; no feelings of hate, no thoughts of revenge, no thirst for murder. All that is left is the flow of the beat, making every living cell within her body dance and move along with the beat of the music. The swaying of her body, feeling the positive aura around her, embracing her, caressing her and making love to her. Here she has no name, no heartache, no past, no present and no future; she is one with the music and the music is one with her. She is sharing this world with others, but yet, they are all still on their own, allowing the music to take them far away from whatever challenges they are facing in their life this very moment.

No one has the desire to disturb another, to corrupt their peaceful space, causing unnecessary tension for all is one now. A society of their own where there is no judgement, no hurting, no sadness, no negative feelings; only love, happiness, calmness of the soul and a peace of mind, a blissful place where music is the oxygen keeping everyone alive, the laser lights the only source of light in their lives at this very moment, the dance floor their only true companion.

No drug will ever be able to give this high, no matter how many different types of drugs are mixed, the music being everyone's drug, a drug that does no harm to the body or to the mind. The music is soothing everyone's soul, healing whatever is broken within them, making them forget all about their struggles and sorrows of the past and present, and transporting them all to a place filled with true happiness.

Anastasia is just dancing on her own in a different club than the previous one she was at earlier the night, lucky to dodge the two horny guys that she was dancing with, and the club she is in right now is a place where she has found peace for her battered soul and heart, making her forget all about her murdered family, and all about Kai.

Gone is the goal of getting completely wasted because she would much rather get drunk on the music alone, and nothing else. The club is only playing trance music, putting everyone in a trance of relaxation and peace. Anastasia knows that no one will disturb her here, or try to make a move on her because everyone is so focused on the music that they are not paying attention to anyone else, and that is exactly just what she needs right now. She feels alone but she is welcoming it, the loneliness making her feel like herself for a change, something she has not felt for a very long time. Tonight she is once again Anastasia Grekov, the happy and carefree 20 – something student, just enjoying life and wanting to have a good time all of the time, and also who just enjoys being herself.

Tonight, Anastasia Grekov has been raised from the dead, even if it is just for one night, and she is going to enjoy every moment of it in this club, a sanctuary for many just like her, all of them just being so tired and exhausted from all the bitch slaps that life has dealt them so far, and that she continues dealing to them.

Tonight, nothing is going to stand in her way from being herself once more, for when the sun rises in the morning, she will be gone, dead, along with her murdered family, and all that will remain of Anastasia Grekov will be the hateful, vengeful and bitter part of her, the one whose soul has turned black and whose heart has turned to coal, for that is what she must have if she wants to avenge the death of her family, and she will succeed in doing it, no matter how long it takes. Kai Hiwatari will die by her hand.

* * *

I hope that you guys had enjoyed that, and that was the last rather short chapter for this story seeing as from chapter 9 on they will become longer. As always, review so that I can know your thoughts and as always, a HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, because your support and thoughts mean so much to me.

Take care and see you all with the next chapter! :-D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi you guys! Merry Christmas to you all, although it is a bit late, and a happy new year to you all! This is a very long chapter, and I am really excited to share this chapter with you all.

I don't have much to say right now, only that the poll is still up and your vote will really count so please, let your voice be heard! It will determine the length of chapter 10, so place your vote.

Well then, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9 – the key meeting

The sun is shining brightly but the temperatures are freezing because once again, winter has embraced Moscow, and its embrace is not that of a gentle one; it is harsh and it is brutal. Anastasia is just standing in front of the tombstones of her murdered family, today being the first anniversary of their death, and although a year has already passed, the pain is still as horrible and raw as it was in the beginning. That crap of time heals all wounds is just a bunch of shit that someone came up with because the idiot had nothing else to say to soothe someone.

She is dressed in all black – black blouse with two thin straps tied up in front, black skinny jeans, the lower parts tucked in knee high heeled boots, also black, a thick wool scarf wrapped around her neck, black wool mittens, rounded off with a black trench coat that reaches her calves; the only thing not black of her whole attire is that of her grey beanie on her head. Her attire fits her mood perfectly, and black has also become her favourite colour. Anastasia mostly wears black now a day. Her bike that she has inherited from Vladimir she has also transformed completely black; even her truck, the F – 150 SVT Raptor is black along with black rims. She originally wanted it to be Toledo blue but in the end she changed her mind, the colour black speaking the most to her soul. She use to like bright colours, the bright colours suiting her personality the best, but since the old Anastasia has died along with her family, it seems only right that a new type of colour takes its place in her new life.

There is a light breeze blowing, causing Anastasia's blonde hair to gently sway in the breeze, her long blonde hair that she has left untied; she is hardly bothered with the cold. Her spring green coloured eyes are glazed over, giving her an almost lost look, which she is, or that is how she feels anyway. Anastasia has already been standing here in front of the tombstones for about ten minutes now, her hands remaining in the pockets of her trench coat. She has placed a deep red coloured rose on each grave, a tear along with each rose.

"Every day I wake up, hoping and praying that everything was just a horrible nightmare, but as soon as I wake up completely, I realise that it is not a nightmare, that it is real, and that it is my life. You guys are really gone, and no matter how much I wish that I can turn back time, to stop this from ever happening, I know that it will never happen because that is not how life works. I know that you guys wouldn't want me to be sad, that you would want me to keep on smiling and laughing like I always had, but I have to disappoint you guys in that aspect because that will never happen. The joy has been taken from me, and the only way to ever get it back is if I kill the one that had done this to you. Vladimir, I am sorry that I had to disappoint you by gaining an illegal fire arm, but it is the only way, my dear brother. I have to avenge your deaths. That is the right thing to do, the only thing to do, and unfortunately, the law has failed you, my dear brother. The law that you had fought so hard to protect has failed you in the end; it has allowed your killer to get away, and that is why I have to take the law into my own hands. Please forgive me."

Anastasia is so focused on talking to her dead family, that she does not hear the two different sets of footsteps slowly walking toward her, slowly and cautiously approaching the three Grekov gravesites. It is Elena and Dmitri, the two siblings carrying three bouquets of flowers with them to place on the Grekovs' graves. Although the three cousins have made peace with each other, Anastasia is still leaving them out of her life, only mingling with them once a month, if they are lucky.

Anastasia only realises that someone is there when Elena softly calls out 'Ana', the mentioned young woman turning to face her cousin, a soft, yet sad, smile greeting both Elena and Dmitri. Elena is the first to hug her cousin, the tears quickly forming in both women's' eyes. The two women continue to hold each other for a while longer before Elena steps back so that Dmitri can also hug his cousin, the tears no longer fighting to not leave Anastasia's eyes, as they freely make their way down her cheeks. While Dmitri and Anastasia are holding each other, Elena places the one bouquet of flowers on to Alisa Grekov's grave; Dmitri has two bouquets of flowers, one for Vladimir and the other for Ivan.

After the flowers have been placed on each grave, the three cousins stand side by side, in complete silence, just looking at the graves, each one lost in their own thoughts. Both Elena and Dmitri are also dressed for the winter, but unlike Ana, they did not opt for the black colour. They have on various shades of brown, Elena the one wearing the white trench coat.

Anastasia's birthday had been about three months ago where she had turned 23, but she did not allow anyone to come and visit her to wish her a happy birthday. Her aunt, Elena and Dmitri's mother, had invited her to a dinner that she was holding specially for her niece, but Anastasia had kindly declined it, and although everyone understood that it was her first birthday since the death of her family, it still saddened them all that she prefers to spend the day on her own, that just adding fuel to the fire, and in this case the fire is Anastasia's ever growing dark and brooding personality.

Elena even suggested that just she and Anastasia go on holiday to any tropical place where the weather is warm and where there is beach filled with sexy guys, but just like the other propositions she has made, Anastasia also turned it down.

What no one knows is that Anastasia has been hanging out in a trance club almost every night, the same one that she had found about six months ago, and she just goes there to dance, nothing else. Anastasia has thought of finding a job, hoping that maybe it will help take her mind off of her family, and off of Kai, but when the time came where she had to start typing her CV, she decided to hell with it. She does not need the money, and she has better things to do with her time than to work for someone who will just irritate her in the end, so the idea of her finding a job has flown right out of the window, along with the idea of forgetting about Kai and what he has done to her family.

Anastasia has also finally realised that she is hurting all of her cousins, aunts and uncles by constantly shutting them out, and she has realised that they too have lost loved ones and that they are also still hurting, but she just cannot bring herself to the point of asking them for help, emotional, psychological and physical help. Her pride does not allow it, not that she has had a pride problem in the past; the pride problem has started after the deaths of her family.

The three cousins continue to stand in silence in front of the graves, until Anastasia decides to break the silence, "Do you guys feel like getting an early lunch with me?"

To say that Elena and Dmitri is shocked will be an understatement as they just look at their cousin, shocked that she has just suggested something like that all on her own. Anastasia just starts to laugh at their shocked faces, and soon the laughter turns into one huge fit of almost hysterical laughter, the tears streaming from Anastasia's eyes as she clutches her stomach, her face almost red from laughing so hard.

Elena and Dmitri cannot help but laugh along with Anastasia, the siblings happy to see her like this again. It really has been too long since they have seen Anastasia this happy, and for a short while, it feels like they have their beloved Anastasia back, the carefree and happy one, the young woman that is just filled with love for life, the Anastasia that they have missed so much.

Finally the laughter of the three subsides, Anastasia still wiping the tears from her eyes, "Man, I can't remember the last time I had laughed so hard; my poor stomach is still hurting. Thanks, you guys; I really needed that."

"Us? How did we help?"

"Your faces when I asked you guys to join me for lunch; you guys looked like you had seen a ghost strip in front of you; it was really funny," Anastasia says while chuckling once more, thinking back to their shocked faces, "but anyway, you did not answer my question."

"Of course, Ana! My dear sister and I will be complete idiots if we do not join you. It has been so long since the three of us had done something fun, but enough sad stories. To the cars we go!" Dmitri exclaims in a joking manner while taking up a pose as a supposed super hero, much to the amusement of the two women.

Elena and Anastasia just snigger at Dmitri's antics, and then the young male starts to walk ahead of the two women, so that he can go get the car started. Anastasia has arrived with her truck so she will be driving ahead of them, choosing the place where they will have lunch.

"Thanks for inviting us for lunch, Ana; we really appreciate it."

"I should be thanking you; I know I have not been myself for a very long time and I don't know whether I will ever be the same, but I am going to try, alright?"

"Sounds alright to me; we can take it one step at a time, at any pace that you are comfortable with."

"Thanks, cuz."

"Don't mention it."

Dmitri is already at the car, leaning against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a huge grin on his face.

"And why are you showing us your teeth? It looks like your teeth are feeling hot."

Dmitri just pretends to not to hear the sarcasm in his sister's voice, and continues grinning at the two women.

"Okay, seriously; did you just have a wet dream while being awake?"

"Ana!" both Elena and Dmitri exclaim at the same time.

Anastasia just acts all surprised about them calling out her name like that, while just asking 'what?', "He does look like he had some happy time with himself, and none of you can deny it."

"Well, you got me there, but guess what; now that we are going to hang out, I have decided that I am going to share some sleazy sex stories with you."

That earns Dmitri to get slapped on the arm by his sister, Elena just glaring at him. Anastasia just smirks at her two cousins, only realising now how much she has really missed them all.

"Just get in the car, you horny horn dog idiot."

"Are you also this demanding and dominating in the bedroom, my dear sister? Are you a dominatrix?"

"Dmitri!"

"Ana, can I drive with you; I am afraid that my sister is going to murder me along the way."

Anastasia just chuckles, "Sorry cuz, but you brought this on yourself. See you guys at the restaurant," and with that Anastasia turns around, heading towards her truck, silently chuckling to herself as she hears Elena scold her brother for all that he is worth.

'I really hope that I will be my old self again, one day, but the way I am feeling right now, I highly doubt it,' and with that thought she finally gets in to her truck and then starts to drive off after starting up the engine, her two cousins following her, Elena still being very pissed at her brother while he just continues to grin at her as they follow Anastasia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is night time in the capital city of Russia, and Kai and Tala are currently sitting behind a desk in the main study at the Feniks manor, busy with a meeting with a very powerful politician in the Russian government, the politician holding 13 folders with him, 10 of them on his right side, and the other three on his left side. He wants to hire the services of The Chernyy Feniks, and three of the services he wants either Kai or Tala to handle personally.

"These people in these files," the politician says as he pushes the ten files towards Kai and Tala, "will all be running for president, their campaigning beginning in a year's time, and I do not want that to happen."

"I see, so you want them all dead?"

"Not necessarily, Mr Ivanov; they can either die in a so-called accident, they can be framed for corruption, they can develop an illness, they can be involved in a horrible scandal, I don't really care; as long as they do not start with their campaigns."

"It will be no problem, Mr Kournikova, and I assume that you want all of this to happen in the next year?"

"Correct, Mr Ivanov, and how will we do the payments?"

"I will contact you after every person has been taken care of in which ever way, and then we will discuss an amount, so for now, do not worry about any payments."

"Very well; now these three," Kournikova says as he pushes the last three remaining files towards the two men, all three containing photos with families in them, "I want them dead."

"Just the adult men?"

"No, Mr Ivanov, the entire family; women and children included."

Just then Tala moves the three files towards Kai, leaving the man from across them very confused, Tala not missing it, "With all due respect, Mr Kournikova, I do not kill women and children, but Mr Hiwatari has no problem with it."

"Very well, as long as they are killed."

"And the time frame for their deaths?"

"Also a year, Mr Hiwatari; I know that you have the best assassins that money can buy, but I would be much more comfortable if you take care of it personally. That way I know that it will be done without any complications, and I want it to look like murder because I want to send a message to a few people, and I want them to hear the message loud and clear."

Kai just nods his head at the politician, showing that he is willing to do it just as Kournikova is requesting.

"Excellent," the politician says as he claps his hands together, "You must think that I am very corrupt."

"Corruption is our daily lives, Mr Kournikova; here at The Chernyy Feniks we do not judge anyone for what they want from us, so do not feel like a bad person in our presence. We are here to help and support those that are on the opposite side of the law."

"And I appreciate that a lot, Mr Ivanov, but anyway, I believe that both of you are just as busy as I am, so I will not be taking up any more of your time. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Likewise, Mr Kournikova."

The politician gets up from his chair, Tala following suit; Kai remains seated for now, just leaning back into his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I will walk with you, Mr Kournikova."

The politician just bows his head in gratitude, and also to greet Kai, Kai returning the gesture with an expressionless face. Kai continues to watch as Tala and the man walks out of the study, and when he is certain that he is alone, Kai takes the three files that contains the details of the families that he has to assassinate.

Each photo depicts a very happy family as everyone is smiling and the love for the life is shining in all of their eyes, including the small children's' eyes. The first family consists of both parents, and three daughters, two teenagers and the other one 8 years old; the second family also has both parents, another teenage daughter and a small boy, 2 years and 9 months old; the third family does not have a mother present, only the father with a boy and a girl, both children being 16 years old, Kai assuming that they are twins, although they do not look identical.

Kai has no feelings of hesitation in killing the three families; for him, no one is off limits from getting killed, unlike Tala. Kai has killed women and children before, some with his own bare hands, and he still manages to sleep peacefully afterwards. These three families will be no different to him, Kai already planning on how he wants to kill them all.

Kai has never cared for a family, because he has never had the pleasure of feeling the love that comes from parents, and although Oksana and Ralph have tried their best to shower him with parental love, it was not just the same. He does not even miss his own parents, because how can he miss something that he had never known, and although there are days that he misses his grandfather very much, he does not let it spoil his mood whatsoever. He is after all the main reason why his grandfather is no more among the land of the living.

Kai takes out a cigarette and lights it while once again looking at the three files in front of him. All of their personal information is there, like the full names of each member of the family, their date of birth, where they work, the schools that the children are attending, where they were born, their physical addresses of both their homes and work places, contact details, everything being available for Kai's use. Kai first wants to scout their home addresses, seeing how the neighbourhood looks like and whether there will be places for him to hide himself should he decide to kill them in their homes, and after that he will start planning exactly on how he is going to kill them all, although he has already thought of a few possibilities.

Halfway through his cigarette, Tala finally comes back in, taking his seat once again next to Kai to look at the various files. He and Kai will have to read each and every file thoroughly so that they can plan on how they will handle each person, and what they will do to them to ensure their removal from running for president. At least they have more than enough time to plan each one's down fall.

"Since we have enough time, I am going to leave, Kai. I am kind of freezing my balls off and the only way to heat them is to be between Alisia's legs, you know?" Tala jokes with a goofy and cheeky grin on his face, and Kai just smirks at his red headed friend.

"Go on, Ivanov, go warm up your golden jewels; it will be such a tragedy to the world if something horrible should happen to them."

"Finally! Someone that gets my predicament! Any who, I guess we can meet up tomorrow or over the weekend to start the planning."

Kai just nods his head while Tala gets up, putting on his cream coloured hooded trench coat.

"Well then, let me go rescue my balls."

"Enjoy it, Ivanov."

And with one last smile in his friend's direction, Tala leaves the study, heading home to his wife. Kai also gets up to pour himself a glass of vodka before taking up his seat once more, and then starts to look through all 13 files, coming up with possible ideas that he will discuss with Tala the next time he sees him, and then to hear his input about it all. Kai has no plans for the rest of the evening so he might as well work, a thing he really loves with a passion, and many have already told him that he is a workaholic, something that he cannot deny, even if he wants to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has already been a month since Anastasia had met her two cousins at her family's graves, and in the past month the three of them have been having fun just like they always did in the past. She has even introduced them to the trance club that she has been going to almost every night and just like Anastasia, both Elena and Dmitri have fallen in love with the club and the music. Dmitri even managed to find himself a girlfriend in the club and they have already been dating for a week now, all thanks to Anastasia.

The three cousins have been spending a lot of time together, almost every day, but today Anastasia has decided that she wants some time alone because she is starting to feel drained from spending so much time with other people. Whenever she is with her cousins, Anastasia tries her best to be the old Anastasia, when in fact it is not who she wants to be, so that is why she is feeling so drained. She just wants some time on her own, doing what she wants without having to explain her actions to anyone, and that is why she is currently walking around in a shop that sells Goth merchandise. The Goth society has always intrigued her but not enough to become a part of the cult. Back in America, she has only been to four Goth parties in total, and all she can really say about it all, is that the experience was somewhat very insightful.

As Anastasia continues to casually look through the different clothes, she cannot help but eavesdrop on a conversation that is currently taking place between three Goths, two guys and a girl, which are standing only a few feet away from Anastasia. She decides that she wants to hear more after hearing the word 'party', and so casually strolls towards them, pretending like she does not see them at all.

"Are you sure that this is where the party is at, Kiryl?"

"Of course; the message clearly says it is in the Konkovo district, just behind the old warehouse."

"But there is nothing but old abandoned buildings."

"Well duh, Olya, it is so that all unwanted guests stay out of it. It is enough they want to copy us just for fun, they can't also have the opportunity to suck out all of the fun out of our parties."

"All right, fine; I guess I will meet you guys there or what?"

"Maybe we can grab some dinner before we leave, I mean, the party only starts at 11 PM, so there is more than enough time to get ready and to relax before the huge party."

"I hope it is just like the one of last year; that was epic!"

The three start to laugh, like they all are suddenly remembering a specific memory at the same time.

"Yeah, that was one unforgettable night, so let's hope that tonight is the same."

The three continue to talk, but Anastasia is no longer interested in their conversation. She has heard all that she wants to hear, and she is pleased, an almost ghostly smirk on her face.

'Looks like I am going to go to a party tonight, and not just any party, a Goth party! Well, looks like I just came to the right place. Not only have I heard about an awesome party, but I can finally buy some awesome clothes and wear them without anyone branding me as a Satan worshipper,' Anastasia thinks to herself, and once again starts to look around the shop, and this time she is being more focused, not just scanning the various clothes and Goth accessories.

She finally ends up buying the coolest black clothes. She has bought a long sleeved black shirt with a collar, but what is different about this shirt, is that it is not buttoned up by buttons but instead it is closed with five straps, running diagonally over the shirt, the buckles of the belt almost looking like a faded gold, the sleeves also having the wide straps on, three on each sleeve but only the upper parts, and they are mostly just for decoration. Overall, the shirt looks very bad ass and it suits Anastasia perfectly.

Next up are the leather pants: they are sitting tight on her, almost like skinny jeans but just way sexier. The outer upper parts of the pants are tied up in an almost corset look with deep red coloured laces, exposing the skin slightly of her upper legs; it does not have a zipper and no belt loops because it is in the form of a hipster, minus the zip. In the place of the zip are also red laces, again tying up just like at the sides of the leather pants.

Next up is the trench coat because it is still winter and there is no use in killing herself over a party by freezing herself to death. The trench coat is a hooded one, also black, but very stylish. It has very distinct patterns on it that are not easily visible to the eye, but it still adds to the coat. It is somewhat tight fitting, showing off Anastasia's natural curves and it reaches just above her ankles. The whole hood is covered with a fur type material, giving it that effect of a fur coat, and at her wrists are also that fur type of material, the whole coat being rounded off with the two fur straps that goes over the coat in the front, should Anastasia want to close it.

The shoes is the part Anastasia is the most excited about to wear for the party tonight. They are knee high boots, high heeled and very sexy, and also black of course. The front side of the boots, from the area where the ankle is, all the way up, are straps, almost the exact same as her shirt. At the back is again the corset effect, this time tied up with a deep red coloured lace, giving it an almost vampire effect.

Overall, the entire outfit looks incredibly sexy, and she can hardly wait to test it out at the party. Anastasia has also bought other accessories, like the make-up, jewellery, and gloves for her hands. She has already decided that she is going to leave with her bike, the bike just adding to her 'bad girl' image. Anastasia has no intention of colouring her hair black, maybe just add a few black and deep red coloured highlights in the front, but she still wants to keep her natural hair colour.

'This is going to be a night I am going to remember for the rest of my life. It may be in a bad area, but who cares; I am not going to allow that to spoil my night. Tonight is going to be all about me, and to hell with the rest of the world,' Anastasia thinks to herself with a huge grin on her face while paying for the clothes.

After finishing her payment of the clothes, Anastasia takes the bags after waving goodbye to the clerk with a huge grin, gets in her truck and then drives off, heading to the nearest hair salon so that she can get highlights in her hair, and also to get her nails done, long black nail extensions seeming like a very good idea to her at this moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night time has finally fallen upon the capital city of Russia, and although it is cold, it is a clear night with no clouds in the air, and luckily there will also be no snow fall for a while, despite the streets being covered with snow that has fallen up until now. So many people are just in their houses, just looking for the warmth of their inner heating systems and the comfort and heat of their beds, or sofas, depending on which one they prefer the most.

In the Ivanov household it is not much different, but here they are looking for the heat and comfort of each other's bodies, and they are currently finding it on a single seated couch, the sounds of heavy panting and moaning being heard from the couch. Tala is sitting on the couch, naked, with his wife, Alisia, on top of him, straddling his hips while moving her pelvic area against his, the two making hot and passionate love to each other, but if one can listen to the sounds and look at how sweaty they are, it won't be long before they both reach their peak as it is clear that they have been busy for quite a while now.

Alisia's blonde strands are already clinging to her naked and sweaty back, her hands on Tala's shoulders as she continues with her moving. Tala has his hands on her hips, gripping them in a firm grip while his head is resting against the headrest of the couch, as he looks on at how his wife's breasts bounce with every thrust into her body. His hair is also clinging to the sides of his face, the two horns of him being long gone, he now being in his natural hair style, sleek hair that reaches just above his shoulders, his hair colour ranging from a mixture between garnet and scarlet, depending on the lighting in which he finds himself, like right now it is garnet because he and Alisia are sitting in the living room, the fire place and a few candles the only sources of illumination in the room.

"I...I am going to...aahhh...Alisia..."

"Mmmmmm..."

And then it happens, both husband and wife reach their climax at the same time, their bodies contracting at the same time, the two lovers enjoying the journey of absolute bliss together, and soon enough, it passes for both of them, Alisia collapsing onto her husband, her hands hanging limp beside her body as her head rests on his right shoulder, Tala also pressing his slightly sweaty head against his wife's head, both of them heaving severely, the two exhausted from their love making session.

No words are spoken between the two for a while, the both of them just enjoying the feel of their lover's flushed body pressed up against their own. The only sound that can be heard are that of the crackling noises coming from the fire place as the fire continues to consume the logs of wood, devouring it.

"I love you, my red headed berry."

Tala just chuckles at his wife's latest nick name for him, a new one and a very original one he might add, "Berry, huh; quite original."

"Of course, my love; what else did you expect," Alisia replies while sitting up slightly, perching her left elbow up gently on Tala's chest, while resting her head on her left closed hand, fist if you would, just looking into the eyes of her husband, smiling at him, Tala also just smiling back at his beautiful wife.

"You married the master of originality, duh."

"Master of originality? Don't you mean master of craziness?"

"Hey!" Alisia exclaims while slapping Tala softly on his chest.

He just pulls her into a tight hug, Alisia just getting lost in the comfort of being in the strong arms of her husband.

"I love you too, my walking ad for the loony bin," Tala whispers against the hair of Alisia, she just sniggering at her nickname from Tala.

The two continue sitting like this, just listening to the crackling in the fire place, and a few minutes' passes before Alisia sits up straight once more, just looking at her husband.

"What's wrong?

"Nothing; I were just thinking, we should do this more often because when the baby comes, nights and moments like these will be gone, like in until the day they leave the house, but by that time we both will be so wrinkled and ugly, there will be no way we will be able to do this, and besides, our bones won't even allow it. My hips will break before I even get on top of you," she says while laughing to herself, Alisia already envisioning herself in that hilarious scenario.

Tala on the other hand, has already stopped listening after she has said the word 'baby', he grinning like a mad man.

"What's wrong with you? Did you just fart?! I swear, Ivanov, if you...

"No, silly; are we having a baby? Are you pregnant?"

"What? Oh, no, I am not. I were just thinking ahead, that's all, but while we are on that topic, I know I had said that I only want to have my first child when I am 30, but now a day, I am not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Tala asks while sensually stroking the arms of Alisia, causing a shudder of pleasure to course through her body.

"What if we try for a baby in about two years' time, that is, if you want to?"

Tala just cannot resist beaming at Alisia's suggestion, she already knowing the answer by just the look on his face.

"I take that as a yes?"

Tala just nods, once again pulling his wife into a tight embrace, the two kissing, which does not take long before it once again turns into a very heated make-out session, which finally leads to the two making love once more on the couch, all while the fire continues burning and heating up the living room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anastasia is on her bike, fully dressed in her sexy new attire, and ready for the party, although it is quite a distance that she has to drive before she can get into her party mode. Her whole attire suits her perfectly, even though her face is not visible because of the helmet; only her blonde hair is visible from underneath the helmet, her hair swaying freely in the wind as she races down the street.

She had put in a few coloured highlights into her hair and her nails is also done, long nail extensions, black at the bottom going up in an ombre manner, the tips being dark purple with a light purple rose in the middle, the nails finishing off the entire Goth look.

Anastasia approaches a red robot and comes to a standstill, but the next second, another bike stops next to her, a black and silver coloured Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R, and immediately Anastasia's attention is drawn towards the bike. She cannot help herself, and just looks at the magnificent metal beast, her love for bikes running just as deep as it is running for muscle cars and trucks.

She does not even notice the person sitting on the bike, but that is until the person decides to ref the engine of the bike, this action catching Anastasia's immediate attention. She looks at the driver but cannot see the person's face, although she can make out the helmet of the person, it being just as gorgeous as the bike. She can immediately tell that it is a tall person, just by looking at the leg that is extended to keep both the driver and the bike balanced, and also by the upper body of the driver.

Anastasia also revs her engine, and just like that, a mutual and silent agreement is made between the two, an agreement to race as soon as the light turns green.

Anastasia takes her position, getting ready to drive off; she glances to her side and sees that the other person has also gotten into position, and she quickly deducts from the outfit of the person that he is a male, his upper body looking a bit buff through the black leather jacket, along with the dark blue jeans, and black bike boots. His helmet is also black, but a black phoenix with golden mane hair is designed on the helmet, and she almost finds it a tragedy that she cannot see his face, although she is sure that he will not be bad looking at all if his body is anything to go by, along with the bike and his whole attire, it giving off that 'bad boy' aura.

Anastasia turns her attention back to the robots, and suddenly starts to feel how her pulse is starting to race, adrenaline starting to pump through her veins as she is waiting in anticipation for the light to turn green. She looks at the other robots, seeing them changing from green to orange, knowing that the time has finally arrived. She and the other person both rev their engines one more time, and then the light finally turns green, the screeching of tyres being heard through the roar of the iron horses' engines, both bikes leaving a black trail behind where the back wheel of their bikes has just spun away.

Luckily for the two bikers, there are no other cars on the street as they race down the street, both bikes being head to head in the race. Anastasia knows that her bike will lose because she only has a 750cc, where the other bike is a 1000cc, but she will not let it prevent her from enjoying this race.

The two continue down the street at an incredible speed, the fear of getting caught by the traffic police far at the back of their minds for now. They both see a car approaching in the distance, and just as they are about to reach it, they both just swerve out, just hearing the honking of the car as they pass it by, Anastasia just smiling to herself, knowing full well that whoever is in that car, is definitely yelling a few cuss words and rude remarks in her and the other guy's way right now for being so irresponsible.

The wind and air is cold against her, but Anastasia is having so much fun right now, her beautiful blonde hair just swaying in the wind at the back of her, her hands gripping the handles tightly with her leather gloves. Another set of robots are approaching fast and she can see that they are red. She wants to slow down because she does not feel like dying in a bike accident tonight, but for some unknown reason, an unknown force has just taken over her entire body and mind, as Anastasia leans down and pulls on the throttle, increasing her speed. She is going to take a chance and race over the red light, and apparently the other person has the same idea as she has, as he too increases his speed and also lays flat onto his bike, and follows suit over the red light.

They are just a few feet away from the robot and it is still red, and from the corner of her right eye, Anastasia can clearly see a car coming, this resulting in her to increase the speed even more, she being head to head with the other bike, they both bolting over the red light, the oncoming car hitting on its breaks so hard that screeching of tires is all that can be heard. Neither of the two dares to look back, their incredible high speed not allowing it at the moment, neither of them showing any sign of slowing down.

The street that they are driving on is luckily a straight street with the next set of robots a good distance away, but on this street there are more cars, the two bikes swerving in and out between the various cars, the cars just honking at the two bikers. There is still about a quarter of a mile left, and luckily for the two bikers, this last part is clear of any cars, and once again, Anastasia pulls on her throttle, this resulting in her to take the lead, even if it is with an inch or so, but unfortunately for her, the other person also pulls on his throttle, the 1000cc kicking in and finally showing why it is a better and faster bike, he taking the lead, and not with just an inch or so. All Anastasia can do as look at the tail light of the bike as it overtakes her, she smiling to herself about how she just got her ass handed to her.

They reach the robots, Anastasia a few seconds behind the other, but they do not stop completely at the green light. Instead, the two start to circle each other, the constant revving of the engines being heard clearly, a sound that Anastasia can never get enough of, a sound that speaks not only to her soul, but also to her spirit, a sound that makes her body feel alive, feeling one with the bike. They continue to circle each other, the adrenaline pumping like a life line within their veins.

Suddenly Anastasia realises that this is her turn here, where she has to go to the party, and a sudden sadness comes over her, knowing that she has to part ways from the mysterious guy, and she does not want to because she has really enjoyed this little race. Maybe they will see each other again in the future, something Anastasia will be all too glad about. She just waves to the guy and shows him that she has to head in the right direction, the guy just nodding his head, as he has to head in the opposite direction. With a last nod, Anastasia leaves in to her direction, and the guy in to his, the two wondering whether they will ever run into each other ever again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Hiwatari manor, a black and silver coloured Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R comes driving up the drive way, heading to the garage. Kai parks his bike, removes his black helmet with the black phoenix with the golden mane hair on it, and places the helmet in the cupboard, Kai just smirking to himself while he takes one last glance at his bike, thinking back to that little race he had just had with that blonde haired chick, and he is certain that it was a female, her attire indicating it, along with her long blonde hair, her hair reminding him of someone he had met once, someone who had crept into his heart, and who had made him feel happy and free, but unfortunately it is someone that is now only a memory in his past.

Kai ruffles his hair as he makes his way towards his study through the huge manor, lighting a cigarette on the way while his two cats come running down the stairs, the two following him to his study. Kai pours himself a glass of vodka and goes to his desk to make himself comfortable by leaning back into his chair, placing both of his feet on top of the desk, both cats getting on his lap as soon as he is comfortable in his chair.

Kai takes his wallet from his one pocket of his jean, and removes the laminated photo of the Grekov family, his eyes falling directly on the blonde haired young woman, Anastasia. A soft smile appears on Kai's face as he thinks back to the bubbly sister of his best friend, his late best friend to be more exact.

She sure was something else; she had made him feel so free, making him forget that he is the cruel leader of a feared mob, that he is the owner of a multibillion dollar company. With Anastasia, he had felt like a normal 20 – something year old guy, just wanting to have fun in life, nothing more, and nothing less.

He will never forget their time in New York, although he hardly thinks about it, but still, he will forever cherish those few precious memories. No other woman has ever made him feel like what he had felt when he was with Anastasia, and he doubts that he will ever feel like that ever again with any other woman.

FLASHBACK

It is the morning after the New Year's party and both Kai and Anastasia are still asleep, well actually, only Anastasia is asleep, and both are naked and just lying on the couch, Kai at the bottom with Anastasia is on top of him, with her head resting on his right shoulder, softly breathing into Kai's neck.

Although they did not sleep together, it did not prevent the two from having a good time, the 69 position proving its worth over and over again between the two of them, and they might be asleep now, but it does not mean that they have been sleeping for a long time. The two only fell asleep about three hours ago when they both were beyond exhausted. Kai is overall not a person that sleeps till late in the morning, hence why he is currently awake now, just looking at Anastasia with half open eyes, his right arm gently stroking her long untied blonde hair, his left arm holding her body close to him and his left hand resting on her right butt cheek. He wants to look into her eyes so badly, but he just cannot seem to get it over his heart to wake her up, seeing as how she looks so peaceful while still being asleep.

He wants to get lost in her spring green eyes, he wants to hear her voice and her laughter, he wants to feel her soft lips on his, tasting her once more, but he guesses that he has to be patient, although patience is not one of his strong suits. All he can do right now is to continue looking at her and enjoy the feel of her naked body pressed up against his, securely in his arms.

Kai is silently thanking himself that he somehow had managed to change his contact lenses before they fell asleep otherwise his eyes would have been burning and itching like crazy right now, and it would have forced him to remove the contacts and so, reveal his real eye colour. He does not want Anastasia to know that he is pretending to be someone that he is not because for some strange reason he just can't seem to bear the idea of her thinking of him as a liar, but he also does not want her to know who he really is, not just for his sake but also for Vladimir's sake, seeing as Anastasia's brother is working very hard to rid Russia of people like Kai, the criminals of the world.

Surprisingly, Kai's wig is still in good shape and is holding up very well, well it should be, seeing as the thing was really expensive, but hey, if one has the money for genuine quality, why not buy it.

Just having Anastasia here with him, in his arms, brings a sense of belonging over Kai, like this is where he belongs, in this world with Anastasia – a world where he does not have to think of killing people, of how he is going to keep his company successful and profitable, and also where he does not have to be his usual cold self. With Anastasia he can just relax and live for the moment, he can just enjoy the moment, taking everything one step at a time, and take it all as it comes.

He really wants to introduce Tala and Vladimir to each other, but he is not sure how it will end, will they accept each other or not? Kai seriously doubts that Vladimir would want to be friends with more than one criminal, one is already bad enough, and Tala, he will also not be able to understand how Kai can be friends with someone who opposes their world, the criminal world. Kai just sighs at that thought; he adores and respects both men like brothers and he wants the three of them to be close, but only time will be able to tell whether Tala and Vladimir will ever be able to meet each other.

Kai is brought out of his thoughts when Anastasia starts to stir in his rams, his heart suddenly fluttering within his chest for some unknown reason. A small smile forms on Kai's mouth when he hears the soft groaning sounds coming from Anastasia, and he has to admit that it is a really cute sound and that it suits her.

Kai makes no movement to let her know of his presence; he wants to enjoy the sensation of seeing her wake up, and so far he knows that it is going to be something that he is not just going to enjoy, but it will also be something that he will cherish for the rest of his life.

Anastasia moves her head to the other side but does not find the new position comfortable and returns to her previous position but just those few movements have caused her to wake up more, and now she is more aware of her surroundings. She lifts her head up halfway and looks straight into Kai's blue eyes, her face immediately lighting up upon seeing him looking at her, and now she is wide awake.

"Morning, Ana," is all Kai says in a gentle voice.

"Morning, Demyan. Did you sleep well?"

Kai just nods while still smiling at her, but then he takes his hand which he stroked her hair with and places a finger under her chin, pulling her face closer to his so that he can place a meaningful kiss on her lips, and Anastasia does not complain at all, although it is just a regular kiss, no tongues, nothing. It is not even a make-out kiss, just a normal kiss. When the two pull away, Kai has a smirk on his face, no longer the soft smile.

"Well, now I am completely awake. Who needs coffee when you can get me up and ready with those toxic lips of yours?" Anastasia says with a huge grin on her face, before positioning herself in such a position with her arms holding her upper body up while her face is lingering over Kai's face, and her lower body sitting on her knees, legs on each side of Kai's body, almost as if she is straddling his hip area, her firm breasts on full display if Kai looks down.

What Anastasia does not notice is that Kai is lying peacefully with a very erect morning glory, and it is more out of being in the mood than anything else, and he also knows for a fact that she will be all too happy when she feels it, but unfortunately for both of them, Anastasia's pelvic area is not positioned right above Kai's pelvic area, but he can easily position her there.

"Now that we have found your kick start for the morning, what will mine be?" Kai asks in a very sly voice.

Without any hesitation, Anastasia leans down and kisses Kai, she returning the kiss that he has placed on her mouth just a moment ago. When she pulls away, Kai pretends to pout, causing Anastasia to snigger at his face.

"And what's with the face, Yakovlev."

Kai turns serious, or tries to at least, as he prepares himself to give Anastasia a lecture on the difference between the two of them.

"You see, Anastasia, I am a man and you are a woman; now in any part of the nature, the male is always the stronger one, and I don't mean that in a sexist way, but we men or let me say we males, need more than you women, more food, more nutrition, more everything, because that is just how we have been made, so, answer yourself this: do you honestly think that _that_ little kiss will be enough for me? Just because it worked for you, does not mean that it will necessarily work for me? Now that I have given you a little lesson in biology, what are you going to do about it, Ms Grekov?"

After giving his 'very important lecture', Kai just grins at Anastasia's face, as she just sneers at him, clearly indicating that she does not care for his little lesson.

"I think you can do with a little, Mr Yakovlev," is all she replies, Anastasia now being the one who is smirking.

Kai's plan back has fired in his face; his plan of getting a full out and intense make-out session from Anastasia has failed miserably, and so he retaliates by gently slapping her on her ass, causing Anastasia to yelp out of surprise.

"Hey! Now I am really not going to kiss you! That was a cheap..." and before Anastasia can finish her remark, Kai takes the back of her head and pushes her head down so that he can claim her lips once more, and for a second he thinks that she might pull away seeing as he first playfully slapped her, and then did not let her finish her remark, but luckily for Kai, Anastasia leans into the kiss, deepening it very quickly, and very soon, the two are locked in an intense hot and passionate kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths intensely, lips becoming heated as they kiss with so much passion.

Anastasia lowers her upper body onto Kai's chest, he grunting as her breasts press against his skin, he enjoying the feel of her lady lumps against his body, but he wants to feel her sacred place right on top of his very erect member, he wants to do what he could not do earlier the night, he wants to be inside of her, he wants to know her completely, inside and out.

The make -out session is starting to become very heated, so heated that Anastasia pulls away for some much needed air as she is starting to feel a little dizzy, but her pulling away does not stop Kai from kissing her. He just continues kissing her neck, lacing sensual kisses all over her neck, Anastasia not helping but to moan out loud at this exhilarating feeling.

Anastasia fails to notice how Kai's hands are making their way down to her ass, and more specifically, how his right hand is moving closer and closer to her wet cavern, approaching the area from the back instead of the regular front entrance.

After being certain that the dizziness has passed, Anastasia once again takes Kai's mouth on to her own, devouring him once again in a very sexual manner, and this being the opportune moment for Kai to slip a finger into Anastasia's wet cavern, the young woman moaning loudly into Kai's mouth as Kai's finger penetrates her, causing the young man to smirk back against her mouth as he gently starts to thrust his finger in and out of her, enjoying the sensation of her wetness against his finger. Anastasia starts to pull his hair with her right hand that is positioned at the left side of his head, the wig proving once again that it was worth the expensive price.

Kai inserts a second finger and starts to thrust his fingers faster and deeper into her, also making sure that his pinkie finger is stroking over her clitoris since his thumb is unable to do it due to the position Kai is currently in. Anastasia's moans are starting to become louder, and the louder her moans are becoming, the more Kai just wants to thrust into her, flipping her onto her back and inserting his male hood into her as deep as possible.

Kai's mind is clouded with lust and desire; gone are the thoughts of him that may feel any regret afterwards for leaving her behind when he goes back to Moscow; all he wants to do now is make her his right now. Kai continues thrusting his fingers in and out of Ana for a while longer before he removes them and then places his hand firmly on her ass, just to push her pelvic area down, and that is when Anastasia feels his erection press up against her, causing the young Russian woman to pull away from Kai, a very surprised look on her face, one to which Kai has to smirk to.

Anastasia lifts her body and tilts her head down to look upside down towards the thing that she has just felt, and there it is: in all of his glory, Kai's erection, the one that she has had in her mouth on numerous times during the night, and the one that just wants to be between her legs so badly right now, but now it looks like he might be able to feel Anastasia from the inside after all, and now she will be able to experience Kai, aka 'Demyan' in a more intimate way. She looks back at Kai, smiling broadly as if she has just received the best news, her eyes showing her true emotions, those emotions clearly being those of lust, desire, craving, passion and excitement.

"Well, I haven't noticed that earlier."

"You just weren't paying attention; he on the other hand has been aching for you to notice him," Kai talking about his erection in third person.

"He should have done something to get my attention, so that is his own fault; however, now that he has my full attention, what happens now? I thought you didn't want to have sex because of you having to go back to Moscow, and the two us probably never seeing each other ever again."

"I want to go back with a memory that I want to cherish forever and ever," and Kai is really being honest about that fact.

He wants to remember how he has made love to Anastasia, not just how he has had sex with her, because sex with her means so demeaning, like she is just one of the regular loose girls and women he has been with, and Anastasia is anything but that. She really means a lot to him, and he really cares for her.

Anastasia does not say anything, and instead just attacks his mouth once more, Kai keeping his hands on her ass as she slowly lowers her pelvic area down onto his, her entrance just stopping at the head of his erection, Kai feeling her wetness on the head of his very anxious and lustful and throbbing member. Both Kai and Anastasia are so anxious about this finally happening, that neither of them hear the door to her hotel room open, and just as Kai starts to push the head of his erection into her very wet cavern, they are suddenly stopped by someone yelling 'what the hell?!'

Both Kai and Anastasia stop dead in their tracks, completely frozen by the sudden interruption, and it is none other than dear old Vladimir Grekov. He came into the room with a key that Anastasia does not know he has, and she is very pissed about the fact that her brother just came in and ruined a very heated moment.

Vladimir is just standing there, his hands over his eyes as he continues talking, "Get a room, you two hound dogs!"

"We are in a room, a very private room because it is my hotel room, you idiot! What the hell are you doing here, bro?" Anastasia asks in a very annoyed and sarcastic tone, making sure to emphasise on the word 'bro'.

"I wanted to come and surprise you two, oh, and to also let you know that mama and papa have already gone down to breakfast, and they were wondering when the rest of us are coming down stairs. They had asked for you, Demyan, but I just told them that you went for an early jog."

"Well, Vladimir, you did surprise us, and as you can see, me and your sister don't really appreciate your surprise; your timings sucks, but thanks for covering for me, but still, you could have waited till later to burst in here without any warning. You did not even knock."

"Oh, cry me a river, Demyan; now, can I remove my hands from my eyes already?"

"No! You know what, my dear sweet brother, you can leave us, that would be so much better."

"Forget it, sis. You two have to get freshened up and come down stairs, otherwise mama and papa will come look for you themselves. Do you really want them to see you having sex?"

Anastasia gulps at that thought, and then turns her attention back to Kai, and he can see in her eyes that their fun has just come to an abrupt end, much to his disappointment.

"Fine; I will go jump through the shower, and, Demyan, you are welcome to join me of you want to."

Kai just smirks where Vladimir makes gagging noises at that suggestion.

"Oh shut up, bro; we'll see how you will feel when I cock block you one day."

Vladimir just snorts at his sister, muttering something like he knows how to do it without anyone ever trying to bother him.

Anastasia gets up and fondles Kai's still very erect member and his balls with a huge grin on her face, and then winks at him before straightening up and then walking away, also muttering along the way, Kai clearly hearing every word she is muttering.

"I can't believe my brother cock blocked me. I was about to have the best morning sex ever, and he just had to go and ruin my fantasy, the bloody cock blocker."

Kai just chuckles at Anastasia's muttering, as he makes himself very comfortable on the couch by placing his arms behind his head, his entire body on full exposure while lying comfortably outstretched on the couch.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?"

"Yes, Vlad, you can open your eyes."

Vladimir opens his eyes and looks at Kai, just to go off once again and quickly yanking his head away from Kai's body, "Oh come on, dude, cover up your thing!" Vladimir yells after having looked straight at Kai's erection, he not finding it funny that he had just looked at Kai's member, seeing way too much for his own liking.

Kai just smirks at Vladimir, giving a firm 'no' in covering up his penis, "You wanted to burst in here without any warning, so suffer the consequences, my friend."

Vladimir just snorts at that, but returns his view back to Kai, making sure his eyes stay locked on Kai's eyes, and nowhere else. Vladimir proceeds to take a seat across from Kai, the two hearing the shower being turned on. Vladimir makes himself comfortable, but in the process he picks up Kai's shirt that has been lying on the floor, and tosses it at Kai, Kai just placing it on his pelvic area after effortlessly catching it, finally covering up the necessary things.

"Didn't you guys have enough last night?"

Kai looks away and does not answer Vladimir, not like he can answer him in the first place, the prosecutor immediately becoming curious about the lack of response.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you two do the whole time?"

"For your information, Vlad, if you did not interrupt us, it would have been my first time with your sister. We never had sex when we came back to her room after the party. We did come close, but I just could not go through with it."

This statement causes Vladimir to sit at the edge of his couch, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Why? Wait...Kai...do you, do you have feelings for my sister?"

Kai does not even bother to answer his friend, his facial expression already saying all that there is to say.

"Kai?"

"Fine! Yes, I do have feelings for her, and they are pretty strong feelings. I care for her, and I just could not bring myself to that point of having sex with her knowing that I will never see her again, and before you say that _that_ is what I usually do, this is very different. I have never cared about another woman like I care about your sister, and yes, I know that we were about to do it before you came in, but that was only after I have realised that I want it to be special, that [Sigh] that I want to make love to her, to make her feel like a real woman, and I would have cherished that moment for ever, but now that moment has gone."

Vladimir is so shocked, completely speechless about what Kai has just confessed, because never in his life has Vladimir ever thought that he will live long enough to see the day where his best friend says the words 'make love', because Kai Hiwatari cares only about his needs and wants, and no one else's, much less a woman's needs, and here he is, the mighty Kai admitting that he wanted to make love, he wanted to please Anastasia.

"Man...I...I don't know what to say, Kai."

Kai sits up from his comfortable position, the young Russian ruffling the hairs of his wig, an old habit of him that he will probably die with, "Yeah well, don't worry about it, Vlad, I haven't forgotten my promise to you. When we get back to Moscow, your sister will be nothing but a special memory to me. I will not attempt to contact her."

"Kai..."

Kai just raises up his hand, looking up at his friend with a sincere smile on his face, "It's okay, Vlad; I also don't want your sister to get involved with someone like me because she deserves so much better. She deserves a real man that can provide her with a stable environment and life, not a life filled with death and crime; she really does not deserve such a horrendous life."

Kai can see that Vladimir is clearly still shocked upon hearing that his cold and heartless friend has finally developed feelings towards a woman, but unfortunately he will never be able to act on those feelings, and it does pain him in a manner, but what can he do? This is for the best, and maybe, just maybe, there will come a day where he might develop feelings for another woman, but that is to be seen.

"It takes a real man to give up something that he cares for, to let it go so that it can be happy the way you want it to be, and not every man can say he has that courage, Kai; you can be real proud of your decision."

The two friends just smile at each other, those words hitting Kai deep within his heart, knowing that it is the truth, no matter how painful it is.

Vladimir sighs and then smirks at Kai, because he has just decided that he is going to leave the two love birds alone, "Go on and join my sister in the shower. I will cover for you two at the breakfast table, but please don't be too long, alright?"

Kai is very surprised at Vladimir's offer, but he just grins at his friend and then gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

Anastasia is clearly happy to see Kai join her in the shower, but no words are shared between them. Instead, the two just start to kiss intensely and not long after that, Anastasia is leaning against the wall of the shower, her left leg draped over Kai's shoulder as he is positioned on his knees between her legs, pleasing her orally until she comes, screaming out a very loud orgasmic scream, which is sweet, sweet music to Kai's ears.

END OF FLASHBACK

There are two things that Kai finds somewhat strange about him and Anastasia: one, he has no idea how it was possible that she never saw his wing tattoos on his back; Anastasia would most definitely have had something to say about them, so he just does not know how come she never saw them; the second strange thing is that he and Anastasia would have done it without a condom, something that he has never ever done in his life, so why was it that when he was about to make love to her, the thought of using protection did not even cross his mind once? Was it because it felt so natural to him, because he wanted to make love to her, that subconsciously he did not want to ruin the moment by using a condom?

It would not just have been his first time with Anastasia, but it also would have been his first time that he would have made love to a woman, seeing as all of his other times were just regular sex and he had no emotions towards any of those women, only the feelings of lust if that can be considered an emotion. Somehow Kai knows that his heart would have directed his body in the whole 'making love' process.

Kai closes his eyes, thinking of Anastasia's angelic face, along with her body that he has enjoyed feeling in his arms. Her spring green coloured eyes with her natural long black eyelashes and deep dark brown eye brows, it complimenting her face, it bringing out her eye colour even more, and despite she being blonde, her eyelashes and eyebrows are anything but blonde.

Her body, man, what can he say? She was not skinny like most of the women, she had 'meat' at all the right places, giving him something to hold on to firmly and she had curves that most women can only dream about, they were not too big nor too small, they were just right. He is almost certain that the world uses the term 'an hour-glass figured body', the type of body that most men find attractive, and the type of body most women find the healthiest type of body for a woman, and also the sexiest as it accentuates the true beauty of any woman.

Her breasts were firm, and they fitted perfectly into his hands, feeling so soft beneath his hands, like they were made to fit perfectly with only his hands and no other man's hands. Her nipples felt so right in his mouth, like they were only made for him to suck on, to lick and to tease, and he had enjoyed doing all of those things to her perky pink nipples.

Her voice was also not that annoying chirpy ones that he despises so much; instead, it had a deep tone to it, deep but still very feminine and also very sexy and smooth; every word she spoke, she spoke so sensually, his fake name, 'Demyan', just rolling off of her tongue in a tone that made him weak at the knees and ignited a burning sensation in his loins. Even their voices were well together, her deep feminine voice along with his deep masculine voice. Her moans were like a sweet symphony to his ears, the sound travelling into his body, moving through the various veins and nerves, giving him a sense of serenity all over his body and mind.

How his hands roamed over her body felt so magical, her lips on his felt like she was giving him life, her breathing on his skin sent tingles all down his spine, a numbing, yet very blissful, feeling all over his body, his hands and feet feeling like they have their own will to carry on. She felt so good against his body, like they were almost moulded for each other, like they were two puzzle pieces that have finally found each other after a life time of searching and waiting.

Just then Kai opens up his eyes, chuckling to himself at just how ludicrous he sounds within his own mind right now: Kai Hiwatari never thinks of a woman in that way, but then again, Anastasia was not like the other women, and never will she be like other women because she was unique in her own special way.

'Funny how you are talking of her in the past tense, but then again, she is in the past, Hiwatari.'

Kai presses the cigarette bud in the ashtray and leans back into his chair, his drink in one hand and the laminated photo in his other hand. His eyes stay on Anastasia, her beautiful spring green coloured eyes shining with life, a shine he is certain no longer shines in her eyes, and all because of what he has done to her. He took away the three people that she has cared for the most in the entire world. It has been so long since he has last thought of her, the last time most probably being the time that _that_ arrogant detective had accused him of the murders of the Grekov family.

'You will always remain a special person to me, Anastasia Grekov, despite not being in my head all the time, but it is for the best. We live in two completely different worlds, and an innocent person like yourself will never make it in my world, and neither do I want you to be in my world, for you deserve so much better. You deserve happiness, love, peace, and none of those things exists in my world. A fond memory of you is all that I will allow in my world because it is the only thing that will not be hurt, my sweet Ana.

By not thinking of you all the time will prevent me from searching for you, wanting to have you back in my arms, and indirectly destroying your life for wanting you by my side, and that is just something that I cannot allow because you deserve a full life. In some way I am actually glad that we never made love because that way you will always remain that very special woman that I did not claim as mine, and that you will for always remain out of my reach. At least I also know that I did not taint you with my darkness, well not physically at least. My actions on your family did that indirectly for me.

One day, my dear Ana, when you are a very old woman, you will learn the true reasons of why I had murdered your family, and I can only hope that you will be able to forgive me for that.'

Kai sighs to himself before placing the photo on top of his desk, before starting to stroke both of his cats who have been purring the entire time. Kai continues sitting in his study until he finishes his drink.

After finishing it, he places the photo back into his wallet where no one will find it, and then picks up Iris and then heads up to his room, Tiger following him obediently. Kai does not carry Tiger because Tiger hates being carried around; he would much rather walk by Kai's side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost three in the morning, and Anastasia finally comes walking out of the building where the Goth party is still in full swing, and although she was still having a lot of fun up until the point that she has left, she can feel in her body that she is in need of some well deserved rest.

The party has been better than what Anastasia had expected. Everyone was so friendly with her, and there were no guys who were trying to force themselves onto her, and there were lots of single guys, but none of them were perverts. They all had made her feel so welcome, despite Anastasia not being a Goth, although her attire did indicate that she is one, but they don't need to know that.

Anastasia hugs herself tight with her coat, the early morning air being much colder than it was when she had arrived at the party. Anastasia only had three drinks, not wanting to spoil the experience by getting wasted, and besides, she has to drive her bike back home, and no sane person can argue that it is a very bad idea driving a bike drunk, especially if a bike does not want to be driven slowly.

The party is exactly what Anastasia had needed right now; it has made her feel like her old self, the fun Anastasia Grekov, and she really needed to get in touch with her old self again. She is going to come to Goth parties on a regular basis from now on. She has made a few friends, and they had all exchanged numbers, and they had told her that whenever there is another party, they will most definitely inform her about it.

'Seems like I have to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe of clothes, and all of them being these awesome clothes,' Anastasia thinks to herself while looking down at her own attire, feeling very sexy with herself at the moment.

'I always knew the Goth community was an interesting one, but tonight just completely blew my mind away. They are somewhat different from those in America but only a little. In the end they all still rock. The world needs more people like them because at least they are not pretentious, and they do not judge a person, no matter who that person is or how they look, because they themselves know how it feels to be judged by their appearance alone, and they are quickly labelled as the outcasts of the society, along with being classified as delinquents, and all of that horrible judgement and names coming from people who pretend that they care so much about their fellow person. What a load of horse shit!'

Anastasia is so consumed in her own thoughts of the Goths that she does not realise that she is heading in to the wrong direction, completely in the opposite direction of where her bike is parked. She only realises it when she starts to notice that there are no cars in the vicinity, much less any other people; she is alone, and now she is lost.

'Great, just bloody great. Nice going, Grekov; how are you going to get to your bike, you don't recognise anything around here.'

Anastasia turns around to try and retrace her steps, but she just wounds up being even more lost than before. Just then Anastasia hears a bottle break some distance away from her and then it finally dawns on her: she is not in a safe area of the town, and finally she starts to silently panic on the inside, 'Crap, crap, crap!'

Anastasia hugs her arms even closer around her and speeds up her walking only to be halted in her steps when four guys appear some distance away in front of her. She says nothing, and silently hopes and prays that they did not see her. She quickly and quietly turns around, and then moves into another direction, getting lost even more. There is some illumination in the area, but only enough for her so see where she is walking. She starts to hear whistling and then a man calls out, 'hey baby,' causing Anastasia to panic even more.

The four men start to follow Anastasia, taking their time, seeing as they know this run down area like the back of their hands. The four men split into two groups of two, they wanting to cut of Anastasia's ways.

Anastasia keeps on walking, too afraid to look back, afraid that she will see them following her, but curiosity seems to get the better of her. She quickly turns around and sees that two men are casually strolling behind her, and just as Anastasia turns back around to face the front again, she collides with one of the men, he quickly grabbing her by her arms just as she is about to stumble back.

"Let go of me," Anastasia says while starting to protest, the two men starting to laugh at her, taunting her.

"Now why would I want to do something like that, huh cutie?"

"You can take my money, it is not much, but I am sure it will be enough for a decent meal."

"We are not interested in money, sugar," the man says that is holding Anastasia, and yanks her towards him, her body being held against his, he smelling her hair while Anastasia feels like throwing up because the man smells awful.

Just then the other two also make their appearance known, they also chuckling at Anastasia's predicament, who once again, tries to get out of the grip that she is in at this very moment.

"Feisty, aren't you? All the more fun for us. I am going to make you scream, little girl. We all are going to make you scream," and as if to prove the seriousness of that statement, all four men start to laugh out loud, Anastasia becoming more and more fear stricken with every passing second.

One man proceeds to take hold of her right arm, another man taking hold of her left arm, the two men pulling her away from the man that has been holding her the entire time. All Anastasia can think about now is that they are going to gang rape her, and then leave her to die, and she does not want to die in such a horrible way.

"Please, I beg you, just let me go, please."

"Ah, how sweet; we will let you go, but only when we all have had our fill, and to be honest, we are all big guys with an even bigger appetite, so it is going to be a while before we release you, and that is, if we want to release you. We just might decide to keep you around as our bitch."

The man in front of Anastasia starts to advance on her, placing his hands on her hips and then starts to lick her neck, the other three men sniggering at this. Anastasia is trembling by now, and she continues to plead, but that quickly stops when the fourth guy holds his hand over her mouth, making it impossible for Anastasia to scream for help.

In a spur of the moment, Anastasia suddenly knees the man in his balls, causing him to groan out loud and to fall to his knees, and while nursing his bruise, one of the other guys slaps Anastasia through her face, hard, so hard that the young woman immediately gets the taste of her own blood in her mouth.

The one on the ground growls at Anastasia, saying, "For that you are going to pay dearly, you worthless bitch. I am going to make sure you never see the sun rise ever again."

Anastasia once again tries to struggle in the grip and also to scream, but all that can be heard are muffled screams, and the commotion of shoes on the dirt. The wounded man finally composes himself and gets up, grabbing Anastasia's head in his hands, forcing his lips onto hers the moment her mouth is uncovered, and he forces his tongue into her mouth, making Anastasia want to gag at the vile taste of the man.

Her eyes are shut as she hears the other men erupt into another fit of laughter while her mouth is being abused, but all of a sudden, the laughter stops, as well as the assault on her mouth. She opens her eyes and looks directly into the eyes of her assailant, but his eyes are wide open, and then Anastasia watches as blood trickles from his head, something protruding from his forehead, the blood trickling from there, moving down right between his eyes, all down his face. She is released by all the men, and then Anastasia watches as her assailant falls on to the ground with a hard thud.

Anastasia looks up and sees a bulky man in the distance, although she cannot see his face; it almost looks like he has silver hair. The other three men suddenly charge at him, all three taking out various weapons out of their pockets in the process. Anastasia watches as they all advance on the man at the same time, but it is like watching something out of an action packed movie.

The unknown man removes a long chain from his pocket and quickly swings it around one man's neck, pulling him towards himself and kneeing him hard in the ribs, the distinct sound of ribs breaking being heard. The man drops to the ground, gasping for air. The unknown man quickly ducks as one makes to stab him with a knife, and by releasing the chain, he does a back flip, removing two combat knives from his back pockets, and fluently throws the two knives right into the man's head, he too falling dead to the ground.

The unknown man crouches down when the last man comes charging at him, he also having a rather large knife with him, but just as he is about to land the knife on to the unknown man, he crouches down even more and then picks up the man and flips him onto his back, taking the attacker's own knife and stabbing him right through his neck. The unknown man stands up and walks towards the man whose ribs he had just broken and who is also still alive. He removes the chain from the man's neck and with one swift movement, he breaks the man's neck, leaving him dead, just as dead as his three other friends.

Anastasia is frozen with fear, not knowing whether he is also going to kill her like he has just killed these four men. The unknown man kneels down beside the man that has his knives in his head, and with one pull, he effortlessly removes the knives from the man's head, wiping the knives clean on to the jacket of the man that he has just killed with those knives.

He turns to face Anastasia and starts to make his way towards her, she too afraid to move. He bends down in front of her, and that is when she sees what had killed the asshole that had kissed her: he too has a knife right through his skull, and the unknown man also removes it effortlessly, wiping the blood off on to the dead guy's jacket. He gets up once more and just looks at Anastasia, and still she cannot see his face clearly. All she knows is that this guy is BIG, he almost towering over her, and if he wants to kill her, he won't even break a sweat in doing it. There is no way she can even try to defend herself against this large man.

"Go home, kid," is all he says to her in his deep and stern voice, and after saying that he walks right past Anastasia, he not sparing her another moment of his time.

Anastasia just looks out at the four bodies lying in front of her. He had just killed them so quickly, without even breaking a sweat and just then, a brilliant idea pops into her head. She turns around only to see the man already being a good distance away from her, so she starts to jog to catch up with him. Gone is the fear that he might also kill her, and instead she is filled with a new found determination.

The unknown man hears her coming towards him, and groans to himself; he just wants to be left alone.

"Hey, wait!"

The man makes no indication of stopping, but Anastasia is almost right behind him. She finally reaches him and gently grabs him by the shoulder to stop him. He quickly turns around, instructing Anastasia in a very pissed off voice for her to leave him alone and to go back home.

Just like that, Anastasia is pissed at this unknown man, and does not hesitate in making it known, "Hey, I just want to say thanks! No need to get so bitchy about it."

"Whatever; just leave me alone, kid."

"I am not a kid, guy."

The unknown man once again turns away from Anastasia, but this time she grabs him with a firmer grip, causing the man to yank her wrist off of him, but for some unknown reason this movement does not unsettle Anastasia.

"What the hell is your problem? You already said your thanks, so get lost."

"No, not until you hear me out because I want to make you an offer, an offer that will come with lots of money."

"I don't want your money."

"Just listen, please."

The unknown man crosses his arms over his chest after releasing his hold on Anastasia's wrist, this a clear sign to her that he is listening.

"I want you to teach me how to fight."

"Unbelievable," is he all he says before uncrossing his arms and turning around, getting ready to walk away once more, but once again Anastasia stops him, but this time she does it in a more gentle way, by placing her hand on his right upper arm.

The unknown man stops dead in his tracks, turning around to look at Anastasia, "Look, kid, this is a big city; there are many self defence classes that you can choose from."

"I am not interested in taking self defence classes. It is clear that you have skills that one cannot learn from a class, and it is skills like yours that I want to learn."

"Why? You want to kill someone?" he asks in a mocking tone, not realising that _that_ is exactly the reason.

Anastasia finally drops her hand from the unknown man's arm, her body posture suddenly indicating that he has just hit the right spot.

"Yes, I want to kill someone, and I am certain that I will be able to get my revenge on him if you teach me all that you know."

"Who is the unlucky bastard, an old boyfriend, an ex-boss, what?" again he speaks in a mocking tone.

"A mob boss who took my family away from me, who killed them like they were nothing; I want to kill Kai Hiwatari."

It is a good thing that it is dark otherwise Anastasia would immediately have seen the unknown man tense at that name, but he tries his best to keep his voice its usual cold and stern self, "Here is some free advice, kid: pack your things and get out of Russia, not just out of Moscow; forget about avenging your family's death. Your family is not the first that has died by his hands, and neither will they be the last. Just forget about killing Hiwatari. "

"I will not! I will kill him, but I need your help, please."

"Forget it, kid; don't get involved in that world, stay away from it as far as possible, because it is not pretty."

"I don't care. Kai Hiwatari will die by my hands, and you are going to teach me all you know."

The unknown man has to admit that this girl sure has guts, and apparently she is also very strong willed, and stubborn like a mule.

"You are no match for Kai; his men will kill you before you can even come close to him."

"Maybe I am not making myself clear: Kai Hiwatari WILL DIE BY MY HANDS, but I need your help, please. I will pay you a sufficient amount of money, and I do have money. Please, I know that you are my only way to get to him. I am not asking you to help me kill him, just to teach me all that you know, please. I am a fast learner, and I will even give you a place to stay for as long as it is needed."

The man remains standing in silence, contemplating with himself on whether he should help her or not. No one has taken on Hiwatari, and succeeded, he would know because he too had once worked in The Chernyy Feniks, and he knows how strong and dangerous Kai is. This girl has no chance against Kai, even if he teaches her all that she knows. Kai also knows everything, and Kai is a very skilled fighter.

However, if he does train this girl, she will at least be able to protect herself in the future. If he had not killed those thugs, she most certainly would have died a gruesome death. Maybe this girl's strong willed demeanour will get her a chance to get to Kai, although highly unlikely, but one can always hope.

Just then he makes up his mind: he will teach her all that he knows, but after that, she is on her own.

"Fine, kid, I will teach you, but let me warn you: I have no patience for failure. If you show even the slightest sign of not being able to keep up, I am gone, got that?"

"Got it, and thanks for wanting to teach me. I know that it must be a huge sacrifice in giving up your time to help a complete stranger, but thanks anyway. I am almost certain that it was meant for you to cross my path tonight, I don't know why, and believe me, I am not one of those superstitious people, but I just have a good feeling about this."

"We'll see whether you will still feel like that when the training begins and it will take time, kid."

"I don't care if it takes years, as long as it gets me to Kai in the end where I can put a bullet in to him, or let me say, bullets, just to make sure that the bastard is dead. So when is my training going to begin?"

"In exactly a week's time, that way we both can get everything in order and get everything that is needed. You said you got money, kid?"

"Yeah, enough."

"Enough for gym equipment?"

"Enough to start up a few gyms, big ones."

The man walks closer to Anastasia, and then takes a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket containing a number.

"Call this number tomorrow to reach me, just ask for B, and then we can meet up some time tomorrow and discuss everything."

Anastasia takes the piece of paper, and holds it securely in her hands.

"I really appreciate it that you are willing to do this; you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Wait till the training begins, kid; we'll see what you have to say then. Now go home before another set of thugs crosses our paths."

"Err, I am kind of lost. I have no idea where my bike is parked."

The guy just shakes his head in disbelief, 'She wants to kill Hiwatari, but she can't even find her way back to her bike; just great.'

"Fine, I will help you find it."

"Thanks; then I can get home and go and scrub my mouth out with any type of cleaning detergent that I can find because a sewer rat just took a dump in my mouth by forcing his tongue down my throat. My poor mouth might never be the same again after that horrible ordeal."

The unknown guy suppresses a chuckle at how this young woman just so bluntly talks about the guy who had forcefully kissed her, and so the man just snorts at her comment, not wanting to show this stranger of a young woman that he has just found her dry comment rather funny.

The two start to make their way into the direction the guy knows all of the cars are parked because he knows about the Goth party tonight. Anastasia silently walks right beside the man, whose name she does not even know yet.

"I am Anastasia, by the way, Anastasia Grekov, but everyone just calls me Ana."

"Bryan."

* * *

Things are finally picking up for Anastasia, but like all things in life, it will not be without complications. Please review and tell me what you thought about it all, about Bryan entering and what you think will happen with him in the picture. And remember the poll, you guys.

I will see you all in two weeks' time if all goes well, so until then, take care and lots of love to you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi you guys! Here is chapter 10, part 1, or as it is shown, 10.1. This will give you guys an approximate estimate of just how long the chapters are originally but thanks to you guys who have voted, they are divided, so a huge thanks to all of you have made your voice heard! It is because of you guys that there will be an update every two weeks, and there will be a constant update up until end of June because that how much is already done with the story. I am currently busy with chapter 16, but for you guys it will be chapter 21 by the time it gets posted :-)

I know have said this numerous times before, but I will say it again: this is a very long story as I am developing the characters, and because I am trying to keep this story as real as I can, things will not happen overnight, so yeah, Kai and Anastasia will meet but it is going to take time. Also, Kai's true emotions will start coming to light from now, whether good or bad, his true self will be depicted. And again, another warning that I have also given numerous times by now: this is a very dark fic and it contains a lot of dark themes that are not suitable for sensitive people, so you are reading this on your own risk.

Well, lastly I would like to give a very huge thanks to all my reviewers and those that are asking when will the next update be; it really means a lot to me that you guys are anxious to read the next chapter. I also thank each and every reader of this story because your support really means so much to me. Thank you.

On with the story, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10.1 – Kai's demise: let the build up begin – Year 1

Most people would prefer to go their entire lives without seeing any type of brutality or intense violence against another human being, including murder, and should they ever happen to witness such a horrendous thing, it will stay with them for days on end, weeks, months and even years, and some may even have to go for psychological help, because they may suffer from horrible nightmares and visions that keep haunting them after witnessing such a horrible scene, whatever it may have been.

Now a days the human race is not built to see very horrible scenes, whereas in the olden times, brutality was considered a way of life, but as the human race has evolved, so has certain things evolved with it, things like what is considered inhumane and what not, what is against the law and what is not, hence why murder is against the law, and that is also why many does not condone it in any way, except maybe the death sentence, but only when that criminal has done unspeakable things to another human being.

Sure, the news is usually full of violence but at least everyone has a choice on whether they want to watch it or not. Many would prefer to live in a life where they are blind to the horrors of the full world, horrors like hunger, war, famine in certain countries, and animal abuse; they would much rather keep themselves busy with unnecessary gossip about celebrities, and in a way, protect themselves by doing this.

Should one witness a murder some hours ago, they would most probably be too petrified to leave their house or maybe even speak about it so suddenly, shock being the main reason for these actions. Fear, shock, disgust, nausea, all these are normal emotions being felt after witnessing another person being killed, but that is not the case with a certain young blonde haired woman at the moment. Just a couple of hours ago she had witnessed how four thugs got killed, and instead of sitting in a cold bath trying to overcome the immense shock, she is sitting with a cup of coffee on her balcony and just watching the residents of Moscow coming to life.

After Anastasia got home from the Goth party and her encounter with Bryan, she went straight to bed, excited no less, because she has found new courage of killing Kai, and she is certain that this Bryan is her answer and her solution to getting her revenge on Hiwatari. The fact that she had just witnessed four murders does not seem to bother her, much less the idea of getting associated with the guy that had just killed the four guys. Clearly it also does not bother Anastasia in the slightest to allow a murderer into her life, because her only goal is to kill Kai, no matter who she has to get involved with in order to get it done.

While still sitting on her comfortable chair with her legs pulled up to her chest and with the cup of coffee in one hand, the other hand holding a picture of Kai, Anastasia has a wicked smile on her face, the smile resulting from the thoughts of putting a few bullets into the head of the man in the picture. The piece of paper that Bryan had handed her is lying on her kitchen counter, the number that she is going to call in a few hours' time and hopefully meet up with him, that is, if he still wants to meet up with her, which she really hope he does; Bryan is her only way now to get to Kai.

It was pure fate that they had crossed paths. She will call the number after she has finished her coffee and had a proper breakfast. Hopefully Bryan will be awake at that time, despite it still being very early in the morning, and she has no idea at what time he may have went to sleep seeing as he was also awake at the same time as she was, and she can't recall seeing Bryan at the party, and neither was he dressed in the Goth attire so he was not at the party.

Anastasia makes herself even more comfortable in her chair after tossing the picture of Kai on to the small patio table next to her, drinking her coffee slowly and enjoying every moment of it while continuing to watch everyone come to life to start their new day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past eleven AM and Anastasia is sitting on her couch, the phone in one hand and the piece of paper with Bryan's number in the other hand, and she is anxious as hell. The fact that she is about to contact a killer is not what makes her anxious; it is the fact that Bryan may have changed his mind in the last couple of hours, leaving her once again at a dead end, and she is really tired of ending up that way.

'Get a grip, Grekov; since when are you so pessimistic. Just call the guy, he might not even give you a direct answer now; he did say that we have to meet up, so maybe it is just to confirm the meeting place, so just dial the number already.'

Anastasia takes a deep breath and finally puts in the digits, and only releases her breath when she hears the dial tone. It rings for a few times before someone finally answers.

" _Ice Bear Bar, morning."_

Anastasia immediately frowns at that name, wondering whether it is the correct number that she had just dialled, but decides to still take a chance and ask for Bryan, or like he said, 'B'.

"Err, morning, sir. I am not sure whether I am at the right place, but I am looking for B."

" _Just hold, missy."_

Anastasia hears the man suddenly call a name which she cannot make out, but soon enough a deep voice answers her.

" _Who is this?"_

"Hi, Bryan, it is me, Anastasia Grekov; we met some time ago, actually, we met early this morning."

" _If you have any plans for tonight, cancel them because we will meet at nine 'o clock sharp."_

"Yeah sure, I have no plans; where will we meet?"

Bryan gives Anastasia the address which she quickly writes down, having no clue where it is but hearing the tone of Bryan's voice, she would rather not divulge that little piece of information; a GPS will most definitely find the place.

" _Don't be late,"_ and then Bryan just hangs up, that action immediately pissing off Anastasia.

"You rude unmannered bastard, you could at least have said good bye. I am seriously starting to doubt on whether this was such a good idea. Brawn bastard," Anastasia says to herself while she tosses the phone on to the far end of the couch, her temper still rising with how rude Bryan had just been with her.

" _Don't be late_ ," Anastasia mimics what Bryan had said in a mocking voice, "Don't worry, Bryan, I won't be late. I would not want to waste your precious time. Maybe this was not such a good idea, I mean the guy did kill four guys in a matter of a few minutes. What's not to say that he would not do the same to me? But then again, he could have killed me along with those other four guys, or worse, he could have kidnapped me and then have taken me to a secluded cabin somewhere in the frozen tundra of Russia, where he could have kept me as a sex slave, but he did not, and besides, I have a good feeling about this, and by now I have learned to trust my gut feelings because it has never been wrong, no matter how much my mind argues. There are just some things that cannot be argued with. Get a grip, Grekov, you are talking way too much with yourself now a days; soon you will be admitting yourself to the loony bin. Okay, seriously, stop talking!"

Anastasia starts to laugh at herself, which then turns out to be a hilarious laughing session, tears rolling down her face as she continues to laugh at herself because of her scolding herself like that, and after a few minutes passes with some more hilariousness, she finally gets a grip on herself, but still with a few chuckling sounds afterwards.

Anastasia remains sitting on the couch, just lost in her own thoughts. She looks at the clock on the wall and sees the time, twenty past eleven to be exact, and that means that there are still a good couple of hours left before her meeting with Bryan.

'Now what the hell am I going to do till then?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is dark and cold, a miserable weather mood in Anastasia's opinion. She has just reached the place where she has to meet Bryan, and by the looks of it, it is a rundown bar where only the worst of the worst will dare to come and get a drink. There are a few trucks standing outside the bar, but even they give off a very unsettling vibe. The bar is situated on the outskirts of the city, far from proper civilisation, and it is almost an hour's drive from her penthouse. It's a good thing she did some research on where the place is, otherwise she most definitely would have been late now, not a good first impression with a guy like Bryan.

It is five minutes to nine, and after taking a deep breath and then releasing it, and then covering her head with the hood of her hooded jacket, she gets out of her truck and starts making her way towards the bar, her fur boots crunching underneath the snow as she walks towards the bar, her nerves becoming more and more shot with every step she takes.

When Anastasia enters the bar, it is just as she has expected: big burly guys, covered with tattoos, giving off the aura of very bad guys, standing all around the somewhat well-lit bar. She slowly makes her way towards the bar counter after spotting it, but to her surprise, not one of the guys takes notice of her, and she even spots two hugely built women that are involved in a game of darts with two other guys.

Anastasia reaches the bar counter but before she can ask the bartender for Bryan, someone firmly takes her by her right upper arm and whispers into her ear to come with him. She immediately recognises the unknown guy as Bryan, her whole body relaxing at that moment, knowing that now she is at least in the company of someone that she has already met.

Bryan leads her to a private booth where he allows her to take a seat first before taking a seat opposite her, Anastasia finally being able to take a good look at him, and she has to admit, that he is not bad looking at all, he has that rugged attractiveness that can make most women weak at the knees, and he has to be at least five years older than her, maybe even more; she will ask his age later on.

There is no doubt about the colour of his hair, it is lavender, and it just adds to his ruggedness; his hair is sleek and it is almost reaching his shoulder, and surprisingly enough, it fits him; she can't see him with any other style or type of hair right now. His eye colour is almost grey but she cannot be sure, maybe in the sunlight she will able to see the correct colour; his body looks even bigger than before, big muscular arms, definite chest, or as they are commonly known, Pecs, and she is almost certain that he has a toned stomach, completely ripped. He is dressed in all black, no jacket or coat on, making her think that he hangs out in this bar way too much, and that he has to be used to this extreme coldness by now. Over all, Bryan is a real catch; his attitude not so much.

"I see that you are on time, good for you."

"Good evening to you too, Bryan."

Bryan just snorts at that, not even acknowledging the greeting.

"So, Blondie, what is your plan?"

Anastasia is not impressed with that nickname at all, but chooses to ignore it for now; she can scold him later on that.

"What plan?"

"How do you plan on getting to Hiwatari in order to kill him."

"Well, I figured to just fight my way to him after you have taught me all that you know."

Bryan just looks at Anastasia with an expressionless face, slowly starting to shake his head from side to side.

'Unbelievable; she wants to get to the most dangerous mob boss, but she does not even have a plan of action. I am starting to think that I am seriously wasting my time here with this girl.'

"Are you serious about killing the guy or not?"

"Of course I am; how can you even ask that?"

"Because you don't even have a plan of action, and just for your information, you can't just fight your way to Hiwatari, not even with my skills. Not even I will be that stupid to attempt something like that."

"Then what do you suggest, o wise one."

"Drop the sarcasm, kid, or the deal is off."

"Sorry," is all Anastasia whispers and looks genuine with the apology, "What do you suggest then, Bryan?"

Bryan says nothing and instead signals for the bartender to come and take their orders.

"What can I get your lady friend, Bryan? I already know yours."

"I will just have a double shot of vodka on the rocks," that order leaving both men to just look at the blonde haired woman with a look of amusement on their faces.

"What? Don't be fooled by the appearance, boys. I finish a bottle every night, and I know how to handle my drink."

"Good to know; I will be back shortly with your drinks."

Bryan and Anastasia just nod their heads.

"I am still waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Your plan, Bryan; what do you suggest I do in order to get to Hiwatari?"

"Let's just wait for the drinks, kid."

Anastasia says nothing and just leans back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks around the bar some more to get a better picture of where Bryan clearly likes to spend his time seeing as the bartender already knows his drink.

There are various number plates, clearly from all over the world, put up against the wall behind the bar counter; there are various souvenirs, a few animal head trophies, something that is already pissing off Anastasia; there are funny pictures and figurines displayed all over the bar, and even a cockatoo parrot behind the bar, the bird looking quite happy with its environment while sitting on top of his cage instead of being inside; the music is not bad that is currently playing in the background, and overall the bar is very clean. Despite the crowd hanging in here, it looks like a cosy place where there are hardly any problems. So maybe the people in here might not be that bad, but they sure look like ex convicts or ex military men. Anastasia suddenly shudders with the idea of some of them even being ex mob members.

She quickly turns her attention to Bryan who is also just leisurely sitting in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. It is only then when Anastasia notices his tattoo on his left upper that is slightly peeking out from underneath his sleeve. She will never deny the fact that she will always have a weakness for guys with tattoos, they are just her kryptonite. Anastasia is so focused on looking at Bryan's tattoo that she does not notice that he is also checking her out, but only because the girl is constantly staring at him.

"See something you like, kid?" Bryan asks in an amusing tone, bringing Anastasia immediately out of her daze, the young woman quickly turning her attention away from Bryan's arm, and looking Bryan in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I just love tattoos on guys, and I am just trying to figure out what it is that is on your arm."

Bryan leans forward and rests his arms on the table top and then lifts the sleeve, he not missing the look in Anastasia's eyes as they just widen along with the smile on her face.

She can now clearly see the tattoo, the tattoo covering Bryan's entire upper arm. It is a beautiful portrait of an eagle, its wings open and its claws looking like it is about to attack something. Anastasia is so fascinated with the tattoo, that she does not even notice when their drinks arrive; only when the bartender walks away, does she loudly say thank you after him, he just waving his hand in return.

"That is one awesome tattoo; does it have any meaning?"

Bryan leans back in his seat while taking a sip of his drink before placing it back on to the table, and then looks at Anastasia once more, "It symbolises my freedom, that's all."

"That's kind of deep."

Anastasia is so curious to find out more about the story behind the tattoo, but she knows it is wrong to probe into someone's private life, so instead she decides to change the subject, bringing their attention back to Bryan's suggestions on 'the big plan'.

"Now that we have our drinks, what do you suggest I do to get to Hiwatari?"

Bryan just looks at Anastasia, wondering how she will react to what he is about to suggest. She might flip out completely, which will be a normal reaction anyway, but maybe it might also bring her to her senses, she finally realising that she has to forget about getting revenge on Kai, because it is just a suicide mission in his opinion.

"You will have to join his mob, become one of them."

It is a good thing Anastasia does not have vodka in her mouth right now, because she most definitely would have spit it out. Anastasia's jaw just drops, complete shock covering her face, "What...how...how can you even...are you out of your freaking mind?! How the hell can you even suggest something...something so...urgh! I can't even get my head around such a ludicrous idea!"

Anastasia grabs her drink and finishes it in one go, making it look like she had just downed water, Bryan just looking at her with a bored look on his face.

"That's the only way, kid. In order to get to a snake in its own habitat, you have to become a snake otherwise you will get killed. If you don't want to do it, then fine, I am not going to force you. In my opinion, I will be relieved if you forget about this idea of going after Hiwatari, because it is suicide."

Anastasia says nothing and just looks at her glass, Bryan seeing how she is seething with anger, he just looking at how her shoulders are rising up and down quite fast, indicating her chest is also rising like this. Figuring that the conversation is done, Bryan takes his glass and gets up to go and sit at the bar counter, but just as he is about to walk away from the booth, Anastasia stops him, but without calling out his name.

"Fine, I will do it," her voice stern and serious.

Bryan turns around and faces Anastasia, the blonde looking up from her glass and looking Bryan directly in the eyes, her eyes filled with so many emotions, and he just knows that she really is serious in killing Kai. Her eyes are filled with hate, and yet, at the same time they are filled with fire, a fire that seems to have intensified, and a fire that is not going to stop from burning anytime soon. Bryan no longer sees the blonde from earlier; instead, he now sees a tough and determined young woman, a woman he is sure he can transform into a mean killing kick ass machine, that is, if she can handle it.

Bryan goes back to the booth and takes his place across from Anastasia once more, the two still looking each other in the eye.

"I will become a snake, but I need your help.

"I will help you, kid, but it is not going to be easy. It is going to be hell, and it is going to take some time, and I don't mean months."

"I don't care; getting my revenge will be my fuel."

"I will have no mercy, kid, and just because you are a woman will make no difference to me. You will experience pain in places you did not even know you had in and on your body."

"Good, that is how I prefer it, and as for the pain, the pain will drive me more, it will remind me of all the pain that bastard has caused me, so it will keep me going."

Bryan takes another sip from his drink, while still keeping his eyes on Ana, the young woman not showing any sign of doubts about the journey that she is about to embark on.

"I am only going to ask you this one last time, kid: are you sure that you want to go down this road? Do you really want to get involved in that type of world, where blood and murder is a way of life? Do you realise that you will have to become a killer if you want to get to Kai?"

"I don't care; sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, it has been done many times in the past, and it will be done again. If that is the only way to ensure my way to Kai, then so be it."

Bryan leans back into his seat, placing his arms over his head while still looking at Anastasia, who has crossed her arms in front of her.

"Fine, kid, I can see that you are determined to do this, and I were actually hoping that you would drop everything once you hear that you have to join the dark side, but clearly luck is not on my side tonight. First things first, are you fit?"

"Not really, but I can get fit if you want me to."

"You have two months' time. You said that you have money to buy the gym equipment? I will give you a list of what to buy. The weapons and other things I will take care of."

"Weapons?"

"Yes, kid, knives, guns, that shit; how else do you want to fight? A human body can only take so much."

"Sure, no problem; so I take it my training will begin in two months' time?"

Bryan just nods his head lazily.

"I really appreciate all of this, Bryan; you have no idea what it means to me."

"We will see whether you will still feel the same way when the training starts, kid, and just a little warning: if you show any sign of weakness or any sign that I am wasting my time, I am out, and when I am gone, I am gone, got that?"

"Got it."

Anastasia also leans back into her comfortable chair, her eyes meeting Bryan's eyes, she suddenly just smirking at him, he not really understanding what she is smirking at, "What is it, kid?"

"What will your girlfriend say about you training another woman?"

"There is no girlfriend, kid, so don't worry about some deranged woman coming after you. And you, won't your boyfriend mind that you are going to be in the presence of another man, sweaty bodies constantly being in close contact?" Bryan now being the one that is smirking, and Anastasia's smirk is not faltering once.

"No boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about some deranged man coming after you," Anastasia mimicking Bryan's previous words, to which his smirk just broadens.

Just then a woman walks past the booth of the two occupants, she and Bryan immediately locking eyes, she just smiling at him while Bryan only nods his head at her, Anastasia not missing the little private encounter between the two.

"I thought you said you did not have a girlfriend."

"I don't."

Bryan turns his attention back to Anastasia after watching the woman make her way through a door that is situated behind the bar, Bryan seeing how Anastasia is still smirking at him.

"What, kid, for the second time."

"Nothing, only that I suddenly have the craving to have a few strong drinks and to have fun," the gleam in her eye confirming her sudden craving, to which Bryan just raises his glass as if to cheer her on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Our first story for the day is about the scandal that is currently rocking the political world involving Minister Smirnov where he has been caught with two prostitutes inside of his hotel room while busy with visits to St Petersburg._

 _Minister Smirnov, who is rumoured to run for president in the upcoming elections for the presidential election has not delivered any comment since he had been caught three days ago, his offices saying that he will deliver his statement when he is ready. Rumours are that he is currently in a secluded location with his wife of 33 years, and with their children and grandchildren, as this is a shock to the whole family. His offices have also asked that everyone please respect their privacy during this difficult time._

 _Photos have already been made public where the Minister can be seen getting very comfortable with two unknown ladies inside of the hot tub that is situated on the balcony of his hotel room, the two ladies now known as two highly paid escorts within the sex trade business. Surveillance can also show that all three occupants were naked while being in the hot tub. One of the prostitutes have been questioned, and she had revealed that they have made a sex tape which she will release in her own time, although authorities have obtained a warrant demanding her to hand it over to the authority._

 _In the meantime, Minister Smirnov has also withdrawn from the upcoming race of running for president, and he will most likely also withdraw from his position as Minister. It is still..."_

The TV goes quiet as it is turned off, Tala being the one that had just switched off the TV, he sitting in the main study of the Feniks manor, with Mr Kournikova.

"Well done, Mr Ivanov. I do not regret it for one moment coming to you guys for help with this little situation. I expect the others to also be this flawless?"

"Of course, Mr Kournikova," Tala says with a sly smile on his face, "The Chernyy Feniks only delivers the best; we do have a reputation to think of, you know."

Mr Kournikova holds his glass of vodka up so that he can clink his glass with Tala's glass.

"Mr Hiwatari will assassinate the first family in about two days' time, so please watch the news."

"I cannot wait; I am curious, Mr Ivanov, have you already planned everyone's downfall on the list?"

"More or less. You did give us a year's time, although there is still ten months left, but there is no need to rush into these types of things, seeing as it will raise suspicions, and that is not something that we would want now, is it?"

"Of course not. All I can say is a job well done so far, Mr Ivanov. Just one more question: was it difficult to orchestrate the whole thing with Smirnov?"

"Not at all; you will be surprised with what you can get away with if you pay enough money to certain people. And it was not like he had refused the two ladies, neither was he drugged, so it was a scandal that he actually brought onto himself if one looks at it from a normal point of view. We, of course know better, but no one is going to talk now, right."

"I am looking forward to the downfall of the others; it feels like my fifth birthday all over again. Well anyway, if you would excuse me, Mr Ivanov, I have to be on my way, to go and give my moral support to Mr Smirnov, and his family," the corrupt man says with a smirk while getting up, Tala following suit.

"Do what you must, Mr Kournikova. We will keep you updated with our progress."

"Good; please send my regards to Mr Hiwatari, and have a good day, Mr Ivanov."

"Same to you, Mr Kournikova."

Tala walks with the corrupt minister to the door before seeing him off and then heading back to the main study.

Two months have already gone by since the corrupt politician came to Tala and Kai with this task, and although they still have about ten months left to complete it, they are not worried at all. The first person on the list has been taken care of, meaning there are still twelve left. Kai has already scouted the three families that he has to kill, the areas where they live, their routines, and he has everything planned out up to the last detail. He and Tala has already planned most of the ways to take out the other names on the list, some include death, accidents, scandals, fraud scandals, anything that will ensure that they are removed from the campaigns of wanting to run for president.

There are overall seven different political parties that have selected a few candidates from each party that will run for president, and the 10 that Kournikova has selected as his targets, are the 10 that he knows for a fact will be very strong contenders, and he does not want that because he wants to be the strongest contender in order to ensure his victory in the end elections, and in the end, result in him being elected as the new president of Russia, because he has various plans for the future of the country, and unfortunately it does not all include legal and fair plans.

The three families that have to be assassinated are somewhat more of a personal matter to Kournikova, he wanting to send a message to a few of his enemies that thinks that they can threaten him, and get away with it. He wants everyone to know that he is a powerful man and that he will become more powerful, so they all should think twice of wanting to cross him.

Mr Smirnov's downfall was Tala's plan, he hiring the two prostitutes, who are also working for The Chernyy Feniks, and the surveillance was also orchestrated with the help of a few bribes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past six AM, the sun already up but the temperatures are still below freezing point. In a quiet suburban area somewhere in Moscow, a family of 4 is getting ready for the day that lies ahead. Behind the house in the back yard, it is just bushes, the family being in touch with nature constantly.

In the summertime this bushy area is green and full of life, the various birds singing in the morning and the small little animals running around and looking for food. However, right now the bushy area looks dead and the branches of the dead trees are covered with snow. This bushy area also has various jogging trials for the fit people of the suburb who love to jog in the morning, and despite this area covered with snow right now, there are still a few brave souls that takes on the icy jogging session in the morning, these healthy joggers saying that it is a much better wakeup call than a strong cup of hot coffee.

This bushy area may seem quiet now but that is not the case at all as a man with two different tones of hair is laying comfortably on his stomach right now, his sniper rifle on its stand while its owner is scanning the house from the backyard of the house of the family of 4, watching the movements of the family as they get ready for the day, all of them completely unaware of their movements being watched.

Kai is looking through the telescope with his right eye while casually having a cigarette in his mouth, the cold breeze slightly ruffling his hair. He is dressed in camouflage wear to blend in with the environment. Kai is about 400 metres away from the house, and 400 metres is an excellent distance for him to fire his rifle, along with its silencer, and the bushes is not a problem for him at all.

Kai has arrived some time ago, taking his time in setting up his sniper gun, getting ready for the first family on the list that he has to assassinate. Kai takes another drag from his cigarette and for a few seconds he removes his eye from the telescope to blow out the smoke, before taking up his position behind the gun once more. He has decided to take this family out in their own house seeing as he can blend in easily in between the bushes.

The house is a cosy two-storey house and the backyard looks like it can be a very cosy place in the warmer months, but right now it looks like the rest of the frozen landscapes of Moscow: dead and dull. Kai can spot a few toys lying scattered around the yard, toys that clearly belong to a toddler as it is various huge plastic trucks.

'Too bad the kid won't get to play with them anymore,' is all Kai thinks on the toys, the fact that he is about to kill a 2 year old boy not bothering him in the slightest.

He can clearly see the father and mother in the kitchen, along with their toddler. The father is sitting at the table, reading his newspaper while casually laughing with his wife, whom is feeding their two year old son. So far Kai cannot spot the teenage daughter, thinking that she is still in her bedroom getting ready for school or something.

Kai continues watching the family's doings through his telescope when he hears the snap of a twig behind him. He quickly turns around and looks straight up into the face of male jogger, both men surprised by each other's presence. Kai has not been expecting anyone to jog in this cold weather this morning, despite already having spotted the various jogging trials, but he was certain that no one would be this stupid enough to go and jog in this harsh weather.

The jogger just looks at Kai, and then he spots the rifle on the stand, and quickly comes to a conclusion of what is going on.

"What are you doing with the gun?"

Kai does not even bother to answer the jogger; instead, he just pulls his hand gun from the back of him, also equipped with a silencer, and shoots the jogger right between his eyes, his body making a thud as it hits the ground. Kai just gives the dead jogger one glance before turning his attention back onto his targets. The jogger just lays there with eyes wide open, blood covering the ground where his head had just landed; the poor jogger did not even get a chance to run for safety. Within a blink of an eye, his life was taken, like it meant absolutely nothing, well, for Kai it does not mean anything.

Kai removes the cigarette from between his lips as it is almost done, and presses the last piece into the ground before removing another one from his packet and placing it between his lips to light it.

Adrenaline has started to pump through Kai's body as the time to take out the targets are getting closer and closer. He lives for these moments, these special moments where he gets to look through a telescope of one of his sniper rifles, focusing it on a target. It is a shame that he gets to do it so little, because he can see himself doing this type of thing every day.

The whole thing is just so exhilarating for the young mob boss, from setting up the gun to spotting the targets and then focusing on them, from cocking the gun and finally pulling the trigger, hitting the target dead on, watching them drop dead after just one bullet to the head, and yes, Kai loves a perfect head shot, it always ensuring that the person is dead. He has had a few targets that he had to take out in a public place, and just the panic of all the people around the dead person just added to the explosive and fast rush that was coursing through his body.

He lives for the kill, and it is just too bad that he has so much other stuff that he has to take care of, otherwise he would have become a full time hit man. He was just all too happy on the inside when Kournikova had said that these three families have to be assassinated, and it was a celebration when he saw that there are women and children involved, and Kai knows by now that Tala does not kill women and children; all the better for him.

After taking a few deep drags from his cigarette, Kai looks at his watch and sees the time, knowing that he has to hurry with this job because he has an early meeting at the office and it is still a long way that he has to drive back to Hiwatari manor in order to get ready for the meeting.

Kai looks through his telescope once more and focuses it on the father, and after being certain that he is focused completely on the man's head, he cocks his gun. Just one effortless pull of the trigger is all it takes to get a perfect head shot, Kai watching through his telescope how the man just falls forward onto the kitchen table. Kai turns his focus to the woman and he looks on as she looks shocked at her husband, Kai clearly seeing how she starts to scream upon the blood running from her husband's head.

Another pull of the trigger, and she too falls to the floor, another perfect head shot. Kai turns his focus to the small boy who is just playing with his food, completely oblivious to what is going on around him at the moment. Kai once again pulls the trigger and another head shot is all it takes to kill the two year old infant. The glass of the window had hardly shattered when the bullets flew right through the window; all that is left are three small holes, small cracks appearing all around the three holes.

'Now the teenage brat; where are you, girl?' Kai thinks to himself while casually taking another drag from his cigarette.

A few minutes passes by before Kai finally spots the teenage girl making her way into the kitchen, Kai watching as she rushes to the bodies of her parents.

'Perfect,' is all Kai thinks with a smirk while he pulls the trigger, another perfect head shot, killing the last family member, the teenage girl also dropping to the floor of the kitchen.

Kai relaxes and sits up straight, stretching the muscles of his arms and back, cracking his neck from side to side. He gathers his cigarettes buds and the empty bullet casings, and throws them all into a small plastic bag. He starts taking his rifle apart and carefully places it in its suitcase, and without even looking at the house or the jogger one last time, Kai gets up and makes his way through the bushes towards an old rundown car that is parked quite some distance away. The car he had obtained for just this mission, not wanting to use his own cars. The car will now be destroyed after it has been dropped off at the Feniks manor.

Adrenaline is rushing through Kai's body as he makes his way back to Hiwatari manor, the young man not really in the mood for the meeting right now. He is in the mood for something way more fun right now, and it involves a naked woman on her back, her nails digging into his skin as he slams into her over and over again, but unfortunately for him, the meeting is more important than any woman right now, as he has a lot riding on this meeting, so he will just have to wait till after the meeting to get a woman on her back. Maybe then he will have two reasons to celebrate, and that means that whoever he gets his way with later on, will beg him to stop because he will be too much for that woman. He has no intention of going easy on any woman right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun is setting and the temperatures have already dropped, despite it slowly starting to become spring already. Bryan had just arrived at the Grekov household after he followed Anastasia in his black jacked-up 1971 Chevrolet Cheyenne, it being one of his most prized possessions. He follows Anastasia into the house and gently places his two bags in the kitchen, already picking up on the 'homey' environment of the household, despite him and Anastasia being the only two occupants in the house right now. She had informed him just after they had met that she lives in the city centre in a penthouse that she had inherited from her brother, but for the duration of her training, they both will live in this house.

He did not want to stay in the house at first, but after some consideration, and a few very successful debates and reasoning from the young blonde, he had no choice but to give in, so from now on, this will be his residence.

"So, what do you want to do first, see your room or eat?"

"Room," is all Bryan says, he not being a guy that loves to chit chat, especially with young kids, and in his eyes, Anastasia is still a kid. Anastasia just nods her head and goes to help pick up one of Bryan's bags, but he beats her to it, Anastasia saying nothing in the process.

Bryan follows her and quickly scans the area as they walk through the dining room heading to the stairs, and just like the kitchen, the dining room also has a welcoming effect on him, although he is not sure what is giving him that effect; he will investigate it later on.

The two start to ascend the stairs and Bryan sees the various pictures that are up against the wall, immediately recognising Anastasia's murdered family members. There are a few other people that he does not recognise, but takes them as other family members, or just friends.

The last two months while Anastasia had exercised to get fit, he had started his own little investigation into the Grekov murders, reading up on how they were murdered. Kai did a job well done in covering his tracks, but that is what he is good at after all. The slitting of the throats sure sounds like Kai's work, but the thing that Bryan just cannot understand is how come Anastasia is still alive? Sure, she has explained to him that she was in America at the time of the murders, but that has never stopped Kai before, so why is she still alive? There is no way Kai could not have known about her because Kai is no idiot; he does his homework thoroughly and even in these photos one can clearly see that Anastasia is a part of the family, so why did Kai not go after her as well?

The two finally reach the second floor and his room is the one on the right, and he is quite surprised by the size of it when he walks in. The colour scheme is light blue with a dark brown, a surprising good colour scheme in his opinion. There is a king size bed, a very comfortable bed and he can already see himself doing some serious sleeping on it. There is a dresser, a desk with a computer, two bed stands on each side of the bed with a lamp on each, an en-suite bathroom, a walk in closet, and even a broad and comfortable window sill where he can sit if he wants to look out of the window.

"I hope it's alright for all of your needs; if you want another room, just say the word, and we can go and see the other rooms."

"No, it's fine," is all Bryan says.

"Okay, good; my room is the last one on the left. If you'd like, I will let you get settled in and then show you the rest of the house, especially the area that has all of the gym equipment in."

Bryan places his luggage onto the comfortable bluish-grey carpet, Anastasia seeing this as a sign that he wants to unpack, but just as she is about to walk out and close the door, Bryan stops her, "The tour and the rest of the stuff will have to wait. Get dressed warmly; we are going out. There is something you have to see before we start with anything else."

Unsure of what else to say, Anastasia just nods her head and then leaves to get dressed, and not long after that, she is sitting next to Bryan in his truck, the two driving in silence to whatever destination Bryan has in mind.

The last two months had been quite hectic for the young Grekov woman, mostly on her body. Two months to get fit is a very short time for anyone; most people take like six months, even a year, to get fit, but she had to do it in two months. That alone has already shown her that Bryan is a no nonsense guy, and that he is a hard worker. But she has done it, or at least, she is fitter than she was before. She had exercised every day and only allowed herself a day off every second week.

Every morning she would get up at five; then she would fix herself a protein drink and then go for a jog, increasing it with half a mile every third day, a very brutal and dangerous thing to do to her body, but she had no choice. After the jog she would then take a shower and then head out to the gym where she spent about three hours in the morning, doing all types of exercises; then she would have brunch, getting in all of the necessary nutrients and then she would give herself a break, but in that break she usually had to organise all types of stuff, like purchasing the various gym equipment, spend some time with her cousins so that they don't get suspicious, and after all of her errands had been finished, she would go back to the gym and spend another three to four hours exercising. Then in the evening, she would jog some more, and usually by eight at night, she was already in bed, her body being completely drained from energy.

Anastasia and Bryan did not really have much contact over the past two months, only when he would call to ask her how she is progressing. She hardly knows the guy, but still she feels very comfortable and trusting with him; the fact that she has invited him to come and stay with her is saying a lot. All she really knows about him is that he is nine years older than her, so it is no wonder he calls her kid. She does not know anything about his professional life, like what type of work he does, if he even works. For some reason, she just cannot imagine Bryan sitting in an office all day; he is way too rugged for such an occupation. A dangerous work suits him best, or the military, because he has the body and the attitude for it.

Bryan really is a huge guy, very muscular and Anastasia is almost certain that he will be able to do lifts with her body, and she alone is not a short woman. Bryan carries himself with so much dignity, this being somewhat alluring to the young woman. A strong man that gives off a strong aura and attitude can really do strange things to a woman's thoughts and hormones, as Anastasia has come to learn, despite just talking to Bryan mostly over the phone. His voice gives off a very strong tone, along with that deep masculinity within his voice, and even that is very alluring to Anastasia, but she dares not voice this to anyone; it is going to be her own dirty little secret, and just hers alone.

Anastasia is certain that overtime she and Bryan will become more comfortable with each other, and then hopefully they will be able to talk more. He has warned her a few times already that the path she is about to take is a dangerous and a very dark road, and that she will be exposed to things that will give her nightmares for years to come. Bryan probably thought that it would scare her enough for her to back out of it, but she is not one to give up easily. She is certain that it all will be worth it in the end.

It is already dark, and they have been driving for quite some time.

'At least the radio is on,' Anastasia thinks to herself while looking out of the window.

Just then she starts to take notice of their surroundings, and she does not like it one bit. She does not even know this part of Moscow, and with good reason too because it does not look like your regular friendly neighbourhood. She looks over at Bryan who only has one hand on the steering wheel but he is just focused on the road in front of them, that he does not even spare her a glance.

"Err, Bryan, where are we going?"

"Like I said, kid, I want to show you something. We are almost there."

And sure enough, the truck comes to a standstill underneath an old bridge, but in the distance Anastasia can a see a train station, and the train is already waiting for the passengers to get on. Bryan gets out of the truck without saying anything and Anastasia follows suit. After locking the truck, Bryan starts to head for the train, Anastasia right behind him. She notices that they are heading for the very small building where the train is currently at. Bryan purchases two tickets and then heads for the train, Anastasia still right behind him. The train only has two carts, excluding the locomotive, and there are hardly any passengers in the carts. The two get in, each taking a separate seat seeing as there is more than enough space for everyone, and within minutes, the train is off.

The ride is almost half an hour long until it finally comes to a stop, and the moment Anastasia and Bryan gets off, a dreadful feeling comes over Anastasia, and she does not like it. She did not even know that a place like this exists in her home city, and she would have preferred it this way. She hears the train take off, noticing that she and Bryan is the only two that had gotten off.

Anastasia looks around, seeing a few cars in the distance but it does not look like someone lives in this area. She keeps looking around when she suddenly feels how Bryan takes her gently by her right upper arm and pulls her closer to him so that their bodies are almost pressed up against each other, and then she notices his hold on her arm. Anastasia does not understand this gesture but does not ask, not wanting to offend Bryan in any way. She immediately feels the heat being radiated off of his body, despite both of them wearing thick jackets.

There are hardly any street lamps on, but she can clearly see that they are making their way towards a very huge, old looking warehouse. She hears a few men laugh in the distance, fear quickly consuming her entire being as her entire body stiffens, Bryan noticing this.

"Don't worry, kid; I won't let anything happen to you," his voice sounding soft and caring as he says it.

"Okay," and somehow after hearing that, Anastasia starts to feel much safer and calmer about everything.

The two enter the building and then walks straight to a very old rusty door, Bryan knocking on the door in a sequence: two knocks then a pause and then tree knocks, before the small window halfway up the door slides open, and an angry looking man looks at them.

"Black widow," is all Bryan says before the door is opened, and he and Anastasia are allowed in.

The immediate overwhelming smell of smoke bombards Anastasia's nose, almost causing her to puke. Anastasia can see a long hallway in front of them, the lighting very bad and it is in this hallway that they are currently walking in, heading for another door at the end, and still Bryan has not divulged anything to her, but for some unknown reason she trusts him, and she knows that he will not allow any harm to come to her.

They finally reach the door, but before Bryan opens it, he turns to Anastasia, looking very serious, "You will stay close by my side at all times, got it?"

"Yeah, sure. What is this place, Bryan?"

"This is just a taste of what you will experience if you get involved in the world of organised crime. Behind this door are some very bad people, horrible people, people who love to see blood of others get spilled. You have to see this so that you know what you are getting yourself into. If, after this, you want to back out of our deal, I will not stop you; the choice is yours. Remember, stay by my side at all times."

With only a nod from Anastasia, Bryan opens the door and that is when she hears the screaming and cheering of people, both men and women. She sees the many people, many waving money notes in their hands, screaming at something that is situated much deeper into the room. Bryan leaves Anastasia's side, the young woman almost going into a panic mode until she feels Bryan come stand right behind her, placing his hands firmly on her hips, pulling her very close to him, and slowly starts to lead her through the crowd towards whatever the people are screaming at.

Despite the young woman being scared, her body just cannot help but react to Bryan's touch, his big manly hands on her hips and her body pressed up against his, her mind starts to wander to other areas which involves a bed, two naked bodies and messed up bedding. She places her gloved hands on top his hands and their fingers entwine, Bryan's grip on her hands becoming firmer.

'Get your head out of the gutter, Grekov! Good Lord! You are like a hormonal teenage boy!' she scolds herself within her mind after realising what she is actually thinking of, instead of concentrating on what is going on at the moment.

They take a few feet more before they reach the centre of attention, and immediately Anastasia's thoughts of her and Bryan in bed disappear in an instant, all thanks to what is currently happening right in front of her. She stops dead in her tracks, feeling Bryan pull her even closer to him until she is pressed completely against his body, but not even that can take her mind off of what she is seeing at this very moment.

There, right in front of her, is a cage containing two men, both covered in blood and one of them are looking like he is about to faint. Just then the two men attack each other once more, blood being splattered all over the floor of the cage, Anastasia seeing it clearly as she and Bryan are right in front of the cage. The people continue to cheer for whoever they had placed their bets on. Anastasia looks on in horror at how brutal the men are hitting each other, but after a few more punches, the one guy finally hits the floor, the one that had looked like he was about to faint. The winner raises his arms and walks around all victorious inside the cage, showing off his strength and being very cocky about his victory. Anastasia is completely appalled by the scene, unable to comprehend of how people can enjoy something like this, so cruel and so animalistic. She had always thought that things like these only happen in the movies, but right now she is experiencing it firsthand.

Anastasia makes to turn around, thinking that the fight is over but Bryan stops her, whispering into her ear that it is not over, so she reluctantly turns back around to face the cage once more, and that is when she sees that the door to the cage being opened, and that a man with a chainsaw comes walking in, handing the chainsaw to the winner who takes the chainsaw with a sadistic and malice grin on his face which resembles that of a maniac.

The winner of the fight starts up the chainsaw, walking over to the guy that had just lost the match and while the crowd starts to cheer even louder out of sheer happiness, he starts to decapitate the man with the chainsaw, leaving the people that had placed their bets on the winner, ecstatic. Anastasia does not witness the decapitation as she had turned her head away the moment she realised what is about to happen, but she can still hear the saw cut though the flesh.

Bryan's grip on Anastasia becomes even firmer just to indicate to her that he is still there and that she will be fine. Not long after that, the chainsaw stops, meaning only one thing: the loser has been decapitated. Anastasia cannot bring herself to witness the horror and just keeps her head away from the cage. She is starting to feel very sick and very nauseous, and luckily for her, Bryan takes notice of this.

"Come on, kid; let's go," is all he whispers into her hear with his deep and masculine voice.

Bryan leads them through the crowds back to the entrance, down the hallway and out of the door, and finally they are back in the open air. Anastasia says nothing; the only noise coming from her is that of a silent sniffing. Bryan knows that what he had done was very cruel, but she has to face reality of what she is about to get herself into. He was a part of that world for a very long time and he has seen some horrible things, he has done unspeakable things, and he has done many of them by Kai's side, and that is why he wants Anastasia to know what she is getting herself into.

In the world of The Chernyy Feniks mob, things are worse, way worse than what the young blonde had just witnessed now. He is really hoping that she will let this crazy idea go of wanting to get revenge on Kai; Bryan has been hoping for it the past two months, but he has just not been that lucky. Hopefully tonight might have changed her mind. He hardly knows her but he does not want anyone to get involved in that type of life because it is dark, dangerous, horrible and cruel, and clearly Anastasia does not belong in such a world.

The train ride back to the station is quick but this time Bryan remains seated next to Anastasia, the blonde holding her head low, not once looking in Bryan's direction. The ride back home is exactly the same, with the occasional sniffing coming from Anastasia.

They finally reach home and both head for the kitchen after climbing out of Bryan's truck and heads in to the house. Anastasia heads straight for the alcohol cabinet where she removes a full bottle of vodka, and just as she is about to open it to start drinking from it, Bryan takes the bottle from her, causing her to glare at him with fury in her eyes.

"Give me back my bottle, now."

"No; you don't need this."

"Give me back my bottle!"

Anastasia tries to grab it, but Bryan being 6'7, makes it impossible for her to get it, especially since he is holding it in the air.

"Fine! Then I will get another bottle!"

Anastasia goes back to the alcohol cabinet to retrieve another bottle of vodka, but Bryan stops her in her tracks by grabbing her by her left arm, turning her to face him, she once again glaring at him.

"You had to see that stuff because you will see way worse once you get involved in Kai's world, and many of it will take place by your hands. Do you still want to get involved with all of that dark shit?!"

Anastasia's eyes just narrows, but she still glares at Bryan, while saying nothing.

While still holding her, he keeps on talking, hoping that he can make her understand that what she is about to get involved with is dangerous, very, very dangerous.

"If you thought that what you saw tonight was bad, you have no idea what they do in the mob; there is no room for mercy, pity, sympathy, or any other emotions for that fact. You had to see this, kid. You had to see what is going to happen when you get involved in a world where everyone is blood thirsty. I am sure that your family would not have wanted you to get involved with such dark things."

Anastasia yanks her arm from Bryan's hold, still glaring at him with hate and fury.

"You don't know shit!" is all she says while her voice drips with venom.

"Fine; I am out of here; good luck with your revenge, and don't let me know how it went because I am not interested," and without saying anything else, Bryan turns around, and leaves the kitchen.

Anastasia is still seething with anger and shock all mixed up over what she had seen earlier, her body trembling with anger. She hardly focuses on what Bryan had said; all she could manage to hear was something of not interested. She looks at the bottle of vodka on the counter and then she looks at where Bryan had disappeared to, contemplating with herself on what is more important now: down the bottle of vodka, or go and look for Bryan.

With a deep sign, she decides on the latter, and then heads for the stairs, but just as she is about to ascend them, Bryan comes down with his bags, and for some reason, this sight alone causes some form of hurt on the inside of Anastasia. Bryan walks right past her without even looking at her, leaving her utterly confused.

"Where are you going? I thought that you are going to stay here while you help me train."

Bryan says nothing and just keeps on walking, and just as he is about to reach the backdoor that leads to the garage where his truck is parked, Anastasia runs to him, grabbing him by his arm.

"Bryan, please, where are you going? You can't just leave."

The lavender haired man does not even look at Anastasia, his grip on his bags tightening, he feeling how his temper is about to explode. He remains silent while Anastasia still has her hold on him.

"Please, don't leave; look, I am really sorry for how I had acted just now and for saying that you don't know shit, but you have to understand, it was all just so overwhelming for me. I had no idea that we lived in such a cruel world."

Still no response is coming from Bryan.

"I am begging you, please don't go. I appreciate that you showed me what is going on, I really do, but for one who is not use to seeing such brutality, it is a hard pill to swallow."

"You are weak, kid," is all Bryan says without looking at Anastasia.

She is a little taken back by that but decides to remain calm, maybe he has more to say.

"I don't tolerate weakness and I have already told you that. Acting childish is showing weakness, and you can't have any form of weakness if you want to get involved in Kai's world, and yes, you still have to get involved with the mob to get to him. This was the first and the last time that you had acted this way," Bryan says and finally turns around, looking at Anastasia with a very serious look in his eyes and on his face, "got it?"

Anastasia releases her hold on Bryan and just nods her head, his tone of voice showing her that he is dead serious.

"If, after witnessing that killing from earlier, you still want to get involved with the mob, I will help you up until the very end, but heed this warning, kid: if you ever show me any form of disrespect or act like a selfish little brat again, you can struggle all on your own."

"I promise, and thank you for giving me a second chance. I will not screw it up, I promise."

"Good; I am going to take my stuff back upstairs and then we are leaving for dinner."

Anastasia cannot help but smile at that, just nodding her head in approval.

'Wow, I dodged a bullet there; the guy sure is temperamental, but I will take that any time of any day, as long as it gets me to Kai in the end. Your days are numbered Kai Hiwatari. The build up to your death has just begun.'

* * *

I hope that you guys have enjoyed it, and that you like Bryan in this story. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. The next chapter will be up by the 31st of January, and it will be a bit shorter than this chapter but it will still be action packed.

Take care you guys and lots of love!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, I hope that you guys are all doing okay? Here is the next chapter, and sorry about the length; after I had divided chapter 10, I realised that the second part is much shorter than the first part, but there is still action in this chapter.

Just a huge thanks to all of the readers and reviewers, your support really means so much to me! :-D

Anyway, read and review, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I will post the next chapter around the 14th seeing as February is a bit shorter.

Well, enjoy and take care!

* * *

Chapter 10.2 – Kai's demise: let the build up begin – Year 1

The moans of a woman and manly grunts can be heard clearly, along with the skin on skin impact, along with heavy breathing, and that can only mean one thing: someone is busy having sex, and that someone is Kai.

A silent gasp escapes him while his hands dig into the skin of the woman that he is having sex with at the moment, as he has just reached his climax while holding her tight by her hips, while she is bent over his office desk, a place where Kai regularly has sex, most of the time it being during office hours.

The thrusting stops, and giving one smack to the naked ass of the dark haired woman, Kai removes himself and then removes the condom, the woman still leaning on her forearms on top of the desk, while panting. Kai does not care whether she has come or not because she is just a regular good looking woman to him, nothing unique, so there is no need to please her first because it will not add to his pleasure. After removing the condom and throwing it in the dustbin, he pulls up his boxers and pants, and buttons up his black shirt, and by the time he has finished dressing himself, the woman has also recomposed herself, she also tidying herself up. Kai does not even look at her, and just reaches for his pack of cigarettes and lights one after retrieving it, he walking to the window to overlook the river.

The dark haired woman just looks at Kai, knowing full well that he had just got what he had wanted so she is not needed anymore, maybe later during the day or during the night.

"I will see you around, Kai."

Without looking at her and casually taking a drag from his cigarette, he acknowledges her, "I will see you tonight," and without waiting for him to say anything else, which is highly unlikely, the woman leaves the office with a huge grin on her face.

She knows that Kai is only using her for sex, just like he has used many women before her, but she does not care. She can be used by the young business man any day of the year and she will not feel cheap, because just the mere thought that he has noticed her and that he is willing to show his naked body to her, is a dream come true for any woman who has a thing for the young Hiwatari. Any woman that should deny Kai's advances must be crazy because who in their right mind will be able to deny such a gorgeous man.

The woman walks right past Vera, the grin still plastered on her facial features. Vera just shakes her head from side to side when the young woman walks past her desk, the elder woman knowing exactly what had just transpired in that office. She is no stranger to Kai's sexual appetite, and although she has advised him on numerous times to stop sleeping with so many women, he just chuckled at her and then walked away.

Vera also knows by now that whenever a woman comes to visit Kai at his office and she does not have someone accompanying her, or she does not have a briefcase with her, she is there for a entire different reason. Kai does not allow anything to stand in his way when he is horny, which is almost the entire time. If he is in the mood, then he is in the mood and nothing is going to stop him from doing it. He even had an en suite bathroom built in to his office which he always uses after he has had sex, and he always has at least three to four extra sets of clothes at his office to pick from after he has finished with his shower.

Vera returns back to work after watching the woman get into the elevator, the woman still grinning from ear to ear, but after she goes in, a familiar red head comes walking out of the elevator, and Vera just smiles, she having a very soft spot for the red head, along with his best friend. She feels like a mother to the two young men, Kai and Tala feeling like her sons seeing as both have practically grown up right before her.

"Morning, my dear sweet lovable mistress," Tala says jokingly while smiling brightly at the woman, she in return just chuckling at him, knowing his crazy antics all too well by now.

"Morning, Tala, and how are you this lovely day?"

"Now that I have seen you, it is going just absolutely great."

"And how is my sweet Alisia?"

At this Tala just smiles even more, his eyes just lighting up by just the thought of his wife, "Crazy as always, but she sends her regards, and she told me that I have to remind you about the kitchen tea on Saturday for her sister."

"Don't worry, dear, I have not forgotten; I will be there."

"Excellent; is Kai in?"

Vera just sighs at this, Tala already knowing what that means, he just chuckling at her response, "I take it he has had some female company, that woman that had just left?"

"Yes, and by the looks of it, it looks like he, how do you young people say it now a days, 'has rocked her world'."

Tala just bursts out laughing, "That is exactly the saying, Vera. Well, let me leave you to it, I quickly have to see the boss man. I will see you shortly, you sexy vixen," Tala says while winking at Vera, the old lady almost blushing at that gesture.

Tala walks towards Kai's office, a newspaper gripped under his left arm, and without knocking, he enters the office. He luckily catches Kai just as he is about to go and take a shower.

"I have something to show you," Tala says while swinging the newspaper about.

"Hn," is all Kai replies before going through the door that leads to his en suite bathroom, Tala just smiling at this.

The red head goes over to Kai's comfortable three seated black leather couch and proceeds to make himself comfortable, and just stares out of the window. Tala hears the water being turned on and slouches more into the couch, closing his eyes for a while until Kai finishes with his shower.

Almost fifteen minutes passes by until the bathroom door opens, Kai walking out feeling refreshed and smelling good. He heads straight for his desk to get a cigarette, Tala remaining in his slouched position on the couch, his arms crossed in front of his chest. After having lit his cigarette, Kai walks towards the couch, sitting on the couch opposite the one that Tala is currently occupying, this couch only a single seated couch. Tala just pushes the newspaper towards Kai, using his foot to slide it over the surface of the glass coffee table, Kai not minding this action; that is how he knows Tala after all. Kai takes the newspaper and leans back into the couch, opening up the folded newspaper, just smirking after looking at the front page.

"Kournikova has already called, congratulating us on the progress we have made up until now; he has already deposited the payment."

"Where do we stand now?"

"Six down, seven to go."

"After tonight it will only be six to go."

Tala just raises an eyebrow at that, Kai knowing that the gesture means Tala is asking for Kai to elaborate some more on the issue.

"I am going after the second family tonight, the one with only the father and the two sixteen year old twins. They will be having dinner at a fancy restaurant, all thanks to a voucher that has been so generously offered to the father, and I will be ready and waiting to take them out; Kournikova did say that the assassination should be done in a public place."

Tala just shakes his head from side to side, feeling glad that he is not the one that has to kill children, but Kai has no problem with it. Tala can see that Kai is already very excited about the hit tonight, the glint in his eyes one of the signs indicating it, among a few other signs; Kai almost looks like a nine year old boy that has just heard that he is going to spend the entire day at a theme park.

"I can see that you are looking very forward to this kill."

Kai just smirks at his best friend, while taking an extra deep drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke up into the air. He leans even more back into his couch after tossing the newspaper back on top of the glass coffee table, the front page in full view.

On the newspaper reads 'Another politician falls from glory', and it details how another presidential elect has been caught up in a scandal, this one involving money laundering and fraud, and incriminating evidence has been found on the man's laptop and his personal bank accounts, a few that has been opened up in offshore bank accounts. Of course none of this is true but the evidence shows that it is true, but of course the politician is denying everything. The whole thing has been orchestrated by The Chernyy Feniks, this being their sixth target that has been eliminated.

It has already been four months since the assassination of the first family, and after that, four others have been taken care of; one of them had died in a horrible car accident; another died of food poisoning, the other died of heart complications after he was given the wrong heart medication, sending the poor man into cardiac arrest, the doctors unable to stabilise him. Tala and Kai are very good in organising these various unfortunate events, both men having done it since their teens, and there is no way a finger can be pointed to anyone other than the person that it is meant to be hurt. The two men still have six months left before they reach their deadline, and after tonight they will still have six targets left from the list. The fate of the last seven has already been established.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summertime is in full swing, the people of Moscow enjoying every moment of it. All around the city people can be seen wearing short clothes, some basking in the sun during the day, and at night, they are just walking around, admiring the beauty of their beautiful city, taking in all of the green that is in the city. Some have a picnic next to the river; others take long walks, all in the comfort of their summer wear. Unfortunately, in about two to three months, the cold will start creeping closer, rendering an end to the lush green world of Moscow.

It is currently night time and many people are out having a good time, whether it is eating dinner at a restaurant or just visiting some friends, or taking a stroll in the beautiful city that is Moscow, they are all having a good time. There is a small breeze blowing, but luckily the sky is clear of any clouds tonight.

On the roof of a three storey building, a young man is causally smoking his cigarette while looking out at the people down in the streets. With his sniper rifle positioned on its stand, and the young man being dressed in all black, he is waiting for a certain trio to make their appearance at the restaurant situated across the street from the three storey building.

Kai glances down at his watch, seeing that it is almost nine o' clock, the reservation for the family being for nine, the family that Kai is going to assassinate tonight; he can hardly contain his excitement.

Kai has sent the voucher for the family, using an anonymous name, and he has made sure that the family has a table right beside a window so that he can make the kills easily. After he has made the kill, he is going to visit the woman that he has had in his office earlier in the day, and he plans to do her properly and hard.

Kai continues looking down while waiting for the family, spotting three young women giggling at something on the phone of the one girl, Kai finding all three of them very attractive, especially the blonde one in the middle. Kai has always had a thing for blondes, he is not sure why, but they are usually his first choice when approaching a woman, although he prefers all types of hair colours; blonde is just first in the line. Kai continues looking at the three giggling beauties, finding the scene very amusing but his entertainment is cut short when he finally spots the car that he has been waiting for the entire time. Luckily the family is early for their reservation, meaning Kai can finish his job earlier. Kai watches how the father and the two children climb out and enters the restaurant, and soon enough, Kai spots them taking a seat next to a window, the father and daughter sitting next to each other, the son sitting across them.

Kai chucks his cigarette and then leans towards his gun, looking through his telescope with his right eye so that he can position the gun at the correct angle; he wants three perfect head shots. Adrenaline is rushing through the young man's veins, he suddenly feeling very alive. If he has to choose between this and sex, he will be unable to choose between the two because they are equally exhilarating and he will also be unable to give up any one of the two; he lives for both the sex and the kill.

Kai stands up straight after positioning his sniper rifle and takes out another cigarette. He will give the family enough time to at least have something to drink before he takes them out. He leans on to the edge of the building, just enjoying the soft night breeze slightly ruffling his hair. He looks at the three young ladies, they still standing in the same spot, and just talking. If he weren't working right now, he most definitely would have approached them and ask for their numbers, giving each girl about two to three weeks of his time, depending on how good the sex would have been, but alas, that is not going to happen.

'Such a loss,' is all Kai thinks to himself about the situation with the three young ladies.

Kai finishes his cigarette and takes his position behind his rifle. He gets into a comfortable position and looks through the telescope, seeing the family of three all laughing at something. Kai cocks his gun, aiming it at the teenage son first, the gun aiming for the left side of his head. Without any hesitation, Kai pulls the trigger, hitting his target dead on. Kai watches as the boy goes silent, his head falling face flat on top of the table, the father and sister immediately by his side. Kai pulls the lever and releases the empty bullet casing from the gun, a new one going into the barrel, ready to be fired once more. Kai slightly moves the angle of the gun, positioning it on the father's head this time, and with a sly smile on his face, Kai once again gently pulls the trigger, another perfect head shot, the father also falling, but unlike his son, he falls to the floor, and by now the people inside the restaurant have started to panic.

'Now for you, sweetheart,' Kai thinks to himself while locking the gun on the girl. She proves to be a bit more difficult because she is constantly moving her head, looking from side to side, and up and down.

"Stand still, you little bitch," Kai says out loud, becoming very annoyed and impatient with the teenage girl. She does not stand still leaving Kai with no option but to just shoot at her at any place he can get a steady aim at. He aims for her chest and after dispersing the empty bullet case and a new one in to the barrel, he pulls the trigger, hitting the girl right on the spot where her heart is situated, and she also drops to the floor, people now running out of the restaurant in a panic.

Kai straightens himself up and then starts dismantling the gun. He just smirks at all of the hysterical people running around. By the time the police arrives, he will be long gone. The black phoenix strikes again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brown and orange coloured leafs are adorning the streets and yards of Moscow, autumn being in full swing. The breeze that is blowing is indicating the arrival of winter which will be shortly, maybe in about two to three weeks' time, and then it will be cold and gloomy for a long time.

It is Friday morning and the streets of Moscow are buzzing with life, the streets and shops being filled with people who are doing some shopping for the coming weekend, some taking off from work to treat themselves to a long weekend; others are not as fortunate, as they most probably will have to work the weekend.

In a small, yet busy, coffee shop, a burly lavender haired man is sitting on his own at a table, leisurely sipping on his steaming cup of coffee while reading through the newspaper. No one in the coffee shop has bothered to make conversation with the rugged man, his appearance giving off the aura that he does not want to be bothered.

Bryan has decided that he and Anastasia does not need to train today; they both deserve some time off and also some time away from each other. Nothing bad had happened between them, but Bryan just feels that they have to have some other surroundings and people around them for a while, so not only are they not training today, they have the whole weekend off. Anastasia has gone for the weekend, mentioning that she and her two cousins are going to St Petersburg for some concert of some metal band. Both he and the young blonde deserves some time off because they have been training six days a week since he has moved in with her, and although he is a tough and very fit guy, even he knows that he has to have some time off, and this weekend will be more than enough for now.

Bryan continues drinking his coffee until the waiter approaches him with the breakfast that he has ordered for himself. He places the newspaper one side, and starts to eat, his thoughts wondering to what he had just read in the newspaper, the front page once again being about another presidential candidate that has dropped out of the election, this time also by being involved in a scandal, a drug scandal no less.

Apparently he has been a drug pusher for some time, a couple of witnesses have come forth, but Bryan knows better than to believe the newspaper. Sure, there is no doubt about the crucial evidence that has been found, but Bryan knows all too well that _that_ evidence has been planted, and he knows who is behind it all: The Chernyy Feniks mob.

Bryan has been following this story for the last couple of months, observing all of the various ways in which these people have 'so-called' dropped from the election, whether it be by accident or by some illness or some scandal, it has been insured that they will be removed from the election. Bryan is just wondering how many more there are that has to be eliminated. Bryan has also read about the two families that have been assassinated, including a toddler, and Bryan is 200% certain that Kai is behind it all, seeing as the young man has no problem in killing both women and children.

He is going to continue to follow these happenings until the time of the presidential election; only then will he know how many victims were assigned to The Chernyy Feniks to take out, and more importantly, who had been behind it all and who have hired the services of The Chernyy Feniks.

Bryan stops eating to take a sip from his coffee, and just leans back into his chair after placing the cup back on to the saucer, scanning the outside world through the window, and also giving his food a chance to settle before he continues eating. Two tall blonde haired teenage girls enters the cafe, the two still dressed in their school uniforms, it being clear that they are skipping school. Bryan watches from the corner of his eye as the two giggling teens find a table to sit at. They may be blonde but they do not seem anything like Anastasia.

A small smirk appears on Bryan's face, just thinking about the blonde. She sure has a strong will, and she is a very fast learner, although she still has a long way to go before she is fully ready to go into the world of organised crime. She has shown no sign of quitting, which just amazes him.

The blonde haired woman really is determined to kill Kai, and it almost fills him with a sense of pride, knowing that he is helping her and training her in achieving that. So far he has taught her everything there is to know in order to defend herself seeing as that is the most important thing in keeping herself alive. She may still need about two or three more months of training in the self defence area before he is going to teach her all of the attack techniques, which will be a bit more difficult than the defence techniques because she will have to learn how to use her body in various ways as a weapon, whether it is to kill or seriously injure her opponent.

After that, he will teach her how to use various weapons; he will teach her all about the various guns, knives, sharp weapons, blunt weapons, everything that she will have to use in the mob world, but with that he will most definitely need help, because Anastasia will then have to learn how to take on more than one opponent at a time. That will be the hardest training for her, but he has complete faith in the young Grekov woman. She has proved over and over again that she is more than capable of handling anything that is thrown her way. She just might fit in perfectly within Kai's world.

Kai Hiwatari, Bryan just gives a deep sigh just thinking about Kai. He does not the hate the young businessman, in fact, he has lots of respect for Kai, but he is not going to stand in the way of his coming death. Kai deserves it, every bit of bad luck that is coming his way. After all, Kai has done way worse than that to others without batting an eye.

Breaking his thoughts away from Anastasia and Kai, Bryan goes back to eating his food in absolute peace, just enjoying the rest of the autumn morning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is rather late at night, and it is freezing, the temperatures having dropped into the negative digits. The streets of Moscow are almost void of life, everyone escaping from the harsh winter weather; however, two occupants are not cosy in a bed right now. Bryan and Anastasia, each with a bag of food in their arms, are making their way out of a convenient store after finishing up some late night grocery shopping. The two have been so busy throughout the day with Anastasia's training that they completely forgot about shopping for food, and yes, the grocery shopping was necessary. They were also the last shoppers at the convenient store, the owner already starting to lock up the moment Bryan and Anastasia walked out with their groceries.

One thing that Anastasia has noticed about Bryan, is that he clearly dislikes it if someone else is paying for something. The two of them have already had quite a few heated arguments because Bryan simply refuses that Anastasia pay for anything, and she again hates it seeing as she had been the one to make him an offer, all expenses included. Bryan knows that Anastasia has a valid argument but he still does not allow her to pay for things, for example, the food that they had just bought, Bryan once again had paid for it, he simply ignoring the glaring coming from the young blonde haired woman.

Anastasia has even had trouble in getting his bank account details out of him so that she can start paying him for his time, but alas, after lots and LOTS of nagging, Bryan finally gave in, mostly because he wanted some peace and quiet for his mind and soul for a change, because Anastasia sure knows how to get her way, something that he had to learn in a very unpleasant way.

The debate on who pays and who does not pay does not seem like it is going to be solved anytime soon, but if it all depends on Anastasia, it won't be long before Bryan will have to start bending according to her will because she plans on outsmarting the large man; it is only a matter of time.

Bryan had parked his truck some distance away from the shop seeing as the parking lots in front of the shop is covered with snow, and Bryan is not in the mood to shuffle snow tonight; he is tired, hungry, and miserable and in dire need of some sleep.

The two are not conversing on their way to the truck, both lost in their own thoughts. Anastasia is thinking about new clothes that she wants to buy after she had spotted them the previous day; Bryan's thoughts are with The Chernyy Feniks mob and a news article that he has read earlier that day, about a family that has been murdered in their home, and the house then being burned down. The only way the family could be identified were thanks to dental records, the family consisting of both parents with three daughters, ages being 8, 15 and 17 years old. Bryan knows for a fact that Kai was involved, which brings the total of deaths or so-called accidents to a total of 13.

The two are almost at Bryan's truck when they suddenly hear several steps behind them, feet scrunching on the wet pavement, and then the distinct click of a gun that has been cocked, this action immediately halting Bryan in his steps; Anastasia only stops after Bryan stops. Bryan does not turn around but Anastasia does, she immediately seeing four thugs in very close proximity to both her and Bryan, and neither one of them look like they want to make friendly conversation with either of them, seeing as the one is pointing a gun directly at Bryan, Anastasia feeling how panic is quickly taking over her rational mind.

Bryan also turns around, just glaring at the four thugs, while quickly analysing each guy, just in case he has to get physical with them. The only weapon that Bryan has on him is his hunting knife, safely tucked within his right combat boot; it is not a gun but that has never stopped him before, neither has it failed him in the past when it came to defending himself.

"Can we help you?" Anastasia asks, she being the first one to make conversation.

"Yeah; the keys to the truck, all of your valuable items and the food in your arms."

Anastasia and Bryan lock eyes, Bryan appearing very pissed; he does not care about the food or whatever other valuables he has on him, but there is no way in hell that he is handing over his truck. He would much rather get into a brawl with all four of them than give up his truck. The only thing preventing him from attacking all four guys right now is Anastasia; sure, she can defend herself, but she will not be able to fight back, and he is certain that she will try to fight with at least one of the guys.

"Forget it," is all Bryan says to the four guys while still looking Anastasia in the eye, he not missing the panic showing in Anastasia's eyes.

"Don't think that I will not use this gun; I have used it before to get what I want, and I will use it again."

Bryan finally breaks his eye contact from Anastasia, slowly turning his head to the guy with the gun, Bryan quickly working on a strategy on how he will take out all four of the guys while preventing himself from getting shot, and more importantly, how to keep Anastasia out of harm's way.

Thanks to the illumination coming from the streets lamps, Bryan immediately sees that the guy with the gun is shaking, and it is not because of the cold; these four guys are not really your typical street and intimidating thugs. They may be street guys, but they are still in their early days of living this type of lifestyle, making them very unsure about themselves, but that does not mean that they are less dangerous. Guys like these quickly lose focus, and then just starts to act on instinct, not thinking about their actions, and that is where the true danger lies.

Without giving anyone a second to think about anything, Bryan throws his bag of groceries at the guy holding the gun, quickly disarming him, this action catching everyone off guard, including Anastasia. Bryan attacks the guy that had just held the gun, hitting him hard in the face, certain that he had just broken his nose, but the other three immediately retaliate, the remaining three attacking Bryan all at once. At least Bryan manages to shout through all of the commotion for Anastasia to run, hoping that she will listen to him and run for safety.

Anastasia just watches everything unfold right in front of her, scared and panicked because she has no idea of what to do. She clearly heard Bryan instruct her to run, but she just cannot do it, knowing that she will leave him behind and alone. Sure, he has taken four guys on before, but this time she is here and a little bit more experienced than when they had met a year ago.

Making up her mind, she also throws down her grocery bag, and gets involved in the fighting by jumping onto the back of one of the guys that has managed to grab Bryan from behind while the lavender haired man is trying to fight the other two guys off at the front. This causes the guy to stumble away from Bryan and the others, leading both him and Anastasia away from the little commotion, the blonde haired woman still clinging on tightly to his back, the guy swinging about trying to shake Anastasia off of him. The guy that had held the gun earlier is sitting on the pavement, holding his nose while the struggle is going on around him.

In between the struggle, Bryan notices the weight at his back being gone, and that alone frightens him, knowing very well that Anastasia has just gotten involved, and this immediately pisses him off in the process, because she did not listen to him about running. He manages to get a glimpse of Anastasia, seeing her clinging on tightly to the back of the guy, constantly hitting the back of his head with her right fist.

Bryan is so focused on both his struggle and that of Anastasia, and Anastasia is so focused on her own struggle, that neither one of them notices the unguarded gun lying on the pavement, and that the wounded guy is quietly making his way towards the gun to retrieve it. He quietly picks it up, the gun still being loaded, and then aims the gun at its target, pulling the trigger without any hesitation, the firing of the gun echoing through the night sky, halting everyone in their steps.

Bryan turns around and looks straight at the wounded guy, the guy trembling and unable to cock the gun once more. He has the gun aimed at Bryan, but fear has taken over the poor soul. Bryan quickly attacks him, grabbing the gun from his grip, and at the same time, removes his knife from his boot. He points the gun towards the guy that is in a struggle with Anastasia, the lavender haired man demanding Anastasia to get off of his back. She does as she is told to, and walks towards Bryan, stopping right next to him.

All four men look at Bryan, knowing for a fact that they have lost and that the four of them are most likely going to get killed right now.

"Get the food and get it in the truck," is all Bryan says to Anastasia, the young Grekov woman complying with his orders.

Bryan waits until she is safely in the truck before speaking to the four men, "Give me one reason not to kill all four of you right now."

"We are really sorry; please, have pity on us."

"Pathetic. You are willing to hurt other innocent people, but the moment the tables turn on you, you are begging for mercy. What a bunch of sissies. Go back to wherever you came from because not one of you will make it out on these streets," and without saying anything else, Bryan places his knife back in his boot, and then proceeds to dismantle the gun, keeping the magazine with him while throwing the other parts towards the four men.

He gets into his truck, very pissed, and then just speeds off, Anastasia knowing very well not to say a word to him right now, because she did not listen to him, and by now she knows that Bryan hates it when she disobeys him.

Before anyone can say 'disobey', the two are back at the Grekov house, Bryan still very pissed. He grabs all of the grocery bags with one hand and slams the door of his truck with a great force, this making Anastasia very uneasy. She slowly gets out of the truck and as slow as she possibly can, makes her way towards the door, Bryan already inside of the house.

As Anastasia walks into the kitchen, she immediately spots a trail of crimson drops on the floor, her heart suddenly starting to beat in her ears and her breathing increasing because there is no doubt that it is blood. She starts to follow the trail, it leading upstairs. She knows that she had heard the gun shot, but assumed that it was just a warning shot because everyone seemed unharmed, but clearly that is not the case; Bryan did not show any indication of him being hurt.

'The guy really is as hard as steel, and stubborn like an ass,' she thinks to herself as she makes her way upstairs, it leading straight to Bryan's bedroom. She is relieved to see the door open, and then hears the water start running in the bathroom the moment she walks in.

Bryan is standing in front of the mirror shirtless, he trying to examine the wound on his back, but it is proving kind of difficult, seeing as it is at a very uncomfortable place, it being just below his left shoulder blade bone. Luckily for him, he can feel that it is not a very deep wound, but he will have a tough time getting the bullet out, but it could have been worse, like, and God forbid, it could have been Anastasia that had been shot. He is just lucky that it had been amateur guys trying to rob them and not real street smart thugs. Bryan is still furious with Anastasia because she blatantly disobeyed him, and he knows that she knows that he hates being disobeyed.

'Speak of the devil,' he thinks to himself when he sees her reflection in the mirror, her facial expression showing how guilty she feels right now.

Anastasia immediately walks towards Bryan when she sees the wound on his back, and just as she is about to place a caring hand on Bryan, he stops her with simply saying 'leave' in a very demanding voice.

"Like hell I will," is all she replies, the guilt and worried young woman quickly replaced with her witty old self.

She slaps Bryan's hand away from the wound and then examines it herself, very relieved that she will be able to remove the bullet effortlessly.

"Sit down so that I can remove the bullet, clean the wound, stitch you up and cover it."

"I don't need your help."

"Just go sit down."

The two just glare at each other in their reflections in the mirror until Bryan finally admits defeat. With a roll of his eyes, he takes a seat on the toilet cover, Anastasia leaving the bathroom with a very self satisfactory smirk.

In no time she is back with the first aid kit, ready to treat the wound. Anastasia has seen Bryan shirtless many times but never this close up, nor has she touched him this gently, taking in his tight back muscles, how each one is defined to perfection, making her wonder just how many years it had taken him to get his body this toned and this fit, and Bryan is really fit, almost making the Grekov woman envious.

As Anastasia cleans away the blood, she notices three scars just below the bullet wound, and on closer inspection, it looks like something that had tore through the skin, something like bullets as the scars are round, reminding her of what Vladimir had showed her about exit wounds of bullets, and there is no doubt that these are exit wounds. She quickly glances up at Bryan but his focus is somewhere else, so she takes this opportunity to inspect from an even closer view, her heart suddenly feeling like a fluttering butterfly within her chest because a realisation has just dawned on her: someone had shot Bryan, and by the looks of it, had tried to kill him because these scars are situated where his heart is situated.

'If only I can see his front, I will be sure of this,' she thinks to herself.

Anastasia proceeds to remove the bullet without any hassle and stitches up the wound, and then bandages it up, both she and Bryan not saying a word to each other the entire time, but at least it is not uncomfortable between the two. Bryan does not even notice when Anastasia applies the bandage to his wound, his thoughts far away from the current situation at hand. He is only brought out of his thoughts when he feels gentle fingers on his chest, and on reflex, he catches Anastasia's hand, with a harder grip than what he had intended to grab with, and just glares at her. She looks at him and then at the scars on his chest, her eyes asking the question of 'what happened?'

"It is none of your business, so just forget about it, kid."

"Are they bullet wounds, Bryan?"

Bryan does not answer and instead just gets up, taking his shirt and putting it back on, leaving the bathroom without uttering a single word to Anastasia. She does not make anything of it, certain that it must have been a horrible event, but without a doubt, those scars are bullet wounds, and making her even more curious about what type of life Bryan had lived before she had met him.

As Anastasia cleans up the bathroom, a thought comes up, a somewhat infuriating thought, "The arrogant ass did not even thank me for cleaning up his wound. Typical," she says with a smirk and shakes her head, also leaving the bathroom with the first aid kit in hand.

Bryan is busy in the kitchen, packing away everything, and then he wants to make a light snack for him and Anastasia before he hits the hay, and he can feel in his body that he really needs sleep, and especially after that little attack from earlier. Subconsciously, his hand gently rubs over his chest, Bryan feeling the scars through the material. He was so lost in thought that he had completely forgotten about the bullet wounds. They may be very light in complexion, hardly visible, but Anastasia was in very close proximity. He does not want her to see them, knowing that she will ask questions, and he is not ready for something like that. The memories that go along with these scars are still too painful, and it hits closer to home than Anastasia will ever realise.

Bryan hears Anastasia come walking in to the kitchen, quickly removing his hand from his chest, his demeanour back to a pissed off Bryan; he still needs to give Anastasia a proper scolding for disobeying him like that.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Where do you get off thinking that you can help me fight off four men?"

"I wanted to help; I thought that with the training..."

"No; screw the training, kid; you are still not ready to attack an assailant, and that is why I told you to run, but like a stubborn little brat, you had to follow your own way. Do you have any idea what might have happened if that guy had directed that gun your way? You were lucky, kid, we both were, that they were just amateurs, but next time we might not be that lucky."

"So what, is my training inadequate or what? You are my master after all."

"Don't play smart with me, kid. You were wrong and just accept it. And that was the last time that you were going to undermine me, do we understand each other?"

Anastasia just folds her arms in front of her chest, looking with a very pissed off expression at Bryan.

"Should I repeat myself?"

"No; and yes, I will not undermine you again. But I still think that I was not wrong."

Anastasia tries to keep her laughter in check after hearing Bryan growl inwards, Anastasia actually liking it to work on Bryan's nerves every now and then; she finds it very amusing. Noticing that Bryan had said all that he had wanted to say, she proceeds to make them something to drink while he works on their late dinner, and soon enough, master and student are sitting down in peace and enjoying their dinner, although it is not completely silent because Anastasia just has to tell Bryan about the clothes that she wants to buy, he just making the correct sounds and gestures where he feels it is necessary. Peace has finally been restored between the two and the events of earlier the night have been placed way at the back of their minds.

After the late dinner, Bryan helps Anastasia clean up everything. She had invited him to have a late night cap with her but he had declined, Bryan not in the mood for alcohol tonight.

The last dishes have just been placed into the dishwasher. Anastasia removes the bottle of vodka with a shot glass.

"Last call for a nightcap, Bryan," she says to him while holding up the bottle and the glass.

"No thanks, kid; maybe next time. Enjoy."

"Night."

Anastasia takes her place at the table as Bryan heads out of the kitchen, but he stops in his tracks and turns around to face Anastasia, "Thanks for the wound, kid; I really appreciate it."

Bryan just smirks when he sees the astounding look on Anastasia's face, he just leaving with that smirk on his face as he says 'night, kid' to the shocked Grekov woman, but luckily the look of shock turns into a huge smile on her face, a smile she keeps while drinking her vodka.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Feet are crunching in the snow as she keeps running, her throat hurting, her chest feeling like it is going to seize any moment, but she can't stop running otherwise he is going to get her. She spots a cabin ahead, the cabin only visible in the darkness due to the fire that is burning on the inside. She can hear the flapping of wings coming closer and closer. She tries to run faster, hoping that she will be able to reach the cabin before it reaches her, before HE reaches her._

 _As fast as her feet can carry her, she heads for the cabin, relief washing over when she finally reaches the door knob. She can still hear the flapping of the wings, but luckily she will be safe inside. She quickly opens the door and slams it shut the moment she gets inside, heat washing over her as she leans against the door. She tries to listen for the flapping sound, but hears nothing._

 _Pushing herself away from the door, she starts to walk around the small cabin, calling for the owners, but no one answers. She spots a small room at the back and makes her way to it, knocking on the door a few times, but with no answer._

" _I'm coming in, okay?"_

 _She slowly opens the door, it creaking on its hinges, and after opening the door completely, a horrible sight greets her._

 _There, on the floor lies three bodies, the area around them covered in blood, the three bodies belonging to her parents and her brother, their throats slit._

" _No! No, please no! Why?! No!"_

 _She falls to the wooden floor, crawling to the bodies while tears are streaming down her face._

" _Why?! Why did you do this, you bastard! Papa! Vladimir! Mama!"_

 _She hugs their bloody bodies, immediately being covered in their blood._

" _Aah, do you miss your daddy and mommy?" she suddenly hears, the voice mocking her._

 _She looks up, seeing how the black wings folds behind his back, pitch black eyes looking at her, a sadistic smirk on his face._

" _Why, Kai?! What did they ever do to you?!"_

" _No reason, just like I have no reason in killing you right now. Then all of you Grekov scum can be together. That is what you wanted, right?"_

 _She looks on at how Kai removes a long knife from behind him, the knife growing in length, it shimmering in the light of the lamp, he getting ready to swing it at her._

" _Send my regards to your family, Anastasia Grekov."_

" _Nooooo!"_

Anastasia wakes up with a fright, her whole body feeling numb while still lying in bed. Her heart is beating at an incredible abnormal rate. She sits up straight, seeing that it is just past four in the morning.

"It was just a nightmare," she softly says to herself.

Anastasia gets up and then heads to her study, and then switches on the computer. She makes a few clicks and then a picture appears on her screen, a picture of Kai Hiwatari.

"Your time is coming, black phoenix of Russia; get ready because death is upon you, and there will be no rising from the ashes for you."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I hope that you guys are doing well today; Here is chapter 12, also titled 11.1, and we are now entering the second year of Ana's training. There is a lemon in this chapter but it is more around the end of the chapter, but you all know by now that you are reading this at your own risk and should also know what you are being exposed to.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

NB: there is another AN at the bottom of this chapter which should be read

* * *

Chapter 11.1 – Kai's demise: let the build up begin – Year 2

" _This morning the business world had been woken up to quite a shock and a very unusual surprise when it had been announced that Hiwatari Enterprises is moving into the medical field now, and it will be designing state of the art medical equipment, and not only will they focus on the equipment, a few hospitals all over Russia will also be opened to not only help those that have any medical condition, but Hiwatari Enterprises will also make it available for any person in Russia that cannot afford the very high medical bills that usually come with medical care._

 _According to a few reliable resources, Mr Hiwatari has been having various meetings with various medical scientists and medical engineers who are at the top in their fields, in order to make this a reality, and this has been in the works for about a year already. Mr Hiwatari himself will make the announcement in a couple of days' time at a press conference and this will also give journalists the opportunity to ask him questions regarding this new adventure that the multibillion dollar company has just taken on. We will you keep posted on this story during the day._

 _The running for the new president of Russia has finally..."_

The TV is muted, a remote thrown through the air and a fist slamming hard on to the surface of the table.

"Damn you, Hiwatari! Damn you to hell!" an elder man yells, the purple haired man furious at the young business mogul.

Boris, the leader of The Checken mafia, once again has to see the success of the grandson of the man that he had hated with an intense passion most of his life. His hate towards Kai also knows no end. Once again he has to witness how Kai is becoming even more successful than ever before, and there is nothing he can do about it. No matter how many times he sends his people to try and infiltrate The Chernyy Feniks, he always fails, and no matter how many times he tries to make an attempt on Kai's life, it always blows up in his face, but that is all about to change.

While still seething with rage and hatred, he presses the intercom on his telephone, instructing the other person on the other end of the line to send in 'Miriam'. Boris gets up and moves towards the window, hands folded at his back, the old man just looking out at the back yard of his double storey mansion, it not nearly as impressive as any manor that Kai owns.

Boris does not wait very long until a knock is heard at the door, Boris only saying 'come in'.

A young woman with long sleek midnight black coloured hair comes walking in, the woman appearing to be around her middle twenties, with an hour glass body, and legs that can make most professional models crazy with envy. Dressed in a black pencil skirt, deep wine red blouse, rounded off with a black pencil office jacket and black court shoes, she looks like a woman who knows what she wants.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Yes, Miriam; I know that you are still new with us but I am certain that you are aware of how I feel about young mister Kai Hiwatari."

"What you have told me, yes, I am aware."

"He will be your first assignment; I want you to take care of him. I know I am throwing you into deep waters here, but with your résumé, I am sure that it will be no problem for you."

"It will not be a problem, sir; when do you want it to be done?"

"As soon as possible, Miriam; I am sure that you will not need my guidance or help with any planning."

"You are correct, sir; consider it done. Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes. Please keep me posted."

"Yes, sir."

Miriam just bows her head, and then leaves the office of Boris, the elder man suddenly very calm about the whole situation, knowing very well that Miriam will easily take care of Kai. She is after all a brilliant and dangerous assassin, she being in high demand by various mob families and mafia families all over the world. He did have to pay a very hefty price for her services, but he is sure that she will be worth every cent spent. She has been with The Checken mafia for only a few days now, and Boris has been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use her, and now is that perfect opportunity.

Boris remains standing in front of the window, thinking about the victory that he is going to celebrate very soon, and this causes the elder man to suddenly start laughing like a maniac, he being very excited about the downfall of Kai that is about to come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr Hiwatari, the shareholders are all in the boardroom," Kai's secretary, Vera, informs him, Kai only replying with a single nod while sitting behind his glass office desk.

He is currently busy with the last finishing touches to his speech that he will have to make at the launch of the party which will be in about two weeks' time. Luckily for him, everyone knows that he is a man of few words so the speech is not very long. Usually CEO's have people draw up their speeches for them but Kai would much rather avoid it, afraid that whoever will draw up his speech may think it will be funny and make the thing unnecessary long, and he would really much rather avoid that scenario.

The shareholders are meeting up to discuss the progress of their plans, and also what to reveal to the public and what not, and yes, Kai had wanted shareholders in this new venture, although he is the main shareholder, having 51% of the shares. They are in total six shareholders, including Kai, and the shares have been divided like this: 51%; 17%; 15%; 7%; 6% and 4%, this according to how many have bought into this new business side of Hiwatari Enterprises.

Seeing as the building of a few hospitals of the new hospitals have already begun, the deadline of all the necessary facilities – the factories, and hospitals, will have to be completed in two years' time, because that is when Kai wants to open the doors to this department.

Kai has finally finished his speech, and is currently contemplating with himself on whether he should first smoke or rather go to the meeting first, Kai finally deciding on the latter, not wanting to keep the shareholders waiting any longer, because he himself hates to be kept waiting at a meeting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A very exhausted and out of breath Anastasia is leaning against a wall in order to catch her breath. Both she and Bryan have been up since five AM, working on her offensive tactics and it sure is very exhausting for the blonde haired Grekov.

"Sweet banana split, who the hell had decided that the offensive tactics should be this hard? This shit is nothing compared to those defensive things; it is like a thousand times worse!"

"Stop moaning, kid; offensive is harder because it is much more deadly than your defence. With defence you have to protect yourself because that is the main goal; with the offence you have to hurt your opponent or assailant, hurting them in any way possible way, and your body has to act as the main weapon."

"Blah blah blah; just kick them in the balls, and then it is all over."

Bryan just shakes his head, still finding it shocking sometimes at how this young woman can be so blunt sometimes, but that is what draws him to her, that careless attitude of her.

"And what if it is a woman, kid? The last time I checked, women do not have balls, unless I have been sleeping for hundreds of thousands of years and the women have suddenly evolved into ball bearing females."

Anastasia just smirks at that, Bryan not really known for his dry humour.

"No, master, sir, women do not have balls, so sorry. And besides, if my attacker happens to be a woman, it is just as painful to be hit on your tits..."

"Breasts, kid," Bryan interrupts Anastasia on her language, she just pretending not to hear him correct her.

"TITS as it are to be kicked in the balls."

"Doubtful, but enough chit chat, kid; this day is still very long and I would like to go to bed early."

"Yes, master," Anastasia says while playfully bowing her head before getting back into a stance on the mats, ready to attack Bryan.

Not one of them has watched the news on Kai today as they do not have the time to sit in front of the TV. Anastasia will most likely seethe with anger, accusing him of being a hypocrite because he is a killer and now he wants to pretend so save sick people. She will really see it as a sick joke from the business mogul, but it will also encourage her to train even harder in getting perfect for joining the mob.

There is still no definite plan on when or how Anastasia will join the mob, but Bryan is not worried about that right now. He may have a way but only time will tell when Anastasia will be ready to embrace the dark world of organised crime, and that is still some time away because there is still a lot of things that Anastasia has to master before she can even think of taking on that dangerous world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a glass of red wine in one hand, the other hand scrolling around on her laptop, Miriam is currently enjoying herself by looking at pictures of her latest target, Kai Hiwatari. She is just sitting in a large washed up shirt, enjoying the peace and quiet of her latest purchase, a fancy two bedroom apartment within the heart of Moscow. Her TV is playing in the back ground, but she has turned off the sound. Boris had invited her to stay at his mansion but there is no way she would ever live under the same roof as her current employer; she has never done it in the past, and she is not going to start doing it now. She likes her privacy way too much.

She had been employed by so many different mobsters, she had lost count, and they have been very generous to her when it comes to paying her; well, they had to be otherwise she would have killed them instead of their enemies that she had to take care of for them. Before Boris, she had been working for a cartel in Colombia, and although she did like the warm weather, she felt that it was time for a change of scenery, and seeing as she has never worked in her native country, she had thought that it would be a good place to be right now, although she is not a fan of the cold right now.

'Thank God for indoor heating,' is her only thought on the cold.

Miriam is the name that the black haired woman is currently going by because she changes her name every time she starts working for someone knew, and she has changed it so much that she has forgotten how it sounds to be called by her real name, Sasha. She is certain should someone call her by that name right now, she will not even respond because she will simply not recognise it. She is commonly known as 'Phantom' because after she has completed her work with one employer, she disappears like a ghost, but when she is in the service of someone, she has a proper name.

Miriam, the name she goes by now, has been doing this type of work since she can remember, and she had been trained by her father, whom was a retired military officer, a very strict and obedient man. It had always been just her and her father, because her mother had unfortunately passed away from terminal cancer when she was just two years old, and seeing as she was the first born, there was no time for her parents to plan for a sibling for her.

She and her father had lived in a cabin on the outskirts of Skolby, almost next to the Lena River and it had been here where her father had taught her all there is to know on how to survive in the harsh world, and her father did not mean the wild. Her father had taught her all there is to know about guns, knives, and poison, anything that can be used as a weapon to hurt another. She was only 11 years old when she had killed her first animal by only using a knife. Unfortunately, when Miriam was only 16 years old, her father had also passed away, also due to cancer, and from that age on she had to fight for her survival.

Luckily for her, her father had left her enough money, but thanks to her upbringing, she knew that she had to work for her money. So, she travelled to Italy where she ended up in Sicily, and that is where she got her first job in a mafia family, and as the saying goes, 'the rest is history'.

Miriam has worked very hard to earn the respect she has now, and she is grateful for her upbringing by her dad because she has skills that not a lot of women have. She is 31 years old, but she looks much younger than she actually is, many mistaking her for someone who is about 23 or 24, Miriam always finding it very amusing; she also does not correct them, feeling that her real age is not anyone's business.

She is currently reading a few news articles about Kai that has been placed on the internet today, this so-called new adventure the young business man is taking on. She has heard a lot about Kai, but has never seen the point in trying to contact him. Most of her previous employers have a lot of respect for Kai, all except one, and that is not a previous employer, but rather a current employer.

Miriam has no problem in killing Hiwatari; it will actually be an achievement seeing as how dangerous he is, if she can believe all of the stories that she has heard of him, and if some of the other rumours are also true, she intends on having a little pleasure before killing him, seeing as there are so many rumours about Kai being crazy about sex. She might as well get something more out of the deal, even if it is just one session of heavy sex. She will not mind at all, seeing as the guy is gorgeous if his pictures on the internet are anything to go by.

Miriam downs her wine and then gets up to refill her glass once more. She may be Russian but she has learned to enjoy the finer things in life, a good wine being one of those finer things. After refilling her glass, she takes her place once more before her laptop. She does not have any definite plan on how she is going to kill Hiwatari, hence why she is browsing the internet, hoping to find something. The only real useful thing that she can see now is that there will be a press conference in a few days' time, and then a launch, or a party, or whatever, where all the doctors, engineers, shareholders, and anyone well known within the business world and medical world will be invited to.

'That launch seems like the perfect place to take care of him. Now if only I can find out where and when it will be held, I can start planning this thing properly. The last thing I want is the old man breathing down my neck; I might just end up killing him, instead of Hiwatari. That will definitely be a first for me, but this is also a first time for me that an employer is this irritating. Stupid old man,' she thinks to herself.

Miriam continues to spend another hour in front her laptop, before calling it a night and then heading for her bed, the wine causing her to fall asleep peacefully and sleeping like someone who had just taken strong sleeping pills.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The evening breeze is slightly ruffling his hair, the freezing and icy breeze not bothering him in the slightest while he blows out smoke through his nostrils before taking another drag from his almost finished cigarette.

Kai is currently standing out in the blistering cold on the balcony of the presidential suite at a five star hotel in Moscow where the official launch of Hiwatari Medical Care is going to take place later on in the night. Kai had booked the suite for him, Tala and Alisia so that they can get ready for the launch; he has brought his two cats, Tiger and Iris, along with him, along with their various toys and their luxury beds. His cats also have a way of keeping him calm, which he needs for tonight.

There is still about two hours left before he has to be downstairs, so he is just going to take his time in getting ready for the launch, and he is really not looking forward to it. If he had a choice, he would have avoided the entire fiasco, but unfortunately he is just out of luck, especially because he is the main guest at the launch.

Alisia is currently enjoying the built in hot tub, and Tala is just relaxing in front of the TV with just his boxers on, the two cats keeping him company on the couch. Neither of the cats wants to sit outside in the cold, even if their human is outside. Tala and Alisia are also not in the mood for the launch but because they are best friends with Kai, he kind of manipulated the married couple into joining him tonight.

Kai continues smoking his cigarette when he hears the distinct sound of a bike racing down the street, he already feeling his heart race by just hearing that beautiful sound. He looks down and sees the bike approach, although he cannot see the colour of the bike clearly.

'Now I want to race,' he thinks to himself, and just continues to watch the bike race past the hotel, the only thing Kai seeing is the blonde hair of the driver flowing in the wind, so clearly it is a woman who is on the bike.

'A very bad girl I hope,' Kai thinks once more, this time with a smirk on his face.

Kai takes one last drag from the cigarette before chucking the bud over the balcony and then going inside to join Tala and his cats on the couch in front of TV.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Feeling the cold wind flow though her hair is what Anastasia needs right now, the wind and the freedom on the bike. She and Bryan had a little disagreement earlier, nothing big, but she just wanted to get out, so right after Bryan got in his truck and stormed off, she did the same, heading straight for her penthouse to collect her bike, and now she is as calm as they come, all thanks to the metal horse she is on right now. She has no destination in mind; she is just going where the bike is leading her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Miriam is sitting in front of her mirror, adding the last finishing touches to her make-up. Her hair is already done and she is dressed in a bright red strapless dress, the whole dress clinging perfectly to her body, accentuating each godly curve of her body, the beautiful dress sporting a long slip all along her right leg, it almost going up until her crotch area. Miriam has lots of sex appeal and she knows how to use it to her advantage, and tonight she is going to use it on Kai Hiwatari. She has already managed to get herself an invite to the launch, under the pretence of a doctor that is interested in working for Hiwatari.

With her beautiful and silk soft midnight black hair done up in a style, her make-up being flawless and her dress enough to make both men and women envious, she is 200% certain that Kai will find it very difficult in resisting her. If all goes to plan, Kai will be dead by the end of the night, not even being able to bid his guests a farewell.

She is going to use the weapon that is famously used by women who wants to get rid of someone: poison. A very sensitive and volatile poison, but luckily it has an antidote, and lucky only for her, because the antidote is meant for her. Because the poison is so dangerous, just a drop on the skin can kill a grown person, and seeing as she will have to use her bare hands when she has to administer the poison, she stands a good chance of getting it on herself, hence why she has the antidote with her, which she is going to keep very safe within her little black evening purse.

After being satisfied with her make-up, Miriam winks at herself in the mirror, and then gets up to pick up her telephone. She dials a number, and after three rings, the other person picks up, _"Good evening, Ms Miriam. I believe you have some news for me seeing as I have not seen you in quite a while."_

"Evening, sir. I am happy to report that after tonight, your nemesis will be no more. I will be taking care of Mr Hiwatari later tonight, and it might be in the news papers and on the news early tomorrow morning."

" _Excellent, my dear; I am very pleased in hearing that. Well then, keep me posted."_

"Yes, sir. Have a pleasant evening," Miriam says in a friendly tone, but Boris does not bid her farewell and just hangs up, Miriam just clicking her tongue at the old man's rudeness.

"Ass; you, I will kill for free, and with a smile," she says to herself. Chucking the phone onto the bed, and checking her attire one last time in the mirror, she once again winks to herself in the mirror and grins, and after gathering her purse, heads out of her apartment to be on her way to the launch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most of the guests have already arrived and Kai has already mingled with a few of them, but overall he just wants to avoid the whole 'meet and mingle' scenario, and would much rather do something else.

'Why did I even bother with this move? I really did not think this through,' he thinks to himself while holding a drink in his hand, although it is just a glass of white wine.

Alisia has threatened him not to drink any hard liquor tonight seeing as how he does a complete 180 whenever he gets hard alcohol into his system, and unfortunately, Kai cannot disagree with Alisia on that one, because he knows he becomes a complete prick when consuming anything strong, especially vodka, which is his favourite drink of all time. Strangely enough, the only time he does not become a complete ass when drinking vodka is when he is alone at home, but that may also be thanks to his two cats, maybe they keep him calm at that time, but that is probably the only time he can control his 'awful other side'.

The huge extravagant room is filled with guests, all dressed formally, the women in their most expensive nightgowns and the men in their tailor made tuxedoes; the various smells of perfumes and colognes are filling everyone's noses, tingling it all over, along with the various smells coming from the platters that are being carried around by the waiters and being offered to the guests.

The room is filled with a warm and comfortable air, the air conditioners being at the perfect temperature. Various displays have been put up about what the vision is for this new company, how the various hospitals will look like, and what Hiwatari Enterprises aims to achieve with this new medical company. Many of the guests are mostly from the medical world, all of them being interested in hearing about how a weapon's manufacturing company wants to approach the medical world; others are interested in seeing whether they can be a part of this new venture from Hiwatari Enterprises.

Kai is looking around, seeing the various people, all having a good time, and he also spots Tala laughing with two men, along with Ray who is also at this party. Kai just feels calm whenever there is at least one person that he trusts and knows very well, and luckily Tala, Alisia and Ray are at this party tonight, which already makes him feel much better.

Just then, a beautiful silver haired woman comes walking into the room, she carrying herself with a certain air of confidence, and also with a tint of sex appeal. The silver haired woman with the deep dark blue eyes is dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress, it fitting comfortably on her body, showing off all of her curves, the chest area of the dress having silver gems embroidery on it in a very classy design, both the dress and the sequences complementing her hair and her eyes. Kai just has to smile at how stunning Valerie is looking tonight, and he can already see himself taking off that dress.

The two have not hooked up yet seeing as Valerie had only landed a couple of hours ago, and Kai can hardly wait to have her in bed, especially after seeing her in that dress. Kai quickly notices that Valerie is not alone, and that a black haired woman is by her side, the black haired woman dressed in a mint coloured dress, with a one shoulder sleeve, whereas Valerie's dress is sleeveless.

Valerie is very curious about this new venture of Kai, and seeing as she will be a qualified doctor in about a year's time, she already wants to explore her options, but that might prove a bit difficult seeing as she has other responsibilities to take care of.

Valerie spots Kai through the crowd and with a seductive grin on her face, whispers something to her companion, and then starts to make her way towards Kai, the young man feeling a pulsing sensation develop in his crotch area.

Valerie finally reaches Kai, and he places a soft kiss on her cheek as the two lovers softly embrace each other.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Val," Kai whispers into Valerie's ear, the woman enjoying the feel of his heated breath on her skin.

Valerie also just gives an amused chuckle while staying in close proximity to Kai, "I know, that is one of the perks of being me; I can even make a trash bag look gorgeous when I have it on, but you also don't look to bad. I mean, it is not every day that you wear a tuxedo."

"Hn."

Valerie turns around to face the crowd, and in the process makes sure that her ass is pressed up against Kai's crotch area, she already feeling his semi-erect member. Just feeling Kai breathing into her neck is making her want to take him right there and then, but she wants their last time to be a memorable one, and that is not going to happen while being at this party, and yes, she has made up her mind about her and Kai ending their 'sex buddy' relationship, but that bad news will be delivered to Kai all in due time.

While looking around and seeing that everyone is conversing with someone else or is preoccupied with their own thing, Valerie moves her right hand behind her back, very discreetly, and starts to stroke Kai's almost fully erect member, this action causing the young Hiwatari to make a groaning noise, pushing his pelvic area harder against Valerie's ass.

"I hope you did not pay a lot for that dress because I intend to rip it from your body when I take you later tonight," Kai whispers huskily into Valerie's ear, causing the silver haired woman to become very aroused, but she knows that now is not the time.

With a soft chuckle, she releases her hold on Kai's now fully erect member, and turns around, her blue eyes shining with mischief.

She reaches for his right ear and nibbles on his ear lobe, before whispering in a very seductive and playful tone, "Easy, lover boy; not tonight, but tomorrow night I am going to be the one that will rock your world," and with a final peck on his cheek, Valerie pulls away and gives Kai a last wink before disappearing into the crowd, meeting up with her companion once more.

Kai just smirks at Valerie's retreating figure, but quickly realises that he has to hide his crotch before anyone notices the huge bulge within his trousers. That will be way too humiliating for him, and he would much rather die than get caught up in such a situation. After making sure that no one is looking in his direction, Kai folds his hands in front of the bulge and heads for the nearest bathroom, and he intends to stay there until his hormones have calmed down and he is composed once more.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A luxurious shiny and black limo stops in front of the hotel, the driver getting out and opening a door, where a long tanned and toned leg is the first thing to appear out of the door, followed by a gorgeous woman dressed in an eye catching red dress, her long midnight black coloured hair being done up in a modern style, a smirk adjourning her facial features.

"Thank you, Greg; go and enjoy the night. I will find my own way home later tonight."

"As you wish, miss, and may I just compliment you on how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight. I hope the man that catches your attention tonight will constantly compliment you on that."

Miriam just chuckles at the kind limo driver, "Oh, he will do much more than that, and thank you for the compliment, my dear Greg, but I must be off. Sleep tight and don't do what I wouldn't do."

The driver just smiles and bows for Miriam before watching her walk eloquently towards the hotel, the black haired beauty disappearing through the doors. With one last look at the hotel, the driver makes his way back to the driver's seat and then drives off, his thoughts on what a lovely lady Miriam is, the poor man having no idea what type of killer he had allowed in as his passenger.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai has finally managed to compose himself, and although it had taken a lot of unsettling thoughts, he has finally succeeded, and he is once again in the company of various guests and business men and women. Valerie and her companion is nowhere to be seen but that is not bothering Kai at all. He actually prefers not seeing Valerie right now, for the sake of his hormones. After finishing up his current conversation with two plastic surgeons, Kai makes his way to a quiet corner in the room, he just watching over the crowd, while having a glass of juice in his hand this time.

While continuing to look around the crowd, Kai suddenly spots a female, a very attractive one, who is easy to spot with her beautiful red evening gown, and how he did not spot her earlier will remain a complete mystery to him. Her hair is done up and just then, she turns around, Kai getting a good look of her bare back, he liking what he is seeing, and before he knows it, a smirk appears on his mouth. It is clear that she is looking for someone as she is constantly looking around, Kai keeping his eyes on the black haired beauty.

Miriam had no problem getting into the party, and right now she is searching for Kai. So far she has not spotted him and it is kind of pissing her off. Just then she gets the sudden feeling that someone is watching her, and turning around, she looks directly into Kai's eyes, the business man standing across the room, a sadistic smirk on his face. For a split second, it feels as if her heart had just skipped a beat. She knows that Kai is a very good looking man, but seeing him in person is just not what she had expected.

'The pictures really does him no justice; the guy is just absolutely gorgeous,' she thinks to herself, while smiling at him while slightly raising her drink in his direction to acknowledge him, he doing exactly the same.

'Now that I have your attention, Mr Hiwatari, let the games begin,' she thinks, and with that thought Miriam walks away, disappearing into the crowd.

Kai watches her disappear into the crowd, his mind already thinking of ways on how he wants to get her onto her back.

"I saw you checking that black haired chick out," Kai suddenly hears next to him, his thoughts temporarily interrupted by the slight interruption.

"So what if I did? What is it to you?"

"Man, who has got your balls in such a tight grip?"

Kai just rolls his eyes at Alisia, "Don't you have a husband to go and annoy?"

"Nah; I got bored of Tala, and then when I looked your way and spotted you with that evil smirk of yours, I just knew that I had to come and investigate; that sinister smirk of yours does not just appear for no apparent reason, you know. You honestly have no shame, do you?"

Kai finally acknowledges his childhood friend with a scowl on his face, "What do you mean by that, Alisia?"

"You can't get your balls wet at your own party, Kai, and it is also obvious that she has to be a doctor or something, so I don't think she will be dumb enough to fall for your sweet talk, and besides, you have to be well mannered tonight because you do not want to ruin your perfect image that the world has of you, so no screwing the doctors, Kai."

"Who said anything of screwing? If she is a doctor, I will have to talk to her; she may just be interested in joining the Hiwatari family."

At that Alisia just snorts.

"You are not a pig, so stop snorting," Kai says with a smirk while looking at Alisia, she just pouting at his crude remark.

"You really are an ass; did you have any hard alcohol tonight?"

"No."

"Oh, okay, so you are just an ass by nature tonight."

"Hn."

"Leave that woman alone, Kai. Go find someone else to nail, someone who is not thinking of doing business with you."

"I have a speech to prepare for, so I am out of here," is all Kai says to Alisia, and before even giving her a chance to reply, he just turns around and walks away, leaving his blonde haired friend to stand all alone on her own, but she just finds the entire scenario funny, hence the wide grin on her face. Alisia watches at how Kai walks away, and then goes back to join Tala and Ray in whatever conversation they are currently involved in at the moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai had just finished making his speech, and he is really thankful that _that_ ordeal is over with because he has been dreading it the entire night through already. Now he can finally just relax and see whether he can strike up a conversation with the black haired beauty.

When he was busy making his speech, he was all too aware of her presence, and he constantly looked at her, she just smirking at him the entire time while keeping her eyes fixed on him with a certain gleam in them. That alone already says that she is interested in him, he knowing that certain look on a woman's face from experience by now.

Kai is standing near a window, just overlooking the crowd in front of him.

"Good evening, Mr Hiwatari," Kai hears next to him, a voice sounding very sultry and sensual. He turns around to address the speaker and looks directly into emerald green eyes, those beautiful coloured eyes belonging to the beauty that has been occupying his mind for some time now.

Miriam can feel how her heart is racing because of her close proximity to her target, those brown coloured eyes looking at her with such intensity, she almost feeling naked by just his mere gaze. She can smell his cologne, it just adding to the guy's already explosive and masculine sex appeal. Kai turns around to completely face her, Miriam trying her best to keep her composure while her body is going incoherently nuts.

With an outstretched hand, Miriam introduces herself, "Miriam Ola," she says in a tone as seductive as she can.

Kai takes her hand, and slightly bows down to kiss the top of her hand, electrifying tingles coursing through Miriam's entire body. Kai feeling the softness of her skin on his lips, immediately sends his mind, and hormones, into overdrive.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Ola."

"Just Miss."

"Very well, Ms Ola," Kai replies with his trademark smirk.

He finally releases her hand, Miriam becoming self conscious of how warm his hand had just felt, wondering on whether the rest of his body is also that warm to the touch.

"I hope I am not bothering you, but I would really like to have a few minutes of your time, Mr Hiwatari, to talk about this new HMC as you had called it."

"I am listening," is all Kai says, his deep masculine voice making Miriam's heart beat even faster, she also not missing the tone of authority within Kai's voice. His voice is strong and deep, and yet she feels very comfortable with it.

"May we talk somewhere more private, if you don't mind?"

Kai just nods his head once, he indicating with his head for her to follow him. Kai pays no heed to anyone as he starts to make his way out of the room, Miriam right behind him.

Two pairs of blue eyes are following the pair, Kai having no idea that both Tala and Alisia are watching their friend leave with a female companion by his side.

"I told that idiot to leave her alone; why can't he just for once in his life listen to someone else. Why must he constantly act like a stubborn little brat?"

"That's Kai, my love, and you know that, but why should he leave her alone? Do you know her or what?"

"No, I don't know her, but I just don't trust her, that's all; something just feels very off about that woman. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know I am not wrong about it."

"Kai is a big boy, crazy loops, and he is more than capable of taking care of himself," Tala says while placing his arms around Alisia's body and pulling her closer to him.

Alisia just sighs and leans into Tala's touch, the warmth of his body just relaxing both her mind and body, "I know, I know, but usually when I get that certain type of feeling about someone, I am not wrong."

"Just relax; before you know it, Kai will be finished with his dirty deeds and both he and that woman will be walking around here with huge smiles on both of their faces. Just let them go and do their business, alright? Hey, maybe we can also go and do something," Tala says in a very sly tone, Alisia already knowing what her husband has in mind.

She pulls away from her husband and looks him in the eye, his eyes shining with mischief and horniness. She just takes him by the hand and then pulls him after her, "Come on, you horn dog," is all she says, to which Tala replies with a mocking bark, causing the blonde haired woman to just laugh at her husband while pulling him to the closest ladies' bathroom.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai and Miriam, has just arrived at the presidential suite, Kai waiting at the door while he allows Miriam to enter the suite first. The ride in the elevator was quiet, but still comfortable. Neither of the two had conversed within the elevator, Kai being in his usual pose, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes closed; Miriam just stood in a model pose, her heart racing with excitement as the elevator got closer to the floor.

She silently gasps the moment she enters the suite when she sees the beauty of the suite. She had seen some beautiful places in the past, but none as quite as beautiful as this suite, or as big as this. Kai silently watches the black haired beauty while removing his jacket and loosening his bowtie, he finding it very amusing at how she is looking in awe at the place, and this is just the living room and dining area of the suite; there is still the rest of the suite.

Kai had placed his cats in his room and had closed the door, the two cats having more than enough entertainment in there, along with enough water and food. He really wants to go and look on them quickly but his hormones are preventing him from doing so right now.

Kai slowly paces behind the black haired beauty as she makes her way towards one of the couches, the three seated couch, she proceeding to make herself comfortable. She places her black evening purse on the glass coffee table, and then takes a seat in the middle of the couch, crossing her legs over each other in a seductive manner, making sure that both of her legs are in full view for Kai, and then places her arms on the headrest of the couch in an outstretched manner, Kai noticing how toned, yet feminine, her arms are.

Kai did not miss the gesture in which Miriam had made herself comfortable in, his eyes travelling up her legs, straight to where her dress starts to cover up again, which is just below her crotch area. Kai does not take a seat but instead remains standing a few feet away from Miriam, he just admiring her body.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water, please."

With just a nod, Kai walks towards the small bar that is situated in the corner of the living room, and gets a bottle of fresh water from the small refrigerator, and then proceeds to pour himself a glass of vodka. He has no intention of going back down stairs so he can treat himself with a glass of excellent vodka.

Kai takes the drinks back to the living area, and after giving Miriam her glass of water, he takes a seat across from her, the two keeping eye contact with each other. Both take a sip from their beverages, and about a minute passes before Kai finally breaks the somewhat comfortable silence, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Miriam says nothing at first and just grins at Kai, Kai noticing how the look in her eye has changed, she suddenly looking very different from how she had looked down stairs, the new look in her eye slightly reminding him of how a predator looks like just as it is about to make a successful kill, and that look alone excites him very much right now.

"Come now, Mr Hiwatari..."

"Just Kai," he interrupts her.

"Very well, Kai; we both know that _that_ was just an excuse to get you alone; talking is the very last thing that I want to do right now," she says in a seductive tone, her voice dripping with lust, she uncrossing her legs, and then crossing them once more, but this time just switching the positions of the legs, and while doing this, she makes sure that Kai gets a glimpse of her red satin thong, and it is clear that he did see it because Miriam notices how Kai's smirk broadens and his facial features are changing, his eyes indicating a sudden hunger within them.

Kai places his drink on top of the table and gets up, slowly walking over to Miriam, their eyes locked on one another. Kai comes to a standstill right in front of Miriam, he looking down at her, and she looking up at him. Kai leans down towards her, placing his arms on the headrest, on either side of her head, his face only a few inches away from Miriam's face, he smelling her intoxicating perfume.

Miriam can hear her own heart beat in her ears, the organ pulsing with excitement, she silently hoping that Kai does not hear, or even see, how ridiculously her heart is beating right now. He being so close to her right now, is doing unspeakable things to her mind and body, she feeling the heat being radiated off from his body.

Kai leans even closer to Miriam, his lips almost touching hers, he wanting to taste them so bad right now.

"What do you want to do instead if it is not talking?" he whispers against her lips in a husked manner, this action causing Miriam to start breathing faster as her heart beat increases even more, almost to the point of it making her feel uncomfortable within her chest.

'Calm down, woman, or you will give yourself a little heart attack before you even get down to business. It is such a shame that he has to die tonight; I would not have minded keeping him locked up somewhere, making him my own personal sex slave. It really is such a sad loss,' Miriam thinks to herself as she continues to feel Kai's heated breath on her lips, her hands gripping the headrest with an incredible grip, her knuckles almost turning white.

Trying her best not to show that she is busy losing control, she too whispers against his lips in a huskily voice, "You are a smart man, Kai. What do you think usually happens when a man and woman is alone, and the sexual chemistry is filling the entire room."

Kai just cannot wait anymore and immediately closes the gap between them, taking Miriam's lips, tasting them, savouring them, he quickly deepening the kiss as he leans more into the kiss, this resulting in Miriam's head being pushed back until it is completely resting on the headrest of the couch.

Miriam's mind goes blank the moment Kai kisses her, her lust filled body completely taking over all logic, her mind leaving her body to act without any thinking being involved. Her hands move to Kai's hips, her hands clutching his shirt as the kiss is deepened with so much intensity, so much desire and so much hunger. He is a very good kisser and his lips are surprisingly very soft, well, what else can one expect from such kissable full lips on a guy? Kai expertly moves his lips against hers, it being demanding and yet at the same time, also gentle. It is not sloppy, not too wet and Kai's lips are feeling so good against her own right now. Miriam can't remember the last time she had felt such a pair of soft lips, and neither can she remember the last time she had been kissed in such a sultry manner.

It does not take long for Kai to get on top of her, straddling her lap as he cups her face in his hands, their tongues exploring each other's caverns, soft moans and groans escaping from both occupants, as the sexual attraction between the two of them grows stronger and stronger with each passing second. As Kai straddles her lap, Miriam can feel his erection press up against her, and she can hardly wait to ride that large bulge. She can already feel how her clit is pulsing with arousal and anticipation, the definite wetness being felt between her thighs, along with a pressure that is anxiously waiting for them to go all the way.

Kai breaks the intense kissing after some time and gets up, he taking Miriam by her hands and pulls her up, she not protesting at all. He once again reclaims her lips without giving her a chance to think of anything else, but this time his hands start to roam her body, he quickly finding the zipper of her dress that is situated at the left side of her body, and slowly starts to pull it down. Miriam follows suit by unbuttoning his shirt, the two proceeding to undress each other as fast, yet as sensual, as they can. The zipper comes undone and the dress flawlessly drops to the floor, leaving Miriam only in her high heels and red satin thong. She does not have a bra on, and Kai is very happy about that.

Miriam quickly unbuttons the last few buttons of Kai's shirt, he kicking off his shoes in the process, and then she proceeds with the same speed to his trousers, the trousers of Kai also just dropping to the floor, leaving them both to just stand in their underwear. The kissing intensifies when Kai pulls Miriam's body against his own, he feeling her naked breasts and her naked skin press up against his own. She in turn takes in his toned body, feeling his muscles flex under her touch with every movement his almost godly body makes, his natural warmth just adding to her ever building arousal and excitement.

With one swift moment, Kai picks her up and then in a playful manner, throws her onto the couch, the kissing only stopping for that brief moment, Miriam just chuckling at the playfulness, but the chuckling does not last long before Kai gets on top of her and starts kissing her once more, and now it is getting even more heated between the two of them because now they are almost completely naked, they only having on their underwear. Miriam wraps her legs around Kai's waist as he balances himself with his arms that are placed on either side of Miriam's head, his erection pushing against her entrance. With her arms wrapped tightly around Kai's neck and her lips already feeling bruised by all of the intense kissing, Miriam is more than ready for Kai to take her, and to have her begging for more and more. She has no doubt in her mind that this mob boss knows a thing or two about pleasing a woman in bed.

The hunger filled kissing continues while Kai removes one of his hands from beside Miriam's head to start removing her thong, she releasing her legs from around his body so that Kai can remove the piece of material completely, he tossing the red piece of cloth onto the floor, and then proceeds to insert two fingers of his into her cavern, Miriam moaning into his mouth whilst lifting her hips into his touch. He starts to stimulate her, his fingers moving in and out of her at a rather fast pace, that 'squishing' sound becoming more and more distinct as Miriam's arousal and wetness increases.

Miriam's mind is being clouded with lust, feeling how his fingers are moving in and out of her, her juices flowing out of her like a tap that has been opened on the inside of her, she thinking that if his fingers are this pleasing, how will the real thing feel then? She decides to also remove his boxers as she too wants to play with him, so that he can also feel just what he is putting her through, and without any struggle, she removes Kai's black boxers, taking his very hard and very erect member into her left hand, and also starts to stroke it up and down, Kai kissing her harder and deeper while grunting into her mouth. Kai presses his lips harder against Miriam's lips, he doing it so hard that her head is pushed deeper into the couch.

The two continue to play with each other until Kai pulls away, exclaiming 'enough of this playing shit', and then reaches for his trousers, removing a foil packet out of one of the pockets of his trousers.

Miriam watches as he tears open the foil packet with his teeth, removing the lubricated condom and how he expertly places it onto his large erection, this being the first time she sees just how well endowed Kai's really is, the size adding more to her already exploding excitement.

After ensuring that the condom is on properly, Kai takes up his previous position and reclaims Miriam's lips once more, but as the two continue with their kissing, he takes her left leg and places it on his shoulder, he not caring whether Miriam is flexible or not, and then without any warning, he slams into her with one swift movement, she immediately moaning into his mouth while arching her body up against his and grabbing his ass cheeks with both of her hands in a firm grip as the thrusting of Kai starts.

Kai starts thrusting into Miriam as hard and fast as he can, he enjoying the feel of her inner walls clinging around his penis, and how she clenches and unclenches every time he thrusts into her and then pulls out, the moans of her just adding to the pleasure.

Kai once again breaks the kissing but then he moves his kisses to her neck, Miriam pressing her head even more deeper into the couch, exposing her neck area more for Kai, his kisses in her neck being just as toxic as they had been on her lips, her mind being focused solely on Kai's movements within her, she feeling how he pulls out and thrusts back into her with a force, she welcoming that force, knowing that _that_ is what she has been wanting for some time; she wants the sex to be rough, hard and no hint of subtleness to any of it.

A good few minutes, at least 10 or so, have already passed of this rough sex, and Miriam's breathing is starting to become ragged, and she can feel how her throat is developing that cold feeling on the inside, the one which a person develops when they had ran a long distance and their bodies are very unfit for that distance, and there is no sign of Kai stopping anytime soon, and she prefers it that way. The guy sure knows what he is doing, despite it being anything but gentle or considerate, this is most definitely animal sex that they are having, and in all honesty it is what she much rather prefers.

Who is in need of that slow sensual love making anyway? In her eyes it is overrated, and it should be done when the partners are in love, and she most certainly will not fall in love anytime soon because life is much too fun for her at the moment to go and spoil it with some unnecessary emotions.

Kai stops the kissing in her neck and proceeds to sit on his knees, his thrusting stopping for that brief moment although he remains within her. Miriam releases her grip on his ass as Kai proceeds to remove Miriam's left leg from his shoulder and places it on the inside of his right arm, he bending her right leg at the knee and pushing it up and towards her chest, Kai opening her legs wider for him. Kai looks down at Miriam and sees her lips parted as she is taking in deep breaths, he commencing with his thrusting once more, with even more force, this causing Miriam to arch her whole upper body, pressing her head even more into the couch while moaning out even more, Kai enjoying the sight in front of him.

With Miriam's left leg resting on his right forearm, and her right leg pressed against her torso, Kai is able to penetrate her to the maximum, just how he likes it. He continues to look down at her and watches her breasts bounce with every thrust, her juices flowing like a fountain from her, Kai not missing the sound their bodies are making as he constantly thrusts into her. He can clearly hear the skin on skin impact, the noises her wet cavern is making as he moves in and out, and more importantly, the moaning that constantly escapes from Miriam, all these sounds just adding to the sex that Kai is currently enjoying with this black haired beauty which he had quickly gotten on her back.

Miriam can't manage to open up her eyes, she being blinded by this crazy driven sex, Kai's new position resulting in him going even deeper into her, it almost being at the point of becoming painful, but he is constantly hitting her g-spot and she can feel how her body is preparing for the oncoming climax, and it will happen anytime soon, she already feeling like she wants to give that orgasmic scream.

"Yes...give it to me...ahhh...I'm going to come, Kai...I..." she manages to say before her words turn into the scream that she has been wanting to do for a while now as the incredible climax finally starts its mind blowing assault on her entire body, Miriam feeling like she has just left earth and is now floating through the air on a wave of pure euphoria, she not wanting this feeling to pass because it is such an out-of-this-world experience and a very addictive high, from which she just does not want to come down. With one final almost yelping soft scream, her crisis passes, her juices flowing even more; Kai seizes his thrusting the moment her climax passes, but still remains within her.

Miriam's hair has come undone in the process, and now Kai can see just how long her hair really is, it waking up a new side to him. He removes himself from Miriam, not caring that she is heaving for air because he has not had his fill yet and he is not going to pass on it anytime soon. Kai releases his hold on her legs and then places his hands on her hips, turning, or actually more like flipping, her around so that she is now lying on her stomach.

Miriam is still coming down from her high and hardly notices that she had been flipped over, until she feels Kai thrust into her once more but this time he has a tight hold on her hair, Kai slightly lifting her head up and breathing into her neck as his hunger filled riding of her continues. Kai is not one to talk during sex, he makes the occasional grunting sound every now and then, but he does not see himself saying things like, 'you like it baby', or 'say my name,' because in his own personal opinion it is all for show. If a woman is really enjoying it, she can just moan and that is all that he wants to hear. That is something he has learned over the years, he may have talked during sex when he was much younger, but now he sees it as nothing but an annoying thing, and a complete waste of time.

Taking a woman from behind is what Kai likes the most because then he can go in deep as possible and he can control the pace to his own liking because there are no legs to push him back. Kai also does not like it when a woman is on top; the only time when he will allow it, is when he is certain that the woman knows what she is doing, that usually being a woman that Kai first wants to please before he pleases himself. With Miriam he is not sure yet on how she is in bed, for now he does not want her on top, but after they have had sex a few times more, he will be certain on how she is exactly.

Miriam can feel how her body is becoming clammy from all of the sweat, and how Kai's body heat is adding to that sweatiness and humid feeling of her body. Her mission is completely forgotten for now, all of her thoughts swirling around Kai and the fantastic sex that she is having right now.

She has shared her bed with a good number of men, but only a select few can fall into the same class as Kai; there is no doubt that the guy has been around the block a few times, and she is not complaining at all. Promiscuity is the new order at the end of the day and the rules of the old society has long gone. No more living according to the elders' rules and regulations, because the youth of today sees it as something very boring and unnecessary and they do not want to feel bound by the principles of a hundred years ago. Miriam sees sex as a dirty thing, and she loves it.

Sex is not as beautiful as it is portrayed in romance novels or in movies because there is no way two naked people moaning and groaning and acting like sex crazed animals can be anything beautiful. The only time when it can really be beautiful is probably when someone is making love to their one true love. On all the other occasions it is nothing but animalistic, seeing as it is mostly hormones driving people to have sex, and after they are done with the deed, the excitement is gone, the lust and hunger long diminished and each party just wants to go on their own way, and that is why she sees sex as a dirty thing, but still it is a very, very enjoyable thing.

Kai can feel he is getting closer to his end, thus increasing his thrusting even more, along with his tight grip on Miriam's hair, this also causing Miriam to grip the couch even tighter, and to give out a throaty moan. Kai bites into Miriam's shoulder as he feels how his mind goes blank with his orgasm, feeling how his essence leaves his body and fills the condom. The numbing of his legs and tingling feeling in his body is a feeling Kai can welcome any time of the day and any day of the week because it is a feeling unlike anything else on this planet, not even the high from cocaine can compare to this, although having sex after snorting a few lines of coke is also something very extraordinary for Kai.

His orgasm is intense but unfortunately quick, and that is the only thing that pisses Kai off: the fact that men can't have those long orgasms like women can. After giving one last deep hard thrust, and holding it there for a few seconds, Kai empties himself completely, and finally feels how his body starts to relax, the tingling passing and the use of his legs returning. By the sounds of it, Miriam did not come a second time although she may have been very close, but that is the last of Kai's worries now.

Miriam feels how Kai releases his hold on her hair, an indication that he is done. He straightens himself and removes himself from Miriam, she suddenly missing the aggressive thrusting, and she can almost still feel him within her, her inner walls still throbbing. Miriam remains lying on her stomach, just trying to get her normal breathing back. She listens to how Kai moves around, he searching for something from within his trouser's pockets and soon after Miriam hears a click noise and then the definite smell of smoke starting to fill her nose, Kai having lit a cigarette for himself.

'Typical man, always has to find some comfort afterwards,' Miriam thinks to herself, as she continues to listen how Kai removes the condom, placing it back in to the foil packet and then puts on his trousers.

Kai does not even glance at Miriam as he goes to the counter to retrieve the bottle of vodka while taking a few drags from his cigarette. Now that he has had his fill, he just wants her to get up and get out so that he can have some peace and quiet to himself. He comes walking back to the couch, seeing the naked black haired beauty still lying on the couch, her eyes closed and her breathing still somewhat irregular, Kai smirking to himself at this. He takes his seat across from her, she just opening one eye to look at him, and after closing it again, she just smiles at Kai.

"You sure like it rough, Kai."

"I didn't take you as the gentle type."

With the smile still plastered her features, Miriam gathers all of her remaining strength, and pushes herself up, returning to a seated position once more, giving Kai a full view of her naked body while doing this, he just smirking at her while roaming her body all over again with his eyes, feeling pleased that he had just had that naked body under him.

"I'm not the gentle type, believe me; I like it rough, deep and hard. The dirtier the sex, the better for me."

Kai just chuckles at that, thinking that he has to get her address so that he can go and visit her again tomorrow night.

Kai takes a sip from the bottle of vodka, the strong alcohol drink feeling indescribably good as it makes its way down his throat.

"Mind if I get some of that stuff that is making you look so happy?" Miriam asks while removing the bobby pins from her hair so that it can look presentable once more, despite it not being in the up-style from earlier.

Kai just gives a nod, and after placing his burning cigarette in the ashtray, he gets up to go and get another glass from the bar counter, and as Miriam watches him walk over to the counter, she sees his tattoos on his back, the view along with his toned body just giving her a completely new feeling of arousal, but unfortunately she has a job to do, and now is the time to complete it.

'Within a few minutes, Kai Hiwatari will be no more,' Miriam thinks to herself as Kai comes walking back to his couch, she taking a good look at his body right now, seeing as there was no time to do that earlier. She did not even notice his nipple stud, Miriam finding it very attractive on Kai, it just complimenting his whole body, along with all of the tattoos and perfectly toned muscles.

After sitting down, Kai pours her drink into her glass, and then pushes the glass to her. Miriam knows that she has to get a way for him to get out of the room without him suspecting anything, and just then an idea pops into her head.

"Got any ice in this fancy place? I like to drink the hard stuff on the rocks, not clean or mixed," Miriam says, trying to sound as naughty as she can. He just gives her another nod and gets up, disappearing from the room.

'Sorry, Kai, but it is nothing personal; it is just business.'

While still being naked, Miriam quickly reaches for her purse, removing a small black bottle within the purse, and after carefully opening it, she drops three drops of the transparent liquid into Kai's bottle, the three drops being more than enough to kill him. She quickly places the bottle back into her purse and just in time because just then Kai returns with the ice bucket, holding it for Miriam to take the amount of ice blocks that she wants within her drink.

"Here is to the marvellous night, your new medical business and to all of the wonderful sex that is still to come," Miriam says while holding up her glass, Kai following suit with his bottle, each one taking a sip from their drink.

Miriam places her drink back onto the glass table and gets up to get dressed, Kai watching the whole process in detail. Miriam slips on her thong as slow as possible, sliding it up her legs; she proceeds to do the same with her dress, and after finishing up with putting on her dress, she looks at Kai and immediately sees that he is starting to look and act strangely, he rubbing his forehead a few times, his attention no longer being on her. Miriam says nothing and just looks on at how Kai shakes his head a few times, knowing full well that the poison is starting to take effect.

Kai looks up at Miriam, she looking at him with no expression on her face, a horrible realisation suddenly dawning on him: she had just poisoned his drink, and whatever it was that she had used, is powerful stuff, because he is losing all feeling in his body, and he is losing it at an alarmingly fast rate.

"You...you pois..." is all Kai manages to say in a hoarse voice.

"Poisoned you? Yes, my dear Kai, I did," Miriam proceeds to casually put on her shoes, while talking to Kai, "It is nothing personal, just business. My real name is Phantom, assassin for hire, and I know that you have heard of me before. Any crime boss worth his title wants me, or at least knows about me, and right now, you my dear, sweet Kai, is my first job for my new boss. I believe you know him very well, Boris Balkov. He also sends his regards by the way."

Kai cannot believe his ears, how could he have been so stupid and be so off guard. Kai cannot say anything as he had just lost the ability to talk, his whole body almost completely numb by now; the bottle of vodka falls from his hands, it falling onto the carpet, the contents spilling from the bottle.

"Don't worry, Kai, it will all be over soon; within a few minutes your suffering will be over. I do have an antidote," Miriam pulls out a syringe out of her purse, it containing a blue liquid inside, "but I just brought it along for me, you know, just in case I had ingested some of it by accident. Just one stab to the heart with this antidote and all of your suffering will be over but unfortunately you have to die, Mr Hiwatari. It really is..."

Miriam stops mid sentence when she suddenly hears scratching against a door, along with meowing of cats. Iris and Tiger are sensing that something is wrong with their human, and they are desperately trying to get out of the room in order to get to him.

Kai watches how a hateful scowl takes over Phantom's face, she immediately pulling out a small hand gun from her purse.

"I. Hate. Cats." is all she says before getting up and then heading into the direction of where the noise is coming from.

Panic suddenly takes over Kai's body, he becoming petrified of what she is going to do to his cats. Kai desperately searches around for a way to help his cats, but the way his body is acting now, he won't even make it off of this couch.

'I can't let her do this, not to my kids. There is no way in hell that bitch is hurting them!' that thought alone sparking something within Kai, he feeling how he suddenly gets a burst of energy from who knows where, and in one swift movement, he gets up, grabs the bottle of vodka from the floor and runs after Phantom, his footsteps being muffled by the luxurious carpets that is all over the suite, and just as she is about to open the door where the scratching is coming from, Kai yells behind her 'die bitch!', and unfortunately for her, before she can react, Kai hits her over her head with the bottle, smashing it against her head.

Both of them fall to the floor, and using the last bit of energy that he has, Kai takes the remaining piece of the smashed bottle that he still has in his hand, which is the neck of the bottle, and stabs Phantom in her neck three times, on her left side, severing her aorta, the walls and floor covered with blood splatters. Miriam grabs her neck with a horrified and fear stricken expression on her face but the damage has already been done.

It takes only a few seconds before she is lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide open, but death has already claimed her. While lying on his back, Kai retrieves his cell phone from his pocket but does not call; he is too weak to make a call. He just presses the power button at the side of the phone, it acting as a panic button and it can only contact Tala. Whether he pressed the button long enough, he is not sure because just then Kai's eyes closed, his head drooping to the side, the last sound filling his ears being that of his cats that are still scratching and meowing on the other side of the door, the two calling in distress for their human.

* * *

I unfortunately have some bad news concerning the next update. My very lovable PC has decided to get involved with some hot virus and their relationship is messing with my PC as I am unable to review other stories from my PC and it is causing heavy problems as soon as I connect to the internet; I am actually surprised that I can even update a chapter right now. That being said, I want to put an end to my PC's toxic relationship with the virus and I will not have it for a time, so I have no idea when I will do the next update. It was suppose to be at the end of the month, but now, I have no idea. It frustrates me a lot but these things happen. I am also not able to work on my story as I will also have my external drive where my story is saved on cleaned so everything is coming to a stop for now.

If you do review this chapter, I will most probably not be able to reply back but just know that I appreciate it a lot, and that reminds me, please review! Apparently I have found some type of love for the reviews :-D

Well then, take care and all my love to you, and I will see you when I see you, hopefully in the not too distant future.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! And yes, I am here with the latest chapter although my PC is still not fixed, but I just remembered some time ago that I can actually log in from any computer and post a chapter because I have a few chapters in my DOC manager, even if it is just three ( 13, 14 & 15 ) so I can post a chapter. Yay! So now I am on my aunt's computer doing this :-)

And while waiting for my PC to get over its issues, I am able to continue working on this story, which I originally thought would not happen. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter, and if all goes well, I will post the next chapter around the 15th or 16th, whether from my own PC ( I really hope so! ) or again from my aunt's computer.

And just a huge thanks to all that have read and reviewed this. it still means so much to me and it always leaves a smile on my face at how different some people want things to happen; some root for the good guy, others root for the bad guy, and it is all so fun for me, so hopefully I am doing something right with this story.

Well, enough talking. On with the story, so ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11.2 – Kai's demise: let the build up begin – Year 2

"Stop telling my husband all of your sleazy sex stories, Ray; you may just give him some ideas that I will have to turn down, and can you already imagine this doll face being heartbroken," Alisia says while taking Tala by the chin and causing him to pout like a child's face.

Ray just chuckles at that, "I doubt he will get any ideas from me. If I had to compare myself to you guys, my sex escapades will look like that of a saint compared to yours," this remark causing both Alisia and Tala to grin from ear to ear, knowing full well that _that_ is the truth.

The three friends are currently engaged in a naughty conversation, Ray telling him about a woman that he had met about two weeks ago and how she finds bondage extremely sexy, whether she is the dominant or the submissive one, and Ray is also enjoying this new adventure of his, and he would really like to share his experience with Kai, knowing that his boss/friend will appreciate every detail of it.

"You see what I mean," Ray replies upon the two Ivanovs' grinning.

"Hey, I can't help that I married a sex kitten."

"Oh, so your husband is the kitten, and what are you, the tiger or what?"

"Of course, how else should it be?"

"Hey! Don't you mean that I am the sex tiger and you the sex kitten?"

"Ah, my love," Alisia pinches Tala's cheek, "I know that you want to believe that, but we both know who makes who scream the most," she says and winks at her husband.

"Hn, I know who I make scream," Tala replies sounding very cheeky, "Just because...hold on," Tala says when feeling a buzzing within his pocket and quickly removes the phone.

Ray and Alisia do not make anything of it until they see how quickly Tala's expression turns into one of panic after Tala looks at the screen of his phone.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Tala says nothing and just shows them both the screen, the letters HELP showing in red, Kai's name right under the red display, both Alisia and Ray also knowing what it means.

"Kai's in trouble."

The three friends quickly look around, seeing that no one is looking at them, and then walks out of the room in a hurry, heading for the elevator to go to the suite, they all knowing full well that _that_ is the first place that they have to go now.

While in the elevator, Tala tries numerous times to call Kai but nothing; he even tries to call their room, and also nothing, causing all three to become even more panicked.

Finally they reach the room, Tala rushing into the room, immediately calling for Kai but no answer. Alisia comes running in right after her husband and immediately sees Kai's shoes and shirt near the couch, it being clear as daylight that something had happened some time ago. She also spots two glasses on the coffee table, there being no doubt in her mind that the black haired woman had been with Kai.

"Kai!"

Alisia hears Tala scream, she and Ray rushing to where he exclaimed from, both seeing Tala kneeling by an unconscious Kai, he laying next to a pool of blood that is without a doubt coming from the black haired woman from earlier. The cats are still going on hysterically from the other side of the door, but they can't be allowed out right now. Alisia quickly kneels by Kai's side, trying to feel for a pulse, while Tala continues calling Kai's name.

"Come on, Kai, wake up, please, open your eyes!"

"He has a pulse, but it is very weak. Ray, go get Valerie, please."

Ray runs out the door, pulling out his phone in the process, because he wants to call Valerie while on his way to her.

"Kai, you idiot! I told you to leave her alone, why didn't you just listen?! Look at what is going on!" Alisia half yells at Kai, tears already forming within her eyes.

"Alisia, that is enough!"

Alisia knows that whenever Tala calls her by her name, she has done something very wrong now, and she knows very well what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I told him to leave her, and look at this," she says while gesturing with her right hand over Kai's body.

Tala pays his wife no heed and continues to call Kai's name while slapping him continuously on his cheeks; even Alisia joins in, she shaking Kai, they both trying to get Kai to open up his eyes.

"Come on, Kai, your cats are calling for you; come on, open up your eyes, please, Kai," Alisia says in a pleading voice, her voice sounding a bit croaky, she fighting to hold back her tears.

Just then both Tala and Alisia hears a low groan coming from Kai but no movement yet.

"Kai! Come on, Hiwatari, open up those pretty eyes, please."

Kai tries his best to open up his eyes, he hearing voices but not being sure of whom they belong to. He has to get the antidote, but he can't move, nor speak, so he can't let anyone know about it in Phantom's purse.

'Come on, Hiwatari, you are not going down this way. Stop your laziness and let them know about the purse. Do it your weak ass!' he scolds himself. With as much energy as he can muster, Kai manages to say a word, "P...purse..." that being all that he can manage to say right now.

"Purse?" both Ivanov's asks, looking at each other with dumbfounded looks. Alisia starts to look around them and spots a black evening purse and quickly crawls over to it, opening it and finding a syringe with a blue liquid in it.

"Is the syringe what you are looking for, Kai?"

Kai does not nod, and instead just says another word, "Chest..."

"I think we should plunge it into his chest, Tala."

Tala just sighs, having no idea what is really going on. All he knows is that he does not want to lose his best friend.

"Fine, but I will do it. It should properly be stabbed into the heart," Tala says, being very uncertain about the whole situation.

Alisia hands Tala the syringe, she proceeding to go sit at Kai's head, placing his head on her lap. She can see that Tala is having an internal battle with himself, but then she takes his one hand in hers, smiling at him, "You can do it; it is going to be alright, my love."

Tala just gives a silent nod to his wife and readies himself to stab his friend in the heart with a needle that looks like it should be used on a blue whale.

"Sorry, Kai, but hopefully you will be better after this horrible ordeal."

Kai shows no indication that he has a heard a word.

With one last look at his wife, she just giving him a single nod, Tala plunges the thick needle into Kai's heart, emptying the contents into his friend. A few seconds passes which feels like an eternity to both Alisia and Tala, before they start to notice a reaction within Kai.

The stabbing into his heart had hurt like hell, but he had immediately felt how the stuff started to travel throughout his entire body, the countering of the poison starting very suddenly. Kai is starting to feel how his nerves are starting to tingle, that alone being a good sign that the antidote is working, he becoming more and more aware of his surroundings, although his eyes are still closed.

"Kai? Can you hear me?"

A wave of relief washes over both Tala and Alisia when Kai gives them a nod. Alisia starts to stroke Kai's forehead with a gentle hand, Tala taking Kai's hand into his, giving it gentle squeeze.

"Are you feeling better, Kai?"

Another nod comes from Kai, this being a very good indication to Alisia and Tala.

"My cats, open the door, please," Kai says in a hushed voice, but Tala hears him and gets up, and the moment the red head had opens the door, both cats hurry to Kai, both felines getting on top of Kai, nudging him with their heads, meowing while doing it; this results in Kai just smiling at the gesture, although he is still too weak to caress them now.

Alisia remains in her position, she also just smiling at how the cats are comforting Kai right now, but while looking at the cats and how they are comforting their human, a feeling of deep longing suddenly takes her over, she feeling very empty on the inside, like something very important is missing from her life right now, but she is not sure what it is. Putting it at the back of her mind for now she turns her attention back to the scene that is currently playing out in front of her.

No one even cares about the body of the woman that is lying just a few feet away from them, this horrible and almost tragic event being all of her fault anyway.

Just then, Ray and Valerie comes rushing in, both out of breath.

"We took the...stairs. Elevator...too slow," is all Ray manages to say between taking deep breaths.

Valerie says nothing and just kneels beside Kai, taking his left wrist in her hands, feeling his heart beat.

"What happened?" she asks no one in particular.

"Poison, but we got something in the culprit's purse, an injection, and gave it to Kai, and luckily it worked because he is really getting better by the minute."

"Good; Kai? Can you please open your eyes for me?"

With a few fluttering movements of his eyelids, Kai finally manages to open his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes looking straight into Valerie's blue eyes, she just smiling softly at him.

"Hey, brown eyes, how are you feeling?"

"Crap."

"Honey, you have no idea how crap feels," Valerie says with a chuckle, the other three occupants also softly chuckling at that.

"Hn."

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen, the great Kai Hiwatari is back."

To everyone's amazement, Kai reaches for his cats with his right arm to pet them, both cats leaning into the touch of their human, both of them making their purring noises.

"I am going to arrange that you get airlifted to the hospital, Kai; they will have to run a few tests on you, and there is no arguing, alright? And don't worry, we will keep it quiet; no one will know of what had transpired here tonight."

"Fine."

Valerie gets up and walks out to make a few phone calls.

"You sure gave us a huge fright, Kai."

"Yeah, you idiot; I ought to beat the shit out of you right now."

"Hn; you can try but I already know who will walk away victorious," Kai says with a smirk on his face, although his eyes are closed once again.

"Cocky bastard," is all Alisia mutters in a playful manner, Kai hearing it clearly, seeing as his head is still on her lap, and she is still gently stroking his forehead.

A silence falls upon the occupants but a comfortable silence, the only sound that can be heard being that of the cats that are still purring as Kai continues to caress his cats.

Not long after she had left, Valerie comes back to join the three friends.

"The chopper will be here shortly and I have also arranged for a few guys to come and remove the body and to clean up the place; who is she anyway, Kai?"

"An employee of Boris."

"What?!" all three exclaim.

"Please tell me it is some kind of joke."

"It is Phantom, she had worked for Johnny and Antonio at a time, so no, it is no joke; Boris had hired her just like all of the others had done in the past."

"Well, I'll be damned."

"Phantom? Hold on, I am not with you guys."

Tala just smiles at his wife, her unintentional lost attitude being like a breath of a fresh air for him.

"Phantom, that is the name she goes by now, but no one knows her real name. She is an excellent assassin for hire, and she has built quite a reputation for herself. She has worked for many of the powerful mobs and mafia families all over the world, she never missing a hit. Just too bad that Kai had to be her next target."

"So she has a 100% success rate?"

"Well, not anymore after tonight."

"Decapitate her head and send it to Boris, sending my regards along with it," Kai says in a cold tone, the others just looking at each other. Kai is finally back to his old self, and he is pissed. Hell is going to be unleashed, and Kai is going to be the one to unleash that hell.

"Sure; I guess that you are feeling much better now?"

Without answering Tala's question, Kai holds both of his cats and sits up straight, each muscle in his uncovered upper body flexing as he moves, Kai craning his neck and cracking all of the stiff joints, the fire in his eyes burning with a seething hatred and a determination that cannot be matched. Trying to kill him, and almost succeeding, has been a very wrong move on Boris' part, and Kai is going to make him regret for ever walking this earth.

With his cats securely in his arms, Kai gets up and walks to the living room, his mind already working in full drive on all of the possible methods he wants to destroy and torture Boris with, and it is not going to be pretty.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past nine PM, the weather being brutal as icy cold winds are blowing, a blizzard that is on its way to the capital city of Russia. The weather is so depressing that even the animals and wild life may start thinking and considering suicide just to escape this current weather.

In the old Grekov residence, the mood is slightly different; instead of a gloomy aura surrounding everyone, an adrenaline filled aura is filling the house, more specifically the old dining room that has been turned into a training room/ gym.

Bryan and Anastasia are currently rolling around on the mats, the two wrestling as Bryan has finally finished teaching Anastasia about joint locks, and now he is testing her to see whether she can think clear and fast enough should she find herself in a struggle in the future.

Bryan is in just a pair of black male track suit pants, Anastasia not ignoring the fact that the pair of pants shows off Bryan's toned legs perfectly; she is dressed in a tight woman's black coloured sports bra with a grey coloured three quarter woman's tracksuit pants, and both are covered in sweat as the two have been wrestling for quite some time now, Bryan pushing Anastasia past her limits.

"Stop being such a girl and start assaulting me, kid!"

Anastasia is trying her best to get Bryan into an arm lock, but he is just being too difficult on purpose, and she does not like it one bit.

"I would if you just gave me a chance!"

Bryan once again flips Anastasia onto her back when she once again tries to lock his arms behind his head.

"No one is going to give you a chance in real life; again!"

The two get up once more just to start wrestle again so that Anastasia can overpower him and try to get his arms into an arm lock. They get into a struggle once again, Anastasia trying her best, and just as she is about to give up the whole thing, she gets a break and manages to flip Bryan onto his stomach by kicking both of his feet from underneath him, and she locks both of his arms behind his head, she sitting on top of him while holding his arms in a tight hold.

"Say 'master'," Anastasia playfully says while both of them are panting from the fight.

Bryan just smirks up at the blonde, he knowing that she has started to celebrate way too early, and before Anastasia can do anything, Bryan pushes up his body, causing Anastasia to lose her balance and fall off of him, and within seconds, he has her on her back with her arms pinned above her head, Bryan's body pinning her body to the mat, their faces being only a few inches away from each other, and suddenly the fighting has changed into something much too intimate, they both looking deep into each other's eyes, feeling each other's breaths on their skins, Anastasia also becoming very aware of how hot Bryan's skin is feeling against her own right now. She can almost feel his lips on her own, and she would not mind kissing them right now.

Bryan just looks into her green eyes, almost as if getting lost within them, all sense and logic quickly gone from his mind, his body taking on a will of its own, and his soul fighting against his body right now. His body wants to claim her right here, right now on this mat, but his soul is screaming that he should just get up and go for a jog in the blistering cold because what his body wants to do right now is very, very wrong. His eyes are locked with Anastasia's eyes, and as long as he is staring into those beautiful and unique spring green pools, his body's urges will prevail.

He wants to taste those lips, feel them move against his own, he wants his tongue to explore her inner cavern of her mouth, that mouth that is sometimes so brutal with what it is saying, and yet so intriguing, and that is not all that his tongue wants to explore right now – her body is also not off limits. He wants to lick her all over, tasting and teasing all the forbidden areas, he wants to roam every inch of her body with his hands, he wants to make her react to every sensual touch he places upon her body, and after he has tasted and touched her all over her body, he wants to claim her, taking her body and taking it all night long, making her moan as he gives her pleasure in every possible way, making sure that she gets her fill over and over again.

Lord knows that he has wanted to do that for some time now.

Anastasia can feel how her heart is racing and it feels like the pumping muscle might jump out of her throat any second now, and it is not because of the wrestling; the close proximity of Bryan to her own body is the cause for her uncontrollable heartbeat right now. Feeling how securely he is holding her wrists right now is making her feel and think unspeakable things right now. She can feel how her carnal urges are taking over all logic right now, she feeling how a slight pulsing feel is starting in her nether regions. She wants to feel Bryan in between her legs right now, she wants to dig her finger nails into his back, drag them all along his back, clutching onto his upper arms while having her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he moves within her. She wants to moan into his ears, moaning things like 'take me, make me yours', as he claims her over and over again.

Being around such a big guy as Bryan, and the fact that he is also something to look at, or rather to stare and drool at, is really making it hard for a young woman to contain her sexual urges, especially since she is seeing him so much and feeling his hands on her body daily, even if it is just for demonstrating something.

She can't seem to tear her eyes away from his right now, his eyes containing a look that she has never seen before, it almost looking like a look of craving, of hunger, it looking like that of a predator that is about to pounce on to its victim. Anastasia can feel his deep breathing on her skin, the warmth accompanying it having a disastrous effect on all of her common senses right now. She looks on at how Bryan's eyes moves down to her lips, her lips that are slightly parted as she is still a bit out of breath, her breath suddenly getting caught in her throat upon seeing his eyes linger on her mouth.

'Kiss me already, you muscle god. Kiss me and claim me!' Anastasia yells within her mind.

Bryan's eyes remain on her mouth a while longer before returning to look deep within Anastasia's eyes, all of the alarms going off in his head. All he has to do is to lean down, to close the small gap between them, and then he will finally be able to taste those luscious lips, those poisonous lips that have been plaguing his mind for a while now. He wants to rip off her clothes while he kisses her, feeling her fingers dig into his skin.

'How the hell did it happen that I have such a strong desire for you, Anastasia?! It is not normal, and it was not suppose to happen! Damn you, kid!'

Once more, Bryan's eyes move down to Anastasia's mouth, her lips mocking him in a seductive manner, at least, that is how the big Russian sees it right now.

'I must have you,' is all he thinks, his head starting to lower itself on its own accord.

On reflex, Anastasia slowly closes her eyes, her whole body waiting in anticipation to feel her 'teacher's' lips on her own, and just as the gap is about to close between the two, the honking of a car is heard outside, followed by the screeching of tires, and then the yelp of a dog as it is hit by the car, this being all that it takes to stop both Bryan and Anastasia in their tracks.

Bryan is the first one to come back to his senses, and after blinking his eyes a few times, his trance finally gets broken, he quickly getting off of Anastasia, standing up in a flash. He avoids looking at her directly and just clears his throat, and without waiting a second longer, he heads towards the door to go and see what had just happened.

Anastasia just lifts her upper body and rests on her elbows, while looking at Bryan's retreating back. Her heart is beating at a very alarming rate right now, and she can actually see it beat within in her stomach. She is already missing the feel of his body on her own body right now. She can't deny the fact that she is attracted to him, it mostly being sexual attraction, because what straight woman will be able to resist a guy like Bryan, that big muscular body of his that can only do wonders to a woman's body, when living under the same roof, especially for the amount of time they have been living together now.

Shaking her head from side to side, Anastasia finally composes herself so that she can also go and see what had just happened to the dog. She finally gets up and starts to make her way out of the door towards the street, Bryan already kneeling by the side of the dog as a few other people have already gathered around the dog and the car, the lights of the car shining on Bryan. Within seconds, Anastasia is by Bryan's side, she immediately noticing that the dog's left back leg is broken.

"We have to get him to the hospital," is all she says while avoiding Bryan's eyes.

"I'll go get the truck," is all he replies, and then gets up and jogs back to the house to get his truck.

"Whose dog is this?"

"We don't know; it looks like a stray dog."

"I am so sorry, I did not see the dog, I am really sorry for hitting the dog," is all the owner of the car says, it being a woman that seems to be about Bryan's age.

Everyone is dressed in coats, Anastasia being the only one not to feel the cold right now, that being for two completely different reasons.

"Do you think he will be okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I will take care of the dog, so it will be okay," is all Anastasia says to the driver while continuing to caress the trembling dog.

"Don't worry, boy, soon you will be all fixed up."

Anastasia hears the roar of Bryan's truck as he comes reversing into the street, stopping right beside her. He gets out, she noticing that Bryan had put on a shirt, and that he has a blanket with him. Bryan kneels beside her, picking up the dog, Anastasia not missing the jolts that are running through her body upon feeling his skin touch against hers.

"Go lock the house so that we can get this guy to the hospital," is all he says to her while also avoiding her eyes.

Anastasia says nothing and instead just gets up, running into the house to retrieve her wallet and phone, completely forgetting about a jacket for both her and Bryan, and after locking the house, she runs back to the truck and jumps in next to Bryan, the dog placed right between the two on the seat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost midnight, and Bryan's truck finally parks in the driveway, the two hurrying into the house to get out of the horrible cold. The dog is still at the vet but luckily the broken bone had been fixed, seeing as it was just a simple and clean break. Anastasia is going to walk around the neighbourhood tomorrow to try and find the owner of the dog, and if she does not succeed, she is going to keep the dog for herself.

She and Bryan had avoided each other's eyes the entire time, hardly speaking a word to each other.

The two finally reach the warmth of the house, the two still avoiding each other as they both take a seat in the living room, each one on their own couch. Bryan proceeds to switch on the TV, he and Anastasia just looking at the screen, not really focusing on what is being shown on the screen, as both are lost in their own thoughts.

Anastasia takes a quick glance in Bryan's direction, he looking focused on what is playing on the TV; if only she knew that the TV is the very last place where Bryan's focus is right now.

Bryan feels like a wild animal that had just been placed in a small cage, he feeling like he is going to suffocate any minute now, 'I have to get out of here, and not just for an hour. It has to be longer'.

At least five minutes of silence passes by before Bryan finally breaks it, all while still avoiding looking at Anastasia, "I am going out for a while. I think we both deserve some time off, so the next two days there will be no training."

Anastasia looks at him, seeing that he still avoiding her, "Sure, whatever you say."

"I am going to pack a few things and then leave. I will see after the two days."

"You are going to leave now? In this weather?"

"We just came from that weather and have survived."

"Alright. I guess I will see you after our break then, and thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it," is all Bryan says before getting up, making his way upstairs.

Deciding that she is not in the mood for TV, Anastasia also gets up and heads for the kitchen to go and fix her something to eat.

She takes a seat at the counter after fixing her a bowl of cereal, and starts to eat, secretly hoping that Bryan will at least come and greet her before he leaves, but unfortunately that is not going to happen as she hears his truck start, and then reverses out of the driveway, her mood suddenly becoming dampen by his abrupt departure.

Anastasia still has no idea of what had happened earlier, and why Bryan had suddenly started to act so differently towards her after that little incident. Her mind starts to drift back to how close their lips were, how she could almost taste him, how her body started to react towards his touch. Having Bryan on top of her like that sure felt good, actually, it felt exhilarating.

She can already see the two of them: naked, sweaty, hands entwined as their bodies move with each other, their ragged breathing mixing together as they have mind blowing sex, she moaning into his ear as his lips move on her skin, kissing her all over as he thrusts into her, over and over again. She can see how she drags her nails all along his skin, feeling how his muscles flex under her touch, feeling his rock hard abs press up against her skin as the friction increases more and more with each thrust into her.

Just the mere thought of having this big muscular guy move within her is already enough for her to become wet, her panties already feeling a bit clammy on the inside.

"Get a grip, Grekov; Bryan is your teacher. He has to teach you on how to become a fighter, so you have to get your shit together, so stop thinking of the guy in a sexual manner. Nothing good can come of it. Yeah, but if only..."

Anastasia finally manages to finish her cereal. She glances up at the kitchen clock and sees that it is almost one 'o clock, there still being enough time to go and take a long hot bath, just to get rid of all of her dirty thoughts. After cleaning the kitchen and making sure that everything is locked, she heads upstairs to go and relax in a bubble filled bath, her body needing the rest anyway.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At the Feniks Manor, the weather is no different; in fact, the temperature is even more freezing here than it is in the city, but luckily everyone is on the inside of the Manor, everyone busy with their own form of entertainment.

For Kai and Valerie, it is sex, or rather the calming down from a heated sex session. Both are still in bed, Kai sitting halfway against the headboard of the king size bed, a cigarette in his right hand, only the bottom part of his legs being covered with the covers; Valerie is sitting on top of Kai, she also smoking on a cigarette.

It is the night after the launch, Kai in perfect health once more, although he is still beyond pissed at Phantom and Boris. After having gone through a few tests at the hospital, Kai came back to the Feniks Manor to remove Phantom's head with his own hands, using a scalpel to remove the head of the black haired beauty. Currently the head is sitting in a freezer, Kai waiting for the opportune moment to send the head to Boris.

By now, Boris already knows something has happened and that it is not in his favour, seeing as he is struggling to get hold of Phantom, and there has also been no news about Kai being dead; instead, the only news from the young Hiwatari business mogul is about the successful launch of the medical area of Hiwatari Enterprises, and what can be expected from it in the near future.

Kai has already made plans on how he is going to execute his revenge, and it does not include the death of his enemy, for death will be too easy for Boris in his eyes. Not too far in the future, Boris will be hit very hard and he will realise that Kai is not someone to mess with.

For now, Kai is enjoying some lovely female company.

"Well, I am glad to see that last night's events have not made you insufficient," Valerie teases her lover.

"Please," Kai replies in a dull tone, to which Valerie just chuckles.

"Also it did not hinder that lovely sense of humour of yours," Valerie teases Kai even more, to which he just rolls his eyes and takes another drag from his cigarette.

Valerie kills her cigarette in the ashtray that is resting on top of Kai's stomach before making herself even more comfortable on Kai's lap while softly stroking the muscles of his stomach.

"Kai, I know that you don't want to hear this, but will you please start scaling down on the number of women you have sex with, please; it is for your own safety. Just look at last night, you would have been gone if fate had not intervened. I am begging you, as a long time friend who does not want to lose her long time friend, please stop sleeping with every woman that crosses your path."

Kai just looks at Valerie, he having no expression on his face. He honestly does not know what to say to what Valerie has just asked of him. He knows that it had been his own fault of what Phantom had done to him because once again he had thought with the small head in his trousers, instead of the one that is situated on the top of his body.

However, the main question is not that of him that should stop sleeping around, but more like, can he stop sleeping around? He is almost certain that he is on the brink of becoming a sex addict, if he is not one already; he just loves sex way too much to even think of giving it up. Maybe if he meets someone in the future, that someone special, maybe then will he stop sleeping around and just keep with that one partner, but that seems highly unlikely because he does not even know the first thing about being in love, although Anastasia Grekov were a completely different situation, but the young blonde is completely out of the picture; she does not belong in his world and she never will belong in it. So it is kind of already settled: he is not going to stop sleeping around.

"I am serious , Kai; start considering the idea of getting to know a woman, and who knows, you might meet the future Mrs Hiwatari who will make you forget all about the other women on earth."

At this Kai just snorts because it just sounds absolutely ludicrous to him, 'The future Mrs Hiwatari? Please,' is all Kai thinks about the whole situation.

"Just drop the topic, Val; I will do what I think is good for me, and for now, having sex with various women is good for me. Various attempts have already been made on my life and not one of them have stopped me from living my life; one more incident is not going to make a difference," and as if to emphasise on his reply, Kai crushes the bud of his cigarette with force into the ashtray, Valerie getting the message.

"Alright, fine; I will drop the topic, but just think about it. And now, there is something else that I have to talk to you about, and it is more of a bomb that I have to drop on to you."

Before continuing with whatever she has to say, Valerie leans down and sensually starts to kiss Kai's toned stomach, her hands still stroking his skin. Kai just places his hands behind her head, leaning even more against the headrest while watching and waiting for Valerie to continue with whatever she has to 'drop on him'.

Valerie places a few more sensual kisses on his stomach before taking up her previous position, and seeing that Kai is waiting for her to continue, she also stops her stroking of his stomach.

"This is our last night together because I have met someone, and we have been seeing each other for the past four months, and no, it is not another guy; it is a woman."

"What?" is all Kai says in a rather surprised voice, he immediately sitting up while placing his hands on Valerie's hips, the look of surprise all over his face.

"Yeeaahhh, I'm gay, Kai."

"You were not kidding when you said that you had a bomb to drop; that is no normal bomb, Val; it is a nuclear warhead."

Valerie just smirks at Kai, he clearly beyond surprised about what she had just said.

"The woman from last night, she is the one?"

Valerie just nods at him, knowing that Kai would have figured out that part within seconds.

"It just happened, Kai; I mean, you of all people know how much I love sex that involves the male reproductive organ, but with Inessa, I don't know, something just clicked. We met at a party that some of the older students threw. I were a little tipsy when she approached me but we just hit it off and before I knew it, I had her on her back, doing stuff to her that has only been done to me, but it just felt so right. She had told me that she is a lesbian earlier that night, but it did not matter to me. I told her that I am straight but apparently now a day that means absolutely nothing. After our little encounter, I just could not get her out of my head; something just happened between us and I could not ignore it. We got into contact shortly afterwards and none of us could ignore what we had felt, and yeah, as the saying goes, the rest is history."

"I will be honest, I am kind of pissed that another woman took you from me, but on the other hand, everyone deserves happiness, no matter what the gender. I will put my selfishness aside and be happy for you, Val, and I mean it."

Valerie leans her head down and captures Kai's lips, kissing him very intimately, he returning the gesture full on.

The two only pull away after a while when they realise that they are in dire need of some oxygen.

"Does she know about us," is all Kai asks while breathing into Valerie's neck, his arousal at full attention once more.

"Yes, and she knows that I am with you right now, and that this will be my last night with you."

Kai starts to kiss Valerie in her neck, his hands holding her firmly by her hips while his erection is pressing against her clitoris; Valerie just tilts her head back slightly, taking in the feel of Kai's lips against her skin, taking in the last time that she will feel it, her hands clutching Kai's shoulders as she feels his erection between her legs.

"If it is our last night together, then we better make it a memorable one," Kai huskily says against Valerie's skin, Kai's voice against her skin sending flutters throughout her entire body.

Kai breaks the kissing and pulls away to retrieve a foil packet from his bed stand. He opens the packet and removes the condom and just as he is about to put it on, Valerie takes it from his hand, smirking at him.

"I think I will do that honours, seeing as this will be the last time that I am going to handle a real live penis," is all she says in a playful tone, and with a seductive touch, Valerie uses both of her hands to put on the condom, she taking in every inch of Kai's erect penis.

After she had completed her task, she kisses Kai once more, their hands immediately taking their rightful place on each other's bodies. Kai proceeds to lift Valerie and slowly lowers her on to him, and as he lowers her, he penetrates her, she feeling how he goes in deeper and deeper, she welcoming it all as she gives a satisfied moan into Kai's mouth. After being fully immersed within her, Valerie starts moving her hips, increasing the pace until she and Kai moves in sync with each other.

Kai's hands are holding Valerie tight against him, pushing his pelvis up as far as possible to ensure that he penetrates her to the maximum, he grunting every time she clenches her inner cavern around his penis. This movement goes on for a while until Kai finally picks her up and lightly tosses her onto her back, he getting on top of her, Kai placing both of her arms above her head and entwining their fingers. The two now-almost-former-lovers just gazes into each other's eyes, their eyes saying what still has to be said, and after a mutual and silent agreement is made between the two, their mouths once again meet, but this time with more passion and desire for each other, the sense of saying goodbye being felt by both of them.

This may be their last night together but it is going to be extraordinary, and one that both of them will always remember and cherish, their bodies taking in every touch, every sound, every sight, and storing it deep within their minds so that it will always have a special place within their minds. Their bodies are ensuring a special bond between the two that will never be broken after tonight, no matter what the situation will be in the future.

This may be the night that two lovers are greeting and ending their sexual journey, but it is also the start of a new journey, a journey filled with nothing but respect, sibling love, compassion, the utmost trust and a special friendship between a man and a woman, a newly formed friendship, a platonic friendship that is going to be filled with a lot of meaning that only the two will understand, and which will last till the end of time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A woman that is busy throwing up can clearly be heard through the bathroom door, while her husband is just lying cosy underneath the covers, he finding the entire thing kind of funny.

It is just past seven in the morning, and seeing as it is Sunday, the couple have planned to stay in bed the entire day, only getting out when they have to eat or go to the bathroom. They have selected a few movies to watch throughout the day, and also to fool around in between the movies, but now it seems that their lazy day may not be happening seeing as Alisia has been vomiting since the early morning hours.

A few cuss words can be heard before the flushing of the toilet is followed afterwards. After a while, Alisia emerges from the bathroom, hair all dishevelled as she leans against the door frame, looking beyond pissed.

"What kind of sick joke is the universe playing on me? I demand an answer!" Alisia exclaims while looking up towards the ceiling, Tala just sniggering at his wife.

"Maybe it is because you have played various sick jokes on numerous innocent people; maybe it is time to own up, baby."

Alisia just glares at her husband, he just showing his white teeth as he broadens his smile.

"Oh, how I do wish that this is a stomach bug and that you will get it three times worse than me, and that it spews out at both ends. I want your ass to have a definite red ring around it as a result of spending all of your time on top of the shit house, BABY," Alisia replies, emphasising on the word 'baby' with a sarcastic tone.

Alisia's wish immediately results in Tala's grin to vanish, leaving him pouting like a school girl.

"Aah, what's the matter, my baby? Don't tell me that you are afraid of a little old stomach bug, can it be that the all great Tala Ivanov is scared of a microscopic bug?"

Tala just crosses his arms in front of his chest, he not finding it funny anymore, "Just get in bed, woman, so that I can start holding you and make you feel better. I did promise through sickness and health, didn't I?"

Alisia just smiles at her husband, because even though he is pissed at her, he is still concerned over her and he is being very compassionate. She lifts herself from the door frame and walks to their bed and climbs in, where Tala immediately pulls her closer to him and holds her with his arms, she just leaning into the touch and into the natural warmth of her husband. She can already feel how she is starting to feel a bit better, although she still feels very nauseous.

"What do you think is wrong?" Tala asks in a soft and concerned voice, and places a gentle kiss on top of Alisia's head after asking her the question.

A sigh can be heard from Alisia, "Maybe it is just a bug, but whatever is going on, it is really pissing me off."

"If is not getting better by midday, I am taking you to a hospital, and no arguing."

Another sigh comes from Alisia as she just replies with a 'fine' and then snuggles more into Tala's hold, and soon enough she is fast asleep, Tala just listening to her soft breathing while wondering what is wrong with his wife.

It is already two months after the incident with Kai and Phantom, and up until now nothing has happened to Boris, but Kai has not said a word about it, and Tala knows that Kai is planning something big. If the redhead didn't dislike the old man so much, he probably would have pitied the senile old fool for what is coming to him, whatever that may be. The only thing that Boris had received up until now is the decapitated head of Phantom, along with a dozen dead roses, and Tala can only imagine how furious the man had to be because there is no doubt that he had paid Phantom a lot of money because she is in such high demand. Luckily for Boris, he has not tried anything new on Kai or The Chernyy Feniks, and if Boris is wise, he will not try anything because if he had not succeeded up until now, then there is no way that he will ever succeed in the future.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a beautiful day with nothing but the clear blue sky and the buzzing of life all around, just what Anastasia has ordered.

The said blonde is currently strolling around Red Square, just enjoying her day off. Bryan is gone for the day, making the blonde very curious on where Bryan always disappears to. It is definitely not to the bar where she had to meet him the first time, so where else?

Bryan has not shared a lot about himself to his student because he is overall a very private person and he will only share with her what he feels is needed to be shared.

Anastasia is just smiling at the people all around her, children dragging their parents along while giggling. The entire atmosphere in the area feels so warm despite it still being cold, but that does not seem to bother anyone. The area is also flooded with tourists, everyone just taking pictures of the magnificent view all around them.

Anastasia continues strolling through the people and she casually passes two high school girls who are holding onto a magazine and giggling like typical teenager girls. Anastasia does not pay them any heed at first, until her ears catches a single surname: Hiwatari. She stops dead in her tracks and listens in on the girls' conversation.

"He is just so sexy!" the one squeals, while the other girl just giggles once more.

"I know! Just look at those brown eyes, and how he looks into the lens of the camera, it is like he is inviting us into his world!"

"I will join him anytime, in his world, in his house...in his bed," the last three words causing both girls to giggle even more, this angering Anastasia, not the giggling, but the fact that a snot head girl is thinking of sleeping with Kai. She can feel how rage is building up inside of her, it all being directed at the man that the two teenagers are currently drooling over.

"If only he was a bit younger, man, that would have been so cool."

"I don't care about his age; I like him just the way he is now, and you know, older men do have more experience, if you catch my saying, my dear friend."

Another fit of giggles comes from the girls, this the breaking point for Anastasia. She immediately turns around and rips the magazine from the girls' hands, while they exclaim 'hey!'. Anastasia looks down at the magazine, her eyes meeting the brown eyes of Kai Hiwatari, it feeling like he is looking straight into her soul. She quickly scans the two pages, and it appears like an interview that was done with him.

"Hey lady, we were reading that!"

Anastasia acknowledges the girls, just glaring at them while still holding their magazine tight in her hands.

"You two should be in school, instead of hanging around in the streets and drool over grown men."

"Ugh, excuse me, you are not our mothers, so back off, lady, and give me back our magazine."

"Kai Hiwatari is dangerous, and the faster the world realises it, the more lives can be saved."

The two girls just roll their eyes at Anastasia, not taking it seriously what Anastasia had just said.

Anastasia slams the magazine shut and sees on the front cover that it is some business magazine. She tosses the magazine at one of the girls and storms off, shaking off the rude names the two girls call after her.

She use to buy all types of magazines to see if it contained anything of Kai, but since her training had started with Bryan, she had forgotten all about that.

Anastasia rushes to the nearest shop that is selling magazines, and after purchasing it, she gets on her bike and races for her penthouse. There is no use in going back to the house because she does not want to be alone in it, especially not now.

The moment she gets inside of her penthouse, she tosses the magazine on top of her kitchen counter while getting herself a stiff drink, and a strong drink at that. After securing a drink in hand, she grabs the magazine and heads out to her balcony, the sounds of cars driving being heard down below.

She takes a seat, and also a huge sip, and then opens up the magazine at the page where the interview is, and once again, she cannot deny how handsome the killer is.

The picture is a close up of him, depicting his strong facial features, his strong jaw line, that unique hairstyle and colour, he having something of a small smirk on his face. For a few seconds Anastasia just gets entranced by his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes with a tint of caramel mixed with chocolate, his thick black eyelashes complimenting the colour and the shape of his eyes; her eyes travel down to his mouth, those kissable lips that looks smooth to the touch, and which appears to know how to kiss and please a woman, how to kiss her until her toes curl over from pure bliss; those few Air force blue coloured bangs hanging slightly in his face just compliments his entire face.

Anastasia shakes her head a few times to get out of her trance and although it takes a few seconds for her to get her mind focused, she does get focused and proceeds to read the interview.

 **First off, congratulations with the launch of Hiwatari Medical Care, or as many have already dubbed it 'HMC'. What had made you to venture into this field, seeing as your company's focus is weaponry?**

Thank you for the congratulating of the launch, and to answer your question, it just came up to me one day while reading through a few financial statements. All this profit is made from building weapons that can harm so many people, so why can I not invest in something that can also help people, instead of just building weapons that brings destruction, and that is how it had come about.

 **According to what has been made public by your company, you will build hospitals, and also medical machinery; what exactly will you be building, regarding the medical equipment?**

I have already met up with the best medical engineers in order to discuss the possibility of creating new equipment that has not been made yet seeing as the sufficient technology has not been developed yet. They will be working alongside my weapon specialists in order to develop ways in which they can fuse the technology together, seeing as the technology that is used in my weapons manufacturing is already ahead of its time.

 **Can you maybe give us some clue about what you have already planned?**

Unfortunately not; you guys will have to wait and see just like everyone else. All I can say is that it will help the medical world immensely.

 **Then I guess that we will just have to wait and see. It has been years since you have moved away from your grandfather's lineage and had built a name for yourself, do you think that if your grandfather had still been alive today, that he also would have moved into this field?**

In all honesty, no, but he most definitely would have supported me because my grandfather always had a good head for a prosperous business, and he could always see deep into the future on whether a business will succeed or not, and that is why so many had trusted his input into their ideas. I know that this will be a success and I know that my grandfather would have supported me until the very end, and that he would have been proud of me.

 **Staying on the subject of your grandfather, what has been the best advice that he has given you while you were growing up?**

The best advice that he gave me is that whenever I fall, only I have the right to make a choice on whether I want to get up or not, and also on how I want to get up. He had also taught me that I alone are in charge of what is going on in my life; if I want to surround myself with only bad and negative things, then that is what I will get because it is my choosing, the same goes with positive and good things. I am the only one that can walk the path of my life, no one else can do it for me, and that is advice that I use every day of my life.

 **Russia knows you as 'The Black Phoenix of Russia', a name that has been given to you due to how many times you have managed to rise above your circumstances and be stronger than before; what is your secret to all of your success that you have obtained after the unfortunate death of your grandfather?**

I had an excellent teacher when I grew up, my grandfather; he had taught me from a very early age on how to excel and how to spot opportunities and how to stay strong because the Hiwatari bloodline has a strong fighting spirit that will always rise, no matter how many times it has been beaten down, and that I had experienced numerous times on my own. A Hiwatari will be down for a very short period of time before it comes back stronger, ready to take on an even bigger fight than the one before. The death of my grandfather had been a great loss to me but I knew that I will have to take my grandfather's place much earlier than what had been planned, and that I will make him proud and also to show him that I have always listened to all that he has taught me. I owe all of my success to the Hiwatari bloodline and to my grandfather's teachings and advice.

 **Do you see yourself in this line of work until your old age?**

The business world is my life, my passion. I live for the thrill and it is my life force, so yes, I will do this type of work until I draw my last breath.

 **Do you think that you will move into another field somewhere in the future, maybe into construction?**

Only time will tell; for now I just want to focus on making Hiwatari Medical Care just as successful as Hiwatari Enterprises, and also to ensure that Russia will be the leading country within the medical community.

 **Alright; now onto our second last question which does not include the business world; for years there have been rumours going around that you are the head of the infamous Chernyy Feniks mob, seeing as you are known as the black phoenix of Russia; what are your thoughts on that?**

If that were the case, do you think that I would have been sitting here with you doing this interview? Of course not; I would either have been dead or in prison, and Hiwatari Enterprises would have been run by someone else, and there would not have been a Hiwatari Medical Care, and also, I did not name myself the black phoenix of Russia, so does that answer your question on the rumours?

At this Anastasia just snorts, "Of course you are the leader, you dumbass. Where there is smoke, there is fire," she takes another sip from her drink and continues reading the last question of the interview.

 **That most definitely puts all of the rumours to rest. And now for our very last question, also not business related, and this one is mostly for our female readers: is there a possible Mrs Hiwatari lurking about right now?**

In all honesty, there will not be one for a very long time. I do not have the time to start up a relationship with anyone right now, but who knows? Maybe somewhere in the future, but for now my work is my only relationship that is receiving all of my attention and all of my love right now.

 **I am sure that a lot of ladies have just become very hopeful after your answer. I would like to thank you, Mr Hiwatari, for sparing a few minutes of your busy schedule to answer a few of our questions, and I wish you the all the best for your prosperous future.**

It was my pleasure, and thank you.

Anastasia calmly closes the magazine, leaning back into her chair while taking another sip from her drink which is almost finished. Her thoughts are all over the place right now, unable to focus on one specific thing.

'I need to get out of here,' is all she thinks to herself before going back inside to go and call her favourite cousin to see whether she wants to go grab something to eat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you 210% sure about this, my love? This is Kai that we are talking about."

Alisia just gently caresses her husband's left cheek while smiling softly at him while slowly nodding her head a few times, "He is the perfect person, my dear sweet husband, and deep down you know that I am right."

Tala just sighs, "You just know me too well. Alright, it is agreed then. When are we going to tell him?"

"It is still early so I am going to call him and invite him over for dinner tonight. I just wish we could have filmed the entire event, just to see his face."

Tala just chuckles, "That would have been something that only happens once in a life time; there are only a few things that can take the wind out of his sails and this is most definitely going to overturn his boat completely," both Ivanovs chuckle while Alisia takes her phone to make a phone call.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai is busy reading through a business contract when his cell phone suddenly starts to ring, breaking his concentration, this immediately annoying the young business man. He takes hold of the phone and sees Alisia's name on the screen, the annoyance disappearing at once, "Yes, Alisia?"

" _If you have any plans on getting your balls wet tonight, cancel them; I want you at dinner at seven tonight_."

"Good morning, Kai; how are you, Kai? Sorry for bothering you, Kai. Did your mother not teach you any manners, Alisia."

" _Oh please, go tweeze your ball hair or something. I want you at the house at seven, got it? There is something me and that red head friend of yours wants to tell you, and it is important, as in very important_ , _and for your information, oh wise one, my sweet mama did teach me manners; I just preferred not to be taught._ "

Kai just rolls his eyes at Alisia as he can already see the blonde with a very self satisfied smirk on her face with that remark, "Fine," Kai replies with a heavy sigh, "Anything that I have to bring along?"

" _Just yourself; thanks for offering up your precious night of meaningless sex to hang out with us, it means so much to us,"_ Alisia says in a very sarcastic tone, Kai just rolling his eyes once more at Alisia and her rudeness, while also smirking at her.

"Anything else to annoy me with, Alisia?"

" _Nope, just that. See you later, you holy virgin,"_ Alisia says, suddenly sounding very chirpy once more.

Just as Kai wants to make a remark to her after calling him a 'holy virgin', she hangs up, this leaving Kai ticked off, "I hate it when she always gets the last say."

Placing the phone back on to his table, removing his reading glasses and retrieving a cigarette, Kai gets up to go and stand in front of his favourite window, lighting his cigarette and just looking out at the world around him, his thoughts being nowhere specific.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala and Kai had just finished putting all of the dishes into the dishwasher, Alisia being in the dining room pouring them each a glass of juice. The two men know by now that cleaning up after dinner is their responsibility, seeing as Alisia always makes the food.

Kai and Tala take their seats at the dining table once more, Kai just eyeing his drink, finding it very strange that they are drinking juice, and then everything just clicks in his mind, "You're pregnant," is all he says, Alisia and Tala just smiling at him while taking each other's hands.

A genuine, sincere and very rare smile filled with happiness appears on Kai's face, his eyes also softening immensely upon the confirmation from his two friends.

"Yes, your sweet friend finally succeeded in knocking me up, but that is not all, Kai; we are expecting twins, the gender is still unknown because it is still too early. But the main reason of why we had called you is not only because of that, but something even more important. Kai," Tala and Alisia look at each other before turning their attention back to Kai, both of them smiling at their best friend, "We want you to be the godfather of our two children."

Saying that _that_ is something that he had expected would be a complete lie. Kai just looks at his two friends, that sincere smile now gone, his two friends just smirking at him right now, the two of them looking like two cunning teenagers right now, their eyes shining with mischief. There have been only a few times in his entire lifetime where he had been rendered speechless, but never quite like now.

"I...I really...what?"

"See, crazy loops, I told you that it will overturn his boat."

Alisia just laughs, "And how I wish we had a camera to catch this moment. Remember to breath, Kai. You still remember how to do that, right?"

Kai still has no idea on how to respond to what the two had just said to him. How can he? Someone, an actual human being, or human beings, are trusting him enough to place the lives of their children into his hands, to take care of them should something happen to them one day. Do they not know him then? How can they even think of that; maybe it is a sick joke or something.

"Are you guys high or what?"

"What? Of course not, you idiot."

"Then why? Have you forgotten what I am?"

"No, Kai, we have not, but you do not see what we see. You are the perfect person because with you, we know that our children will be safe, they will be taught the most valuable lessons in life, you will teach them how to be strong and how to succeed in life. You may not know this, Kai, but you will be an excellent father one day, I mean, just look at Tiger and Iris. Animals don't love evil things, and your cats just absolutely adore you, as you adore them, and that is why we both know that you will be the perfect godfather to our children. So, what do you say?"

Kai never knew that his friends saw him that way, seeing him as a caring and responsible person. Maybe they are telling the truth; and anyway, there is no way Alisia would even have considered this if she knew that her children will be in any type of danger, so maybe he will be a good godfather to them. But it is not like he is going to take care of them right away. Tala and Alisia may very well live much longer than he will, and he probably won't even have to play dad to the twins, so what harm can there be if he agrees to it? It is a once in a lifetime opportunity and he knows that he will love the twins very much when they are born, so it really does not sound so absurd anymore.

"Alright, I will be their godfather and I promise to be the best godfather ever."

"Yes!" is all Alisia exclaims.

Kai gets up and embraces his two friends, he really being very happy for them on their pregnancy, and also that he is going to be their godfather. The three share a very emotional embrace with Alisia shedding tears like a very emotional woman, but neither of the two men feel the urge to tease her because now is not a time to tease anyone.

The nausea that Alisia had experienced some time ago had been due to her pregnancy. Tala was on his way to Slovakia when Alisia had sent him a picture with two buns in the over, he being very clueless at the beginning, but when he realised that his wife is expecting, and not just one, but two babies, he was over the moon. He jumped up and down within the jet, he being unable to contain his excitement.

The two had decided to remain quiet about the news for a while, and that Kai will be first one who they will share the news with. Alisia is already three months pregnant and she will be showing very soon. Luckily for her, the nausea had passed and so far the pregnancy is very easy for her, but there is still about six months left before her due date, so anything can change in that time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The various shareholders of Hiwatari Medical Care are gathering their various papers and documents as they have just completed their meeting within the main boardroom at Hiwatari Enterprises. The meeting was just to discuss the various stages of development that still needs to be done and if anyone wants to add to anything.

Kai remains seated at the head of the table, most of the members already out of the room. The only other occupant still at the table is the wife of one of the shareholders, Mrs Lomonosov, who is standing in for her husband who is away on business overseas, and he could not attend the meeting.

Mrs Lomonosov is 52 years old, although upon first look she appears to be a woman of about 36 years old. Her hair is completely grey but it suits her as it is the beautiful silver grey, along with black highlights within her hair, the highlights bringing out the colour of her eyes, a deep brown. No one can deny the fact that she is a very attractive woman, and that she really does take care of herself. She is dressed in a black stripped office pants, a parakeet green button up shirt, and no jacket; her hair is done up and she looks like the perfect business woman.

Kai is reading through a document when Mrs Lomonosov approaches him with a piece of paper.

"This is my address where I am staying at. I would appreciate it if you can come by at around eight tonight, there is something else that I would like to discuss."

Kai just takes the paper and nods, slightly curious as to what she would like to discuss at that time of the night.

"Very well, Mr Hiwatari; I will see you then."

"Good day to you, Mrs Lomonosov."

The elder woman leaves the boardroom, Kai still wondering about their coming meeting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai climbs out of his car after being buzzed in by Mrs Lomonosov, she opening the front door while wearing only a deep purple silk evening gown, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, and smelling absolutely divine. This confuses Kai even more as to why she had wanted him to come over.

"Come in, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai walks in and follows her to where she sits down at a large dining table, he following suit.

"I must admit, I am very curious as to why you had asked me to come over, Mrs Lomonosov."

"Of course you are, sweetie. I love my dear husband very much, Mr Hiwatari, but unfortunately there are some areas where my husband cannot perform anymore, and unfortunately I am a woman that needs to be pleased as I am a very highly sexual woman. My husband knows that I entertain myself with other, younger men, but he pretends to not know of anything, knowing full well that I love him too much to leave him, and that I oversee this little fault of him. I am also not a woman who listens to gossip and I would rather work with facts after finding them out for myself, and I have heard various rumours of you, young Mr Hiwatari, rumours that you are an animal in bed after you have done a few lines of coke."

Mrs Lomonosov proceeds to remove a small bag containing a white powder from within one of her pockets of her gown, holding it between two fingers for Kai to see, "Now, I want to see whether it is true or not."

"You want to have sex with me? With all due respect, Mrs Lomonosov, although you are a very desirable woman and I do find you very attractive, your husband still remains one of my partners, and I doubt he will find it funny if his partner is having an affair with his wife."

Mrs Lomonosov just chuckles at Kai, "Don't worry about that, young Kai; we will not be having an affair," she replies coyly while removing a long rectangular box from the other pocket of her gown and tosses it on to the table, "we will only do it until those are done, and I intend to have them all finished by Sunday night. No offence, young Kai, my little affairs only last for a weekend, and it happens very rarely that I will approach an old flame twice; this will be only a weekend fling."

Kai glances at the box of condoms, the box containing 12 condoms, and she wants them finished by Sunday night, and it is already Friday night. Kai develops a sudden smirk, "I hope that you have enough coke because if you want to have that box finished by Sunday night, I am going to need a few grams."

Mrs Lomonosov just grins at Kai and gets up, walking towards Kai and stops right in front of him, she just looking down at him and he looking up at her.

"So then, the rumours are true about you becoming a beast with coke in your system."

Kai says nothing, and instead just takes the small bag from her hold, opening it to disperse the contents on to the top of the table. The elder woman hands him a credit card where he cuts four lines of the white powder.

"You will be glad to know that the coke is what your men sell, Mr Hiwatari."

"Then you will be in for one hell of a ride, Mrs Lomonosov, and just for the record, I am already an animal in bed; the coke just turns me into a carnivorous beast."

Mrs Lomonosov proceeds to give Kai a small glass pipe which he uses to snort the white powder with. Kai does two lines and she does the other two lines. The coke quickly comes into effect, Kai feeling how his member is quickly getting a life of its own. He pulls Mrs Lomonosov closer to him, she standing between his legs. With one hand, he opens up her gown, exposing her front side which is completely naked and toned, and he just has to smirk at her.

"You really know how to take care of yourself, Mrs Lomonosov."

"I can't have sex with other men when my body looks like crap."

Kai places his hands on her hips, pulling her much closer to him, and without waiting a second longer, he takes her left breast into his mouth, sucking on her nipple, and then teases the pink bud by twirling his tongue around it. Her hands find their place in his hair, slightly tugging at it as the tingles of arousal courses through her body. Kai's hands move down from her hips towards her ass where he squeezes them with a firm grip, while still continuing to suck and lick her left breast.

Kai abruptly stops and stands up, turning the elder woman against the table and pushing her down onto the table, his erection clearly visible in his black trousers. Kai bends down and captures her lips, the two starting to kiss passionately, Mrs Lomonosov undoing his pants to expose his erection through his boxers. Kai pulls away but keeps his lips close to hers, she feeling his heated breath on her lips, it weakening her whole body with desire and lust.

"I am going to make this a weekend that you will not forget soon. I am going to ride you so hard, you will still me feel inside of you for days after I am done with you, still feeling me thrust into you over and over again."

She just moans out and grabs his head to kiss his lips, the two kissing more fiercely than before, both driven by the lust for each other. Within minutes, Kai has a condom on, pounding into the elder woman over and over again, she arching her back every time he thrusts into her, the top of the table becoming covered in her juices as it flows freely from her body.

Having cocaine in his system makes Kai uncontrollable and brutal in the sex department, he not caring whether he hurts a woman or not. He cannot think clearly and it is almost as if a sex demon takes over his body and mind, he losing all focus and grasp on reality of what is going on around him. Mrs Lomonosov wants to experience that dark side of Kai, and it is going to be experience that she will not forget any time soon. She will become very aroused every time she will think back to her weekend that she had spent with Kai, and he is going to make sure about that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alisia's baby bump is already in full view, and at five months she is already having a difficult time with being pregnant with the twins, her body and hormones being hammered, and indirectly, is Tala also being hammered as the poor man has to endure all of her hormonal our bursts and her being uncomfortable, and if that is not enough, he is also experiencing the symptoms on his own, the poor red head in emotional pain. He had always thought that it was a load of horseshit whenever he hears about how certain husbands experience everything that their pregnant wives are experiencing, but now he knows that it is not horse shit. So now is it not only Alisia's shit that he has to tolerate, but also his own.

Neither of the two is certain on who wants this pregnancy to be over with, as it is really not as joyous as they had thought it would be.

Kai feels sorry for his two friends, but he always finds it very amusing at just how close the two really are, how connected they are that Tala also gets to experience the pregnancy with Alisia.

Despite both Ivanovs not being in the most upbeat of moods at the moment, the two did their best to dress up in their formal wear, Alisia looking like an angelic pregnant woman who is just glowing from happiness in her beautiful black gown, adorned with silver embroidery all along her sleeves and on the lower parts of her dress, with a slip that reaches her knee on the left side of her dress, her make-up, hair, jewellery and the rest of her accessories looking absolute perfect, her husband looking just as handsome in his black tuxedo.

Tonight is the third 'Black Widow Russian Roulette' event for the year, an event the two love birds secretly enjoys very much.

This event is a very, very secluded event and is either held in Moscow or in St Petersburg, it being in St Petersburg tonight. Guests are informed of the location only a day before the event, and only a select few guests gets invites to this exclusive and secretive event, usually those who have very deep and corrupt pockets, so it ranges from corrupt business men to mob members to even parliament members, as long as they have a huge bank account, is corrupt and knows how to keep a secret.

It is a game and as the name suggests, it involves Russian roulette, a game not many has the guts to play. 18 players are entered, each player being entered by a rich sponsor. In the first round all 18 must stand in a circle, each one being handed a gun, a revolver, where they are handed only one bullet. After spinning the cylinders of the gun for half a minute, they must cock their guns and point it at the heads of the persons that are standing in front of them, pulling the trigger. Those who are fortunate to be alive after the guns have been fired proceed to the next round where the remaining players each get two bullets to put in the cylinders.

The maximum amount of bullets that are to be handed to each player, are three bullets. The rounds depend on how many players are killed, but in the end it comes down to only two players left, the winner walking away with a lot of money, his sponsor as well; three lucky men, excluding the winner also gets a chance to walk away with some money, but it is only if they are lucky enough to win in the elimination round which does not include bullets.

Various bets are made on the players, and that is why only the rich are invited to this event. Alisia and Tala always bet on two players, each of them on their own one, and both have been lucky in the past to win large amounts of money.

Kai is also with them this evening, as he also enjoys this event. He has also entered a few players in the past, but unfortunately he has not reached the final, although there have been two very close calls. Now a day he just bets on the players.

Kai, Tala and Alisia are very well known here as they always show up and they are not shy in spending money and also because many of the guests are affiliates of The Chernyy Feniks.

The event is never at the same location, this being because no one wants the authority involved or to suspect anything. There are usually not more than a hundred guests invited to this event, as the organisers have no desire to make it a huge event; they want to keep it small and eloquent, and that is why the guests have to wear formal wear.

Alisia is currently mingling with a few of the other women that she has come to know over time, they all just talking and gushing over babies and baby stories.

Tala and Kai are just standing together, each one with a drink in the hand and just looking at how the various guests are arriving.

Just then Tala notices a familiar set of hair, the hairs on his neck suddenly standing erect when he sees who it is.

"Boris is here," is all Tala says to Kai, the young business man quickly looking into the direction of where Tala is looking at.

Kai can feel how his body is starting to boil on the inside, as anger and rage starts to build up inside of him, Tala quickly noticing this.

"Not here, Kai; we will be banned for life."

"Don't worry, Ivanov; I have something else planned for that old fart bag for what he has done to me. I will not do anything stupid tonight, you have my word."

Tala just nods while he and Kai watches at how Boris smirks at them with that sadistic smirk Kai has come to know all too well. Kai starts to press hard on his glass when he realises that the old man is making his way towards him and Tala, that smirk of Boris not faltering once from his wrinkled face.

"Good evening, gentlemen. How are you doing this evening?"

"We were doing well until we spotted your wrinkled face, Boris. Why aren't you dead yet?"

"Feisty, Tala; one would think that you would be more spontaneous since that beautiful wife of yours became pregnant," Boris says slyly while looking into the direction of Alisia, his eyes shining with mischief before returning his attention back to Tala and Kai, "but maybe you are not so happy about becoming a father. Just say the word and I will gladly remove her from your care; I have been thinking of having a young wife of my own."

"You low life..."

"Tala, stop," is all Kai says as he stops Tala from lunging at Boris, the old man doing his best to provoke the two young men right now.

"Wise decision, my friend; attacking me will be a very unwise thing to do right now."

"Your threats don't scare anyone, Boris; just leave us be and go and enjoy your night."

"I will in a minute, young Kai. May I just say that you look healthy, I am almost envious. I have heard some rumours that there had been an attack on you of some sort."

"Don't play coy with me, Boris; you were the one who had organised it. Tell me, how is Phantom doing these days? Have you even found her body yet?" Kai now the one with a sadistic smirk, Boris's smirk quickly being replaced with a sneer, his demeanour also having taken a complete turn.

"Just you wait, boy; I will have my day and I will be victorious, destroying you and everything that both you and that sad excuse of a human of a grandfather of yours had ever built and owned, mark my words."

"And I will be waiting, Boris, ready to drive a knife right through your heart, slicing your throat, burning your body to ashes and then pissing on your ashes; you mark my words, old man."

An almost growl like sound can be heard coming from Boris before he glares at Kai one last time with a raging look in his eyes before storming off, pushing a few of the guests out of his way.

"I don't know how anyone could bring such a person into this world? He just makes it so easy for a person to loathe him."

Kai says nothing to Tala, and instead just turns around, heading towards the bar to get another drink, something stronger so that he can calm down.

He has something horrible planned for Boris and it does not involve death; he is going to bring Boris to his knees and he is going to get him where it hurts the most. Unfortunately Kai will have to wait a while before he can take down Boris because he wants Boris to be at complete ease before he attacks, making the old bastard realise once and for all that he is and always will be inferior to Kai.

Kai remains standing at the bar, looking at how Tala hugs Alisia from behind, and happiness radiating from both of their faces, Kai also feeling the sudden happiness from his two friends. He may not have a family to kill for, but for those two he will take on the whole world just to ensure their safety. They really are his family, not by blood but by a bond much stronger, and no one should even dare threaten his family, like Boris had done just now. Just for that, Kai is going to enjoy his revenge even more.

Kai continues to drink his drink in silence a while longer, until the players and their sponsors finally arrive, the poor players all looking nervous as hell as none of them knows who is going to live or die. Kai gets another drink before joining Tala and Alisia, the betting having already started, and soon the game will start, and it is going to be a bloody event, all for the pleasure of the various guests.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed this chapter. As always, review if you want, and I will try to reply from my phone to your review, but with our mobile network that is so slow and untrustworthy, it will maybe take some time.

Well then, take care and lots of love to you all! ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Sorry that I am a bit late with this update. There were other things that had my attention so this was unfortunately not on my mind, but here is the next update. A little bit of action, and also a little bit of heat; I am not going to say much because I do not want to spoil it, so you will just have to read it to find out.

Again, sorry for this long story but it is necessary as everyone will see.

And just a huge thanks to all my reviewers and readers, your support means SO MUCH to me, words honestly cannot describe just how much!

So enough wasting your time; Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12.1 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 3 (Part I)

It is dark, cold and miserable, just like how it is most of the time in Moscow during the winter time, and yet, despite the cold and depressing weather, Moscow is still flooded with tourists from all over the world, all of them wanting a chance to experience the icy city with all of its beauty, whether it be its beauty in winter with the snow, or the green shrubbery in the warmer months.

The icy city is a magical city all on its own, the various tourist attractions just adding to that special magic. Moscow is a beautiful city at any time of the day, and also at any time of the year. During the day, there are so many places to visit, places like The Ostankino Tower, or Saint Basil's Cathedral which is very famous and often featured on various brochures of Moscow; there are so many museums and monasteries to visit. There is also Red Square where the Saint Basil's Cathedral can be viewed from in all of its glory, and there is also Lubyanka Square. Those who are more night people can visit the various theatres all over the city, and the city alone with its skyscrapers are also breathtaking.

For any tourist who comes to visit Moscow it is an unbelievable and an unforgettable experience, but for those who live in the city it is not such an unbelievable experience, especially if you are on the wrong side of the law, or whoever makes the law, and it can especially be a horrible ordeal if one is one the wrong side of The Chenryy Feniks mob, as so many have come to learn by now, and what so many unfortunate people will still come to learn.

Kai is currently sitting in his office at the Feniks manor, a cigarette in one hand and his glass of vodka in front of him on his desk, metal music playing softly in the background. It is almost midnight and most of the people are already asleep seeing as it is a Wednesday night and most people are working tomorrow. Kai also has a military radio lying in front of him on his desk, one that he had obtained from his own company. What is the use of having a military manufacturing company if he never uses all of the cool toys that his company manufactures?

" _Everything is in place, sir; all units are ready. Awaiting your next command,"_ is all that comes through on the radio.

A sly smirk develops around the corners of Kai's mouth, his eyes showing what sinister thoughts are running through his mind at this very moment. He takes another deep drag from his cigarette and then a sip from his drink, before picking up the radio.

"All units, go," is all he says, the sly smirk of him growing wider and wider until he starts to laugh, and it is not a laugh filled with love and happiness, no, it is an unsettling laugh that will send chills down anyone's spine; it is a laugh that is filled with darkness and malice, the type of laughter a psychopath gives after he had just slaughtered an entire family and had enjoyed every second of it. There is no doubt that Kai is about to destroy someone's world.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Boris is sound asleep in his bed in his mansion, there only a few of his men walking around on his estate to monitor the entire area. Up until now they have not seen anything suspicious and are not really on high alert right now. It is like this at every property that Boris owns within Moscow, he has an adequate security system and also a dozen well trained security guards, and so far, it has been proven to keep all of his property protected against various thugs and other enemies of Boris, and that is why the old man can sleep peacefully every night without a worry in the world.

Two of his guards are standing at the front door, not conversing with each other and are just looking out at the front part of the estate. Just then they both hear something beside them, on the right side, it almost sounding like a beeping sound. The man standing nearest to it looks down and in between the dead plants he sees a small red light. He bends down to investigate more, but before he can see what it is exactly, a huge explosion takes place, killing both the man and his companion instantly, and in the process, also destroying the entire front door completely.

However, that is not the only explosion. All around the mansion, various huge explosions are suddenly going off, destroying everything around it. Boris immediately wakes up with the noise, two of his men rushing in to come and get him so that they can get him to safety.

"What is going on?!" the old man demands, he not even getting a chance to put on his robe. His robe and slippers are just grabbed on the run out of the room.

"We are under attack, sir! We have to leave now! It is all over!"

Boris runs out with his two men, the immense smell of burning objects invading his nostrils, while he can still hear various explosions going off all around him. He and his two men have to duck and dive a few times because of all the falling debris and even flying debris.

The screams of the wounded men is heard all over, a few dead bodies scattered throughout the mansion. Boris and his two men are trying to make their way to the garage so that they can get into a car and drive to safety, but as the three are making their way down the stairs, another explosion goes off right behind them, the force of the explosion causing all three men to fall down the stairs. Unfortunately, one of the men breaks his neck, killing him instantly. Boris and the remaining man stagger to their feet, trying their best to avoid the fires. By now the air within the mansion has become very toxic, Boris feeling it within his lungs of how the smoke is hurting his lungs.

He has no time to comprehend on what is currently happening, he being too focused on getting to safety. Another huge blast is heard coming from outside, the direction that it had taken place being unclear at this point.

Everything is in the flames, most of the mansion already being destroyed. What Boris does not know is that every vehicle on his property has already been destroyed, most of his men killed in the process, and still there are explosions going off all over the estate. It is like a huge bonfire as the flames reach into the night sky, the flames lighting up everything.

Boris finally reaches the outside of the mansion, he being utterly horrified upon seeing how everything that he has ever owned is gone just like that. He is already covered with dirt and blisters, his skin covered with black marks and his clothes torn at various places. His other rescuer has also succumbed to the flames, Boris not even bothering in helping the man. Boris sees that all of the cars are burning and that leaves him with only one way out: he has to run into the bushes, which, although they are not burning, is just as dangerous as the flames because if the fire is not going to kill him, the brutal icy temperatures will. He has no way to run to the front of his mansion, seeing as everything is covered in monstrous flames.

Looking at the bushes once more and then glancing back at his destroyed property, Boris makes up his mind and starts to run towards the bushes. His only mission now is to get to safety; he has to get to one of his other properties.

All over Moscow various buildings are currently burning, there being no way for the firemen to stop the raging flames, and all of the property that are currently up in flames belongs to Boris, but he is not aware of the horrible tragedy yet.

In front of the mansion that is currently up in flames, a few men are standing in their black suits, just watching at how everything and everyone is burning, and it is like that at all of Boris' s other properties. Kai's men are looking over it, making sure that everything burns to the ground and that there is no way to salvage anything.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It has already been twenty minutes since Kai has made the order and he is beyond happy. He is currently standing on his patio at the Feniks manor, a glass of vodka in his hand, but at least this time Kai has a thick black trench coat on.

'If you survive this, old man, you will know not to mess with me ever again. By trying to kill me, had been your very last strike, Boris. No one messes with Kai Hiwatari and gets to smile afterwards, no one.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just after three in the morning, the temperatures in Moscow far below freezing point, and luckily most people are sleeping cosy under their sheets within their heated homes, otherwise they would not have survived the brutality of this icy weather.

Kai is one of the many people that are currently sleeping peacefully within a comfortable and cosy bed, his two cats sleeping along with him in his huge king size bed.

The young man is enjoying his sleep when his cell phone suddenly goes off, interrupting his peaceful sleep. Kai already starts to plan the person's death that is on the other line, and he does not even bother to look at the name on the screen upon answering it, "What?!" is all he yells at the other person.

" _Kai, it's me. It's time."_

Just hearing that voice saying those few words is all that it takes for Kai's demeanour to change completely, all thoughts of killing gone from his mind in a flash.

"I'm on my way," is all he replies, and then both speakers hang up.

Kai holds the phone while getting dressed in a flash, just throwing on his thickest tracksuit pants, a shirt and a jacket, rounding it off with black sneakers. He gives each cat a kiss on the head and races out of the room, running down the stairs and heading straight for the garage where he gets in his dodge charger. The tires screech as he reverses out of the garage; luckily he had opened the garage doors when he got in to his car. The pebbles in the drive way shoot in all directions as Kai speeds down his driveway, heading for the hospital.

Alisia has finally gone into labour and it had been Tala that had called him earlier; luckily Kai knows in which hospital Alisia will be at as the three friends have talked about it numerous times. Alisia has promised that she will cut off the main reason Kai can be classified as a man if he does not come and support her during the birth of her children, and the business mogul knows by now that Alisia does not make idle threats, and besides, there is no way that he is going to miss the birth of his godchildren. He may not be in the delivery room when they will be born, but at least he will be on the outside the moment they come into this world.

Kai races in the streets as if the devil himself is chasing him, running stop signs and red lights. He wants to meet the traffic officer that dares to write him a ticket. The only time that it will happen is if the traffic department has recruited a young boy and he has not been taught about who is the real boss in this city, and luckily for Kai, everyone is on his payroll as they have to help him transport his drugs and ammunition around the city and also out of the city.

Within no time Kai reaches the hospital, he hurriedly making his way towards the room that Alisia had booked a long time before hand. A few feet from the room, he can already hear the blonde haired woman yelling and screaming obscenities at her poor husband, this leaving Kai with a slight smirk on his face. Taking one deep breath, he opens the door, the sight greeting his eyes being one that can only come from a comedy movie. In one corner stands Tala, with his arms up as he tries to defend himself as Alisia throws him with ice blocks and anything else that she can reach to throw at her husband.

"This is all your fault, Ivanov! Never ever are you getting your balls wet by me again!"

"Yes, my love, and I am so sorry, my love, for causing you this much pain."

Kai just shakes his head as he walks into the room, clearing his throat to let the two know that he has arrived.

Alisia just looks at him with a deep scowl on her face. Tala almost looks like he is about to cry with happiness when he looks into Kai's eyes.

"You know, Alisia, technically it is not just Tala's fault; it takes two people to make a baby."

Just then Kai also has to duck as an ice block makes its way towards its head.

"Go choke on a pair of tits, you street mongrel!"

Kai just looks at her with a bored expression on his face, almost as if he is finding her boring.

"I think we have to talk outside, Kai. We will be right back, sweetie."

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

Tala once again ducks for another ice block that comes towards him. Kai is the first to leave the room, Tala quickly shutting the door the moment he is out in the hallway.

"What is the deal with her?"

"Hormones and pain I guess, and it is just getting worse. Hopefully her labour won't be too long; the doctor said that her contractions are happening faster. I mean, when we left home they were 8 minutes apart, and now they are already two minutes apart. It may be any moment now, dear God, I hope it is any moment now. My poor nerves can't handle this trauma. I swear, after this I am getting myself snipped. There is no way in hell I am getting that...that monstrosity pregnant again."

Both Kai and Tala just chuckle at the last statement.

"But hey, Kai, thanks for being here."

Kai places a hand on Tala's shoulder as to assure him that he is going nowhere, "Thanks for wanting me to be a part of this, Tala; it really means a lot to me."

"Hey, we wouldn't want it any other way, and it may not look like it now, but Alisia pestered me to call you already, well, that was before she changed into that ... that horrible thing right now," Tala says while giving a nervous chuckle to which Kai just smirks at.

"Tala!"

"Dear Lord, what now?"

"After you," is all Kai says while mockingly bowing for Tala to walk through the door first.

"Please rub my back, I am begging you!"

"Anything for you, my love."

"And you, Hiwatari, make yourself useful and go and get me some more ice blocks."

"Anything else, your majesty?"

"Ha ha, very funny, but just remember, Hiwatari, when these two brats are out, I am back to my old self, and then I am going to hurt you very painfully, mark my words," the sly smile on her face an indication that she is dead serious.

Kai immediately drops his attitude, and in a dead tone asks where he can get more ice.

"Just ask the nurses, they will show you."

"Hn."

Kai takes the empty glass vase while he and Alisia just glare at each other, and then makes his way out of the room.

The hallways of the hospital are quiet, well, what else can one expect at this time in the morning? It is known as the graveyard shift after all by the medical staff. It is still early and many are still sleeping like their life is depending on it. Kai finally reaches the nurse station and as expected, the nurse has an extra friendly smile, more like a flirtatious smile as she explains to Kai where he can find the ice machine; she even offers to walk with him but Kai just kindly declines the offer. The last thing that he is in the mood for now is a horny nurse, maybe on another day he would have had her in a closet or linen room or something, but for now he is only focused on the birth of his two god children.

Kai finally reaches the ice machine and fills the vase full of ice cubes, and then slowly begins the journey back to Alisia's room, the blue haired man taking his time in doing so because he is curious as to how she will react when he takes his time in bringing the ice. He is certain that were it Tala that had to collect the ice, he would have done it in record time; he may even have set a new record for sprinting.

Kai comes walking down the hall in which Alisia's room is situated and as he slowly makes his way towards her room, three nurses run past him in a hurry, and soon a doctor follows them, Kai rather curious about what is going on, but the curiosity ends the moment he sees them burst into Alisia's room, Kai also going into a sprint. He is just a few feet away from the room when he hears Alisia call for Tala in a panicked voice, Kai immediately becoming worried. He reaches the room but is not allowed in as the nurses come out with Alisia's bed, the doctor right beside her, Tala following the little convey.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Tala has tears in his eyes but also a smile as to indicate that the tears are not from sadness but from pure happiness.

"I am about to become a dad, Kai. Can you believe it?! I am going to be a father by the time the sun has risen. Alisia has dilated completely in the short time you were gone, so hopefully the delivery will also be so quick. They are moving her into the theatre now. Forget the ice and come on."

"But..."

"Don't worry, it will only be up to the door."

Kai just smiles and starts to follow his friend until they reach the delivery room where Kai and Tala embrace each other tightly before the red head goes in to join his wife.

"I really need a smoke now," is all Kai says while running his right hand through his hair.

He reaches for his cigarettes, he just proving to himself once more that he is a true smoker because during the entire rush he had managed to remember his box of cigarettes along with his lighter. He makes his way outside where Kai takes a seat in the blistering cold, and remains there until he finishes his smoking which is about three cigarettes, before making his way back inside and to the waiting area. By the time he takes his seat in the waiting area his hands are blue from the cold, but it does not bother him because at least he had gotten his nicotine fix.

"And now we wait; good luck, Alisia, please be safe when you get out of there, you and the babies," Kai whispers to himself while picking up a magazine to read while he waits for the arrival of the babies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is startled when someone gently shakes him by the shoulder, he immediately being pissed at himself for falling asleep, and also for the person who had just dared to wake him up. Kai looks up and looks directly into the eyes of an elder nurse as she softly smiles at him.

"Mr Hiwatari, you can go see your god children now if you want to."

Kai says nothing and just gets up, while giving the nurse a single nod.

"They are on the third floor, room 27, and congratulations."

Kai only replies with a smile before heading for the lift. All of a sudden he starts to become aware of the beat of his heart, and the breathing of his lungs; even his hands are starting to feel clammy.

'I am actually nervous upon meeting them!'

Luckily for Kai he is alone in the elevator as he chuckles to himself about his nervousness.

'They are just two little persons, two little strangers. I meet strangers every day of my life and I am never nervous, so why the hell now?'

The ding of the elevator indicates that he has arrived at the third floor, Kai almost certain that his heart has just stopped beating.

'Breath you idiot!' he scolds himself within his mind as he makes his way out of the elevator and down the hall. He looks at the sequence of the numbers and without asking for assistance, he quickly realises in which direction he has to walk in. Kai can see that it is already morning as he takes a glance through a window in one of the open rooms.

He finally finds the room and softly knocks before silently walking in, his eyes just going straight to the two babies, one in Tala's arm and the other one in Alisia's arm, the new parents just lighting up when they see Kai.

"Come in, god daddy."

"Are you sure? Is it safe?"

Both Tala and Alisia just chuckles at Kai's cautious demeanour, "Of course, silly. The pain is gone, so no more reason for me to want to murder any male that is in the vicinity. Come closer so that you can meet them."

Kai slowly makes his way towards the bed and takes a seat at the foot of the bed and within in an instant, Tala hands their boy to Kai, Kai feeling how he suddenly becomes pale and weak while taking the little fragile infant into his arms.

"You drop my kid, you are dead."

Kai does not even hear Tala's idle threat as his eyes just stay on the baby that is currently in his arms.

"That's our boy; do you want to hold our girl too?"

"Won't it be difficult?"

"You have two arms, smartass, and besides, you are a strong guy, so you will be fine."

Kai softly and gently stands up, holding the little boy in his left arm while taking the little girl in his right arm, and after making sure that he is holding them both securely in his arms, Kai walks away from the bed, his eyes just moving from one baby to the other.

Tala places a hand on Alisia's shoulder and she takes hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze as they both look on at how Kai is acting like a normal human while holding their twins.

Kai has never felt emotions like these that he is feeling right now. If he is not careful, tears might start to flow from his eyes any second now. The two babies look so peaceful in his arms right now, and they are so small and fragile. How can one not love such a small person? How can mothers throw their children away, or sell them, or the worst of them all, get an abortion? He has never held a baby before, but he is actually glad that he has never had that chance otherwise he would not have had this special moment right now. He is holding two babies, THE two babies of his two best friends, and he already loves them so much, like they are his own. Kai can feel how his tears are collecting within the corners of his eyes and quickly blinks his eyes a few times, silently praying that Tala and Alisia has not noticed that he is about to piss through his eyes.

"Kai?"

Kai looks up from the babies and looks at Tala and Alisia, true and sincere happiness radiating from their eyes and faces.

"The girl is called Marushka Talia Ivanov; her second name is a mash up of Tala and my name, and the boy..."

"The boy is called Viktor Kai Ivanov."

"Wha...what?" Kai is not certain on whether he had just heard Tala correctly.

"Yes, my dear friend, our boy's middle name is your name because me and Alisia both had felt that there is no better person to name him after; besides, we know that he is going to be a strong boy, so he needs strong names."

"You two are on a mission to make me piss through my eyes, aren't you?" Kai says in a choking voice, it clear that he is on the brink of starting to cry any moment now.

The new parents just laugh as Tala releases his hold on his wife and walks over to Kai to take his baby girl into his arms.

"It's okay, big man; this is a safe place where grown men can weep like little boys."

Kai tries to glare at Tala but fails miserably and just smiles again as the little boy in his arm stirs a bit, Kai once again feeling how his heart is about to burst with pride.

"You two had created life, it being the most beautiful miracle in life, in every living thing on this planet."

"Now you are freaking me out, Kai. Are you having the baby blues?"

Kai just rolls his eyes at Alisia, but the smile just cannot stay away for long periods. Kai hands little Viktor back to his mother and retakes his seat at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you for making me a part of this experience; you guys have no idea what it means to me."

"We wouldn't have wanted it any other way, Kai; you are our brother and there is no way we would have allowed you to miss this..."

"even if it had meant that I should keep my legs closed until you have arrived, we would have ensured that you are a part of this miracle of ours."

Kai once again stands up and embraces both Tala and Alisia, happiness still bubbling out of him. He will forever remember this day, and he will forever cherish it, until the day he dies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For exactly how long are we going to stay at that godforsaken place that you are planning on taking me?"

"Three months, or is that too long, does it seem to take too much of your precious time?"

"Who's biting your balls?"

Bryan just rolls his eyes at Anastasia, "Just pack what I told you to pack; I will be back by night time."

"Fine."

The blonde haired woman turns around to go upstairs while Bryan goes out to get into his truck and to leave for a while.

It is almost lunch time but there will be no eating lunch in this household as there are a lot of things that has to be done before they go on their trip. Bryan and Anastasia are going away for three months where she is going to learn how to fight with various weapons and how to co-ordinate it into various fighting styles, and all of this they will be doing in a very isolated place, a cabin to be more specific, and it is situated about 500 miles north west from Moscow, deep inside of the woods.

Two of Bryan's friends will also join them on the get away as Bryan wants Anastasia to learn how to fight against more than one person at the same time, and he also wants them to go there in the heart of the winter because Bryan wants Anastasia to build up a strong stamina and in his eyes there is no better way than facing the toughest weather.

They will be leaving very early the next morning so that they can reach the cabin at midday because there is going to be a lot of stuff to unpack because both Anastasia and Bryan are going to drive there with their own trucks, and the other two men are also going to drive with their own trucks, including trailers.

In all honesty, Anastasia is not very fond of the idea of spending three months in blistering cold with no civilisation around them for miles, and she is certain that there will be no modern facilities like warm water or electricity. It will literally be like going back to the stone age and she would much rather just stay in Moscow and do all of the stuff, but as the young woman has come to learn over the last two years, if Bryan has made up his mind about something, there is no changing it, no matter how much she nags and pesters him about it.

"Stubborn ass," she mutters to herself as she starts taking all of her jackets from her closet.

"Does he have any idea how much shit a woman packs overall? And now we are going to the middle of nowhere. It is going to be ten times worse!"

Anastasia goes to stand right in front of her closet, placing her hands on her hips to look at all that she has to pack. Shirts, underwear, pants and that is only half of it. There are still her hair products, extra socks for the cold, and then it is still her night wear. She is going to have to pack every pair of pyjamas she owns because without a doubt there will be no inner heating in that cabin, maybe not even a heater due to the lack of the electricity.

"Well, there is going to be at least one heater," she says to herself with a sly smile on her face, and just like that, her thoughts start to wander to the lavender hared man with whom she has been sharing her house with these last two years.

No matter how much she wants to deny it, she can't, and it is becoming harder and harder to contain herself around Bryan. Anastasia is very attracted to the man, both emotionally, and physically, the physical part causing her to daydream more than she wants to. Every time he touches her body, she feels how her whole body goes numb, it does not matter if they are in the middle of a fight or not, her body just automatically reacts to his touch. It is like a chemical reaction, it just has to react because that is just how nature has designed it to be, and there is no fighting against it.

There had been so many opportunities where she had just wanted to tell Bryan how she feels but every time she is just about to make her confession, she chickens out because she has no idea of how he might react. In all honesty, she does not have the faintest idea about how he might react because Bryan has hardly expressed any type of emotion since she has known him. Anastasia is not even sure how he feels about her; does he just see her as a business deal or some irritating little pesky woman? He always disappears when they have an off day and she is sure that he goes to some woman to get rid of his frustrations, and it kind of hurts that he would much rather disappear than do something with her on their off day.

After that little incident of theirs that one night when Bruno got hit by the car, things had been awkward for a day or so, but after that, Bryan was back to his usual cold emotionless self, like it never happened, and Anastasia knows that he had also wanted to kiss her just as much as she had wanted to kiss him; his body language was practically yelling it! Anastasia can still remember his eyes, the hunger within those grey pools and how they lingered on his lips, and they were so close to kissing. Just a second or two longer and she would have been able to feel his full kissable lips on her own, but alas, luck was just not on her side.

One good thing of that night is that they had met Bruno, the dog that got hit by the car and whose leg got broken, although Bruno is not with them right now. He has returned to his owners who live down the street, but the owners have said that if she and Bryan want to come and visit him, they are welcome to do so any day, and that is why, every second Sunday afternoon, Anastasia and Bryan takes Bruno for a walk around the neighbourhood, and spend some time with the dog until night time.

The three of them always seem like a happy family, at least in Anastasia's eyes it seems that way. Sometimes she just wishes that it was the case, that she and Bryan were in a relationship, and that Bruno was their animal child, but she knows that it is not going to become a reality anytime soon because she is almost certain that she is the only one who has developed feelings.

Maybe the three months away from everything and everyone may have its advantages, who knows?

"But I am not betting any money on that," Anastasia mutters to herself, and after taking a deep sigh, she takes a seat on her bed where she starts to take her jackets off of the hangers so that she can start folding them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get up, kid; we should have been on the road already."

Anastasia just groans and turns around, covering her head with her covers, Bryan finding it hard to not smirk at this, but she does not have to know this. Putting up a tough guy persona, he stomps over to her bed and pulls the covers off of her, throwing it on the ground, this action not sitting well with the blonde haired woman.

"What the hell?! I could have been naked under these covers!"

"Not my problem. Now get up and finish up so that we can leave."

Anastasia turns to her alarm clock and her eyes go big when she sees that it is just past three AM.

"You inconsiderate cave man! Just look at the time!"

Bryan sighs with an almost bored attitude, not even caring of what she had just called him, "Just finish up before your coffee gets cold," and before giving her a chance to respond he walks out of the room.

Anastasia is not happy at all; she knows that they were going to leave early but this is just beyond preposterous.

With a groan and a few obscenities, she practically drags herself out of the bed, heading for the bathroom first. She had luckily put out her clothes the previous evening that she is going to drive in today.

While putting on her clothes after finishing up in the bathroom, and being almost fully awake now, a very sudden and almost shocking thought comes up, "Bryan made coffee? Okay, I am not going anywhere with this stranger, something has happened to Bryan because he has never ever made me a cup of coffee! I have to see this with my own two eyes," and just like that, she finishes in a flash, and after making sure that she has taken everything with her that she needs, she switches off the light and hurries down the stairs to go and see the coffee that Bryan had made.

But to her disappointment, it is coffee from a coffee shop, which just raises another question: at what time did this guy wake up seeing that he has driven to a shop for coffee?

Bryan comes back into the kitchen, he just looking at Anastasia with a bored look on his face, "I see you have finally decided to get your ass out of bed."

"Don't try me, Bryan; I am still pissed at the way you woke me, and also the time, but any way, at what time did you wake up to go and get coffee? You do know that we have everything here that is needed to make coffee."

He just ignores her remark and question, and instead takes his cup from the take away tray while also handing Anastasia's cup to her where the two proceed to drink their hot beverage in complete silence.

After finishing their coffee, Bryan takes both cups and goes to throw it in the trash can outside because he does not want any trash in the house seeing as they will be gone for a long time. Luckily for them, Bryan had decided that they should pack everything the previous evening to make up time.

After making sure that everything is closed and all of necessary plugs have been switched off, they get into their trucks, ready for the long road ahead, and finally they start to make their way through the neighbourhood, Anastasia feeling very envious of everyone who is still sleeping, cussing Bryan a few more times within her mind. He has told her that she should stay behind him at all times and that the other two guys will join them later on.

Soon the two are on the main road, heading to the cold isolated place which will be their living sanctuary for the next three months.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Music is blaring over the speakers within Anastasia's truck, she just singing along while bobbing her head along with the metal music. They have been on the road for about three hours now and the sun is slowly rising, it still remaining one of the most beautiful things that Anastasia has ever seen, and it will remain like that because in her opinion, every sunrise and sunset is different from the previous one. Her heater in her truck is also on full and at least it helps a lot. It is still just she and Bryan and there is still no sign of the other two guys, Grigory and Yurik. Luckily for Anastasia, she has already met them on a few occasions so it is not like she will be staying with two complete strangers, and she also likes them, well, Yurik more than Grigory because Yurik is like a child caught in a grown man's body because he just wants to laugh and have a good time all the time; Grigory is more like Bryan, too serious for their own good.

Anastasia can see how frozen their surroundings are looking and she can already imagine how the cabin is going to look like.

"Bryan better be right about it building my stamina otherwise I am going to kill him instead of Hiwatari."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four finally arrive at the cabin, it hidden deep within the frozen forest and it is nothing like Anastasia had pictured. She had a small cabin in her mind the whole time, like the ones that are always shown in the movies, but instead it is a double storey cabin and it seems very cosy on the inside. She is not sure how many rooms there are but she does not care.

Grigory and Yurik had joined her and Bryan just before they turned on to the deserted road, which alone had been about 90 miles long, and unfortunately they had to decrease their speed which worked on her nerves, but they are finally here. Anastasia gets out of her truck at the same time as the others and gives both Yurik and Grigory a tight hug.

"So, are you guys ready for this hell for a whole three months?"

"Please, three months is nothing, doll face; we have spent much longer than that in worse places than this. This is going to be paradise."

Anastasia almost chokes when Yurik says that. How can anyone spend more than three months in a place worse than this? Maybe it is time that she gets out of her comfort bubble and starts seeing the deeper side of life, because it is clear that she hardly knows anything of life.

"So, who is sharing with...?" Yurik not even getting a chance to finish his question before he is interrupted by Bryan.

"The kid is with me," is all Bryan says without giving anyone a chance to say anything else. Anastasia just looks at Bryan, he avoiding her eyes as he turns back toward his truck to start unpacking.

"Share?"

"Yeah, this place may look big but there are only two rooms, but luckily there are two separate beds in each room, so there will be no spooning, well, at least not in our room," Yurik says with a sly smile while looking at Anastasia, she seeing the mischief in his eyes, but she is completely clueless on what he had just meant by that, and both Yurik and Grigory notice this, the two men just looking at each other, their eyes doing all of the talking.

"Come on, Blondie, let's get unpacked so that we can relax."

"This is going to be an interesting three months," Grigory softly says to Yurik, he just chuckling while nodding his head, while the two turn their attention back to Anastasia as she starts to remove her luggage from her truck.

The four of them spend the next four hours unpacking everything, including their clothes and all of the kitchen ware and necessary utensils and essentials. The various weapons are in the two trailers that are still connected to Yurik and Grigory's trucks, and they will remain there for the time being.

The four are currently outside, Yurik and Grigory busy making a fire where they can just relax next to. All of them are dressed in proper winter wear, except Anastasia who is wearing double of everything, and she wishes that she can put on more, although she likes the snow that is all around them. Her inner child just wants to make snow balls and throw it at the men, her first victim being Bryan; she is just waiting for the opportune moment.

"I am going to get drinks," Bryan announces after being sure that the fire is burning efficiently.

Anastasia waits for him to be a few feet away from them before she takes some snow and rolls it into a ball, and then tosses it right at Bryan, full force, it landing right behind his head, it causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

Everyone starts to laugh, Anastasia laughing the hardest.

"Oh shit; you better run, kid, if you value your life," Yurik says through his laughter.

"Why?" is all she asks but she does not need an answer because the moment she looks into Bryan's eyes, she realises that she is in very deep trouble.

"Oops," is all Anastasia says before taking off, Bryan also taking off, he running after her as fast as he can. Anastasia has no idea where she is going as she dodges the branches and trees, all while hearing Bryan gaining up to her, and gaining very fast.

They are already some distance away from the cabin, and also out of sight, and Bryan finally catches up with Anastasia, tackling her from behind, both of them falling in to the snow. Bryan quickly collects his composure, flipping Anastasia onto her back and sitting on top of her, pinning her hands right above her head, she just chuckling at him.

Bryan looks down at the blonde, his urges returning once more, and it is becoming more frequent now a day, and it is also becoming much harder to keep himself in check whenever he is so close to Anastasia. He just looks into her eyes, the playfulness radiating from her eyes. He also notices how red her nose and cheeks are from the cold, but her lips...those kissable and luring lips are still as perfect as always, and they are teasing him, the animalistic side of him beating and banging from the inside to be let out, but he can't. But he wants to have her right now, here in this snow.

'Get a grip, Bryan. Just stay in control. You can do this; you have been doing it for some time now, so just keep staying in control,' he thinks to himself.

Anastasia just can't stop chuckling at Bryan, but immediately stops the moment Bryan starts to smirk while looking down at her, it making her think of a predator that is about to devour its pray.

Bryan leans down to the right side of her right ear, his breathing heating up that small area of Anastasia's skin, her heart suddenly doing very unusual things within her chest.

"Watch your back, kid, because I will declare war on you and then we will see whose snow balls causes the most damage," is all he says in a deep huskily voice into her ear, this causing all of the alarms inside of Anastasia's head to go off with lust.

Bryan releases his hold on her hands and gets up, holding both of his hands out for Anastasia to take hold of, and after she takes hold of his hands, he pulls her up with a great force, almost like yanking her up, on purpose, this causing her to bump right into his chest, she almost losing her balance were it not for Bryan who had placed his hands on her hips and holding them there. She places her hands on him, on his chest, and once again their eyes lock on each other's eyes.

He wants to kiss her, his body is literally aching to do it.

She wants to kiss him, her body is crying to feel his lips against her own.

Bryan releases his hold on her as soon as he clears his throat, he breaking the eye contact between the two of them by stepping back.

"We should get back, kid."

Being knocked out of her trance, she stumbles over her words, her heart hurting a bit because of his withdrawal.

"Err...yeah, sure...let's go," is all Anastasia manages to get out because her mind is a complete mess right now, all thanks to Bryan.

The two head back to the cabin, the walk back filled with nothing but silence, and some distance as the two are almost three feet away from each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost nine the evening, and the temperatures have dropped into the negative integers, and no one needs a thermostat to see it, because just the way Anastasia is shivering and complaining, is a clear indication of the temperature. Just minutes earlier, all four of them had sat in front of the fireplace in the living room, after having had a wonderful dinner that everyone had helped cooked. Anastasia was very surprised that the cabin had running water, hot running water, and not one of the three men could explain it to her because they also don't know why. Yurik says the only theory that they could come up with was that the cabin's pipes are connected to some geyser that is hidden somewhere within the forest.

Anastasia had been under the impression that the three friends had built it; turns out they had just discovered it by accident but it was in a very poor condition, except for the running water, so they all just pitched in to fix it up and they come here regularly, except for Bryan because he has been preoccupied with Anastasia. The blonde had enjoyed a proper hot shower but that is the only advanced thing within this cabin because there is no electricity so she cannot use her hairdryer, but luckily for her, her hair dried properly in front of the fire. The light in the cabin is being illuminated from paraffin lamps, the primitive lamps being all over the entire cabin.

Yurik and Grigory have already bid Bryan and Anastasia goodnight and went up to their room. Not long after, Bryan and his 'student' had also left the heat of the fireplace for an icy room that they will be sharing for the next three months, and right now, while Bryan is already comfortable under the covers in his bed with nothing but a pair of sweatpants on, Anastasia is standing next to her bed, dressed in a long night shirt and thick pair of wool pants, including thick wool socks, and she is shivering her ass off. Her covers are also much thicker than everyone else's covers, it consisting of two duvets, one feather duvet, and two blankets, and usually it should keep anyone warm but the blonde haired woman thinks that it is still way too little for her to brace this weather with.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep? When you guys fixed up this place, why didn't one of geniuses think of putting a fire place in each room? That would have been way better, and way cosier than this ice box. You guys suck."

"Just get into bed; once you get under the covers, your body will heat up and then it will be more bearable."

"I seriously doubt it. And how the hell can you sleep without a shirt on? Did the cold burn your brain or what?"

Bryan just sighs while looking at the pouting young woman in front of him. She looks so beautiful in the dim light, and he is sure, if he does not go to sleep right now, he might do something that he will regret later on.

"Just get into bed, kid; I am turning off the lamp right now," and without waiting another second, Bryan turns down the lamp, turning his back on the blonde with just a simple 'night'.

"Hey, you big Neanderthal! I am not even in bed yet!"

Anastasia gets no response from her secret infatuation, the room dressed in complete darkness. Luckily she is already next to her bed so it will not be too difficult in getting in. After huffing like an infuriated old woman, she climbs in to her bed, the sudden coldness stabbing her like a million small nails into her skin, the amount of covers not helping one bit. Bryan had told her that she has to brace the cold and that it is just for her own good.

'Own good my ass! What good is it if I turn into a human icicle? May my death rest on your conscious, Bryan.'

No matter how she turns, she just cannot manage to get comfortable, or warm. The feather duvet is suppose to be a good heat insulation object, but clearly that only works for cities, definitely not somewhere in God only knows where. She is sure that her skin is covered in goose pimples, and if she does not stop shaking anytime soon, her teeth will break into hundreds of pieces.

Bryan listens to how Anastasia constantly turns, the jittering of her teeth being heard clearly. He feels sorry for her, maybe it had not been such a good idea to come in this cold time, maybe she is not strong enough for this brutal weather.

'Maybe she should just go sleep in front of the fire place so that she can heat up, or...'

Bryan stiffens at his sudden thought, but also likes it way better than allowing her to sleep alone down stairs. He wanted to share a room with her for a reason, so that he can be close to her, and he doubts she would think strangely of him in anyway, he is just going to help her get warm, and no one can deny the fact that body heat is the best heat there is.

After taking a silent deep breath to calm his nerves for what he is about to do, Bryan gets out of bed and walks to Anastasia's bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in next to her. He lies down and takes her in to his arms, pulling her close to him, and he is surprised that there is no comment coming from the cheeky blonde. Maybe she is just too shocked, but to his surprise, she moves closer to him, it causing his heart to go completely out of control.

"This is just for tonight, kid; tomorrow night you are all on your own."

Bryan feels the blonde nod her head, she moving even closer to him, almost like she wants to climb underneath him.

To say that she is shocked will be an understatement, but Anastasia is so grateful for Bryan; who knew that he can be so compassionate. It takes only a minute or two before she relaxes completely, the heat coming off of Bryan's body acting like a very strong sedative, and just like that, a deep sleep overtakes her, she being too tired to go all giddy about the fact that Bryan is holding her tightly in his arms and against his body.

Bryan is lying on his left side, his arms encircling the blonde, and after making sure that she is comfortable and asleep, sleep also overtakes him, he also finding the comfort of her in his arms a strong sedative.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind is howling like a beast over the icy landscape, it sharpening its teeth on the snow, its claws slicing through everything that comes in its path. The beast can kill any living thing that comes in its way right now, showing no mercy for its victim. The destruction will most definitely be visible in the morning, and hopefully the beast would have gone and rested somewhere where it cannot hurt anyone or anything.

Anastasia has been awake for a while now, the howling of the wind outside making it impossible for her to sleep; at least she is not cold anymore. She and Bryan is still in the same position as they had fallen asleep in, the blonde only realising now what is really happening: she is sleeping in Bryan's arms, actually being held in his arms, their bodies are touching and it is not in a fighting stance, it is in a more personal touching way, somewhat intimate.

She can feel his somewhat gentle breathing on the top of her head, it constantly heating that certain section and she can hear it, that faint sound, and yet that faint sound is sounding manlier than some men will ever be in their entire lives. Her body is moving along with his body, as he inhales and exhales, his toned muscles slightly flexing with each movement. It almost feels like their bodies are fitting perfectly, like this is how they belong. If only she also had no shirt on, then she could have felt his naked skin against her own, her breasts pressing against those firm muscles of his...

Suddenly Anastasia is finding her heart doing very funny things once again, and if she does not get it under control right now, Bryan might be able to feel her heart beat against his skin, and Lord knows what he then might think of her.

'Think woman! Get your head out of the gutter for like the millionth time now and think horrible thoughts. Think of your family, think of the wind, just do something!'

The wind starts to pick up speed and a branch hits against the window, not loud enough to cause any damage or to wake anyone from their sleep, but enough for Anastasia to freak out, and it was just the right kind of distraction that she needed to stop her erotic thoughts of Bryan.

She slightly lifts her head, trying her best not to wake Bryan up in the process. She looks at the window that is situated next to the door, and then tilts her head upward to look at the window that is situated at the head of the two beds inside the room, and just then she feels a light tug, indicating that Bryan is awake.

"Sleep," is all he mutters to her.

"I can't; the wind is freaking me out. It is howling like it is busy transforming into some beast or something freaky."

"You don't seem to realise that you need all the sleep that you can get, now sleep."

Anastasia just sighs once more before she makes herself comfortable in Bryan's arms again, he still holding her tight against him.

Again another branch hits against the one window, this time a bit harder, causing Anastasia to suddenly flinch because of the sudden hit against the window.

"That's it; I can't sleep. Sorry, Bryan, but I am taking your bed for the remainder of the night," Anastasia says while getting out of Bryan's hold but before she can sit up to climb over the big man, he yanks her back until her head is flat on her pillow, she lying on her right side, his right hand slightly grasping her left upper arm.

"You are not going anywhere," the finality of the order very clear in his tone of voice, Anastasia startled on his somewhat harsh order.

The two are lying face to face, and yet they cannot see each other's faces. The silence between the two should be awkward, and yet it is not.

Bryan removes his hand from her upper arm and softly cups her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking it, and as if it is a reflex, Anastasia leans into his touch, her eyes closing on their own accord.

Bryan has no idea what has made him do this but he might as well continue with whatever his body wants to do; he is going to ignore his mind, and let his heart and soul make the decisions, because it may just turn into something remarkable, something that he has been wanting for a while now.

By following her breathing in the dark to pinpoint her lips, Bryan slowly lifts his head and leans closer to Anastasia, finally taking hold of those sensual lips that he has been yearning for, those lips that has been causing a burning sensation throughout his veins, those lips that has been haunting his thoughts every day, and those lips that has been stalking his dreams every night. And just like that, Bryan pulls away, but he keeps his forehead pressed softly against Anastasia's forehead, she also leaning into it.

It was just a simple kiss, a single kiss, and yet it was filled with so much passion and emotions; not one of them can deny just how toxic the kiss had been.

Deciding that he wants more, so much more, Bryan decides to take another chance and this time he wants to deepen the kiss, and so Bryan goes in for another kiss, but this time it is longer and more courageous, as his lips starts to move against Anastasia's lips, and to his amazement, she returns it, her hand also finding his exposed cheek and cupping it.

The kiss deepens with each movement, they changing the angles of their heads expertly as their lips continue to move against each other, the hunger augmenting with each passing second.

Who ever knew that kissing can make one so vivacious, being alive suddenly getting an entire new meaning. Their thoughts are such a mess right now, both will have to take a minute if they want to get some perspective right now, but then again, do they want to think of what is happening? Won't thinking just spoil this entire ordeal right now?

Making another courageous move, Bryan removes his hand from her cheek, moving it down to her shoulder where he lightly pushes Anastasia down on to her back, he lifting his upper body in the process, their kissing not missing one beat. Anastasia continues to turn until she is completely on her backside, both of her hands having found Bryan's hips, her thumbs resting just above the elastic band of Bryan's sweatpants, her thumbs softly stroking the area of the exposed skin that her thumbs are on. Bryan lifts his upper body, his arms perching him up as his hands rests on either side of Anastasia's head, his lower body resting on Anastasia's lower body, and in this new position, the kissing between the two intensifies, and this time their tongues find each other's mouth, exploring every inch of each other's inner cavern.

Suddenly it seems like time has stopped altogether, like everything around them has seized to exist, and that it is just the two of them in this living space. In this living space they do not need food to live, they do not need water or any type of shelter; they just need each other in order to exist. Their bodies are speaking a language that only they can understand, every touch, every sound, every emotion responds to the language of their bodies. Passion cannot describe what is happening between these two people right now, both of them broken on the inside about the tragedies that had struck them, and even though they are broken, their actions do not depict it. Instead, it depicts two persons that are pining for each other, and that they have been pining for some time, and now they finally have the chance to show each other the feelings that they have had to suppress for so long now. They don't need, and also don't want anything else right now, only each other and the feel and touch of one another.

However, certain things are needed in order to continue their existence, things like much needed air for they have been kissing so intensely for some time now, that both of them are in dire need of oxygen, but Bryan does not want his lips to leave her, so he just breaks the kiss from her lips, and moves his kisses down her skin, doing it slowly and sensually while he gets in some well deserved oxygen, taking in every inch of her skin, his lips memorising her taste and feel of her skin on them; it feeling so soft, the best silk in the world not coming close to this feel. He can hear her soft heaving and it is music to his ears, Bryan never knowing that a woman's heaving could sound so sensual, so virtuous, it making his soul burn with a burning desire that he did not even know can happen to him.

His kisses move down her chin, all along her jaw line, finally finding its way down her neck, Anastasia slightly tilting her head to the other side so that her neck is exposed a little more for Bryan to kiss it. Her hands move away from his hips, moving up his back where they stop midway on his back, her fingers pressing into his skin in an erotic way, Bryan grunting in pleasure by this touch.

Anastasia is slightly heaving, her mouth feeling like it wants to go dry any moment, the assault on her body too much too handle right now, and yet, there is no way that she wants it to stop. She can feel her mind, body and soul slipping into an unknown dimension where there is nothing but this pure euphoria. Every kiss from Bryan on her skin is an assault that just sends her deeper into this dimension, she slipping more and more away from the reality that is all around her. She has been wanting this for a long time now, but never had it crossed her mind that he can drive her so crazy with just his lips; how they move on her skin, no words in any language will be able to describe this feeling because what is transpiring here, right now, will never be able to be described with mere words.

How is it possible that this somewhat cold man, this strict and almost emotionless man can drive her senses into overdrive, wanting to make her toes curl over from desire, causing her spine to experience a tingling sensation all over, again and again, causing her arms and legs to feel like they might go numb any moment from arousal? How the hell can Bryan be such a passionate man when he always appears so cold, always looking like he might turn into stone on the first sign or touch of emotions that might be expressed his way? Just the touch of his lips on her skin is enough to turn her into putty, for him to do with whatever he wants to do, without any objections from her side.

If only Bryan can look into her eyes right now, those precious and unique green eyes of her. His soul wants more and more, it is aching for more of this vivaciously blonde that is lying beneath him right now. He wants to explore every inch of her skin, he wants to caress every part of her body, to trail kisses all over her body while taking in her taste, saving it within his heart, mind and body for an eternity.

Once more their lips find each other, this time with more burning passion and hunger for one another, their lips and tongues searching for each other desperately, moving against each other as if giving life to the other. As if acting on its own accord, Bryan's right hand leaves the side of Anastasia's head and slowly trails down her night shirt on the left side of her body, he taking in the sensual curves of her body, his hand finally stopping at her hip, his thump lifting the hem of her shirt a little so that her skin is slightly exposed, his thumb stroking the exposed skin, as the passionate kissing continues between the two.

And so the kissing continues, it quickly becoming very heated underneath the covers, even though their upper bodies are already uncovered from the shelter of the covers of the bed. Bryan's hand starts to move deeper underneath her shirt, slowly making its way up all along her left side until it stops at her diaphragm, his thumb once again stroking her skin, but this time with a deeper touch into her skin, almost like massaging that certain spot. However, by doing this action, Anastasia's body arches up a little more, pressing into Bryan's upper body; apparently he seems to have touched a sensitive spot of hers, one she did not even know she had.

Once again Bryan breaks the kiss, his lips moving down her chin but this time down her left side; previously it had been down her right side. He moves sensually all along her jaw line, and this time he also nibbles on her ear lobe, licking her ear very seductively, this resulting in Anastasia to dig her fingers even deeper into Bryan's back, her back arching up once more, her head pressing deeper into the pillow while giving a soft moan.

'Another soft spot,' Bryan thinks to himself while smiling before sucking on her lobe a little more, while Anastasia continues to react to his touch.

To his surprise, Anastasia wraps her legs around his waist after removing it from underneath his lower body, her legs tightening around his waist as his playful assault on her earlobe continues. Her fingers continue to dig into his back, only relaxing the moment when he pulls away from her neck, trailing his kisses down her neck until he reaches her collar bone. He kisses this area some more before moving his kisses to the centre of her neck, and upwards once more, and just as he is about to reclaim Anastasia's lips once more, she stops him.

"Bryan," she says in a very seductive, yet soft, and huskily voice, "put your hands on me," and as to emphasise on what she means, she places her left hand on his right hand and moves it up to her left breast, and without saying anything else, she claims Bryan's lips this time, the lust coming through her lips. Bryan keeps his hand on her left breast, softly massaging it while Anastasia moans into his mouth, both of her hands once more on his back, her fingers dragging all along his back in a seductive way, she taking in the movement of Bryan's muscles flexing underneath her touch with every move his body makes.

The kissing proceeds for another few minutes until Bryan stops and proceeds to sit up straight, sitting on his knees with Anastasia now having her legs perched up on the bed, her feet flat on the bed and her legs bent at the knees, while he is sitting between them, Bryan wishing that there could have been light in their room right now so that he can just look down at Anastasia right now. He takes the bottom part of her night shirt and slowly starts to move it up but stops right beneath her breasts. He leans down and starts to kiss her stomach, as his hands massages the sides of her body. He is going to take his time in pleasing Anastasia and hopefully, through his movements, he will be able to fully express how he feels about her.

As Bryan kisses her stomach, Anastasia plays with his hair, enjoying everything that Bryan is doing to her right now. Only one thought is circling her mind right now: will they go all the way? Quite frankly, it does not matter to her right now because what she is experiencing with him right now feels so good, so right. However, a very small, as in very, very small part of her is almost certain that sex will ruin it all, but hey, it will also be an added bonus if they do end up doing it; she will most definitely not complain about it.

Bryan's tongue is moving expertly all over her exposed skin, his thumbs extending over her stomach, also stroking it as he slowly licks and kisses all over the skin.

For a few seconds he stops the touch of his lips and tongue on her skin, his massaging also seizing, all so that he can lower the elastic band of her pants, until her bikini line is exposed. Placing his hands on her loins, he leans down, kissing her once more but this time, he kisses deeper, his thumbs stroking her loins, Anastasia feeling how a pulsing sensation is taking place between her legs, it without a doubt being because she is becoming very aroused at the moment. Bryan continues to nip on her skin and then licking it afterwards, his tongue moving in circular movements, whilst his thumbs continue with their stroking of her loins.

The brutal wind outside and the blistering cold is long forgotten for Anastasia, Bryan has made sure of that. For a good few minutes he pleases both her bikini line and her stomach area, but now he is going to go a step further. He sits up once more, pulling Anastasia up in the process after telling her to give her hands to him, and then places her arms around his neck, the two kissing once more whilst being in this position, as Bryan pulls her night shirt up higher and higher, the kissing being broken for a split second while he pulls it over her head, discarding the night shirt onto the floor, the piece of material forgotten for now, the kissing resuming between the two, but this time their upper bodies are completely naked, Bryan encircling Anastasia with his arms, pulling her up against him, feeling her naked breasts press against him, he giving a pleasure filled grunt because of this.

Anastasia pulls herself up so that she can sit on Bryan's lap, ensuring that they are completely pressed against each other, and in this new position, she can feel his arousal between her legs, noticing that he is very well endowed down there, if she can go by the large bulge that is pressing against her.

Once again the kissing commences for a proper time before Bryan lowers Anastasia down on to her back, wasting no time in going to her breasts, starting with the left one where he starts his sucking on her perked and hardened nipple, the blonde arching her back once more as she takes hold of his hair with both of her hands in a rather firm grip, but not enough to cause him any form discomfort or pain.

Bryan can feel how his carnal side is trying to break through, it wanting him to rip of her last pieces of clothing and claim her right here, right now, but that is the last thing Bryan wants now. He does not want to have sex with her, no, he wants to enjoy her body, enjoy how her skin feels against his own, how her body reacts to his every touch, and besides, sex will just ruin everything. Sex does not show one's true feelings for another because sex is just a carnal thing, an animalistic thing that is driven mostly by lust, nothing more. Lust is not the main emotion that he is feeling right now; lust is the very last emotion on his mind right now, although certain areas of his body may indicate otherwise.

Bryan softly kneads her left breast while still playing with the hardened nipple within his mouth, his tongue licking it, occasionally sucking it and nibbling on it, while being aware of how Anastasia is playing with his hair as her body continues to react to his touch on her perfectly formed breasts, they fitting perfectly in his hands.

He continues his gentle sucking and caressing of her left breast for some time before proceeding to her right breast, he repeating the movements once more, enjoying himself even more as he has finally come to be at a complete ease with himself while taking her breasts in both his mouth and hands.

Anastasia can feel how her sacred place is taking a life of its own, it throbbing and pulsing from arousal, it craving and aching to consume Bryan's arousal, feeling it move within itself, taking all of it, but her heart and mind does not want that, they want to continue with the way things are going now, this sensual ride that Bryan has taken her on, and that he is still taking her on. It is mind blowing, indescribable and she can just be lost in this moment forever and ever.

He is so gentle with her breasts, he clearly putting in the effort of pleasing her, which once again conjures the question: how can a guy like Bryan be so affectionate and so caring, his gentle touches completely overshadowing of what she knows about him? If she did not know any better, she would have sworn that this is a different man, a man that is the complete opposite of Bryan. Her heart is racing with a sea of different emotions, all of them giving a new life to her, a life filled with happiness, it almost sealing all of the many breaks within her heart and soul, every touch and kiss from Bryan making her whole once more, little by little.

Bryan stops his caressing and kissing on Anastasia's breasts, he lifting his head a little, once again wishing that he could have seen her right now. He can hear her soft heaving, feeling her chest rise and fall as she heaves, and her hands feeling warm to the touch as they are resting on his shoulders. As if it is second nature by now, he once again takes her lips, Anastasia immediately returning the hunger filled kissing, her arms wrapping around his neck as Bryan lowers himself completely on top of Anastasia, their bodies starting to move in a slow grinding motion.

The friction being caused between their bodies as their bodies are moving up and down are causing their bodies to heat up, the body heat that is being radiated from them heating up the entire bed area, Bryan being the first to feel the immense heat, it almost to the point of making him a bit uncomfortable. He does not want to do it but he has to, and so, once more he breaks the intense kissing between him and Anastasia, sitting up once more.

His hands make their way down her body until they reach the elastic band of her pants, Bryan starting to pull it down slowly, Anastasia lifting her hips as to comply to his request, Bryan slipping it down her legs, feeling her toned legs that she has obtained through her vigorous training, Anastasia biting down on her lower lip as she feels Bryan's warm hands touch her legs as they slowly move down her legs, undressing her until she is only laying in her panty, almost completely vulnerable in front of Bryan right now; if only there was some sort of illumination in the room right now.

After removing her pants completely, and also discarding the piece of clothing to the floor, Bryan realises that now he has new exposed skin that he can kiss and touch, and he does not wait a second longer before taking her right foot in both of his hands, removing the socks and starting to kiss the top of her foot, sensually and seductively, slowly making his way up her leg.

Anastasia once again arches her upper body, this time pulling on her own hair as she bites harder on her lower lip, almost to the point of it becoming painful, while pressing her head back into the pillow, the moaning of her almost sounding like that of a woman that is on the brink of climaxing.

Bryan's eyes are closed as he listens to Anastasia moan, feeling how her body reacts once more to his touch as he places sensual and meaningful kisses on her skin while his hands stroke her skin in a loving and a seductive way. She is a woman that deserves nothing but the best in the world, and if only he could get a chance to heal her wounds, to take away her pain from the loss of her family, to show her what she is really worth and what a remarkable woman she is, he would show her it every day, and he would make it his mission in life to make her happy in the way she deserves.

He may not have known her before the murders of her family, but if she was anything like he has seen over the time that they have known each other, he is certain that she was a one of a kind person, shining with a light equal to that of the sun, bringing life to any dark and deserted place, and he would like nothing more for her to be happy once more, to be the person that he is certain she once was.

Her natural scent is tingling his nostrils, but in a good way, her natural scent having an almost sweet scent to it, but not that nauseating sweetness, but instead that sweetness that one simply cannot get enough of, Bryan already having memorised the scent of her in his mind and heart.

Bryan reaches Anastasia's upper leg, and slowly starts to knead her upper leg whilst still caressing it with his sensual kisses, Anastasia calling his name in a huskily voice, the blonde not even realising that she had just done that. Her mind really cannot focus right now and her mouth is speaking whatever her body is telling it to speak, and right now her body is solely reacting to Bryan's intoxicating touch.

Hearing her say his name in that tone of voice just made his heart skip a few beats, the tone in which she has said it, Anastasia sounding like a woman in dire need of the touch of her lover, almost like her very existence is depending on it, and it fills him with pride knowing that she had called him in that type of tone, no one else. He does not care about how many lovers she has had before him, right now he wants to be her last one, the last man to ever touch her in this passionate way, the last man to make her feel like a real woman, the last man that she will experience intimacy like this with.

Bryan's kisses stop right below where the linen of her panty is, he proceeding to her left leg, once again starting at her foot after removing her sock. Anastasia can feel how dry the inside of her throat is becoming from pure arousal, the assault on her body really feeling like it is almost becoming too much. Is that even possible? Can a person have some type of seizure, or even die, from too much pleasure? It sure feels like that right now for the feisty blonde.

The toxic kisses continue their trail all along her leg, slowly, while those big strong and warm hands caress her skin in a way only Bryan can manage, and as his touch with his hands and lips move up her leg until they reach just below her panty once more, Anastasia can feel how her heart is racing more and more, once again making her wonder on whether one can actually die from too much pleasure by getting a heart attack? By now she has released the grip on her hair and instead has taken the linen into her hold, she clutching it so tight that she may draw blood any second now if she does not release some of the pressure within her grasp.

Bryan starts to kiss her bikini line once more after positioning himself in between Anastasia's legs. He licks her bikini line in a teasingly way, as she pulls his hair before he ceases his licking and skips her stomach completely because he just wants to taste her lips once more, and right now the two are once more engaged in another hot and steamy kissing session, Anastasia having her arms wrapped securely around Bryan's neck while his hands are roaming her body, the covers lying in a forgotten bundle on the far end of the bed.

Bryan still has his sweatpants on and Anastasia wants them gone as soon as possible because she also wants to feel his almost naked body against her own.

"Bryan," she says after stopping in kissing him, their lips barely touching each other right now.

"Yeah?"

"Loose the pants," is all she says to him before pulling his head down and kissing him deeply before pushing him back completely for him to remove his pants. He does as she had commanded and Bryan wastes no time in removing it, and after discarding them, he resumes his place between her legs, lips on lips, his hands roaming her almost naked body, he grunting as she moans into his mouth as he roams and touches all of her sensitive spots.

Without any one of them planning it, Bryan lowers himself completely on to Anastasia, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, his erection pressing against her lady bits, the head of his arousal precisely positioned at her entrance, only their underwear preventing them from doing the deed right now. Their bodies automatically start to move against each other until they are in perfect sync with each other, the kissing having intensified immensely, their bodies feeling like they have been made for each other as they just fit so perfect together. They want to pull away for oxygen but neither of them can bring themselves to do it.

Anastasia has her arms wrapped in such a tight manner around Bryan that she seems like someone who might fall thousands of feet should they let go right now. Bryan has also managed to wrap his arms around Anastasia's body. The two start to roll around without them even realising it, that intense kissing showing no sign of coming to a halt anytime soon. Anastasia is on top, her hair cascading over her and Bryan's faces, the pony tail having coming undone somewhere throughout the heated session. Once again the two roll, Bryan on top again, this time with his arousal pressing against Anastasia's clit, Bryan's arousal still grinding against her as the two's bodies are still moving up and down against each other.

The moving of their bodies start to become more determined, more urgent, it driven by hunger, passion, sincere emotions and a longing to heal each other, to make each other feel nothing but happiness, peace and love. Moans and grunts are filling the room, the sounds of the howling wind replaced with the sounds of erotica.

A whole different type of essence is running through Anastasia's veins, something that she has never encountered before, something that is making her feel like she is floating into an unknown bliss, there being nothing to anchor her, but she does not want to be anchored. These sensations that she is experiencing now, that are taking a mind of its own within her heart, body, soul and mind, she has never felt something like this.

Is this...is this what real intimacy feels like, the type of intimacy that has been created at the beginning of time, the type of intimacy that is meant to be felt between a man and woman but that had been destroyed due to the lustful nature of the humans? Is she finally feeling how it is suppose to feel when a man and woman connects on a spiritual level, on an emotional level, because if it is, she never wants to feel intimacy with any other man other than with Bryan. It feels so genuine, so beautiful, so sincere, and they are not even having sex. She has never ever experienced these beautiful feelings whenever she was having sex in the past, and she is actually happy about it.

Bryan has opened the sensual side of her, the true sexuality of her, the pure and raw sexuality of a woman, and it is so beautiful, her soul feels like it is crying out of pure happiness right now. His kisses, his touches, they are a type of magic or supernatural power that has awoken a side of her that has lay dormant for so long, and now she knows that they are meant for each other, that one day they will be together the way it should be, the way a man and woman should be together, that they were destined to be together.

Bryan's body is moving on its own accord, his grinding of his hips becoming harder and faster, his erection pressing harder on the clit of Anastasia, she feeling how her legs are starting to become restless as the sensation of a clitoral climax is drawing nearer and nearer, and just like that, her legs tighten around Bryan's body, her fingers digging into Bryan's neck as she presses her head back into the pillow, breaking the kissing as she moans out that orgasmic moan, signalling to Bryan that she had just climaxed, he not even being aware that they were that heated.

Anastasia is panting, Bryan planting soft butterfly kisses all over her face as he feels how the grip of her legs and arms around him are weakening, she still trying her best to hold on to Bryan, the task proving a little bit difficult for her. The movement of Bryan's body has also stopped, he just giving Anastasia a chance to come to grips with everything. No words are shared between the two as Anastasia is still coming down from her high and Bryan is still kissing her face all over, not stopping once in displaying his affections towards this 'student'.

Bryan continues with his kissing until Anastasia suddenly cups his face in both of her hands, their lips almost touching, the two feeling each other's breaths on their lips.

"Bry..." is all she says before reclaiming Bryan's lips once more, he just smiling into the kiss as it quickly becomes very heated once more, and within a matter of seconds, it becomes passionate between the two once more, and with one swift move, Bryan sits up, pulling Anastasia with him in the process, he sitting on his knees with her arms and legs securely wrapped around his body, his erection once again pressing up against her entrance, the wetness of her panties pressing against her lady parts.

The two's bodies' start to grind against each other once more, Bryan driving his erection against Anastasia, she welcoming it all as her mind once again gets lost in all of the bliss and emotions of this new found intimacy between her and this strong man that she has had no idea can be so passionate, so caring and loving, and also so thoughtful.

Bryan's arms are securely around Anastasia's body, his fingers also pressing into her skin, and he also suddenly can feel his climax getting closer and closer as the head of his erection grinds against Anastasia, the material of his boxers and the movements all adding to the stimulation of his head. The grinding increases, his hips driving himself against Anastasia as hard as possible, the sensation increasing more and more until...

The kissing stops as Bryan silently gasps against Anastasia's lips, his hands also digging into her skin, pulling her even closer to his body, the blonde feeling how intense his grip suddenly gets, Bryan feeling how the sensation and life is leaving his legs as his essence is expelled into his boxers, the attack of pleasure coursing through his body. This was not planned but he is glad that it happened, for both of them.

Within seconds it is over, his body slightly trembling as his crisis had also passed. Anastasia knows what had just happened, his actions saying it all, as well as the sudden extra wetness that she is feeling between her legs. She kisses him softly on the lips, he returning it as best as he could.

"You okay?" Anastasia asks in a whisper, Bryan just replying with a silent nod.

The brawny man waits for his strength to return, and after it does, he gently places Anastasia back down onto the bed, giving her a last meaningful kiss before getting up and getting off of the bed.

"I'll be back."

"Okay."

Bryan makes his way through the dark room towards his drawer where his clothes are and retrieves a clean boxer before making his way out of their bedroom, and towards the bathroom.

Anastasia waits till she hears the door of the bathroom close before jumping up, regretting it immediately as the cold crudely attacks her skin full force, but now is not the time to be a chicken. She also quickly makes her way towards the drawer of where her underwear is. She also has to put on a pair of clean underwear; there is no way she is sleeping with a wet panty. She feels for her pack of wet wipes, a little obsession she has had since she can remember.

Anastasia proceeds to do what she has to do and soon enough she is dry and clean once more, although almost completely naked. She starts to pace around in the room, suddenly unsure of what to do: should she get dressed again? What if Bryan gets back into his bed and she is still naked? Not only will she most probably shiver to death, but she will also feel like a complete idiot.

'Get a grip; you are a grown woman, just get into bed without clothes on, just lie deep under the covers.'

Anastasia starts to feel for the covers and quickly pulls them in an almost neat manner before jumping back into bed, covering herself so that only her nose is uncovered a little, and also just in time because just then she hears the door of the bathroom open, the steps of Bryan being heard on the wooden floor.

She listens to how he moves around in the room, the drawer open and closing, and just as Anastasia is certain that he will go back to his bed, she feels the covers being lifted, Bryan taking his place behind her once more, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer to him, she also inching closer to him. Bryan kisses her shoulder, Anastasia caressing his cheek in the process, before the two cuddle even closer to each other, both of them smiling to themselves about what had just happened between the two.

"Night, Bryan."

He hugs her from behind, gently whispering into her ear, 'night, kid', the blonde shivering from the sensation of his warm breath on her ear.

Anastasia places her hands on his arms, softly stroking them as she once again takes in the body heat of Bryan, the soothing and calming heat that she knows she will never find from any type of blanket. She continues to listen to Bryan's deep and gently breathing until she is fast asleep, the howling wind outside completely away from her mind.

Bryan continues to lay awake for another few minutes until he is certain that Anastasia is fast asleep before placing a last soft kiss in her neck, getting comfortable and also just dozing off into a blissful sleep, a soft smile still adorning his face.

May the two of them have the most pleasant dreams as they both deserve it.

* * *

I hope that it was not too bad. I know that the part between Ana and Bryan was rather long, but the two had some 'emotional stuff' to get out of their systems, and there will be some more heated moments between these two, some romantic, others not so as Bryan's past is also going to interfere more than once, and it is not going to be pretty.

Again people, this is a very, very dark fic so I apologise in advance for all of the unsettling scenes that are still to come in the future.

Other than that, review as I am curious as to what everyone thought of what has happened to Boris, and also about Bryan and Ana

Lots of love to everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 15, and to be honest, I completely forgot about this update, but a certain someone reminded me about the next update, so Subha sweetie, I am dedicating this chapter to you because you left me grinning when I read you reviews, so thank you very much.

Again it is a long chapter just like all the others, so hopefully it is enough material to read. There is some romance in this story, and from now on there will be quite a bit of romance, but the story will still be filled with action and darkness, so no worries about this turning into some sort of sappy story. Love is not the main focus right now.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12.2 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 3 (Part I)

His body is covered with blisters, it burning from the unforgiving cold weather; his feet are hurting, a pain shooting through his legs with every step he takes, he can't feel his fingers and his body is beyond weak. How he can still be alive in this condition, and at this age, it really is a miracle, that is all he can think of.

He has no idea where he is and he has not encountered another human being this entire time. He has no idea for how long he has been walking, but all he knows is that he is not going to make it for much longer.

Boris stumbles a few feet more, his feet leaving bloody marks within the white snow with every step he takes, his arms wrapped around him, his lips blue, his hair covered with snow, he shivering like hell as the sun is slowly rising. He is on the far outskirts of Moscow, the area looking abandoned if one looks at the buildings that have broken windows, and some buildings having been demolished. He has been running in the harsh weather since the explosions at his mansion. He has not even had a chance to comprehend of what had happened, the cold not allowing him to think about it.

Boris finally comes to a standstill, his body unable to go any further. His vision is blurry and all he can see is the white snow all around him, the white mat surrounding him. He continues to stare out in front of him until he finally collapses, darkness slowly consuming him, until it consumes him completely.

In the distance a car can be seen, it driving slowly as the snow makes a crunching sound underneath the tires, it slowly making its way down the icy road until it comes to a stop just a few feet away from Boris, the old man unconscious.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

How does a person wake, or let's ask it this way: when does a person really wake up? Excluding the alarm clock, some people can sleep until noon, others can't sleep past sunrise; it all probably depends from person to person. Some wake up because they have a full bladder, others wake up because they get a headache from lying in for too long. Science says it all has to do with the hormone Melatonin, the hormone that kicks in as soon as the sun sets and then stops working when the sun rises, the hormone that alerts the body now is the time to sleep or to get up, but that also depends on how much sleep a person has had the previous night.

The sun is slowly rising, the icy forest looking like a place from some fantasy land as the sun's rays glistens over the beautiful white snow, the snow almost giving off a golden orange glow.

The cabin where the four residents are currently residing at, are still looking asleep from the outside, although on the inside not all of them are still asleep.

Anastasia finally wakes, but through her sleepiness she quickly realises that she is alone in her bed, and she is certain that she did not fall asleep alone. Feeling that it is freezing, she refuses to turn around to investigate. If Bryan has gotten back into his own bed, then that is just that; there is nothing she can do about it, although it does make her feel a little disappointed.

She can hear movement downstairs, certain that it is the other two guys making breakfast, although she cannot hear any voices. Her thoughts drift back to what had transpired between her and Bryan in the early hours of the morning, it bringing a smile to her face, her stomach suddenly doing a few flips of just thinking of their passionate kissing, how he had touched her; even her back starts to tingle all over with the image of Bryan on top of her, kissing her all over in a passionate way, his lips feeling so soft against her own lips, those big manly hands roaming her body and touching her in a way that can drive any normal female insane. Subconsciously she touches her lips with a finger, reliving it all within her mind, how their bodies moved against each other, their kissing that had left her heaving on numerous times, Bryan's soft kissable lips moving expertly along with her own lips.

'That had to be the most erotic moment of my life, learning all about intimacy with Bryan. Good Lord, can that man kiss?! When last had I been kissed like that, probably back in New York with that friend of Vladimir but not even he had made me feel this...so alive. I feel like a real woman, and that all thanks to the guy that always appears so cold and emotionless, like he has no compassion for another person.'

While still being lost in her own thoughts, Anastasia suddenly hears footsteps coming upstairs, hoping that it is Bryan, she being filled with a sense of delight the moment the door to their room opens up, the air quickly being filled with the aroma of coffee.

Bryan looks at the blonde, her hair a complete mess as the top of her head pokes out from underneath the covers, the rest of her completely hidden by the many covers, the almost comical sight bringing a smile to the big man. Bryan places the two mugs of coffee on the night stand next to Anastasia's bed, he gently pulling away the covers, kissing the blonde on her shoulder.

"Get up, kid; we have a long day ahead of us," he says against her skin, while keeping his warm hand on her exposed shoulder.

"So tired," she mumbles back, she finding it hard to hold back her smile because Bryan had just kissed her again, even if it was just on her shoulder.

"The coffee is getting cold quickly, so unless you want to miss out on it, you have to get up."

Anastasia just turns around, her sleepy eyes meeting Bryan's eyes, the man once again wishing that he could have looked into those precious eyes during the night, during their very heated moment.

"You made coffee? No take away coffee this time?" Anastasia asks, clear shock evident in both her voice and on her face, causing Bryan to just roll his eyes at her while nodding his head.

"Wow, the cold really has gotten to your brain, hasn't it," she says in a chuckling voice.

"Just get up."

"Can't we just lie in for a few minutes more, please? Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Ah come on, it is freezing; just five minutes, that's all I am asking."

Bryan just sighs, finally agreeing to her request, despite him also wanting to lie in for a few minutes more, if only to have her in his arms for a little while longer. Bryan climbs under the covers, taking the blonde in his arms, the two snuggling close to each other.

"You do realise that we have to sleep in separate beds tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but it was fun while it lasted," is all Anastasia can manage to say, she suddenly feeling a bit down upon that inconsiderate announcement.

Bryan places a kiss on the front part of Anastasia's head, she lifting her head to kiss him, but it does not stay with just a simple peck. Bryan pulls Anastasia on top of him as the kissing intensifies between the two, it becoming heated and passionate once more. Bryan wraps his arms around her body as she has her hands pressed on his chest, tongues swirling as they once again start to explore each other's inner caverns, enjoying every feel and touch, taking all of each other all over again.

For a good few minutes, more than five minutes, the kissing continues until Anastasia can no more, and pulls away for some air, she sitting up straight, straddling Bryan's pelvic area while his eyes take in the view of her toned body, her toned stomach, her tattoo, her breasts, everything that he could not see during the night. He holds her hips in a firm grip, the blonde looking down at him while sensually running her fingers all over his chest and stomach, feeling his rock hard abs.

Their eyes finally meet after admiring each other's upper bodies, Bryan feeling like he can get lost in those green pools of her, they luring him in to some kind of trance that he cannot escape from as long as he looks into those eyes, but he does not want to look away.

"You really are a beautiful woman, both inside and out," Bryan suddenly blurts out without even thinking of saying something like that, this catching Anastasia completely off guard.

She does not say anything in return and just goes down immediately, planting her lips on Bryan's lips, the two starting to kiss in an almost urgent manner. Bryan's grip gets firmer on Anastasia's hips, his arousal growing once more. He sits up straight, Anastasia wrapping her arms around his neck as she straddles his lap, her breasts pressing up against Bryan's body. The two lost in their own little intimate world once more as their bodies start to move in perfect sync once more, passion and desire filling them all over again, the two mugs of coffee all forgotten on the nightstand, as well as the rest of the world, for now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grunting and groaning can be heard through the trees as two men are fighting against a woman, all three having a weapon in hand, as another man is just standing on the side, observing the entire fight.

It is already three weeks into the training, and just as Bryan had expected, Anastasia has learned quickly up until now, mastering the blunt weapons quickly. Right now, she, Grigory and Yurik each have a staff in hand, she blocking them almost expertly, but there is still a lot of work that needs to be done. She has to master each weapon from each class, the blunt weapons, edged weapons and also the projectile weapons, and after that she has to combine each weapon with her various fighting techniques.

In the beginning of the trip Bryan was a little uncertain on whether three months will be enough for Anastasia to learn everything, but by the looks of it, three months may be more than enough for the determined young woman.

Bryan is standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching the foot work of Anastasia, she clearly remembering everything that he had taught her about the various things to remember with her foot work, all to prevent herself from tripping over her own feet. Her body language shows just how determined she is to learn all that she can, each movement being more determined than the previous one, her eyes speaking a thousand words as she looks on at how her opponents tries to strike her; she really is a fast learner and also a very smart woman, very calculative and observant. The day she will be ready and fully trained, she will be a force to be reckoned with. There will come another time in the future where they will have to come back to the cabin because Anastasia still has to learn how to work with guns, but for now the various weapons are more than enough.

Luckily Anastasia has also come more adapted to the brutal cold weather, she not complaining so much about it anymore. She and Bryan still have their passionate nights but they try to sleep alone most of the nights, only sleeping on one bed two nights a week, mostly over the weekends, those two nights usually being filled with nothing but closeness and intimacy between them, no sex involved.

Bryan continues to observe the fighting until Yurik gets beat down very harsh by Anastasia, she just smirking as she lingers over Yurik, her staff pressed against his throat.

"How's that for an ass kicking?" she asks him, still gloating over her victory, but unbeknownst to her, Bryan silently signals to Grigory to attack her from behind while she is distracted, he obeying the silent instruction.

While still gloating over her victory, Grigory attacks Anastasia from behind by striking the back of her knees, causing her to fall to her knees, Grigory disarming her of her staff and then taking her arms in a submission hold, rendering the blond completely helpless and very vulnerable. Yurik quickly jumps to his feet and then takes up his staff once more, he being the one that has his staff pointed to her neck.

"Now whose ass had just got kicked, Blondie?" Yurik asks in a gloating manner while Anastasia still remains in her submissive position.

"That's enough; let's take a break," Bryan commands in his strong voice.

Grigory releases his hold on Anastasia, Yurik helping her up. The other two men walk over to the cabin to get some water, while Anastasia heads to Bryan to hear his opinion on the practice session.

"You celebrated way to early, your attention not being on both men, and that is why you lost, kid. In real life you will not celebrate when you have over powered an opponent; you will only do that when you are completely safe, out of danger's way and all on your own so that no one can witness your ego. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good; go get something to drink so that we can start all over again."

Anastasia just nods her head and then jogs towards the cabin to also collect a well deserved drink, Bryan just staring afterwards, watching at how her blonde ponytail bounces as she jogs, he softly smiling to himself upon seeing that view.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boris is walking slowly through the abandoned street while being dressed warmly, he just doing some sightseeing in the area that he has been calling home for the past month.

It has been a month since that dreadful day that he had collapsed in the snow, the old mob boss certain that it had been his last day on earth, but fortunately for him destiny had some other plans for him. The car that had stopped near him on that fateful day had been the car of an elderly couple who is living in this abandoned part of the city, they not finding it in their hearts to just leave their house like that to go and live in the city, seeing as the house has been in their family for a very long time.

The elderly couple had recued Boris, nursing him back to health, and although he has not recovered completely, he is getting much stronger by the day. Boris had also discovered that everything that he had owned had been destroyed; his mansion, his various warehouses, cars, everything has been destroyed and he cannot seem to get in touch with any of his members that had worked for him. Not even his alliances seem to want to get in touch with him. Boris had finally figured it out that only one person can have that amount of power, Kai Hiwatari.

The old man is filled with rage at how the young man had managed to destroy everything that had taken him years to build, and unfortunately Boris has no way of getting back on his feet. For some unknown reason, there is no money in his accounts; in fact, all of his has bank accounts have been closed, the money that were in the accounts have all been transferred to an offshore account, there being no way for Boris to get his money back. Kai really has destroyed Boris's empire beyond repair.

Boris continues to walk down the street, his hands in the pockets of his coat, when he suddenly spots a large building in the distance, it immediately peaking his interest.

The closer he gets to the building, the clearer it becomes, it being an old abbey, and just like everything else in the area, it is also abandoned. Boris proceeds to walk in to the yard through the rusted old gates, finally entering the building, there not being anything interesting. From the outside the abbey looks like a large place, and with the right funding it can be transformed into a well functioning abbey once more. Boris continues to walk from one building to another, trying to look for anything interesting, but finds nothing.

Just as he is about to give up, a small lever draws his attention, it almost fully hid from view. Boris pulls the lever and to his surprise, stairs to a lower level appears, and without thinking twice, he starts to descend down the stairs, it leading to an underground level, and despite this abbey being abandoned for who knows how long, there are still a few lights shining within the hallway, although the illumination is not of the best. Curiosity getting the better of him, Boris starts to walk all along the hall, and to his amazement, he discovers a few very interesting rooms filled with all types of technology, and he also discovers a map that outlines the entire abbey, both underground and above ground, the place being much bigger and more complex than anyone can comprehend, there being at least five levels underground, all supposedly serving a specific purpose.

"Well, well, seems like I might just get back on my feet after all," Boris says to himself, the sly smile a clear indication of what plans are already forming within his wicked and twisted mind.

Boris continues exploring the underground levels, each level filling him with a sense of delight more than the previous one. There is a lot of work that needs to be done but Moscow is filled with people who do not want to work for a boss in a dead end job, and would much rather work where they can make easy money, and what better way is there than getting involved with the crime world.

"Watch out, young Kai; you may be known as the black phoenix of Russia, but I will be the one that will rise from the ashes this time, not you," the old man says to himself, before bursting out in laughter, a type of laughter that sounds beyond sinister and that can make anyone feel very uneasy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four 'forest dwellers' are sitting comfortable around a large fire and all four have finished eating their dinner some time ago, and had also cleaned the kitchen, and now they are all just enjoying the peacefulness of the icy forest. Yurik and Grigory are sitting on one side of the fire, with Bryan and Anastasia sitting opposite of them, Anastasia being the only one with a blanket wrapped around her.

Today has been yet another gruelling day for Anastasia, and unfortunately both she and Bryan have the bruises to show for it. Today had been Anastasia's first time holding a katana, better known as a samurai sword, and she did not realise just how sharp the sword can really be. Bryan first had to teach her how to hold it correctly, how to feel the sword and after he was sure that she was safe with it, he started to show her how to handle it, and he was certain that she had it under the belt as she had already proven over and over again that she is a very fast learner, but this time he was very mistaken, because the moment he started to duel with Anastasia, all hell broke loose as she did not only manage to inflict wounds on herself, but also on to him.

The wounds are nothing serious, just a few cuts here and there, but Bryan blames himself for trusting her too early with such a weapon, but he knows that after a few days of training, she will have mastered the katana. There are still so many weapons that she has to learn on how to fight with, and also how to use them while being involved in a fight, but luckily they still have a month left and that is enough time for the blonde haired woman to learn.

"Well, I think I'm off for a proper shower since all of you guys had already had your share, and then I am going to show a bed how sleeping is done. Night you guys," Anastasia says and gets up, making her way into the cabin, Bryan just continuing to look at the flames, while the other two say 'night' back to the blonde haired woman.

The three guys remain sitting around the camp fire for a while longer, just talking about anything that comes up, until Bryan also gets up and greets them night, heading inside, leaving Yurik and Grigory to stare at him while he heads inside.

"You think they are doing it yet?" Yurik asks his friend while looking back at the dancing flames.

"She is too quiet, so no."

"I thought so too. We both have heard Bryan with a woman and it is never quiet, especially the movements of the bed."

Grigory just snorts at that, knowing exactly what Yurik means by that.

"I just wish I knew what exactly is going on between those two, whether they are in love or something, because it is driving me nuts."

"You and me both, man, you and me both."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Anastasia has just gotten back into the room after a long and hot shower, and is wearing only her bathrobe while standing in front of her drawer, deciding on which pair of socks she wants to put on, and also deciding on how many pairs she wants to put on for the night. She hears the door of the room open softly and then close again, the footsteps of the person coming closer to her as the creaking of the wooden floors indicates the footsteps, it coming to a stop right behind her, two strong arms embracing Anastasia from behind, she just leaning against the body while entwining her fingers with Bryan's fingers.

"I think after today we both need some TLC," Anastasia says in a joking manner, Bryan not saying anything.

Instead, he starts to loosen her bathrobe, his hands moving up her body as he pulls it slightly down, exposing only her shoulders as he starts to place soft kisses on her right shoulder, Anastasia just cupping his right cheek while tilting her head to the left side to expose her neck area more.

"I have missed you," is all she says in an almost quivering voice, Bryan's heated kisses on her skin doing unspeakable things to her body and mind right now, pleasurable things, sensual things.

"I am here now," he replies in a huskily voice, speaking with that tone against her exposed skin, his warm breath on her skin tickling her skin, and sending tingles throughout her entire body.

Bryan proceeds to pull the robe down completely, it falling to the wooden floor, leaving Anastasia in only her panties, his hands starting to roam the front side of her body: over her stomach, all along her sides, the curves he loves to trace with his hands, and stroking her stomach area some more until he reaches her breasts, he slowly starting to massage them with both of his hands as his kisses move up her neck, until they meet Anastasia's lips as she turns her head to the right, her right hand gently pulling on his hair while her left hand is over his, mimicking the movements of his hands over her right breast.

Bryan's senses are running amok as Anastasia's scent is tingling and teasing his senses, her natural scent mixed with that of her shower gel, the two being a deadly combination in Bryan's opinion. A seething fire is pulsing through his veins, his heart beating at a rate and force that he can hear clearly within his ears, his manhood already starting to get a life of its own as his burning desire for this beautiful tigress grows by the second, and once again, he can feel that primal cave man side of him beat from the inside, wanting to get out so that he can just throw her onto the bed, making her his woman, but the rational side of himself is also beating on the inside, or more like trying to beat down the cave man.

'I have to have more,' is all he thinks to himself before quickly turning Anastasia around so that they can face each other, he just reclaiming her lips once more while pulling her close to him, his hands squeezing her ass as the kissing starts to become more intense.

Unconsciously Bryan starts to direct the two of them towards the bed, his bed to be exact, and when the back of Anastasia's legs press against his bed, he gently guides her down onto his bed by placing both of his hands on her shoulders and then pushing her down in a gentle manner, the two not breaking from the kissing once, until Anastasia is completely sitting on the bed. Bryan stands up straight, looking down at the blonde, her eyes glistening with desire, he certain that they are reflecting his current state of emotions right now. He proceeds to remove his T-shirt while kicking of his shoes at the same time, Anastasia taking it upon herself to help him unbuckle his belt and to pull down his jeans, Bryan's fully erect manhood meeting her when she pulls his jeans down.

Bryan leans down and cups her face in between his hands, taking her lips as his own once more while Anastasia moves into position so that her head is resting on his pillow, Bryan following her until he is lingering over her. Anastasia places her hands on his hips and guides them down onto her pelvic area, Bryan placing his hands on the bed on either side of her head as the two just stare into each other's eyes for a short period of time, their eyes glistening in the light of the paraffin lamp, their eyes speaking their emotions and desires right now.

As they keep eye contact, their heads start to move closer and closer to each other until their lips meet with an aching hunger, Anastasia immediately moaning into Bryan's mouth out of sheer pleasure, her secret lady area pulsing with lust as her entire body comes into contact with Bryan's body, their naked skins creating new passion filled emotions upon touching each other.

Who knows how long the two will be able to last before taking each other and finally making the love that they both are yearning for, and that they both have been yearning for, _for_ some time now?

The rest of the night turned into another moan and groan filled night as the two got lost in their passion filled world once more, both reaching their climax the same way that they have been reaching it since their very first night together, and probably will continue to reach it this way, until the two starts taking it a step further, which only time will tell on whether that will be able to happen or not. For now, both are content with how things are between the two of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _I am in some dire need of strong caffeine, I can literally inject myself with it right now."_

" _Must you always be so dramatic?"_

" _Must you always be so dull? No wonder you went into law. There is nothing more boring than that."_

" _We'll see whether you will still say that when I have to come and bail you out of jail one day, sister love."_

 _Anastasia says nothing on that and instead just pokes her tongue out towards her brother while smirking at him, Vladimir just rolling his eyes at his sister._

" _But seriously, there is still more than enough time to get a good cup of coffee before you guys have to go back."_

" _Fine, fine; just go get your caffeine fix before you start going complete Anastasia Grekov here, and I am sure no one is ready for that horror show."_

" _Just for that, I am going to piss in your coffee."_

" _You wouldn't dare, twerp."_

" _You want to bet?"_

" _That's enough you two. Why must you two always embarrass the Grekov family? Demyan, honey, I am really sorry for these uncivilised children of mine. I really cannot remember why we had to choose these two from the sewer when we went looking for children? They are just so...yeah, there just are no words anymore," Alisa says while shaking her head in a defeated manner._

" _It's okay, Mrs Grekov; I find it very entertaining," Kai says in a chuckling voice, "Why don't I walk with you so that we can get coffee for everyone, Ana?"_

 _Anastasia just grins at him, hooks her arm under his and then drags him away from her family, he just grinning from ear to ear._

 _The airport is very busy as everyone is trying to get back home after spending their holidays with their loved ones._

 _The two young adults continue to walk through the crowds, trying to push their way through everyone without causing anyone to fall flat on their ass. Kai spots a door in front with the words 'Stock Room' and quickly yanks Anastasia towards the room, the young blonde utterly confused by this sudden action. Kai silently prays that no one is inside of the room, and when he opens it, relief comes washing over him as it is completely void of anyone else, and after quickly closing the door, he, in a somewhat gentle manner, pushes the blonde up against the wall, lifting her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his body as his lips crashes onto hers with a desire that is burning like a mystical fire within his body while holding her ass in a firm grip, Anastasia's arms firmly wrapped around his neck._

 _The two youngsters are kissing like the survival of the human race is depending on it; tongues wrestling each other for dominance, teeth occasionally grinding against each other and spit being produced by the gallons, figuratively speaking. Kai can feel how the passion inside of his pants is starting to grow once more for this spontaneous blonde that he currently has pressed up against the wall, his body yearning for her and his heart aching for her and for the fact that this is the last time that he will ever feel her luscious lips against his own, and he hates it that he has to say good bye to her._

 _Neither of the two keeps track of time, and by the time they break away for air as Kai could feel himself starting to get a little oxygen deprived, Anastasia's phone had already had two messages from her brother, asking what is taking them so long._

 _Anastasia releases her hold on Kai and he gently places her feet on to the floor, while still keeping her arms around his neck, and he is holding one hand on her left butt cheek, his other hand gently cupping her cheek, while his thumb softly strokes her bottom lip as the two keep their foreheads pressed against each other._

" _I don't want to say good bye, Ana."_

" _Then don't. I am sure whatever job you have in Moscow, you can also find it here in the States."_

 _Kai just sighs at that, "I wish things were that simple," and before Anastasia can say anything else, Kai kisses her again, but this time in a more gentle way, the way a lover kisses his love in a meaningful way, letting the feel of their lips on each other say what needs to be said. This continues for another few minutes before Kai's phone rings, it being Vladimir that is calling. Kai does not answer but both he and Anastasia know that this is good bye._

" _We have to go," Kai says while pulling away from Anastasia, and then walks towards the door, but halts when he hears Anastasia talk again._

" _I will never forget you, Demyan."_

 _Kai turns around and softly cups her cheek, looking deep into those beautiful and very unique spring green coloured eyes of hers, his heart in turmoil over never seeing her again._

" _It will be for the best if you forget about me, Ana; I am not worth remembering."_

" _Don't say that, Demyan," Anastasia now being the one who is cupping Kai's face in both of her hands. "You are a wonderful man and I will always remember you, and I hope that one day our paths will cross again; you know what, I am sure it will cross again. I have a feeling that destiny will bring us together again, and I will hold on to that, and you should also, okay?"_

 _All Kai can do is to just nod at her, placing a last soft kiss on her lips, before the two make their way out of the room._

" _Ana..."_

" _Anastasia..."_

"Ana..."

Kai slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times, while realising that his left arm is outstretched on his bed as if searching for something, or someone. He slowly sits up and pats Iris as she comes rubbing herself against him, Tiger remaining at the foot of the bed. Kai switches on his bed lamp, glancing at the clock and sees that it is just past one AM.

"It was just a dream, girl; a silly dream that is actually a flashback more than a dream," Kai softly says to Iris as she continues to purr as Kai continues to pat her. Kai reaches for his wallet and removes the laminated photo of the Grekov family, the blonde in the front catching his eye first. Kai continues to look at the photo for a while longer, while being deep in thought; he does not even realise that Iris had fallen asleep on his lap, and only sees it when he wants to get up.

He places her gently on his pillow and then gets up, also patting Tiger on his head as he walks past his cat, heading for his closet to get dressed as he is going out. That is all that will help with this mood that he is currently in, and that all because he has had a flashback in the form of a dream about the only woman he has ever had feelings for, other than sexual feelings.

After getting dressed in warm clothes, he switches off the lamp and closes his bedroom door halfway, both cats not interested in following Kai downstairs. Kai goes to his garage, opens the door, starts his bike and then races out, his bike clothes being warm enough to protect him against the harsh cold weather. He races down the streets, with only one destination in mind.

Feeling the bike vibrate underneath him, the torque running through him like it is his life force, is what he really needs now in order to forget all about that silly dream. He has not thought of Anastasia for a very long time now, but apparently his brain has had other ideas tonight, that flashback opening up a whole new can of worms.

That day at the airport when he had to say good bye to her, had been one of the most miserable days of his entire life, and he has had some horrible days. He had no idea that it could hurt so much by saying good bye to one woman, but then again, Anastasia never were just a regular woman in his eyes. Vladimir apologised numerous times on the flight back and also after they had landed, but it was never Vladimir's fault in the first place. Kai had known back then that it will be for the best for Anastasia to not get involved with someone like him, because there is nothing good that will ever come off of it, and that is how it will stay.

'May our paths never cross again, Anastasia; I really hope that destiny does not have that planned for us.'

Kai finally reaches his destination after who knows how long, he slowly driving though the gates of the cemetery, heading towards the Grekov tombstones. He knows where they are buried as he has been there a few times just after they had been buried, but it has been a long time since he has paid them a visit. Kai stops his bike a distance away from where the tombstones are situated and gets off, walking to the three tombstones while removing his helmet and just coming to a standstill right in front of them, his one hand in the pocket of his leather trench coat, his other hand holding on to his bike helmet.

This time there are no thoughts occupying Kai's mind, it is just a complete blank. Kai looks at Vladimir's tombstone the longest, he suddenly having a sense of longing for his former best friend.

The cemetery looks gloomy, dark and dead, as if the dead does not want anyone to disturb them by giving off such an unsettling aura, but Kai does not care; dark and abandoned places do not scare him, and should some unwise thug think it wise to attack Kai right now, that dullard will join the land of the dead. The gentle breeze that has been blowing since Kai had arrived has suddenly picked up speed, the leaves of the trees ruffling, sounding like something out of a horror movie, as the wind almost sounds like it is howling as it is blowing over certain tombstones and through certain trees.

The howling is not what is bothering Kai, but the sudden decrease in temperature, and even if he is a strong man, no wise person will remain being outside in this type of weather. Kai turns around and gets back on his bike and then places his helmet back on before starting the bike and slowly driving out of the cemetery. The moment he is outside the gates of the cemetery, he pulls on the throttle and starts to race, but he has no intention of heading home right now as there are still two places that he wants to check out before heading back to his place, the first place being a penthouse in the city.

The streets are somewhat quiet, only a few cars here and there that are driving around in the city at this time of night. The various lights all over the breathtaking buildings just show once again what a magical place Moscow is in the winter, despite it being such a cold place. Kai overtakes a few cars while heading to his destination and finally arrives there, but stops opposite the building, and he does not get off of his bike. Kai glances up at Vladimir's old penthouse, seeing that there are no lights on.

'What did you expect, idiot. It is in the middle of the night, people are asleep,' Kai scolds himself within his mind. Vladimir had told Kai that he had made the place out in Anastasia's name, but who knows whether the blonde had kept the place. Maybe she went back to the States after the death of her family to start a new life there; that would have been the wise thing to do anyway.

After just a few minutes of looking at the place, Kai once again starts his bike and races off to his last destination of the night, this one being situated in the suburban areas of Moscow, the old Grekov house, and just like Kai had done at the penthouse, he stops from across the house in the street, but this time he gets off and walks to right in front of the house, just looking at it, and also just like at the penthouse, there are no signs of life, no cars in the drive way, nothing; not even a dog to bark on the inside of the house to alert the residence of the presence of a stranger.

'The last time I had set foot here, was when I had taken your life, my old friend.'

Kai just stares at the house, once again lost in his own thoughts, this time it being about the night that he had murdered the three family members in their sleep, slicing their throats like they were nothing to him. Kai can still remember their peaceful faces while being fast asleep after he and Tala had drugged them.

Kai shakes his head vigorously while keeping his eyes shut as he tries to get rid of all the sudden memories that are suddenly flooding into his mind, memories that he does not want to remember.

'Just get out of my head!' he yells on the inside as he starts to clutch his hair, trying to rid his mind of the memories, 'Think of women, think of naked women, think of your cats, just think you idiot!'

Kai tries his best to think of anything else, and luckily for him, after a struggle, his thoughts start to linger to the elder woman that he had spent a weekend with, how she knew stuff that had almost made him blush, how she had moved in ways that can put a few high class escorts to shame, and soon enough, Kai has a very self satisfied grin on his face, accompanied with a semi-erection, this just adding to Kai's grin even more.

"Looks like we are not going home anytime soon," Kai says to his growing bulge, and without even glancing at the house one more time, Kai gets back on his bike, placing his helmet back on his head and then starts the engine, kicking up the stand. He races down the peaceful street, not caring who he is going to wake with the noise of his bike. All Kai cares about now is getting a woman on her back, or on all fours, as he is in the mood for some hot action right now, and he will not fall asleep while he has a throbbing within his pants.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Again!" a woman's voice demands, that being all that can be heard in a remote area, followed by the clashing of two katana swords, Bryan and Anastasia once again combating each other. The two have been at it for the last two hours, and both are covered in cuts and sweat, but there is no sign of Anastasia wanting to quit any time soon.

They still have two weeks left before they return back to the city, and although Anastasia should be practicing on how to handle her projectile weapons, the Grekov woman has fallen in love with the katana, and she constantly wants to fight with the samurai sword. She has become very skilled in it, surprising all three males of just how skilled the Grekov woman really is in handling the sword.

Bryan can't help but be utterly astounded by how Anastasia has improved in her fighting skills. She only uses one arm, the one that she is wielding the sword with, and she is doing it flawlessly. Her footwork, her body movements, how she improvises with various techniques, it is all just flawless, almost seeming like she has been doing it all since a very young age.

Anastasia no longer acts like her old self, but instead acts like a true warrior, a warrior fighting for nothing but honour, her eyes showing the determination and fighting spirit within herself. Her psychology has finally developed into that of a true martial arts fighter, and not in the sense of being more aggressive or out for blood, but more in the sense of being more in control of her emotions; that impatient Anastasia is no longer present, and instead a controlled and level headed woman has taken her place, but luckily for Bryan, that crude Anastasia that has captured his heart is still present, but only if they are not fighting anymore, much to his own relief.

The two swords clash once more, but this time Anastasia uses her left knee and kicks Bryan on his right upper thigh, and not in a light manner, this causing him to lose all feeling in his right leg, resulting in him to drop down on to his right knee. Anastasia retreats and again swings her sword at Bryan, he blocking her attack immediately despite being on the ground. Once again Anastasia retreats, taking a few steps back while smirking down at Bryan, he still trying to get the feel back into his right leg.

With a very self satisfactory smirk dawning her features, Anastasia charges at Bryan, holding her sword above her head as if she wants to attack him by hitting his head, Bryan holding his sword in front of him to block the attack, but to everyone's shock, Anastasia flips over Bryan, landing right behind him, turning around to face the back of his head, and then presses the tip of her sword right behind his neck as to sever his spinal cord. Bryan drops his sword in to the snow in defeat, as Yurik and Grigory starts to clap their hands at Anastasia's spectacular fighting skills that they had just witnessed.

"Say uncle," is all the blonde haired woman says to Bryan, while still smirking at him.

Anastasia removes the katana from Bryan's neck and then walks to his front and extends her hand towards him as to help him get up. Bryan looks at her hand, and then at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth before taking her hand, but instead of getting up, he yanks Anastasia down on to him, he landing on his back with Anastasia on top of him, their faces only a few inches away from each other. Both Yurik and Grigory just roll their eyes at the two, knowing full well that the two are probably going to engage in some saliva exchange with each other.

"Let's go get some coffee before our eyes are exposed to some indecent exposure," Grigory comments, Yurik just nodding his head, the two starting to walk towards the cabin without glancing at Bryan and Anastasia who are still in the same position, the two just looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You did good, kid," is all Bryan says, his hot breath tickling Anastasia's lips.

"Thanks, and sorry if I had hurt you; I can lie and say that it was not my intention, but in all honesty, I just got caught up in the moment. If you want, I can massage it later tonight."

Bryan just shakes his head from side to side, before giving Anastasia a meaningful kiss on her soft lips, and then pulls away so that he can look into her eyes once more, "I'll be fine, kid; besides, I think that I would much rather do something else than receive a leg massage," the soft smile of Bryan already being an indication to Anastasia that tonight is going to be one of those intimate and magical nights between the two of them, and she can hardly wait.

Anastasia says nothing, and instead just plants her lips onto Bryan's lips, the two of them quickly becoming locked in a passionate kiss, but unfortunately for the two, it does not last long because Bryan can start to feel how his body is starting to react to the snow. Anastasia gets up and helps up Bryan, his leg already feeling much better.

"Let's go get water, rest a while, and then start practicing again. I have a lot of energy today, and I want to do all that I can today."

Bryan just nods his head in agreement with Anastasia, and then starts to make his way towards the cabin with Anastasia right beside him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"With all due respect, Mr Hiwatari, I cannot see why you cannot start up your own pharmaceutical company, even a bigger one. I mean, you have all of the necessary resources to do so, and also to make a success of it."

"True, Mr Stepanov, but that is going to take a lot of time, especially if I have to try and find someone of your calibre. Please reconsider our offer, Mr Stepanov."

The 50-something man that is currently sitting across from Kai and his right hand man in the business, Nestor, just sighs while once again looking at the contract that is laying right in front of him on the table, a contract that will assign his whole company to Hiwatari Enterprises, should he decide to sign it right now. He looks at the offer that the company will compensate him with, and although many will call him an idiot for turning down such an astronomical amount, he just cannot see himself selling his company, because it is his children's inheritance one day.

He has built the company from scratch, and although it is not very big, it is the leading company in the manufacturing of top of the art pharmaceuticals, and also various chemicals that is used all over the world. It is his pride and joy, his legacy that he is going to leave for his children, and that alone is worth more than all of the money in the world.

"I really am sorry, Mr Hiwatari, but I just have to decline on your offer. I just cannot sell it."

"If you want more money, we will increase it, and if you are unsure of your work, don't worry because you will still be in your current position, along with all of your current employees. All that I want is that it becomes a part of Hiwatari Medical Care; surely you can understand the mission that I have."

Another sigh is heard, Stepanov still not wanting to sell his company, "The money is not the issue, Mr Hiwatari. I have built this company all on my own and I have made it what it is today; surely you can understand how it feels to own something that you alone have built up over the years. Would you even have considered selling this company if you were in my shoes?"

"Probably not," is all Kai says, the young business man fuming on the inside, he trying his best not to show his true emotions right now. He wants Stepanov's company because it has proven to the rest of the medical world over and over again that it knows what it is doing; and also, if he should get complete control over the pharmaceutical company, he will not just use it to the advantage of his company, but also to the advantage of his mob, especially regarding the chemical department. However, that dream does not look like it is going to be a reality any time soon.

"Very well, Mr Stepanov, I respect your decision, but if in the future you change your mind, the offer will still be exactly the same."

"Thank you, Mr Hiwatari, and it had been a real honour to me that you have shown such a great interest in my company, but I doubt that I will reconsider your offer."

Stepanov, along with his lawyer, stands up, Kai and Nestor following suit; all four men shake hands before Nestor walks out with Stepanov and his lawyer, leaving Kai alone in the boardroom. A hateful and bitter scowl takes over Kai's face, he just glaring at the contract that remains laying on the table.

'Incompetent mongrel; you will pay dearly for turning down my offer, Stepanov. Clearly you do not know me, and what I am capable of. By declining my offer, you have just brought a whole lot of trouble for you and your family. You all will pay dearly for refusing me, that is a promise,' Kai thinks to himself while still glaring at the contract.

With the hateful scowl still on his face, he turns around and goes to stand in front of a window, he just overlooking the skyline of Moscow with his arms crossed in front of his chest, while his mind is running amok with various ideas on how he is going to make Stepanov regret his decision.

Nestor comes walking back into the boardroom after a few minutes, he just seeing Kai looking out over the scenery, he already knowing full well in which mood Kai is currently in.

"That was a real disappointment, Mr Hiwatari; that company would have been a great asset to Hiwatari Enterprises."

Kai says nothing and remains looking out in front of him, he not acknowledging his right-hand man. Nestor is use to this treatment by now; he knows that his employer can be very temperamental, especially if he has not achieved what he had wanted. Nestor says nothing else and then makes to retrieve the contract, Kai immediately halting him, by just commanding him in a stern voice to 'leave it'.

"As you wish, sir. Is there anything else that I can do for you before I go back to my office?"

Kai gives no answer, he keeping his back towards Nestor, the employee seeing it as his cue to leave, and does just that, leaving the contract on the table.

'No one says no to me, Stepanov,' a sadistic smirk developing at the corners of Kai's mouth while he still looks out at the world outside of his boardroom.

'No one'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crackling of the wood burning in the fireplace can be heard, along with the soft moans of a woman, as two naked bodies are currently caught up in a very heated and very passionate moment. The fireplace is complimenting the entire room, both the light and heat being radiated off from the dancing flames just adding to the intimate mood that is already filling the room.

It is their last night in the woods, and Bryan had decided that he and Anastasia deserves a very special night, and what better way is there than spending it in front of the fireplace in absolute comfort and bliss. Bryan had told Yurik and Grigory earlier during the day that after they had all gone to bed, that the two men should remain in their room because the living room will be occupied. Yurik could not resist in teasing Bryan about his romantic side, this resulting in him getting punched on the arm by both Bryan and Grigory.

Right now, Anastasia is on her back on top of the mattress from Bryan's bed, the aforementioned man being on top of her, his right arm perched up right beside the left side of her head, his other hand cupping her face while the two are locked in a very passionate kiss, Anastasia's hands gripping onto Bryan's back. They have been caught up in this intimate space for quite a while now, Anastasia's hair a clear indication of it; her beautiful blonde locks are all over the place, but neither she or Bryan cares about that right now. For Bryan, it just adds to the moment, he finding her dishevelled hair very attractive, especially if he knows that he is the reason that they are in this current state.

Their tongues are doing their own private dance within each other's mouths, their lips are already feeling slightly bruised, their lungs aching for some well deserved oxygen, but there is nothing that will pull these away from each other any time soon.

Well...

Bryan can hear footsteps coming down the stairs, he abruptly pulling away from Anastasia so that he can glare at whoever is coming down the stairs right now. The person finally comes walking into the living room, Bryan lowering himself onto Anastasia so that he can shield her naked body from Yurik's view.

"Sorry, sorry, but I really need a glass of water right now."

Bryan growls inwards, this action causing Anastasia to burst out laughing.

"It's okay, Yurik," is all Anastasia says through her laughter, Bryan not finding anything funny.

The two can hear how Yurik pours himself a glass of water, and instead of heading back upstairs with his glass, he remains in the kitchen, finishing the glass of water before pouring himself another glass, and by now Bryan is beyond impatient with his friend.

"Yurik! Hurry up already!" he says in a loud and very stern voice, Anastasia just looking up at him with amazement at just how passionate the guy really is, Bryan having his head faced in the direction of the kitchen.

Yurik finally comes strolling out of the kitchen, glass in hand and just grins at Bryan and Anastasia's direction, she also returning the grin despite almost being completely covered by Bryan's body; Bryan just glares at Yurik for his rude interruption.

"Yo Ana, don't hold the guy's balls in such a tight grip; no wonder he is in such a foul mood," Yurik jokingly says in their direction, this almost causing Bryan to pop a vein.

"Yurik!"

"Sheez, I'm going, I'm going."

"Night, Yurik," Anastasia says, she trying to stifle another fit of laughter.

"Night, you two," is all Yurik says before finally making his way up the stairs, Bryan still glaring afterwards, until Anastasia pulls his face towards her, the two locking eyes.

"Relax, grumpy, the guy just needed some water."

"I am not grumpy."

"Of course not, but anyway, where were we?" Anastasia asks seductively while lowering Bryan's head towards her own until their lips meet once more.

Their skins are already clammy and the covers are lying in a pile some distance away from them, the two only in their undergarments, and both of them are very aroused. Bryan's member is pressing against Anastasia's throbbing clit, her sacred area once again aching to have Bryan within her; he too is aching to be within Anastasia, to make love to her like she deserves, and he does not want to do it in the way that it is always portrayed in romance novels or in the movies, no, he wants to do it in a meaningful way, making sure to please her like a woman needs to be pleased, to let loose that inner goddess of her, to fully fulfil her sexual spirit, their life forces mixing, their essence filling each other, their bodies connecting on a deep spiritual level, the way a man and a woman's body should connect.

Lord knows that he has been restraining himself for a very long time now, and it is not becoming any easier, but he has to do it, because he knows, should they end up making love, he will not let her go. He will keep her from getting to Kai; he will keep her with him for as long as he can, and he knows that he just cannot do that, because that is being selfish.

Without registering of what had just happened, Bryan lands on his back. Somehow Anastasia had managed to flip him over, she now being the one on top, straddling his hips, while her blonde hair is cascading over her body, partially covering her breasts. They are heaving for air, and this break will allow them to get some well deserved oxygen.

"You sneaky minx," Bryan says, he not hiding his developing smirk. He places his hands firmly on her hips, Anastasia placing her hands on top of his, and then starts to grind her pelvic area against Bryan's pelvic area, Anastasia ensuring that she is completely stimulating the head of Bryan's quivering member, this causing the lavender haired man to groan.

The two continue to keep eye contact until Anastasia involuntary closes her own, the arousal pulsing through her body, causing her to tilt her head back, removing her hands from Bryan's hands, and placing them on his upper legs as her body is slightly leaning backwards, and in the process giving Bryan a spectacular view of her breasts, her perky breasts slightly bouncing as she continues with her grinding. Bryan cannot tear his sight away from Anastasia, his own arousal intensifying, he suddenly becoming aware of just how close he is to the edge.

"Ana, we have to slow down, please," Bryan says in an almost trembling voice, he moving his hands up her sides as to divert his attention away from his coming crisis.

At first she does not pay him any attention, but then she suddenly realises that Bryan had just called her Ana, and he has never called her that before. She stops her grinding and brings her head back and looks into Bryan's eyes, his eyes almost pleading with her to stop, and she has never seen that look before.

"You okay?"

"Err, yeah, but we have to slow down, please."

Bryan sees how the look in Anastasia's eyes change and it is not changing for the better; she almost has a malicious look within her eyes, he not liking that look at all, it almost unsettling to him because it is the first time that he has ever seen her look that way.

Anastasia places her hands on Bryan's chest, stroking her fingers up and down in a teasing way, Bryan placing his hands back on her hips, holding on to her in a rather firm grip.

"Why should we slow down, Bryan?" Anastasia's asks with a voice that is also sounding malicious now.

She proceeds to lean down, and without any warning, takes Bryan's left nipple in between her teeth, tugging at it with her teeth, Bryan just gasping at the very unexpected sensation it causes throughout his entire body, he involuntary arching his upper body while digging his fingers into Anastasia's skin.

Anastasia continues to play with the hardened nipple, her grinding commencing once more, Bryan giving out a moan.

"You did not answer, Bryan; why should we slow down?" she asks between nips of the nipple.

Bryan cannot answer; it is like his voice had just disappeared, this pleasurable and merciless assault on him being the cause of it all.

Anastasia glances at Bryan, seeing his eyes closed and his forehead almost frowning, almost as if he is in some type of agony, she just smiling a very sly smile upon seeing that. She then starts to tug on his bottom lip, teasing him.

"Are you about to come, Bryan? Is that why we should slow down?" Anastasia asks, the sly tone within her voice as clear as daylight.

While tugging on his lower lip, she starts to increase her grinding, focusing mainly on the head of Bryan's throbbing member, the man groaning once more while keeping his eyes closed.

"Come for me, Bryan," she seductively whispers in his left ear, her warm breath on his ear being all that is needed to fully send Bryan over the edge, the orgasm ripping through his entire being as he grips tightly onto Anastasia, while the blonde keeps grinding her hips against his ejaculating member, milking him of everything that he has. Bryan gasps as the orgasm continues to assault his inner being, clouding his mind and completely emptying it from all thoughts.

Anastasia enjoys watching Bryan quiver underneath her, seeing this big guy so completely vulnerable beneath her. At last she feels his grip on her loosen, she grinding her hips a few more times before seizing all movement, placing her hands on Bryan's chest and feeling how it is heaving.

Bryan can feel how wet the inside of his boxers are, all thanks to the cheeky blonde that is currently sitting on top of him. He slowly opens his eyes, looking straight into her eyes, that malicious look still visible within those beautiful eyes of hers, it accompanied with an equal malicious smirk.

"Hi, Bryan; how are you feeling?" Anastasia innocently asks while teasingly stroking her fingers over Bryan's chest.

"I have no words for you right now, kid."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hn. Can you please be so kind as to get off so that I can go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"What?"

As to emphasise on her answer, Anastasia crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I said no; are you suddenly deaf, or what."

Bryan is in no mood to play games right now. He just wants to get a clean pair of boxers, so that he can exact revenge on this cheeky blonde for what she had just done to him. Bryan says nothing else, and instead sits up straight, takes hold of Anastasia within his arms, and casually flips her over, leaving the blonde beyond shocked. Bryan gives her a quick peck on the nose and then gets up, hurrying up the stairs.

Within a matter of minutes, Bryan has finished up, and makes his way back downstairs, stopping right in front of Anastasia, the blonde casually laying on her back with her arms behind her head, she just grinning up at Bryan. However, her demeanour quickly changes when Bryan starts to grin back at her.

"Time for payback, kid."

"Shit."

* * *

Okay, so a little flashback once more just to show that our poor Kai does have a heart, and just like everyone else, he also suffers from inner turmoil sometimes. And yeah, these moments between Bryan and Ana will be there but it will not take over the main story line, but it can't be just death and doom; there has to be a little happiness every now and then, and poor Ana does deserve some happiness after all the heartache.

Anyway, I would like to hear your thoughts on this. I have no ides when the next update will be seeing as this was the last chapter in my DOC manager so sorry in advance if updates will be late and not constant as my PC is still not fixed.

But again, thank you for your support, and hope to see you all soon!

Take care!


	16. Chapter 16

No, your eyes are not deceiving you; I am really updating today! Hi everyone, and sorry about the long wait. Things happened that prevented me from updating, but hopefully I am back to regular updates now.

Just a bunch of hugs to those who reminded me of updating, and I am so sorry for making you wait, but now the wait is over :-)

In this chapter, there is one specific scene I had enjoyed writing, but I will only reveal that part at the very end. And as you know by now, disturbing scenes are to be expected, and also some lime, I think you get the drift by now.

I am not going to make you wait any longer, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13.1 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 3 (Part II)

"Hey, guys, before we go, I just want to let you know that I am going to book us a VIP room at this club that I just absolutely love, and I am going to book it for tomorrow night, so no excuses from any of you."

"I am most definitely in, Ana."

"Grigory?"

"Fine."

"And don't even think of bailing on me, Bryan; I will never forgive you for it."

Bryan just looks at Anastasia, sighing, but nods his head anyway.

"Excellent; well then, drive safe, you guys, and I guess that I will see you all back in the city."

"See you."

"Bye."

After exchanging all of their greetings, all four get in to their separate vehicles, ready to take on the long road back home. Anastasia is probably more excited than all the others, seeing as she has been up before all of the others. She had been the one to kiss Bryan awake earlier the morning so that he can wake up the other two male occupants in the cabin. She has been in a real hurry for them to finish up with packing the last of their things, and now they are finally heading back.

Bryan is taking the lead, Anastasia right behind him, Yurik following, and lastly Grigory taking up the rear end. Luckily they will be back in Moscow before the sun sets, and the first thing that Anastasia is going to do, is to relax in a hot bath filled with bubbles, because her body is aching for a proper bath.

With one last glance at the cabin in her rear view mirror, she silently greets the cabin farewell for now, also thanking it for ensuring a lot of memorable nights between her and Bryan, she smiling to herself before turning her entire focus back on the road ahead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laser lights are giving of various beams of light in all sorts of rays and colours, it almost going to the beat of the music that is blasting over the many speakers that are adorning all over the club, a sea of dancing bodies on the dance floor, all of the people just moving their bodies according to the beat of the trance music. Everyone is on their own mission within this club tonight, and whatever that mission may be, everyone is at least enjoying themselves tonight.

Yurik is sitting at one of the bars, deep in conversation with two other guys about who knows what, but it is clear that it is a serious conversation if the expression on his face is anything to go by; at least they are able to hear each other over the almost deafening music.

Grigory, Bryan and Anastasia is nowhere to be seen on the dance floor or at any bar, but that is because all three are currently occupying the VIP room that Anastasia has booked for them all, and all three of them already have had something to drink, but they are not even close to being classified as drunk, or even tipsy, well, maybe except for Grigory. He has already had about four to five glasses, along with a few shots, and he can be classified as almost drunk.

The VIP room is very cosy, its lights being all on dim, with two black lights situated in two corners of the room, their unique light just adding to the atmosphere of the room. There are three long black leather couches, a small mini bar, and the room even has its own private unisex bathroom. The windows are tinted in such a way that anyone occupying the room can look out over the dance floor, but no one can see into the room.

Grigory is currently sitting on one of the couches, a red head woman straddling his lap while the two are all over each other, tongues kissing in an almost disturbing way, hands roaming each other with moaning and groaning being heard from both parties.

Anastasia and Bryan are also no different. Occupying another leather couch, Anastasia is also straddling Bryan's lap while her fingers are pulling on Bryan's hair as he is massaging her breasts with both of his hands while kissing and licking her breasts at the same time. Anastasia has a halter top on and Bryan has lowered the material to expose her breasts so that he can enjoy himself with Anastasia's lady mounds.

Both of them are aroused, Anastasia grinding her pubic bone against Bryan's erect member, the sexual tension so thick between the two that not even a katana will be able to slice through it right now. The two have been engaged in this steamy position for a while now, neither of them paying the slightest attention to Grigory and his female companion.

What Bryan does not know, is that Anastasia has something else planned for him, something that will shock him at first, but in the end it will do nothing but please him. Anastasia pulls Bryan's head away from her chest and slightly pulls it back so that she can taste his lips once more, her tongue teasing him while tugging on his lower lip, he just groaning in return while squeezing her breasts.

After having satisfied herself of tasting Bryan's luscious, soft and full manly lips, she starts to move her kisses downwards, along with her body, and moves it downwards until she is sitting on her knees on the carpet right between Bryan's legs, her hands resting on his thighs while she looks up at Bryan with a smirk. Bryan is just caressing her arms, not sure of what this sneaky blonde is up to now; however, he quickly realises her plan when her hands move to his belt and starts to unbuckle it.

"Wait, kid," is all he says while taking hold of her hands, "What are you doing?"

"Just relax, Bryan; I am not going to bite, well, not in a hurtful manner anyway," Anastasia says, her smirk turning into that malicious one that Bryan has seen at the cabin, he suddenly becoming very restless.

Anastasia continues to unbuckle his belt, and proceeds to zip down the zipper of his jeans, his erection within his boxers just jumping out of his jeans. She strokes the erect member in a teasingly way while still smirking up at Bryan, he having no idea of how to handle this very unsuspecting developing situation. Her hands move to the hem of Bryan's jeans, she trying to yank it down.

"A little help here," is all she says to Bryan, he slightly lifting his hips so that Anastasia can pull down his jeans, his heart suddenly beating very irregular within his chest.

Anastasia does not pull it down all the way, just enough so that only Bryan's boxer is showing, and without any warning, she pulls down the light blue coloured boxer, Bryan's naked erect member in full view.

"My, my, I am going to enjoy sucking you," Anastasia says while looking straight into Bryan's eyes, her eyes just shining with mischief, and as if to emphasise on her comment, she gives a lick all along Bryan's length, her tongue tickling the head of his member, licking up his pre come. Involuntarily, Bryan grabs hold of Anastasia's wrists upon that sensation being brought to the head of his penis.

His lips are slightly parted for so many reasons right now. His heart is beating like crazy, his lungs are heaving, and he has no idea on how he is going to stop his body from reacting to Anastasia's touch right now.

Anastasia finally takes Bryan's erect and aroused penis head into her mouth, a deep and masculine moan coming from him as Anastasia's warm mouth covers the head of his penis, her natural warmth stimulating each and every single nerve ending within his penis right now. Anastasia skilfully starts to suck on the head of his penis, her head starting to move up and down while both of her hands start to jerk off Bryan.

Bryan proceeds to rest his head on the headrest of the couch while his hands move to Anastasia's head and he starts to stroke her hair, his entire body being assaulted with indescribable pleasure right now. His mind can think of nothing else except for this gorgeous blonde that is currently down on her knees in front of him, she sucking him in a very skilled way, this really being a dream come true for any man right now. Without him even realising it, Bryan's pelvic area starts to move along with Anastasia's movements, he moaning as wave after wave of pleasure courses through his entire body.

Anastasia immediately notices Bryan's movements, this pleasing to her. She has wanted to do this for a while now, but was never sure of how Bryan might have reacted to this bold touch of hers. Anastasia steals a glance upwards towards Bryan, seeing that his eyes are closed and his lips are slightly parted, his chest rising up and down, while he stills strokes her hair.

Seeing this pleasing sight, results in her to become even bolder, as she takes Bryan's erect member even deeper into her mouth, until it reaches within her throat, a deep throat. Anastasia hears Bryan gasp as he pulls rather tightly on her hair, but she does not find it painful at all, but instead finds it very erotic, her own sacred area throbbing with arousal at the moment, her panty already filled with her arousing essence.

Feeling Anastasia taking him in even deeper, pushes him somewhat much closer to the edge. There is no doubt that this feisty blonde sure knows how to work her mouth and tongue on a guy's penis, literally weakening him at the knees.

"Ana," is all he says in an almost moaning manner, Bryan not even realising that he has just called out the blonde Grekov's name, this once again just being an indication that his thoughts are completely preoccupied with Anastasia and her pleasing of him right now.

The speed of Anastasia's moving up and down of her mouth increases, along with the jerking of her hands, this pushing Bryan even closer to the edge, he suddenly becoming very aware of how close he is about to come, and he quickly places his hands on Anastasia's arms, "You have to stop," is all he says to her, this immediately halting her in her movements, withdrawing her mouth from Bryan's penis.

"You can come in my mouth, Bryan; I really have no problem with it, I do swallow rather than spit," that last part causing Bryan's member to twitch with pure arousal.

"I can't do that, kid. I find it very demeaning towards a woman, and there is no way I am going to disrespect you in that way, even if you give me permission to do it."

"You really are an undercover gentleman, Bryan, you do realise that right?"

Bryan just lifts his shoulder to that in a shrugging manner, unable to comment on that.

"You are, Bryan, but anyway, I don't care about that right now. I am going to make you come tonight, one way or another," the sly smile on Anastasia's mouth showing that she is very serious about her mission.

Bryan really has no words to say to this woman on her knees right now, her mouth glistening in the somewhat illumination within the room, her lips almost looking puffy, that glint in her eye the exact same one that he had seen at the cabin.

"Come on, big guy," is all Anastasia says while getting up, her one hand reaching out towards Bryan.

Bryan gets up and quickly closes his jeans, while glancing into Grigory's direction; he and the woman are hard at work, the woman still straddling his lap but it is clear that they are doing the deed already, the various sounds coming from the two occupying the couch confirming it, not to mention that her skirt is lifted rather high, exposing a bare ass for all to see.

Anastasia takes hold of Bryan's hand and starts making her way towards the bathroom, pulling Bryan with her. He shows no sign of resistance and follows her into the bathroom, and the moment they enter the room, Anastasia pushes Bryan up against the bathroom wall, claiming his lips in a passionate and hunger filled way, there no sign of gentleness within the kissing, Bryan complying to her every need. With his member still fully erect, he too places his hands on her hips and pulls her against him, his erection pressing against her while Anastasia has her hands pressed against his chest.

While kissing like crazy, Anastasia's hands once again make their way down his body, until they reach the zipper of his jeans once more, undoing his jeans again, and then lets the jeans drop down to his ankles, the boxer following suit. Bryan groans into Anastasia's mouth, his grip on her hips tightening. Anastasia takes Bryan's member into her right hand, and once again starts to jerk him; Bryan's right hand abruptly leaves her hip and grabs her left breast, massaging it with a firm hand, his hips moving on their own accord against Anastasia's hand.

Before anyone can say VIP bathroom, Bryan seizes with all of his movements and gasps silently against Anastasia's mouth as she feels his lukewarm essence flow over her hand, he digging his fingers deeper into her skin as all sensation disappears from his legs.

Bryan's orgasm is over within a matter of seconds, and after his crisis passes, he just lowers his head and rests it on Anastasia's shoulder while leaning his body against the wall, resting, Anastasia having milked him of all that he could give.

Anastasia kisses him in the neck, she feeling very smug with herself about making him come.

"You okay?" she asks with a fake concern, she not at all concerned about Bryan this very moment.

Anastasia gets no answer and instead receives a silent nod, her grin just broadening about what she had just accomplished. The two remain standing in their current position for a minute or two longer until the feel in Bryan's legs returns. Bryan gathers himself and straightens himself, as Anastasia pulls away from Bryan, while still holding onto his almost limp member, her hand being covered with his essence. He reaches for the hand towels and wipes her hand while she looks at him with a huge grin on her face, Bryan pretending not to see her.

"What is it, kid?" he finally asks while avoiding Anastasia's face.

"Oh nothing; can't a woman grin anymore?"

"Hn."

Bryan finally pulls up his boxer and jeans and then walks over to the sink, indicating to Anastasia to follow him. He washes both hers and his hands, all while still avoiding her face.

"Oh come on, Bryan, just look at me already."

Bryan finally turns to face the perky young blonde, that silly looking grin on her face making it very hard for him to keep a stern face, he feeling how the corners of his mouth are moving into a smirk.

"Just smile already, I know you want to," is all Anastasia says, her entire face being the expression of a very naughty child right now, and alas, Bryan finally gives in to the smirk, and also starts to chuckle, pulling the blonde into an embrace while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are going to be the main reason why I will end up in an asylum one day, kid."

"Don't worry, Bry, I will come visit you regularly."

Bryan just snorts at that, "Yeah right; let's just go dance or drink or something," Bryan says as he releases Anastasia, he now being the one to pull Anastasia out of the bathroom, her left hand securely held by his right hand.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A husband and his wife is sleeping soundly in their bed, their two children also sleeping in their rooms, completely unaware of the men dressed in suits that are lurking around in their mansion right now. The mansion is situated in the well developed areas of Moscow where the elite resides, the mansions being surrounded with high fences, and there hardly being any sign of a neighbour. It is in this type of suburb that Stepanov is living with his family, his gorgeous wife and their two children, their 11 year old son and 16 year old daughter.

Stepanov is sleeping on his side of the bed, still completely oblivious about what is going on around him. Three largely built men make their way into the bedroom, one walking over to the side of Stepanov's wife, the other two approaching Stepanov. At once a pair of hands are pressed on to Stepanov's mouth, while the other man quickly takes hold of his hands, tying them, while the exact same thing is being done to his wife now, the only difference being that her hands are being tied behind her back.

Both are forced onto their feet, guns pressed against their heads as the five starts to make their way downstairs. Stepanov is shocked to see that the lights are on downstairs, because he did not notice anything. The other shocking thing is that these men came into their home without the alarm going off, and it is suppose to be the state of the art alarm system. Their 11 year boy is following his parents, his mouth covered with duck tape and his hands also tied behind his back.

As everyone walks into the designer living room, Stepanov sees a man standing with his back towards them, dressed in black, although it is office wear, and Stepanov immediately recognises the man, but cannot call out his name as his mouth is covered. All three family members are forced on to their knees, but separately. The wife and their son are sitting on their knees on the one side of the room, opposite to Stepanov.

The familiar man finally turns around to face Stepanov, the sly smirk on his devilish handsome face very unsettling while he is holding a glass of whiskey in his left hand.

"I didn't take you as a Scottish man, Stepanov."

Kai signals to the man that is standing behind Stepanov to remove the tape from his mouth.

"What is the meaning of this, Kai? What the hell are you doing in my house at this time of the night, with all of these men?!"

"Calm down, Stepanov; there is no need to go all hysterical, well, at least not yet," Kai's voice sounding very sinister as he speaks each word.

"There is one child missing," Kai notices, while taking a sip from the whiskey, his forehead frowning about the foreign taste, and then he places the glass on to the nearest coffee table.

"She is coming, sir."

"What do you want, Kai?" Stepanov once again demands.

"Let's wait for the last member to arrive, and then we can all talk calmly, Stepanov," the look in Kai's eyes causing the said hostage to feel very uneasy.

Another largely built man comes walking down the stairs and enters the living room, a brown haired teenage girl with him, her mouth also being covered with tape and her hands tied in front of her, just like her father.

"My, my, Stepanov, I had no idea that your daughter is such a beauty," Kai says while taking the girl from the man's hold, pulling the girl closer to him while looking deep into her petrified eyes and cupping the right side of her face.

"Relax, my dear, all of this will be over in a few minutes time. Your precious papa just has to give me something, and then I will be on my way," he says while running a thumb over her right cheek.

Kai proceeds to direct the girl to stand right in front of him, her back facing him while he is holding her by her waist. Her mother tries to scream but all that can be heard is muffled screams coming from the woman.

"Leave my family out of this, Hiwatari; this is between me and you, so I am begging you, just let them go."

Kai ignores Stepanov, and instead starts to nip on the girl's right ear, much to the horror of the rest of the family. The men of Kai just remain standing quietly in their positions behind each family member, all void of any type of emotion.

"Tell me, little girl, are you a virgin? You can be honest with me; there is no need to be shy. So are you still one?"

The girl just gives a silent nod, a tear falling from her eye, Kai pulling on her ear lobe in a teasingly way while glancing at Stepanov, that evil glint within Kai's eyes just growing stronger and stronger.

"Let her go!"

"I like a virgin; I like to break them in, giving them their first taste of sex. I have broken in quite a number of them, and I won't mind breaking in a few more. There is nothing like breaking a woman's virgin, her hymen; it sure does wonders for a man's ego and his pride. Unfortunately, it is just so hard to find a virgin these days," Kai places his right hand under her chin, directing the girl's face towards him as he places a kiss on her right cheek.

"Stay right here, little girl, and do not dare disobey me," Kai says while releasing his hold on the teenager to retrieve a suitcase where he removes a contract after opening the suitcase, Stepanov immediately recognising the contract that he had turned down some time ago.

"You really are a sick man, Kai, a demented maniac! What kind of man goes to these kinds of lengths, just in order to obtain a company?!" Stepanov makes to stand up, but he is pushed back down, a gun pointed towards his left temple.

Kai says nothing and just smirks at Stepanov, and makes his way back to the teenager once more, taking up his place right behind her while pulling her close against his body, his eyes mocking Stepanov.

"Insult me all you want, it does nothing to me. I always get what I want, always. You will sign this contract, Stepanov."

"And what if I refuse?"

Kai continues to smirk and says nothing; instead he places the contract on to the same coffee table that the whiskey glass is on, and then turns the teenage girl to face him, Kai removing the tape from her mouth, immediately claiming her lips, she just whimpering and squirming under his touch, but is does not seem to bother Kai in the least.

"Kai! Let her go!"

Stepanov, along with his wife and their son, screams for Kai to stop, but their pleas has no effect on Kai, as he continues with his little assault on the teenager's mouth. Hearing their pleas is like administering a strong drug into his system, the high being indescribable in any words in any language. The teenage girl continues to squirm underneath Kai's touch, Kai's left hand being on her right butt cheek, squeezing it so that Stepanov and the rest of the family sees it, but finally, after a few minutes of groping the poor teenage girl, which has felt like an eternity for her, Kai finally stops kissing her, removing his hand from her ass and then he yanks her around so hard so that she can face her father once more.

"Refuse to sign and I will take your daughter right here in front of you, and you will watch how I break your precious daughter, all because you are too selfish, and don't think that I won't rape her, Stepanov. You have no idea what I am capable off. You will sign the contract, or your precious daughter will face the consequences."

Stepanov looks at his daughter's face, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Please, papa, just sign whatever you have to sign, please," she begs her father, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Alright, fine; you win, Kai. I will sign the bloody contract, but then you will let us go, right?"

"Why else do you think I am doing this? Sign it, and you and your family will never see me again, and that is a promise."

The man behind Stepanov helps him stand up and leads him to the coffee table, Kai handing him a pen, a Parker pen no else, and then he starts to sign all of the papers within the contract. After completing the task of signing away his life's work, Stepanov hands the pen back to Kai, he having a deep urge to cut that self satisfactory smirk from Kai's face.

The man takes Stepanov back to his previous place and once again forces him on to his knees.

"You won't get away this, Kai."

"Oh, but I already have, just like I always do."

And just then, a light bulb goes on in Stepanov's head, figuratively speaking, and a horrible reality dawns upon him, "The rumours, about you being a mob boss, they are true, aren't they? You really are a mob boss."

Kai's eyes narrows, but the smirk remains on his face, "Smart man, Stepanov, and yes, I am one, the best actually, and the most brutal. Sometimes I have to involve the help of my mob, The Chernyy Feniks mob, in order to obtain something for my company, like I had done tonight."

"You are sicker than what I had originally thought, Kai."

Kai just snorts at that, once again taking hold of the teenager girl, Stepanov already starting to panic again.

"What are you doing, Kai? You said that you will let us go after I had signed the papers."

"I had never said that I am going to let you go; I had said that after you have signed the contract, you will never see me again, but I did not say in which manner. Get on your knees, little girl," Kai instructs the teenager, she dropping to her knees, Kai following suit.

He pushes her so that she lands on her hands, Kai chuckling at her position, "Now this is how I prefer a woman: on all four right in front of me," and as to emphasise on it, Kai takes hold of her hips and presses his crotch area against her ass while looking directly into Stepanov's eyes.

"It was nice doing business with you, but unfortunately, it has come to an end, and now, the last thing that you will see is me taking your daughter as the life leaves your body."

Kai once again signals with a single nod to the man that is standing right behind Stepanov, the man removing a knife from inside his shirt's sleeve, while taking hold of Stepanov's hair, tilting his head back to expose his neck, and then he slits Stepanov's throat, blood immediately spilling out of the long and deep cut, all to the horror of his family, their muffled screams filling the room.

"Papa! Papa!" the teenage girl yells, Kai starting to chuckle as she starts to yell for her father and struggles to get to him, Kai making it impossible for her as he keeps a tight hold on her hips, Stepanov's body lying on the carpet, his eyes just looking at his daughter as the life slowly drains from his body.

The moment Kai realises that Stepanov is dead, his chuckling seizes and he pushes the teenage girl so that she falls face flat on to the carpet, Kai standing up. He holds his right hand out and one of the men hands him a gun with a silencer on, and without thinking twice, he puts two bullets into the teenage girl's head, and then aims the gun at the wife and son, putting two bullets into each one's head, and after completing the gruesome task, Kai hands the gun back to the man to whom it belongs to.

With his usual cold expression back on his face, Kai retrieves the contract, "Burn everything to the ground," that being his only instruction to his men, before he makes his way out of the mansion, contract in hand, without showing any remorse of what he had just done, killing a family all just to get a company that he believes will be beneficial for both his company and for his mob.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The club is still packed, the dancing bodies on the dance floor still looking like a wave as everyone moves according to the beat of the music that is blasting over the speakers. Within this crowd, Bryan and Anastasia are also finding themselves, along with Anastasia's cousin, Elena, and her fiancé, Misha, who had gotten engaged about six months ago. The two cousins are trying to have a conversation over the loud music, while their male companions are just holding their ladies close to them.

Bryan is in no mood to keep another man company, his body language not making any secret about it. Grigory has already left with his female companion, and Yurik is also just missing in action, but not like Bryan is bothered by any of that right now. Truth be told, he just wants to go home and get in bed, while holding a naked Anastasia close to him.

He has decided that they can have a week to rest, but it does not mean that they are just going to sit around and do nothing. No, because Bryan wants him and Anastasia to build wooden men and then place them in the backyard where she will practice her target practice with all of the various weapons. They have a few busy months ahead of them because Bryan also wants to teach his 'student' on how to fight in absolute darkness, of how she should hone her hearing skills to pinpoint the exact position of her attacker; Yurik and Grigory will also have to help with that task. They still have a lot of work to do before she will be ready to take on the dark world of the crime world.

But for now, he just wants to get to bed. Bryan continues to look around the dance floor, all out of pure boredom, and while still looking around, he suddenly spots a very familiar face, walking straight towards him, Bryan feeling how his entire body is suddenly becoming numb and how his breath is getting caught in his throat.

'What the hell is he doing here?' that being Bryan's only thought on the man that is still coming towards him. Panic has just kicked in, Bryan feeling like a wild animal that has just been placed in a small cage, and is looking for some way out. If Anastasia sees him now, who knows what she might do; she has proven on more than one occasion that she can be very unstable when the moment calls for it.

After his very productive night, Kai had the sudden urge to just go to the nearest club and pick up the most gorgeous woman in the club, hence why he is now making his way through a packed dance floor, after having spotted a tall woman with blue hair, it obviously being coloured. The only thing that Kai dislikes now is that he is constantly colliding with bodies, but in a few minutes, it will be over and he will be making his way back home with a gorgeous woman by his side. He will just have to suck it up for a while longer. It is not like he dislikes clubs; he just prefers to go to a club when he is high on ecstasy, he then finding everything much more tolerable in his euphoric state.

Bryan knows that Kai will not recognise him, but he is not about to take any chances. Without thinking twice, he grabs Anastasia in a somewhat gentle manner, turns her to face him, and while cupping her face with both of his hands, he starts to kiss her passionately, leaving Elena and Misha stunned by this abrupt action, not even to talk about Anastasia's shocked reaction, but she does not pull away, and instead places her hands on Bryan's lower back while getting absorbed in the passionate kiss.

Bryan is very aware of what is going on around him at the moment, despite his eyes being closed as he is drawn more and more into the kiss. Bryan feels how Kai brushes against him, both him and the fingers of Anastasia, his back facing his former employer while trying his best to hide Anastasia from his view, and also keeping Kai from being seen by the blonde Grekov.

The moment Bryan is certain that Kai is some distance away from them, Bryan slowly pulls away from Anastasia while still keeping her face between his two strong hands, the two just gazing into each other's eyes, Anastasia's lips looking swollen by the intense kissing, she having a grin on her face like one who had just heard a silly joke. Bryan quickly glances into Kai's direction, seeing his head of hair disappear through the crowd, he silently thanking whoever he has to thank that had just saved them both from what could have been a very disastrous situation.

"What had just come over you?" Anastasia asks with a very surprised tone of voice, Bryan once again looking deep into her eyes.

Bryan just shrugs his shoulders, his face having a very gentle expression on his face.

"What do you say we head home?"

Bryan just nods his head at that, grateful that she has asked it first, and after bidding good bye to Elena and Misha, Bryan and Anastasia start to make their way through the crowd, heading for the exit. The night had been very eventful for both of them, but Bryan is glad that they are finally leaving, because he does not want to see Kai again. All he wants to do now is to get home, undress Anastasia and get in a comfortable bed with the blonde in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a lovely day outside, the weather almost perfect, well, that can be expected since it is spring time in the beautiful city of Moscow, the temperature already being at 19 degrees, a perfect temperature in Anastasia's opinion. There is no rain predicted for today, so the day will remain this beautiful and sunny for the entire day, another bonus for the Grekov woman. She can already feel like she is bursting with positive energy, all thanks to this lovely weather, and also to the fact that she is not training today.

She and Bryan is currently in his truck, on their way to a party that Yurik and Grigory had organised, and there is still enough time left before they have to arrive there. The two are currently in the heart of the city, caught in some traffic but it does not seem to bother either of the two; at least it is not rush hour.

Soft music is playing within the car, Bryan casually holding the steering wheel with his right hand while his left arm is leisurely hanging out of the window with a can of soda in hand as he also leisurely takes a sip from it every now and then; Anastasia is just observing the traffic and the various vehicles all around them, hoping that she can at least spot something worthwhile, like a muscle car, or a sexy customised bike.

'Oh, how I miss my bike right now,' she thinks to herself, while quietly sighing to herself.

The traffic finally picks up, and they are almost at the robots, just a few more cars and then the two will be able to get out of this traffic. The truck comes to a stop as the traffic light turns red for Bryan.

Anastasia continues to watch the vehicles drive by in front of them when she suddenly spots two deep blue coloured street bikes slowly cross over the street, she unable to hold her excitement, "Sweet mother of all that is pink and frilly, I think I just came in my panty!" she exclaims loudly while continuing to watch the two bikes drive by slowly, her little outburst causing Bryan to spill his drink all over him as he had choked when she had divulged that somewhat crude piece of information.

Anastasia is grinning like someone who had just got the hottest date on earth, she turning her attention to Bryan who is just glaring at her while soda is dripping all over him, Anastasia completely dumbfounded about what had just happened to him, "What happened to you?" is all she asks the big guy in a very surprised tone.

Bryan says nothing and just shakes his head from side to side a few times, and just as he is about to reach for the glove compartment to retrieve a few wet wipes, wet wipes that Anastasia has forced him to keep in his truck, Bryan hears a honking behind him, he seeing that the traffic light has just turned green.

"Hold this," is all he says to Anastasia as he shoves the can of soda in her hand while starting to drive his truck once more, he being all sticky while doing it.

Anastasia quickly finishes the last bit of the soda before taking it upon herself to help clean Bryan. She removes a few wet wipes from the packet and gently starts to wipe Bryan clean, she trying her best not to distract him from his driving.

"From now you are drinking your beverages through a straw. I can't believe that you spilled your drink like this."

"It would not have happened if a CERTAIN SOMEONE had not blurted out some crude info."

"Oh hush, Bryan; just focus on the road while I clean you up, you messy, messy boy," Anastasia says in a playful manner.

She continues to wipe his arms, shirt, stomach and chest area, but by the time she reaches his lap and upper legs, a very devious idea pops into Anastasia's head, she suddenly smirking to herself about what she is about to do. She sensually and very seductively starts to wipe Bryan's crotch area, ensuring that she puts a firm pressure on his member. Bryan immediately becomes aware of this, and he just looks at Anastasia with a bored look on his face, she just smirking at him, he knowing that specific smirk of hers very well by now, and he can already see what she is planning.

"I am driving, just so you know, kid."

"And? I am not doing anything; I am simply cleaning you up."

"Hn," is all Bryan replies before turning his attention back on to the road.

Unfortunately, Bryan's body starts to respond to Anastasia's touch, she feeling how his erection is starting to take a life of its own within Bryan's jeans, but still she does not stop with her movements on Bryan's crotch area.

Soon enough Bryan's member is fully erect, Anastasia unable to hold herself in any longer. She quickly unbuckles his belt but before she can start with Bryan's zipper, he stops her with his right hand, "What are you doing? Do you want us to crash or what?"

"Oh please, you are a grown man; you can multitask, I have seen you do it on so many occasions already, so just multitask some more, and leave me so that I can have some fun."

Anastasia swats Bryan's hand away and continues with the zipper, Bryan's fully erect member being in full view in a matter of seconds, and without giving Bryan another chance to stop her, she lowers her head on to his member, taking it into her mouth, Bryan suddenly gripping the steering wheel with both of his hands as the pleasure immediately starts to attack his entire body. Her head immediately starts to bob as she begins her oral pleasing on Bryan, her right hand moving along his length up and down as she keeps herself slightly balanced on her left arm.

Bryan is having somewhat of a struggle of focusing on the road, his mind and all of his other senses being taken over by pleasure and lust, and as if acting on its own accord, his right hand rests on Anastasia's head, Bryan starting to stroke her hair as she continues with her pleasurable assault on his member. It feels as if his eyes want to close shut just to further indulge in this wave of ecstasy but he has to keep his attention on the road, but it is getting more and more difficult by the second.

Anastasia is enjoying herself very much now, her tongue teasing and tasting Bryan over and over again, his soft grunts and his stroking of her hair just adding to her own pleasure. She knows that what she is doing right now is putting them both in danger but she just could not help herself. She enjoys sucking Bryan, just too bad that he has not come in her mouth, not yet anyway, but she will have her day; maybe today will be that day.

After realising that he cannot focus anymore, Bryan finally pulls over, switching off the truck's engine so that Anastasia can finish up with her little assault without the two of them getting into some sort of accident. Bryan can also feel that he is about to come, and there is no way that he is going to come in her mouth, no matter how many times Anastasia has pleaded with him to do it already.

"Ana," is all Bryan manages to say in a somewhat whisper, "you must stop."

Anastasia abruptly stops with her sucking and lifts her head, just looking at him with an almost scowl on her face, "Stop being such a girl and come already. I have told you that I do not have a problem with it."

"No, and that is final."

"Want to bet?" Anastasia's tone of voice suddenly sounding very unsettling and her eyes are also having a very challenging look within them.

She once again leans down and takes Bryan's member into her mouth, her movements suddenly picking up momentum, Bryan knowing with what she is busy with at this very moment. He places both of his hands on her head as to pull up her head but Anastasia grabs his hands and keeps them away while her head keeps bobbing, faster and faster, Bryan feeling how he is getting closer and closer to his climax, and he tries to muster all of his energy so that he can pull Anastasia's head up before he comes in her mouth, but it is already too late...

Bryan's essence shoots into Anastasia's mouth, the movements of her head not seizing as she milks Bryan, taking in all that he has to give.

Within seconds it is over, Bryan's arms falling limply to the sides of his body, he slightly heaving while leaning back against his seat. Anastasia finally lifts her head, her eyes shining with mischief while she grins at Bryan with puffy and glistening lips, he too tired now to even glare at her.

"Tasty," is all Anastasia says to Bryan while licking her lips a few times before moving over to her seat, acting like nothing had just happened.

"You are going to be the death of me one day, kid," is all Bryan manages to say in a hoarse voice, to which Anastasia just grins at.

"Come on, big boy, zip up your pants so that we can get to the party already. I am really in the mood to get pissed out of my mind."

"Unbelievable," is all Bryan mutters to himself before recomposing himself, and then starts the truck once more, he and the devilish blonde making their way to Yurik and Grigory's party.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Laughter and talking can be heard coming from the back yard of the Grekov residence, Anastasia and Bryan having a little get together to celebrate the summer, and luckily for them, the day is again perfect, clear of any clouds, although rain has been broadcasted for later the evening, but it is only early afternoon now so there is still enough time to socialise outside before any sign of thunder clouds will appear.

Elena and Misha are here, along with Dmitri and his girlfriend, and Yurik and Grigory has also brought their own female companions to join in on the fun. Anastasia has decided that she is going to serve only American dishes that she has learned to make while still staying in the States, lasagne being the main meal, and the aroma of the American loved tradition is already filling the kitchen.

Bryan is currently in the kitchen, he busy making a green salad; he may be a man but he loves a salad, especially his specially made salad, a favourite of Anastasia now a day after having it tasted way in the beginning of her training. He is alone in the kitchen right now, the radio softly playing in the back ground. He is casually dressed in dark blue jeans with a plain white T-shirt on, the shirt accentuating his broad muscles, Anastasia finding him very sexy in his attire. She, on the other hand is dressed in a white denim skirt, reaching mid thigh with black sandals, and a bright orange halter top, Bryan finding her attire also very sexy, and also very seductive.

Just then Dmitri comes walking in to the kitchen from outside, and he had wanted to talk to Bryan for a while now, and now seems like the opportune moment to talk alone with the man, a first for him seeing as he had only met Bryan about two hours ago. Up until today he has only heard his sister talk about this big guy, and he had been curious about him ever since.

"So you are the reason," is all Dmitri says to Bryan, he trying to sound as friendly as he possibly can be.

Bryan just turns around to face the young man, no expression on his face, "Excuse me?"

Dmitri quickly raises his arms in a surrendering manner while giving a nervous chuckle, "Sorry man, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I meant that you are the reason that we have our Anastasia back, the crazy, sometimes very crude yet very loveable cousin of ours, and I just want to say thanks, man."

Bryan turns around to completely face Dmitri, he suddenly very curious about what this young man has to say about Anastasia, Dmitri realising that he has to elaborate some more on the situation.

"The last time my cousin had been this happy had been before her family got murdered. After that, well, she was never the same again, no hysterical laughter, no crude jokes, just nothing. Soon, it was just glimpses of them, but still no old Ana, until you seemed to have appeared in the picture. Suddenly, she was becoming more and more her old self, the old Ana that we have loved and missed so much, so yeah, I don't know what you did but you had managed to bring Anastasia Grekov from the dead, and I will forever be grateful for that, and I mean it in the sincerest of ways."

Bryan has no idea what to say to all of that, he did not even realise it had been that bad after the death of her family. He knew that she had gone through some changes but he never would have thought that it would have been this drastic.

"I just thought that you should know, Bryan, that you had brought our Ana back to us, so again, thank you."

"It has been my pleasure, I guess. I did not realise that she had taken the death of her family so bad, but I am glad that I could have helped."

Dmitri takes few steps towards Bryan and places a hand on Bryan's left shoulder, Dmitri just smiling at Bryan, this confusing the burly man slightly, "I really do hope that you two will remain by each other's side for a very long time. I may have only met you today but I can already see that you and my cousin make each other happy, so hold on to that. Happiness like that is very rare in our day and age. But anyway, I will leave you to do whatever you have to do," and after removing his hand from Bryan's shoulder, Dmitri walks away.

Just as he is about to walk out the back door, Anastasia comes walking in, she just grinning at her cousin, "Were you playing with yourself, Dmitri? I thought you had stopped with those manners of yours. Isn't that why you a have girlfriend now, so that she can play with you instead of you playing with yourself?"

Both Bryan and Dmitri just look at the grinning Anastasia, Dmitri's jaw just dropping out of pure shock.

"Please close your mouth, my dear cousin. You look like a Venus fly trap-wannabe," the grin not faltering once from Anastasia's mouth.

Dmitri just raises his arms in utter defeat while shaking his head from side to side, "I...I honestly..." and without completing his sentence, Dmitri just walks out, Anastasia just starting to laugh at the retreating back of her cousin.

She turns her attention to Bryan, their eyes locking, she smiling brightly at him, he also just shaking his head from side to side before turning back to his previous chore of making his salad.

Anastasia just walks over to the oven to check on her lasagne, Bryan standing next to the oven as he continues with his salad. Anastasia proceeds to open the door of the oven only a small distance, just to smell her creation, and she just hums when the aroma fills her nose.

"I think my tongue is about to have multiple orgasms," is all she says about the aroma of her lasagne, Bryan just snorting at her, he still finding it very entertaining at what comes out of her mouth sometimes, even after all this time that he has known her.

And at once, Bryan gets the sudden urge to just claim her lips, to kiss her lips until they are bruised, and after tossing his knife carelessly onto the counter and wiping his hands on the kitchen cloth, he places his right hand behind Anastasia's head, immediately pulling her to him where he claims her lips in a sensual and very passionate way, Anastasia just leaning into the kiss.

Bryan pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as her arms goes around his neck, the two having their bodies pressed up close against each other, as the passion filled kissing continues.

It does not take long for Bryan to push Anastasia against the counter, and in one swift movement, he lifts her up and places her on top of the counter, her legs automatically going around his waist, his growing erection pressing against her crotch area while the intense hunger filled kissing continues between the two. Neither Anastasia nor Bryan cares that someone can walk in on them at any moment now, the two being way too caught up in their heated moment right now.

Anastasia has no idea what had just come over Bryan but she is not complaining at all, she always enjoying the feel of his soft lips moving against her own lips, while their tongues are doing an intimate dance of their own within each other mouths. She can feel his ever growing erection pressing up against her and she would have loved to have him move within her right now, right here on the counter, he driving himself into her over and over again as she constantly moans into his ear while dragging her nails all along his back.

Bryan is not feeling any different from Anastasia right now, he also wanting to claim her right now, right here on the counter. For some strange reason, hearing Dmitri say all those things from earlier has filled him with some sense of pride, knowing that he has really had an impact on Anastasia's life, a positive one, and also for the fact that Dmitri had said that he can see that he and Anastasia are making each other happy. Bryan will definitely not mind spending the rest of his life with this fiery woman because he knows that they truly will be happy, and also that he will never have a dull moment with her, but he doubts that they will be able to build a life together, seeing as she will have to leave for the mob, and he will have to break all contact with her when that times comes, he not wanting to risk it that she might get caught out, and so, lose her life in the process.

After some more kissing, Anastasia pulls away in order to catch her breath, but she keeps her forehead pressed against Bryan's forehead, the two feeling each other's slight panting on their own skins.

"Do you want to go up stairs?" is all Anastasia asks in a husked voice, Bryan suddenly feeling how his erections is twitching upon hearing that question.

He has wanted to do it for so long now, to claim her, to make love to her for hours on end, but he knows that he will not let her go so he constantly restrains himself, it proving more and more difficult every time.

Bryan just sighs against her lips, he so angry with himself right now for having to feign an excuse in order to turn her down, "We have guests, kid."

"Screw them," is all Anastasia whispers back against Bryan's lips, he once again claiming her lips, the kissing now even fiercer than a little while back.

Anastasia presses her breasts up against his body while wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck while her hips start to move against Bryan's arousal, the rugged looking man just grunting into her mouth as he pushes his member against her panty, he feeling her wetness through the material of both her panty and his jeans while he moves his hands underneath her skirt and grabs firmly on to Anastasia's ass, his fingers slipping underneath the cloth of her panty to feel her bare ass.

The two are so caught up in their heated moment that they do not even notice Dmitri coming into the kitchen, the Grekov's eyes widening upon seeing the very intimate moment between the two, and without uttering a sound, he quickly turns around and hurries back outside, being as quiet as possible. He was supposed to get two more glasses for his sister, but she will just have to wait.

Dmitri retakes his seat at the table, everyone just looking at him, his face still showing his shock.

"Hey, bro, my glasses, where are they?"

"Not now, Elena."

"And why not?"

"Well, the kitchen is a bit preoccupied at the moment," is all Dmitri manages to say, Yurik and Grigory just rolling their eyes at this because the two men know all too well by now what is going on in the kitchen right now.

"Bryan and Ana are sucking the life out of each other, aren't they?" Grigory asks with a bored tone.

"Yeah, like their lives are depending on it."

"What?!" is all Elena exclaims, she sounding way too excited at that little revelation, "Are they like doing it or what?"

"Elena! Good gods woman, must you be such a pervert?!"

"Go cry me a river, Dmitri, I was just asking a normal question, and you are the very last person to call me a pervert, got it. So, are they doing it or what?"

"No, Elena, they ARE NOT DOING IT," Dmitri says to his sister, he making sure that his tone of voice indicates to her that he is not impressed with her manners.

"That's all I was asking, no need to act all melodramatic. How long do you think they will be busy; I am quite hungry."

"Don't worry, it won't be too long, or I hope not," is all Yurik replies, he also hoping that the two love birds do not take their time as he too is hungry.

Luckily, the group of friends did not need wait too long before Anastasia and Bryan emerged from the kitchen, Anastasia's hair a little bit dishevelled, everyone just sniggering upon her appearance, Bryan and Anastasia completely oblivious to the fact that everyone knows with what they were busy with in the kitchen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The definite impact of skin on skin is heard clearly, along with the constant moaning of a woman and the occasional grunt of a man as the two are busy having an intense session of meaningless sex.

The brown haired woman is on her knees, her head resting on her forearms as her arms are flat on the bed, her pelvic area up in the air while her hips are being held firmly as the man pounds in to her over and over again, as deep and as hard as he possibly can, the man constantly hitting the woman's g-spot, and she has already climaxed twice, her trembling legs a clear sign of it. While lying on her forearms, her hands are clutching the covers as her body continuously gets assaulted with waves of pleasure coursing through her entire being.

Kai is also on his knees behind the woman and he has his eyes closed as he pounds away into the woman, sweat trickling down his muscular body while his firm hold on his latest squeeze's hips does not falter, his thrusting not missing one beat. He can feel that he is nearing his end, and it is about time as he is really getting sick and tired of this woman's constant moaning. He always appreciates it if a woman is showing her satisfaction through a few sounds, but this is just beyond preposterous.

He and this woman have been having casual sex for a week now, and Kai is already sick and tired of her, and he cannot wait to get rid of her. Usually Kai keeps them for longer than that if they are not one-night stands, but now he is regretting not sticking with this woman for only one night. Right after he has reached his climax, he is going to get rid of this slut, permanently.

Kai was never one to have one-night stands, but after the whole fiasco with Phantom, he has no other choice but to indulge in it every now and then. He knows that it is risky, but not risky enough for Kai to give up sex with various women.

Kai starts to dig his nails into her skin as he tilts his head back, his climax coursing through his body, Kai feeling how his essence is excreted into the condom, the numbing attack happening on his legs as they grow weak due to the pleasurable attack on his entire nerve and muscular system. Kai silently gasps as the last bit of his essence leaves is body, his incredible orgasm finally coming to an end, leaving him feeling all flustered and trembling.

Kai immediately seizes all movements as he tilts his back to the front, his drenched bangs sticking to the side of his face while a few hang over his eyes, Kai heaving like he has just had a decent jogging session; luckily his female companion has stopped with her annoying moaning, but Kai still wants to get rid of her.

"Are...are we done?" is all she asks through her heaving.

Kai says nothing and instead just removes himself from this woman, and then takes hold of her hair with his left hand, pulling her up in a not so gentle manner, he pulling her body up against his while breathing against the skin of her neck.

"Do you want more?" Kai asks in a very sultry voice, the woman just smiling upon that question.

"Yes...I want more...until I cannot walk anymore," the woman replies, the lustfulness evident within her voice.

Kai says noting and instead just chuckles into her ear, she missing the darkness within his chuckle. While still holding his left hand on her hair, Kai moves his right hand all along her jaw line, resting it on the left side of her face, and with one powerful yank, Kai snaps the woman's neck, her body immediately becoming limp in Kai's hold, he releasing his hold on her, her limp body falling lifelessly onto the bed, her eyes still open.

Kai drags his right hand through his hair to get them out of his face and then he proceeds to remove the condom. He finally gets up and walks over to his bed stand where he discards the condom into the dustbin and retrieves a cigarette which he takes a very deep drag from the moment he lights it, he paying no heed to the dead body on his bed right now. While remaining naked, Kai takes a seat on the single seated couch, the one that Valerie use to occupy whenever he went down on her, and Kai continues to leisurely smoke his cigarette.

After finishing it, Kai proceeds to take a long and relaxing shower, the dead woman not even in his thoughts; instead, he is thinking of his hunting trip that will be within two months' time, the hunting not being on animals but on humans, and Kai is really excited about the trip.

Kai continues to stand underneath the hot shower, the water just cascading over his muscles, it completely relaxing his body, Kai welcoming it all.

After spending a decent amount of time underneath the calming and relaxing hot shower, Kai finally emerges, his body feeling fresh. He takes his time in drying himself and his hair, and only puts on a pair of comfortable loose fitting pants after putting on his boxers.

Kai finally acknowledges the dead woman, but all he does is collect all of her clothes and all of the other accessories of hers and tosses it on to her body, and then Kai pulls the top cover over her, he placing all four corners together as if to make a bag of it. Kai pulls the cover off of the bed, the woman and all of her other things within the cover, although not visible to anyone. Before making his way out of the room, Kai lights another cigarette, and then proceeds to drag the covered body out of the room with his left arm, he not looking like he is having a hard time doing it.

Kai drags the body through the manor, he passing a few of his employees who just nod their heads at him, but none of them questions Kai about what he is doing; it is after all not the first time that they have seen Kai do this. Over the last couple of months it has become a regular scene, the scene of their boss dragging a woman down to The Chamber, and that is exactly where Kai is heading with this body right now.

Kai reaches The Chamber in a short amount of time, he heading to one of his 'playrooms' where he hoists the body onto the steel table, removing the bed cover to expose the body. By now Kai is almost finished with his cigarette, there being only about two drags left, Kai taking one huge deep drag from it, killing the cigarette in the ashtray before retrieving his chainsaw.

Most of the time when Kai knows that he is going to dismember a body he puts the body into a freezer so that it can freeze properly. It helps in making it a less messy business, less blood and flesh being spluttered all over him and the room, but right now Kai does not want to wait for hours before he can start to dismember the body.

Kai starts up the chainsaw, and finally starts with his gruesome act, his face void of any type of emotion, he looking like someone that is making himself a very boring sandwich, nothing exciting about it; not even the hint of a small smirk is forming around the corners of Kai's mouth.

It does not take too long until the body is completely dismembered, Kai covered in blood, he silently cursing himself for being an idiot. He should have waited with the shower until he was done with his work; now he has to go and take another shower. Kai keeps the dismembered body parts on the steel table and after placing the chainsaw onto the counter, Kai starts to wheel the table out of the room, heading for the crematorium where he is going to burn the body with the rest of all of her things, there being nothing left of the woman that can connect him to her in any way.

Kai has luckily brought his pack of cigarettes with him and after pushing the body into the crematorium and starting it up, he takes a seat while casually smoking his cigarette. Kai knows that it is going to take a couple of hours before she is completely burned to ashes, but he just wants to take a minute or so to rest and to smoke before he has to take another shower; this time he is going to take a shower here in The Chamber, and not in his suite.

Kai is showing no remorse for the woman that he had just killed, and he probably never will. He can't exactly remember the exact day that he had started to kill off his squeezes but he is glad that he had started doing it. Kai can actually kick himself for not thinking of it much earlier on. He does not kill every woman that he sleeps with, only the boring ones, those that he finds very irritating, and also the one night stands that had not been up to his standards. There is no use in keeping these lame women alive in his opinion.

* * *

Okay, so the part I enjoyed the most was that of Kai with the Stepanov family; I truly had a lot of fun writing that part, and I know it is very cruel, and now the question is, what does it say about me if I had enjoyed that the most? Lol, I am no cruel person, not psychotic killer, so no worries there.

I do hope that this chapter did not disappoint, and I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I hope to see you guys near the middle of the month, but until then, take care ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! I hope that you are all doing well and that life is treating you well.

Here is then next chapter, and yeah, about this one I am not so sure about; I feel that the dark themes in this chapter may be a bit too much for some, so I apologise for it because IT WILL be unsettling to some readers.

Also, a thousand cyber hugs to all of you who have reviewed this, I really love your thoughts about it all and it always makes me smile about how you all have so different scenarios about the plot, and what you all want to happen. At least I know that you are enjoying it all.

So without further ado, on with the action ;-)

* * *

Chapter 13.2 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 3 (Part II)

She can feel her heart beats frantically within her chest, the constant flow of adrenaline causing the poor pumping organ to beat in agony, but that is the last of her worries right now; there are way more important things to think of right now. She is heaving, but she cannot do it out loud as she does not want to draw unnecessary attention to herself, to her location, and this is resulting in her to feel a little light headed due to the fact that she cannot obtain the sufficient amount of oxygen that her poor lungs and body is requiring and desiring right now.

Her entire body is feeling flushed, the winter weather barely having an effect on her active body right now. What she would not give right now just to take a jog outside, just to feel the icy wind blow on her heated skin, cooling every inch of her skin. She can feel how a few bangs are sticking to the sides of her face due to the sweat despite having tied her hair in to a high ponytail on top of her head.

There is barely any illumination within this abandoned building, but maybe it is for the best; that way she can hone her hearing skills just like Bryan had taught her. Well, that may prove a little bit difficult seeing as how her heart is pounding within her eardrums. She takes one deep breath and closes her eyes, trying to enhance her hearing, and although it takes a few seconds to ignore the own beat of her heart, she picks up on a sound in the far right.

Slowly and stealthily she starts to make her way out from behind the stacked up crates where she has been hiding for the last of couple of minutes, and she heads into the direction where she had heard the sound coming from, staff in hand and ready to attack any opponent that might show his face right now. She immediately sees someone in the distance and jumps behind another stack of crates, hoping and praying that she has not been spotted.

She waits for a few seconds before peaking around the corner to see whether the other person is still there, and after seeing that the coast is clear, she gets ready to continue heading into the direction but all of a sudden she is grabbed from behind, two well defined muscular arms taking hold of her, the unknown person holding her arms pinned against her own body, the person pulling her close to him, she feeling how she is pulled against a hard and very broad chest.

"Hello, sweetness," the man whispers with a huskily voice against her right ear, Anastasia just smirking up at the voice.

"Hello, love," is all she says back before stomping the heel of her right combat boot on to the right foot of her assailant, he immediately weakening his grip on her as he hisses in pain, this the opportune moment for Anastasia to fight back.

Anastasia immediately lifts her arms to release the hold on her and she uses her right elbow to hit the man in his stomach, he completely releasing his hold on Anastasia, a bad move on his part. Anastasia quickly turns around to face the large man, she just smirking at him as he too just smirks at her, she unable to see the playfulness within his grey eyes. Both he and Anastasia take their stance in an attacking one, both getting ready to pounce on each other.

The man makes the first move, using a spear hand and aiming it directly for the left side of Anastasia's neck, she quickly ducking to avoid it and in return hits his right arm to the side using her left forearm, and using her left arm once more to punch him right on his chest with her fist while using brute force, this causing the assailant to take two steps back.

The man composes himself but he is still smirking, "So, you want to play rough? I can do rough."

"Bring it," is all Anastasia replies, the playfulness evident within her voice.

Without wasting another second, the man charges at Anastasia, she remaining in her spot as she readies herself to defend herself with her staff. She takes the staff into both hands and hits the man directly on his right shin, and then jumps out of the way to the left side of the man as he swings a fist in her direction which she fluently avoids, and the moment she is steady on her two feet she hits him on the back with her staff, he grunting on the moment of impact.

He swings around and just as Anastasia is about to hit him again with her staff, he grabs it with his left hand, yanking both the staff and Anastasia towards him, he grabbing her by the left arm as soon as Anastasia comes in to his reach. Anastasia releases her hold on her staff, knowing that now she only has her body to use as a weapon, but this is what she has been trained for up until now.

The man throws the staff some distance away from them while still having his hold on Anastasia. He wants to take her into his arms but she quickly retaliates by slapping his left arm away and quickly punches him on the jaw, she surprising him with this move but she is not done with him. As quick as she can, she uses her left elbow and punches him right on his diaphragm muscle, three deadly punches, this causing the man to stagger back, and still, Anastasia is not done with him.

As he staggers back, she uses her right leg and kicks him on his stomach, again using brute force with the kick, this causing the man to fall on to his back. Anastasia quickly retrieves her staff in hand, and just in time as two other men suddenly make their appearance, the two having heard the commotion, knowing that this is the place where they have to be. Each one takes a stand on the opposite side of each other with Anastasia in the middle of them, staff in her right hand and her left hand ready to strike who ever attacks her first.

Yurik and Grigory lower themselves, ready to pounce on Anastasia, all three of them just smirking.

"Come and get me, boys," she says to them coyly.

Grigory is the first to attack, Anastasia quickly blocking his two fists and she quickly lands a blow on to his chest, she proceeding to grab him by the jacket, and at the same time she lands a powerful kick on Yurik's chest, he staggering back before recomposing himself. Grigory also takes hold of Anastasia while she holds on tight to his jacket, he pulling her closer to him, and quickly she kicks him in his stomach with her left knee, followed with two more kicks with the same knee, he releasing his hold on her.

Yurik is quickly back to normal, and he sees his chance to take Anastasia from behind while she is still focused on Grigory. He makes to grab her left shoulder with his left hand so that he can yank her around but unfortunately for him, Anastasia has anticipated this move and the moment he extends his arms, she takes hold of him, yanking him forward while kicking him on his chest three times and after releasing him, she spins with a half body rotation to face Yurik, planting another powerful kick on to his chest while doing her spin, sending the poor man to slide on the concrete floor.

By now Bryan has also recovered and is back on his two feet, he ready to teach the blonde haired woman a lesson.

Up until now, Anastasia has only used one hand to fight while the staff remains in her right hand, but now she knows that it will probably be best if she first puts the staff down, and uses both of her hands for now. She can always retrieve the staff later on.

All three men have recomposed themselves and all three are circling Anastasia, she waiting anxiously to see who is going to attack first. With Grigory on her left, Bryan on her right and Yurik right in front of her, she has her work cut out for her, but Anastasia looks very smug with herself, Bryan picking up on the air of confidence that is surrounding the blonde haired woman.

Bryan and Grigory lock eyes, the two men communicating with each other by using only their eyes, Yurik picking up on this and quickly deducts what the two are planning, he also involved with the planning. With a single nod from Bryan, both he and Grigory suddenly attack Anastasia with their right fist, and as quick and deadly as she can, Anastasia extends both of her arms in their direction, and using the knife hand method, she strikes both Bryan and Grigory in the neck while at the same time, lands a very powerful kick on Yurik's stomach as he also attacks her at the same time as Grigory and Bryan comes for her.

Yurik staggers back, along with Grigory but Bryan is quickly composed once more, and without wasting another second, he charges at Anastasia, the two immediately becoming involved in a block and strike fight, their fists flying towards each other at a speed that most can only dream about. Bryan kicks out his left leg, he wanting to trip Anastasia but she quickly uses his extended left leg as a type of leverage, jumping on his upper leg muscles with her left leg and lifts herself into the air, planting a firm knee kick on Bryan's sternum with her right knee, this sending the large man to fall on to his back, but he quickly flips himself back on to his two feet, Anastasia already in a offensive stance.

Yurik and Grigory circle Anastasia once more, Bryan taking the lead in trying to plant a fist on to the woman, Yurik and Grigory following suit. Anastasia quickly realises now she has to use all of her skills to prevent three pairs of fists coming her way, along with various legs that are trying to trip her, wanting to force her into a submissive position.

All three men are skilled fighters, Bryan of course being the most skilled seeing as he has had formal training and he also has years of experience. While blocking and striking at the same time, Anastasia is also looking for any type of weaknesses within her opponents, trying to pick up on where they might be slow, or might lack speed, and she has already picked up something with Grigory, his main flaw being that his balance is a little off on his left leg, the young woman quickly working on a plan that will render him immobile.

As another pair of fists comes her way, Anastasia drops to her feet in a crouching manner, extends her right leg and kicks Grigory's left leg from underneath him, he losing complete balance and falling on to his back, Anastasia jumping on his stomach and doing a full body rotation spin, she landing one powerful kick on Yurik's jaw, on the right side, he flipping mid air before landing on his stomach. Anastasia wastes no time in attacking Bryan and plants both of her feet on his stomach by kicking him, this causing the large man to fall flat on his ass, and she uses Grigory's body to break her fall as she lands on top of him with her entire body, the poor man gasping for air upon the sudden force on to his body.

Once again, she quickly recomposes herself and makes for her staff, Bryan once again being the first to be back up onto his two feet. Anastasia starts to hit him with her staff, he trying his best to block all of her strikes but it is proving a little bit difficult. Grigory and Yurik also get back onto their feet, all three men once again trying to take on Anastasia but with her staff in her hands, they hardly get a chance to land a fist on her body, she blocking all of their efforts with her staff.

Grunts and groans can be heard throughout the building, along with the impact of a staff on skin, Anastasia enjoying herself a lot with this practice session.

After a few more brutal and very exhausting minutes, Anastasia finally manages to beat all three men, she being victorious and not shy about her accomplishments as she dances around the three men while playfully slapping them on the ass with her staff, the three men just sniggering at her antics while slightly panting. Anastasia is also slightly out of breath but clearly not enough for her to stop prancing around.

"You did good, kid," is all Bryan has to say as he pulls her into a tight embrace and plants a deep and meaningful kiss on her lips, Yurik and Grigory just making gagging noises at the display of affection between the two love birds.

"Man, you guys really did not make it easy for me," Anastasia says after Bryan kissed her, she just holding her right arm around his body while looking at the other two men.

"No way, Ana; if you want to run with the wolves, you can't piss like a puppy."

"Ha ha, very funny, Yurik. And who is the wolves if I may ask?"

"We of course!"

"Wow, thanks for that little bit of useless info," is all Anastasia says while rolling her eyes and just smiling at him.

"Hn, fine; next time I will not hold anything back."

"You were holding back?"

"Well duh, how else do you think you beat me that easily?"

"That was so thoughtful of you, Yurik. Thank you so very much," Anastasia says, she not even trying to hide her sarcasm, to which Yurik just grins at.

"Come on, you guys, let's go grab something to eat; that work out had caused my sugar levels to drop dangerously low. I am afraid I may just faint," Grigory announces out of the blue.

"Dear Lord, that will be such a Greek tragedy," Yurik replies, he now also being sarcastic.

"Yurik, I may be feeling weak but I can still kick your ass."

"Whatever, Grigory; let's just go already. I am also starving."

Yurik and Grigory take the lead towards the cars, Bryan and Anastasia slowly following them while holding each other around the waist.

Anastasia had felt that she wants to practice in a completely strange environment where she can put her skills to good use, and also to see whether she will able to use her environment to her advantage in order to protect herself, and she was not disappointed with the results. It was not easy, that she will not deny, but it was worth it; every beating that she has received on her body, every bump and every bruise had been worth. They most definitely should have more of these practice sessions.

The four have been going at this practice session for almost 45 minutes, which explains why they are so tired and hungry. All three men did not hold back, well, maybe Bryan, but he has his reasons for it. The entire fighting practice was good practice for Anastasia as she had learned how to jump over the crates and how to use all of the different types of objects laying around to her advantage, and the three men were also very impressed with how the woman had used everything to her advantage.

Bryan was secretly filled with pride with how Anastasia has enhanced her skills, but she has proven over and over again in the past that she is more than capable of thinking fast and taking care of herself, but she still needs training; the time frame is still unclear to Bryan, but he knows that it will not be more than two years, and then that dreadful day will come: the day where Anastasia has to get involved in the mob. There is no doubt that she will be accepted easily, the only main question being: with whom will she be the safest? So far, Bryan can only think of Ray.

Ray may be a criminal but he is at least a fun and decent guy and Bryan knows that Anastasia will enjoy working with him. Now to get his attention will need some careful planning, but the plan will reveal itself over time.

For now, all he wants to do is focus his attention on Anastasia and to get her into perfect shape, and eventually into the perfect fighting machine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The various sounds of nature is surrounding him, it being accompanied with clean natural air, and perfect weather, it not being too hot or too humid, but also not too wet; there is also fog in the air to prevent the sun from burning his skin should he decide to move away from the large tree, so it really is the perfect weather for him right now.

Kai is currently standing in the shade of a very large tree with black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black sleeveless t-shirt on, the t-shirt accentuating his muscular arms and the tattoos on his arms. He is surrounded by 11 other men, all standing in a line in the shade, on one of the secluded islands of the Hawaii state, and it is here that the hunting trip is taking place.

The entry fee alone was a million US dollars and each and every man had to ensure his own transport to the island. In total, they are 12 men that have been invited, and they are all men that are high up and very respected within the crime world. They will be hunting humans, but luckily it is not innocent people; they will be hunting criminals that have been kidnapped from various prisons all over the world, and it is not just men that will be hunted; there are also a few women in the mix.

The criminals do not know that they are being hunted; all they know is that they will have to run for their survival while facing a few obstacles and the winner will be free and will also be very rich as he or she will win 7 million dollars in cash, US dollars. Each criminal will have a bracelet around their ankles which will keep track of them and also of their heart beat, so that the organisers will know exactly how many are being killed. When one criminal is left, the organisers will instruct all of the hunters to seize with their searching of the criminals as the hunting trip have come to an end. The prisoners are not allowed to harm or kill each other.

There will be 50 prisoners in total, and they are being dropped off all over the island, and the trip will last for about two days. The hunters must be in groups, no less than two and no more than four; the hunters are not allowed to harm each other as they too will be harmed, along with their businesses and their criminal organisations. There is no winner between the hunters as it is simply done for the thrill of it because when will they ever get a chance to hunt humans. The best thing about this secluded island is that it is privately owned so there will be no need to worry about other civilians making an unwanted appearance during the hunter trip.

This trip will also test the shooting abilities of the hunters as most of the hunting will be done from a long range. If it happens that they only wound their target and they are certain that no harm will come to themselves, they are allowed to walk to the criminals and kill them by hand or any other weapon of their choice.

Right now, two of the organisers of this lovely trip are standing right in front of the small group of hunters, just going over the rules and what is expected of them.

"Remember, gentlemen, these are hardened criminals; serial killers, serial rapists, child killers, you name it. We have the whole bunch here, and some of them are on death row so they will not hesitate in killing anyone that comes in their way of their freedom. All they know is that there are various obstacles that they will have to face and that they are not allowed to harm the other prisoners. So, should they decide to kill you, you are on your own seeing as you will be an obstacle in their journey."

Kai starts to drain out the sounds of the man that is currently talking. He is starting to become very impatient as he just wants to start with the hunt already. He can feel how his muscles are itching on the inside, the adrenaline flowing through his body as the rifle hangs over his right left shoulder, not to mention his various combat knifes, and of course one of his all time favourite weapons, his karambit knife. Kai already knows that he is not going to abide by the rules of shooting the criminals from a distance; he would much rather fight hand to hand with them and then kill them by slitting their throats. He may not be hunting alone, but he knows that Johnny will most likely feel the same about the hand to hand combat.

Johnny McCullen is the eldest son of Irish mobster, Cabhan (pronounced Cavan) Conor McCullen, and Johnny will be taking over the Irish mob in about two years' time when his father steps down as the leader, and Johnny is already well known within the crime world as he is just as ruthless as his father; some believe that he is more ruthless than his father ever was, but whatever the case, Johnny has already proven to everyone that he will be able to fill his father's shoes. Kai knows for a fact that Johnny is a bit unstable and that is why he respects the Irish man very much.

Johnny and Kai have known each other a couple of years now but they are not alliances, not yet anyway. The two men have already talked, and as soon as Johnny takes his rightful place, he will become allies with The Chernyy Feniks mob, and both men know that it will be very profitable for both of their mobs if they make this move. Johnny's father had never had the interest of joining with other crime families, and that is why the mob has never reached its full potential, but Johnny plans on changing that; he wants the McCullen clan to be the strongest, not just in Ireland, but wherever the Irish mob has connections, this including North America.

Johnny is 6'0 feet tall, 35 years old and is a bit bulkier than Kai, and he has very thick red hair which he always keeps in a gelled up style on top of his head, rounding it off with a blue bandana tied around his forehead, and he talks in a very thick Irish accent, it sometimes being hard for some people to understand, but luckily Kai seems to understand him just fine, and it is not like Kai is any different. He may be literate in English but because he does not speak the language every day, his accent is also that of a thick Russian accent; overall, Kai kind of dislikes it when he has to speak in English but because many of his alliances are not Russian born, he has to speak the language. Reading and writing in the English language has more benefits and advantages than talking it, well, that is Kai's opinion of it anyway.

Since the two men have arrived at the island, they have stuck to each other's side, knowing that they will be together in a group, and no one else is welcome to join them.

"Alright men, if all goes well, this thrilling trip will be done in two days' time. Our various helicopters will come and get you all as soon as the sun is setting and then you will all be dropped off tomorrow morning at six sharp, so please keep your radios with you at all times, and keep them on. As I have reminded you all, you are here on your own risk so should any harm come to you, we will not be held responsible. Well then, I guess that is that then."

Kai has missed most of the talk, but he does not care. As soon as that horn is blown, he is out of here.

The other man takes a siren in his hand and the siren signals the start of the trip, the various groups of men already going in to their separate directions. Each man has been handed a map and on the map it has been indicated where the criminals have been dropped off and how much. Kai has no definite plan of action; his only plan being that he wants to kill some people because he is itching for it, and clearly Johnny is feeling the exact same way if one can look at his grin on his face, it almost resembling that of a maniac.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fog has cleared up, but luckily Kai and Johnny are walking in thick shade so they are safe from the sun's rays. Neither of the two men are use to spending hours in the sun, and they have already been walking for two hours straight and they are closing in on the spot where three prisoners had been dropped off some time ago. So far they have not seen nor heard anything, both men just walking in complete silence so that they can pick up on any type of sound that is not from an animal or bird.

Finally Johnny has had enough and takes a seat flat on his ass on the ground, leaning his back against a tree, Kai doing the exact same thing but on the opposite side of Johnny so that the two can talk a bit.

Kai may enjoy silence overall but there are a few people with whom he will indulge with in a conversation every now and then, Johnny being one of those few people.

"So Kai, oi 'eard dat yer were de wan dat tuk care av Phantom," the Irish accent being very clear within Johnny's voice, Kai luckily understands each and every word that the Irish man has just said.

 **[So Kai, I heard you were the one that took care of Phantom.]**

"Da," is all Kai replies, Johnny knowing by now that it means 'Yes' in Russian.

"Why exactly? Oi don't nu al' av de facts. Oi wud much bloody 'ear it straight from yer."

 **[Why exactly? I don't know all of the facts. I would much rather hear it straight from you.]**

Kai just sighs, knowing that he at least owes Johnny an explanation seeing as Phantom had worked for them for a while and had done an excellent job in that, "She made mistake of taking job vith my biggest rrrival. She made bigger mistake when she took on task of killing me, and zen she made biggest mistake of thrrreatening my kats, so she had to go. Mistakes vill get you killed."

Johnny just chuckles upon hearing that Phantom had actually died because of cats, "Yer got ter love dem pussies. Ye at laest git ter bone 'er?"

 **[You got to love them pussies. Did you at least get to bone her?]**

To this, Kai just smirks at, Johnny just glaring at Kai in a playful manner, "Jammy langer. When she wus wi us, dare wus feck dat gettin' in ter 'er knickers; oi 'onestly tart she wus a beanlicker 'til oi 'oofed in on 'er while bein' on al' fours wi' sum guy rammin' 'imself in ter 'er."

 **[Lucky Bastard. When she was with us, there was no way getting into her knickers. I honestly thought she was a lesbian until I walked in on her on all fours, with some dude behind her.]**

"Zat is verrry veirrrd bekause she was verrry easy to get naked. I harrrdly trrried; just a few smirrrks herrre and zerrre, me rrramming into her."

"Well, she 'ill be missed, or let me bloody put it dis way: 'er skills 'ill be missed."

 **[Well, she will be missed, or let me rather put it this way: her skills will be missed.]**

To that Kai just nods, he knowing that Phantom was a very skilled fighter and he would not have minded having her in his service. The time just were never right in recruiting her, and now he will never have a chance, but it is not worth breaking his icy heart over, not even a little. Truth be told, if Johnny had not bring up Phantom right now, he would not even have thought about the cat-hating bitch. Many fellow criminal bosses are somewhat pissed that Kai had killed such a skilled and dangerous beauty, but they all know that were they in his shoes, they most probably would have done the same thing. It is fun to recruit her for a high profile job, but it is not fun if you become her next high profile job.

The two continue to sit for about five minutes more before getting up, and after stretching all of their muscles and cranking their joints, the two men resume their walk in search of their victims.

Luckily for the two men, the weather is so perfect that they are not dehydrating very easily, although they each have a bottle of water with them for just in case.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another hour of complete silence has gone by between the two men, when they finally pick up on a noise, and it is not that of an animal; the definite sound of grunting can be heard through the green shrubbery, Kai and Johnny just looking at each other, Johnny just smirking at the grunting that they are hearing.

"Ye tinkin waaat scon are tinkin?" Johnny asks, he grinning by now.

 **[You thinking what I am thinking?]**

Kai just nods and gives a single 'Da' to Johnny's question; there is no doubt about what is causing the grunting, and it is not a painful situation. The definite sound of a woman's moans is also heard, Johnny now almost beaming upon hearing that moan.

"Dare are two people bonin' each other roi nigh," is all he says, Johnny looking like a five year old boy that has just got the key to an entire chocolate factory, and he has been told that he can do whatever he wants to do with the chocolate.

 **[There are two people boning each right now.]**

Kai just shakes his head from side to side before peaking around the very large trunk of the large tree that is shielding them from the other two persons right now, they without a doubt being two of the criminals, which just begs the question: where is the third one?

Kai peaks around and sees a woman leaning on her left forearm against a tree, her right hand resting on the guy's right hand that is holding her right hip, the guy taking her from behind, they both having their pants down around their ankles. Johnny also peaks around the tree and Kai is almost certain that his eyes are going to pop out of his head if keeps looking at them with that wide eyes.

Kai pulls back and also yanks Johnny back behind the large trunk, Kai just looking at Johnny with a bored look on his face, "Have you never seen tvo people do it? Arrre you virrrgin, Johnny?"

The look on Johnny's face is a clear indication that Kai has just offended him with that question of him being a virgin, "Scon are in me weck a virgin!"

 **[I am not a bloody virgin!]**

"Rrreally? Stop drrrooling zen and starrrt zinking of plan on how ve arrre going to kill zem."

Johnny just pouts at Kai, he still very unhappy about the virgin question. He is 35 years old for Pete's sake! Of course will he not be a virgin!

"Jist shoot de buggers," is all Johnny replies while crossing his arms in front of his chest, Kai not amused by this sudden childish behaviour from the red head.

 **[Just shoot the bastards.]**

"What is vith sudden brrrat attitude? One vould svearrr you vant to join zem orrr something."

To this Johnny just looks at Kai with an indifferent look, that expression answering Kai's question, or more like, giving a reply to his remark of Johnny wanting to join them.

"Don't you get enough sex back home? You kan't sleep vith zese kommon people, Johnny. Does sexually trrransmitted diseases mean anything to you?"

Johnny says nothing and instead just removes a foil packet from one of his many pockets on his cargo pants, he just holding the foil packet between his left index and left middle fingers, his huge grin back on his face, an expression of complete surprise and disgust appearing on Kai's face.

"What arrre you doing vith rrrubberrrs on hunting trrrip in the middle of vild?"

"So'tiz not jist for bonin', Kai. Yer never nu whaen yer 'av ter keep soemthin' waterproof, yer nu," Johnny replies, that ridiculous grin on his face not faltering.

 **[This is not just for boning, Kai. You never know when you have to keep something waterproof, you know]**

Kai just rolls his eyes, he becoming impatient right now; he wants to kill someone already, and if he has to wait any longer, he may just turn on Johnny.

"Whatever; let's just kill zese people alrrready."

"Waaat chucker yer say, yer kill yer paddy, yer nu 'an ter 'an combat, an' oi git ter kill yer won after oi, yer nu, bone 'er a wee?"

 **[What do you say, you kill the man, you know, hand to hand combat, and I get to kill the woman after I, you know, bone her a bit?]**

"You vant to bone voman, and zen kill her?"

Johnny just nods his head a little too ecstatic for Kai's liking, but Kai agrees no less, although he does not keep his dislike a secret as he makes a deep sigh noise while removing his rifle from his shoulder and places it against the tree trunk, Kai removing his karambit knife and holding it in his right hand, ready to slit someone's throat with just one swift move of the hand.

Johnny follows suit and also removes his rifle and places it next to Kai's rifle, he also getting a weapon ready, his large hunting knife. With a single nod from Kai, he and Johnny emerge from behind the large tree, each one on a side, and the two men quietly walk towards the two criminals who are still busy with their sexual escapades.

Johnny clears his throat when they are about 15 feet away from the two people, the two criminals immediately halting their movements and just turns around to look at Kai and Johnny with a deathly glare.

The man is about Kai's height, just much bulkier, and he has a few scars on his exposed arms; a clear indication that he has been in a fare number amount of fights, his tattoos also a clear indication of his brute and dangerous nature. He has a braided black ponytail that reaches mid back, and he is definitely a Caucasian, his blue eyes rounding off his look. The dangerous appearance of the thug does not bother Kai in the least; in fact, it excites him more than he wants to admit right now. He is going to mess with this criminal a little before he slits his throat.

The woman also looks like a tough one, she also being quite muscular and she is almost as tall as Johnny, and she does not look happy about being interrupted. Even Kai will admit that she is really a beautiful woman, a beautiful criminal, and were the circumstances somewhat different now, he also would not have minded having her on her back, or against the tree, either way, sex with her would not have been an absolute ludicrous idea.

The woman has blonde hair, her hair tied in a messy ponytail on top of her head, her fringe reaching her very dark brown eyes brows; she has baby blue eyes and long black eyelashes, it just complimenting her entire look, along with the ring piercing in the left corner of her lower lip, Kai not ignoring her very plump lips, they looking like they can kiss very good, but alas, Johnny has already claimed her in a way, and besides, Kai does not mix with the dirty, diseased and feeble people of society; he sees them all beneath him.

"What do you punks want? We are in the middle of something, so scram before I ruin your pretty boy faces," is all the man says to Kai and Johnny before he continues with his thrusting into the woman, the two turning their backs on Kai and Johnny, a very bad move on their part.

If there is one thing that Kai despises very much, it is when someone turns their back on him; he absolutely detests it, and it immediately wakes a very bad side within him, as the thug is about to learn.

While still thrusting into the woman, the thug is rudely yanked away from the woman, Kai having grabbed him by his scruff, throwing him on to the ground with a very painful force; Johnny pushes the woman up against the tree the moment she tries to help her man, Johnny pressing his big hunting knife up against her throat while holding both of her hands in a tight grip in his left hand, "Yer stay roi 'ere, lovey," Johnny commands her while pressing her up against the tree with his entire body, she only about an inch shorter than the Irish man.

 **[You stay right here, lovey]**

The thug quickly gets up and pulls up his pants, he just glaring at Kai, while the Russian born man glares back at him.

"Do you know who you are messing with, boy?! I will kill you with my bare hands."

"As I vill do same to you, just much faster and bloodier."

"So, you are one of them vodka drinking assholes? If there is one thing that I hate more than authority, it is you Russians," and as to emphasise on his remark, the thug spits on to the ground, he starting to smirk at Kai with a very hateful look in his eyes.

Kai does not say anything back, but just for the little remark that the thug has made about his ethnicity, he is going to make sure the man dies a painful death, slow and bloody.

Kai looks at Johnny, the two men locking eyes, the Irish man seeing the blood thirst within Kai's eyes, "Keep bitch busy while I take karrre of zis vorrrthless piece of shit," is all Kai instructs to Johnny, the Irish man just giving a single silent nod with his head.

"That was not a smart move, Russian boy; you are going to need all of the help you can get if you want to take me on."

Kai again says nothing and instead takes one of his combat knives from his belt and tosses it to the thug's feet, "Let's see if you kan fight as much as you kan talk shit, Amerrrican boy."

The thug picks up the knife, twirling it in his hand, getting comfortable with the weapon, "You are one stupid man, boy; I was put in jail for this shit; knives are my favourite toys when taking the lives of silly boys."

"Prrrove it," is all Kai says to that, he smirking at the thug, taunting him.

Without wasting another second, the thug charges at Kai, he swinging his hand in a swirling manner, Kai just leaning back as he dodges the knife in a swift move, while holding his own karambit knife out of sight for now. He wants to wait for the opportune moment before he is going to make his first strike on the thug.

"Stand still, you Soviet scum!"

This remark angers Kai even more; he turns around and in one swift movement, he slices open the abdomen of the thug, Kai doing it in such a quick manner that no one realises what has just happened until the woman screams at the thug, "Baby, your stomach!"

The thug stops dead in his tracks and looks down at his stomach, his eyes growing wide upon seeing his intestines hanging out of his body, his pants and shoes covered with his own blood and guts. He just gasps, unable to utter a single word.

"Baby, look out!" the thug hears once more, but before he can get a chance to defend himself, Kai once again, in a very swift move, moves past the thug, Kai slicing the back of his legs, at the back of his knees to be exact, this causing the thug to fall to his knees, he dropping the hunting knife in the process as he clutches his stomach while grunting out loud upon the new afflicted pain on to his body.

"Get up, boy; wherrre is all zat talk now?"

"Baby, get up!"

"Shut yer bake, yer meltin' wagon," Johnny groans to the woman, he pressing the knife deeper into her skin so that she can shut up.

 **[Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch]**

Kai is not done with this insulting bastard, and he intends on slicing the man a few more times before finishing him off completely. Kai is slowly walking around the thug, taunting him, Kai swirling his karambit knife in his right hand, he mocking the thug.

"Pick up knife zat I gave you and fight me!"

"Go to hell!"

Kai walks to the back of the man and again in a swift and quick move of his right hand, the thug screams out in pain as Kai slices across his back, a long cut reaching from his left hip up towards his right shoulder blade, the thug bucking his back while still clutching his intestines in both of his hands.

With another deadly move with his right hand, Kai slices the thug's upper left arm, he moving on to his right side, Kai ending off with slicing both of the Achilles tendons of the thug, the thug now crying in pain, his tears streaming down his face as he starts to plead for mercy, his woman also doing the same.

"Do you still vant to scrrrew zat slut, Johnny?"

Johnny does not answer Kai right away as he just caresses the woman's right cheek with his nose while chuckling against her skin, "It 'ill be a waste of oi chucker not chucker it, Kai."

 **[It will be a waste if I do not screw it, Kai]**

"Get to it alrrready, Johnny, while I finish off zis vorrthless zug vannabe."

"Scon are gonna nade 'elp in keepin' 'er down."

 **[I am going to need help in keeping her down]**

Kai just rolls his eyes at Johnny, thinking that the man wants to run the Irish mob but he can't even handle a woman on his own, 'Pathetic,' is all that Kai thinks to himself.

Kai proceeds to take the thug by the back of his head, clutching him by his hair, and yanks his head back, "You vant to talk shit about us RRRussians but you kan't even fight, you hypocrrrite. And now you vill die forrr skum zat you arrre."

Kai places his karambit against the throat of the thug and as the thug continues to plead for mercy, Kai slices his throat wide open, blood spilling from the open wound, the thug just making gurgling noises as he chokes on his own blood while his woman is still screaming for him, her cries falling on deaf ears. The thug's upper body drops with a thud on to the ground, Kai just kneeling by his side to wipe his karambit clean on the thug's shirt before regaining his composure and walking towards Johnny and the woman so that Kai can help Johnny with raping the woman.

The blonde haired woman is struggling in Johnny's grip but Kai grabs her by her hair the moment he reaches her and yanks her away from the tree, Johnny releasing her hands. She quickly reaches for Kai so that she can try and fight him off but Kai punches her in her stomach with a very brute force, she gasping for air while grabbing her stomach with both hands. Kai walks until they are a few feet away from the tree and then he shoves the woman on to her knees on to the ground, he also kneeling in front of her while holding her hands down against the ground.

Kai looks down at her and their eyes lock for a second, and for that split second Kai sees the image of spring green coloured eyes in front of him, and he quickly looks away. 'This heat is starting to play games with my head,' is all Kai thinks to himself. He knows for a fact that he did not just look into the eyes of Anastasia but rather into the eyes of a prisoner, no one else.

Kai turns his attention to Johnny as the Irish man quickly goes to work of pulling down his pants and putting on the condom, he also getting down on his knees right behind the woman and he takes hold of her hips firmly, and without any warning, Johnny slams himself into the woman, she yelping out in pain and surprise, Kai just looking the other way, although he cannot drown out the sounds of the woman pleading and crying as Johnny continues to rape her.

"Please, make him stop! Please! Don't do this, you don't need to do this! I beg of you! Someone help me! Please help!"

"Naw wan 'ill...'ear yer, love, an' naw wan...'ill cum an' 'elp yer, so jist...stop yisser pleadin' an' cryin', wagon," Johnny says to the woman through his aggressive thrusting, he slightly becoming pissed with her crying and calling for help because it is somewhat spoiling his mood and he does not like that.

 **[No one will hear you, love, and no one will come and help, so just stop your pleading and crying, bitch]**

This is nothing new to Kai; he has witnessed this type of scene quite a number of times, mostly of them done by his orders, so it is nothing unsettling to him; luckily Kai has never felt the need to take a woman against her will, but he will not dismiss it completely. He has never had the need to force himself on to a woman because they come to him very easily and very willingly so he never had to resort to these means, but one never knows what the future might hold. Maybe there will come a day in the future where he will also turn into this type of animal that is solely driven by lust, and everyone knows that lust is no one's playmate; it simply cannot be controlled.

Kai just wants Johnny to finish up with his boning so that they can go and search for some more people to kill. Hopefully they won't have to stay in the wild for too long. A long and hot shower really does not seem like a bad idea to Kai right now.

Johnny's grunts and the skin on skin impact is filling the small area, the woman still crying and sniffling as Johnny keeps on slamming into her as hard as he can while her dead and bloodied boyfriend is lying just a few feet away from them, his eyes wide open while being covered in his own blood.

Kai finally hears a gasp coming from Johnny, meaning that the Irish man has finally reached his peak, 'Good; now he can kill the bitch and we can finally be on our way.'

Johnny gives one final hard thrust into the woman and keeps it there for a few seconds, he completely emptying himself into the woman, and then he finally removes himself from her, he also quickly removing the condom from his almost limp penis.

Kai waits until Johnny gets up and pulls up his pants before he releases the woman, neither he nor Johnny having the decency to let the woman pull up her own pants.

"Kill her alrrready so zat ve kan move on. I vould like to kill at least tvo morrre people beforrre zis day is over," is all that Kai has to say, his tone of voice showing that he is already very impatient and irritated with everything. Kai goes and retrieves both his and Johnny's rifles, he handing Johnny's rifle to him, which the Irish man immediately cocks.

"Sorry, love, but yer must die. Oi nu dat yer wud 'av ter wanted ter win but for us, dis is jist a 'untin trip, yer gurriers bein' de 'unted. Yer were a gran' lay though but nigh so'tiz over," and while still pleading for her life, Johnny shoots her twice into her head, she dying immediately as her body falls flat on to the ground.

 **[Sorry, love, but you must die. I know that you would have wanted to win, but for us, this is just a hunting trip, you prisoners being the hunted. You were a great lay, but now it is over]**

Kai picks up his knife that he has given the thug and places it back on his belt and after making sure that he has everything, he starts to walk into the direction where the other prisoners have been dropped off, this time it being only two. Kai does not wait for Johnny, the Irish man just cursing as he has to jog after Kai, Kai not showing any sign that he has heard Johnny when the Irish man asked that Kai just stop and wait for him.

Kai just lights a cigarette while still walking, he not caring about Johnny right now. Now that he has killed someone, Kai is in the mood to kill some more, and he is anxious to find another prisoner so that Kai can also fight them just to kill them in the end, the bloodier, the better for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The hot water brings a sense of serenity over his entire being, the heat just relaxing every muscle fibre within his toned body right now, it cleansing his skin, almost cleansing his soul as well. Each drop of water that touches his skin feels like a shot of euphoria into his system, it calming everything of him.

Kai is leaning against the shower wall with his hands, his right hand positioned above his head while his left hand is positioned across from his chest, his head hung low as the water cascades over his naked body, the water moving with every contour of his well built body, moving all along his lengthy body, falling on to the black tiles and washing down the drain, the water never to be seen again.

Kai's eyes are closed as he is just listening to the sound of the water coming from the shower head, the sound also bringing a serene feeling over him. His body is in dire need of rest and he is not going to deny his body that luxury, especially after these past two days.

The hunting trip has turned out to be a huge success for Kai, he managing to kill six people, much to the dismay of a few of the other hunters. Four out of those six people Kai had killed with his own hands, the remaining two he had to shoot because other hunters were also in the vicinity so before they could shoot them, Kai had acted quickly. The winner of the prisoners had been a woman, that being quite a surprise for everyone, but she had walked away with a large sum of money, so good for her.

The water continues to run down Kai's body, the water bringing out the colour of Kai's tattoos, his black phoenix wings on his back looking magical under the hot water.

Kai is so focused on his peaceful shower that he does not notice or hear the shower door open, a petit naked woman with short black hair quietly getting into the shower, she just smiling when she sees Kai's toned naked form, her eyes shimmering with lust when she looks at the phoenix wings tattoos.

'To think, just a while back my nails had been digging into those gorgeous wings, and hopefully they will be digging into them once more,' she thinks to herself.

She and Kai has just had very hot sex some 20 minutes ago, and to her it was mind blowing, and she cannot wait for the fourth round, and that is why she is in the shower. Her sacred area is already pulsing with pleasure, and she can almost still feel Kai thrust in to her, her inner cavern still somewhat throbbing from all of the intense thrusting.

By the time Kai had finished with her, she had managed to come three times in one session, in total it had been seven times, and it was exhilarating; she is still a little weak at the knees, they still trembling a little but her arousal is her driving force right now.

She comes to stand right behind Kai, snaking her left hand around his body to take his limp penis in her hand, and she places her right hand on his right shoulder, Kai immediately tensing upon the unexpected body contact, but he quickly relaxes when he glances over is left shoulder and sees the petit woman behind him, he just smirking at her. She sensually starts to run her right hand down his back while stroking his penis with her left hand, and she just watches how her hand slowly moves over the winged tattoos, her clit suddenly throbbing from pure arousal.

Kai has met this petit woman in a night club the previous night, he finding her very cute because of her size and because of her short black hair, and he just had to approach her. Luckily for him, she was easy and after just one drink, she was more than ready to jump in bed with him, and Kai had enjoyed doing her because of her size. She was easy to pick up and to do styles with that are sometimes very difficult for Kai to do because most of the time the women are all just too tall. Kai estimates this woman to be about 5'1, and she really cannot weigh more than 45 kg.

Kai turns around to completely face the short woman, he just smirking down at her, "Did you kome forrr some morrre?"

She just nods at that with a huge grin, she finding Kai's thick Russian accent in his deep masculine voice irresistibly sexy. If she could, she would have had sex with his voice and accent alone.

"Do you vant to do it in shover?"

"Yes, please, very much please," is all she replies to that, her grin now even wider, Kai finding this very cute and sexy on her.

"Did you brrring prrrotection vith you bekause I do not do it vithout it; niet glove, niet love as saying goes."

"Of course I brought protection," the petit woman says and opens the shower door to take a foil packet from the counter that is situated next to the shower, she just grinning up at Kai while holding the foil packet between her right index finger and her right middle finger, Kai still smirking down at the petit woman while taking the foil packet from her grasp.

Kai is already sporting a semi-erect penis; she removes her hand from his penis and starts to run it over his toned chest, his Pecs and his hard abdominal muscles. Because she is so short, it makes it very easy for her to graze her teeth along Kai's skin, she nipping on his nipple stud while looking up at him, the lust shining from her eyes. She also runs her tongue all along his muscles, she not caring about the water falling into her mouth. After enough teasing and tasting Kai's upper body, she bows down, making sure her ass is in full view as she takes Kai's semi-erect member in to her mouth, Kai just grunting out as the head of his member goes into her mouth, she sucking the head with a sensual force while her tongue teases and licks up his pre-come.

After sucking him for a while, she drops to her knees, she removing her mouth from Kai's fully erect penis and then starts to jerk him with her left hand, her right hand playing with Kai's balls, and while looking into his eyes, she starts to lick and suck on his balls, Kai enjoying everything that she is currently doing to him. Her eyes are shining with lust and mischief and Kai can hardly wait to ram himself in to this woman, right here in the shower.

She sucks on Kai's balls a while longer while still jerking him off but Kai suddenly stops her by taking hold of her right wrist and in a somewhat gentle manner he pulls her up, he leaning down so that he can capture her lips in a passionate and lust filled way. She releases her hold on his penis and presses her hands against Kai's chest as they passionately make out, tongues playing and exploring each other's inner caverns.

She pulls away after some few vey heated minutes just to catch her breath, Kai's smug smirk back on his face.

"Do you mind putting zis on?" Kai asks slyly while holding the foil packet in between two fingers, "I rrreally vant to have you rrright now; I kannot vait much longer. I must be in you rrright now."

She quickly takes the foil packet, rips it open and expertly pulls the condom over Kai's erect penis, she stroking his member on purpose while putting it on. The moment the condom is securely on, Kai picks up the petit woman, her legs automatically wrapping around Kai's waist. Kai manoeuvres his forearms underneath her thighs so that her upper legs are resting on his forearms, Kai gripping her ass cheeks firmly with his huge manly hands. Because she is so small, this style will be easy, and he will be able to slam hard and fast into her, he hitting her g-spot constantly, and he will be controlling the pace of the sex.

Kai lowers her entrance on to his erect penis and he feels how he penetrates her, and the moment he is fully immersed within her, Kai starts with his aggressive and fast thrusting, the woman having her arms wrapped around Kai's neck as she bounces up and down as Kai thrusts into her, she moaning out in pleasure as she throws her head backwards, she not even trying to keep the noise levels down, and Kai is not complaining about it as he too feels like constantly moaning while thrusting into this little woman.

This hunting trip has turned out much better than what Kai had thought in the beginning, and he would not mind getting invited to another one of these trips. Hunting humans and mind blowing sex: what can be better than that?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is the third Black Widow Russian Roulette get- together, and both Kai and Tala are present, but this time they are without Alisia, because she has decided to rather stay at home with the twins, who have grown a lot in the short time period, the twins already pulling themselves up against objects to stand up straight. Tala and Alisia still enjoys every minute of being parents, despite the little sleep that they have had in the beginning; even Kai has had the chance to babysit the twins for a day, something that he had enjoyed more than he wants to admit.

Tonight, Brooklyn has taken Alisia's place, the young man ecstatic about joining his two employers in this venture, and Tala has already explained to Brooklyn how everything works, and Brooklyn can hardly wait for it all to start just so that he can see how guys shoot each other's brains out and that all for money and gambling.

Right now, Brooklyn is standing at the very back of the stylish room, he just looking at everyone, and how they are all just flaunting their money around, and he loves each and every second of it. An elder man spots Brooklyn, and after making sure that Kai and Tala is nowhere near Brooklyn, he silently approaches Brooklyn in a manner that will draw no attention to either of them.

"Good evening, young Brooklyn, and how are you on this fine night?"

Brooklyn turns around, all emotion disappearing from his face when he looks into the cold eyes of Boris.

"Out of what rat hole did you crawl out of, Boris? What are you doing here?" Brooklyn asks while crossing his arms in front of his chest, as if to intimidate the elder man.

Boris sniggers at the young man, ignoring his arrogant manners for now, "I am only here for you, Brooklyn."

"Please, don't make me gag; how did you even know that I will be here tonight?"

"True, but I have been following you for some time now, young man, and when I had spotted you some time ago, I was simply delighted by it. I have a proposition for you, one that will be idiotic of you to turn down."

"And why should I listen to anything that you have to say or offer to me?"

"Because it will bring you a lot of fortune and power in the near future."

"I don't need any of that, so no thanks," is all Brooklyn says before turning his back on Boris, the old man growling inwards by being blown off by a good for nothing snot of a man, but he puts it aside for now.

"I take it that you know what your precious employer has done to me?"

Brooklyn just snorts at that, but says nothing.

"I should actually be thanking Kai for what he has done to me; in fact, it has helped me a lot by losing everything that I have ever owned. I am starting all over, and stronger than ever before, and I need a few strong people by my side, vicious people that I can trust, and I want you to be one of those people, Brooklyn. In all honesty, I want you to be my right hand man."

Brooklyn quickly turns to face the old man, just to make sure that he has just heard correctly.

"Are you high?"

Boris just sniggers at that, but turns his line of sight towards Kai and Tala who is currently standing almost way in front of the small crowd, "Do you think that you will ever be able to take Tala's place, much less Kai's place? With me, that is a guarantee that you will become the head of The Checken Mafia one day. I am looking for a successor, and I have seen your potential, Brooklyn. With me, you will be able to do much more than you are currently doing, and you will have much more power. Some time ago I had discovered a place that is made of dreams, and right now, I am building my army stronger than ever before, but I still need a few good soldiers. You don't have to give me an answer just yet, but please do think about it, young Brooklyn."

Brooklyn looks at Kai and Tala, the two laughing about something. Brooklyn knows very well that there is no way in hell that he will be promoted to Tala's current position; heck, Kai will most likely promote Ray to that position before even thinking of him. It is also just pure luck and some clever scheming that he has his current position; if he did not conspire against Sevastyan in the beginning, he most definitely would not have had this current position, so Boris does have a point there. He does want power, and he wants lots of it, and as long as Kai is in charge, he will always be restricted to a little amount of power.

Narrowing his eyes at Kai and Tala, Brooklyn makes up his mind, "Fine, I will join you. Just tell me what you want me to do, Boris."

* * *

Was it a bit too much for some of you, the scene which includes Johnny? Again I am sorry for that, but we have to face it: Rape is part of life. We all see it on the news everyday so it is not like I am being over dramatic. Rape is part of life, whether we want to know it or not. My heart just absolutely breaks for those who have been victims of it and I wish with all my heart that they all could have justice. Personally, if I could do something about it, I would tie up those who have raped others, and sorry but most of the times it is men doing the raping, so yeah, I would tie them up, expose their privates and let rats eat a bit of their privates each and every day so that they suffer beyond comprehension, but that is just me.

Also on another note, sorry if the translations are wrong because I lost my notes on it before I could write down the original English, so yeah,sorry for that.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. I hope to see you at the end of the month with the next chapter. Lots of love your way ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. A new chapter for all. Not much to say because I am having a tough time doing this without my glasses, which is stolen, but I hope to have a pair soon; I am working on it.

A nice long chapter, and I just want to add something that I forgot to say in previous chapter: just assume that everyone is talking Russian. It will be indicated when another language is spoken as it was done in the previous chapter.

That's all you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14.1 – Kai's demise: let the build up begin – year 4 (Part I)

Winter is once again in full swing in the beautiful land of Mother Russia, the landscapes covered in the mystical white of the snow that has fallen over the last few days, the snow being the only remembrance of the brutal blizzard that had taken the land by storm some time ago. It was one of the worst blizzards to hit Mother Russia in nearly sixty years, and constant warnings were sent out over the radio stations and news channels, people all over being constantly warned to remain in doors for most of the time and not to venture on to the roads. New Years' had been about two weeks ago and for the party goers, they were all too happy that the blizzard only happened right after their New Year parties, and most people were all too happy to have a longer holiday seeing as most companies and businesses had to close due to the blizzard.

Bryan, Anastasia, Grigory and Yurik had been at the cabin in the woods for almost three days when they had to pack up and race back to Moscow to avoid the dangerous blizzard. Had they stayed at the cabin, there would have been no guarantee that they would have made it through the blizzard alive. But luckily, it has passed and everyone can go on with their lives, Bryan and the others already on their way back to the cabin so that Anastasia can learn how to fire the various guns.

Bryan is certain that in won't be long now before Anastasia is ready to take on the world of organised crime, a day that he is already dreading. The burly man has developed very strong feelings for his 'student', stronger than he would have liked, but luckily for him, it is not one sided as Anastasia has also developed strong feelings for him, the two acting more like a couple now a day instead of a teacher and his student. They have not slept together, not yet anyway, despite the two sleeping together every night. One night they will sleep in Anastasia's room, and the next night they will sleep in Bryan's room; wherever it may be, they do not care, as long as they fall asleep together, and wake up next to each other.

Bryan can still remember very clearly the last time he had been inside of a woman, it being a week before Bruno got hit by the car. That same night, after he had left Anastasia after they had gotten back from the vet, he had tried to do it with one of his old flames, but he just could not bring himself to go through with it, his young 'student' constantly haunting his mind. That was when he finally realised that he is in trouble, that he had lost his heart to the witty blonde, and that it is preventing him from pursuing other women; not that he is complaining, but he is a man after all that needs some action in between the sheets every now and then, and were it under normal circumstances, he most definitely would have gone crazy by now, and probably would have started to hump the furniture, but this is not normal circumstances because he is, should he dare say it, in love with a woman.

Every day is becoming more and more of a struggle as he tries his best in preventing himself from ripping off Anastasia's clothes and then making her his woman over and over again. His body is literally in agony because he just wants to be inside her, feeling her from the inside. However, despite wanting it so bad, he knows that it will not happen any time soon because there will be no way in hell that he will let Anastasia go after that, so he will just have to sacrifice it for the greater good. Maybe, just maybe, after she had taken care of Kai, the two of them can start a life together. He can see himself being happy with her for the rest of his days, and he knows that she feels the same way, her eyes revealing her true emotions every day, and it warms his heart every time he looks at her and her eyes suddenly get this spark within them, accompanied by a million dollar smile, her whole face just lighting up upon seeing him.

The four finally arrive at the cabin, Anastasia already sulking by just looking at how everything is covered in snow. She appreciates all that Bryan is doing for her, but she is really not in the mood for all of this snow that has to be shovelled away from the door before they can even think of going in, and unfortunately they will have to start immediately seeing as there are only a few hours of daylight left, and they still need to unpack all of their things; luckily they do need to make or cook food because Bryan and she had bought enough food before they came here, and all of the food has already been prepared, so it just needs to be heated.

One thing that Anastasia is grateful for, is for the fact that they will not stay here for three months; a month at the most, and she is already counting down the days until they are going to leave, and return back to civilisation.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a clear day, cold, but clear, the sun's rays glistening over the white snow, and luckily enough, there is no icy breeze that is accompanying the cold weather; that just would make everything so much worse.

The four friends have already been at the cabin for eight days, and they have accomplished quite a bit with Anastasia. She already knows all of the various parts of a gun, and the various classes of guns, from handguns to Carbines, the three men teaching her all about the various guns that is used and sold within the crime world, this information being very shocking to the young woman.

Bryan does not have all of the guns with him, just the most important ones, and Anastasia will have to have mastered each and every one of them by the end of their departure, but the burly man is not worried at all. So far they can see that Anastasia is very skilled with the handguns, she gripping it easily and holding it firmly whenever she shoots with it; she looks rather very comfortable with it, almost like she was born to hold a gun in her hand.

After Bryan is certain that she has mastered it all, he and the other two men are going to put her through some more gruelling training where Anastasia will once again have to enforce everything that she has learned, combining various fighting techniques while taking on three men at a time, and then find a way to efficiently hurt her attackers, either by injuring them only, or worse, kill them, the latter not an option for the young Grekov woman. She will have to learn how to get the perfect aim and shot while being involved in a chaotic situation because in the real world of the mob, there is no room for error as it can cost one's life, mainly her own life.

Anastasia and Bryan have already been training for three and a half hours, and both of them are in dire need of some rest, well, Anastasia mostly.

"I think that's enough for today, kid. Let's just pack up and relax for the rest of the day."

"Awesome!" is all Anastasia exclaims while grinning like a mischievous high school girl, Bryan just smiling to himself.

The two proceed to unload all the guns, dismantling those that need to be dismantled, and proceeds to put all of the weapons inside the trailer, and after ensuring that it is locked, the two start to make their way over to the other two men.

Yurik and Grigory are just sitting comfortably on their camping chairs, each with a glass of vodka in hand, the two just watching at how Bryan and his student are making their way to join them in some quality resting time. Anastasia takes a seat next to Yurik, Bryan taking the one next to her, while handing her a bottle of water which she quickly gulps down.

The four continue to sit peacefully, Yurik and Grigory telling Anastasia various stories about when their grandfathers were fighting in World War II, she astounded to hear how brutal the war really had been from all points; Bryan is listening with only one ear as he is somewhat lost in his own thoughts.

Suddenly, the four hear a vehicle approach although they cannot see it, the vehicle sounding rather large, almost like a truck, if the sound of its engine is any indication to go by, and soon enough, a truck appears through the bushes, making its way down the icy road that the four use to come to and to leave the cabin.

Without anyone seeing it, Bryan silently loads the gun that is situated at the back of him before standing up, Grigory and Yurik following suit. There are three men sitting in the front of the truck, and another seven standing at the back, and neither of them looks like good news. Anastasia can suddenly feel how a dreadful feeling is coming over her, she very unsure of what to make of these strangers.

"Friends?" is all Anastasia asks Bryan.

"No. Stay by my side, Anastasia," and as to show the seriousness in his instructions, Bryan comes to stand right in front of her, as if to shield her. Just the mere mention of her name by Bryan is a clear indication that this is a very serious situation that is unfolding, whatever situation it may be.

The truck comes to a halt and all ten men leave the comfort of their truck, all ten of them making their way towards the four in a rather mockingly way while looking around the cabin.

"Can we help you?"

Neither of the men answers Yurik, all ten men wearing a sadistic scowl on their face, it being very clear that they are not here to make friendly conversation.

"I believe my friend had asked you a question," Grigory says while taking a step towards the approaching men, and still neither of the men gives an answer.

As the men get closer, Anastasia's heart starts to beat faster and faster, she taking hold of Bryan's right hand, he giving her hand a quick squeeze as to assure her that he is not going to allow anything to happen to her, that she will be safe by his side.

She knows that she will have to put her training to use, but not like this; physically she is ready, but emotionally and psychologically she is very far from it.

Just how the men are walking is a clear indication of what type of men they are; arrogant, bad, corrupt, and most definitely very violent and abusive, all ten men being rugged looking, three of them being almost as big and muscular as Bryan.

The ten men come to a standstill about eight feet away from the four friends, all three men already in a defensive mode, ready to strike anytime.

"Nice place that you have here. We will be taking over now, and you can leave the woman that you are trying so hard to protect, oh, and all of the trucks."

"Over my dead body," is all Bryan says to that, Anastasia feeling how his entire body tenses, and an almost dark aura starts to form around him.

"That can be arranged," the biggest man says with a sly smile, he slightly opening his jacket to reveal a hunting knife, covered with dry blood; whether it is human blood or animal blood, Bryan does not want to find out right now.

Bryan releases his hold of Anastasia's hand and takes a step forward towards the big guy that had just shown him the knife, Bryan walking up to him until their faces are only a few inches apart, the big guy remaining in his spot.

"The only dead body that will be here will be that of yours and your street mongrels, and I will make sure of that," the tone in Bryan's voice sounding very sinister upon making that threat.

"We are ten, and you are only three, excluding the woman, so how are you going to make sure of that, asshole?"

Bryan says nothing, and instead a smirk appears on his face, his eyes narrowing at the guy, this completely confusing the other man, and within a blink of an eye, Bryan lands a punch on his nose, a bone crunching punch that is heard by everyone, the man staggering back on his feet, that being the sign that Bryan wants to fight.

"Get them!" is all the man yells as he grabs hold of his nose, while still staggering back.

Bryan makes to attack the man once more but is abruptly grabbed at the back of his head and yanked back by the hair as another pair of arms takes hold of him from behind, and then tosses him to the ground. Bryan quickly regains his composure, getting back onto his feet in record time, and glares at the two men while still smirking.

"You two are dead," is all he says in a very sinister sounding voice, and without giving the two a chance to comprehend what he has just said, Bryan attacks the two men simultaneously by hitting both of them on the nose with a very fast fist, Bryan using their distraction to his advantage by attacking the two separately.

Yurik is busy juggling two men at the same time, neither of them having any weapons with them for which Yurik is secretly very grateful for right now; unfortunately for him, Yurik's two assailants are not stupid and they both can fight as he is having a tough time in trying to block all of their attacks on him, he finding it very difficult to attack them as well.

Grigory is in a somewhat more difficult situation as he has three guys that he has to fend off, and all three are landing fists on his body at the same time while he himself is trying to land punches on to one of them. Suddenly, Grigory spots an opening as the one man takes a step back to catch his breath, this being the perfect opportunity for Grigory to land a very hard kick on the man's chest, it sending the man to fall hard in the snow while gasping as he grabs hold of his chest. Grigory grins at the remaining two men, the one that wanted to rest missing from the action for now.

"Shall we, ladies?" is all Grigory asks in a mocking voice as he comes into an attacking stance, legs spread apart and hands formed in fists, ready to punch the living daylights out of the two remaining guys, while the third one continues to roll around in the snow, still clutching his chest as tears run down his face, he clearly being in some kind of agony.

The moment the fight broke out, Anastasia started to run from the commotion, two guys following her, and right now she is a good distance away from the rest of the commotion. She has no idea why she had decided to run, knowing full well that she can take on the two men; she has been training for it for so long now, but she blames it solely on nerves.

"Come here, missy, we just want to have some fun," the one man yells after her, the other one sniggering at this, this being all that is needed for Anastasia to get into fighting mode, instead of flight mode, and at once she halts in her tracks, spinning around and landing a successful kick on to the one man's face, he spinning in the air as he pummels into the snow, the other man immediately stopping in his tracks.

"So the bitch can fight, well, so can I."

Anastasia just smirks at him, and she too comes into a defensive stance, and with her right hand open, she indicates with her four fingers for the remaining man to come at her, the idiot charging at her, and just as he is about to land a fist on her, she kicks him on his chest very hard, he staggering back while heaving for breath.

"Come and get me, boys," Anastasia says to the two men as they both try to regain their composure.

'Finally I can put all of my training to good use, and prove to Bryan that he did not waste his time, and that he was and still is an excellent teacher,' Anastasia thinks to herself, and she quickly steals a glance in Bryan's direction, she suddenly being very confused on what she is seeing because some distance away she can clearly see Bryan smirking while he is holding a guy in the air by the throat, his feet dangling in the air as he squirms in Bryan's hold, Bryan looking like he is enjoying seeing the man squirming in his hold.

'That can't be right,' is all Anastasia thinks to herself before turning her attention back to her two assailants as the two come at her once more, she just smirking at them as she starts to put her training to good use.

What Anastasia did not see is that Bryan had already killed one of the men by snapping his neck, the dead man just lying in the snow with his eyes wide open while Bryan is busy strangling his other friend. The big guy that Bryan had punched first is still not involved in the fight, he still nursing his broken and bloodied nose.

Bryan is just grinning like a maniac at the man that he is busy strangling, he mocking the man, "Are you ready to die, you piece of shit, because I am more than ready to take your life from you."

"Pl...please...ha...have merc...mercy..." is all the man can manage to say to Bryan while trying his best to pry Bryan's hand from his neck, it proving nearly impossible.

"No mercy for you," is all Bryan says back to the man, squeezing tighter, the man coughing and squirming until he finally stops, his arms and hands falling limply to his sides.

Bryan releases his hold on the man, the body dropping to the snow like a bag of potatoes, and without looking at the body one last time, Bryan turns around to face the apparent leader of the group, the man immediately seeing the blood lust look within Bryan's eyes.

"Your turn," is all Bryan says as he slowly makes his way to the man while removing his own knife from his combat boot, a pitch black karambit knife, the man staggering to his feet as he tries to get away from Bryan.

Yurik has managed to knock one of his assailants out, and after doing so, he had joined Grigory's side, and right now they are standing back to back as they fight off the four guys, and having fun while doing so. It is a constant battle of attack and block, attack and block, the four men proving that they are not really very skilled fighters and that they are not even close to Grigory and Yurik's level of fighting. However, it does not mean that Grigory and Yurik are going to underestimate them anytime soon.

Anastasia is having a blast with her two attackers, she laughing while mocking them and beating the shit out of them. This is all that she has needed in order to give her confidence a boost, and it is working wonders. The two men are panting now, and their attacks are becoming very sloppy, much to the amusement of Anastasia.

"Don't tell me that you guys are done? I am just starting to have fun," the blonde haired woman says in a friendly tone while tripling around the two men, dodging their weakened attacks.

She has completely forgotten the rest of the commotion with the other guys, she enjoying herself way too much right now. One man takes another swing at her, she fluently dodging it, and then retaliates by grabbing him by the front of his jacket, yanking him towards her and hitting him in the face with her head, the man falling backwards into the snow, Anastasia landing a very hard kick on his stomach with the heel of her combat boot, the man gasping for air because of the sudden and somewhat brutal attack on him.

"You little bitch!" is all his friend yells before charging at Anastasia.

She does not seem fazed by it at all and suddenly just drops into a crouching position, she extending her left leg and then does a 90° rotation in the snow with her extended leg, Anastasia kicking her assailant's feet from underneath him, causing him to fall face first into the snow as he loses his balance.

Anastasia immediately jumps onto his back, taking hold of his hands and putting them behind his back, and by quickly removing her own belt, she manages to tie his hands behind his back, getting up off of him after completing the task. Wiping her hands in a playful manner, Anastasia looks down at her two victims, just grinning at them while feeling proud of what she had just done. However, her grin suddenly disappears as she hears a sudden gunshot going off, she being too afraid to turn around to see who had just been shot.

Grigory and Yurik, along with their three remaining assailants, immediately stop dead in their tracks upon hearing the gunshot, and see the fourth man drop dead into the snow, blood immediately pooling out of the wound that is right between his eyes. They all turn around and see Bryan lower his gun, there no mistaking his sly smirk on his face while holding a blood covered karambit knife in his other hand. Yurik and Grigory just look at each other as Bryan slowly starts to make his way toward them, both of them knowing that Bryan has snapped and that he is back to his old self, the cruel, vicious, sadistic and heartless killing machine.

The remaining three men quickly put up their hands in a surrendering manner, Bryan's smirk not faltering once as he once again aims his gun, and just as Anastasia turns around, she witnesses Bryan shoot two of the men in the head, and the third one he kills by slitting his throat quickly, the blood dripping from the knife, all three men dropping to the ground. Anastasia just gasps, unable to move or scream as shock takes over her entire being.

Bryan comes to a standstill right in front of Yurik and Grigory, he still smirking as the other two men just glare at him.

"Was that really necessary?"

Bryan says nothing, and instead aims his gun at the last unconscious men, and again fires his gun and puts a bullet into the man's head.

"Stop it!" is all that is heard from Anastasia as she runs to Bryan, she still in shock upon seeing him murder the men like that while smirking. She comes to a standstill right in front of him, glaring at him as he just looks at her with no expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell did you kill them?!"

"Don't forget how we met, little girl," is all Bryan says to Anastasia, his voice sounding very sinister.

Anastasia and Bryan continue to look each other in the eye, the blonde haired woman suddenly realising that she is not looking into Bryan's eyes, not the one that she has fallen in love with, and instead she is looking into cold grey eyes that belongs to someone that she does not know, someone that she does not want to know. This is a man that has no soul, no remorse for anyone, a man that clearly enjoys taking life, and she does not like this man; he terrifies her.

Bryan pushes her aside and makes his way to the remaining two men, and quickly realising what he is about to do, Anastasia runs after him, grabbing hold of him by his jacket and yanks him around to face her. Bryan gives her one rough shove, sending her falling into the snow as he turns back around to make his way towards the remaining two men.

Anastasia continues to watch in horror as Bryan kills the last two men by slitting both of their throats with his karambit knife, he showing no remorse for what he has just done. She quickly regains her composure and once again stalks up to Bryan, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and yanking him towards her while glaring at him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Bryan?! Why did you kill them?! It was not necessary!"

Bryan says nothing and instead tosses the bloody karambit knife into the snow, and then uses his free hand to grab Anastasia at the back of her head, clutching her hair firmly in his hand as he yanks her head back and forcefully plants his lips on hers, Anastasia immediately starting to squirm under his touch while beating her fists against his chest.

"Bryan!" both Yurik and Grigory exclaim while running towards Bryan and Anastasia.

Bryan pulls away from the forceful kissing but still holds Anastasia by the hair, while looking deep into her eyes, that sly smirk back on his facial features, "I am going to enjoy making you my bitch, little girl," he says to her in a husked voice, and as to emphasise on his plans, he once again pulls Anastasia into an aggressive kiss, she still beating her hands on his chest to try and get him to release her, but to no avail.

Luckily for her, Yurik and Grigory arrive, Yurik quickly pulling her away from Bryan as Grigory tackles Bryan to the ground. Yurik immediately takes Anastasia into his arms, she immediately starting to sob against his chest.

"How dare you lay a hand on me?!" Bryan demands while aiming his gun at Grigory while still lying in the snow.

"Enough, Bryan! This has gone far enough! Snap out of it!" Grigory demands while showing no sign of fear as a gun is pointed at him, he glaring down at Bryan while heaving out of pure anger.

Bryan lowers his gun and proceeds to get up, he and Grigory still glaring at each other.

Anastasia pulls away from Yurik's hold and looks at Bryan with pure disgust on her face, "Was it really necessary to kill them all?"

Bryan turns away from Grigory and looks directly at Anastasia, she suddenly feeling very uneasy by his malice looking gaze, that sly smirk returning once more.

"Yes, and I had enjoyed taking their lives from them, just as much as they would have enjoyed violating you, not that I can blame them," Bryan says while looking Anastasia's body up and down, the horrible ideas being clearly shown within his eyes, his smirk broadening upon seeing how uneasy Anastasia is getting underneath his stare.

"I never knew that you were this sick and demented."

"Welcome to the real world, little girl."

"Bryan, that's enough; what do you plan on doing with all of these bodies?"

"I have a chainsaw in the truck, and some extra fuel; use your imagination for the rest," is all Bryan says while still looking Anastasia up and down, she not tearing her eyes away from him.

"I can't believe I fell..." and just like that, Anastasia stops talking, she realising almost too late that she was about to tell this monster that she is in love with him, and there is no way in hell that she will ever tell him that because it just might give him ideas, thinking that he has the right to claim her. She is not going to allow that, no matter how much she would have wanted it before today.

"Complete your sentence, little girl."

"I'm out of here," is all Anastasia says while hugging herself and then starts to make her way towards her truck, tears once again falling from her eyes as she walks away from the three men.

"Ana..."

"Leave the brat, let her leave if she wants to. We have work to do," is all Bryan says in a stern voice, and without giving Yurik time to say anything back, Bryan turns around, takes one of the men by the ankle, and then starts to drag the body towards the truck that the strangers have arrived in.

Grigory soon follows Bryan, leaving Yurik to remain standing on his spot while looking on at how Anastasia gets into her truck, starts the engine and reverses her car in an aggressive manner, snow shooting in all directions from her chained covered tires. Anastasia turns the truck around and while giving a soft and rather sad smile to Yurik, she drives past them all, not even glancing in Bryan's direction.

Yurik continues looking at the retreating backside of Anastasia's truck until he sees it no more, and with an inner growl, he stalks towards Bryan, grabbing the big man by the front of his jacket and pushes him up against the truck, Bryan seeming bored by this sudden bold move of Yurik, "Snap out of it, Bryan! You just drove Anastasia away, you know, the woman that has captured your heart, and you may never see her again!"

Bryan grabs Yurik by the wrists and pries his hands off of him with no expression on his face, "No bitch will ever capture my heart," is all he says to Yurik before shoving him away from him, Yurik almost losing his balance.

"Bryan..."

"Yurik, leave it. Let's just finish here and get this over with," Grigory demands Yurik, while also dragging a bloodied body towards the truck, Yurik just looking at his long time friend with a defeated look on his face.

He also proceeds to take a body and then drags it towards the truck, and within minutes all ten bodies are loaded onto the truck, Bryan getting in behind the wheel, Grigory next to him, and Yurik driving behind them with his own truck, the three men leaving for the deeper and more isolated parts of the icy forest so that they can dismember the bodies, and then burn them all along with the truck.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is slowly becoming dusk, and the three men finally arrive back at the cabin, well, two conscious men, and one unconscious man, arrive back at the cabin. Yurik and Grigory immediately spots Anastasia's truck, and just then they see the blonde haired woman come walking out of the cabin with her luggage in hand. The truck comes to a stop and Yurik is the first to jump out, and then jogs up to Anastasia.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You are kidding right? There is no way I am hanging around here much longer with that psychopath," she says while looking at the truck, not seeing Bryan anywhere, "Where is that psycho anyway?"

"In the back, out cold. We had to knock him out."

Anastasia just snorts at that and then proceeds to make her way towards her truck, Yurik gently taking hold of her to prevent her from walking any further.

"Yurik, please, just let me go. There is no use in me being here anymore."

"Anastasia, look, I know what Bryan did was unforgivable, but please just wait a bit longer before writing off the guy, please."

"Are you high or what? There is no way I am spending another minute with that monster."

"That monster has taught you on how to be one as well."

"Excuse me?!" Anastasia says while placing both of her hands on her hips after dropping her luggage carelessly into the snow, she clearly pissed at Yurik right now.

Yurik just runs his right hand through his hair while taking a deep breath before talking again, "Ana, look, everyone has a past; Bryan's past is just a bit darker than others, but he is a good guy, and deep down you know it. That is after all why you fell in love with him, is it not?"

Anastasia's eyes just widens upon hearing that, she surprised that Yurik knows about her feelings.

"How did you..."

"You two are not being very subtle about your feelings, but that's beside the point right now; what you saw earlier was the old Bryan, the one that he has tried to suppress for so long now because he did not want to be that person anymore, and he has really made a lot of progress in doing that. It is just [sigh] sometimes he snaps and then he goes back to his old self. He can't help it, Ana, it just happens. Were it not for those men, he never would have snapped like that. Bryan is not a bad guy, and I am being honest when I say that. I know that he should not have killed those men, but had he not, they would have killed us, and they would have done very horrible things to you, so just give the guy a chance to explain himself and also to apologise, please. If, after that you still feel like leaving, no one is going to stand in your way."

"How long have you known Bryan?"

"A couple of years now, and today had been the fourth time I had seen him act like his old self, so it just proves that it does not happen regularly. I know he feels very bad for what he has done, although it may not have seemed that way, but it is the truth."

"I don't know, Yurik; it was really unsettling to see him that way, and I am not sure I will be able to get that out of my head."

"Just try, please."

Anastasia just sighs in defeat, nodding her head in silence. Yurik immediately smiles at that, and then picks up Anastasia's luggage from the snow, he hurrying into the cabin before Anastasia can protest. Grigory comes to stand next to her, he having heard their entire conversation.

"Yurik is right, Anastasia. Bryan is a good guy, but unfortunately that goodness comes with a price. Just listen to what he has to say when he comes to talk to you."

"Fine, but I am not promising anything; when is he going to wake up anyway?"

"It won't be long. In the meantime we can go and start supper because I am starving."

Anastasia just grins at that, walking with Grigory back into the cabin, Bryan still lying unconscious at the back of Yurik's truck, covered with a blanket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a clear night sky, Anastasia just admiring the stars as she stands near the fire, her dinner already settled within her stomach. It is cold, yet bearable; if not, she would not have remained outside, despite standing next to the fire.

She has not seen Bryan yet, Anastasia trying her best in avoiding him. All she knows is that he is currently in the shower, and that he still needs to eat, so it gives her some more time to avoid his face. Anastasia still does not know what to make of it all, after all that she had witnessed this afternoon.

"What kind of past do you have, Bryan?" Anastasia softly asks herself.

A sudden shudder rips through her body upon thinking how he had grabbed her and forced his lips onto hers, and even telling her that he is going to enjoy making her his bitch. Would he really have been able to force himself onto her? Was it not for Yurik and Grigory, what would have happened between her and Bryan? Sure, the killing of all ten men were just as unsettling, and she would have wanted things to end differently, but like Yurik had said, were those men not taken care of, they would have killed the four of them, including taking turns in violating her, so maybe the death of those men can be justified, but it still does not explain why Bryan had acted so differently.

He was a completely different man, one she did not like. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that he could act so cold, so brutal, because Bryan just does not seem like such a type of guy. He is cold, that is true, but he is not an asshole. The way his eyes looked at her, it was like they were filled with some type of darkness, some type of evil or malice, and it was very unsettling to say the least; he even sounded very different, like a completely different man, and a very bad one at that. Maybe she should just listen to what he has to say, that is, if he even thinks it fit to apologise. She sure as hell is not going to make it easy for him.

Yurik and Grigory are inside of the cabin, the two already getting ready to go to bed. It seems that dismembering bodies and then burning them to ashes can be very tiring work. Anastasia had wanted to know what they had done with the bodies, and Grigory was the one who had told her about their gruesome task, and although she did find it very disturbing and nauseating, she still could not find it in herself to hate them for doing it.

"Kill or be killed," that being Anastasia's only thoughts on the whole scenario.

Anastasia looks up at the cabin's second floor, just in time to see the light of the paraffin lamp in Grigory and Yurik's room go out, indicating that the two men have just gone to bed, and suddenly a very unnerving feeling takes over Anastasia's entire being, she realising that she is alone right now, alone with Bryan that could come walking out at any moment. She can try to defend herself against him, but it will be very, very difficult, if not impossible.

"Let's just hope he is back to his old self, back to the Bryan that has captured my heart."

A few minutes passes by as Anastasia remains standing next to the fire, she just looking at the burning logs and getting lost within the dancing flames. She suddenly hears footsteps as the snow crunches between the person's feet, he coming towards her, and she does not look up at the oncoming person, she somehow already knowing that it is Bryan. The person comes to a standstill on the opposite of her, he not saying a word.

Bryan just looks at Anastasia, seeing how she is just looking at the fire that is situated between the two of them, the flames reflecting in her eyes. Her body language clearly shows that she is very pissed at him, and who can blame her. He knows that he has to apologise to her, but he just does not know how to say it. Apologising had never been one of his strong suits, he never finding the need to apologise to anyone for anything, but he knows that he has to apologise to Anastasia. He really did not treat her well, and if she sends him to hell tonight, he will just have to accept it, knowing that it will be his own fault.

About a minute passes of absolute silence, Anastasia not acknowledging Bryan, her eyes still fixed on the flames, but she finally decides to break the silence, "What kind of person were you in the past?" is all she asks without looking up at Bryan, her voice stern and cold.

"A very bad one," is all Bryan replies, his eyes fixed on Anastasia while having his hands in the pockets of his thick jacket.

"What did you do for a living?"

"Bad things."

"That's not an answer, Bryan."

"It is to me; look, kid, I am sorry for what I did to you this afternoon."

Anastasia says nothing back and instead just lifts her head to look at Bryan, her eyes cold and filled with anger as the flames continue to dance within her eyes.

"Would you have been able to force yourself onto me?"

Bryan is taken aback by the question and honestly does not know how to answer it, he not knowing the answer himself.

"Answer the question, Bryan. Would you have been able to rape me were it not for Yurik and Grigory?"

Bryan looks away from Anastasia, he feeling very ashamed with himself right now, she asking that question in an accusing manner.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know alright! In the past, yes, I would have taken you against your own will without a second thought, but I am not that person anymore, I have tried my best to bury that person, and every day is a struggle to keep that person buried. I really don't know if I would have been capable of doing that to you. It was never my intention to hurt you, but unfortunately something just snapped within me, and I feel bad for putting you through that."

Anastasia says nothing but keeps looking at Bryan, their eyes fixed on each other.

"Anastasia, I am really sorry for how I had acted, and if I could take it back, I would have done that already."

"Need I remind you that you are the reason we haven't slept together, Bryan, so if you are feeling sexually frustrated, it is your own doing, not mine."

Bryan knows that it is the truth, that it is his fault that they haven't gone all the way yet, and it is clear in Anastasia's eyes that she is also not very happy about that, along with the rest of his bad attitude from earlier.

"Do you feel bad for killing those men?"

"No, and I would have killed them again and again. They had brought it upon themselves the moment they had threatened you."

The last statement catches Anastasia off guard, it suddenly filling her with giddy feelings, the mere thought that he had killed for her and that he would keep killing for her sounding so romantic, in a sick and somewhat demented way, but she is not about to go soft upon hearing those few words. She wants to see how sorry he really is for treating her so bad.

"At least you are being honest about that. How do I know that you are truly sorry for what you did to me this afternoon, and how can I be sure that you will not snap again tomorrow, and then harm me?"

"There is no guarantee, and I am honest about that, but I will try my best to prevent it from happening ever again, even it means that you will have to shoot me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not going to kill you, no matter what happens or what you do to me."

"As you wish, but do you at least accept my apology?"

"I am not sure yet, Bryan. What is the use of you apologising if I cannot forget what had happened? Do you have any idea how it had felt hearing you say that you are going to enjoy making me your bitch, that you are going to enjoy raping me? Here is this man, a man I had always thought as a kind man, with whom I have shared a house with for three years, and whom I have shared a bed with for a year, and then out of the blue he says how he is going to enjoy hurting me; I just can't forget about all of those things, Bryan; no normal person will be able to just forget that easily."

"Then I will just have to help you forget," is all Bryan says, removing his hands from his pockets and then slowly starts to make his way towards Anastasia, she just eyeing him with a scowl on her face.

"What are you doing? Who said that you could come near me?"

Bryan keeps his eyes on Anastasia's eyes as he comes closer and closer to her, she remaining on her spot, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she watches at how Bryan is coming closer and closer to her, her heart fluttering within her chest and stomach.

He comes to a standstill right in front of her and just looks at her, no expression on his face but somehow Anastasia feels very calm with him being so near her once more.

"I am going to kiss you, kid."

"No, you are not."

Bryan says nothing and instead cups Anastasia's face gently in his two hands, he pulling her closer as he leans his head down to hers, coming closer and closer, his lips almost touching hers, "Then stop me if you do not want this," he huskily whispers against her lips, Anastasia placing her left hand on his chest just to keep herself balanced, but she does not pull away, nor push him away.

Her body is anxiously waiting for him to close the gap between them, to feel his lips move against her own once more, feeling how Bryan, the old Bryan, kisses her in the way only he knows how to, passionately and filled with desire. Her left hand grabs hold of his jacket, clutching it tightly as Bryan closes the gap, his soft lips capturing her own lips, Anastasia immediately leaning into the kiss. Their lips slowly and sensually start to move against each others' as Bryan releases his hold on her face and instead places his arms around her body and pulls her closer to him.

Anastasia subconsciously moans into Bryan's mouth as his tongue invades her mouth, he getting familiar once more with her inner cavern, her tongue also starting to move against his own, while their bodies are pressing up against each other even closer.

Anastasia has no idea how it happened, but by the time she is focused again, she is on her back, in her bed with Bryan on top of her, both of them only in their undergarments. She is already feeling light headed as she pants as Bryan continues to kiss her passionately, his right hand roaming her entire body as his left hand is placed next to her head to keep himself balanced over her. Her legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, Bryan's erection constantly moving between her legs as her inner core is becoming more and more heated with each movement. Anastasia is certain that Bryan has to have red marks all along his back by now seeing as she just can't seem to stop digging her fingers and nails into his back, dragging them all along his toned back as her body continues to be filled with ecstasy.

Her naked breasts being pressed against his own body is driving Bryan absolutely insane right now, not to mention the rest of the movements and noises. He is in physical agony right now because all he wants to do now is to remove her last piece of clothing and to start making love to her. Bryan can already see the two of them making sweet, sweet love.

He will start by positioning himself between her legs after opening them wider, placing one of her legs around his waist, feeling her wet and awaiting cavern against the head of his pulsing member. He will hover over her while looking deep into her eyes, and then capture her lips in a sensual way, and as he starts to deepen the kiss, he will slowly start to penetrate her, moving deeper and deeper into her, and once he is fully immersed within her, he will start to pick up the pace, and continue to increase it until they both are at a comfortable pace, their bodies moving together as he continues to kiss her passionately.

With times he will break away just so that he can look into Anastasia's lust filled eyes as they both climb towards the edge, climbing higher and higher until finally...they both reach their peak together, the two of them riding the wave of pure euphoria together, travelling to a pleasure filled abyss together, climaxing together and filling each other with their essence, as the two of them continue to ride that wave until the very end.

As the two of them come down from their high, he will continue to look into her eyes, occasionally tasting her lips and her skin as he places his lips on her, just to enjoy the aftermath of their love making, basking in it like it is their only source of life and light. He will take her in his arms, caress her and love her until they both have gotten their breaths and energy back, and then he will take her once more, making love to her all over again.

If only he could make love to her right now, but no, he had to make up his mind about refusing to let her go after he had made love to her; he just had to go and complicate it. What an idiot! They could have made love a long time ago, but like a prude catholic nun he kept avoiding it, and he still keeps avoiding it, despite Anastasia having shown on numerous occasions that she is ready to go all the way with him. Lord knows what she must think of him by now.

'Just do it already, Bryan. Just take her and stop your suffering already. You will be able to let her go when the training is done, so stop lying to yourself and think that you will not let her go.'

As Bryan keeps kissing Anastasia, he keeps on having an inner struggle with himself on whether to go all the way or not. For so long he has kept himself in check, although it did not come easy, but now, it seems that he can't take it anymore. He wants to feel Anastasia from the inside, he wants to move within her, move with her, feel how their bodies connect, and he wants it now; he cannot wait any longer.

Bryan abruptly stops the kissing; he pulls away and just looks into Anastasia's eyes, those green pools luring him into a world where he wants to get lost within.

"Is something wrong?" Anastasia asks in a husked voice, Bryan realising that even her voice is luring him in, in to that world where he has no self control, where he does not want to have self control.

'Just tell her already, or better yet, show her how much you want her. Do it, you sissy!'

With only a groan coming out of his mouth, Bryan once again claims Anastasia's lips, but this time in a more hunger filled and desperate manner, almost as if his life is depending on the very taste and touch of her lips against his own right now. Anastasia gladly obliges with this intense kissing, she moving expertly along with Bryan's hungry kisses. However, Anastasia quickly starts to take notice of Bryan's sudden new body movements. He has managed to press the head of his quivering member at her entrance, deep, the material of their undergarments acting as the only barrier between the two right now, and he is suddenly moving a bit more aggressive against her, like he wants to break right through that barrier and claim her as his.

Anastasia tightens her hold around Bryan's waist as she starts to match his body movements, she pressing her finger tips deeper into the skin of his back. Various moaning and groaning sounds can be heard from the two as they start to ravage each other in a very sexual way. Anastasia's hips are moving in perfect sync with Bryan's hips, the rugged looking man feeling how the head of his pre-come dripping head is being stimulated, it sending him into even more of a frenzy.

Their skins are becoming more and more flushed as their bodies move against each other. Anastasia can feel how her panties are becoming wetter, it almost starting to feel uncomfortable as Bryan's throbbing penis head continues to work its way against her material covered entrance.

All of a sudden Bryan moves the head of his penis from her entrance, and places it against her clit, once again starting to move with the same urgent movements as he has just done, but now Anastasia can feel how her clit is being stimulated and if it goes on like this at this current pace, she will come anytime soon.

Bryan also breaks away from the kissing, moving his somewhat bruised lips to the right side of Anastasia's neck, his body not missing a single beat.

Anastasia tightens the hold of her legs even more, her pelvic area arching up as her clit is starting to react to the aggressive rubbing against it, she starting to feel how the sensation is building more and more.

"I'm...Bryan..." is all Anastasia manages to say between her pants, her head pressing back into the pillow as her upper body arches up while she grabs tight on to Bryan's bare ass after slipping a hand into his boxers, she digging her finger tips and nails into his ass muscles as the clitoral climax starts to rip through her body, Anastasia's lips parted as she screams out that orgasmic scream of hers, indicating to the entire cabin of her pleasure filled trip, Bryan not stopping with his kisses or the grinding of his hips against hers.

All reality is gone from Anastasia for those few seconds as her body goes into a state, every nerve fibre and muscle contracting within her body, her lungs feeling like they have seized from working, just like the rest of her vital organs. And just like that, it is over, Bryan feeling how Anastasia's body starts to relax, her legs slightly trembling around his waist as her arms fall limply to the side of her body, she heaving onto his skin.

Bryan moves his erect member from her clit area and places it back against her entrance, once again grinding his sensitive head against her wet cavern, he also feeling how his own climax is not that far anymore; just a little longer and then he too will feel like Anastasia is feeling now.

Anastasia is not sure what the main reason was, but for some unknown reason, that climax of hers had been intense, almost too intense, for her. Maybe it was the fact that she and Bryan is making up in their own special way, or maybe it is for the fact that she is head over heels in love with this burly man, or even both, but whatever it was, had acted as a very powerful ecstasy, she feeling like she could just die from that intense pleasure.

Anastasia is slowly coming down from her high and she is almost completely aware of her surroundings once more, and luckily just in time as Bryan pushes his body down on to hers, his pelvic area grinding hard and deep against her own as Bryan pushes his head into the bed on her right side, groaning out loud while clutching the sheets in such a tight grip, his knuckles are turning white. He pushes his penis even deeper against Anastasia's entrance as his essence releases into his boxers, his own climax sending his entire body on a convulsing journey, everything in his body contracting and seizing, and it remaining this way until his crisis passes.

Anastasia can feel how the tension leaves Bryan's body as he rests his body on top of hers, his head also just relaxing on top of the bed as he tries to keep himself balanced on his forearms while his legs are somewhat shaking. The blonde haired woman immediately embraces him, gently running her right hand sensually up and down along his back as Bryan comes down from his high. She can feel his ragged breathing against the skin of her right shoulder, it sending shivers through her entire body.

Neither of the two feels the need to say anything right now, and neither of them wants to move from their current position; they both finding it very comfortable in their current position, clammy bodies pressed against each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A regular family sedan, a charcoal coloured Kia-Rio car, is racing in between various cars on the road, the other drivers just honking their horns and showing vulgar hand signs and fists at the inconsiderate driver that has no respect for the other lives on the road as he keeps running red lights and driving in front of the other cars, and doing it at a speed that will make many very uncomfortable and fearful for their own safety.

Kai is racing as if the devil himself is chasing after him, Kai trying to make his way to the animal hospital that is situated a long distance away from him, and he wants to get there as fast as possible, but the traffic is preventing it. He could have taken the helicopter that he always uses when he goes to work, but there is no parking for the helicopter anywhere near the animal hospital and that is why Kai is currently racing in the streets of Moscow with Vera's car, seeing as he had no other transport at the moment; the personal driver of the company would have been no use to him, and Kai just would have ended up frustrated with the driver and then be an inconsiderate bastard and fire the poor man, so Kai decided against that.

A little while back Kai had received a phone call from a very distraught Oksana, just telling Kai through sobs to get to the Valkie Animal Hospital because something horrible has happened to both Tiger and Iris. Kai had demanded to talk to Ralph who was in a more calm state to tell him what had happened to his beloved cats. A rabies infected stray dog had managed to get on to the estate, and had attacked both Tiger and Iris, and all that Ralph had said to Kai is that things are not looking good, and that they are hurrying to the nearest animal hospital as fast as they can, the hospital being the nearest to Hiwatari Manor.

Kai is almost there, just about a mile or two more to go, but with traffic the way it is right now, he is going to take much longer than he needs to, or that he wants to. The moment Ralph had told him what had happened, he dropped everything, and just stormed out of his office, demanding Vera to give the keys to her car, the old lady not even hesitating for a second.

Kai's heart is beating vigorously within his chest, his throat is feeling like it is going to close up anytime soon, closing off his airways. His thoughts are running in all directions, horrible images coming to mind about how his cats might be looking, are they in pain, and even worse, what had they thought when they suddenly got attacked by this beast. Their entire lives they had been treated with the utmost care, love and respect, and to suddenly be hurt just like that...

Kai grips the steering wheel tight, his knuckles turning white, he suddenly wishing that he could get his hands on that dog, the sadistic side of Kai coming to light as he already sees himself doing horrible things to that dog, things that he would normally do to his enemies, and just like that, Kai calms down, his grip on the steering wheel being released, because he has just realised that the poor dog was also in pain, and that he did not ask to get sick, nor did he want to attack anyone or anything. Kai will never harm another animal, no matter what they had done.

All he wants now is to get to the animal hospital so that he can get to his precious cats, and hopefully they will be fine. Kai will spare no expense in ensuring his cats' health; the veterinarians will have to try their best to try and save them, otherwise Kai will not be very happy.

Kai can finally spot the name of the hospital in light blue in the distance, his anxiety increasing tenfold the closer he comes to the hospital.

Kai finally drives into the parking lot of the hospital and he does not even bother to park the car in a parking spot; he parks right in front of the entrance, gets out and jogs in. He just glares at the security guard when he tells Kai that he cannot park there.

"You do not want to mess me today, so back off," is all Kai says to the guard when he follows Kai inside of the hospital, demanding that Kai move his car.

The tone in Kai's voice causes the guard to halt in his steps, and not to pester Kai any further. He just looks at the retreating back of Kai, shakes his head from side to side and then turns around, heading back outside.

Kai arrives at the reception, demanding where his cats are; he does not even see Ralph and Oksana when they wave at him. Ralph gets up and walks over to Kai, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Kai stops midway through his threat towards the receptionist lady, ready to pounce who ever dares lay a hand on him, but stops the moment he looks into Ralph's tired eyes, all emotions gone from Kai.

"Come on, boy, we are waiting over here."

Kai just nods and follows Ralph to the waiting area, Oksana embracing Kai tightly when Kai takes a seat next to her.

"What does the vet say?"

"We are still waiting, but, Kai, I am just going to tell you what she had told me, alright?"

Kai just nods at Oksana, before the elder woman takes a deep breath, "The veterinarian does not have much hope for either Tiger or Iris, and I can't blame her, Kai. That dog had meant to kill both cats when he had attacked them; they were in a lot of pain when we got here, Kai. It will truly be a miracle if those two cats manage to pull through that horrible ordeal, and I don't want to sound pessimistic, my dear, but I can't lie to you."

Kai says nothing and instead just gets up, running his hands through his hair in a very frustrated manner, 'You two better make it through, please. Whoever is up there that controls all, please, please do not take my cats away from me, please. I know I am the very last person on earth that should be asking that favour, but please, they are just two innocent animals. They did nothing wrong in this life, please don't let them go this way, this young,' Kai continues to plead within his mind and heart for his cats to make it through, because in all honesty, Kai cannot even begin to fathom the idea of his life without his two cats. It is simply unimaginable to think of his life without Tiger and Iris by his side.

Kai continues to pace up and down in the waiting area, he not even hearing Oksana when she calls for him. Ralph gets up and stops Kai from pacing up and down, the elder man feeling sorry for the young man and all that he has to go through right now. He knows how much Kai loves those two cats, it is the only thing that he has seen Kai smile at, and not a smirk or a sly grin or something, but an actual love smile filled with nothing but true happiness, love and compassion, and seeing Kai smile like that is a very rare occurrence.

"Do you want some coffee, my boy?"

Kai just shakes his head from side to side before commencing with his pacing. Ralph just looks at his wife before leaving to go and get some coffee for him and his wife.

Just as Ralph makes his way out of the room, a veterinarian comes through the door, looking for Oksana, the look on her face already saying what she has to say, Kai's shoulders slumping the moment he looks at her.

"I am sorry but there is nothing that we can do. I will have to put both of them down."

"There has to be something you can do, I mean you studied this shit! Just go in there and help my cats!"

"Kai..."

"Mr Hiwatari, with all due respect, even if I were able to help your cats, they will have a very difficult, and short, life. They will suffer even more than they are suffering now. I pride myself on doing what is best for the animal, NOT THEIR OWNERS, and in my opinion, it will be better to put them out of their misery. If you do not agree, then you are welcome to take your cats somewhere else. I have tried all that I can, but the damage is just too great."

Kai just glares at the female veterinarian, he looking deep into her brown eyes but she hardly seems affected by his penetrating gaze, she looking him straight in the eye, no sign of fear in her eyes or in her body language.

"I am really sorry for your loss, Mr Hiwatari. I too had to put my dog down of 10 years this morning after it got hit by a car, so you are not the only one who is suffering the loss of an animal. I still had to come to work and look after other animals, despite my own heart breaking on the inside."

Kai keeps glaring at this woman, his rage building more and more because how dare this puny little woman tell him off, and who cares about her loss?! She is not important so her suffering means nothing to him.

Still, the female veterinarian does not falter under his glare; instead, she smiles at him and then at Oksana, directing her attention to Oksana, "You can come see the two cats for the last time if you want to, but I would advice that we do it now because I do not want the two cats to suffer any more than they already are. Unfortunately, the pain medication that is ministered to animals is not as sufficient as those that are used in humans, so their pain does not really subside. If you will please follow me," she says while making her way over to the door that she had just come through, she holding the door open for both Oksana and Kai.

Kai remains standing in his spot, his brown eyes still locked on the female veterinarian, but it is almost as if his body does not want to move, like it can't move.

"Kai?" Oksana asks beside him, placing her hand on his arm, "It will be for the best if they are put out of their misery, and you know it is true. Let's just go and see them. I know they will be very happy to see their human father by their side."

Kai says nothing, and just silently nods his head, allowing Oksana to take him by his arm and to guide him through the doors, the doctor taking the lead towards the room where Tiger and Iris are currently in.

The three enter the room, the distinct smell of cleaning materials and sterilized objects evading Kai's sense of smell, it causing a dreadful feeling to come over him because usually that smell is accompanied with sickness and death, and right now it is being accompanied by the suffering of his two precious cats.

Kai finally spots his two precious cats on a steel table, the table situated deeper within the room, his feet suddenly feeling like they have been tied to two blocks of lead, and he is suddenly rendered immobile. Both Iris and Tiger are covered with sterile blankets, each one of them having an IV connected to them, and he can see that they are not the same as they use to be.

"Kai, sweetie, do you want me to go with you?"

Kai does not say anything to Oksana, he trying his best to try and move, it proving more and more difficult. Never in his life has he ever experienced something like this, this horrid pain; he never had to face the loss of a loved one, excluding his grandfather. Tiger and Iris had been his first pets, and that is why he was so protective over them, why they were so sacred to him, and why he had loved them so much, so much that he was certain that should there come a time where he would have to sacrifice his life for them, he would have gladly done it.

"Please, Mr Hiwatari, I know that is hard to see them like this, but it even harder to keep them alive while they are suffering immensely."

Still Kai does not say anything. He finally tries to take a step, his first step being filled with anguish and dread, the second step even more, and the more he takes a step, the more anguish washes over him. He finally reaches the bedside of his two precious cats, and his heart suddenly feels like it is going to seize from this immediate and intense pain that is suddenly being felt in every fibre within his heart. It feels like someone has grabbed hold of his heart, and is squeezing it tighter and tighter, each forced heart beat filled with so much pain right now, and his throat is also feeling tight and painful, like a huge stone is lodged within his throat and it refuses to move.

The two are clean of all blood but Kai can clearly see all of their wounds, and he finally realises that there truly is nothing that can be done for them; the only option is to put them down, to stop their suffering for good. Their breathing is shallow, and it is clear that they are suffering. Kai places both of his hands on his cats, gently caressing them while taking extra care in avoiding their wounds, which are almost covering their entire bodies.

"Tiger, Iris, I am here, you two," is all Kai can manage to say in a somewhat whisper, he feeling how his throat wants to close because of that feeling of a stone within his throat, and he is certain that he might shed a tear any moment, something that has only ever happened with the birth of Tala and Alisia's children.

Both cats react to Kai's voice and touch, both of them trying to move but their extensive wounds are preventing them, and seeing as both cats have been very vocal their entire lives, only a very soft, and almost whimpering sound is coming from the two cats, the two just wanting to talk to their human.

Kai's heart is breaking with each passing second, his thoughts with his cats, wondering what they might think right now, of why they are in such pain, and why is he not helping them? What did they do to deserve this? They will not be able to understand this, understand all that is happening to them right now, and it pains Kai even more knowing that he will not be able to explain to them what is happening.

"I wish I could have been there, to protect you; this is all my fault. I am the only one to blame. I should have taken better care of you two," Kai continues to say in his whisper, the words that he is speaking being only meant for him and his cats to hear, or so he thinks.

Oksana has walked closer without Kai even noticing it, and she has been listening the entire time, her heart also breaking for Kai because the young man has never had to experience true loss in his life, and she is certain that he is finding these new emotions just too overwhelming. She places both of her hands on his shoulders, as to comfort him, although her arms might become numb after some time seeing as Kai is much taller than her.

"Kai, none of this is your fault. You could not have prevented this horrible tragedy, no one could have. Do not blame yourself, my boy."

Kai gives no response to Oksana and just continues to caress his two cats, his eyes feeling like they are burning as he tries to hold back his tears. They do not deserve this, not his two precious cats. Kai can only imagine what must have gone through their minds the moment the dog had attacked them. Were they fear stricken when that dog had jumped at them? Were they trying to get away, or fight for each other? These thoughts are all running at a million miles within Kai's mind, while his heart is breaking with every beat and every breath that he takes.

Tiger and Iris are just lying there, unable to move, unable to jump and caress their human in the way they had always done. Kai can see that their eyes are already dull, their energy and will for life has already been taken away from them. Kai leans down and caresses both of his cats with his forehead, the two not even purring at this which again shows that they really are suffering a lot. Never has this happened where they do not purr whenever Kai caresses them.

"I am going to miss you guys so much, so very, very much. My life is going to be empty without you two. Tiger," Kai says in his soft whisper, he placing a soft and gentle kiss on top of Tiger's head, "who is going to keep me company in the morning when I wake up? Who is going to talk back when I scold you for being naughty? The mornings will be so empty and dull without your precious voice filling it with your constant talking. And Iris," Kai places a gentle kiss on her head also, while now addressing her, "Who is going to flirt with everyone and everything that moves, and who is going to steal my pillow from me during the night? Who is going to sleep in my arms at night? You two can't leave me, please. I don't want to be alone...please," Kai says in a even softer whisper while placing his head on top of the table, both of his hands on each of his cats.

Oksana is crying silently behind Kai while still comforting him, the poor woman trying her best not to sob out loud. She has never seen her poor boy this distraught, and she has no idea how she is going to make Kai feel better; all she wants to do now is to take away all of his pain and sorrow so that he does not have to experience this horrible and very painful loss right now. No one has ever loved their pets more than Kai has, and this is definitely going to leave inner scars on Kai, of that she is certain.

"Mr Hiwatari, I am sorry to do this, but I have to put them down."

Kai shows no sign that he has heard the veterinarian as he just keeps his head down onto the table, "Kai, honey," Oksana softly says behind him.

"Just one more minute, that is all that I am asking, please," Kai says while lifting up his head, he suddenly sounding very tired.

"Very well," the veterinarian replies, she and Oksana locking eyes as both are feeling very sorry for Kai right now.

She and Kai may have started off on the wrong foot but any man that is this torn up about his pets has her deepest sympathy. She is use to women being this emotional and broken over the death of a beloved pet, but not a man, especially not one that seems so rude at first like Kai.

Oksana releases her hold on Kai and steps back, and just then Ralph comes walking in with two cups of coffee in his hands. He looks at his wife, seeing her red and puffy eyes, tears still streaming from her eyes. He quickly places the cups down onto a counter top and immediately embraces his wife, and that is all it takes for the dam to burst because just then Oksana breaks down, uncontrollable sobs attacking her body, causing her elder body to shake and tremble as she sobs. Ralph glances over at Kai and although he cannot see the young man's face right now, he can see in Kai's body posture that he is not taking it well.

A silent tear escapes from Kai's left eye, it running down his cheek, it almost burning his skin, like it is tainting him for being so weak.

"I will never forget you guys, I promise. And you two will not die in vain. I will turn your death into something positive, I promise you two. Goodbye, Tiger, my silly talkative boy, and goodbye Iris, my precious girl, my flirtatious girl. I am going to miss you two very, very much. I have to go now, but you two will go to a better place, a place where there will no pain or suffering and where you will never be harmed again. Bye you two," is all Kai says in his whisper, and after placing a last kiss on top of each cat's head, he steps back, wiping his left eye with the back of his hand while sniffling once.

He does not turn towards the other people but the veterinarian takes this as a sign for her to continue with her task. Ralph and Oksana embrace Kai from behind while he continues to watch his two cats. The veterinarian goes to work to administer the drug into each IV line with a syringe which she has prepared while Kai was saying goodbye to his two cats. Kai just watches in horror how the stuff flows into his cats, and then as if he is pinched from behind, Kai suddenly leaves the embrace of Ralph and Oksana and once more comes to stand next to his cats, he taking a paw of each cat into his hands, he just looking at them as they slowly close their eyes, Kai feeling how their bodies are becoming limp, until he finally sees that their chests are no longer moving.

It was a quick death, quick and painless. Kai continues to hold on to their paws, but he is suddenly finding it very difficult to breath. He tries to take a deep breath but it is proving difficult, the veterinarian immediately noticing this.

"Mr Hiwatari, are you okay?" she asks while placing a concerned hand on his left shoulder, but Kai does not seem to hear her as his eyes suddenly start to widen as he grabs hold of his chest, he still unable to breath.

"Kai!" Oksana calls out loud and quickly takes Kai into her hold, she hugging him tight.

Kai staggers back from his two cats, Oksana still holding on to him, but he is suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, like everything is suffocating him. He tries to pry Oksana off of him but he can't even seem to muster the energy to do that. Suddenly everything is starting to become black around him, and the last thing he sees is the white ceiling while hearing Ralph and Oksana call his name, complete blackness taking over.

Oksana lands on top of Kai when he hits the floor, he dragging her down with him, Kai being completely out. Ralph and the veterinarian helps Oksana up and after making sure that she is balanced once more and not injured, the veterinarian leans down next to Kai to feel his pulse which is racing, this worrying her a little.

"Helena!" she calls and within seconds a nurse comes rushing in, "Please bring the emergency bed and tell Gregory and Ivan that they have to come and help, please."

"Yes, doctor," is all the nurse says and then runs back out of the door.

It does not take long for the nurse to return with two men, the two men pushing a steel bed. They go to work to lift Kai up onto the bed, and then the doctor quickly goes to work by dampening a cotton ball with ammonium carbonate so that she can wake up Kai.

And after holding the cotton ball underneath Kai's nose for a few seconds, he starts to stir, his eyes fluttering open. At once Kai's sits up straight, she trying to keep him down just in case he might faint again, "Easy, Mr Hiwatari; we don't want you to faint again."

Kai ignores her and proceeds to get off of the bed, he just glaring at everyone, "What are you all looking at? Have you never seen a man faint before?"

"Kai! That was uncalled for!" Oksana quickly scolds Kai for his sudden and very rude behaviour.

Kai ignores her and turns his back on her, he facing his cats once more, his heart breaking all over again. He walks towards them and starts to caress their limp bodies, he suddenly feeling like he can join his two cats in the afterlife.

The nurse and other two men leave the room, leaving the doctor and the three other occupants alone within the room.

"Mr Hiwatari, I know that now is not the ideal time to ask this, but what do you want to do with their bodies? We can have them cremated here and send you the ashes if you would like?"

"No; they are coming back with me. I will bury them myself," Kai says in his usual cold, deep and stern voice.

"Very well, as you wish. I will just prepare them for you so that you can take them home."

Kai continues to caress Tiger and Iris until the veterinarian comes to stand next to him, Kai taking this as a sign that he should stop now.

Kai turns around to face Oksana and Ralph, they just looking at him with their sympathetic looks, this pissing him off but he decides to stay silent about it, "I came with Vera's car. I will appreciate it if you two could return it to the office and then go back home with the chopper. I will drive myself back to the manor."

"Very well, Kai. Is there anything else that we can do for you before we leave?"

Kai shakes his head from side to side, and the elder couple takes this as their cue to leave. They quickly thank the veterinarian for everything that she has done for them, and after Oksana gives Kai a last hug, she leaves with her husband, the two elders leaving Kai and the doctor alone in the room. Normally most people will be nervous upon being left alone with Kai, but the veterinarian is not bothered at all.

She casually goes on with her work, disconnecting the IV lines from the two cats so that they can go home with Kai; Kai just remains standing next to her, observing everything while having his arms crossed in front of his chest. The room is filled with silence and if there is one thing that the veterinarian hates, it is uncomfortable silence.

"Mr Hiwatari, I know this is very difficult for you, and you have my deepest sympathy. If there truly was anything that I could do for them, I would have done it. Unfortunately, we cannot rescue all of the injured animals."

Kai says nothing, he just keeping his focus on how the doctor is wrapping up Tiger, Kai's eyes locked on how limp Tiger's body moves, how his head and legs are just moving limply with every move the veterinarian makes with his body, Kai still in denial that his two precious cats are actually gone.

She finally accepts that Kai is not a man of many words, and so finally gives up on trying making conversation with the man. She quietly completes wrapping up Tiger, and proceeds on to Iris, she doing it in absolute silence while Kai continues to watch her every move.

After the two cats have been wrapped up, she leaves them on the table. She could not help overhear Kai say that their death will not be vain, and she is somewhat curious on what Kai might do to turn their deaths into something positive; she may just have the perfect solution for him in that case.

"Mr Hiwatari..."

"Kai..."

She is somewhat surprised to hear him speak back, and also instructing her to call him on his first name, "Kai, I could not help but overhear how you are going to turn their deaths into something positive. May I make a suggestion?"

Kai just gives a single nod, he again succeeding in surprising the female veterinarian. She proceeds to remove a business card from the right pocket of her doctor's coat, and hands it to Kai, he taking it and while looking at the card and all of its details, the doctor starts to explain to Kai about the place whose details are on the card, "It is an animal sanctuary about an hour's drive from the city, heading in a south eastern direction. It was started about five years ago by me and a few of the other vets within the city where we take all of our stray animals. I go there every second weekend to go and check up on their health and also to give them love and attention. The people that are working there are doing all that they can in their power to let the animals feel as happy and wanted as they possibly can but sometimes the animals need to see outsiders too. And it is not just a sanctuary for the animals, but it is also a place for pet owners who have lost their beloved animals to just grieve over their animals in a loving environment."

Kai finally acknowledges the female veterinarian, he suddenly very interested in hearing more about this place.

She continues to tell Kai about this sanctuary, "We had started this place with the main goal of making it a loving and happy place for both animal lovers and various animals where they can live in absolute harmony. Most of the grieving pet owners who had visited the place had ended up adopting some of these stray animals, and those that did not adopt had volunteered to help around the sanctuary with any task, and every weekend we have various people there that are taking care of the animals, like playing with them, grooming them, walking with them, you know, all of the things that pets usually need. I don't know if you are interested but if you want to, you can drive there anytime you want, it is not necessary to make an appointment, and you can just check it out. I am not forcing you into anything, Kai; I had just thought that you might be interested seeing as it is very clear that you have a soft spot for animals."

Kai says nothing at first; he just glances back at his cats' wrapped up bodies, and then looks back at the veterinarian, his facial features suddenly seeming much softer, "Thank you, doctor," he says in a very calm tone of voice.

"Just call me Alexis."

"Alexis, that's a nice name, but anyway, thank you, and sorry if I may have been rude."

"It's okay, Kai. You are not the first person who has had to suffer the unexpected loss of an animal, and everyone has their own way of coping with the tragedy."

"I am also sorry for your loss, Alexis."

"Thank you, but I will be fine. After work I am going to take two days off and head off to the sanctuary. It has helped me a lot in the past, especially with my line of work where you get to work with injured animals almost on a daily basis. Well, if you are ready to take your two cats, I can help you with them."

"No thanks, I got it, and thanks for the card."

"It is my pleasure, Kai, and again, I really wish that there was something that I could have done for your two cats."

Kai just nods his head as he starts to take on the very difficult task of taking both Iris and Tiger's bodies into his arms, his heart breaking all over once more.

No more words are shared between the two as Alexis walks with Kai up to his car, and after a few last words of encouragement to Kai, they bid their farewells, Alexis remaining in the spot and watching Kai drive off, she watching until the car is out of sight before she heads back inside of the hospital.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bryan and Grigory are a few miles away from the cabin, looking for wood as their supply is running a bit low and they still have about a week left before they have to head back to the city.

The two men are not really conversing as both are busy with an axe, cutting down trees and they have been at it for quite a while now. Grigory finally decides to take a five minute break before he has to continue with the gruelling task.

"Next time I am purchasing a shit load of wood; this hacking and axing is just not for me."

"Stop complaining; you are making yourself sound like an old man."

"Well, I ain't a young man anymore," Grigory says while tossing his axe into the snow before making himself comfortable in the snow, leaning against a tree with his back, he taking a few sips of water from a water bottle before relaxing completely.

Deciding that he is not going to do all of the work alone, Bryan slams his axe into the tree that he was busy hacking, and also takes a seat, he also leaning against the tree while looking out in front of him, his thoughts wandering to Anastasia.

Grigory sees that Bryan is deep in thought and it is not hard to guess where Bryan's mind is right now, with whom his thoughts are right now, "Have you decided when you are going to tell her about you being Kai's guardian?"

"I was not his guardian," Bryan replies in an almost growling sound.

"Well, you did have a very big influence on the kid, and you were his mentor, so you may as well have been his guardian."

"Just drop it, Grigory; that is in the past."

"No, Bryan, it is not in the past, no matter how bad you want it to be in the past. You do realise that you will have to come clean about whom and what you were in the past; she deserves to know, especially since you had your little episode a while back."

Bryan just sighs at that, he knowing full well that Grigory is right. Anastasia deserves to know that he was very high up within the mob, the very mob that is responsible for the death of her family, "I will tell her as soon as we get back to the city. She may take it very bad and that can mean the end of us, so let's shut up about it for now, and let me enjoy these last few days with her, they may just be my last days with her."

"As long as you know that you will not be able to put it off forever, Bryan."

"Whatever; I think we have rested enough, so lift your ass and let's finish this up. I would like to get to bed early tonight."

"Ooh, do you and Ana have some special plans?" Grigory asks with a sly smile on his face, his face almost resembling that of someone who has just heard a very juicy piece of gossip.

"You sound exactly like Yurik right now."

"I am most certainly not!" Grigory quickly exclaims, he suddenly feeling very offended by that comparison.

"Just get back to work," is all Bryan says in a defeated manner.

He really is not in the mood to argue or joke around right now. Now that Grigory has brought up the subject of his past, Bryan is suddenly feeling very nervous about telling Anastasia about what he really did in the past, the nervousness being something that he is not use to.

* * *

For those that are going to review, just know that I appreciate it a lot from the bottom of my heart, but I will not be able to reply to them now. But I am still very interested in hearing your opinions about Bryan snapping, and about the loss of Kai. Also, I will not b able to read and review other stories for the time being.

Take care you guys and lots of love to all.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone and sorry that I am so late, but I am finally here with the chapter. A huge thanks to all the reviews and all the support that I still get with this story, and it really warms my heart that you guys are still enjoying this story, even though it is so long.

Anyway, a new chapter, with new dramas and all that stuff, blah blah blah, you guys know the drill by now.

So yeah, here it is and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14.2 – Kai's demise: let the build up begin – year 4 (Part I)

It is already three days since the death of Tiger and Iris, and Kai has been isolating himself since he has arrived back home with the bodies of his two cats. For the last three days, he has not eaten anything, he has not talked to anyone and he has not even taken a shower, this all being very unlike Kai, and Oksana is already beyond desperate with the situation. Whenever she or Ralph or anyone else of the staff tries to talk to him, Kai just turns around and leaves the vicinity, ignoring them completely. It is breaking her poor heart to see him like this; she had never thought that Kai would take the death of his cats this bad.

Oksana knows through experience that if one keeps their emotions bottled up inside, that it will only lead to disaster and more heartache, and she is afraid of what might happen to Kai should all of this become too much for him. She just has to do something, anything, because things cannot go on like this. Kai has responsibilities, he has a life to live, and if he does not get his act together soon, all hell is going to break loose, and he is going to lose a lot more than just his two cats.

'I guess it is time to bring in the expert on this. Oh, my boy, please forgive me for dragging other people into this affair but it is necessary,' is all the elder woman thinks to herself while looking at Kai through the kitchen window.

Oksana takes a deep breath and takes the cordless phone in hand, she putting in the digits of the number that she already knows by heart.

She hears a ringing for a while before the happy voice greets her, _"Hi Oksana!"..._

Kai is currently sitting in the chapel where Voltaire's ashes are kept and it also here where Kai has buried his two cats, and it is also in this chapel where Kai has been spending most of his time, he only going back into the manor when he has to get a drink or when his pack of cigarettes has finished.

After Kai had returned from the animal hospital, he had washed both Iris and Tiger's bodies and had cleaned them probably, and then he had started to dig their graves. Most of the staff members had offered to help, but Kai just glared at them, they all quickly scurrying back into the manor.

It is already becoming dusk, the temperatures already being below freezing point but neither of this seems to bother Kai. He is just in a pair of sweats within the chapel, he just sitting and leaning against the one inner wall of the chapel, his right leg outstretched in front of him and his left leg bent at the knee, while smoking his cigarette, Kai being lost in his own dark and depressive thoughts; there is also a half empty vodka bottle next to him, it already being his third bottle for the day.

Kai knows that how he is acting right now is equivalent to that of a coward, of a weakling, but what else can he do? He does not know how to handle this type of emotional pain. He does not know how to process it, and it is driving him crazy.

Kai hates it when he does not know something, and unfortunately for him, this is not something that can be taught through books or lessons; it is something that everyone has to experience on their own, it being part of life, but Kai wishes that it was not part of his life. He does not need this shit in his life; he does not want this shit in his life.

'But I guess this pain is the only thing that I have left of you guys, it reminding me that the three of us were once a very happy family, that you two were my furry children and that I had loved you two very much,' is all Kai thinks to himself.

Kai takes the last drag of his cigarette and then kills it in the ashtray, he taking another from the packet and lighting it, Kai taking a deep drag from the cancer stick and blowing out the smoke up into the air. His hunger pains have subsided for now; at least cigarettes has one good advantage, well in his opinion anyway; it keeps the hunger at bay, but it is not like he is in the mood for food anyway. Food is the least of his worries right now. All that he really needs and wants right now is his cigarettes and his alcohol; not even the thought of a naked woman next to him has crossed his mind.

Kai tilts his head back and rests it against the wall, he just wanting to close his eyes for a little while.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alisia and Oksana embrace each other tightly while Tala just places a hand on Oksana's shoulder, he seeing how tired the elder woman is, and that it is entirely Kai's fault, him and his damn mood swings.

"Where is he?"

"In the chapel, my dear, that is the only place he wants to be. We have all tried to get him out of there, to eat, to shower, but he just ignores us. I am really sorry to bother you two with this, but I did not know what else to do."

"I am glad that you had called us, Oksana. If there is one person that will get him out of that funk, it will be my wife. Hopefully, that stubborn ass will be back to his usual cold self."

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"It is okay, Oksana. Tala and I will manage from here, and again, thank you for calling us."

"Good luck, you two," is all Oksana says with a sad smile on her face, her eyes still red from all of the crying Kai has put her through.

Tala and Alisia just nod their heads at the elder woman, they also returning her smile, and then the married couple starts to make their way outside towards the chapel.

Oksana had called them some time ago, begging them to come and help because she is beyond desperate and she is scared that Kai might harm himself if something is not done, and seeing as the three have known each other for years, and neither of the two tolerates Kai's bullshit, especially Alisia, Oksana decided that they are the only ones that will be able to diffuse this horrible situation that is developing.

The chapel is situated some distance away from the manor, but a few feet away from the chapel, Tala and Alisia can already smell the distinct smell of smoke coming from the chapel, along with the slight illumination coming from within the chapel.

The illumination is coming from a few lamps that are situated within the chapel and they switch on automatically as soon as it becomes dark, the illumination giving off a warm atmosphere within the chapel, making it feel welcoming within the chapel.

Tala and Alisia reach the entrance of the chapel and they can clearly see Kai sit against the wall, a cigarette in one hand, but it has not been smoked for a while as there is just a trail of ash, and the cigarette is almost finished, and it is not clear whether Kai is asleep or passed out seeing as there is a bottle of vodka situated next to him.

Tala and Alisia just look at each other, the two knowing very well who is going to talk to Kai.

"I will go get the bathwater running; good luck, my love," is all Tala says before giving her a kiss on her forehead and then leaves to go and get Kai's bath ready while his wife sorts out Kai.

Alisia quietly enters the chapel and takes a seat next to Kai, taking the almost finished cigarette from his grasp and crushing it in the ashtray, this causing Kai to open his left eye so that he can see who dares make such a bold move, and seeing that it is Alisia, he just closes his eye again.

"What do you want, Ivanov."

"Good to see you to, Hiwatari."

"Cut the sarcasm; I am really not in the mood for your bullshit today."

Alisia says nothing and proceeds to make herself very comfortable next to Kai, she picking up on the smell that he indeed has skipped a few showers, but at least he is not reeking. Alisia knows now that she should try a different approach seeing as her friend is grieving, so she will be sympathetic towards Kai, but if that does not help, she will just be herself, the unsympathetic and cold bitch that she is known for.

"I am really sorry about Tiger and Iris, Kai. I know how it feels to suddenly lose a beloved pet, but I am imagining that your pain must be a hundred times worse than mine was. I know that no matter what I say will ever be able to take away the pain or make the grieving process any better, but just know that you are not alone in this, Kai. We are all here for you.

"I want to be left alone, Alisia, please," is all Kai says back to Alisia, his voice sounding so soft and tired, Alisia's heart suddenly breaking for Kai's loss when she hears his voice.

She knows that Kai has never had to suffer such a loss; not even the death of Voltaire had an effect on the young man, despite Voltaire being his only family left. She honestly does not know what to say to Kai right now; the man really is broken about the death of his two cats.

Kai surprises Alisia when he starts to talk again, his eyes still closed and his head now being lowered, it almost resting on his chest, "I want to be alone because it is all that I deserve; I deserve to be alone, to be without love, to be without loved ones, to be without friends and to be without family. Maybe it was for the best that they have been taken away from me, I mean, I am a monster so why should a monster have the affection and love of two cats? I don't deserve it. A soulless, heartless and cold bastard like me deserves no happiness or compassion in this life."

Hearing Kai speak like this is enough to drive anyone to tears because never, ever has Alisia heard Kai speak like this, he sounding so defeated and in pain, and without thinking twice, she pulls Kai into a tight embrace, he not even showing a hint of resistance as Alisia takes him in her hold, his head resting on her chest with her arms tightly wrapped around him.

"Don't talk like that, Kai; you deserve happiness and love just like the rest of us, and you are not a monster. You are just stronger than most people, but that does not make you a monster. I never want to hear you speak like, not ever again, alright?"

Kai does not say anything, and he also makes no movement to show that he is agreeing with Alisia; he just keeps on resting his head on her chest while she starts to caress his hair with her left hand.

"I am a monster, Alisia; there is no denying what I am. All that I can do is to bring harm and pain on to others, so why do I deserve anything good in my life?"

"Kai, please, stop it; stop belittling yourself like this, come on," Alisia says pushing Kai back up, making sure that his head is turned towards her and that his eyes are open, "there is something that I have to confess to you so that you can realise that you are not a monster. Do you know when I had decided that I am ready to be a parent?"

Kai just shakes his head from side to side to indicate no.

"It was that night when that Phantom woman tried to kill you. After we opened the doors so that your cats can get to you, I saw how affectionate they were towards you, how they clearly loved you very much, and that is when I felt a sudden emptiness inside of me, knowing that something is missing within my life, knowing that I also want to feel that love that you are feeling with your cats, and that is when I realised that I am ready to be a mother. Those two cats were constantly trying to get to you, and why is that? Because they loved you, not a monster, Kai, but you; they had loved you. No animal can love an evil thing, and those two loved you very much which just show you that you are not as evil as you think. Your relationship with your cats is the reason Tala and I are parents today, Kai; there is no other reason."

Kai just looks at Alisia, his eyes filled with sadness, but he manages to give her a slight smile, but is quickly disappears again, "Keep telling yourself that, Alisia. After a while it will seem like the only truth that you believe," and just like that, all sympathy from Alisia disappears.

SMACK!

The sound of a slap fills the chapel, Kai just holding his right cheek while looking at Alisia with a scowl on his face.

"You are starting to piss me off, Alisia," Kai says in a dangerous tone, she not even flinching at his angry glare that is directed towards her.

"And I am already pissed at you, Kai. Enough of this self pity crap! It is beneath you! Get your shit together! Do you honestly think that you are the only person on this planet that has suffered the loss of an animal?! There are people, parents, that have lost their children, and THAT is way more painful than you will ever be able to comprehend, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, because this weak attitude does not suit you, Kai. My patience with you has reached its limit so you better pull yourself together or I will slap you again."

'Count on Alisia to hold nothing back in hurting someone's feelings, but she is telling the truth, just like she has always done. Bless this psychopath for being in my life,' Kai thinks to himself, a smirk slowly developing around the corners of his mouth.

"And what is so damn funny if I may ask?" Alisia asks with a very pissed off face, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Kai just shakes his head from side to side as he softly starts to chuckle, he reaching for another cigarette, he even offering one to Alisia which she gladly takes.

"If you tell Tala, I am going to castrate you in the most inhumane way, got it?"

Kai continues to chuckle while lighting her cigarette for her; Alisia is not suppose to smoke since she is still breastfeeding but in her opinion one every now and then will do no one any harm, and it is no like she is pregnant with the babies; that would have been more harmful.

"And I am still waiting for a damn answer, Hiwatari; what is so funny?"

"You, Alisia, and I mean that in a good way. One can always count on you to tell a thing the way it should be told, no matter how much it hurts someone."

"I will take that as a compliment then."

"Take it anyway you like, but yeah, thanks, Alisia; I think I really needed that, and unfortunately everyone is afraid to tell that to me face, although I am sure that everyone is thinking it. They just happen to value their lives more than speaking the truth."

"It was my pleasure, Kai, and anytime. You know that you don't scare me; it is actually the other way around: I scare you," Alisia teases Kai while just grinning at him while doing it, to which he just raises an eyebrow.

"Hn."

"Well, if my work here is done, there is a nice hot and luxurious bath waiting for you seeing as you have not had one in a while."

Alisia is the first to get up, and then holds a hand out to Kai to also help him get up. The two continue to finish their cigarettes in record time, and after picking up the vodka bottle, Alisia takes hold of Kai around his waist so that she can support him as they walk towards the manor; it is clear that Kai is not one of the most sober people right now as his balance is way off.

As the two friends are slowly making their way to the manor, Kai suddenly gets a goofy grin on his face, he feeling silly right now, "I am horny," is all that he blurts out, Alisia just rolling her eyes at that.

"First get a proper bath and then you can think of getting your balls wet; I doubt a woman would come near you in this current condition."

"You know, you can join me in the bath, Alisia; you washing me will be like some type of foreplay, and it is not like we haven't slept together," the amusement very clear in Kai's voice.

Alisia just sighs at that, but also cannot help but smile at that, "Kai, we had a deal; you, me and Tala had agreed that the only time you and me are ever going to do it again is when you find yourself a proper girlfriend with whom we can switch, so keep your dirty thoughts within your mind."

"Aah come on, Alisia, Tala won't mind if we do it; he can even watch; he can even join in. It will be like the first time we had our threesome."

"You need lots of water so that we can get all of that alcohol out of your system."

Kai just chuckles at that, Alisia just happy that he is back to his old self, even if he is horny right now. A proper bath and sleep will do him good now, and then hopefully he will be back to his usual cold self.

Oksana and Ralph sees Kai and Alisia walking into the manor, and although Alisia is supporting Kai, at least he sounds happy, this immediately improving both Ralph and Oksana's mood.

The two friends slowly make their way up the stairs to the wing on which Kai's suite is situated at, and when they enter the en suite bathroom after entering the room, they see that Tala is already waiting for them next to a steaming hot bath filled with bubbles.

Tala just grins when he sees that Kai is better now; he and Alisia proceeds to undress Kai, both of them washing him.

After that fun filled episode, the bathing and washing session being filled with crude and horny jokes, all surprisingly coming from Kai, they finally manage to get him into bed, Kai immediately falling asleep the moment his head touches the pillow, Tala and Alisia just smiling down at their sleeping friend.

"He is like a child right now, or was; hopefully when he wakes up, all will be back to normal."

"I am sure it will, my love, but what do you say to the two of us taking this moment to our advantage seeing as the babies can stay at your sister's place until whenever. It has been some time since I have had some action, some proper action with you, my beautiful wife," Tala says to his wife while holding her close to him, he now resembling the horny Kai from earlier.

"That, my dear husband, sounds like a great idea. Let's go find a room," and just like that, the two switches off the lights in Kai's room and leaves to go and find the first room so that they can have their own little party right now. They do deserve it after all seeing that they have accomplished in getting Kai out of his funk tonight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The stars are twinkling in the night sky, they reminding her about the nursery song they had all learned as children.

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

Anastasia just chuckles to herself after repeating the words to herself, she very surprised, and also very impressed, with her still remembering the words to the song. That is a song that everyone knows all across the world, and it is not a bad song.

Anastasia continues to gaze at the night sky, she all alone right now, the crackling of burning wood being heard a little way away from her. She is dressed warmly and is hugging herself, she just enjoying the night air of the icy forest, she hearing the distant howling of a wolf.

It is their last night at the cabin because very early tomorrow morning they are hitting the road, back to the city, and she can hardly wait. The trucks are all packed, only the hand luggage still needs to be packed but that they will only pack tomorrow morning after all of their toothbrushes have been packed along with all of the other small things.

It has been a very interesting month for the blonde haired woman, it packed with some action. The only down side about the entire trip was seeing the darker side of Bryan, Anastasia's stomach pulling into knots upon thinking back to that moment. She has forgiven Bryan for it, but as the saying goes: you can forgive, but you can't forget. She knows that she has to forget because usually forgiveness goes hand in hand with forgetting but it is easier said than done. There were nights where she would just wake up, feeling Bryan's arms around her, her mind starting to wander to very dark places, she picturing what Bryan had done with his hands, what horrible things he had done, how many he has killed, and worse of all, how many women he has taken against their will, because he has admitted it himself that if he were still the old Bryan, he would have taken her against her will.

Anastasia cannot help but be very curious about Bryan's past, but she does not want to pry. 'Just forget it, Ana. It is in the past; you did not know him back then, so stop thinking about a person you never knew. You know him now, the one that you fell in love with, so forget about the bad Bryan. You may just end up messing up everything that you have with him right now,' Anastasia thinks to herself.

Fortunately, Bryan has not had such an episode again, and she has both Yurik and Grigory's assurance that it will not happen anytime soon, and she really does hope that _that_ is the case; she will not be able to stomach that cold eyes of him again, and that evil sneer of his, darkness and evil just radiating from it.

Anastasia's train of thoughts are suddenly interrupted when she hears footsteps approaching her and she does not even need to turn around to see who it is, a smile coming to her as the footsteps get closer and closer, until they stop right behind her, she feeling the body heat of him radiating off of him, despite the two of them wearing thick jackets. Anastasia just leans back into Bryan's chest, he just pressing his upper arms against her as his hands is in his pockets, but Anastasia appreciates this gesture, it being so cute that he is holding her but also not holding her.

The two just stand there in silence, both of them just gazing up at the night sky, Anastasia resting the back of her head against Bryan's left shoulder, his head also leaning against the right side of her head as their breathing is in sync with each other.

Another two minutes passes by of complete comfortable silence but Anastasia wants to talk to Bryan because there is something heavy on her heart, and she signals this with a heavy sigh, Bryan noticing that she wants to say something, "What is bothering you, kid?" he asks in a soft voice against her head, Anastasia enjoying the vibrations against her head that is coming from his deep and masculine voice.

"Is all of this still worth it, Bryan?"

"What do you mean?" Bryan not sure that he understands what she means by that.

"I mean, all of this, the training, me wanting to join the mob to get to Kai, is it still worth it?"

"Only you know the answer to that, kid. No one can decide for you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for starters, I have found joy and happiness once more in my life, it coming in the form of a certain rugged looking and burly man that has captivated my heart," a tint of amusement evident in Anastasia's voice, Bryan just smiling upon hearing that.

About a week ago he and Anastasia had had a heart to heart talk where they had confessed their feelings for each other and ever since then, the two have been dating, Bryan officially asking the Grekov woman to be his girlfriend; Anastasia of course ambushed him with hugs and kisses, that gesture being a clear and very ecstatic yes to Bryan.

"Like I said, kid, only you will know the answer to that. If you want to stop your plans on getting to Kai, you can do it anytime. The only bad thing then will be that all of this would have been a waste of time."

"No second spent with you was ever waste of time, and it will never be a waste of time, Bryan. I have learned so much from you; you have no idea how much you had really helped me, and I am not talking just physically, but also emotionally and mentally. You have given me my old life back, my old personality, and I can be happy once more. I have fallen in love with a wonderful man and I have even gained a gorgeous boyfriend with a kind heart, so none of it was a waste of time. It was really destiny that had sent us to each other, and I will hold on to that until the day that I die."

Bryan has no idea what to say to that, his heart feeling like it is overflowing with emotions right now, hearing her say all of these kind words, despite what he has done to her sometime ago. He is also so happy to have her in his life, to call Anastasia Grekov his girlfriend, his woman, and now he understands why men always say that they feel like the luckiest man alive when they are with a woman, because that is how he feels right now.

However, Bryan cannot decide for Anastasia; if she does not want to join the mob anymore, he will be over the moon, but he cannot tell her what to do. He simply cannot be that selfish; whatever she chooses to do, he will support her 210% all the way, even if it will be a choice that will hurt him.

"You are a smart woman, kid, and I know that you will make the right choice, and whatever you choose, I will support you."

Another deep and tired sigh is heard from Anastasia before she starts talking again, "Say I still do join the mob, what is going to happen to us, Bryan?"

"We will have to break up, and break off all contact with each other because it will be for the best," and although it has just hurt saying those words, he knows that it has to be done.

Anastasia had not expected to hear that from him, and quite truthfully, those words had stung, and they had stung deep, but she keeps her composure, "It will suck, Bryan, and it will hurt like a bitch."

Bryan says nothing and instead removes his hands from his pockets and takes Anastasia into his arms, wrapping them tight around her while placing a kiss on the right side of her head, he then pressing his cheek against her head and holding it there.

"It will hurt more than it should, but after you have taken care of Kai, maybe we can pick up where we have left off, and maybe we can even start a life together, start it somewhere new, but only if you want to."

Anastasia immediately turns around in Bryan's arms and wraps her arms around his neck, the two looking deep into each other's eyes, "Of course I want that. That is exactly what I want right now, Bryan, to start a new life with you because I know that we will be happy; we are already happy so it can only get better. But [sigh] you are right; only I know the answer to that, and no matter how much I want to deny it, somewhere very deep within me I know that I still want to get rid of Kai; I still want to kill him because only then will I be able to completely close of my past and start a brand new life."

Bryan places a gentle kiss on Anastasia's forehead, and just smiles down at her after he pulls away, "Then you will get rid of him, kid, and then we can start all over, both of us, on a new page in a new book."

Anastasia pulls Bryan into a kiss, a very deep and meaningful kiss and it lasts for a few minutes, those minutes filled with love and erotica at the same time as their lips move against each other, while their tongues explore each other's inner caverns, but oxygen is unfortunately needed and so the two love birds have to pull away, but they remain in close contact with each other while taking in all of the necessary air that their lungs are craving.

This kissing has sparked another question within Anastasia's mind, something that she been wanting to ask Bryan for some time now, but has never found the courage to do so, because she is not sure whether it may be a sensitive subject for Bryan, but now she finally has some courage to do so.

"Bryan, why have we never...you know...?" she asking it as innocently as she can, hoping that Bryan gets what she means by that.

Fortunately, Bryan knows exactly what she means by that, and decides that he should confess it right now seeing as they are on the subject, "You mean make love?"

"Make love? Is that how you see it between the two of us?" Anastasia feeling how her cheeks are heating up from blushing, she grateful that it is dark outside right now.

Bryan just chuckles at her upon hearing her sounding so innocent and shy, "Yeah, kid, that is how I see it. To be honest, I have wanted to do it for so long now, but there have been various reasons for me keeping myself in check, more like forcing myself into check. Firstly, I will not be able to let you go once we do it, and that is very selfish of me, but I know that I will keep you from getting to Kai which in the end will destroy us because I will prevent you from getting your revenge on the man that had murdered your family. Secondly, I did not want our relationship to just consist of sex because in my opinion, sex means nothing and is solely driven by hormones. What we have is so much more; it is deeper and meaningful, and it is very intimate, something I have never had in my life, and I guess I just wanted to hold on to that, but believe me, kid, I really do want to make love to you, but I am just cautious I guess. I just have unnecessary issues if you can put it that way."

Anastasia honestly has no idea how to respond to that because that was the last thing she had expected to hear, to hear Bryan admit that he will not let her go after he has made love to her, and it just sounds so romantic to her, a little possessive but that is exactly what makes it so romantic. This man is just giving her more and more reasons to fall even deeper in love with him. And he thinks of it as making love, and not just sex.

'Where have you been all my life, Bryan?!' Anastasia thinks to herself while still looking deep into Bryan's eyes.

"Bryan...I...I honestly do not know what to say to that. Your confession, man, I am falling more and more in love with you with every word you speak."

Bryan just smiles at her and captures her lips once more, his deep kisses showing his feelings for Anastasia and she can feel how her heart is fluttering within her chest, her entire body tingling and she is feeling like she is floating. If he didn't hold on to her right now, she probably would have floated away, flying on the wings of love, love for Bryan.

The kissing once again commences with so much affection and depth, their bodies pressed up against each other as the two are getting lost once more in the pure bliss of their passion filled kissing, the two lost in their own little world once more, forgetting all about their pasts, they not even thinking of the future right now. They are just thinking of the now, right here and right now, this special and very intimate moment between the two of them.

And again, the two pull away for some much needed O2 and once again they break apart but their foreheads remain pressed up against each other, they just taking in the natural scent of each other.

Bryan suddenly feels something grip at his heart and it is not love, it is nerves because he knows that he has to be honest with Anastasia, about how well he had known Kai, and he is not sure how she will take it, but it has to be done, "When we get back to the city, we have to talk, kid. There is something that I need to tell you, and it is very important," Bryan's voice sounding very uncertain at the moment, this somewhat making Anastasia nervous.

She pulls her head away from Bryan so that she can look into his eyes, but it is unclear to see them clearly, "Is everything okay? You are making me a bit anxious."

"Relax, kid, it is nothing too bad," he lies to her, knowing that it is not too bad, but in fact very horrible.

"Okay; we can talk tomorrow night if that is okay?"

"Let's make it the next day or night, alright?"

Anastasia just nods her head and then wraps her arms around Bryan, he once again pulling her into a tight embrace while she rests her head on his chest, she just listening to his beating heart.

"What do you say we make our bed in front of the fireplace and then I can give you massage?"

"The bed sounds like a good idea, but I would much rather massage you, kid. My hands are aching to explore your body," Bryan says with a tint of playfulness in his voice, Anastasia just sniggering to that.

"You naughty man, but okay, you can massage me, but afterwards I am rewarding you, alright?" Anastasia sounding very devious right now, and Bryan knows exactly what she means by that, he not minding that reward at all.

The two pull each other even closer, they continuing to enjoy the night air some more before they are going to head back inside to make their bed in front of the fireplace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Valentine's day is approaching which means the air of Moscow will be filled with love very soon as couples all over the city are going to celebrate the day of love with their loved ones, their special lovers, many of them going out of their way to make their significant other feel very special.

Shops and restaurants all over the city are already advertising their various specials for that special day which is exactly in less than two weeks' time. Various clubs are also advertising various things for couples, like couples that dance the longest or the sexiest stands a chance to win a trip to another country or a buffet lunch at certain hotels, and the list just goes on.

Some people see Valentine's day as a money making scheme; these people usually being classified as bitter and lonely people; other people, mostly players, see Valentine's day as a day where they can prey on singles, they mostly looking for one night stands, this day usually being the day where it happens the easiest as many single people will be so depressed because they are alone that they will do anything and not care about the consequences.

Whatever the case may be, everyone is aware of the day of love that is approaching, and unfortunately there is no turning away from it.

One man, a certain Chinese man, has decided to cash in on the day of love as well, and his exclusive club will also be having a few specials for his exclusive clients, all in the name of love; the only difference is that not all of the specials will be legal or fit for anyone.

Ray's new club, named The Amber Tiger, has opened about three months ago and its success continues to grow every day. It is a rather large club, although it is not accessible for everyone.

It may appear like a classy strip club which is suited for only the rich and elite, but it is not just a strip club. Seeing as it is a two storey building, the upper floor is only for very exclusive clients, and one can only become a very exclusive client when Ray wants you to be one. The upper floor's clients don't mingle with those on the lower floor, so they do not have to worry about their identities being made public about being seen in such a place.

The lower floor consists of a strip club with a bar, a small dance floor with two bars and a small food court, and a few gambling tables for those who feel lucky. The upper level is a bit more entertaining. It also has strippers but the difference with these strippers is that they are also escorts/high class prostitutes, and only the very wealthy can afford them. Not one stripper accepts less than 600 000 Rubles for a private lap dance and if a client wants to have sex, it is going to cost him 1 000 000 Rubles. If they have the money, they can have anything done to them, at an extra charge of course.

The upper level also has a gambling section which is only for high end rollers; there is a very luxurious lounge where everyone can relax, and also very luxurious rooms are available for the clients who want to have a very expensive but very good sex session from one of the ladies, and it is not just for the men. If the women can afford it, they can have their own room with a male escort if that is their desire, as long as the money is right; they can even have a female escort if they are swinging that way, as long as they pay up.

Drugs are also sold on this level but it is mostly just cocaine and ecstasy that is being sold here.

Ray is overall very happy with the success of his club and he cannot complain, and of course, Kai is a very exclusive client here and he even has his own private entrance into the club, and he has spent quite a lot of money in the club since its opening but after the death of his cats, he has not come around, but Ray is hoping to change that. He really wants Kai to be here on Valentine's Day because the night will be filled with lots of entertainment and he is certain that Kai will have lots of fun; he just needs to get Kai to the club on that day.

Right now, Ray is standing with a clipboard in hand, checking the new arrival of champagne that has been flown in from France. Ray will be in Moscow for about three months more before he has to leave again, so in that time he is going to spend a lot of time in this club. He has an excellent manager and excellent personnel, but everyone knows that the main boss has to be involved every now and then, and right now Ray is busy getting everything ready for the night of Valentine's Day, and there is still a lot of stuff that needs to be done, stuff like various decorations, foods, drinks, and a whole lot of other stuff.

'This is going to be a long ass day,' is all Ray thinks to himself, he just sighing when another trolley filled with boxes is driven onto the silent ground floor, 'A really, really long day!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan and Anastasia are just lying under the covers in Bryan's room, each one with a book in hand that they are busy reading. Anastasia is reading a book on martial arts and its history; Bryan is reading a fictional novel, an action romance book no less. The scene is almost comical as the roles are actually switched. One will expect Anastasia to be the one reading the novel, and Bryan being the one to read the martial arts book, but apparently the roles is switched tonight.

They are already back in the city for two days, and Bryan has decided that they are going to rest the entire week, he and Anastasia both needing the rest. He also figured that seeing as they are now a couple, they should do couple stuff on their resting periods, an idea that Anastasia loves more than she should.

It is almost 11 o' clock, and Bryan is aware that he still needs to talk to Anastasia before they go to bed, but he is very nervous about it, 'You sissy; since when are you nervous? You are a man, so grow a pair and be a man already! Yeah, that is easier said than done. I am in love and that alone is a reason to be nervous. Come on, Bryan, just get this over with already. Whatever happens, happens. You have been through much worse already in your life, and you came out on the other side, so just do it already!'

Bryan cannot believe that he is actually fighting with himself in his own mind, 'Does that mean I have some mental issues, or that I am developing them? You are getting off subject here, Bryan. Just pull your shit together and do it!' Bryan just sighs to himself while still reading the book, or pretending to read it. His mind is no longer on what is happening as his nervousness is clouding his thoughts, along with his fluttering heart; even his hands are starting to feel clammy.

"I am going to stop my reading, kid. I don't know about you."

"Anytime; there is no way I am going to sit up straight when I can rather be in your arms," Bryan just leaning towards Anastasia to place a kiss on her mouth, it just a normal chaste kiss.

The two close both of their reading materials, Bryan already concocting a plan on how he is going to start up the conversation, the conversation that is either going to break their relationship, or make it stronger, Bryan hoping for the latter one.

After doing all of the necessary things, they finally find their place on the bed, Anastasia resting her head on Bryan's left arm with her left arm draped over his stomach, his right arm resting on her left arm, the two just enjoying the quiet darkness that is currently surrounding them after they have switched off their bed lamps.

'Just begin already, you idiot!' Bryan thinks, and then he takes a deep and silent breath, he about to start with what may be the end of them, "I have found the perfect way of getting you into the mob."

"I am listening," is all Anastasia replies, she sounding like her usual self.

"The only way to get in is if they accept you, but it is not like you can just walk in to the Feniks manor and introduce yourself. Someone will have to make you an offer; now, the only person I know that I can trust with you will be Ray, Ray Kon. He is the head of all of the ammunition and some other stuff, and he is also the right hand of Tala, so he has a lot of power. I already know how we are going to get him to notice you, so it should be easy. I just cannot trust you with anyone else. With Ray you will be safe because he may be a mobster, but he is also a very nice guy, and with him you will be able to meet Kai much quicker. There are so many that have worked in The Chernyy Feniks for years and they have never met Kai, not even once."

"Err, okay, but just one question, and don't take this the wrong way, but how the hell do you know this Ray guy?" Anastasia suddenly sits up straight, Bryan feeling like he is getting suffocated this very moment.

'This is going to be harder than I thought,' Bryan thinks to himself while getting up. He has to get away, even if it is just to go and stand in front of the window.

Anastasia watches Bryan's silhouette move towards the window, she remaining on the bed, a very bad feeling developing in the pit of her stomach right now.

"Bryan?"

Bryan takes another deep breath, and then leans against the window frame with his right arm above his head, he just resting his head against his arm while looking out of the window, he finally starting to tell his tale, "When I was seven years old, my mother died of cancer, leaving me and my twin brother alone with our father, and no, we were not identical. Sergei was the younger of the two of us, with only a few minutes, but anyway, my father was never a bad man; in fact, he was a really good father, and I always felt so lucky to have such an affectionate dad that always played with us, and he always thought of various activities which we could do together as a family.

However, after the death of our mother, he could not cope with her death, with her absence, and so he started to look for comfort in alcohol. A man that had never drunk suddenly became an alcoholic, and unfortunately, the alcohol brought out a very bad side in my father, a very abusive side. He just could not handle the alcohol but that did not stop him."

Bryan stops to just take another deep breath, he reliving a few of those memories once more. Bryan hears Anastasia move on the bed, she taking a seat at the foot of the bed, just looking at the back of Bryan as he continues looking out of the window.

"Not one day had gone by where our father did not beat us. At school we always tried to hide our bruises but it was not always the easiest. By age nine, Sergei and I had started to come up with the plan to constantly fight with each other on the school grounds because we could not think of any more lies as to why we have these bruises. With us fighting, we hoped that people will think that we were just normal boys who did not really get along, and we succeeded in it as teachers and the other kids stopped asking questions.

By the age of 11, the two of us could not take anymore. There was never food in the house, just alcohol and cigarettes, and so, at that tender age we decided to leave home, to run away, and we did. With no relatives in the city, my brother and I had started to live on the streets, and we had to learn very fast how to fend for ourselves because the streets are very dangerous. Well, it took some time but eventually Sergei and I became well known on the streets. At age 13, we both got a growth spurt, and we grew very quickly in both height and body mass, which made us look much older than we were."

Bryan stops again, he running his left hand through his hair as he is about to start with the darker side of the story, Anastasia not interrupting him once which he is grateful for, "Just before my 14th birthday, I was out in the city, pick pocketing those people that were walking at night. Sergei and I had a certain alley where we stayed and where we had kept our stuff, and while I was returning from my deeds, I heard a commotion, but I could not see anything, but then I heard my brother scream for help.

I just ran as fast as I could and when I came closer, I saw four men surrounding my brother, Sergei being on his hands and knees while the men kept him down, a fifth man busy loosening his pants. I realised that they were going to rape my brother and there was no way in hell that I was going to let that happen. I removed my switch blade and just started to attack, slicing and cutting anything that came in contact with my blade, and by the time I was finished, I was covered in blood, and five bodies were laying before me, they all dead. That was the first time I had ever killed in my life."

Anastasia finally gets up and places her hands on Bryan's bare back, placing a soft kiss on his skin to show that she is there for him. Bryan just smiles at that sweet gesture of her but the smile slowly disappears as he continues with his dark tale, "After that, Sergei and I started to become real fighters, and we started to fight and kill for money. We quickly learned a lot of skills on the street, but we only killed for our own survival. If the payment was good enough, we would kill, and the payment was not always money, because by then, both Sergei and I had become drug addicts, using anything that we could find, but luckily despite constantly using drugs, our bodies mass did not falter.

One day, I was walking in the more quiet areas of the city, quiet but dangerous, when I spotted a very fancy black car in the distance, the men that were getting out all being dressed in very expensive looking clothes, so I figured that they have to have loaded wallets. I remember seeing this elder man, completely grey, but the way he carried himself, it just pulled me in. He looked so confident in every step he took, so strong, and it just lured me.

I have never seen a person walk so boldly, like he knew that he was untouchable, but that did not stop me from trying to rob the men that were surrounding him. I used the usual bump and grab but this time it was very unsuccessful. The man that I had bumped in to quickly took notice of it and immediately grabbed me, me just retaliating at once which was a bad move because soon all four men had attacked me, but I tried my best to fight them off, and I was having the upper hand until I heard a gunshot go off, all of us halting in our actions.

The elder man was holding a gun which he just shot a bullet in the air with, but he lowered it afterwards. I was so sure that he was going to kill me. He immediately commanded his men to stop and to leave me alone and also to step away from me. He started to approach me, and I can still remember that I was feeling a bit nervous because it was very clear that he was a very powerful man, so pissing him off would not have been a good idea. He stopped right in front of me, just looking at me with his brown eyes, surveying me and studying me, it making me very nervous in the process. When he started to speak, man, authority was coming through with every word he spoke, every word sounding so strong and confident, it mesmerising how someone can really be this way, how someone can seem so in control of everything. He asked me a few questions, the regular shit like where is my family, what I do for a living, where I live, the usual crap, and I just answered him like it was the most natural thing in the world, not once thinking of lying to this old man.

After telling him my life story, he commanded two of his men to go and get my brother because he has a proposition for us. I went with them and convinced Sergei to come with me, and after a lot of convincing, he finally agreed to come with me. This time we met the old man in some warehouse where he made us a proposition. He had offered to take us off of the streets, to help us finish our education and also to help us get formal training in fighting and weaponry; in exchange we start working for him as soon we come of age. We did not know what type of work it was, but he just told us that it will be work where we will earn a lot of money and with that money a certain amount of power and authority will come with it. Having nothing to lose, we both agreed and was immediately taken to this three storey manor, it being unlike anything I have ever seen in my life, but that was our new living place.

The old man had kept his word in helping us finish our education, and the training we got was gruelling but it was worth it. On the days we were off, we were shown around the business, of what our jobs will entail and it was really worth it all. So, the day we turned 18, both me and Sergei officially became members of The Chernyy Feniks mob."

A gasp is heard from Anastasia, she immediately removing her hands from Bryan's back and she comes to stand next to him, "What," is all she says, her tone of voice indicating that she is not impressed with what Bryan has just said.

"Yeah, kid, I started to work for them at 18, but there is still so much more, things way worse than what I have just told you. When we were taken in, we were given new identities, the elder man being the only one who ever knew our true identities. I was known as Sevastyan Malkovich, and Sergei became known as Zory Malkovich. The elder man that had taken us in was no other than Lord Voltaire Hiwatari himself. He had told me that he has seen that I have lots of potential and seeing as I have a twin, it automatically means that he too will have potential, and Voltaire was not wrong.

Sergei and I quickly built ourselves a very respectable reputation, and we later became known as The Brawn Twins because by then we were already at our maximum height, 6'7, and we both were very muscular. We could beat anyone to a pulp and we could also beat a confession out of anyone. We moved higher and higher up in the mob, but unfortunately for me, the higher I moved up, the more and more I lost my soul, the power of the mob corrupting me, that sweet seduction of the dark power being so addictive.

I became such a brutal asshole, abusing my power but not once did I feel bad about it all; I enjoyed it way too much and I just wanted more and more. I was thrust into a world of money, power, women and drugs, and I still wanted more of it all; more money, more power, more women and more drugs. I had enjoyed the killing, had enjoyed it just as much as I had enjoyed living and working for The Chernyy Feniks.

By the age of 22, I was assigned as the mentor to a 15 year old boy, Voltaire's only grandchild, Kai."

"You have got to be shitting me, Bryan; are you being serious right now?"

"Afraid so, kid. Look, I have to tell you all of this because it is time. I want you to know about my past because you deserve it, and seeing as you are my partner now, it is necessary."

Anastasia just sighs, "Fine, continue then, my boyfriend," Bryan not missing the sarcasm within her voice but he cannot blame her right now.

"For some unknown reason, me and the kid just clicked, I guess we both were equally hungry and corrupted for more power. Voltaire had entrusted his grandchild to me so that I can start teaching him about the crime world and how everything works seeing as he will take over everything when Voltaire dies one day. The kid was willing to learn and he was a very quick learner, and seeing as I were already somewhat of a heartless monster, I did not care that I was corrupting the kid; I was trying to change him in to the heartless monster that I was, and I was succeeding exceptionally well in that task; Kai's natural thirst for power had aided in my teachings, which I also was very thrilled about, knowing soon that this boy will be just like me, a sadistic and vicious killer.

At only 15, Kai had already killed his first man, and I were the one who had handed him the weapon, one my all time favourites: the karambit knife; after that, it also became Kai's favourite weapon to kill with, that and his katana. I had taught him various ways of torturing people and those were some very sick and disturbing ways. I had always tried to find the most brutal and most inhumane way to hurt another person, and Kai also had that same craving and desire.

At age 17, I introduced Kai to the wonderful of cocaine. After Voltaire had taken us in, I had cut back on most of the drugs but I never could manage to quit cocaine, and unfortunately, cocaine did not always have a good effect on me; sometimes I was a tolerable guy, and other days I was completely unstable, a danger to everyone and everything around me. It turned out that Kai was also an asshole when he used cocaine, but what made us different was that he became some type of sex maniac whenever he used cocaine. Voltaire never knew of Kai's drug use which I was very grateful for.

I had witnessed how Kai became darker and darker as time went by, and I was absolutely ecstatic about it all, knowing that I had helped him become this heartless bastard. Well, before Kai's 18th birthday, he came to me one night and told me that he cannot wait any longer for his grandfather to die, and that he is going to take matters in to his own hands. I of course, said that I will help in any way, but I will not kill Voltaire; he has to do that himself. So, a couple of days after his 18th birthday, Kai slit his own grandfather's throat, and I helped him cover it up, making the murder look like it was done by intruders, intruders which were never caught.

Kai quickly showed everyone that he was no 18 year old brat, and that he actually had the balls to be a mob boss, a ruthless and cruel one at that. Not long after his take over, Kai started replacing people in high positions with people of his own choice; younger people that he could trust and that he knew will be by his side for a very long time. There was no doubt about Tala being second in command, we all saw it coming. All the right people ended up in their positions and I for one, were really happy with how Kai was transforming the mob into a more modern mob.

However, there was one position that Kai was very uncertain about because he did not know who he had wanted in that position. It was the position of being in charge of all of the contract killings, all illegal gambling, all prostitution, along with all motor theft in Hungary and Slovakia, and also all drug operations within Russia. I was Kai's first choice but I told him that I will think about it. To be honest, I did not see myself in such a position; I just loved the action way too much to start working in an office and miss out on most of the action. Giving orders and doing paper work has never been one of my strong suits.

Kai's second choice was Brooklyn Masefield, an arrogant and obnoxious piece of shit that I had always hated, but yeah, he was good in what he did, and not even I could deny it. Unfortunately, Brooklyn was also a very manipulative bastard and you never knew what went on in his head, when he will stab you in the back.

He was quite pissed to hear that he was not Kai's first option, and so, the little ass started to orchestrate his way of becoming Kai's first choice, but we all realised it too late, when the damage had already been done.

It was a very cold day, cloudy and snowing when Brooklyn and a few of his men asked me and Sergei to join them on a small getaway to the outskirts of the city. I was so high on cocaine that I did not realise that it was a trap. I only realised it when our hands were tied behind our backs, along with our feet, and both me and Sergei were dragged through the snow, to a spot where no human life was visible. We were both placed on our knees, completely defenceless and without any type of weapon seeing as they have removed all of our weapons. Brooklyn started to boast how he has managed to present false evidence to Kai and Tala which proved that Sergei and I had constantly betrayed the mob, that we had stolen from the mob, and that both Kai and Tala had ordered our executions."

Bryan again stops, he removing his right hand from the window frame and then crosses his arms in front of his chest, Anastasia suddenly feeling like a painful part is about to be told.

Bryan takes a deep breath, and exhales before speaking again, his voice suddenly sounding very tired, "Brooklyn had killed my brother first, shooting three bullets into his chest. I had to watch my brother die and there was nothing that I could do about it. All our lives I always had Sergei's back, I had always tried my best to protect him, being a big brother to him that he could be proud of, but that day I had failed as a big brother, and it had cost him his life. I can still remember how Brooklyn looked down at me and smirked, before pulling the gun and also shooting me three times within my chest."

Anastasia just gasps, she remembering the three marks on Bryan chest, and she had suspected them to be bullet wounds, Bryan just confirming it now, "So they are bullet wounds, those on your chest and back?"

Bryan just nods but he does not look at Anastasia, "Yeah, and I will carry them for the rest of my life, it constantly reminding me of who and what I was. I just dropped to the snow that moment, next to my dead brother, and the last thing I remember was looking up at Brooklyn, that sly smirk of his not faltering once, and then everything went black. I did die that day, Sevastyan Malkovich was killed by Brooklyn's hands, and I am glad about it.

The next thing I knew, I were slowly waking up, unsure of where I were; all I knew is that I were in pain and everything was blurry. I heard the voices of two people but could not make out who they were. Darkness once again took over, and when I woke up again after some time, I was more focused, recognising the place and the people.

Grigory and Yurik had found me after both me and Sergei had disappeared without a trace, and everyone started to ask about us. Grigory and Yurik had worked for me, but they had the fortunate luck of never meeting Kai. Well anyway, they had managed to find me and Sergei, and they were somewhat shocked to see me still alive, despite having lost a lot of blood and lying in the freezing temperatures for who knows how long.

Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do for Sergei because he did not survive the bullet wounds. I were beyond heartbroken because of my brother, because I realised that I was truly alone. My only family member had been taken away from me, and all just because one asshole could not accept that his pride had been hurt. The recovery process of my wounds did not take too long, but the recovering process of what has happened to my brother took very long, and I am still not over it."

Anastasia suddenly hugs Bryan from the side and just places a kiss on his left cheek, before allowing him to continue on with his story.

"While recovering from my wounds, I did some soul searching, and I realised that I have been a horrible person, and that I should have been the one that should have died, not my brother, because despite being in the mob and being a tough guy, he never did the things that I had done; he was always the better one out of the two of us, so it was very unfair that he had to die and not me. But anyway, that is where I had decided to change everything, my entire personality because I had been fortunate to get a second chance in life, and that I should make right what I had done in the past.

Under normal circumstances, I would have taken revenge on Brooklyn, Kai and Tala, but after realising that I do not want to be that person anymore, I decided against it; instead, I decided to change my appearance, go back to my old name, Bryan Kuznetsov, and start living a quiet life, in the shadows. Sure, there have been incidents where people had to die, but it was not for my own pleasure, but out of necessity."

"Like that night when we first met?"

Bryan just nods at Anastasia, he turning his head to face her, he seeing her eyes in the somewhat illumination coming through the window, before turning back again, his focus back on the night life outside of the room.

"Grigory and Yurik also quit the mob right after they discovered us and they never breathed a word to anyone about me still being alive. Well, Brooklyn ended up getting the position, and I believe he still has it."

"Do you hate Kai and Tala for what they did to you and your brother?"

"No, because they only did what was expected of them. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in their shoes, maybe even would have killed them with my own two hands. They were given false evidence so they did the right thing. I will never be angry at them, but I never want to see them ever again. Our paths have separated and I prefer it that way. In a way, I am keeping my brother's memory alive through me giving up that bad persona of mine, by having buried Sevastyan."

Bryan leans against the window frame with his right side, his concentration still on the outside world.

Anastasia honestly does not know what to say at the moment, she never even would have dreamed about all of this. Never in a million years would she have thought that the man that she is in love with had worked side by side with Kai, that he had trained him, mentored him, influenced him. Is Bryan maybe the main reason why Kai is such a brutal and heartless killer? Did he really have that much influence on Kai?

"Bryan, are you the main reason why Kai is the way he is, the merciless killer?"

Bryan does not answer at first, and instead just lowers his head, indicating his answer with a single nod of his head, to which Anastasia takes a step back from Bryan.

"He already craved power, I just added a very combustible fuel to that fire," Bryan keeps his head hung low and closes his eyes as he continues to speak, "the things we did together, the people we killed, the people we had hurt, their faces haunt me, well, those that I can remember anyway, because we did the most horrendous things together. We never showed any type of remorse or pity for our victims; their pain and pleading for their lives were like our own personal drug being administered to us, we would get such a thrill out of it; it truly was beyond sickening. That is why is does not make sense why I was kept alive and my brother had to die."

"Back at the cabin, were that how you were?"

"Worse, much, much worse, kid. That was only a mere fraction of the type of asshole I was."

"You also mentioned that were it in the past, you would have taken me against my own will. Have..." Anastasia suddenly does not know whether she wants to ask the question, afraid of the answer that she might get, but she has to know, "have you ever raped a woman, Bryan?"

Again no verbal answer comes from Bryan, but instead just another silent nod, Anastasia now taking two steps back, she slowly moving further away from Bryan, he noticing it but he does not blame her; no one can blame her.

"How many times?"

Bryan just sighs at that, knowing full well that the answer that he is going to give, is going to hurt her even more, but she deserves the truth, even if it will be the last nail in the coffin of their relationship, "I have lost count, kid."

Anastasia says nothing and instead turns around and goes to sit on her side of the bed, just staring at the carpet in front of her, completely lost in her thoughts, 'If I see it this way, Bryan may have indirectly been involved in the killing of my parents and brother, but that can't be right, can it? How long has it even been? Bryan did not say.'

"Bryan, how long ago did this happen, I mean, when you and your brother had been shot?"

"About six years ago."

Anastasia says nothing to that, she returning to her thoughts, 'That means, they got shot about two years before the murders of my family if my math is correct. Nah, I am really just being silly, of course did he not have anything to do with their murders; Kai is just a killer by nature, and anyway, it is just like Bryan had said: he just added fuel to that fire, so Kai would have turned into a killer one way or another. If it is in the DNA, then it is in the DNA, and no one can change nature's blue prints of a person. However, I think I need some time away from Bryan, just to process it all. No normal person can act normal after having all of that info dumped on to them, it is just not normal.'

Anastasia turns her focus to Bryan once more, she seeing him still looking out of the window, and she really feels sorry for him, 'He too has lost a family member by the hands of Kai, well, not directly, but Kai had made the order, and that is just the same. He is even lonelier than I am. I at least have some family in Moscow; he has no one, only Grigory and Yurik, but despite hurting for him so much right now, feeling his pain, I just cannot see myself sleeping next to him tonight; it will just feel so wrong. I need time to process it all and hopefully Bryan will understand it; he just has to.'

Anastasia once more gets up and walks towards Bryan but remains about two feet away from him, he not looking at her right now, "I think it will be best if I sleep in my room tonight, I hope you understand, Bryan."

"I don't blame you, kid. I will leave if you want me to," is all Bryan says to her without looking at her.

Anastasia is immediately pissed at him that wants to leave, and she makes it known, "Excuse me," she says while placing her hands on her hips, her tone indicating that she truly is pissed, "And why the hell do you want to leave? Is that what you want?"

Bryan finally turns to her and he does not need light to see how pissed she is right now, but he can't seem to smile right now, "Of course it is not what I want, Anastasia. How can you even think that?"

"And how can you even think that, Bryan? I am only going to sleep in my room for tonight, to process it all; did you really think that I will be all smiles after hearing that my boyfriend was working hand in hand with the man that I want to kill, that he has helped me train to kill? No normal person will take something like that lightly! I just need to be alone for tonight, please. I really appreciate that you have told me all of this, but I really need some time alone."

Anastasia steps closer to Bryan and takes his face in her hands, she pulling their faces closer towards each other until their lips are brushing over each other, "Tomorrow night I am back in your arms, where I belong and where I want to be," is all she whispers in a husked voice against Bryan's lips before capturing his lips in her own, she immediately deepening it, just to show Bryan that she is serious, and that she does not want him to leave.

However, before the kiss can get too heated, Anastasia pulls away from Bryan, and she just looks at him with sadness on her face, her heart breaking that she is leaving him like this, but tomorrow she will help him with anything that he needs; just not right now.

"I will see you in the morning, Bryan."

"I hope you can get some sleep, kid, after all that I have told you, and I am sorry for everything."

"Don't be; like you said, you got a second chance in life, and as far as I can see, you are using this second chance to the best of your capabilities because I honestly cannot picture you as that Sevastyan. To me you will always be Bryan, my Bryan, my boyfriend, and don't forget that."

"Thanks, kid. You really are a good woman, and you are my woman."

Anastasia cannot stop herself and once again takes hold of Bryan's head, planting a deep kiss on his mouth, before finally greeting him good night and then leaving for her room.

Bryan just smiles at her afterwards, 'I really am lucky to have her in my life. I was so certain that things would have been over between the two us, but life is still good for me. Tomorrow is a new day and I honestly cannot wait to begin it with her. I feel so much better after telling her of my past, and I really feel so much lighter, like a weight as been lifted from my shoulders. A clear conscious is really worth it. Guess I should also get to bed; hopefully I will be able to sleep. It sure is going to suck without her here with me, but tomorrow night I will have her again, and it is just as she has said: it is where she belongs.'

Bryan finally leaves the window and heads to bed, but he gets in on Anastasia's side of the bed because he already misses her so much, despite them being in the same house, 'Sweet dreams, my precious blonde haired girlfriend,' and with those last few words, sleep quickly takes over Bryan's body, whisking him away into dreamland.

* * *

Now everyone knows about Bryan's life, and I am curious to hear your thoughts on it all. Do you feel sorry for him or not, or did he get what he deserved? And did you guys at least enjoy this chapter? So review okay? :-)

I will see you guys with the next chapter at the end of the month, but until then, take care ;-D


	20. Chapter 20

I am finally up to date with the next update, and I almost thought that it will a couple of days, but fortunately I have found some time :-)

Just a little warning about this chapter, the Italics in the beginning may be upsetting to sensitive readers as it just depicts a little of Sevastyan ( Bryan ) and Kai when they were still side by side, and how cruel they were, so just a heads up about that one.

And also, those that can see my profile picture, those are the winged tattoos that are on Kai's back, but those one Kai's back are just plain black and not purple.

Other than that, just a huge thanks to the support, reviews and new readers that have started reading this story. You guys truly leave my feeling good about my writing and about myself, so THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!

So then, on with the story, and enjoy ;-D

* * *

Chapter 15.1 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 4 (Part II)

 _The neighbourhood is quiet, not even a stray cat is roaming the street; perfect for the two of them. They are in a quiet neighbourhood, all of the houses being dark, this indicating that everyone is asleep and will not be any type of bother to the two of them, not like they really care about that because they will quickly take out any nuisance that may come their way. They both are dressed in black, and luckily for them it is summer time so there is no need to wear any unnecessary thick jackets which may just render their movements._

 _They silently approach their destination, and just like all of the other houses, this one is dark too. They do not hear any dogs bark when they start working on the front door, trying to make their way into the house as quietly and fluently as possible. Their visitors will be quite surprised to see them at this hour of the night. They get into the house without much effort and quietly walk through the house, the only type of illumination being that of their pocket torches which each one is carrying._

 _One man has two tones of hair, Air force blue in the front, and oxford blue at the back; the other man is sporting a black coloured mow hawk, two silver ringed piercings in each ear, and a pierced left eyebrow, both men built very muscular, although the black haired man is taller and broader than the other one._

 _The house is not very big, and they quickly find the room that they have been looking for, the two residents of the house sleeping peacefully and blissfully in their bed. Both Kai and Sevastyan shine their torches on to the married couple, the man and wife still unaware of the two intruders within their house, but not for long._

 _Sevastyan and Kai nod to each other and take their places on each side of the bed, Sevastyan taking the woman's side, and Kai taking the man's side, and at the same time, they both switch on the bed lights situated on the bed stands next to the bed._

 _The husband is the first to stir from his slumber, he groaning as he turns around to see what is going on, and upon seeing both Sevastyan and Kai, he immediately sits up straight, glaring at the two of them._

" _What the hell are you doing here?!" he exclaims, not caring that he is going to wake his wife._

" _I came to collect my money, Yasha," is all Kai answers, his voice calm and collected, and by now both he and Sevastyan has put away their pocket torches._

" _I told you that I do not have it, and that I am working on it."_

" _That is not the answer that I was looking for, Yasha. Did you not understand what is on the line when you borrowed that money from me?"_

 _By now the wife has also started to stir from her sleep, and she also, vey groggily, looks around to see what is going on, and after seeing the two men surrounding her bed, also shoots up straight, quickly grabbing the covers as to cover herself because her night dress is not much, only covering the most important parts, Sevastyan having already noticed this the moment the lights went on._

" _What are you doing in my house?" she quickly demands, her eyes settling on Sevastyan as he just smirks down at her._

" _Ask your husband, sweetheart," is all Sevastyan replies, the woman suddenly becoming very uncomfortable under Sevastyan's gaze, and he can understand why, and he cannot blame her for that. He is already lusting after her, and there is no doubt that his lustful hunger is visible within his eyes._

 _The woman quickly turns to her husband, worry written all over his face, "Yasha, what the hell is going on?! Why are these men in our house?!"_

 _Before the man can answer his wife, Kai takes it upon himself to answer her, "Your dear husband has taken a loan from me, under the conditions that if he does not pay up, including the interest, we will come and pay you a little visit, well, Sevastyan will, I will just do the watching. He had agreed to those terms, saying that he will pay back every cent, including the interest, but that was already three months ago and I am becoming inpatient about waiting for my money; he had agreed to pay back my money in two months' time, so you do the math."_

 _The woman glares at her husband, she clearly very pissed at him for loaning money from a loan shark, "You borrowed money from a loan shark?! What the hell were you thinking?! And you put me up for leverage?! My parents were right about you! You are just a selfish, no good for nothing bastard!"_

 _Kai and Sevastyan just look at each other, both starting to chuckle, and while still in her pissed off state, she turns to face Sevastyan, she using that same glare that she has just used on her husband, "And what the hell are you chuckling about?!"_

" _We are not loan sharks, sweetheart. We are from The Chernyy Feniks," and just hearing that name, the woman's glare quickly disappears and changes into an expression of pure horror, she just gasping while looking between the two men._

" _Please, just tell me how much my husband owes you, and I will pay back everything; I can ask my parents to give me the money, and then we can forget all about this little incident, please. We have two children, so please do not hurt us."_

 _Again Sevastyan and Kai just chuckles, Kai now being the one to talk to the woman once more, "It does not work like that, my dear. We are here for our payment, nothing else," and without saying else, he and Sevastyan locks eyes, both knowing what to do next._

 _Immediately Kai grabs the man by the hair and yanks him out of the bed, while Sevastyan quickly gets on top of the woman, pinning her to the bed while starting to tie her hands to the bed post with a piece of wire that he has removed from his back pocket, both victims struggling in the two men's hold. Kai places a sock in the man's mouth to prevent him from screaming, Sevastyan doing the same to the woman. Kai manages to get the man on his knees and quickly ties his hands behind his back, forcing him into the single seated couch that is occupying the corner of the room, facing the bed._

 _When both the man and woman are in immobile positions, Kai pulls out his gun, and points it at Yasha, "Try any funny business, and you will beg me to kill you, Yasha. Sevastyan, you comfortable?" is all Kai asks while looking at Sevastyan, the big man straddling the woman's hips while having his hands around the woman's wrists, he looking down at the woman while smirking at her._

" _More than comfortable; so sweetheart, what you say the two of us have some fun, hhhmmmm?"_

 _The woman starts to squirm in Sevastyan's touch as he leans closer and closer to her face, until his mouth is next to her right ear, "The more you resist, the more it is going to hurt. It can be pleasurable for both of us if you play along like a good little girl," he whispers into her ear, both Kai and her husband hearing it._

 _The man makes to get up to charge at Sevastyan, but Kai backhands him with the handle of his gun, the man slamming back into the couch, he suddenly starting to squirm in pain because of his nose as it starts to bleed, the bleeding indicating that it is broken, "I warned you, asshole. You will watch what is about to happen, and you will not be able to do anything; in fact, let me help you watch the show that is about to begin."_

 _Kai goes and stands right behind the couch, as he grabs Yasha by his shoulders, and he yanks him back into the couch, Yasha's back hitting against the backrest of the couch with a painful and very hard force while Kai holds him there with a strong grip._

 _Both men start to watch at how Seavstyan removes his karambit knife and fluently cuts the night dress of the woman, he ripping it off of her body, leaving her only in her see through panty, Sevastyan just looking down at her body with a hungry look within his eyes, "You sure are sexy for a mother of two. I am going to enjoy riding you, and remember what I said, sweetheart: do not resist me, woman, or you are going to get hurt very badly and very painfully."_

 _Without saying anything else, Sevastyan takes both of her breasts in his hands and starts to massage them deeply, his erection already pressing against the zipper of his black jean, but he is no hurry to penetrate her right now; first he wants to torture her and her husband with some foreplay, making her husband watch how he makes her come orally. The woman has already started to cry silent tears but she does not struggle in Sevastyan's grip, and allows him to continue with his fondling on her breasts._

 _Sevastyan moves lower down with his body until he is straddling her upper thighs, and leans down to capture her right breast in his mouth, he sucking her nipple while his fingers are teasingly pinching her left nipple, the woman not reacting to his touch but he does not care; he is only here for his own pleasure, not hers._

 _Yasha continues to squirm in Kai's hold, but Kai is still holding him with a very strong grip, Kai's eyes also glistening with malice while he looks on at how Sevastyan goes on with his work._

 _After having satisfied himself with the woman's breasts, Sevastyan moves down all the way, opening the woman's legs and sitting on his knees right between them. He again takes his karambit knife and cuts her panty, removing it entirely from her body and leaving her completely naked in front of him; Sevastyan even has the audacity to toss the cut up panty at Yasha, Kai just chuckling at this mocking move by Sevastyan._

 _Sevastyan suddenly locks eyes with Yasha, that smirk on his face rivalling that of a lunatic, "And now you are going to watch me suck and lick your woman until she comes by my touch, and there is nothing you will be able to do about it," Sevastyan's voice tone dripping with darkness and malice as he winks at the husband, and then he starts to go to work on his oral work on the woman._

 _She cannot help but moan out a muffled moan as her upper body arches up as Sevastyan starts to lick between her folds, he doing it firmly but yet also gently; there is no need to do a sloppy work. His tongue moves expertly all along her secret place, licking all over and taking in her sweet-salty taste, his tongue teasing her clit as Sevastyan strokes his tongue over the sensitive bud, the woman again moaning involuntary._

" _Don't you just get horny watching a man please a woman orally," Kai asks with a mocking tone into Yasha's ear, a single tear running all along Yasha's cheek. Kai just chuckles into his ear before retaking up his previous position, he continuing to watch Sevastyan do what he does best: taking a woman against her own will, and enjoying every minute of it without an ounce of guilty conscious._

 _Sevastyan can feel how the woman is becoming incredibly wet, and before any warning he plunges his tongue into her wet cavern, going in as deep as possible, and he starts to wiggle his tongue around, the woman again giving out a pleasurable moan while her upper body again arches up, she gripping her own hands as her knuckles turn white. Her hips involuntary start to move against Sevastyan's touch, almost like she is begging for more and more from his gentle yet pleasurable assault._

 _After a while Sevastyan removes his mouth and lifts is head, locking eyes with the husband once more, his sadistic smirk back in place, "I like the taste of your wife, Yasha, and by the sounds of it, she also likes what I am doing to her; she likes my tongue and my mouth, and what it is doing to her."_

 _Sevastyan once again lowers his head between her legs to go on with his work, this time penetrating her wet cavern with two fingers, and he immediately starts to thrust them in and out while continuing to please her clit. Her body reacts even more to his touch, she unable to stop her moaning as she gets closer to the edge, and just like that, she lifts her hips into Sevastyan's mouth, he feeling her inner cavern clench around his fingers as she climaxes, she definitely a screamer as she gives out a muffled scream, it filled with pleasure._

 _Her climax passes and she lowers her hips back onto the bed, her eyes closed as her chest heaves up and down, Sevastyan just smirking down at her._

 _Kai is also smirking, he once again leaning down to whisper into Yasha's ear, "How does it feel to watch your woman come by another man's touch? And believe me, you will witness her come again as Sevastyan is finally about to start with the grand finale, and you get a front row seat to the show, so enjoy it, Yasha," Kai once more taking up his previous position after tormenting Yasha some more with his words._

 _Both men start to watch Sevastyan remove his shirt, showing off his well toned upper body, each muscle being toned to perfection, both of his nipples being pieced, and then he removes a foil packet from his right jean pocket, Sevastyan loosening his belt and unzipping his zipper, and then he pulls down his jeans all the way down to his ankles, he going to work to put on the condom._

 _The woman has finally managed to come to her full senses and looks at Sevastyan, her eyes suddenly widening upon realising what is about to happen, she clenching her legs together very tightly. She starts to plead while tears run down her face, pleading for Sevastyan to stop with what he is about to do, the pleading muffled of course, but he does not care; instead, Sevastyan takes hold of her legs and yanks them open, positioning himself between her legs once more, the head of his very erect member anxiously waiting at her wet entrance._

 _Sevastyan turns his attention to Yasha, and looks him straight in the eye as he starts to penetrate Yasha's wife, she again moaning out but it is clearly a pain filled moan, her head pushing back into the pillow as Sevastyan goes in deeper and deeper into her, his eyes staying locked on Yasha's eyes while grinning at him._

 _Yasha is struggling in Kai's hold; he wants to get to his wife and he wants to help her, but he is completely powerless, and all that he can do is to sit and watch at how Sevastyan rapes his wife, watch him thrust into his wife over and over again while she continues to plead and cry for him to stop._

 _Sevastyan finally turns his attention back to the woman, taking her legs and wrapping them around his waist while he increases his thrusting into her, he enjoying the feel of her tight clenching around his member. The more she cries out, the faster and harder he goes, he knowing that he is hurting her but he does not care; he is enjoying this ride, and he is going to continue to enjoy it for as long as he can. Luckily for him, he has stamina so he can go on for quite a while, and quite frankly, he does not care about having sex in front of other people because he has nothing to be ashamed about. He has a body that most men can only dream about, and he is very well endowed, so why should he be shy about anything?_

" _See what happens when you do not meet your end of the deal? This is what happens, Yasha."_

 _Sevastyan closes his eyes and tilts his head back slightly while he continues with his pounding, the sound of skin on skin filling the room, along with the woman's cries and Sevastyan's occasional grunt._

 _Kai is already sporting an erection of his own, and after this he too is going to go get some well deserved action, and he is most definitely going to do a few lines of coke before hand, and no doubt that Sevastyan will also join in on the fun._

 _The woman manages to turn her head towards her husband, the married couple locking eyes, and it just breaks Yasha's heart at how his wife is looking at him; hurt, betrayal, pain, hate, all of these emotions being radiated from her eyes, and they are all directed at him because this is all his fault, all because he has a gambling problem, and that problem being at one of The Chernyy Feniks's main casinos in the city. His wife is suffering the consequences for his addiction, and he will never forgive himself for it._

 _Sevastyan can feel how his body is starting to perspire, there being no air conditioning within the room, so he better finish up before he dehydrates himself. Sevastyan abruptly stops and removes himself from the woman, "Don't get too excited, sweetheart; it is not over. I am just going to get a new position," is all he announces to the married couple, and as to prove it, he takes hold of the woman by her hips and effortlessly flips her over, demanding her to get on her knees._

 _After she gets into position, Sevastyan takes hold of the right side of her hip in a firm grip and grabs hold of her hair with his left hand, yanking her head up in a very rough manner, and without any warning, he slams himself into the woman, she yelping out because of the sudden and very painful intrusion. Sevastyan starts to pound into her with even more force, he slamming into her very hard and very deep, there being no doubt that she is experiencing pain, but that is the least of his worries right now._

 _She does not stop crying, her husband once again trying to get out of Kai's hold, but to no avail. Instead, Kai hits him on the head with his gun, it not knocking him out though, but it does cause him to see complete darkness for a few seconds._

 _Just then, very unexpectedly, another pleasure filled muffled scream escapes the woman, Sevastyan feeling how her inner cavern clenches around his member yet again, his thrusting not missing one beat, he enjoying the clenching of her around him, it just adding to the ecstasy. She may be crying but her body does not work against its own nature, it continually reacting to his touch._

 _Kai just starts to chuckle upon hearing the woman climax again, he feeling very satisfied with what Sevastyan is doing to the woman._

 _Sevastyan increases his thrusting tenfold, it almost to the point of being classified as barbaric, he being certain that she is already bleeding from this aggressive thrusting, but all that he cares about now is his approaching peak, he feeling how he is getting closer and closer to the edge, and finally he reaches it, he grunting out loud as his own climax assaults his body, he feeling how all feeling is escaping from his body, he welcoming that numbing effect. With one final hard thrust, he empties himself completely into the woman, into the condom, and after it is over, he remains inside the woman for a while longer, he tilting his head back to the front and starts to chuckle through his ragged breathing._

" _Man, you were some lay, sweetheart. Wonder if your husband ever took you like that," Sevastyan turns his attention back to Yasha, "I really do hope he did because he will never get the chance to feel you from the inside ever again," and without giving the married couple a second to comprehend what he has just said, Sevatyan takes his karambit knife once more in his right hand and effortlessly slices her throat with his right hand, blood immediately spilling from the cut that is running all along her neck, she dropping to the bed as Sevastyan finally removes himself from her and releases his hold on her hair._

 _Kai also manages to remove his karambit knife and quickly follows suit, he also slicing Yasha's neck, leaving him to drop to the floor, his blood quickly covering the carpet._

 _The two men just grin at each other, "I see that you are also in the mood, Kai," Sevastyan says while nodding at the large bulge in Kai's jeans, to which Kai just replies with a simple, yet friendly, 'Hn'._

" _Hurry up so that we can go and kill the brats, and then get the hell out of here after torching this place. Blue balls are a bitch."_

 _Sevastyan just chuckles at that and proceeds to remove the condom, seeing it covered in some blood, it without a doubt belonging to the woman, and then pulls up his jeans. They finally leave the bedroom, and quickly finds the children's room, two three year old boys sleeping peacefully in their beds, absolutely oblivious to the tortures their parents had just gone through, and also unaware that they will never see a new day ever again. Both Kai and Sevastyan remove their guns from their holsters, both having on silencers, and each one of them proceeds to shoot a boy in the head._

 _Afterwards, they go into the garage, both finding a can of fuel, and starts to dose the place with it._

 _After making sure that everything is dosed properly, Kai lights a cigarette, and then after taking a few deep drags from it, he tosses it into the fluid, it quickly taking flame._

 _Kai and Sevastyan casually start to make their way down the silent street while the house quickly gets devoured by flames, the bodies of the family also being properly dosed with the fuel._

 _They are making their way to a family van that is parked in front of a house that is situated some distance away from the house._

" _Bryan..._

" _What?"_

" _Bryan..."_

" _Why are you calling me that? That is not my name, Kai._

" _Bryan..._

"Bryan!" Anastasia once again yells as she is still shaking Bryan, and finally he slowly starts to open his eyes, fluttering his eye lids a few times, he trying to get focused on what is going on.

He does not notice Anastasia at first, but the moment he does, he suddenly shoots out of the bed, his face fear stricken. Anastasia just holds her hands up, as if to show him that she will not harm him.

"Hey, it is just me, okay?"

"What the hell is going on, kid?"

"I heard you yelling, almost like you were in pain or something, and when I came to look, you were tossing and turning, mumbling in your sleep. Are you okay?"

Bryan can see how concerned she is, and he just runs his right hand through his hair, remembering the dream, 'More like flashback', he thinks to himself, "I am fine, kid; it was just a nightmare."

Anastasia can hear how tired Bryan suddenly sounds, and she does not buy the story of it being a nightmare, but she decides to leave it at that, for now anyway. With the room's light on, she can see the sweat drops on his body, the drops running down his chest and stomach, it also running down the sides of his face. She gets up and walks towards Bryan and just embraces him, holding him tightly while he returns the embrace.

"Let's get you back to bed, big guy; now it is my turn to hold you in my arms," the blonde haired woman says in a soft tone of voice, while pulling away and taking Bryan's left hand so that she can pull him to bed, he not showing any sign of resistance.

"I thought you wanted to be alone for the night, and seeing that it is only after two in the morning, the night is not over yet," Bryan announces while following Anastasia onto his bed, he taking his place next to her.

"Screw that shit; I need to be here, I want to be here. So come on, my boy, come rest your pretty head right here between my boobies," Anastasia says in a somewhat playful voice while leaning with her back against the headboard, indicating to Bryan to come rest his head on her chest so that she can caress him for a while.

Bryan obeys and rests his head on her chest while resting his body next to hers, his left arm draped over her stomach as Anastasia starts to run the fingers of her left hand through his hair while caressing the side of his head with her right hand, and luckily for her, it seems to work in getting Bryan relaxed because his breathing is becoming less and less ragged, and she can feel how his body is relaxing, until she finally hears him snoring very softly and gently, Bryan finally being asleep once more.

The only problem that she is facing now is that the light is still on, and she does not want to get up to switch it off because she does want to disturb Bryan's sleep right now, 'I really need to invest in those clapping lights, or better yet, lights that work with remotes. First thing tomorrow morning, I am going to find out about those lights, for both the house and penthouse. This constantly getting up for light is just utter bullshit'.

Anastasia continues to caress and stroke Bryan's head and hair, he looking so innocent while sleeping soundly, and she just cannot imagine Bryan once being a part of a deadly mob. Her heart is breaking all over for what was done to him, from the death of his mother, to the death of his brother, and yet, at the same time, her body is yearning for him, she not sure whether she and Bryan will ever get to make love. They are dating, but after his revelation at the cabin, she is not sure, although she really wishes that he gets over that issue of him because her body and heart is aching to go all the way, to consummate their relationship once and for all.

'Only time will learn whether it will happen or not,' is all she thinks to herself, and after giving a defeated sigh, Anastasia finally closes her eyes, hoping that she will be able to fall asleep with the light on; at least she is not in an uncomfortable position, despite this big guy almost covering her entire upper body.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Bloody hell, is the light still on?' Anastasia thinks to herself, and although her eyes are closed, she can clearly see the bright light through her eye lids, and she would much rather not open her eyes right now, afraid that they might burn in her eye sockets. She is still aware of the body resting on top of her, and she gently places her left hand on his arm that is still draped over her stomach, and softly Anastasia starts to stroke Bryan's arm, and not long after starting with her gentle caressing, she can hear him groan, signalling his awakening, but still she does not dare to open her own eyes.

Bryan is in a complete daze, and the sunlight streaming in through the windows is not helping either. He can feel that his head is resting on something that is a mixture between soft and hard, if that even makes any sense, and slowly but surely everything starts coming back to him, he quickly sitting up straight after realising that he has slept on Anastasia the entire night, and he faces the blonde haired woman, she just smiling at him with her eyes closed.

"Why didn't you shove me off?" he asks, concern lacing his voice.

Anastasia finally manages to open one eye, even if it is only half way, and just looks at Bryan, the smile not disappearing from her face, "You looked so peaceful that I just could not get it over my heart to wake you; and besides, it was not like I was uncomfortable. It feels nice to caress your rather large boyfriend for a change."

Bryan says nothing and instead just places a kiss on her forehead, and then on her lips, but just a regular kiss.

Anastasia has already closed her half open eye, she really not in the mood for the sunlight, and yes, she has finally realised that it is day time after looking through one eye.

"What time is it," she asks Bryan while remaining in her current position.

Bryan glances towards the alarm clock and sees that it is just past nine, his eyes widening upon seeing the time because to him the day is almost over.

"It is very late, kid, past nine."

"Meh, it is still early. I think I am going to lie in for a while."

"Only if you lay in my arms, and no arguing," to which Anastasia just smiles at even more.

Bryan takes his place behind her as she scoots down until her head is resting on his outstretched left arm, their left hands entwining with each other. Both of them are lying on their left sides, Anastasia feeling Bryan's breath on her skin, it sending her body into over drive once more. She is certain that if she were a man right now, she would have had one impressive boner between her legs right now. Bryan places his right hand on her right hip and pulls her body closer to his until they are pressed up against each other, Anastasia feeling the warmth radiate from her boyfriend's body, and she welcoming it all.

Bryan keeps his right hand on her hip, Anastasia also placing her right hand on his, their fingers immediately entwining together, as the two of them start to enjoy their peaceful silence in pure bliss, just enjoying each other's bodies pressed together.

"Thanks for last night," Bryan whispers into her ear, it sending chills throughout Anastasia's body, this just adding to her already building arousing state.

"I should be thanking you for sharing everything with me; I know I may not have been supportive in the beginning, but from now I will be by your side until the very end."

"You don't have to apologise for everything; you reacted completely different from what I had expected, and believe me, I had expected way worse, but the fact that we woke up together this morning means the world to me."

Bryan places a few gentle kisses in Anastasia's neck, she arching her upper body as Bryan's kissable lips touch her sensitive spots.

After a few more kisses he stops, and rests his head back on the pillow, eyes closed as he listens to Anastasia's gentle breathing.

The two remain lying in comfortable silence, and while still with her eyes closed, Anastasia speaks up in a soft tone, "Your tattoo, is that what you meant by your freedom, your freedom from the mob life?"

"Yes, and as long as I have a say in it, I will remain free for the remainder of my days."

"That really is deep, Bryan."

Bryan says nothing and instead starts to kiss Anastasia once more in her neck, she tilting her head to the side so that he has a larger area to explore and to kiss, while her body once again reacts to his touch on her sensitive spots, but Bryan doesn't just want to kiss her neck, he wants to taste her lips once more.

Bryan removes his hold from Anastasia's right hand and places his right hand gently under her chin and turns her head towards him where their lips immediately meet in a passionate way, their tongues quickly finding their way into the other's mouth, Anastasia unable to not moan into Bryan's mouth.

Both can feel the growing bulge in Bryan's boxers, and Anastasia is secretly yearning for this to go all the way; it will be the perfect moment right now because everything is just right, the mood, the feelings, the time, everything.

Bryan just wants to place her on her back and take his place on top of her where he slowly wants to start to undress her until they are both completely naked, so that he can finally make love to her, to finally make her his woman, but still, he has that nagging in the back of his mind that he will not be able to let her go afterwards.

'Get your shit together already! Can't you see how much she is pining for you, you imbecile!" Bryan scolds himself within his mind, this becoming a regular occurrence now a day for the big Russian man.

Bryan removes his hand from underneath Anastasia's chin and moves it to her left hip where he lifts it so that she can rest on her back, he proceeding to take hold of her right leg and draping it over his legs, this leaving Anastasia's legs slightly parted.

While still having his right hand on her right leg, Bryan moves his hand to the inside of Anastasia's right thigh, moving it underneath her night dress and then going up and up, until he reaches her panty, the top hem part of her panty, and without any warning, he slips his hand into her panty, Anastasia gasping at this as she feels his fingers brush over her clit and lips.

The heated kissing continues between the two while Bryan continues to stroke her clit, moving and stroking it expertly with his fingers, he feeling how Anastasia's body is reacting to his touch on her pleasure bud, he indulging in her moaning and how she moves her hips against his hand.

Surprisingly, Anastasia gently takes hold of Bryan's right wrist as he continues to please her with his fingers, she indicating with her hold, sounds and movements of her body that she is enjoying what he is currently doing to her, and he is also enjoying it, more than he should because he knows that he has to stop before he will be unable to control himself; he just cannot go any further despite every living cell within his body screaming for him to take her. He really needs to get over his issues because who knows how long Anastasia will stay patient with him; this behaviour can be expected from a woman, but not from a man, much less a man that has slept with so many women in the past, a man that did not even bother to get to know a woman before he took her to bed.

Bryan knows that this has never happened to him before, so why now? Is Anastasia really that special? 'Yes, you idiot!' he screams to himself within his confused mind right now.

Bryan continues to move his fingers through her lips, over her wet entrance, teasing it, before making his way back up to stroking her sensitive bud, knowing full well that by doing this, her clitoral climax will not take too long to come, and seeing as he suddenly increases the pressure on her clit, rubbing it more firmly and almost more vigorously, the increased blood flow to this sensitive area will help her come much faster, and he honestly cannot wait to hear Anastasia moan into his mouth.

Feeling Bryan touch her like this is almost a dream come true, but she hopes that this will only be foreplay, and that he will finally get over his shit and take her; he has gotten this far, so why not go all the way? She notices his fingers move over her entrance but he does not insert a finger into her, her inner cavern wet and waiting for any kind of penetration from him, but she must admit that he sure knows how to work his fingers on her; it is almost like he is reading her mind, knowing full well HOW to move, WHERE to move and WHEN to move.

She can feel how it is building, the pressure between her legs, her sacred area coming closer and closer to the edge, but just as she thinks that she is about to some, Bryan moves his touch away from her clit, and strokes all over once more, before taking his place once more on her clit, with increased pressure, this just adding to the explosive pleasure that she is certain is about to come any moment.

"Don't...stop..." is all she manages to whisper against Bryan's lips after seizing her kissing as she can feel how she is getting closer and closer, Bryan increasing the pressure and the speed of his movements, while feeling how Anastasia's hold on his wrist is getting firmer and firmer, her left hand squeezing his left hand. Anastasia starts to move her hips against Bryan's hand even more, pressing her pubic bone more against his hand.

Like a shot of euphoria, Anastasia feels how she reaches the edge, she feeling how her muscles contract within her legs as the clitoral orgasm assaults her body, attacking every nerve and muscle fibre with an amount of pleasure that is incomprehensible to anyone right now. She lets out a moan that reaches from deep within her throat, she moaning into Bryan's mouth as she rides this wave of pure ecstasy, floating on this wave like a piece of Styrofoam, weightless and free, just moving along with the current.

Bryan does not stop his movements; he continues with them until he feels Anastasia's body shudder, her entire body suddenly relaxing after that shudder, this a clear indication that the orgasm has finally passed, and all that is left now is a flushed Anastasia Grekov, heaving against Bryan's lips, her hold on his wrist completely abandon as her hand just rests lifelessly on her bikini area.

Bryan cannot help but smile at her, and he places a caring and very affectionate kiss on her forehead. She says nothing and keeps her eyes closed while still trying her best to get her breathing under control. Bryan's own erection is paining within his boxers, and he can feel that the inside is already somewhat wet from his own pre-come, but now is not about him; it is his turn to please her, if only he could please her the way she deserves.

Hopefully that day will come, and hopefully soon.

Luckily Anastasia finally gets her breathing under control and just continues to lie on her back, but now she has both of her legs draped over Bryan, who is still lying on his left side, the two having their foreheads pressed up against each other with their eyes closed.

"You sure know your handy work down there."

"Yeah, experience I guess. You also know you oral work, kid."

"Yeah, experience I guess," Anastasia repeats Bryan's exact same words, this causing the two to just snigger at that.

"What are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"Well," Bryan suddenly wraps his arms around Anastasia and lifts her onto him after turning onto his back, so that she is lie right on top of him, "I plan to stay in bed a bit longer with my gorgeous girlfriend, and the rest, I don't really know; I will figure that out as the day progresses. What about you?"

"Well," Anastasia begins before placing a luscious kiss on Bryan's mouth before pulling away and then grinning down at him while speaking again, "I also intend to spend some time in bed with my incredibly sexy boyfriend, and yeah, the rest is a complete blank."

"Well, kid, I think that our significant others are very lucky that we are willing to snuggle up to them a while longer."

"I absolutely agree," is all Anastasia replies before capturing Bryan's lips again, but this time it does not stay with a kiss as the two indulge in another heated and passion filled kissing session, it leaving them breathless at times but it does not bother them as they just continue with their intense kissing, not one of them caring about the time or the rest of the world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Valentine's Day, well, more like Valentine's night seeing as the day is already over and it is already night time, and The Amber Tiger is packed with couples, both floors of this eloquent club swarming with elite members of the club, everyone mingling with everyone. The music is blasting over the speakers, the drinks are flowing, exquisite foods are carried around on platters all over the club, and everyone has something red on, that being one of the conditions of entering the club tonight; no red, no entry.

Ray is currently on the top floor, entertaining his very special guests, a few of them being from the mob, and these include Kai, Tala, Alisia, Garland, Mikhail, and a few others, all of them indulging in the foods, drinks and the party mood of The Amber Tiger. No one is in a sober state anymore, and it is almost midnight, so for all of these people it means that the night is still young and no one plans to work tomorrow. They all can luckily afford it to stay away from work for a day or so seeing as they are swimming in the money.

Kai is currently in a private room with two dancers, he enjoying himself very much as the three take turns in pleasing each other. Garland and Mikhail are chatting up a Russian model who has rose coloured hair, she clearly smitten with the two men that are flirting up a storm with her.

Garland and Hilary had ended their casual relationship about a year and a half ago because Hilary had met someone. The two are not angry at each other; on the contrary, Garland had told Hilary that should she and her boyfriend ever break up and he has not found someone himself, the two of them should pick up where they have left off, Hilary agreeing to that with a huge satisfactory grin on her face.

Almost a year ago, Mikhail and Garland were together in a night club in Paris one night where the two men were partying a bit while Mikhail was in town for some business. That night the two talked about having threesomes with two women, but neither of them have ever had a threesome that involves themselves and another man, and seeing as Mikhail was single once more, he and Garland had decided that they should give it a try together. That night they found a woman that was willing enough to have a threesome with them, and both Mikhail and Garland ended up enjoying it very much.

So, ever since then, whenever the two friends are together in a city, they always hook up with a woman, and they both have become very fond of their threesomes, although they do not do it with other men; only with each other. Everyone high up in the mob knows about Garland and Mikhail's bedroom adventures by now; even Valerie had said that were she still into guys, she probably would have joined them on one of their adventures, but seeing as she is still with her girlfriend, that is not going to happen anytime soon.

Alisia is a handful tonight as she is celebrating her freedom for the night after dropping the twins off at her mother's place; luckily her mother had offered to take the toddlers off of her and Tala's hands so that they can go and celebrate Valentine's Day, and Alisia is taking full advantage of it right now. Fortunately for her, she has a loveable husband that does everything with her, so he too is also a handful, although just a little bit calmer than his wife.

"Let's get our own private show. Come on, my love, what do you say?" Alisia asks her husband, Tala seeing that mischievous glint in her eye along with that grin of hers that resembles a psychopath, but he sure loves his psychopath.

"Fine, fine, but if I get a boner, you have to take care of it."

Alisia just grins at that command, and proceeds to grab Tala's right hand, and drags him to the back where the private rooms are situated, Ray just chuckling while watching the married couple. Ray has also managed to get himself a hot date for the night, and he is not planning on staying at the club the entire night; as soon as Valentine's day is officially over, he and his date are going to leave to have their own little party at his apartment, and luckily it won't be much longer anymore before he has to leave, roughly another hour and half before it is midnight.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In one of the luxury rooms, the Hiwatari business mogul is currently seated on a very luxurious bed, his back resting against the headboard while he is passionately making out with a woman with lime green coloured hair, and at the same time another woman with deep auburn hair is sucking him off, Kai enjoying his threesome with these two lovely ladies very much. On the opposite of the bed is a small table against the wall, various alcohol glasses on it, along with the remains of cocaine that has been snorted some time ago. Kai has already had rough sex with both of the ladies, the condoms already in the dustbin but he intends to have them both one more time before he calls it a night with these two ladies; it does not mean that he is finished though. If there is a female that catches his fancy later on tonight, he will not deny himself the pleasure of pursuing her.

The music that is playing inside the room is overshadowed by the moans and groans that are also filling the room. Neither of three occupants is planning on stopping with their current activities; they may switch positions but that is all that is going to change. The three are going to remain naked until they have all had their fill, even if it means the two ladies will have to finish off each other if Kai is not up to it, but clearly they do not know the business mogul when he has cocaine in his system.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is quarter past eleven and the party is even more alive in The Amber Tiger than earlier, people only emerging from wherever they were, to come to life. Ray, along with his date, Mikhail, Garland, Valerie and her girlfriend are all standing in a circle, the group of friends just talking and laughing. There is still no sigh of the Ivanovs' or of Kai, they still having a very good time with whatever they are preoccupied with. Music is still blasting over the speakers, the rich people in their very provocative outfits all having a good time as they continue to dance, drink, gamble and mingle with the new comers, everyone just having the time of their lives.

At last, Kai finally emerges, fully dressed and looking very sexy, like one who has not taken off his clothes once tonight. He is dressed in all black; black pants, black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a silk black office vest, black shoes, the entire black attire rounded off with a red tie. The rules did state that no red, no entry.

Kai spots the group of friends, and with a self satisfactory smirk on his face, he casually strolls over to them all, the men just grinning at Kai when he takes a place right next to Ray.

"Compliments to the owner of this club," is all Kai says to Ray, the Chinese man just chuckling about that, he knowing very well why Kai has just said that.

"I take it they were up to your standard then?"

"Those two newbie's are an asset to this place, Ray; that is all I am going to say."

Clearly Kai has alcohol in his system because he is way more talkative than usual, and no one is complaining. Ray signals to one of the bartenders to bring Kai a drink, the bartender already knowing what Kai drinks: clean vodka. Kai even smiles at the young man when he receives his drink, and upon seeing this chilled attitude of Kai, everyone seems to relax even more, enjoying themselves even more as fits of hysterical laughter comes from the small group of friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray and Kai are in a conversation about cars, when Ray suddenly spots a familiar blonde set of hair from the corner of his eye, and the moment he fully turns his attention on to the person, all happiness dissipates from him at once, Kai noticing his changed demeanour.

"What's wrong, Kon?"

"Satan's spawn just came walking in; who the hell invited that slut here? I sure as hell did not invite her."

Confused about this, Kai turns towards the person that has caused Ray to lose his overall happiness, but what greets his eyes, is anything of what he had expected.

Long sleek silver blonde hair, except at the roots which is pitch black, the black flowing into an ombre effect into the silver blonde hair, the hair reaching the small of the woman's back; sexy dark eyelashes, the darkness of the eyelashes complementing the colour of her hair; ice blue coloured eyes, the eyes complemented with black smoky make-up, enhancing all of her eye features, not to mention her luscious full lips. A nude colour lipstick on those thick full lips, reminding Kai of Angelina Jolie's lips in Lara Croft, and Kai can already imagine how it must feel to kiss those luscious full lips. Her skin seems flawless, her facial shape perfect and symmetrical, in other words: perfect.

The attire of the sexy blonde is just as sexy as she is: a sapphire blue bandage bodycon dress with a deep v-neck which accentuates the contours of her big breasts, silicon breasts no doubt, with the back open, just displaying a flawless and perfect back, and again, Kai can already see himself licking and kissing all along that flawless skin.

She has curves that can make most women crazy with envy, her hips swaying from side to side with each step she takes in her black high heels, thick black strips over the bridge of her foot, the shoes also accentuating her leg muscles which seems toned to perfection. The only red thing she has on is a red bracelet on her right wrist, and that does count as something red in Kai's opinion.

In all honesty, Kai has never encountered such a creature; so flawless, beautiful, sensual, perfect, and absolutely mind blowing sexy. Before he even realises it, he already has a semi-erection within his pants and that just by looking at the gorgeous body of that beautiful creature.

"Kai!" Ray yells again, which is already the third time that he is calling Kai's name.

Kai is finally out of his trance, and he just looks at Ray with a dumbfounded look, "What, Ray?" he asks in a bored tone.

"Where are you? Have you been listening to anything I have been saying?"

"What are you bitching about, Kon?"

"That thing that you are drooling at, stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because she is a psychotic, unstable bitch, so stay away. You do not need that in your life."

"What are you, my mother?"

Ray's expression suddenly turns into a dangerous scowl, Kai not liking it because since he has known Ray, he has only seen that dangerous scowl on the Chinese man's face three times at the most, it never being a good thing as Kai has learned from experience, but Kai does not show his uneasiness about Ray's face, "STAY AWAY FROM HER," Ray's voice sounding very dangerous and sinister right now.

"Are you two married or what?"

"No, she is nothing of me, and she never will be, but I am warning you, Kai, it is not because I am jealous, but because I care about you and your wellbeing. That woman is nothing but trouble; that beauty of hers comes at a price, and that price does not involve money, only pain and hate, so please, Kai, I am begging you as a friend, stay away from her."

Kai says nothing and instead turns his attention back to the woman, the two of them locking eyes, and Kai cannot tear his eyes away from that intoxicating beauty. He has had some absolute beauties in his bed, gorgeous women, but this one...

As if moving on their own accord, Kai's feet start to walk on their own, like his entire body is under some spell or trance or some shit, as his body starts to walk towards this silver blonde haired beauty. Ray pulls Kai by the arm but Kai just yanks his arm from Ray's grip, he not caring about anything else right now.

All that Ray can do right now is watch how his friend is walking into a psychotic snake's nest, and there is absolutely nothing he can do about it. With a deep sigh and a defeated shake of his head, Ray turns his attention away from Kai and the blonde, he not able to watch the scene unfold anymore.

Everyone else is just looking at Ray, all of them curious as to why Ray had acted like that. Ray sees their faces, but he first has to gather strength to talk to them.

"So, spill it out already, Ray; what is the deal with that woman?"

"[Sigh] That woman is sick, and I am not talking sick in a funny way or sick in an Alisia way, but as in really demented sick. Kai does not need that in his life."

"You know Kai by now, Ray; and besides, when has a woman ever walked over Kai? The man is too hard ass to let that happen."

"You guys don't get it; Valeria is a genius when it comes to playing mind games and manipulation. Even Kai and Brooklyn combined with their manipulations will never even come close to that woman. If Kai gets involved with her, man, he is going to be pissed at himself. "

"But she looks so sweet and beautiful."

"And that is where the true danger lies. I really hope that Kai just takes her to bed once and after that gets rid of her."

"I highly doubt that, Ray. If she is a good lay, she will be around the maximum amount of time, but anyway, I think you need to relax, Kon. Kai is a big boy and he has had way worse than some unstable woman, so just relax, and besides, here comes Tala. Hey, Tala!" Valerie calls out, the red head Russian just looking at them all with a sheepish look, before finally approaching them, the red haired Russian looking a little bit pale in the face.

"Are you okay, dude? You don't look so good."

"Thanks for the obvious, Mikhail."

"Hey..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"What's bugging, dude?"

Tala looks at Ray, he suddenly turning red in the face, he blushing like hell.

"Are you blushing, because if you are, Tala, you should stop otherwise we won't be able to tell the difference between your face and your hair," this causing everyone to snigger at Ray's comment.

Even Tala manages to give a nervous chuckle.

"So, what's up, where is Alisia?"

"Yeah, about that," Tala nervously starts to rub the back of his head, he looking even more ashamed now, "my dear wife, I think, has turned gay or something."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims at once.

"Why? How?"

"She is making out with those two women like crazy and she has not even invited me to join them. I swear my wife is going to end up having sex with them or something."

"Tala, Tala, Tala, you have to relax my friend; just remember one thing: they do not have your tools, they do not have the Ivanov magic stick, so relax. There is nothing they can do to her that you cannot do. She is just experimenting, that's all; all women go through that phase one or other time. Let's get you a drink and soon enough, your wife will be out here with you, all loving and all in to you."

Tala just sighs but says nothing; instead, he just allows Ray to pull him close to him after throwing an arm around his shoulders, while Ray signals another bartended to bring Tala a drink.

After taking two large sips, Tala just asks about Kai, and if anyone has seen him.

"He is with a woman," is all Ray says in a bitter tone, the Chinese man glancing into the direction of where Kai and Valeria had been some time ago, their spot now vacant, another dreaded feeling coming over him while thinking of Valeria, Valeria Sabina Donskoy, the most psychotic woman Ray has ever met, and the only woman that he genuinely hates, and that is saying a lot because Ray is not one to hate people, but that woman he hates with a deep aching passion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is early April and the temperatures are already picking up, and although it is still cold, it is a bearable coldness where people do not have to suffocate themselves with thick fur coats and many layers of clothing in order to stay warm and to survive.

Somewhere in a small cafe in the heart of the city is a couple sitting at a table, enjoying their early breakfast. Bryan had felt like having an early breakfast at a cafe, and so right after he and Anastasia got dressed in their work out clothes, the love birds left for the cafe.

On Valentine's Day, Bryan had gone out of his way to make his girlfriend feel very special, seeing as it was also his first Valentine's Day where he has someone to treat. The morning had started off with breakfast in bed, a breakfast that Bryan had prepared with all of his love for his blonde haired girlfriend, and Anastasia was just beaming like a good pair of headlights when she was surprised like that. She had thought that it was the only treat for the day, and that training will commence soon afterwards, but that was not the case at all. After the very surprised breakfast in bed, Bryan had informed Anastasia that there will be no training for three days and that the day is far from over, and then he took her shopping for an evening dress, he just telling her that it is part of another surprise.

After the shopping, Anastasia was taken to a spa where she first got a very relaxing full body massage; her hands, feet, hair and make-up were also done afterwards, and by the time she was finally done at the spa, it was already late afternoon. When she stepped out of the spa, another surprise was waiting for her in the form of her 6'7 boyfriend. Bryan was waiting outside the spa in front of a limousine, all dressed up in a tuxedo, hair done and holding a single white rose, he looking absolutely gorgeous in Anastasia's opinion. Seeing as she was instructed to finish up at the spa, she was already dressed up eloquently by the time Bryan arrived at the spa, the two of them ready for a night out on the town.

However, that night did not include a night out in Moscow, but rather a night out in St Petersburg.

Since his days as a mobster, Bryan has always saved his money, and it was quite a lot of money. After the death of his brother, he also got Sergei's money, which he had put away along with his own money. Bryan never showed off his wealth and the only time he really spent a lot of money at once was when he had bought the bar where he had met Anastasia, although he had never divulged that piece information to her. Ever since he has bought the bar, Bryan has only lived off of the earnings from the bar, and seeing as he has all of this money and nothing to spend it on, the big Russian had decided that spoiling his girlfriend will be the perfect excuse to use some of that saved money, no expenses spared.

Bryan had hired a private jet for him and for Anastasia for the night where the two love birds flew to St Petersburg where they had a very intimate and romantic dinner, complete with candles and two violinists who played soft music in the back ground for just the two of them. The love birds even engaged in some slow dancing where Anastasia was astounded by Bryan's excellent dancing, that causing the young Grekov to fall even more in love with Bryan.

After their dinner, they were off to the second last surprise of the evening, a beautiful ballet show all thanks to Bryan's sufficient planning, he having planned this day since he had told Anastasia of his past with the mob. Anastasia had enjoyed the ballet show so much, that she was left with tears in her eyes upon the beauty of it all.

After the show, it was time for the last surprise of the evening, where Bryan took Anastasia to a five star hotel where they just enjoyed the rest of the night in absolute bliss, surrounded with champagne and light finger food to munch on, and it was during this blissful moment where Bryan gave Anastasia her present, a present that will seem rather strange for most people but for Anastasia it was anything but strange. Bryan gave her a blank photo album with a state of the art camera, to take pictures with, along with a voucher to one of the best tattoo artists in Moscow, and then rounded it all off with a silver necklace, but not a fine one; a female dog tag necklace, containing three small diamonds at the left top corner.

This time the tears did not stay in Anastasia's eyes but instead flowed freely down her cheeks while she kissed Bryan through her runny nose and tears. For her it was the absolute best day ever, and she was in complete shock and awe at how romantic Bryan could really be, a side she never even knew had existed. Even Bryan had surprised himself by doing all of this. It just shows what love does to a man.

The two did not make love that night, and they still have not done it, but Bryan is working on his issues, and he hopes that it won't be long now before he finally takes Anastasia, making love to her in the way he has dreamed of so many times already.

After spending the night at the hotel, the two stayed in St Petersburg the next day where they just did some sightseeing, where Anastasia also got to test out her new camera, and of course, Bryan had to pose for quite a few selfies along with the blonde haired woman, not that he complained at all. A photo album may be old school to many, but there are still those few that appreciate the value of a photo album and what it stands for, people like Anastasia, who plans to fill not only this album, but many more, with lots and lots of photos, including many of her and her loveable boyfriend.

Ever since Bryan has come clean about his past, it is like he and Anastasia has grown much closer to each other; they are definitely more in love with each other, and their love for each other grows stronger and stronger each and every day, although those three little words of 'I love you' has not been spoken from either one of them, but that too will happen when the time is right.

Bryan is leisurely sitting in his chair and reading a newspaper; Anastasia is also sitting very comfortable on her chair, with both of her legs draped over Bryan's lap, his right hand underneath the material of her sweat pants, he caressing the soft skin of Anastasia's left shin while reading attentively through the newspaper; Anastasia is also reading but she is reading a gossip magazine instead of a newspaper. The two have finished their breakfast some time ago and each have ordered a second cup of coffee, the cups almost finished by now.

Bryan turns the page and suddenly a nice clear picture of Kai Hiwatari greets his eyes. He keeps his composure while reading what it has to say about Hiwatari. It is not a story, but rather just a congratulations, the employees of the newspaper wishing the business mogul a happy birthday on his coming 30th birthday. There are also details of where his 30th birthday party will be held, and what day it will be.

All the wheels in Bryan's head suddenly starts to turn as he starts to formulate a plan on how he can get Anastasia into that party so that she can kill Kai at his own birthday party. There is no doubt about her going in a disguise, a disguise not only involving another colour hair, but also another style, and even another eye colour.

"Sweetness," Bryan's nickname, or pet name, for his girlfriend, "I think I may have found a way for you to get to the snake without getting into the nest."

This immediately catches Anastasia's attention and at once she removes her legs form Bryan's lap, he suddenly missing the heat and the feel of her against him but he shrugs it off for now. Anastasia leans closer to Bryan where he points at the picture of Kai and the details about his party.

"I know I may be blonde, but what does a party have to do with it, my love?"

"What if I can get you into that party, and you take care of him there? That way you won't have to join that organisation."

At once Anastasia's face lights up like a Christmas tree, that an indication to Bryan that she likes the idea.

"I am all ears."

Bryan just looks around, deciding that he will much rather discuss this at home where they are more private, "At home, sweetness; not here."

Just then the waiter comes to them, Bryan telling her to bring the bill. Suddenly he is in a rush to get home as quick as possible.

Upon hearing Bryan ask for the bill, Anastasia immediately reaches for her backpack to remove her purse, Bryan seeing this and not liking it one bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop being such a bitch about it, my love, and let me pay."

"No, and that's final," Bryan's tone of voice showing that he is very serious about it.

"My love..."

"Stop being such a brat about it, kid. This was my idea, so I am paying."

"But you never let me pay for anything," she says in an almost whining voice.

"Go whine to someone who actually cares," and just like that, Anastasia is pissed at her boyfriend.

"Why must you be so complicated?!"

"And why must you be so disobedient?!"

The two love birds are slowly but surely starting to raise their voices at each other, but not to the point to make a scene within the cafe.

"I will so love to slap you right now, BRYAN."

"Do it, I dare you, kid," the look in Bryan's eyes being a very challenging one, he looking at her while folding up the newspaper and moving his chair away from the table.

At once Anastasia raises her right hand at Bryan, but he grabs her by her right wrist and yanks the blonde towards him, pulling her onto his lap where he takes hold of her by her hips and keeps her positioned on top of him. Bryan just smirks up at her, while Anastasia cannot help but smile back down at him while placing her hands on his shoulders, and just like that, the bill and who is going to pay for it is gone from both of their minds.

"People are going to stare, my love."

"So? I thought you didn't care what people think of you."

"I don't."

"So what's the problem, sweetness?"

Anastasia just starts to laugh at Bryan, he finding her so sexy right now that he removes his right hand from her hip and places it behind her head to bring her head down so that he can feel those kissable lips of his girlfriend against his own, Anastasia showing no resistance as she gladly allows Bryan to capture her lips, she quickly getting lost in the feel of his soft lips moving against her own.

People are staring at them but neither of them gives a damn as they quickly get caught up in their passionate kissing, but unfortunately they are abruptly and rudely interrupted when the waiter clears her throat when she brings the bill, Bryan just groaning into Anastasia's mouth about the interruption, the blonde trying to hold her chuckle at her boyfriend's antics.

Anastasia takes this as her cue to get off of Bryan's lap, she finally accepting her defeat in not paying for the bill, and while Bryan pays it, she gathers all of their stuff, including the newspaper and magazine so that they can get home and talk more about Kai's birthday party. No doubt that Bryan has already formulated some type of plan, and she will gladly like to hear it. If it means she can get rid of Kai at this party, all the better for both her and for Bryan. That way, they can start their life together much sooner, she already looking forward to that part very much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight: you want me to be at this party, face to face with that bastard?" Anastasia asks Bryan, the look on her face clearly showing that she is not impressed with that plan of action, "Can't I just play sniper and shoot the bastard from a distance?"

Bryan just sighs at that, knowing that if it were possible, he gladly would have chosen that route, but unfortunately that is not going to happen seeing as the hotel where the party will be held at, is situated between a couple of business buildings, and they will have no access to the roofs of these buildings in order to take Kai out in a hit man style.

"I wish it were that simple, sweetness. Believe me, if I could get rid of Kai for you, I would have, but we both know that this is something that you will have to do on your own."

"I know, and I appreciate all that you are doing, my love, but I just wish there was another way, any other way that does not include me coming face to face with him, nor join his stupid mob."

Bryan just smiles at Anastasia for calling The Chernyy Feniks a stupid mob, "If Kai heard you calling his mob a stupid mob, he will have 20 different seizures right now."

To this, Anastasia also just grins at, "Then I will gladly give the asshole a call right now."

Anastasia silently wishes that she could have killed the bastard by now. She wants to start her life with Bryan; she wants to make plans of how she can renovate the house along with him, where they can have their first holiday together, plans like that; she does not want to make plans of how she can walk around the party of that Hiwatari bastard, pretending to be friendly, when she is anything but friendly in the presence of that murderer.

"If it gets the job done, why not, but anyway, how exactly will I get into this party?"

"Definitely not as a guest; it will be for the best if you can go as a waiter, that way we can disguise you as a plane Jane; no one pays attention to a plain Jane. I will go and have a look at the place next week, so that I can make a proper plan on how we will get you in there, and where I can hide the gun that you will use, and also the best way for you to escape without being noticed after you have killed Kai. Only then will we be able to work out a full proof plan for you."

Anastasia just sighs at this once more, but for various reasons. This party is really the very last thing that she wants to go to, but unfortunately it has to be done. At least she will go in a disguise. She just has to pray very hard that she will be able to control herself once she spots that asshole Hiwatari because if she should lose control, she will not only lose her chance of getting her revenge, but she most likely will lose her freedom and her life, and just the thought of losing Bryan is enough to make her feel very nauseous and very nervous at the same time; Anastasia is certain that as long as she keeps Bryan in mind, she will be able to keep calm and put on a fake smile the entire night while serving all those corrupt bastards that will be at this party of Kai.

"Gods, how I wish it was already done and over with," is all the blonde Grekov says, Bryan just nodding his head in agreement to that.

He says nothing else and instead just pulls her closer to him and gives her a kiss on the top of her head while holding her close to him, he feeling how she just completely relaxes within his hold.

'Please let all of this go down smoothly,' is all Bryan thinks to himself about this entire situation.

Anastasia is not the only one who is nervous about this party; he also is, maybe even more than his girlfriend because should anything go wrong, it will be all his fault for sending her to this party in the first place, and also if she fails in killing Kai, she will most definitely have to join the mob, meaning the end of them and that already is an unbearable thought for the big Russian man.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is three days till the party of Kai's birthday, and people are already busy with the preparations at the hotel. Alisia and Vera each have a clipboard in hand and they are delegating the various people at the venue right now. Vera is in a much better mood than Alisia, the Ivanov woman stressing that everything will not be ready and perfect for her friend's birthday party. She and Vera have been planning this party for more than a month now; the guest list has been finalised, the music has been organised, the flowers and the food also been organised, although the food and the platters, along with the drinks, will only arrive on the morning of the party.

The party will begin at seven the night, and quite a number of rooms at the hotel have been booked for various guests that are coming from far in order to join in the festivities. Alisia and Vera have managed to invite almost 400 guests, Kai almost having a fit when he heard about it.

Originally, he did not want to have any type of party; instead, Kai just wanted to take a week off for himself and fly to his condo on the Hawaiian islands to celebrate his 30th birthday in absolute silence, but Alisia was not having any of that, and as Kai knows by now, if Alisia has set her mind on something, there is no way of getting her out of it, and this party was one of those things. In the end Kai just had to agree to it, whether he wanted to or not. At least Alisia has cut down the guest list from 650 to 400 to which Kai is very relieved about. Kai has no idea who everyone is that will be there, but he probably won't be staying the entire night, so he does not really care about it.

Luckily Valeria will be by his side to keep his mind off of the many guests, and yes, more than a month has already passed, and he is still seeing the beautiful silver blonde haired woman. As Kai has discovered very early on, the woman is a type of toxin that he cannot get enough of, and the sex between the two of them is absolutely out of this world, and he does not want to let go of that anytime soon, much to the dismay of Ray. The Chinese man has no idea that she will be at the party, but Kai does not care; it is his life, his party, and if he wants Valeria there, no one will convince him otherwise.

In a quiet corner in the very large room of the hotel, a largely build man with a black cap and a black overall suit is busy with the wiring, or so he pretends to be. Lavender coloured hair is sticking out from underneath the cap while he pays close attention to his surroundings, occasionally looking whether someone is noticing him or not.

Bryan has managed to sneak into the venue as an electrician, and he has already found the perfect place where he is going to hide the gun, although he is not going to do it now. He will wait for the day of the party. He is going to place the gun outside because Bryan knows that somewhere during the night, Kai will get claustrophobic between all of these people, and he will go outside on to the balcony for some fresh air, and he would preferably do it alone, and that is when the perfect opportunity will present itself to Anastasia; she will just have to keep her eye on him most of the time.

The gun will be equipped with a silencer so no worries of other people hearing the gunshot. And as soon as Anastasia has completed the task, she will be able to escape from the balcony because it is not that high, and Bryan will also leave her rope which she can use to get down with, and then quickly disappear into the crowds. The plan seems almost flawless and perfect; the only hiccup that might occur is that Anastasia may freeze or lose control as soon as she spots Kai, and Bryan is already praying that it will not happen because ever since they have come up with the plan to kill Kai at his own party, the blonde Grekov has been impossible to handle or to be around with.

Bryan is almost at his wits end with his girlfriend, because that temper of hers is worse than an erupting volcano. He has been thrown with cups and bottles and Lord knows how many other things, but he tries his best in keeping calm because he knows that should he snap, he might do something horrible to her, and for that he will never forgive himself. Bryan just keeps on telling himself that it is just her nerves that are making her act this way, and that soon it will be all over, although that day cannot come fast enough in his opinion. Bryan is just slightly worried that all of these outbursts of Anastasia may lead up to a panic attack of some sort, and he would much rather protect her from getting an attack because she is the very last person on earth that deserves something like that.

CRASH!

Just then Bryan hears a vase break, and immediately Alisia is yelling at the poor soul.

"You incompetent ass wipe! Do you have putty in your hands?! Who the hell is going to pay for that vase now, huh?! Maybe I should cut off your balls and sell them on the black market because balls of idiots are in high demand now a day!"

Bryan quickly tunes out Alisia's voice, he almost feeling sorry for the poor soul. Alisia is worse than a hurricane when she loses her temper. It is only a miracle that poor Tala still has his full set of hair on his head because Alisia is a special type of poison when she gets temperamental.

After spending a few more minutes of fondling with wires and observing the area once more, Bryan gathers his 'stuff' and quietly makes his way out of the venue, no one even paying attention to the big man as he walks out, he quietly heading back home, wondering in what mood Anastasia will be now.

'Guess I will find out soon,' he thinks to himself while sighing after thinking of Anastasia's mood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us? Dmitri did say that he wants to get drunk with both of us."

"I am not in the mood for people tonight, sweetness. I would much rather just lie down and watch something, than getting drunk, and besides, I really do not like hangovers."

"Ah man, but it will suck without by big burly boyfriend there to protect me and to cuddle me," Anastasia says in an almost pleading voice while wrapping her arms around Bryan's waist and looking up into his eyes with her puppy looking eyes, Bryan just smirking down at her while locking eyes with her. He has finally become immune to those pleading eyes of hers, well, sort of anyway.

"You, kid, are more than capable of protecting yourself; heck, you can even protect your cousin if the occasion calls for it."

"[Sigh] Yeah, I guess, but anyway, I should probably be off. I still have to go pick up my heartbroken cousin. I will try not to be too long, but I cannot promise anything."

Bryan says nothing and just pulls Anastasia closer to him and leans down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, which quickly develops into a heated one, Bryan not wanting to let her go just yet.

Dmitri and his girlfriend had broken up, and now the guy is on the rebound and had wanted both Anastasia and Bryan to join him on a night out on the town, but in all honesty, Bryan is in no mood to spend his time with someone who just wants to whine about an ex-girlfriend. He has nothing against Dmitri, he is actually very fond of the guy, but Bryan overall does not like whining people because in his own opinion, they choose to whine rather than to look on the bright side of life, and that just pisses him off, but he is not going to voice that to Anastasia right now.

For the last five hours she has been very calm, and he would like to keep it that way because he is just so sick and tired of fighting with her the entire time; they still sleep next to each other, but they may as well sleep in different rooms because Anastasia only lets him touch her when she is in the mood, which hardly happens now a day.

The two love birds finally break free from the heavy kissing, Anastasia just smiling at Bryan before placing a last chaste kiss on his lips, she finally breaking free from his hold.

"I'll see you later, my love, and enjoy your peaceful time."

Bryan just nods and watches his girlfriend gather her stuff, and without another second spared, she is out the door. Bryan gives one last final sigh, something he has been doing a lot lately, before grabbing some munchies, and then heads to the living room to go and watch something. There is a movie that he wants to watch, The Notebook, seeing as Anastasia cannot get enough of the movie, so now Bryan also wants to see what the fuss is all about.

He takes the DVD and places it in the machine, and after making sure that he is absolutely comfortable, he finally starts the movie, he hoping that it will not be a waste of time; chick flicks are definitely not his cup of tea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _It is a sunny afternoon, and Bryan is sitting in the living room, busy cleaning his hand gun; Anastasia is somewhere in the house, although he does not know where exactly. They are done with their training for the day, and Bryan is actually relieved about it because he can feel that his body wants some rest, and he is not going to ignore his body._

 _Bryan continues to clean his gun, not paying much attention to his surroundings when he suddenly starts to pick up the scent of Anastasia's perfume, and it is getting closer and closer. He hears soft footsteps on the carpet seeing as almost the entire house's floor is covered with soft carpet. She finally reaches him but she is at the back of the couch and leans forward and places her hands on his shoulders, and just gives them a slight squeeze, Bryan not making much of this._

 _It isn't until she releases her hold on him and slowly walks to the front of him, that Bryan suddenly drops everything when he looks at Anastasia. She is smirking down at him, her hair hanging loosely over her back and shoulders, her hair done in waves; she is wearing a white silk bathrobe which is reaching mid thigh, and the front is open in such a way that Bryan can clearly see the curves of her breasts, the entire outfit rounded off with a pair of black high heels. Immediately Bryan can feel how the blood is rushing to his member right now._

" _You...you look breathtaking," is all he can manage to say to the blonde haired woman._

 _Anastasia continues to grin down at him while taking his hands into hers, and sensually places them on her hips, she placing the rope of the robe in his hands, she guiding his hands while loosening the rope, the entire front side of the robe opening up, revealing a completely naked Anastasia in front of Bryan._

 _Bryan's breath suddenly gets caught up in his throat, he unable to think straight right now. His member is already pulsing within his black bodybuilding track pants, a very erect member clearly visible underneath the material._

 _Anastasia keeps her hold on Bryan's hands and once more directs them but this time to fully open her robe, and after making sure that Bryan can see everything, she places both her and Bryan's hands on her breasts, giving them a light squeeze._

" _Nothing is off limits, Bryan, so you can do anything to me that your heart desires, in any way that you want to."_

 _All of a sudden Bryan's mind goes blank upon hearing those words, but his body does not go numb or anything; instead, it starts to act on its own, and while still having his hands on Anastasia's breasts and the two still looking deep into each other's eyes, Bryan leans forward and starts to kiss her stomach, playing with her navel with his tongue, all the while still keeping eye contact with Anastasia._

 _He starts to move his kisses lower and lower, until he reaches the area that he has been craving for so long, the area that he has been wanting to taste for so long now, and without any warning, he gives Anastasia one lick over her lower folds, her body immediately reacting to that bold touch of his, Bryan locking eyes with her once more, he seeing the lustful glaze in her eyes._

 _Releasing his hold on her breasts, Bryan moves his hands down to her hips where he takes hold of them in a firm hold, he guiding her pelvic area even closer to him, and without wasting another second, Bryan dives in, his tongue and lips immediately going to work in tasting the desirable area of Anastasia._

 _She does not hold back her moans or the reactions of her body, she placing her left hand on Bryan's shoulder while her right hand teasingly pulls on his hair as Bryan continues with his oral work on her precious lady folds and her sensitive bud._

 _His member is aching and throbbing the more he tastes her, his ears listening intently to every sound Anastasia utters, he feeling how her hips are starting to move against his touch, her body begging for more and more, and he will give her more and more, until she has had her fill over and over again, and until she cannot be filled anymore. He dives in deeper with his tongue, he playing over her wet entrance with his muscle, Bryan taking in her wetness and tasting it, indulging in this exotic taste of his blonde haired girlfriend._

 _He wants to plunge everything into that wet entrance; his tongue, his fingers, his pulsing member, all, so that he can please her over and over again while continuing in tasting her. The insides of his boxers are wet from his dripping come, his member begging to be released and to plunge into that wet cavern, feeling how her wetness covers him as he goes in deeper and deeper, feeling her inner cavern fit around his member as he moves deeper and deeper into her, while his thrusting picks up pace as her legs wrap tightly around his body as he takes her._

 _He has wanted to taste her in this way for far too long now, and now he is finally able to experience and taste her raw being, and he cannot be happier about it right now. Bryan starts to move his left hand from Anastasia's left hip, he moving his hand down in a sensual manner all along the side of her thigh, going lower and lower all the while not breaking his oral pleasing of her lady area, Bryan moving his hand down until he reaches her ankle, and slowly, he picks up her leg while still holding on firmly to her right hip, Anastasia not protesting with his movements._

 _Bryan proceeds to place her left leg onto his shoulder, this new position giving him the ability to lower his head even more in between her legs, and Bryan wastes no time in doing so; in this new position he is able to delve his tongue into her wet entrance, feeling and tasting her inner cavern, he sensually penetrating her with his tongue, Anastasia pulling tighter on his hair the moment he enters his tongue into her, she giving out a pleasure filled moan while Bryan goes in deeper and deeper with his tongue._

 _Slowly, Bryan starts to move his tongue in and out of Anastasia's wet cavern, he making love to her with his tongue, he enjoying every move and every sound that Anastasia makes in reaction to his movements with his tongue. With his left hand on her right hip, and his right hand on her left ass cheek, Bryan is able to increase the pace and the thrusting of his tongue, Anastasia's hips moving along with the movements of his head, both of them obtaining high levels of pleasure right now._

 _By now Anastasia is completely naked seeing as her robe has fallen to the floor somewhere in between all of the licking and sucking; Bryan is not sure when, but he likes the idea of his girlfriend being completely naked in front of him right now. He wants to taste and please her orally for a while longer before he is going to take her to bed so that he can finally make love to her, their bodies finally becoming one with each other._

 _Bryan continues to thrust with his tongue in and out of Anastasia's cavern for while longer, he taking in all of her extra wetness and enjoying her taste until he finally removes his tongue from her cavern, and slightly pulls his head away from her sacred area and looks up at Anastasia, she looking down at him with eyes shining with lust and craving, there no doubt that she is more than ready for him to take her._

 _Bryan breaks eye contact and starts to place tender kisses all over Anastasia's stomach, she softly playing with his hair in return while Bryan's kisses are progressing. Bryan slowly slips his right thumb into her cavern, Anastasia gasping by this action and Bryan can feel her inner walls clench around his thumb. He removes his thumb and strokes over her wet entrance, moving his thumb up through her slit, stopping right at her pleasure bud where he starts to make firm circular movements on it while continuing with his kissing on her stomach, Anastasia giving out another pleasure filled moan._

 _Bryan once more moves his kisses lower, and again ends at her pleasure bud where he slowly starts to suck on it, the tip of his tongue tickling it occasionally, his thumb back to the entrance of her cavern, he teasing it, and before Anastasia knows it, Bryan uses two fingers to penetrate her, this resulting in another whimpering moan coming from Anastasia, the moaning increasing as Bryan starts to thrust his two fingers in and out of Anastasia, all the while still sucking on her clit._

 _Anastasia starts to pull on Bryan's hair a bit harder, her hips moving even more against his mouth, she going along with the thrusting of his fingers. Bryan is not sure whether Anastasia is close to the edge or not, but he is almost certain that she is getting closer and closer, his suspicions being confirmed the moment Anastasia whispers in a husked voice that he should not stop, so Bryan continues with his current movements, not missing a single beat as he continues to please Anastasia._

 _Bryan can feel how she starts to pull his hair harder and harder, and within seconds, she clutches his head between her legs while Bryan can feel her inner cavern clench around his fingers, she giving out that orgasmic screams of her whenever she comes, that scream also being like the sweetest melody to Bryan's ears and being, a scream that he can enjoy any time of the day and night._

 _Bryan continues with his sucking on Anastasia's clit until her orgasm passes and the moment her body relaxes, he removes his mouth and fingers from her, he quickly taking notice of how heavy her leg is suddenly feeling on his shoulder seeing as she has just completely relaxed it on his shoulder, he not missing the trembling of her leg. Bryan looks up at Anastasia once more, her eyes glazed over with lust, that smile of hers also indicating that she is feeling very happy right now, and Bryan also just smiles back at her._

" _Do you want to go upstairs?" is all he asks._

" _Yes, please," Anastasia replies with a huge grin on her face to which Bryan just chuckles at._

 _Bryan carefully removes Anastasia's leg from his shoulder, he placing his hands on her hips so that he can keep her balanced while he gets up. The moment Bryan is up, he swiftly picks Anastasia up in bridal style, she giggling at this movement while securely wrapping her arms around Bryan's neck, she looking deep into his eyes with those spring green coloured eyes of hers, and without looking where he is going, Bryan starts walking to the stairs, he not needing to look where he is walking as he already knows every step to his room by heart, and yes, he wants to make love to her in his room._

 _It does not take long for the two of them to reach Bryan's room and he carefully places Anastasia on the bed the moment he reaches it, Anastasia having kicked off her shoes while they were walking up the stairs. Bryan quickly goes to work in removing his own pants and boxers and finally takes his place in between Anastasia's legs, he hovering over her while looking deep into her eyes, the head of his pulsing member eagerly waiting at her wet entrance while he keeps his upper body balanced with his arms that are placed on either side of Anastasia's head._

 _Bryan lifts his right hand and with the back of his fingers, he gently caresses the left cheek of Anastasia, not one of them breaking eye contact; Anastasia leans into his touch, she gracing him with a sweet smile while her eyes are shining with every beautiful emotion that is known to a human being, and Bryan cannot help but feel an overwhelming feel of love and pride wash over him, knowing that she is feeling all of those beautiful emotions just for him; no other man, and he feels beyond blessed because of that._

 _Bryan places his right hand back on the bed next to Anastasia's head, and he slowly starts to lower his head until he finally feels Anastasia's lips against his own, Anastasia having placed her hands on his hips. As the kiss starts to deepen, Bryan slowly starts to penetrate her, Anastasia moaning into his mouth as her legs wrap around him while he slowly goes in deeper and deeper, his thrusting being slow and shallow at first, but the deeper he goes, the more pace he picks up._

 _Their kissing does not miss a single beat as Bryan continues to penetrate her; he finally becomes fully immersed within Anastasia, the two only briefly breaking their kissing for that brief moment, just so that they can look into each other's eyes the moment Bryan is fully inside of Anastasia, and while still looking at each other, Bryan's thrusting starts to become faster and harder, Anastasia's hips starting to move along with his movements, until the two lovers are in perfect sync with each other._

 _The room quickly gets filled with the sounds of love making; the moans, the kissing, the movements of the bed, all these just being music to their ears as it is their own sounds, the sounds of them finally making love to each other, and it is heavenly to both of them._

 _Bryan has been wanting to do this for so long, and finally he is able to become one with this intoxicating and wonderful woman, his girlfriend, his mate. Every move, every thrust, every sound just feels so right to him, like he has been made only for this moment, to make love to this incredible woman, to feel her from the inside and to become one with her, like this was and is his only purpose in this life, and he still cannot feel more blessed than this right now._

 _His soul is bursting with happiness right now, his body wants to float from all of this love, and Bryan is afraid that he might even go crazy from all of these euphoric emotions and feelings right now. This is beyond any high that he has ever experienced in his life, and he doubt that there will be any type of drug that will be able to give him this high._

 _By now Anastasia has her right arm wrapped around Bryan's neck as her upper body is lifted somewhat up from the bed, her naked breasts pressing up against Bryan's somewhat perspired skin, their intense kissing broken by now, as both are somewhat heaving now. The pace of the thrusting has increased tenfold and both of them just wants more and more, they wanting to make up for all of the time that they have lost in making this incredible love._

 _Bryan just hopes that he does not reach his edge anytime soon, but the way things are going right now, it won't be much longer. He wants to put it off for as long as he can because he wants to please Anastasia first; her pleasure is more important than his own right now. Anastasia's moans and ragged breathing against his skin is also not helping his current dilemma right now._

 _Bryan suddenly closes his eyes as he wants to try and prolong is crisis, he trying to think and focus on something else other than this beautiful naked blonde underneath him, but it is proving rather very hard, but his train of thoughts suddenly breaks when Anastasia starts to talk in a somewhat heaving voice._

" _Bryan...stop..." is all she says, Bryan immediately seizing his thrusting into her._

 _Anastasia drops to the bed, Bryan looking down at her, she just grinning up at him, this being something that he has not been expecting._

" _I want...you to get on...your back," that being her only instruction to him, but Bryan does as she says anyway._

 _Reluctantly, Bryan removes himself from within Anastasia, he already missing the feel of being and moving within her, but he obeys his girlfriend and lies down on his back, arms by his side._

 _Anastasia gets up and gets on top of Bryan, straddling his hips while looking down at him with a very sneaky look on her face, her eyes suddenly having a certain gleam within them, Bryan knowing that gleam all too well by now: Anastasia is up to something, and he is the unlucky victim of her cunning mind right now._

 _Anastasia lowers her upper part of her body onto Bryan, she starting to place sensual kisses all along his neck in a very seductive manner. She starts to move her kisses lower, she kissing him all over his buff chest, Anastasia even nipping at his right nipple which causes Bryan to just hiss out at the unexpected pleasure and painful nip on his nipple. She luckily does not bite his left nipple and instead just sucks on it for a while, before proceeding to move her kisses all along his stomach, until she reaches his crotch area._

 _Anastasia takes her place in between Bryan's open legs and takes his very erect member in her hand and gives it a lick all along its length while looking up at Bryan, he also looking down at her. She does not start to suck him as he has been expecting, but instead Anastasia starts to jerk him with her hand, her other hand taking hold of his balls, and while jerking him, she starts to suck on his balls, she not once breaking eye contact with Bryan._

 _Anastasia sucking on his balls while pleasing his throbbing penis is so erotic and sexy right now, but this is just adding to Bryan's dilemma; if Anastasia goes on with this, it will only be a matter of time before he blows his load, and he does not want to come like this. He wants to come within his girlfriend; he wants to come with her so that their essence can mix when they both reach their climax at the same time, but the way things are going right now, that is not going to happen right now._

 _Anastasia continues to suck on Bryan's balls for a while longer until she abruptly stops with all of her movements, and while smirking up at Bryan, she again takes her place on his pelvic area, but this time with her back facing him, Bryan slightly confused by this._

" _Just watch, my love," is all she says to him while she slightly lifts her hips, and Bryan can feel how she takes hold of his member, and then he watches on as his girlfriend starts to lower herself on to him, this absolutely driving Bryan crazy with lust. Not only can he feel, but he can also see how he is penetrating Anastasia, and it is mind blowing for him._

 _He is fully immersed within her, and that is when Anastasia sits up straight and starts to move her body against him, Bryan just looking on at the very erotic scene in front of him. Like moving on their own accord, Bryan's hands take hold of Anastasia's hips, while his hips also start to move along with Anastasia's hips, he slightly lifting his hips to penetrate her even deeper, this resulting in Anastasia to moan out loud in a pleasing moan. She throws her head back, Bryan looking on at how her blonde hair cascades over her back and moves along with every move that her body makes, this just adding to his fast coming climax._

" _We have to stop...sweetness," that being all that Bryan can mutter right now, and clearly Anastasia has not heard him as she does not stop with her movements. Instead, she leans forward and rests her hands on Bryan's shins, he now getting an even better view of how he is moving in and out of Anastasia, that view accompanied with all of the sexy sounds._

 _Bryan can feel how he is getting closer and closer, he pressing his head back into the pillow while gripping Anastasia's hips firmer, and just like that, his essence shoots into Anastasia, Bryan feeling like he is leaving his body as all life leaves him while the pleasure attacks everything of him. It may just last for a few seconds but for Bryan it feels like heaven as those few seconds consists of nothing but absolute and indescribable pleasure._

 _Anastasia does not stop her movements as she continues to milk Bryan for all that he can give. The climax of Bryan finally passes and he immediately releases his hold on Anastasia's hips as his arms and hands fall limply to the bed, he unable to feel his legs that he is certain is trembling right now, his breathing ragged._

 _Alas, his lovingly and vicious girlfriend finally stops her movements and she immediately lies down, right on top of Bryan with her back pressed up against him, Bryan feeling how his penis is becoming limp by the second. Anastasia takes it upon herself to cuddle herself with Bryan's lifeless arms, she wrapping them around her and entwining his hands with hers, the two pairs of hands resting on her stomach while she is just resting on top of Bryan, her head resting on his right shoulder._

" _You are a...cruel, cruel woman, Anastasia Grekov," Bryan says to her, his eyes closed by now._

 _Anastasia just chuckles at him, "And that is why you will never be able to let me go."_

" _I will never let you go, sweetness; not ever."_

" _And I will never let you go, my love; you are stuck with me, for eternity," and as to emphasise on it, Anastasia gives Bryan's hands a squeeze which he gladly returns._

Bryan slowly flutters his eyes open, he a little confused of where he is right now. He scans his area and sees that he is still on the couch, the movie finished. He has no idea what time it is; all he knows is that he is pissed that it was all just a dream, one of many that has been occurring almost every night now. He does not even need to feel his boxers because he already knows the mess that is waiting for him to clean up.

'I should seriously start thinking of wearing women pads or something because this is becoming ridiculous,' he thinks to himself.

"No, you idiot; forget the pads and start growing a pair of balls so that you can take Anastasia once and for all, so that you can start making love to your girlfriend," Bryan now says out loud to himself in a scolding manner.

He sits up straight on the couch, he picking up his phone to check the time on the screen and sees that it is just past four, and it is clear that Anastasia is not back from her partying, and for some unknown reason, this pisses him off.

With a groan to himself, Bryan gets up so that he can go to the bathroom to clean himself up after his wet dream; he hates sleeping in his own mess when it is in his boxers because it is uncomfortable and just completely unnecessary in his opinion.

* * *

As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on the chapter, like what did you think of Sevastyan, is it a good thing that 'Sevastyan is dead, blah blah blah. I kind of forgot to mention about the lemon, but you should know by now that all naughty and dark things are going to show up in this story, and at least there was a little bit of Ray for all of the Ray lovers, and do not worry, there is still more to be seen of Ray, but only a little bit later on.

Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed it, and that you still find this story somewhat interesting despite it taking so long to get to the action, but trust me, it has to be this way.

So yeah, hope to have the next chapter up by the 16th, so I guess I will see you all then.

Take care, guys, and many blessings your way :-D


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone. Here is chapter 21, and it may be a day late but at least it is getting uploaded. I don't have much to say about this chapter, just that you will have to read it. As always, expect mature themes.

Also, again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read it; I really appreciate with all my heart.

So anyway, enjoy ;-D

* * *

Chapter 15.2 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 4 (Part II)

Anastasia finally pulls up in the driveway, she frowning to herself upon seeing a few lights on inside the house, she not being sure on whether Bryan had waited up for her the entire time, or that he has just woken up some time ago, the blonde haired woman voting for the latter of the two right now; if Bryan had waited up for her this entire time, he will be grumpy, and then she automatically will also be grumpy, and then she will just lose her temper, and she is really so sick and tired of losing her temper with her love, but it is not like she can control it, despite that not making much sense right now. It is not like she constantly wants to fight with Bryan, but everything around her acts as some kind of trigger, and unfortunately for Bryan, he is every time the unfortunate victim that is in the vicinity when that happens.

Anastasia gets out of her truck, locks it, and quietly makes her way to the house, she crossing her fingers and hoping that Bryan is fast asleep; however, the moment she walks through the door, which she tries to do as quietly as possible, she immediately picks up the smell of Bryan's cologne, meaning he has just taken a shower a moment ago, which also means that he is awake.

Anastasia scans the area around her, but she does not see him, and so goes to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee, and the moment she walks into the kitchen, she comes face to face with her boyfriend, he just looking at her with a scowl on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest. Anastasia decides to just grin back at him, hopefully he will return it and the seething anger that is already building up within her, will subside and they will avoid another fall out, but it does not seem like her lucky morning, because despite grinning at Bryan with her most friendly and funny look, he does not return it; not even a single smile, and just like that, all of Anastasia's anger bursts to the surface.

"Who pissed on your bed, my love, for you to look the way you look?" Anastasia asks in a very sarcastic tone, while folding her arms in front of her and leaning against the counter that is situated next to the entrance of the kitchen from the living room's entrance.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Unfortunately, no; I was never taught how to read time."

"I don't have time for your snide remarks or your childish manners; answer the question, Anastasia."

"What is your problem; since when do I have a curfew? You are not my parents, just remember that."

"I am glad that I am not your parents, because what parent will be able to stand this attitude coming from a grown ass woman."

"You inconsiderate asshole!" Anastasia exclaims as she stalks towards Bryan, ready to hit him, but he effortlessly catches her right wrist in his left hand, and also catches the other one as soon as she aims with her free hand at his face.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Anastasia exclaims, and although she wants to beat the crap out of Bryan right now, she does not want to do it bad enough to put her fighting skills to good use, so instead she allows Bryan to hold her by her wrists without retaliating too much.

"You could at least have notified me that you were going to be this late."

"Excuse me?! I am not a child! I do not have to report to anyone about my comings and goings, and the time of them!" and although she is saying the words like she is justifying herself, deep down Anastasia knows that Bryan is right, and that she should have informed him that she will not be home for a while, but her pride is not allowing her to admit to being wrong this moment.

Bryan is really not happy with Anastasia right now, and her retaliating like this is just adding fuel to this inferno. He knows that she is not a child and that she does not have to explain her actions to anyone, but they are in a relationship now, so there has to be some rules that has to be obeyed; were the roles switched, he would have informed her about his plans because he would not have wanted Anastasia to worry about his wellbeing, but clearly Anastasia is not thinking the same way, and that actually hurts.

Hoping to diffuse the situation, Bryan does the only thing that he hopes and prays will calm her down, so with both of her wrists in his hands, he pulls Anastasia towards him, her body crashing against his, and at once he places his lips on Anastasia's lips, and instead of Anastasia calming down, the kissing has a complete opposite effect on her, as she immediately stomps her right foot down on Bryan's bare left foot, this action causing him to release his hold on her immediately and pushing her away as he goes to nurse his wounded foot.

"Was that really necessary?" Bryan asks in a somewhat hurt tone.

"Yes; how dare you force yourself on to me," Anastasia's tone of voice sounding very dangerous and threatening right now, this just proving that she is not at all happy with what Bryan has just done, "What were you trying to do, huh? Kissing is not going to solve the issue, Bryan."

"Then tell me what the hell is?!" Bryan suddenly yells at Anastasia, this catching her completely off guard, "Just tell me what I need to do so that we can stop fighting!" Bryan pulls both of his hands through his hair, and sighs a very deep sigh before speaking again, this time sounding very tired, "If I am the problem, just tell me right now, Ana, please, because I cannot take this fighting anymore; no normal person can."

All of a sudden it is like the wind has been taken out from her sails, as Anastasia suddenly cannot think of one single word to say to Bryan. The last sentence he has said in such a tired tone, and she is certain that she has never heard him speak in such a way, and it is breaking her heart because he has not done anything wrong; she is the one with the problem, or should she rather use the plural and say problems, because it is not just a single problem.

She knows very well what is going on, and it is that bastard Hiwatari's fault. The closer the party is coming, the more anxious she is becoming, and unfortunately for her, she is not good at handling her anxiety or stress, and that is why she is constantly lashing out. However, she cannot deal with this right now because she is suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, and she has to get out of here: NOW.

"I can't deal with this right now," is all Anastasia says to Bryan, she turning her back on him without ushering another word, and heads out the door to her truck.

Bryan can only listen how she starts her truck and drives off, no doubt that she is heading towards her penthouse. He wants to help her, but how he can help her if she does not allow it. He knows that it is the stress about the party that is getting to her, but he cannot help her deal with it if she does to let him in. He also did not mean to ask her about the time like she was some kind of teenager who had sneaked out, but at that moment he just could not stop himself. He has missed her the entire time, but clearly she did not feel the same, and it did piss him off, making him feel like he is the only one who is actually committed to this relationship, and he hopes to God that _that_ is not the case.

With a defeated sigh, Bryan slumps his shoulders and goes upstairs to try and take a nap in his bed; there is no reason in being awake right now. Training is out of the question seeing as Anastasia will not be coming home later today, this hurting Bryan even more.

'Relationships are just shit,' is all he thinks to himself, but a small smile quickly appears as he thinks of how much fun relationships really are, or more specifically, his relationship with Anastasia Grekov, his silly blonde haired girlfriend.

Taking his place on his bed, he turns to face the side that Anastasia always sleeps on, and with a last thought on his girlfriend, sleep quickly claims Bryan, leaving the man to fall into a blissful and very relaxed bliss, and he is in dire need of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is already dark and the traffic has calmed down somewhat, but it is not like the young Grekov is noticing anything right now. Her thoughts are way too messed up right now to pay any attention to the traffic that is running in the streets, or on her own surroundings.

She is sitting comfortably on her balcony of her penthouse with a short sleeve female black button up shirt on and a pair of very short denim jean shorts, and despite it still being cold, Anastasia does not feel it as she has surrounded herself with three heaters, all on timers for just in case she falls asleep in her comfortable chair. Next to her on the small table, a full bottle of vodka is situated, and it has been standing there since morning, but Anastasia just cannot bring herself so far as to open it.

Tomorrow night is the party of Kai, and she is currently feeling like a trapped animal, and she just wants to flee the city to get away from it all, to avoid seeing Hiwatari's face. However, she knows that she cannot act like a coward right now, not after all of the planning that has gone into it, and also not after all of the hell that she has put Bryan through. He really does not deserve all of the yelling and screaming that she has directed his way, nor all of the flying objects that has been thrown at him, but unfortunately for her, one of her biggest flaws that she has developed after the deaths of her family is that she cannot control her emotions, and she tends to lash out.

It has happened so many times after the death of her family, and despite doing a lot of growing up these last past years since she has met Bryan, she has not outgrown that one flaw. A flaw that makes it impossible for her to get very emotional because she just cannot handle it; her out of control emotions control her actions, and it is not the most pleasant of actions.

Music is playing loudly within the penthouse, the music being that of her favourite metal band; most people always compare metal music to aggressiveness and violence, but that it not the case at all; in fact, Anastasia has discovered that whenever she listens to Slipknot, she automatically feels calm and peaceful, she automatically getting in a good mood as the music is somehow acting as some holistic form over her body and mind, so that is why she cannot understand why people always say metal is such a bad influence on people. In her opinion, it is just a bunch of lame assholes that have no lives or entertainment in their own lives, and now they just want to spew such nonsense because they have nothing else to say or to focus on, other than criticizing or bad mouthing other people.

Anastasia has taken a fresh shower about an hour ago, and now she officially feels like a new person. After arriving at the penthouse very early this morning, she went straight to bed and slept until afternoon. When she woke up, the first thing she did was to check her phone for any calls or messages, and although there were a few from her cousins, there was nothing from Bryan, which had hurt her quite a lot, but Anastasia knows that it is her own fault.

Deep down she had hoped that Bryan would come after her, and again force himself on to her so that he can kiss her silly, but that did not happen, and it breaks her heart. She also did not bother to call or text him, she solely blaming her stupid pride for that.

It is times like these that she wishes that she was a smoker; she probably would have finished a packet by now the entire time that she has been sitting here on the balcony, but she just cannot stand the smell of smoke, and neither the taste, that horrible taste she had gotten whenever she had kissed a guy that was a smoker. Thank goodness that Bryan is not a smoker; that really would have been a big turn off for her.

Anastasia is so caught up in her thoughts that she fails to notice the door of her penthouse open quietly, the largely build lavender haired Russian man silently making his way into the penthouse.

Anastasia has given Bryan his own key to the penthouse some time ago, and for once he is very grateful for his own key. The moment Bryan walks through the door, he is greeted with loud music, he having heard the music out in the hallway, and he did not realise that it was this loud. There is hardly any illumination within the penthouse; the only light that he can be seen is that of the kitchen and of the TV screen which is on, Anastasia clearly playing the music through the system that is connected to the TV. He starts walking in while looking around for Anastasia but he does not see her.

He removes his black leather jacket and tosses it over the couch the moment he walks by it as he makes his way towards the balcony after seeing the doors that are leading to the balcony open, and he is finally greeted by the view of his girlfriend who is just sitting on her chair, her knees drawn up to her chest as she just stares out in front of her. Bryan also quickly takes note of the vodka bottle next to her, and he immediately feels very disappointed in her because he was certain that she had left that bad habit of hers, the bad habit of consuming alcohol whenever things aren't going her way.

Bryan does not make his presence known and instead walks over to the system where he turns down the volume of the music, and at once he hears Anastasia yell from outside, 'what the hell?!'

Anastasia immediately gets up and the moment she steps inside, she sees Bryan, her heart at once picking up pace within her chest upon seeing Bryan dressed in all black; Bryan overall looks good in any type and in any colour of clothes, but black just brings out his raw manly sexuality, the type of manly sexuality that drives Anastasia crazy on the inside, but now she will have to keep herself in check.

"How dare you turn down my music," is all Anastasia says to Bryan in a somewhat pissed off and growling voice, she realising too late that _that_ was completely uncalled for, and before giving Bryan a chance to say something, she turns her back to him and goes back outside and resumes her sitting on her chair, hoping that Bryan will follow her outside, but if he leaves right now, she will most definitely not hold it against him.

Bryan just quietly shakes his head from side to side after seeing that Anastasia is still in a pissed off mood, but he has decided before he came here that he is going to make her understand that he has had enough of this fighting, that it stops right now, and he is willing to see that plan through.

Bryan makes his way outside and the moment he gets outside on to the balcony, he takes the bottle of vodka in hand, "How many have you had of these today?" he asks in a scolding manner.

"Why do you care?" Anastasia asks back while glaring up at Bryan, although he cannot see it.

"I thought that you were over this weak shit of yours, that you have gotten stronger than that, but clearly I was mistaken."

"Put back my bottle where you found it."

"No, this is going down the drain," Bryan says and turns around to head back inside, but Anastasia suddenly gets up very quickly and grabs the bottle from him, and just as she is about to hit him, Bryan retaliates on reflex and grabs her right wrist that has the bottle, and with his right forearm, he suddenly slams Anastasia up against the glass door, his forearm pressing against her neck with a look of murder in his eyes as the slight light from inside of the penthouse shines through the glass door right into Bryan's eyes, and just like that, all of Anastasia's anger dissipates, her eyes going wide upon this very unexpected reaction from Bryan.

Bryan quickly realises what he has just done, and at once he releases his hold on both her wrist and her neck, and takes a step back, the look of murder completely gone from his eyes.

Anastasia at once lowers her arm that is holding on to the bottle and with her free hand she touches her neck, caressing it where Bryan had just applied quite a forceful arm. The two are looking at each other, no words being spoken between them right now.

Bryan is feeling very guilty right now and he has no idea what had just happened, why he had reacted like that, but thank God he immediately realised his mistake, although the damage is done. Bryan takes her hand into his, the hand that has been caressing her neck, and gently holds on to it, while his other hand also removes the bottle from her hand, placing it on the floor of the balcony some distance away from them, but instead of taking hold of that hand, Bryan places his left arm against the glass door, right above Anastasia's head and leans closer to her.

"I did not come here to fight, so please, no fighting. We are done with the fighting, sweetness. I cannot take it anymore, and I know that you are also tired of it," Bryan says in a sweet and tender voice, he just leaning closer and closer to Anastasia with every word he speaks.

All of a sudden Anastasia is unable to feel her legs; her heart is fluttering within her chest and it is like a plaque of butterflies has just been unleashed within her stomach; even her breathing is becoming irregular with how Bryan is leaning closer and closer to her, this entire scenario suddenly being beyond sexy, along with his gentle words and soft spoken voice.

"No more fighting, alright?"

Anastasia cannot find her voice to say anything, and all that she can do is nod her head while keeping her eyes locked with Bryan's eyes, but as he slowly comes closer and closer, it gets harder to keep eye contact with him, and she finally breaks it when his lips meet hers, everything of her suddenly feeling like they can explode like fireworks the moment their lips meet.

She has missed the feel of his lips against her own, the feel of his hands on her body, the feel of his breath on her skin; she had no idea that she has missed it so much.

Bryan gently starts to move his lips against Anastasia's lips, no tongues yet, and the kiss picks up momentum very quickly. As the kiss deepens, Bryan releases his hold on Anastasia's hand and slowly moves his right hand to the top button of Anastasia's shirt, while keeping his other arm against the glass door, Bryan slowly and sensually starting to unbutton Anastasia's shirt, and all that Anastasia does is place her hands on his hips while he continues with his current task.

Bryan takes his time in unbuttoning the buttons of the shirt, and by the time he reaches the very last button, their kissing has become very heated and filled with passion, their tongues doing their own intimate dances within each other's mouths, and both suddenly realise that it really has been some time since they have last experienced this kind of intimacy between the two of them, this closeness, this intense passion.

With his free hand, he gently moves his index finger across the curves of Anastasia's breasts, he taking in the feminine curves of her lady mounds, the feminine curves of her C-cup breasts, she just leaning into his touch as she pushes her chest into his touch, Bryan unable to resist chuckling into her mouth, to which Anastasia also gives a slight chuckle while exploring Bryan's inner cavern with her tongue.

Bryan removes his arm from the door and uses both of his hands to sensually remove Anastasia's shirt, the kissing between the two of them not being altered once, the heated passion remaining in place, and Anastasia just allows Bryan to remove her shirt from her body, she embracing the electrifying tingles that are rushing through her body as Bryan's hands brush all along her skin in a tender manner, the piece of material being dropped carelessly to the floor the moment it is removed from Anastasia's body.

Both are very aroused by now, and while still continuing with the intense kissing, Bryan effortlessly picks up Anastasia in one swift movement, he grabbing hold of her ass with both of his strong hands while pushing her up against the glass door, she immediately wrapping her legs around his body and her arms around his neck as the kissing continues. Anastasia can feel Bryan's arousal in between her legs, and she just presses her crotch area against Bryan's arousal, he groaning into Anastasia's mouth from that somewhat erotic move.

Bryan moves away from the door and starts to make his way into the penthouse, and Anastasia takes it upon herself to remove her bra, so, as Bryan is walking in while carrying her, she removes her arms from around his neck and quickly removes her light pink lace bra and carelessly tosses it somewhere in the room, all while without breaking their kissing.

Bryan is moving them towards the couch where he is going to please Anastasia in a way he has wanted to do for a so long now. He reaches the long black leather couch, and after placing one knee on it to balance himself, he proceeds to lay down Anastasia in a very gentle manner, making sure that her head is resting on the armrest of the couch, and unfortunately the kissing has been broken between the two for now, but hopefully not for too long.

Bryan sits up straight and leans back to just look at Anastasia, she placing her arms behind her head so that Bryan can see her breasts in all of their glory. All of a sudden Bryan leans down once more, placing his left arm on the headrest of the couch and the other one next to Anastasia's head on the couch to keep himself balanced, and he captures her lips once more, Anastasia removing her arms from the back of her head at once so that she can wrap them around Bryan's neck, the kissing commencing between the two once more.

After a while of hot kissing between the two, Bryan removes his hand from the side of Anastasia's head, and starts to caress her left breast with his hand, Anastasia moaning into his mouth by his sensual movements. No one is paying attention to the music that is still playing in the background, although the volume is very soft. With his left leg still on the couch and his right leg perched up on the floor, Bryan is still able to balance himself on the couch as he proceeds to remove his other hand from the headrest of the couch, and with that hand he also sensually takes hold of Anastasia's right breasts, Bryan starting to massage both of them with deep yet gentle movements.

Bryan finally breaks the kissing as he moves his mouth towards Anastasia's breasts, he pushing the breasts together so that he can kiss both of her nipples at the same time, this action causing Anastasia to arch her upper body by sheer pleasure and arousal.

After having his fill with Anastasia's breasts, Bryan slowly starts to move his kisses all down her toned stomach while still massaging Anastasia's breasts; he teases her naval and belly ring with his tongue which Anastasia just gasps at, Bryan not stopping with his kisses as he moves lower and lower until he reaches the button and zipper of her jean shorts. Bryan removes his hands from Anastasia's breasts and sits up straight, he again just looking down at Anastasia, no words being spoken between the two of them as he continues to admire his girlfriend and her almost naked body.

Bryan finally takes hold of the button of Anastasia's jean shorts and loosens it, the zipper following suit, Anastasia just keeping her eyes on Bryan the entire time, while he also just keeps eye contact with her. He slowly starts to remove the shorts, Anastasia lifting her hips as he moves it over her ass, Bryan keeping eye contact with Anastasia as he slides it down her legs in a teasingly way until it is removed completely, the piece of material also being discarded somewhere into the living room.

Bryan slides his hands up all along Anastasia's legs as he makes his way up to remove her light pink lace panties, and without any objection, Anastasia again lifts her hips as Bryan once again moves it over her ass, he again slowly sliding it down all along her legs, Anastasia just resting her head on her arms once more while watching Bryan, and after discarding the last piece of Anastasia's clothing, Bryan sits back and just takes in the absolute angelic view of his naked girlfriend, naked and vulnerable in front of him, and it sure is a view to behold.

His own arousal is pounding on the inside of his boxers, and who can blame him?

Bryan places his hands on Anastasia's knees and slowly opens up her legs where he makes himself comfortable, and after placing a few more sensual kisses on her stomach, Bryan finally lowers his head in between her legs, giving a thorough lick all along Anastasia's slit to which she just moans at. The two lock eyes once more before Bryan lowers his head completely in between Anastasia's legs, he placing both of her legs on his shoulders as he starts to please her orally.

Anastasia removes her arms from behind her head yet again as she grabs hold of her hair while Bryan licks her all over, his tongue being firm and yet still very sensual as he slowly moves all over her sacred areas, his tongue moving in between every slit and fold. She cannot keep her moans from escaping as she does not care how loudly she is moaning, because it just adds to the pleasure that she is currently feeling.

She is so glad that Bryan had come to the penthouse tonight, and it could not have turned out any better; she is glad that he had pushed her against the glass door in a somewhat violent way, and maybe that was needed, although she does not support any type of physical abuse within a relationship, but she was about to hit him, and he had just protected himself, but Bryan quickly realised what he had just done and at once he was a complete gentleman about it all.

The way he had taken charge of everything, from the loosening of her buttons of her shirt to picking her up and carrying her inside, everything was just done with so much emotion and desire, and he was right: she too is tired of constantly fighting, and from now on whenever she feels like she wants to explode in anger, she is just going to walk away, instead of lashing out at Bryan.

Another wave of pleasure courses through Anastasia's being as Bryan licks firmly over her clit. Bryan has managed to wrap Anastasia's left leg around his neck and now he has excess to her entire area, and he is going to take his time in pleasing her. He licks over her wet entrance, spreading her wetness all over with his tongue while taking in her exotic taste, and just as he has suspected, and also have fantasised about, her natural essence tastes just as exotic as her being, this just adding to his already very explosive arousing demeanour.

Anastasia is moving her pelvic area along with his head as he sensually licks up and down, ensuring that he leaves no area untouched, with the occasional sucking of her lips and clit in between licks.

This is what he has wanted to do all day long, after he woke up from his morning sleep. He has decided to hell with it all; today is the day that he is going to please his girlfriend orally and properly, even if she throws plates and knives at him, and even though she did almost hit him, everything had calmed down the moment he put her in her place and talked to her in a very calm manner, and he is just so relieved that everything has turned out for the best up until now. This pleasing of her has been long overdue in his opinion, and it is about high time he gets his shit in order and start giving back like she has been giving to him up until now.

Every man has his own unique preference when it comes to a woman's private area, this talking about the pubic hair of a woman; some like it all natural and bushy, whereas some prefer a woman to be completely clean and rid of any hair. Bryan falls neither in those two categories because he likes a mixture between the two. There can be some hair but not to the extent where it spoils the entire experience; he does not want to constantly remove hair from his mouth while pleasing a woman, and neither does he want to have a mouth full of hair by the time he is done. Bryan prefers it if a woman keeps hers in check, whether she trims the entire area constantly or leaves a strip of hair down there, it does not really matter, as long as she takes care of it.

Anastasia falls perfectly into his class of preference as she has a strip of hair that has clearly been trimmed and this just adds to his own pleasure because he can please her even better.

He too is a man that keeps his area trimmed, this being something that he has learned from Kai. A man can be a good lover without letting himself go and he can still keep all of his masculinity without shaving or waxing all of his hair. Up until some time ago he has been the one trimming his pubic hair, until Anastasia walked in on him one day; the blonde haired woman did not even bother to apologise for the intrusion, and instead took the clippers from Bryan and continued with the task, and ever since then she has been the one to trim Bryan's pubic hair, and he does not mind at all. She has a natural talent for it, and usually after the trimming, Anastasia pleases herself by sucking him, and Bryan cannot complain about that happy ending coming from his girlfriend.

Bryan digs his fingers into Anastasia's ass cheek as he delves his tongue into her wet entrance, this causing Anastasia to arch her entire upper body as she clenches her legs around Bryan's head while being careful in not to suffocate her boyfriend with her grip of her legs. Moan after moan escapes Anastasia as every nerve within her scared area is being stimulated by Bryan's skilful movements, and as if that is not enough, with the constant glances in Bryan's direction and seeing his head move in between her legs is just adding to the very explosive sexual ecstasy right now. It looks beyond hot and sexy with Bryan in between her legs, and that alone is enough for her to be driven over the edge.

While moving his tongue in and out of Anastasia's cavern, Bryan moves his left hand over her right leg and places his thumb onto her clit and starts to rub it in a slow circular motion, a high pitched moan escaping Anastasia as she yet again grabs a fistful of her own hair in both of her hands, her eyes closing shut as she is taken on an entire new sensation, a mind blowing and explosive sensation, and that is not even her climax.

Bryan also cannot help but groan out in sheer pleasure as he is enjoying this just as much as Anastasia is, if not more. The insides of his boxers are wet and uncomfortable from his pre-come, however his own discomfort is the very last thing that his mind is going to focus on right now. The exploring of her inner cavern is way more pleasurable right now, and everything else in the world seems absolutely futile to him now. He delves his tongue into her wet cavern once more after removing it to lick his lips clean from her essence, and again he just gets lost in the feeling of tasting and feeling her from the inside with his tongue.

His thrusting with his tongue into Anastasia's core picks up pace and all of a sudden she shoots up, she placing her arms behind her against the armrest of the couch, leaning against her arms as she throws her head backwards while another incredible surge of pleasure rips through her entire being, this being the main cause of why she had just shot up like this, but Bryan does not even notice this as he is too preoccupied in his thrusting and tasting of Anastasia's wet inner cavern.

The surge slowly passes, and Anastasia leans even more on to her arms for support but she does lie back down. She tilts her head forward and flutters her eye lids open and she cannot help but catch her breath when she looks down at Bryan's head of hair in between her legs, watching his head move sensually while she hears him groan out in pleasure as she can also hear his tongue move in between her incredible wetness. Bryan's thumb is still stimulating Anastasia's clit and it is almost agonising to her entire being with the amount of pleasure she has to take in right now. No wonder the French call it La petite mort – the little death, because honestly, one can for surely die from too much pleasure. The French will not call an orgasm that for nothing as one really does lose the sense of consciousness in that epic moment, but Anastasia has not even had a climax yet, although it is not much further anymore. She can already feel the build up in her clit, her legs already starting to contract around Bryan's neck.

Bryan has no idea how much time has passed by already, but he does not care because time can honestly not be tied to this moment; time is not of necessity in this realm of pure pleasure. He cannot seem to get enough of Anastasia's essence as he just wants to indulge in it more and more, wanting his tongue to go deeper into her cavern but unfortunately his mouth cannot allow it as it prevents him from delving in deeper. The area around his mouth is already sticky from her essence that has dried, and he most likely is going to lick all of it clean as soon as he has pleased Anastasia.

All of a sudden Bryan can feel a slight tug on his hair, and he takes a quick glance upwards and sees that Anastasia is sitting up straight while leaning on her right arm, her head tilted to the back as she holds on to his hair, her lips parted as her chest is heaving, those beautiful breasts of Anastasia moving up and down along with her chest as she continues to heave.

With one last glance at his girlfriend, Bryan closes his eyes once more and wriggles his tongue about in Anastasia's core, this resulting in her to pull harder on his hair while giving out another high pitched moan, Bryan feeling how she excretes more of her essence into his mouth, he welcoming every little bit of it as his grip on her intensifies from pure arousal.

With a few more wriggling movements in her core, Bryan removes his tongue from her, along with his thumb from her clit, he placing his mouth on her clit where he starts to lick and suck at the same time, his head still moving up and down, Anastasia's hips moving along with his pace and movements.

Anastasia can feel that she is getting very close to the edge, she just pulling tighter on Bryan's hair that is clutched within her fist.

"Do...don't stop...Bry..." is all she mutters to him, Bryan continuing on with his movements, trying to keep them constant as Anastasia gets closer and closer to her peak, and he can hardly wait to feel her legs contract around his neck.

Her moans are getting more and more, it getting more and more high pitched, and Bryan can see that she is heaving more and more until...

It finally happens; Anastasia reaches her peak and her orgasmic scream fills the walls of the penthouse, her entire body contracting as every nerve and muscle fibre gets ripped apart with sheer pleasure, her nails digging into the scalp of Bryan, her other hand trying to dig into the leather of the couch, all at the same time as her legs are clenching around Bryan's neck, her inner thighs feeling like they can go into spasm any second.

Bryan continues with his current movements, he wanting to ride out Anastasia's orgasm with her until the very end while taking in every reaction of her body while she comes.

Anastasia loses consciousness for a few milliseconds although to her it feels a lot longer than that, and just like that, it passes, her entire body giving a few jerking movements as the last glimpses of the orgasm passes through her being, and while heaving from that intense orgasm, she just drops back on to her back, her arms falling lifelessly next to her body as her lungs are heaving incredibly for air.

The moment all of Anastasia's body movements seize and she drops back on to the couch, Bryan slowly pulls away his mouth from Anastasia's clit, he placing a few tender kisses all along the clammed skin of her inner thighs, Bryan hearing clearly how Anastasia is heaving for air.

He lifts his head and rests it upon her stomach and tenderly strokes her stomach with his right hand while placing the occasional kiss on her toned stomach, all while keeping his eyes on his girlfriend as she continues to lie with her eyes closed, she looking absolutely angelic in the afterglow of her orgasm, added with the somewhat illumination upon her naked skin.

It really does not happen often that a man gets to stumble upon such a beauty, much less call it his own, such as in Bryan's case, and he sure feels overwhelmed by having this beauty in his life right now, and he would like it to keep it that way. Going down on his girlfriend and making her come was one exhilarating experience, and one that is going to happen on a regular occurrence from now on.

Anastasia is feeling so light right now, like she is floating on a cloud of true happiness and bliss, and she is enjoying every second of it; her entire being is filled with euphoric emotions, all thanks to her loveable boyfriend. This night had turned out to be hot, and yet so intimate, and she has really missed the intimacy between her and Bryan. This was really needed for both of them, and hopefully this will also put an end to her bitchy attitude for once and for all. Bryan sure has some kick ass oral skills, just like his handy work on her clit, and she cannot help but feel a little curious about his true skills in bed.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passes between the two lovers, Bryan just resting his head on Anastasia's stomach as she casually plays with the strands of his hair, entwining it between the fingers of her right hand while her left hand is resting on top of Bryan's right hand that is also placed on her stomach.

For a big guy, he is quite comfortable on the couch, despite his legs dangling over the side of the couch, but he is content with his position, because what place can be better than right between the legs of one's girlfriend.

Bryan suddenly breaks the peaceful moment by lifting his upper body and balancing himself over Anastasia on his arms, he and Anastasia just looking at each other while a soft smile graces each one's facial features. Bryan proceeds to move over Anastasia until his entire body is hovering over hers, and without another second waste, he leans down and captures Anastasia's lips, she at once wrapping her arms around his neck as she brings him down so that he can lie right on top of her.

She can still taste herself within his mouth but it is not like this is the first time she has experienced this; it has just been a very, VERY long time since she has had this experience. At least she is not grossed out by this otherwise this moment would have been spoiled by her wanting to gag. Bryan expertly moves his lips against Anastasia's lips, his lips moving gently and filled with passion, he tasting her all over again as he tenderly pushes his tongue into her mouth where Anastasia's tongue also delves into his own, their tongues once again indulging in their own intimate dance.

Bryan starts to move his right hand all down her body, stroking her skin in a teasing manner, this causing Anastasia to get goose bumps all over her skin due to this very sensual touch on her skin right now, she gasping into Bryan's mouth.

Bryan's hand travels lower and lower down her body until he reaches her hip where he lifts his body slightly and then strokes the skin of Anastasia's stomach before slipping his hand in between her legs, and he does not waste a single second before inserting a finger into Anastasia's still very wet cavern, Anastasia immediately moaning into his mouth as her hands dig into the skin of his neck. Bryan at once starts to thrust his finger in and out of Anastasia's core, he picking up pace with each thrust while he continues to passionately kiss her, her pelvic area slowly starting to move along with his hand's movements.

After a while of constant thrusting, Bryan removes his finger and sensually strokes all over Anastasia's sacred area, spreading her own wetness all over again, and once again inserts a finger, but this time he adds another finger, Anastasia arching up her entire upper body, pressing it up against Bryan's upper body while she moans out loudly into his mouth, the kissing stopping for a little while as Anastasia keeps her lips against Bryan's lips, he feeling her deep breathing on his own lips as she starts to ride the wave of pleasure that his fingers are causing within her right now.

The pace of Bryan's fingers picks up, as well as his depth and force, he going faster and deeper within her, he clearly feeling that certain spot of Anastasia as he starts to concentrate on that spot, making sure he hits her g-spot over and over again. Bryan starts to move his lips down to Anastasia's jaw line, placing soft and very sensual kisses on her skin, he keeping his lips on her skin for a while before he moves on to placing the next sensual kiss on her skin.

Anastasia has moved her hands from around Bryan's neck down to his back, she clutching his shirt in both hands as he continues to assault all of her senses with his touch and his lips, her body already preparing for another climax but she knows that this one is going to be much more intense than the one from a while back as this one is going to originate from the inside, and she knows through experience that an orgasm from intercourse is way more intense than one from oral pleasure.

Anastasia starts to push her head back into the leather of the couch on the armrest as she can feel she is getting closer and closer, and without even thinking, she calls Bryan's name out in a moan, her lips parted as she starts to take in deeper breaths.

While kissing her neck, Bryan's hears Anastasia moan out his name and he continues to keep with his current movements, he knowing that she is getting closer and closer to her peak, and he cannot wait for Anastasia to have another orgasm so that he can feel how her inner cavern clenches around his fingers.

It is getting closer and closer, Anastasia waiting anxiously for her body to be taken on another pleasure filled journey, and then all of a sudden her entire body tenses, she immediately lifting her head as she wants to bite into Bryan's shoulder as she digs her fingers into the skin on Bryan's back, her legs contracting all together while another very high pitch moan escapes her, but this time she yells Bryan's name in her moment of pure ecstasy.

Bryan feels how Anastasia tenses and how her inner walls clench around his fingers, his entire hand suddenly becoming filled with her essence as she comes in his hand. Her inner cavern remains clenched around his fingers as the orgasm goes on and on, it lasting much longer than her clitoral climax, and Bryan does not stop in his kissing in Anastasia's neck, he wanting her entire body to experience pleasure all over.

And finally at long last, that long and very intense orgasm finally passes, the entire experience leaving Anastasia weak and panting, her mind completely clouded right now. Her spirit, her soul, her entire living being is filled with pure euphoria right now, and that all thanks to this wonderful man that is still placing sensual kisses all over the skin of her neck. It is almost like she has had some kind of hot flush because everything of her feels so flushed right now, both on the inside and outside of her body. Anastasia just rests her head on the armrest of the couch with her eyes closed as she slowly starts to come down from her incredible high.

Bryan slowly removes his fingers from within Anastasia and also abruptly stops his kissing in her neck, he just looking down at his almost worn out girlfriend. Deciding that he wants to taste her essence once more, Bryan licks his fingers clean of her wetness, he again indulging in her exotic taste, a taste that has been so forbidden for so long, but after tonight it will be no more; it is going to become a regular delicacy for him from tonight on.

Bryan can just take in the absolute beauty of his girlfriend once more, there simply being no words as to explain how beautiful she is right now, naked and flushed, and that all for him. His own arousal is still in all of its glory within his pants but he really does not care about that right now; for Bryan he has already received all of the pleasure that he can by just pleasing his girlfriend, by hearing her moan out his name in her moment of ecstasy, a moment he is responsible for. He is going to leave her to rest some because he has done what he has come to do, and now that he is finished in pleasing her, he is going on his way.

Bryan gets up, Anastasia not moving through the slight commotion and she just keeps her eyes closed, her arms falling lifelessly on her body as Bryan leaves her hold. He gets up completely and once more looks down at the sexy body of his naked Anastasia, before leaning down and placing a last kiss on her forehead, while whispering, 'get some rest, sweetness.

"Bryan," is all Anastasia says as she abruptly takes hold of her Bryan's right wrist just as he is about to walk away, he immediately looking down at Anastasia, her eyes saying all there is to say right now, and just like that, everything within Bryan's mind and heart changes.

Just by hearing his name being called in that exotic tone is all that is takes for the burly man to have a complete 180° change of everything, and without uttering a single word, Bryan leans down and picks up Anastasia bridal style while the two keep eye contact.

Anastasia wraps her arms around Bryan's neck while looking deep into his eyes, Bryan already making his way to the stairs that leads to the main bedroom.

No more stalling; no more denying each other, and no more longing to feel each other's naked bodies against their own, for now they are finally going to embrace each other in the way they have been yearning for, _for_ so long. Finally Bryan and Anastasia are going to become one; one body, one soul and one spirit. The time has finally come where their bodies are going to be moulded together as they make sweet, sensual and passionate love to each other.

Bryan makes his way up the stairs, his girlfriend securely in his arms as they both are heading for the most intimate moment of their lives right now. No more waiting as he is finally going to be able to make love to his girlfriend, and he cannot wait to place her on the bed so that they can finally start their intimate journey of passionate love making. He cannot wait to take her in a way she has never been taken before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan can't remember the last time he has felt this serene, almost as if his soul has gone through some type of spiritual detox or something as he can feel how cleansed he feels from the inside. He is at complete peace, and should he die in some strange way right this moment, he will die with peace and love in his heart and soul, and he will not even care if he dies right now because nothing can faze him right now.

He is currently lying on his back with his right arm draped over his eyes while his left arm is draped over his stomach. Despite his eyes being closed, Bryan is well aware that it is already morning, although he is not entirely sure about the exact time. He can feel Anastasia's feet being entangled with his own, but that is all that Bryan can feel about her right now, so that can only mean one thing: his loveable girlfriend is strewn all over the bed, leaving him just in his small space that he is finding himself in currently. With an effortless roll of his head to his left side, he opens one eye and just looks at his girlfriend, and just as he has suspected, she is almost covering the entire bed as she is in a diagonal position over the bed, her back facing him as her right arm is clearly dangling from the bed, her head resting on the edge of the bed.

Bryan can just smirk at Anastasia's bare back that is facing him, just a few strands of her blonde hair covering her back, the rest of her hair in a complete mess in an upward direction and covering her entire pillow, and he does not even need to lean over to see that her lips are slightly parted as she is still in a very deep sleep, and not that he can blame her about it.

Bryan resumes his previous position and closes his left eye once more as his mind starts to drift back to last night. There simply are not any words that can come to his mind to explain last night's experience; it truly was something out of this world, almost a spiritual experience or something like that, well, the second round anyway. The first round was a complete and utter disaster; Bryan did not even last two minutes before he came, this leaving him feeling very embarrassed and pissed off at himself. The moment probably had been too big for him and too much to handle, but that is still not an excuse.

Anastasia just chuckled at him but not in an insulting manner but more in a compassionate manner, she just telling him that it was not that bad, but clearly she does not understand a man's pride because it was not just bad, it was horrible! Here he was, a big tough guy that has just pleased her downstairs, but now that they have finally gotten down to the big step, he is unable to perform, leaving him like a whimp and a sissy. He did not find anything funny about the whole scenario.

Well, Anastasia being the loving and caring girlfriend that she is, quickly took charge of everything as she just pushed him on to his back where she got on top of him and started to kiss him all along his chest while slowly grinding her pelvic area against his own, her nails slowly stroking his skin in a very seductive manner, she teasing him and seducing him at the same time. It did not take long before their lips met, and quickly their kissing turned into a hunger filled one, their entire being filled with desire for one another, and luckily for Bryan, it did not take long before he was ready again for the second round, and man, was he more than ready for it.

He flipped Anastasia back on to her back and while looking deep into her eyes and seeing her eyes glazed over with lust and desire, he slowly he gently penetrated her, once again feeling how her inner cavern folded and clenched around his member, his entire being on the inside being ignited with a mythical and unexplainable fire, he feeling like a real man as he went deeper and deeper into his woman, seeing how her eyes closed as he went in deeper, feeling how her legs wrapped tightly around his body as her upper body arched up against his own as her fingers dug into his back as she moaned out into his ear, that sound being absolutely harmonious to his ears and to his heart.

Bryan has finally gotten over his unnecessary issues, and he can kick his own ass over and over again for being an idiot all this time. He could have had this wonderful experience a long time ago if he was not such an insecure dumbass.

Bryan again rolls his head into Anastasia's direction and just glances over his girlfriend to look at the time on her alarm clock, the time reading 07:04.

'It may be early but there is no way I will be able to get back to sleep; I may as well start being productive,' and with that thought, Bryan gets up because he wants to go take a refreshing shower, and then he wants to start with breakfast, and hopefully he will be able to surprise Anastasia in bed with some well deserved breakfast.

Bryan stands up and does not even bother to search for his clothes because they are all over the room. Anastasia being the organised person that she is, has forced Bryan to keep at least five sets of clean clothes at the penthouse, and now he is very thankful that she has forced him to do it; women seriously is wired differently from men, and that is why a man has to have a woman in his life, not just to love her and care for her, but also so that he does not kill himself by neglecting himself.

Bryan gets into the shower after making sure the water is on the perfect temperature, but instead of starting to wash and cleanse himself, he remains in a statue stance as the water cascades over his toned body, Bryan again lost in thought, he unable to stop thinking about his and Anastasia's time together. Their second round has been so exhilarating, so passionate, and also so very, very intimate, and luckily for him, and also for Anastasia, he was able to perform properly. Bryan overall has a very good stamina when it comes to hitting the sheets, but for some unknown reason, being with Anastasia has enhanced his performance, and he is not complaining at all.

After that very heated round, the two quickly feel asleep until somewhere in the early morning hours where he took Anastasia once more.

Bryan can still feel every thrust he thrust into her body, every sound she moaned, and every kiss she had placed on his skin, every move she had made in reaction to his touches on her body. He can still hear how their sounds filled the room, the sounds of their love making, his own groans and manly moans, his grunts and the calling of Anastasia's name in a huskily voice.

Every position was like it had been designed for the two of them, how their bodies moulded together with every new position, how their eyes locked on special occasions, their eyes staying locked on each other as their bodies continued to make love to one another.

Bryan finally snaps out of his dazed trip, and realises that he has come to the shower to wash himself, not to just stand and daydream, although it is very fun to just stand and daydream, especially when the daydream involves Anastasia. He quickly takes some of Anastasia's shampoo and starts to lather his hair after squirting some shampoo onto his hands, but after a few seconds of lathering his hair, his mind again wanders to him and Anastasia, this being the shampoo's aroma's fault this time, the fresh berry smell reminding him once more of Anastasia and their night together.

Bryan is certain that in all of his years of having sex, he has never had this kind of experience with any woman, he has never had this type of connection with a woman, because back then sex was just sex for him; sure, he had indulged in some kinky and very hardcore sex that can make grown men blush like a ten year old boy, but it had absolutely meant nothing to him. All he felt was his hunger and lust being satisfied, but nothing beyond that.

However, last night was anything but that; he felt emotions inside of him that he has never felt before, and it was all of these overwhelming euphoric emotions, like he was on some type of unremarkable and constant high that stemmed from doing and mixing various hard drugs together, and although that is not the most romantic way to describe the whole experience, it is the best that he can do in describing it because he has no knowledge of this making love and relationships, and he has no real experience in this being romantic and talking the language of love and romance, but somehow being with Anastasia just automatically brings all of these things to him.

He has known from the beginning of their romantic journey that he does not want to have regular meaningless sex with her, but instead that he wants to please her in a passionate filled way, like it has been portrayed in movies, and he just knew that she does not deserve anything less; that she only deserves the world's upmost respect and care, and by God, he will do everything in his power to ensure it, and so far Bryan has not disappointed himself. He is in fact very proud of himself in doing a job well done so far, and as mentioned before, with Anastasia, all of these things just come so natural to him.

Bryan again snaps out of his daze and realises that he has been washing his hair so long that he is certain he has washed out all of the dye. He quickly rinses out the shampoo and does not bother with the conditioner as he is lucky that his hair does not need it seeing as his hair is soft by nature.

Bryan proceeds to wash his body, and he is finished within minutes because he has tried his best to not wander back to last night. He dries his body with the towel, and walks out of the en suite bathroom completely naked and glances over at Anastasia, his blonde haired girlfriend still sleeping in her same position from earlier, her lips slightly parted. Her hair is a complete mess but for Bryan it is such a beautiful view; for him, she truly is at her most beautiful when she is asleep or just when she has woken up and is still sleepy.

Bryan silently walks over to the cupboard and removes a clean boxer and a clean pair of dark blue jeans, he not feeling the need to put on a shirt right now. After getting dressed, Bryan walks over to Anastasia and places a soft chaste kiss on top of her head and brushes a few strands of hair from her face, she not even stirring as Bryan gently touches her. With a smile on his face, Bryan turns around and heads down stairs where he is first going to make himself a good cup of coffee, and then start with breakfast for his absolutely gorgeous and fantastic girlfriend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She can hear the cars down in the street but she is in no mood to crack open an eye. She feels way too relaxed while being sprawled out over her huge bed, she feeling the cool air hit her exposed back but it is a welcoming feeling. With a groan and a lot of effort, Anastasia turns on to her back, and turns her head towards Bryan's side but sees that he is no longer in bed, but it does not bother her because just then she gets the smell of very delicious food coming from downstairs and she just has to smile at that.

At once Anastasia starts to think back to the previous night; although what Bryan did to her on the couch was unbelievable, it was nothing compared to what he did to her in bed; they have finally made love and it was far beyond any of her expectations. The guy is a fantastic lover and last night, and also early this morning, was just proof of it.

Anastasia turns completely on to her right side so that she can completely face Bryan's side and with her outstretched left arm, she slowly strokes her hand over the area where Bryan has slept and she just cannot stop smiling. Just thinking back to last night sends tingles down her spine, a numbing tingling feeling and it feels real good right now.

Everything that Bryan has done to her had felt so good; how he moved inside of her, how he held her, how he looked at her, everything was just absolute perfect, and not even to mention the orgasms! With her previous two boyfriends, she always just came once, and then it was over and done with, and although she has always heard of these multiple orgasms of women, she always thought that it was complete bullshit, but after last night, she has changed her opinion completely. Excluding the two times on the couch, Anastasia had managed to come four times during their first love making session, and she was beyond exhausted afterwards, but it was all worth it.

Anastasia suddenly starts to chuckle to herself as she thinks back to Bryan who had managed to come within less than two minutes, and how pissed he was at himself for that; the guy sure felt very embarrassed about it, but instead of teasing him about it, like she had wanted to do at first, she shrugged off her evil plan, and then took matters into her own hands, and she was not disappointed afterwards.

The beginning was not that bad, and it probably would have been awesome as well, but the size of Bryan's member and her very tight entrance had made it a very painful experience for her and she was unable to enjoy it like she would have wanted to, although had she tried her best to hide her discomfort, and had also tried very hard to hide her pained facial expressions; luckily she got use to it later on, and then it was pleasure all the way until the very end, well, except the early morning session because it was the same all over again, the large member with her tiny entrance.

Anastasia can suddenly hear how her stomach is growling of hunger, and the smells that are coming from downstairs are not helping her growling stomach.

Everything was just so perfect; she honestly cannot find any other words or terms to describe it, and if she had to choose her favourite position, it will be when she was on her stomach and Bryan took her from behind. That position, man, just thinking about it makes her aroused all over again. The way Bryan was on top of her with his arms beside her and his sensual kisses on her neck and shoulder while thrusting into her, it was simply magic! She had come twice while being in that position, and she probably would have come a third time if Bryan did not change positions, again.

She cannot wait for them to do it again; hopefully it will not be too long before they make love again. And man, was she vocal?! She just could not keep her mouth shut, and apparently Bryan had enjoyed her being that vocal because he just smirked at her while increasing his thrusting into her, and he too was not all that quiet, and no one can blame either one of them because it really was wonderful.

Just then, another strong and very delicious smell makes its way into Anastasia's nose, "That's it; I am going to shower and then I am going to attack whatever food is waiting for me," Anastasia mutters to herself as she gets out of the bed from Bryan's side of the bed..

However, the moment she steps on to the carpet within her room, a rather painful tinge shoots in between her legs, this causing Anastasia to collapse on to her knees.

"Shit," is all she can manage to say while clutching the covers of her bed with her left hand as her right hand grabs hold of her right thigh. She did not expect that right now. With a painful groan, she pulls herself up, and then tries to walk, and although she succeeds in walking to her en-suite bathroom, she does not do it without difficulty; instead, she limps towards the bathroom because of the pain in between her legs. It was not like Bryan had been very rough; it is more because she has not had sex in a very, VERY LONG TIME!

Anastasia finally reaches the bath and opens up the tabs so that the water can start filling up the bathtub while she brushes her teeth and ties up her hair. After a few minutes, the bath is full of water, and after adding some bath salts some bath oils, Anastasia finally gets in and just starts to relax her worn out body, while continuously thinking of herself and Bryan, and the night that they had spent together.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bryan can hear the water being turned on upstairs and suddenly his stomach starts to make somersaults, he actually being nervous about seeing Anastasia after their passionate night together, and this has never, ever happened to him before.

In the past, whenever he has spent the night with a woman, he would just go on as usual, not bothering much with the woman, but now it is an entire different situation; just look at him, he is busy cooking up a storm, all for his girlfriend, and he is actually anxious and nervous in seeing her.

'You really are a sick love puppy, Bryan; good for me," he thinks to himself while also smiling to himself. Bryan is almost done with the breakfast and he himself has to admit that it is looking absolutely divine, not to mention that it also smells mouth watering.

While casually sipping on his coffee, his thoughts once again drifts to last night, and how loud Anastasia had been, and he could not have felt more proud about that. Call him a cave man, but he likes it when a woman gets vocal while he is with her, but he just absolutely loved it when Anastasia got so very vocal, and he could tell that it was not for show. It had given his pride a huge boost to hear her moan and scream like that, this just adding to his own thrusting and pleasure.

It truly was magical, and the best part of it all was when he looked into Anastasia's eyes and saw all of her raw emotions for him. The eyes truly are the windows to the soul, and her soul is just so beautiful and pure to him.

" _You should not be unable to let me go just because we slept together, my love; you should do it because you care too much for me_ ; _that should be the true reason of not wanting to let me go, not ever; not because of sex."_

Bryan will never be able to forget those words that she has said to him while being caught in their heated moment, because that is the truth. For so long he had convinced himself that when they sleep together, he will not be able to let her go, and he was so wrong. It should not because of that, but because of his love for her, and yes, he does love her but he is not sure whether he will be able to say those words to her, despite the fact that he does love her very much; more than words will ever be able to express. Maybe one day he will be able to say those words to Anastasia; like with everything else up until now, he will be guided by his heart in when to say those three special words to her, and just like last night, he is certain that it will be a very special moment for both of them when he says 'I love you'.

Bryan honestly cannot wait to have his girlfriend again, and clearly his 'mini Bryan' also cannot wait because Bryan can already see his member being fully erect within his jeans, there being one large bulge in the front of his jeans.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anastasia is slowly but surely putting on new covers on to the bed because the previous covers have to get into the laundry ASAP, especially after last night.

The relaxing bath has helped with the pain between her legs, only somewhat, but at least she is a little more mobile now; well, it is not like she has much of a choice. She has to get to the nearest pharmacy later on because she and Bryan did not use protection last night, and she is not on any type of contraceptives. Thank goodness for Bryan who forced both of them to have their blood tested some months ago, just to make sure that they both are clean of any diseases. She was thrilled that they were both clean since Bryan had admitted that has had more women underneath him than all of the men in Russia put together. Although he was exaggerating, she got the picture of how busy Bryan was in between the sheets during his earlier days.

She will only admit this to herself, but she is rather pissed and very jealous of all of the women that have had Bryan, and if she could go back in time to change it, she would have done it; she would have beat the shit out of all of them for even looking at her boyfriend.

Finally the bed is all done, and Anastasia takes a final seat on the bed, just gently stroking her hand over the fresh covers, Anastasia once again smiling to herself as she again thinks back to last night, mainly when she was on her stomach. There was just something about having this big guy on top of her while he made passionate love to her, his kisses also being so sensual. Bryan had taken both of her hands into his, their fingers entwining, and it was just so erotic looking having him on top of her as she grabbed his hands tightly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Suddenly her stomach starts to clench together, Anastasia realising that she is actually quite nervous in facing Bryan. She really is head over heels in love with that big guy, and after their night together, that love has just grown even stronger.

Anastasia takes a deep breath and gets up, and with her limping, finally heads for the stairs.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bryan has finished dishing up the plates with all of the lovely foods; he was actually surprised to find all of these foods within the penthouse seeing as hardly anyone comes here, but he is not complaining. There is yoghurt, French toast, bacon, syrnike (cheese dumplings), and pancakes with sweet condensed milk; unfortunately there is no juice but luckily Anastasia is like him, they both love their morning coffee, their early caffeine fix.

Now all that is needed is the main guest of honour, Bryan's stomach clenching more and more upon thinking that she can come down the stairs at any moment. This new found nervousness is something completely foreign to him, and although Bryan had always hated that feeling of slight nervousness, not that he has experienced that feeling a lot in his life, he is actually welcoming this nervous feeling in his stomach because in his heart he knows that it is a good thing, a very good thing in deed as it involves Anastasia, and through experience, Bryan has learned that anything that involves Anastasia and him is a very good thing.

He is actually acting like a teenage boy that has developed a crush for the very first time in his life, and he is liking this feeling a lot; the butterflies in the stomach, the hitched breath, the slightly sweaty palms, the tingles all over his body, it is such a welcoming feeling and although he has been having these type of feelings for such a long time now towards Anastasia, after last night it has increased tenfold, and it really is a life changing experience for him.

And as if sensing the presence of another person, Bryan turns to face the stairs, and at once his breath gets caught up in his throat as his eyes land on Anastasia as she slowly starts to make her way downs stairs, her eyes also meeting his.

Just by looking into the beautiful eyes of his stunning and very remarkable girlfriend, Bryan can feel how he is starting to feel a little lightheaded due to all of these overwhelming feelings right now, he actually feeling afraid that he is going to blab and act like a complete idiot now.

Anastasia is wearing a short white denim skirt that is accentuating her toned legs, along with a neon green semi sheer chiffon long sleeve off shoulder crop peasant top, this top also accentuating her toned stomach muscles, Anastasia's belly ring glistening in the sunlight that is coming in through the entrance to the balcony.

Bryan can feel how his member is already throbbing from pure arousal, despite being very nervous, the arousal springing from just seeing Anastasia in those clothes, not to mention her eyes that are just glistening while looking deep into his own eyes.

Anastasia finally gets down, and the moment she starts walking to Bryan, he immediately takes notice of her limping and at once walks to over her, the intense nervousness gone at once, immediate concern over Bryan's face. Anastasia just smiles up at him as Bryan wraps his arms around her, she placing her hands on his bare toned chest.

"Did I hurt you last night, sweetness? Just tell me, alright?"

Anastasia just chuckles at him while shaking her head from side to side, "No, you didn't, my love; it is just that I have not done...you know... _that_ for a very long time, like in long before the deaths of my family, so yeah, things were, and are a little bit rusty down there, but it is nothing to worry about, okay?"

Bryan nods his head and leans down to give Anastasia a deep chaste kiss, a meaningful morning kiss, and then pulls away as he looks down at his precious girlfriend and just smiles at her.

"Morning, sweetness; did you at least sleep well?"

"Did I ever? I can't remember the last time I have been so absolutely content with everything in life. Last night was wonderful, my love," and as to emphasise on it, Anastasia kisses Bryan before pulling away to continue talking, "It was all just so perfect; us, it, you, we, all of it was just so beautiful, and so pure, my love; I honestly cannot describe it."

Now Bryan is the one to kiss her but it does not stay with a chaste kiss. Instead, he wraps his arms around Anastasia and lifts her up where he spins her around about two times before placing her back on to the floor, and only then pulling away from the kiss.

Anastasia just starts to giggle at that somewhat unexpected spur of the moment from Bryan, and he cannot help but chuckle along with her. Bryan places his right hand on Anastasia's left cheek and with his thumb, he gently strokes her cheek while looking deep into her eyes, those spring green coloured eyes doing unspeakable things to him right now, and just like that, Bryan captures her lips again, but this time with more hunger, and a type of urgency that he cannot fathom right now.

As if acting on their own accord, Bryan's hands grabs Anastasia by her ass and hoists her up, she immediately wrapping her legs around his body as her arms encircles his neck, as Bryan starts to make his way up the stairs. He wants to make love to her, and he wants to do it now; he honestly cannot wait a second longer.

Anastasia abruptly breaks away from the kissing and looks back to the kitchen, she longing for the food that is waiting for the two of them on the kitchen counter, and she makes it known, "What about the food, my love?" she asks, to which Bryan only mutters 'later' before walking into the bedroom.

The moment Bryan lays Anastasia down onto the bed, he starts to ravish her neck area, to which the Grekov woman can only moan to, but before they can go any further, she has to inform him of the pharmacy.

"Bryan...aah," she moans out loud before she can talk any further, Bryan having taken both of her hands and have placed them above her head, their fingers entwined once more as he continues with his kissing, "I have...to get to the...aah," another moan escapes her as Bryan has just nipped on her left ear lobe, that being one of her very sensitive spots, but either way, she has to say what she has to, no matter how long it takes.

"Pharmacy...I have to go...aah...later on for...morning after shit," Anastasia finally manages to say, to which Bryan just grunts at, but he does not stop his assault in Anastasia's neck.

"I guess that I...should probably go see...aah...a doctor for contraceptives."

This causes Bryan to immediately seize with his kissing and he moves his head from Anastasia's neck and looks her deep in her eyes, his eyes glazed over with lust, this lustful look causing Anastasia's inner cavern walls to already clench from pure anticipation and arousal while she is unable to tear away her eyes from Bryan's gaze.

Bryan teasingly brushes his lips against Anastasia's lips and with a very huskily voice speaks against her lips, "Preferably yes" before claiming her lips as his own, both lovers closing their eyes at once as they start to get caught up in their passionate kissing once more.

The breakfast down stairs is long forgotten, and will most likely end up as brunch, or even lunch now, depending on how long the two lovers will be busy in bed, but by the look of the things, the food is most likely going to end up being eaten as lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The brown eyed woman looks herself in the mirror and teases a few more hair strands of her very short light brown hair, her brown eyes concentrating very hard at the reflection of her hair. She has no make-up on, only foundation and some lip balm which she will probably lick off within a few minutes time.

She has on plain black pants, a white long sleeved button up shirt, with a golden female office vest, rounded off with a black silk scarf around her neck, oh, and of course her dog tag underneath her shirt, the letters 'BK & AG' engraved on to it. She knows that it is very cliché, but who has to move with the times? She likes certain cliché things as they just make sense to her, and this is one of those things. This way, both of their names will be together forever, even if it is on a female dog tag.

A large and tall man with lavender hair comes to embrace her from behind, he resting his chin on top of her head as he looks at the reflection of his girlfriend.

"You still look beautiful, sweetness, despite this entire new look."

"Aren't you just the sweetest, my love," the brown haired woman replies while caressing the right cheek of her lover with her right hand, "It sure feels strange to look at myself within the mirror and see someone entirely different."

"That was the plan; no one should be able to recognise you."

"Well, mission achieved."

Anastasia turns around and faces Bryan, he also finding it strange to look into brown eyes instead of her spring green coloured eyes. The two kiss before pulling apart so that Anastasia can get going, to start making her way to Hiwatari's birthday party.

Bryan gathers all of his things before joining Anastasia as they make their way down to the underground parking of the building. Anastasia will be leaving with her bike seeing as it will be the quickest way to get away from the party after she has killed Kai. After that, she will come back here, and then head back home to Bryan with her truck.

Bryan is going back home right after Anastasia leaves, and he will be waiting for her there; he cannot leave with her to the hotel in fear of someone noticing anything because there will be people who will be watching the area all around the hotel, of that he is certain.

The two finally reach Anastasia's bike and just before she gets on, Bryan grabs her and pulls her towards him where he starts to kiss her very hungrily and passionately, and he continues to kiss her until they have to part for air, Anastasia just grinning up at him like a lunatic, her eyes glistening with lust, to which Bryan just chuckles at.

"Later, sweetness, when you are done killing Kai," is all he says to her in his chuckling tone.

Anastasia just pouts at that, but soon starts to smile.

"I am going to miss you, my love."

Bryan pulls her into a tight hug and places a kiss on the side of her head, "In a couple of hours we will be together, and hopefully we will be able to start our lives together."

"I cannot wait."

"Neither can I, but anyway, you have to get going, sweetness," Bryan says as he reluctantly pulls away from Anastasia, "I will see you soon, okay?"

"Before you know it, we will be in bed, me riding you like a cowgirl," Anastasia says with a sly smirk on her face, Bryan suddenly feeling his crotch area tightening upon thinking of his naked girlfriend on top of him as she rides him.

"Looking forward to it, sweetness, now go on."

Anastasia gives a single nod, and again, just as she is about to get on, Bryan again pulls her to him and places a hard kiss and urgent kiss on her lips, Bryan feeling like he is letting her go forever and sending her straight into another man's arms.

They again pull away and with a last kiss on her forehead, Anastasia finally gets on her bike. She smiles at Bryan while putting on her helmet and then starts the engine of her bike, the roar of the engine causing a sudden rush to go through her entire body, it a very addictive and sexy rush in her opinion. With one last nod at Bryan, Anastasia kicks up the stand and then takes off, Bryan just looking at how his girlfriend drives out of the garage, she heading to her first, and hopefully only, murder.

With a heavy heart, he finally gets into his own truck and also starts to make his way out of the garage after starting the engine of his trusty truck.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Adrenaline is pumping through her body, and she can feel how her heart is beating within her ears, and it is not just from being on the bike; she is actually on her way to go and kill someone, but luckily it is not some innocent person.

'Enjoy your last few hours on earth, Hiwatari, because the grim reaper is on its way to come and collect that black soul of yours.'

* * *

Sorry for those who do not read lemons and limes because this entire chapter is practically filled with it, but this had to be done; Ana and Bryan had to do it as it has been in the works for some time, and sorry for not having any Kai in here, but there will be plenty of him in the future.

As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on it all so review.

Till next time, guys; take care and many blessings your way!


	22. Chapter 22

Good afternoon to everyone and welcome to the end of July! I can't believe that we are already past the half year mark of this year; time sure flies and it freaks me out completely!

Anywho, next update and at least I am right on time today. I just would like to apologise to those who could not read the previous chapter completely seeing as there was quite a lot of lemon/lime, and unfortunately I cannot say that there will no more lemons because that will be a lie as there are quite a number of lemons still to come in the future, but at least it not be almost entire chapter like the previous one. This is again a long chapter but I guess you guys must be use to it by now as I honestly cannot write short chapters as there are just too much that has to happen in a certain chapter.

Well then, I have said all that I wanted to say, so all that is left is to say, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16.1 - Kai's demise: let the build up begin – year 4 (Part III)

The large venue is filled with people from all over Russia, including from outside the borders of Mother Russia. Alisia and Vera really have gone out of their way to make this party as memorable and special as they possibly could for Kai's 30th birthday celebration.

Seeing as the venue is very big, fire breathers were allowed to perform at the party, but on a few conditions, like they are not allowed anywhere else in the room except for the area that has been disclosed to them; they are not allowed to be near any type of alcohol while doing their fire breathing, and as soon as they are done with their show and want a break, all flammable liquids must be enclosed in a fire proof container, and the fire breathers themselves must be clean of any flammable liquid, and so far, they have obeyed every single condition and rule that has been set out for them.

The guests are all astounded at the true talents of the 10 fire breathers that Alisia has had flown in from Estonia, and even Kai has to admit that it really is a sight to behold.

The fire breathers aren't the only entertainment at the party; high above the guests are a few acrobatic artists that are doing their various nail biting stunts on their thin wires, but luckily for everyone, they are all hooked up to safety harnesses so it is highly unlikely that any accidents might happen.

Alisia wanted the party to be a masked ball type of theme from the 16th century, Transylvanian era, but unfortunately Kai had put his foot down on that one, saying that he has already allowed way too much; if he allows Alisia any more things, then the party will be anything but a birthday party, and it will end up being some sort of Halloween party from America, and Kai was not in the mood for that. He was hardly in the mood for this party, let alone anything else, so with a defeated sigh, Alisia had to admit that she had lost this round, but she will have her masked ball in the future; no matter how long she has to wait for it to happen.

Despite also being a guest herself, Alisia cannot help but try and keep all of the staff members in check, and poor Tala has to follow his wife everywhere, whether he wants to or not. However, just looking at his wife, he will gladly follow her around like a sick puppy all night long because she is breathtaking, not like she is all the time, but tonight she looks extra sexy for Tala, and he is having a hard time in keeping his hands off of his wife.

Alisia has on a midnight black Sherri Hill dress, midnight black satin drop waist bodice with a plunging neckline, which accentuates her naturally full breasts, and the skirt area of the dress is made fully of ruffled organza; the entire dress just displays her captivating womanly assets, every curve that her body has to offer, and that is why Tala is struggling in keeping his hands off of his wife. The beautiful dress of Alisia is rounded off with a pair of midnight black stilettos, and a very expensive diamond necklace, along with diamond earrings and a broad diamond bracelet, all thanks to Alisia's very loving husband, Tala.

Tala is casually dressed in a black tux, but he still looks very handsome alongside his wife.

Everywhere are women dressed in their most eloquent evening gowns, they all trying to show off their wealth and style as they are all dressed in the most expensive and luxurious materials, along with the most expensive jewellery that money can buy, but there is one specific blonde haired woman that stands out from every single female within this large venue, and that is Valeria, Kai's partner for the night, and also his partner whom he has been sharing his bed with for quite some time now.

Valeria is dressed in all white, a backless drape neck that shows of her perfect bust, the dress having two high slits and it is all rounded off with a sparkly golden belt, she looking like an exotic Greek goddess. Her make-up is done flawlessly in gold colours, this colour and shade of make-up going along with her hair, her hair done in an up style with her haired being curled, and she truly does look a Greek goddess as a few bangs hangs beside her face, it rounding off her perfect oval shaped face and luscious lips, her lips having a nude coloured lipstick applied so that all attention goes to her golden smoky eyes, and not to her lips. Her jewellery is also gold and she had golden wrists bands on each wrist which gives off that Greek feel from the mythical times. All that is needed is a Greek god by her side then she will complete the look of a Greek goddess.

Kai is also unable to keep his hands off of Valeria, but unlike Tala, Kai is allowed to touch Valeria as she is not running around. Kai has decided against the tux that Alisia has selected for him, and instead he has settled for a white long sleeved shirt which is rolled up to the elbows, a silver grey office vest with an accompanying tie, and instead of office pants, he has decided to wear a dark blue jean, his entire attire rounded off with his stylish black shoes, his eloquent broad black leather band wrist watch and a sterling silver ring on his right middle finger, and he truly does look very sexy. Kai decided that since the party is for him, he can wear whatever he likes, and no one is complaining, not that they would dare anyway; the only one who had scolded him about his chosen attire was Alisia, but by now Kai has learned the fine art of tuning out Alisia when she starts to scold him about petty things.

Waiters are walking around with trays of champagne and exotic platters, the guests not even paying attention to the waiters, which is to the advantage of one waiter, a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Anastasia had no trouble getting into the party, as her adoring boyfriend truly has thought of everything. The Grekov woman just smiles to herself when she suddenly thinks of Bryan, her mind being on her boyfriend as she serves three elder gentlemen their drinks. Just thinking of Bryan causes her stomach to do somersaults and she can feel how her fingers are suddenly starting to feel numb.

Ever since they have made love last night, it is like a whole new side of Bryan has awakened, a side of him that just wants to stay in bed all day, and although she will have no problem with it, one has to see the outside world every now and then, and also to get off of one's back, but damn, Bryan sure knows what he is doing. The guy is practically overflowing with testosterone and it is clearly causing him to be some horn devil, but she is not complaining at all.

After their morning session, she practically had to bribe Bryan with sex just in order to go to a pharmacy. They eventually did arrive at the pharmacy, but the moment they arrived back at the penthouse, Bryan did not even give her a chance to properly walk in before he ambushed her from behind and then took her right there against the door, and did he take her good.

She is still sore from all of the sex, and she has been trying all night to not walk with a limp, and it is not without difficulty, but she is not regretting one second of it all. It feels so right when she feels Bryan within her, and it feels like they have been moulded for each other the way their bodies fit together; she knows it sounds very cliché and that everyone probably says that after spending their first night together with that very special person, but she just cannot help but feel and think this way.

She is actually regretting it a lot in not saving her virginity; if she could have saved herself for Bryan, it would have been so much more special, but unfortunately life did not work out like that for her. She may have only slept with two men up until now, and it would have been three, but Anastasia really wishes that Bryan could have been her first and only. She may have been a very old virgin, but that would have made it even more special, she being able to stay a virgin until this very ripe age, but alas, that will not happen now.

The only good thing and special thing that can still happen is that Bryan will be her last lover, until the day she rests her head and leaves for the afterlife. That will almost be just as special as having saved her virginity just for him. Now she is finally able to understand why her mother's mother always went on about how a young woman should remain pure until her wedding night, and now Anastasia is sorry that she did not listen to her grandmother's wise advice.

Anastasia turns away from the three elder men and just as she turns around, she looks directly at Kai; fortunately for her, he does not see her as he is nibbling on his date's left ear lobe, and the silver blonde haired woman seems to enjoy it very much if one can go by her sly smirk. It is also just Anastasia's luck that up until now, she did not need to serve Kai, and for so many reasons. One, she probably would not have been able to control herself while being in such a close proximity to the guy; she may just have gone loco and then killed him by smashing a glass right into his throat, but then all hell would have broken loose and she would never have seen Bryan ever again, and she cannot even stomach that thought right now, so yeah, that is one of the reasons, and probably the main reason.

'I thought the guy didn't date; maybe he has had a change of mind. I just hope she gives Kai a chance to go and stand on the balcony later tonight so that I can finish the bastard off without jeopardising my own freedom.'

Anastasia has already checked, and has found the gun that Bryan had placed there which is a good thing seeing as everyone had to go through metal detectors before they were allowed in; seems like being a mob boss is not all that glamorous, as people will always try to kill you.

Anastasia turns away from Kai and his date, and heads back to fill up on the champagne. Luckily she just has to carry the alcohol because she would have craved the food the entire time. Blame that on her mother's genes for having a taste for all exotic and expensive looking foods, so she is much safer with the alcohol; scratch that, the food is much safer with someone else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She has no idea what time it is because she was so smart in forgetting to put on a watch, and unfortunately for Anastasia, neither of the other waiters have watches on, and it is not like she can ask one of the guests what time it is; they most certainly will develop an anal hernia for mingling with just a mere servant.

And that hyperactive blonde companion of Tala will most definitely drag her by her ears, literally, and dump her into the nearest dumpster for even talking to these guests, other than asking them what they would like to drink.

Anastasia has been casually watching the blonde haired woman walk around the entire time, her red headed husband following her around very obediently, and Anastasia does not know why, but for some unexplainable reason, the blonde haired woman reminds her so much of herself, that bossy attitude which does not give a shit what anyone will think or say about her being this way, and just for this reason alone, Anastasia is liking the blonde haired woman, and she will not mind getting a drink with her. However, there is just a small technicality; she is the wife of the bastard that has murdered her friend, Tyson, and Anastasia can unfortunately not oversee that little fault.

At once Anastasia thinks back to Tyson; she was very fortunate to find out where they have buried him, and although it has been a long time since she has placed flowers on his grave, she will never forget the friend that she has made in one of the most unexpected and most unusual places of places.

Anastasia is immediately brought out of her train of thoughts on Tyson when she suddenly spots Kai's companion sensually walking over towards a Chinese man, that sly smirk on the woman's face not looking like anything innocent or good. Anastasia watches how the Chinese man sees the blonde haired woman making her way towards him, and the hateful scowl on his face is a clear indication that he is not in the mood for her company.

Allowing her curiosity to take over, Anastasia inconspicuously walks closer towards the two, she quickly picking up the tone in which the blonde haired beauty talks to the Chinese man, and he is not pleased with her.

"Good evening, Ray; it has been so long since we have last seen each other; how are you?"

"Get lost, Valeria; I am not in the mood to mingle with the feeble of our society."

Valeria pretends to be hurt by Ray's remark by making a fake gasping noise, that sly smile not faltering once from her face, "Ray, whatever have I done to you for you to insult me this way? I am truly hurt, Ray," Valeria says coyly while placing her right hand on her heart, she feigning her supposed hurtful emotions.

Ray who has not made eye contact with Valeria up until now, finally faces her, his glare towards her being one of pure and utter hatred, and Anastasia is now very curious about what has had happened between these two for the Chinese man named Ray to hate Valeria this much.

'Ray? Wait a minute; Ray, he is the guy that Bryan talked about, the one he felt I will be the safest with; well, let me see what makes this Ray so special then.'

"Don't play coy with me, you bitch; you are anything but innocent, you filthy, common street whore."

Anastasia flinches at that insult, and suspects that Valeria will be royally pissed at that, but instead Valeria just chuckles at that, although her chuckling sounds very sinister to the Grekov woman.

Valeria takes a step closer to Ray, she starting to run her right index finger all along Ray's chest, Ray looking like he wants to vomit at this action, and quickly claps her hand away from him, Valeria still smirking.

"Come now, Ray; stop being so hostile to me. I fail to understand why you hate me this much."

"You are joking right, Valeria? You had humiliated me, made me feel like a dirty prostitute, you conniving pile of pig shit," Ray says in an almost growling voice, he now facing Valeria completely as his hold on his glass in his right hand is becoming firmer and firmer, "I will never forgive you for what you have done to me, to me and that poor girl."

"Oh please, you both enjoyed it very much, if the noise was anything to go by, and you looked very eager to screw that little bitch."

"You tricked me, you spawn of satan!" Ray says in a louder tone, he trying his best not to yell at Valeria, "You made me believe she was of age!"

"Oh come on, Ray, don't deny that you had enjoyed taking her innocence, hearing her call your name as you made her a woman."

"I hope you die a horrible death, Valeria, and that it comes very soon. You tricked me in sleeping with a 12 year old girl, and yeah, she may have enjoyed it, but I still believe that you had manipulated that little girl into enjoying it the way she did."

"Believe what you want, Ray, my dear, all I know is that you are some sick bastard for sleeping with young girls; you sicken me, you paedophile," Valeria's sly smirk broadening upon saying that to Ray, and Anastasia is certain that if it were possible to explode one's head from pure anger, this Ray's head would have exploded right now as he is clearly fuming by that statement.

"Nothing will give me greater pleasure than to rip your head off, but unfortunately you are sleeping with Kai, but believe me, the moment he is done with you, I am coming for you, and I don't care about your threat; it means shit to me, as long as I get to kill you with my own two hands."

Valeria again chuckles, this indicating to Anastasia that this woman must be some crazy poisonous woman, for acting this way after being threaten with death.

"Your empty threats is all that it is, Ray: empty, and yeah, I am sleeping with Kai, and have been for quite some time, and is does not sound like he is going to get rid of me anytime soon; the sex is just too good to let go, his own words, not mine; seems like we will still be seeing a lot of each other, Ray dear, and I suggest you start treating me with respect. I don't think you will like it if I start whispering little white lies into my Kai's sexy ears; you of all people know how good I am at manipulating people and turn a situation into my advantage. Enjoy your evening, Ray. I hope to see you before you leave," and with a last wink and smirk at Ray, Valeria turns around and heads back to Kai, Ray growling while watching the blonde haired witch make her way through the people towards Kai.

"Worthless bitch," is all he mutters to himself, and then he downs the last contents of his drink in one go.

Anastasia is so confused on what has happened just now, but now her curiosity is her greatest enemy, and unfortunately for her, her enemy has the upper hand right now. She decides that she wants to find out more about this, and not just about the story, but also more about this Ray character, seeing as he has her boyfriend's respect.

Anastasia quietly walks towards Ray, and clears her throat before speaking to him, "Anything to drink, sir?"

Ray turns around and faces her, and just sighs before giving her a tired smile and then speaks, "I don't suppose you have strong drugs in a liquid form?"

Anastasia cannot help but snigger at that, she immediately getting a good feeling about this guy, 'Bryan was right; this is a nice guy.'

"Unfortunately not, sir, but," Anastasia quickly looks around to see whether she can spot Tala's wife, and seeing that the coast is clear, she leans closer to Ray so that no one can 'accidently' overhear her next question, "Ever heard of moonshine, sir?"

Ray just grins at that, Anastasia taking that as a yes.

"Would you like some?"

"You are still asking? Of course, sweetheart. Where is it?"

"In my back pack back in the kitchen; I will quickly go and get it."

"I am coming with you."

This catches Anastasia completely off guard, Ray seeing her very confused face and can't help but chuckle at that, "Why do you look so shocked?"

"Err, it is just that I thought you would much rather stay here with the rest of your friends."

Ray just scoffs at that, "Please, I can see them anytime I want to; besides, that moonshine sounds like way better company right now, you and the moonshine."

"Me?"

"Of course, sweetheart; any woman that sneaks moonshine to her work place or venue is tops in my books."

Anastasia just smiles at that, she liking this Ray more and more with each word he speaks. She nods at his answer and then starts to take the lead out of the venue, Ray walking right beside her as they head to the kitchen.

Bryan does not know about Anastasia's stash of moonshine, and neither does he know of her flask that she has brought along with her. She brought it, more like smuggled it in, from America and has been working very sparingly with it, drinking it on very, very stressful situations, tonight being a very stressful situation for her.

The two retrieve the flask from Anastasia's back pack without anyone noticing it, and then Ray leads Anastasia out of the hotel, the two ending up in the alley next to the hotel, the alley thankfully being very clean and dry.

Anastasia hands Ray the flask where the Chinese man proceeds to take one large sip, he immediately starting to cough after having swallowed the brutal contents, and Anastasia is unable to hold in her laughter, "Easy there, man, this moonshine is heavy shit."

"I [cough] can't argue [cough] [cough] with that, but [cough] damn, this is [cough] [cough] some good shit," Ray says while coughing a few more times and then he hands the flask to Anastasia, the blonde haired woman also taking a few sips, but unlike Ray, Anastasia has respect for the moonshine and so, does not cough her brain cells to smithereens.

Ray feels how his entire body, on both the inside and the outside, is heating up, and he is almost certain that his skin is becoming red, like he has been burned by the sun or something, but he is definitely going to have a few more sips, he not even hesitating when Anastasia hands him the stainless steel flask once more. Ray proceeds to take another few sips, but luckily he does not cough his soul out of his body this time, the Chinese man taking this as a good sign to continue drinking this very potent, yet very wonderful, potion.

"So, sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Elena," Anastasia lies, she using her cousin's name as her alias name for the night.

"Pretty name; I am Ray by the way."

"Well, I know it may be late right now, but pleased to meet you, Ray."

"Likewise Elena; so tell me, what do you think of this snobbish party so far, with all of us stuck ups?" Ray asks while taking another swig of the moonshine before handing it back to 'Elena'.

"Do you want the honest answer or the polite one?"

"Definitely the honest one," Ray says while smiling at Elena, this putting the young Grekov woman even more at ease with this Chinese man.

"Okay; well, honestly I am glad that I am just a regular citizen that is making just enough money to survive on during the month."

Ray starts to laugh at 'Elena's' answer, he finding her honesty welcoming, like a fresh breeze of fresh air.

Anastasia can't help but laugh along with Ray, she really, really liking this guy, 'I cannot wait to tell Bryan that I had met Ray!'

"I really like your honesty, Elena, and I can relate; these parties aren't really my thing, but it is my good friend's 30th, so I had to be here, otherwise I would have skipped this entire do."

"I can't blame you; there really are a number people here who clearly think and believe that they do not shit through their assholes like us regular people."

To this Ray again laughs, but this time with even more hysteria, Ray finding this woman's energy very refreshing, "That one I am definitely going to remember; the next time one of them comes to me and pretends to be all high and mighty, I am just going to be like, 'hey genius, don't forget that we shit the same way."

And now it is Anastasia's turns to laugh hysterically, she already imaging the image of how Ray says this to someone while wearing a very innocent smile on his face. She will pay a lot of money to witness that scene.

"Something tells me that they will not find it funny if you inform them of that little fact of life."

"That's the whole my point, my dear," Ray's smile becoming even broader upon saying that, "I may move in the same circle as them, but I have a completely different mindset; I am still just a regular street kid at heart."

"You were a street kid?" Anastasia suddenly asks in an astounded voice, she unable to picture Ray as a street kid at one time; he is just way too happy to make it a true fact.

Ray just chuckles, he being use to this kind of reaction whenever someone hears that he use to live on the street, "Yeah, I ran from home back in China in my teens and I had ended up here in Russia, and I had to make the streets my home seeing as I did not know anyone here. Well, a long story cut short, my path crossed with a very dear friend of mine, and I earned his respect and then his grandfather took me in, allowing me to work for their family, and since then, things have been getting better and better for me."

"Wow, I honestly would not have pictured you like that; you just seem so content with life."

Again Ray just chuckles, Anastasia realising that she likes it when he chuckles, and it really is hard to fathom this guy being a part of the brutal Chernyy Feniks, but then again, don't judge a book by its cover.

"I love my life, even my past I still love, and I would never ever trade it for anything in this world because it shaped me into who I am today, and not that I want to boast or anything, but I am kind of a cool guy," Ray giving Anastasia one huge grin showing off his perfect pearly white teeth, he suddenly looking like a very naughty boy who has just played a prank on someone, and that he is very satisfied with the results.

Anastasia also can' help but smile back at Ray, his smiling and positive aura just being so contagious.

"Any who, enough about me; tell me something about yourself, Elena."

"Well, this is my work," Anastasia says while motioning with her hands up and down at her body, motioning to the waiter outfit, "and it may not pay enough for me to own a Ferrari, but I am content with it; nothing interesting in my childhood, just the regular one, and I have a boyfriend that I absolutely adore. That is basically all; it is a pretty boring life, but I absolutely love my boring life."

"And you should; don't tell this to any of those snobs on the inside, but there are days where I wish that I also were just a regular guy, working a regular 9 – 5 job, with hardly any excitement; sometimes my life is just way to hectic and there is hardly a moment where I can stop to just take a breather, because if I do, certain things may go haywire, and then all hell will break loose."

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of job do you have?"

"I am in the automobile industry, and I also have two clubs to run," Ray says while bending the truth a little right now; he is in the automobile business, the only difference is that it is not in the legal margin, and also not to mention the ammunition that he is in charge of. The clubs are true, so it is not like he is completely lying to Elena.

"Wow, okay, it is definitely more than I do, so I do get why you long for a regular life."

"Yeah, but I will also not trade this life for anything. I get to meet some awesome people."

"I take it that _that_ silver blonde haired woman from earlier does not fall under that class of awesome people."

Ray at once looks at Anastasia with a concerned face, he suddenly wondering how much this waiter has heard during their heated argument, "Did you hear me and the bitch argue?"

"Unfortunately yeah, I am sorry. I honestly did not eavesdrop, I promise."

Ray gives a sigh and then just smiles at Elena, "It's okay; I am just sorry you had to hear about the bad things that I have done."

"In my opinion it had sounded more like you were manipulated into doing it; she is not a very nice lady, is she?"

"Yeah, I definitely did not sleep with that girl because I thought she was young; that slimy bitch had transformed that girl into a more mature looking girl, the make-up and dress of the girl indicating to me that she was of age, and so I had no objections. It was suppose to add some spice to our sex life, but that bitch had other plans. She had filmed us without me knowing it, and after convincing me that she is completely fine with me sleeping with another woman, and even taking her innocence, I went ahead and did it, and I was such a dumbass. Well, after that, things turned sour between the two of us, and in a very, very bad way. I were always too blind to see the mind games that she was playing with me, and the day I finally realised it, it was too late; the damage had already been done. That bitch had somehow manipulated the footage so that it looks like I had raped the girl. I have no idea how she had managed that, but if that tape lands in the hands of the authority, I will be going to jail for a very long time."

"That bitch! Why did she even do it in the first place?"

"For her own personal amusement, I guess; Valeria likes to play mind games, the psychotic unstable slut. I guess I should be thankful that she is not constantly blackmailing me with it, but that is what she enjoys more, knowing that I will always live in fear of when will she start making demands, and for her that is more pleasurable than constantly blackmailing me."

"There really is something wrong with her for thinking of something like that in advance; it just shows what lurks in that head and heart of hers. But what is she doing here then?"

"She is now involved with my friend, the one whose birthday party it is."

"Do you think she will also do the same to him?"

"From that demented demon anything is possible; I will not put it past her."

"Sick bitch, but anyway, enough of her; what do you say we take one last proper sip from the moonshine before heading back in? I would love to chat more but there is that blonde haired woman that scares the shit out of me."

Ray immediately knows who Elena is talking about and he just has to laugh at that, "That would be Alisia, the organiser of this party and also one of the best friends of the birthday boy. I wish I could tell you that her bark is worse than her bite, but then I would be lying. She is as vicious as they come; you do not want to end up on Alisia's bad side."

"Thought so," is all Anastasia replies while taking a big swig from the stainless steel flask before passing it over to Ray.

Ray also takes a big swig, he immediately starting to cough as soon as he has swallowed the moonshine, "That's the [cough] [cough] stuff," is all the Chinese man says through his coughing.

He hands the flask back to Anastasia but she refuses to take it, the Grekov woman holding both of her hands in an almost surrendering stance while smiling at Ray.

"It is okay, dude, you can keep it. See it as a little present from me to you, to help you out on those days when you are longing for a regular life; just make sure to keep it filled with some good alcohol, alright?"

"Are you serious, Elena?"

"Of course; I like you and I usually give people presents when I like them, so it is yours forever and ever."

Ray pulls Elena into a tight hug, he just laughing at this very kind gesture from this woman that is actually still considered a stranger; he is for surely going to treasure this very special gift.

"Thanks, Elena, like wow, this means so much to me; from now on, it will always be on me, holding my secret stash."

"That's what I want to hear," Anastasia says while chuckling, "but look, I really, really have to go now; if Alisia is really that bad, I would like to see my boyfriend after work, and I would prefer to do it in human form, not ghost form; he will not appreciate that."

"I will walk with you and protect you from the oncoming danger," Ray says as he swings an arm around Anastasia's shoulders, the two walking back into the hotel while still joking around, Anastasia liking this Ray very, very much.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is already way past midnight and it seems to Anastasia that the party has just picked up, despite there not being more guests than before; it seems more like they have all thawed and is now showing their true party animal side, and she honestly does not know how to feel about it all. The atmosphere may be light hearted and friendly, but will it cause the people to party until sunrise? Not like she is going to stay until that time, well, that all depends on when Kai is going to take his 'breather', and if he will also get into that light hearted mood and avoid his 'breather'.

'You better, you asshole; I have a very hot date with my boyfriend after I kill you, so you better go take a breather soon.'

After Anastasia and Ray has come in from their little bonding time, Anastasia immediately went back to work, and Ray disappeared into the crowd, and the blonde Grekov has not spotted him since.

Ever since these guests have gotten into their 'party mood', she has not had one second to catch her breath as everyone constantly wants to have a drink in their hand, and all the waiters have to run around to constantly have available drinks on their trays. It seems like Kai has given a little speech while she and Ray had been in the alley, and she is actually disappointed that she did not hear his speech. She has never heard him speak so she is still very curious about how his voice sounds it, whether it is deep, or whether it is a shrill little voice.

Anastasia is currently standing at the bar, waiting for the next order of her drinks, it being two vodka drinks on the rocks for two elder women, and a whiskey on the rocks for the gentleman that is accompanying them. Anastasia just smiled at them when they had placed their order, they smirking at her in return, the two ladies being aware that it is a very unusual order for two ladies of their stature and age. Luckily for Anastasia, Alisia has not scolded her once this evening, and instead she has complimented her on a job well done, to which Anastasia just grinned and beamed at because that was the last thing she had expected, seeing as this is her first night to play waiter, and she is doing a job well done so far.

The two vodka drinks are already on her tray while she is still waiting for the whiskey, and while waiting for it, someone takes one of the glasses off of her tray, Anastasia immediately becoming pissed at this.

"Hey, that is not for..." she says, but at once she also loses the ability to continue to speak as soon as she looks directly into beautiful brown eyes, but she tries her best not to show her sudden nervousness, "...you," Anastasia manages to say the last word of her sentence.

Kai does not turn away from Anastasia and looks her straight in the eye as he downs the drink in one go, Anastasia not knowing what to say right now. She can't tear her eyes away from him, and neither is Kai looking away, his eyes locked on to her own. She subconsciously grabs on to the tray in a very tight hold, her body reacting to this highly unexpected situation, and her body is not reacting in a good and healthy way to it right now.

Just then both Kai and Anastasia hears 'Kai darling' being called, and at once Kai rolls his eyes, and Anastasia is almost certain that she has heard an inner growl coming from the business mogul, and when Anastasia turns into the direction of the person that has just called Kai's name, she sees the blonde beauty that has pissed off Ray earlier tonight.

She is by Kai's side within seconds, and she takes hold of Kai's right arm while looking deep into his eyes with a very seductive look, "When I came from the bathroom, you were gone."

Kai says nothing and just gives her a deep kiss, Anastasia quickly turning her attention back to the bartender while showing him that he needs to refill the other vodka glass.

"Tala and Alisia are also looking for you; why don't you go so long while I get us another drink?"

Kai again says nothing and just nods while giving her another kiss, leaving Valeria alone at the bar counter with a still waiting Anastasia. What Valeria does not see is that Kai winks at Anastasia, while giving her a flirty smirk before disappearing in the crowd, this absolutely shocking and unnerving Anastasia, and she can feel how her heart has just skipped a few beats upon seeing that wink from her biggest and only enemy.

Valeria proceeds to make herself very comfortable next to Anastasia, the Grekov woman not even paying attention to the gorgeous woman, and yes, no normal person can the deny the fact that this silver blonde haired woman truly is a beauty.

"I saw how you were looking at him," Anastasia suddenly hears next to her, and just turns to the woman with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, PEASANT. Here is some free advice, so listen carefully: Kai is not interested in you, and he never will be interested in a mere waiter, so stay out of his way. And if you do not want to listen, I will make sure you will never work in this country ever again. I will destroy everything and everyone in your life."

Feeling her anger rising and rising, Anastasia tries her very best to keep herself in control, and tries her best to talk in a calm voice, "Seems like you are insecure about your relationship with Kai, because in my opinion, a woman only acts this way when she knows that she is not enough to keep her man satisfied, and that she is actually very afraid of other women."

This does not sit well with Valeria, because how dare a peasant take her on, and she moves even closer to Anastasia, she almost being nose to nose with Anastasia, and Anastasia does not stand down, because she knows, when push comes to shove, she will break this bitch into many, many pieces.

"I am not your playmate, bitch, just remember that. I can destroy you with just a snap of the fingers."

"And I can break you in such a way that you will be unable to pick up even your little finger, BITCH."

Ray sees Valeria inch closer to Elena, he smiling at how his new friend does not seem intimated by the bitch, but he knows Valeria, and that slut will not stop until she has provoked Elena until she lashes out, and he better put a stop to it before Elena does lash out and ends up losing her job.

"Just remember, you peasant, I am a very powerful and very dangerous woman, and you do not want me as an enemy."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to go and annoy, Valeria?"

Both women suddenly turn to Ray, who has suddenly spoken up, and Anastasia just smiles at him, while Valeria just smirks at him with a very sadistic smile.

"Oh hi, Ray, how are you?"

"Stop the bullshit, you street reject whore. This innocent woman has done nothing to you, so if you feel bored or something, go run into the traffic or something."

"I guess it is true what they say then: type prefers type. The common prefers the common then. I bet you want to sleep with this peasant, don't you."

Ray doesn't even feel a little provoked by her insult, "Rather her than you," he says while smirking at Valeria coyly, and then he turns his attention to 'Elena', and gives her a very friendly and warm smile, "Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Just fine, sir; thank you."

"Good. You shouldn't let the scum of the earth bother you; they are not worth it."

"How. Dare. You." Valeria says in a deep threatening voice, to which Ray just continues to smirk at.

"Get lost, Valeria, oh and here is some advice: just remember that you and this peasant shit the same way."

"You will pay, Ray; mark my words."

Ray fakes a yawn and just waves at Valeria in a bored manner, the silver blonde haired woman glaring at both Ray and Anastasia one last time before stomping off, pushing the innocent out of the way with a rude manner, Ray and Anastasia just chuckling afterwards.

"Thanks; I was having a very difficult time in preventing myself from smashing her face with a glass, so you just came at the perfect time, and nice move on reminding her that we all do our toilet business in the same way; the expression on her face was absolutely priceless!"

"Well then, I guess I am your knight in shining armour for the night then; just don't tell your boyfriend. I am really not in the mood to have my ass kicked by an angry boyfriend."

Anastasia just laughs at that, the last drinks being placed on her tray while laughing with Ray.

"Don't worry, it will be our little secret. So, are you still going to hang around for the rest of the night or do you have better plans."

"In fact, I have to get to bed because I have a very early flight tomorrow morning so I am actually here just to bid you farewell."

Anastasia just pretends to pout at that, Ray laughing at her antics, but she also cannot prevent her laughter.

"Suddenly this party seems less lively now, now that you are going to leave."

"Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it, but I have certain responsibilities that I cannot ignore, and it would have been nice to grab a drink with you afterwards, but yeah, reality is happening."

"Who knows, we might see each other again in the future."

"I hope so; I would have asked you for your number, but it does not feel right asking another guy's girlfriend's number, and neither is it acceptable that I give you my number."

"Wow, a guy that has morals and values; I'm impressed."

Ray just gives her a very cheeky grin at that comment, Anastasia rolling her eyes in a friendly manner.

"Well then, my lady, I bid you farewell. Until we meet again."

"Likewise, my kind Sir. Go safe on your journeys."

"Thanks, well then, take care, Elena, and I guess I will see you when I see you."

"Fly safe, Ray."

With a last nod at Anastasia, and a last warm smile at her, Ray turns around and starts to make his way to the exit, Anastasia suddenly feeling very alone in this room of rich snobs and killers.

Anastasia finally takes the drinks to their owners, she apologising for her lateness, but they just laugh it off, and says that they know how it goes at these parties. Afterwards, Anastasia just continues with her duties while keeping a close eye on Kai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her feet are killing her, but she just has to pretend that she is absolutely fine. Anastasia manages to sneak a peek at one of the guests' watches to find out at the time, and just groans inwards when she sees that it is almost two 'o clock in the morning, and she would have wanted to be home by now, in Bryan's arms with his naked body pressed up against her own naked body.

She turns her attention back to Kai who is currently standing alone, and he has been alone for a few minutes now as he just walked away from his red headed friend earlier, and it does not look like Kai is intent on in returning to his friend anytime soon. Kai is standing at the main doors that are leading to the balcony and Anastasia hopes and prays that now is the time that Kai will finally take his breather, and finally it seems like her prayers have been answered as Anastasia watches on at how Kai carefully opens the door and heads outside, making sure that he closes the door after him.

'Perfect!' is all Anastasia thinks to her, and after taking a quick glance around her to see whether someone is watching her, she too slips out of a side window, she immediately obtaining her gun from the plant as soon as she gets on to the balcony.

Anastasia quickly goes to work on assembling her gun, the silencer being the last part to be assembled. She cocks her gun, and then holds it against her chest, Anastasia only realising now that she is about to kill a person, and also that there is so much riding on this right now. The rope is also ready to be tossed over the limestone railing so that she can make a very quick escape as soon as she has pulled the trigger.

Her heart is beating, her hands are very clammy due to the nervousness and she can feel how her entire body is already trembling.

'Get a grip, Ana; just think of all the hurt he has caused you, and think of your life that you will start with Bryan as soon as Kai is dead. Just keep that in mind and everything will be fine. You have trained for this so many times so you will be fine.' "Just breath in...out...in...out," Anastasia says softly while taking a few quiet deep breaths and releasing them so that she can calm her nerves.

She only has one shot, and if she fails...she does not even want to think of it.

'Failure is not an option, Ana; remember that.'

Finally, after feeling much calmer, Anastasia positions the gun in her two hands, and very stealthily she starts to walk towards the corner, the corner that she has to peek around in order to get a view of Kai, and after a few more silent steps, she reaches the corner, and very cautiously she looks around the corner, and is relieved to see Kai leaning against the railing of the balcony, he smoking leisurely on a cigarette while looking down at the world outside of the hotel. It is very clear that he is lost in his own world, and it just seems perfect for Anastasia.

With one more deep breath and exhaling it, she lifts both of her hands, she having a perfect aim at Kai, she aiming at the back of his head.

With her finger on the trigger, Anastasia finally gets ready to kill the murderer of her family, and she cannot help but smile at this; finally, after how long she is finally able to kill Kai Hiwatari, and she cannot wait any longer for it.

Kai is casually blowing the smoke up into the air, he completely oblivious at his coming death, his senses not picking up anything.

'Three...two...' and just as Anastasia is about to count to one in her head, she suddenly feels something press up against her right ankle, she almost dropping the gun upon scaring herself almost shitless and into another blood group.

Anastasia lowers the gun and looks down, and looks directly down at a wet kitten, the kitten rubbing itself against Anastasia's pants while giving a soft meow. Her eyes soften at once, her current mission temporarily forgotten while she gazes down at the poor defenceless and vulnerable kitten, she lowering her gun completely while looking down at the kitten.

The kitten continues to rub its wet body against Anastasia's pants, like it is looking for a safe and a warm place for the night. Suddenly, the kitten starts to meow constantly, this making Anastasia very nervous.

"Ssshhhh, little one; you are going to get me into a lot of trouble if you do not keep quiet," she softly whispers to the kitten as she crouches down to pet the kitten, the kitten nudging her hand with its head, but still it does not stop with its meowing.

Anastasia quickly gets up again and looks around the corner, Kai still standing against the railing, but suddenly he turns his head to the right side, as if he is listening for something. Still the kitten does not keep quiet.

Kai turns to the right, he now facing the side of the balcony Anastasia is currently finding herself, Anastasia hiding back around the corner when Kai faces her side, and her heart is beating vigorously within her chest, it almost at the point of becoming painful.

Anastasia at once picks up the sound of his shoes coming closer and closer, her only thought being, 'SHIT!' and she quickly picks up the kitten, holding its mouth so that it can be quiet. The kitten quickly shows itself to be stubborn as it tries to shake off Anastasia's hold on its snout, Anastasia not paying any heed to the kitten right now as she is still focused on Kai's footsteps that are still coming closer and closer.

Kai is almost at the corner of where he is certain he has heard a kitten meow, but just as he wants to take a further look, Valeria calls his name, he immediately stopping in his tracks as he groans at himself.

Kai turns around and walks towards Valeria, he abandoning his mission of looking to see whether he has really heard a kitten.

Valeria immediately starts to kiss Kai, Kai kissing her back while still listening for the meowing, but unfortunately he does not hear it anymore. The two love birds pull away from their kissing, the two looking deep into each other's eyes as Kai places his hands on Valeria's hips while she wraps her arms around his neck.

Anastasia just sighs a HUGE sigh of relief, and she silently thanks the bitch for rescuing her from this awful situation right now. She is still holding on to the kitten as she wants to listen what is going to happen, whether the slut will take Kai back in, or whether he will still remain outside.

"I thought that it is time that I give you my present for your birthday, Kai," Valeria says huskily against Kai's lips, the left corner of his mouth rising up as he smirks at her. He kisses her this time, deepening the kiss at once while moving his hands down her ass where he takes them very firmly in his hands, she just moaning at that gesture.

Anastasia can clearly hear how the two love birds are kissing, and she just makes a gagging face at their affections for one another, she being certain that it is nothing but lust that those two are feeling for each other.

"I have booked us our own room for the night and your present is there. Do you want to see it now?" Valeria asks after pulling away from the heated kissing.

Kai just nods at that and then lets Valeria pull him back into the hotel, leading him by the hand, Anastasia clearly hearing how the two go back inside, leaving the blonde haired woman feeling defeated right now.

She turns her attention back to the kitten in her arms, she just smiling at the kitten that is still trying to get out of her hold.

"Now what are we going to do with you, you little squirt? You just ruined my only chance of getting the bastard, and for that I have to punish you," Anastasia says to the kitten while still smiling, and even though she should feel angry, she is feeling anything but that.

"I have the perfect punishment for you, you little fur ball; I am going to take you home and make you mine, so say goodbye to your freedom, kitty cat."

Anastasia hugs the kitten close to her, the kitten once again snuggling against her, and with one last defeated sigh, Anastasia walks over to the rope and throws it over the railing, where she expertly gets down while holding on tight to the kitten. Once she reaches the sidewalk, she disappears into the shadows, heading for the garage where her bike is waiting for her, which is about two blocks away from the hotel. Her backpack can remain at the hotel; there is nothing that can link her to that back pack anyway.

Anastasia finally reaches her bike and after making sure that no one and that no cameras are watching her, she removes the wig and also the contact lenses, she quickly undressing and getting rid of the waiter's uniform. She has tight fitting clothes on underneath, and she removes the leather jacket from underneath her bike seat, and after securing the little kitten within her jacket, she puts on the helmet, and starts the engine, the roar of the engine immediately making her forget all about her failure.

She revs the engine a few times before finally making her way out of the garage, she heading straight for the penthouse to drop off her bike and to get her truck where she is then going to head home to show Bryan their new adopted baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If it was possible to go crazy from just waiting, Bryan would have been admitted to an asylum right now, because ever since he has arrived back at the house, he has been pacing the entire house, and up until now he could not sit still for more than five minutes, he constantly looking at the time, the numbers and hands on the watch mocking and taunting him; he has even considered to go into the alcohol cabinet to finish a bottle in one go so that his nerves could just calm down, but he knew that it would make him a hypocrite because he gets disappointed with Anastasia whenever she grabs the bottle in a moment of weakness, so what gives him the right to go and do the exact same thing.

Bryan is currently sitting on the couch in the living room, the TV is on but his concentration is anywhere but on the screen. His mind is on Anastasia and wondering whether she is still doing all right, has she been able to kill Kai, and for a few seconds, his mind wanders to a very dark place, of what if Kai had caught her? At once Bryan shakes his head free from those memories, cursing himself for even going into that direction of thought in the first place.

Just then, Bryan hears Anastasia's truck pull in, his stomach at once clenching, and again his heart starts to race inside his chest, and as if a bolt of lightning has just gone through him, Bryan shoots from the couch and takes very large strides towards the door, he opening it just as Anastasia is also about to open it, and Bryan immediately pulls his girlfriend into a very tight embrace, he just taking in her feel and her smell against him, and he cannot believe how much he has really missed this crazy blonde haired woman.

Anastasia just smiles at this kind gesture of Bryan, and even though she wants to hug him back with the same intensity, she can't because of the little kitten that is still safe inside of her jacket to protect it from the cold.

Bryan finally releases his hold on Anastasia and pulls her away and holds her at arm's length where he just starts to kiss her passionately, Anastasia at once getting lost within those sensual lips of her boyfriend.

The kissing continues for a short while until Anastasia reluctantly pulls away, she very aware of the little kitten struggling within her jacket. After having pulled away, she smiles up at Bryan, his eyes revealing just how much he has missed and worried about her, and it warms her entire being at once with a welcoming warmth, her love for this big guy warming up everything within her body, soul and spirit.

Bryan quickly takes notice of the movement inside Anastasia's jacket, she just smiling at him upon seeing his confusion.

"Unfortunately, I did not kill the bastard, but I was pretty close. Just as I was about to pull the trigger out on the balcony, this little bugger," Anastasia opens up her jacket and removes a little grey kitten, and taking hold of it in both of her hands, she holds it so that Bryan can see it clearly, "came rubbing itself up against me, causing me to scare myself into another lifetime, and so I had missed my opportunity. I could have tried again but it seems his date of girlfriend or whatever she was, came and pulled Kai back in, so I had failed, my love."

Bryan at first says nothing, his eyes softening at the sight of the kitten, and he just takes it from Anastasia, he holding the kitten very close to his chest while he rubs the top of the kitten's head with his chin, this scene causing Anastasia to suddenly start thinking of babies with Bryan.

"I will admit that I am sad that he is not dead, sweetness, but if there is one thing that I have learned from you, it is that everything happens for a reason, so I know that this has also happened for a reason."

Anastasia softly starts to pet the kitten, her voice suddenly sounding very tired, "I know, but I wanted this to be over so that we could start our lives together, my love; now that will have to wait because now I will have to join that damned mob of Kai. This just sucks ass big time!"

"Things will turn out for the best, sweetness, I promise. So, what about this little bugger?"

"Can we keep her, please?"

Bryan just chuckles at Anastasia's puppy face, that look not working on him anymore, but he likes the idea of having a pet of their own; it will be like they are slowly starting to get their family together.

"She will need a name then, what about Mystique?"

"That is a kickass name, my love."

"I also think so; I bet she is very hungry, so the only thing suitable for now to feed her with is cereal in milk, it softened until it is in a mushy state. Let's get starting on the food so that her tummy can get filled," is all Bryan instructs and turns away so that he can remove the non sugar coated cereal from the cabinet, he doing this while still holding on to little Mystique.

Anastasia just smiles at this hidden side of Bryan , this very caring side of her boyfriend. Usually the rugged looking guys are not really fans of animals, especially cats, but Bryan looks like a natural; he was even the first to suggest the food for the kitten. Anastasia takes it upon herself to warm up the milk so that it can soften the cereal. No doubt that little Mystique really must be very hungry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sounds of someone or something eating their food very eagerly is heard coming from the main island kitchen counter within in the kitchen of the Grekov household, a little grey kitten eating like it has never had food in its short life. She is already at her second bowl, and her tummy is already full if one can look at her belly, but it seems like she wants more and more.

Bryan and Anastasia can just watch astounded at this little animal eating so much, it breaking Anastasia's heart, because for her it means that this poor little animal really has not had food in a very long time, and it breaks her heart, but then again, she is very glad that this kitten has come to her for warmth and attention. She cannot imagine this poor little creature still being out in this weather with no food, water or shelter.

However, it brings another set of unanswered sad questions, like where is the mother, and how many siblings does Mystique have that is currently scavenging for food and heat, and it is usually questions like these that makes her wish that she could just buy a large piece of land where she can keep each and every stray animal so that they never ever have to starve or feel cold, ever again.

Her love for animals will never disappear; in fact, the older she gets, the stronger these feeling gets, and were it not for all of this drama with Kai, she most probably would have owned a little piece of land by now with a couple of animals on it.

'Just one more thing that _that_ bastard has taken away from me,' Anastasia thinks to herself while still keeping her eyes on little Mystique, but she is suddenly feeling very claustrophobic, and her heartbeat has suddenly increased to a level she knows for a fact cannot be healthy.

She moves away from the counter, Bryan not missing the somewhat troubled look on Anastasia's face, and he keeps his eye on her as she walks towards the fridge to retrieve a bottle of cold water. Bryan quickly looks back at Mystique and sees that the fur ball has finally had enough, she licking off her lips, and her eyes are already looking droopy, meaning she is going to fall asleep any moment. Bryan gently picks her up and moves her towards the living room where he quickly throws a few cushions on to the carpet and then places Mystique on it, the kitten immediately getting comfortable and is out within seconds, Bryan just smiling at this, but his smile quickly dissipates as soon as he turns his attention back to Anastasia.

He heads back to the kitchen and sees that she is still standing in front of the fridge, she completely lost in thought. He softly approaches her as not to startle her.

"Hey, you okay?" is all Bryan asks while placing his hands on to her shoulders, Anastasia still remaining in her exact same spot.

"I have to go back, Bryan; I have to go and kill him."

"What?"

Anastasia does not answer him and instead shrugs his hands off, she not even looking at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hotel; he is not going to see the next sunrise."

Bryan quickly realises that Anastasia is talking about Kai, and just as she is about to open the door to leave, Bryan takes hold of her by her upper arms.

"You can't go, sweetness; it is too late."

"No, it is not; now let me go, Bryan."

"No."

"Bryan..."

Anastasia tries to get out of Bryan's hold, but the more she struggles, the stronger that claustrophobic sensation is becoming, and she can already feel how her entire body is starting to tremble, and how she is also feeling like she is experiencing some type of hot flushes.

"Sweetness, please, if you go now his security will catch you before you even make it within ten feet to Kai; forget about Kai, please."

"No!"

Now Anastasia is trying to turn around in Bryan's hold so that she can slap him, and fortunately for her, she does manage to turn to face him, but not to slap him as Bryan still has his hold on her arms."

"Let me go, Bryan!"

Bryan can see that Anastasia is slowly starting to become more hysterical and he can see in her eyes that she looks very lost, and she also looks rather pale.

'Please God, don't let this be what I think it is, please,' Bryan thinks to himself while he tries to prevent Anastasia from hitting him in his face.

"Why don't you want me to kill him, ha?! Is it because you are together in this mess?! Is that it, Bryan?! You want to protect him, your friend, you want to protect that bastard!"

"Anastasia! Calm down, you are not thinking rational right now!"

"Go to hell! Let me go!"

Anastasia tries her best to get out of the hold, even resorting to start kicking Bryan in the shins, but he does not release his hold on her. It is clear that Anastasia is having some sort of panic attack, and he was afraid that this was going to happen.

Anastasia has no idea what is going on right now; all she knows is that she has to get out of here before she is going to suffocate to death, and just like that, her mind takes a new twist, and not for the better.

"You want me dead, that's it, isn't it? You want to complete what Kai could not. You want us all gone!"

"What?" Bryan cannot help but feel absolutely confused by what is coming out of Anastasia's mouth; she truly is delirious right now, and he has to calm her down, and he has to do it fast.

"Sweetness, please, I am begging you, please calm down. You are not thinking straight now."

Bryan tries his best to try and talk in his calmest voice so that Anastasia can see that he is not the enemy, but instead his voice has a complete different reaction on Anastasia. She suddenly pushes him against the cupboard, Bryan hitting his head against the top cupboard, and Anastasia is still pushing him against the counter while still trying to get out of Bryan's hold.

"I will kill you both before you kill me! Do you hear me?! You both!"

All of a sudden Anastasia seizes with all of her movements because her chest is suddenly feeling very constricted, and Bryan can immediately see that something is very wrong now, Anastasia's eyes suddenly widening as she tries to take in deep breaths.

"Bry...I...can't..." Anastasia stutters out, she struggling to get air, almost like she is starting to hyperventilate.

Bryan turns Anastasia around and holds her against him, her back pressing up against his chest, and even though he should not hold her like this right now, he is hoping that his voice will be able to calm her down.

"Listen to my voice, sweetness, you have to calm down, alright? I am going to help you get through this. Do you understand?"

Anastasia just gives a nod while still trying to get oxygen into her lungs, she already feeling lightheaded.

"Now, try to take a deep breath, feel my chest rise and take a deep breath along with me; can you do that for me?"

Anastasia says nothing, but instead she feels how Bryan takes in a deep breath, she mimicking his exact movement.

"And release," Bryan says as he exhales, Anastasia once again feeling how his chest lowers as he exhales.

"Inhale..."

They both inhale...

"And exhale..."

They both exhale...

This is repeated for a few minutes until Bryan is certain that Anastasia is breathing again, he feeling very relieved to hear her breathing normal again, but his relief is short lived because Anastasia suddenly burst into tears, and it is not regular tears: it is full out sobbing and wailing, and Bryan is certain that he has never heard her crying like this.

Bryan still has his hold on her and it is a good thing because Anastasia finally loses the use of her legs and finally collapses, Bryan holding on to her as he starts to lower them both to the floor, he still holding on to Anastasia as she clutches on to his left arm with both of her hands, her back still facing Bryan.

It breaks his heart to see her like this and he knows that there is nothing that he can really do for her right now; Anastasia has to cry out all of this poison and hurt that is still in her system, and if now is the time to do it, he will be by her side every second and every step of the way.

Bryan proceeds to make himself and Anastasia as comfortable as possible on the floor because he has a feeling that they both will be here for quite a while. Bryan continues to hold Anastasia close to him, his arms wrapped securely around her trembling body as the sobs continue to rip through her body, she clutching his left arm very tightly while her tears continue to soak his shirt. Bryan leans down and places a gentle kiss on top of her head before straightening up once more and leaning his back against the cupboard.

"It's okay, sweetness, I will be here for you all the way," he says in an almost whisper, he not sure whether Anastasia has heard him or not because she does not respond; she just continues to sob and wail, all of her hurt and pain coming through each sob, and every tear that falls from her eyes.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A woman giving a pleasurable moan is heard in the fancy decorated hotel room, the lights dimmed to give the room that sensual and erotic feel, along with a few scented candles that are also lit all around the room. The ruffling of handcuffs is also heard in the room, a man with two toned hair being handcuffed to a contraption that is situated just above his head, the man not sure how the woman has managed to get this thing into the room.

Another moan escapes the woman, the cause for her pleasure filled moan resulting from a small vibrating utensil that is situated in her hand, the man that is handcuffed again pulling on the handcuffs that is keeping him restrained.

Both occupants in the room are naked, but neither is close to the other; the man is sitting on his knees on the king size bed, the contraception being over the bed, hence why his hands are above his head.

The woman is sitting right in front of the bed on a single seated couch, with her legs wide open as both legs are dangling over the armrests of the couch, she pleasuring herself in front of the man who is very aroused by now.

"Do you also want to do this to me, Kai?" Valeria asks with a sly smirk, she slowly rubbing the vibrating silver bullet over her clit, she teasing Kai in this manner.

She is already very aroused but she likes to tease Kai because she knows by now that when he takes her after her teasing, HE TAKES HER GOOD, and seeing as both have done two lines of coke each, it is going to be so much more intense.

Kai does not say anything to the rhetorical question, and instead just glares at Valeria, his erection aching between his legs. He has been in the mood all night, and when Valeria came to get him on the balcony, he thought that he was immediately going to get her legs on his shoulders and ram into her, but that was not the case at all. He is still in awe at how she had managed to set up this weird contraception, but he is not in the mood now to ask any unnecessary questions; all he is interested in now is getting out of this handcuffs and make Valeria regret for toying with him this long.

Valeria continues to please herself a while longer, she keeping her eyes locked on Kai's eyes, his glare not faltering once from Valeria's hunger filled eyes.

A few minutes passes by until Valeria finally decides that she has had enough, and that it is time to move on to the next step, pleasing Kai in an unusual way; this is all part of her birthday present to him.

She places the silver bullet on to the small table next to the couch, and she casually strolls over to the bed, she not breaking eye contact once.

As Valeria strolls towards Kai, he once again admires her body, a body he has tasted so many times now, and yet it still feels untouched by him, and he wants to touch and feel it over and over again, he simply not getting enough of this silver blonde haired vixen. Her body truly is a drug on its own, and Kai is beyond addicted to it.

Valeria reaches the bed and instead of getting on top of it right in front of Kai, she opens the drawer, and she removes a long, yet thin, dildo, Kai not seeing this. She proceeds to get onto the bed, right behind Kai, and she places her left hand on his left hip, while pulling on his left ear lobe teasingly, Kai groaning at this movement.

"Are you horny, Kai?" Valeria asks, her tone of voice being very seductive, she being an expert in using her voice to seduce a man.

"What do you think?" Kai says back, he not sounding amused at all.

Valeria places the thin dildo onto the bed, she smirking to herself while looking at the back of Kai's head, her right hand slowly moving to its intended destination.

Kai can feel Valeria's breath on his skin, it tickling him, and he enjoys it until he feels a very strange sensation, and almost painful, and at once Kai realises what Valeria is about to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" he almost growls at her, he really not liking where her finger is right now.

Valeria just plays innocent as she chuckles into Kai's left ear, "What's wrong, lover? Don't you want to explore your body a little? It can be a lot of fun."

"No," is all Kai says.

Valeria has her finger at Kai's anus entrance, she already slowly trying to probe her finger into him, and although she is doing it in a very gentle manner, Kai is not a fan of this. He has had anal sex before with Tala, but that was a very long time ago, and after that weekend he has decided that he is not going to do it ever again. It may have been fun and yes, quite pleasurable, but he prefers to be inside of a woman; that is much more pleasurable for him.

"Come now, Kai, you will enjoy it."

"Hn, I highly doubt it."

Valeria does not really care about what Kai wants and does not want; she wants to do this to him, and she will do it; that is after all the main reason for the handcuffs. She slowly inserts her finger deeper and deeper, all while taking extra care in not making it uncomfortable for Kai; she knows how painful and uncomfortable it can be the first time when one has anal sex; the main secret is in the preparation, the better and more comfortable the preparation, the better the pleasure.

Valeria continues to slowly insert her finger deeper and deeper into Kai, Kai just groaning and clutching on to the handcuffs, but he must admit, she really does take care in not hurting him.

After a few more minutes of gentle probing, she inserts another finger, she again slowly probing it into Kai, but while doing this, she occasionally directs Kai's head to the left so that their lips can meet so that they can share a few deep kisses while she goes on with her current task.

At long last, Valeria is certain that Kai is use to the probing in his anus, and so, she removes her fingers from him, and while Kai is trying to figure out what she is doing right now, Valeria continues to rub a specially made lubrication on to the dildo, and without any hesitation, she again probes Kai's anus, he gasping this time as she goes in very deep, until she cannot go deeper, she being certain that she has finally hit his prostate.

Kai again clutches the handcuffs while throwing his head backwards, he groaning out as Valeria starts to move the dildo in and out of him, she keeping a constant pace with her thrusting, slow and gentle, while her left hand moves to the front to stroke Kai's balls while lacing sensual kisses all along the skin of the left side of his neck and on his left shoulder.

All of this is just adding to the erotica filling the two of them, it promising to be one hectic sex session that they are going to experience as soon as Kai is released from the handcuffs. The thrusting into Kai continues on as Valeria gradually picks up pace, while still being careful in not harming Kai. She may be a sadist but there is no use in harming Kai because then she too will be left without any action; she can satisfy herself but it is just not the same. Having Kai between her legs is way more satisfying than any sex toy will ever be able to give her.

Kai can feel the pressure being applied to his prostate and it feels good, although he is looking for release and he just wants to come already; if Valeria goes on with her thrusting with whatever she is using on him right now, he will come very shortly. He may have stamina but this is a whole different scenario. Luckily it does not feel like a prostate exam, and thank goodness he has only had one of those.

"I want to come," Kai manages to say to Valeria is a hushed tone of voice, Valeria just chuckling into his left ear while pulling on his ear lobe.

She removes her hands from his balls, and slowly removes the dildo from Kai, Valeria happy with the results of Kai wanting to come. No more playing around; now it is time to get down to the dirty bits, the sex.

Without saying anything, she unlocks the handcuffs, Kai immediately rubbing his wrists after being released from his confinements. Valeria just smiles at him while she takes another toy from the drawer, a metal cock ring, Kai just raising an eyebrow at that, he now being the one to start chuckling.

"And for what is the cock ring?"

"You, my dear Kai, are going to put this on as soon as you feel you want to come."

Kai says nothing and while both are still on their knees on top of the bed, Kai takes Valeria by her left wrist and yanks her towards him, she crashing against Kai, this causing her to giggle at that as she looks up at Kai.

"Looks like you don't want to walk for a while, because I am going to do you so hard, you will be unable to walk for a week; now, do you still want me to wear that thing?"

Valeria says nothing and instead just strokes Kai's still very erect member, she brushing her lips against Kai's lips, her heated breath against his lips adding fuel to his already inferno of pure arousal.

"I still want you to wear it, Kai. I do not care if you make me immobile for a month, it will be worth it," Valeria huskily whispers against Kai's lips, he not saying another word before locking lips with her, the two devouring each other's mouth in such a hunger filled way, it is a miracle blood has not been drawn immediately.

Suddenly Kai tosses Valeria carelessly flat on to the bed, he getting on top of her where the two start to make out like crazy once more, and without any warning or foreplay from Kai's part, Kai thrusts into Valeria with brute force, she just moaning into his mouth as she arches her upper body against his, she welcoming this aggressive thrusting from her lover. This is what she had wanted, and she knows for a fact that this is going to be one hot and intense sex session which will most definitely leave her limping for a while.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan glances over at the digital clock on the microwave and sees that he and Anastasia has been sitting in their current position for almost an hour now.

'No wonder my ass cheeks are all tingling; they are fast asleep,' the burly man thinks to himself while looking down at Anastasia who is still lying in his arms with her back facing him.

Ever since she has broken down some time ago, she has not spoken one word to him, although her sobbing has finally stopped, and ever since then the two of them have just remained seated on the floor in comfortable silence, Bryan knowing very well that Anastasia needs time to get her thoughts in order now that the final poison and hurt is out of her system, or at least he hopes that it is out of her system.

Up until now little Mystique has also remained fast asleep, Bryan just softly smiling to himself upon thinking of the little fur ball. Fortunately it is not that cold in the house, so he is certain that she is not getting cold; he was so concerned about Anastasia that he forgot about getting her a little blanket, and he just thought of the cushions as her bed.

Anastasia finally starts to stir in the hold of her boyfriend, she finally becoming aware of her surroundings. She is aware of Bryan's warm and muscular arms holding her securely against his broad chest, and she once again feels so safe and secure in her boyfriend's manly arms. She turns her head to look up at Bryan, he looking down at her, and he just smiles at her with a smile that is only reserved for his love.

"How are you feeling, sweetness?" Bryan asks in a soft voice, concern lacing his voice.

"I'll live, thanks, my love."

Anastasia finally shifts completely so that she can move away from Bryan and to sit up straight, he immediately missing her feel in his arms.

She proceeds to stand up, stretching while Bryan follows suit, he also stretching all of his muscles and stiff limbs, he feeling how his ass cheeks are celebrating now that they can live once more.

Anastasia starts to look around, wondering what has happened to Mystique.

"Where is Mystique?"

"In the living room, completely out."

Bryan can see that Anastasia still looks somewhat lost, and he is already hoping and praying that she does not have another episode; it really broke his heart to see her like that, and he does not want to see her in that confused pain and state again.

Anastasia just nods her head at Bryan's answer, she still looking around her.

"You okay?"

"There is something that I want to show you, my love; will you mind getting something warm for Mystique? I will drive."

Bryan thinks it best not to ask anything right now, and just nods his head while deciding that he will take one of his jackets to keep little Mystique warm. Anastasia does not even wait for Bryan as she already heads out the door, she deciding to wait in her truck for Bryan and Mystique.

Mystique does not look happy when Bryan picks her up and wakes her from her peaceful sleep, but luckily her waking episode is short lived because soon Bryan wraps her in his jacket, Mystique quickly falling asleep once more while being carried in Bryan's arms.

Bryan locks the door and makes his way to the truck, the truck already running. Bryan gets in and Anastasia strokes Mystique's head as soon as Bryan is comfortable in his seat, and as soon as she is sure that they are all set, she reverses the truck and drives off into the night.

The radio is on, and not one of the lovers is talking, and yet the silence is comfortable between the two of them. Bryan has no idea where they are going despite them driving for a while now.

Finally Bryan feels the truck slack down, and when they turn left, Bryan realises that they are going to the cemetery. They pull in and slowly drive down the driveway, Bryan not completely sure of what they are doing here in the cemetery.

The truck finally comes to a stop, and after it is turned off, Anastasia just takes Bryan's left hand and it gives it a squeeze.

Without saying anything else, she gets out, and Bryan again follows suit, Mystique still sleeping soundly in his arm, his right arm to be exact. Anastasia takes Bryan's left hand into her right hand, and starts walking, she switching on the flashlight that Bryan did not even know she had. Neither of them says a word while they are walking, and Bryan finally has some idea of where they might be heading, but he would rather just wait and see.

After a few more steps, they finally come to a standstill, Anastasia shining the light on to three headstones situated next to each other, Bryan finally reading the names on each headstone, and realises that he was right in his assumptions. There is no doubt that these headstones belong to her murdered family members, and up until now, Anastasia has never even mentioned of ever coming here to the cemetery, so all of this is...well, he has no idea what to make of it all.

"I can't remember the last time I came here, and I can't even remember the reason of why I haven't been here in so long. It actually feels so strange standing here right now; I almost feel ashamed of not being here in so long."

Bryan says nothing but instead places his free arm around Anastasia, she leaning into his touch for a while before breaking away to crouch down to brush away a few dead leaves that has collected on the ground in front of the headstones. While brushing away the leaves, she can't stop the tears from falling, and even though she tries to keep her cries silent, Bryan can still hear them.

Seeing her like this suddenly hits Bryan with an overwhelming feeling of guilt, something he is not use to feeling. Never in his life has he ever thought of the repercussions of his actions on the people around him, on all of the loved ones that have been left behind after he has killed their family members; he has never thought of the hurt that he might have caused, he being absorbed in his life way too much and all of its pleasures.

Suddenly, it feels like he is the one that has taken Anastasia's family members away from her, like he is the actual murderer in all of this, and that he is the one that should pay for the murders on her family. Did his mentoring of Kai really cause the murders of Anastasia's family, indirectly? It can be possible, although he has never thought of it before.

All of a sudden a new wave of thoughts enters Bryan's mind, thoughts like 'is there also someone who is looking for revenge on me like Anastasia is looking with Kai? And if so, how many are they really, and will they even recognise me? How many people wish horrible things on me for what I have done to them in the past?'

Seeing Anastasia like this right now sure is an eye opener of what he has really done in the past, the lives that he has destroyed without giving it a single thought.

'It truly is a blessing in disguise of what Brooklyn had done to me. I have hurt so many people, but fortunately those days are over. No more innocent people will be hurt by my hands, and that is a promise, a promise I intend to keep until the day that I die.'

After being satisfied with the amount of leaves that has been cleared from in front of the headstones, Anastasia stands up straight once more, and after dusting her hands clean on her pants, she again takes Bryan's hand into hers, he giving her hand a gently squeeze.

"Now you know where my family lays, my love; these three people, they were my everything, they were my world, my reason for living, and in a blink of an eye, they were taken from me without any warning, without saying goodbye. That is why Kai must die; I must kill him because only then will I finally be able to really bury them and make peace with their deaths, but until then, I will never be able to rest and have inner peace."

Bryan now fully understands what drives this blonde haired woman, and his heart is bursting with pride; he may have been very fond of Kai, seeing the kid as a much younger brother, but that is all in the past. Kai must die; there simply is no other way, and he will help her achieve her goal.

"We will be off for the rest of the week, but after that, there will be no breaks or resting. I will help you, sweetness; you will avenge their deaths, and I will help you reach that goal."

Anastasia just looks up at Bryan, he leaning down so that he can taste her lips, those lips that he has not tasted for so long, he almost certain that he is suffering from some type of withdrawal symptoms, Anastasia leaning into the kiss with her entire body, and it is only now that she finally reverts back to her old self. It really was needed to come back here because now she has found new fuel to drive her, and with her boyfriend behind her all the way, she will be successful in the end.

Now that she is her old self again, it is time for some fun in her opinion. Anastasia pulls away from Bryan, but tries to keep her eyes locked on him despite it being pitch black right now.

"Is Mystique fast asleep?"

"Yeah; nothing will be able to wake the fur ball right now."

"Good; put her in the front passenger seat and then go get into the back seat."

"Why?" Bryan not being on the same wavelength as Anastasia is now.

"So that I can ride you, silly; I did promise you that when I get back from the party, I am going to ride you like a cowgirl," and although he cannot see her face right now, Bryan is 210% certain that Anastasia is grinning that cunning grin of hers, the one that warns you that she is one of her crazy moods right now, and that he just has to go with the crazy ride that is about to happen.

"Do you seriously want to do it here, in the cemetery?"

"Why not? They are dead, my love. Do you honestly think that they will get out of their coffins to come and check how two people are getting it on? Come on, it will be fun," that grinning still very clear in her voice.

"Woman, you truly will be the death of me, but okay; let's get going then," is all Bryan replies, he pulling Anastasia into the direction of where the truck is, the Grekov woman just skipping all the way.

Bryan truly is happy that his Anastasia is back to her old self, and although she wants to have sex here in the cemetery right now, he will prefer that anytime over her morbid and panicked mood.

After making sure that little Mystique was very comfortable in the front seat, the two lovers got on the back seat where Anastasia quickly took charge of the situation, she undressing them both in record time, and although there was no foreplay, neither of the two minded as the sex was again very pleasurable, Anastasia keeping to her word in riding Bryan like a cowgirl.

The only thing that Bryan did not like was being unable to see the naked body of his girlfriend on top of him, but he has decided that he will make up for it later. He would have wanted to see Anastasia move on top of him, to watch how her breasts bounced whenever he thrust into her, to see her lips slightly parted as she moaned out after each climax, but he will get to see it in the future, and he intends on seeing that scene a lot.

* * *

I hope that all the Ray lovers had enjoyed the little bit of him that appeared in this chapter, and that you at least liked the interaction between him and Ana.

Also, a huge thanks to those who reviewed last time and who are reading it as you guys are making me very happy. I hope to have the next chapter up by the middle of the month.

I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and whether you are happy that Kai got away this time.

Take care and many blessings your way ;-)


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone! I hope you guys are all doing fine? I am in a very good mood today because it feels like our winter has finally started to pass and I cannot be happier! I really REALLY hate winter, and our winters don't even get that cold; I mean, the lowest our minimum temperatures go is like -3 or -4 early mornings, and the coldest days are like 16 maximum so we really do not have winters here in my country but it still sucks, and today we are a lovely 26 degrees and I am really happy about that! And that is why I have decided to post this chapter instead of waiting until Thursday to post it.

It is another long chapter and as always, expect dark and mature themes. That is basically all that I have to say now, and of course, A VERY HUGE, EXTRA LARGE, ENORMOUS and GIGANTIC THANKS to all the readers and reviewers. Words simply cannot tell how grateful and happy I am about your support and opinions ;-D

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;-)

* * *

Chapter 16.2 - Kai's demise: let the build up begin – year 4 (Part III)

Bryan is lacing sensual and passionate kisses all along Anastasia's neck, while she is just lying on her back with Bryan on top of her as he continues to kiss her while slowly thrusting into her. Bryan has his upper body perched up with the help of his arms which are placed on either side of Anastasia's head on the bed, her hands firmly gripping Bryan's back as she feels how his muscles flex with every move that he makes, this adding to her already crazy-driven-with-lust mind, she already in a complete daze from all of the lust, and Bryan has just been teasing her up until now.

He just said that it his payback for not being able to see her naked body when they were doing it in the cemetery, Anastasia just chuckling at this.

Bryan slowly moves his tongue all along Anastasia's collar bone, he stopping right at her left ear lobe, taking it and nibbling on it with his teeth, Anastasia just gasping at this while arching her upper body against Bryan's body.

Bryan soon stops with his nibbling, he moving his mouth to Anastasia's mouth, and he teasingly brushes his lips over hers, "I love it when I am inside of you," he says to her in that deep masculine voice of his, Anastasia clutching her toes by the thrill of it all to just hear him say those words in that sexy tone of voice of his, and as to emphasise on it, Bryan thrusts into her completely, Anastasia just yelping at that unexpected thrust into her, and Bryan just chuckles against her lips, his chuckling sounding almost sinister, and for some unknown and very unexplainable reason, this just adds to the thrill of it all for Anastasia.

'And I love it when you move inside of me!' Anastasia yells within her mind, but apparently her mouth is not in the mood to do what it is instructed to do, thus she is left speechless all thanks to a mouth that has decided to go on strike and to not follow anymore orders from the brain.

It is early morning and the sun's rays are already shining through the window. The two lovers did get some sleep when they got back from the cemetery, but a while ago Bryan woke up with one throbbing arousal, and it was not just a regular morning glory like men usually experience, but more a clear sign that he was very horny. He did not even wake Anastasia and je just slowly started to feel and kiss her body, this action slowly waking said blonde haired woman, and the moment Bryan realised that Anastasia was awake, he wasted no time in getting on top of her, he immediately inserting a finger into Anastasia, thrusting it in and out of her cavern a few times before adding a second finger, and then later on a third finger, and finally he inserted his manhood after removing his three fingers, he slowly moving in and out of her while kissing his girlfriend, and he is still doing those exact movements.

Anastasia just cannot believe her luck that she gets to wake up this way with one gorgeous man, and he is her man, all hers, and this just fills the Grekov woman with an abundant amount of happiness and joy. She can see herself waking up like this every morning, with only Bryan and no one else; she cannot even begin to think of her life with another man. That thought alone is beyond preposterous.

Bryan finally starts to pick up pace, Anastasia automatically wrapping her legs around Bryan's body, the burly man feeling how his girlfriend's legs tighten around his body, and this causing him to increase the pace of his thrusting into Anastasia.

Anastasia is still not use to Bryan's large member, but at least it is not so painful anymore; just a bit uncomfortable in the beginning but after a few thrusts, it gets better and better, and like right now, she is just experiencing pleasure all the way, with no feel of even the slightest discomfort.

Their lips meet once more in a very heated and passionate embrace, their tongues quickly finding their way into the other's mouth, both Anastasia and Bryan exploring the other's inner cavern, tasting and feeling it over and over again.

This heated kissing continues for a good couple of minutes before Bryan breaks away so that he can kiss Anastasia's neck once more, Anastasia deciding to take this quick break from kissing to her advantage.

"I seriously need to get to a doctor ASAP before we end up with a baby," she manages to say without any interruptions.

Bryan says nothing and just moves his lips all along Anastasia's neck, moving them towards her mouth where he once again teases her lips with his own, but what he is about to say, he is certain will shock his blonde haired girlfriend, "A baby doesn't sound like a bad idea, sweetness," Bryan says in a manly seductive tone, and Anastasia immediately widens her eyes upon hearing this, and she abruptly stops Bryan's movements, this leaving him to just scowl at Anastasia.

"Oh please, stop moping; you can get your sex in a minute, but first: what the hell, Bryan? A baby not sounding like a bad idea, what the hell is that?"

Bryan just sighs at his girlfriend, he finding her so cute being all flustered, "Just what I said, sweetness; a baby really does not sound like a bad idea right now."

"I don't believe this; yesterday morning you agreed with me when I mentioned that I should probably go and see a doctor so that I can get on some type of contraception, and now, you are talking baby? Care to explain, MY LOVE," Anastasia making sure to say 'my love' in a very sarcastic tone so that Bryan can see that she is not amused at all by his sudden change of mind and heart.

"Sweetness, in all honesty, I will not mind if we conceive; I will actually be very happy about it because I cannot picture any other woman being the mother of my child, or children, and I know that the timing sucks big time right now, but I just felt that you should know how I feel. I want to start a life with you, Anastasia Grekov, and by getting Mystique have just made me realise that I want the family life with you, only you, and I am actually anxious in getting starting that life with you."

Bryan keeps his eyes locked on Anastasia's eyes, he seeing how those beautiful pools of spring green widens even more now that he has made his little revelation about his life plans with her. Her lips are slightly parted but no sound seems to come out, Bryan suddenly starting to feel very nervous, he starting to think that he may have blown things with Anastasia, and he silently begs her to just say something, anything, even if it is to send him to hell.

At long last, after overcoming the sudden shock, Anastasia is finally able to utter a few words, the shock still evident within her voice, "You...you want a...baby with me...a...family?"

Not knowing what to say, Bryan just slowly nods his head, he still looking deep into Anastasia's eyes.

"Oh my love!" is all Anastasia exclaims before pulling Bryan into a very tight embrace and placing her lips very hard on his, a single tear running from her left eye, the tear resulting from sheer happiness.

Bryan hugs her back and takes this as a good sign, that Anastasia is not pissed at him, his thrusting having stopped for now while they share this new intimate moment, but he does not remove himself from her.

Anastasia has never felt these explosions of euphoric feelings within her heart, she realising that she truly loves this man and that it really is the first time that she has ever loved another man, truly and sincerely.

The kissing between Bryan and Anastasia is urgent, they kissing each other like their lives are depending on each other's lips, their lips saying all that there is to say without even making a single sound.

After a few good minutes of very intense kissing, the two lovers finally part for some much needed air, and Anastasia just smiles up at Bryan, her smile shining with the equivalence of a thousand suns, well, in Bryan's opinion anyway.

"I cannot wait to start a family with you, my love, and yeah, the timing does suck, but as soon as I have killed Kai, I am on top of you and I will remain there until I get pregnant," Anastasia's smile now having turned into a smirk, and Bryan just raises his right eye brow at that.

"I cannot wait for that day, sweetness, that day we conceive and that day when our first child is born. After we are done here and all dressed up, the first thing that we are going to do is get you an appointment with a doctor, and after that we are going to buy Mystique all of her crap."

Anastasia just grins at that while nodding her head very enthusiastically, her eyes shining brighter than diamonds.

Deciding that they have talked enough, Bryan again claims Anastasia lips while he starts with his thrusting once more, this time no teasing as he goes in as deep as possible while doing it at a comfortable pace, both he and Anastasia constantly moaning into each other's mouths or ears from pure pleasure.

They are finally in full love making mode, and are already a couple minutes busy when they are suddenly and very rudely interrupted by a meowing beside the bed, both Bryan and Anastasia immediately starting to laugh at little Mystique who wants to get onto the bed.

Bryan just rests his head on Anastasia's right shoulder, she stroking his hair whilst still laughing.

"You know, there is a solution to prevent that from happening on a constant basis," Anastasia says in that matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Bryan just grumbles against Anastasia's skin, 'I'm listening'.

"Can we get another one?" is all she asks, Bryan lifting his head from Anastasia's shoulder while she tries to smile at him with her most innocent smile, he not falling for that at all.

"Please?"

" [Sighs] Fine, as long as it guarantees me uninterrupted quality time with you," Bryan says, he now being the one pretending, he pretending to sound like he has no choice in the matter when in fact he has already thought of getting another kitten for Mystique. He does not want her to grow up alone.

"Yes! Now be so kind, my love, and get our cute little fur ball, please."

With a roll of the eyes, and one final hard thrust into Anastasia, Bryan reluctantly removes himself from Anastasia before picking up the still meowing Mystique, Bryan lying down on to his back with Mystique running around on the bed, Bryan pulling Anastasia closer to him so that he can hold her naked body against his own naked body while they both amuse themselves with the very energetic Mystique. As they both lie in blissful silence watching Mystique running around in between them, over them and on them, Anastasia suddenly remembers about Ray, and she just has to tell Bryan that she had met him.

"I met that Ray last night."

"Really? Did you two talk?"

Anastasia just chuckles, this causing Bryan to crank his head so that he can look down at Anastasia as she looks up at him with that cunning smile of his.

"We took a few shots of alcohol together when we slipped away from the party for a while; I can see why you want me to work for him. He really is a nice guy; it is almost hard to picture him as a hardened criminal."

"Yeah, Ray is one of the good 'bad' guys, if one can look at it that way. With him you will have an easy life, and also, with him you will have the best way of getting to Kai. You will come face to face with Kai in no time."

"I came face to face with him last night, my love."

At once Bryan shifts to sit up straight, leaning against the headboard with Anastasia also sitting up straight now, as she too takes a seat against the headboard, while Bryan looks directly at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Did...did you two talk?" Bryan almost sounding nervous while asking that question.

Anastasia shakes her head from side to side, "Thank God we did not, but the murdering ass had the audacity to wink at me with a smirk on his face, he doing this while his girlfriend was right beside him."

"He winked at you, Kai Hiwatari winked at my woman?" Bryan asks in a tone that sounds clearly like a very pissed off one.

Anastasia finds this absolutely hilarious and suddenly moves to sit on top of Bryan's lap, she placing her hands on his shoulders while he holds her by her hips as he looks at her with an almost scowling look on his face.

"Are you a little jealous, my love?"

"Of course I am, sweetness. You are my woman, and I will gorge out the eyes of the bastard that dares to wink at you, or even flirt with you."

Anastasia is suddenly overwhelmed with a sea of euphoric emotions and cannot resist in claiming Bryan's lips, he not objecting one bit as he pulls her much closer to him until she is pressed up against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist while she has her arms wrapped around Bryan's neck, the two getting so caught up in their kissing that they forget all about little Mystique, but it is not like the little fur ball is too worried about it as she continues to run and flip on top of the covers while her human parents continue with their passionate make out session.

In Bryan's eyes, he and Anastasia are slowly but surely starting to get their family in order, and as soon as Hiwatari is dead, he and Anastasia will become a real family; but first, their wedding.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five pitch black M1070 Oshkosh trucks are driving in a convoy, each truck linked with a bullet proof trailer, while armed men are driving in the front and at the back of the convoy, the men being very heavily armed with heavy ammunition.

Each trailer of the truck contains pure cocaine, coming straight from Columbia which has been travelling by air all the way from Columbia.

Seeing as Kournikova is the president, he has given Kai permission to use the airport at the military base which is situated about 200km from Moscow, north eastern direction, and that is where these trucks are coming from; no questions will be asked and should someone want to report or investigate the matter, they will simply be removed from the base, permanently.

An Antonov 225 has landed some time ago, containing about 50 tons of cocaine, each Oshkosh truck carrying about ten tons of cocaine. The estimate value of the cocaine is plus-minus U$1.1 billion, and after converting it to Russian currency, it will be A LOT of money for The Chernyy Feniks, and should anything happen to one of the trucks, neither Tala nor Kai will be happy with just making the responsible party's heads roll; they will declare war on those who dare to steal or harm The Chernyy Feniks, and that is why Brooklyn is also in this convoy to make sure that the ride back to Moscow goes without any hiccups.

It is now 02:43, and the large plane has landed at 01:30, and after unloading the cocaine, the trucks managed to leave the base at 02:20, and right now, they all still have a very long way back to Russia seeing as they cannot drive very fast because they want to avoid any type of accident at all costs, and seeing as the road is very wet from the earlier rains, the trucks will be hard to control as soon as they start TO skid on the wet road.

Brooklyn is travelling in the last truck in the convoy, with his most trusted and loyal people in the car behind them, and also in the car way in the front of the convoy; actually, all of the men in the trucks are working for Brooklyn and are loyal, but only his most loyal and most corrupt members he keeps very close to him, except for the front car. He trusts them fully enough and knows that they are the most capable of handling any trouble that may come their way during this trip of theirs.

So far the road has been easy to drive on and there is no other traffic on the road, and the sky is also clear, the full moon shining like a dim light bulb in the night sky, it shining somewhat light on to the road.

Brooklyn is sitting leisurely in the passenger seat, one of his very loyal members, Mystel, driving the truck.

"When do you want to do this, Boss?" Mystel suddenly asks to remove his boss from his current train of thoughts.

Brooklyn just turns to Mystel with a sly smirk, and although Mystel cannot see it, he can hear the slyness in Brooklyn's voice, "Let's wait another 40 minutes or so; that way we will be far away on both sides from the nearest form of civilisation."

Mystel says nothing and just chuckles at Brooklyn, the blonde haired man with the beautiful baby blue eyes very excited for what is coming in about 40 minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time is 03:36, and all of the residents of the Ivanov house are fast asleep. Tala is lying on his stomach snoring softly while Alisia is lying on her back with her left arm draped over her eyes, this being something she had learned while being pregnant with the twins. By sleeping on her back most of the time, she has subconsciously learned to place her arm over her eyes while the other one was resting on her stomach, and she slept like this when she was not cuddling with Tala, but ever since then, she has been unable to get rid of this manner of sleeping.

It is not like it is unhealthy or something; it is just if she sleeps like this for a long time, her eyes end up puffy and red the next morning and unfortunately for Alisia, the red puffy eyes do not disappear by just taking a shower or bath.

The house is silent; the only definite noise being heard is the soft snoring of the twins over the baby monitors, and for their parents it is the most beautiful and most peaceful sound that one can get to experience.

All of a sudden the peace and quiet is interrupted when Tala's phone suddenly starts to ring. With a groan and his eyes still closed, he reaches for the bed stand and starts to search for the phone, and after a few unsuccessful reaches, he finally gets hold of it.

Without even looking at the caller ID, he just answers with a 'Da?'

" _Tala, it's me [cough] Brooklyn...something [cough] [cough] something has happened [cough]."_

At once Tala is wide awake and he sits up straight, he hearing very clearly in Brooklyn's voice that he is not a healthy sounding state.

"What happened?"

" _We were on our [cough] [cough] way back from the base when [cough] [cough] we were ambushed [cough]. We managed to fight them [cough] [cough] [cough] off, but they got one of the [cough] trucks, and they took off. We [cough] [cough] managed to secure the [cough] [cough] remaining four trucks, but we are still some [cough] distance away from the [cough] city."_

"Are you hurt, Brooklyn?"

" _[cough] [cough] I will live; some of the men [cough] aren't so lucky [cough] they are [cough] [cough] injured worse than me."_

Tala can't help but curse within his mind, but he knows that he has to stay calm right now. He will let out his frustrations later on; right now his employees are the most important thing right now, them and the cocaine.

"Give me your exact locations, Brooklyn, and I will make sure the guys get to you as soon as possible. Just hang on, alright?"

" _Thanks [cough] [cough] Tala,"_ Brooklyn says in a tired voice, it evident in his voice that he has been in a very tough brawl.

"Will you be able to hold off any more attackers if they decide to come back, Brooklyn, and you can be very honest, okay?"

" _[cough] [cough] I am sure we will be able [cough] [cough] to hold them off should they decide to [cough] come back; we will [cough] be ready for them, Tala."_

"Okay, but just hang in there; help is on the way."

Tala hangs up and starts to cuss in every language that he knows, this colourful language of him waking up his wife who slaps him on the arm to reprimand him for his foul language.

"Your language, Ivanov. Need I remind you that we have small children in the house?"

"I don't care about that now, Alisia. I have way bigger problems than worrying about our sleeping babies picking up words that they cannot even hear in their sleep," Tala replies in a very irritating voice while he drags both of his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Tala, don't play smart with me; I am not your playmate," is all Alisia says in a very serious stern voice, Tala quickly realising that he has just stepped over the wrong line, and that he had acted wrong in taking out his anger and frustrations out on his innocent wife.

"[Sigh] Sorry, Alisia; I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Alisia moves closer to her husband upon hearing the distress in his voice, and she wraps her arms around him while resting her chin on his left shoulder. Tala is already sitting on the edge of the bed because he has to get up and leave so that he can see what the damage is.

Something like this has never happened; sure, there have been drugs stolen from them, and their various warehouses have been ambushed in the past, but nothing of this magnitude. No one has ever had the balls to attack them on this scale, and who ever had dared to do this is will for surely pay in a very unsettling way.

"What's wrong, my husband?"

"One of our convoys got ambushed while carrying, and we have just lost millions of dollars worth of merchandise. This is very bad, my love. And what makes it even worse, is that Kai just flew to Japan yesterday believing that everything will be fine with the delivery, and now it has all gone to hell."

"Kai will live, my love, and how were you guys suppose to know that something like this was going to happen."

"This is an inside job, Alisia. Of that I am 310% certain because how else will someone know where to attack us. Someone had talked, and I am going to find out who it was, and when I find that person, or persons, they will be pissed at their parents for ever meeting and giving birth to them," and hearing the dark tone in which Tala has just said that, Alisia knows that her husband is beyond angry, and that he will not calm down until this mess has been sorted, and the guilty people have paid with their lives.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first rays of the sun are already peeking out over the horizon, the animals slowly starting to come to life, the birds taking flight to go and find food for their babies.

Many people are also rising with the sun as they have to start getting ready for work; those that only have to go to work later on are starting with their exercises of the day so that they are fully awake and have more than enough energy to take on the day.

In a very exclusive hospital, Tala is pacing the corridor up and down, the Ivanov man wishing right now that he was also a smoker; no doubt that he would have been on his second pack by now since receiving the call from Brooklyn about the ambush.

Brooklyn and the other men that got injured during the ambush are currently in the casualty room of the hospital, their various wounds being treated. Fortunately for Tala and the rest of the men, the staff at this hospital knows not to ask too many questions, but it is situations like these where Tala wishes that Kai's medical facilities are already completed, because that way they would have been sure to admit any person with any type of injury without anyone even thinking of asking 'what happened?'

Usually the rules and regulations of hospitals demands that all assault cases be reported to the police, but luckily for Tala and the rest of the members of The Chernyy Feniks, the board members of this hospital is all on the payroll of the mob, so they know by now not to ask any questions, but there is always the risk of someone thinking to do the responsible thing and then go to the police.

Tala is not afraid of the police, but he knows that Kai will be beyond pissed if the police starts sniffing around; it has happened so many times in the past and although the authorities have been unsuccessful up until now, one never knows when the fortunate luck will start running up, and one also never knows when the police will hire someone that is incapable of being bribed. Tala is not a fan of being held in a very confined space like a police cell, so he would much rather avoid that entire scenario.

Tala continues to pace up and down when the head doctor of the casualty unit approaches him, the doctor looking rather happy with himself.

"Good news, Mr Ivanov, they will all live to see another day, but some of them will have to stay a couple of days longer, but yes, all will live; some of them can even go home right after they are done in the casualty room. Whoever attacked these men were clearly not looking for dead bodies as I suspect that some of these injuries could have been worse. The injuries are many, but nothing life threatening."

"That's good to hear, doc; I am just glad that all of my men will live through this, and also for those that can go home right now."

Tala cannot resist but breathe a deep sigh of relief, even if it is for now; the main big problem is finding the lost truck with the coke on it. Only then will Tala be able to feel completely at peace.

"I will let the nursing staff know that you are ready to leave as soon as the last bandages have been applied to those that can leave now."

Tala nods at that, "Again, thank you, doctor; I really appreciate this."

"That is why we are here, Mr Ivanov," the doctor says in a chuckling voice.

After bidding Tala goodbye, he turns around and heads back to his duties.

Tala is so tired right now and would give anything to go back to bed right now, but he knows that sleep is not of importance right now; only the drugs are.

He has been awake ever since he has received the call from Brooklyn. The other trucks are safely at the Feniks manor, they have been protected with air support and other heavy vehicles and arms after Tala had ordered his men to obtain Brooklyn, his men and the coke, and luckily this time it went without a hitch.

Tala had also ordered a few men to stay behind so that they can look for any clues on where the missing truck might be, but up until now, Tala has not received a call with any information, this just adding to Tala's ever growing rage on the inside, he still very pissed at the person who has dared steal from The Chernyy Feniks.

As soon as all of these men have had a couple of hours of rest, he is going to interrogate each and every one of them; however, Brooklyn is going to be interrogated as soon as they get to The Chernyy Feniks seeing as he was the one in charge of this entire operation, and unfortunately the one in charge of every situation is the one that will have to bear the consequences the most.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Comfy?"

"I will just lie and say yes, Tala."

Brooklyn is currently laying on a very luxurious king size bed in one of the suites on the second floor of the Feniks Manor, with Tala sitting next to him on the single seated couch. Brooklyn was one of the unfortunate men that had to stay a couple of days longer in the hospital because of a few broken ribs, a broken ankle and some other bruises, but as the doctor had said: nothing too serious.

"Good; now, Brooklyn, tell me exactly what you can remember," is all Tala says, he sitting relaxed on the couch with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Brooklyn can't help but see Kai instead of Tala in front of him right now, 'They almost look like brothers right now,' he thinks to himself before getting ready to tell everything to Tala.

"Okay; it was a quiet drive for us all with no other traffic on the road, and it was like that for until somewhere in the middle of our journey when a couple of armed cars blocked our way. I ordered the guys in the front to open fire without a second thought, and they did as I ordered, but it helped nothing."

Suddenly Brooklyn's face turns into clear confusion, he breaking eye contact with Tala as he looks away and just looks at the covers over him as if he is going into some sort of trance.

"I don't remember the rest so clearly because it is all still so fuzzy, but the next thing I know is that I am yanked from my seat and thrown on to the icy road, where two men started to kick and beat me. Somehow, through the struggle, they managed to remove my weapons from me and I was already sporting a few injuries due to the assault so I could not fight back. Through the kicking and beating, I managed to glance around to see that everyone is being attacked."

Brooklyn closes his eyes and then shakes his head a few times from side to side, like he is trying to shake the memories in order.

"I...I could not see anything, even if I tried but because it was so dark and they had masks on, it was impossible to see their faces, even if the lights of the vehicles were on."

Tala just remains sitting quiet, no movements or sound coming from him, his eyes locked on Brooklyn, but Tala does not hold the expression of concern for any of what he is hearing; for some unknown reason, he is finding it very difficult that Brooklyn and his men were unable to even wound one of their assailants, but he decides to not say and show anything to Brooklyn while he listens.

"The last thing I remember is this huge boot coming towards my face, and then everything just went black."

Brooklyn remains with his eyes closed for a while longer, Tala just watching him but he still says nothing.

After a few brief moments of silence, Tala uncrosses his arms and sits up straight.

"I take it you do not know in which direction they went with our cargo?"

"Sorry, Tala, but no. I don't even know how long I was out for, but by the time I woke up, I was freezing and our attackers were already long gone, along with the truck and all of our weapons, even with my favourite gun, Betty."

Tala cannot help but snort in amusement at Brooklyn's 'Betty', the manipulative asshole's most trusted hand gun that has taken many lives by now. The gun has been broken in expertly.

"I am sure that Betty will be taken good care of, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn just sighs at that while smiling meekly at Tala.

"I do miss my gun, Tala. Anyway, do you have any news on the lost cargo?"

Tala just shakes his head from side to side, "Unfortunately not, and that is what pisses me off the most. It is like they just disappeared into thin air. Tracks have been found and have been followed, but a while away from where the attack had happened, and that is where the tracks just stop."

"Quite unfortunate, Tala, it really is. I..." just then Brooklyn stops his talking as his tries to sit up some more but with the broken ribs, it causes him some pain.

He proceeds to sit up straight, Tala not even offering to help Brooklyn, but luckily Brooklyn does not mind this. He finally manages to come into a comfortable place, and remains in his new position for a few seconds while taking in deep breaths so that he can get comfortable once more.

While Brooklyn is doing this, Tala leans back into the couch, again crossing his arms in front of his chest, he uncrossing his legs to change position by crossing them the other way around, with the right leg resting over the left leg now.

Brooklyn gives one final deep exhale before starting to talk once more, "I wish there was something that I could do, Tala, believe me. You know how I like to get even with those that have done me wrong, so as soon as I am out of this rotten bed, I will go hunt for them, I promise."

Tala just looks at Brooklyn, he not uttering one word at Brooklyn's sudden burst of bravery.

"Just get some rest, Brooklyn; that is the only hunt that is important right now. After you have healed completely, you can do as you please to bring those that have wronged you to justice, in your own sick and twisted way," this last statement causing Brooklyn to smirk that very sly smirk of his that everyone has come to learn, and also that so many have come to loath.

Tala just smiles at that and then gets up, he deciding that he has had enough of Brooklyn, and with a single nod at Brooklyn, Tala makes his way towards the door, and just as he is about to open the door, Brooklyn talks once more and halts Tala within his steps, "I will get those that have wronged me, Tala, those that have taken from me will pay dearly, and that is a promise I intend to keep."

Tala does not turn around to face Brooklyn, "Get some rest, Brooklyn," that being his only words on the matter, and without another word, Tala walks out of the room and closes the door gently.

Brooklyn smirks once more, "You all will pay for denying me what I deserve, Tala, each and every one of you, and that too is a promise I intend to keep."

Briefly forgetting about his injuries, Brooklyn tries to lift his arms so that he can rest them behind his head, but hisses when the pain shoots through his torso, he scowling at the bastards that had hurt him, even if it was under his own orders. An alibi was needed after all, and as long as Tala believes that some unknown assholes have attacked the cargo, he can go on working for both Boris and The Cheryy Feniks, and also prove his loyalty to the old man.

There were indeed a lot of men in the ambush, but neither of them had attacked Brooklyn and his men. All of Brooklyn's men had played a game before hand and those that have lost, were those that got to be beaten badly to make it all look legit, and unfortunately for Brooklyn, because he is the leader, he also had to be beaten to show his innocence in all of this.

Brooklyn knows that Tala may already suspect that this is an inside job, but as long as there is no evidence to prove it, all that Tala can do is to speculate about it all.

As soon as Brooklyn has brought down The Chernyy Feniks, he will be rewarded a very high position, and after he has claimed his position as Boris's right hand, he will wait for a time before taking out the old man, claiming The Checken Mafia all for himself, and then he will be the strongest mob boss in all of Russia, but yes, first Kai and The Chernyy Feniks has to be destroyed, and what better way than doing that from the inside?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Tokyo night life in Japan is bursting with life, people all over mixing and mingling with each other as they enjoy what the night has to offer them. Modified cars are parked everywhere on the ground floor of an abandoned building, music blasting over various car stereos that are built into various cars, the young Japanese men showing off their newest creations to their local fans, both male and female.

The ladies are dressed in their sexiest and skimpiest outfits, and the men in their most bad ass looking wear, both genders dressed to get the attention of the opposite sex.

It is almost half past one in the morning and if one looks at the life inside of this abandoned building, one may think that it is in the middle of the day, everyone filled with energy that is bursting over the brinks, with no sign of sleepiness in sight.

In the street in front of the abandoned building, cars and street bikes race each other for pink slips, and as expected, a few fists have been flown around by the various losers who are unable to accept their losses, their losses of their most priced positions.

Drinks are flowing, as well as hormones, as sexual attraction is filling the air along with the laughter, joy, happiness and excitement of the night.

Somewhere in the building, in a more secluded area inside of the building, a car is parked in the shadows, a Nissan GTR, the body jade black with only the bonnet and fender at the back being the colour of pine green, the tires black with black rims, and the windows tinted so that no one is able to look inside. Just next to the car is a pitch black Yamaha R-1, just a regular black bike with no extra accessories or extra designs of any other colour.

Inside the car, in the passenger seat, a young man of thirty years is sitting with a woman on his lap, her legs draped over his shoulders with her hands pressed on the young man's knees while the two of them are having sex in this position, this position also known as The Lap Top position in the Kama Sutra, the two occupants going at it like two crazed lovers as one can easily spot the car moving from the outside, it very clear as to what is going on inside of the car.

Kai gives out a groan as he digs his fingers deeper into the Japanese girl's naked thighs as she starts to ride him even harder, her naked breasts bouncing in full view for Kai, and without holding himself back, Kai leans forward and nips on her left nipple, keeping the pointy bud in between his teeth as he tickles it with the tip of his tongue, the girl abruptly pulling Kai's hair tight in her left hand, this resulting in Kai to give out another groan as he puts the entire nipple into his mouth, and he starts to suck on it as the girl continues to ride him like there is no tomorrow.

After sucking the perky nipple for a while longer, he releases it and falls back into the seat, he once again admiring her bouncing perky breasts as he thrusts into her while she moves her pelvic area along with his thrusts, Kai enjoying this little sex adventure of his as the sex is fast and exhilarating in this position, and he also gets to go in deep into this young woman, and who can complain about the view. He can look directly at her breasts, and if he looks down, he can see her trimmed bush and also how he is immersed within her, so not only can he feel how he moves in and out of her, but he can also see how he moves in and out of her.

Kai is not far from his peak, and so, he places his hands on the woman's hips and starts to move faster and harder into her, she also increasing her moves of her pelvis, and then she suddenly throws her head back as she moans out while Kai feels how her inner walls clenches around his member, this being all that is needed to also send Kai over his edge, he emptying himself into the woman, into the condom, while Kai digs his nails deep into the skin of the woman's legs, Kai certain that it will leave a few bruises on her skin the next day.

Both of their climaxes pass, and the Japanese woman falls back onto the dashboard as Kai also rests in the passenger seat of the car, Kai still inside of her.

The only sounds being heard in the car is the heaving of the two occupants as they continue to look and smirk at each other.

"Want some more?"

"Da, but let me smoke," Kai answers in his thick Russian accent.

The Japanese woman just gives a nod and removes her legs from Kai's shoulders, and with a little struggle, she finally manages to move over to the driver's seat but she decides to sit in such a way with her legs open so that Kai can have a good view of her very wet womanhood, a womanhood that is still aching to feel Kai within itself.

Kai removes the condom and wraps it up, placing it back into the foil packet before removing a cigarette and lighting it, Kai leaning his head back as he blows out the smoke after taking a very deep drag from the cancer stick.

The Japanese woman continues to look at Kai, she having her left index finger in her mouth in a very seductive manner, while swaying her right leg side to side. Kai notices this and he just tilts his head to the side and looks directly in between her open legs, he smirking at her while taking another drag from the cigarette as she too smirks back at him.

The two continue to keep eye contact, with the occasional drifting of the eyes to each other's naked crotch areas, Kai's erect member once more in full glory while the woman's womanhood is still glistening of her juices. Kai finally chucks out the bud of the finished cigarette and the woman takes this as her cue to retake her place on top of Kai, the two immediately engaging in a heat and passion filled make out session as tongues explore their own inner caverns as lust is tasted in both of their mouths.

Kai moves two fingers of his right hand into the Japanese woman's wet cavern, he thrusting them in and out of her the moment he enters her cavern, she moaning into Kai's mouth as she starts to move her pelvic area along with the thrusting of Kai's fingers.

All of a sudden, a ringing of a cell phone is heard, but Kai pays it no heed as he continues with his current activities.

The ringing stops after a while, but soon enough, it starts again, and yet again, Kai ignores it.

It is not until the fifth time that Kai finally stops with his activities and yanks the phone from the pocket of his shirt where he also keeps his box of cigarettes. Kai does not even bother to look at the name on the screen and just answers it very rudely, "What!"

" _You need to get in Moscow, Kai; now."_

"Tala? Why? If you have forgotten, Ivanov, I have business here in Tokyo."

" _I don't care, Kai. You need to get here, and that is an order, not a request. So stop with whatever you are busy with, and get back to Moscow. We have problems."_

"Are you ordering me, Tala?"

" _Yes, Kai! I am ordering you, that is what I had said! We have problems, so get your ass back to Moscow! Now!"_ and just like that, Tala hangs up without giving Kai another chance to say anything else.

Kai has no idea how he should feel about what has just transpired between him and Tala because he honestly cannot remember when last he has heard or seen his best friend this furious, and that means that there really is a very huge problem back in Moscow.

However, thanks to that phone call, his arousal has completely diminished, the Japanese woman not getting the message as she tries to get him to continue with his handy work but Kai abruptly pushes her away, while rudely telling her to get off.

Reluctantly, she does as told but not without a scowl on her face. Kai pulls up his black trousers and without giving the young Japanese woman another second of his time, he gets out of the car and makes his way towards the black Yamaha bike. While getting onto the bike, Kai once more pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials a number from memory.

After a few rings, a croaky woman's voice finally answers, Kai just frowning at that because it can't even be eight o' clock in Moscow right now, and she is already fast asleep, 'Must be the babies,' that being Kai's only thought on the somewhat very weird scenario.

" _Hello?"_

"Alisia, it's me. Where is Tala?"

Kai hears how Alisia shifts as if she is moving to sit up straight.

" _I think he is at the Feniks manor. I have not seen him for a few days, Kai."_

"Why? What happened?"

" _It is best if you are told face to face, Kai. All I know is that Tala got a phone call in the early morning hours, and after ending the call he left in a hurry, and he has not returned up until now, and that was about four days ago, Kai. At least he calls me once a day just to let me know that he is still doing okay, but I think it is best if you come back, Kai. You have real problems."_

"Thanks, Alisia. I will leave as soon as I can, and hopefully you will have your husband back with you. Get some rest, okay?"

Alisia just chuckles softly at Kai before greeting him. After bidding Alisia farewell, Kai makes another phone call, this time to his pilot to let him know that they will leave as soon as he has picked up his things from the hotel.

After giving his pilot the instruction, Kai puts on the helmet and starts the bike and after kicking up the stand, he races out of the building, heading with an incredible speed towards his hotel.

The phone call from Tala, and his own phone call to Alisia, has got him worried, and now he is very anxious in getting back to Moscow to see what is really going on because Tala has never been gone from his house while still being in the same city as his wife and children. That alone fills Kai with a very dreadful feeling right now.

By 03:00, Kai is up in the air and on his way to Moscow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time is 07:42 when Kai's chauffeur drops him off at the doors of the Feniks manor, Kai instructing his driver to take his luggage back to Hiwatari manor, and after giving the instructions, Kai lights a cigarette as he makes his way into the manor, everyone appearing surprised to see Kai here at the manor when everyone knows that their boss is suppose to be in Japan right now.

Luckily for Kai, he just asked one of his employees about Tala's whereabouts and they quickly told him that Tala is in Kai's personal training room, this being another sign to Kai that there indeed is a very huge problem within the organisation.

Kai makes his way towards his own training room and when he quietly slides open one door, Kai immediately picks up on the sound of a punching bag being punched very vigorously if the aggressive dangling of the chains is anything to go by, and as he walks into the room, Kai spots his red head friend in the one corner punching the bag with all of his strength while wearing only a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, Tala's entire upper body glistening with sweat as he continues to punch and kick the poor punching bag.

Kai decides to not make his presence known just yet, and he leans against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he continues to watch his friend vent out his anger and frustrations out on to the punching bag.

It isn't until Tala stops to take a water break that he spots his friend quietly leaning against the wall, Tala just nodding his head once at Kai, Kai returning the gesture with a single nod.

"Someone is playing us, Kai, and they are winning."

Kai says nothing and uncrosses his arms as he pushes himself away from the wall and slowly walks towards Tala, the red head man gulping down the water from the bottle. Kai stops right beside Tala and inspects his punching bag, surprised that the bag is still in peak condition after Tala's brutal beating.

While still looking at the punching bag, Kai starts to speak once more, "Explain, Tala."

Tala does not waste one second in telling Kai all there is to tell, "One of the five trucks have been stolen, after Brooklyn and his men got ambushed. We lost the track along with the truck, like it disappeared into thin air, along with all of the tracks of the so-called men that had ambushed the little convey. All the men that were involved in the ambush had miraculously survived with only injuries to show from the attack, and that is another sign that someone is playing us, along with how they had known where to find the cargo; I should have them all executed, including Brooklyn, for letting this happen in the first place. I do not tolerate failure, so they should all die, that way the guilty will pay for his betrayal, but unfortunately it is not that simple."

Kai is surprisingly very calm, despite just hearing that someone is betraying The Chernyy Feniks, along with losing a couple of million dollars of coke, but that is just what is shown on the surface. On the inside however, Kai is only seeing black right now, but he remains to stay calm right now, because it seems that Tala is seething for the both of them right now.

"Do you have any suspects?"

"I need more evidence, but I have a few in mind; I also have a suspicion on who is the brain behind it all."

Both Tala and Kai turn to face each other, the two friends looking each other in the eye the first time now, and Kai can see that Tala is fuming on the inside, it filling him with so much pride right now because it still warms his heart so much to see his friend feeling so passionate about The Chernyy Feniks, just like he himself feels about this mob.

"And if you find the traitors, Tala, what do you intend on doing to them?"

"Make them wish that their grandparents from both their mothers' and fathers' side have never met, and I am going to do it in the most gruesome of ways; I will give new meaning to the term 'slow death' and I will make Sevastyan look like a tame puppy against me when I am done with these guilty pricks," the poison in Tala's voice a very clear indication that he intends to see that threat through until the very end.

Kai just smirks at his best friend, he already looking forward to catching the traitors just so that he can see their blood flow over Tala's hands.

Kai says nothing else and turns around to leave the room, Tala halting him in his steps, "What about the coke that we have lost, Kai?"

"Let our men keep their eyes and ears open to see who suddenly starts to sell coke more than they usually do; that way it will lead us to the bastards that are working along with the traitors within The Chernyy Feniks. Hopefully that way you will get to spill the blood of our traitors, my friend."

Tala says nothing as he watches Kai walk out of his room, Tala kind of surprised at Kai's shockingly calm demeanour, because Kai did not even scold him for using his own personal training room, much less about the millions of dollars that they have lost and also about the traitors that are currently walking among them, but Tala knows that Kai will not hesitate even a split second to slaughter the men that have dared betray The Chernyy Feniks, and he himself feels the exact same way.

Blood will for surely spill as soon as these traitors have been discovered, because no one, NO ONE, betrays and steals from The Chernyy Feniks and lives to boast about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is later afternoon, and Anastasia is just sitting on the couch in the living room while watching Mystique and Logan wrestle each other on the soft carpet, Logan being the other cat that they had adopted three days after they had gotten Mystique, Logan also being a kitten when they had gotten him, a male kitten, and the moment little Logan arrived at home, the two kittens immediately took a liking to each other, the two becoming inseparable from that day on, and they are still like that, even six months after meeting each other. They named the kitten Logan to give them almost an X-men theme, but instead of wolverine, they decided that Logan will be more suited for the kitten. Both of the cats have their names and both of Anastasia and Bryan's contact details on their name plates engraved, their name plates dangling comfortably from their necks with beautiful collars.

Soft music is playing over the stereo, but Anastasia pays it no heed as she keeps all of her attention on her two furry children, it warming her heart to see them play so affectionately with each other.

She and Bryan have already had a talk of when Mystique goes into her first heat. They will keep Mystique with Logan so that he can father her litter, and after Mystique has had her first set of kittens, both Mystique and Logan will be neutered. The reason for being this is that Anastasia does not want Logan to stroll around on streets to chase after other female cats, and in the process get killed by a dog or get run over by a car, and she does not want other males to get to Mystique as she also do not want to get more kittens who then may or may not end up with horrible owners. Anastasia would much rather avoid that horrible ordeal and prevent the kittens from being conceived in the first place.

However, while watching her furry children play, Anastasia cannot shake the sickening feeling that she has been feeling the entire day, almost like something very bad is about to happen, like a bad omen, but she just cannot think of anything that can go wrong right now. What possibly can go wrong when everything has been so perfect the last couple of months? She has the most wonderful man in the world who makes the most passionate love to her and who treats her with the upmost care and respect, she has two adorable cats whom she loves so much, like they are her own children, and she is already a skilled fighter, she already having proven that quite a few times over the last couple of months with a few bar fights where she walked away the ultimate victor after kicking a few men's asses good and properly, so what possibly could go wrong?

Although, it can maybe mean that something will happen between her and Bryan because ever since Bryan woke up this morning, he has been acting somewhat different, and Anastasia could not help but pick it up, especially since she has an eye to pick up even on the smallest of things.

Usually, every morning when Bryan wakes up, he would kiss her good morning either on her lips, cheek or forehead, and if he spots their cats, he too would kiss each of them on their heads, and then get up to start with his day's doings; however, this morning, it was a completely different situation. Bryan did not kiss her or their cats, and he hardly talked to her this morning, and he left rather early just telling her that they do not have to train this morning.

Despite his somewhat very strange attitude, that was not the strangest thing of it all. The strangest thing was the look in Bryan's eyes; Anastasia kind of felt freaked out by his eyes, they almost looked like they had looked when he had that little episode of his back at the cabin last year, and this had already brought up the question of 'is Bryan having another episode of his?'

"Gods, I hope not; that will for surely scare the shit out of me. How in the hell do I stop my huge boyfriend from going loco? I could not even stop him the first time, so there is no way in hell I will be able to stop him now. Let's just hope that my dear old sweet Bryan has some sort of male PMS, if that is even possible for men to get those things."

As Anastasia continues to watch Logan and Mystique play and ponder on her thoughts of her boyfriend, Anastasia suddenly hears Bryan's truck pull into the driveway, and for some strange and unknown reason, a very tight knot forms within the pit of Anastasia's stomach, a feeling she is not use to. She does not get up to greet him at the door, and just keeps on watching the two cats.

Anastasia cannot see into the kitchen, and so she cannot see Bryan walk in, and much less see in what mood he is in. She hears the door open and close, and thankfully the door is not slammed shut, so that at least counts for something good.

After a couple of seconds, Bryan makes his appearance in the living room, he looking straight at Anastasia, where she just smiles at him which he luckily returns, much to her surprise, but Anastasia sees that the look in Bryan's eyes is still the same as from this morning, but she decides to ignore it for now. She does not want to bring up unnecessary things, which in the end may cause unwanted strife between the two of them.

Bryan walks over to Anastasia and to her surprise, leans down and places a deep kiss on her lips, Anastasia smiling into the kiss as this is her first kiss of the day, and she is relishing in it right now, but before she can deepen it, Bryan pulls away and straightens up.

"We are going out with Yurik and Grigory later this evening."

"Sure; what time?"

"Maybe around nine or so; I am going to go lie down for a while."

"Sure. You want me to join you, you know, to help you get to sleep?" Anastasia asks, the sly smile on her face a clear indication that she has some horny plans with Bryan right now.

"Later, sweetness," and just like that, Bryan turns around and goes up stairs, leaving a dumfounded Anastasia with a gaping mouth, that being the first time that Bryan has turned her down since they have started to be intimate with each other.

Usually he just looks at her and then it is on, but now? And this again just proves to Anastasia that something is really wrong with Bryan.

"Maybe it will be a bad thing if I go with Bryan tonight. I think it will be for the best if he just goes alone."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite arguing with herself the entire time, Anastasia has managed to get herself ready for the night out, despite still feeling very uneasy about going out with Bryan tonight.

She is currently in the kitchen, ready and waiting for Bryan to come back down stairs so that they can leave. They are going to meet Grigory and Yurik at the bar, although Anastasia has never heard of the bar, she wondering whose idea it had been to choose such an unknown place.

'Let's just hope that it is not some dingy place that only attracts the worst of the worst of the society,' she thinks to herself.

Anastasia is brought out of her thoughts when Bryan comes walking into the kitchen, both Mystique and Logan right behind him. Both cats know that their human parents are leaving now, and they want to spend their last few minutes by the side of their human parents.

Bryan does not even look at Anastasia and as he passes her, he just says, 'let's go', and he makes his way out the door without waiting for his girlfriend.

Anastasia sighs silently to herself and rolls her eyes at Bryan's back, she almost on the brink of telling Bryan that she would much rather stay home than be in the company of some grouch, and yes, Bryan is a big old sour grouch right now.

Anastasia kneels down and pets each cat on the head before she straightens up once more and makes her way out the door and locking it, heading towards Bryan's truck while feeling like she is wearing a ton of rocks on her back, because she is overwhelmed with very heavy feelings right now, and it is not optimistic feelings.

She gets in the truck, no words being exchanged between the two, and Bryan reverses out of the driveway with a force, Anastasia saying absolutely nothing about that action.

The drive to the bar is quiet, except for the music that is playing over the radio, the entire scene reminding Anastasia of their first night when Bryan had moved in. He was so quiet that night, hardly spoke a word, but at least he did not have that look of malice in his eyes like he has now. Anastasia can even pick up a different vibe coming from Bryan, an uneasy and almost dark type of vibe.

She does not have the fondest idea of how long the ride has been, but by the time her mind is back to the world and the surroundings around her, they park in front of a small building, the roof covered with snow with a few bikes and other cars parked outside. Anastasia immediately recognises Grigory's truck, she finally feeling a bit lighter now that she has two well trusted friends with her.

Much to her surprise, both Grigory and Yurik are still waiting in the truck of Grigory, maybe waiting for the two of them. Bryan switches off the engine, and after getting out, he nods his head once at Grigory and Yurik, the two men taking it as a sign to also get out of the truck. Anastasia reluctantly follows suit, but smiles brightly the moment she walks up to Grigory and Yurik, both men grinning back at her.

The outside of the bar building is decorated with a few coloured bulbs, it giving off some illumination, enough light to clearly see another person's face, and it is in this light that both Grigory and Yurik see Bryan's eyes, the two men looking at each other the moment Bryan walks in front of them and enters the bar.

Yurik falls back and gently takes Anastasia by the arm, pulling her close to him, "Stay by our side tonight, Ana; close to me and Grigory."

"You saw his eyes?"

Yurik nods, "Now I know why he picked this bar."

"Bryan picked this bar?" Anastasia asks in a surprised tone of voice.

Again another nod from Yurik, the two finally entering the bar, and Anastasia quickly picks up a very horrible vibe in the bar, and one can just see that this place is filled with bad people.

Anastasia sees Bryan walk in front, he heading straight for the bar counter and as he walks, a few guys look at him with a challenging look on their faces, Anastasia being certain that they are already thinking up ideas on how to provoke Bryan for a fight tonight.

"I have a very bad feeling about all of this, Yurik."

"You and me both, Ana. Just be careful, alright?"

"Sure, but should something happen, I will be able to..."

"No you won't, Ana," Grigory quickly interrupts Anastasia, "You will not be able to defend yourself from Bryan, even with your skills. Just remember one thing, Ana: you are in love, and there is no way you will be able to hurt your loved one, even if your life is in danger by the very hands of the person that you love."

Grigory says nothing else and walks away from Yurik and Anastasia, the two turning to face each other with what Grigory has just said.

"He is right though, Ana. If Bryan attacks you now, will you really be capable of stabbing him with a knife or even shoot him?"

Anastasia says nothing and shyly shakes her head from side to side while glancing in Bryan's direction.

"Exactly; to keep yourself safe, and also out of harm's way, stay out of Bryan's way when he snaps, and he will snap tonight, of that I am 200% certain. How long has his eyes been like that, that malice looking?"

"I guess since this morning. The moment he got up this morning, I just knew something was very different and very wrong with him because his manners and attitude was just so different from what it usually is."

"Let's just hope that Bryan kills no one tonight. We will stay by his side the entire time, but if I tell you to run, Ana, then you run and you get the hell out of here, alright?"

"Yurik..."

"Please, Ana, promise me that you will get out of here as soon as I tell you to run, please."

Anastasia sighs one deep and tired sounding sigh, "Fine, I will run like a scared little bitch as soon as the shit hits the fan."

"Good; now, let's go get some well deserved alcohol into our systems."

Grigory is right behind Bryan with Yurik and Anastasia coming up at the rear, Yurik still holding on to Anastasia's arm with a gentle and firm hold, the remaining three friends also taking up a place at the bar counter where Bryan has taken a seat, and Anastasia takes a place next to Bryan, and much to her shocked surprise, Bryan wraps his left arm around her waist and pulls her against him where he kisses her on the top of her head, she just smiling at this unexpected gesture of her boyfriend, and she feels like she has her old boyfriend back with her.

The four friends order their drinks while still receiving looks from a few guys around the bar, Anastasia trying her best to ignore the looks, but it is proving somewhat difficult.

There is a TV situated in the corner of the bar where everyone that is seated at the bar counter can look at the TV, and Anastasia is currently looking at the screen while Yurik and Grigory are talking about bikinis, and Bryan is just sitting quietly while drinking his drink, his left hand resting on Anastasia's right leg now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost midnight, and up until now there has been no sign of any trouble or any problems brewing, much to the relief of Anastasia. She is currently still sitting at the bar counter next to Bryan, but Yurik and Grigory have left a couple of minutes ago with a few other men as the group of men have started to talk about engines, and now they are all outside looking at each other's car engines.

"Men," is all Anastasia muttered on the matter.

Anastasia was at first very nervous when Yurik and Grigory suddenly got up, and she is sure that her eyes were showing the concern because Yurik just smiled at her and said that they will only be a few minutes and then they will be back, and he also told her that should something develop within those few short minutes while he and Grigory is not there, she should immediately go outside and find them.

So right now, Anastasia is very nervous, but she tries to keep her demeanour very calm. Bryan has not even spoken one word with her, but he keeps close body contact with her while just looking out in front of him, he in some sort of trance or daze.

All of a sudden Bryan gets up, and just says 'toilet' to her, and then he walks away to which she thinks is the direction of the bathrooms. And now she is feeling very uneasy because she is suddenly all alone, but at least she can defend herself.

While looking in Bryan's direction as he disappears, Anastasia suddenly becomes aware of an unknown presence on her left side which has just appeared very abruptly. She turns back around and comes face to face with a rather large guy who is looking down at her and smirking.

"Can I help you?" Anastasia asks in a calm voice.

"I was going to ask you that, sugar."

"What makes you think that I need help of any sort?"

"It is clear that your male companions do not care about you. I have been keeping my eye on you since you came walking in, and so I know that you hardly had any company this evening, so I can help with the loneliness."

"I am not lonely, and for your information, my boyfriend and I love our quiet moments together, and speaking of boyfriend, he will be here any minute now and he is a very jealous boyfriend. He will not appreciate it if another guy tries to chat up his woman."

"Pfft, your boyfriend is not coming back, sugar."

"Excuse me, and how would you know that?"

The sudden sly grin on the man's face is making Anastasia very, very nervous, because that sudden grin cannot mean anything good.

"Because while talking to me, four of my friends are paying your boyfriend a little visit in the bathroom right now," he says, his voice dripping with poison.

Anastasia turns around and faces the direction of the bathroom, but her face is abruptly yanked back to face the man, but now Anastasia is the one smirking.

"And what the hell are you smirking at, sugar?"

"This," is all Anastasia says before smashing her glass against the head of the man, he staggering back before falling flat on his ass, Anastasia already on her feet.

Unfortunately for her, before she could run outside to go and get Yurik and Grigory, two men block her way, Anastasia only rolling her eyes at them.

"If you two want to walk out of here with your noses still intact, I suggest you get the hell out of my way."

The two men look at each other and just smirks before lunging themselves at Anastasia, her sudden reflexes in peak condition as she does a round house kick and kicks the one man directly on his nose, while hitting the other man's nose with her fist, both noses ending up bloody, indicating that they indeed are broken now.

The two men also stagger back away from Anastasia, but two other men appear in front of Anastasia once more, this causing the Grekov woman to start chuckling.

"Looks like you guys are suckers for pain," and while saying that she gets into a fighting stance, the two men following suit.

"You are going down, little missy."

"Little missy? Little missy?! I will show you who the real little missy is, you asshole!" Anastasia exclaims before attacking both men at the same time.

The two men also attack Anastasia by swinging their fists at the same time, but Anastasia is quick to duck while landing punches on them at the same time, with a few kicks in between.

The others in the bar do not know what to make of the situation; those who are not going to intervene just remain in their spots while looking at the commotion. It sure is amusing to see a woman take on a few guys and still have the upper hand.

While Anastasia is preoccupied with the two right now, the first one is slowly getting up, the man that Anastasia had hit with her glass, and he looks royally pissed right now. The other two with the broken noses are still sitting on the floor while nursing their noses, but he quickly yanks them up by their shirts and signals to them both into the direction of Anastasia, who is still having the upper hand in the fight right now.

The two men however, shake their heads from side to side, making it very clear that they are not interested in taking on Anastasia, the man just growling at them before making his way to the back of Anastasia, and without waiting another second, he grabs her from behind, holding her arms pinned to her body as the other two men start to snigger at Anastasia as she tries to kick at them as they try to approach them.

"Now that I have you in my hold, I am going to have some fun, sugar."

"Think again," is all that Anastasia and the man hears behind them, the voice deep and masculine, and also clearly pissed, and Anastasia just smiles because Bryan has come to her rescue.

Bryan has his hold on the man's neck, ordering him to release Anastasia which he quickly does, and Anastasia turns around to face her boyfriend, but is greeted with a somewhat gruesome sight. Both of Bryan's hands are covered in blood and he even has a few blood splatters on his face and clothes, but his eyes are what is the scariest right now; they are looking exactly like they had looked that day at the cabin: blood thirsty.

The man turns around to glare at Bryan, but seeing the blood makes him think twice about his actions, the blood on Bryan without a doubt belonging to his four friends, and this shows just how dangerous Bryan is for taking on four men, and walking away from them unharmed and with their blood on his hands.

"Where are the other four that cornered you in the bathroom?"

"You truly are an imbecile for asking such a silly question."

"Bryan, my love, let it go. He is not worth it."

"Silence woman," Bryan orders Anastasia in an almost growling voice.

Anastasia says nothing and decides to turn around so that she can leave the bar to go and find Grigory and Yurik.

However, before she reaches the entrance, another group of men comes walking in, they all scruffy looking with angry scowls on their faces. Anastasia halts in her tracks as a few of the men look at her, she getting uneasy under their stares.

Bryan pays Anastasia no further heed as his attention is back on to the man that is currently standing right in front of him.

"It is clear that you have a problem with me; now, I am wondering what can possibly be the reason for that." Bryan asks in a sinister tone of voice, his eyes glazed over with insanity.

"I don't like your face, and also your attitude. You came walking in here like you own the place, despite this being your first time setting foot into this place. This bar belongs to us, and your kind does not belong here."

Bryan says nothing and steps closer towards the man, Bryan looming over the man as they are only a few inches away from each other, the other man feeling very intimidated, but he does not show it.

"And what kind will that be, you infinite puny waste of human flesh?"

"The snobbish kind, Tarzan wanna-be."

The left corner of Bryan's mouth slightly lifts, his eyes narrowing, and before the man can utter any more insults to Bryan, he feels a sudden puncture in his stomach, and when he looks down, he sees a large hunting embedded into his stomach, and all that he can do it stutter at Bryan, "You...you..."

"Useless man," Bryan mutters to the man before slicing open the man's abdomen, he grinning like a maniac while doing it.

The man drops to the floor, the grin not faltering from Bryan's mouth while he turns his attention to the rest of the bar.

Thankfully for Bryan, Anastasia did not see his display of violence as she is still pre-occupied with the men at the front of her as they are preventing her from leaving the bar. Luckily for her, Yurik and Grigory are also in the bar, but not where she wishes them to be. The two male friends are trying their best to fight their way through the crowd as they had sensed trouble the moment the biker gang had appeared, and they were not wrong.

After the man's body had fell, his friends lunged at Bryan, but it is nothing for Bryan. He hardly breaks a sweat as he beats them one after another; Anastasia, along with Yurik and Grigory, are also fighting, and the three are not faring too badly. Once more Anastasia's skills proves to be a dangerous weapon as not one fist has landed on her body as she ducks and dives while kicking and punching at the same time. She still does not know of the man that Bryan had just killed minutes before.

Yurik and Grigory are trying their best to get to both Bryan and Anastasia, but their opponents are making it very difficult for them. At least they are a few feet closer into the bar than they were a couple of minutes ago.

Overall, the entire bar is in a full out brawl right now with everyone fighting everyone; those that wanted to avoid the fighting at first has thrown in the towel and has also started with everyone, and unfortunately, more members of the biker gang have appeared and are also involved in the brawl, but luckily it is not with either of the four friends.

Yurik and Grigory are getting closer and closer towards Anastasia and they can at least yell and hear each other over the commotion.

Anastasia smacks a man a few times around before kicking him in the stomach, he staggering backwards and slams right into two other men, both men angered by the sudden intrusions, and so decides to fight the intruder before taking each other on once more.

Anastasia just sniggers at that situation before turning around and facing Bryan, but gasps at what she sees of Bryan. Bryan is holding a man high up in the air by his throat, the man's face already red from lack of oxygen while he tries to claw at Bryan's eyes so that he can let him go, but Bryan is just smirking up at him.

Anastasia quickly takes a look around to see whether she can use something as a weapon so that she can stop Bryan from killing the poor man, and she quickly spots a half drunk bottle of alcohol on one of the tables, and goes for it before turning back around and heading straight for Bryan.

Yurik sees what Anastasia is about to do but he is unable to stop her, and he just watches as Anastasia swings the bottle towards Bryan's head while Yurik screams her name, "Anastasia, stop!"

It is too late though as the bottle lands on top of Bryan's head, but much to the horror of Anastasia, it does absolutely nothing to Bryan. Bryan remains standing, but he at least drops the man, the man falling limply to the floor as he heaves for air. Bryan turns around and comes face to face with Anastasia, he seeing the remaining bottle neck in her right hand, and his eyes narrows at her, hate and fury within those grey orbs of his.

"Oh shit," is all Anastasia mutters to herself before hearing, 'Ana, run!', and she does not wait a second longer before dashing away from Bryan. Unfortunately for her, there is no way out, and so the only other way to run away from Bryan is to run to the back of the building, she heading directly for the door where the bathrooms are situated.

When she enters the little hallway, she is greeted with a few doors and continues to sprint down the hallway, Bryan shortly on her heels.

Anastasia opens the last door, thanking God that it is open, but before she can shut the door and lock it, Bryan grabs hold of her from behind and with a very brute force, he pushes her into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Anastasia falls to the floor, but she quickly gets up; she turns around and faces Bryan, her eyes meeting icy grey ones that are filled with murder and insanity, and this scares her. Bryan's eyes are looking way worse than it had looked the entire day, and this is what scares her the most, the fact that her boyfriend is long gone, and she has no way of bringing him back. She can hear the brawl going on inside of the bar, and she is certain that no one will even come for her, especially not Yurik and Grigory as they are still pre-occupied in the brawl.

It is now just her and Bryan, or should she rather say, Bryan's former self, the killer of The Chernyy Feniks.

Within a blink of an eye, Bryan has Anastasia pushed up against the wall, pinning both of her hands right above her head, and as if acting on reflex, she suddenly calls out Yurik's name, hoping and praying that he could hear her; however, before she can call his name once more, Bryan shuts her mouth with his right hand, keeping it over her mouth while his left hand holds both of her wrists above her head.

"That was not a smart move, little girl," Bryan says in a very sinister voice, Anastasia not liking that tone of voice because it really scares her, more than anything has ever scared her in her entire life before.

"No one is coming for you, little girl; now, do you want me to remove my hand from your mouth?"

All that Anastasia can do is to nod her head while fighting to hold back the tears as she keeps her eyes on Bryan's sinister looking eyes.

Bryan removes his hand but instead of removing it completely, he uses his index finger and slowly traces it down her mouth, gently moving over her lips as he breaks eye contact with Anastasia for that brief moment, while she keeps her eyes on his.

However, within a blink of an eye, Bryan has his hand around her neck and then he lifts her up into the air as he cuts off her air supply, her feet dangling in the air as she tries to pry his hand away from her neck with both of her hands after he releases his hold on her wrists.

"Now you are going to pay dearly for smashing a bottle against my head, you worthless little bitch."

Despite knowing that she is fighting for her life, Anastasia just cannot bring herself so far as to try and hurt Bryan because it is true what Grigory has said: because she is in love with him, she is unable to hurt him, despite her life being threatened by the very man that has captured her heart.

'What was his old name?! Come on, woman! Think! You have to call his old name in order for him to listen! Think, Anastasia! Sven? Sebas...Sevastyan? That's it, Sevastyan!'

"Sevas...tyan...pl...please..." Anastasia says in a stuttering manner, the tight hold on her neck preventing her from speaking his name fluently.

Bryan says nothing, but instead he just tightens his grip around her neck, his hateful eyes narrowing even more.

The last thing Anastasia sees is Bryan's hateful grey eyes before everything goes black in front her, she losing consciousness.

Anastasia slowly becomes aware of her surroundings, and she finds herself sitting on the cold floor, with the mother of all headaches. She sees Bryan looming over her, and before she can say anything else, he grabs hold of her hair and he throws her so that she slides over the floor, hitting the boxes of alcohol that is situated on the other side of the room.

The room looks like a storage room with boxes being lined up against the wall, and a table in the corner of the room; other than that, there is nothing else in the room.

Anastasia struggles to get up, but she is halted in the process as Bryan grabs her by her ankles and yanks her away from the boxes and closer to him where he gets on top of her, again pinning her wrists above her head with both of his hands this time.

If she weren't immobile before, she is now, not like it would have helped her anyway, as she is still incapable of hurting Bryan.

"Wha...what are you going to do to me, Sevastyan?"

"What do you think, sweetheart? I am going to have a little bit of fun before I snap your pretty little neck."

Bryan proceeds to take both of Anastasia's wrists into his left hand while his right hand moves down her body to unzip her jacket.

Anastasia cannot believe the shit she is in right now; she is about to get raped by her boyfriend, by Sevastyan, and she is not fond of the idea right now.

'Might as well go along with it to make the horrible experience less horrible; at least he is not a complete stranger,' she thinks to herself, but even that thought does not bring any comfort to Anastasia.

She looks directly at Bryan, aka Sevastyan, and takes a silent deep breath, "Kiss me," these two words the only words she speaks to Bryan as he loosens her belt.

Bryan is immediately halted in his actions by what he has just heard, and he looks at Anastasia with a very confused face.

"What?" he asks, the confusion in his voice showcasing his confused state.

"Kiss me, Sevastyan. I want to feel your lips on mine as you take me," she says in a calm tone of voice, Anastasia's tone of voice as calm as it possibly can be.

Bryan slightly tilts his head to the side, looking at Anastasia like she has just grown an extra head, but he leans down after shrugging his shoulders, and he captures her lips, Anastasia immediately responding to his lips, despite it being different from Bryan's lips, if that even makes any sense.

Sevastyan's lips are moving more aggressive than what Bryan's lips do; Bryan's kissing and movements of his lips are always gentle and passionate. Sevastyan quickly forces his tongue into Anastasia's mouth, she reluctantly following suit, much to the surprise of Sevastyan.

Anastasia knows Bryan as a passionate kisser, a man that takes his time in savouring her taste, and even if they are very heated or in a real hurry to get naked, he still does not kiss her in an aggressive manner; this however, is way too demanding for Anastasia's taste, and she honestly cannot see herself enjoying this. Maybe if she had not known Bryan's usual kisses, then maybe, just maybe she would have welcomed this type of aggressive and very dominating form of kissing, but she knows better by now.

Bryan has currently abandoned the task of loosening her belt as both of his hands are pinning her wrists above her head right now, and Anastasia is not objecting to it at all. This way it takes Bryan's mind off of wanting to take her in a forceful way.

Without even planning it, Anastasia starts to get lost in the aggressive kissing, her tongue wrestling for dominance with Bryan's tongue, she unable to keep herself from moaning into Bryan's mouth, her body reacting to his, but all of a sudden, the manner of kissing suddenly changes, it all of a sudden becoming more passionate and loving, more calm, and right before Anastasia can completely adjust to this new form of kissing from this 'Sevastyan', he pulls away and just looks down at Anastasia.

Anastasia slowly opens her eyes, and she is greeted with the eyes that she has missed so much: the old grey ones of Bryan that she has come to love, and that can only mean one thing: her Bryan is back.

"Sweetness?" is all Bryan asks in a whisper, he looking like he has just woken from a very long deep coma, and that he has no recollection of what has happened.

And just like something has repelled him, Bryan backs away from Anastasia as fast as he possibly can, he looking mortified as Anastasia rests on her elbows as she looks at Bryan with a concerned look.

"Are you okay, my love?"

"What...what have I done?" is all he asks, more to himself than to Anastasia.

Bryan looks around, not recognising the room in which they are currently in, and Anastasia can see that he is confused about everything right now.

Anastasia sits up completely as she continues to look with worry at her boyfriend, Bryan almost resembling a lost little boy right now.

"Where are we?" Bryan asks in a confused tone of voice, his voice mirroring his face.

"My love, what do you remember?"

Bryan sighs and shakes his head from side to side while looking down at the floor, he feeling more scared of what he may have done when he was not himself, instead of not remembering certain things.

"I have to know, my love, please. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"I was strangling some guy, when something hit me at the back of my head; after that, everything just went black. And then the next thing I know is that I am making out with you. What happened, sweetness? Did I...did I hurt you in anyway?"

"Define hurt," Anastasia replies in a chuckling voice, she trying to lift the morbid mood inside of the room, "And concerning the question of what happened? Let's just say Sevastyan had made an appearance and he was not happy."

"So I did hurt you," is all Bryan says very softly, he suddenly feeling sick and nauseous about the thought of having hurt his girlfriend.

"How [sighs] how did I hurt you, sweetness?"

"Forget it, my love; it is over now so you..."

"HOW?!"

Anastasia flinches at Bryan's sudden outburst, he sounding way too much like someone who is in some sort of physical pain right now, and who is also tired of being in pain.

"What does it matter, Bryan?"

"I have to know; please, Anastasia, just tell me."

Hearing her name being spoken like that by Bryan means that he really is serious, because it is only when he is dead serious that he mentions her name.

Anastasia is now the one who sighs before changing her position into that of a sitting one so that her legs are crossed over each other and her hands are resting on her lap; Bryan has not made a move to move close to her which Anastasia accepts for now.

"You had me up against the wall, by the neck, and then proceeded to strangle me until I lost consciousness. After I regained my conscious, you grabbed me by my hair and threw me against these boxes at the back of me, and then after that, you said that you were going to have some fun before you snap my pretty little neck. You were already on me, loosening my belt when I told you to kiss me. I had to do it for myself, knowing that I have to make the situation somewhat better for myself seeing as I was about to get raped by my own boyfriend."

Bryan says nothing and looks away, he feeling so ashamed of himself right now, 'I strangled her; I strangled Anastasia! How could I have allowed that?! And then I wanted to force myself on her before killing her off completely! This can't go on. What if next time she is not so fortunate, and I do end up killing her? What then?'

Bryan is brought out of his thoughts when he feels a gentle hand caress his right cheek, Anastasia gently turning his face towards her; she is crouching right in front him, and he did not even notice her move from her spot.

"Hey, it is okay, my love; we will be alright, I promise."

Bryan does not say or do anything and instead proceeds to get up, Anastasia following suit. Bryan spots the table and moves towards it with Anastasia following him. Before taking a seat himself, he turns to Anastasia where he takes her by her hips, lifts her up and places her on top of the table, and comes to stand right between her legs, placing his hands on her upper legs, him wanting to take a seat abandoned for now. For Bryan, this spot is more comfortable anyway as he gets to look into the eyes of his girlfriend, even if it is to break her heart right now.

Anastasia places her hands on Bryan's shoulders and leans in to kiss him, Bryan welcoming the kiss even if it is just a simple kiss.

"What happened, my love? Since this morning, you were not the same."

"I don't know, sweetness. All I know is that this morning when I woke up, I felt extremely agitated and irritated with everything and everyone around me, and I just had to get out of the house because I also felt like a wild animal being trapped, and who might snap any moment, and then tear everything to pieces that I find, so I had to get away."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to an underground fight club to vent out these feelings, but unfortunately it did not help, not even a little. And that is when I decided maybe if I go to a rough bar and get into a fight with the worst type of men, that it might help in getting rid of these feelings. Apparently that also did not help; instead, it made everything worse. I changed into the one person I did not want to, and I hurt the only person that I did not want to hurt, you."

"Pfft, please, I am fine, my love. You know me, I am as tough as they come," Anastasia says in a jokingly manner, she again trying to lighten up the morbid mood by joking a little.

Bryan give Anastasia a kiss, just a chaste kiss, but when he pulls away, he does not pull away completely and instead keeps his forehead pressed against Anastasia's forehead, both of them having their eyes closed.

The two lovers remain like this for a while, no words spoken between them while the brawl outside is still going on, but laughter is mixed in between the fighting now which is rather strangely, but neither Bryan nor Anastasia are paying it attention now.

"I can't do this anymore, Anastasia," Bryan says in a very soft tone, he keeping his forehead pressed against Anastasia's forehead.

However, Anastasia pulls away, this forcing Bryan to stand up straight once more and to look her in the eye, those beautiful spring green pools looking at him right now with so many questions, the main one now being 'what?'

With his left hand, Bryan gently caresses Anastasia's right cheek, she leaning into his caressing whilst still keeping her eyes locked with his own grey ones.

"I am a greater danger to you than anyone else on this planet, sweetness, and I will never be able to forgive myself if I kill you. You are much safer without me around."

"Horse shit, Bryan; I honestly cannot think of a safer place to be other than being next to you, being in your arms, and that is where I want to be, Bryan, with you."

"I..." Bryan sighs and then shakes his head before stepping away from Anastasia, he turning his back towards her as he steps a few feet away from her.

Anastasia remains seated on top of the table, trying to keep calm, but her heart and mind is anything but calm at this moment. Her heart is breaking about what Bryan is thinking of doing, and her mind is racing on how she is going to convince him that she is safe with him, and that no matter what happens in the future, she will be with him until the very end.

"I will inform Yurik and Grigory of what is left of your training so that they can teach you it. I will also give them the details on how you can get to Ray in order to get into the mob."

She is hearing those words, but she just cannot understand them, and how Bryan is speaking, he sounds so emotionless and cold, just like that first night that they had met when he rescued her.

Without waiting for a response from Anastasia, Bryan does not turn around, and just says, "Good luck, kid; you will bring it far in life," and then he proceeds to walk towards the door.

However, just as Bryan is about to open a door, a hunting knife is thrown and it gets embedded into the door right before his eyes. Bryan just looks at the hunting knife and turns back to face Anastasia, she scowling at him while having the right leg of her pants pulled up to show the leg strap around her calf where she has just withdrawn the knife from.

Bryan pulls out the knife and turns to completely face Anastasia while holding the knife in his hand, "Where did you get this?" is all he asks, his voice still cold and emotionless.

"Where do you think, genius," Anastasia sounding very pissed off right now, she not even trying to hide it.

"Cut the smart talk, kid. You mean to tell me, that this entire time you had a weapon with you, and you did not even think of using it on me, even when I was about to hurt you very, very badly."

"Don't be ridiculous; I am not going to stab you, Bryan, not even if you are threatening my life."

"Urrgh!" Bryan groans out loud while pulling his right hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, "How can you be so stupid?! Stop being so selfless and start thinking about yourself!"

Anastasia jumps off of the table, and walks towards Bryan, and she narrows her eyes at him when she comes to stand right in front of him, yanking the knife from his hold, "I was thinking of myself, you dolt! I was thinking of how the hell will I go on living if I kill you myself?! My life will have no more meaning then, and I have already lost three loved ones; I am not going to lose another, so I would rather die by your hands than have you die by mine. I have never killed a person in my life, Bryan, and you sure as hell are not going to be the first person that I kill."

Bryan says nothing and instead just claps the knife from Anastasia's hand, it sliding across the floor as Bryan takes hold of Anastasia's face and crashes his own lips on to hers, he starting to kiss her with so much urgency, almost like she is his breath of life and he needs that breath very urgently, his hands quickly moving from Anastasia's face right to her ass where he grips them and lifts her up into the air, with Anastasia's legs automatically wrapping around Bryan's body as he starts to lead them back to the table where he places her down once more, but he does not pull away from the kissing.

The two continue to kiss as Bryan starts to undress Anastasia, he tossing her jacket carelessly somewhere in the room, while his hands continue to roam her body.

Anastasia realises what Bryan wants to do and so she follows suit, she going to work to undo his belt and then his zipper.

Both of them remove each other's shirts simultaneously, neither one caring about the cold right now as their bodies are lit with fire from sheer passion and desire, the desire of wanting to know each other right now, of feeling each other and loving each other right now.

Bryan pulls Anastasia against him, and he can feel her skin press up against his own, while her nails drag down his naked back, this causing him to groan into her mouth as he pushes his erection against Anastasia's crotch area, this in turn causing the Grekov woman to moan into Bryan's mouth. As they continue with their passionate assault of their own lips on to the other's lips, Bryan's left hand moves to Anastasia's hair where he removes her hair braid, and her soft blonde silks cascades over his hands and her naked back, and while feeling her hair cascade over the skin of his hands, Bryan pushes his erection even firmer against Anastasia's crotch area while groaning into her mouth.

Without any sign of warning, Bryan breaks the kissing and moves his already swollen lips down to Anastasia's neck where she throws her head back so that Bryan can explore her neck area even more as he continuously plants teasingly kisses all over her neck, and Anastasia just gasps at the sensations that is rushing through her entire body. Her nails dig into Bryan's skin as she drags her nails all down his back, wave after wave of pure arousal and lust coursing through her veins and nerves, it completely messing with her mind right now.

Bryan does not even have to look up to see how beautiful Anastasia is right now with her hair hanging loosely as her lips are swollen and her eyes dancing with lust, because he can already see it in his soul at how beautiful she is right now, just like she always is and always will be, even if she has just woken up, she remains a beautiful woman.

Bryan proceeds to sensually pull down the left strap of Anastasia's white bra, and while doing this, he places sensual kisses on her shoulder, he taking in the softness of her skin underneath his lips, how they taste, how she reacts to his touch and how she moans his name in a husked voice while he touches her skin.

She is a goddess, his goddess, and he gets to make love to this goddess over and over again; he gets to experience her life force and her life essence; he gets to dive in it, to taste it, to feel it, and she has no objections whatsoever, and that truly is a gift from above. Her skin is soft to the touch, and so beautiful in everything that it does; how it shudders when he teases a soft spot, how it becomes flushed when he makes love to Anastasia, how it gets sweaty during their love making, and how he basks in her glow after they have made passionate love.

Her voice is like a sacred and mystical melody, and it is almost as if the voice of hers makes love to his ears whenever he hears her moan out his name or how much she desires him and cares for him, that being one of the most beautiful sounds in this world, and he gets to hear that lovely voice of hers all the time. There are so many things about Anastasia that Bryan just cannot get enough of, that he does not want to get enough of, and he can see himself craving for it all for the rest of his life. She is his and she only wants him, so much so that she would rather risk dying at his hands than live a life without him. If that is not love, than he does not know what else is; then love truly does not exist in this life anymore.

While Bryan is still busy in her neck, Anastasia tries with her right hand to remove her boots so that she can just kick them off because they will prevent her or Bryan from completely removing her pants because she is certain that Bryan is going to take her right here on top of this table, and she is already so excited for that, that she does not want to spoil it with unnecessary things like struggling to remove a pair of pants just because a pair of boots is preventing it. There is no way that a pair of pants is going to prevent her man from taking her in one swift move.

Bryan soon notices Anastasia struggling to get off her right foot's boot, and thus stops with his kissing in her neck to aid her. Bryan crouches down and in a very seductive way, removes her boot of her right foot, and proceeds in the same manner with the left boot, also removing it in a seductive manner while keeping his eyes locked with Anastasia.

After having completed his task, Anastasia takes hold of Bryan's head and pulls him up where she captures his lips, Bryan leaning into the kiss. It once again becomes very heated between the two. As the passion grows and grows between the two, Bryan starts to undo Anastasia pants, he only instructing her to hold on to his neck as he lifts her body with his left arm while his right hand removes her pants and panties, pulling it over her ass until it reaches her knees before placing her gently back on top of the table. Bryan proceeds to pull the pants down until they reach her ankles where he again removes them, the panties following suit, but Bryan removes them seductively and teasingly before recapturing Anastasia's lips.

While kissing once more, Anastasia is now the one to remove Bryan's pants and boxers as she pulls them down until they fall to his ankles, thus leaving both of them almost completely naked. At least the most important parts are now without any form of boundaries. Anastasia wraps her arms around Bryan's neck as the kissing does not miss one single beat between the two of them.

The two momentarily break their intense kissing to look into each other's eyes, the love and devotion clear in both pairs of eyes, and while still looking deep into each other's eyes, Bryan lifts Anastasia's left leg and wraps it around his body, pulling her body closer to him until the head of his erection presses against the entrance of Anastasia's wet and awaiting cavern, and while looking deep into her eyes, Bryan slowly starts to penetrate Anastasia, her breathing suddenly starting to pick up as Bryan goes deeper and deeper, neither one of them breaking eye contact whilst Bryan goes in deeper and deeper, and he feels how he slides into her tight and wet cavern, and he welcomes the heat of her inner cavern as he grips Anastasia's left leg.

He is fully immersed within her and while still looking into Anastasia's eyes, Bryan starts to pick up pace, his hips moving back and forth as he moves in and out of Anastasia while picking up speed. He goes faster and harder until the only sounds filling the room are that of skin hitting against skin, accompanied with the moaning of a woman and the grunting of a man.

Anastasia throws her head backwards, the ends of her long blonde strands tickling her lower back as her entire spine and back tingles from sheer pleasure. She is gripping Bryan's upper arms as he continues to thrust in and out of her, his eyes still on her, but she just cannot look anymore as pleasure is starting to attack her, and that is why she has to break eye contact; the pleasure is making it impossible for her to keep her eyes open, and now they are closed while her lips are parted as she takes in deep breaths while moaning out at the same time.

Bryan cannot remove his eyes from his beautiful girlfriend as he is afraid he might miss one second of her beauty while he takes her, and he does not want to miss one thing, not one second of this magnificent sight. Bryan can feel how his breath is slowly starting to become ragged, but he does not care about that now. Anastasia and her body is all that he cares about now. It is just a shame that her breasts are confined in her bra as he would have loved to see her perky breasts, to see them move as he thrusts into her body over and over again.

While admiring her body, a sudden and very loud knock is heard at the door, someone clearly trying to get in.

"Ana?! Are you in here?!" the shouting coming from Yurik.

"I'm fine!" is all that Anastasia yells back, and she is not impressed with this sudden intrusion, but thankfully this interruption has not stopped Bryan as he keeps thrusting in and out of her.

"Are you sure?! Where is Bryan?!"

"Busy banging my brains out; now go away! We will call you guys!" and as if to emphasise on the banging part, Anastasia lets out a loud moan as she very unexpectedly comes, she throwing her head back even more while continuing to moan out loud.

Yurik and Grigory just look at each other and shrug their shoulders before turning around to get themselves a drink, or at least try to get a drink seeing as almost all of the glasses have been smashed.

While they were fighting to get through the guys in order to get to Bryan and Anastasia, another bike gang had arrived, and then all hell just broke out. It wasn't until the two leaders of the gang came to a conclusion that they actually have no reason to fight, but unfortunately this only happened after the entire bar has been destroyed, well, almost the entire bar. Everyone then proceeded to laugh and shake hands, but both Yurik and Grigory were pulled into the celebrations and could not get away from all of the men.

When they finally did, they rushed down the hallway they had seen Anastasia and Bryan run into, and they just started opening each door looking for the two, hoping and praying that Bryan has not killed Anastasia.

"At least he is back to his old self by the sounds of it. Maybe we should just text them to let them know that they should look for a back exit; it will be better for them both."

"On it," is all Yurik says as he pulls out his phone and quickly types in a message, and then sends it to Anastasia's phone.

Inside of the room, the faint sound of a message coming through is heard, but not one of the two lovers notices it as they continue with their love making, but in a new position. Anastasia is standing in front of the table with her right leg on top of the table, her back facing Bryan while he is supporting her right leg with his right hand as he thrusts into Anastasia, she resting her head against his chest as Bryan breathes into her hair, he not showing any sign of stopping anytime soon.

He wants to make up for what he has done, and this is only the beginning. He is going to treat his girlfriend better than any royal princess gets treated because she deserves it, that and so much more.

* * *

Brooklyn is a very naughty boy :-( and sorry about the almost rape scene of Ana by 'Sevastyan' but it was just to show how cruel Bryan really was when he was still in the mob, and I know it had been shown in a previous chapter, but Ana also had to see it first hand of how cruel the world can really get.

Well, I hope you guys had at least enjoyed this very looooonnnnggggg chapter, and I would like to hear your thoughts on it as always :-) Next chapter will be up at the end of the month if all goes well [ and if I am still alive ;-D ]

Until then, take care, you guys, and lots of love and blessings your way! Until next time ;-D


	24. Chapter 24

Well, hello everyone and welcome to the latest update of my dark story ;-)

First off, I want to dedicate this chapter to a very special person who has recently given birth to a precious boy, and I cannot be happier about it; so LuxahHeart, this is for you, for you and for Kain ;-D I hope that you two are still doing fine and I send lots of love your way :-)

This is one long a** chapter, and as you can see by the original title of this chapter, this is originally chapter 17, but it has been divided as you all know by now. Now, the original chapter 17 totals at 38 275 words and is by far the longest chapter of this story, but again, certain things have to happen in certain chapters, hence the length. This chapter consists of 18 498 words, where as the next part of chapter 17 will be 19 789 words, so yeah, that is going to be a lot of reading for this chapter and the next one, but I have some good news: the next chapter will be the last of Ana's training, and I guess that all of you may know what that means then ;-)

Without further ado, enjoy this lengthy chapter :-) and as always, expect anything.

* * *

Chapter 17.1 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 4 (Part IV)

He is looking out of the window, looking out into the beautiful city that is his hometown, home city, but it is actually anything but beautiful for him right now because on the inside he feels so ugly from all of the emotions, all of these black and hateful emotions. How can one see beauty when one's heart is filled with only ugly?

It is Monday today, the first day of the new week, but if his week is already starting with such a dark cloud looming over his head, how is the rest of the week going to be for him?

Nestor, Kai's right hand man in Hiwatari Enterprises, remains standing in front of his office window, he hoping that by looking out and into the true beauty of Moscow city, he will be able to soothe his hateful and aching heart, but so far it has failed.

He is fuming and seething with rage, hate, anger and all other emotions that usually causes agony and anguish to mankind, and he does not know how to handle all of it; he has never felt this way before in his life, he did not even think that a human being is capable of feeling all of these dark emotions at the same time without going completely insane.

All of a sudden a knock is heard at the door, but Nestor does not even hear it as he just keeps looking out of the window.

The person enters and sees that Nestor is standing like a zombie in front of the window, hands in his pockets and clearly in his own world.

"Nestor?" the person calls out in a calm voice.

Nestor does not even turn around and very rudely exclaims, 'what?!'

Kai just raises his right eye brow at this, but he decides to do nothing right now; clearly Nestor does not realise that he is here. Again Kai calls out Nestor's name, and this time he turns around, but the moment he sees that it is Kai that is standing in his office, his eyes widen and he is at once back to his normal state of mind.

"My apologies, Mr Hiwatari; I did not realise that it was you."

"I want to see you in my office in five minutes," is all that Kai says to Nestor, before turning around and leaving the office of his most trusted employee.

"Great; now I am most probably going to get fired as well," Nestor says to himself as he allows his shoulders to slump in a defeated manner.

Nestor decides that he is going to wash his face first before he goes to Kai's office to hear how his life is about to be destroyed, and that all because he had to snap because of that bitch that he has allowed into his life.

After washing his face and taking a few deep breaths in the men's bathroom, and also making sure that he is presentable, Nestor slowly starts to make his way towards Kai's office, the elevator ride to Kai's floor taunting him within his mind, and when he passes Vera after getting out of the elevator, the elder woman just looks at him with an expressionless face, but to him it almost looks as if she is looking at him with some kind of sadness on her face.

'Does she know that Kai is about to fire me?' he thinks to himself as he walks past her and just smiles at her.

Nestor comes to stand right in front of the doors of Kai's office and he reluctantly knocks on the door, only hearing a brief 'come in', and after taking another deep breath, Nestor opens the door and walks in, and the moment he walks in, he sees Kai sitting behind his desk with his reading glasses on while reading through a document.

"Sit," is all that Kai says to Nestor without looking at him, while Kai motions with his head into the direction of the couch area.

Nestor does as he is instructed, and he takes a seat on the three seated couch, his palms sweaty from sheer nervousness. Nestor does not dare to look at Kai, and instead he looks out at the building that is right in front of their building, Nestor trying to admire the beauty of the other building.

He hears Kai move and then get up, and he sees how Kai makes his way over to the alcohol cabinet where Kai proceeds to fill two glasses with vodka, and after filling both glasses, Kai comes to sit right in front of Nestor, he placing the two glasses on the glass coffee table and Kai moves Nestor's glass towards him. Kai leans back into his couch and removes a cigarette, and after lighting it, makes himself even more comfortable with his glass in one hand, the cigarette in the other, and his eyes set on Nestor.

"I am only going to give you one chance to tell me what is wrong, Nestor, and do not even dare to tell me that nothing is wrong, because in all the years that I have known you, not once have you acted like you did just minutes ago; so, confess."

Nestor takes the glass and drinks all of the contents in one go, Kai again just raising an eyebrow at this, but again he says nothing. Nestor places the glass back onto the table and he again takes another deep breath before finally gathering enough guts to tell Kai his personal problem.

"My wife of seven years is having an affair, Mr Hiwatari, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Does she know that you know?"

Nestor shakes his head from side to side, "I have wanted to confront her about it so many times, but the rage within me prevents me from talking about it like a grown up man. I am afraid that if I do talk to her about it, and I lose my temper, that I might do something to her, like hit her, which I have never done in the past."

"When did you find out?"

"Friday evening; I had gone out with a few of my friends to watch the soccer game, so we went to a local bar, but my wife did not know to which bar I was going to. Halfway through the game, I saw her come walking in with a man, arm in arm, and they were very affectionate with each other, very touchy-feely. My entire being wanted to go and confront her, but my friends stopped me and told me that I should wait until we are back home before I confront her about it, but up until now I did not confront her about it. In fact, I had spent the entire weekend at a hotel, and she only called me last night to hear where I am. The whore only noticed my absence by Sunday night."

Kai says nothing while he casually takes a sip from his glass every now and then while still smoking his cigarette.

"What do you want to do about the situation, Nestor? Do you want a divorce, or do you want to get even with her for doing this to you?"

Nestor just shrugs his shoulders at that, he also not being entirely certain on what he wants to do, although a few horrible ideas have already made their way into his mind, but it is not like he will ever act on them; he solely blames those horrible thoughts on his broken and shattered heart.

"I am not sure what I want to do about it, Mr Hiwatari. How can I ever take her back knowing that she had the audacity to cheat on me without even showing any remorse and lying straight to my face without blinking an eye; I just cannot overlook that, Mr Hiwatari."

"In my opinion, Nestor, if she could do a first time, then she can do it a second time, a third time, and even a fourth time; once a cheater, always a cheater. If you truly love someone, you will be able to fight off any temptation with ease."

"That was my thoughts exactly, Mr Hiwatari, but a part of me still loves her. I am just so lost right now."

"Take the rest of the week off, Nestor. Get out of the city so that you can clear your head, and I will pay all of the expenses. You need to get some perspective, to sort out that mess that is going on within your head and mind right now; otherwise you will drive yourself insane. And if your wife wants to question you about it, just tell her that you are going on a business trip."

"Thank you, Mr Hiwatari, but I don't..."

"I don't care, Nestor. You will take off from work; that is a not a request, that is an order, and I suggest you follow that order. You know how much I despise it if people disobey me, Nestor."

"Very well, Mr Hiwatari, and thank you so much for everything; I really appreciate it. And I apologise for my personal problems interfering with my work right now, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai just waves off that apology of Nestor, "You don't have to apologise; you are only human, only a man, and to the surprise of the rest of the world, we men also get hurt, our hearts also get broken and it is completely normal. We just have a different way of dealing with it."

"If I may be so bold in asking, Mr Hiwatari, have you ever been in love, or loved a woman with your entire being?"

"Let's just say that I have cared for a woman a long time ago, but we could never be, and that had hurt, but I had to accept it. All that I have left of her are the fond memories of the time we had spent together."

Nestor smiles at that and he just exhales a deep breath, like he suddenly has dropped off a huge weight from his back, and he feels so much lighter since talking to Kai.

"Thank you so much for this, Mr Hiwatari; I really needed this right now."

"Don't mention it; go get your stuff from your office and get your ass out of the city, alright?"

Nestor nods his head at that while smiling warmly at Kai, and then he finally gets up.

Kai watches how Nestor walks towards the door, but then Kai stops him, "Nestor, there are other ways to get rid of a cheater, more...permanent ways."

Nestor looks into Kai's eyes, he quickly noticing how his employer's brown eyes have suddenly changed, they looking almost sinister.

"I...I will think about it, Mr Hiwatari; again, thank you for everything. Then I guess I will see you next week then."

Kai nods his head only once at that, "Drive safe, Nestor," that being all that Kai has to say before dismissing Nestor completely.

Nestor smiles once more at his employer before leaving the office with a much lighter heart, although he is very confused on what Kai had just meant by 'permanent ways', he almost certain of what Kai had meant by that. Nestor knows for a fact that his boss is the head of The Chernyy Feniks, this being information that he has vowed to take to the grave with him, so that can only mean that Kai will gladly call in the help of his mob to get rid of his wife should he who is Nestor decide to go that route.

Nestor smiles brightly at Vera this time, "See you next week, Vera; I am going on a little vacation."

"You should enjoy it, okay, and come back in one piece."

"Will do, Vera."

Nestor gets into the elevator, he suddenly looking forward to leave the city for a little while. And he was rather surprised that Kai had wanted to talk to him about is problems instead of firing him for his rude attitude towards him from earlier.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai feels sympathy for Nestor because no man deserves to get hurt like that. Society is so use to the man always being the one to cheat, but what society does not know is that it is not always the case, that women also cheat, and it hurts just as much as it hurts a woman when their significant other cheat.

Kai is standing in front of his favourite window, looking out at the scenery while taking a breather before he goes on with his work. Kai removes his wallet and then he removes the hidden laminated photo, his eyes landing directly on Anastasia's beautiful, smiling face.

'My bubbly blonde; I wonder where you are in this world right now? Are you happy right now, or are you still mourning the loss of your family? I do hope, with all my heart, that you are smiling that wonderful bright smile of yours, and that you have good people in your life, people who want to see you smile and laugh all the time.'

Kai smiles one of his rare, soft and warm smiles while still looking down at the photo, his heart suddenly longing to hold her in his arms, to feel her lips on his, to just talk and laugh with her. He gently brushes his thumb over her face, those spring green pools staring back up at him, feeling like they are looking straight into his soul right now.

'If only I could hear your voice right now, that sweet angelic voice of yours, a voice that I will recognise from a million other voices, but I know that you are safest within my memories, my precious bubbly blonde, my Ana. You will remain in your world because there you are safe, safe from my black heart, and safe from my tainting. You will forever have a special place within my heart, a place that is only reserved for you, and which will always be in my heart, until the day I draw my last breath.'

Kai gives a sigh before placing the photo back into his hidden compartment within his wallet, and while doing this, he also locks away the memories of Anastasia deep within his mind, and after looking out at the outside world of his office, he returns back to his office desk where he puts on his reading glasses and proceeds to read through the document that he was busy reading before Nestor came in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her body is sticky from all of the sweat, and she feels like she has been placed in some kind of furnace because her entire body feels flushed, on both the inside and the outside. The loose strands of her hair are sticking to the sides of her face and also to the back of her neck, the sweat glistening on her skin. If one looks at the perspired skin of her right now, no one will believe that it is actually winter in Moscow right now because according to her skin, one would think that it is a heat wave in the middle of the hottest desert on earth, and not to mention her ragged breathing.

Bryan, Grigory and Yurik has just spent about three hours, nonstop, in training Anastasia, they throwing everything that they can at her, and she has surpassed all of their expectations.

And it is not like the three men are without their perspiration; they are also covered in beads of sweat, all three men without their shirts on; Anastasia is dressed in only short neon sweat pants with a black sports bra, her toned and sculpted body on full display for everyone to see.

Bryan had already hit Yurik on the head, twice, after catching Yurik staring at Anastasia's ass, and then catching Yurik smirking at Anastasia's breasts. Bryan was the one to instruct Anastasia to wear short clothes as he knew that by the time they will be done with her, she would be sweating like a pig, but Bryan did not think that Yurik would act like a complete pervert, and he is still pissed at his friend for checking out his woman.

"We are done for the day."

"Thank the gods of all things leather and strappy; I was almost certain that if we had continued another second longer, my lungs would have packed up their shit and leave; I am certain that they would have argued that they did not sign up for this kind of abuse."

All three men snigger at Anastasia's comment, they also agreeing with her on that. All four of them had really pushed themselves beyond their maximum level, and tomorrow they will for surely pay the price for that.

"Our bodies are going to hate us tomorrow, maybe even tonight already. Man, Bryan, was it really necessary to push us this much? And what is worse, is that it is only Monday now; there is still the rest of the week left. This is going to be one long ass week."

"Yes, for Anastasia's benefit, but stop bitching already; go wash your asses or something."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, in a minute; I first want a proper drink of some well deserved water."

Bryan just rolls his eyes at Yurik; he is going to go take a shower now because he cannot stand to be this sweaty a minute longer. Bryan picks up his shirt, water bottle and cell phone before walking over to Anastasia who is currently busy drying her neck with her small towel.

"Are you going to join me in the shower, sweetness?" he huskily whispers into Anastasia's left ear, she just grinning up at him.

"Go get naked so long; I'll be there shortly," she says while she winks at Bryan before he heads for the stairs.

Just like that, and Anastasia is beyond horny; actually, she has been horny for quite a while now, since Bryan has started to sweat. Bryan's sweat has this certain aroma to it that she cannot explain, but whenever she smells it, her hormones go into overdrive, this reminding her of when a male animal picks up the smell or scent of when a female is in heat. Her sex organs just go completely haywire when she gets that smell of Bryan's sweat, and it is not a smelly smell that stinks; it just smells absolutely good to her, and her body is unable to not react to that smell. It must be the cave people genes that are still dominating her seeing as they also acted on smells, or so the scientists have claimed.

Bryan is already gone upstairs, and after joking with Yurik and Grigory a few minutes longer, Anastasia finally heads upstairs, she heading straight for Bryan's bedroom. The door is already closed, and after opening it, going in and then closing it, Anastasia suddenly gets ambushed from behind, Bryan pushing her up against the door where he immediately attacks her mouth with his own lips, Bryan already being in his birth suit.

He effortlessly picks Anastasia up and he keeps her pushed up against the door where the two lovers continue to make out like two crazed teenagers for a few minutes before Bryan steps away from the door and he carelessly tosses Anastasia onto the bed. He takes her by the hips and he flips her over onto her stomach and with one good yank, both Anastasia's sweat pants and panties are removed from her body; Bryan again takes her by her hips and he pulls her closer to him so that she can be on all fours where he places the head of his erection at her already wet entrance, Anastasia feeling like an excited teenage boy who is about to have sex for the first time.

Before slamming into her, Bryan leans forward and nips on Anastasia's right ear lobe, he whispering huskily into her ear, "Is this what you wanted, sweetness, my sweaty body taking you over and over again?"

"Yes, please," is all that Anastasia replies, she unable to hide her excitement.

Bryan just chuckles into her ear before straightening up, and without any warning, he grips her hips in a tight grip, and then he slams into her with a force, Anastasia gasping at this as she grips the covers with both of her hands while lifting her head up into the air.

Bryan starts with a fast and deep pace of thrusting into Anastasia, while he holds her right hip with his right hand, and with his left hand, he holds her at the back of her neck, the distinct sound of skin hitting on skin heard clearly heard within the room, along with Anastasia's constant moaning.

The noises that Bryan and Anastasia are making now are so loud that even Yurik and Grigory can hear it down stairs, the two men just shaking their heads at the rough sex that is happening up stairs now.

"I really do hope that Anastasia is on good contraceptives."

"She probably is because that can be the only reason why she is not pregnant yet, especially with how those two are constantly going at it; they are worse than rabbits."

Yurik just chuckles at that, and just then, they both start to hear as Anastasia starts to moan once more, but this one is building up, and to make it a funny scene, Yurik starts to direct his arms like composers do when they are instructing their musicians to play the musical instruments when they are in an orchestra. Yurik's arms goes higher and higher as Anastasia's screams gets louder and louder until she reaches her climax, to which Yurik's eyes widen as if he also has just reached the climax of his 'classical performance'.

Grigory laughs hysterically at Yurik's display of composing Anastasia's orgasmic screams. If either she or Bryan had seen this right now, they would for surely have burst a vein or something; Anastasia may even have started to assault poor Yurik, and that alone would also have been a comical sight.

After calming down from their private joke, they too head up stairs to go take well deserved showers, Yurik taking a shower in Anastasia's room, and Grigory taking a shower in the main bathroom in the house.

They are all going for a late lunch if they have all finished freshening up; in Bryan and Anastasia's case, it will be when they are first done with their rough sex, and then their showering. The two love birds sure love their quick and rough sex sessions, and they cannot get enough of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is already dark within the beautiful city of Moscow, and most people are already comfortable within the warmness of their houses, but not Nestor. It is Friday evening, and he came back this morning from his little vacation. He was suppose to come back only on Sunday, but his mind was going crazy on what his wife was busy with while he is out of the city, and he just had to get back to Moscow. He did not go too far away from Moscow; he just flew to St Petersburg on Monday with the private jet of Hiwatari Enterprises, compliments of Kai, and Kai had instructed Nestor that he should just call the pilot when he is ready to leave on Sunday.

Well, Nestor could not wait till Sunday and he just bought his own plane ticket back, and then he rented a car the moment he landed, and right now he is sitting out in front of his house, watching the movements within the house, although he does not see any. His wife's car is not in the driveway, he does not know about the garage but he is almost certain that she is not home because their bedroom's light is not on, and neither is the living room's light, and the living room's light is always on at evening time. They only switch it off when they go to bed, but then their light in their bedroom is on, so this just proves to Nestor that his wife is not home.

He has been sitting here for about three hours now, and he is already bored out of his mind. If something does not happen within the next hour or two, he is just going to call it a night and head back to his hotel room where he had booked himself into, and where he is going to stay the remainder of the weekend, until Sunday afternoon where he will only then come back home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nestor can feel how his eyes are starting to burn, meaning that he is starting to get very tired now, and he is already wishing that his whore of a wife is back from her escapades so that he can go back to his hotel room and just go to sleep.

Luckily for him, he suddenly spots his wife car driving into the driveway, but shortly another car follows and stops right behind the wife's car. Nestor opens the car window to see if he can hear anything, and he watches how a man gets out of the second car. He cannot see clearly but he can hear his wife's giggling, the giggling accompanied with the chuckling of a man, and Nestor can make out their silhouettes, and he sees how the man has picked up his wife and he is swinging her around. After the man places his wife back on to the ground, they both activate their alarms on their cars and the two start to make their way to the front door, where Nestor can see them more clearly.

Nestor watches how the man pushes his wife up against the door before she can even unlock it, the two of them going at it like two horn dogs, and Nestor can feel how he is starting to feel sick because of this horrible display of his wife's infidelity. He can't even remember if there was ever a time where his wife had been so affectionate with him, and that despite everything he has done for her, and that he keeps doing for her.

The dark sickening rage is slowly starting to creep into Nestor's heart, slowly starting to cloud his mind the deeper the rage creeps into his heart; his thoughts are drifting to the area of how he is going to make that slut pay for her betrayal, for her whoring, and it is in this stage that Nestor removes his cell phone. He is not thinking clearly as he calls a number, his mind suddenly made up on what he is going to do.

As the phone is ringing, Nestor keeps on watching how his wife and her lover go into the house, closing the door behind them in a hurry.

" _Nestor?"_

"What is the permanent way of getting rid of the whore that I am married to?"

" _Are you sure that you want to go down this route, Nestor?"_

"Yes. I am sitting in front of my house, and I just looked on at how my wife is cheating on me without even the slightest sign of remorse. I want to make the bitch pay, PERMANETELY."

" _I take it that you are back in the city then; very well, Nestor, meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning at Hiwtari manor where we will discuss everything."_

"Thank you, Mr Hiwatari. I will see you at nine. Good night."

" _Night, Nestor."_

Both men hang up, and Nestor continues to keep his sights on his house, but he immediately growls when he sees that the light of their bedroom gets switched on, this causing Nestor to start seeing red.

"That slut! How dare she bring another man into our marital bed?! You will pay, you bitch, that I can promise you! For your cheating, you will pay dearly for it."

Nestor finally starts the car, and he just pulls out of the parking with speed, the tires screeching on the tar of the street as he speeds away and down the street.

As he races down the street, his heart is not hurting, but instead it is hating, hating with a burning rage, and he cannot help but smirk upon thinking how he is going to get rid of his wife and her lover. Blood is for surely going to spill if he has any say in it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai remains seated on the couch in his suite at Feniks manor, completely naked while Valeria is also just lying naked on the bed while looking at him, but he does not even notice it right now. His thoughts are on his employee who wants to get rid of his wife, and Kai cannot help but feel a little guilty for having tainted his employee with his darkness.

'Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut on mentioning the more permanent ways; the guy is a good guy and I have just corrupted his mind. I will try my best to talk him out of it, despite me feeling that the bitch should die one horrible death for cheating on such a good guy. Nestor does not deserve this, and hopefully I can convince him to rather get a divorce, take some time for himself to search himself or something in that direction, and when the time is right, he can start seeing women again, and so he might even meet the perfect woman, a woman that will be a thousand times better than the loose slut that he has now.'

"Are you coming back to bed, or should I just finish off myself," Valeria asks in a sarcastic tone, this not amusing Kai even in the slightest.

"No need to get pissy, Valeria; I'm coming."

Kai gets up from the couch and heads to bed, he placing his phone on the bed stand before taking his place on the bed, on top of Valeria where they immediately start kissing each other the moment the two lovers are in a comfortable position.

Usually Kai does not answer his phone when he is busy with a woman, but he just got a feeling that it is an important call, and Kai has learned by now to trust that feeling, and when he saw Nestor's name being displayed on the screen, he did not even think twice of answering it.

Kai likes Nestor because Nestor is one of the very few good guys in this world, and Kai knows that he has to have a few good men in his life, even if it is just in his business, and now that Nestor is going through this thing with his wife, Kai is feeling very protective over Nestor, and he wants to help Nestor.

Tomorrow morning he will hear what Nestor wants to do regarding his cheating wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai cannot believe that it his right hand man that is currently sitting right here in front of him; Nestor truly does look like a mess, and it is clear that his time away to get his head clear did not work at all.

His hair is a mess, he has dark circles under his eyes, his eyes are also bloodshot; his clothes are wrinkled and he looks and sounds very tired. In short, Kai is currently staring at the face of the former Nestor.

Both men are sitting in the main tea room of the Hiwatari manor, a room Kai hardly uses, but this is a special case. He wants Nestor to be calm, and because Kai's grandmother had decorated this room when she was still alive many, many years ago, he has decided that this is the best room because it is warm and comfortable, Oksana always trying her best to keep the room exactly how the late Mrs Hiwatari has left it.

Kai does not do this for just anyone; a person has to be very special to be even allowed into this room, never mind being invited for breakfast at Hiwatari manor.

"What am I going to do, Mr Hiwatari?" Nestor asks in a tired tone of voice while sitting with his hands in his hair.

"First off, call me Kai, Nestor; we are not at the office right now; secondly, what do you want to do, and I mean, REALLY DO?"

Nestor removes his hands from his hair and he just looks deep into Kai's eyes, his eyes revealing his true emotions and thoughts, and Kai cannot blame Nestor for feeling and thinking this way. Were it him, the bitch would have been chopped up a long time ago, both her and her lover, but luckily Nestor is not him, and thank God for that.

"I still love my wife, Kai, but how can one overlook this infidelity of hers? I know that when I called last night, I wanted to get rid of her permanently, but after tossing and turning the entire night, I am not so sure about it anymore."

"I know that I have already said it before, but I am going to say it again: once a cheater, always a cheater. If they could cheat the first time, then they can do it again and again, and if they really loved their first partner so much, then they would never have gone for a second one, that is my opinion anyway."

"What would you have done if it were you, Kai?"

"You don't want to know, Nestor; you are a good guy, and I would like to keep it that way. I am actually pissed at myself for ever telling you that there are permanent ways of getting rid of her; I should not have put such dark things into your head."

"You were right in telling me that, Kai; those thoughts have already crossed my mind a couple of times, so you are not in the wrong."

Nestor takes a sip from his coffee before taking a bite from his breakfast, Kai also taking a few sips from his coffee. The two men remain in comfortable silence while Nestor slowly eats his breakfast. Kai is somewhat surprised that Nestor can even eat anything; he, himself is unable to eat anything whenever he is upset. The only thing that can get into his body at such a time is alcohol and drugs.

Nestor finally finishes his breakfast and he leans back into his chair while continuing to drink his coffee.

"Kai, I think that I have made up my mind: I don't want a divorce, I want to get rid of my wife permanently."

"Are you sure, Nestor, absolutely sure?"

Nestor nods his head up and down, "I will not be able to take it if we get a divorce and that slut gets to live happily on while I hurt on the inside, with me constantly wondering whether she still thinks about me or whether she even misses me. With her out of the way, I can forget about her completely and get on with my life; I can close off that chapter of my life and bury her like her body will get buried."

Kai just sighs, he now actually feeling a little disappointed with Nestor for wanting to take this route, but a man's got to do what a man's got to do in order to protect his pride, and if a man does not have his pride, then he has nothing else in this world.

"I am being honest when I say that I am disappointed about you wanting to go this route, Nestor, but I am the one who has made the offer, so I will help you until the very end. When do you want it to be done?"

"This week maybe, and I am sorry about disappointing you, Kai, but I think that you do understand all of this completely, right?"

Kai just gives a single nod with his head to confirm it, because he truly does understand it all.

"I will need a few details of your wife, like the number plates of her car, her cell phone number and a picture of her; the rest will be taken care of. Now, I want you to be honest with me, Nestor, 200% okay?"

Nestor nods his head while looking very attentively at Kai.

"Will you ever regret this in the distant future, knowing that you had been the reason why your wife had been murdered?"

"I highly doubt it, Kai, and should there come a day where the feelings of regret starts to flare up, I will just think back of all the hurt that she has caused me without even thinking of what it might do to me should I happen to find out about it. I want the bitch to die, and then I want to move on with my life, completely forgetting about my cheating wife."

"Very well, Nestor. I will get my guys to orchestrate it all, and I will let them know that it should look like one horrible accident, so no fingers will point back to you."

"Thank you, Kai, and should there come a day where I might blab out something, you have my permission to exterminate me like a cockroach."

"Should you blab, Nestor, then I will not need your or anyone else's permission to do so, because I do not tolerate any sign or type of defiance."

Nestor just smiles very nervously at Kai, Kai giving Nestor a smirk in return which slightly makes Nestor a little bit nervous. He knows that Kai can be a very dangerous and brutal man; he has seen it so many times in the business meetings, so Nestor can only imagine how brutal Kai can get in the crime world.

"I will inform you when it will all happen, and you can decide whether you want to witness your wife's demise, or not."

"I will think about it; will you maybe need me for anything else when this all goes down?"

Kai shakes his head from side to side, "All that you need to do afterwards is to act like the grieving husband who has just lost his only reason for living."

"Shouldn't be too hard, I guess."

"I suggest you make it happen, Nestor, otherwise you will look very suspicious, and then the wrong people will start sniffing around, and although they will not find anything that will lead back to my people, I will hate to lose you as an employee all because people will find you guilty as a murderer without any type of concrete evidence. You know how it works; just a hint of a crime, and society already deems you a hardened criminal, and as you know, my company means everything to me and it will always be first in my life, and it will remain like that; so if you appear to be a liability to my company, I will have to let you go."

"I understand fully, and I do not expect anything else, Kai; I would have felt the exact same way if I were in your shoes. I promise that I will be the most heartbroken husband there is, the saddest grieving widower."

"That sounds much better."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You do know that we have less than three weeks before the wedding, and you still have no tux, my love."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me, MY LOVE; I suggest you get your ass into gear, and get a move on in finding the one. You know that you are a big guy, and that adjustments will have to be made to the tux. Anyway, you were the one that had decided no tailor made suits, so now you will have to pay the price for denying me the joy of watching you get fitted with materials."

"Will you relax already, sweetness? There is more than enough time, and I am sure the adjustments will be done quickly, and I already explained to you why I do not want anything tailor made."

"Yeah, yeah, your balls are not to be touched my men, only women, and right now, there is only one woman who has the right to touch them, and yeah, the last part does flatter me, A LOT, but I still would have wanted you to get a proper suit made just for you."

"I am not going to pay, nor allow you, to pay a shit load of money for a thing that I am only going to wear once."

Anastasia just rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, because sometimes Bryan can just drain her energy with his useless debates and reasoning. When Bryan has made up his mind about something, no force in Heaven or hell can make him change his mind. This trait of him has both its advantages and disadvantages, but right now, only the disadvantages are being made known.

Anastasia gives one long and very deep sigh, "Fine; we will do it your way, but when are we going to get you a tux then?"

"This Saturday, and it is not so long from now, before you even think of wanting to moan about that, sweetness; it is already Wednesday so yes, there is still enough time to get a tux and for the adjustments to be made. By the way, do you know someone who can do adjustments?"

Anastasia suddenly grins at Bryan, the burly man not liking that grin because now he is going to hear something that he most definitely will not like.

"Aunt M; I think you know her, Elena's loving mother," Anastasia says in a sly tone, she trying to hide her laughter, but she is failing rather miserably.

Bryan's eyes just widen at the mere mention of that name, Anastasia finally bursting out in laughter after seeing Bryan's facial expression.

"Bet you are now regretting it in not getting a tailor made suit, right?"

"Not funny, sweetness; you know how your Aunt feels about me. I may be a big guy, but I am scared shitless of her. I always feel like I have to watch my back because I never know when she just may jump my bones."

Now Anastasia is laughing hysterically, tears streaming from her face while Bryan just scowls at his laughing girlfriend right now. She is trying to compose herself, but the moment she looks at Bryan, she again bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter, and the more she laughs, the grumpier Bryan gets.

After a few more minutes of hysterical laughter and enough glaring from Bryan to last Anastasia a life time, she finally composes herself, but she continues to grin at Bryan, he now being the one to roll his eyes at his significant other.

"Relax, my love, it is not so bad. I am sure that my aunt will not molest you; she may feel you up a little, but nothing too serious."

"Do you even hear yourself?! Are you listening to the words that are coming out of your mouth?" Bryan is starting to feel very nervous about this whole situation, "Are you seriously going to allow another woman to feel up your man, sweetness?"

"Hey, at least it is kept in the family," is all that Anastasia says to that, her grin even wider than before.

Bryan just throws his hands up into the air, he now at a complete loss about his girlfriend. Anastasia places her right hand on his left leg to demand Bryan's attention, and when he turns to face her, she looks deep into his eyes, his heart beat quickening upon looking into those spring green pools of his woman.

"Look, I know my aunt gets weak in the knees when she sees you, and I cannot blame her, but don't worry about my aunt. She may seem flirty and all that crap, but remember that she and my uncle are still very happily married, and do you really think that if my aunt constantly felt up other men, that he still would have been married to her?"

Bryan slowly shakes his head from side to side to indicate 'no'.

"You see, so relax, my love. Be glad that my aunt likes you this much because I have seen how she treats people that she does not like, and I can promise you that it is not a pretty sight."

"I guess, but your aunt can do my adjustments on one condition: both you and her husband are present."

"Agreed; I cannot wait to see your face when she..." Anastasia does not get to finish her sentence because all of a sudden an explosion is heard some distance away from the cafe that she and Bryan is currently sitting in.

The two lovers, along with most of the other customers within the cafe, gets up in a hurry and rushes out of the cafe, and as soon as they all get outside, they immediately see the cause of the explosion: just a couple of meters away from the cafe a car is engulfed in flames, the orange inferno devouring the car, and the flames appear to be hungry as they are large and seem to only get bigger and bigger.

Anastasia clutches tight on to Bryan's hands as the lovers continue to look on at how the car continues to be consumed by the raging flames.

"I just hope that no one was in that car," Anastasia softly says so that only she and Bryan can hear.

Bryan just looks at his girlfriend before turning his attention back to the burning car. Just then something catches his eye: a black Mercedes Benz with completely tinted windows slowly pulls out of a parking spot which is located across the street, and also just a small distance away from the burning car, and all at once this whole scene does not appear to be some kind of accident in Bryan's eyes. No normal caring person will just drive away from something like this.

Someone has indeed been in that car, but unfortunately that person is no more because this was a staged hit.

All that Bryan can wonder is, 'who was the unfortunate hit and who was behind it all?'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Nestor is sitting quietly in the back seat of the black S 63 AMG Mercedes Benz Coupe, the windows completely tinted, so that there will be no fear of anyone seeing him right now. In the two front seats of the car, two employees of The Chernyy Feniks are seated, all three men currently keeping an eye on the car that is parked across the street, Nestor's wife's car, a white Volvo XC60.

Nestor had talked to his wife earlier this morning to hear what her plans are for the day, and she just said that she has some errands to run in the shops, and that it is quite a lot.

The time now is 10:23, and Nestor's wife has been at this hotel since 08:30. They had followed her from home, and Nestor saw how she got out and entered the hotel, looking very happy with herself while doing so.

Kai has already explained to him how his wife is going to die, and although it sounds very cruel to Nestor, he knows that it has to be done. If she suffers, hopefully she will contemplate on her sins, and ask for forgiveness while still being alive and suffering in agonising pain.

The car has been booby-trapped the previous night while Nestor kept his wife busy in the house; her phone also got hacked during the weekend by The Chernyy Feniks's people, but without her knowledge. Only Nestor knows about it all, and with the hack Nestor was able to see exactly what was going on in his wife's phone, and to say that he was disgusted would have been an understatement because there were very vile messages, and what angered him the most was not the fact that his wife was having phone sex with another man, but for the fact that she never even did it with him, despite him asking her quite a few times. She just always said that she was not raised that way, and that she will feel very uncomfortable in doing something like that. There have even been very explicit photos being sent to this lover of hers, and she too has received very explicit photos from him, all of this sickening Nestor immensely. His wife did not even dare to wear sexy lingerie for him, but for this man she takes naked and explicit photos of herself.

All this angered him even more, and by the time he was done looking through her phone, Nestor was more than convinced that his wife had to die, and she had to die immediately.

Nestor suddenly spots his wife coming out of the hotel, with a man, the two of them holding hands while laughing together.

"Call her," is all the man in the driver's seat instructs Nestor to do, and he does as instructed.

Nestor pulls out his phone and he dials his wife's number, and he watches at how she reacts when she hears her phone ring. Nestor sees how she rolls her eyes when she looks at the screen, but she answers anyway.

" _Yes, Nestor?"_ she asks in a somewhat rude tone of voice.

"Sorry to bother, dear, but I was just wondering whether you are very busy at the moment. I wondered if we could grab an early lunch together, please?"

" _I told you this morning that I have a lot of errands to do in the city, Nestor, and I am not even near completing them; I still have a lot to do."_

"Where are you now?"

" _What does it sound like, Nestor? I am in the city, busy with my errands, so I don't think I will be able to join you for this early lunch that you want."_

"Oh okay, no matter then. I will see you later then. I love you."

" _Bye,"_ is all she says back before hanging up, not even giving Nestor a chance to say goodbye, nor even telling him back that she loves him too.

He looked at his wife the entire time he was talking to her, and he could see that she was pissed at him for even calling her; but it seems that she is back to her old slutty self as she and the man starts to engage in some public display of affection, the two lovers not caring what other people think of them right now.

Fortunately the kissing does not continue for too long before they depart, the man walking away from her as she gets into her car.

"Do it now," Nestor commands, his voice sounding so emotionless and dead right now, it almost sounding exactly like his employer's voice right now.

The man in the passenger's seat presses a green button on a small remote, and just like that, the car suddenly explodes into flames, Nestor watching how his wife starts to get consumed by the flames while she screams and struggles to get out; even her lover has rushed back after hearing the explosion, and right now he is trying to get close to the car but the seething flames are making it impossible for him.

Nestor continues to watch with cold eyes at how his wife's body continues to burn, she no longer screaming or trying to get out.

After being certain that the deed has been done, he instructs the driver to drive, and without looking at the burning remains of his wife and her car, they drive away while acting like nothing has just happened, like just killing someone had been nothing to them, like it had been like taking out the trash, nothing exciting about it.

Nestor does not even feel a little remorse for what he has just done; in fact, he feels like a brand new person, like a free person and a person who can now do whatever his heart desires without feeling guilty about anything.

'It was a good thing in killing that whore; now I can live like a free man, but first I have to play my part as the shocked and grieving husband, so first thing is first: the office.'

Nestor removes his phone from his jacket and he dials a number that he already knows by heart.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai is currently sitting by his desk, reading glasses on and cigarette in his left hand as he types away on his computer, he busy with his speech for the official opening of Hiwatari Medical Care, the opening happening in about three weeks' time.

While typing, Vera suddenly comes walking in, without even knocking, this quickly getting Kai's attention because she only does this when something is very, very wrong. Kai immediately notices that Vera is very pale in her face, like she has seen something very dreadful right now.

"Kai..."even her voice tone shows that something is very wrong.

"Vera, you okay? What is going on?" Kai asks in a concern voice while getting up from his desk, and he quickly walks towards Vera where he gently takes her by the hand.

"Nestor...he just called...some...something terrible has...has happened..."

Kai starts to lead Vera to the couch area where he sits her down, Kai taking a seat right next to her.

Kai knows very well what has happened, because it has been his idea for Nestor to call Vera to inform her of the 'horrible accident' so that he that is Nestor does not look suspicious in any way, and so far it looks like it is working.

"Take a deep breath, Vera, calm down, and then tell me what happened, alright?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Saturday morning, and the heart of Moscow is buzzing with life from all corners of the world. Tourists are taking pictures and admiring the architecture of the city, along with the snow, and although it is cold outside, it does not seem to bother any of the tourists as they are all dressed in their warmest clothes to brace the cold of the capital city of Russia.

And it is not only tourists wandering the streets of the beautiful capital city; the residents of Moscow are also walking around, some doing their weekly shopping, where as others are just doing some shopping because they are in the mood to spend some money, and they will spend it on anything they find fancy, whether they need it or not.

Bryan and Anastasia are dressed very warmly, with Anastasia having twice as many clothes on as Bryan, and even if she is walking close to Bryan, it does not help her in getting warm. These two lovers are on a mission to get Bryan his tux for Elena and Misha's wedding which will be in exactly in two weeks, and it will be in St Petersburg.

"I swear, if that place does not have their inner heating on full, I am going to start a riot," Anastasia says in a complaining voice. She is a native born, but she still has trouble with the extreme cold of her home country.

"You and who, sweetness?"

"You of course, what did you think? My boyfriend has to support me through everything; that is the golden rule."

Bryan just snorts at that, "According to whom? I have never heard that so-called golden rule about me supporting you in everything, no matter how ludicrous that 'everything' can be."

"That's my rule, my love, you know, from my book that I am currently writing, titled 'Rules of dating Anastasia Grekov, that Bryan Kuznetsov has to follow."

"And I suppose that when this book of yours has been completed, and also published, that I have to purchase it?"

Anastasia just grins at her boyfriend while he shakes his head from side to side while muttering 'unbelievable'.

The two love birds finally arrive at the shop where they sell various tuxes and expensive business suits, it being clear from the moment a person walks through the door that this place is reserved for only the very rich people of the society.

The floor of the shop is covered with very expensive carpets, soft to the touch, and it looks very clean. There are various sections in the shop, each section showcasing a certain type of tux or expensive suits, they varying from different labels, different materials, sizes, and different colours. The personnel inside the shop looks very professional as they are all dressed very stylish and they all look like they are working in the business sector, instead of a clothing shop. Soft classical music is playing in the background while the rest of the shop has such a relaxing aura to it; it even smells exceptionally well, not that nauseating smell of new clothes.

Anastasia immediately goes to the section where they sell the stylish black tuxes, with Bryan slowly following her, he no longer holding her hand; Anastasia released his hand the moment she spotted the black tuxes, and she secretly reminds him of a little girl that has walked into the world's biggest and best toy shop in the whole world, and that she has been told that she can get anything that she wants.

Seeing as Anastasia already knows Bryan's size, she quickly goes to work in finding his size, but it is proving to be a bit more difficult. Bryan is just standing on the side, hearing how his girlfriend is silently cussing while going through the various sizes.

An assistant spots Anastasia and Bryan, and she starts to make her way toward them, Bryan seeing how the woman has her eyes locked on him. She comes to a standstill right in front of Bryan, the woman completely ignoring Anastasia, the Grekov woman seeing this, and she only glares at the woman's back.

"How may I help you, Sir?" the female assistant asks while making sure she gets to stand as close as possible to Bryan.

"Ask my girlfriend," is all Bryan says back to her in a cold voice while nodding with his head into Anastasia's direction.

The assistant's flirtatious smile quickly disappears the moment Bryan mentions the word 'girlfriend', this causing him to smirk now. The woman finally turns to Anastasia, she putting on a fake smile while greeting Anastasia.

"I am shocked that you even noticed me now, lady, seeing as I have been here the whole time."

"My apologies, Miss; how may I be of assistance to you?"

Anastasia smirks at her and walks to Bryan where she hooks her left arm through Bryan's right arm, "Well, as you can see this man of mine is quite a big guy, so finding a tux that will fit him perfectly will just be perfect, if you do not mind, sweetheart."

The assistant continues to smile a fake smile, "I am sure that I will be able to find something in your size; any specifications on the colour, label or material?"

"As long as it fits him, is black and makes my man look even more stylish than he already is, I don't care about the other stuff," Anastasia says with a huge grin which resembles a very self satisfactory grin, to which Bryan can only chuckle at.

He is well aware of what Anastasia is doing right now; Anastasia noticed the woman making eyes at him, and Bryan knows by now that Anastasia can get pretty jealous when she wants to, especially when another female makes it clear that she is interested in him. Anastasia can also be territorial when the moment calls for it, like right now his girlfriend is constantly going to remind this woman that he is only hers, and no one else's boyfriend.

This usually leaves him filled with pride, and also feeling like the luckiest man in the world because he has a woman that wants the whole world to know that he belongs to her and to only her.

The assistant leaves their side and Bryan takes this moment to gently yank Anastasia close to him where he plants a meaningful kiss on her lips, leaving the Grekov woman slightly stunned as she smiles up at him after Bryan pulls his lips away from hers.

"I will never complain about you kissing me, my love, but if I may ask, what was that all about?"

Bryan says nothing, and he opts for another kiss, this time deepening it, and he does not care who sees their public display of affection right now because no one is going to prevent him from kissing his girlfriend right now.

Anastasia lovingly wraps her arms around Bryan's neck while he places his big manly hands on her hips and pulls her up against him, their lips and tongues moving against each other with so much passion, that Bryan is slowly starting to get horny.

The clearing of a throat is suddenly heard by the assistant who has returned, and Anastasia and Bryan reluctantly pulls away from each other, Bryan trying to resist the urge of wanting to glare at the assistant this very moment for interrupting his passionate moment with his girlfriend.

Anastasia completely pulls away from Bryan and she walks over to the assistant to get a better look at the tux that she is holding.

While Anastasia is looking at the tux, the assistant inconspicuously looks over at Bryan, as she tries to take in every little detail of the big guy's well built body while his girlfriend is occupied at this moment.

'What I would do to have him take me up against a wall right now; lucky bitch. I bet she gets to feel him inside of her every single day, and that just pisses me off! When will I get a guy like this? All I get are these drunk and abusive assholes which are not really something to look at. I also want a guy which I can drool about all day and night.'

Bryan glances round in the shop, but he suddenly gets the feeling that he is being watched, and when he turns back to face Anastasia, he sees the horny assistant looking at him with hungry filled eyes, and it is really making him very uncomfortable right now.

"What do you think, sweetness, should I go put it on to try it out?" Bryan asks, hoping to catch the attention of his girlfriend so that she can see how the slut is looking at him.

Anastasia, however, does not look up from the outfit as she in inspecting the tux very closely while talking to Bryan, "I will answer you in about 10 seconds, my love; I just want to make sure that this one is what we are looking for."

"If you'd like, Sir, I can come with you when you try it on, you know, to see that it fits perfectly on your body," the assistant suddenly announces, she clearly not thinking straight right now.

Bryan visible winces at that, but Anastasia all of a sudden starts to chuckle at this slutty assistant.

"Wow, sweetheart, you truly are something else."

"Why thank you, Miss," the assistant replies with a huge grin on her face.

Again, Anastasia just chuckles, "No, sweetheart, I did not mean it as a compliment; I meant it in the way that you really have no shame and clearly no self-respect for constantly trying to flirt with a man that is clearly not interested in you, and what is worse, is that you continue to do it while his partner is here, and yes, I saw how you checked him out while my attention was on this tux. You are making my boyfriend very uncomfortable with your desperation. Here is a little advice, little girl: when you want to flirt with a man, make sure that he is not in a relationship, and also that his girlfriend is not anywhere near you, because you may just get your ass kicked in a very brutal way. Now, my man and I would appreciate it if you could show us to your fitting rooms where he will try on this tux, and where _I_ will see whether it fits his body perfectly or not, and if we need any assistance, I am sure that one of your seniors will be able to assist us, because truthfully, if I have to see you drool at my boyfriend one more time, I will be charged with aggravated assault."

The assistant's eyes and mouth are wide open, clearly from shock, because no one has ever talked to her like this, and normally she would retaliate, but clearly this girlfriend of this guy seems like a bad ass woman who does not make empty threats.

Bryan feels so proud, and also very horny, because of his girlfriend right now for putting this little floozy in her place, and he again feels like the luckiest man in the entire world for having this incredible woman by his side, and to also be able to call her his woman.

"My apologies to you both, and I am really sorry about my manners; it will not happen again," the assistant says while bowing her head to show respect to both Bryan and Anastasia.

"Yeah, you better apologise, sweetheart; I know my boyfriend is one gorgeous specimen of the male race, but he is mine, and I am certain that if you drop this easy and slutty attitude of yours, you will be able to find yourself a good guy that you can stare at all day."

"Yes, Miss, I will take your advice. Now, if you will please follow me so that I can show you the fitting rooms."

"Very well, lead the way."

The assistant takes the lead, Bryan and Anastasia following her, Bryan holding Anastasia's hand firmly in his while he grins like an idiot at the moment.

The three reach the area where the fitting rooms are, and the couple chooses the second last fitting room, and luckily for them, they are alone in the fitting area. The assistant hands Bryan the tux, and after apologising once more to both him and Anastasia, she leaves the two love birds all alone.

The fitting room is very luxurious, and it is exactly how one would expect a classy place's fitting rooms to be. The room is 3m by 4m, with soft carpet covering the floor; two large mirrors are hanging on both ends of the wall, with a luxurious velvet sofa situated at the opposite of the entrance to the room. There is also a small wooden table placed in the left corner of the room with a vase with fresh flowers in it. The fitting room does not have a door, but it closed with very long, thick curtains, the colour being that of a dark blue which complements the white carpet of the area. It is open on the top but no one is able to look into the next fitting room, although all different sounds will be heard. In total, there are only five fitting rooms, all decorated very classy.

Anastasia enters the small room first with Bryan shortly on her heels, he closing the curtain after they both are in the room. Bryan hangs the tux on to one of the bronze hooks, and while Anastasia is still admiring the small room, Bryan all of a sudden pushes her up against the mirror on the right as he immediately ambushes her lips while she just gives a little yelp-like sound due to the surprise of her boyfriend. Bryan wastes no time in picking her up and pushing her harder against the mirror, and all that Anastasia can do is to wrap both her arms and legs around Bryan as she gives in to the rough and passionate kissing of Bryan, as she silently wonders to herself what has just caused Bryan to act like this all of a sudden.

She can clearly feel his hard on press up against her, and there is no doubt about Bryan taking her right here, right now, and that thought alone is so exhilarating to her right now that she can actually not wait for him to get rid of her clothes.

Bryan finally moves his fierce kissing from her mouth down to her neck, Anastasia taking one deep breath the moment their lips separate from each other, and she can only moan out as Bryan targets all of her sensitive spots on her neck.

"My love, I know you are in the mood...aah...right now, however I cannot help but...mmmmmm...wonder what came over you?"

Bryan says nothing, but after sucking on her right ear lobe for a while, he removes his lips from her skin, and brushes them lightly over Anastasia's lips, teasing her, tempting her as he smirks at her, "You and that bad ass attitude of yours, sweetness; that is what has made me as horny as hell right now, and I simply must have you now. I will never be able to wait until we reach home."

Anastasia can only gape at Bryan while he continues to smirk at her all while still brushing his lips against her own lips.

"You got a problem with that, sweetness?" Bryan asks huskily against Anastasia's lips, and as to emphasise on his plans with her, he pushes his erection hard up against her crotch area to which Anastasia's just moans at.

"Take me, big boy," is all that Anastasia says to Bryan, and he does not wait another second before ambushing her lips once more.

Bryan pulls Anastasia away from the mirror and he throws her onto the sofa, and he immediately gets on top of her where his hands start to roam her body, while Anastasia wraps her legs around Bryan's body once more as her fingers dig in through the material of his jacket.

It is only now that Bryan realises that they both still have their clothing on, and they are way too much in his opinion. He breaks away from the kissing and he sits on his knees and looks down at his girlfriend.

"I see you also realised that we have way too many layers of clothing on," Anastasia says in that cheeky tone of voice of hers.

Bryan says nothing and he quickly goes to work on removing Anastasia's clothes where he starts with her jacket first. Anastasia stops Bryan midway as she too proceeds to sit on her knees where she also starts to undress Bryan, and while undressing each other, they cannot resist in kissing each other, the passionate and hunger filled kissing commencing once more between the two lovers.

Within a blink of an eye, they both are naked and again in their previous position, Anastasia on her back with Bryan on top of her, and he does not even bother with foreplay as he just pushes himself into Anastasia, this instant penetration causing Anastasia to moan out very loud.

"You have to be quiet, sweetness," is all Bryan whispers to Anastasia.

"Screw them all," is her only reply with her eyes closed, she giving out another moan as to emphasise on the fact that she will not be quiet.

Anastasia arches her upper body up when Bryan thrusts into her body once more, this resulting in another moan coming from his girlfriend; Bryan just shakes his head to this, while smirking down at Anastasia, not that she is even aware of his smirking. He likes it when Anastasia gets vocal whenever they make love, but he does not want to get thrown out right now, so that only leaves him with one option: cover Anastasia's mouth.

With his right hand, Bryan gently places it on Anastasia's mouth, her eyes immediately opening, and she just glares at Bryan, but he is not fazed at all; instead, he grins at her, "I did tell you to be quiet, sweetness," he says in a playful tone, to which Anastasia just rolls her eyes.

Much to her displeasure, Bryan has stopped with his thrusting, and with a nudge of her right foot, Bryan also realises that he has stopped. Anastasia does not care about the fact that Bryan is currently keeping her mouth shut, but as long as he does not stop moving within her, he can even duck tape her mouth for all she cares.

Bryan starts thrusting into her once more, he picking up pace and depth as they go on, and he is also unable to keep quiet as grunts and groans can be heard coming from him, but at least he is not as vocal as Anastasia right now.

Anastasia continues to moan, but fortunately for the love birds, Bryan's hand seems to muffle most of the noise, so now she can moan as much as she wants to.

Bryan lowers his head on to Anastasia's right shoulder where he starts to softly bite on it as his thrusting becomes even faster, and the definite sound of naked skin hitting against naked skin can be heard from within the little fitting room, and neither of the occupants could care less about that right now. The entire store can hear them now, and they will even put on a show for the spectators if that will shut up everyone.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I really do not get why you had to come, Alisia; I am not a baby."

"Oh boo hoo, see the tears in my eyes for your so-called dilemma."

Kai only rolls his eyes at Alisia while he waits for her to enter the shop first. The official opening of Hiwatari Medical care is in exactly two weeks and unfortunately, Kai is too busy to wait for a tux to be made for that evening, and that is why he is here with Alisia at the tux store to get one that is already made and he knows that he will find one that will fit him perfectly.

Alisia is here to pick up Tala's suit that has been ordered two months ago, and while Alisia and Kai are doing their shopping, Tala is at home watching the babies. Alisia had scolded him for being away most of the week on a trip out of the country, and now he has to make up for lost time with his babies; and it is not like he is complaining. Tala loves to spend as much time as possible with his kids. Kai has even offered to delegate some of Tala's duties to the others, but Tala has refused, saying that even if he has fewer responsibilities, he will still want to check up on the others to see whether they are doing their duties efficiently, so he may as well just continue with how things are right now. It will save everyone a lot of hassle.

The assistant from earlier, the one that had tried to catch Bryan's eye, spots Kai the moment he walks in after Alisia, and a sudden smile appears on her face. She does not wait for anyone else to assist Kai, and she immediately makes her way towards Kai, who is just looking around right now.

"Good morning, Sir, and how may I be of assistance to you on this beautiful morning?"

Alisia only shakes her head from side to side and walks away from Kai and the assistant because she is in no mood for Kai's flirting manners right now. She is on her period right now, so she has pain and she is very irritated, and she might just slap both Kai and the slut if they start flirting right in front of her. Alisia decides to make her way to the counter to ask about the tux of her husband.

Kai gives a slight smirk at the somewhat friendly assistant, while he looks deep into her eyes to show her that she has his full attention.

"A beautiful morning you say? I guess you have been looking a lot in the mirror today to see the true beauty of this Saturday, right?"

All of a sudden the assistant starts to giggle, "I will take that as a compliment, Sir."

"You better, because I do not flatter just any type of woman that crosses my path," and as he says this, Kai displays his signature flirtatious smirk, the one he knows women simply cannot resist, and Kai can suddenly see how the assistant's eyes start to twinkle with desire.

"What is your name, sweetheart?"

"Melanie, Sir."

"Just call me, Kai," Kai replies while taking Melanie's hand gently into his, and like a true gentleman of the Victorian times, he kisses the top of her hand after bowing down his head, and Melanie cannot help but blush at this.

"I thought chivalry had died out a long time ago."

"Not in my family, Melanie; the boys in our family are taught from a very early age on all about etiquette and chivalry. Women are after all the driving force behind all successful men."

Melanie cannot stop smiling like a high school girl because the way Kai smirks and keeps his eyes on her, is enough to make any woman turn into his personal slave, and she will gladly be his slave any day of the week.

"You truly are a rare breed for still treating a woman like a proper lady, Kai."

"It is always a pleasure to make a true beauty feel even more beautiful and special than she already is; if it is alright with you, may I get your number before I leave from here?"

'Oh shit, can't you just take me here right now?!' Melanie yells within her mind, her hormones are already all over the place, and now this gorgeous man has just asked her number, 'Can this get any better?!'

Suddenly she is brought out of her thoughts when she hears a throat being cleared right behind her, and when she turns around, she looks directly into beautiful blue eyes, the blue eyes belonging to the woman who came walking in with Kai.

"I'm told that you are the one to talk to about picking up an order?"

"Yes, I am; do you have the number?" Melanie asks, her flirty and friendly attitude gone with the wind right now.

Alisia just shoves the paper into Melanie's hands rather rudely, "It will be greatly appreciated if this can happen today," is all Alisia says to Melanie.

Melanie just nods her head once, and after winking her eye at Kai, she makes her way to the back of the store.

"Was that really necessary?" Kai asks in a pissed of voice, his emotionless expression back on his face.

"Whatever; can you just hurry this up already, Kai. I am really not feeling good, so I would appreciate it if you can get your ass into gear so that we can head back home."

"What's wrong?" Kai asks in a somewhat concerned voice.

"Just woman shit, so please hurry, and anyway, what is Valeria going to say about you chatting up other woman?"

"What does she want to say about it? This is my life; I do not have to explain anything to her, and I also do not belong to her; I belong to no one, Alisia."

"Yeah, yeah, we can talk about that later; just pick something already so that you can go put it on. My body and mind is really deteriorating by the minute here."

"Hn."

Kai takes Alisia by the hand and he leads her towards the area where people sit down to try on shoes, and Kai just indicates to Alisia with his head for her to take a seat, and after being certain that Alisia is somewhat comfortable, Kai makes his way towards the black tuxes where he retrieves two from the collection, and then he makes his way towards the fitting rooms.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She presses her hands harder on her own mouth as the first orgasm rushes through her body, she using both of her hands to muffle the sound, and even though it does help with most of the sound, someone that is standing right outside the room will still be able to hear her moan out in pleasure.

Anastasia is currently lying on her back with her right leg hanging over Bryan's left shoulder, while he straddles her left leg that is still lying flat on the sofa; Bryan's left hand has a firm grip on her right leg, as does his right hand on her left leg, and Bryan just enjoys the view in front of him now.

His thrusting is fast and hard, and with this somewhat aggressive thrusting of his, Anastasia's breasts are bouncing constantly, and in his opinion there truly is nothing more beautiful than watching his woman be naked in front of him while he takes her over and over again, and not even to mention the sounds that are coming from Anastasia. He did not only hear her first orgasm, but he also felt it as her entire inner cavern clenched really tight around his member, and as if adding fuel to an already large burning fire, Bryan's thrusting picked up even more pace, and now he is going really hard and fast.

Luckily he does not have to worry about hurting Anastasia with this aggressive thrusting because she has shown on various occasions already that she can take it all, but then she has to be in the mood for the aggressive thrusting, and usually the only time she is in the mood for it, is when the two of them suddenly get very horny in a public place, and they have to make due with a quickie. The quickies are usually this aggressive, and Anastasia usually manages to get an orgasm in three minutes, a personal best for Bryan.

While continuing with his 'hard core' thrusting into his girlfriend, Bryan suddenly hears a curtain in the last cubicle open, and then closing, and this causes him to immediately stop with his thrusting. He taps Anastasia on her right leg so that he can get her attention, and the moment she looks at him, he shows with his index finger to keep quiet as someone is next to them.

All that Anastasia does is raise her right middle finger into the direction of the last cubicle and then she smirks up at Bryan, and all that he can do is shake his head before commencing with pounding into his girlfriend, and quickly the only sounds coming from this cubicle of theirs is the skin against skin sound.

The moment Kai came walking in, he could immediately hear the sounds of two people being busy in here, and being a slight pervert sometimes, Kai picked the last cubicle, right next to the only other occupied cubicle, and now while he is slowly getting undressed, Kai can clearly hear how the two are going at it in quite a hard manner, and because he himself loves sex so much, Kai also can't help but get horny right now.

'I have to give Valeria a call after this,' this being Kai's only thought on his own horniness right now.

Kai can only chuckle softly to himself as he hears the muffled moans coming from the woman, there being no doubt about the two occupants trying their very best in trying to be quiet, but they are not really succeeding in that area right now.

The second orgasm assaults Anastasia's senses, and as her inner walls clenches around Bryan's member, he pushes very, very deep into her and he does not even realise that he is doing this, but it does not seem that Anastasia feels any difference as the orgasm is still numbing all of her logical senses and her entire nervous system.

The two continue with their escapades while Kai looks himself in the mirror with the first tux on, just a regular black one, and although it does fit him, he is not entirely happy with it. Kai goes to work to undress himself so that he can try on the next one, and as he is getting undressed, he hears a deep moan coming from the man this time, Kai again softly chuckling to himself upon hearing the man give out a deep manly moan.

'Maybe he has also reached his peak; good for him,' Kai thinks to himself while putting on the second tux.

However, it is not as what Kai had thought, because Bryan did not come; he moaned because Anastasia decided to tease him by removing her hands from her mouth, and with her right hand she started to massage her right breast, and with her left hand, she started to stroke her clit, and this is what caused Bryan to moan out like that because this image of his girlfriend touching herself is beyond any erotic scene he has ever seen on TV or in a magazine.

Bryan abruptly stops with his thrusting and he removes Anastasia's leg from his shoulder, and after placing it flat on to the sofa, he leans down towards Anastasia and nips on her lower lip.

"Bloody tease; you know I can't come here, sweetness, and playing with yourself like that does not do me any favours," Bryan whispers into Anastasia's left ear, and he tries his best to do it as soft as possible.

"What are you going to do about it, my love, about my teasing?" Anastasia whispers into Bryan's left ear, she being unable to hide the taunting within her voice.

Bryan pulls his head away from Anastasia and he sits up straight and just grins down at her, but he says nothing; however, Anastasia can easily spot the look in Bryan's eyes right now, that look he has when he is up to no good.

Bryan removes himself completely from Anastasia and he gets up from the sofa where he moves over to the small table and he removes the vase of flowers from it; he places the vase outside of the room, and then he proceeds to move the table to right in front of the mirror on the left side of the room. Bryan takes his place in front of the table and he signals for Anastasia to get up and to come and join him which she obediently does, but not without eyeing her boyfriend with a smirk on her mouth.

The moment Anastasia comes to stand right in front him, he turns her around so that she faces the mirror and she can clearly see their reflections, and she suddenly gasps at just how sexy it all looks right now.

'We have to make a sex tape!' Anastasia suddenly thinks to herself upon seeing this very sexy image right now.

Bryan also looks at Anastasia in the mirror, their reflections meeting each other, and Bryan also cannot help but swoon at the sudden image that is greeting his eyes. He sees Anastasia naked every day, and he knows every inch of her body by now, but still he just cannot help but admire Anastasia's body all over again.

Her feminine toned muscles, her phoenix tattoo on the right side of her stomach, her belly ring, her beautiful breasts, they all look so mesmerizing to him at this very moment, and he truly has not seen anything as beautiful as her in his entire life.

Just like Bryan, Anastasia is also admiring her boyfriend in the mirror, or those that are at least visible to her, but luckily it is more than enough to drool at. She places her hands on top of his which are currently holding her by her hips, and their fingers immediately entwine with each other; his big, strong arms are a sight to behold all on their own, and in her imagination Anastasia can't help but picture herself as a drooling cartoon figure right now whose huge cartoon eyes are about to pop out of their sockets, just like Jim Carrey's eyes in the 1995 movie, The Mask, where he saw Cameron Diaz for the first time performing her number in the club.

The tattoo on his upper left arm just rounds of it all, and the fact that the tattoo symbolises so much for Bryan, it just makes it even more sexier. Bryan's strong jaw line compliments his grey eyes, and those full kissable lips of his is a dream come true, or a trip from the most potent drug known to man.

Both lovers' hearts are suddenly pounding much faster in their chest due to a sudden explosion of all types of beautiful emotions, and while still looking at Anastasia's reflection, Bryan gently picks up Anastasia's right leg and places it on top of the table, planting her foot flat on the surface of the table, all while not breaking his grip on her.

"Just watch," is all that Bryan whispers into Anastasia's right ear.

Anastasia keeps her eyes on Bryan's eyes in the mirror, and she notices how Bryan is lowering himself, and just then she sees his erection between her legs, and just like that, Bryan penetrates her, and she gets to see it all.

It all suddenly becomes too overwhelming for Anastasia and all that she can do is to throw her head back and moan out loud, but luckily Bryan had anticipated this, and on reflex, he has managed to cover her mouth with his right hand, and again her moaning is muffled.

But again, Kai can hear it very clearly, and he even realises that the two lovers are in a new position within the room, and they suddenly sound much closer to him right now. He can hear how the movements of the man pick up momentum once more, the muffled moans of the woman becoming constant.

'They must be in one epic position right now for her to be so vocal; I really must hurry here so that I can go to Valeria's place,' Kai thinks to himself upon seeing his own semi hard on in the reflection of the mirror.

Kai has finally tried on the second tux and in his opinion it fits him much better than the first tux, and he is in the process of redressing his own clothes.

Within in a couple of minutes he is all done and ready to go. Kai collects the two tuxes and he silently slides open the curtains of his cubicle, and while slowly passing the cubicle with the two lovers still inside, Kai tosses a foil packet over the curtain, he not sure whether they will see the condom right away, but it is the thought that counts. He hopes they enjoy it until the very end.

Kai is almost at the exit when the woman again moans out loud, but this time it is a name that she is moaning.

"Bryan..."

" _Demyan..."_

Kai immediately halts in his steps the moment he hears that voice, and just like that a memory flashes through his mind, a memory of him being between her legs, looking up and seeing Anastasia's parted lips as she heaves for air while she moans out his name while he continues to please her orally.

'Ana?' Kai thinks to himself.

Suddenly he can hear his own heartbeat within his ears, and it is beating at an abnormally fast rate. Kai turns around and he slowly starts to make his way towards the cubicle, he not thinking at all right now; he is only acting on instinct, whatever his instincts may be right now.

Kai stops right in front of the cubicle, his fingers brushing the heavy curtain, and he can still hear the two occupants going at it.

'I have to know,' Kai thinks to himself, he desperate to see if it is his Ana right now in the dressing cubicle.

Kai takes hold of the curtain, and he gets ready to yank it open, but just then three more words are spoken from the woman, "Don't...stop...Bryan" and again Kai sees Anastasia in front of him.

Kai at once retracts his hand from the curtain and he drops both of the tuxes to the floor and he takes a step back, his eyes wide as he silently gasps to himself.

'Ana, it...it is you,' Kai thinks to himself, and all of a sudden a horrible feeling comes over him.

It suddenly feels like his heart has just stopped beating and like a thousand knives made of ice has just been stabbed into his chest; a painful numbing feeling is taking over his body and he is starting to feel light headed. Even his lungs feels constricted right now.

His ears have closed off the moans and groans that have suddenly become more in the cubicle, and all that Kai can think of now, is to get the hell out of here because he feels trapped right now, like everything is closing in on him, like everything is trying to suffocate him right here on the spot, and as if acting on its own accord right now, Kai stumbles towards the exit, and the moment Kai reaches the exit, he grabs hold of the wall as he suddenly feels like he is about to faint any second now.

Alisia is casually sitting where Kai has left her, but she luckily has Tala's tux with her right now, and while waiting for Kai to finish up, she is busy scrolling through the photos on her phone, Alisia unable to stop smiling while looking at the photos of her husband and their two beautiful children.

All of a sudden a dreadful feeling comes over her, and without thinking she looks into the fitting rooms' direction and she immediately spots Kai leaning against the wall, and he does not look good.

She drops everything and rushes to Kai and when she reaches him, and she immediately sees the state that Kai is in.

"Kai, look at me."

Kai does not notice her as he keeps looking out in front of him, his mind clouded with flashes of Anastasia and their time together in New York City. It isn't until Alisia takes his face into her hands and turns his head towards her so that he can face her, that Kai is finally brought out of his agonising world the moment he looks into Alisia's eyes.

"Home," is all he softly says to Alisia, to which she just nods at before wrapping her arm around Kai's waist so that she can support him until they reach the car.

Alisia instructs Melanie to bring all of her belongings that she has dropped, and the assistant does as told; she even helps Alisia get Kai into the passenger seat of the car, Kai's Charcoal coloured Dodge RAM 1500, but clearly she has more looks than brains because after seeing the state Kai is in, she still manages to complain about Kai not having her number yet, and this was the last straw for Alisia.

"Bitch, please, are you really such a dim witted tart that you can't even see the state that this man is in?! There is no way in hell that he will remember your existence, much less ask your number, so go chase some other man, you whore!"

Melanie is so shocked and speechless that she bursts into tears the moment Alisia speeds out of the parking and into the traffic.

Kai is just sitting lifelessly in the passenger seat while he has his head pressed against the window, and even though it looks like he is staring out at the world, that is not the case at all. His mind keeps running her voice over and over in his head, it accompanied with how the man that is with her is taking her over and over again, and how she is enjoying every second of it, and it constantly breaks his heart into a million pieces.

"Kai?" Alisia calls out softly, but she gets no response from Kai.

She calls his name a few more times but still nothing; it isn't until she rests her hand on his left leg that he slowly turns his head towards her.

"Don't worry, Kai; soon you will be home where you can just crawl into bed."

"I don't want to go home, Alisia; is it okay if I can stay with you guys for the rest of the day, please?" is all Kai asks in a soft and very defeated voice.

This absolutely breaks Alisia's heart because she does not know Kai like this, so defeated and tired; and he never asks permission because Kai likes to demand, and the fact that he has just asked, AND EVEN USED THE WORD 'PLEASE', just shows Alisia that something is very wrong with her friend right now, and Alisia cannot help but wonder what had happened in that dressing room for Kai to act so...dare she even think it...SO BROKEN.

"Just rest, Kai; before you know it, we are back home, our home, alright?"

Kai nods his head slowly before turning his attention back to the outside world, but his thoughts go back to Anastasia.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Anastasia is heaving while trying to chuckle in between; she is still naked and she knows that she looks like crap right now while resting on the sofa once more.

Bryan cannot stop smirking while he tries on the tux, his smirk a clear indication with how satisfied he is with himself for pleasing Anastasia until her legs gave way.

"Smirk all you want, you smug bastard; I will get you back for this," Anastasia tells Bryan, she still unable to stop chuckling because of her legs that are still trembling.

"According to me, we are now even, sweetness; you were the one who wanted to be a tease, so it was just a little payback from my side."

"Payback?! Payback my ass! That was torture, my love; you tortured me!"

Bryan only sniggers at Anastasia and says nothing as he continues to finish dressing up. Anastasia watches Bryan and while looking at him, her eyes suddenly catch something shiny lying on the carpet, and when she picks it up, she sees that it is a condom that is still in its foil packet.

"Check this out, my love," Anastasia says while holding up the foil packet for Bryan to see.

She knows that it is not theirs because they do not use this brand, and Bryan quickly deducts that it has to be the person from the other cubicle that had thrown it into their cubicle.

"I think it was the person next to us; maybe he or she was impressed with the noises that were coming from here."

"You think so?"

Bryan nods his head, "If not, they most definitely would have called the manger and have us thrown out, so yeah, they were definitely liking it."

"Well, I hope they enjoyed it because it was almost like getting a free porn movie."

"Yeah, but we can use this one with your next period," Bryan says while tying his bowtie, he proving to be an expert in that area.

Anastasia tosses the condom towards her shoes and admires her boyfriend all over again now that he is dressed like a true gentleman.

"It suits you perfectly, my love."

"It does; I can move with ease in it," and while saying this, Bryan flexes his arms and moves them about to make sure that it is not too tight, mostly around his arms.

"Well then, I think we have a winner then; I guess now I also have to get dressed then, right?"

"You will only be dressed until we get back home, because I intend to have you naked the moment we walk through the door because unlike some people, I did not get to finish."

"Hey, that is your problem, lover boy, not mine; you chose not to finish here, so don't come crying to me, my love."

Bryan yanks Anastasia on to her feet in his own special way where he captures her lips gently with his lips while gently cupping her face in between his hands, and after pulling away from the short yet very intimate kissing, Anastasia can only smile at her boyfriend, her heart filled beyond the brink with true happiness right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't you think he has had enough?"

Tala shakes his head from side to side, "Leave him be, crazy loops; it is clear that Kai has some stuff to sort out within himself, and if drinking is his way, then all we can do is to supply him with it. I know that it is not the way to go, but you know as well as I do that if Kai has made up his mind about something, nothing and no one will be able to convince him otherwise."

"Well, all I know is that he is going to have the mother of all hangovers tomorrow when he gets up."

"That, my love, is his problem, not ours. Come on, let's go get dinner ready."

Alisia nods at her husband and then she takes the lead towards the kitchen, and after glancing into Kai's direction one last time, Tala follows his wife.

Kai is sitting on the patio, overlooking the back yard of Tala's home, but Kai is not paying any attention to the nature because his mind is far away from his current surroundings.

He is sitting in the chair, legs pulled up to his chest and in his right hand he has his cigarette while in his left hand he is holding a bottle of vodka, the bottle of vodka being his third bottle since he has started drinking, and Kai has started to drink the moment he had arrived at the Ivanov's house.

His mind is a mess; his heart is an even bigger mess because he is hurting so much right now, and it is all because of Anastasia Grekov, his bubbly blonde.

'But now she is someone else's bubbly blonde,' and this thought hurts Kai even more than he is already hurting.

" _Don't...stop...Bryan"_

Those words are running over and over again within his mind, and no matter how hard he tries, the images with Anastasia in another man's arms does not want to go away; it is like they are mocking him, constantly reminding him about what he never had, and what he will never have, and it hurts like hell. There is no doubt that it was indeed her, because he will be able to identify her voice from any crowd, any time of the day or night, and any day of the year, no matter how long it has been since he has heard that angelic voice of hers.

Kai takes another swig from the bottle, and he does not even feel it flow down his throat because he is so numb by now; Kai is certain that should he get up right now, he will immediately fall to his face.

" _How come a sexy guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend? It almost seems like a sin or a crime to humanity that someone like you does not have a woman by his side?"_

 _He just chuckles while looking deep into those spring green coloured eyes while enjoying the feel of her naked body against his own._

" _I guess that I just haven't found the one that can make me give up my freedom; and you, Ana, how come you don't have a boyfriend?"_

 _That infectious grin of hers causes his nether regions to suddenly twitch with arousal, and it is worsened when she suddenly starts to kiss him, and while kissing him she makes herself even more comfortable on his lap, and he just has to relish in the feel of her body against his own while his hands grabs her ass even firmer._

 _After a while, Ana pulls away and again just grins at him, "If I were in a relationship, I would not have been able to do this right now, you catch my drift, good-looking?"_

 _He says nothing and instead captures her lips once more, he getting lost in her taste all over again as he takes in every feel of her soft and angelic lips against his own._

Kai shakes his head a few times as if trying to shake the memories from his head.

'Just leave me alone!' he yells to himself within his mind as he clutches his hair with both of his hands, and he does not even care that his cigarette might scorch his hair right now.

He was broken when his cats were put down, but this, this is something completely different, and he does not like it, because it hurts like hell; the pain is suffocating him, and it feels like it will never end, and he does not know how much longer he will be able to take this pain, this unknown and unfamiliar pain.

The only way he knows how to handle any type of emotional pain is to drink it away, to numb it with lots and lots of alcohol, and after some time, the pain is gone, from both his heart and his mind, but this...he is not so sure that alcohol will be able to numb this pain.

'I sometimes thought of what will happen should our paths cross one day, Ana, but never in a million years would I have thought that it would have messed me up like this, that it would have hurt me like this. You are in the past, and still you haunt my present, and no doubt you will also haunt m future, especially after...BRYAN made you moan out his name. Bryan, you bastard, whoever the hell you are! If I get my hands on you...No! Stop it, Kai! What the hell is wrong with you?! She has the right to do what she wants and with who she wants to do it with. She does not even know you, she knows Demyan, a fake person, a lie, someone who does not even exist.'

Kai releases his hair and all of a sudden his shoulders slumps like someone who has just given up on life, and who is waiting for death to come and claim him this very moment.

'I guess I liked you more than I thought, Ana; I guess I truly was in love with you, my bubbly blonde.'

Kai places the bottle of vodka on the floor and then he removes his wallet from the left pocket of his pants, and then he proceeds to remove the laminated photo of the Grekov family, and the moment he sets his eyes on Anastasia, he experiences a new numbing feeling that takes over his entire body, and his heart beat again starts to beat faster, and for a moment, a very short moment, he smiles and feels happy for that brief moment, but just like that, the smile and happiness is gone, and it is once again replaced with nothing but agonising and bitter feelings.

Kai takes the last couple of drags from his cigarette and after crushing it in the ashtray, he picks up the bottle once more, and in one go, he downs the remaining contents of the bottle. His eyes remain on those of Anastasia, and again he hears her voice over and over again, how she moaned out Bryan's name, how the muffled moans could be heard coming from that fitting room, and it hurts knowing that he was next to her that entire time while another man was taking her.

'Maybe I should have been the usual selfish me and forgot about my promise to your brother; maybe I should have pursued you as myself, and then I should have taken you as my own, exposing you to this dark world of mine, and I even could have changed you into someone like me, a heartless, power hungry and dark being. That way we could have been by each other's side until the day we die, and I never would have had to worry about any other man taking you from me. Yeah, if only, but then you would not have been my bubbly blonde, my sweet, corrupted, crazy and innocent bubbly blonde.'

The temperatures are dropping fast, but thanks to the lots and lots of alcohol in Kai's system, he does not feel it now.

Kai picks up the bottle and he only realises that he has just finished it, and knowing that he will not be able to get up on his own to get another bottle from Tala's alcohol cabinet, Kai takes out his phone from his pocket, and he dials Tala's number.

" _You do realise that we are in the same house, right?"_

"Bring me another bottle."

" _No; I think you have had enough, Kai."_

Kai just sighs because he is no mood to fight or argue with anyone right now; his fighting spirit has deserted him, and he does not intend on getting it back any time soon.

"Please, Tala," is all that Kai says, his voice sounding so drained and tired to himself.

He hears Tala sigh at the other end of the line and then say that he is coming, and then the line goes dead. Kai tosses his phone on to the table and he puts the photo back into his wallet before retrieving another cigarette, and just then Tala comes walking outside.

"Here you go," he says while handing the bottle to Kai, who immediately opens the bottle and takes a huge sip from it.

"It is freezing out here, Kai; don't you want to come in? You can finish the bottle inside."

Kai says nothing and shakes his head from side to side. Tala does not even try to persuade Kai because he knows that it will be no use, "Fine, but just call me or Alisia if you need help to get inside."

A single nod is all that Tala receives from Kai, and knowing that the matter is done now, he goes back inside to go and help Alisia finish with the dinner.

Once again, Kai escapes to his torturous mind, Anastasia Grekov being his main torturer, and the fact that she is with another man, and the fact that he will never have her, is her weapons of torture that she uses on him.

* * *

I hope that it was not too long for some of you, and I hope that you had at least enjoyed it. As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, as I always look forward to hear your opinions about this story.

I hope to see yo guys in the middle of September with the new chapter, and September for us is Spring time and I cannot wait! Because I am seriously over this whole winter crap.

Anyway, many blessings to everyone ;-D


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone and welcome to the weekend! It is officially spring time where I am and soon the rains will be coming and I cannot wait for it as I absolutely live for rain and heavy thunderclouds. One of my biggest dreams is to become a storm chaser and to travel all over the world in order to record huge thunderstorms as it is a rare beauty on its own, every lightning different from the other one.

Anyway, enough babbling for now. I have a little announcement at the end of this chapter, so check that out; it is in regards with the next three updates. Also, this chapter is the last chapter of Ana's training, it has finally come to an end! This is also THE longest chapter so far, and after putting this chapter and the previous one together, you guys can just imagine the original length of chapter 17, but now it is enough reading material for a while. I wanted to post this only tomorrow but something came up so I would not have had time for it, so lucky you :-D

Anywho, you know the warnings by now, so yeah, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17.2 – Kai's demise: Let the build up begin – Year 4 (Part IV)

"Bloody hell, Kai, since when have you gained so much weight?!" Alisia groans as she and Tala try their best to get Kai to bed without causing anyone too many injuries.

Kai is just smiling the entire time and it is clear that he has no idea that Tala and Alisia are carrying him to bed; Kai's feet are dragging behind him but he does not even notice it.

The three friends finally reach the guest room and with one proper heave, both husband and wife manage to get Kai onto the bed, and then turn him around so that he can sleep on his right side. Tala starts to undo Kai's belt so that he can remove his pants, and while he is busy with this, Alisia is fluffing Kai's pillows, but then all of a sudden, Kai takes hold of her wrist and smiles up at her.

"Ana," is all he mutters to her, Alisia and Tala quickly looking at each other upon hearing Kai mutter that name.

"What?" is all that Alisia manages to ask in a surprised tone of voice.

"You are here, Ana, you are finally where you belong," Kai continues to say while continuing to hold Alisia's wrist while he looks into her eyes.

Neither Tala nor Alisia knows what to make of this right now, because they have never heard Kai mention a woman with the name of 'Ana'.

Just then, Kai yanks Alisia to him where she falls on top of him and at once her lips meets Kai's lips as he wraps his arms around her as he continues to kiss her.

"Hey!" is all that Tala exclaims before pulling his wife out of Kai's embrace, and at once, Alisia plants a right hook on Kai's jaw, this hook immediately rendering Kai unconscious.

"You knocked him out, crazy loops."

"Serves him right, bastard. Tomorrow when he gets up, I am going to make him regret getting this pissed face. Just hurry up in removing his pants so that we can get the hell out of here," the tone of Alisia's voice being a very clear indication that she is not amused with what has just happened between her and Kai.

"Hey," Tala says as he gently takes his wife's hand into his, "Calm down, okay? I know he should not have done it, but I guess he thought you were this Ana woman. Yes, he will pay dearly for kissing my sexy wife, but cut the guy some slack."

"Whatever; let's just finish here and then go check up on the twins."

Tala just nods at his wife before continuing with removing Kai's pants; they figured he can sleep in his shirt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The heat that is being radiated from the fireplace is a welcoming feel to the married couple. Tala and Alisia are snuggled up close together, wrapped in a wool blanket as both just stare at the dancing flames, the two enjoying this blissful moment.

The baby monitor is next to them, but they are fortunate now a day because since the twins got a little older, they started to sleep better, and this meant that Tala and Alisia have more time for each other, hence why they are currently sitting in front of the fire place.

"Who do you think this Ana is?" Alisia suddenly asks, she still very curious about who this mystery woman is.

"I don't know, but somehow I suspect that this Ana is the reason why Kai is so broken. You said that he was fine when he went into the fitting rooms, but when he came out, he was in a state?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that Ana woman was in there too and the two of them got into a fight?"

"But then I would have heard it, my love."

"Well, whatever happened in there must have been very bad for it to mess Kai up like this; I mean, just look at the guy, he practically became our third child."

"One that smokes likes a chimney and drinks alcohol like it is going to become extinct. I will ask him tomorrow, my love, about his Ana. Hopefully Kai will open up a bit."

"Let's hope so; and did I compliment you on that beautiful right hook, my wifey?" Tala asks with the amusement clearly evident in his voice.

Alisia just chuckles at that, "A couple of times already, but I guess I can hear it a couple of times more."

Both laugh softly at that before Tala kisses his wife on top of her head as she snuggles even deeper into his arms.

"I love you, Tala, you know that right?"

"Without a doubt, and I love you."

Alisia removes herself from Tala's hold and she sits up straight while looking at her husband with a very serious look, "If you ever dare to leave me alone in this life, Tala Ivanov, I swear to our God that I will use some type of magic to pull your soul back to earth where I will bind your soul until the day that I also die, and believe me, while you are all tied up, I am going to make your life hell for leaving me in the first place; you got that?"

Tala just grins at his wife because she is sometimes so silly with the stuff that is coming out of her mouth, "As long as you know that it works both ways, crazy loops."

"Of course, duh," Alisia says while she rolls her eyes, before leaning back into Tala's arms where the two continue to watch the flames dance as it devours and eats away at the logs, the married couple feeling content with life right now, despite their passed out friend being in some type of inner turmoil right now.

One thing at a time for now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Never again' these being two words that so many people have uttered after a night of heavy drinking, and everyone knows by now that these two words are also the biggest lie that so many people tell themselves over and over again, because the moment they are out with their friends at a party, the alcohol starts to flow, and so starts the cycle all over again of uttering the words 'Never again' the next morning.

Kai is no different from those millions of people who would like to believe this little white lie that they keep on telling themselves.

The business mogul feels like crap, actually, he feels worse than crap; he feels like he can die any moment. He is too afraid to make even the slightest movement because every living cell within his body is screaming in agony, not even to mention his head. It feels like a sack of bricks has been dropped on to his head, and that they have gotten comfortable on top of his head; it is almost painful just breathing, and still, the words 'never again' has drifted into his mind a couple of times by now.

He is currently lying on his left side, and that is all that he knows. He has no idea where he is or who is with him.

'Did I even go home last night?' Kai thinks to himself because he can't even remember his last memory.

All he knows is that he was sitting on the patio at Tala's house, but everything just started to get more and more blurry by the minute until it was just complete darkness around him, and well, after that he cannot even try to remember.

With as much as energy as he can possibly muster, Kai manages to pry open his right eye, even if it is only half way, and he tries to take a look at his surroundings.

'I am definitely not in my bed, not in any of the manors, so where the hell am I? Am I still at Tala's place?'

Kai closes his eye and frowns as his head gives an extra pounding ache, like the light has just added to his already throbbing headache. He has no idea what time it is, but he does not care; the entire world can burn down and he could care less. With a lot of effort, Kai turns on to his right side, and he makes himself comfortable before allowing sleep to take him over once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The laughter of giggling babies can be heard somewhere in the room, along with the chuckling of the parents who are with the giggling babies.

Somewhere in another room a soft groan is heard, it almost sounding like someone who is in some kind of pain.

Kai turns onto his back and he glances to where the window is situated and he sees that the sun is already setting. He is still confused, but it is better than earlier when he woke up for the first time, and his head does feel a little better, but he still feels like he needs to get admitted into the ICU or something.

"Never again" is all he mutters to himself before sitting up straight.

Kai manages to sit up straight and rest his back against the headboard of the bed and he rubs his eyes which he is certain is blood shot and puffy. His mouth his dry, it tastes fowl and he can even smell himself. He notices that he is only in his boxers and shirt, and that there are clothes set on the foot of the bed with a note attached to it.

Gathering all of his energy once more, Kai stretches out and picks up the note, and he immediately recognises Alisia's hand writing.

'Oksana sent this over for you' is all that the note says, with some sort of scowl looking animated face.

Kai smiles softly at the kind gesture of both Oksana and the Ivanov couple, and then as if a flood gate has been opened, all the memories starts to come back, the memories that have caused him to be this hung over right now.

"Anastasia Grekov," Kai says softly to himself.

His heart aches once more thinking back to how she was moaning and calling out another man's name, but him being Kai knows that he only lies down for a while before he shoves everything away and he gets back to his usual cold self.

And just like that, all hurtful emotions are put away, along with all the memories that ran through his mind over and over again yesterday.

"Time to get back to your normal self, Kai; you have a job, lots of money and a hot piece of ass, so stop moping around and man up. You have had your low moment, but now it is over. You are a Hiwatari, the fighting spirit flows through your blood, so get your ass out of here and start behaving like the man that you are."

Kai does not waste another second in bed and he immediately gets out of bed, ignoring his throbbing head and aching body because he knows that it will pass after a good hot shower, and also after consuming lots and lots of water.

He heads directly for the en suite bathroom where he starts the water up, and while waiting for it to get warm, he takes a look in the mirror to see the damage that he has caused himself.

And it is just as he has suspected: blood shot eyes, and it does not look very attractive on him, and yes, even Kai admits that he is a very good specimen of the male population, and that he really is a very good looking man. He will be an ignorant idiot if he did not admit it, or even recognise it.

Kai ruffles his hair and then drags his hand over his face, brown eyes meeting him once more. He has heard on numerous occasions that when a man looks hard enough into the reflection of the mirror, he will see what he really is and then it will be a matter of accepting what is staring back at him, or if a change is in order? Kai looks and looks and even though he knows exactly who and what he really is, he does not see it, nor does he see the need to change a thing about himself.

This is who he is, who he was born to be, and who he will die. The older he gets, the more heartless and colder he becomes, the stronger the hunger for power and blood becomes, the stronger the craving to take life gets, and he is not about to deny himself any of the pleasures that his heart desires.

Maybe there was a time where he may have had a conscious, but not anymore. He may have been in emotional agony, but that is also something of the past now. He is not about to pursue the sister of his dead friend, and she will remain where she has always been: in the past.

She is buried in the back of his mind, and she will remain there for a very, very long time.

The water is finally ready, and after removing his boxers and shirt, Kai steps into the shower where he welcomes the falling hot water on to his naked body, and he intends to enjoy this shower until the water runs cold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost dinner time, and Alisia is currently busy with preparing something light for them to eat. The twins have been bathed, and after dressing them, Tala and she checked on Kai and they were very happy to see that he has finally woken up and that he is taking a shower.

'And speak of the devil,' Alisia thinks to herself when Kai comes walking into the kitchen.

He does not say anything, and he heads straight for the coffee machine. Tala and Alisia just look at him, but they both are trying very hard to keep their grins from their faces. Kai walks over to the table where he places a kiss on top of each twin's head, before taking a stand next to the counter where he has the entire family in the eye, and just then he sees how his two friends are grinning at him.

"What," is all Kai asks in a dull tone.

"Do you even know what day it is today?"

"Does it matter?"

"I am so happy to have the old Kai back, you know, the cold asshole that we all have come to love and loath at the same time," Alisia says while grinning like a maniac at Kai.

"Hn," that being Kai's only response to the subtle insult Alisia has just thrown his way.

Tala only chuckles while he gets up to put his empty cup in the sink.

Alisia is burning to ask who this 'Ana' is, but Tala has forbidden her from asking something so personal.

'When have I ever listened to my husband anyway?' Alisia thinks to herself.

Kai turns around to watch the life outside of the window, and he sees that the sun has completely set, 'I should probably start thinking of heading home.'

"Who is Ana, Kai?" Alisia suddenly asks.

At once the smashing of a coffee cup is heard, and Tala glares at his wife; little Marushka starts to cry because of the cup that has just broken, and Alisia picks her up while she keeps looking at Kai. Kai is not facing them, but they can see in his body posture that he is very tense.

"Where did you hear that name?" Kai asks in a dangerous tone of voice, a tone he usually uses when he is about to kill someone.

"You called her name when you pulled my wife towards you, and then you started to kiss her, Kai."

Kai's eyes suddenly widens upon hearing that little revelation, 'How could I have been so stupid?! Way the go, Hiwatari!'

Kai takes a deep breath and he finally turns around, and then he slowly walks towards Alisia where he takes little Marushka from her mother's hold. Alisia goes to work to pick up the broken pieces and to clean the coffee that has spilled. She did not expect Kai to have such a reaction to such an innocent question, but there you go, nothing is impossible with Hiwatari.

"So, who is she, Kai?" Tala asks, he now being the one to ask the burning question that everyone wants to ask.

Kai places a soft kiss on top of Marushka's head as he tries to comfort her, and he is surprisingly doing a good job at it.

"She was someone I had met a long time ago, when I was in New York City a couple of years back."

"I take it that she was not just some regular woman you took to bed?"

"We never slept together."

"What?!" both husband and wife exclaim at the same time.

Alisia stops at once with her cleaning as she is very interested in hearing about this unique woman.

"Yeah, but we did come close, but it never became a reality."

Both Tala and Alisia notices that Kai's voice has changed to a much softer and also kinder tone of voice, and they both find it very strange.

"So this Ana, what can you tell us about her, because it is obvious that she had left an impression on you."

Kai smiles softly as he thinks back to their first meeting in the airport, 'I will only tell them the necessary things, twist the truth a little,' Kai thinks to himself before turning to face both Tala and Alisia fully now.

"She is a one of a kind woman, toxic and carefree, with a mouth that knew nothing of filtering. When I was with her, I felt like a normal young man, a young man that has no responsibilities or a young man that has not killed anyone, a young man that only lives for now and loves to live for this moment. With her I was not Kai Hiwatari, business mogul of Russia, and leader of The Chernyy Feniks; with her I was no one, and I loved every second of it."

While still holding little Marushka, Kai pulls out a chair and he takes a seat, Alisia following suit.

"We did not know each other for very long, but we had spent every second we could together, we made the best of the time that we had together. However, I knew that we will never be, because she does not belong in my world. The moment I get back on to the plane, I will be Kai Hiwatari once more, the cold heartless bastard, the black phoenix of Russia, and there is no place for her in my world, and there never will be."

By now Alisia has taken Kai's free hand into her own because her heart is breaking for Kai right now. She has never heard him talk this way about a woman before.

"Were you in love with her, Kai?"

Kai knows now that yes, he was in love with her, he realised that yesterday and there is no denying it any longer; he had liked her more than he wanted to admit, but now he can admit to himself that yes, he was really in love with Anastasia Grekov, and he still is, but that will remain buried very deep within his heart, where she will at least be safe from his darkness and toxins.

Kai nods his head to Alisia's question, "Oh, Kai," is all she replies to Kai's answer.

"Did you two keep in contact after you left New York City?"

"No, and it was for the best; truth be told, she does not know me, she does not know Kai Hiwatari; she knows a guy with the name of Demyan because when I was in New York, I had gone under a false name and even with a different look: sleek black hair and blue contacts, and I had managed to keep her fooled the entire time. It was for the best that she did not know who I really was, just in case she wanted to find me. This way I knew that I could keep her safe."

Tala and Alisia are very confused by this, but they decide to not ask about that right now, and to let Kai finish his little tale.

"Did you ever think of contacting her and telling her the truth?"

"I thought of approaching her as myself, and somehow lure her into our world, but after coming to my senses, I knew that it will never work because then I will kill the Ana that managed to capture my heart, so the best thing to do was to forget about her completely, and to keep her safe within my memories of the past where she will remain forever."

A sudden silence descends on the kitchen table, not even Alisia knows what to say, because she has never seen Kai this way about a woman, so she honestly does not know what to say to it all.

Deciding that he does not like this silence, Tala breaks the silence by asking the question that he has been wondering since yesterday, "What happened in that fitting room yesterday?"

Kai just sighs at that, because he knows that he will have to tell them otherwise none of this will make sense.

"I heard her, I heard Ana, my bubbly blonde."

"But that's a good thing, right?"

Kai shakes his head from side to side, "No, because she was there with another man, and I heard them, how she moaned out his name. I even threw a condom into the room before I realised that it was her."

"Are you sure it was her, Kai? It could have been anyone. You did meet in New York, so what would she do here in Moscow?"

"She was born in Russia, she was only studying there, and yes, it was her. I will never forget that angelic voice of hers; I will recognise it anytime, anywhere, and there was no doubt about it being her."

"I am sorry, Kai," Tala manages to say to his best friend, but other than that, he has no idea what to say.

Kai only nods his head at Tala's somewhat type of condolence, before his mind wanders to Anastasia once more, wondering what she is doing this very moment. Is she in the arms of this Bryan, or is she alone? Is she truly happy after all that she has been through with the murders of her family?

'I guess I will never know the answers to these questions, my bubbly blonde.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She is bored out of her mind, and she has only been in this room since last night; she has never been a fan of a hotel room when she is alone in it, and right now Anastasia is all alone in her hotel room that she shares with her boyfriend.

Bryan has gone to the hairdresser some time ago and he should be back any minute now, and she can hardly wait. Her nails will be done tomorrow along with her hair and make-up because tomorrow is the wedding of her cousin, and she and Bryan have arrived here in St Petersburg last night after driving a couple of hours with her pick-up truck. She is the maid of honour and she has to be at the venue very early tomorrow morning to get all of her stuff done.

It is Friday morning right now, and she secretly wishes that she is already back in her home along with her boyfriend and their two cats, back in their cosy home with only themselves to keep them company.

Anastasia is currently lying on her stomach, arms perched up by the elbows, and she is busy reading a magazine, with her lower legs up in the air while swinging them about. She is so focused on the magazine and being bored, that she does not even hear the door to the hotel room open and close, and a black haired man walking into the room.

The moment Bryan walks into the room, he sees Anastasia lying on the bed and that her attention is not on her surroundings. The inner heating is turned up to the maximum and he knows that he will not be able to stomach this intense heat for too long. One good thing from this intense heat is that his very hot and desirable girlfriend is wearing very short shorts and a short crop top, and at once he is horny upon seeing her in that attire of hers. If it comes to Anastasia, not much is needed to get him horny; he just has to look into her direction and he immediately gets a hard on within a blink of an eye.

His hair is cut shorter and it has also been coloured back to his natural hair colour, black. His hair is cut into a faux hair style, and he is very curious as to how Anastasia will react to this new look of his.

He softly walks towards the bed and when he reaches the bed, he presses his hands onto the bed and he leans over Anastasia where he starts to kiss the exposed skin of her back, and luckily Anastasia does not get a fright and she just starts to giggle at Bryan without turning around and looking into his direction.

"I missed you," she announces.

"I missed you too, sweetness," he says, his lips tingling her skin as he speaks those few words.

Anastasia lifts her head as a sudden rush of desire goes through her body, and Bryan sees how she shivers under his touch. With his right hand, he slowly moves her top upwards so that he can have more skin to kiss passionately, to taste.

The magazine is forgotten for now as Anastasia relishes in what Bryan is currently doing to her now. Her skin tingles as Bryan brushes his fingers over her skin as he sensually lifts her top higher and higher, he already seeing the back of her deep purple bra. His lips brush over her skin as he kisses all along her spine, he taking in the exotic taste of his girlfriend, along with each and every reaction her body makes with his touches.

As his kisses moves higher and higher, so does his body until he is hovering over her entire body, his arms perched up next to her arms, and his kisses has finally reached Anastasia's shoulders and neck area.

Anastasia can only gasp from pure arousal, and she can feel Bryan's arousal press up against her ass.

"I see someone is in the mood," she says to Bryan in that seductive voice of hers.

Bryan just chuckles huskily into her right ear, but he says nothing. Instead he presses his erection harder against her ass to which Anastasia just moans at while leaning her head against Bryan's head.

He starts to plant sensual kisses all along her neck, when Anastasia suddenly groans and turns around, but the moment she looks up at Bryan, her eyes widen and she is unable to utter a single word.

Bryan can only look at her with an amused look, "What, sweetness?"

"Wha...what have you done to your hair?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it is not that, but..." Anastasia runs her hands through the black hair and there is hardly anything to hold on to, and she does not like that, "what am I going to grab hold of whenever you take me on a table or up against a wall? I liked it when I could hold on to those lavender locks of yours."

"You can still hold on to my hair here on the top," he says and Bryan grabs hold of his own hair to illustrate it to her, "see?"

"That's not the same, Bryan."

At once Bryan's left corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk, "Want to try it out?"

Anastasia only sighs while rolling her eyes, "I guess we can try it out."

"Wow, sweetness, please don't be so enthusiastic, really," Bryan says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Anastasia says nothing to Bryan's sarcastic comment, and instead she wraps her arms around his neck where she starts to kiss him passionately, Bryan taking this as a sign that the conversation has been ended, and that there will be no more talking until they have 'tried out' his new hair style.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elena and Dmitri are sitting alone at a table, the two siblings just taking a minute to gossip about everyone at the wedding. Some of the guests have already gone home; others are stuck at the bar, and some are still on the dance floor, enjoying the slow music that is still playing, although most of the people dancing are couples dancing closely with each other.

"This was really a gorgeous wedding, even if I have to say so myself."

"I agree, my dear sister; you looked like a true angel."

"Aah, thanks, brother love," Elena says while pretending to blush, "I can't wait to see the photos."

"I am sure that they are also going to look gorgeous."

"They have to because I am paying that photographer a shit load of money."

"We can always get Bryan to ruffle him up a little if he screws up, you know," Dmitri says with a cunning smirk to which Elena just sniggers at.

"The poor man might shit his pants and run off with all of my photos; that will just suck big time, and speaking of Bryan, just look at him and Ana."

The two siblings look on to the dance floor to watch their cousin dance slowly with her boyfriend. Anastasia has her arms wrapped around Bryan's neck and she is resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed; Bryan has his arms wrapped around Anastasia's waist and he too is dancing with his eyes closed, he resting his right cheek on top of her head as the two of them continue to be in their own world right now.

"She truly is happy with that man, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. Bryan really is good for her, and she good for him. Have Ana ever divulged to you how the two of them met?"

"Nope; it must have been during that time when she was so scarce. All I know is that one day she was single, and the next she was living with a man that seems to make her very happy, and a man that has also given us our old Anastasia back."

"Yeah; do you think they will get married one day?"

"It will be a tragedy if they do not get married, like a very sad love story, and I hate sad stories, so I really hope that they do get married one day. Those two just seem like the perfect couple, even better than Misha and me. Hey, where is that photographer? I want him to make an album with just Ana and Bryan. That will make an awesome departing gift to the two of them."

"Definitely; I will pay half of the extra expenses, then it can be a gift from the both of us."

"Awesome idea, bro!"

Elena spots the photographer and she calls him over, and explains to him that he should take as many photos as he can of Anastasia and Bryan, and nodding his agreement, the man is off to the side of the dance floor where he starts to take all types of photos of the dancing couple.

The love birds of course have no idea that they are being photographed. They are lost in their own little blissful world, and Anastasia is still dressed in her bride's maid dress, which is a silk amethyst shoulder less dress, and the dress displays all of her womanly assets, to which Bryan can only smile at; her hair is still in its up style with the little purple and silver studs adjourning her hair, a few curled strands framing her face.

Bryan is dressed in his black tux which complements his black hair perfectly, and Anastasia has finally made peace with Bryan's new hair style as it was not too disappointing when they tried it out a couple of times.

The two love birds do not have the slightest idea of what is going on around them, whether the newlywed couple is still at the reception or not, because they are too caught up in their own moment of true love.

Bryan places a tender kiss on the side of Anastasia's head, and he gently calls her name to which she removes her head from his chest and she looks up into his eyes, and she sees that Bryan is smiling gently at her.

"I love you," is all he whispers to her, and Anastasia almost chokes upon hearing those three words, because she honestly does not know how to respond to that now.

They have been together for so long now, and up until now, neither one of them has uttered those three words to each other, until now. Anastasia just cannot help but feel a little shocked because of Bryan saying those three little words, and that he was the first to say them. She knows that they love each other, but she never thought that they will actually say it to each other. All that she can do is to look into those grey pools of her boyfriend, and she sees how the love radiates from him through his eyes.

Not knowing what else to do right now, she embraces him tightly and buries her head in the crook of his neck, "I love you too, Bryan, with everything of me," she says in a whisper against his skin.

Bryan says nothing and he just picks her up while holding her tight to him as his heart is bursting with pride and love right now. He has wanted to tell her those three words for so long now, but he never seem to get enough courage to actually say it because he has never said it to any other woman, and he did not know how she will react to it, but tonight, now, seemed like the opportune moment to tell her that he loves her, and he could not have been happier with the results.

While the two love birds are having their little moment, it all is captured on film as not only the photographer is smiling about this, but also Elena and Dmitri because they all can see the true happiness that is radiating from both Bryan and Anastasia, and Elena even watched the photographer to make sure he was capturing every moment.

Anastasia plants a deep kiss on Bryan's mouth and after pulling away, she just looks into his eyes. Life is radiating from those grey pools, and his black hair is just bringing out the colour of his eyes, giving the grey more depth, and she likes it a lot.

"You want to get out of here?" Anastasia asks Bryan, and he just nods at that while smiling at her.

He has wanted to ask her that a couple of minutes ago, but he did not want to sound rude; this is her cousin's wedding after all, but he is happy that Anastasia had been the first one to make the suggestion of getting out of here. Luckily for the two of them, the hotel that they are staying at is not so far away, because all he wants to do now is to get out of these clothes and to get into bed with this woman that he loves more than life itself; they don't even have to make love. He just wants to hold her in his arms, to love her and to feel her presence next to him, because that is all that his heart and mind is longing for and desiring for right now.

The two stop their dancing and walk hand in hand to go and greet the bride and groom, despite the groom being missing in action right now, and while they are making their way over to Elena, the photographer is still taking pictures of the lovely couple.

Bryan and Anastasia hugs and greets both Elena and Dmitri, and happily makes their way out of the venue afterwards, both having radiating smiles on their faces as the two constantly lock eyes to make sure that they are not in some type of dream, and that all of this is truly happening.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lights in the room are dimmed to give off a romantic atmosphere, with a few candles accompanying the 'romantic' atmosphere; there is even romantic music playing softly in the back ground to suit the overall mood in the hotel room.

The soft panting of a woman is heard along with the occasional grunt of a man, as the couple on the bed are making sweet passionate sweet love to each other.

When Bryan and Anastasia arrived at their room some time ago, they did not rip into each other like two crazed hormonal teenagers, but instead opted to dance one last time before slowly undressing each other, the two never breaking eye contact from each other once while doing the undressing of each other.

Anastasia is currently on top as she rides her boyfriend, her pelvic area moving up and down against Bryan's pelvic area as he thrusts into her, while he has his hands on her hips with Anastasia resting her hands on top of Bryan's hands. They have been in this position for quite some time now as Anastasia is already starting to perspire, but she is not complaining one bit because she is taking advantage of being on top right now.

Bryan does not object to Anastasia taking the top once in a while, but he is not a big fan of it because he has a very dominating nature, and he prefers to be in control with the love making of them; however, tonight he has decided to go against his nature and to allow Anastasia to be on top for as long as she wants to, as long as he also gets a chance to be on top later on.

Her heart is bursting with love, and her soul is floating somewhere in another dimension as she is literally floating on clouds of love. Just hearing Bryan say 'I love you' has just made her feel even closer to Bryan, something she did not know was possible, because she already felt so close to him.

She loves Bryan very much, and she loves the sex between them, and even though they do it a lot, thanks to their over hormonal sex drive, sex is not the thing that holds them together: it is their mutual respect, and the fact that they got to know each other before even thinking of pursuing a relationship.

In the beginning Bryan was so cold, but ever since they have started dating, he is a completely different guy; he is warm, friendly, loving, talkative and very affectionate, and he also tries his best to make her happy. Sure, they have had their fall outs, but in the end they talk it out like two grown adults, and they try their best to never go to bed angry with the other one, and so far it has just made their relationship even stronger.

With their sex life, she can't really describe it. There are days where they have this hot, intense, mind blowing sex, the sex being so hard core that even professional porn stars will blush with the things that she and Bryan does; and then there are days where they make the most passionate love to each other, that no erotic novel or romantic movie will ever be able to capture the true emotions that transpires between the two of them because nothing and no one will ever be able capture that true raw and untamed emotions between them, not in words and also not on film.

They have a very good and healthy sex life, and fortunately for the two of them, their relationship is not based on just sex because they had waited, more like Bryan had waited, for quite a while before they got intimate, but sex is truly just a bonus to their relationship. One thing that Anastasia will never deny is that Bryan truly does love his sex, and when he is in the mood, THEN HE IS IN THE MOOD, no matter where they are; and it is not like she is any different. They have had sex in quite a few bizarre places. Bryan does not even let her period prevent them from being intimate; when she has her period and he wants to do it, all he does is put on a condom and he places a couple of towels underneath them, and then it is time for action; Bryan truly is a man's man who is not scared of anything.

There were moments in the beginning where Bryan would ask Anastasia, or more like tell her, about a certain sex act, and how unbelievable good it feels, and then she would immediately lose all interest in sex because of that, because for Anastasia that means that he has done it with another woman, and she does not like the idea of other women being with her man in the past. She would then lose her temper, and then just leave him hanging.

Bryan quickly learned to never bring up things from the past, and now a day when he wants to do something with Anastasia that he has done in the past, he would go on the internet, search up details and images about what he wants to do, print it out, and then show it to her to hear what her opinion is about it all, and fortunately for him it has worked up until now. Bryan knows that he has had a lot of lovers in the past, but they were all just for sex, for his own urges, but with Anastasia, it is all about her needs and wants, and how he can please her the most and in the best way possible.

Anastasia is open to all things, but not anal. When Bryan had asked her what she thinks about it, she told him that she has never tried it, and she was never interested in trying it, because in her eyes the anus is not for screwing, only for shitting; however, she did add that she was willing to try it with him. Now, Bryan has had anal sex with quite a number of women, and although it is different from the usual sexual intercourse, it can be very pleasurable if it is done right. So, one afternoon, Anastasia had agreed that they can do it, and then Bryan started preparing the very tight hole by slowly and gently inserting a finger while he kept his eyes on Anastasia to see her facial expressions. She was not enjoying one bit of it as her face was constantly scrunched up, but Bryan decided that they were not going to stop until she has at least tried it once.

After a good portion of time had passed with preparing her hole, Bryan was finally ready to put his erection in; he lubricated his erection properly, and then it finally came: the moment to push into the very tight cavern.

However, the moment the head of his penis tried to push through the barrier, Anastasia yelped in pain, and started to cry uncontrollably. That was when he realised that she really is not for anal sex, and since that day he has never brought it up again, and he has made peace with the fact that he will probably never have anal sex again, and it did not even bother him. Bryan can still remember Anastasia's words after she had stopped crying, _"This just proves it again that the a-hole is for shitting, not for screwing, and just the same, MY A-HOLE is also just for shitting, and NOT FOR SCREWING, BRYAN!"_

After that afternoon, she did not talk to him for two days, she making it very clear that the words 'anal sex' will never ever be brought up in their house or in her presence ever again, and he had accepted it.

Anastasia also said that she will not have a threesome with him, because she will not share him with any other woman, and she also threatened him that if he wants to sleep with two women at the same time, he can get the hell out of her life and go die in some godforsaken place. Fortunately Bryan was never one for threesomes; he did have a few in the past, but it was never fulfilling for him.

This intimacy that he has with Anastasia is better than anything else he has ever experienced in his life. It makes him feel fulfilled with emotions, very strong emotions, and with lots and lots of love.

Bryan remembers some advice that Voltaire had given him one day, the advice regarding relationships and women. Voltaire told Bryan that should the day come where Bryan wants to take a woman and love her, and maybe even marry her, there is one definite sign which will show him that she is his true mate, and that sign is when he is scared shitless of that woman. Bryan remembered how he had laughed at Voltaire for suggesting that he should be scared of a woman, and that it will be a clear indication that he has found his true mate.

" _We will see whether you will still laugh it off as a joke the day you find that woman, Sevastyan, when you find that woman that will tame you until you are as tame as a little kitten, and when that woman makes you as nervous as hell. If she does not scare you, Sevastyan, then she is not meant for you."_

Now Bryan knows exactly what Voltaire had meant by that, because he, who is over two meters tall, can get very scared of Anastasia when she is in a horrible mood whenever he has done something wrong. Bryan never knew that he will ever be able to get scared of a woman, but Anastasia does scare him shitless on some days, and that alone is a good sign that she is his true mate, his soul mate, and he honestly cannot be happier about that.

Anastasia throws her head backwards as she starts to feel how her clitoral climax is getting closer, and so she starts to grind her pelvic bone harder against Bryan's pelvic bone, she unable to keep quiet.

Bryan takes her hips into a firmer hold and he grinds her pelvic bone harder against his own as he slightly lifts his pelvic area off of the bed, and he can only watch at how Anastasia's breasts bounces up and down as the grinding becomes harder and faster.

Anastasia digs her nails into the skin of Bryan's hands as she climaxes, and she moans out loud as the clitoral climax rushes through her body. It finally passes, but Anastasia keeps her head tilted backwards as she seizes with her movements and she takes deep breaths while her body comes to grips with the aftermath.

After composing herself, she tilts her head forward and she looks directly at Bryan, and the two of them can only smile at each other because they both are just so happy right now.

"I guess you want to take the top, my love?"

"Only if it is okay with you, sweetness?"

"I have no objections to that; you can take me in any way that you want to, how hard you want to, and as deep as you want to."

Bryan says nothing, and he only takes Anastasia's hands into his as he pulls her close to him so that her body can rest on top of his body, where he wraps his arms around her body while he takes in the feel of her somewhat sweaty and naked body against his own, he relishing in the feeling of her against him, because this is where she belongs, with him, in his arms as his woman.

The two lovers continue to lie in bliss while Anastasia gets her breath back, and while having her in his arms, Bryan kisses the side of her head sensually until he is certain that Anastasia can continue once more. He is very much in the mood to make Anastasia come as much as possible, and he is going to try and delay his own climax for as long as possible, and hopefully it will not be too difficult for him.

The first position Bryan does is known as 'The dolphin' in the Kama Sutra, and it is a personal favourite of his. The first thing Bryan does is to get out from underneath Anastasia and then he takes up the position of standing on his knees. With Anastasia lying on her back, he pulls her closer to him where he grabs hold of her ass and lifts the lower part of her body until it is level with his waist, and while looking deep into her eyes, Bryan slowly thrusts into her while keeping eye contact with Anastasia.

His thrusting picks up pace and depth as he holds on tight to Anastasia while looking down at her; he can see how her breasts bounce as he thrusts into her, and as if to add more ecstasy to the situation, Anastasia takes hold of her breasts and she starts to massage them very seductively while keeping eye contact with Bryan. This gesture of hers drives him insane as he thrusts even harder into Anastasia, but unfortunately he cannot stay too long in this position because he is becoming concerned with Anastasia's back which is in a somewhat uncomfortable position. She does not say anything, but Bryan does not want his woman to experience any type of discomfort while he makes love to her.

So, after a few more meaningful thrusts, he removes himself from her and he lowers Anastasia's lower body back onto the bed. While still standing on his knees, he holds his hands out to her which she takes and he pulls her up until she is also standing on her knees, this position a very intimate one between the two of them. The two lovers are face to face now, while Anastasia moves to straddle his right leg with her legs, but doing it in such a manner that Bryan still has access to her, and with her arms wrapped around his neck, and with Bryan's arms wrapped around upper body, Bryan gently lowers his legs and then when he moves back up, he penetrates her too which Anastasia just gasps at.

They remain looking into each other's eyes until they start to kiss once more, and they keep on kissing for quite a while until Anastasia pulls away to allow that orgasmic scream to fill the room as she has just reached a climax, one of many to come if Bryan has his way. He continues to thrust into her while he takes in the unbelievable feeling of her inner walls clenching around his member tightly, and Bryan can feel how her excretions flows freely from her as her orgasm passes.

Bryan only gives Anastasia a minute to come to her senses while he laces her neck and face with tender kisses, and the moment he is sure that Anastasia has recovered from her orgasm, he releases his hold on her and he lets her sit down crossed leg on top of the bed while he moves to the top of the bed where he places all of the pillows on top of each other because now he wants to take her in The Magic Mountain position, and with this position, he intends to make Anastasia come more than once.

Anastasia watches intently of how Bryan goes to work to stacking the pillows on top of each other, and after all of the pillows have been stacked on top of each other, he indicates to her to come over to the pillows. Anastasia takes her position on the pillows by kneeling in front of them, and then she leans forward over the pillows. Bryan takes his position behind her once more, and he is standing on his knees with his legs on the outside of hers, and then he also leans over her, and without any warning, he penetrates her from behind rather hard, but not too hard to cause her any discomfort.

Anastasia moans out the moment Bryan enters her, and the fact that his naked body is resting on top of hers, is doing unspeakable things to her. She knows that it will not be too long before she again moans out loud when another orgasm rips through her entire being.

Her thoughts have hardly been processed before the first orgasm makes its presence known, Bryan thrusting harder and harder into her as he grabs on tight to the pillows with his hands as Anastasia's inner walls clenches once more around his member.

Her orgasm passes but after a few more thrusts, another one comes, this one even more intense than the previous one, and with this orgasm, Bryan stands up straight on his knees and he takes Anastasia firmly by her hips and he thrusts even harder into her. Bryan cannot help but groan out loud while he continues to thrust into the clenching cavern, and he tries his best to take his focus away because he does not want to come now. He wants to make love to her a little longer. His body is also starting to perspire, but he is not going to allow it to prevent him from having a good time.

Bryan continues to take her in this position for a while longer before seizing with his thrusting, and then he withdraws himself from Anastasia.

Anastasia's legs are trembling from the orgasms, but she knows that Bryan is not done, and she is not about to stop him from continuing with his love making, no matter what other positions he still wants to take her in. She allows him to lie her down on her stomach, and Anastasia suddenly cannot contain her excitement as this is her favourite position of all time, the one where Bryan takes her from behind.

Bryan positions himself behind Anastasia the moment she is comfortable on her stomach, and again he penetrates her, and while thrusting into her, he lowers himself onto her where he takes Anastasia's hands into his, their fingers entwining as he continues to make love to her.

Anastasia lifts her head upwards as Bryan starts to breathe on to the skin of her neck, this just adding to the already explosive euphoric emotions she is finding herself in, and she knows by experience that it is just going to get more explosive with each thrust into her body.

The insides of her legs are already sticky from all of her excretions, and it is going to get even stickier and wetter from this current position, and she can hardly wait for it all.

Bryan picks up pace, and he thrusts as hard as possible into Anastasia and he can feel how he is getting closer and closer to his own peak, but he intends to hold out for as long as he possibly can. He is unable to hold his grunts and groans as he also gets lost in this euphoric moment while he continues to make sweet love to Anastasia.

Bryan's grunts that he gives every time he thrusts into her is like a sweet melodic song, easy on ears and soothing on the soul, and she cannot get enough of Bryan's manly grunts in her ear. His breathing has become somewhat ragged but it just adds to his already explosive manliness, that being Anastasia's opinion anyway. Her entire being shudders on the inside whenever Bryan grunts against her skin, especially if it is accompanied with his thrusting. She is already on the brink of experiencing another climax, and she can only scream to herself for Bryan not to stop, but it is not like he can hear her thoughts anyway.

"Bry..." is all that she manages to say through all of the love making, while her is orgasm getting closer and closer.

"Together," is all that Bryan whispers huskily into her right ear, and then he holds her hands tighter while he thrusts even harder and faster into Anastasia, and then it is as if a tiny explosion has just gone off, as all that Bryan can see is a bright light.

His orgasm assaults his entire body, both inside and out, and he feels how the life quickly drains from his legs. He gives out a loud moan, his own moan mixing with Anastasia's orgasmic scream as the two lovers ride each other's orgasms while their essences are mixing together. Bryan is giving Anastasia all that he can, and she is taking all that she can from him, she welcoming every little bit of Bryan's essence into her inner core.

Bryan finally feels how his crisis passes, and with one last final thrust into Anastasia and holding it there, he empties himself completely into his lover, and then he collapses onto Anastasia.

Both are heaving, and they both feel sticky from all of the sweat, and the inner parts of their upper legs also feel very sticky, and that is not only due to all of the sweat. Bryan and Anastasia are still clutching their hands together as they both try to stabilise their breathing.

Bryan cannot even seem to muster enough energy to kiss Anastasia's right shoulder because he is beyond drained, but he does not mind one bit because it was all worth it. This may have been Elena and Misha's wedding today, but he feels like the luckiest man alive right now because he has the most remarkable woman in the world by his side, and he has finally been able to tell her that he loves her.

Anastasia is aware of the heavy body on top of her, but she does not mind because it is the body of her boyfriend, of her lover, and that means he can lie on top of her for as long as he wants to.

Neither one of them is certain about how many minutes have passed, but by the time both of them have managed to gather their bearings, their breathing is normal and their sticky bodies have dried completely.

Bryan lifts himself off of Anastasia and he falls to the side of her, and he can feel that his legs are still trembling.

Anastasia does not move but she only turns her head to the side so that she can look at Bryan, who is now resting on his right arm after placing it behind his head, and he has his eyes closed; she also places her arms underneath the remaining pillow, and she just continues to watch Bryan.

Music is still playing softly in the background, and it can continue to play because neither Bryan nor Anastasia minds the music right now. The candles are also still burning peacefully and the mood is still that of a very romantic and intimate one within the room.

Bryan is aware that Anastasia is looking at him, and he can only smile at that," What is it sweetness?" he asks in a somewhat amused tone of voice.

"Can't I look at my boyfriend?"

Bryan cracks open his left eye, and then he turns his head lazily to the left so that he can look at Anastasia, who is only grinning up at him. He says nothing, and turns his head back to its previous position, but he chuckles while doing it.

"Would you rather stare at me, or cuddle with me, sweetness?"

Anastasia says nothing and quickly lifts herself, and then she moves closer to Bryan's body; she drapes her left arm over his stomach, drapes her left leg over his legs and then rests her head on his chest, where Bryan embraces her with his left arm, and with his right arm, he rests it on her left arm where he slowly and gently starts to caress the skin of her arm.

Now both of them are entirely content with life right now, and it cannot get any better than this for these two lovers.

"I really love you, sweetness, with my entire heart," Bryan speaks softly against the top of Anastasia's head.

Anastasia does not move her head, but only smiles, "And I love you, Bryan. I have never loved another man like this, and I never will love another like this, not ever."

Bryan pulls Anastasia closer to him where he plants a kiss on top of her head, and then he holds her close to him. Her hair is a complete mess, but that is how he likes her: a complete mess because then she is absolutely natural to him, and a true beauty which nothing will ever be able to compare to. The saying does go that 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder', and in his eye, his blonde haired girlfriend is the most beautiful woman in the entire world, from all times: the past, the present, and the future.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has almost been two weeks since the official opening of Hiwatari Medical Care, and Russia is still in a buzz about the various hospitals that have been opened, and this buzz is for various reasons.

From the state of the art technology that has not been made available to the rest of the world yet, to how beautiful all of the hospitals look on the inside. Kai has made sure that all of his hospitals will be as environment friendly as possible, and the public can see that Kai has really put in a lot of effort in ensuring this as there are so many bio-degradable products available and how the hospitals are using water and electricity in an environment friendly way.

Kai is overall very satisfied with how Russia and the rest of the world has received this new venture of his, and since the doors have officially opened almost two weeks ago, all the hospitals that are situated all over Russia have been very busy, and there has been no negative feedback so far. The thing that has everyone the most excited about is the excellent health plans that have been made available for those that are unemployed and who simply cannot afford any type of health insurance. This health plan covers everything, except plastic surgery that is for only personal gain; if plastic surgery is needed to correct a flaw due to a horrible accident or a birth defect, it will be done.

Kai's own personal doctor that he has been going to since he was a teenager has also moved his practice to Kai's main hospital that is situated here in Moscow, and Kai is personally very happy about that.

Kai is currently sitting at his office desk and he is looking through his emails. His cell phone rings and he sees that it is Tala that is calling him.

"Yeah?"

" _Beletski has called an urgent meeting for tomorrow."_

"Did he say why?"

" _We have problems, Kai, and I mean BIG problems. Beletski only said that we have some explaining to do, and if we do not want a blood bath on our hands, we better make time for him as soon as possible."_

Kai just gives a deep as sigh as he pinches the bridge of nose in frustration and he closes his eyes shut, "Fine; I will be there tomorrow. Will the meeting be held at the Feniks manor?"

" _No, because Beletski said that he does not trust us, and he would feel much safer if we could meet in a public place."_

"What the hell?! What is going on, Tala?!" Kai is unable to keep his voice down because nothing of this makes any sense, and it is pissing him off a lot right now.

" _[Sigh] I wish I knew, Kai, but whatever is going on, I am going to get to the bottom of this. Anyway, I offered to personally pick him up at the airport and he declined my offer, so whatever is going on, is real bad."_

"Yeah, it looks like it; fine, send me the details of the meeting, and then I guess I will see you tomorrow."

" _And, Kai?"_

"What."

" _Not a word to anyone about this, alright?"_

"Hn."

" _See you."_

Tala is the first to hang up, and Kai tosses his phone on to the table after the call has ended. His anger levels are rising and his mind is racing, he thinking of what could possibly have gone wrong for Beletski to suddenly act like this.

Kostya Beletski, the head of Bratva since Voltaire's time, and the closest ally of The Chernyy Feniks. Bratva's main territory is Novosibirsk, but they also operate in the rest of Russia, but like Moscow is the main territory of The Chernyy Feniks, so is Novosibirsk for Bratva.

Kai cannot help but feel a little nervous as to why Kostya is suddenly so defensive towards them. There has always been a lot of respect between Kai and the elder man, Kostya being in his early sixties now, but he still operates like a young man, and he has the attitude to put fear into any person that crosses his path; Kostya is still old school mobster, the very cruel and cold kind. Even Kai will admit to himself that he does not want to end up on the bad side of Kostya because the elder man is another force to be reckoned with.

Kai rubs his eyes a few times before getting up and then walking over to his favourite window where he then removes a cigarette which he lights. While smoking his cancer stick, his thoughts cannot stop thinking of what could possibly have happened for Beletski to want to see them so urgent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost two weeks after the wedding of Misha and Elena, and the love birds are back from their honeymoon, although they are currently in Moscow right now, because they still have a few things that need to be finalised before they officially become residents of St Petersburg.

Bryan and Anastasia is currently at home and they have the day off from training because Bryan is not in the mood for training, and he would much rather just rest and do absolutely nothing for the entire day, and that is why he is leisurely lying down on the couch while he scans through the channels for anything to watch. Both Mystique and Logan have made themselves comfortable right on top of Bryan, but he does not mind because he loves it like a proud father whenever his 'children' cuddles up to him.

Anastasia is sitting at the computer and listening to music while she is going through her emails, which she has not done in over two months, and she was rather shocked at how many emails there were when she opened her inbox. Luckily for her, about quarter of the mails were junk mails, but there were quite a lot to which she has to reply to, and fortunately for her, she has already replied to about three quarter of the mails. Since her school days she has learned to listen to her favourite genre of music while taking care of these 'type things' as she has dubbed them, because that way she does not see it as some boring chore because as long as she get to listen to her music, it turns out to be very fun, and that is why she does not mind doing all of these emails right now.

Bryan does not mind Anastasia shutting herself off from the world because even he knows that they both need to have their quiet moments every now and then, and even if the two of them are still in the same house, they are both still doing their own thing.

It is early afternoon and it is sunny outside for a change, but it is still very cold. Even though the day is short, neither Bryan nor Anastasia feels like going outside to enjoy the sunshine right now, even if it is only the second time this month that the sun has been shining the entire day without any sign of clouds forming and blocking out the sunlight.

December to March is usually the coldest time in Moscow, with December being the month with the shortest days and the longest nights, so Bryan and Anastasia do not mind if they spend the entire day in doors, or even in bed, because it is a short day anyway.

Anastasia has her earphones on while blasting the music in her ears and so she does not hear the car stop in front of the house, and two doors open and closing. Bryan hears it though and he immediately recognises Elena's voice when she laughs out loud while she makes her way towards the house, and no doubt that Misha is with her.

Bryan waits until he hears the knocking on the front door before forcing himself to get up to open the door. He is dressed in a grey washed up track suits pants, and an all white jacket with a hoodie, the entire attire of his rounded off with black socks. The cats only glare at Bryan as they are forced to also get up, and this while they were deep in a cat dreamland.

Bryan opens the door and he is greeted by the newly married couple, the two of them dressed in their fake fur coats, gloves, scarves and fake fur ushankas; they do not even dare to wear real fur because they know that Anastasia will skin them alive if they even think of buying real fur.

The two love birds are freezing despite being dressed warmly, so they rush into the house as soon as Bryan opens the door. The three friends head to the kitchen as soon as they have finished with all of their greetings, and Elena only taps Anastasia on the shoulder as she walks past her cousin towards the kitchen.

Anastasia is of course startled by this because she did not even know that anyone was here. So she turns off her music and then the computer, and then heads to the kitchen where the four start to enjoy a very pleasant time together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They are telling jokes, Anastasia and Elena try to embarrass each other by telling embarrassing tales from their early childhood, and the two cousins also embarrass the rest of their family by telling very horrid stories, all in the name of 'innocent fun' of course.

Elena accidentally spills coffee on her dress while snorting because she just wanted to burst out laughing once more when Anastasia tells them about the time Dmitri had a 'little accident' in his pants in the middle of the mall, and the accident was not a number one.

The entire part of Elena's light pink blouse is covered with coffee.

"Please tell me that you have something that I can borrow, Ana?"

"Yeah sure, just go look in my room; you know where I keep my shirts. You can also just leave your shirt in the bath. I will go wash it out as soon as I have finished my coffee."

Elena only grins at her cousin and then she makes her way up stairs, while the remaining three are left laughing because of Dmitri's shameful moment in the mall, Anastasia once again mimicking the movements of her cousin about how he struggled to walk towards the nearest bathroom because of his horrible accident in his pants.

All of a sudden Anastasia stops laughing because a dreadful thought just came up, "Oops," being the only word that she says about the unpleasant thought, and the unpleasant thought does not involve Dmitri, but rather Elena.

"What is it, sweetness," Bryan asks when he sees that Anastasia looks somewhat nervous right now.

Anastasia turns to face her boyfriend while only speaking two words, "The drawer," and just then all three of them hear Elena exclaim Anastasia's name in a somewhat hysterical manner.

Anastasia only gives a nervous chuckle while Bryan shrugs it off of what Elena have just discovered.

"Okay, now you have me very curious; did my wife just discover something that she should not have?"

"Yeah, a drawer full of sex toys," Bryan says in a normal tone of voice, like it is the most normal thing to have in the house.

Anastasia only sighs while getting up from the island counter, "Let me go see how big of a heart attack I have just given my dearest cousin," she says while walking out of the kitchen, but not before she smirks at Bryan and winking her right eye at him.

Bryan turns his attention back to Misha who is now looking at him with a very goofy look on his face.

"What," is all that Bryan says in a dull tone of his.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Anastasia walks into her room and she sees how Elena is inspecting the drawer of sex toys, but she does not dare touch one of the toys.

"See something you like?" Anastasia asks.

"What the hell are all of these things, Ana? Some I know, but others I absolutely have no idea. You have to spill the beans, my dear cousin."

Anastasia only chuckles at her cousin, "I don't think so, Elena; and if you want to know what some of those things do, just go to a sex shop or something and buy your own."

"Aah, come on, Ana, please? You never breathe a word about your sex life with Bryan, like how he is in bed, how many times he makes you come in one session, who likes to be on top, you know, stuff like that. The guy is huge, so I really want to know if his size has more advantages than we know of."

Again Anastasia can only chuckle at that, "It is not like I pester you about your sex life with Misha, Elena."

"You can; what do you want to know?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Elena, but my lips are sealed. All that I am going to say to you is that if you thought he was a beast in bed, he is. It is only a miracle that we do not spend every day in bed because if I had my way, we would never wear any clothes, nor leave the house," and while saying this to Elena, Anastasia cannot help but grin because that is how she feels about her sex life with Bryan.

"You lucky bitch; so, do you guys also participate in S&M?"

Anastasia says nothing but the way her eyes light up, is a clear indication of the answer.

"Good gods, you two are hectic!"

"What can I say? We love being adventurous; Bryan also has a drawer in his room with other goodies."

Elena suddenly spots something in the drawer, and she carefully removes it from underneath all of the other toys, and then she sees that it is a strip on.

"What the hell are you doing with a strap on, Ana?"

Before Anastasia can answer her cousin, a masculine voice interrupts her, "We use it when we do the 69; while she gives me head and I give her head, I use the strip on with my hand. Need I say more, Elena?" Bryan asks in a smug tone of voice.

He is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and Misha is also standing in the doorway while trying to get a glimpse of 'the drawer'.

"Holy shit! What is that like?!"

"Your cousin passed out a when she came, and it has happened on more than one occasion," and Bryan still sounds very smug while saying this, and he and Anastasia immediately lock eyes when he says this, and she can only smile at her boyfriend.

"Damn!" is all that Elena says, while Misha can only gasp at that little detail.

"All you need now is to make your own sex tape!"

Elena does not miss the look that is shared between Bryan and Anastasia, and she only throws her hands into the air from frustration, "You guys even have a sex tape?!"

Anastasia turns her attention back to Elena with that grin still in place, "Who said anything about a tape?"

"Plural?" Elena asks in a surprised tone of voice.

Anastasia just touches the side of her nose with her right index finger while winking at her cousin, the grin of hers not faltering once.

"That does it!" Elena exclaims, and then she stomps over to Misha where she grabs him by the hand and then she starts to drag him down stairs.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Anastasia asks as she follows her cousin and Misha down stairs, with Bryan shortly on her heels.

"My husband and I are going to go find a sex shop, and we are going to buy a shit load of toys, and no arguing, Misha."

"Yes, love," is all that Misha can say to his determined wife, while he follows her obediently to the kitchen. Elena has forgotten all about her coffee stained shirt as she puts on her coat.

Bryan and Anastasia can only watch with amused looks at how Elena is determined to go get sex toys at this very moment, and the two love birds can only smile at this.

The married couple is fully dressed in record time, and Bryan and Anastasia accompanies them to the door where they see them off, and the two continue to watch how Elena gets in behind the steering wheel and then proceeds to speed away from the house like the damned is after her and her husband.

Bryan chuckles at how hilarious the scene had just looked like, "Your cousin is really on a mission to get those play things," he says through his chuckling.

Anastasia starts to laugh at how Elena looked at her when she did not deny the sex tape, "And that is why I love my cousin so much. But anyway," Anastasia wraps her arms around Bryan's waist while looking up at him, "what are we going to do now?"

Bryan also wraps his arms around Anastasia's body and then he gives her a soft kiss on top of her head before making his suggestion, "Well, what do you say about me making us a little snack, you putting on a movie for us, and then we can be complete lazy asses on the couch?"

"That can work, my love. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know; you choose."

At this Anastasia's face suddenly lights up, and Bryan can already guess which movie she is going to suggest.

"The notebook?" she asks in a very innocent voice, Anastasia even trying to flutter her eyes lashes like a very innocent girl, and Bryan can only snort at that, but in a playful manner.

Bryan sighs and then he rolls his eyes, but he is unable to prevent the smile from taking over, and Anastasia giggles when she sees him smile at her suggestion.

"Yes!" is all she exclaims before kissing him on the mouth, and then she releases Bryan so that she can go and get the movie ready.

Bryan shakes his head while he starts to make his way to the kitchen to put together some munchies for the movie, a movie that he has seen more times than he wants to admit, but he does not mind watching it again.

Now that he is a man who truly loves a woman, the movie absolutely makes sense to him, because he feels what both Noah and Allie goes through, how their love for each other never goes away, despite both moving on with their lives and finding other people. The first time that he had watched the movie, he did not really understand it; he never even reached the end because he fell asleep somewhere during the movie. The second time he watched it, he understood it a little bit more, but after watching it a couple of times more, he completely understood just how strong true love really can be, and how love can make one do wonderful things for the one they love.

The movie really does pull at the heart strings, but only if one has been in love, or is currently in love. For someone who does not know love, it will only be a stupid romantic movie where boy wants girl, but girl does not want boy, and THIS movie is anything but that. Bryan knows that he should also get a box of tissues ready because Anastasia will cry a good couple of times during the movie, just like she always does, but luckily he is there to comfort her through it all.

Bryan gathers a box of chocolate cereal because Anastasia would much rather munch on a pack of cereal before eating potato crisps, and along with the cereal there is the box of chocolate milk which she also loves very much; Bryan also takes two boxes of cookies and a large bottle of water. For himself he has taken the potato crisps with ice tea, and the moment he walks into the living room, he sees that Anastasia is already on the couch, remote in hand and ready to start the movie.

No one can miss the twinkling in her eyes from sheer excitement, the one she always gets when she is about to watch this movie, this and Titanic, and a couple of other movies, and fortunately for him, not all of them are romantic movies.

Bryan takes his place on the couch after placing everything on the coffee table in front of the couch, and then he gives Anastasia a quick kiss before telling her that she can start the movie, to which Anastasia only beams at.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The credits finally starts to show and Bryan stretches his arms above his head as he glances at Anastasia. She is fast asleep with her head resting on the arm rest while she is curled up in a foetus position, and Bryan cannot help but smile at how innocent and cute his girlfriend looks right now.

While listening to the soft music that is playing with the credits of the movie, Bryan cannot help but wonder what will happen to him and Anastasia once she gets into the mob. Will their love survive her time in the mob, or will it disappear over time? Bryan can see himself grow old with Anastasia, and he can see himself love her until the day that they both close their eyes for the eternal sleep.

The Notebook truly is a very deep story, and it shows that true love truly does overcome all types of obstacles. The way Noah read to Allie every day, just so that he can have his true love with him, even it were just for a few minutes of the day; for Bryan that is true dedication, that is true love, and Bryan knows that _that_ is what he has with Anastasia right now. He loves this woman very, very much; she is his Allie, and he is her Noah, and they belong together.

'Maybe we will have our own notebook when all of this is over,' Bryan thinks to himself.

And just like that, Bryan's heart is filled with dread because he has to let her go. He always knew that this day will come, but now that the day is so close, he is not certain on whether he wants to let her go or not, whether he even CAN let her go.

Bryan keeps his eyes on the sleeping Anastasia while his mind is thinking of what would happen if he had lost her completely.

'No doubt that it will hurt like hell, and what is worse, I will not be able to handle it because I have never coped with the loss of a lover; with the loss of a loved one like family, yes, but not a lover, not with a woman that I love with my entire existence. I should hold on to the fact that she had believed from the beginning that we had met for a reason, and even I had started to believe that, and just look at Noah and Allie; seven years had passed, and in that time Allie had learned to love another man, she loved him enough to get engaged, but her love for Noah never really disappeared. It just slept for a while, and after getting back together with Noah, the two of them stayed together and in love until the very end; they even died together, and I am sure that Anastasia and I will be like those two. I feel it in my heart and in my soul. We will grow old together, no matter what happens when she joins the mob.'

Bryan continues to look at his sleeping girlfriend until he feels that his eyes are also starting to feel heavy, and with both cats resting on his chest once more, Bryan decides to make himself more comfortable before finally drifting off to sleep, he sleeping soundly with the thought that the love of his life is right next to him, where she belongs, and where he also belongs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai and Tala are already within the main study at Feniks manor, the two men awaiting the arrival of Kostya Beletski who should be here any moment now. It has taken A LOT of convincing from Kai's part to convince the elder mobster to meet at the Feniks manor where it will be safe, and finally, the elder man has agreed to meet at the Feniks manor, although he had made it very clear to Kai that he was not happy with the meeting place, as he kept on saying that it feels like a trap for him and his men.

Neither Kai nor Tala has mentioned a word to anyone about Beletski coming to Moscow, and not one of the two has got the slightest idea of what is going right now.

At long last, the elder man along with four of his body guards comes walking into the study, and the two young gentlemen quickly gets up to greet Kostya and to show the elder man their respect.

"Beletski, it is nice to see you, and I welcome you here in Moscow."

The grey haired man just looks at both Kai and Tala with no expression on his face.

"Save the formalities, and take a seat. First off, is either one of you armed?"

Kai and Tala just looks at each other because they do not understand why Kostya has just asked that.

"No, why?" is all that Tala asks, the confusion clearly visible in his voice.

"And are there any other hidden weapons?"

"Enough, Kostya," is all Kai suddenly demands, his voice demanding immediate respect from all the occupants that are within the room right now, "We are not armed, we do not have hidden weapons, nor are there any of my men hiding around a corner, waiting to ambush you. Can we please move past this stupid little game and get to the bottom of what the hell is going on?"

Kostya only smirks at Kai, because this is how he knows the young Hiwatari, full of fire and determination, a quality that will continue to bring him very far in this life.

Kostya signals to his four body guards to leave, and after being certain that they are entirely alone, Kostya finally takes a seat, with Kai and Tala following suit.

"So what is going on? What did we do wrong?"

"Which one of you had made the call to slaughter over 40 of my men back in Novosibirsk?"

To say that they are shocked will be the understatement of the century as both Tala and Kai just look at each other with wide eyes, they not certain whether they had just heard correctly.

"What do you mean by 'over 40 men of yours have been slaughtered?'?"

"How much clearer can I make it, Tala? 43 of my men are dead, murdered, taken out, have been hit, how else should I explain it to you?"

"When did this happen?"

"About four days ago, and I know that it was your men, Kai, because they left one of my men alive so that he can deliver a message, and the message was, 'The Chernyy Feniks sends its regards'."

It does not even take a full second for both Tala and Kai to comprehend what has really happened, and the two friends look directly at each other as if they are reading each other's mind.

"Do you think it is the same person who stole the coke?" Kai asks Tala, he ignoring Kostya for now.

"I bet you all my life's savings that it is the same asshole."

"Do you two mind in including me in your conversation, please? What the hell is going on?"

Kai and Tala turn their attention back to Kostya, but instead of being all tense, the two friends cross their legs over each other and they both lean back into the chair, while Kai crosses his arms in front of his chest, but with no expression on his face; Tala on the other hand, looks very pissed off right now.

"We did not order the hit on your men, Kostya, I give you my word, but unfortunately we do not know who had done this, but it was not The Chernyy Feniks, well, not that we are aware of."

The two men can see that the elder man is starting to get somewhat restless and irritated about his entire situation.

"Please elaborate on this, Tala."

"Some time ago, we got our main delivery for the second part of the year, you know the one where we sell you in bulk, but while the cargo was being driven back to the delivery point, the small convey got ambushed; all our men that were on that trip got attacked, but fortunately no one died. However, one of the trucks was stolen, and up until now, there have been no clues, leads or any type of info on the stolen cocaine. We even told our guys to keep their eyes and ears open to see who is suddenly selling large amounts of coke, or who is selling more than they usually do, but up until now there has been nothing."

Kostya listens attentively to what Tala has to say, but he shows no reaction to it all until Tala finishes with his little talk, "With all due respect, Tala, what has this got to do with my men who got killed?"

"Everything, Kostya," Kai says, and his tone of voice shows the elder man that he is very serious, "Tala and I suspect that our attack has been an inside job, that a few of our men have gone rogue on us, but that they are still working for The Chernyy Feniks in order to benefit from it, to benefit from the name; that is why none of the men in the attack were killed, and now it seems like the people who had attacked us, is now attacking our allies, trying to turn them against us, against me and Tala. Someone is trying to bring down The Chernyy Feniks from the inside, and by the looks of it, it seems that it is starting to work."

Now Kostya does not look so expressionless like before, and he is actually looking a little concerned right now, "Now this is quite a turn of events, my boy; do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Maybe, but we need a lot more proof. Whoever it is, is covering his tracks exceptionally well, and unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it."

"I had no idea, and I apologise for being wrong about this entire situation."

"Do not be, Kostya; you did the right thing. I also would have done the same if I were you. I am just glad that we were able to sort this out before it turned into a blood bath."

"Me too, but you two better hurry in catching the culprit, because I am afraid that things may get even worse. They may start to target your other allies, and unfortunately not everyone will be as forgiving as I have been today, and who will also wait to first meet face to face before they declare war on you as I also have done today."

"We know; however, unfortunately for us, whoever it is, is not in a hurry to bring us down, so all that we can do is to wait for the next attack, and unfortunately you have been the second one now. Please allow The Chernyy Feniks to compensate the families who have been left behind after the death of their family members. It is the least that we can do for you, Kostya."

The old man quickly raises his hands in a defensive manner while he chuckles, "It is no need, my boy; they have already been taken care of. Rather focus on getting the bastard, or bastards, who is trying to take you down, because in all honesty, Kai, if they succeed in taking down the most powerful mob on this continent, what chance do the rest of us have? And I am not about to give up my territory to a new comer, because then I will for surely declare war on whoever wants to destroy us and who wants to take our place. Blood will water the streets of Russia if that happens, so do what you can to catch these assholes. I will see what I can do on my end, talk to a few people, and I will also try to do damage control ahead before any more surprise attacks comes anyone's way."

"Thank you, Kostya, it means the world to us, and I am sorry for the loss of your men, I truly am."

"Thank you, Tala. I know you mean it; well then," Kostya gets up, "I think that I will be on my way now."

Kai and Tala also gets up from their chairs.

"Don't, Kostya; stay the night, you and your men. That way we can all go out to dinner and relax after this horrible ordeal."

"That does not sound like a bad idea, Kai; thanks, I think I will do just that."

Kostya is the first to reach the door, but just as he is about to open the door, a thought strikes him, and he quickly turns to face Kai, "Whatever happened to Boris Balcov? I know you destroyed everything that he ever owned, but do you know what happened to him?"

"I take it that he died after he lost everything. Why?"

"Did you kill him with your own two hands?"

Kai reluctantly shakes his head from side to side, he quickly catching on what Kostya is getting to.

"What do you think the chances are that _that_ old fart is still alive, and that he has somehow managed to get to a few of your men, that he has managed to convince them to destroy you, seeing as you took everything from him?"

Tala and Kai just looks at each other, and not one of them knows what to say to that, because in all honesty, that thought has never even crossed their minds.

"I think you two should start thinking about that asshole being alive, and him being determined to take The Chernyy Feniks down, in whatever means necessary. Hate and the desire to take revenge on an enemy is a very strong, dangerous and combustible fuel, which can destroy anything that comes in its path without even thinking of the consequences, and without showing any sign of remorse, and it will continue to destroy everything in its wake until it gets what it wants: ultimate revenge and victory."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two tattoo machines can be heard buzzing as two individuals are getting tattoos at the same time, the two individuals, a man and woman, holding hands and looking at each other while the two tattoo artists goes on with their work.

Anastasia and Bryan are keeping eye contact with each other while they are getting their tattoos. Anastasia is using the voucher that Bryan has gotten her for Valentine's Day, and despite it already being almost be a year since she has received the voucher, it is still valid seeing as the voucher is valid for a year, and she is has offered to pay for Bryan's tattoo today since he had gotten her the voucher; however, it was a rather heated argument when Anastasia told Bryan that she wants to pay for his tattoo, because even though Bryan loves his woman very much, he still hates it when she wants to pay for things when he can actually pay for it himself. Finally, Bryan agreed to it, but with a lot of reluctance on his part.

The two are getting 'couples tattoos', but not like two identical tattoos or something like that, the usual cliché couples tattoos; Bryan is getting a beautiful crafted hand knife, and Anastasia is getting the sheath where the knife has to go into.

" _I am the knife and you are the sheath. I am the fighter, the hunter, and you are the protector. The sheath always goes to the battle, but it does not help with the fight. It is always at the side, waiting for the knife to return to it safely. When the knife has done its fighting, it returns home where it feels safe and at home, and where it feels protected, warm and loved, and that is why you are the sheath, and you will always be the sheath because I will never ever feel so at home and loved as I feel when I am with you."_

Anastasia will forever remember those words that Bryan had said to her. Three days ago she had brought up the question of what she should get for a tattoo, and that is when Bryan had brought up the couples tattoos, and even though it may be very cliché, Anastasia did not mind. Bryan was the one who had suggested the knife and sheath, and after explaining to her why he thinks that these tattoos will work, she was left with tears in her eyes because to think that this hard man, this tough bad ass, former killer and mobster wants to get couples tattoos with her, and not just any tattoos, but real meaningful tattoos was just too much for her; no normal woman will be able to hold back the tears should she find herself in such a situation as Anastasia had found herself in with her lover.

Who would in their right mind ever decline such a beautiful gesture, and that is why she is here, with her absolutely stunning boyfriend, busy getting their couples tattoos, and she cannot wait for the end result.

Anastasia is getting her sheath on the left side of her body, the sheath beginning from where her false ribs are situated, and it will go down until above her hip bone; Bryan's tattoo is on his right side, and it is also in the same area as where Anastasia's is, and the two tattoos are going to be the exact same length so that they 'fit' perfectly when the two love birds are going to stand face to face, body against body.

"I love you," Bryan mouths to Anastasia while he still keeps eye contact with her.

"I love you too," Anastasia also mouths to him, and she cannot stop smiling while she says it, and even after having said it, she just has to smile, which also causes Bryan to smile constantly.

"I like it when you smile, my love; you look so cute."

Bryan only snorts at that, "Cute? Are you trying to tarnish my reputation, sweetness?"

Now Anastasia is the one to snort, "What reputation? Dude, your reputation blew to pieces the day you met me," Anastasia now grinning like someone who has just pulled the best prank ever.

Bryan can only roll his eyes at Anastasia, but he still cannot stop smiling because he knows that it is the truth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They have finally arrived home, and even though both of them are a little sore, the two cannot wait to go and stand in front of Anastasia's full length mirror to see how the tattoos look.

They did have a look back at the tattoo parlour, but now they can strip down to only their underwear and inspect the tattoos properly.

Bryan and Anastasia quickly undress themselves, and standing only in their underwear, the two can finally look at their tattoos properly.

"It is absolutely gorgeous, my love."

"It truly is."

The tattoos are done perfectly, with not too much colour, and they look so natural. Both tattoos are still covered with the plastic protection, but no one can doubt how excellent it has been done.

Anastasia turns to face Bryan, and without saying anything, she cups his face between her hands, and she kisses him tenderly on the lips. Bryan proceeds to place his hands on her hips and he pulls Anastasia closer to him and so he deepens the kiss.

The two continue to kiss each other sweetly, sensually, tenderly and very lovingly; there are no crazy driven lust feelings involved, no cravings. It is just pure love, true, deep and meaningful love that is felt between the two right now as they continue to kiss each other in a very gentle and tender manner; their tongues are not even involved because the two just want to feel each other in the purest of forms, they just want their lips to express what they are feeling at this very moment, to express how strong their love is for one another.

This meaningful and tender kissing continues for a few minutes more before they finally part for a little bit of air, but they keep their faces close to each other.

"I love you so very much, Anastasia, more than words and actions will ever be able to express, and I want you to know that I love it when I can tell you that I love you, because it truly is the most wonderful thing in the world to do, and I will never grow tired of telling you how much I love you. You are my Allie, and I am your Noah."

Just how Bryan spoke those words, saying it so softly along with her name, is driving her to tears as Anastasia can feel how she is starting to get all choked up. The world is so use to the woman always admitting her feelings, and that the woman is always the one getting all mushy and emotional, but here it is the complete opposite; here with the two of them Bryan is the one constantly admitting his feelings, and he is not afraid to show or tell her his true emotions, and _that_ in her eyes is a true, genuine man.

And the fact that he had said that she is his Allie, and he is her Noah, what woman will not start crying? He is using the characters from the most romantic love story of all time, and using it to describe them. What better way is there than to declare their love for each other?

Anastasia can no longer keep the tears from falling from her eyes, and while they are running freely down her cheeks, Bryan uses his thumbs to gently wipe them away as he cups her face in between his large hands, and he looks deep into her eyes.

Through the tears, their lips meet once more, but this time it does not stay with just tender kissing.

Bryan picks Anastasia up where she immediately wraps her legs around his body as he starts to lead them towards the bed, and not long after placing her down on to the bed, are the two of them caught up in one powerful, passionate and very loving session of love making, with hands entwined, sensual kisses constantly being placed on each other's skin, tender words being whispered against the other's lips and into each other's ears, and the two just loving each other like there is no tomorrow.

Right now, no time exists between these two; no yesterday, no tomorrow, and no one else. They are alone in this blissful paradise where nothing else matters, where there are no problems, no dark pasts, no plans for revenge, no thirst for vengeance, and no form of hurtful emotions like sorrow and grief; in this paradise only exists the love that they feel for each other, and that they will continue to feel for each other until they draw their last breath, and even in the afterlife, will they continue to feel this intense love for each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is the second week of January, and the weather of Moscow is unforgiving today. The temperature on the thermostat at the weather station reads -2 degrees, and it is almost midday in Moscow right now.

It is Sunday and most people have opted to stay indoors today, no one being in the mood to brace the cold weather today. The sun is not shining, but at least it is not snowing.

"Now I really miss Sydney," Anastasia mutters through her scarf, and Bryan barely hears her.

"Yeah, it would have been nice if we could have been on the beach right now."

"Don't remind me, my love," and at the same time, both of them sighs a deep sigh, and then they start to laugh because it was so funny that they both decided to sigh at the same time.

The two love birds came back five days ago after spending about two weeks in Sydney, Australia, and both wish that they still could have been in the sunny city instead of being surrounded by just snow and freezing temperatures.

It was Bryan's idea to get out of the house today because he has news to give to Anastasia, and though she may like it, he does not like it one bit, and that is why he does not want to be in the house because he already feels like a trapped wild animal for having to deliver this news.

The two are currently standing on a bridge and overlooking the Moskva River and they are just admiring the white and frozen beauty of the frozen river, even if it just looks frozen.

Anastasia still does not understand why Bryan had wanted to come out in this depressing weather because there is no sunshine, it is cold, it is miserable, and they are freezing their asses off, and despite asking and bitching to Bryan numerous times already about why they could not have just stayed home, he just ignored her completely.

Anastasia has her arms wrapped around herself while Bryan stands behind her and he is resting his hands on the ledge of the bridge, and although she has her body pressed up against Bryan's body, his body heat that is being radiated off from his body, it is not nearly enough to keep her from freezing.

"Can we go home now?" Anastasia asks in a very whining tone of voice, to which she receives no answer.

Bryan continues to look out in front of him, his thoughts a complete mess right now, along with his heart.

'Think happy thoughts; think happy thoughts,' Bryan thinks to himself a couple of times. He just wants to be happy a little while longer before he breaks the news to her, the news of her finally being ready to take on the mob world. She has been ready four months ago, but he did not want to admit it to himself; Bryan just wanted to be selfish for a while and have Anastasia all for himself, but now he has finally realised that he has to let her go now because he cannot continue going on being this selfish, and that is why he had suggested that the two of them go away for a little while.

Actually, it had been Yurik who had brought up the idea of Bryan and Anastasia to go on their own little 'honeymoon', and it was not a bad idea. Yurik said that he had the idea since the wedding of Misha and Elena, and after seeing the two love birds dancing on the floor, he knew that it will be an excellent idea. Yurik even offered to babysit Logan and Mystique so that Bryan and Anastasia will have nothing to worry about.

The moment Bryan asked Anastasia whether she would be interested in going away a little while, she just jumped him immediately, and Bryan took it as a yes. Bryan knew that he wanted to go somewhere where there is lots of sea and sun, and Sydney seemed like the perfect place, and that is where had they went.

The two had stayed there for two weeks where they had lots and lots of fun, the many photos being proof of that. Misha and Elena also joined them for about three days because the newly married couple were still on their honeymoon, and that was also a lot of fun when the newlyweds joined the two lovers.

From their entire two week stay, only two days were not sunny, where it rained constantly. Anastasia did not let the weather spoil their holiday and she suggested that they use the weather to their advantage, and so, on those two rainy days the two love birds just stayed in bed where they spend their time by making love, ordering room service, sleeping a little, watching a little TV and then repeat it over and over again, and who could ever complain about such a fun time.

It was actually very sad when the two of them had to come back, but Bryan was very happy when he saw their two cats again, but it was good while lasted.

While still overlooking the white river, Anastasia's thoughts also drift back to Sydney and to all the fun that they had. On the beach, Bryan sure got lots of attention, but she did not even feel jealous; she felt very proud because she knew that Bryan is all hers, and only hers. She has to admit that she likes Bryan's almost golden tan as it fits him in a godly manner, and she is finding it hard to her keep hands off of Bryan whenever he takes off his shirt. It is like the tan is just defining his already sculpted muscles even more, and she is finding it completely irresistible, and that is another reason why she would rather have stayed at home, in bed with Bryan, than be here in the blistering cold.

"Come on, Bryan, what is the deal anyway? Let's just go home already."

"No," is all Bryan says to her rather bluntly.

"Fine," Anastasia huffs, "Now you can forget about me going down on you later because that was the plan, but not anymore. Let's see how you give yourself a blowjob."

Bryan just smiles at that, but Anastasia does not see the smile; she is too busy thinking up ideas on how she is going to punish Bryan for making her stand out here in the cold, and those ideas all involve some kinky things.

A couple of minutes go by where not a single word is uttered between the two, and yet the silence is comfortable and welcoming. Bryan's thoughts are still a mess, and Anastasia's thoughts are no longer on how she is going to get revenge on Bryan. Instead, her thoughts have drifted to Bryan's childhood, and what he type of person he was before they had met.

Anastasia cannot help but wonder about how Bryan's life would have turned out if his mother had not died or if his father had stayed a devoted father after the death of his wife. Would Bryan have gone to study, maybe he even would have been married by now?

'Probably; most men his age has already settled down and they already have at least one kid. No doubt that Bryan would have been an excellent father, no doubt an excellent husband.'

Letting her emotions and her curious mind get the better of her, Anastasia decides that she just has to ask Bryan what his dreams were when he was younger.

"My love, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," is all that Bryan softly says into her right ear, and Anastasia just grins at the rush that goes through her entire body as his deep voice tickles her skin.

"What was your biggest dream when you were younger or even now; what is the one thing that you would not have minded in doing, or mind having right now?"

Bryan cannot help but be curious as to where this sudden interest is coming from, but he decides to answer her anyway, "To have my own ranch in the state of Texas in USA, to have lots and lots of cattle and call them my own."

Anastasia's jaw just drops at this answer, and she turns around to face Bryan, as he dips his head to look at the shocked face of his girlfriend.

"Are you serious, my love?"

Bryan nods his head while gracing Anastasia with a warm smile, "I can see myself being a cattle owner, riding on a horse's back as I gather the cattle, or even taking long rides on my horse with my significant other while we watch the sun go down on our beautiful piece of land. That had always been my one big dream, and it will forever remain my big dream."

Anastasia still cannot believe what she is hearing right now; never in a million years would she have thought that Bryan, the ex mobster, would have wanted his own ranch, so that he can ride in the fields on his horse's back and feel proud of his piece of land.

"You truly are an enigma sometimes, my love."

Bryan just chuckles at that, "Why would you say that, sweetness? Can't you see me on a horse with a cowboy hat, boots and a piece of hay in my mouth?"

"Well, no actually, and that is why it is so shocking to me, my love. I had not even suspected something like that."

"Now you know, sweetness, that I am actually a farmer by heart, not a mobster or some bad ass or something; just a regular farmer boy."

"Well, I'll be damned," Anastasia says in an American accent, and Bryan softly starts to laugh at that.

Anastasia turns around to face the white river once more, but this time Bryan wraps his arms around her, and she in return takes his gloved hands into hers, and she tries to entwine their fingers through the thick material of their gloves, and at last she does succeed, even if it is halfway.

Bryan rests his chin on Anastasia's left shoulder as he also continues to look out over the river.

"If, in another life time I get to have my cattle ranch, I want you to be my significant other who goes horse riding with me in the sunset on our ranch, sweetness," Bryan says in a soft tone to Anastasia, his heart picking up pace as he says these few words.

Anastasia gives Bryan's hands a tight squeeze, "I cannot imagine myself being on a better place, my love, other than being by your side on a horse on our piece of land."

Bryan kisses the left side of Anastasia's head before he turns his attention back to the river, his mind on the mission that lies ahead, 'Come on, Bryan, it is time. You cannot stall this anymore; four months has already been too long, and you cannot waste another second longer with your selfishness.'

Bryan kisses the top of Anastasia's head once more while scrunching his closed eyes together because he is about to do a very, very painful thing, but it has to be done.

"Sweetness," he says softly while again resting his chin on her left shoulder, "it is time; it is time to meet Ray.

Anastasia only closes her eyes when she hears Bryan say that, and even though she has always wanted to hear him say it, now that he has said it, she is not feeling so good about it at all. In all honesty, she does not want to leave Bryan's side, not now, not ever. She wants to stay with him, to wake up next to him every morning, and to fall asleep in his arms every night.

However, this is what she has been training for the last four years, to join the mob and to get to the killer, but now that the training is finally done, it is the every last thing that she wants to do.

Anastasia finally takes a deep breath without taking her eyes away from the river after opening them once more, "What is the first thing that I have to do, my love?"

* * *

So, who is excited to see what Ana has to do next?

Okay, my little announcement is about the next chapters and their titles:

\- Chapter 26 - Ray Kon ( Part I )

\- Chapter 27 - Ray Kon ( Part II )

AND THEN...

\- Chapter 28 - Mya Azarov, meet the black phoenix of Russia

So, can anyone guess what chapter 28 will be about? I will give you a hint: it is something that many of you has been waiting for to happen :-D

If my life is spared and my God still wants me here on earth, chapter 28 should be up at the end of October, and although it seems far now, I can promise you with how time if flying, it is not that far.

As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and if you have any questions about anything, please ask and I will try my best to answer it to the best of my capabilities.

Take care everyone and lost of love to all of you! ;-)

See you at the end of the month!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone, I hope you guys are all doing well. Here is the next update, a day early :-D and it is also one chapter closer to the grand meeting ;-)

As always, it is a long chapter, dark and mature themes but also a bit of action. For those who do not like the lemons, there is a rather explicit one here in the beginning but those of you who know my lemons by now, there are also various thoughts and emotions between the scene so it is not all wham-bam, so be sure not to skip everything otherwise you will miss a lot of details. Also, for the Ray fans, there will be Ray in this chapter.

That's all for now, so enjoy ;-D

* * *

Chapter 18.1 – Ray Kon

The more he tastes her, the more he wants of her, and the more he wants from her, the more he needs from her; it like a vicious continues cycle, but he could care less right now. He has such a strong burning desire within him right now, it being so strong that he feels like going crazy. The desire, the craving and the lust that he is experiencing in his entire body right now is seething like a burning inferno, it busy consuming his entire body this very moment.

His erection is pulsing from pure arousal, and he is already looking for some type of release, and he has not even penetrated her yet, he has not even dived into her wet and awaiting cavern.

Bryan opens his eyes and he glances up at the black haired beauty whose lips are parted as her chest heaves from pure arousal, and this sight make his erection pulse even harder with arousal. He can feel how his pre-come has already wetted his pubic hair, but it will soon get even wetter.

Bryan takes his eyes away from the sight in front of him and he goes back to licking her wet cavern which he has been licking for a good couple of minutes now. Her entire area is wet, and he intends to get this beauty even wetter. Bryan also has this very strong desire to eat her out completely, to plunge his tongue deep into that wet cavern of hers, as deep as humanly possible, and he does not want to do it in a gentle manner; he can feel how that nagging feeling at the back of his mind is getting stronger and stronger, that nagging feeling that is egging him on to take this black haired beauty in a brutal way, to hurt her as he rides her in an inhumane way, but he will never ever go that far; that was Sevastyan's ways, and it is not his ways.

All he knows is that he is going to ride her hard, ride her until his legs give completely way from pure exhaustion and cramps, and him doing it without hurting this black haired beauty.

The two are currently lying on the back seat of a pickup truck, with the black haired woman being perched up halfway against the door with pillows behind her back which prevents the door from hurting her or causing her any type of discomfort. Bryan is on his knees with his head between the woman's legs while he is giving her oral sex.

The pickup truck is parked somewhere deep in the snow covered forest where no one can see or hear them. Both occupants are completely naked with all of their clothes tossed to the front of the car, and at least the heating is turned on so that they do not freeze to death. Music is playing in the back ground, but neither of the two is paying any attention to it.

Bryan was the one who had suggested that they be a little adventurous and escape to the 'wild' where he wants to take her hard and long on the back seat, and the black haired beauty did not need to be asked twice.

She arches her upper body as Bryan presses the tip of his tongue on her clit, and he starts to move his tongue in a circular motion on the sensitive pleasure bud, and he is doing it as slowly and sensually as he possibly can.

The black haired beauty moans out loudly while she grabs hold of Bryan's hair and she pulls it in a not so very gentle manner, but the pain is motivating him to press his tongue even harder on the pleasure bud. Bryan no longer has his black hair, but he still has the hairstyle that he has worn to Elena's wedding.

While his tongue is playing with the clit, Bryan's fingers are sensually massaging the soft skin that is surrounding the vagina and clit, this skin also being known as the Labia Majora, and even if it may seem like just a regular area of skin, it is anything but that, because this area is also filled with very sensitive nerve endings, and by stimulating this area through massaging just adds to the woman's arousal and her oncoming orgasm, and that is why Bryan is massaging it, to add to her pleasure.

Bryan teases her entrance by occasionally rubbing his thumb over it, while inserting only the tip of his thumb into her wet cavern every now and then which results in her moaning more, and Bryan simply cannot get enough of her moaning.

Bryan abruptly removes his tongue from the clit, and he licks all along her slit, and he takes in her essence and savours that exotic taste of hers that he loves so much. It is like it his own form of happy hormone that is being released into his body, and he just wants more and more of this happy hormone.

He moves his tongue over her entrance, but he cannot penetrate her because the position that they are in now is preventing him from doing it. Bryan stops with his oral pleasing entirely and he pulls away, and the black haired woman immediately opens up her eyes to see why he has stopped with his pleasing.

"What is going on?" she asks.

Bryan takes a pillow from the front seat, "Lift your ass so that I can put this underneath."

"So demanding, not even a please."

Bryan only snorts at that while he places the pillow under her ass which automatically gives her pelvic area a lift, but she is still not completely open wide enough for Bryan, and so he takes her legs by the back of her thighs and then he pushes them towards her stomach, her legs bending at the knee. She can only grin at him, and while the two are looking at each other in the eye, Bryan plunges his tongue into her wet cavern, and this result in her back to arch up once more while she gives out an almost yelping moan because her moan is suddenly sounding higher pitched than the previous moans.

His hands are holding her thighs firmly as he moves with his tongue in and out of her cavern, and Bryan just savours her juices once more. He tries to go in deep as possible but his teeth is somewhat in the way, but at least the woman is not complaining if her noises is anything to go by.

Her head is tilted back and her eyes are closed as she rides the waves of ecstasy, and her hands are gripping Bryan's wrists as he continues with his skilled work on her. She can feel that her body is heating up and soon the inside of this car will be steamy with the windows being covered with perspiration.

Her moans are like a type of aphrodisiac on its own as it adds to Bryan's already completely-driven-with-lust-mind, and he feels like he might go insane any moment. Bryan slowly removes his tongue from her cavern and he licks over her clit before moving his head upwards; he places sensual kisses on her stomach and he plays with her belly ring a bit before continuing to move upwards, the two lovers keeping eye contact the entire time.

Bryan releases his hold on her legs, and they automatically drop to the sides of Bryan's body while she places her hands on Bryan's shoulders as he continues to move up. Bryan stops at her left breast and while still looking deep into her eyes, he takes the perky pink bud into his mouth and he teases the tip of the bud with his tongue, tickling it with his tongue while he still looks into her eyes.

The black haired beauty can only look at him through glazed eyes as everything he does to her body is driving her closer and close to the edge. She can feel how Bryan's right thumb is sensually stroking her clit, he doing it in a firm and slow circular motion, and her hips cannot help but move against Bryan's hand as she is looking for any type of release right now. She can feel how the climax is getting closer and closer, and Bryan should not even dare to stop with what he is doing right now.

"Don't stop...please..." the black haired beauty says in a pleading manner, her voice almost sounding like it is broken.

Bryan says nothing, and instead he only closes his eyes as he takes the entire left nipple into his mouth and he starts to suck it firmly, to which the black haired woman can only moan at while arching her chest area as if to push her breast even deeper into Bryan's mouth. Bryan does not stop stimulating her clit as he continues with the circular movements. He has his left hand placed on the door on the right side of the woman's head and as he continues to suck gently on the nipple, she digs her nails into his shoulders as the climax finally starts to take over her body, and all that she can do is to press her head into the pillow as she moans out loudly while the wave of pleasure attacks her, it filling her entire being with nothing but absolute pleasure.

Bryan pays her no heed as he just continues with his current task; he feels how her body finally relaxes, and it gives a shudder, this indicating that her orgasm has finally subsided, her heaving being a clear sign of it. Bryan removes his thumb from the very sensitive clit and he places his right hand against the door, and then he stops with his sucking on her nipple. Bryan looks up and he looks directly into those beautiful eyes of hers, and as if being in some sort of trance, Bryan leans forward and sensually starts to kiss the black haired beauty, and he cannot help but smile into the smile knowing that she is enjoying this just as much as he is enjoying it right now.

He never thought that black hair could be this beautiful, but now that he has a black haired beauty by his side, it will be hard to show any sort of interest in any other colour of hair. He will forever miss his blonde, but now _that_ blonde is in the past, and she might remain there for a very long time. His ex-blond girlfriend was a beauty; he will never deny that, but this black haired woman...he honestly cannot describe it.

The kissing between the two lovers remain sensual and slow because neither of them are in any type of hurry now; they are in the middle of now where with no sign of another human being for miles and miles on end. They can stay here the entire day, and neither one of them will mind the isolation.

Bryan is still very aroused, beyond normal, but he is no hurry to get this over with as fast as he possibly can. His heart is overflowing with pride because he has this beauty underneath him, and she is making her satisfaction with him known over and over again with her moans, with her gestures of her hands and legs, and with how her body is moving against his own. His quivering member is positioned at her entrance, and he can feel the heat of the cavern on the head of his penis, but he is going to wait a little longer before he dives into that wet and fleshy cavern of hers because he still wants to feel her lips and tongue move against his own.

Their lips move so sensually and tenderly along with each other's lips, like they both know exactly what the other wants, and how that one wants it; sure, they are both very hungry with lust, but they both know by now not to rush it. They want the pleasure to last as long as it possibly can. Bryan breaks the intense kissing and he starts to move his lips down her mouth, kissing her jaw line as he slowly progresses to her neck area, and the black haired beauty turns her head a little to the side so that Bryan can have a larger area to kiss passionately.

Bryan makes sure to hit all of her sensitive spots, and he is rewarded with an almost yelping moan every time he does this, along with her entire body arching up against his own.

A few more minutes of passionate kisses on her neck passes before Bryan finally decides that now is the time to finally take this beauty, and to feel her from deep inside.

Bryan lifts himself from her and he sits on his knees, "I want you to half sit – half lean against the door," he instructs her.

She grins at him while sitting up straight, "Why? Do you have something planned other than the usual banging?"

"You'll see," is all Bryan replies with a lopsided smirk.

The black haired beauty gets on her knees and then she turns around to position the pillows in such a way that she will not hurt her back while resting against the door, and after completing the task, she turns back around to face Bryan and then she rests her back against the pillows.

Bryan moves closer to her and he opens up her legs where he takes his place right between them. Bryan leans over her and he presses both of his hands against the window while looking down at his woman, and she looks up at him with a wide grin on her face.

Without saying anything else, Bryan presses the head of his erection into her cavern, and the black haired beauty can only gasp at this; however, Bryan does not go in deeper and he only keeps the head of his penis inside of her, before pulling it out. Again he thrusts only the head into her cavern, and then pulls it out once more. Bryan continues in this manner for a while, and by the sounds of it, the black haired beauty is enjoying it as her lips are parted and she is somewhat panting while her legs are wide open and her nails are digging into the skin at Bryan's hips.

Bryan is also enjoying this, a lot, even if it is only the head of his penis that is getting stimulated, but it is very pleasurable. Bryan closes his eyes as he tilts his head back a little while he gets absorbed into the pleasure of it all, but he knows that he wants more, so much more.

"You want more?" Bryan asks in a huskily voice, and the black haired beauty can only nod her head at that.

With one swift movement, he thrusts completely into her, this movement causing her to dig her nails even deeper into the skin of Bryan as a moan emanates from deep within her throat. Bryan holds it there before pulling his erection completely out of her, and he looks down at his erection which is glistening from her essence. Bryan removes his left hand from the window and he takes hold of his penis at the base and he keeps it steady, and once more, he slowly thrusts it into her cavern, before pulling it out completely.

He continues to do this for a while, she gasping every time he thrusts back into her body, Bryan thrusting as deep as he can, before pulling out completely.

"I want to come," she says to Bryan, and he only smiles at her.

Bryan decides that he is not going to deny her the pleasure and he once more thrusts into her, but this time he does not pull out of her, and he continues to thrust into her like he always does and in what feels like less than a minute for him, she yells that melodic orgasmic scream of hers while her inner cavern clenches around his still thrusting member, and her legs grips around his waist tightly as she climaxes. Bryan places his left hand back up against the window as he continues to thrusts in and out of her. He can feel how the extra essence of her is being excreted and how her inner cavern is becoming even wetter than before.

He rides her orgasm with her, and when it finally passes, Bryan does not remove himself from her, and instead he remains in his current position. The black haired beauty drops her hands on to her stomach while looking up at Bryan through half open eyes, and she gives Bryan a lazy smile.

"Please...please tell me you...are not done..." she says through her heaving.

"Not yet; do you want more?"

Again, all that Bryan receives is a silent nod from her while she grins up at him. Bryan removes his right hand from the window and he places a finger under her chin where he lifts it so that he can kiss her on her mouth; she places her hands on his back and she can feel how his shoulder blades and muscles move with this movement of his, and she finds it so incredibly sexy.

She slowly starts to move her hips, this being her silent instruction to Bryan to continue with his task of taking her, and Bryan can only comply with her silent demand.

Another swift thrust is all that it takes for Bryan to be fully immersed within his black haired beauty, but he does not remove himself from her; instead, Bryan starts to move his hips back and forth while he stays fully immersed within her.

Bryan knows that he is well endowed, but he never had the desire to find out just exactly how well endowed he is. Anastasia felt different, and so one Sunday afternoon, she took a measuring tape, and after making sure that he was fully erect, she measured his manhood, and Bryan will admit that he was rather impressed with the measurements of his manhood.

Base to tip is 17.7 cm, and across it is 4.9 cm, a circumference of 15.4 cm if he should go all mathematical, and this in his opinion is above average. He may not be the biggest, but he sure as hell is blessed in that area, and Anastasia has never complained; well, she also did not complain that he is too small for her.

In the beginning she had some trouble in getting use to his manhood, but whenever she did get use to it, she could not get enough. Bryan knows that he can fill a woman's entire cavern, touching everything that there is to touch inside of a woman, and yes, he did receive a few complaints in the past, but it was not because of being too small, but rather it was because he was a bit too big for some women, and he did cause them some discomfort, but Bryan had never allowed it to get him down; he always saw it as one huge compliment, and he still does. Anyway, the only one's opinion that counts now is the one who is underneath him. The rest of the world's women can all go choke and die.

Bryan again pushes his hips forward, she moving her hips along with his. Bryan cannot thrust deeper into her, even if he wants to, but it does not stop him from trying. His member does not move while his hips does all of the moving, but with every movement forward that his hips makes, Bryan cannot help but groan out in pleasure. His left hand is still pressed up against the window, but with his right hand, he is clutching the beautiful sleek black hair of his lover in a tight grip, and even if it may seem a bit too tight, the slight pain adds to the pleasure; she is also causing him slight pain by biting on his chest and biting on his nipple, and even if he hisses out in pain, he also hisses out in pleasure through all of the groaning.

His pubic hair is soaked with her juices, but he does not even notice it. The windows in the car are covered with perspiration and the two are starting to feel rather hot with the added heat inside of the car, but luckily it is not causing them any discomfort, not yet anyway.

"It feels so good," she mumbles through all of the passion, and Bryan can only grunt at that.

His hips start to move faster and harder against her hips, and Bryan feels like he wants to thrust right through her entire being, like he wants to go even deeper into her, not caring that he may end up hurting her.

He goes on and on, she digging her nails so deep into his skin that blood starts to come out of the little bruises, along with where she has bitten him on his chest.

His groans are becoming more and more constant and he also cannot stop himself from moaning out her name, along with her name calling.

She feels so connected to him right now, like they are literally one body this very moment. She is experiencing a slight burning sensation on the inside, but just like the other pain that is being inflicted on her body this very moment, it adds to all of the pleasure. Bryan's manhood is filling each and every inch of her inner cavern, and she is certain that if it were possible, he would have penetrated her uterus this very moment because he is incredibly deep within her, but it feels so right to have Bryan so deep within her, to feel him move so passionately within her.

And just like that, all of her senses are once again assaulted with yet another mind blowing and unexpected climax and she bites even harder into Bryan's chest, while she hears him hiss out in pain, but it does not halt him in his movements, and his hips just keep on thrusting forward. No doubt that both of them will have some bruises to sport when they are done here, but that is for later on; right now, all that matters is this passion and desire between the two of them.

Bryan feels how her inner walls clench around his member, and he can feel that his peak is not so far off, but he does not want to come just yet; he wants it to last a little longer.

Their bodies are clammy and sticky, and their hairs are sticking to the sides of the heads and to their foreheads as the two continue with their hot sex. A hand print is visible against the window where Bryan had his hand against, and it almost looks like the scene from Titanic where Jack and Rose made love for the first time in the back of that old car, Titanic being another movie that Bryan had come to learn to appreciate since he became a man in love.

Ever since he has been in love, all these romantic movies and stuff have started to make sense to him, and he has seen the true beauty in it all, of why so many couples would much rather stay indoors and watch a movie with their significant other. Bryan has finally realised that love indeed does make the world go round.

"Shit, it feels good," Bryan groans out while he pulls even harder on the black hair of his lover.

She says nothing except to moan into his ear, that being her indication to him that she agrees with him. Both of their minds are clouded with lust, and neither wants this to end any time soon, despite their bodies not agreeing with them right now. Their lungs are heaving for air, their legs are tired, their skin is sweaty, but this means nothing to them now.

'Don't come now, please don't come now,' Bryan thinks to himself. He still wants to take her from behind, but with how his manhood is acting now, he won't even get to turn her into another position before he blows his load.

All of a sudden Bryan remembers that he had brought his cock ring with him; he has forgotten all about it because his mind was solely focused on this right now. Bryan decides to continue in this position for a while longer, and that he will put his cock ring on as soon as he takes her in another position.

With a few more hard thrusts with his hips, Bryan finally stops, but he does not remove himself. He leans with his head against the window while he catches his breath; he also releases his hold on her hair while her entire body just relaxes.

"We are not done," Bryan whispers to her in a chuckling manner upon seeing her looking up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"Good," is her only reply to Bryan.

Bryan takes a few deep breaths and then he moves away from the window and he also removes himself from her while he reaches for the front seats to retrieve his pants where he takes the dark deep purple cock ring from the pocket, and the black head's eyes immediately gets a new shine in them upon seeing the cock ring, because now she knows that they will not be done for a while.

She watches how Bryan slowly pulls it over his very erect member, her juices on his erection acting as a perfect lubricant for him to slide it on fluently.

"Do you mind if I take you from behind?"

"You can take me any way you want to, my love; any position with you is perfect."

Bryan can only smile at her, and then he proceeds in helping her to get on all fours, and he quickly notices that her legs are trembling, but it is not like his legs are acting much different; they are also trembling, and they are going to tremble a lot more when he is done in taking his woman.

The two lovers get into position, and Bryan places the head of his erection at her entrance and then he slowly penetrates her, Bryan only gasping at the sensation of how wonderful and pleasurable it feels to penetrate her once more.

Sex was overall pleasurable for Bryan, but ever since he has been sleeping with her, it felt a thousand times better, maybe because he was making love with a woman that he loves very much, but whatever the reason may be, sex with her is unremarkable. No matter how rough the sex gets, or how passionate the love making is, it is all just so wonderful to him, and he will never grow tired of feeling her from the inside, but thank God that their relationship is not based on sex because then he may have grown tired of her a long time ago, but as long as he loves her, he will never grow tired of her, and he intends on loving her until he turns to dust one day.

The black haired beauty presses her right hand up against the window so that she can feel something cold against her because she can feel how everything is starting to get very hot here within the truck.

The sound of skin hitting against skin is heard and she can feel how Bryan's balls are hitting her clit as he continues to pound hard and deep into her; at least this time he does pull out, but only to smash into her again, and with each thrust into her body, she can only moan out from sheer pleasure.

Bryan is leaning over her with his left hand holding tight on to her left hip while his right hand is resting against the window right above her hand. Now that he has the cock ring on, he can go a bit longer but he can feel that his manhood is desperately looking for a release, but just a little while longer is all that he thinks to himself.

Bryan cannot make himself completely straight as his body is too tall for the inside of the pick-up truck, and that is why he is leaning over his lover, but at least in this position he also gets to penetrate her very deep. He keeps thrusting in and out, in and out, while his concentration is on the back of his lover's head, as Bryan keeps on watching at how her hair moves along with her body that moves back and forth with his every thrust, and this sight accompanied with her constant moaning and gasping is driving Bryan even closer to the edge, his manhood already aching for any type of release now.

"I have to come," Bryan says in a whisper to the woman, and she only mutters something back to him which he cannot quite hear right now, but he shakes it off for now.

Bryan removes himself from her and then he removes the cock ring, and he can feel how close he suddenly is, and just like that, he slams himself back into his lover, and the moment he penetrates her, everything goes white in front of him as his climax takes over all logic, and Bryan feels how the life drains completely from his legs, and he can only gasp as he empties himself into her while clutching her right hand within his own right hand.

She pushes her hips against Bryan's hips so that she can milk him for all that he can give her, and she can feel how the lukewarm essence of her lover is filling her from the inside, and she welcomes it all.

Bryan's orgasmic assault on him finally passes, and he is left panting and sweating, along with his companion.

"Screw it, I am opening the door for some fresh air," she says in a pissed off voice, despite that not being how she had wanted to sound right now.

Bryan only grunts at that while he rests his head on her sweaty back; she opens the door and both of them immediately welcomes the cool air that is coming in, and at once the two of them feels much better. Bryan feels so good that he starts to kiss her back while she can only giggle at that.

"Don't tell me that you are already in the mood for a second round, my love?"

Bryan continues to kiss her back a few more times before moving his mouth to her right ear, "And what if I am? Are you going to join me, sweetness?" is all that he whispers into her ear with a dark yet very seductive tone of voice, and she can only shudder at that, at that deep voice of her lover that heats up her entire being once more, and the shuddering being a very good sign right now.

She tilts her head back while Bryan breaths into her neck, and the cold air mixing with his hot breath right now is getting her aroused all over again, and she too is ready for a second round right now, but unfortunately that hopes for a second round is shattered when Bryan announces that he has to remove himself seeing as he is still inside of her.

"It is going to be quite a mess, my love."

Bryan sighs only at that, "I know; well, then, we will just have to take a pillow cover to help with the mess."

"And mess up the pillow cover?"

"Have you never heard of water and soap, sweetness?"

"No, never; please do tell me more about these magic ingredients that you speak of, o wise one," she says in a sarcastic tone, and Bryan just starts to laugh at his silly girlfriend.

"I love you, you know that right?" Bryan says out of the blue, and he says it in such a gentle manner, that his voice alone is evidence of that statement.

The black haired beauty turns around to look at her boyfriend, and she smiles at him with a smile that is filled with nothing but love for him, "I know, my love, and I love you too."

Bryan smiles at her, and for a little while the two lovers just look deep into each other's eyes, but she can feel that her neck is becoming to feel strained with the uncomfortable position it is in right now, and she turns her head back to the front, but in the process she picks up a pillow from the foot area and she holds it for Bryan to pull off the cover.

Bryan slowly removes his limp member from her and with the pillow cover he cleans up most of the mess. At home he does not really care about the mess because it is easy to put on new covers or clean up the area where ever they have done it, but here in the pickup truck it is not so simple because it is leather seats and he still wants to cuddle with her, and he would much rather cuddle with her on a clean seat than in his own mess.

After cleaning up, he folds the pillow case and he throws it back to where the feet of the passengers go, and even though a couple of minutes have already passed, he is still trembling a little and he can still feel that his legs are a little weak.

"Do you mind moving your precious ass, sweetness?"

"You have got to be kidding me; in case you have not noticed, I am not really capable of moving right now. I am still recovering, you know."

"Just move so that I can lie down, and then you can lie on top of me; then you can recover all you want, sweetness."

"Well, why didn't you just say so, my love?" she says in a very innocent tone of voice, and Bryan can only roll his eyes that.

The black haired beauty moves to the side and she allows Bryan to take his place, and after being certain that he is comfortable, she gets on top of him where she rests her head just below his chin while he wraps his arms around her.

The two lovers remain in blissful silence while they listen to each other's breathing, and they take in the other's presence. The door is luckily closed once more; Bryan had closed it when he lay down on his back. The car smells of sex, the smell being mixed with natural scent of their bodies, cologne and perfume, but for the two occupants it smells only of love, of their love for each other.

With his left hand, Bryan gently and slowly plays with her black hair, the new hair colour and hairstyle of Anastasia Grekov, or should he say, Mya Azarov.

That is her new identity, and it will remain her identity until she has killed Kai, and with a new name comes a new look, hence the black hair and shorter hair; her hair reaches just below her shoulder blades.

Bryan can still remember how he had felt when he picked her up after she was finished at the hair salon; he was completely shocked at how gorgeous she really looked in the new hair colour, and it is not like she looks absolutely gorgeous in her natural blonde hair, but the black just seems to accentuate all of her facial features, especially her eyes. The spring green is intensified, her eyes looking like two rare gems, two beautiful and magnificent rare gems.

Bryan could not wait until they got home, and after driving away from the salon, he looked for the nearest underground garage where he just had to take Anastasia because his hormones were running amok when he saw her, and he could not wait another second longer. They did not even have to drive far from the salon before he spotted an underground garage, and before Anastasia could even ask him what is going on, he pulled her into the back seat where he just removed their pants, and then he took her, and HE TOOK HER HARD, and it sure was a remarkable session for the rugged looking man.

Anastasia's black hair has truly awakened a side to him that he did not even know he had, and he does not regret it. He just wishes that he could have more time with her, but tomorrow night is the night where their plan will be put in place of her meeting Ray, and who knows how long she will have before she has to leave for the mob.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night, sweetness?" Bryan softly asks against her hair.

"I don't have a choice, my love; it has to be done, although I wish that it was not needed, but I will never be at complete peace if Kai is not taken care of."

"[Sigh] I know, and I understand."

Anastasia suddenly lifts her head and she perches herself up by resting her arms on Bryan's chest as she looks down at him, and in this movement, Bryan places his right arm behind his head and with his left hand, he gently runs it over her right arm while he looks into her eyes, he waiting for her to say what she wants to say right now.

"That night when we met, did you ever think that we would end up here, in love and in this very position right now?"

Bryan shakes his head from side to side, "Never in a million years, sweetness; it never even crossed my mind. That night, or should I say morning, I was in that area for some business, and unfortunately it was not legal, but when I was there, my mind was on completely different things, and then I heard a commotion and at first I did not want to intervene, but deep inside I felt something push me into that direction, and I just knew that I had to go and look. I could not see clearly, but I could hear what was going on, that a woman was in some sort of distress, and even though it did not really bother or upset me, I knew that whatever has pushed me to come this way, wants me to help this woman, and that is exactly what I did, and to this day, I do not regret it for one second, and I will never regret it, sweetness."

Anastasia leans down and she gives Bryan a chaste kiss which he gladly returns, and after that, Anastasia pulls back up and again she looks down at Bryan.

"I knew we had met for a reason, my love, and I still believe it to this day."

"I also believe it, sweetness. Since you came into my life, life has been more colourful and brighter, and now life is worth living because you are there, and as long as you are there, then I know that everything will be fine."

Bryan runs his thumb over Anastasia's lower lip while still looking deep into her eyes, "I am going to miss you a lot, sweetness, more than I want to," Bryan says in a tone of voice that clearly shows the sadness that he is feeling right now, and this immediately brings Anastasia to tears; Bryan pulls her down with his left arm where she once again rests her head on his chest while the tears silently make their way from her eyes, her tears landing on Bryan's chest.

"It will be fine, sweetness, I promise; in the end everything will work out like how it is supposed to work out. It is just going to take some time, that's all," Bryan says to her softly, as he is trying to reassure her, when in fact he is trying to reassure himself more.

Anastasia cannot seem to find any words right now because her heart is so full of saddened feelings right now, her mind can't even think of a word to say. She knows that she is going to miss this burly boyfriend of hers more than life itself, and that is already killing her on the inside.

'Why did life had to be so damn complicated?!' is all that she yells within her mind while she continues to lie in Bryan's arms, allowing him to comfort her like only he knows how to comfort her.

The two lovers remain in each other's embrace, both of them lost in their own thoughts, both of them wondering on what the future really holds for them both, like will they remain together after this, or will something come between them in the end?

Only time will tell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you 210% certain that nothing is going to happen these guys, my love?"

Bryan, along with Yurik and Gigory, sighs because that has got to be like the 40th time she has asked that question, "Yes, sweetness; I am certain that Ray and his men will not harm them."

"But how can you be sure, my love? You do realise that it has been a good couple of years since you have last seen him; he may have changed drastically in that time."

"Ana," Yurik interrupts the two lovers, "Ray is still the same; believe it or not, but we know that for a fact. We may not be a part of the mob anymore, but we still have our ways in finding out certain things, and that is why we know for certain that Ray and his men will not just pull out their guns and start shooting. Were it Kai or Tala, or even Brooklyn, then yes, there would have been dead bodies involved, but with Ray you and the guys are safe. Remember, that is why your boyfriend chose him."

Anastasia only sighs a deep sigh, "Fine, fine; I will stop pestering you guys about it. I just don't want someone innocent to die for nothing."

"Hey," Bryan turns Anastasia's face towards him by placing a finger under her chin, "Everything will work out perfectly, sweetness. Just stay calm, and act all bad ass just like how we had practiced, all right?"

"I will try, my love."

Bryan leans forward and kisses Anastasia softly on her lips before he retreats.

The two lovers, along with their two friends are currently sitting in Grigory's pick-up truck some distance away from The Amber Tiger, Ray's club, the truck being parked not too close, nor too far away. The plan of action is for Anastasia to get into a 'brawl' with three other men, but the three men are some acquaintances of Grigory which owes him favour, and tonight he is collecting.

Grigory has not divulged much to the three men, only that they will have to get into a brawl with a woman, and that they should not hold anything back. Grigoy also warned them not to fight with any weapons; their bodies are the only weapons allowed. The other three men will be here shortly.

It is almost three in the morning, 02:58 to be exact, and Yurik has hacked into the systems of the club to know the exact time the club always closes, and he has discovered that during the week the club usually locks up at 02:30 in the morning, but the staff stays until 03:15; Fridays and weekends it is slightly different because then the club stays open until 06:30 the next morning. Luckily it is early Tuesday morning right now, so it means that Ray and his men will be making their way out of the club in less than 20 minutes.

Yurik has also been keeping tabs on Ray on when he is in the country, and fortunately the Chinese man has been in the country for almost two weeks now, but they are not certain on when he leaves again for Ukraine, and that is why now is the perfect time for Anastasia to get the attention of Ray Kon.

A black sedan car passes them and stops a few feet away from them, and Grigory notices that it is the three men that are going to fight Anastasia as all three get out if the sedan.

"Come on, kid, let me go introduce you to them."

"Okay."

Grigory is the first to get out, followed by Anastasia and Bryan, but Yurik decides to stay in the warmth of the car, and to also keep an eye on the screen as he has managed to hack into the club's CCTV, because he wants to see the exact movements of Ray and his men.

The cameras are not situated all over in the club, only in the main areas, but fortunately Yurik will be able to see Ray make his way towards the exit when it is time to close up the club.

The three friends approach the three men and various greetings and 'hellos' are shared between the six people; Anastasia is introduced as Mya Azarov because Bryan thought that it will be wise that they do not know too much of her and this situation.

"So I take it that you are the one that we have to fight, and if I remember correctly, Grigory, you told us to not hold anything back."

"That's correct, and don't worry, boys, I can handle all three of you at the same," Anastasia says, and she says it in a very confident and also cocky manner, to which Bryan can only grin at because he knows that his girlfriend will be able to take all three of them on, and be victorious in the end.

"Are you sure, little lady?" the one asks in a chuckling voice.

Anastasia also starts to chuckle, but it is not a friendly chuckle; it is a sarcastic one, mainly because of the reason he has just called her 'lady little' and she sees that as an insult, that he underestimates her, and just for that, she is going to hurt him more than what is necessary.

Bryan takes her gloved hand and he gives it a squeeze as to say to her to calm down, because he can only listen to her chuckle to know what is exactly going through her mind right now, and it involves pain for the somewhat arrogant man.

"Like I said, little boy, I can handle all three of you," venom dripping from her voice as she speaks, but fortunately only Bryan picks it up, otherwise this gathering would have quickly turned into a not-so-friendly brawl, and Bryan knows by now that he will be unable to stop himself from 'accidentally' killing someone should anyone even look wrong at his girlfriend or at him.

Grigory also picks up that Anastasia is not pleased, and he knows that should a real fight break out now, Bryan is not going to hold anything back as he without a doubt will take Anastasia's side.

"Okay guys, we are not here to beat the living shit out of each other, so everyone just relax already."

"We are chill, Grigory," says the man that has been calling Anastasia 'little girl', but he says it with a sneer on his face, and Bryan can feel how his hands are starting to itch to wipe that sneer off of his puny face.

"I would hope so."

"So what's the deal, Grigory; when are we supposed to get into this brawl with this chick?"

Anastasia groans inwards and tries her best to stay calm, but it is clear that this one annoying man has got an attitude problem. Anastasia turns to Bryan and pretends to be all loving with him by wrapping her arms around his neck, but she actually has something to say to him.

"I am going to hurt that asshole more than is necessary," is all that she softly whispers into his ear, to which Bryan only grunts at, and then he kisses her on her cheek before allowing her to turn back to face the other three men.

"Just wait a couple more minutes; do you think you will be able to handle that, Abram?" Grigory crosses his arms in front of his chest because he is also slowly starting to lose his patience with this arrogant prick.

"Pfft, I guess we don't have a choice, do we?"

Grigory chooses to ignore him, and he decides to go and stand with Bryan and Anastasia who has decided for the sake of their sanity, to move a little away from the one asshole.

"You okay, Ana?" Grigory asks in a low tone of voice to make sure that the others do not overhear him now.

"I am going to hurt him, Grigory, ON PURPOSE."

"Usually I would advise against it, but go ahead, kid, knock yourself out."

Anastasia only chuckles at that, because now that she has Grigory's blessing, she is going to hurt that Abram properly; his two friends, Gennady and Trofim, seems like good enough guys, so she will not hurt them, not too much anyway, but Abram will most definitely feel the beating for a good number of days when she is done with him.

Just then, Yurik comes walking towards the three friends, and when he reaches them, he only says in a whisper, 'It's time, guys,' and then he turns back towards the truck.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Grigory says, and he turns to let the other three men know that they should follow him.

Anastasia turns to Bryan and he just kisses her without her uttering a single word, "You will do good, sweetness; I believe in you."

"That is so corny, my love, but thanks," Anastasia says with laughter in her voice.

The two lovers firmly take hold of each other's hands, and they slowly start to make their way towards the parking lot of The Amber Tiger, where the fighting will begin.

The time is now 03:09, and it is almost time for Ray to come out of the club, and that is why the brawl has to begin now, so that when Ray sees them, he will automatically think that the fight has been going on for quite some time, and he will not suspect anything suspicious.

The six arrive at the parking lot, where the two lovers share one last kiss before departing ways. Grigory and Bryan have barely turned their backs when Abram is the first one to attack Anastasia.

"Now no one is here to protect you, little girl; I am going to make you feel real pain, LITTLE GIRL," Abram says with a sneer, and it is clear that he is not the only one who is going to cause someone pain on purpose.

"Bring it on, BOY," is all that Anastasia says in a cold voice while she gets into a fighting stance.

Gennady and Trofim suddenly has no idea what to do: should they get involved in the fight which has clearly turned into something personal for the other two, or should they just stay on the sidelines and intervene the moment things seem to get out of control?

"I vote we stay on the sides until we are needed."

"I agree; let them first sort out what needs to be sorted out."

Anastasia and Abram start to circle each other, the two sizing each other up, and Abram is the first one to throw a punch, which Anastasia fluently evades, and in the process she plants a right hook on Abram's left jaw, the blow being so hard that he stumbles a little on his feet, and Anastasia just snorts at this.

The moment Abram is back on to his feet, he lunges for Anastasia, and she does not evade this time, and rather remains on her spot and waits for Abram to make the first move, which is another punch, but again she blocks it with a spear hand, and this time she lands another blow on him, the blow landing on his chest this time, which causes him to stumble back once more.

"Come on, BOY, I thought you wanted to fight me, so fight!"

Abram growls and he again charges for Anastasia, but this time she kicks him on the chest, Abram landing flat on his ass this time.

'This idiot is just a regular street rat; no special skills. What the hell was Grigory thinking with these guys? I will never get Ray to notice me, because I will beat their asses before he even makes it out of his club,' Anastasia thinks to herself.

Anastasia ignores the gasping Abram, and she turns her attention to the other two men, "And what about you two? Are we doing this or not?"

"Sure, but just one thing, Mya, we are not like Abram; we do know how to fight, but fortunately we are not egotistical bastards like him."

Anastasia smirks at them, "Well then, bring it on," and to show them that she is ready, she again gets into a fighting stance, legs slightly bent at the knee, arms and fists ready to fight and block.

Gennady and Trofim also get into position, but they are also smirking. All three are waiting for some sort of signal to start fighting, and just then Abram coughs, and all three of them see this as the sign, and within seconds, the two men are running at Anastasia as she runs at them.

Abram continues to lie on the ground while he nurses his chest; he glances into the direction of the fight and he sees how Anastasia is keeping strong against the other two, and all of a sudden he realises that she really is a fighter, and not just some woman pretending to be tough.

Bryan and Grigory are standing some distance away from the fight, but they can see everything clearly, despite it being night. The illumination from around the club is giving off enough light for everyone to see clearly. Bryan can see how his girlfriend is performing and how she is executing each move flawlessly, but while keeping his focus on his girlfriend, he also constantly glances towards the club to see when Ray comes walking out, and Bryan is actually feeling very nervous about it all.

Gennady kicks towards Anastasia's head, but she drops to the cold cement floor with a split and then brings her arms up in an 'X' form to block Trofim's fist that is also aimed for her head. Anastasia will admit one thing though, and that is that she is having lots of fun right now. Anastasia performs a sweep kick and she sweeps both of Trofim and Gennady's feet from underneath them, and both men stumble to the cold cement floor.

Anastasia is quickly back up on to her feet, and she is more than ready to continue with her fighting.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Come on you guys, I am tired and I would really like to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"Coming, boss."

Ray waits patiently at the door for his two employees to walk out so that he can close up the club and lock everything that needs to be locked. Ray does have a manager that usually does all of these stuff for him, but when he is in Moscow, he likes to do it himself because this club is his baby, and even though he has other clubs, The Amber Tiger is his pride and joy right now because he has dreamed of this club for a very long time now, so he would love to stay hands on with the club whenever he can.

His two employees finally make their way out the door and as soon as they walk out, they turn around and wait for Ray to finish locking up so that they can all walk towards their cars.

Ray locks up and switches on the alarm, and he starts to walk towards the parking lot with his employees; however, the closer they get to their cars, the clearer they can hear some sort of commotion going on, and seeing as there is enough illumination, Ray, along with the other two, quickly see what is going on: a woman is kicking the ass of two men at the same time, and by the looks of the other guy, she has already taken him down.

"Stupid mongrels; I ought to shoot them right on the spot," the one guy announces while removing his gun, but Ray quickly halts him in his steps.

"Wait; I want to see what happens. I want to see what that woman is capable of doing."

The guy puts his gun back into his gun holster, and just like his boss, he starts to watch the fight with great interest.

Bryan and Grigory finally spot Ray and what they have been hoping for, is finally happening: Ray is watching Anastasia in action. Now all that needs to happen is for Anastasia to completely knock the other two guys on to their asses, and then Ray would have seen just what she is really capable of, and hopefully he will what Bryan wants him to do: to approach 'Mya' and to ask her for some sort of interview or something.

A couple of minutes pass by and Ray can only smirk at how vicious the woman is fighting; she has managed to knock a second guy on to the concrete by performing a perfect scissor kick, and even though she only managed to knock out one guy with that kick, it was very clear to Ray that there was real power in that kick.

"She sure is something," the other guy announces, to which his friend replies, "A real bad ass."

Ray, however, does not say anything as he remains with his arms crossed in front of his chest, attentively looking on at this very impressive woman. He has seen men fight like that, but not women; sure, those that he has seen fighting, usually only takes one man down at a time, not three like this one.

Trofim suddenly lands a very unexpected punch on Anastasia's stomach, and even though it did hurt a little, Bryan has taught her well on how to block most of the force by hardening her stomach muscles, and it is thanks to these teachings of her boyfriend that most of the power from the punch is absorbed into the abdomen muscles, and thus she is able to quickly recover from that blow. She has seen from the corner of her eye that they have gained some spectators, and this is what they have been hoping for.

'Now for the final blow,' Anastasia thinks to herself, 'Sorry, dude, but this is nothing personal; I just have a goal to reach.'

So far Ray has seen how this woman ducks and dives, while landing very impressive blows on to the other man, and Ray is already thinking how he can do with such an impressive woman by his side. He continues to watch at how the woman blocks another two fists coming towards her, and with one final blow, she knocks the other man to the ground, his body falling limply to the concrete. The woman still remains in a fighting stance as if she is expecting any one of them to get up and try to attack her once more; two of the men try to get up so it is clear that they are not done yet.

Ray decides that he wants to make his presence known, because he is going to intervene now; these men clearly do not realise that they do not stand a chance against this woman, but still they want to try and take her on.

Abram gets up, but he still holds his chest, but he wants to try again; Gennady has miraculously also gained his consciousness and he is also almost back on to his two feet. However, before the two can even attempt to lunge at Anastasia, a sudden gunshot goes off, this firing gun catching everyone off guard.

Bryan makes to run towards Anastasia but he is held back by Grigory, "Relax, Bryan; nothing happened. If you make your presence known now, then it is all over."

Bryan says nothing and he shrugs his upper body for Grigory to release his hold on him, and then he watches how Ray approaches his woman with two men by his side.

Anastasia is ready in her fighting stance, she ready to defend herself against the three approaching men.

Ray sees this and he just chuckles at her while he comes closer and closer to her, while he holds his hands in the air after putting away his gun, "Easy there, lady; I am not here to hurt you. I just fired a shot so that everyone can stop with what they are planning on doing; this is after all my property that you are fighting on, so I guess I have the right to interfere, don't you think?"

"Who are you?" is all that Anastasia asks in a cold tone of voice, and she tries her best to sound as suspicious as she possibly can be.

Ray continues to approach her until he is a few feet away from him, but seeing that he is much too close to her, Anastasia takes a step back, and it is this action that causes Ray to halt in his steps.

"I am Ray Kon, my dear, and I must say that I am very impressed with your set of skills that you have just displayed."

"What do you want?" Anastasia asks, again in a cold and suspicious voice.

"You two," Ray says while turning his attention to Abram and Gennady, "Pick up your friend, and scram," is all that Ray says to them, his friendly demeanour from just a few seconds ago, being completely gone.

"You are not my boss," Abram says in a pissed off tone of voice.

Ray says nothing; all he does, along with his two employees, is to pull out their guns and direct it at both Abram and Gennady, and the two men, along with Anastasia's eyes widen at this unexpected move.

"Do you need more persuasion?" Ray asks in a threatening tone of voice.

Abram and Gennady only shake their heads from side to side before moving to pick up Trofim, and without saying anything else, they start making their way down the street.

"Now where were we?" Ray asks, and for a split second, Anastasia cannot believe how quickly this man can change his personality; just a couple of seconds ago, he sounded and looked like one hardened killer, and now, he is back to a friendly and go-happy guy.

"I asked you what you want."

"Aah yes, of course; tell me, err..."

"Mya."

"Pretty name, Mya, but anyway, tell me, Mya, are you currently employed?"

"Why?"

"Just curious, that's all. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Excuse me?"

Ray starts to chuckle, as he finds this black haired woman very amusing right now with her defensive attitude, "Don't worry, Mya; I am not going to ask you to dinner. I want to have an interview with you."

"An interview? What kind of interview?"

"An interview for a job that will make you very rich, and where you can use your skills all you want."

'Mya' remains quiet for a while; this is the opportunity that they have been waiting for, but Bryan told her to act all bad ass so that no one can be suspicious about anything, and that is exactly what she is going to do right now.

"I'm not interested, so you can shove your interview, RAY KON."

Ray remains calm because now he likes this woman even more, 'I must have her! She will be an excellent right hand man, well, in her case it will be a right hand woman.'

"Come now, Mya, please don't be like that."

"Dude, get real; you don't know me; what's to say that I am not some kind of psychotic killer that is capable of slitting your throat while you sleep."

The sudden grin on Ray's face is causing Anastasia to feel very uneasy right now, because that grin truly looks like one that a serial killer will sport.

"Then, my dear Mya, you will fit perfectly into my world, as I love to surround myself with psychotic killers."

Anastasia pretends to not be disturbed by that statement, and instead she tries to act bored to that, "And what if I am a police woman undercover? Then you have just landed yourself in some very hot water."

Again Ray just chuckles, "No sweetheart, if you are an undercover police woman, then you have just landed yourself in very hot water, because you can be sure that you will not see the next sunrise, of that I will make sure."

Again Anastasia has to be so strong because again Ray has managed to shock her to her very core, but again, thanks to her wonderful boyfriend's training, she is able to play it cool, "Well then, Mr Kon, I take it you do not like the law, and neither do I, so at least we have one thing in common then."

"I am glad to hear that, Mya; so, what do you say, are you interested in the interview or not?"

Anastasia remains quiet for a while, just to pretend that she is thinking it over, but finally she decides to give Ray an answer, but not before giving one HUGE sigh, "Fine, I guess I can give it a shot; I mean, what do I have to lose?"

"Excellent!" Ray exclaims with a very happy tone of voice, "Tomorrow night, ten PM sharp, Mya, right here at this club we will conduct the interview, and I can already promise you that you will lose nothing, and instead you will just gain plenty."

"Yeah, well, seeing is believing, Ray."

"Oh, you will believe, Mya; that I can also promise you. Now then, I must be off, but I can honestly say that I am very happy that our paths had crossed tonight."

"Sorry, but the feeling is not mutual."

"It will be, Mya, but any who, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope to see you tomorrow night. Good night, Mya."

"Night."

The other two men only nod their heads at Anastasia before following Ray to their cars which is all parked next to each other.

Anastasia watches them get in the cars, start their cars, and then drive off, and after making sure that they are out of sight, she slowly makes her way towards Bryan, who just embraces her tightly the moment she reaches him.

"I got some kind of interview tomorrow night, here back at this place."

"That is what we had wanted, sweetness."

"I guess."

"What's wrong, sweetness? You don't sound too ecstatic."

"Let's just go home, my love. All I want to do now is to take a hot bath, climb into bed and cuddle with you."

Bryan kisses her, and then whispers against her lips, "Sounds like a plan."

They all start to make their way towards the cars to leave. Anastasia knows that she should be happy because things are finally starting to come together, but this means that she is about to leave Bryan, the man that she loves, and that she is getting closer to Kai, her family's murderer and the man that she hates with a passion, and all of this is just a bit overwhelming for her now.

'Maybe a couple of hours sleep in Bryan's arms will be able to help with this,' is all that Anastasia thinks to herself about it all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden, my love?"

Bryan chuckles, "Maybe because it is an interview, and I heard that those things tend to get people nervous."

Anastasia raises an eyebrow at Bryan, "What do you mean 'people'; are you suddenly not a human or what? Have I been screwing an alien?!" Anastasia's tone of voice quickly changes to one of slight panic, even if it is meant to be funny.

"Of course not; I just meant the normal working class people. I never had a job on the legal side of the law so that is why I don't know about these things, and besides, I don't get nervous."

"I had you nervous quite a number of times, my love," Anastasia says with a cheeky smile, which Bryan only ignores flat out.

"Hn; anyway, are you ready to go or what?"

"Do you want me gone or what?"

Bryan pulls Anastasia into a tight hug and she gladly wraps her arms around his body as she takes in his scent and cologne, and she can only get completely lost within this smell of her lover. She feels how Bryan kisses the left side of her head and she can only smile at that.

"If it were up to me, we would have been home right now, either in bed watching a movie or cuddled up in front of the fireplace with the fire being our only source of light, and with our two cats accompanying us; that is what I want right now, sweetness; not you having to go off to some interview."

"You always know how to say the right words that saves your ass from a silent treatment or one hell of a shouting session, my love."

"I guess it's one of the perks of being me," Bryan says very cockily, to which Anastasia punches him playfully on his left shoulder after she pulls away from him.

"I should probably get going; it is almost time to meet Ray, my love."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Well then, do you have all that you need?"

"If, by that you mean all of my hidden weapons, then yes, I have them all. Are you sure they will not mind this?" Anastasia asks while pointing to her black leather horizontal shoulder gun holster that is holding her two guns this very moment.

Bryan simply cannot get over of just how incredibly sexy Anastasia looks in that holster; she oozes sex appeal along with her two badass black Magnum Desert Eagle 357 guns, that is placed into each holster, "That is the whole point, sweetness; you have to look the part, the badass part. You have to look like you really do not like the law, and that you will not hesitate in shooting a few bullets."

Just then a horrible thought comes to mind for Anastasia, "My love, what...what if Ray wants me to kill someone, tonight, you know, just to prove that I am really as tough and badass as I proclaim?"

Bryan can see how Anastasia suddenly gets pale upon thinking that, but he only smiles at her while taking her hands gently into his, "Ray is not Kai or Tala, so you can relax sweetness. You will not need to kill anyone tonight, that I can promise you."

Another horrible and terrifying idea comes to mind for Anastasia, "What if Kai is going to be there, my love?"

Bryan gives Anastasia's hands a gentle squeeze while bringing them to his lips to kiss each hand on the top, Bryan hoping that this will calm her nerves somewhat, "Kai will not be there, sweetness. Remember, Ray works for Kai, yes, but if Ray wants to employ someone in his own territory, then he will not need Kai's permission for that, and besides, I am sure that Kai has much better things to do than to interview someone. For him it will only be a waste of time, so relax already, and get a move on now."

Bryan starts to walk towards the door where he gently pulls Anastasia along with him, and she tries to give him a re-assuring smile, but she is failing rather horribly at that.

"You will be fine, sweetness."

"Then why does it feel like I am being led to my death?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she pulls into the driveway that leads to the parking lot of The Amber Tiger, Anastasia immediately picks up on the few cars that are parked here, and that alone causes all types of alarms to go off in her head.

'Why did I even agree to this whole 'getting revenge on Kai' crap anyway? But then again, if I did not, then I would not have met Bryan,' and just like that, Anastasia smiles happily while she thinks about her rugged looking and largely built and very muscular boyfriend, a big guy that loves her very much.

Anastasia parks the pick-up and she switches off the engine, but she is hesitant on getting out. She remains seated in the truck while she looks at the club. She can see two bouncers at the door, but there is no one who is entering or coming out.

"This stinks," is all the black haired woman mutters to herself.

Anastasia proceeds to take a few deep breaths, she remembering her breathing exercises from her training, and fortunately it helps calm her nerves, if only a little, but it is luckily enough to get her to climb out, lock the door and to start making her way towards the club.

She reaches the two bouncers in no time, and they just eye her, "The club is closed tonight," the one on the left announces.

"Then why are you two out here?" Anastasia asks while trying to sound as cocky as possible.

"None of your business, now scram, or we help you scam."

"Look here, I am here on orders from Ray Kon himself; he told me last night that I should meet him here at ten, and in case neither of you can read time, it is ten PM now."

The two bouncers look at each other, ignoring the subtle insult, and then they turn back to her, "Name?"

"Mya Azarov."

That is all that it takes for the two bouncers to step aside so that she can enter the club. While walking through the door, the one on her left side says, 'top floor' to indicate where she has to meet Ray.

"Thank you, and I will be sure to tell your boss that you were at least two gentlemen with me."

She gets no response, not like she had expected anything anyway. Anastasia continues to walk in and she is greeted with a small room which is lit up with two black lights. She ignores it and she finally walks through two other doors whose glass seems bullet proof and which are also tinted.

The black haired woman continues to make her way through the door until she is directed to the top floor, and the moment she reaches the top floor, she immediately sees the one and only Ray Kon sitting leisurely at a table, he grinning widely the moment he spots Anastasia.

However, before Anastasia can take a seat across from Ray, two men stop her, "Guns, please," is the only order that she gets.

Anastasia turns her attention to Ray to ask with her eyes whether they are serious, and Ray continues to grin at her, "Sorry, love, but it is for safety measures; and I would also like to have all of your hidden weapons as well."

"Are you shitting me?"

"You are completely safe, Mya, so no, I am not shitting you; weapons please."

Anastasia, aka 'Mya', rolls her eyes, but she reluctantly opens her black coat and the two guns are immediately in view, and Ray gives a whistle the moment he spots the two guns.

"My, my, you sure pack some power underneath that coat; I am impressed."

Anastasia ignores him, while she removes the guns from her holster, but while she starts to remove her hidden weapons, her mind drifts back to earlier when she had said goodbye to Bryan. Just before she got into her truck, Bryan pulled her into a heated kiss, and after kissing her senseless, he whispered some hot words against her lips.

" _When you get back, I want you to wear your gun holster, as in, ONLY your gun holster."_

Just thinking back to those words causes her inner cavern to clench with pure excitement, but now is really not the time to get all horny and stuff. All of her weapons are on top of the table, the weapons being her two guns, two knives, a couple of darts, five shurikens and a piece of wire that can be used to choke someone to death.

"Wow, you really are a bad ass, Mya; now you may take a seat."

Anastasia takes her seat, but she has to watch how her weapons are being taken away from her, and now she suddenly feels very naked. Just then Ray removes a flask from his right pocket from his coat, and Anastasia immediately recognises the flask; it is the one that she gave to him on the night of Kai's party.

"Nice flask," she says while watching how Ray drinks from it.

"Thanks; it was a present, a very special one, so I always have it on me."

Hearing that warms Anastasia's heart, but she does not show it; instead, she does not say anything to that, she pretending like it does not matter to her.

"Okay, so I am here; can we please start this interview already? I don't know about you, but I do have a life, a life that I would really much like to get back to."

Ray says nothing and he only smirks at her. Mya's interview does not involve any questions, but she doesn't know that yet; Ray has something else planned for her.

"Do you mind getting up for me, Mya?"

"I just sat down."

Ray makes nothing of her snappy reply; he finds it very amusing, and this proves to him even more that he simply must have her by his side. Her attitude is a breath of fresh air to him.

Ray nods his head at the two men, who immediately approaches the still sitting Mya.

"I hope you do not mind if these two men take you to the back a bit."

"For what," Anastasia demands in a cold voice, because she does not trust this entire situation; something feels very off.

"You know, just for a little bit of fun; they have my permission to do with you whatever they want, Mya."

Mya shoots up, her face in a scowl while she glares daggers at Ray, "I don't think so," is all she says to him in an almost growling type of voice.

One of the men places his hand on Mya's left shoulder, but she immediately retaliates by backhanding him in the face; she then turns to the side where she gives him a side elbow with her right hand, she striking the man three times on his sternum, and with one powerful push kick, she sends the man flying on to his ass.

The second man Anastasia kicks with a knee joint kick at the back of his knees and the moment he drops to the tiled floor, Anastasia grabs him at the back of his head and she slams her knee right into his nose, not only breaking it, but also knocking him out cold.

Anastasia turns her attention to Ray, ready to give him a beating, but just then she sees how a couple of more men start to make their way towards her.

'Great; seems like I am about to show this ass just how badass I can really get,' is all that Anastasia thinks to herself while she gets into a fighting stance.

The first man makes to hit her, but she quickly grabs his right arm with her left arm and she yanks him towards her, and while she yanks him, she turns clockwise and lands a very powerful rear elbow strike in his stomach, which renders the man breathless as he gasps for air after receiving that powerful hit with the tip of her elbow. While the man is clutching his stomach, Anastasia takes three steps away from him, and with a perfect executed spinning roundhouse kick, Anastasia lands a kick against his head where the man is knocked out immediately.

Anastasia quickly recovers as she has more men to take down. Two guys step towards her at the same time, and with a fast and powerful fist, she at once knocks the one in the face where she then grabs him around his neck, bends him forward and she lands two kicks with her knee to his chest, and at the same time the other man also comes for her, but she kicks him with a back kick right into his stomach which causes him to stagger back, before she proceeds to finish off the man she is currently having in her hold. She kicks him one more time in his stomach with a gut wrenching kick, and she tosses the defeated man to the floor.

Anastasia turns her attention to the second guy and she decides to quickly take care of him without wasting too much energy on him. With her left arm, she yanks him towards her where she plants a knock out hit on the side of the neck, this rendering the man unconscious as his unconscious body falls to the floor.

So far Ray is very impressed. He decides to make himself more comfortable, and so he leans completely back against the chair and he places his hands behind his head while he places his feet on top of the table while he continues to watch this action packed ass kicking show.

Another man approaches Anastasia and just then, the black haired woman jumps up into the air and with both of her legs held together, she directs the kick towards the man and she lands the kick perfectly in his ribs which sends the man staggering back. She uses the unconscious body of the second guy to break her fall, and within seconds she is back on to her two feet, and ready for some more ass-whipping.

However, she is quickly brought to her knees when she is at the receiving end of a kick to the back of her knees, and while being on her knees, another guy from the front lands a kick in her stomach where Anastasia manages to absorb most of the power into her hardened stomach muscles, but the man is not done with her just yet; he tries to land a blow to her head which she fortunately manages to block sufficiently. She manages to land a blow on his groin and the man immediately crumbles to the floor while clutching his crotch area.

Anastasia quickly gets to her feet once more and just in time as a fist comes flying towards her which she manages to block just in time, and thanks to her superior speed, she gives a left punch, followed by a right punch, and then the two right kicks, first one being to the side of the knee, and then the second one to the side of the leg, the blow of the second kick causing the man's leg to immediately cramp up, rendering him useless for now.

Again two guys approach Anastasia at the same time, one on each side of her. Anastasia's mind quickly goes to work on calculating a new fight plan; a fist on her left side comes towards her which she dodges and while turning away from the fist, she lands an elbow strike on the other guy, the blow landing right on his sternum; Anastasia turns back to the first guy where she grabs him around the neck, pulls him down and knees him three times in the stomach with her right leg, and with that same leg, she stretches it backwards and kicks the second guy right in the balls, and then she turns her attention back to the guy she has just kicked with her knee, which she throws on the ground by throwing him over her and slamming his back hard on to the floor.

The moment Anastasia straightens her body, she receives two kicks: one on the right side of her body, and then one on her left side while another guy aims a fist at her from the front. She manages to block the fist with her left hand, and with her right hand, she back hands the guy at the back of her who has just kicked her in her sides. She turns her attention back to the guy in the front of her, but she does it too late as another blow is aimed at her, and unfortunately for her, this time it lands in her stomach, but again, her hardened muscles manages to absorb most of the impact.

Anastasia retaliates by viciously grabbing him around the neck and after bending him forwards, she knees him in his stomach, twice, with blows that was harder than they should have been, but Anastasia is slowly starting to lose her cool, and now she intends to hurt everyone properly. After kneeing the guy very hard in his stomach, she picks him up and tosses him right on top of a table, the table smashing into two, and this injures the man even more during the process.

Anastasia turns her attention back to the guy who had kicked her in her sides, and she is on a mission to cause him immense amounts of pain. She again launches a kick to his groin, and the moment he bends forward after clutching his crotch, Anastasia places her hands on his shoulders, and using his right knee as a boost, she jumps on his knee and boosts herself into the air where she flips over the man and she lands right behind him, and as fast as lightning, she locks his right shoulder, and with one very hard blow to the neck, the man falls limply on his side, out stone cold.

Another guy comes at her, but being very agitated now, Anastasia lands only one punch on his jaw, and he drops to the floor, with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

And again another fist is directed at her, but she fluently blocks it, and instead of landing her own punch on the guy, she gives him a spear hand to his throat, with very brute force, and while the man grabs his throat, Anastasia punches him through the face and then she lands two more spear hands on his chest, and with a raised knee, she lands a powerful blow to his sternum with her right knee; her final assault on the poor man is a powerful push kick, this kick sending the man against a table, this table luckily not breaking, but it does cause the man even more suffering.

A kick is directed at her, but Anastasia is quick to grab the assailant's leg by his ankle, and she brutally twists his leg, a definite 'snap' sound being heard. The man immediately drops to the floor after Anastasia releases her hold and then she takes about six steps back; she starts to go into a sprint, but she drops to the floor and slides on the tiles, Anastasia heading straight for the fallen man, and with her right knee slamming right into him, and he too is knocked out.

She jumps back on to her feet and Anastasia notices that there is only one man left standing, and after seeing that there is more than enough distance between her and the last assailant, she steps forward, turns her body backwards and with one perfect spinning back kick, she kicks the man right next to his head with the heel of her boot, and just like that, he too drops to the floor, completely out.

Anastasia stands in a normal pose and she looks around her to observe the damage that she has just caused, and she will admit that she feels exceptionally proud of herself, and just then, she spots the asshole that is actually responsible for this mess, and he is sitting like he owns the entire world with that arrogant smirk of his.

Anastasia turns her full attention on to him, and Ray sees that she is coming towards him, but he is not intimidated; he is very, very impressed. Ray removes his hands from behind his head, and then he starts to clap his hands, and this slightly confuses Anastasia at the moment.

She comes to stand right in front of him as she glares down at him, while Ray claps his hands a few more times before crossing them in front of his chest while he looks up at Anastasia.

"And what the hell are you applauding? I just kicked your men's asses."

Ray starts to laugh, "There you said it yourself, the reason why I am applauding you."

"What?" Anastasia cannot hide her confusion right now, because nothing makes sense now.

"Sit," Ray says while gesturing to her to take her seat from earlier, and Anastasia does so without a second thought.

Ray crosses his right leg over his left one, and he rests his hands on his lap, his full attention on this black haired woman. A few groans can be heard as the men slowly start to come to, but Ray doesn't care about that right now; they are all big men and they can take care of themselves.

"That, my dear Mya, was the interview; an interview of the position of my right hand man, or in your case, my right hand woman. It is the first for me because I have never found anyone worthy of that position; sure, I have my managers and those that take command when I am not around, but no one that I can consider my shadow, my follower, and you have just filled that position."

Anastasia really has no idea what to say to that right now because it is completely unexpected. Sure, Bryan and she had planned that she work for Ray, but this is beyond any of their expectations. Not only does she get to work for Ray, but she gets to be his right hand woman, and that is like super high in the ranks, and that also means...she can get to Kai much faster now.

Without realising it, a smirk starts to develop on Anastasia's face, and Ray quickly takes this as a good sign, "So I take it that you are interested?"

Anastasia is quickly brought out of her thoughts by Ray talking, "What?" is all she asks.

Ray continues to smile at her, "I take it that the smirk of yours is a good sign, that you are interested in the position?"

"What's the catch?"

"Well, do you have kids, a boyfriend, husband, anyone who is dependent on your presence or something?"

All of a sudden Bryan's words flashes through her mind _"If anyone asks if you have family or loved ones, you just say 'no'."_

Anastasia decides to lie to Ray, "I am all on my own, a real loner if you will."

"Excellent; well then, the only catch is that we will be living in two separate cities for a few months at a time, one city is Moscow, and the other is Kiev, and sometimes Prague, but that is usually just two weeks, so yeah, there will be a lot of travelling. The other thing is that we do not work according to the law; we make our own law, the law of the organised crime world."

At this Anastasia raises an eyebrow to pretend that _that_ has caught her attention, "Now I am VERY interested in hearing more."

Ray's smile broadens upon hearing this, "Okay, you shall hear more, my dear. I am the right hand to the second in command in our organisation, and I am also the man who oversees all operations and deals concerning illegal fire arms trading, bombs, that kind of stuff. Ukraine is my territory where I am the big boss, and so I spend about four to six months at a time in that country, and the remaining months I spend here in Moscow. What else, oh yeah, I am also in charge of all motor theft of Russia, Ukraine and The Czech Republic, so no car is stolen or sold without me knowing about it. And also, if the second in command is not available, I take his place and oversee all main operations until he can resume his responsibilities."

"Damn," is all that Anastasia can really say right now because she had no idea that the crime world can be so much work, that sure is a shit load of work."

Ray laughs at 'Mya's' comment, and all that he can really do is to nod his head at that because it is the truth.

"So, if I accept this job, what will I do?"

"I will start to teach you all of the ropes until I think you are ready, and then I am going to share the load with you, where you then will be able to make your own commands that you think is right, and you will not need to ask my permission for it, but for now, I am going to keep you by my side all the time so that you can learn quickly."

"And you are certain that I am the person for that job?"

"There is no doubt about it; I really cannot picture anyone else right now."

Anastasia takes a deep sigh because she is about to give her answer, and it is the answer that is going to change her life, "Alright, I accept this position; it will be an honour to work by your side, Mr Kon."

"Screw that, Mya; you call me Ray, and no two stories about it."

Anastasia chuckles, "Very well, RAY."

"Good, just absolutely splendid!" Ray motions for a man to come to them, and the man comes walking to them with a box which he hands to Anastasia, and upon opening it, she sees that it is all of her weapons.

"You must understand why I had to take them from you."

Anastasia waves it off while laughing, "Don't worry; it is not like I needed them in the first place."

Ray bursts out laughing while thinking back to how she had just wiped the floor with all of those men, and she had done it without any weapon or any other help; only her body.

"I can only imagine how deadly you must be when you do use your weapons."

"It can get a bit messy," is all Anastasia says with a smirk, "But anyway, what's next from here on, I mean, where do I go from here?"

"First off, you and I are going to have a drink to celebrate, and then in exactly a week's time, you come to this address," Ray hands her a small paper with an address on it, and also three cell phone numbers, "the numbers are mine, but if you want to talk to me about something not business related, call the third number; not many have it, so consider yourself lucky."

Anastasia looks at the address and she immediately recognises it as the manor where she had seen Tala after the death of Tyson, and she again tries her best to remain calm.

"A week you say?"

"Yeah, so it gives you a week to pack a whole lot of shit because that night we are flying to Kiev where we will remain for about four months before we return back to the capital."

'Four months? Four months?! I have to be away from Bryan for four months?! I will lose my mind in that time! And what is worse, we only have a week to spend every second together! This sucks!'

"Wow, four months sure is a long time."

"Don't worry; you will have so much fun, that you will not even see the time go by. When you finally get a grip on reality, we will be back in Moscow. I hope that it will be no problem for you?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun, and no, it is not a problem; like I said, I am a loner so nothing is really keeping me here."

"Oh, believe me it is fun. So then, without further ado, Mya Azarov," Ray holds his hand for Anastasia to shake which she does, and while he holds 'Mya's' hand, he looks deep into her eyes and smirks at her, "Welcome to the world of organised crime; welcome to the world of The Chernyy Feniks."

* * *

So, Ana, aka 'Mya' is now officially a member of Kai's mob; it has been a long journey for her to get to this point but there is still another journey to take which will not be all smooth sailing.

As always, I would like to her your thoughts on this and also, does Mya seem like some kind of Mary Sue? I know she has been training for a very long time and she has an excellent trainer and teacher, and I really did try to not make her this Mary Sue crap that we always find in stories. She is still a human being with many flaws and weaknesses which will be depicted in future chapters.

looking forward to the reviews and again, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, whether you do both or only one, just know that I really appreciate it a lot.

Until next time, you guys, middle of the month ;-)


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone! I hope that all is still with everyone. Here is the next update :-) As always, expect anything, and also there will be lemons in this chapter but that is natural by now.

I have no idea what else to say right now; my mind is completely blank right now, so I guess then all that is left to say is enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18.2 – Ray Kon

Anastasia reaches the penthouse in record time, and the moment she walks in through the door, she starts to undress herself while she makes her way towards her lover who is just looking at her with a questioning look on his face. Clothes, guns, knives, they are all dropped to the floor, and the moment she reaches Bryan, Anastasia pulls his head down towards her where she ambushes his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Bryan decides to go with the flow and he also wraps his arms around her body where he savours her hungry and aggressive kissing while feeling her naked body against his own clothed body. He can just smile to himself at how quickly Anastasia had managed to get rid of her clothes.

He can feel that his lips are starting to feel bruised, but whatever wavelength Anastasia is on right now, he sure as hell is not going to remove her from it. While they are kissing, Anastasia goes to work to remove Bryan's shirt and the kissing is only momentarily broken when she lifts his shirt over his head and tosses it carelessly to the floor; Bryan decides that he will allow her to take the lead and to undress him which she eagerly tries to do. Fortunately for Anastasia, he already has a very impressive erection, so they can get down to business the moment his boxers drops to the floor.

The moment the boxers do drop to the floor, Anastasia jumps into Bryan's arms where she again starts to kiss him in a very hungry manner, which he gladly complies with.

"I want you to take me hard, as in very, very HARD, Bryan," she manages to whisper against his lips after an intense make out session.

"Just say where and how, sweetness," he too whispers against her lips.

"From an erotic-v to the padlock; from the butterfly to the splitting bamboo; heck, add the dolphin and plow for all I care. All I know is that I want you to take me long and hard, in any possible way, and on or against anything. We will not leave this place until sunset tomorrow, so you better stock up with energy bars and drinks, oh, and one more thing, make use of all the toys that we have here," that teasing voice of hers dripping with lust and desire, and Bryan can feel how his member is throbbing from pure arousal.

"Your wish is my command, sweetness," is all that Bryan whispers huskily into her ear before he drops her to the floor and then he pushes her up against the wall where he immediately widens her legs.

He inserts two fingers into her cavern and he can feel that his girlfriend is VERY aroused. Bryan continues to pump his fingers in and out of her a few times more before removing them, and while holding tight on to her hips and nibbling on her left ear lobe, Bryan slams himself into her and he grunts while doing it.

Anastasia moans out loud the moment she feels Bryan slam himself into her, and her hands tighten on his, and she again can only moan out loud as Bryan starts to move in and out of her with so much passion, thrust, lust, desire, power, but most of all, with so much love. She feels how her breasts bounce with each powerful thrust that is thrust into her body, and she can only moan out her lover's name as he rams himself into her over and over again. Bryan's own manly moans and grunts adds to the sexual chemistry, and it is sweet, sweet music to her ears, along with the sound of skin hitting against skin, and that squishing sound every time Bryan plunges into het wet cavern.

Anastasia wants to make most of the time she has with Bryan, because she does not know when she will see him again, if she will ever see him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another thrust, another moan accompanied with a grunt, and another gasp is heard as pleasure once more takes over the woman's entire being.

It is late afternoon, and despite the world buzzing with life outside, these two lovers couldn't care less this very moment. For them, there is no rest of the world; for them, they are the only two in the entire existence of life right now, and they are making love like there is no tomorrow. Well technically, for these two there will be no tomorrow, seeing as today is their last day together, and right now they are making the best of the last couple of hours that they have together.

Bryan thrusts into Anastasia and she can only arch her upper body against his own as each thrust into her core is filled with so much love and passion, that it is unable to not react to his thrusts. Her right arm is wrapped around Bryan's neck while her left hand is holding on to dear life on to Bryan right biceps, and her left leg is wrapped around his body as Bryan continues to thrust passionately into his black haired girlfriend.

The curtains are halfway open with a slight breeze coming in through the windows, it giving off a romantic feel in the room, and the bedding is a complete mess right now; the sheets aren't even on the bed any more, not even to mention the duvet. The only thing that is still somewhat on its place is the pillow that Anastasia is currently resting her head on.

Bryan is not thrusting fast into Anastasia, but he has instead opted for hard and deep thrusts, while he occasionally grunts into the pillow just above Anastasia's right shoulder.

Anastasia has her teeth pressed against Bryan's right shoulder, but she is not biting him, just holding her teeth there while heaving against his skin as their passionate love making continues.

Their bodies are covered with sweat because they have been going at it for the entire afternoon now, and their hair is in no better shape. Bryan's hair is drenched from the sweat while sweat droplets are making their way down his face, and with Anastasia, her entire fringe is wet and sticking to her forehead while the rest of her hair is sticking to the side of her face, in her neck and to her back; it seems like the slight breeze that is blowing in through the window does not have a real effect on the lovers.

The two lovers are so out of breath, but they do not want to stop. They have only taken a 15 minute break in between sessions because that is all that Bryan really needs in order to catch his breath and to overcome his climax and the after effects.

Anastasia can barely feel her legs, but that is not enough for her to stop with this. She wants to continue to feel her lover in between her legs; she wants to continue to feel him move within her, to feel him move against her, to continue to feel how they are one person, one soul and one body right now.

She feels him flowing through her, feeling how his life force mixes with her own, and she can feel how his heart is beating in sync with her own heart beat; their breathing is also in sync with one another, and this proves that they truly are acting like one body now, and they have been acting like one body for a while now, and they will continue to act and move like one body.

Every move and every sound that Anastasia makes is an indication to Bryan that she approves and values each and every thrust and every gesture that he does, because each thrust into her body is filled with so much love and compassion. He wants to show with his gestures just how much he truly loves her, if this can still be classified as love, because the way Bryan feels right now, he is certain that this is beyond love. His heart is clutched in an invisible force which makes it almost impossible to breath, while his stomach is also clutched like this; heck, his entire being is being clutched by this invisible force, and it is so strong, so powerful, but it is not like he wants to escape from this force. He likes this force because it fills him with so many overwhelming emotions, emotions that wants to make him cry from pure happiness, and that is why he is convinced that he has passed that level of just normal love.

Anastasia has bared all to Bryan; her shattered being, her shattered heart, her black and empty soul, even her body, and Bryan in turn has made them all whole and pure once more. He has helped with the shattered pieces by bringing them back together and by placing them all together so that she can be whole once more, so that she can be a person who loves life once more; her black and empty soul has been washed clean from the blackness, and the emptiness has been filled with love, happiness, laughter, joy, passion, all the positive emotions within this world. He has made her a woman, a true woman that has embraced her true self and her real sexuality, who has embraced herself, and a woman who has embraced life to the fullest, and he was by her side the entire way, and he is still by her side.

He has learned to live, to truly live after allowing this woman into his life, and into his heart, and he cannot imagine a life with her. A life without her will be a dull world; no sunshine, no life, no laughter and joy, it will be all grey and dead, and if he should live life like that, he would much rather prefer death.

With her, he has learned the meaning of true love, of the type of love that the Bible talks about, about how true love is not selfish, and that it is kind, that true love endures all and that it is patient; it keeps no record of the wrongs, and how it always protects, always trusts, always hopes and how it always perseveres. That is how the love feels that he feels with Anastasia, and there is no doubt that it truly is a pure form of love, a type of love that others wait their entire lives for, that they search for everywhere, but that they never find. He truly is a blessed man for having discovered this type of love with this woman that is his own form of sunshine, that is the air that he breaths, and that he is so dependent on to live to the fullest.

It is just a shame that he has to let his sunshine depart from his world, but fortunately it will not be forever. He and his love will be united once more, and then it will be forever.

Another deep thrust is thrust into Anastasia's body and she can only throw her head back while she again lifts her upper body against Bryan's upper body, and she gasps out as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her being.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, their tattoos are perfectly aligned this moment, the knife being perfectly aligned with the sheath, as these two lovers continue with their love making.

Bryan abruptly stops, and he can only look down at Anastasia while she is resting with her head on the pillow, and she looks up at him and smiles and asks him 'what is wrong?'

"Nothing, sweetness," and with his right hand, Bryan brushes his thumb over her cheek while looking deep into her eyes, "I just want to memorise this moment between the two of us, sweetness."

Anastasia removes her left arm from Bryan's arm and she also caresses his face while smiling up at him and looking deep into his eyes, "I love you, Bryan, and I know that it is only words, but I do not know how else to say it, except that I truly and deeply love you with every ounce of my living being."

Bryan says nothing, and he just leans down to capture her lips once more, where the two lovers start to engage in a passionate kissing session while Bryan once more starts to slowly thrust in and out of Anastasia.

The two lovers continue to kiss and make passionate love in this position for a while longer until Anastasia manages to turn Bryan on to his back where she gets on of him, and with one fluent move, he is once again fully immersed within her sacred cavern.

The two lovers keep eye contact as Anastasia slowly starts to move her pelvic area against Bryan's own, and he slowly begins to match the moves of her pelvis, and not once do they break eye contact.

While moving against him, Anastasia takes Bryan's hands into hers, and she places them on her breasts where she places her hands right on top of his, and Bryan starts to massage her breasts while having Anastasia's hands on top of his. Soon, she removes her right hand and strokes it down Bryan's body while she takes in his sweat that is covering his toned muscles and his bulky body, all while they continue to make love.

It does not take long for Anastasia to throw her head back while she rides her latest orgasm, and Bryan rides it along with her while he enjoys how her inner cavern clenches once more around his member. Both of their inner thighs are all sticky from all of their essences, but it just adds to the moment and mood.

Bryan waits until he is certain that her crisis has passed before he moves to sit up straight and he embraces Anastasia and he pulls her closer to him where the two once again lock eyes. Bryan can see how Anastasia's eyes are glazed over from lust, but the main emotion that is reflected within those spring green coloured orbs, is love, and he is certain that her eyes are reflecting what he is feeling this very moment.

Bryan starts to kiss her passionately in her neck while he holds her close against his body, and Anastasia in turn digs her fingers into the skin of Bryan's back while she moans out his name as he continues to sensually assault her neck. He is still immersed within Anastasia, but this sensual kissing is some type of break for the two of them before Bryan takes her once more, and he intends on taking her from behind while she is lying on her stomach, because that is Anastasia's favourite position because she has admitted on numerous occasions that she feels so much passion when he takes her in that position, and who can argue with that.

Bryan moves his sensual kisses all over her neck, trailing them down to her collar bone, and also to her chest, and he can only groan at the sensation of feeling his lover's naked breasts press up against his own naked chest.

Bryan slowly starts to move his lips back up towards her mouth, where he takes her lips sensually and slowly, their tongues doing an intimate dance of their own as they also slowly move against each other, and after a couple of minutes of this sensual kissing, Bryan finally turns Anastasia on to her stomach.

Bryan places his hands beside Anastasia's head and he perches himself up, but he leans down and starts to kiss her right shoulder as he slowly penetrates her once more, and Anastasia can only moan out at that as she feels how Bryan fills her once more, he filling her core completely and lovingly.

His slow thrusting begins all over again, and again the two lovers are caught up in a passion filled love making session.

In and out, in and out, in and out Bryan moves, Anastasia silently gasping every time Bryan moves back in, and she can only clutch on to the cover of the pillow as pleasure once more takes over all logic. She cannot take anymore and she lifts her upper body up, and Bryan can only smile at this. He starts to kiss the side of her neck, and feeling his lips against her skin is constantly sending tingles throughout Anastasia's body, every nerve fibre tingling from this ecstasy that is taking her on an unexplainable high.

And just like that, another climax takes over Anastasia's body, and she presses her body even more up against Bryan's sweat covered naked body. He does not stop his thrusting and instead he slowly starts to pick up pace as he goes faster and faster. Bryan can feel that he is also getting closer, and he would have liked to come with Anastasia together once more, but this is also good enough.

He goes faster and faster, and unbeknownst to him, Anastasia can feel how she is about to have another orgasm, and Bryan's wish comes true because the moment he starts to come, Anastasia again moans out his name in pleasure, and their essence mix together once more as the two lovers ride their climaxes together.

It is a blissful moment between the two, and they both wish that it was possible to stop time right now, so that they can enjoy this moment a little longer.

Bryan's orgasm passes, and his legs are left drained and trembling, along with the rest of his body, and he tries his best not to collapse on to Anastasia who has also just dropped her head and upper body lifelessly onto the bed.

"I love you," is all that Bryan manages to whisper against Anastasia's sweaty skin.

"I love you too," she whispers back, and Bryan can only smile to that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her hair is neatly tied into a back ponytail with her fringe is covering her forehead, the fringe stopping just above her dark eyebrows, while her eyes are longingly looking into the grey orbs of her lover. She is dressed in all black, her entire attire rounded off with her black trench coat, while her lover is dressed in dark blue jeans, white T-shirt, black shoes and his entire attire is rounded off with his black leather jacket, and his eyes are longingly looking back into the spring green coloured eyes of his lover.

Bryan and Anastasia are currently standing next to her pick-up truck, as Anastasia is officially ready to take on her new life, her new life of organised crime, but neither she nor Bryan is excited about this new adventure of hers, and this being for so many reasons right now, the main one being that they will not see each other for a very long time.

Bryan has told Anastasia that it will be for the best if they break all forms of contact with each other; Anastasia already has a new cell phone number, along with a brand new identity. Thanks to the wonderful computer skills of Yurik, he was able to create an entire life of Mya Azarov.

Mya has a criminal record, has lost her family at a very young age, has been moving from place to place within Russia, and has been caught numerous times on the wrong side of the law; even the number plates of her truck has been changed so that the registration of the truck will appear under Mya Azarov's name. She has her new passport along with a new ID, so there will be no need to even think that she is lying to the mob.

Right before Elena officially moved to St Petersburg, she gave both Bryan and Anastasia a photo album containing photos of themselves, from photos of the wedding to photos from their vacation in Australia. Bryan and Anastasia had no idea that Elena had so many photos of them, not even to mention how beautifully they were taken, especially the photos from the wedding where the two love birds were dancing slowly and passionately on the dance floor.

When Anastasia looked at the photos of Bryan and her on the dance floor, she could only smile to herself as she remembered that it was on that very dance floor where Bryan had told her that he loved her, it being the very first time he has said those three words to her, and it sure was a very memorable and special moment. The photographer managed to capture that exact moment on film, and it constantly brings tears to Anastasia's eyes whenever she looks at it.

Anastasia is not going to take the entire album with her, only a few special photos which she is going to keep hidden within her suitcase, so no one will find them, not unless they break open the entire suitcase.

Bryan is holding Anastasia at arm's length while he keeps his eyes locked on Anastasia's eyes.

"I guess this is it then, sweetness."

"I guess so, my love; it sure sucks."

Bryan chuckles, "It sure does."

Bryan gives Anastasia is a single peck kiss on her forehead and then once again looks into her eyes, "And I guess it is also official now, sweetness, we are both officially single now."

Bryan sees how Anastasia's eyes start to tear up, "Hey, it is not so bad," he says while he pulls her against him as he tries to comfort her, despite his heart also breaking this very moment.

"I still don't get why we have to break up, my love," she says against his chest, while she tries her best to fight back her tears.

"It will be for the best, sweetness, believe me. There will be a lot of temptations coming your way, and I do not want you to feel like a constant slut if you decide to hook up with one of the guys, so that is why I want you to do it with a clean conscious."

Anastasia abruptly pulls away from Bryan's hold and she just glares at him, "What the hell are you talking about, Bryan? What do you mean 'if I decide to hook up with other guys? I don't want anybody else, Bryan; not now, not ever."

Bryan again pulls his girlfriend toward him, despite Anastasia being very upset with him right now, but the moment she is back against his body, the anger within her dissipates all at once. Bryan can only smile at how pissed off Anastasia is with him now after him mentioning about the other guys, but he is not stupid; he knows that there will be a lot of guys who will be after her, and yes, they will be good-looking, so she should at least indulge in some fun, even if it breaks his heart just thinking about her with another man.

"I am serious, Bryan; I don't want another man near me, he should not even dare look into my direction," Anastasia abruptly turns away from Bryan and she still glares at him with a scowl on her face, "Unless you are the one who wants to go chase some new piece of ass. That's it, isn't it? You are breaking up because you want to go on sleeping around with other women."

Her tone is full of accusation, but it does not even anger Bryan in the slightest; he just finds it all very amusing, and the smirk on his face is not helping his cause right now, "No, sweetness, that is not the case at all. I am not interested in another piece of ass, so you can relax. There is only one piece of ass for me, and she is currently glaring at me with the most furious pair of green eyes I have ever seen, and I am afraid if she continues to look at me like that, I am going to piss like a puppy out of sheer fear."

At once Anastasia starts to laugh at Bryan, and he too joins her in the laughter while he again pulls her close to him once more.

"I am really going to miss you, sweetness," Bryan mutters against Anastasia's hair.

"That makes two of us, my love. Just the mere thought of not falling asleep next to you, or waking up with you next to me, I cannot even begin to explain how I feel on the inside right now."

"We will get through this, sweetness; we will be together again, and that is a promise."

"Who knew that we would fall so in love with each other?"

"I do not regret it one moment, and if I had a chance to do it all over, I will, and I will do it in the exact same way again."

"I don't even want to think how my life would have been right now if we had never met."

"Neither do I want to think about it, sweetness. Just the mere mention of it makes me so nervous, almost to the point of it making me want to throw up."

Anastasia chuckles at her boyfriend's blunt honesty, but she too feels that way, "Before I kill Kai, I will be sure to thank him because if he did not kill my family, I never would have met you, so in some strange way, Kai had brought us together."

"He did, didn't he?" Bryan replies with an amused tone and smile, because if one looks at it in that way, it really does look like that.

If Kai had not killed her family, Anastasia would not have sought out revenge on Kai, and then she never even would have been in that alleyway that night, much less would he have ran into her, so he should also be thanking Kai for being the main cause of bringing this one of a kind woman into his life.

"Maybe for that, I will make Kai's death a quick one; quick and painless."

"That sounds fair to me, sweetness."

"Yeah, but I will see how I feel about it when we get there."

"Hopefully it will not be too long, seeing as you are Ray's right hand man, or should I say woman, so in that position you will be able to get to Kai much sooner, and have I even congratulated you on landing such a high position, sweetness?"

"I don't think so, my love."

"Well then," Bryan slowly leans his head towards Anastasia where he teasingly brushes his lips against Anastasia's lips, "Congratulations, sweetness," and then Bryan closes the little gap between the two of them as he plants his lips firmly against Anastasia's lips.

Bryan pulls Anastasia closer to him as the two love birds quickly get lost in the kiss that picks up momentum very fast, their tongues dominating one another as saliva is passionately and very heatedly exchanged between the two of them.

Not too far away from the two kissing lovers, two women come walking out of the elevator, and they immediately spot the two lovers that are hungrily making out, and the red headed woman only snorts at the scene as she makes her way over to the driver's side of the car, her friend going over to the passenger's side.

The red head unlocks the door, and both women get in, but their eyes are still locked on the couple who is kissing passionately in front of them. They continue to watch how the burly man removes his arms from around the black head's body, and how his hands grabs her ass and how he effortlessly lifts her up and then he pushes her up against the truck with her legs automatically wrapping around his body while her arms wrap around his neck as the heated kissing between the two continues.

"Lucky bitch," the red head mutters while she continues to watch the scene.

"You can say that again. Where in this life will we get a guy like that, a guy that is so hungry for us, so into us, and so passionate about us?"

"Don't forget about being that good-looking."

"Yeah, that too, but I mean, just look at how he is into that woman; no one can deny that those two have very strong sexual chemistry between them as not even a blind man will be able to un-see it."

"Man, what I would not give to have that in my life right now, that passion, fire and that desire."

"Me and you both; let's just get the hell out of here before I start getting depressed. Those two are just reminding me once more how much bad luck I have had in the romance department and with men."

"I will say it again, lucky bitch."

The red head finally starts the car and as she pulls out of the drive way and makes her way towards the exit, while she and her friend again looks at the couple who is still making out like two crazed and hormone driven teenagers.

Bryan and Anastasia do not even notice the car that is driving past them because they are so focused on each other right now, despite their lungs begging for oxygen this very moment. Bryan is so hard now, his erection pressing hard up against Anastasia's crotch and he just wants to take her all over again.

Anastasia herself is also very aroused right now, the slight wetness in her panties being a clear indication of that, and she is yearning for Bryan's naked body against her own right now. She abruptly stops the kissing and she pulls away and licks her lips to lick off some of the saliva, but as Bryan looks at how Anastasia is licking her lips, he just starts to kiss her once more, this leaving Anastasia to start laughing into Bryan's mouth, and in return he reluctantly pulls away and he does his best to glare at her, but he fails at it miserably as Anastasia starts to laugh even harder at him.

Bryan cannot help but to also start laughing along with her, and the two love birds continue to laugh a while longer in their current position, with Bryan still sporting an impressive erection that Anastasia still feels against her crotch. The laughing dies down to a chuckle between the two until it completely stops as the two look lovingly at each other.

Bryan presses his forehead gently against Anastasia's forehead, "I wish I could take you one more time, sweetness," Bryan whispers in a huskily tone of voice.

"Then take me, my love; let's go back up."

Bryan softly chuckles at that, while he slowly shakes his head from side to side, "If we go now, sweetness, you will miss your appointment with Ray, and then you can forget about getting to Kai, because if I am going to take you now, it is not going to be a three minute quickie; it is going to be the entire night through as I am going to take you over and over again."

Anastasia can only moan out at that as she can already imagine how Bryan moves within her once more, but what he is saying is the truth; if she misses her appointment with Ray, she will not get a second chance, and thus she will never get her revenge on Kai.

With a defeated sigh, Anastasia only nods her head at her now ex-boyfriend while pulling him into a tight hug while still having her legs wrapped tightly around his body.

"This really, really sucks, my love."

"I know, sweetness, and it is going to suck even more before it gets better, but I promise you that it will get better. The first couple of days are going to be horrible, but we both have to be strong, alright?"

"I guess, and it is also going to suck without Logan and Mystique, but at least I know that our furry children are with their 'daddy'."

Bryan snorts at that, "Yeah, and now those two terrorists are going to ambush me constantly now that you will not be here, but at least it will not be forever."

"It will not be forever, my love."

Bryan releases his hold on Anastasia and he gently lowers her to the concrete floor on to her two feet while still holding her in his arms. He knows that the time has officially arrived where he has to let her go, because if Anastasia does not leave in the next five minutes, she will be late, but despite that, Bryan can't ignore the strong urge that has been plaguing his heart the entire time, the strong urge of wanting to kidnap Anastasia and to flee the country so that they can start somewhere else, but that is his selfish side that wants to take control, and unfortunately he cannot allow that to happen.

"Whenever I watch a chick flick, I will think of you, sweetness."

"You better, otherwise you are just going to look gay, my love, and I am sure that if Yurik and Grigory finds out that you are watching chick flicks alone, they are going to have a blast in teasing you."

"I'll just chop of their balls; then I will be more man then both of them combined, even if I watch a chick flick."

"Niiiice," Anastasia says with that cheeky grin of hers, but it quickly disappears as her tears suddenly start to well up in her eyes once more, and she can no longer keep her tears from falling.

Bryan listens to how Anastasia starts to sob and he pulls away so that he can look into her eyes, and he can clearly see the tears flow from her eyes, and it just breaks his heart all over again to see her like this. Bryan cups her face in his hands and with his right thumb, he strokes her left cheek and he gently wipes away the flowing tear while still looking deep into her eyes.

"Before you know it, Kai will be dead, and then we will be together again, sweetness, I promise you."

"[Sobs] I want us to be together now, Bryan, not later; and I want Kai dead now, not later."

"I know, sweetness," Bryan says while pulling her against him once more.

He too feels like shedding a tear right now, but he knows that he has to be strong; otherwise they both will crack now.

"Come on, sweetness, it is time."

Anastasia sniffs before finally releasing her hold on Bryan as she steps back and looks deep into Bryan's grey eyes, as she takes in every little feature of him and memorises it.

"I will never forget you, my love."

"Be strong, sweetness; that is all I ask of you. Never stop being the strong woman that you are, and never forget who you are."

"Never."

The two lovers hug each other tightly for one last time before Anastasia finally gets into her truck and she gets comfortable in her seat. She has stopped crying, but it does not mean that she is not sad anymore; in fact, it feels even worse now.

"One last kiss for the road, my love?" Anastasia asks while she tries her best to sound happy and like her old self, but Bryan sees right through it all.

He leans forward and he kisses Anastasia one last time before pulling away while he again looks into Anastasia's sad eyes, "Give them hell, sweetness."

"Of course, my love; well then, I guess this is it then: time to be a bad guy."

"Take care, sweetness, and just know that I love you very much, and that I will always carry you in my heart, always."

"And I love you very much, my love, and I too will carry you in my heart, forever and forever."

Anastasia finally starts the truck, and with one last quick kiss, she finally pulls away and she starts to make her way towards the exit.

Bryan continues to watch her drive away, and it feels like his heart has just been ripped from his chest, and it pains him so much right now, he honestly does not know how to handle it right now. He watches her tail lights, but all of a sudden he hears the screech from tires and Anastasia abruptly stops her truck. She jumps out and hurriedly runs towards Bryan where he captures her in his arms and he pulls her very close to him while she cries once more.

"Please don't make me go, Bryan, please. I don't want to live a life without you! It hurts too much!"

Bryan can only scrunch his eyes tightly as he continues to hold her tight against him while Anastasia continues to sob against him. He has his left arm wrapped securely around her body as he holds her close against him, and with his right hand, he gently holds it at the back of her head, almost as if to shield her from the world as he keeps her head pressed against him while she continues to sob against him.

"Then stay sweetness; if you are 210% certain that you do not want to exact your revenge on Kai anymore, then stay here with me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The pick-up truck drives in through the metal gate after being allowed entry and the clock on her dashboard shows 21:59, but fortunately for Anastasia, her watch is five minutes ahead of time, so at least she has a few minutes left.

The tires of the truck crunches on the pebbles that is strewn in the drive way and even though she has seen this remarkable manor before, she is still astounded by its true beauty from a closer look.

'The Feniks Manor; it sure is a beauty; just too bad that it houses the worst of the worst.'

The guard at the gate had told her that she should go around back as that is what Mr Kon had instructed.

As Anastasia drives up in the driveway, she notices a very special car parked right in front of the steps that leads to the front door, a 1976 Pontiac Firebird, the body being black with the gold on the bonnet, and Anastasia can only sigh at the precious beast that is parked right in front of her. Her heart is already aching to touch the car, not even to mention how aroused she is suddenly getting; muscle cars do have that effect on her, muscle cars, bikes and pick-up trucks. Sure, she also gets aroused by the image of a gorgeous man, but the effect is instant with these cars, and Anastasia cannot help but wonder who has this remarkable taste in cars.

'I must meet this guy,' is all that she thinks to herself.

Anastasia proceeds to make her way around the house and she is immediately sad the moment she cannot see the car in her rear view mirror anymore, as she finally reaches the side of the house. She only gasps as how big the manor truly is. From the front, one cannot see the side of the house, and now that she sees the side of the house, she realises just how big this manor truly is.

She drives another distance before Anastasia spots a few cars parked under a building that she assumes is some type of garage for the employees, and so she also decides to park her truck there. She can spot a limousine in the small driveway with the driver already loading suitcases into the boot, and just then she spots Ray come walking out of the door while he is talking on the phone, and just seeing him, Anastasia already feels much calmer.

It sure had been a struggle to let go of Bryan after she stopped her truck and ran back to him, but after a few loving and soothing words frpm Bryan, she finally pulled herself together and she left the side of her lover, and the last thing she saw of him was him waving at her as she drove out of the underground parking garage, and she has cried non-stop until she pulled up right in front of the gate of the Feniks Manor, so Anastasia is almost certain that her eyes may still appear somewhat red and puffy; it's a good thing that she does not need to wear make-up, and so she has not applied any, otherwise it would have been completely ruined by now.

Anastasia takes a deep breath and she finally gets out of the truck, and with one of the fakest smiles ever, she walks over to Ray, and the moment the Chinese man spots her, he smiles broadly at her.

"Look, we will talk in about three days' time, but I have to go right now, so I will see you. Bye," and then he hangs up, Ray welcoming 'Mya' with open arms.

"Right on time, Mya."

"Sorry if I am a few minutes late, something came up, but it has been sorted out."

"No worries, love; as you can see the luggage is still being loaded; I take it that yours are in the back of that sexy pick-up truck."

Mya nods her head eagerly while grinning at Ray.

"Good, then they can load it also; you can take a seat in the limo so long if you want to, because we will be leaving in a couple of minutes for the airport. I just have to go see the main boss, and then I will be with you shortly."

"The main boss?"

"Yeah, Kai, but I will introduce you two on another time; there really is no time now," Ray says while he turns around to go back into the manor.

Mya says nothing and she reluctantly gets into the limo, her heart beating frantically within her chest now because Kai is here, at this very moment, but maybe it is a good thing that she is not introduced to him right now because she is in a rather frail state of mind this moment, so she might just do something irresponsible, and then all hell will break loose of she dares do something like that now.

Mya silently gasps when she sees the inside of the limo, 'It sure is clear that these mobsters know how to travel in style.'

She can see a bottle of champagne on ice, along with a few snacks, and the seats of the limo is genuine leather, and the car smells absolutely divine on the inside, and it is not a smell of food, but of something else. It is even warm inside of the car, a comfortable atmosphere within the car. She has her purse with her which contains all of the necessary documents needed so all the other stuff on the truck can be loaded into the car.

Ray is not gone for long before he joins her, and after waiting another minute or so, they finally start to drive down the driveway, and Anastasia glances at the Pontiac one last time, her heart beat picking up even more pace.

"Ray, whose car is that, the Pontiac?" Mya asks while keeping her eyes fixed on the beauty.

"That will be Kai's car; do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? Muscle cars, bikes and pick-up trucks are my weakness."

Ray chuckles at this, "Then you and Kai will have a lot to talk about when you two meet, because he also has a weakness for them. He owns quite the collection of muscle cars. I will show it to you one day."

"That sounds like a plan," Mya replies while trying her best to keep her cool because the moment she heard that the Pontiac belongs to Kai, her mind just went completely blank for no apparent reason.

'So the bastard has taste. It still does not mean that I am not going to kill him. I may just take the cars for myself after taking the bastard's life.'

Ray and Mya quickly start up a conversation as they start to make their way towards the airport where they will fly with the private jet of the mob to Kiev where Mya will be starting her new life.

The black haired woman is very nervous about it all, but she tries her best to not show it.

"Here is to your new life, Mya Azarov," Ray says as he holds his glass of champagne to Mya for them to make a toast, and after clinking their glasses, she can only smile at the toast while she is crying on the inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The jet is slowly coming to a stop, and Mya is certain that her heart has left its cavity and has made its way up to her throat because that is where it is currently beating very vigorously, the aggressive beating causing her throat to feel cold on the inside, and also makes it feel impossible to breath, but Mya tries her best to keep calm and to show to Ray that she is very excited about it all.

The flight was really not that long; she did not even get a chance to sleep for a while, but it is not like she is really complaining; Ray is really good company and the guy's aura is so calming and easy going, it really is very hard not to want to talk to him. Ray is also a very funny guy, and Mya just can't help but wonder how this guy survives in this type of dark world.

'Maybe he is a dark person on the inside; the saying does say 'never judge a book by its cover'. Maybe that is the case with Ray,' Mya thinks to herself.

The pilot announces that they are allowed to loosen their safety belts, and Ray is the first to get up so that he can stretch his body, "Man, it feels like it was a 12 hour flight; either that or I am really getting old."

Mya sniggers at that, "And how old is your old, Ray?"

"30 going on 31 in a couple of months, and can you believe the horror?! Next year I am officially off of the calendar, oh the misery!"

Mya can only laugh at Ray's 'little panic attack' because in her opinion 30 years is still very young; it is after all the new twenties. And it is not like she can really talk about it as she is also slowly approaching the age of 30, but fortunately that is still some time away for her.

The two co-workers gather all of their hand luggage and they start making their way out of the jet towards a black Mercedes Benz that is waiting for them.

"This will be our ride; the other white one will be taking our luggage back to my place."

"Cool."

Mya follows Ray into the car, and soon they are off to Ray's penthouse, and Mya is rather curious to see how his penthouse looks like in comparison with hers. Mya will be staying with Ray for the time being until she wants to move out, but if she does not want to move out, then she can remain living with Ray.

The ride to Ray's penthouse is fast despite him living in the heart of the city but because it is already late at night, most of the traffic has died down. Mya has never been to Kiev, and to see the city for the first time now sure is an experience for her, despite it being night time now. Ray has promised to take her on a tour of the city when they have time, and Mya cannot wait for that.

The black car finally drives into an underground parking, and after getting out, Mya follows Ray to the elevator, and she sees that he presses the button that says penthouse.

"Wow, you are living in the only penthouse of this building?"

"You know it; I like to live in style. I have the money for it, so why not?" Ray replies with a cheeky grin, and Mya can only smile at him.

The building has a total of 24 floors, excluding the penthouse floor, so the ride up was not a very short one, but they finally arrive at the penthouse, and the moment the elevator doors open up, Mya silently gasps at the view that greets her.

"Holy pancake doodles, are you sure that you are living here, Ray?" Mya asks with an astounded tone of voice.

Ray chuckles at her while he walks in with Mya following him, "You like it?"

"Dude, how can I not like it? You do realise that now I am going to be your permanent house mate, right?"

"I don't see why not. You thirsty?"

"I can do with a drink right now; anything with alcohol will be fine, thanks."

"Coming right up; feel free to look around."

"Mmmmhhhmmm," is all that Mya replies while she walks in deeper into the penthouse.

The very first thing that has caught her eye when she came in was the magnificent fountain in the far left corner, it slightly reminding the black haired woman of a little water fall seeing as the fountain almost reaches to the roof. There is plants on either side of the 'basin' and it is clear that they are not fake plants, and they are also not plants from Europe, and Mya is certain that they have to be from some jungle because there is no doubt about those plants being exotic and imported.

The entire floor surface of the penthouse is covered with a white carpet, and it looks incredibly soft to the touch, and she can see herself walking constantly barefoot on this carpet; even maybe take a snooze on it. On the left side of the door of the penthouse is the living/TV room with one of the biggest plasma TV's Mya has ever seen in her life, not to mention the surround sound system that is hooked up to the TV which is against the wall. The lounge is plain black leather, but it looks like it can sit about 12 people, and it also looks like the entire set can change into lazy boys. There is a coffee table positioned right in the middle of the black leather set with a few scattered magazines on it, and there are also a few plants in the area.

Mya can see the dining room which looks like it is situated right in the middle of the penthouse, and the stairs are almost right next to it. Mya spots the huge curtains on the opposite side of the penthouse and she figures that it must be the main windows because she does not see any other windows, except for those in the kitchen.

The kitchen also looks very big with a double door fridge, one hell of an island counter, its own table and chairs, and many, MANY cupboards and counters in the kitchen.

The bar where Ray is currently at, is situated on the right side of the entrance and even the bar looks very impressive along with its bar stools, an incredible bar counter and many sorts of alcohol bottles being on display.

The entire atmosphere is like that of Ray's personality: warm and welcoming with an almost touch of the Chinese tradition as there are various Chinese ornaments displayed everywhere along with a few paintings and pictures of the green nature of the China. A couple of Chinese lanterns are hanging above the dining room table and the place smells absolutely divine, but Mya can easily pick up on the muscular scent that can always be found in a male's living courters, that scent that smells like cologne and which can drive a woman's hormones absolutely insane.

Ray finally finishes with the drinks and he approaches Mya with hers, all while smiling at her.

"Do you like this place so far?"

"Are you kidding? I can't believe you live here. If I had a place like this, I will never ever leave my place."

Ray chuckles, "Let me show you the patio."

"Cool."

Mya follows Ray towards the large curtains and after lifting a small remote from the coffee table that is situated right next to it, and pressing a green button, the curtains automatically open to reveal one hell of a sight of the capital city of Ukraine. Ray slides open a door and he walks out onto the wooden deck. The lights on the wooden deck automatically switches on the moment someone walks onto the deck, and again Mya can only look on in astonishment at how beautiful this place is.

There are various relaxing chairs on the deck with a long table and it even has a hot tub in the corner.

Ray takes a seat at the table and Mya follows suit.

"I honestly do not know what else to say, Ray; your place is absolutely breathtaking."

Ray laughs at that, "Thanks; if you think it is beautiful now, wait till tomorrow morning when you drink your cup of coffee here. Then you will see what true beauty really is. The first thing you will see is the beautiful Dnieper River, and then the magnificent structures of Kiev. No one can have a bad day when it starts with such a beautiful view."

"I can only imagine. Why do you also live in Moscow if you have this awesome view, or do you also have this type of view in Moscow?"

"Not exactly, but I will show you when we go back there."

"I cannot wait."

Mya leans further back into her chair so that she can relax completely while enjoying her drink, the company and the view, all three making Mya forget all about her broken heart for now.

In no time, their luggage has been dropped off and Ray has made them something light to eat, and again Mya could only smile at how talented Ray is because the food was just divine.

Right now, Mya is standing at the door of her new room after Ray has said good night to her, and even this room is breathtaking, and it also has three large windows which without a doubt also has a view of the river. Mya looks at her luggage and she only sighs because she is in no mood to unpack right now. Mya takes the smallest of the luggage and she places it on top of the bed where she removes her toiletry bag, and also the few photos that she has brought along with her so that she can look at Bryan.

Upon looking at the face of her lover, the tears automatically start to fall from Mya's eyes, and within seconds, she is silently sobbing about so many things. Mya brushes her teeth through the tears and she even undresses and dresses through her falling tears.

Mya opens up the curtains of the window that is situated in the middle and she immediately sees the window sill, and after switching off all of the lights, she takes a seat on the window sill with her knees pulled up to her chest and with a photo of Bryan in one hand, and a tissue in the other hand, and she just continues to allow the tears to fall freely from her eyes while she is consumed with her morbid thoughts.

'I miss you so much, my love, so, so much. I feel so alone right now; I feel exactly the same way I had felt when I had lost my family, and now I wonder: is all of this really still worth it? Is this loneliness and heartache worth all of the trouble? Oh my love,' Mya continues to look down at the photo, 'what are you doing right now? Are you thinking of me, and are you hurting as much as I am now? I want you by my side, my love; I NEED you by my side, my love. I truly feel so alone now, like the entire world has turned its back on me, and it really, really hurts a lot. I am alone in a strange city, with a person I hardly know, and who is actually a cold killer, and there is no way I can contact you to just hear your voice. I hope that this does get better, my love, otherwise I am afraid that I will fail in all of this.'

Mya continues to sob while continuously looking at Bryan and the view on the outside world; she is unable to fall asleep because how can she fall asleep when her heart is hurting and paining on the inside?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite getting little sleep, Mya feels very refreshed this morning, and she feels like she has gotten new strength and will power throughout the night. She is already dressed and ready to hit Ray's personal gym which is situated on the third floor, and yes, this penthouse has three floors. On the second floor are four bedrooms, all with en suite bathrooms, and also two separate bathrooms with their own toilets; the second floor also has a lot of cupboards which holds all of the extra linen and towels, and anything else that guests may need.

Mya's room is situated on the second floor and Ray has made sure that she gets the one that has the most beautiful view of the river.

On the third floor is Ray's bedroom, along with his study, his private gym, the surveillance room, and a small kitchen and living room for Ray's 'special guests' as he had called them. Ray's bedroom also has a view of the river, but he has no TV in his room as Ray believes it interferes with his sleeping.

Ray has no pets which is understandable seeing as he travels so much, but he has his help that looks after his plants and that keeps his penthouse in check.

Mya has noticed that the halls all have paintings and displays of ornaments, and every few feet, small coffee tables are positioned. Ray said that the reason for this is that when he wants to place something down now, he does not want to walk all the way down stairs or something, because Ray has admitted himself that he can be very lazy when he wants to, hence the many coffee tables.

Mya makes her way up the stairs towards the gym and she smiles when she sees Ray already being busy working up a sweat.

"Sleep well?" the Chinese man asks his newest employee, his voice being his usual warm and friendly voice.

Mya decides to lie and to just says 'yes' while trying to sound very enthusiastic about the answer.

"Then I'm glad. You can have the next two days off while you get settled in, and then I will finally show you the main offices of where I work from."

"Sound like a plan to me, Ray," Mya says while still smiling at Ray, despite her heart still paining on the inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray's office is just like his penthouse: full of plants and it also gives that warm and friendly atmosphere, and Mya cannot resist in asking Ray why he loves plants so much.

"One tends to get tired of snow, and I do long for greenery around me seeing as I grew up between the lush green mountains of China. I may not have been in China for many years, but the green shrubbery will always remain in my blood."

Ray's office is smaller than his study back home, but is still looks very comfortable, although it does not have that view from the penthouse overlooking the river. Here it is more closed off because Ray does not want the outside world to see what happens in his office, despite his office being situated in the middle of a large warehouse in the more industrial parts of Kiev.

Mya continues to look around the office when she spots a few photos in frames that are hanging from the wall that is situated next to the door, and she decides to look at them from a closer view. Most of them are of Ray on a few trips with a few people, but one specific photo draws her attention, the photo being of a few men that are standing next to each other and all of them are dressed in black suits; one would automatically assume that they are all business men, but Mya knows better.

Mya recognises some of them like Ray, Kai and Tala, but one specific man is standing out the most; a tall broad man with a black mow hawk, two ring piercings in each ear and a pierced left eyebrow, and she cannot tear her eyes away from the sinister looking grey eyes, as those are the same grey eyes that belongs to her lover, to the man that she loves with her entire existence.

'I have to know more about you, my love,' Mya thinks to herself while still looking at those grey eyes, and she can feel a shiver run down her spine the longer she looks into those eyes because she cannot ignore the blood lust look within those eyes, not to mention that smirk that looks like that of a maniac.

"Ray, who is this guy?" Mya asks while pointing at 'Sevastyan'.

Ray comes closer and he looks at who she is pointing at, and he immediately starts to chuckle when he sees that she is pointing at Sevastyan.

"That will be the famous Sevastyan Malkovich and the man on his right is Zory Malkovich, those two being better known as The Brawn Twins."

"The black head seems a bit scary."

"Scary?" Ray snorts, "My dear Mya, scary does not even come close to describing Sevastyan. He was the most unstable, most terrifying and most blood thirsty man that I have ever met in my life, but damn, was he good in his job."

Just hearing Ray speak like this about her Bryan makes Mya feel very uneasy because she just cannot help but wonder how cruel Bryan really was in his mobster days.

"Sevastyan was one sick sadistic bastard, and he always thought of new ways to torture his victims, and he did it in the most inhumane ways possible. We all feared and respected that sick bastard, and he was actually a very cool guy when he was not drunk, high or in the mood to spill blood. He was also Kai's mentor, and Kai saw Sevastyan as the big brother he never had, and Sevastyan felt the same way about Kai, like Kai was his kid brother. Sevastyan was the only man who was allowed to call Kai 'kiddo'. Zory on the other hand, was nothing like Sevastyan; he was always quiet and friendly, but when he had to beat someone or kill someone, he transformed completely, and then he was just as scary as Sevastyan. Zory was like the 'good' twin of the two of them, and yes, they were twins but not identical."

Mya can see on Ray's face that he really did have a lot of respect for the two brothers, and even though she knows what had happened, she still wants to know about it all.

"Ray, you keep talking about 'was'; why? Have they left or what?"

No one can mistake the sudden scowl on Ray's face, almost like he is very pissed at someone, "Those two brothers got executed by our own men," he suddenly says in a dark tone of voice.

"Our own men? You mean by Kai?"

Ray shakes his head from side to side while still looking at the photo, "Kai nor Tala had no idea what was going on until after the execution. Brooklyn had killed the two brothers and he just said that they have been betraying the mob for a very long time, but when Kai and Tala had asked for the evidence to back up these allegations, Brooklyn said that he had destroyed it along with the bodies because he does not want to be reminded of the pain of the betrayal. Kai and Tala were forced to leave it at that, but Kai took it very hard. After the death of Sevastyan, he disappeared for a week to get over the death of his 'big brother'. Until today, no one of us knows where Kai had gone for that week, or what he did while he was away. However, when Kai had returned, he was back to his usual cold self, like he had overcome the loss of Sevastyan. It was actually hard for all of us when we had lost those two brothers, but without evidence Kai could not take action. There is after all a type of code that even we criminals have to follow, whether we like it or not."

'So Brooklyn had lied to Bryan; it was all a setup by that bastard, Brooklyn; that asshole. Now he is also going to have to die for stabbing Bryan in the back and for murdering his brother.'

"Kai was in a manner forced to appoint Brooklyn in a high position, a position that was meant for Sevastyan, but that sadistic bastard did not want it, but Kai had still hoped that Sevastyan will agree to it in the end, but after the death of The Brawn Twins, Kai had no choice but to appoint Brooklyn, who was the second choice after all."

"Do you believe that those two brothers betrayed the mob?"

"No; they would never have done such a thing; they may have been killers, but they were very trustworthy and very loyal to The Chernyy Feniks, but without any proof, there is nothing I can do about it; not me or anyone else, and we do need Brooklyn because he is very good in his job, otherwise I would have killed him a long time ago myself; to hell with codes and rules."

Now Mya can see Ray's killer nature come to light and it kind of freaks her out right now, because it really is very hard to picture Ray as a killer, but the way he speaks now and the way he also looks now, it is not that impossible anymore.

Ray continues to look at the photo for a while longer before changing his attitude within a blink of an eye, much to the amusement of Mya.

"Come on, let me go show you around and let you meet a couple of the guys."

"Okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five months; five months, two weeks and four days, that is how long she has been living here in Kiev, and that is also how long she has been an official member of The Chernyy Feniks, and to say that the adventure up until now had been uneventful would be one huge blatant lie, because it had been anything but that.

Mya is currently busy cleaning her nails with her hunting knife, and the reason that she is doing this, is because she is waiting for 'a client', but she is already bored out of her mind with waiting for this guy, who obviously has no consideration for someone else's time, seeing as he is already over 20 minutes late for this appointment.

Mya, along with three of her employees, are all currently waiting in one of the warehouses in Kiev, where the deals of the stolen cars usually take place in. A week ago she had been contacted in connection with the collection of five very unique cars, and although it had been somewhat of a challenge to collect these five cars, Mya has delivered in the end, and now all that is needed is to get the money, and Mya has already lost all of her patience with this client of theirs.

Finally, after another ten minutes of frustratingly waiting for this asshole, a charcoal coloured Bentley finally makes its appearance into the building.

Mya puts away her knife, placing it in its holster that is strapped around her right leg, and after doing this, she stands in a professional stance, her three employees following her lead.

The driver of the Bentley gets out and he opens the back door to allow the 'boss' to get out, and upon seeing the man, he is anything but what Mya has been expecting. She had expected an elder man in his mid fifties, but instead this man cannot even be classified as a man, well, at least not a grown man yet.

'He probably does not even have ball hair yet,' Mya thinks to herself while she watches at how the young man stretches out and how he straightens his burgundy coloured suit.

The young man with his dirty blonde hair and porcelain smile, smiles broadly at Mya while he casually strolls towards the black haired woman, complete with a golden cane in his hand, his driver obediently following him.

Mya already does not like this punk because he is way too arrogant, and she has not even talked to him face to face yet.

"Good evening, girl," the young man says while smiling cheekily at Mya, this pissing her off even more.

"It's Ms Azarov to you; I am not one of your employees, do we understand each other."

The young man says nothing and instead he just continues to smile at Mya.

Taking a deep inhale of breath to calm herself down, Mya manages to get her anger under control, "I have all of the cars that you have requested. Now, if you would be so kind, we can go talk in the office where we can do the exchange of the money.

Mya turns around to start making her way towards the office, but she is halted in her steps by the young man, "About that, MS AZAROV, I am afraid that I will not be able to give you the money this very moment, but I will greatly appreciate it if we can take the cars with us; we have the trailers parked outside."

"Excuse me?" Mya asks in a somewhat surprised tone of voice because she can honestly not believe this punk's audacity.

"You can trust me, Ms Azarov; I am a man of my word, and I promise you that I will have your money in a week's time."

Mya looks at her three men, and with a single nod, two of the men seize the driver, and before he could even grasp on what is happening, Mya has the blonde haired man in an arm lock, and she is more than ready to snap his arms.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I suggest you stop your arrogant ways because people like me do not tolerate arrogance from mama's boys who pretend to be big boys. You had called about a purchase, and to my knowledge, a purchase involves the goods in exchange for the money. Now, I have the goods, but I also want my money. My men have costs to cover, costs that they took on so that you can get your cars, and that is why we want our money so that we can cover the costs," Mya's voice is dark and dangerous, and she is in no mood to play nice with this punk, and as to emphasise on it, she kicks his feet from underneath him which brings him to his knees.

The young man groans out in pain, but Mya does not care.

She crouches beside him, and she demands him to look into her eyes, and the young man can clearly see that this black haired woman is very serious about wanting her money.

"I want my money, and I want it NOW, so where is my money?"

"I...I don't have it."

"And why not?"

He says nothing and instead he lowers his head as he looks to the ground, but this angers Mya, and she yanks the man's arms so that he looks up at her once more, "I asked you why not? Are you deaf?"

"I am broke, okay! I lost all of my money three days ago in a game of poker, and I still owe a lot of money. I thought that if I could get the cars, I will be able to sell them to some of my friends for a higher price, and then I will be able to pay you and my debts."

Mya groans inwardly because of the stupidity of this ball less boy, but she does not release her hold on him.

"May I ask what will happen if you do not pay these gambling debts of yours, boy?"

"They said that they will hurt me very bad."

Mya only snorts at that answer, "That's it, just hurt you? Well, let me tell you something, BOY: if we do not get our money, I will not hurt you, no, I will kill you in a very gruesome way, and then I will send your dismembered parts to your parents, and after they have come over the shock of your brutal death, I will do the exact same thing to them. Oh, and one more thing, boy, your death and those of your parents will be slow, bloody, and very painful."

Mya releases her hold on the young man and she shoves him into the ground, and then straightens herself up.

"You have two weeks to get my money, otherwise you can prepare yourself for a lot of pain, and just like you, I am a woman of my word. I ALWAYS keep my promises, so my promise of torturing you is a promise that I intend on keeping."

Mya nods her head to the two men holding on to the driver, and the nod is an indication to them to release their hold on the driver.

"Two weeks," is all that Mya says before she and her three employees turn around and leave the two men, the blonde haired young man sniffling while still being on his knees.

Mya does not even turn back around while she makes her way out of the warehouse, while still looking cold and expressionless, but that is only on the outside; on the inside it is a completely different situation. She may seem like the perfect killer with her cold attitude and bloody threats, but she has not killed one person up until now, and she is very fortunate about that, not to mention very thankful for that.

Sure, she has beaten quite a number of men into critical conditions, but none of them have died yet, and she is also very fortunate that Ray has not ordered her to kill anyone yet; her ass kicking seems to make up for the lack of killing on her part. Mya is also fortunate enough to convince everyone that she is the real deal, that she really is as mean as she is acting. She has quickly gained the respect of most of the men, and those that had showed her disrespect in the beginning, well, Mya quickly took care of them by cornering them and scaring the shit out of them with subtle death threats, and now they all respect her and follow her orders.

The beginning was very tough on her, but she had held on and had pulled through, although it was not easy. The first month she practically cried herself to sleep every night, but the second month it got a bit better, and after that it had continued to get easier for her, and at least Ray is also very supportive, although he does not know about her crying, but at least his warm and easy going nature helps Mya a lot.

Her longing for Bryan has also gotten better, and she only looks at a photo of him once a week, but she still misses him a lot. However, the constant urge to want to call him has subsided a lot, almost completely, so things are at least going better for her.

She and Ray has been longer in Kiev than what was expected, but she is not really complaining. She has fallen in love with this beautiful city, and her number one thing to do in this city when she has time, is to just go and relax next to the river as it always calms her mind and heart.

Mya gets in the back seat of the car; two of the men get in the front, and the other one gets in alongside Mya, and after starting the car, the four make their way towards the main office where Ray is still working. Mya has been placed in charge of the motor theft two months ago, and despite it all being illegal, she cannot deny how exhilarating it is to see all of these exotic cars that their clients are requesting; she only wishes that she could take some of them for a test drive, but the risk is just too high to give in to that indulgence of hers.

Ray is also very impressed with Mya's work, and he is overall very satisfied with her; she is an easy and fun flatmate, a very responsible co-worker, and she still has that kick ass attitude of hers that has caught his attention in the beginning. He cannot wait for Tala and Kai to meet her. Luckily Tala will get to meet Mya in two weeks' time because then he will be coming to Kiev for five days, and Ray knows that Tala will just love Mya because in a way, Mya is almost just as scary as Alisia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, you okay?" Ray asks in an almost worried tone of voice while he sits next to Mya in the back seat of their limousine.

Mya is resting her head against the window, but she removes it from the window to turn and look at Ray while answering him, "Yeah, I'm fine; I think I am just tired or missing Moscow or something, I am not really sure, but it's nothing to worry your pretty head about, Ray."

Ray only gives her his signature smile that can calm even the worst of situations down.

The two are currently sitting in the back seat of the limousine, and the two are waiting for one of Ray's clients within the drug world, and Mya is with him to 'persuade' the client a little, should he not listen or agree with Ray.

The two does not have to wait long, because the client finally makes his appearance, and he takes a seat across from Ray and Mya, and Mya immediately sees that their client is a little nervous, but she also would have been nervous were she in this exact same position.

"Evening, Mr Kon, Ms Azarov," the man greets in a friendly tone of voice, to which Ray and Mya only nod at.

"I believe you have had more than enough time to think about our proposition, Mr Shevchenko?" Ray asks in that very warm tone of voice of his, the Chinese man trying to calm this man down because the nervousness is not needed, well, at least not in his opinion.

"I did think about it, Mr Kon, and I...err...I have decided to not accept it, Mr Kon. I have worked very hard in setting up this club of mine, and introducing drugs to it will put it in danger with the authorities, and I cannot lose this club of mine. I have put all of my life savings into it five years ago, and I have worked really hard to build it up to the club that it is today, and the risk of losing it for a few dollars of profits from illegal substances just does not seem worth the risk. I do hope you understand my situation, Mr Kon."

Ray says nothing and he just continues to smile at this man while crossing his left leg over his right, and folding his hands on his lap, while looking their client straight in the eye.

"Mr Shevchenko, how much profit had you made by selling these drugs from your home?"

"Quite a large number, Mr Kon."

"And do you realise just how much more you will make if it is sold from directly inside the club? Your club takes quite a number of people, and just imagine how much you will score if only half of them buy drugs."

"I know that, Mr Kon, but it really is not worth it. I am truly sorry, but I have made up mind. I do hope that this does not put strain on our current transactions, Mr Kon."

Ray sighs very loudly, but his smile does not falter once. He only turns his head towards Mya, and he only gives a single nod of the head towards his black haired co-worker, and she too just returns a single nod of the head.

Before the client can comprehend was has just happened, he starts to gasp for air while trying to remove Mya's boot from his throat. Mya has her black heeled boot pressed tightly against his neck, cutting off his oxygen, and should Ray order her to hurt him some more, she will do it without a second thought.

"Now listen, and listen good, your worthless human being," Mya says in a dark and very dangerous tone of voice while glaring at their client, "You can either make this very easy on yourself, or very difficult. Either you accept our offer of dealing in your club, and you get to keep 14% of the profits that is sold every night, or we use 'other' methods in forcing you to sign over your club to us, oh, and after signing it over, you can kiss your life good bye. So, what is it going to be?"

Ray cannot help but to feel very turned on right now by this sheer display of dominance from Mya, and she looks so deliciously sexy in Ray's eyes while she is being this dominant now.

The man is still struggling for oxygen, but he quickly nods his head at Mya, his eyes wide open with fear, fear of suffocating to death right here in this car.

"I did not get that; do you accept our offer?"

Again their client just nods his head at Mya, and without waiting a second longer, she releases her hold on his neck, and the poor man is left coughing while trying to nurse his bruised throat.

"Excellent, Mr Shevchenko; you will not regret this, or at least we can only hope that you will not do something stupid that will make you regret this, and should you suddenly get the spark of conscious to run to the authorities, well, your sister's kids will unfortunately pay the price for that mistake of yours."

With just the mere mention of his little niece and nephew, his eyes widen even more.

"You [cough] have my word, Mr Kon and Ms Azarov."

"Very well, Mr Shevchenko; we will be in contact. Please do enjoy the rest of your evening, and do send my regards to your lovely sister and her children."

All that the man does is to nod his head before getting out of the limousine as fast as possible.

"That was fun," is all that Ray says while relaxing completely back into his seat, Mya not really sharing his feelings, but she does not show it.

"Yeah; I think a minute longer in our company, he would have pissed himself."

Ray bursts out laughing, and Mya also tries to laugh along with him. Through the laughter Ray instructs the driver of the limousine to start the car up and to head for the penthouse where Ray and Mya are just going to stay at home while ordering takeout food so that they can just relax for the rest of the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The only sound that is heard in the bedroom of the black haired woman is the sound of the zipper from her last suitcase, signalling that everything has been packed that needs to be packed for her stay in Moscow.

Her stomach is constantly clenched, her palms are constantly clammy, and not even to mention her racing heart and shortness of breath; she is as nervous as hell in going back to Moscow.

Mya and Ray will be leaving for Moscow in about two hours' time, and she has no idea how long they might stay there. Ray said that it can be anything from a month to two weeks, to even half a year, it all depends on how much work they have to do there. Mya will be introduced into the area of ammunition, and she will also get to meet a few of the clients of The Chernyy Feniks. However, Ray has not mentioned anything about introducing her to Kai, but she really hopes that she gets to meet the asshole, and hopefully she can get to kill him very quickly.

Before a search party will be dispatched, she will be long gone, along with her fake identity, and hopefully she will be back in Bryan's arms, the one place where she truly belongs, where she truly wants to be. She has had the privilege to meet Tala Ivanov about a month ago, and to say that _that_ was what she had expected, would be somewhat of an understatement.

Sure, he is arrogant, cocky, cheeky, but the more she talked to him, the more she realised that Tala really does have a good side, that he is not just a killer, and that he is not just Tyson's murderer, and she was rather confused about how to interpret it all. Should she hate Tala for orchestrating Tyson's death, or should she respect this man for being so in control of so many things while still being a loving husband and devoted father, and yes, Tala could not stop talking about his two children and the mother of his adorable children.

Tyson had told her about who and what Tala is, and when she had met the second in command, he was not like that, not really anyway.

'Maybe the birth of his children had changed him,' Mya thought to herself after spending a day in the company of Tala.

Mya just stares at her closed suitcase, her thoughts being all over the place right now. She wants to see Bryan so badly, but she knows that it is prohibited, no matter how much her heart is screaming for Bryan. It has been half a year now since she has last seen the love of her life, but she still misses him dearly.

She will never admit this to anyone, but she is actually happy that Bryan had suggested that they break up, because just as he had said, there had been temptations on her path, and she had indulged in those temptations, three times, but fortunately for her, is was nothing too serious; no oral, and no sex. It was just some heavy petting and hard core make-out sessions, but it was rather hard for Mya to keep herself in control and to not let go completely. She had enjoyed those three men, and she will most probably end up making out with more guys, but she will try her best to not jump into bed with them.

Mya just can't help but wonder on whether Bryan has also been with other women and whether he has taken them to bed or not. The thought of Bryan with another woman does cause her excruciating emotional pain, but she tries to keep it in check, and she tells herself constantly that they are not together, and that Bryan will not do that to her, even if he is single. Men may be bastards, but she has found one of the good ones for herself.

Mya is suddenly brought out of her thoughts when there is a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yes?"

Ray comes walking in, his face friendly as always, and this immediately calms Mya down somewhat.

"I wanted to know whether you are done, and if you would like to grab something to eat before takeoff?"

"Sure, I can eat," Mya replies while walking to her desk to gather her purse, and then she follows Ray out of her room.

"Are you excited to get back to Moscow?"

"I will not deny that I am somewhat nervous, but it is a good nervous, promise."

"Excellent. Tala and Alisia have invited us for dinner the day after tomorrow, so then you can finally meet the woman who keeps Tala Ivanov on a tight leash," and the cheeky grin on Ray's face indicates that it is very amusing to him to see that the all mighty Tala Ivanov is kept in check by a mere woman.

"Sounds like fun; who else will be there?"

"No doubt Kai, because those three are like siblings, they love to socialise together."

Mya tries her best to hide her sudden and very intense nervousness, and she just grins at Ray while they make their way towards the elevator.

'Finally I get to meet you, you bastard, and hopefully, before this week is over, so will your life be.'

* * *

So, who is excited for the next chapter, the title being 'Mya Azarov, meet the black phoenix of Russia'? I do hope that you guys will not be disappointed with the chapter.

Also, from now on Anastasia will be known as Mya so that there is no confusion.

Thanks to everyone who reads this and who still continues to read this incredibly long story which still has a long way to go before the ending, and also thanks to everyone who reviews the chapters; i just love reading your thoughts. As always, I would like to hear your thought on this and also what you had thought of this new version of Anastasia.

Well then, until next time, you guys ;-)

Take care!


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone! I don't have much to say because I just want you to start reading this long awaited chapter which is three days early because I want to treat you guys to this chapter as a token of my appreciation for all of your support! There will be a longer AN at the end, but anyway, enjoy this chapter you guys!

* * *

Chapter 19 – Mya Azarov, meet the black phoenix of Russia

" _There has to be another way, Vladimir."_

" _There isn't, Kai."_

" _I can protect you; you and your family."_

 _Vladimir chuckles a sarcastic chuckle, "No, Kai, you can't, no matter how hard you try or how much you want to do it. You will never be able to protect me against these people."_

 _Kai sighs while he runs his hands through his hair, "Why, Vladimir, why did you get involved with these people?" he asks in a tired tone of voice, with a hint of sadness in it._

" _For the same reason why you had killed your grandfather, Kai: power."_

 _Now Kai is the one who laughs a sarcastic laugh, "And here I was, thinking that we are two completely different types of people, when in fact we are cut from the exact same cloth."_

 _Vladimir touches the side of his nose with his index finger while smirking at Kai._

Kai slowly opens his eyes and he takes in his dark surroundings, the surroundings being that of his bedroom at the Feniks manor. Kai is lying on his left side while his eyes start to adjust to the darkness.

'I can't remember when last I had thought of you, old friend; I really do miss you on some days, but we will never be able to see each other again.'

Another sigh escapes Kai, but he quickly shakes off his sudden and slight melancholy feeling and then he reaches for the drawer of his bed stand to remove a foil packet, and after retrieving it, he turns to face the other side, and he can make out Valeria's silhouette in the darkness, her naked silhouette. Kai moves closer towards Valeria where he pulls back the covers to expose her naked back, and with a gentle touch, he starts to run his fingers all along her naked back whilst kissing the sleeping Valeria on her shoulder.

A soft groan is heard coming from Valeria as she moves a little, but she does not wake up, but Kai does not let that stop him from feeling her. Kai moves even closer to her so that he can press his already impressive erection against her naked ass, and he intends to take care of it until the very end. Kai stops his caressing of her back and he wraps his left arm around Valeria's waist and pulls her closer to him, this movement waking the blonde haired beauty.

"Kai..." she mumbles in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Bull."

Kai chuckles into Valeria's ear while he pulls on her ear lobe in a teasingly manner with his teeth, "I want to be inside of you, Valeria."

As to emphasise on his desire, Kai moves his hand from her waist down to right between her legs, and with one finger, he penetrates her, this causing Valeria to gasp out.

"Do you also want to feel me inside of you?" Kai asks in his signature deep huskily voice and Valeria can only moan out at that.

Kai quickly goes to work in putting on the condom, and not long after that, he has Valeria on her back with her legs wrapped around his body while he pounds into her over and over again, his murdered friend long gone from his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A cloud of smoke is blown up into the air as Kai blows it out, the young business mogul resting his head on the head rest of his black three seated leather couch, while his left arm is caressing the hair of a blonde haired woman.

A single groan is heard coming from Kai as he smirks at himself as he slightly tugs at the blonde strands of the woman who is currently on her knees in front of him, she busy pleasing Kai orally in his office, midday.

Kai takes another drag from his cigarette as he continues to enjoy this little pleasure session of his, his thoughts on nothing else other than on the pleasure that he is experiencing this very moment, as well as what he is going to do this woman after he is satisfied with her 'oral presentation'.

He is very comfortable right now, with his shirt open and his pants being undone halfway while the woman continues to suck him. He had met this woman a couple of days ago, and Kai just knew that he had to have her for a while.

Kai is nearly finished with his cigarette, and after taking the three last drags, he kills the bud in the ashtray and then he unceremoniously pulls the woman's hair so that she can stop with her sucking, and she quickly looks up at Kai with a questioning look on her face, which Kai only ignores.

"Put this on," is all that Kai says to her as he tosses the foil packet at her, the foil packet being the condom that she has to put on.

The blonde haired woman just grins up at Kai as she picks up the foil packet, and she quickly goes to work in removing the lubricated rubber from the packet, and putting it on to Kai's very erect penis.

After completing her task, she looks up at Kai, and she secretly reminds Kai of a dog in training who is currently waiting for its dog treat award because it has just done a trick. Kai wants to snort at that image, but he decides to do it later on.

Without saying anything, Kai gets up and he pulls the woman up in the process and after claiming her lips where he continues to kiss her passionately for a while, he instructs her to lie down on to the couch, where Kai wastes no time in getting on top of her where he once again claims her lips the moment he is in position on top of her.

The woman still has her clothes on, but the only thing that needs to be removed in Kai's opinion, is her panty, which he will shortly remove with his own hands. The heated kissing between the two continues as Kai's starts to roam the woman's body, and she can only moan at that as Kai slowly traces the curves of her body with his left hand while he keeps himself balanced over her by pressing his right hand against the armrest of the couch.

Kai's left hand slowly makes its way down the woman's body until it reaches her right knee, and slowly, Kai's slips his hand under her black pencil skirt, where his hand starts to go higher and higher up her leg until he reaches the material of her panty, and while smirking into the kiss, Kai slips two fingers underneath the red laced garment, and right into her wet cavern, and she only moans into Kai's mouth, signalling her approval of this intrusion.

His two fingers start to move in and out, in and out, while she wraps her arms tightly around Kai's neck as her pelvic area starts to move along with Kai's movements of his fingers, and Kai is very eager to get inside of her completely. He pulls away from the kissing, and he starts to tease her neck with his sensual kisses while he takes in her perfume, and he finds himself liking the smell quite a lot. It is not too sweet, and it almost has a hypnotic tone to it, the smell being something that can cause a man's logical senses to go completely amok with lust.

His kisses are going lower and lower until he is right between her breasts, but unfortunately for Kai, he will not able to tease her nipples today, or any other day for that fact, because after this little session of theirs, Kai is going to order the hit on her. Today she will be done with supplying her services to Kai, or to any other man for that fact, and Kai shows absolute no remorse for what is he is going to do after he has finished with this woman.

"Take me..." she softly mutters as Kai continues to tease her skin with his lips, and Kai only smirk at her almost pleading voice.

Kai removes his lips from her chest area and he proceeds to gently brush them over her lips, he once again teasing her as he huskily whispers against her lips, that deep voice of his sending shudders through her body, shudders of pure arousal and desire.

"Do you want me to take you hard?" is all that Kai asks in that deep and dark voice of his.

"Please..." she again pleads, Kai still smirking at her as he looks at her closed eyes, those brown eyes of his glinting with mischief and evil; just too bad that the woman does not see Kai's true intentions with her.

Kai places a single kiss on her lips before pulling away completely and sitting up straight on his knees as he looks down at her. She already misses his touch on and in her, but she looks deep into Kai's eyes as she smiles up at him, Kai also pretending to smile back at her. Kai runs both of his hands up her legs and underneath her skirt, which he starts to lift up so that it does not become a hindrance to him, and he gently takes hold of her panty, and while still looking deep into her eyes, he slowly starts to remove the panty, as he slowly and sensually slips it down her legs.

He carelessly tosses the piece of red material away before he hungrily claims her lips once more, and at once she wraps her legs around his body the moment Kai is on top her once more, and without any warning, Kai plunges his erect member into her wet cavern, and she arches her back up at that sudden penetration, but she is enjoying each and every second of it.

With the arching of her back, the blonde broke away from the hunger filled kissing, and now Kai is left with kissing her neck as he continues to thrust hard and fast into her womanhood, the clenching of her inner walls driving Kai over the edge.

As the hard thrusting continues, a few cuss words can be heard coming from the woman as she continues to enjoy the sex with Kai, and he can only smirk to himself because he knows for a fact that he is doing a good job in pleasing this woman, and that usually does wonders for both his ego and pride.

Neither of the two is keeping track of time; all that they are focusing on is how good it feels to feel each other from the inside, how pleasurable it is. Kai can feel that he is getting closer to the edge, just a few more thrusts, and then he will be done, with both this session and with this woman, and he is already looking forward to it.

Kai slams even harder into her until he finally feels the sweet release of his essence, he welcoming his climax as he empties himself into his latest squeeze, and Kai can feel how he is slowly losing the sensation in his legs. He is not certain whether the woman has also reached an orgasm or not, and quite frankly, he does not care. Kai remains within her a few seconds longer so that his climax can subside completely, and the moment he is certain that it is over, he removes himself from her and he proceeds to go sit on the other end of the couch so that he can remove the condom and throw it away.

The woman just remains lying on the couch as she slowly starts to gather her bearings, and it still feels like Kai is moving in and out of her. She may not have reached her climax, but it does not matter because it was absolutely mind blowing for her.

"Get dressed," she suddenly hears, and she looks over at Kai and she sees that he is zipping up his pants after getting up, and after zipping up his pants, he reaches for his cigarettes and he lights one, all while not even glancing into her direction.

After lighting his cigarette, Kai walks over to his favourite window to look out at the view while the woman gets herself in order. Now that he has gotten what he had wanted from her, he can't stand the thought of spending another second longer in her company, and he wants her to get out of his office as fast as possible.

"What are the chances of you having your own bathroom, Kai?"

Kai does not turn away from his view, and with his back towards the woman, he only indicates with his left arm into the direction in which his en suite bathroom is. This action leaves the blonde haired woman somewhat confused because not too long ago, they were all over each other, but now Kai can't even look her in the eye. She silently shrugs her shoulders, and after picking up her panty and her shoes along with her purse, she makes her way towards the bathroom.

The moment Kai hears the click of the bathroom's door lock, he turns away from the window and he makes his way towards the doors of his office, and he unlocks the door before making his way back to his favourite window. Kai just looks at the view in front of him while casually smoking his cigarette, and he enjoys the moment of complete silence, but the silence is abruptly interrupted when he suddenly hears a knock on the door, but before Kai can say anything, the person comes walking in, and it is none other than his best friend, Tala.

The moment Tala comes walking into the office, he immediately sees Kai standing in front of his window, and he looks like a mess, and Tala can already deduct the only reason for this: Kai has just had sex, and as if on cue, Tala hears the lock of the bathroom door, and a blonde haired woman emerges from the bathroom, she smiling like she has just won the world's largest lotto competition.

"Hi, I'm Lily," she says the moment she spots Tala, and she even holds her hand for a handshake as she walks towards Tala, and Tala gladly shakes her hand while he also introduces himself.

"Pleased to meet you, Lily," Tala says with a cheeky grin, because he is suddenly finding this entire scenario very funny as to how Kai had ended up with such a perky and bright person.

"Likewise, Tala, but anyway, Kai, I am off. Call me if you want to catch up sometime."

Kai does not even turn around to face the woman, nor does he show any other sign that he has just heard her.

"I will make sure that he calls you, Lily, and that is a promise."

"Thanks, Tala, I appreciate it; well then, bye you guys."

"Bye," Tala says while smiling at Lily as she makes her way out of the office.

Tala waits until the door is closed before he turns his attention to Kai, and Tala can't help but to start chuckling at Kai, "She seems, dare I say it, bubbly and perky?"

"Hn; get rid of her, Tala."

"But, Kai," Tala says, he feigning a gasping sound, "why on earth do you want to get rid of such a perky person? She is so sunny, so bright, just like a flower," and there is no mistaking the sarcasm in Tala's tone of voice, because he wants to get a rise out of Kai; he simply cannot resist the opportunity of teasing Kai about this perky woman, because Kai does not usually go for such a type of a woman, those that are filled with positivity.

Kai says nothing to Tala's remark and he only turns around from the window to glare at Tala with a very hateful glare, to which Tala only smirks at.

"Fine; by tonight she will be nothing but a past conquest; anyway, you do realise that Valeria is going to have the mother of all hissy fits if she finds out that you are banging other women in your office."

Kai only makes a snorting noise at that while he completely turns away from the window, Kai making his way towards the couch area where he takes a comfortable seat, with Tala following suit.

"What do you want?" Kai asks in his usual cold tone of voice.

Tala does not even take offence about Kai's tone of voice, despite him knowing that Kai is not happy with him at this very moment, and that all because Tala wanted to make fun of Kai.

"I am here on orders from Alisia; you are ordered to attend dinner tomorrow night at our place. Ray and his second in command will also be there."

"That woman?"

"Yeah, Mya; then you will finally get to meet the woman behind all the stories."

"I can't; I'm flying to Tokyo tomorrow morning, so the meeting will have to wait for another time."

"Well, that sucks, but fine, I get it; then another time."

"Was that all, Tala?"

"Christ Almighty, Kai, I swear you have Alisia's PMS, because you are really moody today; what gives? Aren't you supposed to be happy after getting laid?"

Kai now narrows his eyes at Tala because he is in no mood for anyone's games today, not even Tala's games, "If that is all, you know the way out, Tala."

"Fine, I am out of here; I really do not need your toxic mood to spoil my day today. Have a safe journey, and I will see you when I see you."

No other greetings is shared between the two friends as Tala makes his way out of the office, he leaving Kai to boil in whatever has got him this heated.

After the door of his office closes once more, Kai gets up from his seat and he makes his way towards his bathroom so that he can take a warm shower and feel human once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is on her way to Feniks Manor. Ray had told her that she can have the day off so that she can find her bearings, and it was almost a disaster, this 'off' day of hers, because she was constantly itching to call Bryan, or to go and see him, but she finally managed to overcome her urges, although it was not without difficulty.

It is a lovely morning, but one can already feel a shift in the air as the temperatures starts to drop, signalling the end of the summer season in the Russian country. At least Mya can still manage without a jacket, so she can still dress badass, not like she can really dress up too much. Seeing as she is working for a respectable organisation, she has to look her best; she has to look like a professional woman all the time, but she manages to do it in a very sexy and sensual way, without showing skin like some slut.

She usually settles for black most of the time, her sleek pants always being black, accompanied with the black jacket; it is only the shirt that will change colour, and of course, her heeled boots are also part of her attire, and even she will admit that she looks damn sexy in her 'professional criminal' wear.

Mya reaches the main gate of the Feniks Manor, and after stating her identity, she is allowed in. Mya notices that it is two different guards at the gate this time, and she wonders what had happened to the other two that she had met when she arrived here in the beginning.

'Maybe they are working another shift,' is all that the black haired beauty thinks to herself as she drives up in the driveway, she making her way to the back of the manor, which she has never seen during the day.

However, the moment Mya reaches the back of the manor, she can't help but to gasp in pure awe at what she is currently seeing. She had no idea that the estate was this big, nor this beautiful, and it truly is mesmerising to her.

She parks her pick-up truck, but Mya does not make her way towards the manor; instead, she walks away from the manor so that she can have a better view over the estate and its magnificent garden.

Plants, trees and grass is seen everywhere, and they are all kept in good condition; there are various trails that goes through the large garden, and in the far distance one can see where the estate ends, the wild trees and shrubbery being evidence of this. Mya can only admire the flowers that are adorning the trails; some of them in the ground, and others in exotic looking pots, and not even to mention the beautiful statues that are to be seen standing everywhere.

Mya can spot a swimming pool to her left, as well as a very large entertaining area which can probably hold more than 300 guests. Mya can also spot sport grounds, and it looks like a tennis court to her, but she is not entirely sure. She can spot a few men in black suits that are walking around, they all checking the area, and she deducts to herself that they have to be the security guys or something.

All in all, Feniks Manor is absolutely beautiful, and it truly is a masterpiece, a real piece of genuine art. With a last admiring gaze at the estate, Mya finally turns back around so that she can head inside and find Ray.

Today Ray is going to show her The Chamber, and she is really not sure what to expect. The only thing that she can picture is some dungeon type of thing, with wet and moss covered stone walls, like the dungeons that are always shown in movies.

Mya still has no idea where everything in the manor is, but Ray said that he will give her a tour of it as soon as they are finished with their work in The Chamber. Mya can't help but feel nervous about the fact that she may run into Kai while she will be here, but she did not see any muscle cars out in front, so he may not even be here.

Mya comes walking into the kitchen, and the three staff members immediately smile at her, and this quickly puts Mya at ease.

"Hi, I am looking for Mr Kon."

"He has been expecting you, Ms Azarov. Please follow me," the woman with red hair says, she being much shorter than Mya, but it does not look like it is bothering her as she takes the lead out of the kitchen, Mya short on her heels.

Mya tries to remember the way that she has come, but after the third turn, she just gives up completely, she knowing very well now that should she be left alone right now, she will most probably take a year to find her way out of here.

Finally, after another turn, and a couple of more feet of walking on a lush carpet, they arrive in front of a large wooden door, and the maid gives a single knock before she opens the door and walks in. Mya follows her and she can't help but smile when she sees Ray sitting behind a desk, he clearly very hard at work.

"Mya!" the Chinese man exclaims the moment he sees his second in command, and he immediately gets up to welcome her, and he also thanks the maid with his very warm smile, to which the maid just blushes at, and Mya is not certain whether Ray knows that she actually has a crush on him.

"Please sit," Ray instructs her while he gestures to the long soft velvet couch that is lined against the wall.

Mya takes her place on it and she is almost certain that Ray will join her, but he goes back to his desk.

"You are quite busy so early in the morning."

"You know that English saying that the early bird catches the worm, well yeah, I am that bird, and I have quite a few worms to catch before the morning is over. Did you already have breakfast, Mya?"

"Yeah, I did; and how about you? I really do hope that you are not working on an empty stomach."

Ray chuckles, "No worries there, my friend. I have more than enough food in my belly, so I'm all good," and Ray winks at Mya as if that will assure her completely.

"Do you mind waiting a couple of minutes before we go to The Chamber? I just have a few emails to do, and then we can go."

Mya waves her hand at Ray like it is no trouble at all, "Take all the time you need, Ray. My time is your time."

Ray says nothing and he just smiles at her as he continues to type away on his laptop, and Mya uses this to her advantage to look at the room that she is currently finding herself in. The furniture and paint gives the entire room a warm feeling as it is all warm colours, and it also has a few plants, and Mya has no doubt that Ray has decorated this room himself.

'It must be his own personal office when he is working from the manor.'

Ray also has his own place here in Moscow, but it is not as impressive as his place in Kiev, although it also has all of the plants and warm decorations. Mya saw Ray's office at his own place here in Moscow, and it does not look like he works from there a lot, as it does not feel so lively as this one or the one in Kiev, and Mya can't help but wonder why Ray does not like to work from his own place.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"What word do we have on Goran? Has he picked up on anything so far?"

"Only what he has reported last time, about Beletski who had come to Moscow, sir. Mr Hiwatari is apparently flying to Japan in an hour's time, but we do not know whether it is for Hiwatari Enterprises or for the mob. I can call our guys in Tokyo to tail Mr Hiwatari the moment he lands in Tokyo."

"Do that; in the meantime, let Goran continue to do with what he is doing; it seems that he is blending in well with that crowd. Tell him to try and see if he can get closer to one of those that are higher up within the mob. Hopefully that way we will be able to get something concrete against Hiwatari that will give us a chance to take him to take court, no matter what the charge. As long as we are able to get the ball rolling on Hiwatari's crimes, we will get the opportunity to dig, and I pray to God that the moment we start digging into Hiwatari's business, we will find enough crimes to put him away for life, and also to finally bring down The Chernyy Feniks."

"We are on it, Sir."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is not what she had expected; not at all, but Mya just can't help but to be utterly surprised with The Chamber. It is not at all of what she had pictured it; the place is clean, it smells alright, and it just looks like a regular hospital or some type medical facility.

Mya stays close to Ray as he leads them down the white halls, there being various closed doors along the way. Mya tries to see if she can smell blood, but she only smells the cleaning materials, but she would rather not ask Ray where the torturing or killing of the poor souls takes place. Ray may just get the wrong idea and think that she wants to kill someone, and then stand and watch to see how she goes to work in killing someone.

She is not ready for that type of task, and she doubts that she will ever be ready to take another person's life.

She and Ray are currently on their way to the weapon's room where Ray wants to get her hand print into the system. Apparently it is not just 'go in and get a gun' type of affair in this organisation. It seems that Kai wants to keep his members in an iron grip, and it is clearly not for their own safety, but rather for his own sake, and for the sake of The Chernyy Feniks, and Mya can't help but to admire the murdering bastard a little for that.

The two co-workers finally reach a steel door, and it kind of reminds Mya of a bank safe's door, with all the thick steel and the size of it.

"Well, here we are: the weapon's room. The system is inside where I have to register you."

"You guys are really very well organised, aren't you?"

"We have to be; we have a reputation to protect, and if your main boss is a psychotic killer like Kai, one tends to learn how to be very responsible in life when it comes to doing business in the name of The Chernyy Feniks, otherwise death will be one wish that will not be granted if Kai finds out that you have tarnished the name of his organisation. He is very passionate about this organisation, and he will not hesitate in harming those that have done it wrong in any way."

"Wow, this boss of ours sure sounds like some type of legend or something."

Ray suddenly snorts, "Please, don't let Kai hear you, because then his ego will become even bigger than it already is. He may just convince himself that he has become immortal or something," fortunately Ray says this all in a playful tone so that he does not come forth as some type of employee who hates his employer, because Ray does not hate Kai, not at all.

"I wouldn't mind meeting this boss of ours."

"Yeah, that will happen, but I just don't know when. I was certain that you would get to meet him tonight at the dinner, but Kai is leaving for Japan today, and I have no idea when he will back."

"Bummer," is all that Mya says, she trying to sound somewhat disappointed about it all, when in fact she feels beyond pissed that the asshole is bailing the country, and just as she was about to meet him face to face.

Ray goes to work to put his handprint on the screen, and then he places his eye right in front of the screen where his retina is being scanned, and after confirming his identity, a small light above the door turns green, and with a click, the big steel doors unlocks, and Ray finally opens the door, and he gestures for Mya to walk in, and the moment the black haired woman enters the weapon's room, she gasps for air upon seeing what is actually inside this weapon's room.

Ray follows her, and he closes the large door the moment he is within the room, and he quietly chuckles to himself when he sees Mya's shocked facial expression as she tries to take in the view around her.

It almost reminds her of that one scene in the first Matrix movie, the one where Keanu Reeves is in the gun room with rows and rows of guns; this almost looks like that room, because here are rows and rows of guns, and not just guns, but all types of weapons. Knives, samurai swords, hand grenades, army gear like the goggles, whips; you name it, and it is here.

"Do you like it?"

"Do...do I like it? Are you kidding me, Ray? I love it! Actually, it's more than love; it is a completely new feeling all together!"

Mya slowly starts to walk deeper into the room, her eyes wide open, along with her lower jaw that just can't seem to close.

"There must be hundreds of guns here, not even to mention the other weapons."

"Yeah, it is quite a large number of guns that we have here; now, if you think that this is a lot, then you must see our main store rooms back at our main manufacturing facility. This room looks like a mini scale compared to that place."

Mya can only turn around and stare at Ray with her eyes wide open and her mouth open, because she simply can't believe that there can be so many guns in one place.

"When do we leave?" is all Mya asks as she is anxious in seeing the store rooms of their factory.

Ray chuckles, "Soon, I promise, but first, the registering of you, otherwise there will be no way of you playing with these toys of ours."

Mya only fakes a pout as she walks towards the computer screen and scanner where she has to place her palm and right eye so that she can become part of the system.

'It is all Bryan's fault that I have fallen in love with these things, but I am not complaining, not one bit,' Mya thinks to herself as she secretly smiles to herself while thinking of how the various guns will feel in her hold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Who would think that very soon this place will be miserable and cold; no one would even think that if they look at this precious world right now,' Mya thinks to herself while she stands in front of the panoramic view of the head office of the main manufacturing building of Hiwatari Enterprises, with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she admires the greenery outside.

She has just come from her tour of the entire factory, and words are simply not enough to describe how shocked she was at the mere size of it and how everything is being made. She was under the impression that it was only guns, grenades, bullets and those kinds of stuff that are being manufactured here, but she was so wrong.

She witnessed how a fighter jet was assembled, or at least the wings to the rest of the body; Ray had told her that the wings are manufactured in another part of the factory, which she had to drive to, and it took almost ten minutes to get there.

This place looks like a large town with all of its buildings, roads, cars and people. Mya is curious to see how this entire place will look like at night time when the lights come on. Ray only showed in which direction the living places are of the employees, and he also told her that there are a few shops for those who have their wives and children living here with them, and that they even have a small school here, but it is only for the youngsters.

'Voltaire truly had a magnificent vision when he had started this company, and even though I hate to admit this, but I feel somewhat proud that Kai is still looking after it, still upholding his grandfather's vision, because it is a well known fact that grandchildren from wealthy families do not give a shit about what their grandparents had built up or what they had envisioned for their families' futures; all that they care about is the money that they will inherit one day.'

"Here you go," Mya suddenly hears behind her, this slight interruption breaking her from her train of thoughts.

She turns around, and smiles when she looks into Ray's eyes while he holds two cups of steaming cappuccino in his hands.

"Thanks," she replies while taking the cup from Ray's left hand, and she walks over to the couch where she takes a seat; Ray walks over to the desk where he takes a seat behind it as he still has some stuff to do before they can leave. He offered to go and get them a warm beverage from the coffee shop downstairs while Mya gets to look around the office a little, not like she really cared about that; the view had been way more interesting than sniffing around some unknown office.

A comfortable silence descends on to the two co-workers as Ray types away on the computer while Mya leisurely enjoys her hot cup of cappuccino, she once again being lost within her own mind.

"I have been thinking..." she suddenly hears, and she just raises her head at Ray so show him that he has her full attention.

"I think you are ready to take on a big sale, or at least the deliverance of a very large purchase."

"I'm listening."

Ray gets up, takes his cup in hand, and walks over to the couch where he sits down so that he can talk face to face with Mya.

Ray makes himself even more comfortable on the couch by leaning against the backrest of the couch and by placing his feet on top of the coffee table that is situated right in front of the couch, and the moment he is certain that he is comfortable, he faces Mya once more.

"In a few weeks' time, I am not certain how many exactly, but yeah, in a few weeks' time, the current leader of the McCullen clan, the strongest Irish mob, will step down and his son, Johnny, will take his place. Now, the current leader, Cabhan, had never been interested in forming allies with other mob families because he had always believed that his mob did not need the alliance of others. However, Johnny feels differently about it, and he and Kai have been in talks of becoming allies the moment Johnny takes over, and the first thing that Johnny wants from The Chernyy Feniks is guns, and that is where you come in. We are already busy with manufacturing Johnny's order, but when the time comes to hand them over to him, I want you to be the one to do it, because I believe that you are more than ready to handle these crime bosses."

Mya has no idea what to say to that; on one hand, she feels very honoured about the trust that Ray has in her, but on the other hand, she is just falling deeper and deeper into this crime world which was not the plan.

"What will Kai say about this? I mean, won't he be pissed that you are entrusting such an important task to one of your lackeys?"

"You are not my lackey, Mya, and you never will be, and leave Kai to me. He may be the big boss, but he does not always know what is going on inside his organisation where his employees are concerned. We know when we have good employees by our side, and there is no doubt about what you are capable of doing, and fortunately Kai trusts my judgement, so he will just have to trust me on this one too."

"Ray, I...I don't know what to say; thanks, I guess, for believing in me and for giving me this huge opportunity."

"It is only my pleasure, Mya; I know for a fact that you will be able to pull this off, and hopefully in the future, you will be able to close other deals for us. That will definitely help with my work load, and who knows, maybe in the distant future, you will also get a very high position. Maybe you will even take over mine should I decide to leave the crime business one day."

At this last statement, Mya's eyes just widens because there is no way in hell that she is staying here in this organisation without Ray by her side, "Forget it, Ray; if you are not there, then there is no way in hell I am staying here. You are the only reason why I had joined in the first place, so if you are not there, then there is no need for me to be here either."

Ray can only chuckle at that, "I really appreciate the loyalty, Mya; you have no idea how it makes me feel, but don't worry about that now, because the chances of me leaving this crime family is like -100%, so you can relax; I will either leave this mob at a very ripe age, or in a body bag, but not on my own accord. Both of our positions are still safe within this organisation as long as I have a say in it."

Mya fakes a huge sigh of relief, even completing it by wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead before smiling at Ray, "Don't you ever dare leave me alone, Ray, please. I don't care if I have to be your right hand woman for the next 200 years, as long as I can stay by your side, I really don't care what position I have."

"That's good to know, Mya, honestly; so, what do you say, do you feel up to it to oversee the delivery of the guns?"

Mya shrugs her shoulders, "I don't see why not; I think it will be pretty cool to get to be involved in something so historical. The first huge delivery of guns between a Russian mob and an Irish mob; that is going to be both legendary and historical, so why not be a part of it? I will be really stupid if I have to say no to that opportunity."

"You sure have a certain way of seeing things, Mya, and I like it; I never even would have thought of it as something historical, but now that you have mentioned it, it really does seem that way, and I suddenly feel very proud of it, and for the fact that we will be involved in that historical transaction," and Ray just can't stop smiling while saying this, and he is once again thankful that his path has crossed with Mya; she truly is a breath of fresh air in this dark world of organised crime.

"Well then, Ray Kon, seeing as we are about to be a part of history, I think it calls for some sort of celebration."

"I agree, Mya Azarov; for now we can celebrate on cappuccino, but the moment we get back to the capital, we are going to open a bottle of the best champagne, and we are going to drink to that."

"Now THAT sounds like a well thought out plan, Ray, so let's toast to that."

Mya holds her cup for Ray to clink, and after their cups clink, they both take a sip of their cappuccino, and just start laughing after swallowing it down.

The two continue to just drink their hot beverage and talking about unnecessary and fun topics while waiting for the time to pass by before they can fly back to the city, which will be in about three to four hour's time, depending on how fast Ray gets to finish with his few errands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is another clear and sunny day in the beautiful capital city of Russia, and everyone is taking advantage of it. Unfortunately, not everyone has the luxury of spending the day outdoors as so many have to work and spend the beautiful day in doors, hence why so many just stare out of their windows right now, the windows of their workplaces, as they all long for just a little time in the sun, but sadly that will not happen anytime soon.

Kai is somewhat different from those people right now as he is way too busy to look at the lovely weather on the outside of his office as he is busy working through statements, and he has to prepare for a board meeting that will be taking place in a week's time.

Kai is currently sitting at his desk, reading glasses on while typing at his computer about the statements which he has to represent at the meeting next week.

A knock is heard at the door, but Kai is so focused on his work that he does not hear it. The person does not even bother to knock for a second time as he just comes walking in, Tala immediately seeing that Kai is hard at work.

Tala does not even bother to close the office door as he just wants to deliver a quick message to Kai.

Ray and Mya are waiting for him in the reception area, so he cannot stay long anyway; the three have a few things to discuss before the arrival of Johnny, and Ray and Mya are currently keeping Vera company while Tala quickly talks to Kai; Tala also thought it would be nice for Mya and Vera to meet each other. If Vera is able to love Alisia, she will also love Mya seeing as the two women are so similar.

Kai finally notices Tala come walking in, but he does not turn his focus away from his computer screen. Kai also has something that he wants to discuss with Tala, it being about something that he has heard, and he wants clarity on it.

Before Tala can even utter a single word, Kai talks first while still typing, "What is this I hear about Ray wanting that woman to oversee the delivery of the guns to Johnny? Who gave him the right to hand something so important and crucial to a mediocre person?"

"Mya is not mediocre, Kai, and Ray does not need your permission, and when has Ray ever done something that will put our name at jeopardy? Just trust him, Kai; and besides, if you are still uncertain, you can meet her now because she is here along with Ray, talking to Vera, then you can see for yourself that she is more than capable of handling the delivery."

Kai finally stops his typing and he looks up from the screen, "Send her in, ALONE, so that I can finally meet this 'legendary' Mya Azarov."

"Alone?" Tala asks, he suddenly sounding very uncertain about Mya meeting Kai alone, because Kai can be a real cruel and sadistic bastard, "Why alone, Kai?"

"Are you questioning my order, Tala?" Kai asks, and he asks it in a dangerous tone of voice, because he hates it when he gives an order and someone has some sort of doubt about his order.

"No, Kai, but I know you; you are going to intimidate her in the hopes that she will back out of this deal."

"If she really is this strong badass woman as everyone claims, then she will not be intimidated. Send her in, Tala, ALONE."

Tala sighs, while muttering a feint 'fine' before making his way out of the office, he having forgotten all about the message that he had to give to Kai.

Kai removes his glasses and he places it on the desk, and then gets up to go and stand in front of his favourite window with his arms crossed in front of his chest while he waits for this 'Mya' to make her appearance.

'You better live up to your reputation, woman, otherwise I will be very disappointed in Ray, and no one wants me to be disappointed' Kai thinks to himself while he looks at the flowing river down below.

Kai hears soft footsteps enter his office, and he instructs her to close the door whilst keeping his back towards her.

Mya's heart feels like it is beating in her throat and she almost did not hear him instruct her to close the door. The moment Tala had told her that Kai wants to meet her now, she thought that she was going to faint right on the spot; fortunately, she was able to keep her cool in front of Ray and Tala, and she just gave a single nod to show them that she will go and meet Kai. Her entire body is trembling on the inside, and she can only silently pray that Kai does not pick up on her nervousness. She is finally going to be face to face to with her family's killer, and not just a mere waiter, but as a fighter, and despite she wanting to kill him right now, she will not be able to do it seeing as she will not even make it out of this office if she kills Kai now.

Mya sees him stand in front of the window with his back facing her, and she is actually very grateful for that. She walks in, and comes to a standstill some distance away from his desk.

"Name," is all that Kai says to her; no greetings, no welcoming, nothing, but is it not like Kai is known for his warm personality anyway.

"Mya Azarov, sir."

Something suddenly gets Kai's undivided attention, and it is not her name, but rather her voice, 'What the...? That voice...it...it simply can't be...'

Kai slightly turns his head to the side, but he does not turn around; he must be sure that his ears are not deceiving him.

"How many people have you killed so far, Mya?" Kai asks, and it may seem like an out of the blue question, but he honestly cannot think of anything else right now that he can ask this 'Mya'.

However, he does not get an answer from her.

Mya did not expect that question, and she can't even think of lying right now; it is like the nervousness has rendered her mind unworkable right now.

"Answer the question," Kai demands in his stern and cold voice, he still not facing her because he is truly afraid of whom he might see if he turns around now.

"None, sir."

'Dear God...Ana...'

Kai closes his eyes as he takes a deep and very silent breath just to calm his own nerves right now, because now he has to face her.

Kai finally turns around, and the moment he turns around, he looks directly into spring green coloured eyes. It is a good thing that he is a master in disguising his emotions, otherwise she would have seen how absolutely terrified he is right now, but Kai tries his best to keep his composure, that cold, uncaring and dominating composure of his.

"And yet here you, among killers, in my organisation, and not to mention in a very respectable position; please tell me how you had managed that, Mya, because I am very curious in finding out about how that had happened."

The moment she had looked into those brown eyes of his, she had lost all control, and that because fear had suddenly taken over. It had felt like he was piercing her soul with those eyes of his, like he could immediately see who she really is, and why she is really here, and it is taking every ounce of her living being to stay in control of the situation right now.

"Ray has seen something worthy in me, Mr Hiwatari, and since then I have worked hard to prove to Ray that he did not make a mistake in trusting me and employing me."

Kai slowly walks towards Ana, but with every step that he takes, his heart beat increases, and he can hear it thumping within his ears, and he can only hope that she will not be able to hear it.

The closer Kai walks towards her, the more her hands sweat, and the worse her trembling gets within her body. His brown eyes are fixed on her, and the longer she looks into those eyes of his, the more nervous she becomes.

He is getting closer and closer to her, closer to his Ana, and he is fighting with everything that he has to stay in control; he has to remain cold towards her. He knows why she is here, to get to him, to exact her revenge on him for taking away her family. Somehow she has managed to get into his mob, but how exactly? And if she is really such a skilled fighter as everyone has claimed up until now, where in the hell has she learned all of those skills?

"Just remember that Ray works for me, and that also means that you are working for me, so I have the final say in what you do, whether you and Ray approve of it or not; my organisation, my rules."

Kai comes to a standstill right in front of 'Mya', and now he can clearly see those beautiful spring green coloured eyes of hers, those eyes that have haunted his mind for so long.

"I have killed 312 people by the time I was 23, and that is also the age when I had stopped counting, and I am now 31 years old, and I still love killing very much, so tell me, why are you really here if it is not killing people?"

Mya is feeling so nauseous right now after Kai's very unexpected revelation, but she is trying to stay calm and collected, and she is also trying very hard to concentrate on what he is saying and asking of her.

"Like I had said, Mr Hiwatari, Ray had seen something in me."

"You had already said that; I just want to know, why you did not decline his offer."

"I have always had a problem with the law, and what better way is there to break the law other than being on the opposing side of the law, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai is somewhat impressed with her answer, even if it a blatant lie, but were the circumstances different, he may have believed her.

"Is that so?"

His voice is sultry, dangerous and each word rolls off of his tongue, and his voice is so deep, that it reminds her of Bryan's voice, and Mya can't deny that Kai's deep and dangerous voice does really suit him, and his persona. This is truly the first time she has ever heard him speak, and his voice suits him; no doubt about that.

"Yes, it is, Mr Hiwatari; you can either believe me or not, it does not matter to me. All I know is that I love my job and my position, and I can see myself doing it for a very long time."

"Are you having an attitude with me?"

"No, sir."

The longer Kai looks into those green eyes of her, the deeper he is pulled into his trance, and the closer he wants to get to her, so that he can be able to touch her face, to feel that soft skin under is hand, and even be able to feel those lips against his own, to taste them all over again and to get lost in her exotic taste once more.

The two continue to look into each other's eyes, not one of them uttering a single word, and it is not like they can even think of anything to say right now.

Kai wants to kiss her, to feel her, and Mya is as nervous as hell and she feels trapped within his gaze, but she can't break away; why can't she break away?

Finally Kai is able to look away, and he immediately turns away from 'Mya' and he walks back towards his favourite window where he resumes his previous position, his arms still crossed in front of his chest. His sight is back on the river below, as Kai hopes that it will be able to calm him right now.

"You don't belong here, Mya Azarov."

That catches Mya completely off guard, and she narrows her eyes at the back of Kai's head, she hoping that she could cause his head to just explode like that; gone is the nervousness, because now she just feels pissed.

"I beg to differ, Mr Hiwatari, and I am certain that Ray will also disagree with you."

"Close the door behind you when you leave," is all that Kai has to say about the matter.

He has to get her out of his office, all for the sake of his sanity and for his heart.

Mya says nothing after hearing the abrupt dismissal, and she makes sure to get out of this office as fast as possible. She has spent too much time in his presence anyway.

The moment Kai hears the click of the door knob he slouches his shoulders, and he releases a breath of air that he has been holding in for quite some time. He suddenly does not feel so good, almost like he wants to faint due to the lack of air or something.

"How the hell did this happen?" Kai softly asks himself while he rubs his forehead, and he also notices that he is suddenly feeling very tired.

He turns around and walks towards his alcohol cabinet to throw himself something strong, but Kai notices that he is trembling immensely; he can't even pour the vodka into the glass because his trembling hands is prohibiting him from doing so.

Kai gives another sigh and he abandons the task of throwing himself something strong, and before Kai can even realise what is going on, he grabs the wall in order to balance himself because all of a sudden his body has finally decided that it does not want to work anymore, and he feels like he can just collapse into a heap of nothing.

Kai presses his back against the wall for the support as he slides down the wall to sit on his ass, his knees pulled up to his chest while he runs his hands through his hair in a tired and frustrated manner.

"How? How could this have happened? You weren't supposed to come into my world, Ana; you don't belong here, no matter who you are now, you just don't belong here. You will never be a killer, never be a mobster, no matter how hard you try to be a badass, because I know who you really are. Why, Ana, why did you decide to come after me? I am in agony, my precious Ana, and I will remain in this agony for as long as you remain here. This has to be some kind of nightmare; it just has to be."

With his right hand, he slaps himself hard on the cheek to make sure that he is really awake, and a stinging cheek is proof enough that he is not caught up in some horrible nightmare.

Kai takes hold of his hair in between his fists and he groans out in frustration, "I have to get out of here," Kai says to himself, and he releases his hold on his hair and removes his cell phone from his pocket.

He dials the number and fortunately after a few rings, the other person picks up, "It's me, Vera; cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the day and tell the pilot that I want to leave in ten minutes' time."

" _Very well, Mr Hiwatari."_

Kai proceeds to lean against the wall, his hands now covering his face after tossing his phone to the floor.

"I just have to get out of here."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The moment the door closes behind her, both Tala and Ray can see that Mya's first meeting with Kai did not go down smoothly, as the poor woman is pale in complexion, and she also looks like someone who has just gone into some type of shock.

Ray is the first to approach her, "Hey," he says as he gently takes her right hand into his, "are you okay, Mya?"

She says nothing, and she just nods her head at Ray while attempting to smile, despite the two men realising that it is completely fake.

"That bastard probably could not resist in intimidating you; he most likely saw you as new meat that he could intimidate and scare shitless with his sadistic personality. I think I am going to have a little talk with him, the asshole."

"Tala, don't," Mya says while she suddenly grabs hold of his upper arm in a gentle manner, "Just leave him be; Kai just wanted to make sure that I know who is the main boss in all of this and that I fit into this world, so don't worry, I am fine; just a little shaken, but that is completely understandable because the guy really does have a personality that suits this type of business, so don't worry. Let's just get out of here."

"Are you sure?"

Again Mya nods her head at that question, "Although, will it be too much trouble to ask for a glass of sugar water that I can drink now?"

Ray chuckles while saying that he's got it, and he leaves Mya's side to go and get the glass of sugar water, thus leaving Mya alone with Tala.

"I truly am sorry for Kai; that is just the way he is."

"Don't sweat it, Tala. Such an attitude is needed at the end of the day to make it in this world."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He can't remember the last time he was here; all he knows is that it had been right before he had slit Vladimir's throat. He use to come here whenever his heart and mind was in some kind of turmoil, and right now, his heart and mind is in so much turmoil, that he does not know whether he is coming or going.

A slight breeze is blowing, the slight breeze slightly ruffling his hair as he continues to stare out into the green landscape while he tries to make sense of this unexpected situation.

Kai is standing on a slight cliff as he overlooks the green works of nature; he is not even smoking which is a definite sign that something is very wrong with Kai, that he has a lot on his mind.

'I have always longed so much for you, to hold in my arms, to be able to kiss your lips and to feel your body against mine once more, but now that you are in my reach, I want you as far away from me as possible. You really don't belong in this world, Ana, and even though I am very happy to hear that you have not killed anyone yet, I know for a fact that it will not stay that way for too long, not in this world anyway.'

Kai runs his right hand through his hair as he shakes his head while his eyes are closed, because Kai is absolutely clueless on how he is going to handle his current predicament. He has never had a problem like this; whenever he had faced a problem in the past, he always knew what to do within a couple of minutes' time, but ever since he saw Ana yesterday, he has been unable to think like a normal person. He has lost all touch and connection with the real world, and he has no idea what to do in order to reconnect with the world, to get back in touch with it.

Kai slowly removes his wallet from his pocket and he removes the laminated photo, but his eyes does not land on the blonde haired woman in the front; instead, it lands on her older brother, Vladimir.

"What the hell am I going to do, Vlad? Your sister has found me; she wants to kill me for what I have done to you, but I cannot allow her to do that. Neither will I allow her to remain in this dark world of mine; however, telling her the truth is not an option because it will destroy everything that she has believed in, and it will destroy her world even more than the death of you, but I refuse to have her end up a hardened criminal like me, and I refuse to have this world kill her last bit of sunshine. She may seem like a hard ass now, but I know for a fact that deep down she is still the same old crazy, fun loving and unstable Anastasia Grekov that I had met in New York; she is somewhere beyond the ass kicking, behind the black hair, and beyond those spring green coloured eyes. Hopefully one day I will get to meet the old Anastasia Grekov as myself, and hopefully we will meet each other in other circumstances, normal circumstances; I really pray for that."

Kai rubs the tip of his right index finger over the face of Anastasia, and he smiles softly at himself.

"You are still driving me crazy, Ana, but this time it is not for a good reason. I have to get you out of my mob, and fast."

And just like that, an idea comes to Kai's mind, a brilliant idea, and even though it is going to be absolutely harsh on Anastasia, it has to be done for the greater good, for her sanity.

Kai looks away from the photo and once again looks over the lush green environment, but this time it is accompanied with a sadistic smirk, his eyes having a new gleam within them, and it is not for a good reason.

"You wanted to meet the black phoenix of Russia, Ana, and now you have met him; just too bad that his welcoming party is not going to be so welcoming," and then Kai starts to laugh in a very unsettling manner, a manner that will make anyone's blood run cold.

* * *

I do hope that you guys were not disappointed in this chapter. All I can say is that shit is about to go down between Kai and Mya, and I am just so excited to share it with all of you!

There was a reason why Kai had recognized Mya's voice in the earlier chapter [ I think it was chapter 24 ] because it will save her life, now that Kai knows who she really is, and I know a lot of you are wondering why did she not recognise his voice but that is quite easy: when Kai was 'Demyan', she was not in love with him, more like in lust with him, and then Bryan came into her life and the love she felt for him completely erased all memories from the other guys that she has previously met in her life, so that is why she did not recognise Kai's voice as Demyan's voice, and also, it had been quite a number of years since they have seen each other and it has been only that time in New York so it is completely normal to forget someone's voice, although Kai does remember her voice but that is also because she was unlike any other woman and she has left an imprint on him which he could not forget, where as he did not leave the same with Ana.

I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and whether the meeting between Kai and Mya was like how you imagined it would happen or not. We have finally reached the huge action part of this story and there is going to be quite a number of turns to come, so brace yourselves for it :-)

Well then, that is all for now. I also just want to share with you that I have finished chapters which will last until end of March, which will be chapter 38, but I have said it a lot already but I will say it again, this is a long story.

So then, looking forward to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the story overall.

Many blessings to you all and see you soon! ;-)


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone! I hope you guys are all doing well?

I am right on time with this next update :-) and I had fun writing this chapter because there is some action in this chapter which I think many will enjoy.

As always, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys; it really does mean a lot to me. I am really surprised at the response of this story because it constantly gets new readers, so I must be doing something right with it ;-)

Anyway, no more wasting your time, so enjoy it, you guys!

* * *

Chapter 20 – I will make you leave

"Seeing as everyone has something good to say about this Mya, I want to see it with my own eyes."

"What do you mean by that, Kai?"

Kai turns around to face Tala, and Tala immediately sees that gleam within Kai's eyes, the one that Kai gets when he is about to slaughter more than one person, and this sudden gleam makes Tala very nervous. It has never done before, but now that it involves someone that he is quite fond of, it is an entire different story.

"Just what I say, Tala; make sure that both Ray and Mya are here at the Feniks manor tomorrow afternoon."

"Why?"

"You know how much I despise it when someone questions me, Tala; just do it."

Tala can only sigh at Kai's extra prissy mood today, and even though he has no idea why Kai is so moody today, he knows not to question Kai about, otherwise things will turn sour very quickly, and a heavy pissed off and moody Kai can ruin anyone's good mood and good day.

"Fine, whatever; I will give them the message. Is there anything else, O high one?" Tala asks in a very sarcastic tone of voice, and he does not care if it pisses Kai off even more.

"Drop the sarcasm, Ivanov; I am in no mood for your snippy antics today."

Tala is also starting to lose his temper with his best friend, "Whatever; I think I better leave before we both say and do things that we may regret the later on."

Tala says nothing else and he makes his way out of Kai's study at Feniks manor, and Kai also makes no effort in greeting Tala. The door to the study is slammed with an extra force and Kai only narrows his eyes at that because Tala can be so childish sometimes.

Kai turns his attention back to the window of his study, but it is not like he can really see anything; all that he can see is the garden lights that are on and which is illuminating the beautiful green garden of his front estate of the Feniks manor.

It has already been a week since he has met Anastasia, aka 'Mya' in his office, and it has also been a week since he has made up his mind in getting Anastasia out of this world. After leaving his office after cancelling all of his meetings that day, Kai had switched off his phone and had left the city for three days in order to get both his thoughts and feelings in order.

Kai will not deny the fact that he was actually a mess; he had spent the first two days just drinking and smoking, a coward's way in fact, but Kai does not care, because he had to get through his shit one way or the other, and unfortunately for him, the Hiwatari blood line may have a very strong fighting spirit within it, but it also has a weakness, and that weakness is that the Hiwatari members are unable to work through their problems and failures like normal people do. They would much rather prefer ulterior methods in dealing with their failures and issues, and that is why Kai first has to drink himself into another dimension before he can even start thinking of functioning like a normal person when faced with such a dilemma. He is an overall expert in finding solutions to most problems, but that is mostly business or mob related; when it comes to these types of problems, emotional problems, he is a complete idiot.

Kai subconsciously rubs his left hand over his chest where his heart beat is slowly starting to pick up pace because just the mere thought that he is going to see his precious Ana tomorrow is making him very anxious, but he wants to see her; he wants to see what she is really capable of, and he wants to see just how much she has really changed in order to get to him.

He wants to experience it hands on, and he is not going to hold anything back, because he already knows that she too will not hold anything back. If Anastasia's eyes are anything to go by, then Kai is certain that tomorrow he will see a killer side of Anastasia, no pun intended on that thought.

'I wonder what your brother would have said about this, Ana, about you joining my mob; no doubt that he would have managed to give birth to thousands of iron balls, and then he would have thrown me with it for not covering my tracks properly. Anastasia is not meant to find out the truth, not until she is grey and old, and it will stay that way. I know she knows that I have murdered her family, all thanks to that obnoxious and loud mouth Tyson, but I would prefer that she keeps thinking of me as the murderer; it is after all for the best. However, I am not going to just sit back and allow her to kill me; all that I am going to do now is to make her life a living hell so that she quits this mob all on her own, to see that she is no match for me or this world, and Ray should not even dare stand in my way because if he gets caught in the crossfire, I will show no mercy or sympathy.'

Kai's thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the ringing of his phone, and he silently groans to himself when he reads Valeria's name on the screen.

" _I am really getting tired of waiting for you, Kai; where the hell are you?!"_

Kai pinches the bridge of his nose while thinking to himself that he does not have the strength to deal with Valeria and her bitching moods right now.

"Where are you?" Kai asks in a dull tone of voice as he is really, really not in the mood for Valeria, even if it does involve kinky sex; his mind is too preoccupied with other things now, and he probably won't even get it up.

" _How the hell can you not know where I am?! I am in your bedroom, Kai! You said that you were just going to make a phone call, and that was almost 40 minutes ago!"_

"Would you just stop yelling?!" Kai suddenly yells back at her.

He will admit that he did forget about Valeria, but it was not like he did it on purpose. He came downstairs to make a phone call, but then he spotted Tala, and he just had to speak to Tala, because at the moment Tala is closer to 'Mya' than he is now, and she has been haunting his mind constantly, and that is why when he saw Tala, he thought of Ana once more, and so, he completely forgot all about Valeria.

"I will be there shortly, so stop bitching!" and without giving Valeria a chance to yell back, he hangs up on her, and Kai just has to smirk because he knows that Valeria is fuming right now after he has just hung up on her.

He can already envision himself wrapping his hands around her pretty neck and strangling the life out of her until her eyes glaze over, but fortunately for Valeria, he is not tired of her, not yet anyway, so she is safe, for now.

"I better go and see what the damage is to my room; psychotic slut," Kai mutters to himself, and after gathering his pack of cigarettes and lighting one, Kai leaves his study and heads for the stairs, which he slowly starts to ascend, all the while still thinking of Anastasia and how tomorrow is going to turn out, and whether Ana will have it in her to cause him some serious pain, if not death.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Did Kai say how he wanted to see it for himself, Tala?"_

"No, but I suggest you two cancel all meetings or plans that you had for that time; Kai was in a real mood when he gave me the order, but he did not give any reasons, only that he wants to see what everyone else sees in Mya, that's all."

" _[Sigh] Fine, we will be there, but I am not sure whether I should give Mya something for her nerves or not; Kai had really freaked her out last week."_

"Nah, I think she will be fine, I mean, she has lasted among us all up until now, so I am pretty sure that she will be fine tomorrow."

" _Okay; I guess we will see you tomorrow then."_

"Sure, but please, please, try to be on time. Kai may still be in that pissed off mood tomorrow, and truthfully, I really do not feel like dealing with that ass when he is just an ass."

Ray chuckles at Tala, _"God forbid us from arriving late; you are not the only one who is not in the mood for a stuck up Kai, so we will make sure that we are on time. See you tomorrow, Tala."_

"See you, Ray."

Tala puts his phone back into his pocket after ending the call, and he leans back into the seat of his car, where he proceeds to take his binoculars into his hands, and again he starts to look at his target.

Tala is currently sitting outside a restaurant that has opened up about a week ago, and even though it may still seem new, there are quite a number of customers, but Tala is only interested in keeping his focus on one of them: Brooklyn.

"Just you wait, you cocky bastard; I will get my evidence, and then I will get my revenge on you and your friends. Mark my words, Brooklyn: all of you are going down. You just don't know it yet."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala is in the lead, with Ray and Mya shortly on his heels, as the three make their way towards Kai's private gym/fighting room, and the moment they walk in, they immediately see Kai leaning against one of the wooden pillars with his arms crossed in front of his chest with his eyes closed, and it is clear that he is already somewhat agitated if his darkened aura is anything to go by.

Tala makes sure to close the doors after they are all inside, and Kai finally acknowledges them all by opening his eyes, but he remains in the same stance; his eyes land on Mya, and the two lock eyes for a moment, both pairs of eyes pulsing with various emotions.

Brown eyes are pulsing with desire, hurt, compassion, longing and determination, all in one; spring green coloured eyes are pulsing with hate, rage, anger and a lot of hurt, but fortunately for the two pairs of eyes, no one else notices the emotions that are being shown within their eyes.

"So what, we are here; now what, Kai?" Tala suddenly asks without even greeting Kai.

Kai, however, does not even acknowledge Tala, and he pushes himself away from the pillar, and while still keeping his eyes on Mya, he walks straight towards her, but with every step that he takes, he can feel how he is getting more and more lightheaded and how his heart is pounding away in his chest, but he must remain calm in order for this to work.

Mya also keeps her eyes locked on Kai as he comes closer and closer, and she being a woman with blood pumping through her veins, cannot help but notice how good Kai looks in his gym clothes; a black pair of loose fitting pants with only a white sleeveless shirt which accentuates his very toned arms and his tattoo, and Mya is almost certain that she can make out a nipple piercing through the white material. Her heart too has picked up pace, and she tries her best to keep her demeanour calm and collected.

Kai stops right in front of her, and she notices that he is not much taller than her, that she does not need to crane her neck upwards in order to meet his eyes.

A silent moment passes between all four occupants, two of them keeping eye contact with each other, while the other two just look at them, unsure of what is currently transpiring between them.

"I want to see what you've got, Mya Azarov, so therefore, the two of us will have a little sparring match so that I can see whether you are worthy to be in my mob or not."

Both Tala and Ray widen their eyes at this, because this has not happened before, well, not where Kai spars with a mere employee, and they both find it very strange, but neither of them voices their opinions.

Mya is also caught off guard by this, but she plays it cool all the way, "I would love to, Mr Hiwatari, but I am afraid that I am not dressed in the appropriate wear for a sparring match," and Mya gestures with her hands over her black outfit and heeled boots.

Kai says nothing and he only lifts the left corner of his mouth in an almost smirk, and Mya does not like that look.

"That little problem can be solved," is all that Kai says in that sultry deep voice of his while he keeps eye contact with Mya.

While still looking at Mya, Kai suddenly instructs Ray to go and get one of the staff members, and to tell her to bring a set of gym clothing for a female. Ray does not even make a remark and he quickly leaves the room, as he is rather excited to see how Mya and Kai will fair in this sparring match.

It does not take long for Ray to return with the outfit, a nice black and silver woman's exercise pants, along with a black sports bra. Ray hands the clothes to Mya and he directs her into the direction of the room where she can get changed.

The three men do not wait too long for Mya to emerge from the room, and Kai just cannot resist the opportunity to look at her body. He quickly recognises her phoenix tattoo, but he frowns a little when he sees the tattoo on her left side, and that it is just a knife sheath.

'Where is the knife that goes with the sheath?' Kai wonders to himself about the sheath, he knowing all too well that such a type of tattoo does have an accompanying tattoo somewhere, usually on another body, and Kai wants to know where that body is that is sporting the other half of this 'couple's tattoos'.

He sees her belly ring which is also new, but no one can deny the fact that Mya is nicely toned.

"Wow, it looks like you are a fit woman, Mya," Tala comments after whistling when he sees her toned stomach muscles.

In Kai's opinion, it is toned but still very feminine, and he can already see himself running his hands and mouth over her toned stomach while his lips taste and tease her skin all over.

"This," Mya gestures with both of her hands over her body, "did not happen overnight, that I can promise you. The guy who trained me drilled me hard, if you know what I mean," Mya says while smirking and winking at Tala, indicating that the word 'drill' has a double meaning, and Kai groans inwards when Mya says this because he cannot stand the idea of another man touching his Ana.

"Well, my compliments to your trainer, Mya, because he did an excellent job in training you and keeping you fit, because the evidence does not lie."

"I'll be sure to tell him one day, but anyway, shall we get this spar match on the road, Mr Hiwatari?" Mya asks after turning her attention back on to Kai, and she can see that he is not happy, but she has no idea what may have caused his mood to change so drastically within a minute's time.

Kai only nods at her while still thinking on ways of how he wants to hurt the man that has trained and slept with his Ana, and the only name that suddenly comes to mind is that 'Bryan' from the suit shop.

"Will you need a referee?" Ray asks, because he is under the impression that this is going to be a regular friendly sparring match between Kai and Mya.

"No," is all that Kai replies without even looking at Ray, "You and Tala can go keep the wall company while I take on Ms Azarov."

"Whatever you say, Kai," this being Tala that responds to Kai's somewhat rude dismissal, but he and Ray does as told, and both men start to move to the side where they can watch the sparring match.

Kai and Mya proceed on to the mats where they both take up a stance, all while keeping eye contact.

Kai does not wait for any type of countdown or sign to start, as he suddenly lunges a fist at Mya's head which she blocks without any effort. Kai does not even give her a chance to retaliate as he quickly starts to kick at her, right kick, left kick, right kick again, and then a spinning roundhouse kick which he aims for her head, but before Kai can land the kick on Mya, she kicks him in his stomach with her heel, which sends him staggering back, but as Kai staggers back, Mya lands a back fist on Kai's sternum, and this causes Kai to bend forward to nurse his sternum, and Mya sees this as her opportune moment to finish Kai off, and just as she is about to kick Kai's head with her knee, he manages to grab her ankle, and at once Kai is standing up straight once more, while still holding on to Mya's ankle in a firm grip.

Mya is jumping on one leg because she knows that she is able to get out of this situation, but it seems like she has forgotten Bryan's words on how skilled Kai is in fighting, that he lives for the fight and for the kill, and unfortunately, forgetting this puts her in a slight disadvantage.

Mya makes to jump so that she can land her other knee at the side of Kai's head, but Kai has anticipated this, and the moment Mya makes to jump, he yanks her leg very hard, and this causes Mya to land flat on to her ass, while Kai smirks down at her.

Mya looks up at him and she narrows her eyes at this smug bastard that is looming over her, but she is not going to let this get her down. At once, she kicks both of Kai's legs from underneath him, which he did not expect, and he too falls flat on to his ass.

'You celebrated to early, asshole,' Mya thinks to herself after kicking Kai's feet from underneath him.

Both of them jump back on to their feet at the same time and at once they lunge at each other with their fists, hitting and blocking at the same time, with the occasional kick in between.

Tala and Ray can only watch from the sidelines as employer and employee fight each other, but at least it seems that Mya can hold her own against Kai, who is not looking so smug with himself anymore.

Mya is thinking of a plan on how she can defeat Kai, but so far it seems that he will counter attack all of her attacks. Just then, a light bulb goes off in her head, figuratively speaking; Mya aims her right fist for Kai's face, which he quickly evades, and she was expecting this, but with her left fist, she pretends to attack his face once more, but the moment Kai evades her left fist, she hits the right side of his face with a right back fist, and this quickly catches Kai off guard as he immediately stops with his fist swinging, and he just glares at Mya with hate in his eyes because how dare she lay a hand on his face, no matter who she is.

"Bitch," is the only word that Kai mutters to himself while he nurses his cheek, "For that, I am going to make you pay."

"Bring it."

Kai turns his back towards Mya, and he walks over to his samurai weapon display, and he removes two staffs from their places, and he tosses one carelessly towards Mya which she fluently catches, and while holding the staff in her hands, Mya can only smile at herself because this has got to be one of her favourite weapons to fight with; too bad Kai doesn't know this.

Tala and Ray remove themselves from the wall where they were leaning against, and they both take a step forward to observe this turn of events. Kai turns his attention back on to Mya and he does not look happy, and he also does not feel happy; he may be completely gaga over the former blonde haired woman, but he does not like to be made a fool of, no matter who it is.

At once Kai swings the staff at Mya which she fluently blocks, but she does it with a smirk, and then she suddenly lets loose on Kai, she swinging her staff at an incredible speed, and Kai can only narrow his eyes at this.

Tala and Ray grin at this, because Mya's movements and speed truly is amazing, and no doubt that Kai is having somewhat of a tough time in blocking her attacks. Mya moves like it is the most natural thing in the world; her foot work is precise and flawless, and the way her arms move as if she is one with the staff is very impressive, and how she just smiles while moving as though she is one with the staff, no one can't help but to stare in amazement at her.

Kai will not admit this out loud, but whoever had trained Anastasia, had done an exceptional job at it, especially with how she moves with the staff; no doubt that she has found some type of love for the wooden stick, because the way she moves with it, one would think the two of them have some kind of intimate relationship with each other.

However, Kai is not about to be embarrassed, and so he suddenly does the only thing that he can do in order to help himself out of this situation, and that is to play dirty. It may not be the honourable thing to do, but who had said that he is an honourable man in the first place?

Just when Mya thinks she has the upper hand, Kai suddenly pulls a dirty trick, and he abruptly grabs her stick, and with one powerful yank, he pulls her towards him, and within a blink of an eye, Kai drops his own staff and lands a powerful punch in Mya's stomach, and then he proceeds to kick her at the side of her right knee, which immediately brings Mya down on to her knees.

Ray can only growl at this because that was a very dirty move on Kai's part, but voicing his opinion will do absolutely nothing to Kai.

Tala is becoming more and more convinced that this is no longer a sparring match, and it almost seems a bit more personal in his opinion.

Mya still has her hold on her staff, but she is holding her stomach while sitting on her knees, and she can only glare up at Kai who still has a hold on the staff, but unlike Mya, he is looking down at her with an almost victorious grin on his face.

'Just you wait, you bastard; soon, that smug look will be removed from your face.'

"What's the matter, Mya? Don't you know how to defend yourself?" Kai asks smugly, he not removing his eyes from Mya while he continues to look down at her.

"Clearly I have not be taught on how to fight dishonourable men who can only fight dirty in order to save their own asses, so no, I don't know how to defend myself against cowards," Mya replies, and she makes sure that Kai hears the venom and hatred within her voice, because she is not impressed with this dirty trick that he has just pulled.

Mya's reply angers Kai more than he wants to admit, because he is no coward, and he will prove it to her.

With one shove, Kai releases his hold on the staff and he purposely shoves it towards Mya while still looking at her with a scowl on his face, "I will show you that I am no coward."

Kai turns his hateful scowl at Tala and Ray, this catching the two men slightly off guard because they are not sure what they had just done to receive that cold look from Kai, "You two, out, NOW," is Kai's only instruction to his two friends.

"Excuse me?" Tala asks in a very confused tone.

"Get out!" Kai yells, and no one can mistake the darkness and bitterness within his voice, especially since Kai has just raised his voice; Kai hardly does that because his normal voice alone is already dangerous enough to scare people, but his yelling and screaming is way worse.

Tala and Ray look at each other, and then turn towards Mya, but she has her back towards them while still sitting on her knees, and after looking at each other once more, Tala nods his head once at Ray, and the two men start to make their way out of the room.

Mya remains seated on her knees, her head hanging low while her bangs cover her eyes, and she has finally released her hold on her staff which is lying forgotten next to her.

"Are you sure that it was a smart move to send your two friends out of the room?" Mya suddenly asks, her voice suddenly sounding very sinister, and Kai is not sure whether he likes to hear her talk in that manner or not.

Mya keeps her head hung low while she continues to speak, "What will you do if I decide to use my real talent, and then end up killing you, who will then come and rescue you, KAI?"

"I don't need anyone's protection," is Kai's only reply to that.

Kai starts to hear how Mya softly starts to chuckle, her chuckling becoming louder and louder, and the louder it gets, the more she lifts her head, until the two of them lock eyes once more, and what Kai sees is rather unsettling to say the least, and it takes quite a lot to cause him any unsettling feelings.

That beautiful spring green coloured eyes of his precious Ana is no longer so happy looking, and they are no longer shining with love for life; instead, no one, not even a blind person, will be able to deny the hate and rage that is radiating from those eyes, and she has a gleam in her eyes that will even make the most hardened criminal a little bit fidgety should they lock eyes with 'Mya' right now, and Kai can't help but feel a little uncomfortable under her hateful gaze.

"We'll see if you will still feel the same when we really get down to business."

Kai narrows his eyes, and he decides that he has messed around long enough, and that he wants to see what Mya is really made of. He turns his back towards her once more, but he removes his shirt in the process while he walks towards his stand with all of his katanas, and Mya quickly takes in Kai's magnificent tattoos on his back, the black wings really suiting him in her opinion, and just for a split second, an image of her finger tips digging into those winged tattoos flashes through her mind, and although she has no idea where that had just come from, she manages to shake it off in record speed, but even though that image has just flashed through her mind, it is not going to save his life. She will kill him today.

Mya gets up while Kai removes two katanas from their respectable places, and he again carelessly tosses a katana at Mya, and just like with the staff, she catches it effortlessly, and she quickly removes the katana from its sheath; Kai also removes his sheath as he walks towards Mya, and again, she quickly takes in his front side, the toned abdominal muscles, the nipple piercing and other tattoos, and again she has to admit that Kai really is a well sculpted specimen of the male population, that he sure knows how to take of himself.

'Now I know why the ladies love this heartless prick; I probably would have too if the situation was different.'

Both of them have their hands on their respected katanas, and they start to circle each other, sizing each other up, and within a split second, Kai is the first to make a move, and he puts a lot of strength into his swing, which Mya fortunately blocks, but Kai starts to attack her again and again, he becoming relentless as he keeps on attacking Mya with swift movements, but Mya is not bothered at all by this constant lash out of Kai.

'That's it, Kai, give me all you got; tire yourself out, because it just makes it easier for me to take you out in the end, so go on, continue to waste your precious energy. You are losing control, and I am enjoying every second of it,' Mya smugly thinks to herself while she continues to block each and every one of Kai's brutal attacks, and despite Mya being driven backwards step by step, she already has a plan in her head of how she is going to turn it into her advantage when the opportune moment represents itself.

In the meantime, both Tala and Ray are pacing in front of the closed doors while the two men continue to listen at how the two Japanese swords continue to clash against one another.

"What do you think has Kai got so pissed?"

"My only guess is that he knows that Mya is on the same level that he is, and he can't take it; she is a woman after all. We all know how Kai feels about his pride, and how no one should even dare to hurt his pride, because then he starts to act like a wounded wild carnivore, and the only thing left to do is to lash out, and right now he is lashing out at the person who has wounded him in the first place."

"Well, that sounds about right, Tala, but I just hope Kai does not lose complete control, otherwise I will not be able to forgive him. Mya is a good person, a bad guy, sure, but in a good way if that makes any sense."

"It does make sense, and I do agree with you that Kai should not lose complete control; I really hope that _that_ sadistic side of his lays low while they continue with whatever they are busy with now."

Without Kai noticing, Mya has changed direction, and she is slowly walking towards one of the wooden pillars within the room, and the moment she has her back pressed up against it, she will be able to retaliate, and hopefully Kai would have wasted most of his energy by then. Patience is the key ingredient in this battle now, and she has brought along more than enough patience.

Kai keeps on swinging and swinging, but Mya manages to block each and every attack, and he is not certain whether he is relieved or pissed about it; a part of him is filled with so much anger right now that he just wants to cause her physical harm, but another part of him wants to stop this fighting so that he can just hold her and tell her that he is sorry for what he has done to her, and Kai is not certain which part of him is currently the dominant one.

Finally, Mya feels her back press up against the pillar, and this is what she has been waiting for. Kai swings his katana towards Mya's head, but instead if blocking it with her own katana, she ducks, and Kai's katana suddenly gets embedded within the wooden pillar, and at once Mya starts to retaliate.

She lands one powerful knee strike in Kai's abdomen, which causes him to release his hold on his katana, and while grabbing his stomach, Mya starts to land kick after kick on Kai, Kai only being able to block the kicks with one of his arms, so quite a number of kicks makes an impact on to his body, and with one final hard kick to his chest, Kai lands flat on to his back, while he heaves from pure exhaustion. That attack he did not expect from Mya, and here he was, thinking that he is much stronger than her, when in fact she was working with a strategy the entire time, and he has to give it to her; he is very proud of his precious Ana.

Kai is still holding his stomach while lying flat on his back, and truth be told, he just cannot seem to muster the energy to get back up now.

Mya looks down at Kai with disgust in her eyes, and she comes to a standstill right over Kai, her feet on either side of his body.

"Pitiful; and you are suppose to be the big shit around here," the venom still very clear within Mya's voice.

Kai looks up at Mya, but there is no expression on his face as he is really just too tired now, both emotionally and physically.

Mya still has the katana in her hand; while still keeping eye contact with Kai, she points it at him, and then she slowly starts to lower it on to his chest until she makes contact with his skin, and she keeps on lowering it, pressing the point of the katana into his skin, all the while sneering down at Kai.

Kai hisses from the pain, but he says nothing, and he remains looking Mya straight in the eye.

"It will be so easy to kill you right now, so flawless, and all that I will have to do is to press this sword even deeper into your skin until I pierce your black heart."

Blood starts to appear from the wound, but neither Mya nor Kai makes a move to stop the katana from going deeper into his skin.

"Then get on with it, because it is clear that you want to kill me, so do it then. Get it over with, MYA."

Mya continues to press the sword even deeper, and by now it is so deep that Kai will need to get stitches, but all of a sudden Mya stops with her pressing, and she and Kai continues to look at each other.

Not a single word is uttered between the two; for some unknown reason, Mya can't continue to press the Japanese sword deeper into Kai's chest. It will be so easy to finally finish him off, because she can shove the katana swiftly into his chest, and it will be like a hot knife going through butter, and no doubt that it will immediately kill Kai, but why can't she press the sword deeper into Kai?

Here she has Kai at her mercy, a moment that she has dreamed of so many times, but then why can't she go through with it? Why can't she bring herself to kill the bastard once and for all?

The fact that she is about to kill him does not even bother Kai, and even though he has said that he is not just going to sit back and allow her to just kill him off, he is in no mood to fight back now; in his opinion, if he should die now by someone's hand, it may as well be her hand. At least her beautiful eyes will be the last thing that he sees before he greets this world.

"What are you waiting for, Mya? Do it."

The two wooden doors suddenly opens up rather abruptly, and the moment Tala and Ray come walking into the room, they can only gasp at the sight before them: there, on his back and with a trail of blood flowing from his chest, is their boss, and standing over him is the woman who has received their respect some time ago.

"What is going on here?" Tala suddenly asks as he walks towards Kai and Mya, but neither of the two makes a move to indicate that they have heard him.

Kai and Mya continue to look each other deep in the eye, and it isn't until Ray gently touches Mya's hand that she comes out of her trance. At once she removes her katana from Kai, and she just turns around without saying a word to anyone.

Tala helps Kai get up, and Kai places his hand on the bloody cut, and he flinches when the pain shoots through his body.

"What the hell just happened?" Tala asks Kai in a soft tone of voice.

Kai keeps his eyes on Mya as she gathers her clothes, and without looking at anyone, she leaves the training room.

"Kai?"

"Nothing, so stop your worrying, and I thought I had told you two to get out; what the hell are you doing here?"

"We got worried when we did not hear the clashing anymore, and I am glad that we came in."

"Hn."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya has no idea where she is going; all she knows is that she has to get some privacy, and it is not so that she can get dressed, but rather to get her thoughts in order. Mya is still on the ground floor, but the ground floor is just so huge with all of its doors, rooms, and different routes, that she will probably need Google Maps if she wants to navigate her way through this hell hole.

Finally, after about a couple of minutes and opening a lot of doors, Mya manages to find a bathroom, and she guesses that it is a guest room, but either way, right now she is a guest in dire need of some much needed privacy. She goes in and quickly locks the door, and after tossing her clothes carelessly on top of the bathroom counter, she lowers the toilet seat and takes a seat, while holding her head in her hands.

Mya can only stare at the tiled floor while a million thoughts run through her mind.

'Why? Why did I stall? I had the perfect opportunity to kill him, an opportunity I am sure will not arise any time soon, so then why did I stall? Is it to do with the fact that I have never killed a person, and subconsciously I am unable to take another person's life, despite that other person being a heartless killer? Or was it for the fact that Kai had gotten to me? I hate him so much, and yet, I was unable to kill him; I was unable to do the one thing I have been dreaming of doing for so long, the one thing that has been the reason why me and Bryan had gotten together in the first place.'

Mya softly runs her left hand over the sheath tattoo, and all of a sudden her heart starts to ache for her lover, and she suddenly longs for him so much.

'Oh my love, I just had the best opportunity to take him out, and then to get back to you, but for some unknown and stupid reason, I could not go through with it. Why?! Why could I not kill that bastard?!'

Mya grabs her hair in pure frustration, she being very frustrated with herself now, 'Now I am stuck in this hell hole, all because I was too chicken shit to take out a murderer. Way the go, Anastasia; Bryan would be so proud of you, you coward,' Mya thinks to herself in a very sarcastic manner.

A couple of minutes pass by where Mya remains seated on the toilet seat, she still scolding herself for not killing Kai. No matter how hard she pries her mind, she just cannot seem to come up with a valid excuse for not going through with it. She would have been able to escape the estate without anyone noticing, but not even that was a good enough reason to kill Kai.

'Maybe next time, Ana; one can only hope for that.'

Deciding that she has to face the world once more, Mya finally gathers all of her strength in order to change back into her working clothes. She will admit this though, the match with Kai sure was fun, and she had actually enjoyed every minute of it, despite Kai playing dirty near the end, and if she could have a choice, she will have another sparring match with him, that is, if she hasn't killed him yet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai subconsciously rubs over the katana wound, and a small ghost of a smile forms on his mouth.

"You feisty little minx," is all that Kai says to himself in an amused tone of voice.

It is already two days since that sparring match, and he has not seen nor heard anything of 'Mya', but it is not like he can blame her. Their match had been somewhat intense, and no doubt also very personal, and for a second he had really thought that she would kill him, but then she stalled, and Kai would pay a lot of money to know the reason of her stalling.

Kai had to get seven stitches, and he will have a scar for the rest of his life, but he is not bothered, because this scar will always remind him of his precious Ana, who is no longer so precious. She really does have a good set of skills, and now Kai can understand what everyone sees in her; she is definitely not a woman to mess with, and it fills his heart all over again with a lot of pride to know that she was determined enough to put herself through gruelling training, and yes, he is certain that her training was not easy because no fighting skills comes from just natural talent. It takes A LOT of hard work to get so good in martial arts.

And again, it just shows Kai how determined she was in getting to him, and he can only admire her for that.

'But the main question is: will you be able to go through with it, my precious, when the moment represents itself once more?'

Kai is currently standing in front of his window, he taking a break from his work, and also waiting for Ray, which he has just been informed about is on his way.

Kai has told Ray to meet him at his business office because even though Kai admires Mya, he still wants her out of this corrupt world, because she simply will never belong on the dark side of life.

Kai pulls out a cigarette and he lights it while waiting for his friend/employee, and Kai has no doubt that their friendship will take some kind of knock after this meeting, but Kai is prepared to sacrifice a few things for the greater good.

Kai has barely started smoking, when a knock is heard on his door, and without even responding to the knock, the door is opened, and walking in is Kai's Chinese friend, Ray, who is looking completely at peace with life as always.

Ray sees Kai standing in front of his favourite window, and as always, a cancer stick is accompanying him, but it is not like Ray expects anything else.

"What's up, Kai? Why did I have to meet you here?" Ray asks in his usual cool and easy going tone of voice, the tone of voice which can calm most people by just listening to him talk, but unfortunately, Kai is not one of those people right now.

"I want you to get rid of Mya," is Kai's only reply, and he says it a tone that makes it sound like a order that should not even be dared to be ignored.

Ray can only glare at the back of Kai's head after hearing that, and at once, the cool and collected demeanour of the Chinese man is gone.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Kai?"

Kai is still looking out of the window while casually smoking his cigarette, "What do you think it means, Ray? She does not belong in our world, and she will never be one of us, no matter how much you want her to be."

"I beg to differ, Kai; she is one of us, and if you are simply too blind to see it, then I feel sorry for you, so forget it, Kai, but I will not get rid of her."

'I should have known Ray would act this way,' Kai thinks to himself while taking another drag from his cigarette. Kai makes sure to take a very deep drag so that he can finish the cigarette and kill it in the ashtray, because this conversation is about to get very heated.

After crushing the cigarette bud in the ashtray, Kai walks around his desk and comes to a standstill a couple of feet away from Ray, and Kai crosses his arms in front of his chest, which Ray knows by now is Kai's way of intimidating people, but he also knows by now that he is not easily intimidated by Kai.

"Are you defying my order, Ray?" Kai asks in that deep and cold voice of his, another thing he uses to intimidate people with.

"And what if I am, Kai, what are you going to do about it?" Ray asks back, and he also makes sure that Kai knows that he is not about to lie down for Kai to walk all over him; Kai may be his main boss, but Ray also has a lot of authority.

Kai takes two steps towards Ray, his arms still crossed in front of his chest, "You do know what I do with people who defy me, Ray."

Ray also takes two steps forward, he and Kai suddenly being a lot closer now, and Ray narrows his eyes at Kai with a sneer, "Are you threatening me, Kai, because we both know what will happen if I decide to abruptly fight back."

"Are you willing to get yourself into trouble for some sleaze, Kon?" and by calling Ray by his surname indicates that Kai is losing his patience with Ray, and it is not going to be pretty if he does lose his patience.

"She is not a sleaze, Hiwatari, and yes, I am willing to sacrifice quite a lot for her," Ray says back while ensuring that he also calls Kai by his surname.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Kai suddenly asks, and he himself is rather shocked by asking such a question, but a part of him is suddenly desperate to know why Ray is so adamant in Mya staying with them.

Ray only smirks at that question, "Wouldn't you like to know, Hiwatari."

Kai did not expect that answer, and quite frankly, it angers him beyond any compare, because just the mere thought of Ray or any other man touching his Ana, is enough to drive Kai into insanity.

Kai takes another two steps closer, which brings him and Ray almost nose to nose, "That is very unprofessional, Kon, to be sleeping with your employee."

"Really now, and what about you and Valerie, or did you forget how you two screwed each other senseless, and if I can still call correctly, she too is your employee, so is it not a little bit hypocritical of you to tell me off for sleeping with my employee?"

Kai narrows his eyes, and Ray can see in those brown eyes that Kai is slowly losing touch with his humanity, which is just fine by him; should it come down to dealing out blows, he is more than happy to share a few at Kai.

"What's the matter, Hiwatari? Do you not like hearing the truth?"

"Don't make me forget who and what you are to me, Kon, because you will not like it."

Ray closes the gap between them, and now they are nose to nose, both men glaring at each other, and both of them can feel the other's breath on their own skin, "That is where you are wrong, Hiwatari; YOU will be the one who will not like it."

"I'm warning you, Kon; get rid of Mya Azarov or else..." Kai lets the sentence hang so that Ray can figure out that it will only be in his best interests to dismiss Mya from her place here in The Chernyy Feniks.

"I am not afraid of you, or your idle threats, Hiwatari. I will not get rid of Mya, no matter how much you threaten me, and if you want to declare war on me for refusing to obey a ludicrous order, then so be it; I can handle anything that you throw at me, but I refuse to get rid of Mya. She is not one of your loose sluts that you can dispose of after you have had your fun with them."

"Watch your tongue, Kon."

"I won't, Hiwatari; it's about time that someone stands up against you; Mya stays, end of story.

"Get out of my sight, Kon."

"With pleasure, Hiwatari," Ray says with a self satisfactory smirk on his face, and after winking his right eye at Kai to get another rise out of the business mogul, Ray turns around and starts to make his way towards the door.

He opens it and just as he is about to walk, he turns back to Kai, "Mya will stay by my side, no matter what you say, and I will fight for her; that is a promise, Hiwatari," and then Ray leaves, closing the door gently behind him.

Kai sighs while looking at the closed door, "Yeah, Ray, that's what you say now, but will you still say that after Mya has murdered me? Would you still want her by your side after she has killed me?"

Kai suddenly realises that he is feeling somewhat drained and exhausted, and he wouldn't mind taking a nap in his bed right now with nothing and no one to bother to him so that he can sleep for at least 12 hours straight, with no dreams or past memories to haunt his mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tonight seems like a very lively night if the dance floor and the customers at the bar counter is anything to go by. The music is blasting over the speakers as people continue to move along with the fast beat, bodies grinding against each other while everyone continues to get lost in the sound waves that are flowing through the club.

It's Saturday night, and everyone is out socialising and having a good time as everyone unwinds after a hard week behind them, and in the criminal world it is no different. Criminals also work very hard, and that is why they also have to play hard every now and then.

The Amber Tiger is packed to capacity, with a very long queue of people waiting outside, all of them anxious to get into the club. The lower level cannot take anymore, but the upper level is at least not that packed, and there is still enough room for everyone to move freely without having to squeeze their way through various people.

The drinks are flowing, laughter and talking is heard all around, despite the music playing loudly, and the overall mood and atmosphere within the upper level is so warm and positive, almost like it is on its own type of ecstasy. Everyone is mingling with everyone, and men and women are flirting innocently with each other, because everyone is just in a good mood.

Mya is no different as she too is also having a good time, and she has already passed the tipsy stage, and right now she will make out with any hot guy that strikes her fancy. She and a couple of the other guys from the Feniks manor had decided to come out and support Ray tonight, and so far it has been an excellent idea.

Ray is also among the crowd, and he has decided that he is also going to enjoy his club the way the others are enjoying it and that is why he is already on that tipsy stage. He and Mya have not had a chance to really mingle tonight, because for some unknown reason, they have just moved in two different circles of company tonight.

The little disagreement of Kai and him is still fresh in his mind, despite it having happened more than a week ago. Ray still has no idea of why Kai wants to get rid of Mya; it will be a very stupid move, in all aspects, and no sane person can deny Mya's talent and skills, not even to mention her bad ass attitude and bad girl look; she is a valuable asset to their mob, and not a liability as Kai sees her.

" _Are you sleeping with her?"_

'Why would Kai ask that type of question in the first place? It isn't making any sense to me of why he would ask something like that, and that so out of the blue.'

Ray shrugs his shoulders to himself while he tries to figure out why Kai had ordered what he did, and while thinking of his boss, Ray suddenly spots Kai walking in through the doors, and just like that, Ray's sadistic side decides to come out and play a little, Ray wanting to get another rise out of his friend/boss, and he knows the perfect way in which he is going to do it.

Ray spots Mya at the bar counter as she laughs along with two other men, and while making his way towards her, Ray once again admires her body and her attire which is currently accentuating her womanly curves.

Mya has on a plain black pair of pants, but it hugs her legs in a sensual way, the pants fitting perfectly around her tight ass, and her top is a halter top in the colour of pure white, but the top does not reach her waist line. Instead, it reaches just above her navel, it showcasing her glistening belly ring, while two black thin straps are tied around her neck to keep the top in check; the top also has two very long and thin black strips that are tied four times around her waist, and one can clearly see her toned abdominal muscles. Her entire back is on display as her beautiful black locks are tied up in a high ponytail.

No normal man can deny Mya's sex appeal, because the woman is practically dripping in it. Her entire look is rounded off with two broad black leather wrist bands, one around each wrist, and with her black strappy heels peep toe stilettos with its high heel.

'Maybe sleeping with her won't be such a bad idea,' Ray slyly thinks to himself as he approaches Mya.

Kai and Ray immediately lock eyes, and this just adds to Ray's sadistic side. Ray reaches Mya and he embraces her from behind, while he nips on her left ear lobe.

This catches Mya off guard, but she relaxes the moment she realises that it is Ray, and she really does not mind him taking her like this now; it has never happened before, but there is always a first time for everything.

Mya has no idea that Kai is watching both her and Ray with an intense glare, and so she turns around to face Ray, and she places her arms around his neck, whereas he places his hands on her hips.

"Any reason why we are in this specific position right now, BOSS?" Mya asks in a cheeky manner, and she emphasises on the word 'boss'.

Ray says nothing and he just pulls Mya close to him where he starts to kiss her bare shoulder, all while locking eyes with Kai over Mya's shoulder.

Kai is fuming on the inside by this arrogant display of Ray, and were it any other man, Kai would have attacked him right on the spot, knock him out and then take him back to his place where he will then start to cut him up piece by piece while he is fully awake, but unfortunately Ray is no regular man, so that sick fantasy will have to wait for now.

Kai watches on at how Ray whispers something into Mya's ear, and after seeing her nod her head way too enthusiastically for his liking, Ray takes Mya by her hand, and he starts to lead her, much to Kai's horror, to the back, where the rooms of the escorts are located, and that can only mean one thing in Kai's mind: Ray is about to have sex with his Ana!

'I have to do something; I can't let this happen!' is all that Kai can think to himself, and just like that, he disappears from sight.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ray continues to lead Mya down the hallway in which the rooms are whenever the escorts/ prostitutes have clients, and Ray luckily spots a vacant room, the half open door being the indication. Just before he completely opens the door to let them both in, Ray spontaneously pushes Mya against the wall, where the two immediately lock lips in a hot and passionate manner.

Mya may be classified as almost drunk, but she will definitely remember this encounter tomorrow morning. She has Ray's shirt clutched in both of her fists as she holds him close against her, because she can't get enough of his sensual lips. There have been times where she has wondered how it would feel to kiss Ray, but she never made any effort to find out because she just thought that it will be slightly weird, but now she does not care.

The fact that he is using Mya to get a rise out of Kai does not bother Ray now, as he too is lost in this passionate moment, and he will most definitely not mind if they do end up sleeping together. It may be the first time, but if that is the case, it will not stay a onetime thing. Truth be told, the thought of sleeping with Mya has never even crossed his mind because he has too much admiration for her, but now with some alcohol in his system, and the chance to piss off Kai, hot sex with Mya right now does not sound like a bad idea.

Mya abruptly pulls away, but she holds her lips very close to Ray's lips, so that she does not miss the feel of his lips on her own, "Let's get inside already," she says huskily against his lips, to which Ray only grins at.

The Chinese man takes the lead into the room while he holds Mya by the hand as he leads her into the room, and after closing and locking the door, the two head over to the red leather couch.

Mya suddenly takes control of the situation by shoving Ray down on to the couch, where she immediately gets on top of him, and at once the two are locked in a heated make out session once more while their hands roam the other's body and getting the feel of the other's body.

Moans and groans are coming from both occupants, while Mya slowly grinds her pelvic bone against Ray's pelvic area, and him being a regular guy with warm blood pumping through his veins just has to get aroused by the movements of this black haired vixen, and the way she moves her pelvic area against his own, no normal man can resist it. He has a firm hold on her ass as he too tries to grind her pelvic area even harder against his own, and the brushing of the material against the head of his penis is driving Ray completely insane.

Ray decides to become bolder, and he slowly moves his hands up to Mya's breasts, grasping them both in his hands while he continues to feel and taste Mya's lips and tongue against his own.

Mya moans loudly into Ray's mouth as he starts to massage her breasts, and she pushes her chest even deeper into his hold, and Ray takes this as a sign that he can go even bolder with his movements, but still, being the gentleman that he is, he still wants to ask her for her permission.

He breaks away from the kissing and he looks deep into Mya's eyes, the lust and desire visible in those spring green pools of her, "Can I taste them?" Ray asks softly, while he gives both of her breasts another gentle squeeze.

"You can suck them, lick them, and nibble on them, anything that your heart desires, Ray."

Mya wants Ray to do that to her, and to show that she is serious about it, she removes her top by untying the straps at the back of her neck, and Ray can only gasp at her naked breasts, and he wastes no time in taking one into his mouth, and he does not even stay with just the nipple; Ray tries his best to get as much of her breast into his mouth while he massages the other one.

Mya pushes her breast against Ray's mouth and she pulls his hair as the pleasure courses through her body, and she only wants more and more of this. She has her head tilted back while Ray continues to suck on her breast, he sucking it like his life is depending on it.

Mya can feel Ray's impressive arousal press in between her legs, but despite feeling this, she just can't bring herself to go all the way with Ray. This is the furthest that she will go with him; no further. Her body still belongs to Bryan, and she wants to keep it that way.

Ray is having the time of his life right now, and he can't wait to go further; he feels like a teenage boy all over again, a teenage boy who has just seen his first pair of breasts in a magazine or on TV, and the moment just feels so intense, that he does not want it to end; he wants to stare at them for hours and hours on end to just admire the beauty of these womanly curves.

While sucking on her breast, Ray twirls his tongue around Mya's hardened pink nipple, and just as he is about to suck rather hard on it, the fire alarm suddenly goes off within the club, and this abruptly stops both Ray and Mya in their heated moment. Ray removes his mouth from Mya, who proceeds to get off of Ray's lap and takes a seat on the couch next to Ray.

"A fire?" Mya asks in a confused tone of voice.

Ray, however, does not say anything because somehow he knows that this is a false alarm, and he can only think of one person who will go to these kinds of lengths to get back at someone.

'Kai,' Ray thinks to himself while silently growling to himself, and he can feel how his anger is rising to the surface.

Ray proceeds to get up, and he allows Mya to get fully dressed before taking her by the hand to help her get up from the couch.

"You look pissed," Mya comments while Ray and she starts to head for the door, the Chinese man taking the lead.

"Yeah, because the sprinklers are going to mess up everything now," is all that Ray says back, like it is common knowledge about why he is suddenly so pissed off, but that is not the real reason; Kai is the only reason why Ray is really looking so pissed now.

The moment the two walk into the hallway, women with lose pieces of clothes in front of their naked bodies are running everywhere, the naked women trying to shield their naked bodies from the falling water that is coming from the sprinklers, and right on their heels are their customers who are also running in the falling water while they try to zip up their pants.

For some reason, the entire scene looks very comical to Mya, but she would rather not voice that to Ray now, because he looks like steam is coming from his head right now, another comical sight in Mya's eyes.

"Get outside with the rest of the people," Ray suddenly orders, he not making eye contact with her as they step out of the hallway.

"What about you, Ray?"

"I have to go and check where the fire is coming from; leave, and I will see you tomorrow," and without saying anything else, Ray leaves Mya's side and he starts to look around through the scattering people who are all heading for the exit.

Ray starts to look around, hoping to see a certain set of hair, but with the current chaos, no one will be able to see a train coming.

'Just wait, you bastard; I know that you will make your appearance soon enough, and then it is going to be only you and me, Kai, and I will make sure that you know how just much this damage is going to cost me.'

In a matter of minutes, the club is empty, and Ray is the only one remaining within the drenched night club. While still looking at all of the soaked chairs and other soaked furniture pieces, Ray finally spots the person he has been looking for, and he makes it very clear that he is not happy with Kai.

"Why?" is all that Ray asks in a stern tone of voice.

"Why what?" Kai asks, he pretending to be all confused of what Ray is asking.

"Why did you pull the fire alarm, Kai?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, RAY."

"Bullshit! You pulled the alarm in the hopes of interrupting my time with Mya, and what I don't get, is why? Why, Kai, why?"

"Like I said, Ray, I don't know what you are talking about," and Kai crosses his arms in front of his chest while looking at Ray with a bored expression on his face.

And that look is the last straw for Ray as he just snaps and just runs at Kai, and before Kai can comprehend what is happening, he is tackled on to the floor by Ray. The moment Ray is on top of Kai, he starts to beat him with his fist, but he hardly gets in a hit as Kai constantly blocks his fists, while also trying to land one back on to Ray.

There is no display of who knows the best martial arts or anything; it is only a display of pure testosterone and two guys who are fighting over a girl. Punch after punch is thrown, grunts and groans are heard after each punch lands on its destined destination, mainly on to the other's face.

Kai manages to get the upper hand, and he rolls Ray on to his back where he takes the lead in landing the punches, but just like himself from earlier, his punches are also blocked by Ray.

The two men are soaked, but neither of them seems to care about that right now as they just continue to fight each other. Kai manages to grab Ray by the front of his shirt, and he lifts Ray's neck and head, and he lands a firm punch on Ray's mouth, but Ray somehow also manages to grab Kai by the front of his shirt and pulls him down, and he plants a punch right on Kai's lower jaw, and miraculously, this causes Kai to lose his balance on top of Ray, and he falls off, and Ray does not waste one second in using this to his advantage.

Within in a blink of an eye, he is on his feet and he makes for Kai once more, but before he could get on top of Kai once more, Kai kicks Ray in the stomach, and while the Chinese man staggers back and nurses his stomach, Kai also gets on to his feet, but he does not attack Ray; instead, he just watches with amusement in his eyes as Ray heaves a little in order to get his breath back because he did not expect that kick in his stomach.

"What's the matter, Kon, are you turning into a pussy who can't handle the beatings?" Kai asks in a smug tone of voice while smirking at his Chinese friend.

"Screw you, Kai," is all that Ray says to that while he is in a bent over position with his hands resting on his knees, and despite knowing that this is a very vulnerable position, Ray couldn't care less right now.

"Come now, Ray, we have hardly started."

Ray manages to straighten himself up, but Kai can see that it is not without difficulty, and for only a split second, Kai hopes that he did not cause his friend too much damage, but as quick as the regret has risen, it has also disappeared.

"Go get that slut Valeria to stroke your ego, Kai, because I am not going to that; no way in hell, asshole."

"For your information, Ray, my ego does not need any stroking."

"Really? Then why all of this, Kai?" Ray asks while motioning to rest of his club, "Why go to these drastic measures in order to stop me and Mya from doing it?"

"You two were not doing it yet?" Kai asks in an innocent tone of voice, one he does not realise he had just used, and Ray immediately clicks what is really going on here.

Ray suddenly looks at Kai with a completely different facial expression, and Kai suddenly realises that he has been caught out; if there is one person who can see right through all of his bullshit, then it is Ray; it is like the guy can turn into a woman on occasions, because Ray always manages to develop a sixth sense when Kai does not want him to.

"What, Ray, what are you looking at?" Kai suddenly asks in an irritated voice because he is more irritated with himself than with anyone else right now.

"You like her, don't you, and I mean, like in really truly genuinely like her, Kai."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Kon."

"That is why you want me to get rid of her; you actually care about her wellbeing, and you are worried that something might happen to her, that this world of ours is too dark for her."

"Just shut up, Kon," Kai snaps, the business mogul trying his best to hide his sudden nervousness because Ray has just discovered his truth.

Ray says nothing, and he instead just grins, and he keeps that grin while he makes his way towards Kai, where he suddenly places an arm around Kai's neck and he pulls Kai into a male embrace while that grin does not falter from Ray's face.

"What the hell are you doing, Kon," Kai says while he tries to get out of the embrace, but with little success.

"I can't believe that my little Kai is growing up..."

"I am not your little 'Kai'."

"...and that he is finally developing feelings for a girl; oh what a glorious day!"

Ray proceeds to pull Kai into a full hug, and this suddenly reminds Kai of how mothers hug their sons when they have just accomplished something, and he does not like this one bit.

"Let...go...Ray," Kai tries to say through the tight embrace, his head placed on Ray's chest while Ray pats his head in a motherly manner; Kai, of course, is bent into a somewhat uncomfortable position because he is taller than Ray, and 'mother Ray' has to have 'her boy's' head on her chest one way or the other.

'This is so embarrassing,' Kai thinks to himself while Ray continues to pat him on his head.

"Ray, please, the fire fighters will be here any moment and I would rather die than have them see me in this position."

"Ssshhhh," is all that Ray has to say while he continues to hold Kai against him in a 'motherly' manner.

The two are completely drenched, water dripping from their hair while their wet clothes continue to cling to their bodies. Kai wants to get out of his wet clothes, but it is clear to him that 'mother Ray' does not share the same idea right now, much to the annoyance of Kai.

'Just kill me now; anyone,' Kai thinks to himself while silently groaning as Ray starts to hum some Chinese song as he continues to pat Kai's head while cradling Kai's head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai and Ray are standing at the bar counter which is located closest to the exit, and the two friends watch how the fire fighters are slowly exiting the bar.

One fire fighter, which Kai is certain is the captain, comes walking towards Kai and Ray with a notebook in his hand, as he wants to write his report, but Kai already knows what he is going to say to this fire fighter.

"I am going to stop you right now before you ask any boring questions; I pulled the fire alarm because I was bored."

Both Ray and the fire fighter gape at Kai, Ray feeling more pissed than shocked at Kai's sudden confession; now Ray can forget about the insurance paying out.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Ray asks in a hushed voice, but Kai flat out ignores him.

"So, what are you waiting for? Write that in the report. Write that Kai Hiwatari was bored, and so he pulled the fire alarm to see how people will scatter about, all for his own amusement."

"Are you sure about this, Mr Hiwatari? You do realise that if I do write that, the insurance will not pay out."

"So? I have money; I can replace everything in here a hundred times if I want to, and besides, I owe it to my friend seeing as it was my boredom that has wrecked this place."

The fire fighter sighs, but he proceeds to put away his notebook, "Very well, Mr Hiwatari; I will write that in my report. If that is all, then I will be off."

"Thank you so much for coming out, and I am truly sorry for the inconvenience that has been caused," and while saying the word 'inconvenience', Ray looks at Kai with a scowl on his face before turning his attention back to the fire fighter, "but just know that I appreciate it a lot."

"It was our pleasure, Mr Kon; well then, if there is nothing else, I will be on my way. Enjoy your evening."

"Likewise," Ray says with a smile as he greets the fire fighter; Kai on the other hand does not even bother to greet the brave man, despite Ray glaring at him to greet the poor man.

Kai ignores the glare and decides to rather get a cigarette, but the moment he puts his hand into the pocket of his jeans, he feels that the cigarette box is soaked, and he does not have another box, and now for the first time Kai regrets pulling the alarm.

"Must you always be so rude and such an ass, Kai?"

"Do you have smokes in here?"

Ray throws his hands into the air in a frustrated manner while muttering 'unbelievable' before he walks away from Kai, and Kai just tilts his head to the side in a confused manner because he is not sure what he has just done wrong.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have been nice, Ray," Kai calls out after Ray, but Ray does not respond verbally; all he does is to show Kai the bird, this causing Kai to chuckle at himself.

At least Kai feels relieved about the fact that he and Ray have sorted out their issues, even if they had done it in a typical cave man manner; he will not admit this to anyone, but Kai is glad that he and Ray are okay with each other once more, and also about the fact that Ray has figured out the part of where he has feelings for Mya. It is not like he is going to suddenly spill the beans on what is really going on, but as long as Ray knows that Mya is somewhat off limits, he can't complain.

'It still leaves one problem though: Mya, and the fact that she is still here. If Ray is not going to help me, I will have to go on with the original plan. It is the only way, so again, forgive me, my precious Ana for what is coming, because it is not going to be pretty, and for that I am sorry, but it must be done. All that I can say is, good luck, my Ana, because you are going to need it.'

* * *

So, who had enjoyed this chapter? Was Mya's fighting with Kai convincing enough? And for those who might think that Ray and Mya may end up as lovers, sorry, but they WILL NOT be lovers; this was just a one time thing as Ray and Mya has a very special bond and relationship as it will be seen in future chapters.

I would like to hear your thought on it as always, and if all goes well and my life is spared, the next update will be at the end of the month.

Take care everyone and many blessings and kisses to everyone ;-D


	30. Chapter 30

Hi you guys, hope you are all well? Next chapter, next update, yay, and it is three days early! Anyway, just a little warning about this chapter: it may be upsetting to some, mostly the sensitive readers as it is quite dark, so yeah, just a heads up, but if you have been able to stick with this story up until now, then you don't really have a problem with the dark themes.

Also, Johnny appears in this chapter where his Irish is translated, and I apologise if it is wrong seeing as I used an Irish translator, so yeah, excuse me if I got anything wrong.

Well then, enjoy it you guys!

* * *

Chapter 21 – That's it?

Kai is still pissed at Ray for allowing Mya to get involved with the dealings of Johnny, but it is not because he has doubts in her skills; he knows that she will do an excellent job in it. Kai is pissed because he knows what type of man Johnny is, and Kai has no doubts that Johnny will flirt with Mya, and the bad thing is that Johnny can be very persistent, that trait of the Irish man sometimes being one that can be very dangerous.

Kai is pacing up and down in front of his office desk, when he should actually be preparing for a meeting that he has in about an hour's time with a possible future client, but Kai cannot focus on that right now.

He keeps thinking over and over again about how Johnny will react when he sees Mya for the first time, and also when he finds out that Mya will be involved in all of the future dealings he will have with The Chernyy Feniks.

Kai runs both of his hands through his hair in a very frustrated manner while he groans to himself.

'Damn Ray for even thinking of putting Mya in this position; did he not even think for one second of what might happen? But then again, Ray does not know Johnny the way I do, so I can't really blame him. There has to be some way I can get her out of this meeting, but how? Think, Hiwatari, think; you are supposed to be fast on your feet, so figure something out.'

Johnny is landing this evening, and Kai knows that Johnny would like to do business first before hitting the clubs, and knowing Ray, the Chinese man will not wait in introducing his right hand 'woman', because Ray feels very proud of having Mya being by his side.

'I have to keep Mya away from Johnny, or I have to try even harder in convincing Ray that Mya is the wrong person. Maybe if I talk to Tala and try to convince him with some lie about Mya being incapable of doing this, then maybe he will talk to Ray and convince him that Mya really is wrong for the job.'

Just then Kai snorts at himself, "Yeah right; Tala would rather congratulate Ray once more for picking such an exceptional person for the job."

Kai releases a deep breath that he did not even know he was holding; he feels so drained now a day, emotionally drained, and it is all because his past has caught up with him: literally, and that is enough to drive any man to insanity and utter exhaustion.

Just then, Kai's office phone rings, and it temporarily breaks Kai from his train of dark thoughts.

"What," is all that Kai asks after pressing the intercom button; he knows that Vera is so use to his cold attitude by now that she does not even complain or lecture him about it anymore, because the elder woman has come to grips with Kai's personality a long time ago, and also with the fact that he will never change his ways.

" _A Maksim Prigoda is here to see you, Mr Hiwatari."_

Kai immediately frowns when he hears that name because he and his men have been looking for Maksim for a long time now after he had just disappeared into thin air some time ago.

"Send him in," Kai replies in his usual cold and stern voice.

After a few seconds, the door to Kai's office opens, and in comes an older man who looks like he can be in his late forties, and just like Kai, he too looks cold and stern.

He closes the door behind him, and he and Kai just look at each other without greeting each other in a formal manner.

"Where have you been, Prigoda; we have been looking for you everywhere."

"I heard, but certain things had been out of my control; I just landed a couple of hours ago."

"What certain things, and again, where were you?"

"I was sent to South America, to Peru to be more exact, for some horse shit assignment; I suspect that the new guy has suspected me of working for the other side, and he had made sure to send me to a remote area where there was not even running water, not even a proper bucket to shit in. Apparently I had to go and investigate about a suspicious plant that has been started by some Russians, and like I had said, it was a horse shit assignment."

"What new guy?" Kai asks, because he suddenly does not like the sound of it.

"The new police Colonel General, Terenti Shilin, and he is a real goody-goody bastard. The rumours that are going around is that he has managed to get someone into The Chernyy Feniks who is feeding them all kinds of info regarding your mob, and that the snitch has been in your midst for a couple of months now; he got in the moment they got me out of the country."

Kai slowly, but surely starts to breathe harder and harder, all due to his building rage, because someone has made a fool of him, and he hates being made out as a fool.

Maksim sees how Kai's rage is building and he cannot blame the business mogul; he too was filled with a hot seething rage when he had found out what had exactly happened while he was gone, and why he had been sent away in the first place.

"The plus side about all of this is that they don't have anything solid to put you and the mob together. It seems that the snitch had wanted to meet you for a while now, but he has been asking all of the wrong guys for an introduction."

Kai looks Maksim straight in the eye, and the man can see that those brown orbs of Kai is overflowing with hate and a thirst for vengeance, and quite frankly, he does not blame Kai.

"Who is this snitch," Kai asks in that dark and dangerous tone of voice of his, with his body language accompanying that dark voice of his.

"Goran something; after I leave here, I am going to get all of the names of who has been involved in this mess, that I can guarantee you, Kai. I went straight to the office after I had landed, and that is when a few of my buddies, or shall I say 'our buddies', informed me of what has been happening after I had been sent away; I came here as fast as I could after hearing all of this shit that has been going down."

"I want EVERYONE who has been involved in this, both on our side and on your side, Maksim."

"You will have all of their names, Kai. I am sorry for not being in contact with you; I can only imagine what had gone through your mind after I just disappeared like that."

Kai says nothing to that, and instead he goes to his desk to get a cigarette, and after lighting it, Kai looks out of the window, hoping that it will soothe his raging mind, a raging mind that is already thinking up various horrendous ways of torturing all of these guilty bastards, and none of those ways are going to be pretty or painless.

Maksim sees that he is not going to get anything else out of Kai, and again, he cannot blame him, "I will stay in contact, Kai. I will also try to find everything that they have found on The Chernyy Feniks."

Kai remains looking out of the window while he takes a deep drag on his cigarette, "Get the names, Maksim."

"No worries, Kai; well then, we'll keep in touch," Maksim says as he continues to look at Kai's back, he knowing fully that he is not going to get another word out of Kai, and so he makes his leave without saying anything else.

Maksim Prigoda has been on The Chernyy Feniks's payroll since the days of Voltaire, and he has been loyal since then. A couple of months ago he had disappeared and no one knew where to. Kai and Tala had suspected the worst, thinking that he has betrayed them in some way and that he has fled for his life, but fortunately for everyone that is not the case at all.

Maksim has been pulling the ropes within the police force in his Lieutenant colonel position, and he has ensured that most of the dockets disappear that are opened regarding The Chernyy Feniks and Kai, and he has been very successful up until now, but all of a sudden, the old Colonel General got replaced due to his ailing health, and unfortunately, it had meant certain things had to change within the police force, and those that had truly joined the force in order to fight crime, got their time to shine, and seeing as The Chernyy Feniks is the strongest and most dangerous mob in all of Russia, this new guy thought that he would start in taking down the biggest one of them all in order to set an example to the smaller mobs and criminals, but up until now he has not been very successful in his task.

However, Kai does not care whether they have info on him or not, because he is going to kill all of them who had even thought of trying to take him and his mob down.

Kai's hands are itching to strangle the life out of someone now, but unfortunately for him, he has a meeting shortly and he has to be very calm about it, so Kai has to try and calm his seething mind, otherwise he may just say or do things in the meeting that he will regret later on, and which may also result in him losing this potential client.

And like that is not already enough, Kai still has to worry about Mya meeting Johnny tonight.

'You need a stiff drink, Hiwatari,' Kai thinks to himself while he lights the second cigarette after crushing the bud of the previous cigarette into the ashtray.

'Can this day get any worse?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She is as nervous as hell, and Ray can see it on her face and how her hands are clutching together.

"Hey, you okay?"

Mya is brought out of her thoughts and she just smiles at Ray, but the Chinese man can see that it is a nervous smile.

"Relax, Mya; you will be fine, and besides, since when do you get nervous?"

Now a nervous chuckle is heard coming from Mya, "I don't usually get nervous, but seeing as this deal is worth millions, I can't help but feel nervous. What if I mess it up with this Johnny guy, what is going to happen to me then?"

Ray starts to laugh because Mya sounds like an innocent school girl right now, and he finds it very amusing, but Mya does not.

"I'm glad that my nervousness is so amusing to you, Ray, really."

"Hey," Ray says while he places an arm around Mya's shoulder, "You will not mess up anything, and yes, the deal is worth millions, but it not your job or mine to secure the deal. That is Kai and Tala's department, and if anything should go wrong, it will be on the two of them, not on us, so relax already, okay?"

Mya can only sigh while she looks at Ray, "Fine, I will try to relax, but I am not promising anything."

"That sounds much better."

Ray removes his hand from Mya, but he continues to stand next to her while they wait for Kai and Tala to finish up with their meeting with Johnny which is currently being held in the main study of the Feniks manor.

Mya has not seen Kai yet, but she does not care about him right now; she is actually nervous about the fact on whether she will be able to make a good first impression on this Johnny guy, like she is actually concerned of what he may think of her and her skills. The other guys have told her a little about Johnny and how he has taken over from his father, and that he is now the main boss of their Irish clan, and that this is a deal that has been in the works for a very long time now.

Finally, after what has felt like an eternity to her, the door to the study opens up, and the men start walking out. Tala is the first to come out, followed by Kai, and then followed by a man with red hair which Mya immediately assumes is Johnny, and lastly, two other men follow him out of the room who must be Johnny's advisers or fellow mob members, maybe even body guards.

For a brief second, Mya and Kai lock eyes, but Mya quickly diverts her eyes away from her main employer, and she focuses her attention on the red head, who suddenly grins at her the moment he sees her.

"Let me introduce you to the two who will help with the delivery of the ammo, Johnny," Tala says while he approaches Ray.

"This is Ray Kon, my second in command, and he will be handling all future deals from now on; Ray is in charge of all the ammo, so it seems only right that he takes over from here."

Johnny and Ray shake hands, but Johnny does not say anything, not even after Ray tells him that it will be an honour to work alongside him. Johnny keeps his eyes on Mya, and Kai sees this and he is currently trying his best to not lose control. He already knows what is going through Johnny's head, and it actually disgusts him right now.

Tala proceeds to Mya, and he too cannot ignore Johnny's sudden hunger filled eyes which is checking Mya up and down, and for a split second Tala and Kai lock eyes, and Tala immediately sees how Kai feels about it, but Tala decides to ignore it for now.

"This is Mya Azarov, Ray's right hand woman, and she will be assisting Ray in the future deals."

Johnny takes Mya's hand into his and he places a kiss on the top of her hand while keeping his eyes locked on hers, "Oi fale 'onoured ter meet such a beauty, especially in dis line av work. Nigh dat is me kind av doll."

 **[I feel honoured to meet such a beauty, especially in this line of work. Now that is my kind of woman.]**

Mya smiles at him, and although it is not very clear, she at least understands Johnny's heavy Irish accent. Mya quickly switches to English when she starts to talk back to Johnny, "I will take that as a compliment, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr McCullen."

Johnny does not release Mya's hand, and Kai is clenching and unclenching his fists while he continues to look on at the scene that is currently taking place in front of him, much to his displeasure.

"So'tiz most definitely a compliment. Oi never dreamed av doin' business wi' such a beauty. If oi 'ad known dat, oi wud 'av kicked de auld man's arse donkey's years ago an' oi wud 'av 'ounded Kai for a meeting; 'owever, nigh scon are gonna 'oun 'imself for future meetings. Forget Ray; from nigh on oi only want yer ter 'andle out deals."

 **[It is most definitely a compliment. I never dreamed of doing business with such a beauty. If I had known that, I would have kicked the old man's ass a long time ago and I would have hounded Kai for a meeting; however, now I am going to hound him for future meetings. Forget Ray; from now I only want you to handle our deals.]**

Kai's eyes suddenly widen after hearing Johnny's demand, and although he has suspected that Johnny would suggest something like this, Kai does not like it one bit. No way in hell will he allow Mya to jet off to Ireland to go and see this arrogant prick; he would rather kiss this deal goodbye than allow that to happen.

"Wow, I feel honoured to hear that, but unfortunately I have other responsibilities, and Ray is way more experienced than I am," Mya is starting to feel very uncomfortable under Johnny's gaze, and she wants to get away from here as soon as possible, "but anyway, if you would excuse me, I have a few pending matters. I am looking forward to seeing you in the future," and with a final hand shake, Mya removes her hand from Johnny's hold, and after nodding goodbye to Tala, Kai and Ray, she leaves the foyer, with Johnny keeping his eyes locked on her backside.

"Lookin' forward in seein' yer lay-ra, love. 'av a gran' wan," Johnny calls after her.

 **[Looking forward in seeing you later, love. Have a nice one.]**

Kai is trying to keep his breathing under control so that no one can suspect his building rage, and fortunately he is succeeding in it so far. Kai watches how Johnny takes hold of his crotch and how he gives it a squeeze, along with that sadistic smirk on his face.

Ray announces about the food and drinks being ready on the main patio, and he takes the lead with Tala and the other two men following him, but Johnny and Kai remain behind. Johnny turns to face Kai and that smirk of his grows even more sadistic.

Johnny again grabs hold of his crotch and no one can mistake his semi-erection within his pants, "Paddy, waaat oi wouldn't gie ter 'av 'er on 'er back roi nigh, roi beneath me while oi make 'er say me name. Me barguckers are achin' ter be between 'er legs nigh."

 **[Man, what I wouldn't give to have her on her back right now, right beneath me while I make her say my name. My balls are aching to be between her legs now.]**

It takes every little bit of self control that he has to not attack Johnny right now, but Kai has to make it clear to Johnny that Mya is not his plaything, "I'm only going to say zis once, Johnny, so listen and listen good: stay avay frrrom her. My employees arrre not herrre forrr yourrr own pleasurrre. You vill rrrespect zem all, and you vill rrrespect her."

Still Johnny keeps on smirking at Kai, because he kind of finds it funny that Kai is suddenly telling him off about some woman, "Ah cun on, Kai, oi'm not gonna 'urt 'er; oi'm jist gonna 'av a wee craic, besides, she looks loike article dat can 'andle 'er own."

 **[Oh come on, Kai, I'm not going to hurt her; I'm just going to have a little fun. Besides, she looks like a woman that can handle her own.]**

'Please, please, don't let me kill him right now,' Kai thinks to himself while he is having the battle of his life in trying to keep himself calm.

"Ignorrre my warrrning, Johnny, and ve vill see what type of rrrelationship ve have left in futurrre."

At once Johnny's smirk disappears and he straightens his body, almost like he is ready to go on the attack, "Ye threatenin' me, Kai, cos yer nu oi don't chucker well whaen bein' threatened."

 **[Are you threatening me, Kai, because you know I don't do well when threatened.]**

Kai takes two steps closer to Johnny so that he can make it very clear of how he feels about this Mya situation, "And I don't take it vell when I ignorrred, norrr do I take it vell when someone frrrom outside does not rrrespect my employees."

Johnny quickly realises that Kai is very serious in him staying away from Mya, and although he hates it when someone wants to keep him away from a woman that he fancies, he knows that this relationship is not worth destroying over a mere woman, but it does not mean that he is not happy about it.

"Whatever man; let's jist git dis shoite over wi' so dat oi can go git trollied an' cause a boozer scrap," and without saying anything else or waiting for Kai to say anything else, Johnny turns around and heads into the direction in which Tala and the others had headed just a while back.

 **[Whatever, man; let's just get this shit over with so that I can go and get drunk and cause a bar fight.]**

Kai watches Johnny's retreating back, but he is still seething on the inside, and he knows that he will not be able to calm down in a minute's time, and that it will be for the best if he stays out of Johnny's way for at least twenty minutes. If he has calmed down, he will join his Irish companion, and then the two of them can hit the night life of the city, and maybe then they can pick up women together, as long as it takes Johnny's mind off of his 'Mya'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A knock is heard at her bedroom door, and with just a single 'yes', the person comes walking in, and Mya can only smile when she sees that it is Ray, but she also notices that something is wrong with Ray, with just how he has his hands in his pockets, and how he almost looks like he is in pain by just smiling.

Mya stops with her packing, and she crosses her arms in front of her chest while looking Ray dead in the eye "Spill it, Kon, what is wrong? And don't even think of giving me that crap about nothing being wrong, because you rarely walk with your hands in your pockets; so out with it."

Ray knew that Mya will get sniff in the nose about something being wrong; she is after all a very intelligent woman.

With a sigh, Ray tries again to keep smiling while he starts talking to Mya, "I have some bad news, Mya; your trip to Ireland has been cancelled, the one with Johnny McCullen."

Mya can only frown at that, but truth be told, she is ecstatic on the inside. She has been dreading this trip because just how Johnny looks at her makes her feel like she is on top of a dinner table, naked and ready to be served to a bunch of hungry men whose mouths are just watering in pure anticipation, they all eager and more than ready to start devouring her; however, Mya has to pretend to be a bit disappointed in the trip being cancelled, and she is going to try and give her best performance about this trip being cancelled.

"Is there any specific reason of why? I mean, did I do something wrong, Ray?"

"No, no, not at all, Mya, so you can relax; you saw it yourself, and heard it yourself that Johnny is very happy with you, and that he wants you to handle all future deals, but unfortunately, Kai is not sharing Johnny's enthusiasm."

"Kai? Well, I can't say that I'm surprised about that, Ray; Kai is not very fond of me."

'If only you knew why, Mya,' Ray thinks to himself while he watches how Mya's anger starts to rise to the surface.

"Kai would be all too happy if I just disappear from the face of the earth, Ray. So what, did he give an exact reason as to why he does not want me to go?"

'To protect you from Johnny's clutches,' Ray again thinks to himself, but he does not voice it; instead, he opts to rather lie to his partner, "Apparently you are not ready to take on something like this. I did try to convince him that you are more than ready to handle this deal, but Kai can be very stubborn. If he has made up his mind about something, even if he is wrong about it, no force in heaven or hell will change his mind, so that is that then."

"I really don't like your boss, Ray," Mya says in a dull tone of voice, to which Ray can only chuckle at.

"He really is a special type of asshole," Mya says while she still keeps up her disappointed and pissed off act, when in fact she actually wants to hug Kai for getting her out of this trip with that McCullen fellow, because she does not want to be alone with that unstable horn dog.

"That I will not deny; there is only one Kai on this planet, and we unfortunately have him as our main employer."

"Pfft, not mine, but anyway, who is going in my place then?"

"Err, that will be me, Mya, and I am really sorry, but I had no choice."

Mya just grins at Ray because she can see that he looks somewhat nervous about the fact that he is going in her place, but instead of teasing him and making him even more nervous, she decides to make it easier on him; he has helped a lot anyway, so why give the man unnecessary grief?

"Make sure you pack enough protection, Ray; I heard those Irish girls are gorgeous, and we wouldn't want you to catch something should one of those beauties invite you back to their place."

Ray's smile turns into a full on fletched grin, Mya only shaking her head while laughing at Ray's horny look, a look that she has seen quite a number of times already.

"Don't worry about protection, my dear Mya; of that I will have more than enough, but anyway, will you be fine without me here? It will only be for a week that I will be there."

"A week? We have never been apart for more than a day, Ray."

Ray sees that Mya is suddenly looking a bit pale, and he does not really understand why, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"A week feels so long without you, Ray; what am I going to do in that time?"

"Easy, you are going to take over my place; relax, Mya, you will be fine. I think that this week apart will be good practice for you so that you can start handling things on your own."

Mya feels very hesitant about this, and secretly she just wants to run and never come back, but she has a goal to complete, "I guess you're right about this being good practice for me, but I still feel very uneasy about it all."

"Don't be, and besides, should you struggle with something, Tala will always be able to help; just don't ask Kai if I can give you some advice. He is not a very patient man, so it will be better for you to ask Tala for any assistance."

"Fine," Mya says after giving one huge sigh, "If it needs to be done, then I guess that it will be done."

"Excellent; and guess what, I heard a little bird whispering that there will be a little get together here at the manor tomorrow night, so hopefully that little party will get your mind off of things for a while."

"A party?"

"Yip, and if I can say one thing, parties here at the manor can get pretty wild, wild and fun, so you will definitely enjoy it. It is not the main party, that will only be later, but this small one you will also be able to enjoy."

"Well, it does sound like fun; who had arranged this party anyway?"

"Kai."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Little get together my ass, Ray,' Mya thinks to herself while she pours herself another drink while watching the various people that are occupying the entertainment room. 'If this is just a little get together, I shudder to think how the main party will be'.

Mya had arrived about 30 minutes ago, and she is only on her second drink now; she intends to drive back home almost fully sober, so after she has finished her second drink, she is going to switch over to water so that she can flush out all of the alcohol, and hopefully by the time she hits the road, she will be sober enough to pass a breathalyzer should she get pulled is not certain what the advantages are of being high up in The Chernyy Feniks, but she would rather not find out just yet; she really does not want to push her luck, and with Ray not here, she feels uncertain about a lot of things.

Ray's place is so quiet with him not there, and yes, she is living with Ray here in Moscow, despite Mya having her own penthouse here. Mya has told Ray that she wants to buy her own place shortly, so at least Ray is somewhat prepared for when she abruptly moves out in the future.

Mya is looking forward to getting back to her penthouse; she wants to walk through it, remembering all of her times that she has shared with Bryan in the penthouse and she wants to be herself for a change, just the old and regular Anastasia Grekov, and not this heartless bitch that she is now.

Mya moves away from the alcohol counter and starts to move through the laughing people while greeting a few that she already knows. She is in no mood to mingle tonight, despite Ray saying that this 'little get together' will get her mind off of things, but that is not the case at all; instead, Mya is feeling even more alone and insecure at this party than she had felt before she had come here tonight.

'I am sure as hell not going to stay here until the early hours of the morning; I'm going to finish this glass, then drink at least two litres of water, and then I am out of here.'

Fortunately for Mya, Kai is nowhere to be seen even though he is the one who has organised this little party.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is currently on her fourth bottle of water, and after this bottle is finished, she is out of here. A couple of the guys have wanted her to play along in a drinking competition, but she had kindly declined their offer, saying that she has other obligations to get to after this, and that she will take a reign check on that; she may like her drinking competitions, but not when she is in a hurry to get home to her tranquil space, that tranquil place currently being Ray's place.

Mya may go to the toilet every ten minutes, but at least she knows that the alcohol is working itself out from her body, and hopefully she will be like a completely sober person in no time. Mya decides to explore the manor a little more seeing as she has been on the ground floor the entire time, mostly the entertaining room. She has been back in Moscow for a while now and she has come here to the Feniks manor on a regular basis but she hardly knows this place, so now is a perfect time to explore this enormous place a little.

After making sure that no one is watching her, Mya slips out from the enormous room with her bottle of water in hand, and she walks into the direction of where the stairs are situated in, and in no time does she reach the stairs, she slowly ascending them while hearing the music beats in the back ground.

Mya sees no one else in sight as she ascends the stairs and she stops on the second floor, and seeing that there are two wings, each one going into a different direction, Mya decides to take the one on her left, and she starts walking on the lush carpet as she makes her way down the long hallway which is filled with various paintings and ornaments, it giving the hall a life of its own.

She has a sense of tranquillity within her while she strolls down the hallway while admiring the various beautiful paintings. She has never been a fan of art but she knows when something is worth looking at. The paintings consist of various people dressed in very old clothing, almost like they are from the Victorian era or something, and there are also paintings of majestic animals; however, one specific painting catches Mya's attention and she comes to a complete standstill right in front of it, she unable to tear her eyes away from it.

A beautiful orange fire and gold coloured mystical phoenix is standing out like the true beauty that it is. Its mystical wings are wide open as it displays its true beauty even more while its beak is open, almost as if it is singing a mystical song, and it seems like it has burst out of a ball of flames as there are different coloured flames underneath the phoenix.

Without thinking twice, Mya gently brushes her hands over the lower half of the painting as she continues to be mesmerised by the sheer beauty of the mythical fire bird.

"If only you guys had really existed, I would not have minded to have one of you, but not as a pet, no, but rather as companion, a partner that I know I will always be able to trust, but sadly you guys are just a myth."

While admiring the painting, Mya realises that she has to use the toilet once more, but now she has a little bit of dilemma: she has no idea where the bathrooms are here on this floor. Mya starts to look around but all that she can see are doors that are closed.

"Guess I can always open them up and find out which one is a bathroom?" she mumbles to herself, and with a final longing glance at the mythical fire bird, Mya turns around and starts on her mission of opening and closing the doors until she finds a bathroom.

She knows that she can always go downstairs, but she is in no mood to see all of those people right now; it may just happen that they want her to stay longer, and she has no intentions of staying longer.

Mya starts with the opening and closing of the doors, and the first four are all bedrooms, but the fifth one is fortunately a bathroom, much to the relief of Mya. She starts to sing softly to herself when she enters the bathroom, the singing coming from her utter relief that she has finally found a toilet.

She is so focused on relieving herself that she forgets to lock the bathroom door as she just rushes for the toilet, and the moment she sits on the toilet, she just says 'aaahhh' to herself, and starts to snigger afterwards.

While sitting on the toilet, Mya starts to take in the bathroom, she only whistling to herself when she realises just how gorgeous, and BIG, this place is. The two main colours in the bathroom is sky blue and stone gray, and it kind of fits together seeing as both are at least soft colours; the bathroom smells absolutely divine, all thanks to the various bath salts that are on display next to the enormous bathtub which has about three marble steps that needs to be climbed in order to get into the bathtub. No doubt that there must be some view from the bathtub if the huge curtains are anything to go by.

The tiles are a mixture between the sky blue and stone gray, and guests towels are displayed right next to the bathtub. It also has one huge shower which looks like someone can actually take a nap in it. The basin counter is gray marble with the two basins, all in front of one huge mirror that reaches up to the ceiling, and right across the two basins is a wooden cupboard with two shutter doors, and Mya guesses that this is where all of the other extra stuff are kept like more towels, bathrobes, soaps and all the other bathroom crap that is usually needed in a bathroom.

Mya gives a shudder from sheer relief after emptying her bladder; she finishes up, flushes and then moves over to the left basin where she proceeds to wash her hands, and then she starts to watch herself in the large mirror, and seeing as she is completely alone, Mya starts to pull faces at herself, mimicking tough accents as part of the fun.

While still pulling a face, she suddenly hears a loud thumb against the door, followed by two people giggling, a man and a woman. Mya stops dead in her tracks while she looks at the door, not sure what to make of it.

'Please don't come in,' she thinks to herself after suddenly remembering that she did not lock the door.

Just then the woman calls out 'Kai' in a whining type of voice, and at once Mya starts to panic, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' is all she thinks to herself.

She quickly starts to look around for a way out because she does not want to run into Kai when he and the woman decides to come in here, and Mya goes for the only place she knows she will be out of sight for when they do come in, and that is the cupboard. In record speed she opens up the doors and she smiles to herself when she sees that there is more than enough space for her to hide in, and the moment she closes the doors, the door of the bathroom burst opens, and stumbling in is Kai and a black haired woman while they try to kiss through their giggling.

Mya only rolls her eyes this, but being the curious person that she sometimes is, she carefully tries to open up the shutters of the right side door so that she can get a glimpse of the two giggling people, and the moment she is able to see through the shutters, she immediately sees how Kai is directing the woman towards the marble counter, and how he effortlessly picks her up and places her on top of the marble counter, Kai taking his place right between her legs where the two start to kiss very passionately.

It is clear that the black haired woman is much shorter than Kai, hence he placing her on top of the counter; also, well, everyone knows just how sexy and erotic it can be when a man and woman is caught up in this specific position.

Mya turns away from the view as she kind of feels like some perverted person who is spying on another couple while they are getting busy, but unfortunately for her, she is unable to drown out the sounds of the woman's moans as Kai continues to assault her mouth. Mya wonders whether the guy is at least a good kisser, because with looks like his, he has to be a good kisser otherwise it will be one hilarious joke.

The Grekov woman can feel how her perverted side is coming to play once more, so she tries to convince herself that she is only going to look at their attire, which is a blatant lie, but only she knows about it so what damage can that do anyway?

Mya turns back around and again looks through the shutters, she taking in the attire of Kai seeing as it is all that she can really see of him now. He is casually dressed in dark blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt, or at least it looks plain from behind, Kai's entire look rounded off with black shoes. Mya sees how Kai's toned body shows through the shirt, and she can almost see how his muscles flex with each move that he makes with his body.

Without realising it, her eyes drift back to the kissing couple, and although she can only see Kai's backside, she can clearly see that he is taking his time in kissing this woman senseless, by just watching at how slowly and sensually Kai's head moves, and it reminds her so much of how Bryan was when he started kissing her.

Her lover always took his time in taking her breath away with only his kissing, and he did a damn good job in doing it.

Mya sees how the woman has her hands in Kai's hair and how she pulls it while the passionate kissing continues between the two, and while continuing to look at this scene, Mya can't help but to get pulled into the erotic scene as she starts to take in every move and every sound that comes from the kissing couple, Mya knowing that only a robot will be unable to get turned on by this scene.

The woman's legs are clutching around Kai's body, and it looks like he has his hands on her upper thighs, and there is no doubt in Mya's mind that Kai most probably has his crotch pressed against her crotch, despite the counter being rather high; Kai is after all a tall man.

Mya continues to watch the kissing pair, she seeing how Kai slowly lowers his head and how the black haired woman's face starts to come into view, Kai moving his kisses down to her neck.

"Why don't we go to your room, Kai?" she asks in a lust filled voice while craning her neck to the side so that Kai can have more skin to kiss and please with his skilled lips.

Kai says nothing at first while he continues to lace her skin with his sultry kisses, but he slowly starts to make his way back up towards her mouth, and when he reaches her lips, he teasingly brushes his own lips over hers, "Bedrooms are over-rated," that being all that he says against her lips in that lush voice of his, and she can only gasp out at that before Kai reclaims her lips once more.

Mya cannot tear her eyes away from it, she finding the entire scene very hot right now, and how Kai had just spoken to her in that deep voice of his, there is no doubt that he must be an excellent lover in bed.

'Christ Almighty, Ana! Stop thinking of Kai in that perverted way! Gods woman, get your head out of the whore gutter for once!' she scolds herself within her mind, and Mya silently shakes her head vigorously from side to side as if trying to shake that last thought from her mind completely.

Kai's is so horny right now, his arousal is actually paining from being aroused. Fortunately this black haired vixen has a short dress on, so it will not be too much of a task in getting her ready for a good pounding. Kai makes sure to press his arousal hard against her womanhood, and he smirks to himself through the kissing when he feels how she grabs harder on to his hair.

"You want this? You want me to make you moan out loud?" Kai asks huskily against her lips, and her only sign of approval is her almost whimpering against his lips.

Kai breaks away from the kissing completely and he pulls away from her so that he can remove his shirt, and the moment he drops his shirt to the tiled floor, he again ambushes her lips, but this time he grabs her ass so that he can pull her closer to him where his arousal can almost penetrate her, and the black haired woman digs her nails into his bare back while moaning into Kai's mouth.

Mya has a clear view of Kai's magnificent winged tattoos, and her hormones suddenly do a complete 180° when she sees how the woman digs her nails into Kai's back while her legs wrap even tighter around Kai's body. Just seeing how she digs her nails into Kai's bare back and dragging her finger tips over Kai's winged tattoos is causing Mya to get somewhat hot under the collar as she thinks back of how she use to do it to Bryan when he drove himself into her until the very limit, and how he did it with such force and speed without hurting her; without planning it, Mya starts to get slightly wet in her panties, and her clit is slowly but surely starting to throb from just watching this scene.

Kai is so horny that he is unable to think straight; he only has one thing on his brain right now, and that is to plough into this woman very hard and as deep as possible. While the black haired woman digs her nails into his back, he does the same with her ass, an ass that is still clothed and Kai does not want a clothed ass now; he wants a naked one.

Kai slowly pulls away from the kissing once more but he keeps his forehead pressed against his companion's head, both of them keeping their eyes closed.

"You ready to have me inside of you?" Kai asks in that very seductive tone of voice, the tone being one that no woman will be able to resist.

"I cannot wait," is all that she says back to him while brushing her lips over Kai's lips.

The two once more engage in passion filled kissing, but as the two kiss, Kai moves his hands from her ass up to her panty, and the moment he has the top hem part of her panty, he slowly and sensually starts to pull it down her legs all while he takes in the feel of her naked legs under his hands.

The black haired woman wraps her arms around Kai's neck while moaning into his mouth as Kai continues to slide his hands down her legs; she has already unwrapped her legs from Kai's body. Kai reaches her ankles, and also in a very seductive manner, he removes the thin piece of material from her completely and he tosses it to where his shirt is, and then he proceeds to lace her neck with his seductive kisses, this causing the woman to pull on his hair while moaning out up into the air.

Kai again presses his erection against her crotch while running his hands up her legs, making sure to increase the pressure on her upper legs almost as if he wants to massage them, Kai continuing to move his hands up until he reaches her wet womanhood, and Kai proceeds to insert two fingers into her wet cavern which causes her to arch her body against him while still having Kai kiss her in her neck in a teasing and sensual manner.

Kai moves his two fingers in and out of her wet cavern in a slow manner, almost as if he wants to continue to tease her, all while she gets wetter and wetter by this type of foreplay.

Deciding that she cannot be the only one who gets to have some foreplay, the black haired woman removes her left arm from around Kai's neck, and she moves it down to Kai's pants where she unbuckles his belt and also zips his zipper down, Kai not stopping her once; he will never deny a woman from playing with him because in the end he is the one that experiences the most pleasure.

With a very skilled left hand, the black haired woman manages to drop Kai's jeans to his ankles, and without wasting another second, she puts her hand into Kai's boxers, and she only grins to herself when she takes hold of the impressive erect member where she immediately starts to move her hand up and down as she starts to jerk Kai's very erect member, Kai pushing his erect member against her hand while grunting against her neck from the sudden pleasure that is coursing through his body.

The two's lips meet once more but this time it is hunger filled kissing that takes place and not the slow and passionate kissing from before. The kissing and foreplay continues between the two until Kai abruptly pulls away from all movements, this leaving the woman slightly confused, but when she sees Kai bend to remove a foil packet from his jean's right pocket, she cannot help but to grin widely at that.

She continues to watch how Kai drops his boxers, and how skilfully he puts the condom on to his erect member, and after completing the task, Kai once again grabs hold of her ass and he pulls her very close to her, she feeling how Kai's penis head comes to a halt at her wet and awaiting entrance. Kai and she locks eyes, she only gasping when she sees the incredible lust within Kai's beautiful brown eyes, and that smirk of his is just something to die for.

While smirking at her, Kai pushes his member in, but not in a gentle member, and the black haired woman immediately clutches her legs around Kai's body the moment he penetrates her, he still having a tight hold on her ass as he starts to thrust in and out of her.

Mya cannot watch anymore and she just turns away from the shutters while covering her ears. She really does not want to see nor hear how that heartless bastard is having sex; it may have been hot and steamy up until now, but now she is sure that it will just start to become disgusting. She may be a pervert sometimes, but this is just too much for her.

Even though her ears are covered, she cannot seem to drown out all of the woman's moans while Kai continues to thrust in and out of her.

'Just finish already,' Mya thinks to herself, despite it not even having been three minutes since Kai has started with his pounding into the woman.

In and out, in and out Kai moves while the kissing has stopped between him and the woman, but he does not care about that.

A few minutes of the same position passes by before Kai stops and he removes himself from the woman, she suddenly missing the feel of Kai moving within her.

"Turn around," is Kai's only instruction to her while he takes about two steps away from her.

She jumps off of the counter and she does as Kai as has told. She leans over the counter, but before getting completely comfortable, Kai is once more within her, this time with more speed, force and depth, all while taking both of her hands into his; she may be uncomfortable with her head laying flat on the counter with no hands to rest her head on, but Kai does not care; now he only cares about his own pleasure and the best possible way of getting the ultimate pleasure out of this session.

Mya is still not looking, but she has uncovered her ears seeing as it is impossible to drown out the sounds, and now with the new position, the woman is even more vocal than before, much to Mya's annoyance.

Kai has a firm hold on the woman's hands while he continues to ram himself hard into her, and for a while he looks up into the reflection of the mirror, the image that greets his eyes looking as hot as hell, but for a few seconds Kai sees the slightly open shutters in the reflection of the mirror, and a sadistic smirk appears on his mouth. Kai turns his attention back to his and the woman's reflection, he seeing how her eyes are closed and lips parted while she heaves from all of the arousal and sex.

Her inner walls are clenching and unclenching around his member and this adds to Kai's own pleasure, and he can feel that he is slowly but surely approaching the edge. Kai does not care if he makes her come or not; his climax is the only one that matters now.

After a few more aggressive thrusts in and out of her, Kai grabs and pulls her arms and hands even tighter as his climax starts to take over his body, Kai riding it out while he empties himself into the condom, and with one last final hard thrust, Kai holds it there for a few seconds so that he can completely empty himself into the condom. A shudder courses through Kai's body when the climax finally subsides, and he wastes no time in removing himself from the woman; she, however, continues to lie with her head on to the counter while her arms hang limply from her body while she continues to heave.

She can still feel the effect of Kai's thrusts in her, her clit throbbing from all of the arousal and lust while her wetness is slowly running down her inner thighs.

Kai removes the condom, ties it up, throws into the dustbin and pulls up both his boxers and jeans, and after fastening the zipper and belt of his jeans, he washes his hands. By now his companion has also come back to her senses and she is busy putting up her panty while smiling at Kai; Kai, however, pretends to not see her smiling because he finds it very annoying right now. He has gotten what he had wanted and now he just wants to get rid of her.

"That was really wonderful, Kai," she coos at him while fluttering her eyes up at him in an innocent manner.

'Bitch,' Kai thinks to himself while putting on his shirt.

"I want to go again," she abruptly announces, and even Mya raises a brow at this while shaking her head from side to side at this dull doll.

Kai finally faces her and he looks at her with a glint in his eyes, a sadistic smirk developing once more, but unfortunately for the black haired woman, she does not realise the danger that _that_ glint and smirk holds and represents.

"Really?" Kai asks her while he takes her by her hands and pulls her closer to him.

When she is against him, Kai gently takes her face into his hands and he starts to kiss her gently once more; she places her hands on Kai's hips while standing on her toes as she gets lost in the taste of Kai once more.

Without really realising it, Kai starts to direct her to the nearest wall where he wants to push her up against. In no time is her back pressed up against the wall, and she only smiles into the kiss as she realises that Kai wants to take her against the wall, and she starts to get excited all over again.

Mya has started to watch again now that Kai is fully clothed once more, and she sees how the woman is pressed up against the wall, and again, Mya can't help but think back to when Bryan also took her in that manner on so many occasions.

Kai slowly and sensually moves his right hand down to her neck, and oblivious to the woman, Kai slowly starts to press on her neck while he continues to kiss her very seductively.

It isn't until she realises that she is struggling to breathe that she opens up her eyes and sees that Kai is smirking down at her, and now she can see that inhuman look in his eyes, those eyes of his almost pulsing with something sinister, and now fear is getting hold of her. She places both of her hands on Kai's right hand so that she can try to pry it off, but with no success.

"Kai...let...go..." she stutters, but Kai only increases his pressure on her neck while he starts to lift her up against the wall, her feet dangling in the air in no time.

Mya is not sure of what the hell is going on now; all she knows is that this can't be right.

"Why, sweetheart? I thought you wanted more," Kai says in that dark and malice tone of his while he continues to lift the woman higher and higher, she now trying to hit Kai with her fists, but to no avail.

She is coughing for air as Kai continues to strangle her and she can feel how she is starting to become light headed due to lack of oxygen, and now panic is starting to take over as she finally comes to the conclusion that Kai is about to kill her. She tries to kick at him while still trying to hit him with her fists, but because he is so much bigger and taller than she is, it proves futile.

Kai only starts to chuckle at her while strangling her even harder, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Feeling a little light headed?" Kai asks in a taunting manner while he keeps his eyes on her, he enjoying every second of her trying to fight him off of her.

Mya has her own mouth covered with both of her hands in an attempt to keep herself from screaming out loud as she is utterly horrified of what is currently taking place right in front of her; she wants to save the woman, but what if she fails, and Kai then comes after her. Kai already wants her out of the mob, so who is to say that he will not kill her and just tell Ray that she has left the mob. A single tear escapes Mya's right eye as she continues to watch in pure horror at how Kai strangles the poor woman to death.

This is not her first time to see someone get killed, but this is the first time that she gets to see how a poor defenceless and innocent woman gets killed, and that right after she has had sex with her killer. It sickens her beyond compare.

Kai can see how the life is slowly draining from the black haired woman's eyes, and how her struggling is also becoming less aggressive, like it is losing momentum, and this thrills Kai. Within less than a minute, all movement and sound seizes from the woman, this indicating to Kai that she has finally lost the battle and that she is finally dead, but Kai keeps on strangling her for just a while longer as he loves the sensation of having his hand wrapped around her thin and pretty neck.

Finally, Kai releases his hold on the woman's neck, and her lifeless body falls to the floor with her eyes still wide open, although it is void of any life.

Thinking that it is all over now, Mya continues to watch at how Kai pulls the dead woman up by her hair, and without much effort, Kai snaps her neck, this horrifying Mya even more, tears now streaming down her face while she feels like she can just throw up right now. She still has both of her hands on her mouth to keep it covered, but her entire body is trembling now out of pure shock and disgust.

Kai once again lets the limp body fall to the floor, and without sparing another glance at the dead woman, he walks away from the body and heads for the counter where he immediately takes seat. Kai removes his packet of cigarettes from his jean's pocket and he lights one, and while taking a drag from it, he removes his phone to make a call.

"There is a body that you have to come and get on the first west wing, the grey and blue bathroom," and after giving the instruction, Kai hangs up and then focuses his attention on the wooden cupboard that is positioned right in front of him.

Kai cannot see into cupboard but he can clearly see that someone has tampered with the shutters of the one door, almost as if someone is looking through it from the inside.

Kai keeps his attention on the cupboard as he continues to leisurely smoke his cigarette, occasionally tipping the ash into the sink that is on his left side.

Mya sees that Kai is looking at the cupboard, almost like he is looking directly into her eyes, and this freaks her out completely; she hopes that Kai does not become curious and decides to open up the door, because then she is royally screwed in more than one way.

The cigarette is almost finished when there is a knock on the door, and two men come walking in. None of the three men greet each other as the two men immediately head for the dead body and they pick it up without uttering a single word.

Just as they are about to head out of the door, Kai speaks, "I will be there shortly; get my saw ready," and both men nod their heads at Kai as they make their way out of the bathroom.

Now Mya feels even sicker now that she knows that Kai intends on cutting up the dead body; she can feel how all of her food and alcohol is coming to the surface, and she just prays that she does not throw up right now, otherwise she may just end up on the chopping board next to that poor innocent woman.

Kai jumps off of the counter and kills the bud of the cigarette in the basin and throws the dead cigarette bud into the trashcan; he rinses the basin and with a last final glance at the cupboard, Kai leaves the bathroom.

The moment Mya hears the lock of the door, she bursts from the cupboard and rushes to the toilet where she immediately empties the contents of her stomach while tears continue to roll down her face.

She tries her best to not heave out loud while she continues to throw up, it being more out of disgust than anything else. She can't believe how heartless Kai really is, and it really does frighten her more than she wants to admit or give Kai credit for. Never in her wildest nightmares would she have thought that he could have been capable of such horrendous things, but on the other hand, she has never seen Kai in action before; she always thought that he would just slice throats or shoot someone, but never like this. She truly has been very naive up until now, but she is still determined to kill Kai; she needs to rid the world of this monster.

Finally, after a couple of minutes that has felt like a never ending hell to Mya, she is finished in throwing up. She flushes the toilet and remains seated on the cold floor for while longer. Her entire face is covered with sweat and she is still trembling, but she knows that it will pass very soon, and that this is only the after effects of her throwing up.

Mya manages to compose herself and she lifts herself up off of the floor, and heads to the basins where she washes her face with water so that she can feel refreshed once more. Mya looks up at her reflection and spring green coloured eyes greet her, but somehow it does not look like her eyes, almost like something has changed within them, like something has changed within her.

'I need to get the hell out of here,' is all that Mya thinks to herself as the heads for the door of the bathroom.

She is still in shock of what has just transpired in front of her eyes, but she knows that she has to get out of here if she wants to feel sane once more.

After making sure that the coast is clear, Mya makes her way out of the bathroom and softly closes the door before heading for the stairs.

Unbeknownst to her, another door is slightly open with a single brown eye peering through the small opening, and after being certain that Mya is out of sight, Kai emerges from the room that is situated right across the bathroom, that sinister smirk still in place on his face.

'Well now, that had turned out better than I had planned. Hopefully now you will leave this mob, MYA,' Kai thinks to himself as he casually starts to stroll down the hallway, he on his way to The Chamber where he wants to start with the dismemberment of that dead woman.

Kai had planned this party for a reason, in the hopes of making Mya see that this dark world is not for her, and that she would then abandon this ludicrous idea of wanting to kill him. He did not have any definite plan on how he wanted to execute it, Kai figuring that he will just go with the flow, and it had proved to work better than he had expected. It was sheer coincidence that he had spotted her going into the bathroom, and the moment he saw that, the psychotic wheels immediately started to turn in his head as to how he is going to execute his devious plan, and by the sounds of it, it seems like it may have worked in a manner.

He hopes that Mya is so repulsed and disgusted with him now that she would not waste one second longer in getting out of here, both the manor and the mob.

'It saddens me, my Ana, but I truly hope that this had been the last time that I had seen you as a mobster; if not, things will only get messier and crueller for you, my dear, and that is a promise.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have got to be shitting me, Ray."

" _I wish I was, Mya, but both Johnny and Kai want me to stay another two weeks here in Dublin."_

"But why? I don't see the necessity of you staying two weeks longer; I mean, how difficult can it be to deliver a bunch of guns, or do you also have to train the mongrels on how to operate a gun?"

Ray chuckles at Mya's snide remark about him staying longer, _"I know how you feel, but believe me, if it were up to me I never would have come here in the first place, but unfortunately we have a couple of things to take care of which is very important."_

"Why don't KAI go there himself seeing as he is oh-so-perfect-in everything; he is the main boss after all so he may as well handle it all on his own."

" _You really don't like Kai, do you?"_

"That is not important now, Ray; all I want is for you to come back so that I can breath for a change. It sucks not having my teacher here with me."

" _Wow, I feel honoured that you want me so bad, Mya, but just hang on a little while longer, okay? Before you know, we will be sharing a stiff drink once more."_

"I honestly cannot wait for that day to come."

" _But tell me, Mya, there is nothing else that is bothering you right? No one is giving you unnecessary shit, a certain someone like Kai?"_

"Nah, I'm fine, and no, no one is giving me shit, and even if they did, I would have sorted them out immediately; and Kai, yeah, I am avoiding our boss as much as possible. Look, I have to go, but we will talk soon again, okay?"

" _Sure; Mya, if there is anything that is bothering you, you know you can tell me right, any time, day or night."_

"Thanks, Ray, and I will talk if anything is bothering me, but for now all is cool; but anyway, enjoy your stay and be safe okay, and please for the love of God, practice safe sex!"

Ray fakes a shocking gasping sound, _"Mya! I am bruised that you would think I would do it without protection; I am truly hurt."_

"Oh boo hoo, you will live. Take care, Ray and lots of love."

" _Same to you, Mya, and see you soon."_

The two hang up, and suddenly Mya feels all alone once more, and quite frankly she hates feeling this way. Sure, she and the other 'criminals' get along really well, but she knows that she is not one of them, and this is what is causing her to feel so alone. With Ray, she at least feels like she has one true friend in the mob; Tala is also there, much to her shock, but Tala has his own life to live along with his children and wife. Mya would like to see more of Alisia but that too is also almost impossible as Mya has not seen her once here at The Chernyy Feniks. She and Tala mostly go to the Hiwatari manor, and Mya has learned that one is only allowed at the Hiwatari manor when Kai himself invites someone over; other than that, all of the 'criminals' stay at the Feniks manor.

It is already three days since that party which Kai had supposedly organised, and Mya still gets nauseous whenever she thinks back of how heartless Kai is, of how he just killed that poor woman without giving her even a single chance to defend herself; the scene constantly flashes through her eyes like a horrible movie that keeps repeating and repeating.

Fortunately for Mya, she has not seen Kai since then, and she would prefer it that way. She is currently at the Feniks manor, but seeing as it is a normal works day, Kai is most likely at his office so she is safe for now. She actually has a lot of work to do as she has received new orders for a couple of cars that is needed, so she has to instruct the guys on getting these cars, and Mya also has to budget the expenses for this trip on getting the cars.

'The life of a mobster,' is all Mya thinks to herself after taking her place behind the computer in Ray's office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Gather everyone at the Feniks manor, all those who are skilled in killing."_

"Why? You going on a killing spree, Kai?" Tala asks with a hint of amusement within his voice."

Kai gives a sadistic chuckle, and Tala does not miss the darkness hidden within that chuckle, nor the darkness that is lacing Kai's voice as he speaks, " _Maksim has come through, so we have a few rats that needs to be exterminated."_

There is no mistaking in what Kai means by that, and Tala can only laugh while shaking his head from side to side, "I'll gather everyone that wants to have a little blood on their hands; when do you want to kill the rats?"

" _Tonight; and Tala,"_

"Yeah?"

" _Make sure that Mya Azarov is there as well."_

"Sure."

Without saying goodbye, Kai hangs up, this leaving Tala to just smile at his friend. Alisia places a kiss on Tala's cheek when she sees her husband smiling.

"And what are you smiling at, my red headed horn devil?"

"It is just Kai; that asshole never gets tired of killing someone; he still gets excited whenever he knows that he is about to spill some blood. It just remains so amusing to me that he can still get like this after all of these years."

"You know psychopaths, love; their minds will never ever get normal wiring; their heads will remain a mess until they draw their last breath so yeah, I can completely understand why Kai still gets excited; anyway, I take it that you have to be there as well?"

Tala kisses his wife on the mouth while nodding his head.

"Well then, let's get you pumped up for the evening," Alisia says while she takes Tala by the hand, and she starts to lead him upstairs, and now Tala is just as excited as Kai is, but just for a completely different reason.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai cannot stop smirking as tonight is going to be one epic night, for so many reasons. The sadistic side of Kai has come out to play, and it is not going anywhere until it has had its fill.

There is still four days left before Ray comes back from Ireland, and this gives Kai only three days to get rid of Mya for good, so hopefully by tonight it will be the last that Kai sees of Mya; he is keeping his fingers crossed for that, seeing as he has something special planned for Mya tonight.

Kai was certain that after what she had witnessed in the bathroom more than a week ago, that she would hit the road, but clearly Mya is more determined than what he gives her credit for, but that is all about to change. The moment Maksim informed him that he has found all of the backstabbers, the wheels inside of Kai's head started to turn yet again, his mind forming the perfect plan in getting rid of Mya for good; unfortunately for her, she will not walk out of here without some serious mental scars, but in the end it is for the greater good.

Kai removes his wallet and then the laminated photo of the Grekov family, his brown eyes immediately going to the blonde haired woman, 'My dear sweet and innocent Ana; what a sick game fate has dealt us, but I am taking my control back, I HAVE TO, otherwise you will end up more hurt than ever before, and I am not going to allow that to happen. I am certain that after tonight, you will not only hate me, but also this entire mob, and then you will see that you have to get out of here and go on with life the way it was before you had gotten into this mob. Tonight may be the last night that I will see you, but at least I will have a peace of mind that you will be okay and that you will not be in harm's way from other mobs who are trying to bring me down. You will always remain an important person in my life, but you will remain in the distance.'

Kai gently moves his right index finger over Anastasia's face before putting the photo back into his wallet, and then resuming his work behind his computer.

Maksim has managed to gather all of the names of the people who are after Kai and The Chernyy Feniks, and although he is not involved, he has already given all of the necessary addresses of where to get these various guys. Kai has told Maksim that he will get his guys to go and get these people, and that his work is done for now because no one wants to suspect Maksim of betraying the police.

As Kai is currently typing away on the computer, his men are gathering the various people who have tried to gain information on Kai and The Chernyy Feniks; Goran was the first to be captured seeing as he is already within the mob, so getting him was a piece of cake. Kai has very special plans for this Goran who had thought that he could walk into his mob and start betraying him. His death is going to be something very special to Kai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a clear and beautiful evening, and anyone with a right mindset will not spend the night indoors. One can feel that the spring is approaching as the snow has dissipated and it is slowly starting to reveal the other beautiful side of the country known as Russia.

Certain plant life is already coming to life, the green leaves and green buds popping out here and there, and soon the beautiful capital city of Russia will be green and filled with all kinds of beautiful plant and animal life.

Mya has her music on full blast as she makes her way over to the Feniks manor after spending the entire day on various errands that comes along with her position. She received a call from Tala a couple of hours ago saying that Kai has asked for her tonight, and even though she hates him, Kai still remains her boss and she has to do as he says.

Mya has no idea why Kai wants to see her but she can only hope and pray that it is not something bad, or even worse, that he has discovered who she really is. Just this thought causes Mya's entire body to clench and unclench, mostly the areas that involve various holes.

'We made sure that no one will even suspect me from being someone that I am not; Yurik with his brilliant skills made sure of that, but who knows what kind of people Kai really has on his payroll; he may even have the world's best hackers on his side, and if that is the case, I am royally screwed. I can kiss my life, along with Bryan, good bye forever.'

Mya finally reaches the gates of the Feniks manor, and as she drives up the drive way, she immediately spots a black and red Ford Shelby GT500 KR, and it sure is a beauty. Mya only sighs to herself as she continues to look at the beautiful mechanical beast.

'Curse you, Hiwatari, for having such good taste in cars.'

An image quickly flashes through her mind of where she is in the driver's seat of that car on top of Bryan where they take each over and over again while the engine of the car is still running.

'Stop it, Grekov; you can't afford to arouse yourself now; there is way more important things now, you crazy horny woman.'

With a last glance at the beautiful car, Mya drives past and around the house so that she can park her pickup truck at the back. She parks it, switches off the engine and then heads inside. She has no idea where she has to meet Kai, but she is certain that someone will come and inform her.

Just as she had expected, one of the suited men comes and greets her; Mya has no idea what his name is, but she is almost certain that he has to be some body guard or something.

"Good evening, Ms Azarov."

"Hi."

"Mr Hiwatari is expecting you. He is in The Chamber waiting for you."

At this Mya widens her eyes, "The Chamber? Why there?"

"I do not know; my only instruction is to come and get you, and to lead you to the room where he is in."

Mya says nothing else and only nods her head, before following the man as he leads them towards The Chamber. Mya is suddenly not feeling so well; without drawing attention to herself, Mya feels for her guns just to make sure that they are still there because she does not like the sound of this. She has never been asked to meet anyone down in The Chamber because that is actually the horror area of this mob; sure, there are the many weapons and other stuff, but there are also the kill rooms, and Mya has a bad feeling that she is going into one of those kill rooms.

After walking for a couple of minutes which has felt like an eternity to Mya, the two finally arrive in The Chamber; her feet feels like two pieces of lead that she is dragging and her heart is beating within her ears and throat.

'I really, REALLY do not like this; please don't let Kai kill me, please.'

With every step that she descends into The Chamber, the more her soul and heart gets filled with dread, almost like she is walking into her ultimate doom, and that _that_ is going to take place by Kai's two hands.

The cleanliness and whiteness of The Chamber is mocking her, taunting her, and it secretly reminds her of a cartoon that she has watched when she was a child about the spooky trees in a spooky forest who thrived on scaring the poor defenceless children who had dared to walk through the creepy forest. Mya can already picture those sinister and spooky faces of the trees on these white tiles as she continues to make her way down the hallway.

"Here we are, Ms Azarov," the man says after coming to a standstill in front of a closed door, and Mya can only nod at the man.

She watches how he bows at her and then turns around to leave the dreadful Chamber. Mya remains in front of the closed door, she just looking at the handle like it is going to bite her the moment she reaches for it. Just then Mya hears a muffled scream somewhere down the hallway, and there is no mistaking in what could have caused that.

'Someone is about to die, and I am only a couple of feet away from that horrid scene.'

Mya closes her eyes and takes one very deep breath and then exhales it in the hopes of it calming her nerves, but it proves to be a complete failure as her nerves are now even more shot than before.

She takes hold of the door handle and opens the door, she walking in without looking into the room; she closes the door and then finally turns around, but she regrets it the moment she turns around and looks straight into the eyes of a man who is beyond petrified.

Mya's eyes widen, but she manages to keep her composure while looking at the man; he is hanging upside down, hands tied behind his back with his mouth duck taped, and he has been stripped down to only his briefs. Situated right beneath the man is a steel basin, and Mya does not like that one bit; still, there is no sign of Kai so that at least has to count for something.

However, Mya is in for some bad luck.

"So good of you to join us, Mya," Kai suddenly speaks who is currently standing in the corner, he not being completely sure of how Mya did not see him when she came in.

Mya gets a fright when she suddenly hears Kai speak behind her, and she quickly turns around to face him, she seeing him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he looking like someone who is completely content with life this very moment.

"Mr Hiwatari, I did not see you; my apologies."

Kai only snorts at that while he pushes himself away from the wall and walks towards Mya while keeping his eyes solely focused on hers.

"Do you know who this is, Mya?"

Both Kai and Mya turn their attention on to the man, who is clearly terrified of what is going to happen to him shortly, and Mya cannot blame him; she probably would have shit herself by now.

"I do not know who this is, Mr Hiwatari."

"This is Goran, someone who has betrayed us."

Mya can hear how sinister Kai's voice sounds and also how dangerous it sounds, and she does not like it, especially since the man has supposedly betrayed 'us'.

"How did he betray us?"

"He pretended to be one of us; he pretended to be someone he is not in order to gather information on me and on The Chernyy Feniks."

Mya does really not like where this is going seeing as this man has pretended to be one of them, and she is no different, because she too is pretending to be someone else; it may not be to gather information, but rather to kill the main boss of this mob.

'Does he know something? Is that why he wants me to see what he is going to do to a betrayer?'

"Are you going to tolerate that, Mya? Are you going to let a betrayer get away after fooling your criminal family?"

"Me? What does this have to do with me?" Mya turns around to face Kai once more, and she does not like that look within his eyes, nor that sadistic smirk on his mouth.

A soft chuckle escapes Kai while he takes a step closer towards Mya, his eyes looking deep into her eyes, "You, my dear Mya, are going to take care of the back stabber; you are going to kill him."

"Ex...excuse me?" Mya asks in a stutter, her mind completely blank this very moment.

"Are you deaf, Mya? I said that you are going to kill Goran, and you are going to do it in one of my favourite ways: by slitting his jugular and then let him bleed out; that is why that basin is underneath him."

Mya can't think straight right now; her thoughts are a complete mess because she has to kill someone; she actually has to take a life. Bryan had warned her about this on numerous times and she always had a smart remark, but now that it is actually a reality, there is nothing smart coming to her mind.

Kai can see that Mya is having an internal battle with herself, just what he has been hoping for.

"What's the matter, Mya? Don't tell me that you do not want to kill this man, because that will look very bad on your part; I may start to think that you are not a part of this family seeing as you do not want to avenge your mob family."

There is no mistaking the cockiness within Kai's voice, and Mya wishes that she can rather slit Kai's jugular, and not this poor man's jugular who is hanging upside down.

'Smug bastard,' Mya thinks to herself while she still looks deep into Kai's brown eyes.

"So, Mya, what are you waiting for? Get down to it already."

Mya says nothing and she only continues to watch how Kai walks away from her to get something, and her eyes widen even more when she sees what is exactly in Kai's hands: a katana.

Kai sees how those spring green coloured pools of Mya is swimming with all types of emotions, and not one of those emotions are warm or fuzzy emotions. He holds the katana for Mya to take but she just looks between him and the katana.

"Take it, Mya, or are you afraid."

Mya remains on her spot, her eyes fixed on Kai and the katana; just then Goran starts to struggle against his restraints while mumbling something through his taped mouth. No one pays him attention as Mya and Kai remains in their staring contest.

Kai is slowly starting to lose his patience; he does not have all night to get Mya to kill Goran. There are only two ways in which she will leave this room: either she kills Goran, or she walks away from this life of crime for good.

"Take it, Mya," Kai says once more, but this time in a less smug tone of voice, and instead in a more dangerous and impatient tone of voice.

Still, Mya does nothing; all she can concentrate on is the mumbling man at the back of her; no doubt he is trying to beg for his life. She can also see that Kai is slowly starting to lose his patience and a part of her wonders just how far she can push Kai before he snaps completely, and then when he snaps, what will he do?

"Take it!" Kai suddenly yells, and both Mya and Goran flinch at Kai's sudden outburst.

With a shaky right hand, Mya takes the katana from Kai and she slowly turns towards Goran, her eyes meeting the eyes of the terrified man.

The katana feels so welcoming within her hand, but now it is not the time for some silly sparring match, but rather to take a life, an innocent life.

Kai's smugness returns the moment Mya takes hold of the katana and she turns her back on him, and Kai only looks her body up and down, seeing how sexy she really looks in her attire, that accompanied with the katana; he would not have minded in having his wicked way with her now, right here in this room against the wall.

Kai quickly shakes that last train of thoughts from his mind so that he can focus on what is at hand now.

Mya takes a couple of steps towards Goran, her eyes not leaving his once; she grips the handle tight within her right hand to the point of her knuckles turning white.

Kai sees how Mya is struggling with herself; he does feel bad for her, but again, this is for the greater good. Kai closes the small distance between him and Mya as he comes to stand right behind her, Kai making sure that his chest is pressing against her back and he suddenly feels how his nether regions tighten the moment their bodies come into contact.

Mya's breath gets hitched within her throat when she feels Kai so close against her, but she does not have the courage to push him away. Just then she feels how Kai's fingers brushes away her hair away from her right shoulder, and there is no denying of how hot Kai's breath is suddenly feeling on her ear.

"Kill him, or I kill you, Mya," Kai says in a huskily tone of voice while his lips gently brush against Mya's ear, and he is suddenly having an inner battle of his own, his battle being whether on taking Mya right now or not.

Kai's threat does not go unheard by both Mya and Goran, and Mya finally makes up her mind. She looks at Goran and she hopes that her eyes can show him that she is truly sorry for what she about to do because she does not want to kill him, but she has a mission to complete.

'Sorry, Vladimir, Mama and Papa, but this is for you,' Mya thinks to herself while closing her eyes, and after taking another deep and silent breath, Mya swings the katana.

A few seconds passes by before she opens her eyes again and the first thing that she sees is a wiggling Goran as the blood drains from his neck and into the basin.

Kai is still very close to her and she again feels his warm breath on her ear, "Good girl," those being his only words to her before he completely pulls away from her.

Mya still has the katana in her hand as she continues to watch how the blood is draining from Goran's body. She sees how the life is leaving Goran's eyes while his eyes are looking at her with a lot of accusations. Suddenly Mya feels so dead inside, like it is her life that is draining into that basin, like it has been her throat that has just been slit by her own hands, by the hands of Mya Azarov, her fake identity.

Mya finally turns away from the dying man and her eyes meet Kai's eyes, but Kai suddenly does not like what he is seeing; her eyes are looking somewhat different, almost like the life has drained from them, and he does not like it. Has he just indirectly killed his precious Ana?

"Are you happy?" she suddenly asks, and now her tone of voice is dark and dangerous, "You got what you wanted; now what?"

Kai returns to his cold and stoic self, and he crosses his arms in front of his chest while he looks Mya dead in the eye, "If you stay in this mob, I can promise you that there will be many more deaths on your hands; the choice is yours, MYA. Just face it, little girl: YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE."

"Congratulations, Kai; you win. It has been clear since day one that you do not want me here, despite me proving over and over again that I am more than capable of coping and surviving in this dark world, but you just continue to refuse to see it; maybe you are jealous or something, but whatever. You got what you wanted, so congratulations, Kai, you have defeated yet another opponent."

Without saying anything else, Mya shoves the katana against Kai's chest and walks out without even looking back at both Kai and Goran.

Goran has stopped struggling as death has almost completely claimed him; Kai takes the katana, and he just looks at it, he suddenly feeling guilty for what he has just done to Mya. He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts, 'Don't feel bad, you idiot. This had to be done, and she will get over it. Surely she had known from the beginning that it would be inevitable to not kill. You did nothing wrong, Kai, so stop feeling bad.'

All of a sudden Kai feels very alone, almost a suffocating loneliness, as it suddenly occurs to him that yet again his Ana is going to disappear, and he is not certain that he wants that. Sure, it has been his plan to work her out of here but that was for her own good, and it still is, but does he really want to push her away completely?

Without thinking, Kai turns around and quickly leaves the room and he spots Mya in the distant, her entire body looking tense as she walks towards the exit.

"That's it? You are just going to give up like that?" Kai suddenly says in a firm tone of voice, he not caring who hears him now.

Mya halts in her steps the moment she hears Kai's voice behind her, but she does not turn around. She can hear how Kai is slowly walking towards her but she refuses to turn around to acknowledge him.

"I thought you were supposed to be this strong woman with an attitude that most men can only dream of, but now you are showing me something entirely different; where is that strong woman, Mya. Are you seriously going to give up just like that just because someone does not want you around?"

Still Mya refuses to turn around to look at Kai; she does not want to face him. She is feeling so sick right now that if she should look at him now, she may just throw up from pure disgust.

'Just kill the bastard, Ana; now is the opportune moment to kill him. No, you can't. The moment the gun fires, everyone will hear it and there will be no way you will get out of here with your life. If they see that you have killed their 'precious boss', they will hurt you beyond your worst nightmares. Just walk away, Ana. You have lost, and just accept it.'

"Good bye, Mr Hiwatari. All the best for you and your mob," and without saying anything else or looking at Kai, Mya resumes her walking.

Kai is at a loss of words as he watches how the black haired beauty walks away from him, 'This is what you had wanted, Kai; this is the only way you can be sure she will remain safe, but then, why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel like New York all over again?'

Kai lowers his head and gives a defeated sigh before turning back around and heading back into the room where the dead Goran is. Kai looks at Goran one last time and feeling satisfied that he is dead, Kai leaves the room with his katana still in hand, he on his way to go and kill some people of his own, and then after that, a well deserved session of hot and kinky sex with Valeria, and Kai secretly hopes that it will be able to take his mind off of Mya and off of his own anguish.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her entire body is shaking from her continuous sobs, her muscles aching from all of the body retching, and she is not sure how much more her body can take, but she cannot seem to stop crying and sobbing.

She is sitting flat in the shower with her knees pulled tight against her chest while she has her arms wrapped around her knees, and while she continues to sob, the cold shower washes away her tears down the drain.

Mya is currently sitting in the shower of her penthouse, the same shower she has sat in for hours on end after the murders of her family. Mya cannot get the look of betrayal on Goran's face out of her mind, that look in his eyes after she had slit his throat. It should have been Kai who should have been hanging like that, and it should have been his throat that she should have slit.

She feels so empty, so dull and lifeless on the inside after taking an innocent man's life; she had never thought that she would be able to take a life, much less watch him die. Vladimir would have been so disappointed in her, not even to mention her parents. It is times like these that she wishes she had died along with her parents, that she wishes Kai had killed her along with her family when she had come to visit them; that way she would have been saved from this agony; not even the thought of Bryan brings her any comfort.

'I hate you, Kai! I hate you so much!'

Mya does not know if she has the strength to go back to the mob despite telling Kai that he had won; quite frankly, she never wants to see the outside world ever again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He loves the sight of how her breasts are bouncing as he continuously thrusts into her, and how she moans out so loud so that the entire building can hear how he is pleasing her. He may not like it to be at the bottom, but he is in the mood to let Valeria take the lead, to allow her to ride him like she has done so many times before; however, Kai can't help but shake a certain image from his mind, that image being of the look in Mya's eyes.

Kai shakes his head in the hopes that it will somehow shake the image from his head, but it does not seem to work.

Kai has his hands on Valeria's hips while she continues to ride him, and it is a view that no man can resist but Kai is really struggling in keeping his full attention on this naked beauty on top of him. His mind continues to linger on Mya, his precious Ana.

A part of him remains saddened about the fact that he will never see her again, but then again, it is for the best, well, at least that is what he keeps on telling himself. Right now, Kai has to forget about that and he has to concentrate only on this session with Valeria; sex is always a good distraction, but in this case, it is not working 100%, no matter how hot the view is on top of him right now.

As a last resort, Kai decides to change the position of him and Valeria and so he sits up straight and he automatically penetrates even deeper into Valeria, and she only moans out at that; Kai wraps his arms around Valeria's body and pulls her closer to him where he sensually starts to kiss her neck while still thrusting into her, the sensation of her naked breasts pressing against his naked chest causing a thrilling sensation to rush through his entire body.

Valeria tilts her head back so that Kai can kiss her neck properly while she drags her nails all along Kai's toned and naked back while moaning out once more as she feels him move within her.

Still, no matter how much she moans or gestures her absolute pleasure and approval, Kai cannot help but wish that this was his Ana with him, instead of Valeria.

'Face it, Kai, you are hooked on Anastasia Grekov, and now that you have psychologically and emotionally destroyed her, all thanks to your dark sadistic side, this addiction will be even harder to kick. You had her in your midst but no, you just had to push her away; stupid ass. I deserve to die alone and in pain, for always hurting everyone around me.'

Kai gently pulls Valeria's head towards his own head and he places his lips against her lips where the two start to engage in a passion filled kissing.

Valeria notices that this is completely different from how Kai usually kisses her; sure, the guy is an exceptionally good kisser with his soft full lips, but this kissing almost feels like he is displaying some kind of romantic feelings through his lips, and she can't help but get excited about this. Maybe Kai is finally developing sincere feelings for her other than just lust and desire, and if that is the case, she may become the future Mrs Hiwatari. This thought suddenly excites Valeria more than any expectant orgasm, and in return she wraps her arms lovingly around Kai's neck while she also goes along with his soft and very sensual kissing, she hoping that Kai will see that she too has feelings for him and that she wants to stay by his side forever and ever.

Kai is hers, and only hers and she will make sure of that; no matter what she has to do, 'Just too bad that I cannot trick him into getting me pregnant seeing as he never even dares to think of doing it without protection, but there are always other ways I can tell him that I am pregnant with his child.'

* * *

As always, I am curious to hear your thoughts on this chapter. The bad and sadistic Kai has made an appearance once more, and I liked it a lot, but it was needed in my opinion. And who felt sorry for Mya for having killed her first person?

Anyway, I hoped you guys had enjoyed this chapter, and leave your reviews so that I can hear your opinions, good or bad.

Just a quick note or question or whatever: who has read the latest beyblade manga or whatever you call it, Beyblade Rising? I downloaded chapter 1 - 9 yesterday and I am not disappointed; even Kai's father made a few appearances, like shocking! Anyway, was just curious about that :-D

See you all with the new update; take care and lots of love to everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

Hi you guys, I hope that everyone is doing fine? I just want to give a shout out to everyone who is still sticking with this incredible long story, and I also would like to welcome all the new readers as it seems I constantly get new readers to this story, and it warms my heart just so much; also a HUGE THANKS to my constant reviewers, your reviews is like my own personal story that I am reading.

Anyway, enjoy this somewhat interesting chapter ;-)

* * *

Chapter 22.1 – the other side of the coin

Ray is landing later tonight, and Kai is somewhat nervous about it seeing as there will be no more Mya when he gets back. So far he has not seen nor heard anything from her, but it is not like he has seen her everyday anyway, but Kai is certain that Mya has packed her bags and has left; after that look in her eyes and her admitted defeat, Kai hopes that Mya was smart enough to leave. It still pains him knowing that he had his precious Ana with him, but that he then drove her away. He still remains human with a beating heart, a man that also fell for a woman, and that is not going to just change overnight.

"Mr Hiwatari?" Nestor calls his employer, who is clearly in his own world as he continues to stare out of the large window, but still there is no response from Kai.

Kai and Nestor are in the middle of a meeting with the board members, and Nestor feels rather embarrassed that his employer is not paying attention to what Mr Lomonosov is saying right now.

As a last resort, Nestor kicks Kai underneath the table and at once Kai is brought back to reality, but he glares at Nestor, but the man just shrugs it off as he turns his attention towards Mr Lomonosov, and Kai follows his lead, the young business mogul also feeling a bit embarrassed now after he realises that he has indeed dozed off into his own world.

All eyes are on him now and Kai does not like this, he suddenly pretending that nothing is wrong.

"Continue, Mr Lomonosov," is all that Kai says to the elder man, Kai turning his complete focus on to the elder man after placing Mya at the back of his mind; for now anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ray, my man, welcome back."

The Chinese man laughs at the warm welcome of Tala, his warm smile showing that he is happy to be back.

"So, how was it? Did you at least charm one of those Irish beauties into your bed?"

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell, Tala, or should I say, bone and tell?"

The two friends start to snigger at this, Kai not joining in on the festivities while he continues to smoke away on his cigarette.

"Good to see you too, Kai," Ray finally says while grinning at Kai like a maniac.

"Hn," this being Kai's only response to Ray's greeting.

Kai is still somewhat nervous about Ray finding out that he has worked Mya out of the mob, and Kai is certain that this will put some kind of dent into their relationship, both their friendship and work relationship.

"Come on, let's take a seat before you head back to your place; I know you must be exhausted but at least we can share one drink before you hit the hay."

"A drink is exactly what I need right now."

Both Tala and Ray proceed to take a seat in front of the large wooden desk that Kai is sitting behind, the three men being in Kai's personal study right now at the Feniks manor. After Ray takes a seat, he places his briefcase on his lap and removes various folders containing all of the paper work regarding the deals that had went down with Johnny, along with Ray's reports on his visit to Ireland.

He hands them to Tala who just takes them and places them on top of the desk, "We can look at them tomorrow; I am really not in the mood to do any type of work tonight, other than doing my wife, but that is about it."

"I hear you, Tala. I am almost too lazy too breath."

Kai pours them all a drink while Tala and Ray continues to compare their laziness, the two trying to see who is currently the lazier of the two of them. Kai can only listen to their idiotic talk right now; he is no mood to be friendly with anyone, much less join in with their stupidity.

The three men continue to share a drink together while laughing and joking together, well mostly Tala and Ray while Kai continues to brood like some Emo teenager who is angry for the entire world; Ray and Tala don't mind because they already know Kai and his mood swings by now, so they are hardly fazed by this.

Half an hour has already gone before Ray finally gets up so that he can head home. Tala also gets up along with Ray as he too also wants to head home to his wife.

"Great to see you, Kai; we will in keep in touch."

"Ray, before I forget, we have a meeting with the Triads in a week's time, and I want you to lead the meeting."

Tala and Ray look at each other with wide eyes before turning their attention back to Kai, "Me? Are...are you sure, Kai?"

"Why not? I cannot think of a better man; besides, you can speak fluent English and Mandarin, so you are the perfect man."

"Man, Kai, I don't know what to say exactly, other than thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Do you feel up to it?"

"Of course! I would be a complete dolt if I turn down this opportunity, and a week will be more than enough for me to prepare for the meeting."

Kai says nothing else, and only nods his head at Ray which both Ray and Tala take as the sign that Kai is done with saying what he has wanted to say for the evening.

"Check you, Kai," Tala says as he and Ray resumes in heading for the door; however, just as the two men are about to walk out, Ray stops and he turns his attention back to Kai, "Have any of you heard from Mya recently?"

Ray looks between Tala and Kai because he has been having difficulty in reaching Mya the last couple of days.

"Mya?" Tala asks completely surprised, and he to turns his attention on to Kai, "I have not seen nor heard anything from her, but I am sure she is just busy; what about you, Kai?"

Kai only shrugs his shoulders at the two men but he says nothing and he keeps his cold mask on.

Ray gives a nervous chuckle, "Maybe it's nothing; I will see her anyway when I go back home. Well then, enjoy it, Kai," and then Ray and Tala walk out, closing the door to study behind them.

Kai is left alone and once again his mind drifts back to Mya, 'So it seems that you are truly gone, my precious. I should be relieved, but instead I feel worse than before, and it is now worse than when I had to say good bye to you in New York City.'

Kai rubs his hand over his heart, and he cannot ignore how pained he feels right now, now that he knows that Mya has truly left the mob.

'I hope that you are doing well, no matter where you are; maybe you are back in this 'Bryan's' arms, and that he is at least consoling you after what I had put you through. I hope to get a complete peace of mind knowing that now you are out of harm's way, despite my heart breaking with your absence.'

Kai gives a tired sigh before getting up; he too is going to head home. He can always go over to Valeria's place, but believe it or not, he is not in the mood for sex, no matter who the woman is. Kai lights a final cigarette before making his way out of the study, his shoulders suddenly feeling like he is carrying the world's problems on them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray gives a huge sigh of relief the moment he walks into his penthouse, he carrying only a few bags with him; the rest is still in the trunk of his car, and he has decided that he will go and get them early tomorrow morning; for now, he just wants to take a warm shower and get acquainted with his surroundings once more. Ray immediately looks around for Mya but he does not see her, but he does not make too much of it now. Ray proceeds to his bedroom where he dumps all of his stuff on to the floor and he just flops down onto his large and comfortable bed. In no time, Ray is fast asleep, the missing Mya temporarily gone from his tired mind for now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He can hear a beautiful melody somewhere, but he is not certain where; all he knows is that he is running in a beautiful field with the most beautiful flowers and plants, and it reminds him of how Siberia looks like when it is summer time. He is currently alone, but still he cannot ignore that beautiful melody.

' _There it is again; where is it coming from?'_

The black haired man looks around, he trying to see who or what is making that sound, but he fails to see anything other than the plants and flowers around him.

Slowly but surely Ray starts to stir from his deep slumber, and he groggily opens up his eyes, he realising that it is phone that is constantly ringing.

With a groan, Ray reaches for the phone within his pocket, and without looking at the number, he answers the call, "Yeah?"

" _Are you seriously still sleeping this time of day, Ray?"_

"Who is this?"

" _You're joking right? Damn, Ray, what did you do when you left the Feniks manor?"_

"Tala?" Ray asks in an even more confused tone of voice now.

" _Ding ding ding, you win first place, Ray; seriously, are you still asleep? It is almost three in the afternoon."_

At once Ray sits up straight, his eyes wide and his mind focused now, "What?!" he exclaims in an almost panicking voice, "You have to got to be shitting me!"

Tala chuckles at the other end of the line, _"Not this time, Ray. Look, the reason why I called was because I wanted to know whether we can discuss the reports tomorrow because I have other stuff to take care of today which cannot be postponed."_

"Err, yeah, sure; sorry for sleeping until now, Tala."

Again Tala only chuckles at Ray, _"Don't sweat it, Ray; we all know what a pain in the ass jet lag can be. Anyway, just go back to sleep so that you can be properly rested for the week that lies ahead and all of the planning and preparation for the meeting with the Triads. I will just tell Kai that we had other stuff to do so we will still get to the reports. They are not that important right now."_

"Thanks, Tala, I owe you one. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

" _See you, Ray."_

The two men hang up and Ray falls back on to his back after tossing his phone on to the bed, and again Ray groans out loud at himself. He rubs his hands over his face because he still feels very tired but he can't sleep the entire day, no matter how tired he still feels.

'I really need to lift my ass and start getting productive. I still have so much to do today; there is still that shitload of unpacking to do, office work, not even to mention that I have to get something to eat seeing as how I had slept almost the entire day.'

With one last groan, Ray finally gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, and only now he realises that he is still completely alone.

"Mya?" he calls in a gentle voice, but Ray receives no answer. He heads to her room and he sees that her bedroom door is open, but that all of her stuff is gone.

"What the..." Ray walks to her dresser and cupboard and he sees that all of her clothes are gone; there is not a single thing to prove that she had ever stayed here.

Ray rushes back to his room for his phone, and again he tries Mya's number but there is still no answer.

"Mya, it's Ray; I am back in Moscow. Please give me a call the moment you get this message."

Ray ends the call, hoping that Mya does get that voice message and THAT she does call him back. He has no idea what to make of all of this; he doubts that Mya will just up and leave like that without telling him anything. She is not that type of person, or at least that is what he had always thought, but he seldom makes a mistake about a person's character, so he could not have been wrong about Mya.

'No use pondering about something I have no control over; I just need to relax and believe that Mya has not just disappeared, and that she will pop up out of the blue any minute now. Let me go scrub my ass and start acting like a human being for a change; hopefully Mya will make an appearance later on.'

Deciding that he is first going to wash himself before getting something to eat, Ray heads for the bathroom where he starts up the shower and waits for the water to get warm while getting undressed.

However, his mind can't stop wandering to Mya and wondering where she has disappeared to, and when she will come back, IF SHE IS COMING BACK.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has already been two days since Ray has arrived from Ireland, and right now he and Tala is working through the reports in Tala's office at Feniks manor. Up until now there has been no sign of Mya, and Ray is really starting to get worried, and Tala sees that this is bothering Ray more than it should.

"Hey," Tala says while looking Ray dead in the eye, "I am certain that she just went away for a little while."

"I don't know, Tala; something just does not feel right."

"What do you mean? Do you think that someone may have done something to her, or that something may have happened to her?"

Ray does not answer Tala immediately, but Tala can see the answer in Ray's eyes, and it is not the latter of Tala's question.

"Ray, do you have someone in mind of who might have hurt her?"

Ray only shakes his head indicating no, but deep down only one name keeps on mauling over and over through his mind: Kai. It may seem like a ludicrous idea seeing as Kai has feelings for Mya, but Ray knows how twisted and unstable Kai really is, and he will not put anything past Kai. Kai has been against Mya since the beginning, and maybe Kai had waited till he was gone before making a move in getting rid of Mya; he may not have killed her, but he sure as hell would have ensured that she never sits a foot in Moscow ever again, even if he does have some type of feeling towards the black haired woman.

"Ray, I can see that you have someone in mind; you know you can't lie to me, so come on, tell me who you think it is that may be responsible for Mya's sudden disappearance."

Ray is still hesitant about telling Tala about who he suspects seeing as Tala is Kai's best friend, but maybe Tala will be able to erase all of his doubts regarding Kai's involvement with Mya's disappearance.

"Kai," Ray finally says, and he waits to see what Tala's precise reaction will be to that, and he is kind of surprised when Tala does not look too shocked.

Tala leans back into his office chair while looking at Ray with no expression on his face.

"Say something, Tala, anything."

Ray is suddenly feeling rather nervous about Tala's sudden silence and expressionless face.

"To be honest, Ray, I will not be surprised if Kai does have a share in Mya's disappearance."

"Why? Do you know something?"

Tala nods his head, "Now that I think about it, four days before your arrival, we had some 'exterminating' to do here at the manor. Kai had called me the morning, instructing me to gather all of the skilled killers, and he ordered me to make sure that Mya is also here the night, and truth be told, that was the last day I had heard from Mya, it also being the last day that I had seen her. Your theory of Kai being involved in her disappearance is not completely crazy; it actually makes a lot of sense if you ask me."

Ray can feel how the anger is suddenly starting to bubble up within his body, "That bastard! I am going over there right now to confront him," and Ray gets up without waiting for Tala to say anything.

However, Tala is quickly right behind Ray and he gently takes hold of Ray's arm to stop him from leaving the office, "Take it easy, Ray; we may be wrong about all of this."

"No, Tala, we are not; since day one Kai has had a problem with Mya; he even called me to his office, demanding that I get rid of Mya because she does not belong here. That bastard is the reason why she is gone, and I am betting all of my money on it."

Tala removes his hand from Ray's arm "Just wait another day or so before you confront Kai; you know that he will only deny it and then continue on like nothing has happened. Let's just wait another day, please. If Mya is really the bad ass that we know her for, she will not let Kai run her life and tell her what to do, so please, I am being you, Ray, wait a little longer. If not, then WE BOTH can confront Kai about what we know."

Ray just looks at Tala with a scowl on his face, the Chinese man pondering with himself on whether he should leave it or just go and kick Kai's ass right now. Finally, Ray sighs out loud, "Fine, but if she has not contacted us in any way by tomorrow night, we BOTH are going to kick Kai's ass."

"Deal," is all Tala says with a toothy grin, "Now come on, Rambo, we still have a lot of work to do."

Tala and Ray head back towards the desk to continue with the reports, Ray still feeling pissed at Kai, but for now he is going to leave it be.

'For your sake, I hope Mya soon makes contact, Kai, otherwise I am going to be forced to forget what we are to each other.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray is currently busy fixing him a light dinner, complete with a manly apron and wooden spoon in hand with traditional Chinese music playing in the background, and he is not playing it softly. Ray slowly moves his body along with the music while he continues to stir the chicken and mixed stir fry vegetables within his wok pan, the entire kitchen being filled with the sensational aroma.

The music is so loud that Ray does not even hear the knock on his door while he continues to stir his food. Again the person knocks on the door and still no answer. Deciding to have had enough of the loud music and Ray not hearing the knock, the person opens the door and walks in, and after smelling the incredible aroma from the kitchen, the person heads straight for the kitchen.

Ray is so involved in his own world that he does not even realise that there is someone sneaking up behind him, that is, until that person puts a hand on his left shoulder, and at once Ray grabs the hand and quickly flips the person on to its back, but the moment Ray sees who it is, his eyes widen and he immediately starts to apologise.

"Mya?! Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

Ray quickly helps the black haired woman up while she continues to laugh at Ray's superb reflexes.

"Good to know that you can still fight. Oh..." Mya wanted to say something else but she is stopped the moment Ray pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Wow, if this is the welcome I get whenever you go away, you can go on more trips."

Ray holds Mya in the embrace while talking to her, "I was so worried about you; when I did not hear anything from you, and when I came back and saw that all of your stuff were gone...I did not know what to think."

Ray finally pulls away but he keeps Mya at arm's length while he looks straight into her eyes, "What happened?"

Mya just starts to laugh, "Sorry about that, boss, but you will be glad to know that I have my own place now. I was busy moving, and me being the undercover blonde that I am sometimes, had managed to get my phone mixed up with my packing, and I assume the battery died while it was boxed away somewhere. I received all of your messages and voice messages the moment I charged the phone and switched it on, and instead of answering them back, I thought it will be better to come and greet you in person. Sorry for not welcoming you when you had landed, but getting everything ready was some adventure."

Ray finally releases his hold on Mya and he cannot stop smiling at Mya, "Thank goodness; I thought you had left the mob, but now I am so happy that you did not leave."

"Me, leave?" Mya says while chuckling, "Sorry, Ray, but you are not getting rid of me that easily."

"That's a relief, Mya, really. So come on, pour us a glass of wine and then you can start telling me all about your new place, and then you can also stay for dinner as your punishment for just leaving me like this; I missed having a roommate, and now it is going to suck to wake up alone in the mornings."

"Oh boo-hoo, you will live; besides, now you can take those women any place here in the penthouse, and not just in your room."

To this Ray only grins at, his eyes suddenly twinkling with mischief, "Ain't that the truth."

Mya pours them each a glass of wine before telling Ray all about how she had gotten this so called new place of hers, despite it being all lies that she is feeding him.

After killing Goran, Mya's original plan was to completely walk away from the mob and from her plans of killing Kai, and she was determined to follow it through, but the next day when she looked through her photo albums, and saw the happy faces of her parents and brother, she had found new strength and new determination in getting rid of Kai permanently. Kai may be intimidating, but so can she be, and she decided that she will prove to Kai that he was wrong about her, and that she is indeed cut out for the mob life.

If she has to kill a few more people, then so be it; hundreds of people die each and every day; this is for her dead family, and that is all that matters right now. She will kill Kai, and she will do it the moment the opportune moments presents itself. She will keep her family's memory alive through the death of Kai, and then after that, she will be able to finally start her life with Bryan.

She was on the brink of calling Bryan; all she had to do was to press dial, but in the end she knew that Bryan would want her to be strong, no matter what happens, and he would want her to see this thing through until the very end, and that is exactly what she is going to do.

Mya has decided to finally move back into her penthouse, and has decided to come up with a brilliant story about her whereabouts; no doubt Kai had thought that he was rid of her for good; oh how disappointed he will be when he realises that his plan has back fired, and that Mya Azarov is here to stay, and she is going to stay for good.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everything set for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, it has all been organised."

"And Ray, is he prepared for the meeting?"

"More than ready; I only have one query, Kai."

Kai raises an eyebrow at Tala, Tala taking this as Kai asking 'what is it'.

"I want Brooklyn to be present."

"Brooklyn? Why?"

"It will be some good networking for him seeing as the sadistic bastard wants to be involved in so many things."

"Do as you please, Tala, it makes no difference to me; as long as you and Ray are there, I don't care who else comes along, as long as they will not do anything stupid that may compromise or jeopardise our future alliance with the Triads."

"I am sure Brooklyn will be at his best behaviour when he hears he gets to have a meeting with the legendary Chinese Triads. I will see you later; I still have some things to do before I go back to crazy loops."

Kai only nods at Tala while Tala gets up and heads towards the door, and with a single wave to Kai, Tala leaves, the wheels in his mind already turning at an incredible speed.

There was another reason why Tala had asked if Brooklyn can join them, and that is all because Tala wants to test Brooklyn. Tala already suspects that Brooklyn is the rat within their mob, and he wants to see whether Brooklyn will try to hurt the mob's future alliance with the Triads; it may be risky, even life threatening, but Tala has to do this because up until now Brooklyn has been very careful in covering his tracks. Tala can't go to Kai yet until he has some concrete evidence and it is not one of the easiest tasks of following someone when one is running a multibillion dollar mob, two twins and a wife who is bat shit crazy.

'The fact that I have not been admitted to an asylum is one huge miracle,' Tala thinks to himself after thinking of how much he has to handle at a time.

There is not always time to follow Brooklyn, and especially not when the suspect is not in Moscow; then it is even harder to keep tabs on the asshole.

'Don't disappoint me, Brooklyn; please show me that you are indeed the sneaky bastard that I suspect you to be.'

Tala gets in his car and starts it, and after driving out of the gates of Feniks manor, he starts to make his way to one of their warehouses which is located on the other side of the city. Tala wants to take some of their newer employees to the meeting of the Triads for extra protection, and the reason for choosing newer members is because should something go wrong and there is some type of shoot out or fighting, he does not want to worry about losing valuable members of the mob; at least if some of the newer members do get killed by accident, it will not be such a great loss to the mob.

Tala is certain that these new lackeys of them will be all too eager to get in some proper action other than just the usual mob chores of collecting money and dealing drugs, and also, there are always people who want to join the mob, so finding new replacements for those that they might lose will not be a problem.

'I just have to tell Ray and Kai to wear the bullet vests, just in case something happens at the meeting.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala, Ray and Mya are currently sitting in the limo that is driving them towards an elite restaurant, and it is at this restaurant where the meeting will take place with the Triads.

"You nervous, Ray?" Tala asks while he sits all stylish in his white suit with his legs crossed over each other and with his hands resting on his lap.

Ray only grins, but there is no sign of any type of nervousness from the Chinese man, "If I am, then I must be drunk or high because I do not feel a thing; in fact, I cannot wait for this meeting to start. I am like a small boy who is going to a toy factory where I can take anything that I want."

Both Tala and Mya start to laugh because no one can deny the sparkle within Ray's eyes.

"I'm happy for you, Ray, but I still don't get it of why I have to be present at this meeting?"

"You weren't kidding when you said that you are an undercover blonde," Ray says in a cheeky tone of voice, to which he only receives a tongue being stuck out, this causing Ray to only snigger, "How many times do I have to tell you, Mya, that you are my right hand woman and if you are going to share my responsibilities, you will have to learn all that you can. This will be good practice for you just in case I decide one day to put you in charge of the dealings with the Triads."

"Pfft, yeah right, like Kai is going to allow that; but anyway, I do understand why it is necessary; I just don't understand why I have to go to this meeting? I mean, isn't this the one where you first have to seal the deal or something? You will have to make a good impression on these Triads, and what good impression will I be when you bring your second in command with you?"

"Will you relax already, woman; this is good experience, despite it being the very first meeting, and you will make a good impression, so stop worrying. You are good in what you do, and don't you ever doubt that, no matter who says what, especially Kai."

Mya fakes a heavy sigh, "Fine; I will tag along, but if I get even the slightest feeling that I do not belong there, I am out. Deal?"

"Deal," Ray and Tala say in unison, both men just grinning at Mya.

The trio are about ten minutes away from the restaurant; Kai has decided to go with his bike, but he does not know about Mya being back, and neither Ray nor Tala has said or asked anything about Mya towards Kai, so he will be in for a surprise when he sees her arrive along with Tala and Ray.

The trio is in a mini convoy as two cars are at the front of their limo, and two are at the back, the four cars containing a few eager men who want to be a part of a historic meeting, and they all are prepared to do anything to protect their 'higher members'.

After a peaceful and fun filled drive, Tala and his companions finally arrive at the restaurant which has been reserved for the night, THE ENTIRE RESTUARANT. It is Ray's way of making the Triads feel welcome in their lovely city, and also to show that they will spare no expense if it comes to making their allies feel welcome.

The limo comes to a stop and the moment Tala steps out, he spots another mini convoy making its way towards the restaurant, the convoy consisting of five pitch black coloured Mercedes Benz cars, and Tala takes it as the arrival of the Triads.

"Let's get inside so that we can welcome them personally," Tala says as he takes the lead in to the restaurant, Mya and Ray short on his heels.

The restaurant feels and looks warm and welcoming with the aroma of the various foods filling the air of the restaurant, and it is all being accompanied with soft traditional Chinese music that is playing in the background, all the waiters ready to serve their expected clients.

Warm smiles and welcomes are heard from the staff as they welcome Tala and the rest of his entourage, and Tala is very impressed with how welcoming this place really is; he has never been here before, but from now on, he is definitely going to be a regular here.

One of the waiters with a long ponytail recognises Ray, and she immediately approaches him, "Mr Kon, I am Ling; we talked on the phone."

Ray takes her outstretched hand firmly into his and he greets the Chinese woman with his signature smile, and she can't help but to smile back at him.

"Please to meet you, Ling. Finally I can put a face to the lovely voice."

Mya just smirks at Ray's not so subtle flirting manoeuvre, but she says nothing else as she also takes in the beauty of the place.

"Likewise, Mr Kon; if you and your companions would like to follow us, we have prepared the best place within the entire restaurant, and it is right this way," she says while bowing and holding out her hand into the direction of the room in which they all will be seated.

"Err, we actually wanted to welcome out guests personally, Ling."

"No need, Mr Kon; we will show them the way as soon as they arrive."

Ray nods his head and then starts to follow Ling.

The overall colour scheme of the place is red and gold, the ceiling being wooden which is decorated in low hanging lights and red Chinese lanterns which gives off a warm feel. Against the walls are various paintings of Chinese tales, and plants are placed right beneath the paintings; a very large golden dragon is painted on the far end wall, the dragon being accompanied with a few Chinese ornaments.

This place reminds Mya of Ray's place back in Kiev, the whole oriental vibe, and she likes it a lot. They are all being led through a small hallway, and when they enter another room, Mya only silently gasps to herself.

"Welcome to our Golden Dragon Room," Ling announces as she once again bows while she allows everyone of The Chernyy Feniks to enter.

The room is not as big as the main part of the restaurant, but it is without a doubt much more beautiful. In the middle of the room is a beautiful fountain situated with a marble statue in the form of baby dragon with water flowing out of its mouth, which is rather strange for Mya seeing as dragons are known to blow out fire, and not water; there are also small fishes swimming within the fountain.

The colour scheme of this room is gold, blue and red, with a dark blue carpet covering the wooden floor. A large golden dragon is dangling from the wooden ceiling, its beak wide open as if it wants to blow fire; there are paintings against the wall but they are all painted in the colour gold, with a hint of red in between them, the back ground of the wall also being blue, almost the same colour as the carpet.

Here are a lot more plants within this room and these plants all look like they come straight from the green forests of China. In the far left corner is a structure which resembles the traditional Chinese Temples of China, complete with a statue of Buddha right on top of the temple, and next to the temple is a large Chinese Bell plate, it completing the entire Chinese feel within the room.

The tables are aligned in such a way that they all face towards the fountain, and this will also be more convenient so that everyone can face each other.

Ling proceeds to show Ray and the others where they are to be seated, before leaving the room so that she can welcome the rest of the arriving guests.

"Shit, if this place does not impress them, then I don't know what will," Tala says while still looking in awe at the incredible room, "How the hell did you know of this place, Ray, and more importantly, why in the hell did you never mention anything about it?"

Ray only laughs at Tala, "You never asked."

Tala's jaw only drops at that answer, Ray laughing even more.

Just then, the main guests of honour arrives, Ling leading them into the exquisite room, and at once all laughter disappears as everyone automatically goes into their professional personas.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He looks on the dashboard of his bike and curses in his mind when he sees the time.

'21:05; this cannot be happening; I am so late, and I still have a way to drive before I get there. This is really not how I had wanted this alliance to begin. I hope that Ray and Tala are able to control this situation, otherwise I am going to be very disappointed in them.'

Kai yanks even more on the accelerator of his bike and suddenly his speed increases as he races down the somewhat busy streets of Moscow, his black trench coat billowing behind him while he leans even more forward on to the petrol tank of his Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 so that he and his bike can be even more air dynamic.

He should have been there at ten to nine, but Kai managed to hit every red robot and every traffic conjunction with in Moscow, the traffic being a rather strange scenario to Kai seeing as it is already late at night, and the traffic should have died down a long time ago.

'Stupid Murphy and his bullshit law; curse Murphy's law and all of his relatives.'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

So far no one has really taken a seat, only about two of the elders; the rest of the people are all standing around and chatting with Ray or Tala, or other members of The Chernyy Feniks. Mya has opted to remain within in the shadows and that is why she is currently standing in front of the structure that looks like a Chinese temple and admiring the art work of it. So far there is no sign of Kai, despite that his presence is required here. Mya is actually anxious to see how Kai will react when he sees her here of all places, again next to Ray while he conducts a very important meeting.

'No doubt he is going to piss his pants,' Mya thinks darkly to herself upon imagining her main employer's reaction.

Mya quickly glances behind her and she only smiles when she sees how comfortable the various members are within Ray and Tala's company, and even the extra members who are the supposed extra protection are all having a good time, most of them standing with a drink in hand.

Mya is the only woman here from the The Chernyy Feniks, and from the Triads there are two women, but they do not seem like the friendliest as both women have opted to join the elders who are currently sitting.

Mya turns her attention back on to the temple as she continues to take in the very fine details of the temple.

While everyone continues with their conversations with each other, Kai quietly enters the room after Ling has shown him to the room. Kai has parked his bike at the back of the restaurant and has come in through the back door because he believes that he has the right to do as he pleases and that everyone else should just accept it; he also wants to make a quick and silent escape if he grows tired of this meeting.

Kai still has his black trench coat on and only a few people notice him when he walks in, but they do not say anything. Kai looks around to see how many people are here, and to also take in the look of the room, but the moment he looks into the corner of where the temple is situated in, he narrows his eyes when he sees a certain black haired woman.

'What the hell is she doing here?'

Tala spots Kai but before he can walk over to greet his friend, Kai starts to head towards Mya, he ignoring everyone else within the room. Tala stops and watches how Kai approaches Mya in long and confident strides, and he sees how Kai comes to a stop right behind Mya, the two's bodies almost touching, and Tala can only frown at this.

Mya is so caught up in the temple that she almost curses when she feels a sudden presence behind her, but the moment she hears the man speak, anger and hate immediately flares up within her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai asks in an almost growling tone of voice, his voice dripping with venom, "I thought you had admitted defeat and that you had left this little delusion of yours of being a part of my mob."

Mya cannot ignore the rush that is going through her body as Kai speaks into her left ear with that dangerous tone of voice of his, but she manages to keep her composure calm and collected as she continues to look at the temple in front of her with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I am here for Ray, not for you," Mya's tone of voice also being as low and venomous as Kai's tone of voice.

"I don't want you here."

"Ray and Tala wants me here, so it is two against one."

"Are you forgetting who the real boss is here?"

"Wow, if you are talking about the one who is rather late for his own meeting, then yes, I do know who the real boss is, KAI."

Kai growls inwards while clenching and unclenching his fists, but he does not walk away from Mya; instead, he takes a step even closer to her, his chest pressing against her back, but Mya makes no move to step away from him.

"You don't belong here."

"Do you know what the funny thing is, Kai? After that little stunt you had pulled the other night, you know the one where I was forced to slit that Goran's throat, I realised that I do belong here; I do belong in this mob because I am good at what I do. It may have been my first time killing someone but it was a small price to pay for what I will reach in the end."

"And what is that exactly?"

Kai suddenly hears a very dark chuckle coming from Mya, and it kind of unnerves him because he did not know that Mya could sound so sinister.

"By the time you realise it, it will be too late."

Kai knows exactly what she means by that, and that unnerves him even more, he realising once again that Mya is still determined in killing him, and that she intents on seeing it through until the very end, and Kai is not sure how he should feel about it all: should he panic or feel proud that she is so determined in reaching her goal?

"Remember your place, peasant."

Mya again gives a dark chuckle, "I know exactly where it is, Mr Hiwatari; it is right next to Ray, so please excuse me while I go take my seat so long. I have a feeling that now you have finally graced us all with your presence, the meeting can finally start," and without saying anything else or even looking at Kai, Mya walks away, and she heads straight for her seat which Ray has shown her earlier.

Kai's entire body is tense but for various reasons; a part of him is secretly so overjoyed that she has decided to stay, that Kai can actually feel a part of him jump up and down inside of him, even going as far as air punching the air, but it is not like he will ever do something like that in the real life; he would rather castrate himself than make a complete idiot of himself.

Another part of him is actually furious that she has lied to him, and that she has decided to come back and put herself in harm's way once more, but again, should he feel panicked of proud of it?

'How am I going to get rid of her? Should I actually go so far as threaten her with a knife to her throat or what? Will that even help? She is just so stubborn!'

Kai turns around, and with a scowl on his face, he glares at the back of Mya as she makes her way towards the table.

Unbeknownst to Kai, two people are closely observing both his and Mya's attitudes, and to say that it is confusing is putting it mildly.

"Kai really does not like Mya, does he?" Tala asks as he looks at Kai who is still glaring daggers at Mya's back with so many emotions within his eyes.

"It sure seems that way, but clearly Mya is not bothered with Kai's attitude towards her anymore if that self satisfied grin on her face is anything to go by."

"Oh what a glorious day it would be if she has just pissed on Kai's batteries," the broad smile on Tala's face being a clear indication of how happy he would really be if that were the case right now.

Ray laughs a low laugh as he has to agree with Tala, "That might explain Kai's scowl and glare. Man, I like Mya more and more every day; that no nonsense attitude of hers is very amusing, especially if it seems to have quite the effect on Kai."

Both men laugh at that, "I would pay good money if she pisses off Kai every day."

"That would be a very interesting show to watch, to see how Kai gets redder and redder from pure fury; absolutely hilarious and classic."

"Definitely, but now we have to leave that fantasy of ours for later as we can finally start with this meeting now that Kai has arrived."

"Yeah, let's go take our seats."

Tala and Ray proceed to join Mya at the table, and the others in the room take this as the sign of the meeting that is about to happen. Kai is shown to his seat which is at the very beginning of the table, he followed by Tala then Ray and then Mya, and Brooklyn should have been seated right next to Mya, but apparently he cannot make the meeting as something very unexpected has come up.

When Tala received this message earlier from Brooklyn, he could not help but to feel a little anxious as this makes him think that something may actually happen later on, but he has put that at the back of his mind for now.

After everyone is comfortable and seated, Ray stands once more so that he can greet their guests of honour.

Ray greets them in Mandarin before switching over to English so that everyone can understand what is being discussed.

"First of all, we would like to thank you for travelling all this way so that we can have this historical meeting. Tonight we will only be discussing what we want from you and what you can expect from us, so that you know where you stand with us. If the night is over, and everyone has gone home, we will give you two days to think over our proposals, and if you are satisfied and are indeed interested in forming an alliance with us, we will then take you to our various locations so that you can see firsthand how some of our various operations work, and how things are run here in our city."

The eldest of the Triads only nods his head at Ray with a neutral expression on his face.

Ray takes this as a good sign, and he proceeds to introduce both Kai and Tala formally, seeing as they are the two most important people within The Chernyy Feniks.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Four black vans park right outside the Chinese restaurant and various men with black masks and guns get out of the vans, all of them making their way into the restaurant while being as quiet as possible.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Very well, now that the formalities are out of the way, I guess we can start by what we want from you should we become alliances. First off..." Ray is suddenly interrupted when the door to the luxury room suddenly bursts open and masked men come running in, a few shots being fired into the air before they start pointing the guns at all of the people within the room, and without any hesitation, the masked men start to fire their guns.

Thanks to Ray's superb reflexes, he is able to dive right behind the fountain for cover before he pulls out his two hand guns and he also starts to fire at the masked men. Tala, Kai and Mya also take cover behind their table and without thinking of anything else, Mya also removes her two guns from her holster and she just starts to shoot at the masked men, she not caring whether she kills them or not; now it is all about survival.

A few of the Triad men, the younger ones, remove their swords and start attacking the men who are in very close range while a few are on top of their leaders in order to protect them against the masked men.

Splinters and broken porcelain is flying through the air as the bullets fly to and fro, men being killed from all three sides as they continue to fire their guns at each other.

Mya is quickly out of bullets and she has not brought extra magazines. She pulls back and tries to figure out how in the hell she is going to get out of here without dying. Mya finally decides to crawl all along the tables so that she can get close to the exit, and hopefully when there is a slight opportunity, she can escape and hopefully call for back up or something.

Making up her mind on the ludicrous idea, Mya starts to crawl on her hands and knees, she passing Tala as he continues to shoot at the masked men; fortunately for Mya, Tala does not notice her, but Kai does, and he pulls back so that he can grab her by her ankle and stop her from whatever she is busy doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Let go of me, Kai."

"No; are you running away like a scared little bitch or what?"

Mya yanks her foot from Kai's hold and she quickly removes a knife from the holster that is tied around her lower leg, and she holds it firmly within her hand as if she is prepared to stab Kai right now, "Leave me alone, Kai, or you WILL be sorry."

Just then a masked man is thrown over the table and he manages to land right between Kai and Mya, and not thinking twice, Mya plunges her knife effortlessly into the man's neck, severing his main veins immediately.

She looks at Kai once more with a hateful glare, "Back off or you are next, pretty boy," and without saying anything else, she turns around and continues to crawl away from Kai.

Kai only growls before placing his guns back into his holsters, and then he also starts to crawl after Mya; he will not admit this out loud but it was quite a sexy sight when Mya stabbed that guy and she showed no expression of her deed, like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Tala and Ray prove to be excellent shots as they continuously manage to hit their targets dead on, and quite a number of men have already fallen by their hands.

Some of the masked men have managed to get caught up in a hand on brawl with the Triads after they have been disarmed of their guns, and they prove to be weaklings who cannot fight to save their own lives, and who only depend on their firearms to protect them. The number of masked men compared to The Chernyy Feniks and Triad's men is almost nothing in comparison.

Ray sees this as an opportunity to get the leaders of the Triads out of the room and to safety.

"Get out of here! We will cover you!" Ray yells in Mandarin, and two of the younger Chinese men nod their heads as they get up, and while still covering their leaders, the bodyguards start to head for the doorway while still firing those that who dare to point a gun into their direction.

Kai stays right behind Mya and he notices that they are almost at the door, but suddenly Mya jumps up and jumps over the table, and by the time Kai is on his knees and looks over the table, he sees how Mya is fighting two masked men at the same time, both of them having knives in their hands, but it does not seem like it is bothering her as she fluently evades their attacks.

Kai watches at how Mya kicks and blocks their attacks, and how quickly she disarms the man on her right side, she stabbing the man with his own knife, and again Mya looks expressionless as she has just killed another man by stabbing him to death. Deciding that he also wants a piece of the action, Kai also jumps over the table and he attacks the man from behind while he is being preoccupied with Mya in the front, Kai swiftly breaking his neck from behind.

He and Mya look at each other the moment the body drops to the floor, and Mya does not look happy with Kai, "Why did you do that? I don't need your help, and I also don't want your help."

"A 'thanks' would have been nice."

"For what? Was I in some type of danger? No I was not, so get lost, Kai. Go save your own ass or something," and before she can say anything else, Mya throws the bloody knife from the masked man into Kai's direction, but the knife flies right past Kai and lands right between the eyes of a masked men that was about to stab Kai from behind.

Kai turns around and looks at the body, and his eyes can only widen in surprise; he was certain that she was about to kill him on the spot because it had certainly look that way. He turns his attention back to Mya who looks him dead in the eye.

"A 'thanks' will be nice," Mya says, she mimicking Kai's words from a while back.

"For what?"

"For actually being in real danger, Kai, and for me saving you from actual danger."

Kai continues to look at Mya but he says nothing.

"Whatever," is all that the black haired woman says before turning away from Kai to observe the rest of the situation within the room.

She sees that only two masked men remain standing but not for long as Ray puts a bullet into both men's heads before stepping out from behind the fountain that has been his cover the entire time. The floor is littered with blood and bodies, the bodies being from all three sides but the masked men are the majority.

Tala also gets out from behind his shelter and he joins Ray's side, "We have to get out of here before more unexpected guests show up.

"Agreed; come on, everybody, let's get out of here!" Ray says in a demanding voice while he looks around to face everybody who is still within the room, the remaining people being from both The Chernyy Feniks and the Triads.

"You first, Kai, seeing as you are our leader, so we also have to protect your ass," Ray says while he waits for Kai.

Kai looks at Mya but she does not look at him, and Kai reluctantly takes the lead with Ray and Tala right behind him. All of the other members follow them, but Mya decides to wait until everyone is gone so that she can retrieve her guns which she has forgotten in her haste to crawl away.

Hearing how the various voices get softer as they all walk away from the room, Mya finally walks over to the table where she was shooting from earlier, and she only smiles when she sees her two black guns lying there. She retrieves them and places them in her holster, and then she looks around at the once beautiful room, it now being a complete mess with broken furniture and bodies.

'Such a loss,' she thinks to herself while shaking her head from side to side as she walks carefully through the blood and bodies.

Mya cannot hear the voices anymore, she taking this as a sign that everyone is safe now and that the danger is over, for now anyway. However, the moment she steps out of the messed up room, a gunshot is heard and it goes right past her head, this catching Mya completely off guard. She looks up and sees three unmasked men aiming their guns at her, and without thinking, she dives right behind a table while the two men start firing their guns into her direction.

Everyone is outside but they all go quiet the moment they hear guns start to fire once more.

"Alright, let's get our asses out of here," Ray says but as he is looking at everyone, he notices that Mya is not there, "Hey, where is Mya?"

Both Tala and Kai also turn around to look, "She was right behind us."

Kai does not say anything and he immediately starts to run towards the entrance of the restaurant, Tala and Ray yelling his name when they realise that he is about to go back inside. They want to follow him but before they could go in, another two black vans comes speeding towards them, shots quickly being fired from the vans, and not having any other choice, both Tala and Ray turn back around and run for the safety of their cars while the other men again start to fire into their direction.

Kai spots three men, all of them pointing at something and firing at it, and that is when Kai spots the head of black hair that is diving through the tables for cover. Kai growls and yells at them, drawing all three men's attention to him.

"I will take care of him; go get that bitch," is the man in the middle's order as he points his gun a Kai.

The other two men lower their guns as they start to run after Mya who has suddenly jumped from her hiding place and who is heading for the back of the restaurant. Kai sees this but he can't run after her because now he has a gun pointed at him. Kai also dives behind a table the moment the man fires his gun, and Kai knows that he has to work on a plan, and quick, if he wants to get to Mya.

"Come out, Hiwatari and face me like a man."

"Real men fight with their hands and not guns, so put away your gun, and then I will come out and play."

Kai can hear the various gun shots from outside, but he does not hear anything in the direction Mya and the two men have just run into, and he is not sure whether it is a good thing or a bad thing.

The man puts away his gun and he holds his fists up into the air, and then calls Kai's name and tells him that he has put away his gun. Kai glances over the table and sees that the man has indeed put away the gun, and he decides to come out from behind the table, but the moment he stands up straight, the masked men quickly yanks his gun from his holster and fires into Kai's direction, but Kai is fast in dodging the bullet.

"Who is the real man now, you coward?! You are too afraid to fight with your hands!"

"Go to hell, Hiwatari! With a gun I know for sure that I will be able to kill you!"

Kai is about to say something back when he hears the shots at the back side of the restaurant and he suddenly feels rather panicky.

'I have to get rid of this asshole somehow.'

Kai's guns are also empty, and the only weapon that he has with him is his knife which he can throw but it will be a tad difficult given his current position.

"What's the matter, Kai? Are you afraid of a little piece of steel?" the man taunts Kai while he slowly and quietly makes his way to where he has seen Kai jump behind a table, but fortunately Kai is aware of this.

'Think, Kai, think of a plan to get rid of this asshole; Mya is in trouble so you have to get out of here and fast, but how?'

As if a higher power is hearing his pleas, a car suddenly drives right into the restaurant, Kai luckily not being in the way of the car. As soon as the dust settles, two shots are fired from within the car and both shots hit the man who is on Kai's trail, the driver of the car being no other then Tala.

"Get in, Kai!" Tala yells while hanging out of the window.

Kai says nothing and he just shoots up from his position after grabbing the gun from the dead assailant, Kai heading straight into direction he has seen Mya and the other two run into, Kai only hearing Tala yell after him.

Kai runs into the kitchen and he sees that all of the kitchen staff members, along with the waiters, have all been killed, but he cannot worry himself about that right now. Another shot is fired and Kai heads into the direction of where it has come from and as he rounds the corner, Kai sees how Mya runs out of the back door, both men still on her trail.

Without any hesitation, Kai follows them out of the door and right into a dark alley at the side of the restaurant. Kai finally manages to shoot one of the men and he drops dead to the floor but Kai does not see Mya or the remaining man anywhere.

Mya manages to hide behind a stack of crates, and she hears how the man walks right past her and the crates, and she waits till he is some distance away before quietly emerging from behind the crates, she heading back to the restaurant. It is quite a distance that she has ran from the restaurant, but at least she knows that she has escaped from the armed man. She knows she is skilled, but there is no skill in outrunning a firing bullet because no one can escape that.

Kai is walking very quietly with the gun ready to fire for just in case someone might jump him. Suddenly Kai hears another shot and he quickly turns around, and just in time as he sees Mya run back into the restaurant with the other guy also running after her.

'I went into the wrong direction!' Kai scolds himself as he also turns back to the restaurant, he running as fast as he possibly can.

Kai is almost at the entrance when he hears a loud commotion, and he suddenly fears for the worst. However, the moment he runs in and turns into the hallway, he sees Mya stand over the assailant with a large pan in her hand, with the assailant lying flat on the floor, out cold.

"Asshole," Kai hears Mya say in an almost growling voice at the unconscious man as Kai takes slow steps towards her.

Mya hears the footsteps and she flings around ready to hit again when she suddenly sees that it is Kai, Kai holding his hands up in a surrendering manner with the gun in his right hand.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were already gone."

Kai is a few feet away from Mya and he is slowly but surely getting closer to her, "I came back."

"Why?"

Just before Kai can tell her that it was for her that he had came back, he sees a bloodied man appear around the corner with a gun in hand and ready to fire, "Mya, watch out!" is all that Kai manages to yell at Mya before jumping towards her so that he can pull her out of the way.

Mya turns around and she sees the man and then it is as if everything suddenly happens in slow motion. A shot is fired, she is yanked while another shot is fired and the next thing she knows is that she is lying on her right side on the floor, she looking deep into Kai's brown eyes, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

Kai has his left arm around Mya, more like underneath Mya as his arm has broken her fall on to the floor, and he is looking deep into her eyes, and as if moving on its own accord, Kai's right hand gently cups Mya's face while he gently runs his thumb over her cheek while keeping eye contact with her.

"Are you okay?" Kai asks in a concerned whisper.

While still looking Kai in the eye, Mya slowly shakes her head from side to side, "Kai...I...I don't feel so good," and she breaks eye contact from Kai to look down, Kai following her lead and suddenly his eyes widen in fear when he sees what is exactly wrong with Mya.

She has been shot and blood is flowing from the bullet wound.

"Shit!" Kai exclaims.

* * *

What a bitch of a cliffhanger, right? But hey, they are needed sometimes. So, what do you guys think, will Mya kick the bucket or what, and also, did you all really think that Mya would really walk away from it all? Now where is the fun in that?! Okay, but now you know that Mya is here to stay, or that was the plan anyway :-D

As always, looking forward to your thoughts, and I will really try my best to reply to your reviews, but if not, just know that I am really busy as this time of year before the holiday usually sucks, but the moment the holiday begins, then I can just sing Hallelujah all the way.

Anyway, take care you guys, and merry Christmas to you all! Next chapter will be up on the 31st if my life is spared until then.


	32. Chapter 32

I hope everyone had a good Christmas. Mine was just awesome, just too short :-(

Just a quick message to RayaKon3AGHOSH: thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to you, but unfortunately I could not reply to them and I tried to look up your name but it doe snot give me any results, so anyway, thank you so much for the support.

Anyway, new update and it is a day early because I will not have time on the 31st seeing as it is the last day of 2018 and there are things to do to get ready for new years :-D

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, so on with the reading ;-)

* * *

Chapter 22.2 – the other side of the coin

While still holding her in his left arm, Kai removes his cell phone and he quickly dials a number.

" _Kai?"_

"I need your help; you have to remove a bullet."

" _Now?"_

"Yes! Now! Meet me at my safe house; I am leaving now so bring all your tools and the necessary shit!."

" _Kai, I don't..._ "

"Now! Please, please help me, doc, please."

" _[Sigh] Fine; I'm getting my stuff now, and then I am leaving."_

Kai says nothing else and just hangs up, and Mya can't ignore Kai's worried face. He is the first to get up and he quickly yet gently helps Mya to also get up.

"Will you be able to sit on a motorbike?"

"I think so," Mya says while applying firm pressure on the wound, her hands already covered with her own blood.

Kai sees an apron and he quickly grabs it and also places it on the wound, "I'm getting you help but we have to leave now. Come on," Kai says while holding Mya close to him.

The two leave the restaurant through the back door of the restaurant and Mya immediately spots the beautiful bike to which Kai is leading her. He helps her up first and then places his helmet over her head before getting up himself but with a little difficulty as it is rather difficult for the driver to get on after the passenger is already sitting on top of the bike, but Kai does not care about that now.

Mya wraps her right arm around Kai's body while still holding pressure on the wound with her left hand as Kai starts the bike and starts to drive off.

Kai's safe house is fortunately not so far away from the restaurant and he should be there in about ten minutes' time, depending on what disaster hits him this time while being on the road.

Like a speed demon, Kai races through the streets of Moscow, he being fortunate enough to get all of the robots green, but just as he is certain that they will make it in no time, Kai spots an accident some distance in front and he is forced to a stop.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he says in almost growling voice, but as he is cursing while looking at the situation, he subconsciously places his left hand on top of Mya's hand and gives it a squeeze while looking at the accident that is blocking the entire road.

Mya feels Kai's hand on hers and although it is rather strange, she makes no move to shake it off; Kai then starts to caress her arm as he gently rubs his hand up and down her arm while he keeps his eye on the accident and thinking of how he can get out of this mess.

"Screw it," is all she hears Kai say before he releases his hold on her arm and he starts to drive the bike again, but instead of turning around and finding another road, Kai drives right on to the pavement, and he starts to drive through the people, he not minding all of the swear words and inappropriate hand gestures that are directed into his direction.

In a blink of an eye, Kai is out of the mess and back on to the road, he increasing the speed so that he can get to his safe house even quicker.

Mya is about 80% aware of her surroundings, and the remaining 20% she is focused on the pain that is emitting from her wound, and it sure hurts like a bitch. At least the pressure that she is keeping on the wound helps a little, but it still feels like the pain has a life of its own. It is also dangerous to ride a bike while holding on to the driver with only one arm, but it seems that Kai knows what he is doing, and it is not like she is a stranger to riding a bike; so far it seems that the two of them make a mean team on top of this racing bike.

Kai is quickly back up on the road, and now he pulls even harder on the accelerator because he is really worried about Mya. When he saw the blood...his mind just went completely numb and he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating for a few seconds while he looked down at the blood, and her eyes...those eyes belonged to his Anastasia, and for a split second it had felt like he was holding her in his arms once more, and that is why he had wanted Mya out of the mob to avoid this kind of shit, but it has happened now and there is nothing that he can do about it now.

In no time does Kai pull up into the parking lot of where his safe house is situated and Kai is relieved when he sees his doctor's car with the doctor already waiting inside. Kai parks his bike right beside the car and the doctor gets out so that he can help Kai get Mya off of the bike.

"I am glad you got here so fast."

"It is not like you gave me much of a choice, Kai."

"Hn."

Kai takes hold of Mya and he wraps his arm around her waist while pulling her close to him, "How you holding up?" he asks her softly while the three of them make their way towards an elevator.

"I've had better days."

The three get into the elevator and its blinding light suddenly gives the doctor a good view of where the wound is situated; Kai also suddenly sees just how much she is bleeding and he suddenly feels like he wants to faint by just seeing how the love of his life is bleeding.

Mya still has the apron pressed against the wound but by now it is all bloody, but the doctor removes it only a little so that he can glance at the wound, and after seeing what he needs to see, he covers it once more.

"The good news is that it seems to have missed any main arteries."

"Are you sure?" Kai asks, his voice still laced with worry.

"Yeah, because nothing is spurting out of her body, and also, you would have carried her by now due to blood loss, and you would also have been on your way towards the hospital, Kai, and may I ask why you did not think of taking her to a hospital in the first place, Kai?"

Kai suddenly glares at the doctor, and the doctor suddenly realises what truly has happened.

"I see," is all that the doctor says.

Dr Valentin Zhurov has been Kai's doctor since Kai's birth as the doctor has also been Voltaire's doctor; in fact, Valentin had brought Kai into this world, and he is the only doctor Kai trusts and who he will go to. If he is not available, then Kai will simply not go to a doctor. Valentin also knows about Kai's position in the mob and as soon as Kai had told him about his plans of starting up his own hospitals, Zhurov just knew that he had to be a part of it as it will be much easier on him for whenever he has to treat members of the mob without him worrying about being discovered about lying on the medical forms and not informing the police of various cases.

The 'ding' of the elevator goes off and the doors open, revealing a loft type of apartment.

Mya does not really notice anything now as the pain has suddenly become unbearable for her and she feels like she can collapse of the pain anytime soon; fortunately for her, Kai has a firm hold on her.

"We will have to place you on a table where there is sufficient lighting."

"The kitchen," Kai says as he takes the lead towards the kitchen table.

The table is long and clear and it is situated right in the middle of the kitchen right underneath the lights which Kai has switched on the moment he stepped out of the elevator. Kai removes his arm gently from around Mya's body and he helps her onto the table. Valentin is already busy washing his hands so that he can get to work as quick as possible in removing the bullet.

Kai proceeds to let Mya lie down after collecting a pillow from his bed, and even though it might not be one of the most comfortable places to lie on, Mya at least feels a bit better but the pain is still unbearable.

In no time is Valentin ready to start with the procedure. He has also instructed Kai to go and wash his hands properly as he is going to need Kai's help to dab the blood and to hand over a certain surgical instrument when needed.

"Right, my dear, I am going to give a local anaesthesia which will numb the area so that I can work properly without worrying about hurting you, and then when we are all done and you have been stitched up, I will give you pills for the pain. Sounds good?"

"More than good, doc," Mya says while smiling up at the doctor.

Valentin proceeds to lift up her bloodied shirt and wipe away most of the blood and then he injects the local anaesthesia all around the wound. Mya immediately feels how the area is starting to become numb and it feels good as she does not feel the pain anymore.

She sighs at that, Kai only looking down at her and she smiles up at him, "That feels so good," is all she says to him.

Mya closes her eyes as she hears how the doctor is gathering his tools and how he instructs Kai to put on gloves so that he can start to dab the blood that is still flowing from the wound which is fortunately only small quantities. She does not feel anything but she can hear how the doctor is talking and explaining to Kai what he is seeing.

Mya feels so at peace with herself right now, she not even thinking of what had happened earlier at the restaurant, much less about the men that she had killed in cold blood; all that she is thinking about now is how peaceful she feels right now, like she has just outrun some type of horrible storm.

While having her eyes closed, she feels how someone takes her right hand and gives it a little squeeze, and opening her eyes slowly, she sees that it is Kai who is holding her hand, but he does not look down at her while he continues to dab the blood with his right hand. Mya once again closes her eyes as she continues to get lost in her blissful world while continuing to listen to the doctor and also while holding on to Kai's hand.

"She is really lucky that the bullet has missed all main arteries and organs. I can see it..." he says while looking into the wound and spotting it embedded into the flesh, but he also sees that it has been a clean shot and that no surrounding tissue has been really damaged.

Kai sees how the bullet is removed and then tossed into the steel kidney bowl, and while looking at the bloody bullet, Kai feels how his rage is building up within his body once more. He may have killed the shooter with one bullet between the eyes but he would have preferred it if he could have tortured that bastard for a couple of weeks for what he has done to his Ana.

'Death was too easy for you, you asshole.'

Kai dabs the blood after the bullet is removed and then he watches how Valentin prepares the needle and stitching line, and Kai is actually very happy that it is over now, and that it has been done without any form of trouble.

Within a couple of minutes, Mya is all stitched up and bandaged, and even though the area is still numb, she can already feel a difference now that the bullet is out of her body.

Kai takes both of her hands into his and he then helps her to sit up straight, the two looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kai pulls away so that he can help her get off of the table. Kai leads her to the leather couch and again he helps her down before leaving to go and help Valentin clean up the area.

Mya takes this time to look around the place that Kai calls his safe house. It is not very big but it looks comfortable. There is no separate room or anything as everything is out in the open, except the bathroom Mya sees; it is a typical loft and she can actually see Kai live comfortably in something like this. She can see the bed situated on the other side of the living room and it looks like a typical bachelor's bed with just plain covers.

In no time is everything clean and neat, and again Kai is so happy that he has Valentin as his doctor.

Valentin makes his way over to Mya so that he can give her the pills that she will need to drink for the pain.

"Drink one before you go to bed, and then afterwards drink them ONLY when you cannot stand the pain anymore as these pills are very strong and you may experience some hallucinations or trips of euphoria, and that is why you must drink them on a full stomach otherwise you are going to have a very unpleasant day and also one hell of a burning stomach. However, you must drink one tonight because as soon as the anaesthesia works out, you will feel pain and I am sure you would not like to feel any pain during the night."

"Gods no, I would rather be drugged than feel that pain again."

Valentin only smiles at her, "Good to hear that; one more thing, you have to come and see me tomorrow morning so that I can clean the wound and show you how to clean it."

"I will bring her early tomorrow morning," Kai suddenly says and Mya only looks up at him but he does not meet Mya's eyes.

"Good; just come to casualty and let them call me."

Kai nods his head at that.

"Well then, kids, I will be off now. Take care, Mya, and see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much, doctor, and have a pleasant evening."

Valentin nods his head at Mya and then walks back to the kitchen table to retrieve his doctor's bag so that he can be on his way out.

"I will walk with you," Kai says while he heads towards the elevator with Valentin.

Mya leans back into the couch and groans when she sees how ruined her clothes are from the blood.

'Asswipe.'

Mya leans her head back and rests it on top of the headrest of the couch, while allowing her thoughts to drift to Kai and what he has just done for her.

'If he hates me so much, why did he help me in the first place? He again said that he does not want me here so why help me then? He just could have left me in the hopes of me dying, but he did not. It seems like me and Mr Hiwatari has to have a little talk when things calm down a little bit.'

Mya is so lost in her thoughts that she does not hear the elevator come back up, and she only notices Kai's presence when she hears the water being turned on in the kitchen and how it is filling up something.

No words are shared between the two as Kai goes to work with his current task and Mya does not even glance into his direction. It isn't until Kai comes to sit right in front of her on the coffee table with a basin filled with warm water and a towel that she sees what Kai really was busy with.

"Do you need help in removing your shirt?" Kai suddenly asks, this catching Mya completely off guard.

"My shirt? Why?"

"I doubt you want to sleep with a dirty body, and I also doubt that you have the strength for a bath or a shower, so I am going to help you get clean. Or do you have any better ideas? And also, I am not going to allow you to dirty my bedding."

"Err..."

"Just as I had thought; now, do you need help in taking off your shirt or what?"

"No, I can manage, but if I remove it you will see..."

"Your underwear? So what? They are only clothes and it is not like I haven't seen underwear before, Mya."

"You have not seen mine, Kai."

'You will be surprised, ANA.'

Kai says nothing and he just looks at Mya with a bored look on his face, to which Mya only rolls her eyes at.

She sits up straight and then starts to loosen the buttons of her shirt and removes it, she placing the shirt on her lap, but Kai takes it and tosses it on to the floor. Mya glares at him but he pretends to not see it as he goes to work in putting the washcloth into the water and then applying a little bit of shower gel on it, and then he moves closer to Mya so that he can start washing Mya. He takes her left arm gently into his left hand and then he starts to wash her arm gently while keeping his eyes on his work.

Mya on the other hand cannot tear her eyes away from Kai as this was the very last thing she had been expecting; it is actually shocking to her to see Kai act so human. There is absolute silence between them and this is making Mya slightly nervous.

"What is this place?" she asks in an almost whisper seeing as Kai is almost sitting on her lap.

"My safe house, so no word to anyone."

"Who knows about this place?"

"Me, Valentin and you, so I would like to keep it that way."

"No problem."

Another moment of silence passes between them as Kai finishes up with her arm and moves on to the next one.

"Why are you doing this, Kai? Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me."

"Did I ever use the word hate? No; I merely said that I don't want you here."

"Then why help me?"

Kai does not make eye contact with Mya while he continues to wash her arm in a gentle manner, "Because after tonight I have realised that you are indeed one of us; you have the attitude to show it. Now I know that you belong with us criminals."

"Despite me having killed only one person?"

Kai only snorts at that, "I doubt that after tonight it is still only one person."

"Oh yeah," Mya says as she suddenly remembers what she has actually done at the restaurant.

Silence once again descends upon them while Mya looks on at how Kai finishes up with her arm.

"Lie down," Kai suddenly instructs her and Mya only looks at him with a questioning look.

Now Kai is the one who rolls his eyes at her, "So that I can clean the front of your body."

Mya says nothing else and does as she is told and she lies flat on her back, and again she watches how Kai goes to work in cleaning her up, he doing it in such a caring manner that one can almost mistake him for a loving and caring person if one did not know any better.

While Mya looks at how Kai is cleaning her, she can't help but think again about a certain thing that has been plaguing her mind almost the entire time, and that is the thought of why Kai had come back.

"Why were you back in the restaurant after Tala and Ray had led you out?"

Mya does not receive an answer and Kai just continues to wipe her stomach even though he has heard her question; in all honesty he is not certain on whether he should tell her that it was because of her.

"Kai?"

Kai sighs and abruptly stops with his cleaning while he keeps his eyes on her stomach, "Because of you; I turned back for you, to go and look for you."

Mya says nothing else and Kai again starts to wipe Mya's skin, silence once more descending on them.

It isn't until Kai instructs Mya to removes her pants that she talks again, "Are you serious? I am not an invalid you know."

"I am trying to help you; see this as my type of peace offering after treating you so horrible."

"Wow, I am shocked and impressed," Mya says while she gets up to remove her pants; however, the moment she stands up, Kai places his hands on her hips and he looks up at her, his eyes revealing something completely different to Mya.

"May I?" Kai asks softly and in a very innocent tone of voice.

Unsure of what to do, Mya nods her hear while keeping her eyes locked on Kai's eyes, the two of them keeping eye contact while Kai loosens Mya's pants and gently pulls them down. Fortunately Kai removed her shoes the moment he laid her down onto the table.

After removing her pants, Kai instructs Mya to sit back down and to lean backwards while Kai picks up her left leg and places it on his lap where he again starts to clean it gently.

Mya watches how his hand moves over her skin and how he takes care in not hurting her in anyway, and this again confuses her of why Kai is really acting this way.

'Was I mistaken about who Kai really is?'

Again silence is the main form of communication and it is driving Mya insane.

"Kai, what happened tonight?"

Mya suddenly sees how a hateful look comes over Kais' face and quite frankly, it scares her.

"I don't know, but someone is going to pay," he says in a dangerous voice, and Mya already feels pity for whoever is going to pay for this chaos.

No words were spoken between employer and employee again until Kai finished cleaning up Mya and giving her some of his clothes to wear, a shirt and a pair of track pants. He even prepared them a late night snack so that Mya can drink her pills on a full stomach.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Mya asks after finishing her tea, but she receives no answer from Kai.

Instead he only walks over to his bed and pulls back the covers, and then looks at Mya who immediately understands what he is saying.

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me. There are new toothbrushes in the bathroom with toothpaste. I am going for a smoke."

Kai walks away from the bed and then leaves through two glass doors that leads on to a balcony, and Mya takes this as her cue to go and brush her teeth.

After completing that task, Mya looks over at the balcony after coming out of the bathroom, and she ponders with herself on whether she should go to Kai or not.

She decides to go over there to just say night, and when she reaches the doorway, she looks out and sees Kai leaning over the balcony while he is looking out over the street whilst smoking his cigarette, he clearly lost in his own world.

"Kai?" she softly calls his name as not to startle him.

Kai turns towards her but he says nothing.

"I just want to say thank you for tonight."

Kai only nods his head at her but says nothing.

"Well then, night, Kai. See you in the morning."

Again just a nod from Kai before he turns his attention back on to the street; Mya only smiles and then turns back inside, she heading straight for the bed, and in no time is she fast asleep, her entire body and mind peaceful right now.

Kai is busy with his second cigarette when he decides to make a phone call.

" _Kai?!"_

Kai flinches when he hears his name being screamed like that, and he only smirks when he thinks of how worried Ray must be by now.

"Yeah, it's me."

" _Where are you?! And Mya is gone! We can't find her or reach her!"_

"She's with me, and we both are fine."

" _Mya's with you?"_

Kai can hear how surprised Ray suddenly sounds, but before his friend wants to ask a lot of questions, he is going to hang up.

"Yeah, but anyway, we are safe and we will see you tomorrow. Night, Ray."

" _Kai wait..."_ but Kai ends the call before Ray can ask anything else.

Kai is really not in the mood to talk to anyone. After finishing his cigarette, Kai closes the doors and looks over at the bed and a small smile appears when he sees Mya fast asleep. Being satisfied that she is okay, he goes for a shower. Kai has already decided that he is going to sleep next to Mya tonight, and he does not care if she throws a bitch fit or not, he will sleep next to her. At least he knows that he will also get a good night's rest if he feels her presence next to him. She is a part of his dark world now and he is going to make the best of it; no more fighting to get her out, but rather welcome her into the dark world of his, and maybe, just maybe they will end up together in the end.

He can only hope for that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He is lying on his right side with his right arm tucked under his pillow, he fast asleep and not aware of the movement right next to him, the movement coming from a woman who is busy removing her pants while still being fast asleep.

It isn't until Kai feels a hand on his left hip that he wakes up with a startle, his head immediately snapping into the direction of the person who has just dared to touch him and he clearly sees Mya's silhouette leaning over him, Kai somewhat confused of what is going on right now; Kai turns around so that he can be completely on his back while he looks up at Mya's figure.

"Mya?" Kai asks in a confused tone of voice as he has no clue of what to make of this right now.

Kai receives no answer, and instead he receives a stroking hand on his stomach which slowly moves upwards over his toned muscles and which stops on his chest, Kai making no move to stop Mya. To his surprise, Mya gets on top of him and that is when Kai notices that she only has his shirt on, and that the sweat pants have been discarded.

Mya straddles his hips while now running both of her hands over his torso, her nails teasing his skin in a sensual manner, and all that Kai can do is to place his hands on her bare upper legs as he takes in her skin under his hands.

Kai has no idea what is going on now but quite frankly, he does not care and he will just go with the flow, no matter where this is going to lead to.

Mya is sitting up straight, her crotch area being directly on Kai's crotch area and Kai cannot help but to get turned on by this, especially since she is slowly starting to move her pelvic area against his own.

Kai digs his fingers into the skin of Mya's upper legs while his pelvic area also starts to move along with Mya's pelvic bone, and he can feel how the blood is rushing to his mini-Kai which won't be so mini anymore if the blood keeps on rushing down there. Kai can't help but to groan out at Mya's increased movements as she starts to move harder and more sensual, her pelvic bone grinding down on his almost completely erect penis while her fingers are still teasingly scratching his skin in a sensual manner.

No words are spoken between the two of them and Kai is not sure if Mya is awake or not; Valentin did say that she will experience hallucinations, so can this be a hallucination that she is currently experiencing?

Now that Kai's eyes has adapted to the darkness, he can see a bit more clearly, and now he can see Mya's curves and how she moves against him; he sees that her hair has also been loosened but he cannot see whether her eyes are open or not. Her head is slightly tilted back and in all honesty, it all looks so sexy right now, and Kai wishes that he could switch on the light now, but it may just ruin everything, so he would accept the darkness for now.

While keeping his eyes on her, Kai sees how she slowly lowers her body, and the only thing that Kai can do is to silently gasp when she takes his left nipple into her mouth and she starts to suck on it while playing with his nipple stud with her tongue and teeth.

His hands are moving on their own accord as they move up her legs, his hands going up all the way until he reaches her panty, and slowly Kai slips his hands underneath the small piece of garment as he takes her naked butt cheeks in a firm hold while pushing his pelvic area up against Mya's pelvic bone which is still moving sensually while she continues to tease his nipple.

Kai is so aroused now, it feels like his erection wants to explode from his clothing right now. Kai feels how her hair is tickling his skin while she pulls his nipple stud with her teeth, and although it may be painful, it is a good pain, an arousing pain. Kai can't help but to press his head into the pillow and grabbing her ass even harder as the painful pleasure courses throughout his entire body.

"An..."

'Shit!' Kai thinks to himself after realising that he was about to say Mya's real name out loud and he quickly looks back up at Mya to see if she may have heard anything, but she does not show any sign about hearing his almost slip-up.

Mya moves on to his right nipple and she does the same as she has done with the left one, and Kai still has his hands underneath her panty on her bare ass cheeks with his erection pressing against her crotch area. His fingers are digging into her skin and just feeling her naked butt cheeks in his hands adds immensely to his already agonising arousal state. He can already see within his mind how they go all the way in this exact position, but with the lights on so that he can watch her breasts move with every thrust into her body, so that he can see how her lips are parted when she moans out as she comes and also so that he can look into those beautiful spring green coloured gems called her eyes as he makes love to her and takes her as his woman.

It is such an erotic sight to Kai that he is almost certain that he will be able to come without doing too much; just the sight of Mya on top of him while she sensually moves her hips against his and while sucking on his nipples is more than enough to let him come without too much effort.

Kai continues to relish in the fact that his precious Ana is on top of him, and he enjoys every millisecond of it, but all of a sudden Mya stops with her teasing of his right nipple and she abruptly sits up straight, and Kai is wondering what is going on now.

'Did she just wake up?'

Kai still has his hands on her ass cheeks but Mya gently takes his arms by the wrists and she removes his hands from her ass and just when Kai thinks that he has gone too far with her and that she about to pummel his horny ass, she places his hands right on top of her breasts, and with her hands on top of his, she guides him in massaging his breasts, Kai's breath suddenly hitched within his throat by this very unexpected move by Mya.

'At least she is not awake, not yet anyway.'

Kai does as she gestures and he massages her breasts sensually and gently, and while doing this, Mya removes her hands from his while tilting her head backwards and also while still moving her hips against Kai's hips, and he may still be very confused about it all, but that is not enough for Kai to stop all of this. For so long has he dreamed and fantasised about having his bubbly blonde back in his arms while kissing her and feeling her naked skin against his own, and although he is not kissing her yet, this is more than he could have wished or asked for.

The head of his painful and throbbing erection is already poking out through his boxers and sweat pants, but that is the last of his worries now. His left hand continues to massage her right breast but his right hand has started to wander, and right now Kai's right hand is moving up and down between Mya's breasts while he moves his hips along with Mya's hips, Kai ensuring that his erection is firmly against her womanhood, and Kai again can picture it within his mind of how he slowly penetrates her while they are in this position, and how they start to make love while he looks on at how her naked body moves on top of his own naked body; he is having a very difficult time in getting that certain image out of his mind.

Both of them are still clothed but for Kai this is one the most passionate moments of his life, and he is not entirely sure why; is it because he has his bubbly blonde back with him or is it because she has transformed into a warrior and that she has a dominating and very determined streak within her right now?

Mya leans her body backwards and she rests her hands on Kai's upper legs, her hips still moving against Kai's hips and she moans out as Kai's erection presses against her clit. Kai still has his hands where they were, but he too cannot help but to groan out as she moves her womanhood over the head of his very aroused penis, and every move against the head of his penis now feels so good and agonising at the same time that Kai is not certain how much longer he will be able to hold back before he either comes or takes Mya once and for all and makes passionate love to her, whether she is conscious or not.

Kai is so overwhelmed with so many type of emotions right now, that there is no way in hell he will be able to pinpoint a single one, but he knows that all of the emotions that he is feeling now is positive feelings, feel-good feelings, and this brings a smile to his face, a smile that only he is aware of.

Kai moves his right hand back to Mya's left breast, but Mya again abruptly sits up straight and stops his movements, and again Kai has to wonder what is going on. Mya takes hold of Kai's hands and she removes them by placing them back on to her legs, and Kai suddenly sees how she removes the shirt, he knowing full well that he is about to lose all self control the moment that discarded shirt hits the floor, and just as he has predicted: he sees how Mya throws it to the floor and then it is as if a bolt of lightning has just gone through his body because within a split second, Kai is also sitting up straight with his arms wrapped around Mya's body while he pulls her closer to him so that he can feel her naked breasts press up against his own naked chest and also so that he can kiss her in her neck while she runs her hands down his back; fortunately he is still aware of her wound and he has made sure to not irritate it so that the stitches may come undone because that will be a real mood killer.

Mya shows no resistance when Kai takes her into his arms, and her hands immediately dig into the skin of his back while she tilts her head to the side as Kai starts to kiss her in her neck, this all taking place while their hips continue to grind against one another.

Various moans are heard within the dark room while it is accompanied with the sound of a pair of lips sensually kissing something else, and by the sounds of it, something very hot and passionate is going on right now within this room, and it sounds like it can only get hotter and more passionate.

Kai's erection is directly against Mya's womanhood and Kai constantly curses within his mind about the clothes that are in the way, and he wishes that he could do something about it now, but he still does not know what is exactly going on with Mya. His lips are taking in all that it can, the taste buds on his tongue running amok from her exotic and tantalising taste, and the nerve cells all over his body are sending impulses faster than the speed of light, and if he did not know any better, he would have sworn that he was on some type of trip, but then again, Anastasia has always been his secret addiction and unfortunately she had been an addiction that he had to kick, but now that he has this drug back in his system, he is not going to let go of it again, even if it does kill him in the end.

Mya brings her head back, and her right hand stops Kai in his kissing as she directs his face towards her own by gently taking Kai by the chin. She softly brushes her lips against his lips and Kai can't help but take in a deep breath of air from pure excitement as he can feel her soft breathing against his lips and the skin of his face, and that is enough to drive any man insane.

"Make love to me," is all that Mya whispers against Kai's lips and this causes his eyes to widen while everything in his body clenches.

Mya slowly rubs her nose against Kai's nose while the business mogul still feels her breath on his skin and lips, but now Kai knows that she is definitely hallucinating because there is no way in a million years she will demand him who is Kai to do that, and even though it hurts a little, Kai is still satisfied with the fact that he has her almost entirely naked body pressed against his own body, and he is going to enjoy it for as long as he can, despite the fact that she is mistaking him for another man.

Within a blink of an eye is Mya on her back after Kai has flipped her over and he is once again busy pleasing her neck area, while Mya's legs automatically wrap around his body with her left hand clutching his hair and her right hand pressing into the skin of his back.

While kissing her in her neck, Kai moves his right hand from beside Mya's head down to his sweat pants where he starts to pull them down without breaking the kissing. He pulls his sweat pants down until they reach his knees before placing his hand back on to the bed right beside Mya's head so that he can continue to balance himself over Mya while he grinds harder against her womanhood, Kai groaning into the kissing by this action.

Mya arches her upper body against Kai's body and again Kai can only groan as he feels her naked breasts press up against his skin, it still being a mind blowing sensation to Kai. He presses his erection even harder against Mya's womanhood and Kai can clearly feel her entrance through the two pieces of cloth that is preventing him from making sweet love to his precious Ana.

Deciding that he needs to slow down before he blows his load in a matter of seconds, Kai pulls away from the kissing and he also pulls his erection away from Mya's womanhood, and Kai places his mouth next to Mya's right ear where he places a soft kiss on it before speaking softly into her ear, "Wake up, Mya, please."

There is no response from Mya so Kai moves his lips away from her ear and places them on her collarbone where Kai slowly starts to lace her skin with soft kisses, Mya pulling his hair with both hands while he kisses her skin. Again Kai takes in her addictive and exotic taste while he listens to her moans and he feels how her body still moves against his own body as he continues to please her with his kisses.

His kisses go all the way along her collarbone, slowly making their way down her chest, all around her breasts and down her stomach, he still being careful with her wound, Kai's tongue teasing her navel and belly ring before he proceeds to go lower with his kisses until he reaches the hem of her panty, and without a second thought, Kai lowers the panty with his right hand but he does not pull it all the way down, only until he feels the stubble of her pubic hair which he assumes is growing back after getting a waxed quite some time ago.

He remembers that in New York she had told him that she believes in her waxing but that she also believes that a woman should not go completely naked as that is not how God had intended for grown women to look like otherwise women never would have had hair grow there, and Kai can almost relate to that although he does have a certain preference when it comes to a woman's 'hair' down there.

Kai gently brushes his lips over her stubble for a while before retreating and taking the route back up with his kisses until he finally reaches her breasts, and without a second thought or a moment's hesitation, Kai takes Mya's left nipple into his mouth and he softly starts to suck on it, this action causing Mya's body to again arch up against Kai's body while moaning out loud.

He teases and tastes the erect pink bud between his lips and teeth, his tongue occasionally twirling around it. His erection is back against her womanhood but at least that intense feeling of wanting to come has passed, and now Kai can go on pleasing and grinding for a while longer. Kai has his left hand on the bed again next to Mya's head while he continues to divulge in her womanly curves, and it feels like he cannot get enough of feeling her nipple within his mouth.

A little while goes by before Kai slowly pulls away from the left nipple, he placing a last kiss on the erect bud before moving his head up towards Mya's head once more, and again he brushes his lips over hers while speaking again, "Please, Mya, please wake up, open your eyes," he says in a pleading manner because although Kai is enjoying himself a lot right now, he knows that within her mind she is with another man, and he secretly hopes that if she does wake up, she can see that they too can have a passionate time, just like how they are having now.

After saying those few words and hoping for a response which he does not get anyway, Kai moves his mouth to her right breast where he again takes her nipple into her mouth and he starts to do the same as he did with her left nipple.

About four or five minutes passes by while Kai continues to enjoy the right breast of Mya, but Kai can feel how his sadistic side is slowly but surely starting to make an appearance and Kai can also feel how he is slowly busy starting to lose his patience with Mya who does not want to wake up.

Kai abruptly pulls away from her breast and again he places his mouth next to her ear where he again speaks but this time it is a bit louder and it is not as gentle as before, "Mya, wake up," he says in a more demanding tone of voice and there is no please this time.

He is horny and in dire need of some sex, and right now Kai is not certain whether he will be able to stop himself from taking Mya while she is still in her drugged state as Kai can feel how he is losing control and how his hormones are starting to think for him instead of his heart.

Gone are the thoughts of wanting to make sweet and passionate love to her; gone are the feelings of savouring every taste and feel of her; gone are the desire to please her as he has always tried to please her in the past. All Kai wants to do now is to rip of her panty and then slam himself into her and then ride her until she cannot walk anymore.

Kai growls inwards from pure frustration as he looks down at Mya's hallucinating form as she continues to move against his body with the occasional arching of her upper body. Throwing caution to the wind, Kai removes his erection from his boxers and he presses it directly against Mya's entrance, and after placing his hands on either side of Mya's hand, Kai starts to grind very hard against Mya, Kai feeling how the head of his penis is pushing the material of Mya's panty into her entrance, and the more Kai 'thrusts', the more he is becoming his crazy-sex-driven self, and in all honesty, he does not really want to become that person as he is not with just with some regular woman right now, but rather with the love of his life, but with his raging hormones, he only sees her as another piece of ass that he wants to screw senseless.

Kai grips the sheets hard beneath his hands as he continues to 'dry hump' Mya, but it does not seem like she minds it too much as her legs are wrapped tightly around his body and she expertly moves along with his humping body and Kai can feel how she is clutching his upper arms tightly while biting into his left shoulder, almost like she can also feel him move within her, like they are having real sex with each other.

Kai lowers his head on to the bed where he rests it, his head being next to Mya's head and he can feel her hair brush against his skin while he continues with his pounding and he can feel how he is reaching the edge, it only being a matter of seconds before he comes, and Kai is actually looking forward to it.

However, that is all shattered with a single word being moaned from Mya's mouth, a name he has heard her moan out loud before, that name causing Kai's heart to suddenly feel like it has just been stabbed with a knife over and over again.

"Bryan," a name Kai is starting to hate with a passion as Mya moans it again, this now being the third time he hears that cursed name, and he does not know whether he wants to hear it for a fourth time.

Kai stops will all of his movements and he pulls away very abruptly, he getting off of the bed as fast as he can where he pulls his pants back up after putting his almost limp penis back into his boxers. That has to be the fastest he has ever become flaccid. Kai does not even look into Mya's direction as he walks away from the bed before retrieving a cigarette and stepping out on to the balcony.

His heart hurts because this entire time she has been under the impression that she is with this Bryan, and this hurts him more than he wants to admit. Kai can hear how Mya is still moaning and this angers him, but can he really be angry with her? She only knows him as the murderer of her family and nothing else, but will he be able to convince her otherwise?

The cigarette that he is smoking is not even helping in calming his anger but Kai knows that it is going to take a while for his anger to subside. There is no way he is going to sleep next to her now, but he should probably dress her before she wakes up and sees her almost completely naked body, and then starts to blame him and accusing him of wanting to take advantage of her. He would much rather avoid that drama and avoid giving her even more reason to hate him. He still wants to get her to accept him and hopefully he will be able to make her forget all about this Bryan guy, but that is for another day; for now he should only focus on getting rid of this anger of his and nothing else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She knows that she has to get up, but in all honesty she does not have the strength to even open her eyes, much less get out of bed and get dressed; she is also aware of the pain on the left side of her body and she can clearly remember what had happened last night, from the shooting at the restaurant to Kai washing her body. With the sudden thought of her employer, Mya manages to groggily open her left eye to scan her surroundings and she sees that she is alone in bed with only one pillow, the one that she is laying now. She sees no sign of Kai but it is not like she can really see; she knows for a fact that it is morning time because of the light coming in through the closed curtains.

Just then Mya hears the doors of the elevator open up and the immediate aroma of fresh coffee starts to fill the apartment but still Mya cannot muster enough energy to get up. She remains lying on her right side with her eyes closed once more while she listens of how Kai is moving about in the loft.

'At least he tries to be quiet,' Mya thinks to herself while listening to how quiet Kai is trying to be.

Kai looks over at the sleeping Mya and he sees that she is still lying in the exact position she has laid in when he had left earlier, but unfortunately she cannot lie in much longer because he has to get her to the hospital and then he has to sort this mess out. While he was getting coffee, he heard on the news on the radio about the shooting that had happened last night and no doubt that it will only be a matter of hours before the police comes sniffing around his business, hoping to find something else to connect him with these crimes.

'Too bad Maksim can't control all of the authority in Moscow; that would have made my life so much easier.'

Kai takes a sip from his take away coffee before proceeding to light a cigarette, and after lighting it, he remains at the counter while drinking his coffee in absolute silence while occasionally glancing over at Mya, last night's memories still fresh within his mind. He can still feel her breath on his skin, feel her skin beneath his hands and he can still feel how they moved together, almost like one, like a man and woman who was making passionate love.

Kai quickly shakes his head as he knows that now is not the time to think of what he did last night; he has more pending matters to take care of, and unfortunately, Mya is not one of them now. Kai sighs to himself silently because he has to wake up the peaceful Mya and he would much rather have her sleep in, with her in his arms as he holds her as close as possible to his body.

'At least she is dressed so there is no evidence of what had happened last night, and if she does remember something, I will not deny any of it; I will admit that yes, we did get a little hot and heavy under the covers.'

With his cigarette tucked between his lips and both of his and Mya's cups in hand, Kai walks over to the bed and after placing Mya's cup next to the bed, he gently shakes her by the shoulder, and he is kind of surprised when she mumbles that she is already awake.

"Do you have pain?" Kai asks while he tries to sound as cold and careless as possible, he hoping that he is able to convince Mya of that.

"I'll live; I smell coffee."

"If you want yours, then you will have to sit up straight and get it."

Mya only sighs at that, but she makes no move to sit up or to even get into a new position.

"Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Don't take too long because you need to get to the hospital, and in case you may have forgotten, I have a company to run so I do not have all day to sit and wait for you to get ready."

"You can always just leave me here; I am certain that I will be able to manage without you, Kai."

"No, so get up."

Kai says nothing else and turns back towards the kitchen so that he can tip the ash of his cigarette into the tray.

Mya only groans out loud before turning on to her back, looking up at the ceiling as she tries to muster up all of her energy to get up.

Kai remains standing at the counter as he looks on at how Mya is clearly having an inner battle with herself on how she is going to sit up straight, and it is rather amusing to him.

Finally she is able to sit up straight but she hisses out in pain while she grabs her left side because she had no idea that it could still be so painful, "I swear, if I get my hands on that ball-less and crackless asshole, I am going to rip his intestines out through his asshole and then strangle him with his own guts, and then I am going to stab him with a pencil until there is nothing left of his puny weak-ass body.

Kai just raises an eyebrow at Mya's early colourful language and threats, but he is more concerned about her pain now, but he knows that he has to stay back for both of their sakes.

"That's what you get for not wearing a bulletproof vest, but anyway, are you okay?" is all that Kai asks while still trying to sound cold, he not even commenting on what she has just said about what she wants to do to the man that had shot her.

"I did not know that a vest was needed because I was under the impression that we were just going to have a regular dinner with a couple of Chinese people, but yeah, I am okay; I just need caffeine," she says while reaching for the cup, the stretching at least not being so painful as she had thought, and she only smiles when she takes her first sip of coffee, "Jelly-coated balls, but that's a good cup of beans," she says while grinning like an idiot to herself.

Kai only shakes his head at her as he can see that the real Anastasia is slowly coming out, but he would much rather not be in the company of her right now as he may lose control and that will just ruin everything, so without saying anything else, Kai walks over to the doors that lead to the balcony and with his coffee in hand and a new cigarette, he walks out on to the balcony so that he can forget about 'Anastasia' for now; he is in the presence of Mya Azarov, the woman who wants to kill him.

Mya only follows Kai with her eyes but she does not make much of it and she only shrugs her shoulders at Kai's heartless attitude. Suddenly something catches Mya's eye on the couch and she spots a pillow and a blanket on the couch, and she quickly deducts that Kai has slept on the couch.

'Okay, now I am really confused; isn't he suppose to be this murdering asshole, because what I had seen last night was anything but that, and he even had the decency to sleep on the couch. He, the Kai Hiwatari, gave up his comfort for a mere employee. I have to be careful around him because something just doesn't add up. I have my eye on you, Hiwatari,' and while thinking this, Mya looks over at the balcony and although she does not see him, she knows that he is there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, I know I may have been out of it sometime last night but I am pretty sure that we came on a bike last night," Mya says while she looks at Kai's black and red Ford Shelby GT 500 KR which is currently parked where the bike had been parked last night.

"Stop wasting my time and get in already."

"Who's got your balls in such a tight grip? Blue balls?"

Kai only glares at Mya to which she very innocently smiles at while getting in on the passenger's side. She gasps when she sees the inside of the car because this is her first time being inside of such a magnificent beast, and the moment is just too big for her.

Kai starts the car the moment he is in and he does not even give the car a chance to get warm before he reverses out of the parking spot in a hurry, tires screeching as he speeds down the garage.

Mya manages to fasten her seatbelt while Kai races down the street, and normally women would get all hysterical when a man drives like a lunatic but Mya is not a normal woman; she cannot help but grin at how Kai speeds down the street while changing the gears in a manner that suits him perfectly. Mya leans back into her seat while she continues to admire the view of the car and also relishing in the feel of the car's growling engine as Kai increases speed.

"Ever had sex in this car?" Mya suddenly asks out of the blue, and Kai most probably would have crashed the car if they were in some parallel universe now.

Instead, Kai only keeps his eyes on the road, ""I'm not discussing my sex life with you."

"Why not? Are you shy?" she asks, and Mya cannot hide the mischief within her voice because she is in the mood to work on Kai's nerves; all this time she has been somewhat scared of him but after last night, she has changed her opinion about the guy.

Kai can clearly hear the tone in her voice which indicates nothing good and he grips the steering wheel tight with his left while also gripping the gear stick tight with his right hand, and Mya can see in his body posture that Kai is becoming tense, and she finds it all very amusing.

"Come now, Kai, it was just a question, very easy really; you can just say yes or no, it is that easy. I am not asking you her name, or what position, or even how many times you have done it in the car, just a simple yes or no question. So, did you ever have sex in this beauty?"

"I can see that you are not in pain anymore."

"Pfft, whatever; well then, if you are too afraid to answer the question, that is your business, but all I know is that if I had such a car, man, I never would had sex on any other place except for in this car, with the engine running."

Kai looks at Mya and he can see how she is grinning to herself while she looks straight ahead but it is clear that her mind is drifting to some kinky areas right now and Kai can't help but get curious about what she is thinking right now. Kai turns his attention back on to road, hoping that he was out of her company already because he is slowly starting to lose his self control.

'I have to get out of here,' Kai thinks to himself while noticing that Mya has finally stopped talking as she is clearly lost in her own world of kinky thoughts, those thoughts involving a Ford Shelby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thanks."

Kai does not say anything while standing a distance away from Mya with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he listens to the nurse telling Mya that Valentin will be here with them shortly.

Mya is sitting because she does not have the strength to stand around now. The trip over here with Kai was not too bad and again he has shown her that he is not the complete jerk that she had thought he was, because he went home to get the car so that he can drive her to the hospital and this is even more confusing to her because she honestly does not know what to make of it all; and as if that was no shocking enough, Kai even managed to get her clean clothes and all the necessary crap to make her look and feel like a woman.

Last night just proved to her that Kai is really a human being with an actual beating heart, and this leaves her in some kind of dilemma. Last night she could have killed him but during all of the commotion, that thought had not crossed her mind, not even once, not even when she had threatened him with her knife, and last night would have been the most opportune moment to kill him. She could have either shot or stabbed him in the restaurant and no one would have suspected her; they all would have blamed it on those masked men, but not even once did that idea come to mind, and the main question is: why?

Mya leans back into the chair and decides to think about something else other than her current dilemma with Kai, and so she looks over at the TV screen that is hanging from the ceiling within the waiting room. The TV is on the news channel and the moment Mya sees what is actually showing on the news, her entire body goes numb because they are reporting of the slaughter at that Chinese restaurant. She looks over at Kai who is also currently watching the news, and Mya can see how tense Kai's body is and how he is gnawing on his teeth, and there is no mistaking in the dark aura that is suddenly surrounding Kai.

'I'm glad that I am not in those masked men's shoes,' is all Mya thinks to herself before turning her attention back on to the TV, she not uttering a single word of what had happened last night for just in case someone may over hear their conversation.

About five minutes passes before Valentin makes his appearance, the elder man smiling the moment he sees Mya and Kai. Mya greets him back with a warm smile but Kai just looks at him with no expression on his face.

"Mya, Kai, how are you two this morning?"

"Just good, doctor, and what about yourself?"

"No complaints, my dear; tell me, how did you sleep last night? Any disturbances during the night?"

"None whatsoever; I slept like a baby with those pills; I can't even remember if I dreamed or not; those pills are some freaky shit, and I like it."

To this Kai wants to snort at because she may not have dreamed, but she most definitely had hallucinations about that Bryan ass, but Kai says nothing and he shows no sign of wanting to get involved in the conversation.

"Then I am relieved because those pills can be potent with some people; anyway, shall we go and have a look at your wound now?"

Mya nods while getting up, she again hissing as she grabs her left side, but she does not say anything else as she follows Valentin. Kai does not follow as he wants to wait for Tala and Ray who are on their way here. Mya does not even notice that Kai is not following them but it is not like she is expecting him to follow anyway. He has done his part up until now, and to expect anything more will be pushing it.

Kai continues to look at the news but at least the story has passed about the shooting at the restaurant, but he is still royally pissed at whoever did this because now he has so much shit to deal with. There are the authorities, there are the Chinese Triads who may declare war on them for what happened last night, and they may even think that it has all been orchestrated by The Chernyy Feniks, and then there is the matter of who had organised the hit in the first place, so Kai has a lot of stuff to sort out now.

"I wish I had the luxury to just stand around like that and daydream about boobs and cars," Kai suddenly hears behind him, but he makes no move to turn around as he knows that it is Tala who is just being sarcastic now.

"You two are late," is all that Kai has to say back while still keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

"Traffic," is all that Ray says as he comes to stand right next to Kai as he also looks up at the TV screen, "Last night's shit is all over the news."

"I know; any idea who may have been behind the attack?"

"Not yet, but our guys are busy finding out all that they can. We managed to capture two guys last night and they have been tortured for information since last night, but still no names; they just keep saying that they have only been ordered to start shooting as soon as they arrive at their destination. Ray and I will be heading to the manor after we are finished here to interrogate those two ourselves."

"Good; I want names before this day is over; any news from the Triads so far?"

To this question Ray and Tala only looks at each other, and Kai can already see on their faces that things are not looking good.

"What did they say?"

"They are not happy, Kai; they are not happy at all."

Kai only groans out at that while running both of his hands through his hair, "I need to kill something," he says in a low tone of voice so that only Tala and Ray can hear him.

"Hopefully soon, Kai; anyway, how is Mya doing? You did not say why you guys are here?"

"She got shot, but she is fine; Valentin is just cleaning her wound."

"I was quite surprised when you called last night and told me that Mya is with you."

"Why?" Kai asks while looking at Ray with a bored expression on his face.

"You are really going to ask me why, Kai?" Ray asks while arching an eyebrow at Kai, to which he only shrugs at.

"I need a smoke," Kai announces more to himself as he turns around for the exit, and only Tala follows him out of the door, Ray only saying that he will wait for Mya.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say that she was happy to see Ray would be an understatement; right now she and Ray are making their way over to Ray's car so that he can take her back to his place. Ray has demanded that she stay with him and that she needs to take a few days off of work, and Mya knows by now not to argue with Ray after he has made up his mind about something, so now she is reluctantly going back to his place. She would much rather stay at her own penthouse but Ray is still her boss and she has to obey orders.

Mya spots Kai and Tala some distance away, the two men clearly deep in conversation and neither one of them looks happy, and Mya does not need to guess about what they are currently talking about. Just as she is about to get into the car, she and Kai locks eyes, and they look at each other for a while before Kai pulls away and looks at Tala once more while taking a drag from his cigarette.

'Was I wrong in thinking I know who and what you exactly are, Kai? Only time will tell.'

* * *

So, what did you all think of this chapter? As always, I would like to hear from you and your thoughts on this, and what did you guys think of Kai helping Mya, and also who got a little hot under the collar with the scene between Mya and Kai?

Anyway, take care guys and see you with the next update which should be by the 15th if my life spared until then ;-D


	33. Chapter 33

Hi everyone! Hope everyone is doing all right. Happy new year to everyone! May 2019 be a kick ass year for everyone. I can't remember if I have already said happy new year, and I am too lazy to look now :-D

Anyway, just a huge thanks to all the reviews and the ongoing support from everyone. I am just so relieved that you are all still sticking around with this incredible long story. There is some Kai/Mya in this chapter, but not too much.

So yeah, on with the story. Enjoy ;-)

* * *

Chapter 23.1 – An unpleasant revelation with some pleasant consequences

His head feels like it is going to burst open any moment now, and he can only groan out at himself for doing it to himself, AGAIN. It feels like he has been run over by a truck, and then by a train, and then lastly by an Antonov AN-225 Mriya.

'Never again,' he thinks to himself while he continues to bury his head underneath his pillow, he actually being afraid to remove it from underneath the pillow and then to face the light as he already knows what horrid pain awaits him as soon as he makes any type of move or if he comes into contact with any form of light.

Bryan has no idea what time it is; all he knows is that the sun is already up, and just like a vampire, he is terrified of the sunlight now. He finally decides that he is just going to lie in bed the entire day while he tries to sleep off this incredible horrible hangover of his, but that decision is suddenly blown to smithereens when he hears a little moan next to him, and Bryan immediately flings his pillow up into the air as he turns to his side, and his eyes only widen when he sees that there is a naked woman lying right next to him.

'What the hell?' is all that he can think to himself, the burly man feeling completely confused right now about this strange woman in his bed because he cannot remember bringing a woman home last night.

While looking at the sleeping form of the naked woman, a wave of guilt suddenly washes over Bryan because ever since he and Anastasia has gone their separate ways, he has not slept with another woman, and he had felt proud of it until now, but clearly that has all gone to hell because it seems that his hormones has taken over his mind and has made him do something that he already regrets with every ounce of his living being.

Bryan looks under the covers and sees that he too is naked, and now he feels even guiltier.

"To hell with staying in bed," he mumbles to himself as he sits up straight so that he can get out of bed.

Bryan places his feet on to the floor but he suddenly feels something weird underneath his right foot, and after lifting up his foot so that he can see what he has stepped on, he just closes his eyes in shame as he looks at a used condom that has only been tied up and then carelessly tossed on to the floor, and now Bryan is in a very foul mood, and that all because he has done a very idiotic thing.

Bryan picks up the used condom and tosses it into the dustbin and then he picks up his jeans, and while putting them on, he only looks at the naked woman, he trying to remember what had happened the previous night and how he had ended up sleeping with a strange woman. Bryan shakes his head after realising that he cannot remember a single thing, he accepting defeat with a very heavy heart.

He goes to the bathroom to wash his face and to do his morning routine, and after completing that, he heads for the kitchen while still feeling very pissed at himself for what he has done last night. Yurik and Grigory are still fast asleep and this suits Bryan just fine because he is in no mood to deal with their antics, especially Yurik's antics because he will just ask idiotic things all so that he can get a rise out of Bryan, and that all for his own amusement.

About half an hour passes before there is movement from the other sleeping occupants within the house and Grigory is the first to join Bryan in the kitchen. The moment Grigory walks into the kitchen, he sees that Bryan is not in a good mood and so he decides to not agitate the ice bear, Grigory proceeding to make himself coffee in absolute silence while taking a seat across from Bryan at the kitchen table after having his cup of coffee, he still not uttering a single word to the lavender haired man.

Bryan is just looking into his cup while his guilty consciousness is taunting his mind, he feeling worse and worse as time goes by.

The two men remain seated in absolute silence until Yurik comes walking into the kitchen, he just grinning when he sees both Bryan and Grigory seated at the table.

Yurik also makes himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat right next to Grigory, he still smiling like someone who is on some kind of high, "What happened to you last night, Bryan? One moment you were with us, and then the next you were just gone."

Bryan does not look up at Yurik because he may just strangle his friend because he himself is feeling horrible on the inside, and Bryan knows that it will be wrong to take his frustrations out on Yurik for his own idiotic mistake.

Yurik is about to ask another question when he suddenly sees a red headed woman come walking into the kitchen, and both he and Grigory look at the woman in shock, and seeing their faces, Bryan deducts that the woman has just walked in.

"Err morning," is all that the red head says while she tries to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Morning, sweetheart; would you like some coffee?" Yurik asks in a friendly tone of voice because he can see that this poor woman has no idea where she is, and this also explains Bryan's mood.

"That would be nice," she says while she takes a seat right next to Bryan, the burly man immediately going tense the moment she sits down next to him.

Grigory looks between Bryan and the woman and he can see that Bryan is not happy with himself about what has happened, and he kind of feels sorry for his lavender haired friend.

Bryan can't bring himself so far as to look at the woman, and she too is not looking into Bryan's direction, and Yurik is observing all of this and it is very amusing to him to see this big tough bad ass of a man act so defenceless and broken down after jumping into bed with a strange woman.

Yurik takes his seat at the table once more after giving the woman her coffee, but Bryan abruptly gets up and he does not say anything to anyone as he leaves the kitchen, Yurik and Grigory just looking at Bryan's retreating back. Yurik decides to make the woman feel a bit more comfortable and so he starts up a conversation with her, Grigory also joining him soon afterwards and at once, the woman is feeling much better after the two men have started to talk to her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bryan is leaning against the wall of the shower as the hot water continues to cascade down his body while he is lost in the turmoil called his thoughts. His guilty consciousness is making him feel like the biggest asshole on earth, and it feels like he has cheated on Anastasia, despite it not being the case seeing as he is in fact a single man.

Sure, he has made out with a couple of woman but he never went so far as to sleep with them because in the back of his mind he still belongs to Anastasia and he still feels like he is her boyfriend, and it would feel very wrong if he sleeps with another woman, but now it seems that it did not stop him from sleeping with another woman last night.

Bryan has his eyes closed as he again tries to remember what had happened the previous night. He knows that he was drinking with Yurik and Grigory at the bar, and although he had drank a lot, it was not more than what he usually drinks on his regular night out.

'What the hell happened last night?'

He is trying to pry his mind as much as possible, but nothing.

'It is times like these that I wish I could have killed Kai with my own hands so that I still could have had Anastasia by my side. I need you so much right now, sweetness. I thought I could cope with you gone, but it has not been easy. One would think that the longing will dissipate over time but in fact, the more the days pass by, the more I am consumed by this longing, and it has formed a life of its own, it mocking and taunting me like some type of demon. I never knew that love could hurt so much, that pining for someone could cause so much agony.'

Bryan pushes himself away from the wall where he takes his shower gel and sponge and he finally starts to wash himself while still being consumed by his thoughts. While moving over his body, it is as if a bolt of electricity has suddenly coursed through his body as he suddenly remembers very clearly what had happened the previous evening.

He remembers how he and the woman had started talking and laughing while buying each other shots; the next thing he knows is that he is in the women's bathroom while having the red head pressed against the wall with her legs around his waist as they ravished each other's mouths. Bryan can remember that he was feeling very horny and that he wanted to take her right there in the bathroom but she had declined, saying that she would rather go back to his place where they can be productive the entire night through.

Bryan can clearly see how they practically ripped each other's clothes off as Bryan was taking the lead to his bedroom, and Bryan can also see how he was taking her doggy style and how rough the two of them were, and also how enjoyable it was at that moment; he may not have had any condoms with him, but she supplied it, saying that she never leaves the house without it because she never knows when she may just stumble on to some hot guy like she has done tonight.

Bryan shakes his head from side to side as he squints his eyes shut while he tries to forget about what had happened last night.

'How ironic is it not; first I tried so hard to try and remember something, and now that I remember everything, I just want to forget it all.'

Ever since Bryan and Anastasia had gone their separate ways, the burly man has tried his best to escape the longing by constantly being busy with something, and at night time when it felt like it was getting too much for him, he would go out and drink himself into another dimension, and usually he would wake up with one hell of a hangover, but that pain was never enough to convince him to stop his drinking, as the pain of the hangover never comes close to the longing pain that he is feeling within his heart and soul every single day.

Every day he thinks about Anastasia, wondering whether she is coping with her new life, and whether she has killed anyone yet, and if she did, how did she cope the first time; Bryan also wonders whether she has already met Kai and if she has a definite plan on how she wants to kill him, and how long it will still be before he can hold her in his arms once more.

'I love you more than life itself, sweetness and this longing is going to drive me into insanity one of these good days. I don't know how much longer I will be able to take this before I go and look for you personally.'

Bryan always watches the news in the hopes of seeing the death of Kai being reported on the news but so far he has not been so lucky in having his 'student' get killed by the hands of his lover, Anastasia, his other 'student'.

Again Bryan stands completely still underneath the shower as the water washes away the soap from his body, his mind still being on Anastasia; he never knew that it would be this difficult in loving and longing a woman, and if anyone had told him about four or five years ago that he would fall in love with a woman and that he would go completely gaga for her, he most likely would have hit that person in the face for talking such crap in the first place. However, he is, and is still very much in love with his sweetness, despite it already being some time since they have had any form of contact.

"Let's just hope that this water can wash away my guilt for doing what I did last night."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Do you want a lift somewhere?" Yurik asks while he smiles in a very friendly manner at Bryan's one night stand who is still looking very nervous about being in her current surroundings.

"If it won't be too much trouble."

"Not at all; let me just get my coat, and if you have everything, then we can be off."

The woman only gives Yurik a nod accompanied with a sheepish smile, Grigory just shaking his head at this. He says nothing and just gets up after finishing his coffee because he wants to go and find Bryan to find out what had exactly happened last night because he is almost certain that Bryan feels like shit seeing as the man has tried to save himself for his 'lost girlfriend'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _I push my fingers into my eyes_

 _It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache_

 _But it's made of all the things I have to take_

 _Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside_

 _If the pain goes on..._

Her ringtone of Slipknot's Duality is echoing through her room but she hardly stirs as she feels like a ton of lead has taken over her body. After a while the phone stops ringing and Mya only smiles to herself because whoever was looking for her has finally given up, and that means that she can continue to sleep in; however, not even a 10 seconds passes before the phone starts to ring again, and Mya growls this time about whoever is being so pesky right now.

She does not even look at the number when she answers it, "You better be God or I swear I am going to strangle you with your own lung tissue," she growls into the phone, she not even caring who is on the other end of the line right now.

There is a few seconds of absolute silence and Mya hopes that she has scared the other person shitless and that he or she will leave her alone now, but all of a sudden she hears who has called her, and at once everything of her freezes when she hears the definite deep voice of her main employer.

" _Do you greet everyone that way?"_

"Only those who are a nuisance in my eyes," Mya says while trying to keep cool.

" _Am I nuisance?"_

"Did I greet you with a warm welcome?" Mya asks as she still tries her best to not show her sudden nervousness upon receiving this call from Kai, and the only way she knows of she can hide it is by being rude and sarcastic, she silently hoping and praying that Kai buys this attitude of hers.

Kai only chuckles at that smart comeback of Mya, he finding rather very amusing, _"Well then, I guess I have some work to do then."_

"And what work is that?"

" _To not be a nuisance to you anymore."_

"Good luck with that; anyway, is there any specific reason of why you are calling me? Where did you even get my number?"

" _I am your boss, Mya; I can get your number anytime I want it and anywhere because I own all of you, so it will be unwise in withholding something from me; and as for why I am calling? I just want to know how you are feeling seeing I have last seen you at the hospital."_

Mya's jaw suddenly drops when Kai says that he just wants to know how she is feeling because this confuses her even more than she wants to admit, "You want to know about my wellbeing? Are you for real?"

Kai only sighs at, but he keeps his cool, _"Yes, Mya, I am for real; what is so wrong in me asking about your wellbeing?"_

"Nothing is wrong with that; it is just that I did not take you as one who cares about us mere employees, especially those who you believe do not belong in your mob."

" _I guess I deserve that one, but yes, I do care, although it is with only a hand full of employees."_

"Should I suddenly feel honoured about the fact that the all great Kai Hiwatari suddenly cares about little old and plain Mya Azarov?"

" _Obviously it was a mistake to call you seeing as you are acting like a sarcastic bitch right now."_

"Kai, wait; sorry for that. It is just so weird seeing as you have tried to get me out of the mob, and yes, I know you had said that you know now that I belong with your mob, but it is still hard for me. It is still kind of unbelievable that you would actually care about someone who is not as high or as important as you."

" _I am not the monster that you make me out to be, Mya, and yes, I know exactly how you feel about me. I am not blind, nor stupid."_

"Seeing is believing, Kai, but anyway, back to your question: I am doing fine. I hope to be back on my feet in about two days' time, and then I will be back on my post."

" _It's good to hear that; Ray has kind of become very dependent on you, and I am happy that he has someone he can count on and that he trusts."_

"Careful, Mr Hiwatari; I may just start to think that you actually like me."

" _I don't see anything wrong with that, Ms Azarov."_

There is no mistaking the flirtatious tone within Kai's voice and Mya is suddenly feeling very nervous about the manner in which Kai is talking to her, "I honestly don't have a response to that."

Kai laughs, but he does not mock Mya, _"No worries, but like I said, I just wanted to know about your wellbeing. Take care, and I will see you when you are back at your post. Have a pleasant day, Ms Azarov."_

"The same to you, and enjoy your day, Kai; bye."

Mya hears the line go dead but she still holds the phone next to her ear as she is still in a little bit of shock about the phone call, and she has no idea what to make of it all.

'What the hell?! Kai is completely messing up my plans of revenge! I wish I could just call Bryan and ask him what the hell is going on? He would know what to do in this situation seeing as he has known Kai so well. I am certain that he would have told me whether this was just some act of Kai or not, because if it is not, and Kai actually does have a good side, a human side, then things have just gotten a little bit more complicated than I had planned on, and that can cause some serious trouble for me.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kaaaiiii...I'm waiting," is all that Kai hears from behind him, he silently groaning to himself after hearing another whine come from a naked Valeria.

He shuts his eyes as if it will miraculously give him the patience to deal with an annoying and horny Valeria because he is not in the mood for her now, despite him being at her luxurious apartment now.

'Why did I even come here? Was I really that horny?' Kai thinks to himself while feeling pissed at himself now.

He is still fully clothed whereas Valeria is completely naked, and she is lying and waiting on her silk covered bed, she being more than ready for Kai to take her, but clearly Kai does not feel the same.

"What's the matter, lover? Do you want me to come and undress you?" the silver blonde haired woman asks in a very seductive tone of voice, the lust evident in her voice.

Kai turns around and faces Valeria, and while looking at her naked body, Kai can't help but to think about Mya; ever since the shooting at the restaurant and the aftermath at his safe house, it has been impossible to get her out of his mind, and it has effected certain aspects of his life, for example his sex life with the opposite sex. Kai is having trouble in getting the image of Mya's blood out of his mind. He has never felt so panicked in his life before that night; when he saw the blood and realised that she had been shot, his mind went completely blank, and in all honesty, that is a moment that he never ever wants to experience again. It sometimes feels like he has her blood on his hands, and it freaks him out completely.

It has getting more and more difficult to get an erection for a woman that is not his Mya, and it is getting on his nerves. He is a man for heaven's sake, and he needs to get action in between the sheets so that he can work out his stress, but the way things are going now, his stress is just going to keep building and building until he snaps, and Kai does not want to think of what might happen that day he should snap and completely lose it all.

Valeria is lying in a very seductive pose, she lying on her right side with her left leg slowly moving up and down her right leg in a very suggestive manner while she massages her left breast with her left hand, and under normal circumstances, Kai would have been inside of her a long time ago, riding her like there is no tomorrow, but again, this is not normal circumstances, and that being all thanks to a certain black haired woman.

"Come now, Kai, what is wrong? Usually it does not take much for you to get on top of me, so what is going on?"

Kai says nothing and while looking at Valeria, he reluctantly starts to untie his tie, followed by his shirt and then his pants, and in no time is he on top of Valeria, the two of them completely naked while making out passionately, Kai trying his best to forget about Mya for now so that he can focus on his current task, but that is easier said than done.

Valeria has her legs wide open for Kai and she is anxious in Kai taking her, but Kai is having a little bit of trouble in getting wood, and that is kind of a blow to his male pride right now as nothing like this has happened to him before; he had always been able to perform, but now all thanks to a toxic woman, he cannot do his manly duties, and this also pisses Kai off a lot.

'I have to do something about this Mya situation, and quick, before I lose all of my marbles.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A new day has arrived with new challenges for everyone who is alive and Kai Hiwatari is no different. Like running a billion dollar company is not enough, he also has to deal with the mob and its problems, which includes gaining the trust of the Triads once more. The drama at the restaurant had put a dent in their somewhat relationship but at least Tala and Ray had thought smartly in removing the bodies of the Triads along with their own men so that there was no evidence of the Triads being in Moscow, and fortunately that has worked in their advantage so far, but there is still a lot of work to be done in order to regain the Triads' trust once more.

At least there is another thing that is ticked off from Kai's 'to do' list, and that is the authorities; he may have been taken in for some questioning but they could not find anything solid to link Kai to the shooting at the restaurant, and they had to let him go, but soon enough those idiotic officers will receive a letter from his attorneys as Kai is going to sue them for wrongfully accusing him of crimes, and it will not be the first time that Kai takes them to court, but still, they continue to mess with Kai. It is all so amusing to him to see these so-called officers of the law trying to link him to the mob. Yes, he is the head of The Chernyy Feniks but he does not want to broadcast it to the entire world seeing as he still has Hiwatari Enterprises to think of, and he does not want to lose business for his legal company.

However, not all is well with Kai as there is still Mya, and also Valeria who is becoming a real nuisance to Kai, and he is considering in getting rid of her one of these days; that way he will at least have one less thing to worry about.

The sex with Valeria is great, actually, it is fantastic, but it has finally reached its expiry date, and although it will be sad for Kai to let go of it, he has a bigger and more important goal in mind, the goal of making Mya his, and when he wants to start to pursue her, he does not want any type of interference. Kai is not certain on how Valeria will react when he tells her that he is done with her, but he is almost certain that she will cause quite the scene but should she do something like that, he will just get rid of her permanently, and although it will be sad to kill such a beauty, no one will come in his way in winning Mya's heart and affection.

His ego may still be bruised since Mya had called out Bryan's name in their moment of passion the other night at his safe house, but Kai is going to make sure that he makes her forget all about this Bryan; Mya Azarov will be his, and only his.

Kai steps away from his window and back to his office desk where he kills the cigarette bud in the ashtray and he takes his seat, and after placing his reading glasses back on, he gets back to work.

A few minutes passes by before there is a knock on the door, and before Kai can say 'come in', the door opens and Tala comes walking in, and Kai can immediately see that Tala is here on some very serious business otherwise her would not have been here at Hiwatari Enterprises so early in the morning.

"What's wrong?" is all that Kai asks without greeting Tala.

"You know me too well, Kai."

"It's my job; so, what is wrong?"

Tala says nothing and he only hands Kai a folder after he comes to a standstill right in front of Kai's desk.

Kai takes the folder and while still having his glasses on, he opens the folder and starts to look through the photos and the rest of the contents of the folder, Tala clearly seeing how Kai's blood pressure is rising.

"It may have taken some time, but I have finally found the rat, Kai, and his name is Brooklyn Masefield."

All that Kai can do is to look at the photos that has been taken secretly, and the photos shows where Brooklyn and Boris are way too comfortable in each other's company, and where Brooklyn is enjoying himself at Boris's restaurant; there are also photos which shows Brooklyn supervising where various goods are loaded into a truck, but what angers Kai is that it is clearly in one of their warehouses, and he is certain that the truck belongs to Boris as not one of their trucks looks like that. Kai recognises some of the men beside Brooklyn, the men being Brooklyn's workers, and it is obvious that they are stealing alongside Brooklyn.

"Can I be the one to slit his throat?"

Kai looks over the brim of his glasses at his best friend and there is no mistaking the blood thirsty look within Tala's blue eyes, Kai almost being certain that he can see how Tala's sadistic side is pulsing within those blue orbs, and Kai can only smirk at Tala.

"We both will take care of Brooklyn; that I can promise you, Tala."

"What is the next step now?"

Kai closes the folder and places it on his desk; he also removes his glasses and places them right on top of the folder, and then he places his hands behind his head where he leans back into his chair where he only smirks up at Tala.

"Let's make Brooklyn believe that he is still getting away with his treachery. Our main party is in three weeks' time; in the second week of that, I want a meeting with all of the heads within our organisation and our allies, and also future allies, and make sure that Brooklyn is present at that meeting. Then, my dear Tala, you and me both will show them all what we do with traitors. For now, try to find all of the names of who is working alongside Brooklyn in this backstabbing scheme of his. They too will all have their day alongside their precious leader, including Boris. He may think that he has won, but he is in for one nasty surprise."

Tala grins at that, but there is no mistaking the sadism that goes along with that grin, also not the evil glint within his eyes as he already can imagine how good it will be to see and feel Brooklyn die by his and Kai's hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is in The Chamber busy checking the stock of the guns that has arrived from the factory early this morning. She has a lot of work to do today as each and every gun have to be checked, put into the system with its unique code and then placed in its certain category. When she is done with this task, she has to do a stock take on all the guns that they already have within the system, and she must also check how many are checked out, when they have been checked out, and if something is missing, she must try to find out who has it and why it has not been returned yet.

Mya is very impressed with how organised The Chernyy Feniks is and how responsible they are; there is no doubt that The Chernyy Feniks is working like a well oiled machine, and she cannot help but to feel proud of being a part of this criminal organisation, even if it is just a farce.

Mya knows that she is going to be down here until the late hours of the night as it is a lot of work to do, and she has to do it alone; Ray has gone to China along with Tala last night and the two men will only be back in two days' time, and Mya cannot leave this work until then. She may be an impersonator but she still has a reputation to uphold, and besides, it is not in her nature to leave things until the very end, no matter whom she is or who she is pretending to be.

Fortunately her bullet wound has healed beautifully and there is only a small wound to indicate that she has been shot, and she is actually happy to be back at work. Mya is just glad that nothing has happened to her tattoo because that would have broken her heart. It is practically the only thing that still links her to Bryan, whom she is missing more and more every day. It feels exactly the same way when she had left his side the first time; all that hurt, that longing and love has come back to her, and it has come back to her with a force, and Mya is not certain on whether she will be able to stop herself from trying to contact Bryan.

Mya may be very caught up within her work but she immediately picks up a presence that has just entered the room, but she does not turn around to see who it is, she assuming that it is one of the employees.

"Are you here to check in or check out?" she asks while having her back towards the person, the person just smirking at her while he crosses his arms in front of his chest as he starts to look Mya up and down, he finding her very sexy now while she is dressed in her usual black attire.

"I have my own guns, Mya," Kai says in a tone of voice that almost sounds like a flirtatious tone.

At once Mya turns around to face Kai, she just looking at him with no expression on her face. She has not seen or talked to him ever since that phone call of theirs, and she was actually happy to avoid Kai up until now as she remains confused about Kai and this other 'caring' side of his.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Mya asks while trying her best to not sound nervous right now, she subconsciously clutching the clipboard in her hand, Kai noticing this immediately but he says nothing.

Instead he just walks closer towards Mya, and with every step that he takes, his heartbeat increases but he is a master in covering his true emotions. Kai stops right in front of Mya, the two looking each other in the eye and although Mya is as nervous as hell now, she will not show Kai how intimidated she feels right now.

"Am I not allowed in my own weapon's room?" Kai asks rather coyly while keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You know what I mean, Kai; shouldn't you be at your company or something?"

"I am the boss; if I want to leave my office to come here, then I can do it, and no one can say anything about it."

"You like to order people around, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't? I have the power and authority to do so, so why not make use of it? I bet you also like doing it, Mya."

"Maybe, maybe not," Mya says but then she turns away from Kai because his gaze is starting to make her feel very nervous and anxious all at the same time, and it really unnerves her because even though she feels nervous and all that crap, she does not feel any hate towards the man, and that is what is currently scaring her the most, the fact that _that_ seething hot rage and hate for Kai has somehow disappeared, and she really does not like that.

Kai sighs when Mya turns away from him because he was in such a trance by just looking into those beautiful spring green coloured eyes of hers, but now it is gone and he suddenly longs for it.

"I am here because I was looking for you and they told me that I could find you here."

At once, Mya is on edge upon hearing Kai say that he was looking for her, but again she tries to keep calm and collected about it all, "Really, and what did I do to deserve you seeking out my company, Mr Hiwatari?"

Kai only raises an eyebrow at Mya's sarcastic manner, but again he finds it quite amusing, "I wanted to see with my own eyes how you are doing; so, how do you feel after getting shot?"

Again Mya is shocked about Kai caring about her wellbeing, "As you can see I am back on my post, so all is good."

"Can I see the wound?"

This question immediately catches Mya completely off guard and she at once turns around to face Kai with a rather surprised look on her face to which Kai only chuckles at.

"Why do you look so surprised, Mya?"

"Why do you want to see it in the first place, Kai? It is just a wound and I am sure that you have seen plenty of them by now."

"It just fascinates me; so, can I see it or not? Just a simple 'yes' or 'no' will do, Mya."

Mya sighs but she places the clipboard on to the table and she then proceeds to lift up her buttoned up shirt, Kai only seeing the bandage that is covering the wound and he is not impressed.

"I asked to see the wound, not the bandage."

Another sigh comes from Mya while she rolls her eyes at Kai, "Fine, but then I have to stop my work in order to cover it up again and I am really not in the mood to do that now."

"Not my problem," Kai says and all of a sudden he has his hands on Mya's hips as he gently pushes her against the table, this catching Mya completely off guard and at once she makes to hit Kai but he stops her while smirking at her, "Relax, Mya; I am not going to do anything to you. I just want to see the wound, that's all."

Kai releases his hold on Mya's hand and while keeping his left hand on her right hip, Kai pulls the chair closer to him where he takes a seat right in front of Mya and he proceeds to remove the bandage himself, and all that Mya can do is to stand there in complete shock.

Kai takes extra care in removing the bandage, and after removing it completely, he gently runs his thumb over it, he only smiling to himself when he sees just how fast she has healed.

"It looks good," is all that Kai has to say about it.

However, Kai cannot ignore the tattoo and he just has to ask her about it, "What does this tattoo represent? A lost lover or what?"

Mya did not expect that question, but she is not about to tell Kai the truth, "I was drunk and it looked cool at the time. It was meant to represent all women at the time about how we stand behind our families in time of need, but when I became sober it did not have the same ring to it."

"Why not remove it then?"

"Because it is a reminder to me to never get drunk and get tattoos at the same time again."

Kai knows that she is lying but he is going to leave it at that for now. Without saying anything else, Kai gets up and places the chair back on its place and he takes a few good steps away from Mya, she immediately picking up that his mood has suddenly changed.

"Our main get together of the mob is in four days' time, and it is expected of you to be there seeing as you have already missed the first one for this year."

There is no mistaking the sudden coldness within Kai's voice when he speaks to her and Mya has no idea what has just caused this sudden mood change within Kai.

"Certainly."

Kai only gives Mya a nod and then he abruptly leaves the gun room without saying another word to her, and Mya is only left to look at his retreating back while her mouth is wide open from pure shock about how quickly Kai can change into an asshole, but again, this confuses her even more.

'Screw this; I am calling Bryan, and I am calling him now!' she thinks to herself after throwing the clipboard on to the table and leaving the room after tucking in her shirt and making herself presentable once more.

She may have a lot of work to do, but this is way more important now because Kai is such an enigma that she has to try and find out more about Kai, and who better to ask than the man who has practically created Kai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is in the guest bathroom of her penthouse with a very cheap cell phone in hand, her hands trembling as she is about to call Bryan, and she is both nervous and excited to hear his voice again. She has purchased the phone and number for just this one call, and after she has finished with the call, she is going to get rid of both of them. She can still remember Bryan's number by heart and the number has already been typed in on the screen; all that she needs to do it so press dial and then she will be able to hear that deep voice of her former lover, of her one true love.

Mya takes one deep breath in order to calm her nerves and then she presses the dial button, she getting the ringing tone within a couple of seconds. The moment she hears his voice, her heart skips a beat and it is almost as if her voice has been caught in her throat.

" _Who's this?"_ is all that Mya hears and she can only smile to herself while thinking that he has not changed one bit, and that Bryan is still that cold and distant man that she had met in the beginning.

Mya takes another deep breath before speaking to her 'ex-boyfriend,' "Bryan, it's me."

Mya can hear nothing but silence for a few seconds but when Bryan speaks again, she can immediately hear the change of tone within his voice, it suddenly being much softer, _"Sweetness?"_

Just hearing him say that nickname brings tears to her eyes as she suddenly misses Bryan so much that she actually feels like she is suffocating within this bathroom, "Yeah, it's me, my love; how are you?"

" _Gods, sweetness, it is so good to hear your voice. I miss you, sweetness."_

Mya can feel how her throat is tightening as she is about to cry after hearing Bryan say that he misses her, "I miss you too, my love, more than words can ever say," her whispering being the only indication that she is on the brink of tears this very moment.

" _Hey, you okay? What's wrong, sweetness?"_

A single tear makes its way down Mya's left cheek as she scrunches her eyes and tightens her hold on the phone, "I miss you, Bryan. I really, really miss you so much, and I just want to come home so that we can be together again; there is nothing more that I want right now."

" _I feel the exact same way, sweetness. Every passing day is another day in agony without you by my side, and it tears me up on the inside."_

And that is all that it takes for Mya's dam wall to burst as she finally breaks down and starts to sob while still holding the phone tightly within her hand, "I wish that all of this is already over, my love. I don't want to be apart from you any longer."

" _And I don't want you away from me any longer."_

Mya is unable to say anything to that as her sobbing is making it impossible for her to utter a single word to her former lover. She had no idea that it will this painful to talk to him, but she is glad that she has called him because she needs to hear his voice. Bryan is her strength, her light in the darkness; he is her water in the desert and her fish in the ocean; he is her Noah and she is his Allie, always was and always will be, and she needs her Noah by her side right now.

Bryan does not interrupt her once while she cries her heart out, and she is so grateful for that right now because she needs to cry, and even though it is not on Bryan's shoulder, she knows that in her heart and mind she is in Bryan's arms, he holding her while consoling her as she cries her heart out.

She is not certain how much time has passed, but all that she knows is that both her cheeks are burning from the tears that have ran over her cheeks, and her nose feels blocked from all of the crying. She finally calms down and she is able to find her voice once more, Bryan still on the other end of the line while he patiently waits for his sweetness to finish with her crying.

" _How do you feel, sweetness?"_ he asks in that gentle manner of speaking which he has always reserved for just his girlfriend.

Mya laughs at that in a very playful manner, and she can clearly feel a huge difference within her soul right now, "I feel much better, my love. I guess I needed that right now, to hear your voice and to cry into your ear; thank you for that, my love."

Bryan also laughs at that, _"I always aim to please, sweetness. So, how are you doing in the world of organised crime?"_

Mya starts to tell Bryan all about how Ray had made her feel welcome, and how badass she had become, and also about all of the men that she had beaten up. Mya was telling all of this with a smile on her face, and this automatically made Bryan feel calmer and more peaceful about the Grekov woman being a part of that dark world.

Finally, after about almost an hour of laughing and joking over the phone, Bryan finally asks the one question that Mya has been avoiding the entire time, the question of 'Have you met Kai?'

Mya only sighs at that as she does not really know what to say about that, despite Kai being the only reason why she has actually called Bryan in the first place.

"Yeah, I met him some time ago and things have not been going in my favour, my love."

" _I figured that much."_

"How do you know that?"

" _Because he is still alive, and you are not in my arms."_

"Oh," is all that Mya says to it, like it is the most obvious thing in the world, "what can I say? Taking out an army is easier than trying to kill Kai, my love. It really is not so easy."

" _Yeah, I know, and it sucks that you have to do it all alone."_

"Don't remind me, but anyway, there is something that I want to ask you regarding Kai."

" _Yeah?"_

"Does Kai have a good side? I mean like, does he have a side to him that can actually care for another human being without thinking of hurting that person in anyway?"

" _In all honesty, sweetness, Kai does, but that side of his hardly comes to light, and only a very select few have had the fortunate opportunity to see that more caring and softer side of his. Why do you ask?"_

Mya does not want to tell Bryan about when she got shot, because she knows that Bryan will immediately freak out, and Lord only knows what a freaked out Bryan is capable of doing; she has already seen what psychotic Bryan does, so she does not even want to think of what a freaked out Bryan can do.

"It is just something that I have observed by watching Tala and him interact with each other and it had me curious about whether Kai can actually care for another human being."

" _Like I said, sweetness, only a select few was and is fortunate enough to see that side of his."_

"Did you ever see that side of his, my love?"

" _A couple of times."_

"So the bastard does have a heart; bummer," Mya says more to herself than to Bryan, but fortunately he does not pick up on it, "Anyway, my love, enough about me; now I want to hear all about you."

Bryan chuckles at that, but then he starts to tell Mya all about what he has been up to with Yurik and Grigory; the two talked about the cats and how naughty they are, and that Mystique has had her first batch of kittens and that after the kittens were not drinking from Mystique anymore, Bryan had both her and Logan neutered, just like how he and Anastasia had agreed after they had gotten Logan. Yurik and Grigory had taken all three cats that were born from Mystique as the two men have seen how much fun cats can really be.

The two former lovers continued to talk for another two hours before Mya finally said goodbye, but it was not without difficulty. She again broke down because she has no idea when she will ever be able to talk to Bryan again, and it breaks her heart all over again, but with much reluctance, they hung up and Mya immediately destroyed the phone, telling Bryan that she will contact him if it is needed in the future.

The talk with Bryan had helped her a lot; mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually, but it did not help her with the Kai situation. Now she is even more confused about the enigma called Kai Hiwatari, and now she is also more clueless than before about what she is going to do regarding Kai and his murder.

Mya has also realised that she does not have that seething hate within her anymore whenever she thinks of Kai or when she sees him; instead, she feels intrigued by her employer, she feeling curious about who and what he really is, and why he is that way in the first place, and she does not want to feel that way about Kai. She wants to hate him because the hate has been her fuel up until now, and without her fuel, how can she progress in reaching her goal.

'What the hell am I going to do about killing you, Kai Hiwatari?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party is in full swing and now Mya finally understands what Ray had meant by the last party being a small get together. The manor is packed with hundreds of people, people that Mya has never seen before, but that she is willing to meet, if only a few of them, especially the men who in Mya's opinion looks like movie stars and rock stars.

According to Ray, a few of their elite members still has to arrive, and Mya is actually anxious in meeting them all so that she can get a better picture of Kai's criminal family. So far she has met Hilary Utkin and Valerie Zorskia, and Mya rather likes them, especially Valerie because Valerie seems like the kind of woman Mya can get drunk with and then cause all types of chaos.

According to Ray, she still has to meet four others and then she has met everyone in charge. Since Mya has arrived at the party about an hour ago, she and Ray has stayed by each other's side as Ray introduces her to those who are from out of the country, and also because the two enjoy each other's company a lot. Mya has not seen Kai yet, but Ray just said that Kai probably has a woman on her back now and that he will join them all when he is done with his escapades.

Ever since her talk with Bryan, Mya has felt somewhat down because she misses Bryan so much, and it has been more than half a year since they have last seen each other, and she has once again realised that she really does love that gentle giant of hers; however, despite longing for Bryan so much, is unfortunately not enough for her to feel that burning hatred towards Kai that she has once felt, and she cannot see herself kill him anymore, which presents a new problem: how the hell is she going to get out of the mob if she cannot do what she has come here to do in the first place? How long does she want to stay in the mob then if she no longer can accomplish her mission?

Currently Ray and Mya are sitting comfortably along with Hilary, Valerie and Valerie's girlfriend, Inessa, whom Valerie has been dating for almost three years now and the two women are still very happy together and very much in love with each other.

"What do you think of the party so far, Mya?"

"I think it is pretty awesome. Why did we not come for the first one, Ray?"

Ray pulls a confused face as he tries to think of why they could not make the first one, "I honestly cannot remember why."

"Are you getting old, Ray Kon?" Valerie asks in a mocking tone of voice, and no one can mistake that grin on her face, to which Ray only laughs at.

"I hope not; can you imagine this pretty face being only that: pretty?" Ray asks while pointing with both of his hands to his face and he looks rather serious about being only a pretty face and nothing more.

"That will be such a tragedy to the human race."

"What will be a tragedy?" the five suddenly hear behind them, and when they all turn around, they see a very large man with long black hair, and Mya cannot help but just look at the large man in awe because he truly is a gorgeous man in her eyes.

'He looks like a mix between that actor Jason Momoa and the wrestler Roman Reigns. I am in big trouble.'

"Mikhail, finally! We thought you'd never make it!" Valerie exclaims while she gets up and hugs Mikhail tightly, and now Mya can see just how tall this Mikhail really is.

"And miss this kickass party? Not likely, and who is this lovely lady?" Mikhail says while he looks down at Mya with a charming smile on his face.

"Mikhail, meet Mya Azarov."

Mikhail looks at Ray and then at Mya again, his smile broadening, "The Mya Azarov? Your right hand woman?"

"The one and only," Rays says while he sounds like a proud father, he also smiling like one now.

Mikhail walks around the couch so that he can be face to face with Mya, he taking her hand into his and holding it for a while as he introduces himself, "It is an honour to meet you, Mya; I have heard so much about you, all of the stories being very impressive. I am Mikhail Romanov."

Mya must admit that it feels nice to have Mikhail hold her hand like this, and she makes no move to remove it from his hold, "I'm pleased to meet you, Mikhail, and I have a feeling that we are going to get along just great."

"I'm counting on that," he says and winks at her before releasing Mya's hand and straightening himself up once more, "Garland will be here in a couple of minutes; he is just parking his car."

"Cool."

Mikhail takes a seat on the opposite couch of where the five persons are sitting, and now Mya can observe Mikhail's body properly, she already liking what she sees, the longing for Bryan gone from her mind and her heart temporarily.

While Mikhail is talking to Ray and Hilary, Mya's eyes are doing something completely different as she takes in every inch of Mikhail's well sculpted and muscular body. Mya estimates Mikhail to be about Bryan's height, maybe just about two or three centimetres shorter if it is even that much; no one can overlook those gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that look like they can invite any woman back to his bed, those inviting eyes of his being accompanied with a perfectly tanned skin, and Mya is almost positive that there is no way Mikhail can be a full blood Russian because Russian just aren't that tan.

'He must have some exotic bloodline or something,' Mya thinks to herself after conducting to herself that Mikhail is most definitely not full blood Russian.

"Drool much," Mya suddenly hears being whispered into her right ear, and she only glares at Ray after he pulls away from her, that grin on his face being a very clear indication that he finds her staring quite amusing.

Mya says nothing and only turns her attention on to Valerie, Ray only sniggering at Mya's poor attempt of being pissed at him.

All six start to talk about their most hectic parties that they have ever been to and what shenanigans they did at these hectic parties.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai finally arrives at the Feniks manor. He had wanted to be here a long time ago but Valeria was in one of her bitchy moods and she had refused to let Kai leave, she even going so far as to hide the keys of his car, and that had angered Kai immensely. He had wanted to snap her neck right on the spot but instead he opted to just walk out of her place; he then called Ralph to send someone to come and pick him up. He first had to go to Hiwatari manor to get freshened up for the evening and right now he is casually making his way into the main entertaining area of the manor where he knows most of the people will be, and he hopes that Mya will also be here as he is feeling all giddy on the inside about seeing Mya again tonight.

Kai can feel how the beat of the music is rushing through his veins as the various smells of the perfumes, colognes and cigarettes are tingling all of his main senses, it being a pleasant and very welcoming feeling. The place is packed as usual and as Kai makes his way through the crowd, everyone just nods their heads at Kai, he hardly returning the gesture as Kai is focused on finding only one person, but so far he has not spotted her, not yet anyway.

"Kai," the business mogul suddenly hears behind him while someone gently takes hold of him by his left arm, and when Kai turns around, he sees that it is Garland that has stopped him.

"Can we talk somewhere private for a while? It is important."

Kai nods his head, "My study," is all that Kai says before taking the lead, his mission of finding Mya abandoned for now.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Each one of the six friends and co-workers is already on their second glass of wine, the wine being compliments of Mikhail who had it flown in from France as he was in the mood for some fruity alcohol tonight, and none of the other five are complaining about the wine that they are drinking now as the fruity taste of the wine is welcoming, along with the slight effect of the alcohol within the fruity wine.

Mikhail is busy telling a story about when he was a teen and he had flirted with an old lady for some cash so that he could take his girlfriend out later that night, he only doing it because he knew that he will get lucky that night with his girlfriend, but then it backfired horribly and the old lady had managed to get him drunk and take advantage of him.

"I did get lucky that night, but when I woke up the next morning and saw this teeth less woman smile at me, I thought I was going to die right there on the spot, but man, could she give good head."

The other five burst out laughing at Mikhail's bad luck because just how he had told the story was so funny and amusing.

Their laughter, however, is interrupted when an almost squeaky voice suddenly greets them all, "Hi everyone!"

"Ming-Ming!" is all that Hilary exclaims before getting up and hugging the petite woman, and Mya is at once shocked about seeing such a petit woman in their midst.

Clearly everyone is happy to see this small woman as everyone embraces the small woman, all except for a certain Chinese man who remains seated on the couch; he does not even introduce Mya to Ming-Ming, and Hilary is left with that task, and at once Mya is smitten with this petit woman all because she is so small and chirpy.

After all of the greetings and questions of each other's wellbeing is shared, Ming-Ming turns her attention towards Ray, who only looks back at her without any expression on his face, and Mya does not miss the coldness coming off of Ray right now.

"Evening, Ray."

"Ming-Ming," is all that Ray says to the petit woman before getting up, his eyes immediately meeting Mya's eyes as he silently demands her to come with him, "If you will excuse me, there are still a few people that I want to introduce Mya to."

"As long as you come back to us, girl, because I still want to do a shot or few with you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Valerie. See you guys in a sec."

Mya walks away with Ray and she can see in his body posture that he is not happy, and she is betting all of her possessions that it has got something to do with Ming-Ming. Mya waits until she and Ray are out of earshot away from the others before starting to talk to him about Ming-Ming, "That Ming-Ming sure is a very small innocent woman; what on earth can she be doing in this mob?"

Ray only snorts at that, "That thing is anything but innocent; don't let her size and attitude fool you, Mya. She is a bitch, and she will die a bitch."

"Okay, now you have gotten me very curious; what is the deal between you two? And don't you even dare say nothing is wrong, Ray, because I could clearly see how your mood changed the moment Ming-Ming made her appearance."

Ray takes Mya gently by the back of her arm and after looking around, he pulls her away from the party and into one of the rooms on the second floor, Mya not saying a word the entire way.

Usually when a guy pulls a woman into a room at a party, it usually means that he wants to hook up, but there is no hooking up between her and Ray. After that one night at Ray's club, they both had decided that it was just a one-time thing because neither one of them can see the other in a sexual and desirable manner, and that is why ever since then, the two have been even closer, almost like siblings, and the thought of kissing has never crossed their minds again, and it also never will.

Ray closes the door and makes sure to lock the door before he takes a seat on the bed after switching on the lights. Mya takes a seat next to him as she patiently waits for Ray to say something; at least he looks calmer and he almost looks like the Ray that she knows, the friendly and funny Ray.

"What I am about to tell you now, Mya, you have to promise me that you will never ever tell anyone, for as long as you live."

"Yeah, sure."

"I am serious, Mya. Do not tell anyone, and please do not let Kai find out about this, please."

"I got it, Ray; not a word to anyone," and as if to emphasise on it, Mya pretends to zip her mouth shut and lock it, this causing Ray to smile at her.

"I have never told anyone this because it would have caused a lot of trouble for a few people, including me, so you are the first and only person that I am going to tell this."

Mya only nods her head at that.

"You remember that photo back in my office in Kiev, the one with the men on it?"

"Yeah, I remember it."

"And do you remember which one is Sevastyan?"

At once Mya's stomach clenches upon hearing Bryan's mob name and she is suddenly not so sure on whether she wants to hear the rest of the story, because Mya feels that she may not enjoy this story so much; again, but Mya only nods her head at the question.

"Good; it happened just after Voltaire had taken me into his services...

FLASHBACK

A 16 year old young Chinese teen is walking alone in the quiet hallway of the Feniks manor, the east wing on the third floor, and he is actually feeling very nervous because he is all alone and he does not know this place so well. However, he must do what Voltaire has ordered: place these documents in Sevastyan's room, and the rest he will take care of himself. Now, Ray has only met Sevastyan once, and he is beyond petrified of running into the man as his first impression of Sevastyan was rather frightful because the man looks abnormally large, and Ray is not fond of people who are not average human size.

Voltaire had explained where Sevastyan's room is exactly, and the elder man has also said that Sevastyan will most likely not be in his room so Ray does not have to worry about running into Sevastyan. Ray did not deny his fear of Sevastyan to Voltaire, and the elder man just laughed at Ray, saying that as long as he does not get on Sevastyan's bad side, he does not have anything to fear.

Ray finally finds the room, and very quietly he opens the door and goes in; however, the moment he turns around after silently closing the door behind him, he witnesses a scene that he knows he is not suppose to see, and although Ray knows that he should not be here, he is unable to move as fear has suddenly rendered him immobile.

There, right in front of him is Sevastyan, stark naked and busy taking a woman, and not just any woman, but the granddaughter of Igor Rivanski: Ming-Ming Rivanski, and by the sounds of it, she is enjoying every little bit of it.

Ray has met her just this morning after she and her grandfather had landed, and he had rather liked this innocent girl, but now he knows that _that_ innocence of hers was all just a front.

Ming-Ming is on top of Sevastyan's desk with her naked ass up in the air while she is resting her head on her arms as she continues to moan; Sevastyan is holding Ming-Ming by her hips as he continues to thrust into her hard and fast, he grunting every time that he is thrusting into the petit girl.

The two 'lovers' do no notice Ray until Ray drops the documents and gasps when he does that, the Chinese boy still being completely frozen with fear.

Sevastyan immediately stops with his movements and both he and Ming-Ming look up at Ray, Ray now feeling like a deer that has just been caught in the headlights of a hunter's truck.

Sevastyan just looks at Ray, but the Chinese boy sees how the older man's face turns into a scowl while the big man removes himself from Ming-Ming.

"Stay rrright zerrre, boy," Sevastyan orders Ray, and Ray does as he is told; it is not like he can run anywhere anyway because his body is completely immobile.

Ray watches with wide eyes at how the naked psychopath comes towards him, Sevastyan clearly having no issues with his naked body as he does not even attempt to try and cover up his body nor his erection as he comes walking towards Ray. Ray shuts his eyes tight when he accidently looks down at Sevastyan's manhood, and Ray could see the condom still being on Sevastyan's manhood. With his eyes still closed shut, he feels Sevastyan's presence loom over him, and now Ray can feel how his body is starting to tremble out of fear and terror.

"Open yourrr eyes, boy," Sevastyan demands, and again Ray does as he is told and he opens his eyes and he slowly looks up where he meets the sinister looking grey pools of Sevastyan.

"What arrre you doing herrre?" the thick Russian accent rolling off of Sevastyan's tongue as Ray does not understand a single word of Russian.

"Mr Hiwatari had send me to put these in your room," Ray says as he quickly picks up the documents and hands them to Sevastyan, the big man only taking them and after glancing at the papers, he tosses them to the side.

Ray looks at the strewn papers when all of a sudden he is gabbed by the front of his shirt and pushed up against the door, and then is lifted up into the air with his feet dangling quite a distance away from the floor. His eyes are level with Sevastyan's eyes and now Ray suddenly fears for his life, and he feels like he can start crying any minute now.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw, I vill brrreak each and everrry bone in yourrr body; zen I vill start karrrving you up piece by piece while you arrre still alive and avake, and I vill starrrt vith zat vorrrm betveen yourrr legs."

Ray nods his head very fast at that, but he then sees out of the corner of his eye how Ming-Ming is also approaching them while also not attempting to cover up her naked body. She comes to a standstill right next to Sevastyan, she wrapping her left arm around Sevastyan's naked body as she also looks up at Ray with a fake smile on her face.

Ray turns his attention back to Sevastyan, and that is when he feels how his body, more like his bladder, has just betrayed him, and Ray is unable to stop it.

Ming-Ming is the first to notice it and she quickly sniggers when she sees how wet the front of Ray's pants is becoming, "Look, love, he pissing in pants of him. Aah, is little boy skarrred? Does he vant his mama?"

Sevastyan also looks down and he starts to chuckle when he sees that Ray indeed has pissed in his pants, and soon both he and Ming-Ming are laughing hysterical, Ray feeling so embarrassed and scared at the same time that he can feel how the tears are welling up within his eyes.

Sevastyan turns his attention back to Ray and his laughter quickly disappears as he narrows his eyes at Ray while he glares at the young Chinese boy, "You arrre nothing but skarrred little shit. RRRemember, boy, vorrrd to anyone and yourrr prrrecious mama vill never see you again. I don't karrre whether Voltairrre employed you himself, I vill dispose of you if you so much as brrreath vorrrd to anyone about zis."

Suddenly Sevastyan tosses Ray carelessly to the floor like he is nothing more than a piece of ragged material, and the Chinese boy feels how the air leaves his lungs after a kick is landed on his side.

"Now get out of my sight, boy."

Ray does not say anything, nor look at Sevastyan and Ming-Ming as he quickly gets up while trying to ignore the pain in his side, he hastily leaving the room, Sevastyan slamming the door shut behind him the moment Ray is out of the room. Ray is unable to move as he is still struggling for air and he quietly leans against the door to Sevastyan's room while he holds his left side. Ray can hear Ming-Ming's laughter through the door and he is certain that she and Sevastyan are probably going to continue with their sinful deed.

With a firm pressure to his injured side, Ray manages to get up and leave this dreadful hall, he knowing full well that he would most definitely not a breath word to anyone about what he has just seen. He knows for a fact that Sevastyan is not one to make idle threats as quite a few people have talked about how psycho and unstable Sevastyan is, and there is now Ray wants to find out just how sick and demented this Sevastyan really is.

END FLASHBACK

Mya can only look at Ray after what he has just told her. She feels so hurt and betrayed by Bryan right now; she feels like she never wants to see Bryan ever again.

"How old was Ming-Ming at that time?" Mya asks because she has to know whether Bryan was capable of sleeping with teenage girls or not.

"I think 14 or 15, I am not sure, but I am certain that Sevastyan had taken her innocence. That little affair of theirs had lasted until Sevastyan was killed. Whenever Igor and Ming-Ming came to Moscow for business, it was always just a matter of time before both Sevastyan and Ming-Ming had gone missing, and I always knew that they were somewhere busy having sex. Unfortunately that night in Sevastyan's room was not the first time that I had walked in on them; it had happened quite a number of times more after that night and at various places, but every time I was lucky enough that the two did not see me."

Mya is not sure what to say to all of this; she really feels so hurt right now that she is unable to think straight; she also feels sick just thinking about how Bryan really did not care about age when it came to having sex with women, and in this case, girls.

"That is why Ming-Ming is anything but innocent. She teased me for quite a while after that night in Sevastyan's room, but she finally stopped when Kai took over, and ever since then we have tried to stay out of each other's way, and should we find ourselves in each other's company, it is just a simple greeting that is exchanged between the two of us before we go our separate ways."

"I honestly have no idea what to say to all of this, Ray; I feel so sorry for you that you had to be so humiliated by that little slut."

Ray sniggers at that, "So, now she is a little slut? I thought you liked her."

"Not after hearing what she did to you, and that all so that she and that bed buddy of hers would not be found out. I actually wish that Kai or her own grandfather had walked in on them. Maybe that Sevastyan bastard would have been slaughtered; Lord knows that is what he had deserved after doing that to you," Mya is so blinded by her hurt this very moment that she does not realise what she is actually saying.

"Yeah well, in the end Sevastyan did get killed but for all the wrong reasons. I liked Sevastyan, after I had gotten over my initial fear for him, and we actually had gotten along pretty well. Still, I never brought up the topic of him and Ming-Ming as I knew not to poke the bear, but I really liked him and it was really very sad and hard for me when he got killed in the end."

"So you have forgiven him then?"

"[Laughs] A long time ago, Mya. There are days where I just look at his photo and I really miss that giant psychopath. He may have been unstable but we were family in the end; although, I will never feel the same about Ming-Ming because she will always remain a spoilt little bitch in my eyes."

"You really are a good person, Ray, for forgiving that Sevastyan like that; now if it were me, man, I would have sought out revenge against him and that little slut of his. I would have gone out of my way to make their lives difficult."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Mya," Ray says in a playful manner.

Mya can only smile at Ray, a fake one, as on the inside she feels dark and morbid, and the last thing that she actually wants to do is to smile right now, but for Ray she will put up that front. All that she really wants to do now is to get completely wasted and hook up with any guy, or guys, that may come her way, and she will not mind if she can hook up with that Mikhail guy. She wants to forget all about Bryan and of his existence, and what better way is there other than getting shit-faced drunk and having a good time with a couple of guys.

"It will take a lot for you to get on my bad side, Ray, but anyway, enough of this 'reliving the past' shit; let's go party. I mean, that is why we are here in the first place, isn't it?"

Ray only grins at Mya, he showing off his white teeth as his eyes also light up at the mention of 'party', "Will you mind if we leave each other's side for a while, because there is this cute lady that has captured my eye, and I want to go woo her."

To this, Mya starts laughing as she was about to ask Ray the exact same question because she wants to go flirt with Mikhail after she has had a couple of shots with Valerie, "It seems like we both want to go and woo a certain someone, Ray."

"I take it that you want to go flirt with Mikhail?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Duh, anyone with a pair of eyes could see how you were undressing him with your eyes. Just be careful okay?"

Mya only frowns at this, and Ray sees this and he knows that he has to elaborate a bit more on this, "Mikhail loves the ladies, and he tends to indulge in threesomes with Garland, who you will also get to meet later on, so just be careful, unless threesomes with two guys are your thing."

"Err, I wouldn't know because I have never had a threesome, but thanks for the heads-up, Ray. Shall we be going then?"

"Let's go, girlfriend," Ray says while mimicking the hand gestures and voice of a drag queen, this causing Mya to burst out laughing hysterically as she hooks her arm under Ray's arm as the two walk out of the room full of laughter and happiness.

* * *

To be honest, this chapter feels so boring for me; I don't know about you, but I honestly find it very boring, but anyway, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and whether you are still enjoying this story so far.

If my life is spared, I will see you all at the end of the month with the next installment.

Take care everyone and lots of love your way ;-D


	34. Chapter 34

Hi you guys ;-) Hope you all doing well? Not much to say about this chapter, only that there's an author's note that you guys have to read regarding the next update.

Enjoy this chapter, you guys :-D

* * *

Chapter 23.2 – An unpleasant revelation with some pleasant consequences

No matter how much he tries, he just cannot take his eyes off of her, and he also can't help but to feel very jealous and possessive over her as she continues to dance very suggestively and provocatively with Mikhail and Garland, their grinding bodies filling his entire body with rage, this causing him to feel like stalking over there and to just grab her from their dancing. He cannot stand the sight of them having their hands on her body, but he also cannot tear his eyes away from the scene. He has seen how Mikhail and Garland had made eye contact on a few occasions, and he feels nauseous by just imagining what those two men must be thinking, their dirty and perverted thoughts clearly involving Mya, his Mya.

Tala and Ray are talking to him but he hardly hears a word that they are saying as his full attention is on Mya and how she is dancing in between Mikhail and Garland; not even the cigarette that he is smoking now is helping in keeping him calm.

Ever since he has spotted her about two hours ago, seeing her coming down the stairs arm in arm with Ray, Kai has observed Mya taking shot after shot and having a constant drink in her hand, and he could not help but to wonder on whether she was trying to get drunk on purpose, but now he is convinced that Mya is on some sort of path of self destruction as she just keeps on drinking and flirting, and this pisses him off a lot.

Mya is dancing with her eyes closed, her back pressed against Mikhail's chest as he has his hands on her hips while they continue to move along with the beat, Garland having his right hand on her neck and the other hand being on her side as he too moves along with both her and Mikhail's body movements, Mya just being completely lost within her own world now.

Her ass is also pressed against Mikhail's crotch and she is very impressed with the bulge within Mikhail's pants; she is also impressed with Garland's bulge that occasionally gets pressed up against her own crotch, and this is what she needs right now: to just get lost in this world where nothing and no one matters as she does not want to think of anything or anyone, especially not a certain man going by the name of Bryan.

She still feels so hurt and betrayed after Ray had told her about 'Sevastyan' and Ming-Ming, and all that she wants to do now is to completely feel numb and to forget about Bryan's existence, and that is why she has started to drink everything that came her way, and she may be almost completely drunk, but she is still completely aware of her surroundings; however, she is not certain for how much longer. After this dance with Mikhail and Garland, she is going to go down another bottle, and then hopefully she will be so drunk that she passes out; she just hopes that she will be able to find a safe place before she passes out otherwise she will have a very unpleasant morning.

Mya is slowly starting to become aware of a set of eyes being on her, and when she slowly opens up her eyes, she looks directly into Kai's brown eyes as he continues to look at her, but he has no expression on his face. Mya smirks at him and also winks at him, just like he had winked at her at his birthday party, but she receives no reaction from Kai. She mentally shrugs her shoulders at this as she once again closes her eyes and once more gets lost within the touches and feels of both Mikhail and Garland's bodies moving against her own body.

When she had met Garland earlier tonight, she could also not stop drooling at Garland as he too is just too gorgeous for his own good. He reminds her of how Sully Erna from Godsmack had looked like in that Voodoo video of theirs, and no sane straight woman will be able to resist such a sexy specimen of the male race. The only difference is that Garland's hair is silver and not blonde like Sully's has been in the music video of Voodoo.

Mya continues to enjoy herself when all of a sudden both bodies disappear from her, and when she opens up her eyes, she looks directly into brown eyes, she at once feeling confused. She turns her attention to Mikhail and Garland who are just smiling at her before they disappear through the dancing crowd and Mya is kind of forced to turn her attention to Kai who has already taken her in to his arms, and she reluctantly wraps her arms around Kai's neck as he pulls her against him, and Mya can't help but to take in his toned body that is currently pressed up against her own body.

"Do you dance with all of your female employees, Mr Hiwatari?" Mya asks into Kai's ear, she taking in his cologne while her lips are against his ear.

With his large manly hands on her hips, she and Kai also start to move along with the music with their bodies very closely to one other.

"No," is the only answer that Mya gets but she cannot ignore the effect that Kai's voice has just had on her body as he too talked into her ear.

No more words are shared between the two as they continue to dance silently with each other, the dancing going for one song, and then a second, and then a third, and by the fourth song, Mya turns around and presses her ass up against Kai's crotch and again she just smirks when she feels another impressive bulge press up against her ass cheeks.

Kai holds Mya by her hips as she grinds her ass against him and Kai just has to enjoy every little bit of it as this is what he wants: to have her within his arms. Kai lowers his lips to the left side of her neck where he sensually and slowly starts to brush his lips against her skin and Mya only presses her back more against his chest as she tilts her head to the side so that he has a larger are to tease with his intoxicating lips.

Their bodies are no longer moving in accordance with the beat; instead, the two have opted for a slow move while they continue to get lost in this blissful moment of theirs.

Mya has no idea what she is doing; all she knows is that she is enjoying every little bit of this, she enjoying it so much that she places her hands on top of Kai's hands where their fingers entwine with each other as she continues to indulge in this pleasurable moment.

With their fingers entwined, Kai places his arms round Mya in an embracing manner and he receives no objection from Mya about this bold move. Mya presses her left cheek against Kai's right cheek and then she gently starts to caress his cheek with her own by slowly and gently moving her cheek up and down against his cheek, both of them having their eyes closed by now as they continue to get lost in this little world of their own.

Unbeknownst to them, three people are watching of them closely, one of them feeling very unsure of what she is currently witnessing, "Am I missing something or what? Is Kai and Mya some type of item or what?" Valerie asks while she keeps her eyes on Kai and Mya who are looking a lot like two lovers right now.

Tala and Ray only sniggers at Valerie, "There is nothing going on between them, not yet anyway."

Valerie looks at Tala, hoping that he would elaborate a little bit more on the matter, "What do you mean by 'not yet anyway'? Do you know something, Tala?"

Tala only shakes his head from side to side, "No, but I can see how Kai looks at Mya; I mean, I saw how he was fuming when he saw how Mikhail and Garland danced with Mya, and he really look liked some jealous boyfriend, and just look at him now. I am betting a lot of money that Kai is very interested in Mya, and I will not be surprised if those two do end up together somewhere in the future."

Ray says nothing on the matter as he is already aware of Kai's somewhat feelings for Mya, and there is no denying the way Kai looks at Mya. The fact that Kai went back into the restaurant to go and get Mya is enough proof that Kai most definitely feels something for Mya, and it is not just lust that the mob boss is feeling.

Neither one of the two are aware of their surroundings as they continue to slowly move together while still being in their same position, Kai still having his arms wrapped around Mya while their fingers are still entwined. Kai slightly lowers his head as he starts to kiss Mya's neck, she only moaning out at that, but still, she shows no objection to what Kai is doing; she even tilts her neck a little to the side so that Kai has more skin to kiss.

"What's happening, Kai?" Mya suddenly asks softly while still keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the feel of Kai's lips on her skin.

Kai stops his kissing but he does not remove his lips from her skin, "I am not sure; all I know is that this is where I want to be right now, here and with only you."

The combination of his words and how his voice sounded against her skin is suddenly clouding Mya's mind with so many emotions and thoughts right now, that there is no way she is able to think straight now. She turns her face towards Kai's face and their lips are so close to each other that they can feel each other's breath on their own lips.

"This is not right, Kai," Mya softly whispers against Kai's lips, her eyes still closed.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Kai whispers back, he just wanting to kiss Mya now.

"I don't know," Mya says back, and she almost sounds tired as she pulls her face away from Kai's face, and even though he feels slightly disappointed in that, he resumes kissing her neck as he can still feel her skin underneath his lips, and he is happy with that.

Kai continues to kiss her neck for a while longer before stopping as he wants to ask Mya a question, and even though he knows that he may ruin this moment, he has to know, "Why are you on a self destructive path tonight?" he asks huskily into her ear.

"What does it matter to you?" is all that Mya asks back while still having her head tilted to the side with her eyes closed.

"I care, Mya, whether you believe it or not, so I am going to ask very nicely: please stop with wanting to hurt yourself tonight. It is not worth it."

All of a sudden Mya abruptly pulls away from Kai and she turns around to just glare at Kai, "You just had to go and ruin this moment, didn't you, but that is what you are good at after all, isn't it: to ruin beautiful things."

Kai is taken aback by this sudden explosive reaction from Mya, and he honestly does not know what to say to her now, "Mya..."

But she does not give him a chance to say anything, "Go to hell," is all that she says to him in a venomous tone of voice before stalking away from him.

Kai remains on his spot as he watches at how Mya walks through the crowd and stops at Valerie, and after saying something into Valerie's ear, the doctor smiles and both she and Mya just disappears, and Kai can't help but wonder where they are going. Kai sighs to himself before he also makes his way through the dancing crowd to go and get another drink, he going in the opposite direction of where Mya and Valerie has just left in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya has no idea where she is going, or that someone is silently following her; all that she knows is that she is somewhere upstairs in the Feniks manor, and that she is beyond drunk and drugged. The cocaine that she had done along with Hilary and Valerie REALLY did not do her any wonders. She is currently humming a song, but she is way out of tune and just like her walking, it is completely off balance.

She continues to walk and stammer all along the lonely corridor when she suddenly trips over her own two feet. She waits for the impact, but it never comes because two strong arms have wrapped themselves around her waist. She has no idea who it is that had just caught her, but she sees his face the moment she stands back on to her feet and turns towards the mystery person. She immediately starts to glare at him while he has his hands on her hips, he keeping her balanced.

"Let go of me, Kai."

Kai does not comply with her request, but instead he returns her glare.

"You're drunk," is all that he says to her in a tone that indicates that he is not amused by her current state of mind.

"And you are a murderer, killing innocent people, and destroying innocent families that has never done shit to you. I hate you with a burning passion; you ruined my life."

Kai knows what she means by that, but he shows no reaction to her statement; it is the truth after all.

"Hn."

"Let go of me, now," Mya demands again, her voice sounding very threatening while demanding Kai, but Kai does not seem fazed by her tone.

"Come on," is all that he says, he seeing no point in arguing with her right now.

He removes his hands from her hips, and instead takes Mya's right wrist firmly into his, he pulling her after him. Mya tries to get away from him, but he is much stronger than her intoxicated state of mind right now.

"Let go of me, you asshole; I am not going anywhere with you. I hate you. Let go!" Mya demands while continuing to tug her arm, trying to get out of Kai's hold, but she continuously fails.

Kai still does not release her as he tries to lead her to one of the guest rooms so that he can put her to bed. He does not want her to do anything irresponsible tonight with any one of the other guys; just the thought of someone touching her makes Kai boil on the inside.

He continues to ignore her protests and struggling until Mya kicks him on the shin. Kai hisses in pain and then decides that he has had enough. He grabs both of her wrists and pins them against the wall on either side of her head after forcing her against the wall, the two just glaring at each other. Kai can see how her eyes are dilated and red from the drugs and alcohol, but he cannot see the hate that she is talking about. Neither of the two says a word as they look deep into each other's eyes.

Mya finally stops her struggling, but Kai is still holding her against the wall with her wrists still pressed against the wall. They can feel one another's breathe on their own skin, their faces only mere inches away from each other. After a few more moments of silent staring, Kai releases Mya, but he still holds her one hand in his as he slowly guides her away from the wall.

"Stop acting like such a bitch. I'm trying to help you, now come on."

Mya does not resist and casually follows him without any form of protest. The two finally reach the room that Kai was heading for. He opens the door and the two of them go in.

"I am not sleeping with you, you heartless bastard."

Kai does not say anything and he finally releases Mya, he leaving her standing at the door while he goes over to the bed to switch on the lamp beside the bed and to fluff her pillows and also to get the covers ready so that she can just climb into bed.

However, when he turns around after finished doing what he had wanted to do, Kai is kind of surprised by what is greeting his eyes. Somehow, without his knowledge, Mya has started to remove her dress, and now she is only standing in her underwear; black laced panties with a strapless baby blue lace bra on, her belly ring glistening in the light of the room.

Kai has to admire her body once more; he has already seen her body on numerous times but it still takes his breath away whenever he gets to see her bare skin and body; all the training she had gone through has toned her body to perfection, muscular, but still very feminine; her stomach muscles, arms, legs, everything being toned to perfection.

Kai cannot keep his male nature under control as his eyes run over Mya's entire body, he trying his best to fight his sudden carnal urges. He finally looks up and into her eyes, and he is suddenly very confused at this moment. Just moments ago her eyes had no clear emotions in them, but now, there is just desire and lust present. Mya has a sly smile on her face as she slowly starts to make her way towards Kai, he suddenly being completely frozen on the spot by the beauty that is currently walking towards him while she is swaying her hips in a sensual and seductive way.

Mya stops right in front of him as she gently places her hands on his firm chest. The two gazes into each other's eyes, her fingers slowly making their way to the top buttons of Kai's buttoned up shirt where she slowly starts to unbutton the top two. Kai finally manages to snap out of his lustful trance, he knowing that this is not what Mya really wants, the sober Mya that is. He gently takes her hands into his and he stops her from unbuttoning the rest of the buttons of his shirt.

"Mya, stop, please," Kai says in a soft manner.

"Why? I know you want me, Kai, I have seen it in your eyes; the way you look at me and the way you undress me with your eyes; how your body language is around me, it is filled with hunger, desire and lust, and that all for me."

Kai can feel how he is losing control as she is talking huskily against his lips.

"I know that you want to be deep inside of me, Kai, making me moan into your ears and scream out your name in pure ecstasy as you move within me, making me come over and over again. You can't deny it, Kai."

Kai can feel himself getting hard as the images flash through his mind. Mya is telling the truth; he really does want to do all of those things to her.

"I am here and I am willing, so what is stopping you, Kai?"

Mya slowly lets her hands glide down his chest, she taking in the toned muscles underneath his shirt. Kai's breath gets caught within his throat as he feels how she grabs his belt and pulls their bodies even closer to each other so that their crotch areas are touching.

Mya immediately feels his erection, and she cannot help herself but to let her one hand roam down there, "My, my, it seems like someone is blessed in all areas of their body," she says with a very sly, yet seductive, smile on her face.

She and Kai continue to look deep into each other's eyes as she seductively starts to stroke his erection through his pants. Mya again leans her face closer to his until her lips are brushing against Kai's lips, and once again she starts to talk is a huskily voice, "Can't you already see it, Kai, me on my back while you go deep and hard, over and over again until I scream out your name, you feeling how my body comes and feeling how my nails dig into the skin of your back, knowing that you are the one that has just made me come? Can't you feel it?"

Kai is fighting with everything he has to try and control himself right now. All he wants to do now is to throw Mya on to the bed, rip off her last two pieces of clothing, throw her legs over his shoulders and then slam himself into her over and over again, hard and deep, making her moan and scream out in pleasure. Mya's stroking on his erection is not improving matters at all, but he somehow finally manages to come to his senses, sort of.

Kai holds his lips against her ear and he also starts to speak in a huskily voice, "I do want to do all of those things, but I want you to be sober, Mya, so that when I make love to you, you can experience everything that I am doing to you."

"Make love? What do you mean 'make love'; don't you just want to bang the shit out of me?"

Kai just chuckles into Mya's ear, "No, I want to make love to you, to please you and to satisfy your every sexual need and desire; I want to make you feel special."

Kai slowly lowers his hands down to her hips and he starts to kiss her bare shoulder while still talking, "I want...[ kiss ]...to supply you...[ kiss ]...with endless...[ kiss ]...pleasures...[ kiss] ...that is why...[ kiss ]...I want you to...[ kiss ]...be sober."

Mya gasps as he continues to kiss her shoulder, she enjoying his soft lips against her skin as the heat is rushing through her entire body.

She wants him, and she wants him bad, "Kai..."

Mya just has to moan out his name as he moves his kisses to her neck, but Kai knows that he has to stop; she is drunk and drugged, and she needs to get into bed so that she can sleep it off.

Mya will most likely not even remember this little encounter of theirs when the morning comes, and although it does pain him a little, he knows that there will be other opportunities in the future, hopefully the near future, because it is becoming more and more difficult in controlling himself around Mya, and so, it is also becoming more and more difficult in keeping his hands and emotions at bay. Without her knowledge, Kai slowly starts to guide Mya towards the bed as he continues to plant sensual kisses on her skin.

By now Mya's hands have found their way around Kai's neck, their bodies being pressed against each other while heat rushes through them both. Kai continues to kiss Mya softly in her neck until he suddenly feels her body become limp, and Kai can only smirk against her skin because Mya has finally passed out.

Kai picks her up bridal style and places Mya gently on top of the bed, he pulling the covers over her. She looks so peaceful right now; no sign of a bitter family member who is out for blood, his blood. He removes the few strands of hair from her face, and after placing her dress over the nearby chair and the shoes right beside the bed, he switches off the light and closes the door, locking it and leaving the drunken Mya to sleep off everything without him needing to worry about someone coming in and taking advantage of her dazed state.

Mya looks peaceful, but Kai is far from it. His mind is starting to become more and more clouded with lust, and before he completely loses it, he must do something about it; he must have a woman right now, and there is only one place that he can think of going to right now to get that woman.

Kai makes his way through the back door successfully without anyone spotting him, gets in his car and speeds away without notifying anyone of his departure, or without anyone realising that he has just disappeared.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Three gorgeous women are sitting in very sexy lingerie in a dressing room. They are strippers at Ray's very exclusive club which is not The Amber Tiger, and this club only caters to the needs and desires of the very elite of the criminal and filthy rich world.

"I am telling you, Stardust, you really should try it. It really does wonders for your skin."

"Yeah right, Medusa. Besides, the only two places where semen is allowed on my body are either in my clammy or in my mouth; no way am I going to rub it on my skin, even if it does give it a youthful glow."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. It really...hold on," the one woman's says as she suddenly gets interrupted by her phone that starts to ring, Medusa immediately taking the call when she sees the name on the screen, and she just smiles at the name, "Medusa speaking...sure, when?...no problem, I'll be ready. See you."

She hangs up, "Sorry, ladies, but I have a client on his way, and he sounds real horny so I have to go and get our room ready."

"Anyone that we know?"

"Ha ha, nice try, Gemma, but you know that we don't discuss private clients."

The other one pretends to pout which causes the other two women to just chuckle.

"I will tell you this though: if I had a boyfriend like him, I will never leave the bedroom, like in ever."

"He that good?"

"You have no idea. The guy is blessed, but anyway, enough chit-chat. See you ladies around."

"See you, love."

Medusa, an escort/stripper that is working at the club, makes her way to a private room to meet her client for some action.

She has hazel coloured eyes with apple green coloured hair which is cut into a Chinese bob hair style. She has large breasts, silicon of course, and her body is also toned in a very sexy way; there is no doubt that she takes very good care of herself.

She reaches the room which is lit with only a few black lights, giving it a very seductive atmosphere. She starts to remove the two pieces of clothing she has on, and she takes out a packet of condoms from the secret compartment situated underneath the table top which is situated in the middle of the room on which the ladies dance on for their private shows. The room also contains a long and very comfortable couch, which is situated against the wall. The room may be used for secret lap dances, but only a few men are lucky enough to actually have sex with ladies.

Medusa is very picky with who she sleeps with.

Medusa is naked and takes her place on top of the table, opening her legs wide open so that when her client walks in, he will immediately get a good view of her lady bits.

She does not need to wait long for her client to come, because just then he comes walking in through the door.

"Mr Hiwatari, how are you?"

"I want you on your knees on the couch, hands up against the wall after you have put on the protection."

"Sure thing," is all that she says, she knowing very well that Kai is not one to chit chat, and that he just gets down to business the moment he walks in.

Kai comes to stand right in front of Medusa, and he watches at how she undoes his pants, and then at how she flawlessly puts the condom on. She makes her way over to the couch and takes up the position that Kai has requested. She gasps as Kai suddenly rams himself into her; it is not painful, but it is unexpected.

Kai proceeds to take her hair in one hand and with his other hand he takes hold of her right hip, as he vigorously starts to ram himself into her. Medusa enjoys having Kai do her like this, and it does not take a long time before she comes, but it does not slow Kai down. He just goes on and on, imagining that it is Mya that is with him right now.

By the time Kai and Medusa are done, she had come four times, this leaving her weak, sweaty, shaking and out of breath. She just lays on the couch, exhausted, but very satisfied. Kai is the one client who ends up doing her a service, instead of it being the other way around. Kai too looks satisfied as he just sits back on the couch with a smirk on his face, pants still undone and around his ankles.

"What came over you tonight, if I may ask?"

"I just had to blow off some steam."

"This time of the night?"

"Yeah; anyway, here, and thanks; you helped a lot tonight," Kai says and he hands a stash of notes to Medusa as he stands up to pull up and to fasten his pants.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Hiwatari; until next time."

Kai just gives her a single nod and then he leaves the naked and still sweating Medusa with her money, a huge sum of money for her time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Where the hell am I?' Mya thinks to herself while she lies deep within the covers of the bed, her head covered with a pillow to block out the little light that is coming in through the thick curtains.

She feels nauseous, depressed and she is in a lot of pain. The nausea is from all of the alcohol, along with the pain that is also stemming from the overuse of alcohol; the depressed feeling is from knowing what she had done last night, of how she had danced with Mikhail and Garland, and also of what Ray had told her, and it still hurts her a lot just thinking back of how Bryan was and how he had slept with a girl and not even caring about it. Mya also feels betrayed because Bryan did not even think of telling her that he had slept with such a young girl.

She just keeps seeing Bryan and Ming-Ming in her head, of how he is taking her over and over again, and it really hurts more than it should.

'I know that I should not be angry and that it is all in the past, but it would have been nice if he could have given me a heads up, like, 'Hey sweetness, just one thing that you should know: I banged Ming-Ming's brains out when she was a teenager, and I am telling you this because you will meet her and I don't want any unexpected surprises coming your way concerning my past as Sevastyan,' but no, not even a hint was given about Ming-Ming and him, and it really, really hurts. I guess I should just forget all about it, but will it be that easy when I see Ming-Ming again? Every time I am going to see her, I will be reminded of how she had sex with my Bryan, and what sane woman will not get pissed, even if it has happened years ago? Maybe I should not make so much out of it because I am actually just being crazy right now and that about something that is actually not such a big deal. I think it is more a pride thing than anything else.'

Mya removes the pillow from her head to see where she is exactly but she does not recognise the room, and what is worse, is that she is only in her underwear. At once Mya sits up straight and pushes the covers away from her, and there she is: in only her underwear with her dress neatly draped over a chair, and Mya is not certain whether she should panic or just laugh at this current predicament of hers.

"Okay seriously, where the hell am I and what the hell happened? I know I was with Valerie and Hilary, and we were a bit naughty, and then I went to down a few more shots with Mikhail, and then I went to the stairs and then..." and now Mya realises that _that_ is the last she remembers, the stairs.

'Oh man, what did I do?'

Mya pulls the covers up to her chest while she tries to remember what had happened after she had reached the stairs. Did she go up, and if she did, did she go up alone?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Almost everyone from last night are already up and gone, everyone seeing to their obligations. Valerie and Inessa are busy feeding each other fruits while Kai is sitting some distance away from the two love birds, he just enjoying his cup of coffee while reading the news on his tablet. He should have left a long time ago, but he wants to wait for Mya to see in what state she is in, and whether she can remember anything from last night, mostly the part of them dancing and then that little heated moment between the two of them in the bedroom.

He had unlocked the bedroom door after Mikhail and Garland had left this morning because even though he trusts them with business, he does not trust them with Mya because they still remain men like him, and when their hormones start thinking for them, then anything is possible. It is already past eleven o' clock and there is still no sign of Mya, and Kai wonders whether he should go and check up on her or not.

Fortunately for him, the decision is made for him when Valerie looks up and starts to whistle at Mya who has just come walking into the dining room, and she looks like hell. Kai only sees her when she very unexpectedly takes a seat next to him but before he can greet her, she slams her head on to the table, followed by just a dull 'ow'.

"Well good morning to you too, Mya," Valerie says in a playful tone, and she only receives a weak attempt at a wave from Mya who keeps her head on top of the table.

"Sleep well?"

Mya nods her head at that but she still makes no attempt of lifting her head so that she can look everyone in the eye; she is not really sure who is actually sitting at the table. She knows that Kai is sitting here, Valerie and Inessa but she does not know who else, if there is even someone else sitting here.

Valerie only laughs at Mya because anyone can see that the black haired woman is in pain, "I take it that you woke up with the mother of all hangovers."

"Mother, father, grandparents, great grandparents and great-great grandparents of all hangovers; I am in agony, and I have no one to blame but myself."

"Probably; where did you disappear to last night anyway, Mya? I thought we were going to go dance a little but when I looked for you, you were just gone."

While still keeping her head flat on the table, Mya just turns to look at Valerie through squinted eyes, "I was hoping that maybe one of you could tell me where I was last night because I have no idea. The last thing that I remember was that I was about to go upstairs, and that was it; after that I do not remember a single thing, and when I woke up this morning, I was alone in bed with only my underwear on."

Again Valerie just whistles at Mya while smirking at her; Kai feels a stab in his heart after hearing Mya saying that she does not remember anything, and so that means that she does not remember their moment in the room, but what did he actually expect? That she would just remember everything and tell him that they should just pick up where they had left off? Not in this lifetime. Kai continues to listen to the conversation inconspicuously while he continues to read the news as he pretends to not hear either one of them.

"So you have no idea whether you got lucky last night?"

Mya finally sits up straight and without thinking, she just pulls Kai's cup of coffee towards her and takes a large sip, this leaving Kai to just look at her over the brim of his glasses with a rather surprised look on his face, he not being the only one to be surprised by Mya's sudden and bold move. Valerie's mouth is hanging open by how bold Mya had just been by abruptly taking Kai's coffee from him, and that he does not even say a thing about it.

"I hope I did not get lucky last night because then I will not know whether the guy was good or not, and what is worse, if he was good, I will not remember who he was, so I will not be able to ask for an encore," she says after placing the cup right in front of her, Mya not even looking in Kai's direction as she keeps the cup in hand.

"Yeah, that would rather suck," Valerie says while just looking between Mya and Kai, Valerie being even more convinced that there has to be something going on between Mya and Kai, but she will ask Kai about that when they are completely alone; for now she will just continue to observe this weird interaction between Kai and Mya.

Mya proceeds to finish the remaining coffee in one go, and after putting the cup down, she pushes it back to Kai, who just raises an eyebrow at the empty cup that is placed right in front of him.

"Thanks for the coffee, Kai; it had practically saved my life now," is all that Mya has to say to the fact that she had practically just stolen Kai's coffee.

"What is going to save my life now seeing as you have just finished MY cup of coffee; I also need saving you know," Kai replies, he and Mya just looking at each other with no expression on their faces, the two being completely unaware of Valerie and Inessa looking at them right now.

"Just go make another, and while you are at it, I would really appreciate it if you would also make me another; thanks so much, Kai, you really are a life saver."

"Anything else, your Highness," Kai asks very sarcastically.

Mya ignores that sarcastic comment of Kai and decides to take advantage of this, "Yes, I would like some pills for my headache and also a glass of water; that would be all, my dear servant."

Again, Valerie's mouth just drops open at Mya's laidback attitude towards Kai, and Kai just taking it. To the utter shock of Valerie, Kai gets up, takes his cup and then heads straight for the kitchen while still having his glasses on. Mya does not even look at Kai as she yawns and stretches her arms so that she can wake up properly.

She finally turns her attention to Valerie and only frowns when she sees the manner in which Valerie is looking at her, "What?" being all that she asks in a dumbfounded tone of voice.

"Are you high or still drunk from last night?"

"None, or at least I don't think so; why?"

"You just ordered, Kai, THE Kai Hiwatari to go and make you coffee."

"And?" Mya asks, she not entirely sure what is so wrong with that.

"And? Mya, he is your boss! You just ordered your boss!"

Mya only shrugs her shoulders at that, "Yeah, I know he is my boss, but right now I need caffeine, and I do not care who I have to order in order to get it. I am clearly in no state to make myself a cup of coffee, and he was not doing anything productive anyway, so he may as well put himself to good use, and I did not hear or see any form of objection from his side, so all is good," the sudden broad smile on Mya's face being a clear indication that she feels good about the fact that she has just ordered Kai around.

Mya remembers very clearly the 'dancing' between her and Kai from last night, if it can still be classified as dancing because they were way too intimate with each other, and even though she hates to admit this to herself right now, she had enjoyed that time with Kai; there may have been alcohol in her system, but she was still very much aware of her doings and surroundings, but now she is going to pretend like it did not mean anything to her, despite knowing deep, DEEP down that something has indeed changed between her and Kai while being in that 'zone' of theirs. The only question is: what does it mean, if it even does mean anything?

"You got balls, woman, and I like that. Anyone who can order Kai around, and succeed in it, is tops in my book."

Mya only grins at Valerie, and just then Kai comes walking back in with two cups of coffee, a medicine holder and a bottle of water, the water bottle and medicine holder being placed in the pockets of his pants seeing as he cannot carry all of them along with the two cups of coffee, and after placing Mya's cup in front of her along with her water and the pills, and taking a seat himself, he and Mya just look at each other as she grins at him with her eyes shining with mischief, that look in her eyes suddenly giving Kai a twitch in his nether regions.

"Thanks so much, Kai; you literally saved my life right now," the playfulness clearly evident within Mya's voice as she speaks.

"Hn," is Kai's only response before he turns his attention back on to the tablet, he completely ignoring Mya for both his own sanity and his self control which he is currently slowly losing all over again.

Mya turns her attention back to Valerie, and Valerie only winks at Mya while the black haired woman continues to grin like someone who has just succeeded in shaving the hair off of the school slut, and who is enjoying every second of her victory.

Valerie and Inessa continue to feed each other while talking with Mya in between, Kai just staying focused on his tablet while listening to the women with one ear.

It does not take long for Mya to finish both her coffee and water, and after placing the empty cup on the table, she burps and only laughs at herself whilst saying, "Excusie me," she not caring that Kai is looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Well then, if you will all excuse me; I think I am going to head home and make myself presentable once more. I will check you guys later," and Mya gets up while greeting everyone, she being greeted back by both Valerie and Inessa, but no greeting from Kai, but Mya makes nothing of it as she starts to walk out of the dining room.

Kai waits until Mya is out of the room before he removes his glasses and also gets up, and without saying anything to Valerie and Inessa, he leaves the room.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya reaches her truck in no time but before she can open the truck, the keys are taken from her and when she turns around, she looks directly into Kai's brown eyes, he just smirking at her.

"I'm driving," is all that he says before disarming the alarm and getting in on the driver's side, this leaving Mya completely shocked.

After coming over the shock, she finally walks around and gets in on the passenger's side, and as soon as she is seated, Kai starts the pick-up truck and reverses out of the parking, and then makes his way down the driveway.

Mya waits until they are some distance away from the manor before she finally starts to talk to Kai, "Not that I mind, but what the hell, Kai? Why are you driving my truck? Don't you have like a billion cars to choose from?"

"Firstly, it is impossible for one human to have a billion cars; secondly, I need a lift to the city and I know for a fact that you live in the city."

"And how do you know that? Oh wait, let me guess: it is just like with my phone number, isn't it? I work for you so you have the right to find out my residential address, along with everything else that you want to know about me and my private life."

Kai takes his eyes off of the road to look at Mya, he again smirking at her, "If you knew the answer, why ask?"

Mya huffs at that and only crosses her arms in front of her chest before turning her attention back on to the road, Kai following suit.

A moment of silence passes between them before Mya again starts to talk, the black haired woman now convinced that she must still be drunk for wanting to talk to Kai, "What do you need to go and do in the city?"

Mya quickly notices how a scowl appears on Kai's face and how he grips the steering wheel tight with his left hand, but she says nothing and patiently waits for his answer, if he is even going to answer her.

"I have an appointment and I also need to go pick up my car."

"Cool," is all that Mya says to that, the two again falling into silence, but at least Kai switches on the music, the sound of Rammstein suddenly blaring into his ears, but he does not turn down the volume, and Mya finds this rather surprising but she does not say anything as she continues to watch the scenery that they are currently passing.

It isn't until they are nearing the city that Kai breaks the silence while he keeps his attention on the road, "What do you remember about last night?"

"Mostly everything, except for how I got upstairs and out of my dress, but other than that I practically remember everything; why do you ask? Oh gods, did I do something very embarrassing?"

Kai only smiles while shaking his head from side to side, "Not that I know of, but maybe I can help with filling in a few gaps of your missing memory," Kai not quite sure whether he should tell her the truth or not, but deciding that she needs to know, he decides to tell her anyway, but he may just change a few details.

"I'm all ears," is all that Mya says.

"First, do you remember us dancing?"

"Yeah and how you ruined the moment by thinking that I am on some type of path of self destruction."

That reaction was not what Kai had expected; he thought that she may have denied the entire thing seeing as how much she 'hates' his guts and how much she despises his existence, but she is actually pissed that he had ruined the moment, and Kai has to fight to not smile at that.

"I'm sorry, but it did seem that way seeing as how you were just taking shot after shot."

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do at a party? To enjoy yourself and not give a damn about how you do it?"

"Not in the manner that you were doing it, Mya."

"Whatever; anyway, what can you tell me about my missing memories," Mya asks while she clearly sounds very pissed at Kai now, but he just shrugs it off.

"I am the one who took you to the room."

"You what?!" she exclaims, and she completely turns in her seat to face Kai, but he does not look at her.

"Don't lose your shit over nothing, Azarov, so relax. I only did it for your own good; I saw how the guys were looking at you, and I was not comfortable with the state you were in. You may think of me as a monster, but I still have principles and allowing a drunken woman to be taken advantage of is wrong in my eyes."

"I...I don't know what to say to that, Kai. Thanks I guess," Mya says while suddenly feeling very guilty for thinking all kinds of horrible things about Kai after hearing that he was the one who took her to the room.

"And you took off your own dress before you think that I tried to do anything to you."

"Again, thanks, Kai. I am sorry for thinking that you may have taken advantage of me."

"Like I said before, Mya: I am not the monster that you make me out to be. I do have a heart and I also do have a conscious, so I am not as heartless as you may think."

"Now I feel even more horrible than before."

"Don't; I am use to being known as the bad guy, and even though I am cruel in some aspects, I still do care about certain people."

"Do you care about me?"

"What do you think?" Kai asks after finally turning his attention back on to Mya, she seeing that he is truly sincere about what he has just said.

"You did say it last night..."

"And you took it the completely wrong way," Kai interrupts Mya, to which she only turns away because Kai was right: she was on a path of self destruction.

"You were right though," Mya says in such a soft voice that Kai almost did not hear it, but he did and he turns the volume of the music down a little, Mya not saying anything about it while she keeps her face towards the window.

"About what?"

"About me being on a path of self destruction; I just wanted to forget about my life, and I wanted to be completely numb, to not be able to feel anything. Let's just say that I learned something very disturbing about someone that I care deeply for, and I just did not know how to handle it because it was not something that I had expected. I always knew that he had a past, a very unpleasant and dark one, but I never realised just how dark and disturbing it was. It was just a hard pill to swallow after hearing that, and unfortunately I have a weakness of when I am hurting: I drink to forget and to not feel. Alcohol is my form of consoling, and it is not something that will disappear overnight."

Even though it hurts him after hearing Mya talk about a 'he', Kai feels somewhat closer to her now that she has opened up to him and admitting that he was right about her behaviour last night. The two of them are actually having a conversation, an adult conversation, and Kai cannot help but to feel so happy and joyous about it as it finally looks like he is making some progress with Mya as himself, and he just hopes and prays that it can only progress more from here on.

"I also have that weakness, but I have learned that destroying oneself does no good; it only makes thing worse. I am also trying to shake that horrible weakness but it is easier said than done."

Mya turns her attention back on to Kai and their eyes meet once more, both just smiling at each other, both smiles just being warm and sincere.

"Do you also get those days or moments where you just want to forget and to be completely numb on the inside?"

Kai nods his head at that before speaking again, "More than you know; whenever something has not gone my way, alcohol is my way of escaping from the defeat and disappointment. I have not yet learned the craft of how to accept and work through certain scenarios in life, and I know that it seems weak when one wants to run from his or her problems, but not all of us have that coping mechanism which helps us deal with certain things in life. I drink and so do you, where as others just want to talk or cry about it; others can ignore it completely and pretend like nothing has happened and that it does not have any type of effect on them, but I am not like that. I won't deny the fact that I have trouble in processing certain things in life, and that I also have a weakness when it comes to accepting these disappointing moments in life."

Mya can only look at Kai in pure amazement for confessing about his weakness, and for also knowing what she is exactly going through and how it feels to just want to be completely numb, and she just has to admire Kai for confessing this as it proves that he is just a regular human being just like the rest of them and that he too has his own shit to work through sometimes, he not also knowing how to work through them like most normal people do.

"I had no idea, Kai."

Kai only smiles at her before turning his attention back on to the road, silence again descending within the truck. Mya also turns her attention back on to the road, she feeling somewhat different on the inside, but she is not sure what she is exactly feeling; all she knows is that it is not an unpleasant feeling. She starts to bob her head along with one of Rammstein's earlier songs, 'Das Alte Leid', and Kai also can't help but tap his index finger on the steering wheel. He too likes the German metal band, along with many other both metal and rock bands, and although he has always known about Ana's taste in music, it is still so refreshing to him to see a female listen to the type of music that he does, and also that Ana has not lost her sense in music, despite having a completely new identity.

"What kind of appointment is it?" Mya suddenly asks out of the blue, she also not certain where that had just come from, but she shrugs it off as she waits to see whether Kai will answer her or not.

Kai keeps his attention on the road while he starts to talk to Mya, "One where I have to end something."

"And what is this something if I may ask?"

"Why are you suddenly so curious?"

"I'm bored, and if I get bored, I get curious; so, is it like a business relationship that you have to end or what?"

"Not exactly, but it is some type of relationship."

"I want to ask whether it is with a male or female but I guess that is over stepping the boundaries."

"You guess right."

Again, silence descends on to the two occupants within the truck, despite the music of Rammstein still playing over the speaker, but at least it is still a comfortable silence.

Neither one of the two attempts another conversation as they enter the heart of the city, and Kai knows exactly which road to take to Mya's penthouse; he has, thanks to some illegal ways, obtained the contract of Vladimir's penthouse and it is in Anastasia Grekov's name, but he is not going to indulge that bit of information. When he is near the place, he will ask Mya the right directions towards her place, and hopefully she will see that he does not know her real residential address.

Mya is in her own trance as she continues to listen to the music and watch the people and buildings pass by as she and Kai continues to drive down the street. She is so at peace right now, and it almost feels strange to feel so peaceful while being in the presence of her sworn enemy, if she can still call Kai that, because she has had more than one chance to get rid of Kai without getting herself into trouble, but the thought of killing Kai did not even cross her mind at those times, so Mya is not entirely sure how to feel about that, about the fact that she does not want to kill Kai anymore.

"So what did this 'he' do that was so disturbing to you?" Kai suddenly asks after seeing Mya just stare out of the window.

Mya is immediately brought out of her train of thoughts by Kai's unexpected question, and she turns her attention back on to him only to see that he is still focused on the road ahead, "Why are you suddenly so curious?" Mya asks, she mimicking Kai's question from before.

"I'm bored, and if I get bored, I get curious," is Kai's answer to that, he also mimicking Mya's exact answer from before, and without a second, Mya bursts out laughing, this resulting in a chuckle coming from Kai which does not happen often.

Hearing Kai chuckle in this manner results in Mya to seize her laughing as she just looks at Kai with her mouth open because she is shocked to hear him chuckle this way, in this innocent and friendly manner, the chuckling sounding so warm.

Kai finally turns his attention on to Mya, and he smirks when he sees her looking at him in complete shock, and he finds it rather amusing, "What?"

"I...don't think I have ever heard you chuckle in that manner, in such a warm and friendly manner; usually when I hear you chuckle, it is in that sinister manner that can send chills down anyone's spine. It is just a fresh breeze of air to know that you can also have fun like us normal people."

"I have said it before and I will say it again, Azarov: I am the not the monster that you make me out to be."

Mya snorts at that, "No, you are way, way worse, Kai; you act like one of us normal people, and then you lure us into your trap and by the time we realise what is going on, it is over."

"And what trap is this that you are talking about?"

"Your charm; that dark, sinister and venomous charm of yours."

Again, Kai only chuckles at this, he finding Mya very amusing right now, "Really? So tell me, Mya, have you also fallen in my trap since you know it all so well, and since you talk about 'us'; it almost sounds like you have indeed fallen under this trap of a charm of mine."

Mya is suddenly wordless as Kai has talked her into a corner and she has no way of getting out of it. Kai again smirks at Mya because he can see how stunned she is right now, and even though this may be a little innocent flirting between the two of them right now, he does not want to scare her off.

"So, Mya, did you or did you not fall for my charm, that dark, sinister and venomous charm?"

She can see his lips move, but she has no idea what he is saying; his deep smooth voice is so intoxicating right now, it is rather difficult to focus on anything else now. How he has his full attention on her, those beautiful brown gems of his, it is like he is penetrating her entire being and soul with that eyes of his, like he can see her deepest darkest secrets, and it is almost unnerving that Kai can have this effect on her.

"I...err...you have to turn left here," Mya suddenly blurts out when she sees that they are almost driving past her turn off, and Kai is also brought out of his thoughts when he looks back ahead and fortunately makes the turn without any trouble.

However, now the mood has somewhat changed within the pick-up truck as Kai is back to his usual cold and distant self, and Mya is suddenly feeling very claustrophobic within the truck right now, and the penthouse cannot come any faster in her opinion.

Fortunately for her, Rammstein is again taking lead of the conversation, and Mya is just feelings so relieved that she will be able to get out of Kai's company in a matter of minutes as they are getting closer and closer to the penthouse.

"You will have to give me directions to your place if you want to get there."

"I thought you knew where it was."

"I may have bluffed a little."

"Wow, I'm shocked; I didn't know that the all mighty Kai Hiwatari could bluff."

"Only if my pride is on the line," and Kai winks at Mya after saying that, she only turning away to try and hide her unexpected blush which she is certain is lighting up her entire face right now.

Kai finds it rather amusing to see Mya turn away as she blushes, and he can only smirk to himself, 'Good to know that I do have some type of an effect on her.'

"Take a right in the next street," Mya says monotonously as she directs in front of her without looking into Kai's direction because she does not trust herself right now; not with what she may say and do because Kai is having a very unexpected effect on her right now, and she is not sure whether she should feel comfortable or uncomfortable about it.

Kai soon turns right and he can see the building up ahead where Mya lives, but he says nothing and continues to act oblivious about Mya's exact address. Fortunately Mya makes it known by telling Kai that the building up ahead is where she lives, and soon enough Kai turns into the underground parking of the building. Mya directs Kai to where her parking spot is and when he sees it, he also spots a beautiful pitch black bike in it.

"Yours?" Kai asks without thinking twice, he immediately mesmerised by the black mechanical horse as bikes has always been a beautiful creation for Kai.

Mya can't help but to smile as soon as she spots her bike, "Yeah, that's my baby; my one true love which always gets me and which always understands me and who is always there for me, no matter in what type of mood I am."

Kai can hear in the manner in which Mya speaks that she loves that bike very much, and he cannot blame her; he too loves his two bikes, and now he has the sudden urge to get on one of them and to just drive down a open road with nothing but the nature and the tar road to keep him company while he feels the wind on his skin.

Kai parks the pick-up truck right next to the bike and both he and Mya get out of the truck, and not one of the two is sure what to say to each other right now as they come to a standstill right in front of the bike as both look on at the mechanical beast.

A part of Mya wants to invite Kai back up to her place, but the other part of her is screaming and kicking for her to completely forget that ludicrous idea; Kai wants to stay longer in her company and wishes that he could invite her to lunch, but his appointment with Valeria cannot wait much longer as he is anxious in getting her out of his life once and for all so that he can focus solely on getting Mya to like him, and hopefully, to maybe even fall in love with him, so for now Kai has to leave Mya's side.

Neither of the two knows how much time has passed after they had gotten out of the truck, but Mya is the first to break the silence, "If you weren't in such a hurry, I could have invited you for a drink with me, but maybe another time; I don't want to keep you waiting."

Kai can feel how his heart is being stabbed with the fact that he has to leave Mya's side right now, but he tries to console himself with the thought that he will get to see her later, and he will get to see her as a man that has no other women in his life anymore.

"Another time, Mya, but thanks anyway; well then, I will be off then."

"Are you sure that I cannot give you a lift to where ever you have to be?"

Kai only smiles at her while shaking his head from side to side, "It is only a small distance that I have to walk, but thank you for offering. Enjoy your day, Mya, and get enough rest and water so that all of the toxins can flush out properly."

Mya grins at Kai while nodding her head at him.

Kai nods his head once before turning away and then he starts to make his way out of the underground parking garage. Kai is only a couple of feet away from Mya when she calls out his name, this action causing Kai to halt in his steps as he turns back around to see why she has called him; to his surprise, he sees her walk towards him and he is not sure why.

"I just want to say thank you for everything, Kai; from the restaurant to your safe house, to taking me to the hospital and also for last night. Just know that I really appreciate it a lot, and I should also apologise for every rude thing that I have said to you up until now, so yeah, thanks and sorry," the sincere smile on her face being proof of her true intentions.

That was the very last thing that Kai had expected to hear from Mya, but he is still glad that she has said it, and Kai suddenly cannot help but to feel a little hopeful for the future, that maybe he will succeed in getting Mya to like him as a human being and in the end as a lover.

"It's nothing, but I appreciate your gratitude, and I also accept your apology. I will do it all over again if I had a choice, just so you know, but anyway, I must be going. I will see you later, Mya," and with a final smile being shared between the two, both Kai and Mya go their separate ways, Kai to the restaurant where he has to meet Valeria, and Mya to her penthouse so that she can rest properly before resuming her life as Mya Azarov.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is immediately taken to the table where Valeria is patiently waiting, and while Kai walks over to the table behind the waiter who is leading the way, Kai can see that Valeria looks breathtaking an eloquent as always. She has a plain red dress on which accentuates her breasts, but in a classy manner; her make-up is done flawlessly in various gold colours with her luscious lips remaining nude. She has on gold jewellery, and her hair is done in an up style with a few perfectly curled strands framing her face, and Kai again has to admit that she really is a beautiful woman, Valeria having the type of beauty many women can only dream of having, and yet, Kai still wants to cut her out of his life because even though she may be as beautiful as a goddess, his heart belongs to another.

Kai takes a seat opposite Valeria but he does not greet her; she on the other hand, smiles very seductively while looking Kai deep in his eyes with her beautiful eyes.

"I'm happy that you have decided to join me for an early lunch, Kai; I did not like how we had parted last night, and I want us to talk it out, please."

Kai says nothing and instead he holds his hand out for Valeria, she only smiling at the open hand of Kai as she thinks that Kai wants to take her hand and hold it as his way of apologising to her, but her thoughts and heart is shattered when Kai only says 'keys', Kai only being here to get his car and to end things with her.

Valeria's smile immediately disappears like cookies in an orphanage, and a hateful scowl takes over her beautiful face.

"Is that the only reason why you had agreed to meet me for an early lunch?" Valeria asks, her voice sounding very annoyed right now, but Kai only shrugs it off.

"My keys, Valeria; I do not like repeating myself."

Valeria huffs but she reaches for her purse and after removing the keys from her purse, she throws them carelessly towards Kai, Kai only smirking at this sudden pissed off attitude of Valeria's.

"I only came for two things, Valeria: my keys, and to tell you that I do not want to see you ever again. What we had was fun and pleasurable, but it has reached its expiry date."

"How. Dare. You," Valeria suddenly asks in a very dark tone of voice, her eyes suddenly narrowing as she takes hold of the butter knife and clutches it tight within her left hand.

Kai is not in the least fazed about this, and he only arches his right eyebrow at Valeria in a bored manner, "You going to stab me with a butter knife, right here in front of all these people?"

"No one walks away from me, Kai; I decide when something has come to an end, and we are far from being over."

"Yeah, whatever; like I said, we have reached out expiry date and I don't want to see you again."

Kai gets up in a gentle manner as not to draw attention to himself and without looking at or greeting Valeria, Kai starts to walk away from the table, he thinking that this is the last time that he has seen Valeria, and he actually feels so relieved about it, like a load has just been taken off of his shoulders, and it truly is a welcoming feeling; however, just as Kai is about to walk out of the restaurant, he is grabbed from behind and is carelessly pushed against the wall, and Kai can only glare at Valeria is she has her right hand pressed against his chest.

Kai does not need to look around so see that all eyes are suddenly on him, and he does not like that feeling right now.

"Get your filthy paws off of me, Valeria, or you will be very sorry," Kai says in a dangerous low voice, his voice carrying the weight of how serious he is about the threat.

Valeria, however, does not listen and she keeps her hand on his chest, her hateful and vengeful eyes looking deep into Kai's rage filled eyes, "NO ONE walks away from me, Kai, so be warned. No one dares to cut me out of their lives because I will make them regret it, so I am warning you, Kai: if you dare cut me out of your life, you will be very sorry you have ever met me."

Kai says nothing and instead he yanks Valeria's hand from him, she hissing out of pain. Kai then pushes her away but he does not push her hard because he does not want to seem like a woman abuser seeing as everyone is still looking at them; however, Valeria is not about to play along, as she suddenly falls to floor very hard, she screaming like someone who has just received an intense amount of pain.

At once two waiters are beside her to help her get up, Kai still glaring at her while he makes no attempt to help her. He sees that Valeria has suddenly started to cry, and while she is holding on to the one waiter, she looks at Kai with her tear stricken eyes, Kai now being convinced that it is all just for show.

"How could you, Kai?! How could you push me like that while you know that I am carrying your child! What did I ever do to you for you to treat me and our unborn child this way?!"

The entire restaurant gasps upon hearing that the woman who had just been pushed is pregnant; Kai too gasps at this as his eyes widen, he not certain on whether he had just heard her correctly.

"I just hope that I do not lose our baby, Kai," Valeria says in a defeated tone of voice while she starts to rub her stomach while still holding on to the waiter.

Kai is frozen on the spot, he hearing his heartbeat in his own ears right now, "You...you are pregnant?" Kai asks in a shocked tone of voice, the young business mogul being in complete shock right now about this sudden revelation.

Valeria looks up and only smiles at Kai, "Yes, my love; I already told you that we are going to have a baby, or did you forget?"

Kai's mouth is open from pure shock, he being in so much shock right now that he does not see the glint within Valeria's eyes as she lifts the right corner of her mouth as she tries to hide her sadistic smirk.

'Now you are all mine, Kai Hiwatari, now that you know that I am carrying your child. We will never separate ever again.'

* * *

Lol, Valeria sure is a piece of work.

Anyway, regarding the next update: I am leaving on the 11th of February for a proper three week holiday, two weeks I will spending with my youngest brother ( I have four brothers :-D ) and the last week I will be at my parents' place, so there will be no update on the 15th of February nor on the 28th of February because I will not be taking my laptop with me. I want to break away from technology for a while so I will also not be reviewing or reading any of the stories that I am currently reading. I will literally be out of touch for three weeks :-)

It is more of a break away from the city and it has been long overdue, so yeah, just a heads up for those who are always waiting for the next update. The next update most probably will only be from around the 3rd or fourth, or even the 5th of March.

Anyway, I still would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and what you thought of it overall, from the Kai and Mya moments, to Valeria being pregnant; I will still be able to respond to your questions or reviews before the 11th.

So yeah, take care everyone and see you guys soon.

Lots of love to everyone and many blessings ;-)


	35. Chapter 35

Your mind and eyes are not deceiving you; I am indeed back, and it sure feels good to be back, although I will be honest that it sure took some time to get back into this mind set of being back to work and also fanfiction. I will slowly get back into gear, but if I can give you all just one piece of advice: break away from the world of technology for some time, and I mean internet, TV, all those stuff. You will be surprised how good it feels. I am relaxed and I will most definitely be doing it again, You can listen to music as music is food for the soul and I listened to lots of music, and it had kept me so alive.

Anyway, back to the story. Now everyone will get to see how Kai is going to react to the news of the pregnancy ( I had actually forgotten where the last chapter stopped :-D ) so yeah, something to look forward to. The original chapter is divided into three parts and not two because this was one long ass chapter with lots of stuff going down, especially the last part but I am not saying anything.

Well, enjoy it you guys ;-)

* * *

Chapter 24.1 – Problem one: solved, by taking out the trash

'This can't be; this has to be some type of sick joke or some horrible nightmare that I am currently having, because this just can't be. How? How could she get pregnant? We were always using protection, so how could Valeria get pregnant?'

Kai is currently sitting with his hair in his hands whilst looking down at his shoes while feeling like he is carrying the entire world's problems on his shoulders right now.

Valeria is leaning against the doorframe which leads to the hallway, she only smirking while looking at a distressed Kai. After that little altercation at the restaurant, Kai was in such a state that he was unable to drive, and so she had taken over, driving his car back to her place; she did after all drive that beauty of a car to the restaurant so why not drive it back?

Up until now, Kai has not said a single to word to her, but it is clear to Valeria that the poor thing is really in shock, 'Clearly he has never had this problem in the past; poor, poor, Kai,' she chuckles within her mind as she continues to watch Kai in silence.

After watching him for a while longer, she finally decides that she and Kai needs to talk about their baby that is on its way, as there are things that needs to be discussed and plans that have to be made, along with a couple of other changes.

Kai is abruptly brought out of his thoughts when Valeria suddenly takes a seat right next to him while placing her hand on his upper right leg.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks while trying her best to sound concerned about her lover.

Kai finally removes his hair from his hands and he lifts up his head so that he can look up at her, but he does not look at her in a loving manner, "Are you sure that I am the father?"

Valeria gasps at that question and she immediately gets up, "What the hell do you mean by 'are you sure that I am the father?' Of course are you the father, Kai! I am not a slut!" she says in a very loud voice so that Kai knows how deeply she is offended right now by that idiotic question of his, "How can you even ask me such a ridiculous question in the first place?!"

Kai also gets up and he stands right in front of Valeria while he glares down at her, "How the hell did you get pregnant?! We were safe every time we had sex, so explain to me how the hell did this happen?!"

Valeria only arches an eyebrow at that, she acting all surprised, "You are joking right? Kai, condoms are like what, only 97 % or 98 % effective, so that leaves a 2% - 3% ineffective protection, and in that 2% - 3% a woman can get pregnant, and I know that you know in your heart that you are the father because we both know how active we were in-between the sheets so it is not really so shocking about me getting knocked up."

"Weren't it just for show for your little audience back at the restaurant?"

"Kai, please, now you are really insulting me; why do you think I wanted you to have lunch with me in the first place?"

"To talk about last night; your words, not mine."

"Yes, I did want to talk about last night, but only because I wanted to smooth out everything between us so that we both could be in a good mood and right set of mind when I tell you that I am expecting our child, but clearly things did not go as planned as you want to throw me out like yesterday's trash."

Kai only shakes his head from side to side before sitting down once more, he again holding his hair in his hands, "This can't be happening," is all that he says, he saying it more to himself than to Valeria.

Valeria only rolls her eyes before taking her seat next to Kai once more, she again placing her hand on his upper leg, "This is happening, Kai, and we have to discuss this because things are about to change permanently."

Kai is hearing those words but his mind is a complete blank, so he is not registering what she is actually saying to him right now.

"Kai, are you even listening to me? Kai?" Valeria asks, while still faking that caring persona of hers when in fact, she is starting to get enraged on the inside because of Kai ignoring her right now.

'Well then, I guess I will just have to get his attention on some other way,' and while thinking this, Valeria drapes her leg over Kai's leg as she shifts closer to Kai until their bodies are pressed up against each other, and this is when she starts to kiss Kai's neck while pulling on his hair lightly.

This immediately gets his attention, but not in the way Valeria had hoped for. Kai brushes her hands away from him and he abruptly gets up, this leaving Valeria quite pissed, "What the hell, Kai? Are you suddenly not in the mood or what?"

"How can you even think of sex at a time like this?"

"Well, genius, it is because of sex that we BOTH are in this situation, and if I remember correctly, you had enjoyed it each and every time, so what now? Are you suddenly completely off of sex with me just because I am pregnant with your child? Grow up, Kai."

"You are the one that needs to grow up, Valeria. You do realise that I want proof that this baby does exist, and I don't mean a stick that you just pissed on. I want a blood test done and also a sonogram."

Valeria only leans back against the back rest of the couch while folding her arms in front of her chest, she looking at Kai with a smirk and a clear look of defiance on her face, "I will get you the proof, Kai, be sure of that, and then you will believe that I am telling you the truth."

"When did you find out anyway?"

"I took the test early this morning. If you want, I can make an appointment with a doctor right now, or better yet, you can make it yourself so that you know that I am not lying."

"Do it yourself, Valeria."

"Fine," Valeria says while still smirking at Kai, "hand me the telephone and the directory."

Kai only narrows his eyes at Valeria but he does do it anyway, and after handing them to her, he walks away from her and heads for the balcony of her apartment so that he can take a well deserved smoke break. Kai lights his cigarette and leaves the doors open so that he can hear Valeria talk on the phone.

The poor man is still in disbelief over becoming a father; Kai knows that he had wanted children, but he had wanted them in the distant future, and he only would have had the children without the whole marriage concept as Kai just cannot see himself as the marrying type. He just never got the whole concept of needing a piece of paper which needs to give him permission to be with the one that he loves, and that is why Kai has never really believed in marriage and he still doesn't.

'Why her, and why now? Now that Mya and I are finally being civil to each other, this bitch decides to get knocked up!'

Just then, a very disturbing thought comes to Kai's mind, 'If condoms are not 100% effective, does that mean that there can be someone else with my child, or should I even dare say 'children?' Can it be possible that I may have fathered other children seeing as condoms are not as effective as I had thought? I don't even want to think of the possibilities of that horrible scenario.'

A sudden shudder passes through Kai's body by just thinking of him having more than one child on this planet seeing as Kai has been active in quite a number of countries, 'How can this not put me off from sex? I think it is a completely normal reaction on wanting to go cold turkey with the sex. The fear alone is enough for me to not even think of sex in any manner, and also to abstain from sex for the rest of my life!'

While being lost in his thoughts, Kai listens with one ear to how Valeria is talking to the receptionist of a doctor, the bitch being her usual fake self. Kai listens to hear when the appointment is and it seems that it will be in three weeks' time, which is way too long for Kai to wait. He takes another deep drag from his cigarette as he continues to listen to how Valeria ends the call, and Kai is certain that she will probably come and join him now.

And just as Kai had thought: Valeria is beside him within a blink of an eye, she embracing Kai from behind while he makes no move to shove her off, "It is all set, Kai; we can go and see the doctor in three weeks' time and then we will be able to get the first glimpse of our child."

"Hn," is all that Kai has to say while he continues to smoke his cigarette with Valeria holding him from behind, "After we have been to the doctor, I guess then we can talk about everything that needs to be talked about. I guess we should also consider our living arrangements then."

"Yeah, it will be for the best if we live together for just in case something might happen."

Valeria is smiling, whilst Kai has his eyes closed, he only seeing one person in front of him right now, and that is not Valeria or their child, but rather a certain black haired woman, Mya. Kai's heart is breaking knowing that whatever was happening between Mya and him will most definitely come to an end right now seeing as he has a baby on the way, and it would feel wrong to try and pursue her whilst he has a kid with another woman.

Kai sighs at the thought of having to let go of Mya, AGAIN, and it hurts even more this time than the other times before. Kai finally finishes with his cigarette and he chucks the bud over the balcony into the street, and without thinking of Valeria, he pulls away and heads back inside, this leaving Valeria to only scowl at his back.

She follows him inside and she sees him gathering his stuff, "Where are you going?" she asks while feeling disappointed.

"I have things to do, Valeria," Kai says while having his back towards Valeria.

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes, Valeria, on a Saturday. We will keep in touch," and just as Kai is about to head for the door, Valeria gently takes hold of his left hand to halt him in his steps. Kai turns around and faces Valeria, she just smiling up at him.

"Don't I get a kiss? Since when is leaving without kissing the mother of your child an acceptable thing?"

Kai swallows as his rage suddenly flares up within him but he knows that he can't lose control right now, and so he reluctantly kisses Valeria and what should have been only a peck on the lips, turns into something more. Kai pulls away from the peck but he keeps his lips close to Valeria's lips and she takes this as a sign that Kai is not about to leave, and before he can change his mind, she uses this to her advantage and so, Valeria wraps her arms around Kai's neck. Kai has his eyes closed as he keeps his lips close to Valeria's mouth, and without thinking, Kai leans in for another kiss, and not just a peck on the lips this time.

It first starts as a regular make-out session, just lips moving against each other, but then comes the French kissing, both of them indulging in feeling the other's tongue in their own mouth as their tongues move sensually along with each other. Kai is so taken by the passionate kissing that he does not even realise that he has managed to gently push Valeria against the wall.

Kai is not certain what has exactly caused him to stay and kiss Valeria, whether it is him still being in denial over the pregnancy or over the fact that his heart is broken once again, he is not sure, but all that Kai knows is that he has to find some type of outlet for this sudden bad blow to his life.

Kai has already dropped all of his things to the floor so that he can place his hands on Valeria's hips as he holds her against the wall while the two of them continue to kiss very heatedly and very passionately, and Kai is already sporting a very impressive erection.

'So much for wanting to abstain from sex,' he thinks to himself while he pushes his erection against Valeria, this resulting in him to only groan into her mouth. Before either one of them knows it, they are on Valeria's bed, naked, with Kai on top of her as he thrusts in and out of her, the unexpected pregnancy along with Mya gone from his mind for now. All that Kai is focused on now is to go as deep as possible into Valeria while she continues to drag her nails all along his back, this very erotic move just adding more fuel to Kai's already driven-crazy-with-lust mind as he just goes in and out, in and out, and enjoying every bit of it as he feels how Valeria's inner cavern clenches around his member every time he thrusts into her.

He has her luscious silver blonde locks clutched in his right hand while his left hand is grabbing hold of the sheets as he continues to drive himself into Valeria; her right leg is holding on tight around Kai's body as her left leg is wide open on the bed as she moans and heaves all at the same time as Kai continues to take her over and over again.

Valeria is just enjoying every little second of this as she continues to feel Kai move in and out of her, and Kai is exactly where she wants him now: in-between her legs. The only thing that is pissing her off immensely is that Kai had insisted on still doing it with a condom; she just had to comply, but she is determined to get her day where they will have sex without a condom; she will make sure of that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She stretches out on her huge bed while her eyes are still closed as she has finally decided to make a move after waking up some time ago, and that after having the best afternoon nap of her entire life.

Mya slowly opens up her eyes and she sees that the sun has gone down, and this immediately confuses the black haired woman. She reaches for her phone and after looking at the time on the screen, her eyes widen to the size of saucers when she sees that it is almost nine 'o clock. At once she shoots up within her bed and she stumbles out of the bed, Mya falling on to the floor with a hard thud.

"Well, if I weren't awake before, I am now," she mumbles to herself while rubbing the right side of her head.

Mya takes hold of her bedding and she then pulls herself back up before taking a seat on top of her bed, she still in shock of having slept until now. After Kai had left, she just drank a bottle of water and then hit the bed immediately after putting her phone on silent, but at least she feels much better and rejuvenated. In fact, she feels so rejuvenated that she is certain that she will not be able to sleep for the rest of the night, which suddenly feels like a huge problem for her.

"Now what in the blue balls am I going to do with myself for the rest of the night?"

Mya takes her phone and calls a number, she putting in the digits without thinking twice as she already knows the number by heart, and she can only smile to herself when the other person greets her in his usual chirpy voice, _"Well, hello to you too, Mya."_

"What you doin'?" Mya asks in a childish voice to which Ray only laughs at.

" _I'm just hanging here at home; you want to come over?"_

"You just read my mind, Ray Kon. Give me an hour, and then I will be there."

" _Cool, see you then in an hour, Azarov."_

The two hangs up after saying goodbye, and after putting her phone back on to her bedside, she jumps out of the bed and heads for the bathroom. She can always count on Ray to help her with her boredom. She hasn't seen him since last night and she needs her dose of Ray Kon attitude.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai can only look at her naked and flawless back while he feels disgusted with himself. He wanted to cut her out of his life, but what does he do instead? He jumps back into bed with her, and not just once, but a couple of times today, and now he is expecting a child with her, and Kai does not know what he is going to do about it.

He will never suggest that she gets an abortion because even though he will never squirm in killing an innocent baby, this innocent baby has his blood flowing through it, and he will not take the life of his own blood, despite having killed his grandfather, but this was different; this is his baby, a life that he has created with someone, so he will never be able to end that life, no matter who the mother is.

Kai looks at the alarm clock on the bed stand on Valeria's side of the bed and he sees that it is just past ten. Kai silently sighs to himself because he still feels very angry at himself for sleeping with Valeria, despite having wanted to stay away from sex. It just shows that hormones do not do as they are told and they only follow their own way, corrupting everything and everyone else along with their wicked ways.

Kai is resting with his back against the head rest of the bed, the covers only covering the lower parts of his body; Valeria is laying next to him, fast asleep with also only her lower body being covered by the covers.

'I have to get out of here,' Kai thinks to himself while still looking down at Valeria's sleeping form.

He feels like a trapped animal right now, and he hates to feel that way, so very quietly, Kai gets up from the bed and after picking up all of his clothes, he heads for the en-suite bathroom so that he can shower and then get out of here.

Within minutes Kai is under the shower, he leaning with his arms against the tiles with his head hanging low as the falling water flows down his toned body. Kai's eyes are closed as he continuously thinks of what has happened to his life in a matter of weeks; his true love has managed to come back into his life, and things seem to have cooled between them, meaning Ana is civil with him, but now before he can even pursue her, he has a child on the way with a woman that will never be able to capture his heart in the manner Ana has done.

'When has everything become so complicated?'

Kai lifts his head so that the water can flow over his face, and he can only imagine that the falling water is cleansing his complicated life, it washing away all of the complications that he has now.

His tattoos are all defined as the water flows over them, the winged tattoos on his back seeming much blacker than they really are, and with Kai flexing his muscles as he moves his head from side to side, it almost looks like the winged tattoos are alive, like Kai really does have wings.

Kai makes sure that the water reaches each and every inch of his body, his head included. He wants to makes sure that everything from Valeria washes away from his body, and even if he has to use her shower gel to wash his body, he does not care, as long as his body is clean. Kai only hopes that Valeria will stay asleep while he finishes with his shower and while he gets ready to get out of here.

Kai still can't believe that he is about to become a father; usually a man is happy with the prospect of becoming a father, just look at Tala for example. The man was glowing more than Alisia was glowing, but Kai knows that he will never be truly happy the way he should be because Valeria is not Ana, or should he say, Mya. If it was an unplanned pregnancy with Mya, he really would have been happy, as in truly happy, and maybe he also would have glowed like Tala had with his twins, but now Kai knows that it will never ever happen.

'My life feels like it has been ruined with this unexpected pregnancy, and I just feel so hopeless. This was not the plan!' and upon thinking that, Kai slams his fist against the tiles, he narrowing his eyes at his fist that is still against the tiles; at least he did not injure himself, and the hit was more out of frustration than out of anything else.

After fuming to himself for a while longer, Kai finally proceeds to finish up with his shower. He is not going to spend the night here at Valeria's place; he just wants to get away from her, and he feels like talking to someone about this predicament, and there is only person that he wants to talk to now, and it is not Tala.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya has arrived at Ray's place about an hour ago, and since then the two friends have been sitting in the living room just listening to music and enjoying a bottle of red wine, the wine still being from the fruity wine that Mikhail had flown in. Ray had spotted a few bottles at the Feniks manor last night, and decided to take a few for himself without anyone noticing, and right now he and Mya are enjoying the fruity red wine, although they are drinking it very casually as none of the two want to get drunk tonight; both of them are still recovering from last night, somewhat.

"You ever watch Armageddon?"

"Did I ever? That is my all time favourite movie! I can never watch it without shedding a tear, the first tears always falling when the space shuttle of Ben Affleck's crew crashes, and then of course here at the end when Harry has to greet Grace; gods, I always piss like a baby through my eyes."

Ray laughs, "Clearly you like that movie if your face is anything to go by."

Mya grins wide at Ray, "I wouldn't mind watching that movie now."

"Well, sorry, doll face, but I don't have that movie; the only movies that I have are these gore stuff. I am a real horror whore."

Mya suddenly bursts out laughing, this slightly confusing Ray, so after finally calming herself after her fit of hysterical laughter, Mya finally tells Ray what is so funny, "Just how you said it; you sounded like the queens from New York. All you needed was the fake hair, make-up and dress because you most certainly have the attitude for it."

Just then Ray snaps his fingers like the drag queens, "You said it, sister," he saying it complete with the head movements, snapping of fingers of one hand and with one hand on the hip.

Again, Mya just bursts out laughing at Ray's hilarious antics while he gets up and starts to strut his stuff on the carpet, he pretending to walk in high heels as he keeps his hands on his hips and his head held high, his attitude rounding off the entire 'drag queen' performance.

Mya also gets up from her spot on the couch and she joins Ray on the 'carpet catwalk', the two showcasing their fierce 'queen' attitudes, all while having a blast doing it.

The two continue to laugh and have a good time when there is an unexpected knock on the door, this causing Ray and Mya to look at each other with questioning looks on their faces.

"You expecting company?" Mya asks Ray, he just shaking his silently from side to side to indicate 'no'.

Ray walks over to the door, Mya resuming her seat on the couch from earlier while Ray gets the door. She hears him talk to someone but she has no idea who it is.

"Kai?" Ray asks in a very surprised tone of voice when he sees his boss standing in front of his door, "You okay?"

"I needed to get out," Kai says in a rather soft tone of voice.

"Come on in."

"You sure? It sounds like you have company."

"It is just Mya, so no worries."

Just hearing that name causes Kai's stomach to clench and for him to feel a fluttering on the inside of it, but he keeps his composure as he walks in after Ray holds the door open for him so that he can enter.

Mya can only smile when she sees Kai coming walking in, and being her cheery self, she waves at Kai very enthusiastically, he just nodding his head at her as he comes walking over to the couch where he takes a seat right next to Mya.

"You want some wine?" Ray asks as he comes to a standstill right in front of Kai and Mya.

"Got something stronger?"

To this Ray only grins at and he then turns around to go and get the stronger drink for Kai.

"What have you been up to the rest of the day?" Mya asks, this somewhat catching Kai off guard, but he still feels relieved that she still wants to talk to him.

"Nothing exciting," Kai lies because he can't really tell her that he has spent the day having sex with the woman that he wanted to cut out, but can't because she is carrying his child, "What about you?"

"I just slept until around nine," and by the mischievous look on her face, Mya makes it known that she does not even feel ashamed for sleeping until that time, Kai only chuckling slightly at this.

"It seems you have enjoyed it."

"You have no idea; when I finally woke up, I had no idea what to do with myself and so I decided to come to Ray for some company. You also looking for some company for the night?"

"Something like that."

"How did the meeting go?"

Kai sighs to himself about that, "Not the way I had wanted it to go, but that is life I guess."

Just then Ray comes walking back into the living room with a crap load of stuff in his arms, his eyes gleaming from something that Kai knows can only mean that Ray is up to no good right now. Both Mya and Kai watches how Ray puts down the various things on to the coffee table, and now they can see what it is exactly: a bottle of tequila, a bottle of vodka, three shots glasses and a glass bowl with many pieces of paper in it.

Ray stands up straight once more and he just grins at Mya and Kai, his eyes still gleaming with something sadistic.

"What's all this, Ray?" Mya asks while pointing to all of the things on the table.

"This, my dear Mya," Ray says while demonstrating with his arms over all of the articles, "is part of the drinking game that we are going to play."

"Drinking game? Now that sounds fun."

"Oh, believe me, it will be fun. In the bowl is a bunch of papers, each piece of paper having a question on it; each one will choose one question per round. The question will be read out loud, and then you can decide whether you want to answer it or not. If you do not want to answer it, you must take a shot of the tequila; the vodka is for Kai seeing as he does not want to drink wine, but we will drink the tequila if we don't want to answer a question, and if we want to answer a question, it must be the honest to God truth. So, do you want to play?"

"Hell yeah!" Mya exclaims while getting up from her seat and moving closer to the table where she takes a seat right in front of the table.

"What about you, Kai?"

Kai only shrugs his shoulders but he too takes a seat right next to Mya on the carpet where he removes his shoes to get more comfortable.

"Excellent," is all that Ray says while clapping his hands together and also taking a seat on the carpet on the opposite side of Mya and Kai.

"Who is first?"

"Well, ladies first, boys."

"Hey, wasn't Adam made before Eve?"

Mya only raises an eyebrow at Ray, "LADIES FIRST, RAY," she says in a very deep voice, this causing Ray to only laugh at her and Kai to only smile at her.

"Fine, LADIES FIRST, MYA; close your eyes and take a paper."

Mya winks her right eye at Ray and then closes her eyes before placing her hand into the bowl, she moving her hand in between the papers before she finally picks one.

She takes it out, opens it and first reads it to herself before reading it out loud, "How many people have you had sex with?"

Ray starts to laugh, "Did I mention that the questions are a bit naughty and can get quite personal?"

"I wonder who came up with these questions in the first place?" Mya asks while looking at Ray very suspiciously with a lopsided grin.

Ray says nothing and he only taps the right side of his nose with his right index finger.

"So, Mya, what will it be: a shot of tequila or an honest answer."

"I am not ashamed, so no tequila for me, boys; the answer is three. I can proudly say that since the age of 17, I have only had sex with three guys."

Ray's jaw only drops at that answer as he looks at Mya with a look of amazement on his face; Kai on the other hand shows no reaction because he honestly has no idea how he should feel about that right now, whether he should feel proud or angry about the fact that three men have already slept with his Mya.

"You...you had slept with only three guys? How in the hell did you manage that, Mya?"

"Actually, that was very easy. I just discovered that sex feels way more awesome and pleasurable when it is done with emotions, true emotions and not just lust."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you, Ray dear; anyway, who is next? Are we moving clockwise, or anti-clockwise?"

"You can go next, Kai."

Kai closes his eyes and puts his hand into the bowl and he takes the first piece of paper that he gets hold of; just like Mya, he first reads it to himself before reading it to the other two, "For males: are you circumcised? For females: when was your last period?" Kai looks at Ray, "I really do hope that you did not come up with these questions, otherwise you are one sick undercover pervert, Ray."

Ray can only grin at Kai for saying that, "What is it going to be, Kai, an answer or a shot?"

Kai carelessly tosses the paper back into the bowl, "I am uncircumcised."

"Ooh, I love this game," Mya says while clapping her hands together like an excited child, "I have a feeling that a few dirty secrets will be spilled tonight, and I am going to enjoy each and every bit of it," that sadistic grin that is accompanying her attitude making Kai somewhat nervous because he is not sure how comfortable he will be if Mya has to find out some of his dirty secrets.

"You're next, Ray."

"Finally!"

Ray quickly closes his eyes and after moving his left hand around for a bit, he finally takes hold of a paper, and just like Mya and Kai had done, he first reads it to himself before reading it to the others, "How old is the oldest person that you have had sex with?"

Mya only starts to laugh, while Kai suddenly thinks back to his own time when he had taken an older woman, a woman almost twice his age.

"Okay, I guess I will be the first to take a shot of tequila then," is all that Ray says as he reaches for the tequila, he doing this much to the disappointment of Mya.

"Oh, come on, Ray, it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nope; and besides, what would you know; you are practically still considered a virgin in comparison to us."

Ray quickly downs the shot of tequila before motioning for Mya to go next. The cycle is soon repeated all over again, and the three friends continue to play the game for almost an hour, all three of them getting questions that they do not want to answer. There was one question that Mya has answered very proudly, this hurting and angering Kai all at the same time because the question was, 'where was the kinkiest place you have had sex at', and Mya quickly recalled her time with Bryan in the dressing cubicle of the tux store.

"I was dating this guy, let's just call him 'B'; anyway, we were there because he had to try on a suit. Well, we went to the fitting rooms and as soon as those curtains closed, he was all over me. Now, usually when we did it, I always got very vocal because man, that guy knew how to please me, but anyway, seeing as it was a public place, we had to cover my mouth in order to keep the noise level to a low decibel. So, we were going at it for quite a while, but what I did not know was that someone was next to us; my boyfriend knew and signalled to me to keep quiet, but I just gave the other person the bird before continuing on with our escapades. However, when we were finally done, I saw a foil packet lying on the ground, it being a condom which was clearly given by the other person, and both B and I assumed that it was because he or she had enjoyed the show and that it was their way of applauding us."

Ray just laughed at that while Kai tried to keep his composure because he could remember that day very clearly; he could still remember the moans, and how she had called out 'B's' name, it being Bryan.

By the time the three have decided that they have had played enough, all three were a bit tipsy; the questions ranged from, how old were you when you had lost your virginity, to have you ever had an orgy, and Kai had the unfortunate luck of getting this question. He did not answer though and just took a shot of tequila while ignoring Mya and Ray as they just grinned at him; all in all, Kai had the most tequila shots seeing as he did not want to embarrass himself in front of Mya, much less have her feel disgusted with him because of his sexual appetite and his various sexual escapades.

Right now, all three are still seated on the carpet, pondering on what to do next.

"Let's go clubbing," Ray says out of the blue, "you know, just dance and have a good time. We can all drive with my car, and then afterwards we can all crash here at my place."

"What if you two get girls for the night? I seriously doubt that I want to spend a night here where I will only hear groans, grunts and moans."

"Ooooh, yeah, but you can always cover your ears, Mya."

"It won't be necessary seeing as Ray will probably be the only one to score action for the night."

Both Ray and Mya suddenly looks at Kai with shocked faces, Kai just rolling his eyes at them, "I am not going to go look for girls; I am just going to go dance and drink, so, Mya, you will not have to worry about a place filled with hormonal couples."

"Okay, cool, because then I would have suggested you two can leave with Ray's car and I will leave with my own."

"We can leave with my ride, and Ray can leave with his own wheels."

Ray looks at Kai but the moment he looks into Kai's eyes, he sees exactly what Kai's plans are, and Ray tries very hard to hide his smirk because he knows Kai long enough to know that something is brewing within that Hiwatari mind.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, Kai; you and Mya can leave together and I will leave on my own, but as long as we follow each other to the club."

Kai only nods at that.

"Well then, boys, let me go get freshened up for the club; if you two dare leave without me, just know that I am not afraid to use a castrating gun."

Ray only swallows at that when he sees that Mya is indeed very serious about her threat; Kai only smirks at Mya, "I would like to see you get a hold of my balls."

"That will be quite easy, Kai, so beware," and after winking at Kai, Mya turns around to go to the bathroom, this leaving Ray and Kai alone, but Ray is suddenly very serious.

"Kai, what is wrong? And I know that something is wrong because you don't just show up at someone's doorstep."

Kai sighs at this because he had come here to tell Ray about the baby, but after seeing Mya here, he changed his mind, and now Kai is actually grateful for changing his mind, "I will tell you later; the time is completely wrong now."

"It's cool, but whatever it is, Kai, don't let it ruin your evening; we are just going to have a fun night where all of our problems will be placed into a wooden box and which is then disposed off until another day, so for now we are all just going to relax and live; sounds good?"

"Sounds good, Kon."

"Then it is sorted; as soon as Mya has prettied herself up, we are heading out, and I bet that you are excited to have some alone time with Mya?"

"What," Kai says dully while trying to glare at Ray.

Ray on the other hand, just puts up his hands in a surrendering manner while trying to stifle his laughter, "Nothing, Kai, nothing at all."

Finally Mya comes walking back into the living room, and although she has not done much to her appearance, for Kai she still remains beautiful but he does not voice it to anyone. Soon, all three are out of Ray's place, Kai and Mya in Kai's black 1969 Dodge Charger 500, and Ray in his Bentley, the young Chinese man liking it to travel in absolute style if he has to drive himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The club is packed with dancing people and laser lights, everyone just having a good time. Ray is walking in the front, with Mya right behind him, and Kai taking up the rear. The moment Mya had started to hear the music, she could feel how her body was starting to itch for the dance floor, and the longer she is not dancing, the worse the itch gets.

The three friends comes to a standstill some distance away from the sea of dancing people, Mya keeping her eyes on the dancing people; Kai and Ray are just checking out everything seeing as this is their first time in this club and they just want to make sure that nothing looks too suspicious.

Satisfied that they can let their guard down, Ray signals to both Kai and Mya that he is going to head into the other direction to see whether he can find some entertainment for the night; Mya only smirks at that while Kai only winks at Ray, and the moment Ray is away from them, Mya grabs hold of Kai's left hand and she starts to drag him to the dance floor, he not showing any form of objection.

Mya leads them to right in the middle of the dance floor where she releases Kai's hand but she turns to face him and she starts to move along with the beat of the music, her hips moving accordingly to the electrifying beat, and all that Kai can do is to watch how sensually she moves her lower body.

Kai is not a bad dancer and even though he may be tipsy right now, he would much rather watch Mya dance as she just looks absolutely breathtaking to him. Mya has a dark blue jean on which fits perfectly around her lower body and which accentuates each and every sexy curve of hers, Kai's eyes lingering on her ass when she turns her back towards him; she has a plain black halter top on which also sits fittingly around her body and her toned stomach muscles are visible through the material, and Kai can already see himself kissing those bare shoulders of hers while he has her body pressed up against his own body.

Mya turns around to face Kai yet again, and the two lock eyes, and while they are looking into each other's eyes, Mya starts to run her hands up her body in a very seductive manner, she reaching her neck where she moves them extra slow and extra sensual over her skin while moving her head around a bit, she doing it in a manner that will drive any sane man insane with lust.

After feeling satisfied that she has teased Kai enough with this move, she continues to run her hands into her hair where she slowly loosens her hair, her black locks falling over her shoulders and Kai can already feel his member starting to get a life of its own. With her sexy moves, beautiful looks and fitting music, Kai fears that he might lose control and that he might just press her up against a wall and have his way with her.

Mya looks back into Kai's eyes and she can see the lust within those brown orbs of his, and even though she knows that she is busy playing with a very dangerous fire that can cause her some serious damage, it is not enough to convince her of stopping and to just walk away from the oncoming danger; instead, Mya wants to see how dangerous this fire can get, and how much she will enjoy the heat before it scorches her completely.

Mya slowly starts to move her dancing body closer and closer to Kai, like she is giving him a private show and she can see that he is enjoying every little second of it. The moment she is within arm's reach, Kai takes hold of her by her hips and he pulls her closer until she is pressed up against his body. The two is looking into each other's eyes, and Mya can see that predatory look within Kai's eyes and it is doing unspeakable things to her right now; Kai can see in Mya's eyes that she is mocking him, teasing him, almost like she is challenging him to make a move, and Kai is living for this hunt right now.

Their bodies start to move together, more like their hips, as they start to grind their hips together, and they both are enjoying it very much. For them, it feels like no one else exists right now, like the other dancing bodies are in another dimension and they are completely alone on this dance floor.

With his hands on her hips, Kai is able to hold Mya's body very close to his own and clearly she also wants to be close to him, seeing as she has wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her breasts against his chest, Kai able to feel her breath on his skin, and it is driving him insane this very moment.

"Do you like this?" Mya asks huskily into Kai's ear, this just adding to Kai's insanity, he only being able to grunt at that question while pulling her even closer to his body.

Mya smirks at this but Kai does not see it. The two stay in this very intimate position without saying a word to one another, and they remain in this position for about two songs more before Mya changes the position by removing her hands from around Kai's neck and she turns around so that her back can press up against his chest, and all that Kai does is to place his hands on her hips in a firm hold as he again pulls her close to his own body.

She moves her hips slowly and sensually as she makes sure that their bodies keep in touch while the beat of the music is their instructor. She entwines her fingers of her left hand with those of his left hand and with her right hand, she moves it up and all along the skin of Kai's neck until she reaches the hair at the back of his head where she takes hold of it in a firm grip without hurting him, and this gives Kai the chance to wrap his right arm around her body which gives him the chance to pull Mya even closer to him, and without wasting a second, he starts to kiss her bare left shoulder all while still having his body move in accordance with Mya's body.

It is not a fast beat that is blasting over the speakers and this gives the two a chance to dance very intimately with each other while enjoying every little move and touch, along with every little other experience that they are currently experiencing right now.

Where ever Kai kisses her, Mya can feel how that spot of her skin is bursting with some type of mystical fire, it causing an intense rush of euphoria to go through her body, this rush causing her entire body to tingle all over, and she simply cannot get enough of it. The feel of his soft lips on her skin makes her crave to feel them on her own lips, to feel their lips move together as they explore each other's mouths in a hot passionate manner.

The fact that she is thinking this way about Kai, her sworn enemy, does not even bother Mya in the slightest; truth be told, everything else is so far away from her mind this very minute: her murdered family, her thirst for revenge and her lover, Bryan, is not occupying even a fraction of her mind now. The only thing that is going through Mya's mind right now is how hot and erotic it feels to have her body pressed up so closely against Kai's while he kisses her shoulder and runs his right hand sensually over her stomach while their left hands are clenched together.

Kai's mind is thinking of unspeakable things right now, things that he wants to do to Mya and it does not involve just a regular bed; no, Kai wants to tie her up after stripping her from all of her clothes, and then he wants to start to kiss every inch of her body while hearing her moan out his name. After the intense kissing, he is going to please her in various ways, it ranging from oral, to using some 'other devices' and he is going to make her come until she cannot anymore, and then he is finally going to take her and make love to her all night through.

Her moves are so toxic and Kai can feel how that luscious venom of her is clouding his entire mind, hence why he can't think of anything else other than making love to Mya over and over again. His dilemma with Valeria and the kid on the way is long gone from his mind and it will stay that way as long as he is in Mya's company.

Just then a song comes on with a very addictive upbeat, and there is a hint of Latin music in between and before Kai knows it, he has Mya in a new position as he suddenly feels the urge to dance the Tango, the dance of love and lust so that he can demonstrate to Mya just how crazy she is driving him this very minute.

While having her left hand in his, he spins her away before bringing her back to him and to his surprise, Mya knows how to Tango as she quickly lets Kai take the lead so that he can express all of his forbidden feelings through this dance.

Every time that Kai pulls Mya back to him, the two look into each other's eyes and they keep eye contact until Mya has to turn away once more. Without the dancing couple realising it, they have started to get a small audience as some of the people around them have stopped dancing so that they can see this dancing couple.

Every time Kai has to let her go where he resembles the part of how she had ripped out his heart, he puts all of his raw emotions into it so that he can show her that she had indeed ripped out his heart and that she has left him a broken man, and when it comes to the part where he pulls her back, he does it with such intensity so that she can see that he is not lying about his emotions for her and that he really wants her by his side.

Having Kai dominate her like this on the dance floor excites Mya very much, and she is so turned on right now, especially with this hot dance that they are dancing right now. There is no mistaking the raw emotions that are being displayed from Kai's part and it flatters Mya that Kai is so serious and determined with his dancing, almost like she has really caused him all of these various agonising emotions.

Their dancing is telling a story, but it is just a shame that it has two different versions.

The song is coming to a close and with the final move, Kai pulls Mya extra hard towards him where she lifts her right leg and he takes a firm hold of it against his body, the two remaining in this specific position while looking deep into each other's eyes.

The little crowd around them starts to clap their hands in an applauding manner at the fantastic dancing, but neither Kai nor Mya pays them any attention as they keep looking deep into each other's eyes.

They are slightly out of breath and Kai finally releases his hold on Mya's leg but he keeps his right hand on her body while she keeps her left arm wrapped around his neck.

Kai wants to kiss her but he is not sure whether she would push him away, and he is afraid of being rejected.

Mya wants to feel Kai's lips against her own but she is not sure how he will react when she makes the first move, and so she decides to back down and to not do anything.

Another song has already started but Kai and Mya still don't notice it. All of a sudden Mya sees Kai lean forward and her heart is suddenly fluttering heavy within her chest cavity as she thinks that Kai is about to kiss her; however, she is disappointed when he starts to speak in her ear asking whether she wants something to drink. Hiding her disappointment with a grin and a nod of the head, Mya allows Kai to take her by the hand where he takes the lead through the sea of dancing bodies towards the nearest bar.

They finally reach the bar counter but it was not without difficulty, and just as expected, there are no empty seats at the bar counter. Kai pulls Mya closer and then he directs her to the front so that he can stand right behind her, this causing Mya to only smile at this move of Kai. Kai again surprises her when he places his arms on the bar counter, his arms being on either side of her body, and this makes Mya feel special because Kai wants to keep close to her, and she will not push him away.

Kai can see that they will be standing here for a while seeing as the bar is packed but he does not really care; in normal circumstances, he would have used 'other methods' to get his drink, but now he is with Mya and as long as he gets to stand with her in this precise position, the bar men can take all the time in the world.

Kai has his eyes on one of the bar tenders and while he is looking at how the black haired young man is running around, he suddenly hears Mya talk to him, she doing it by running her index finger under his chin in order to get his attention, "You saw any one who strikes your fancy?!" she half yells over the music.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kai also half yells into her ear after he brings his mouth level to her left ear.

"Did you see anyone that you want to take to bed later tonight when we all head home?!"

"And what if I did?!"

Mya feels a slight uncomfortable stab in her chest upon hearing Kai's response but she plays if off, "Just shout when you need a wing-woman!"

"Why?!"

"Because I am a woman and I can make you look good to your target!"

Kai chuckles darkly into Mya's ear and she silently takes in a very deep breathe upon feeling what that chuckling does to her entire body and mind.

"I doubt you will be able to help, Mya, because how can you make me look good to yourself?!" and although Kai knows that he is gambling by telling this to Mya, he knows that he has to make her aware of his feelings in some or other way, and why not start now seeing as they are already very comfortable in each other's company.

Mya immediately turns around when Kai says that and she looks straight into his eyes and there is no sign of him lying or trying to play games, despite him smirking at her right now.

Kai again brings his lips level with her ear, this time it being her right ear, "Why so shocked, Azarov?!"

"Are you being serious right now, Kai?!"

"I am not one to play games, Mya! You strike my fancy!"

Both Kai and Mya look each other in the eye once more and Mya only smirks at Kai, this causing the business mogul to feel much more relaxed seeing as he has been nervous since he has sort of confessed his feelings to her.

Soon, Kai breaks the eye contact and he again brings his lips to Mya's ear, "And what about you?! Have you spotted someone tonight?!"

"Only the one that is talking to me right now!" and she winks at Kai when he also looks at her with a shocked facial expression, "why so shocked, Hiwatari?"

"I thought you hated me!"

"If that were the case, would we have been in this position right now?!"

"You tell me! So, what are we going to do about this situation that is developing between us?!"

"Let it go its flow, Kai!"

Just as Kai is about to ask Mya what she means by that, the bar tender comes to them and he asks them what they want to drink, Kai only ordering four water bottles, and before Mya can even ask him why, he tells her, "The water is so that the alcohol can flush out of our systems! I want us to be completely sober in each other's company!"

"That sounds like a brilliant plan! Well then, let the water flow from the heavens!" Mya only grinning at Kai like some kind of maniac as she says that, and he likes how she looks while saying that.

Mya turns her attention back to the front; however, a guy that was seated right next to where she and Kai is standing just stood up and Kai immediately directs Mya to the available seat so that she can sit for a change.

No more conversation is made between the two but Kai is holding Mya's hand while she leans against Kai's body as they watch how their water is brought to them. Mya is the first to open up her bottle and with one shot, the bottle is empty, she only laughing after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "I had no idea I was _that_ thirsty!"

Kai only shakes his head from side to side as he smiles at Mya while slowly drinking from his bottle. While keeping his eyes on Mya, a guy comes and taps her on the shoulder, the guy being the one who was seated here before, "You are on my place!" he yells to her.

Mya casually turns around and she just looks at the guy with a very bored look on her face, "This chair belongs to the club, not you! So I am not sitting on your place! I am sitting on a seat that was vacant!"

"I just went to the bathroom, and now I am back so I want my seat back!"

"No! Now get lost before I make you regret bitching about a stupid seat!

"Bitch, get out of my seat!"

Before Kai can react to this asshole calling her a bitch, the guy is lying flat on the floor, lights out. Kai looks at Mya who only smirks up at him and then she kisses her right fist as if she is very proud about what it has just done, it knocking the guy out with only one hit, "I did tell him that I will make him regret it!"

Kai looks back at the unconscious guy and his heart feels like it can explode from pride because of Mya who can fend for herself without much effort. She is any man's dream woman and he has struck her fancy, and even if it may just be for physical reasons for tonight, Kai does not care because at least she does not want to kill him.

No one else pays the unconscious guy any attention and Kai turns his focus back on to Mya who has just opened her second bottle of water. Kai is content with his environment for now, but when Mya speaks again, he can only roll his eyes at her question.

"Have you ever had sex in that 1969 Charger of yours?!"

Kai looks at her with no expression on her face. "What is it with you with sex in cars?!"

Mya's smirk says all that there is to say to that, that she clearly enjoys sex in a car, and again Kai can't help but feel pissed off at this because it means that she and this Bryan must have had sex in a car plenty of times.

"No, Mya, I have not had sex in the Charger, and what about you?! Have you done it in your truck?!"

"If my truck could talk, man, it would sound like a porn factory if you heard about how many times I have done it in my truck, more times than I could ever count!"

"And I take it that it was with this 'B' guy!"

"The one and only!"

Kai feels very annoyed with the fact that this Bryan has had his Ana for so long and so many times, and it seems that she is not over this Bryan yet as she can still remember so much about their time together, Kai wondering how long they have been together and how long it has been since she has last talked to this Bryan guy. Kai says nothing else concerning the sex in the car conversation and so he turns his focus to the front of him, to the display of the various alcohol bottles.

Mya makes nothing of it and she turns her attention on to the dance floor where she continues to watch the different types of people occupying the dance floor. There are all types of people occupying the dance floor, from girls who are only interested in getting the attention of the guys to guys who are only here to have a good time with their friends.

Mya smiles to herself when she thinks that since she has arrived here, her attention has only been on Kai and no one else; the thought of checking out other guys did not even cross her mind, and Mya is not sure what she should make of this because this had never been part of the plan, and even now, her body is aching for Kai's touch and she will not mind if they start kissing very passionately later tonight. The part of sleeping together is a completely different matter all on its own and she will cross that bridge when she gets there. For now, she has to try and get Kai's attention seeing as his mind is occupied with something else.

Mya gently kicks Kai's leg and when he turns his head to face her, she just grins at him, "What's her name?"

"What?" Kai asks very confusedly, he not certain what Mya is getting at right now.

"The woman who has you daydreaming like that; you are on a completely different planet, so again, what is her name?" Mya again asks while her grin does not falter while she keeps eye contact with Kai.

"Who says that it is a woman who is occupying my mind right now?"

Mya's grin immediately disappears, "A man?"

Kai just snorts at that while rolling his eyes at Mya, "In case you have not noticed, MYA, I do not swing that way."

"Hey," Mya says while holding her hands in a surrendering manner, "no judgement from me; this is the new age that we live in so you can love whoever you want to love, man or woman."

Kai says nothing and he only turns away from the counter; Mya thinks that he is about to leave her side but to her surprise, Kai comes to stand right behind and he effortlessly turns the chair around so that Mya can almost lean with the her back against the bar counter. Still no word is uttered from his mouth as he suddenly grabs Mya at the back of her knees and he yanks her closer to him, this causing the black haired woman to gasp as her lower body slams against Kai's body, where he then places his hands on her ass and pulls her even closer to him, and as if acting on their own accord, Mya's legs wraps around Kai's body, her back leaning against the bar counter for support.

Mya looks up into Kai's eyes and she is not sure whether it is the effect of the lights within the club or Kai's inner self, but for some strange reason, Kai's eyes looks hauntingly beautiful if that even makes sense, those brown orbs looking like they are luring her into some kind of dangerous yet very pleasurable trap, there being a hint of predatory within those eyes of his.

Every hole within Mya's body clenches as Kai leans down towards her, he placing his hands behind her on the bar counter after letting go of her ass, his face being so close to hers right now that she has to close her eyes; she can also feel his breath on her lips and she is suddenly very excited about this situation.

"I only do women, Mya, and if you do not want to believe me, I can always give you a demonstration," Kai whispers huskily against Mya's lips with the intent that she knows how serious he is being right now, this sending the poor woman into a frenzy that she has to fight with everything within her right now so that she does not grab Kai right now and then demand this demonstration from him.

Her body is acting on its own as Mya's left hand grabs the hair at the back of Kai's head while she keeps her lips close to his, her lips being slightly parted because this little moment is so erotic and exhilarating that Mya can't seem to breathe normal now, and Kai sees this and he only smirks at this after realising just how he is affecting Mya this very moment.

Kai removes his right hand from the bar counter and he then places it on Mya's left upper leg where he slowly starts to run his hand up and down her leg in a very sensual manner, Mya's breath only getting hitched within her throat now by how Kai's hand is caressing her leg right now, and the fact that their crotch areas are pressed so tight up against each other is not helping Mya one bit right now.

"Just say the word, Mya, and I will be more than happy to show just what exactly I do to a woman when she has caught my attention."

Mya pulls on Kai's hair as a sudden surge of arousal passes through her entire being, this surge accompanied with the image of her and Kai being completely naked and rolling around in bed while the bedding is a complete mess as Kai takes her over and over again, his lips kissing her body all over as she digs her nails into his skin as he continues to please her endlessly.

A few colourful words escapes Mya as she gets absorbed into her over active imagination and Kai only chuckles at this while he opens his eyes and looks at Mya, her eyes still closed with her lips still slightly parted.

Kai is already sporting a semi-erection, but he knows that he has to break away from her for the sake of his pride because even though he would anything to have Mya naked on her back right now, that will not fly so good here in the public, and neither will a fully erect penis.

She cannot stop imagining her and Kai in bed but that passionate and hot illusion is abruptly ruined when Kai pulls away from her very unexpectedly, Mya's eyes quickly opening when she sees that Kai has indeed released his hold on her, and even though she misses his body against hers now, she plays it off as she smirks up at Kai.

"Let's dance," is all that he says to her while holding his hand for Mya and without any hesitation, she takes his hand and she allows him to gently pull her off of the chair and following him to the dance floor where they immediately start to dance in very close proximity with each other.

Hips against hips, chest against chest they move together, hips grinding together while their bodies do the talking that their lips are unable to utter. Hands are exploring the unknown and yet very erotic area, taking in the feel of the skin of the other underneath their own hands and also taking in the curves and muscles of the other as each and every muscle flexes with each movement that they make.

Without planning on it, Kai's right hand starts to move underneath Mya's top, his hand starting to explore the skin of her lower back, and while he continues to get lost within the music and the feel of Mya's body against his own, his hand slowly start to travel in an upwards motion, his fingers softly digging into the bare skin of Mya's back, and it does not seem like she has any problem with it as she only pulls harder on his hair the higher his hand goes.

To Kai's surprise, Mya starts to kiss the left side of his neck and Kai can only gasp at this as he digs his fingers harder into her skin.

What the two do not know is that a pair of eyes has spotted them some time ago and right now, Ray is only smirking while watching Kai and Mya dance very intimately with each other. He too has a woman kissing him in the neck right now and he plans on taking her home any minute now; he first just wants to make sure that Kai and Mya are fine in each other's company, but by the looks of it, it looks like they are more than fine in each other's company.

Happy with that fact, Ray asks the woman whether she wants to go home with him, and after receiving a very enthusiastic response, Ray and the woman leave the club, he leaving Kai and Mya to continue with their dance of love. Ray just sent Mya a text saying that he is heading home and that she and Kai should still crash at his place when they are done partying.

Mya, of course does not even know of the text message as she continues to dance with Kai while still tasting his skin under her lips and enjoying how her entire body tingles as Kai's hands stay on her naked back.

* * *

It was a bit boring but at least there was enough Kai/Mya for the fans of this pairing. As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Next chapter will be up on the 15th and now that I am back, things can get back on track.

Anyway, leave a review and see you all with the next update ;-)

Take care everyone!


	36. Chapter 36

Hi everyone, and welcome to another update. There is some sexy stuff here in the beginning for those who do not like those scenes but it is nothing too explicit, so no worries. There is a bit more action in this chapter, not like kicking ass and fighting but a bit more drama, especially near the end.

Anyway, enjoy it you guys ;-D

* * *

Chapter 24.2 – Problem one: solved, by taking out the trash

They are finally heading home after Mya saw the text message from Ray. Kai is heading for Ray's place right now and even though he is sober and he can drive back to his own place, he wants to be where Mya is; she also convinced him to crash at Ray's place for the night.

Both of them can still feel the music pound within their ears and feel how it is still pulsing within their veins but it is a welcoming feel. The conversation is kept to a minimum within the car but at least it is a comfortable silence as the soft music of Korn is playing over the stereo, and thankfully for Mya, she is still able to hear the roar of the engine of the Charger, along with feeling how the car's powerful engine vibrates underneath her.

In no time are they at Ray place, and the moment the two come walking in, they see a few pieces of discarded clothes lying on the floor, the trail of clothes leading to Ray's bedroom, the door closed but no one needs x-ray vision to see what is going on within that room now.

Mya is the first to make conversation again, even if it is just to ask Kai whether he also wants a glass of water to which he only nods at. After getting their water, both proceed to take a seat on the couch.

It isn't until they are both seated comfortably that Mya realises that she hasn't seen Kai smoke up until now.

"Did you quit smoking?"

Kai shakes his head from side to side, "Not anytime soon. I smoked before I came here and I just didn't have the desire to smoke up until now; and also, my cigarettes are finished," this last part causing Mya to chuckle at that because it had almost sounded like Kai was trying to sound brave until saying that last part which now means that Kai did not really have a choice to be this 'brave'; he was actually forced to be 'brave' for lasting this long without his cancer stick.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have stopped on the way to get you a packet."

Again, Kai only shakes his head from side to side, "I am almost certain that I will be able to survive till morning which is in less than four hours."

Mya looks at the clock that is hanging against the wall and she only raises her eyebrows, "Wow, I did not even keep track of time. It is already past four."

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

At this Mya starts to grin, "You can always join me, you know," her eyes shining with some type of malice within them right now, this look in Mya's eyes getting Kai very excited.

"It will be for the best if I do not join you, Mya."

"It is not like I am going to bite you, Kai."

"You may not, but I definitely will," Kai also smirking now.

Mya says nothing and to Kai's surprised horror, she instead puts her glass down onto the coffee table and gets right on top of Kai, and as she straddles his lap, she lifts his chin with her right index finger, this causing Kai to only grunt at this as Mya moves her hips against his lap, and more specifically, against his manhood which will have a life of its own in no time.

"Is that a promise?" Mya asks in a very huskily voice against Kai's lips; she knows that what she is doing now is very dangerous and very, VERY wrong, but she is unable to stop herself.

Her hormones are driving her insane and it has been quite some time since she has had sex and even though sex is not a necessity for her, having this hot guy here with her is making her horny as hell, and sex with Kai does not look nor sound so ludicrous right now.

Kai has no idea what to make of it, but he still places his hands on Mya's ass as she continues to grind her hips against his lap, his manhood almost completely erect now.

"You just say the word, Mya, and I will have you in bed on your back in a split second where I will start to do all kinds of kinky and pleasurable things to you," Kai saying this in that deep and sultry voice of his, the tone of voice Kai knows women cannot resist.

Mya moans out to this while she grinds her pelvic bone even harder against Kai's manhood and she can already imagine how it will feel to have him move within her right now.

Kai can't believe his luck; Friday night they were almost in this exact same situation but Mya was completely drunk out of her mind, but now she is sober and she knows exactly what she is doing and what she wants, and right now she wants him, and even though he also wants to have sex with Mya so badly right now, it still feels wrong. His hormonal side is screaming 'Do It!' while his sane side is saying, 'Walk away!', and now it is an inner struggle of which side to listen to now.

"Let's go to the room so that you can start to undress me, Kai," Mya whispers huskily against Kai's lips, he only grunting out at that because it does sound so tempting right now, along with sounding very pleasurable, and that is why Kai suddenly thrusts his erect manhood against Mya's womanhood, she only moaning out at that because feeling Kai's bulge between her legs is very arousing to her.

"Do you mind if I take off your shirt?" Kai asks in a huskily manner against Mya's lips while his hands tug on the material of her halter top.

"Only if I can also remove yours," she also says while speaking huskily against Kai's lips.

Kai says nothing and he only removes his hands from Mya's body so that he can lift up his arms. Mya immediately gets the message and she moves a little back so that she can have enough room in order to remove Kai's shirt which she does without any struggle.

After tossing it to the floor, she looks down at Kai's toned torso, she unable to tear her eyes away from his perfect and flawless body, the man almost looking like some type of god from another dimension. Mya runs her hands over his Pecs while taking in his left nipple stud, and after shifting a bit lower for even more space between her and Kai, Mya leans down and takes the nipple in her mouth which causes Kai to only gasp out at this very unexpected move, but all the while he finds it very sexy to feel her play with his nipple stud.

She twists and nips on the nipple stud while being careful to not hurt Kai who is having a firm hold on her hair right now; her other hand is also teasing Kai's other nipple and the mob boss is enjoying it a lot, in fact he is enjoying it way too much. His arousal is paining and Kai knows for a fact that he will suffer from blue balls coming the new day, and blue balls is just a bitch.

Hearing him grunt and exhale so loudly while hissing in between is causing Mya to feel insanely aroused right now; she just wants to go on her knees and loosen Kai's pants so that she can suck him right now, she knowing full well that they will enjoy that little 'adventure' should she do it now.

However, before Mya can even think of getting on her knees, Kai pulls her head up abruptly so that she can look him in the eye which she does, there being no mistaking the lustful look within Kai's eyes this very moment.

"It's my turn," is all that Kai says to her, his voice now sounding a bit dangerous and almost sinister, this causing Mya to feel even more aroused than just a little while back.

She also does what Kai has done and she holds her arms up in the air, Kai not waiting a second longer before he also removes Mya's halter top, he tossing it very carelessly to the floor, but he is rather very disappointed to see her strapless bra because he wants to see her breasts, and he does not only want to see them, no, he wants to feel them and to taste them, and seeing as Mya has just tasted his nipple, it only seems fair that he also gets to do it to her.

He does not even bother to ask Mya whether he can also remove her bra because with one hand, he unclasps it and also tosses it through the air, where he immediately takes a hold on both of her breasts and squeezes them while Mya can only moan out at that as she arches her chest into Kai's hands.

Kai can feel how that sadistic side of his is coming out, the one where only his hormones are thinking for him and nothing else; that sadistic side of his that just wants to bang the living daylights out of a woman without thinking of what might happen to her, and Kai knows that if he does not put a stop to it now, he will ruin this little 'friendship' between him and Mya and he cannot risk that, not for anything in this world.

'But it is just so damn hard!' Kai thinks to himself after putting Mya's right nipple into his mouth where he starts to suck on it like his life is depending on it.

Mya throws her head back and moans out at the pleasure that is coursing through her body by having her nipple sucked by Kai, the man clearly knowing what he is doing. She feels how uncomfortably wet she already is and she only has one thing on her mind right now: sex; hot, steamy, mind-blowing, toe curling and sweaty sex with Kai, and only him.

She grinds her hips against Kai's pelvic area, she doing it hard as she can feel how Kai's erect manhood is pressing against her clit and she knows that if she continues to do this, she might have an orgasm, something she has not experienced in a very long time, and Mya has to admit that she is longing for a proper mind-blowing leg clenching back scratching orgasm right now.

His mind is becoming clouded from all of the lust and desire and if he does not get his control back right now, he will most likely take Mya right here on the couch without thinking of the consequences and of how it might destroy this little friendship of theirs. The fact that she has become much bolder with her grinding hips is not helping him AT ALL. He just can't seem to pull away from her perky nipple within his mouth as he continues to suck on the pink bud and enjoying every second of it.

'Get a grip, Hiwatari! You were able to do it before, so you can do it again, but then again, last time was because she had called out that asshole Bryan's name, so how the hell am I going to get back in control now? Do I want to get control or do I just want to get into bed with Mya right now? It is something that I have been craving for _for_ so long and now I have the opportunity to finally do it, but deep down it does not feel right because deep down I know that it is just our hormones that are thinking for us and nothing else.'

Kai sighs inwards to himself because he has just realised that he needs to put an end to this because it is wrong even though it feels so right, so with many reluctance, Kai releases the pink bud from his mouth and he pulls Mya away from him in a soft manner, she only looking down at him with a questioning look on her face.

'She looks so cute when she lets her face ask the question.'

"Mya, even though I really, really want to do this right now, we can't because our hormones are running amok right now and it will only ruin things."

Kai is looking into those spring green coloured eyes and he can actually see how Mya suddenly sobers up and how she becomes her old self again, the one that is not aroused right now, and just like that, Mya is back to her old self.

"I hate hormones sometimes," she mutters to herself as she gets off of Kai but she does not try to cover up her naked breasts.

Kai already misses her body against his own but he has to do it for the greater good.

"I am impressed, Hiwatari."

"Impressed with what?"

"With you, for putting a stop to this before things got out of control; it is clear that you are the stronger one out of the two of us for still being able to think straight despite being just as horny as I am."

"It's not without difficulty, that I can promise you."

"Would we really have been capable of having sex now if you did not come to your senses?"

Kai shakes his head from side to side, "I don't know."

Mya sighs, "We really got caught up in the moment, Kai, and I just want to apologise."

"For what?"

"For coming on to you."

"You did not come on to me, Mya; we both came on to each other so you do not need to feel sorry or apologise for anything. If I am being honest, I had enjoyed every second of it, and I would not have minded if we were still doing it, but we must think rational now."

Mya smiles a small smile, "Yeah, we must think rational, Kai, and the rational thing to do from now is to prevent this from happening again; from now on we must try our upmost best to not get caught up in the moment again."

He does not want to hear it but Kai knows that it has to be like that, "I agree; for various reasons it will be for the best."

Mya says nothing else and she only gets up from the couch so that she can get her halter top; she does not bother with her bra, and while getting her top, she also gets Kai's shirt and tosses it to him which he grabs with one hand without even looking at it.

After putting on her halter top, Mya looks at the clock and only groans to herself when she sees that it will be morning in no time.

"I take it that you know where all of the rooms are situated within this place?"

Kai nods his silently at Mya, "First a smoke then a bed."

Mya only smiles at this, "I thought your smokes were finished."

Mya only laughs when she hears Kai cuss after remembering that he does not have cigarettes with him.

"Night, Kai."

"Good morning, Mya."

She gives a single wave and then turns around so that she can go to bed, but Mya already knows that the sleep will not come, especially not with what has just happened between her and Kai, and also what could have happened if Kai did not intervene with his clear mind.

Kai only watches how she disappears down the hallway before also getting up and walking to the doors that slides open to the balcony where he wants to get some fresh air. The freezing air hits him the moment he walks out, and this is enough for Kai to abandon his plan of wanting fresh air.

Kai suddenly has a very strong desire to smoke so that he can try and calm his heavily occupied mind right now, and smoking will be only thing to truly help with that. Mya is occupying each and every thought within his mind now, she and her body and how extremely good it had felt to have her in his arms while he tasted her nipples, something he knows he will never ever get tired of.

Kai takes a seat on the couch once more so that he can at least get his bearings straight. At least he will get a couple of hours of good sleep, and that all because of Mya. He can still kick his own ass for stopping it because if he did not do it, he most probably would have been between Mya's legs right now, either with his mouth or his manhood, but no, he had to go and do the right thing.

'Stupid conscious; you went and ruined everything. I just hope things don't become awkward from here on; hopefully we will only get closer and closer, but that may be a problem seeing as Valeria is also in the picture.'

Just the sudden thought of Valeria causes Kai to sigh out loud because he still does not know what he is going to do about Valeria and their baby.

'I think I am going to leave that for another day; for now I will just relish in the memories of Mya and I, because that is the only joyful thing in my life right now.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waking up with the smell of a delicious breakfast is not something that Kai wakes up to every day, and that is why as soon as he started to smell something that he is not use to, he woke up very quickly and right now he is on his way to the kitchen to see just who is making that delicious food; he does not even know what time it is.

Kai finally enters the kitchen and he only smirks when he sees Ray singing softly to himself while stirring something in a pan; Kai has no idea what it is, but he knows that his stomach is growling for whatever is in that pan right now.

Ray does not need to turn around to see that Kai is here because he heard Kai coming into the kitchen, despite Kai entering very stealthily.

"You can pour yourself some coffee, Kai," Ray says in that friendly voice of his while he has his back towards Kai as he continues to stir his special bacon in the pan.

Kai says nothing but Ray hears how Kai gets a mug and how the coffee is poured, "Do you also want?" that question the first words of the day for Kai.

"Nah man, I'm good; I already had two cups and if I drink anymore, I might get way too perky for my liking."

"Hn," that being Kai's only reply before he takes a seat at the counter.

After taking his seat at the counter, Kai spots the two plates on the counter right next to the stove where Ray is currently busy with, and Kai can't help but wonder why there are only two plates seeing as the last time he checked, they were four in Ray's place, but Kai does not ask and he continues to drink his coffee in silence while watching Ray slowly move side to side as he continues to hum a song to himself.

Truth be told, Kai is very anxious and also very excited to see Mya, and even though he had slept alone and not with her in his arms, Kai had slept very good even if it was just a couple of hours; he feels very refreshed and for a change, his mind also feels so much clearer, and even his heart feels somewhat lighter.

Kai starts to think back to what had happened between him and Mya when they came back from the club and he can only smile to himself. He can still feel her straddle his lap and how she sucked his nipple and played with his nipple stud, not even to mention how good it had felt to have her breasts within his hands. If he can be cliché for a bit, it had felt like a dream come true for him because he had his bubbly blonde with him once more, and he was himself, he was Kai Hiwatari, and she did not hold a knife to his throat nor a gun to his head; she was just his Ana, his free-spirited, horny and crude Ana, the Ana that he had missed so much.

Ray turns around to see what Kai is up to and he only smirks when he sees how deep in thought Kai is, and Ray does not need to be a psychic to see what is exactly going on inside Kai's head.

"So, Kai, what were you and Mya up to after you got home?" Ray asks as he walks towards the counter after he finished dishing up for him and Kai, and Kai does not miss Ray's hidden agenda behind that so-called innocent question.

Kai says nothing and he just glares at Ray, or he tries to glare is more like it. Ray is unfazed by Kai's attempt at a glare as he continues to smirk while he puts both plates on the counter and then he pushes Kai's plate towards him. Kai watches how Ray finishes up, puts the pan in the sink, and pours in water so that it can soften to be washed later, and as Ray makes his way back to the counter with the cutlery after getting it from the drawer, he locks eyes with Kai and now the Chinese man is grinning at Kai.

"What is it, Kon?" Kai asks in his usual cold voice, Ray's grin only getting wider at this.

"I saw you two on the dance floor, and man, it was a good thing that the club had sufficient air condition in it otherwise that place would have melted by the heat that was coming off from you two," and while Ray is saying this, his grin does not falter once.

Kai immediately thinks back to his time with Mya at the club and his stomach suddenly starts to make somersaults at the memory of him and Mya being pressed up so close to one another, and while thinking back to this, Kai tries to keep his composure in front of Ray.

"We were just dancing," is Kai's only reply to that, he saying it in his usual Kai-manner.

"Yeah, and my great grandmother is a virgin," no one being able to miss the sarcasm within Ray's voice, "That was not 'just dancing', Kai; you two were acting like lovers, or at least like a man and woman who is busy charging up to have one hot and epic sex session. So, was there any sex?"

Now Kai is only narrowing his eyes at his Chinese friend, Ray still completely unfazed by this.

"Well, I am disappointed that you two did not get it on after seeing that display of...whatever that was. I was almost certain you guys would have hooked up."

"Kon," Kai says in a very deep and almost growling voice, Ray only rolling his eyes at this as he pretends to give one heavy sigh while muttering the words, 'such a loss'.

"Does this amuse you or what?"

"Very much," Ray's wide grin back in place, "Ah come on, Kai, it is so fun and irresistible to tease you sometimes. I have to do it when the moment presents itself."

"Hn."

Ray chuckles at Kai's blunt response, the Chinese man feeling rather very satisfied with himself for irritating Kai so early in the day, "Okay, you can relax; I have had my fun, now eat up before it gets cold," Ray motioning to Kai's plate with his own fork.

Kai again looks at the two plates and Ray sees this, "Something wrong?" being all that he asks.

"Why are there only two plates? Last time I checked there were four in this place."

"Yeah, last time _you_ checked, but last time _I_ checked, we were only two. Mya has left so early this morning, I doubt she has had any sleep, and the woman from last night has to go to church or something; I didn't really listen while I was looking at her boobs as she was getting dressed."

Kai does not even hear Ray's comment about the woman's boobs because the moment he has heard that Mya is gone, he just blocked out the rest of the world because he feels rather disappointed and sad at the same time knowing that he will not get to see her now, and he really wanted to see her.

'Why did you leave without saying goodbye? Could it be that you had finally come to your senses and you feel somewhat guilty for getting frisky with the man that you intend on killing?'

All of a sudden Kai feels like just being completely alone now, his cigarette and alcohol being the only two to be allowed to keep him company.

'This hurting is really starting to get annoying; I don't know how much more of this emotional shit I can take.'

"Yo, Kai!" Kai suddenly hears and as he looks at Ray, he sees that Ray is looking somewhat concerned, but as always Kai has to play it off.

"What."

"Okay, seriously, Kai, what is wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit; something has been wrong since yesterday, and I know it because you don't just arrive at one's house at night time, and now, you keep spacing out. So, out with it, Kai, what is going on?"

Kai wants to tell Ray, he really does, but something is preventing him from doing it; true, he did come here last night to tell Ray about Valeria but after seeing Mya, he changed his mind completely, and now Kai really wants to tell him that he is in fact in love with Mya, but what good would it do to tell Ray his emotions, so no, he is not going to tell Ray anything; not now anyway.

"I'm just tired; that's all; now stop nagging like an old woman."

Ray says nothing but only lifts an eyebrow as he watches how Kai starts to eat his breakfast, Ray not believing one word that has just come out of Kai's mouth, 'I know you, Hiwatari, and I know that something is bothering you, and it is not something small; however, I will not pester you, but sooner or later I will figure out what is going on.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since she has walked out of Ray's place, it has been overcast and it is still overcast, despite it already being late afternoon.

"I really hate the winter sometimes," she mutters to herself as she walks through the snow while being dressed warmly from head to toe, her eyes being the only thing that can be seen.

Mya is on her way to her family's graves, and even though she is very tired and has not slept at all up until now, she needs to be by their graves so that she can try to make sense of what is currently happening between her and Kai.

She reaches their graves in no time and she just comes to a complete standstill in front of the three tombstones, her eyes reading each name of her beloved family member that she has lost by Kai's hand.

'I am so sorry, you guys. I know that I had swore to you that I will get revenge by killing Kai, but up until now it has not been so easy, and it just gets more and more difficult. I try to summon that burning hatred that I once had felt for him, but no matter how hard I try, it does not want to come. I constantly remind myself of what he has done, not just to you, but to so many other innocent people, but still that hatred does not want to resurface, and without that hatred, that fuel, I am afraid I am stranded. What would you have done, Vladimir?'

Mya snorts to herself when she thinks of what Vladimir would have done from the beginning, 'You would have told me to leave it and let the law do its work, that or that the universe would have dealt with Kai when the time comes. Maybe I should never have tried to get revenge on Kai, but then I would not have met Bryan.'

The sudden thought of Bryan brings a smile to Mya's face, even if it is hidden behind her thick wool scarf, 'Bryan, my love; not even the thought of you and starting my life with you is enough to make me want to kill Kai and to just get it over and done with.'

Without planning on it, Mya closes her eyes and her mind starts to drift back to Kai and her and their time club, to how intimate they were dancing with each other, and how good it had actually felt to feel Kai's body against her own; she then starts to think to when they got back to Ray's place and how hot things were starting to become between them.

She can still feel his impressive erection between her legs and how she is rubbing her clit against it in the hopes of experiencing a clitoral orgasm; she can still feel how wet her underwear had become and how her body is literally aching to have Kai ram himself into her over and over again as she constantly moans from sheer pleasure. She can still feel every touch on her body as his hands are roaming her body, not even to mention how his tongue is teasing her erect nipple, this adding to the already intense lust filled body of hers.

Suddenly Mya shakes her head violently from side to side as she tries to rid her mind of these images of her and Kai, and she can't help but to feel very disgusted with herself right now; she even groans out loud to herself as she clenches her hands together at the memories of her and Kai that does not want to subside, almost like her mind does not want it to subside.

"What the hell is going on with me?! This was not supposed to happen!" Mya yells to herself while she looks up into the grey sky.

'I should not be thinking of Kai, not in any sexual manner, and yet I do while my body still aches for his touch. Maybe that is all that it is, some carnal desire or something, and I am certain that it will all disappear if I like sleep with the guy or something. Guys do it all the time; they see a sexy woman, they become obsessed with her and the moment he is done sleeping with her, that obsession is gone, so maybe that is something that I should with Kai. What the hell am I even thinking?! I can't sleep with Kai!'

Mya kicks a patch of snow out of pure frustration and then she looks back on to the tombstones of her family, 'I guess I have to admit defeat and just accept that this is a battle that I am going to lose, or that I have already lost, and that I will never get my revenge for you. At least I can walk away from the mob now knowing that I no longer have a purpose there, and soon Mya Azarov will disappear from the world.'

Even though she is thinking it, Mya knows deep down that she is only lying to herself because she is not completely fond of the idea of walking away from the mob. Now that she has had a taste of the darkness of the crime world, she can't get enough of it and she wants to taste more because no matter how much she tries to fight it, the mob life becomes more and more luring with each passing day, and the sense of power that comes along with it is also making it almost impossible to want to leave this criminal life. She will never admit this to anyone, but she is actually having a lot of fun. Sure, the work hours is not what normal people work, but the rewards is much better than what normal people will ever receive.

'What am I going to do regarding Kai? Should I just give in to my desires and let my carnal side get what it wants or what? This just sucks ass, BIG TIME!'

With a final glance at the tombstones of her beloved family, Mya turns around because she suddenly feels too ashamed to look upon their graves because she is actually thinking of jumping into bed with their murderer, and that thought alone is so sickening, she should have herself locked up for just thinking that.

As she makes her way towards her pick-up truck, she lowers her head in shame and a single tear falls from her right eye, "Forgive me," these being the only two words that are uttered from her mouth.

Mya finally reaches her pick-up truck and after getting in, she glances into the direction of her family's graves one last time before starting the engine and driving away, she having no specific destination in mind as she suddenly feels completely lost in this life.

Mya was so shocked with herself after her little heated moment with Kai that she could not stomach the thought of seeing him in the morning, and so she waited until he was in the room, and after waiting for about 10 minutes more, she quietly sneaked out of Rays' place and she was very relieved that Kai did not come out of the room. She has no idea whether he has tried to call or whether anyone else has tried to call her because she has switched off her phone and it has been off up until now.

Mya went straight to the penthouse, showered and then headed back for the streets so that she could try and clear her mind and up until now it has not worked; she even drove past her house in the hopes of seeing Bryan's truck there but she was not so fortunate. She has considered contacting Bryan but her guilt is preventing her because she is not certain if she will be able to look Bryan in the eye and tell him that she most likely would have ended up with Kai in bed if Kai did not put a stop to their moment on the couch. No doubt that Bryan will be very disappointed and maybe even hurt, and Mya cannot stand the idea of causing Bryan unnecessary pain, and that all because her hormones has run amok for some guy that she should have killed a long time ago.

The streets of Moscow is not so busy seeing as it is Sunday afternoon and in this overcast weather, people would much rather be indoors and with their families rather than walking around in this miserable weather.

Mya is driving slowly as she has no rush to be anywhere, and truth be told, she is already dreading the idea of going back to her penthouse because she does not want to be alone right now.

Slipknot's Iowa album is playing over the system and the music is currently suiting her mood just perfectly, the screaming vocals from Corey accompanied with the dark music that is speaking to her and in a way it is keeping her calm and in touch with herself while she still thinks about her predicament regarding Kai.

'When did this happen anyway? Oh yeah, that's right; it happened when that murdering asshole decided to act human towards me and take care of me after that shooting at the restaurant. Why didn't I just shoot him at that time, or rather, why did I not think of it at that time? That was most probably the only good shot I got in order to take that ass out, because now I will never get another opportunity like that ever again, and even if I did, with the way my mind is all screwed up right now, killing him will be the furthest thing from my mind.'

Mya sees the traffic light turn orange and decides to rather stop than take a chance and so she stops just as the light turns red, and while waiting for it to turn green again, Mya closes her eyes and she starts to tap her fingers along with the drums of _Skin Ticket,_ it being one of the most hectic songs of Slipknot on the Iowa album in Mya's opinion. She starts to nod her head to the beat while her eyes are still closed, Mya suddenly out of touch with the world around her.

 _Come see my cage build in my grave_

 _Come see my cage build in my grave_

She sings along with Corey, her soul absorbing each and every beat along with each word that Corey says, Mya suddenly feeling one with the song.

However, Mya is rudely brought back to reality when horns start going off behind her, and her eyes widen when she sees that the light is green and that there are at least six cars behind her. Mya smiles to herself rather embarrassingly and drives off, she now giggling to herself because she got so absorbed into the music.

'Maybe I should just go home, put on Slipknot and just get lost within their music. It has always helped me, so why not now?'

And so, with a final destination in my, Mya heads for her penthouse where she is still going to close herself off from the rest of the world for the rest day, but coming tomorrow, she will have to face reality that something is indeed going on between her and Kai, and she can only hope and pray that it is something temporary.

The thought of completely avoiding Kai did come up, but Mya knows that she has to face this head on, instead of acting all childish and avoid the problem.

'See you soon, Kai.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Friday evening and it marks the last night of The Chernyy Feniks' second party of the year, and as expected, the Feniks manor is packed with the members of the esteemed mob. Everywhere chatter and laughter is heard over the music that is playing in the background, the music not being too loud so that everyone can have a proper conversation with the other person without needing to scream into their ears.

Small groups of friends are gathered everywhere and a couple of them have even brought in a gambling table where they are currently playing poker; all in all, the mood within the Feniks manor is warm, friendly and comfortable, the mood ensuring that everyone is having a good time before they all have to leave the next day.

However, the next day is the day the huge meeting is taking place, the meeting where all the heads of The Chernyy Feniks will gather along with their current allies and future allies, this being by Kai's orders. Most of the people of the allies have already landed in Moscow but they are not at the party as this party is strictly only for the members of Kai's mob.

Speaking of Kai, he is currently among his closest friends, Tala, Alisia, Ray, Valerie, Hilary and Mikail, and to Kai's dismay, Valeria is also with them. He did not want her to come but she has forced him, using their unborn child as blackmail.

So far Kai has not mentioned anything to anyone as he first wants to make 100% sure that Valeria really is pregnant, and fortunately for him the sonar will be done in about two weeks' time and he is rather anxious about that. Kai has also told Valeria that they should keep it quiet for now, Kai feigning the excuse that he wants it to be a surprise for everyone, and Valeria has agreed to that, even if it was with a lot of reluctance.

Kai is also anxious in seeing Mya tonight who has yet to make an appearance up until now; Ray just said that she will be here later because she has to take care of some personal business, Kai being curious about what this 'personal business' is of hers. Up until now, he and Mya has not spoken a word to each other; they only saw each other on Wednesday from a distance where Mya only nodded her head to acknowledge Kai, but before he could greet her back, she disappeared again. Kai did want to call on her numerous occasions but thanks to the Hiwatari pride, that did not happen, and Kai can actually kick his own ass for thinking of his pride instead of thinking of his heart.

So now he just has to wait until she shows up one day; Kai just wants to hear her voice again, that sweet angelic voice of hers. Kai hopes that he will be able to dodge Valeria because she has been clinging to him like his shadow and it is pissing him off. He just wants to be rid of her already.

Ray has been observing Kai the entire time he has been here, and he can see how Kai is constantly glancing around, like he is looking for someone, and Ray does not need to be a scientist to figure out who that person is. Ray also noticed how Kai's facial expression changed when he told Kai that Mya will only be arriving later on; for someone who does not know Kai well, they would not have noticed anything, but Ray has a keen eye and he saw how the disappointment took over, and Ray feels sorry for Kai in that sense, even more so because of the leech that is constantly hanging off of Kai.

Ray still does not understand how Kai can still be with her, 'The sex really can't be good, unless she also has some type of leverage over Kai, but then that will be his own fault. I did warn him to stay away from her, but he did not listen to me but rather to that snake in his pants, and now he has to face the consequences for his own stupidity, one of those consequences being that he is unable to start something with Mya seeing as Kai has that parasite in his life.'

Ray watches how Valeria runs her hand suggestively on the inside of Kai's right upper leg, this causing the Chinese man to only groan to himself, but he then sees how Kai shrugs her hand off without even looking at her, Ray only smirking at this.

'Seems like your time is running out with dear Kai, you whore. Enjoy him while you can Valeria.'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A thud is heard in the dark alley as a body has just hit the ground, blood immediately starting to pool around the body as the crimson liquid flows freely from the severed aorta.

The black haired woman only snorts at the dead body that is currently lying in front of her; she bends down and wipes her knife clean on his dirty clothes, his eyes still wide open as death has already claimed him.

"Asshole; that is what you get for trying to put your filthy paws on me; I hope that you are already burning in the deepest parts of hell."

Mya straightens herself up and removes her phone to make a call so that she can get help in the disposal of this body. While making the call and waiting for her henchman to pick up, Mya only sighs to herself when she looks at all of her groceries that are lying all over the dirty ground, she knowing that there is no way she is going to use it now.

Finally someone answers, " _Who is it?"_ a hard voice is heard over the line.

"It's Mya, I need your help."

" _Of course, Ms Azarov, anything you need; how may I help you?"_

Mya only smiles at how fast Eduard's voice suddenly changed when he heard that it was her talking, Mya knowing that the young man will do anything for her.

Eduard was one of the first men that had welcomed Mya with open arms, but that may also be for the fact that the moment he had laid eyes on Mya, it was love at first sight, or lust at first sight, whatever the case may be; however, Mya knows that Eduard has a little crush on her, and that is why they have made out once, but she will not mind doing it again; it is just a shame that Eduard is engaged, and Mya does not really want to destroy another woman's heart so she does try to keep her and Eduard's relationship as professional as possible, but it is not always so easy as Eduard has this rugged attractiveness, the type of attractiveness that makes Mya weak at the knees.

Mya will also never abuse Eduard's feelings for her own gain, but Mya knows that he will always help her, no matter what time it is or what it is that he needs to do.

"I need a huge favour, Eduard."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is currently standing outside and enjoying his peace and quiet because Valeria had said that she would rather avoid the smoking for the safety of their baby, and Kai can literally kick himself right now because if he had known that she had wanted to avoid the smoke, he would have remained with a cigarette the entire time just so that she can stay away from him.

There is still no sign of Mya and Kai is starting to get pissed at this, 'What can be more important than this party?'

Just then Kai spots a rather large vehicle driving up the driveway, it being followed by another small car and Kai only frowns at this. It isn't until the large car drives right past him that Kai sees that it is Mya's pick-up truck, and at once Kai's heart starts to beat faster and faster, his stomach having that fluttering butterfly effect and his mind suddenly feels all messed up as he cannot think straight right now.

However, Kai makes no move to go and greet her and he continues to watch the two cars park while he continues to smokes his cigarette. Thanks to the sufficient lighting, Kai watches how Mya gets out of her pick-up truck, two men also getting out of the car that was behind her and Kai immediately recognises Eduard and Ian, and he is suddenly curious as to why they were behind Mya, and whether they were with her to help her take care of this personal business of hers.

Kai can hear how the three of them laugh as all three walk to the boot of the sedan car, Eduard and Ian pulling something out of the car and there is no mistaking that it is a body.

At once Kai throws down the cigarette and he crushes it with his shoe as he walks over to the three people who are still laughing; however, Ian is the first to stop laughing when he sees Kai coming towards them, and after turning around to see why Ian has stopped laughing, both Eduard and Mya also stop laughing.

"Mr Hiwatari, it is nice to see you," Eduard says as he and Ian bows to greet Kai; Mya, on the other hand, just looks at him without saying nothing.

Kai does not even acknowledge Eduard and Ian as he keeps has attention on Mya, "Is that a body?" is all that Kai asks Mya after pointing at the wrapped up package.

"Err...yeah; I had a little incident when I was walking back to my truck; this asshole grabbed me from behind and I just reacted on reflex and plunged my knife into his aorta, and instead of leaving the body just there in the alley, I knew that I had to dispose of it, and what better way to dispose of it other than putting it in the incinerator."

Kai is very impressed that Mya had managed to kill a complete stranger without showing any type of remorse about it, she making it sound like she had just done grocery shopping.

Without looking at the two men, Kai orders Eduard and Ian to take the body down to The Chamber, and after bidding Kai goodbye, they just smile at Mya and leaves after picking up the body, thus leaving Kai and Mya alone, something that has not happened since last weekend at Ray's place.

Kai takes two steps closer to Mya, she not moving an inch as Kai comes closer to her, "I was wondering when you will show up," he says in that deep and sultry voice of his, Mya taking in a deep breath as Kai's voice is already starting to hypnotize her.

"I had some stuff to take care of first, things that could not wait till tomorrow."

Mya also takes two steps closer towards Kai, his breath suddenly getting hitched within his throat as he can almost feel her breath on his skin now, "It does not matter; all that matters is that you are here," Kai's voice now almost down to a whisper, he moving his right hand so that he can caress Mya's cheek, and to his surprise, she is allowing it, their eyes not breaking contact as Kai gently runs his thumb over her cheek, "Why did you leave so early Sunday morning?" Kai's voice now being a whisper as he asks what he has been wanting to ask her the entire week, Kai not entirely sure if he wants to know the answer to that question.

"I wanted to sleep in my own bed, and I wanted to sleep the entire day," Mya knowing that each word that she is saying is a complete lie, but it is not like she can tell him the truth anyway, "Let's just forget it, Kai; it is already in the past and there is no changing the past, so let's just focus on the future and on tonight where I am sure we all are going to have one epic night."

Kai only smiles at her as he pulls his hand away, he not saying anything.

Mya feels a little disappointed about Kai pulling his hand away because she has liked how he had caressed her cheek, but she knows that maybe it is for the better. She abruptly takes a couple of steps back from Kai, she trying her best to grin at him, "Now if you would excuse me, Mr Hiwatari, but I have a date with a bath because I feel filthy. I'll see you inside?"

"Enjoy the bath, Mya," is all that Kai says to her before he turns away and heads back inside, Mya just looking at his retreating back as she gently touches the cheek that he has just caressed.

"I am in very deep shit."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has already been almost 45 minutes since Mya has said that she is going to take a bath, and there is still no sign of her, Kai not liking this as he is getting somewhat agitated about this.

However, Kai has been successful up until now in avoiding Valeria, but it does not mean that she is not looking for him; she keeps calling his phone, and he had to duck her about three times now, and it seems that she has even convinced Tala and Alisia to call him, but Kai is too smart for that and he just lets the calls go through to voicemail.

Kai looks at his watch again, something he has been doing every five minutes, and after seeing the time again, Kai groans to himself out of frustration, he also running his right hand through his hair out of pure frustration.

'That's it; I am going to go look for Mya,' he thinks to himself, and after looking around and making sure that Valeria is not in the vicinity, Kai moves through the crowd as he makes his way into the direction of the stairs.

He knows that he is currently acting like some lovesick teenage boy, but quite frankly, he couldn't care less. He has to feel her skin under his hand, and he has to hear her voice. It is like she is his drug and he needs a fix NOW otherwise he will experience horrible withdrawal symptoms.

Kai hurries up the stairs, he taking two at a time as he ascends them all while keeping Mya in his mind, he already imagining of how he is going to take her in his arms. Kai has also decided that tonight is the night that he is going to feel Mya's lips against his own; his body and soul is literally begging to feel her lips move against his own.

Kai finally reaches the second floor but now he faces a new dilemma, the dilemma of which way to go? Should he go west or east? And is she even on the second floor?

'Come on, think; which room does Mya always go into? Crap, I don't even know that.'

Suddenly Kai gets an idea of how he may be able to find out in what direction Mya is, and so he takes out his phone and calls her number, but unfortunately for him, her phone is switched off. A few obscene words leave Kai's mouth and he does not care who hears him now.

"Christ Almighty, Kai, do you actually eat with that mouth of yours?" Kai suddenly hears behind him and when he turns around, he looks directly into Mya's spring green coloured eyes.

At once, all the agitated feelings disappear from Kai's being as he looks into her eyes, Mya just smirking at him.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I don't think that anyone was supposed to hear that. Who is the poor soul that had to endure those horrid words?" Mya asks, that smirk on her face not faltering, and Kai quickly deducts that she finds this rather amusing.

"Like you don't also say those words? I have heard you cuss, and truth be told, I can take a couple of lessons from you.

At once, Mya's jaw drops as she fakes a shocking gasp, "Kai Hiwatari, I am appalled at you for even thinking that I am capable of saying those obscene words. Shame on you! I will let you know that I am a lady of class and that not a single crude word has ever left my mouth," Mya pretending to scold Kai now complete with the accusing index finger to which Kai only chuckles at while finding Mya completely irresistible right now while she scolds him and also while telling the biggest lie of the century.

Mya starts to laugh at Kai who is not taking her serious and it is not like she can blame him. She continues to laugh and look at him as he comes closer to her, Mya not moving an inch as she wants Kai to be closer to her.

Within seconds, she is gently pushed against the wall with Kai's lips brushing over her lips, her hands clutching his shirt for two reasons, one, so that she can keep balanced and two, so that she can try to get some type of control over her emotions right now.

Kai has both of his hands on her hips as her body is pressed against his own, he on the verge of taking her lips and tasting them.

"Let's get out of here," Kai whispers huskily against her lips as he just wants the two of them to disappear completely so that there will be no interruptions for them.

With her eyes closed, Mya presses her forehead against Kai's forehead while increasing the grip on Kai's shirt, "What about the party, and weren't we suppose to prevent things from getting this heated between us?" she whispers back, Mya knowing full well that she too just wants to get away from here.

"Screw the party, and I want things to become heated between us; in fact, I crave for things to become as hot as possible between us," is Kai's only reply to that, he leaning in for the kiss and just as he and Mya are about to have their first kiss, they hear Kai's name being called by a female who is busy coming up the stairs, and at once Kai pulls abruptly from Mya because he does not want Valeria to see him in this position with another woman; he is not scared of her, but Valeria is unstable and he does not know what she might do if she does see him with another woman.

Kai has pulled away just in time as Valeria makes her appearance and the moment she spots Mya, the silver blonde haired woman glares at Mya.

Mya, however, looks at Kai and she is almost certain that she sees some type of sadness within those brown orbs of his, but she shrugs it off for now.

Kai does not even look in Valeria's direction, and he growls inwards when Valeria suddenly slips her right arm around his body, "I have been looking everywhere for you, my love; we have been calling and calling your phone but no answer."

"I had a matter to attend to," is Kai's only response, and Mya can't help but to flinch inward at how Kai has just talked to this slut, Mya recognising her from Kai's party from last year.

'I didn't know they were still together,' she thinks to herself while she keeps her eyes on them.

Kai is royally pissed now for having this leech in his life, even more after Valeria has the balls to ask him , 'what's the matter, my love?'

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

Mya takes this as her cue to leave this awkward conversation and to get the hell out of here, "Well then, Mr Hiwatari, I will leave you and your lady, and I guess that we can pick up this matter somewhere in the future if that is okay with you?"

Kai immediately catches Mya's underlying meaning, and he can literally jump with joy right now because she wants to pick up where they have been so rudely stopped, and he would gladly continue with it, "It has to be done as soon as possible, preferably tonight, but we shall see how things go. I will make a plan to make sure that the matter is taken care of before this night is over."

Mya only nods her head at that, she also understanding what Kai exactly means by that, and after greeting Kai and Valeria, she makes her way down the stairs, Kai only imagining that he can see how she walks with each step, each step driving him absolutely crazy with lust and desire.

"I am really pissed at you for leaving me just like that, Kai," Valeria suddenly says in a pissed off tone of voice, that fake caring persona of her completely gone, like it never even existed.

"Hn; you were the one who did not want to be exposed to my smoke, so it is on you, and speaking of smoke, I am going to go smoke again."

Kai releases Valeria's hold on him and he starts to descend the stairs, and much to his dismay, Valeria follows Kai all the way, even to outside, this irritating Kai beyond compare.

After finishing his cigarette, which he was unable to enjoy the way he had wanted to, Kai makes his way back inside, he following Valeria as she pulls him along with her, and Kai feels very embarrassed about this, about the fact that he is being dominated by a parasite.

Soon, Kai and Valeria are back in the company of the others, and although Kai loves the company of his friends, he would much rather be in the company of Mya right now, but he hopes to see her later on tonight, and hopefully THEN he will be able to kiss her.

Valeria takes her seat on the couch whereas Kai takes a seat on the left armrest of the couch where Valeria is seated, and to Kai's dismay, Valeria places her left hand on his leg so that she can demonstrate to everyone that he belongs to her.

Ray is the only one to really notice this, but he pretends to not be aware of Kai's sudden pissed off mood. He knows that he should be gloating about Kai's misfortune, but Ray just cannot do it because he is convinced that Valeria has some type leverage on Kai and seeing as he has been on that end of the prism, Ray knows what torture it really is to be controlled by that psychotic bitch.

One of the servants walks by as she is collecting all of the empty glasses and Ray sees how Kai whispers something into her, she just nodding her head and leaving without taking the tray of empty glasses with her.

It does not take long for her to return and she returns with a bottle of vodka, and the moment she hands it to Kai, he wastes no time in opening it and taking a large swig of the liquid, and again Ray is the only one to notice it, well, except for Valeria who immediately glares at Kai for drinking so much in one go.

Kai, however, does not care about her scornful look; he just wants to numb all of these raging feelings within him and he does not care what anyone might have to say about it. He is miserable, so he may as well make others miserable.

Again Kai takes a large swig of the alcohol, and by the time the others notices Kai's aggressive drinking, the bottle is already three quarters finished, Valeria looking like she can burst a vein in her head right about now. Alisia sees Valeria seething but instead of scolding Kai for drinking so much while being in her company, she aims for Valeria.

"Why aren't you drinking, Valeria? That way you and Kai can be on the same alcohol induced wavelength, instead of you just seething there in silence while wishing Kai would choke on his drink."

Valeria never could tolerate Alisia, but she has always pretended that they are somewhat good friends but that was all just to keep Kai, and now, again with one large fake smile plastered on her face, she turns towards Alisia and she decides that she is going to drop the mother of all bombshells on them, and even though Kai had told her to keep quiet, she never did do good in following instructions.

So, with her fake innocent attitude, and batting of her eyelashes, she starts to speak to Alisia in the most innocent tone of voice that she can muster, "I can't drink any alcohol," that suddenly catching everyone's attention, including Kai's attention, who now suddenly has a horrible feeling developing in the pit of his stomach because he is almost certain he knows what this slut is about to do, and there is no way in stopping her.

"And why not?" Alisia asks, she now giving Valeria her undivided attention.

Valeria suddenly turns her attention to Kai, she pretending to look a little hurt, "Did you not tell them, my love?"

"Tell us what?"

"What the hell are you doing? We have already discussed this," Kai whispers to Valeria in a dangerous tone, he suddenly feeling like he can smash this bottle over her head so that he can knock her out, or better yet, kill her instantly.

Valeria ignores Kai and she turns her attention back to the others, "I am so sorry, but I had thought that Kai had already told you, but then again, the fact that no one mentioned anything up until now did have me wonder."

"Tell us what? What is going on?" Ray now being the one to ask the question as he too has a bad feeling of what is about to come now.

Valeria starts to stroke her stomach whilst keeping her hand on Kai's right leg, "Kai and I are going to have a baby," that fake smile on Valeria's face suddenly broadening as she looks at everyone.

A sudden tsunami of silence descends on to the little group of friends, it being so silent right now that one would literally be able to hear a pin drop; in fact, something is heard being dropped and break, that something being Ray's glass as his entire body has suddenly gone numb.

Kai only closes his eyes as he starts to down the rest of the bottle's contents, he unable to look everyone in the eye right now, especially Ray seeing as the Chinese man has never been a fan of Valeria. Everyone's mouths are open in pure shock, not one of them able to utter a single word right now.

Kai places the bottle on the floor after finishing it and just then his eyes meets Ray's eyes and there is no mistaking the death glare within those eyes, and just like that, Ray gets up and storms off.

Kai sighs to himself as he also gets up so that he can go after Ray, and as he walks away, he hears how Tala and Alisia suddenly squeal in excitement as they start to congratulate Valeria, and this suddenly sickens Kai beyond compare.

Kai pushes through the people as he tries to stay on Ray's track as he follows his Chinese friend through the manor until he reaches the indoor pool, Ray standing right in front of the pool and overlooking the peaceful water.

Kai can see in Ray's body posture that the Chinese man is very tense; in fact, Ray is seething as his shoulders are rising up and down as he continuously breaths in and out in a ragged manner.

Ray is all too aware of Kai's presence, but he also knows that it will be for the best if Kai leaves him be, because Ray knows that as soon as he starts to throw punches, he will not be able to stop until he has released all of his pent up rage and anger towards this relationship of Kai and Valeria.

"I think it's best if you leave, Kai, for your own safety."

Kai cannot ignore Ray's dangerous tone of voice, but he wants to explain to Ray that the baby was not planned, and that he does not even want to have a kid with Valeria.

"Not until you hear me out."

"I am not interested."

"You will listen to what I have to say, Ray, whether you like it or not," and as Kai is saying these words, he sees how Ray is clenching and unclenching his fists by his side, but this does not scare Kai.

"Typical Kai, always has to have his way."

Kai decides to ignore that remark as he is not here to fight with Ray, "I did not plan for this to happen; it was an accident."

Ray only snorts at this, "An accident? So you accidentally slept with that witch? Really, Kai, I expected a better excuse than that from you," there being no mistaking the sarcasm within Ray's voice.

Kai knows that Ray has the right to feel this way but if Ray does not change his attitude soon, then he that is Kai will start losing his patience with Ray and with his arrogant attitude.

"You know as well as I do that condoms are not 100% effective, and that accidents DO happen, Ray, so yeah, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT."

"Whatever, but all I know is that this is your mess and I am so happy that I am not going to have any part in this ludicrous crap that you call your love life. As long as that knocked up whore stays out of my way, I might be civil to you."

"Do you honestly think that I wanted this to happen, Ray?" Kai asks as he starts to raise his voice because his patience is running out, and it is running out very FAST, "I wanted to cut her out of my life because I am sick and tired of her, and that is when she dropped the news on me. I did not want this. I never would have considered her as the mother of my children, not ever."

"Well too bad, Kai, because that bitch is expecting your first child, and that also means that you are tied to that woman for the rest of your life."

"What's the real problem, Ray?" Kai asks as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, a sadistic smirk suddenly starting to take shape on Kai's mouth, that smirk also meaning that he has lost his patience with Ray, "Can it be that you are jealous of me and Valeria?"

Ray suddenly bursts out laughing, he laughing so hard that he bends over and clutches his stomach because he truly cannot believe how Kai could even suggest such an insane thing; Kai on the other hand is not amused by Ray's mocking laughter, but he tries to keep calm, even if it feels like his teeth might shatter any moment with how he is clenching on his teeth right now.

Ray finally manages to get himself under control, and with a wide grin on his face, he finally turns around to face Kai, "Good one, Kai, and thanks; I haven't laughed so hard in a while, so thank you for that hilarious joke."

Kai glares at Ray because he wanted to get a raise out of Ray but instead it backfired completely, and this is not something that Kai tolerates, especially when his pride is at stake, "This is not funny, Ray; I couldn't help but wonder why you truly hate Valeria so much. I know you had said that she is a psychotic bitch, but I can't help but to wonder whether the real reason is because she did not want you anymore, that she had moved on to someone better."

Kai is again trying to get a raise out of Ray, and he hopes that this time it will happen; however, it backfires again as Ray starts to chuckle, "You can think what you want, Kai, because I don't give a damn. I am glad that I am rid of Valeria because she is unstable, and let me guess: you wanted to cut her out of your life because the sex was not worth all the trouble anymore, right?"

Now Kai is clenching his fists because Ray is telling the truth, and the Chinese man knows it as he immediately sees how Kai's body tenses up to that little revelation.

"Aah yes, it seems that I have hit the jackpot. So tell me, Kai, how could I ever be jealous of you and Valeria? Up until now I had pitied you for holding up with Valeria, but now I feel absolutely nothing; I don't even feel happy or sorry for you. You chose this path, Kai; you had made this bed, so now you must lie in it."

Kai cannot hold it anymore, and all that he wants to do now is to smash Ray's face in, "I don't need your pity," his voice almost sounding like a growl, it being laced with darkness and something very sinister, and Ray takes notice of this, he realising that he may have over stepped the boundaries with Kai, but he is not afraid; he can stand his man against Kai should Kai completely snap this very moment.

Kai takes a step towards Ray, slow and precise, and then he takes another, his eyes set firmly on Ray, and Ray can see how Kai's eyes has darkened, it having that sinister look in them that can cause anyone to piss in their pants from fear, but Ray stays on his spot without showing his sudden uneasiness. He knows that if Kai gets even the slightest hint of his uneasiness, Kai will use it to his advantage to strike, and Ray is not sure whether he will be able to protect himself against a malicious Kai; he has never been on the receiving end of Kai's true wrath, and even though he and Kai are practically equally matched in fighting skills, an out of control and blood thirsty Kai is something completely different than what Ray is usually use to, so things may not go down so well for him should Kai suspect any uneasiness coming from him.

"I am not afraid of you, Kai, so give me all you got," Ray says while narrowing his eyes as Kai continues to walk slowly towards him.

The left corner of Kai's mouth lifts and forms into a sneer, this sneer adding to Ray's uneasiness because he can only imagine what horrid things are currently going through Kai's mind right now.

"You should know by now, Ray, that when I come after you, I don't just come after you but I come after everyone that you love and care about."

"Pfft, I don't have family in Russia, in case you have forgotten, Kai."

"I am not talking about family."

Just then Ray realises what Kai actually means by that, and his eyes immediately widen on that thought, "Mya? You are actually going to hurt Mya just to hurt me?"

Now Kai's teeth is visible through that sneer, and now Ray is really panicking on the inside because of what Kai might do to her, "You are seriously going to be so spiteful as to kill her just to hurt me before you also kill me? I always knew you were demented, Kai, but this is taking it to a new level. I thought you cared about Mya, that you have feelings for her, so why kill her? She has got nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but she does, Ray, more than you know," Kai comes to a stop a few feet away from Ray, his arms still crossed in front of his chest, "I will admit that I do have feelings for Mya, very strong feelings; feelings so strong that I have never felt anything like it before, and I may even be in love with her. That is why I had wanted to get rid of Valeria so that I could pursue Mya without having any complications in my life, but unfortunately you know how that had turned out. So now, there is only one solution to all of this: if I can't have her, then no one can, so yes, Ray, I will kill her if it means I get to keep her all to myself, even if it means keeping her head in a glass case."

Ray tries to analyse Kai to see whether Kai might be bluffing, but Kai's eyes is revealing his true intentions and it is as he has just said. Knowing that Kai will be so selfish and sadistic enrages Ray because he will not allow any harm to come to Mya, and if that means that he has to sacrifice his own life and kill his own friend, then so be it, but Mya does not deserve this, and all because Kai has started liking her.

Now Ray is the one who is walking closer to Kai, the business mogul remaining on his spot, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER," Ray's voice sounding dangerous and low as he glares at Kai while his voice indicates that he too is serious, "If you do, then I promise you, Kai, I will come after you with everything that I have and I will take you down. COUNT ON IT."

The two men are almost nose to nose and neither of them seems to want to yield down from this little dispute of theirs, if one can still call it a dispute.

Still, that sneer of Kai does not disappear, "Are you also in love with Mya, Ray? Do you want to make her your wife and let her be the mother of your children?" Kai asking this in a mocking tone of voice as he keeps his eyes on Ray's eyes.

"Do you remember how you saw Sevastyan as your older brother? Well, I see Mya as my younger sister, and do you also remember how Sevastyan got when someone wanted to cause you any harm? I will be a thousand times worse than him if someone should try to hurt Mya."

Ray knows that he should walk away right this minute before this clean pool water gets stained with blood, either his or Kai's blood, and so, Ray is the first to break eye contact as he walks right past Kai, and to his surprise, Kai does nothing.

However, Ray manages to walk a couple of feet away from Kai and just as he thinks that he is safe, Kai starts talking again which causes Ray to halt in his steps, "Make sure that you are at the meeting tomorrow morning, Ray. It would be a mistake on your part if you dare miss it."

Ray keeps his back towards Kai but he has heard what Kai had said, "I will be there, don't worry, but after that, I am leaving for Kiev, and Mya is coming with me. There is no way in hell that I am going to expose her to you any longer. You are a maniac, Kai, who deserves all the bad karma that is coming to you," and without saying another word, Ray walks away and Kai does not stop him.

Kai remains on his spot, he overlooking the calm water of the large swimming pool, but on the inside he is anything but calm. Kai has the sudden urge to strangle someone and to look that person in the eye so that he can look how he is draining the life from that person; after killing that person, Kai wants to hack him into pieces, all so that he can feel that satisfying rush go through his body as he sees blood spill over his hands.

After looking at the water for a while longer, Kai finally turns away from it and with his eyes still narrowed and sinister looking, he starts to head to the exit, his entire body still filled with a seething and sinister rage, and should ANYONE dare to get on his wrong side now, they will regret it immensely.

* * *

I just love a dark Kai, don't you?

Okay, just a quick question: I am almost certain that no one will remember this but in chapter 1, way in the beginning, there is this tiny prequel of someone getting shot and whose blood stains the snow, so now I want to ask you guys, do you have any idea whose blood it may be or is it still way too early to tell? I am just curious as to what your thoughts are on the whole Kai/Mya debacle, but again, this is a very long story you guys, and the darkness and gore will come back again; for now it was a little light but the darkness will return.

Just a quick little message for someone: RayaKon3AGHOSH, do you have an email address which I can reply to because you always leave such lovely reviews and there is no way I can reply back to you, so please send me an email address or something so that I can thank you personally for all the reviews.

Anyway, I again would like to hear your thoughts on all of it. See you at the end of the month you guys with the next update, and I can promise you that you all will enjoy it because I had a blast writing it. That chapter is what the title is all about, taking out the trash, and yes, the trash will be taken out, you will just have to wait and see who and how it is done, but I know everyone will enjoy it. Lots of love and take care ;-)


	37. Chapter 37

Hi everyone! I hope you guys are all doing well? Not much to say here, only that I am very excited for you guys to read this chapter because, for me, it is one of my favourites and I had a lot of fun writing it, and you guys will see why. Only two warnings: blood and sex, but what else did you expect form this story? It is filled with it :-)

Also, it is a day early because I will not have much time tomorrow, so lucky you :-D

Also, just a huge thanks to everyone, both the readers and reviewers. Words simply cannot explain how it makes me feel about the constant support, so THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!

Well then, enjoy it you guys ;-)

* * *

Chapter 24.3 – Problem one: solved, by taking out the trash

She can't help but to glance around every now and then because she wishes that she could see that set of blue hair once more. Mya still does not understand why Kai is still with that Valeria because Kai does not act like a man who is in a relationship; in fact, if she had not seen Valeria tonight, she would have guessed that those two had broken up a long time ago. She never even thought of asking Ray whether Kai has a girlfriend because she was never interested in that, and after that night at his safe house, Mya was convinced that Kai was single seeing as he just never acted like a guy who was with someone.

In the meantime, Mya has met Brooklyn, and he was not what she was expecting. She was actually very charmed by his personality, but it does not change the fact that he had stabbed Bryan and his brother in the back, and that he had killed Sergei and also tried to kill Bryan. Mya still has to work on a way in which she can make Brooklyn pay for what he did, but for now she is just going to enjoy his company seeing as both Kai and Ray has performed some disappearing act.

While talking to Brooklyn, Mya suddenly spots Kai's hair through the crowd, and without thinking twice, she excuses herself and leaves Brooklyn's side, he just smirking as he watches Mya's ass disappear through the many people.

'It will only be in my benefit if I get Mya on my side. I think I should try and test her loyalty towards The Chernyy Feniks. She may just come in handy in the future.'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai still has murderous thoughts in his head and mind, but right now he needs a bottle that he wants to down in one go. Kai is heading straight for his study where he has his own stash of bottles which he can finish, and he can do it in peace and quiet. He is also seething about what Valeria has done; she told Tala and others about the pregnancy on purpose, and for that she is going to pay.

Kai makes it to his study and closes the doors of the study as soon as he is inside; he then proceeds to his alcohol cabinet and he takes the first bottle, and without a second to spare, he opens the bottle and starts to down the clear contents of the bottle.

Kai is so focused on his alcohol that he does not notice the doors of the study open, nor does he notice the person that silently walks into his personal study.

Mya only looks at Kai in silence at how he is drinking the vodka without taking a break, and she can't help but wonder what has happened for him to try and drink it away.

"Who is on a path of self destruction now?" Mya blurts out without thinking, she sounding very serious as she looks at Kai's back.

Kai, on the other hand, only lowers the bottle but he does not turn around as he also feels angry towards Mya for coming into his life and messing up everything.

"Get out," is Kai's only response to that, he still not facing Mya.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on."

"It is none of your business, so stay the hell out of it."

"You really are something else, Kai. It seems you like to string women along, and when you get caught, you are pissed at the world, when it is actually all your fault."

Kai finally turns around to look at Mya, but the moment she looks into Kai's eyes, she regrets coming here in the first place.

"You know nothing, so keep your peasant opinion to yourself. You work for me, remember that, woman."

Mya can hear in Kai's voice that something is wrong, but she is not going to stick around to find out what; in fact, she is officially done with Kai. Whatever feelings she may have had for this man has officially disappeared and she could not be happier about that.

Kai sees how Mya's facial expression suddenly becomes hardened, and he does not like it.

"You should have left me at that restaurant, Kai; you never should have helped me because by helping me, you brought destruction into my life, but now I am putting an end to that destruction."

Kai has no idea what she means by that, but it still hurts him to hear her say those words, but Kai being Kai, shows no response to that.

Without saying another word, Mya turns around and Kai has to watch her walk away from him, AGAIN.

"Mya..." he calls after her just as she is about to walk out, but she does not turn around.

"Drop dead, Kai Hiwatari," those being her only words to him before she walks out and closes the door behind her and leaving Kai all alone.

Kai can only look at the closed doors before he turns his attention back to his bottle, but instead of finishing the contents of it, Kai throws the bottle against the wall where it smashes into hundreds of pieces as Kai's chest starts to rise and fall as his breathing starts to become irregular due to his seething body, Kai only grabbing his hair in his fists as he groans out loud due to his indescribable fury.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is wandering around the manor as he is trying to find Mya so that he can apologise to her, or at least try to apologise to her in his own way. The business mogul has finally managed to calm down but it was not easy. He had gone down to The Chamber in the hopes of finding someone to kill but he was not so fortunate and so, Kai had to opt to go into the ammunition room where he had emptied a lot of guns, but it had at least helped him, and now Kai feels bad for the way he had treated both Mya and Ray, and Kai knows that Ray had every right to react the way he did, but Kai being the arrogant prick that he is, did not want to admit nor accept that he was wrong.

Kai knows that it will take time for him and Ray to be civil to one another once more, but one good trait about Ray is that he forgives easily and once the Chinese man has buried the hatched, it stays buried. Kai can only hope that this hatched will get buried fast and that it will also stay buried.

Despite there being so many people here, Kai knows that he will immediately recognise Mya between these many faces.

After wandering around for another 10 minutes, Kai accepts defeat and admits to himself that Mya has left the manor, and he cannot blame her. With his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched in some way, Kai decides to head back to Tala and the others, because it is either that or he has to go home to Hiwatari manor, and truth be told, Kai does to want to be alone tonight; the loneliness will just end up suffocating him.

Kai sees that Tala and the others are still sitting where they have sat the entire night, except now Ray is missing, along with Mikhail and Valerie, which only leaves Tala, Alisia, Hilary and again to Kai's dismay, Valeria.

Reluctantly, Kai takes a seat right next to Valeria, she immediately glaring at him the moment he takes a seat.

"Where were you?" she suddenly demands in a harsh whisper, to which Kai decides to ignore as he turns his attention to Tala.

"Kai, my man, I can't believe that you are about to become a father; how do you feel about it?"

Count on Tala to bring up the topic of fatherhood; since he has become a father, Tala is under the impression that every man is over the moon about becoming a father, but it is just too bad that Kai does not share that same enthusiasm.

Kai only shrugs his shoulders to that question, both Tala and Alisia suddenly taking note of how down Kai seems, but they know better than to raise their opinion in front of others. If they want to talk to Kai, they will have to do it in private and at another time as now is not the most opportune moment.

Tala and Alisia turn their attention to Hilary because they know they will not get a word out of Kai right now while he is in this current mood, so there is no use in trying to talk to him anymore. With their attention elsewhere, Valeria decides to use this to her advantage.

"I want to go to bed," she whispers into Kai's ear in that seductive manner of hers.

"So go, no one is stopping you," is Kai's harsh response to that, he not making eye contact with her.

This is enough to put Valeria in a foul mood and she does not hide it, "Clearly your intelligence has disappeared, Kai. I want to go to bed and you WILL come with me."

Kai knows what she means by that but he is not in the mood for sex, especially not with HER.

"I'm not the mood, so go pleasure yourself if you are horny."

"Do you want me to make another scene, Kai, because I will and it will be way worse than the one at the restaurant; your choice, Kai."

Kai finally turns to face Valeria and there is no mistaking the look of defiance within those eyes of hers, but instead of returning the look, Kai only sighs to that and after giving a single nod with his head, he waits till Valeria gets up and he then allows her to pull him up, and after bidding the others good night, Kai allows Valeria to pull him towards the stairs where he will be forced to have sex with a woman that he cannot stand.

They make the first set of stairs to the second floor, and then they move on to the stairs that goes up to the third floor, and as Kai is walking behind Valeria, he suddenly spots Mya coming down the stairs.

Valeria does not notice her but Kai cannot take his eyes off of her. The two's eyes meet and they keep eye contact as they walk past each other, but Kai cannot ignore the hateful glare that is directed his way, whereas he can only look at Mya with a type of longing that he does not know. His heart is breaking by how she looks at him and he knows that it is his fault.

They finally pass each other, and for one last time, Kai turns around to look at how Mya descends the stairs, she not turning around to look back at him, and this also hurts Kai.

He and Valeria finally reach the third floor and Valeria continues to lead them to Kai's suite where they always spend the night, but with each step that he takes, his heart is breaking into more and more pieces, while that glare of Mya is suddenly planted within his mind.

The two finally reach the room and Kai suddenly feels like he has reached a place of ultimate doom and gloom because he does not want to be here; he wants to run after Mya and to apologise to her; he wants to tell her how he wants to spend every second with her, how he wants to wake up with her in his arms and how he also wants to fall asleep with her in his arms. He does not want to be Valeria.

"I am really not in the mood, Valeria," Kai says as he walks over to the one seated couch that is positioned in the corner where he takes a seat as to demonstrate to Valeria that he is serious about not being in the mood.

Valeria, on the other hand, does not care whether Kai is in the mood or not because she wants to have sex now, and she will have sex; she WILL get Kai in the mood, one way or another. She watches how Kai takes a seat on the couch and how he leans back while resting his head against the headrest of the couch with his eyes closed.

'Perfect,' is all that she thinks to herself as she starts to take off her shoes, and very quietly she walks over towards Kai, and after throwing a pillow right in front of Kai's feet, Valeria gets on her knees and places her hands on Kai's knees.

This causes Kai to open his eyes and to look down at Valeria, "What are you doing?"

Valeria looks up at Kai with a self satisfactory smirk on her face, "I am going to get you in the mood, Kai."

Kai again only sighs at this while slowly shaking his head from side to side, but he does not stop Valeria from untying his belt and then zipping down his zipper. Kai leans back against the backrest and he just allows Valeria to do what she wants to do.

Valeria licks her lips when she sees the outline of Kai's limp member through his black boxers and without wasting a second, she goes to work in removing the limp member from its confinement, and her mouth is literally watering for Kai's member right now.

She does not wait for a sign from Kai and she immediately takes the limp member into her mouth, and Kai can only clutch the armrests of the couch where his arms are resting, but he shows no other reaction to the sudden onslaught on his member.

Kai can't deny the fact that Valeria knows how to please him orally as he has always enjoyed it whenever she went down on him, and even now, Kai cannot deny how incredibly good it feels to have her warm mouth over his penis, she knowing exactly how to use her mouth and tongue to the best of their capabilities.

Her head bobs as she sucks harder and harder, her tongue twirling over the head of Kai's penis while her hands jerk him at the same time. Valeria can only smirk inwards to how Kai's member is becoming erect, and soon enough Kai will be deep inside of her and she can hardly wait; her clit is already throbbing from anticipation and her thong is uncomfortably wet by now from her own juices.

Without even thinking of doing it, Kai grunts as he pushes his member deeper into Valeria's mouth, and to his surprise, she takes him completely and now Kai's hips are starting to move on their own accord as Valeria deep throats him now.

'I will give her credit for keeping to her plan of getting me in the mood. I may as well try to cheer myself up and what better way is there other than having sex with a hot blooded woman that is pining for my body.

"Get up and get undressed," Kai suddenly orders Valeria to which she immediately pulls away from Kai and gets up, she wasting no time in getting undressed.

Kai also gets up but he keeps his eyes on Valeria as she undresses and Kai can only smirk upon thinking that in a couple of seconds time, that sexy ass will be moaning out as he slams into her over and over again. While watching Valeria, Kai also gets undressed until he is completely naked, his member standing at full attention.

Valeria will never get enough of seeing Kai naked, but she suddenly gets pissed when she sees Kai tear open a foil packet and how he removes the condom, pulling it over his erection.

"Really, Kai, why are you still using that? Isn't it a bit too late for that?" she asks while pointing to her stomach.

Kai simply ignores her and walks over to her where he yanks her around so that her back can face him, "Bend over," this being his only instruction to her.

Valeria does as she is told and she leans forward so that she can rest her hands on the bed, and she feels how Kai's hands are stroking her naked ass but all of a sudden she only moans out when she feels how two of Kai's fingers penetrates her and how he starts to move them in and out of her.

"I like it when you are this wet," Kai says as continues to pump his fingers in and out of Valeria, Kai suddenly feeling very much in the mood for sex.

Kai continues to pump his fingers in and out of Valeria for a while longer before he removes them, licks them clean and then takes Valeria by the hips, and without any warning, he slams into her, but he does not do it in a gentle manner, this causing Valeria to gasp out as she clutches the bed covers in both of her hands as Kai starts to thrust in and out of her in an aggressive manner, but she does not mind this as she loves it when Kai gets this rough with her.

In and out, in and out Kai goes, over and over again, he not showing any sign of slowing down; the only thing that changes is when Kai takes Valeria's hair in his right hand as he pulls her head upwards so that he can hear her moan even louder.

She wanted to have sex and now he is giving it to her; she is not worth making love to, and she also does not deserve it. Kai grunts as he once again thrusts into Valeria, he trying to thrust as deep as possible into her, maybe to the point of it becoming painful for her.

In a manner, Kai wants to punish her for telling the others about the baby, and also for interrupting him and Mya as they were about to kiss. It is entirely her fault that Mya is angry with him, and it is also her fault that Ray is furious with him, so he has to punish her in some way. Were it not for the baby, his hands would have been covered with her blood by now, and maybe in the future that can still happen because Kai will not mind being a single father.

Voltaire was all alone when he raised Kai, and Kai cannot remember a single time where his grandfather did not shower him with love. Voltaire had taught Kai so much about life, and Kai knows for a fact that he will impart that same love and knowledge on to this child. His grandfather has raised him with morals and he did a very good job in it, so it will be a tragedy if Kai does not follow in his grandfather's steps.

Kai feels like changing positions and so he pulls out of Valeria, whose legs are already trembling and which also feels sticky on the inside from her essence that is flowing down her legs. Kai instructs her to get onto the bed and she does as told without any objection, she only smirking at this.

She lies down on her back and looks up at Kai who is also getting onto the bed and he once again positions himself between Valeria's legs. He comes into The Eagle position of the Kama Sutra where he gets onto his knees and spreads his legs open, and with Valeria remaining on her back, Kai takes her legs in his hold while Valeria opens her legs wide apart and again without any warning, Kai slams into her and this time Valeria arches her upper body as Kai starts to move in and out of her in a rather brute manner.

Kai looks down at her, or more like, he is looking at her breasts as they bounce with every thrust into her body and Kai will never deny the fact that it simply looks beyond sexy to see her naked breasts bounce like that.

Kai is more a breasts guy than a legs or butt guy; he will never grow tired of watching naked breasts, much less kiss and touch them.

Kai continues to look down at Valeria's breasts when he suddenly hears a very familiar voice starting to talk to him, the tone of voice sounding very teasingly.

"Are you just going to look at them, or are you going to play with them?"

Kai is suddenly very confused but when he looks up, he looks directly into spring green coloured eyes, this causing Kai's eyes to widen with shock, but he is unable to utter a single word as Mya continues to smirk up at him.

Kai shakes his head from side to side very vigorously but Mya still remains in front of him, and when he looks down, he sees that he is fully immersed within her, and he can even see her two tattoos, the phoenix and the sheath.

'This must be some type of dream or something because this can't be real.'

"Aah, come on, Kai, my breasts also want some attention, and hey, who said you could stop? Thrust, boy, thrust into me like there is no tomorrow!" there being no mistaking the playfulness within her voice.

Instead of bidding to her wishes, Kai releases his hold on her legs and he immediately leans forward where he wastes no time in capturing her lips, Mya only wrapping her legs around his body which is now resting on her own body, she also wrapping her arms around his neck as she allows Kai to kiss her like he is saying goodbye.

Her lips are still as soft as to when they hooked up in New York City and her tongue is still so alluring as it was at that time; she still has that exotic taste, and how her lips move so sensually against his own, Kai only realises now just how much he has needed to feel her lips against his own because he suddenly feels so alive, more alive than he has ever felt, and it is almost as if she has breathed life into his body. The way in which they change the angles of their heads to accompany the other one's kissing is so synchronised, it seeming like it is something that they do every day and that they have had a lot of practice in learning each other's moves but that is not the case at all.

Without thinking about it, Kai starts to thrust into Mya but this time it is gentle and sensual, like he wants to express his emotions through his thrusting. Kai feels how Mya arches her upper body against his own body as he continuously thrusts into her, Kai unable to believe his luck right now, his luck of finally being able to make sweet love to his one true love.

Kai slowly pulls his lips away from Mya's luscious lips so that he can kiss her in her neck, a neck that he has also longed for, for such a long time. Mya turns her head to the side so that Kai can have a larger area to kiss, she moaning out softly as Kai starts to lace her skin with his soft and meaningful kisses.

She removes her arms from around Kai's neck, and with her right hand, she takes hold of Kai's hair at the back of his head, and with her left hand, she takes hold of Kai's right upper arm where she digs her fingers into the skin as pleasure courses through her body with each thrust that Kai thrusts into her body.

His heart feels like it can explode any second now from pure happiness because he finally has his precious bubbly blonde within his arms, and he is never going to let her go, not as long as he lives and breathes.

No words can describe how absolutely blissful it feels to be within Mya; it is unlike anything he has ever experienced before, and it is an experience that he will not forget anytime soon.

Things start to become very heated between them, along with the increased passion, and Mya can feel how an orgasm is slowly approaching, and this causes her to tighten her legs around Kai's waist for even deeper penetration, if that is even possible at this stage.

Kai also starts to get so caught up in the passion that he stops kissing Mya's neck and he only rests his head on her shoulder as he starts to thrust faster and faster; up until now Kai's arms were perched up on either side of Mya's head but now that he is resting his head on her right shoulder, he is also resting his arms flat on the bed, his right hand also having a hold on her hair now as he continues to thrust fast into Mya.

Kai feels how Mya bites into his right shoulder and he can only heave against her skin as he can fell how his peak is also getting closer and closer. Before he comes, he has to tell her something, and he hopes that they get to climax together afterwards as he takes a guess that her orgasm is also getting closer and closer if the reactions of her body is anything to go by.

"I have been waiting so long for this, Mya, words will never be able to express of how happy I am that you are in my arms, Mya," Kai saying this words softly into her ear, he meaning every word that he says to her.

However, the reaction that Kai suddenly gets is not what he has been expecting as he suddenly gets pushed away and then he gets smacked hard in the face, this immediately bringing Kai back to reality, and that is when he realises that it was all a hallucinations as it is Valeria that was beneath him and not Mya as he had thought.

Kai can only touch his right cheek while he looks at Valeria with shock, he unable to think of a single word to say.

"Who the hell is Mya, you bastard?! You dare fantasise about another woman while you are with me?! How dare you?!"

Kai is still unable to say a word as he just backs away from Valeria to give her space so that she can get off of the bed. Kai can't believe what has just happened because it had felt so real; the kisses, the touches, it all felt exactly like Mya's touches, when in fact it was Valeria all along.

Valeria puts on her clothes in a hurry while using every cuss word that she knows, each and every word being directed at Kai; she is beyond livid with the fact that Kai had called out another woman's name, and that after he started to be so gentle and loving with her. She was sure that Kai had finally decided that he was wrong and that he needs to treat her better, and that is why he started to make love to her in such a passionate manner, but it was all a lie; it was all because of this Mya woman.

Valeria feels like she can just smash things right now, but the faster she gets out of here, the better. Kai has not even turned around to look at her as he is still sitting on his knees while staring out in front of him. Without saying another word to Kai, Valeria storms out and she makes sure to slam the door shut as hard as she possibly can.

Kai is still in a daze as he is still very confused about what has just happened because nothing makes sense; he does not even know how something like this could have happened in the first place. For one, he is not that drunk, and he also did not use any drugs, so how can something like this happen? It is simply not humanly possible. It had felt so real, from hearing her voice to feeling her lips, and that is why he was so absorbed in it because he was convinced that it was Mya that he was making love to, and not Valeria.

He did not even get to finish and he was so close to coming; it would have been like a dream come true to come with Mya, but now he knows that it will never happen. Kai runs his hand through his hair in a defeated manner and with one heavy sigh, he gets off of the bed where he heads straight for the shower; he does not even think of lighting a cigarette now as that cancer stick is a long way from his mind now. The only thing that is occupying his mind right now is Mya Azarov, and nothing or no one else.

Kai turns on the water of the shower, and while he waits for the water to become warm, he removes the condom and throws it into the metal dustbin underneath the basin.

The water is warm within a minute and Kai gets in, he welcoming the water on his naked skin. He just keeps his eyes on the tiles in front of him but he does not take notice of them; instead, he only sees Mya's laughing face in front of him, those spring green coloured eyes just shining with love for life, and it is impossible to not love those spring green coloured pools of her.

That contagious smile of hers, accompanied with that angelic voice of hers, and the way she says things without thinking twice, she not caring that it may shock some people around her, that unfiltered mind of hers. How can he ever get her out of his system? It is simply impossible; it just can't be done.

'Why, Mya? Why did you come back into my life?! You are just causing me agony!' this last thought causing Kai to suddenly smash his right fist against the tiles with brute force, he managing to smash the tiles to pieces, but unfortunately for him by smashing the tiles, he also injures his knuckles as blood starts to flow through the broken skin, but Kai hardly pays attention to it as the physical pain is nothing in comparison to his internal pain right now.

Kai keeps his bloodied knuckles against the tiles, his blood slowly starting to trail down the tiled wall as Kai keeps his glare on the spot right in front of him. Every muscle within his body is tense right now, the evidence visible on his body as every part of his body suddenly seems more toned than before; his left fist is clenched tightly as he keeps his left arm hanging beside his body without making any other movements.

A few hair strands is hanging in his face with the rest of his hair looking flat and straight at the same time as the water continues to soak it, but Kai does not even bother in removing the hair from his face. He continues to see Mya before him, he unable to shake her image from his mind.

'I have to make things right with her; that is the only way I will get rid of this immense pain. If I can apologise to her and show her that I am truly sorry for what I had said to her, maybe we will be able to go back to how we were before Valeria had intervened. I would give anything to have her act with me in the same manner she has acted right up until everything got ruined. I am really sorry, Mya, and I hope that you can look past this little dispute of ours, because I am suffering without you by my side and I do not know how much longer I will be able to handle it. I am weak and a weak man is capable of anything once he decides that he has had enough.'

Kai finally removes his hand away from the tiled wall and he washes off the blood so that he can see the damage that he has caused to his own hand due to his own stupidity.

Pleased that it does not look too serious and being certain that there is no real damage within his hand, Kai proceeds to wash his body so that he can go and look for Mya and talk to her; he does not care if he has to drive to either her place or Ray's place, he will talk to her before the new day begins; he just has to.

Kai is dressed in minutes, and after looking in the mirror and being satisfied with how he looks, Kai heads back down stairs to go and find Mya, and if he should run into Ray, he will also try and apologise to his Chinese friend.

Kai finally reaches the ground level, and he sees that the party is still in full swing, despite it already being in the early hours of the morning. Kai immediately starts to scan his surrounding areas as he passes through the people and the different rooms, but with no luck. However, just as he is about to enter the kitchen area to see whether Mya might be there, Tala approaches him, the red headed man smirking as he approaches Kai, and Kai can only think of how Tala looks like someone who has just heard a piece of very juicy gossip.

"Guess what I had heard?" Tala asks while holding his drink in one hand and throwing his other arm around Kai's shoulders, Kai deciding that he will tolerate this tipsy attitude of Tala for now, but only because he does not want to push any more people away from.

"Hn," is Kai's only response, but that is nothing new anyway.

"Valeria had stormed out of here a while back, and she was beyond pissed."

Kai does not need to hear the rest because he already knows where this is heading, but he would like to hear whether Valeria has told the truth or whether she has twisted it so that she can look like the victim.

Again, just an 'Hn' is heard from Kai, but Tala does not notice it as it is clear that he cannot wait to tell Kai the 'juicy gossip'.

"Apparently, while you two were getting it on just now, you had called out another woman's name, a certain Mya; now, after cussing like a sailor, she demanded to know who this 'Mya' woman is but we all just told her that we do not know someone with that name, and yeah, you can thank us later for saving your ass from your baby mama, but for now, I just want to know why did you call out Mya's name while boning Valeria?" and the grin on Tala's face cannot get any wider as Tala is making no secret of how much he is currently enjoying this.

'Well, at least the witch told the truth, so I will give her that,' Kai thinks to himself while he looks at Tala with an expressionless face, he not sure what he should actually say to that 'piece of gossip'.

"So, is it true or not, Kai?"

"What does it matter?"

"It does matter, because if you like Mya that much, the rest of us can always try to play match maker with you two."

"Thanks, but no thanks; I don't need anyone's help in pursuing a woman."

"So it is true, you did call her name out."

"Why ask when you already know the answer, Tala?"

Tala just continues to grin while he leans on Kai, "I knew that something was going on between you two."

"What do you mean?" Kai asks, as he is suddenly feeling rather curious as to why Tala has just said that because it really can't be that obvious that he has feelings for Mya, can it?

"I saw it that night at the restaurant when we were meeting with the Triads; I saw how you two interacted with each other, and it was not just a simple interaction between employer and employee; it was something completely different, almost like you were two lovers quarrelling over something."

Kai turns his attention away from Tala, he fearing that should he meet Tala's eyes right now, Tala will be able to see his true emotions, and he is not in the right state of mind now to explain his emotions to anyone, because he, without a doubt, has just pushed Mya away from him, maybe for good.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I call bull; you know exactly what I am talking about, Kai, but anyway, kudos for pissing Valeria off, Kai. She may be carrying your child now, but to be honest, I would have preferred it if it was another woman."

Kai immediately turns his attention on to Tala because he did not expect to hear something like that from Tala, seeing as Tala was so happy when Valeria divulged to them all about the pregnancy.

"Why do you say that, Tala?"

"Look, Kai, she is beautiful and all that, but that is all; on the inside she is as ugly as hell and I cannot picture her as a mother. You, on the other hand, can be an excellent father because I have seen you with my kids, and with the right partner you will make THE best father ever, but unfortunately with Valeria as your partner, it will be a bit more difficult. I can see Mya as the mother of your children because despite her being a badass, one can see that she has been raised with morals and she still has her humanity intact."

Kai only sighs to that because he has to agree with Tala on that, that Mya will be the perfect partner for him, not just in parenthood but also in life overall, "Yeah, but whatever may have been between Mya and me, I officially blew tonight, and that all thanks to my psychotic behaviour."

"Then go make things right, Kai; you will never know unless you haven't tried," Tala releases his hold on Kai and steps back, he still grinning at Kai, "Go find her and try to apologise, dude."

Kai says nothing and he only nods as Tala gives him a gentle push towards the kitchen, almost as if Tala knows that Mya is in the kitchen, but nevertheless, Kai heads straight for the kitchen without looking back.

However, the moment Kai steps into the large kitchen of the Feniks manor, he regrets it and he just wants to turn back around immediately, but his feet and body betrays him and he is stuck on the spot, his heart suddenly shattering into pieces by the scene that greets him.

There, right in front of him is the love of his life with the man that has been stabbing him in the back for quite some time now, and the two seem very comfortable in each other's company. Kai does not know how he should feel right now, whether he should kill Brooklyn right on the spot and grab Mya by the arm and drag her away, or whether he should just ignore them.

Mya is sitting on the kitchen counter which is situated right next to the door that heads to the outside, with Brooklyn standing right between her legs as he kisses her neck in a teasingly manner, and Mya is all smiles as Brooklyn is targeting all of her sensitive spots on her neck, but her smile disappears the moment she glances over Brooklyn's shoulder and she looks directly into Kai's brown eyes, and at once her anger flares up within her once more.

Her eyes immediately narrow and a hateful scowl takes over her friendly face, and Kai can feel how the hate and anger is radiating off of her, and it is sending shivers down his spine right now.

'What have I done, my Mya?' Kai thinks to himself as he feels how that glare and scowl is stabbing over and over into his heart, and it hurts a lot.

Brooklyn takes notice of Mya's sudden coldness and this results in him to stop his kissing and to and pull away from Mya, and after looking at her and seeing that her eyes are set on something or someone behind him, Brooklyn turns his head and he also glances over his shoulder, and after seeing Kai, a smirk develops on his face.

Brooklyn turns around completely so that he can acknowledge Kai, "Well, hello, Kai, I did not see you there; how are you?"

Kai ignores Brooklyn and he keeps his eyes on Mya, Mya also not turning her attention away from Kai.

Mya jumps off of the counter, her eyes still on Kai, "Let's go somewhere else; the mood has suddenly been spoiled," and while saying this, she does not even blink her eyes as they remain on Kai.

Brooklyn does not need to hear anything to know that there is bad blood between Kai and Mya, and he is going to use it to his advantage, "As you say, Mya; I aim to please you."

Mya does not hear his last remark and she starts to walk towards Kai so that she can leave the kitchen but just as she is about to pass Kai, he gently takes her by her upper arm, "We need to talk," that being all that he has to say to her.

"Get your filthy paws off of me, Kai; don't you ever dare touch me again," Mya says as she yanks her arm out of Kai's hold, her eyes now looking like daggers that are about to shoot out of her eyes.

Brooklyn keeps his distance as he wants to see just how bad this relationship between Kai and Mya really is, he wanting to see it all for his own amusement and conniving mind.

"Please, Mya, we need to talk; it is important."

Mya turns her attention away from Kai and she looks at Brooklyn where she suddenly smirks at him, "What do you say we hit some club or something? This place has suddenly become too overcrowded for me."

"Sounds good to me," Brooklyn answers back, he too smirking as he can only imagine how pissed Kai must be now after being ignored like that, because he knows how Kai hates being ignored like that.

Mya walks away from Kai, and Brooklyn follows obediently, he just smirking at Kai as he passes him, "See you tomorrow at the meeting, Kai; I'm looking forward to it."

Kai does not answer back as he clenches his teeth all so that he does not slit Brooklyn's throat right here on the spot now. He continues to watch how Brooklyn follows Mya, but all of a sudden Mya turns around and she abruptly grabs Brooklyn by the front of his shirt and she then pushes him against the wall where her lips immediately meets his lips, this infuriating Kai beyond compare.

Brooklyn does not even pull away and instead he takes the lead by turning the positions, he pushing Mya against the wall as they continue to kiss passionately.

Kai feels so nauseous right now, but he cannot tear away from the horrid sight that is currently taking place right in front of him.

While indulging in this very wrong indulgence, Mya opens her left eye and she looks over to Kai, their eyes meeting once more, and Kai can see the defiance in her eye, and now he knows that he has truly lost Mya, for good. Defeated, he turns away from the sight and he decides to leave the Feniks manor because he cannot be here any longer; he would rather stay at a quiet and empty manor than at one where his heart keeps being stabbed over and over again.

Mya only smirks into the kiss when she sees Kai turn away before she gets completely lost within the forbidden kissing session as she discovers that Brooklyn is an exceptional good kisser, and she was serious about hitting a club; she just wants to dance and forget all about the existence of Kai Hiwatari.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some say that as soon as the rays of the sun appear, one can be hopeful because a new day has arrived, and so many people live by the philosophy of a new hopeful day has come, and it is good to feel so positive about a new day; everyone should live like that because the moment you can open your eyes, get out of bed and see the rays of the sun, then you are one of the most blessed people alive because there are so many people who are not fortunate enough to get out of bed, much less see the arrival of a new day.

There is one specific man that has seen the new day come, but he does not feel like a blessed man right now because how can a person feel blessed when his heart is broken, and knowing that he is the only one who is to blame for it.

Kai is sitting on the sill of the window of his bedroom, and he has been sitting there since he has come from the Feniks manor, and he has not moved an inch. His knees are pulled up to his chest and his arms are wrapped around his legs as he keeps staring out of the window.

The meeting is in less than two hours but Kai feels refreshed enough to attend the meeting and it is not like he is going to miss this meeting for anything in the world. He has not slept anything last night but that does not bother him because he can still think straight.

Kai has been thinking of Mya, of Ray, of his unborn child and of how he is going to make right with Valeria after calling out Mya's name while they were doing it; no doubt that she is going to go out of her way to make life difficult for him, and just thinking about it already gives Kai a headache.

Kai suddenly hears his phone ring but he decides to ignore it because he is almost certain that it is Tala who just wants to check in whether he is awake yet, and if it is not Tala, well then tough shit for the person on the other end of the line.

Kai just sighs to himself before continuing to stare out of the window, he overlooking the white landscape of his estate that is completely covered by snow.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The plan was not to sleep over at the Feniks manor, but after clubbing with Brooklyn, she was in no state to drive back to her place, and seeing her pick-up truck was already here and cosy in its parking spot, it seemed too cruel to drive it in this cold and unforgivable weather.

At least she had slept alone last night but it was a case of seriously fighting and debating with herself on that matter otherwise she would have jumped into bed with Brooklyn because their time at the club was so hot and so sexually charged, they could not keep their hands off of each other, but Mya knew that she was not in the right state of mind to make such big decisions and hence, her saner side had won the debate and she had to leave Brooklyn hanging cold.

She knows that she may seem like some type of hypocrite for getting so up-close and personal with the man that has murdered Bryan's brother, but her anger towards Kai had made her mind go blank and she allowed her body to do all of the thinking, and everyone knows by now that the body, the flesh, is a filthy and carnal thing and that it only wants to do filthy things, but Mya did not care at that time; she just wanted to forget about the so-called feelings she has started to develop for Kai, and thankfully it is all over, and once again she is in the right mind set to kill Kai.

Now, it is only waiting for the opportune moment to present itself once more, and this time there is no stalling and no backing down; this time she will Kai Hiwatari.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not a single word is shared between the two as they each are cleaning the weapon within their hands, each man holding a genuine katana in their hand.

Both men are dressed in comfortable clothes, black sweat pants with black sleeveless shirts which put their toned arms on full display, with their feet bare. It may be winter in Moscow but in the manor they are not feeling the cold, this being for various reasons.

Tala is not feeling the cold because he is so excited for what is coming, that the adrenaline that is pumping from the excitement is warming up his entire body.

Kai is not feeling the cold because he is filled with rage, the rage also causing the adrenaline to heat up his entire body.

Ka had instructed one of his staff members that as soon as everyone has arrived and has taken a seat, she should come and get Tala and him so that the meeting can officially start, and as the minutes go by, Kai and Tala is becoming more and more impatient in getting this meeting started.

It may have been very short notice for most of the people that are attending the meeting, but Kai does not care; as far as he knows, everyone has made a plan to be here, and for him, that is all that counts and that matters.

Kai is busy wiping the blade of his katana shiny when there is a knock at the door, it being the servant of Kai.

"Mr Hiwatari, they are ready for you."

Kai nods at her to show her his appreciation, and she leaves the room after bowing to him. Tala is suddenly grinning like an idiot, his eyes having a gleam in them that can make even the most hardened criminals nervous, and this pleases Kai as he too cannot hide is sudden grin.

"Shall we?" is all that Tala asks as he gets up, he practically jumping like a hyperactive kid that is about to go a theme park with all the money and candy in the world.

"You know what to do, Ivanov," Kai replies back as he too gets up, he cranking his neck from side to side to work out the kinks within his neck and to also prepare himself for one epic meeting.

Tala says nothing and only nods his head very enthusiastically as he takes the lead out of the room, Kai's katana in his right hand.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Everyone that has been summoned for the meeting is present, all of them sitting around the large and very long table, the persons being the leaders of the various allies of The Chernyy Feniks, the leaders of the crime families that Kai wants as allies in the future, and then the people in charge of the various areas within The Chernyy Feniks.

Ray is tapping his right foot impatiently against the leg of the chair that he is currently sitting on because he wants this meeting to start and finish as fast as possible because he does not want to be in Kai's presence for too long. He wants to get out of here and then go and find Mya and tell her that she has to pack in record time so that they can get the hell out of here because her life is in danger and that by the hands of the man that is supposedly in love with her.

Last night had freaked Ray out more than he wants to admit. When he looked into Kai's eyes, it is like he looked straight into the eyes of some demon or even the devil himself, and just how Kai had talked, no normal person will stay unaffected by that.

After Ray had left the swimming pool area, he was trembling and he had to drink sugar water to calm himself down; he was so freaked out that he just had to leave the manor immediately, thinking that he will call Mya on the road.

Ray unexpectedly shudders just thinking about how Kai had looked and had sounded like last night, and he quickly glances around to see whether someone had seen him shudder without reason, but fortunately for him, everyone is in their own world.

Finally, the door to the room opens up and Tala is the first to enter with Kai short on his heels. Everyone notices the strange attire of both Kai and Tala but they say nothing.

Kai and Tala proceed to walk to the head of the table, both men keeping their katanas in hand. Both Kai and Tala will talk in the meeting, but Kai will talk about the part where they have discovered the rat, and Tala will talk first where he will welcome everyone to the meeting.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen; both Kai and I appreciate it that you could make it on such short notice and we warmly welcome you to our beautiful city, and into our manor. I promise you that we will not keep you for very long but what we have to say is very important to all of you, and also for our future transactions and allies with we are currently in the works with. Again, thank you for making the trip all the way to Moscow. I know that most of you have travelled far, but I assure you that it will be worth it. Kai?" Tala turns to Kai to signal that now he can talk, and Tala proceeds to take a seat right next to the head of the table, he showcasing his power within The Chernyy Feniks; he also sits right across Brooklyn, Brooklyn just smiling at Tala, to which Tala responds with a fake smile, but Brooklyn does not know it.

Kai does not come to a standstill at the head of the table; instead, he folds his hands at the back, the katana still in hand as he slowly starts to walk around the table whilst talking, his English not as smooth and perfect as Tala's English, but at least it is understandable, even if his accent is that of a heavy Russian accent, "RRReason I had kalled zis meeting is bekause ve have rrrat in ourrr midst," Kai not making eye contact with anyone as he slowly passes each and every person that is seated around the table, Kai walking in an anti-clockwise manner, "Forrr while ve have had prrroblems vithin ourrr orrrganisation, but it stops today. Today I going to make example of rrrat, and it vill also be varning to anyone who might zink of vanting to double crrross The Cherrrnyy Feniks."

As Kai is walking past each person, they can feel how a shiver is running down their spine because every word that Kai speaks is dripping with danger and darkness, and Kai's voice alone demands respect and shows his true power and authority, and most of the people present know by now that Kai is a very serious person, along with being a very intimidating person but with good reason because he has the power and the brains to back it up.

"It all zanks to excellent detective skills of my rrright hand, Mrrr Ivanov, zat ve verre able to diskover kulprrrit zat has been kausing us such grrrief and damage, but by tonight prrroblem vould have been taken karrre of; kompletely."

Brooklyn keeps his eyes on Kai, his posture displaying that of a calm man; however, on the inside he is slightly panicking, Brooklyn wondering whether they may have discovered his deceit, 'But it can't be because I have been very careful. I think they may have someone else in mind, because it just cannot be me. I have been way too careful up until now by covering my tracks expertly.'

Tala looks at Brooklyn out of the corner of his eye, and he can see how Brooklyn is focused on Kai, this causing Tala to just smirk inwards as everyone will soon see what happens to people who defy The Chernyy Feniks.

Kai still makes no eye contact with anyone and he is almost back at the spot where he has started, "I do not tolerrrate any forrrm of defiance, and if I find someone who has trrried to wrrrong me orrr my orrrganisation, I vill deal vith zem perrrsonally, and it vill not be prrretty. Someone zought zey kould fool us, when in fact zey verrre only fooling zemselves."

Kai comes to a standstill right behind Brooklyn's chair, but the backstabber does not realise it and he looks at Tala, Tala looking him dead in the eye because Tala knows what is about to happen.

Kai looks expressionless and without waiting a second longer, he pierces his katana straight through Brooklyn's throat with incredible speed and precise accuracy, the katana sticking out at the other end of his throat, most of the people gasping the moment this happens; Ming-Ming just yelps like a little girl as she covers her mouth with both of her hands.

Brooklyn immediately goes for his neck, he clawing at himself as he feels how the Japanese sword is sticking out of his neck, and he does not need to look into a mirror to see how blood is flowing from the wound because he can feel the almost lukewarm crimson liquid cover his hands and as he gurgles, blood spits out of his mouth, and suddenly, without anyone even anticipating it, Tala also jumps up and he too plants his katana into Brooklyn, right into his chest, and all that Brooklyn can do is to look up at Tala with pure horror in his emerald coloured eyes.

By now Brooklyn is covered with his own blood as blood pools out from both his throat and chest, and it is a miracle that he is still somewhat alive. Fortunately no one gets up to try and help Brooklyn, not even those he has considered his friends.

Kai leans down so that his mouth is level with Brooklyn's right ear, "This is also for what you have done to Sevastyan and his brother; I am avenging their deaths, Brooklyn," this being Kai's last words to his former fellow mobster.

Kai straightens himself up once more, and with a single nod to Tala, they both remove their katanas from Brooklyn, the man still being alive, but not for much longer. Kai takes hold of Brooklyn's hair with his left hand, Tala and his eyes meeting once more and then they do something that no one saw coming.

At the same time, they both swing their katanas at Brooklyn's neck with accuracy, both men using their right hands and they struck his neck at the same time with their katanas. Kai slices into the right side of Brooklyn's neck whereas Tala slices into the left side of Brooklyn's neck, the blades of the two Japanese samurai swords meeting in the middle and with one hard yank from Kai, Brooklyn's head is completely removed from his body, and as if to add more drama to the situation, Kai raises the decapitated head of Brooklyn into the air and he then tosses it carelessly onto the table, most of the people flinching as the blood spatters when the head hits the surface of the table, Brooklyn's eyes still wide open with the pure and utter horror still visible within his eyes, his mouth also covered with his own blood.

Tala smirks at everyone's shocked and appalled faces whereas Kai glares at them all, "Let zis be varrrning to you all: defy me, and not only vill I kome after you, but I vill also kome after each and everrry perrrson zat you love and karrre forrr, and I kan prrromise you zat zeirrr deaths vill not be quick and painless."

Everyone just looks at Kai with stern eyes, no one wanting to show their true emotions right now in the fear of what Kai might say or do to them.

Kai turns his attention back to Tala and he switches back to Russian, "We need to box his head and send it to Boris, but first we have to terminate everyone else. I take it that you will finish up here?"

"Sure thing, Kai; you can go and get started so long because I can see how anxious you are to get down to The Chamber."

Kai says nothing else and only nods his head at Tala before making his way towards the door, his bloody katana still in hand. All eyes are on Kai as the mob leader makes his way towards the door, some eyes looking at him with admiration and respect, others looking at him with fear in their eyes. Kai does not care how they see him right now because he has other and more important things on his mind right now, so they can just go and choke on their so-called opinions.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya is on her way back up, after getting some bullets for her gun. She remembers that Ray had mentioned something about being in a meeting this morning, and then after the meeting, he urgently needs to talk to her.

She has no idea why he needs to talk to her because up until now she was under the impression that everything is okay, but she would just have to wait and see what is so urgent.

As Mya makes her way down the long hallway towards the exit of The Chamber, she sees a figure approaching, and soon enough she sees that it is Kai, and just like that, her entire being is filled with rage, and she already thinks of how she wants to shoot him right here on the spot.

However, the closer Kai approaches Mya, the clearer she can see him and her eyes can't help but to widen at the sight that greets her eyes: Kai's hands and bare arms are covered in blood, and no one can overlook the bloody katana in Kai's right hand.

Kai sees Mya approach but he is still so filled with the adrenaline that he is not in the mood to deal with her bitchy attitude right now; maybe later when he has calmed down and he is himself once more, maybe then will he try and talk to her but not now.

They finally reach each other, but neither one of them bothers to greet one another, but Kai is unable to keep quiet and when Mya passes him and she is about a feet away from him, he just has to say something about Brooklyn, "Your bed buddy has just died by my hand," and both he and Mya halts in their steps, their backs facing each other.

Mya has heard what he has said but she has no idea about who and what he is talking about, "And who is this bed buddy of mine, Kai?"

"Brooklyn Masefield."

Again, her eyes can only widen, 'So the blood belongs to Brooklyn; well, I am not sad about his death, that's for sure; it just sucks that he got to kill Brooklyn, instead of me doing it, because I wanted to avenge both Bryan and Sergei. Yet another thing that Kai has so mercilessly taken away from me, the bastard.'

"I thought he was one of the leaders within The Chernyy Feniks."

"He was a rat that deserved to die; he has been backstabbing us in the back, and so I had made an example of him."

"He was not my bed buddy, Kai."

Their backs are still facing each other and neither of the two attempts to turn around to face the other.

"If you have nothing to do down here, I suggest you get out of here unless you are in the mood to hack people into pieces."

A sudden wave of nausea overcomes Mya but she swallows hard to keep it down, whatever the 'it' is that wants to comes up right now, "I am on my way out so you don't have to worry about that," and without saying anything else to Kai, or waiting for him to say anything else, she continues with walking towards exit.

Kai hears her walk away and he waits until she is some distance away before turning around and glancing at her retreating back, and after sighing to himself, he turns back around to head to one of his play rooms where he is going to start killing some of Brooklyn's loyal accomplices.

They have managed to capture all of the people who have helped Brooklyn steal from The Chernyy Feniks, and that all thanks to Mystel who has come to him and Tala earlier this week to come clean about everything about what Brooklyn has done up until now and who Brooklyn was really working for.

Tala is currently explaining to the other people of why Brooklyn had to die, and those that are interested in helping them kill and exterminate the rats are more than welcome.

Kai enters one of the rooms, two men already tied up with their mouths gagged, and the moment they see Kai and his bloody katana, they immediately start to try and plead for their lives, but all that is heard is a mumbling.

A sly sneer appears on Kai's face, Mya long gone from his mind, "Who of you wants to die first?" is all that he asks as he closes the door behind him, this leaving him all alone in the room with the two men who are about to die in a horrible and cruel manner.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala, Ray and Kai are sitting leisurely in Kai's personal study, all three men clean and relaxed after a productive Saturday, and each man is sitting with a drink in hand as they just enjoy the peace and quiet of the evening.

Ray and Kai has made peace after Kai has cornered Ray, and the Chinese man was forced to listen to Kai and to his shock and surprise, Kai has sincerely apologised to Ray, and Ray could not help but to accept Kai's apology and now the two are okay with each other once more, and to Kai's relief, Ray is not going to Kiev and this means that Mya is also not going to Kiev.

Tala and Kai is also waiting for Mystel so that they can thank him once more for coming clean about what Brooklyn was busy doing. Kai and Tala has organised lunch for tomorrow with the other leaders of their allies that were present at the meeting this morning and it is only their way of saying thanks and to show their appreciation to their allies for making the journey all the way to Moscow for a meeting that did not even last ten minutes.

"Boris is not going to have a pleasant Sunday morning; I just wish I could see his face when he walks into that restaurant of his and he sees that mess in there."

Ray chuckles at Tala's remark, and Kai only smirks at that as he also wishes that he could have seen Boris's face tomorrow morning when he discovers that his rats have been exterminated, and that he that is Kai is once again the victor in this little battle of theirs.

"I can't believe the audacity of Brooklyn thinking that he could get away with this, but that cocaine that they stole that time, did you guys find out what had happened to it?"

"Mystel says that Boris and Brooklyn had sold it to some shake in the Emirates or something, but we will never see that coke again. Apparently Boris needed some funding in getting his little mob up and running again and that is why he and Brooklyn schemed together in stealing from us seeing as ours are the most worth, and also because it was so much at one time."

"That sucks, but at least no one will try a stunt like this again."

"And if someone does, then I am..." before Tala can finish his sentence, he gets interrupted by a knock on the door, Ray being the one to get up and open the door to see who it is.

Mystel comes walking in, he only smiling when he sees that all three men are greeting him in a friendly manner, well, two of them as Kai only nods at Mystel which he knows by now is how Kai is.

"Glad you could make it, Mystel," Tala says as he claps Mystel on the back in a congratulating manner after getting up from his seat when he saw Mystel enter the room, and now Mystel is grinning at Tala because he suddenly feels like part of this group of men, like one of them that is in a high position, and it feels good to Mystel.

Tala dangles his left arm over Mystel's shoulder while he grins broadly, Tala and Kai looking at each other like they are in some type of private conversation within their minds.

"So, Mystel, how does it feel to have come clean about all of Brooklyn's deceitfulness?"

"It really feels good, Mr Ivanov; it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

"If you feel lighter, then I am happy, Mystel," Tala says while he sounds very enthusiastically about something, his eyes still locked on Kai's eyes as he talks to Mystel.

Mystel clears his throat, before speaking again, "I really appreciate that you had called me here; I was just wondering whether there is anything that I can do for you seeing as you have given me a second chance and you have not opted to slaughter me like you did with the rest of Brooklyn's followers. So, if there is anything that I can do to make up for it and to show that I appreciate what you have done for me, please, let me know."

Tala starts to chuckle, "Now that you have mentioned it, Mystel, there is this one thing that you can do for us."

Mystel does not notice how Tala's right hand moves to his back to retrieve a knife, and he stealthily removes it from its sheath as Tala slowly brings it forward.

"Anything, Mr Ivanov," Mystel says while he sounds like a very happy and optimistic employee that is about to get a huge promotion at work.

"Well, for starters," Tala suddenly plunges the knife into Mystel's chest as he takes hold of the man's hair so that Tala can drive the knife even deeper into the man's chest, "You can die; that is the only thing that you need to do, Mystel," Tala saying all of this in a sadistic tone of voice as he holds on to Mystel while the man slowly drops down to his knees whilst looking at Kai with horror, his eyes begging Kai to help him, but Kai just looks at Mystel with a bored look on his face.

Not even Ray shows any sign of wanting to help the man because in Ray's opinion, this is too merciful for Mystel after betraying the mob like this.

"Wh...why..." Mystel manages to stutter out as he drops to the ground and he looks up at Tala, the man still unable to comprehend about what has just happened to him.

A scowl suddenly appears on Tala's face as he glares down at Mystel, "Did you really think that your sins and betrayal will be forgotten after betraying us for so long, right alongside Brooklyn, and now when a business transaction has gone sour between the two of you, you want to become loyal to us once more by stabbing your partner in crime in the back? Once a backstabber, Mystel, always a backstabber, and now you can go and join your good for nothing partner in the afterlife."

Tala looks on at how the life finally drains from Mystel's body, and the moment his eyes are glazed over, Tala gives Mystel's body one last final kick before taking up his previous seat once more, he, Kai and Ray continuing with their little get-together as they continue to enjoy their drinks, Mystel's body completely forgotten to them now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is early Sunday morning, and a woman in her early forties is busy unlocking the doors to the restaurant that will open up in less than an hour, and it is her job to make sure that everything is in peak condition for when they start receiving their usual customers for brunch.

The lights are still off within the classy restaurant; however, when she turns on the lights and she turns around to face the rest of the restaurant, she gasps, and at once a blood curdling scream is heard ripping right through the entire building.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Various men dressed in black suits is standing all over the restaurant, the men awaiting the arrival of their main boss so that Boris can see the message that has been left for him.

Boris finally makes his appearance, and the moment he sees what is going on, he growls out loud like a wounded animal.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he yells at no one particular.

One of his employees comes walking to Boris, "We believe this is Hiwatari's doing, Sir."

Boris does not even acknowledge his employee as his eyes can only look at the mess that is in front of him.

The entire dining area of the restaurant is packed with huge wooden barrels, the floor covered with blood, blood that is seeping through the wooden planks of the barrels, and there is no doubt to what is exactly inside each barrel as dismembered arms are dangling out of some of the barrels, blood still dripping from the dismembered arms so anyone can guess correct that each barrel is filled up with chopped up body parts.

The barrel in the front has Brooklyn's dismembered head on top of it, the eyes still wide open but he also has a blade right through his head which must have been done later on. Brooklyn's decapitated head has a black envelope in its mouth, and Boris carefully removes it from the bloody head.

He opens it and reads the few words written on it, 'I win and you lose, AGAIN.'

Again, Boris growls out as he crumples the paper in his hand, "Who has walked in on this?" Boris demands and the employee that has remained by side up until now, only gestures to the woman who is standing in the corner while two men try to calm her down.

"Get rid of her," Boris demands before he turns back around to exit the bloody scene.

The employee nods his head at the two men and one takes out his gun where one bullet to the head is all that it takes for the woman to die, her limp body falling to the floor.

Right before Boris exits the restaurant, he demands them all to clean up the mess and to get rid of any witnesses. The elder man gets in his car where he immediately starts to hit the steering wheel out of frustration, "Damn you, Kai Hiwatari! Damn you!" he yells over and over again, Boris finally realising that no matter what he does, he will never be a match for Kai, and _that_ reality stings his pride unlike anything else.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He has been on the road when most of Moscow was still asleep, but he has finally reached his destination.

His boots crunches on the snow as he walks up the small hill after parking his pick-up truck on the barely visible road. He is dressed warmly, so warmly that not even his eyes are visible as he is wearing those specialised snow goggles, or as some know them, ski goggles, so that he can also protect his eyes from this terrible cold.

He is quite a distance away from Moscow, about five hours to be precise, because he wants to pay someone very dear to his heart his last respects. He has two bouquets of red roses with him, but with this extreme cold weather, the roses are already white from being exposed to this brutal coldness. At least he does not have very far to walk; it is just this steep hill that is a bit of hard work but fortunately he is fit enough to walk it with ease, despite being a heavy smoker.

Kai finally reaches his destination after walking for another ten minutes, his destination being a very small cabin that is literally only big enough for one person. Kai walks around the cabin, to the 'back' of the cabin where two monuments are standing, the monuments being build out of rocks that has been placed on top of each other, Kai being the one who had built the two monuments by gathering rocks from the forest that surrounds the small cabin.

Each monument represents one of the Brawn Brothers, Sevastyan and Zory. After the death of the twins, Kai had to get out of Moscow so that he could mourn their deaths in his own way and on his own time. It was a tough blow for Kai when Brooklyn had told them that he had to kill Sevastyan and Zory because they have been betraying the mob, and Kai had a tough time believing it; he still does not believe it because there has never been any proof of this, despite Brooklyn saying that he had to destroy the proof so that he could not be reminded of the hurtful betrayal.

Kai comes to a standstill in front of the monuments and he places each bouquet of roses in front of each monument before straightening up once more, and with his hands in the pockets of his thick winter jacket, Kai takes a moment so that he can just reminisce about his time with the brothers, mostly his time with Sevastyan who was truly like the older brother he never had.

" _What would have happened to the two of you if my grandfather did not take both you and your brother in, Sevastyan?"_

" _I probably would have ended up in jail for murder or I myself would have been murdered; either way, kiddo, things would not have been sunny for me and Zory."_

" _I sometimes wish my grandfather had found you guys much earlier because then he could have adopted you two, and I then I would have had two brothers."_

 _Sevastyan chuckles as he takes a sip from his vodka before speaking again, "Having a younger brother? A kid brother? That would not have been so bad, and being a Hiwatari also would not have been so bad."_

" _Yeah, but now it is too late to get adopted because you are already a grown man._ "

 _Sevastyan pulls Kai into a man hug and he then ruffles the young man's hair with his right hand, "It may be too late for the adoption, but it is not too late to gain an older brother, Kai, and neither is it too late for me to get a younger brother."_

 _Kai just has to laugh before he also pulls Sevastyan into a hug, he suddenly overwhelmed with happiness because he has gained a brother, and he will never be happier about that._

The memory is still fresh within Kai's mind, the day he and Sevastyan became brothers, 'If I could only hear that sadistic laugh of yours one more time, brother, then I would be content with your death, because you were taken from me way too early and also in a very wrong way. I miss you, brother, both you and Zory, and the mob has been less lively after the death of you two, especially you, Sevastyan. I will never forget you, brothers, not for as long as I live; you guys are still missed dearly by all those who have had the privilege of knowing you two, and you guys have left a hole that nothing will ever be able to fill. May you both rest in peace, Brawn Twins.'

Kai looks at the monuments for a while longer before he starts to make the way back to his truck, Kai not even bothering with the cabin. He did not build it; it was more like he stumbled on it by pure luck, and so he decided to stay here for a while until he could face the world once more as Kai Hiwatari, and not as a broken version of himself. That was a dark time for him, but Kai is glad that it is over now, and that Brooklyn has finally paid for killing the two brothers. Now Brooklyn can rot where ever Boris decides to dump his body.

Kai has been able to take care of one of his two problems, his two main problems; now the next one is this pregnancy and Valeria, Kai not knowing if he will be able to stay with Valeria for the sake of the baby. Truth be told, Kai wants to take the child away from Valeria and raise the baby alone, but a kid needs both of his or her parents, and it will be wrong towards the kid to deny the child that because Kai knows how it feels to grow up without parents.

Kai finally reaches his truck, he lighting a cigarette the moment he climbs in and removes most of the winter wear because he kept the car running so that the heater can continue to keep the interior of the truck warm.

After finishing the cancer stick, Kai finally starts to make the long trip back home, his thoughts still on Valeria and their unborn child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few insults is heard from a woman with silver blonde hair, her hair tied up into a high ponytail; she kicks a can with her female combat boots, and again an insult is heard coming from the woman.

She is walking in between two tall men for extra protection as they are in the dangerous parts of Moscow, the parts where all the drug dealers and cheap prostitutes live because this woman needs a favour from one of the women.

It is night time and Valeria, along with the two largely built men, are making their way down an alley, a filthy one that smells bad, but despite the filth and smell, various women are standing around, some surrounding large drums with fires in it so that they can keep warm in this cold.

Valeria just glares at the filthy women because she sees them way beneath her, and were it not for desperate times, she would not have been here. She finally reaches a group of women that she has been looking for, and without greeting them, she orders them to stand up so that she can have a better look at them, "Which one of you sluts is pregnant?" is all she asks, a sly smile forming on her face when a woman younger than her walks forward, "You do realise that if you are lying to me, there will be dire consequences, sweetheart," the young woman only nodding her head at that but she does not step back, and Valeria's sly grin only gets wider upon realising that her plan will work without any hiccups.

'Now Kai will see that I am really pregnant with his brat.'

* * *

Did you also enjoy it as much as I did writing it? :-D

I loved killing off Brooklyn, I had his death in my mind since the very early days and in this specific manner, including with the barrels of dismembered body parts, so yeah, sorry for those who may have been disturbed by those scenes but I just had to do it :-D

Also, just in case things were not clear here at the end: Valeria is NOT pregnant with Kai's baby (but he does not know it), and I am sure that many are happy about that; there had to be some drama in here other than blood and murder.

Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter with all that has happened, from Brooklyn's death, to Kai calling out Mya's name in bed to Valeria's schemes.

I hope to have the next update up by the 15th if my life is spared.

Take care everyone! ;-D


	38. Chapter 38

Hi everyone, and welcome to the next update. Not much to say here, no violence and just a lemon near the end, but nothing too long or too graphic.

Again, just thank you so much for all the reviews and support and also the new readers that have joined the party, I hope you stay patient until the very end :-D

Anyway, enjoy it you guys!

* * *

Chapter 25.1 - Problem two: solved, by keeping a promise

The painful moaning of a woman is heard in the dark stony walls, along with the grunting of a man. A hard smack is suddenly heard, followed by, "Stop your wailing, you bitch!" the man growls at the woman as he once again thrusts into her in an aggressive manner as he continues to rape the poor woman.

The brown haired man is one of Boris's new employees and he is currently abusing his power as a new mob member, he thinking that he has the authority to do as he pleases, whenever he wants to. He had found the blonde haired woman walking alone along a road, and so he decided to kidnap her so that he can have a little bit of fun with her; he did not even wait until they got to his room before he ripped off her clothes and then started to assault her. Fortunately for him, the hallway that he is currently in is empty from other people, or so he thinks.

Boris has been informed of the commotion after one of the security guards have picked it up on CCTV, the rapist not aware of the CCTV cameras that have been installed all over the underground building, and instead of sending his guards to stop this vile act, Boris has opted to do it himself as he wants to teach this abuser a lesson that he will not forget anytime soon.

Boris knows exactly where this horrid act is taking place and he is silently making his way down the stony hallway, his revolver at the ready to shoot as soon as he is right behind this so-called employee of his.

Boris realises that he is closing in on the raping as he can hear the grunts of the man as the woman continues to cry and call for help, but by the sounds of it, it is clear that her mouth is covered as it is more like a mumbling that is coming from the woman.

Boris finally reaches the man and woman, and he can clearly see how the poor woman is being held down on to her back, the man on his knees as he continues to thrust forward, and without any warning or any sound, Boris suddenly shoots the man on his left butt cheek, and a loud yell is immediately heard from the man. He immediately turns around to see who dares shoot him, but the moment he sees Boris, his face pales and he quickly moves away from the woman who tries to cover herself the moment the man is off of her.

She scurries back as she looks up the older man, she now even more terrified than before.

"Mr Balkov, I am so sorry, please forgive me," the brown haired man says as he bows down while holding his left ass cheek in order to stop the bleeding.

"What do you think you are doing?" Boris asks in an eerily calm voice.

The brown haired man keeps his head down as he continues to talk to Boris, "I was only having a little fun, Sir, you know, to unwind a little after what has happened to Brooklyn and the others."

"And this was the only way?"

"Err...at the time it seemed like the perfect way, Sir."

"What did this poor woman do to deserve this horrible treatment from you?"

"Nothing, Sir; please, Mr Balkov, I apologise for my behaviour, it will not happen again."

"You're right, it will not happen again," and without saying another word, Boris proceeds to shoot the man right between the legs, the brown haired man suddenly crying out in agony as he grabs the bleeding crotch area.

Boris sneers at the man, the elder man deciding to let this rapist suffer for a while longer before he puts him out of his misery.

The woman looks on with sheer horror on her face at how the man is crying in pain while his hands are covered in his own blood, but even if it is very horrible, she can't help but feel a little satisfied about what has just been done to him.

Boris keeps his attention on the man and he raises his gun once more, "You will never have the pleasure of feeling a woman ever again," and then Boris proceeds to put three bullets into the brown haired man's head, his brains spattering against the stony wall behind him as his half naked body falls flat to the stony floor.

"Get someone to clean up this mess," Boris demands as he places his gun into its holster, he knowing that the guards are able to hear him; he does not get a confirmation but he knows that they have heard him

The woman looks up at Boris with fear clearly visible in her eyes, and she only whimpers when Boris approaches her, "It's alright, my dear; I am not going to hurt you," Boris says in a very soft and caring tone of voice while he kneels beside the woman and holds out his left hand.

Boris silently curses himself because he knows that he cannot just kneel whenever he feels like it, the cracking sound coming from his knees being proof of this, but he ignores it for now because he wants to help this defenceless woman.

The woman shrugs away from Boris and she looks at his hand with wide eyes, she not sure whether he will hurt her even more seeing as he has just killed a man without a second to spare.

"You can trust me, I promise; I only want to help you. Here," Boris gets back up, even if he needs the support of the wall to pull himself up, but he gets up and he removes his trench coat which he drapes of her naked body, and again Boris holds out his hand for the woman to take, "Let me take you to my room where you can get cleaned up and can get some new clothes to wear."

The woman is still very hesitant, but she finally takes hold of Boris's hand where he gently pulls her up, "I am Boris."

The blonde haired woman nods her head, "I am Mila," she says as she and Boris starts to make their way down the stony hallway, Boris just smiling at her while he compliments her on her lovely name.

"I must apologise for what that man has done to you; I had no idea that he was capable of such behaviour, but now we both can be certain that he will never harm you again."

"Thanks, I guess," Mila says as she looks down, she still afraid of Boris, but he cannot blame her.

"Do not worry, Mila; I promise you that you will be safe with me. I do not condone such behaviour, and in my eyes it is only punishable by death, so you have my word that as long as you are here, no man will put a hand on you, otherwise he will for surely die by my hand."

Mila only smiles at Boris sheepishly and she does not comment on that because she is still not sure whether Boris is a good guy or bad guy; she has seen too many movies where a man pretends to be the hero and saves the girl to only end up hurting her in unspeakable manners, so that is why Mila is still very cautious with Boris, but she still follows him because how else will she get out of here? The other man had knocked her out and she only became conscious when he threw her to the floor, so she does not have the faintest idea of how to get out of this stony hell.

The two continue to walk in silence through a series of halls, Mila becoming more and more frightened and claustrophobic with each step that she takes deeper into this stony maze and just as she is about to feel her chest tighten, Boris announces that they have arrived at his personal quarters.

Boris opens one of the wooden doors and he allows Mila entry first and then he silently follows her where he closes the door gently behind them.

Mila looks around and she is rather surprised to see such a warmly decorated room; one would expect a dark and gloomy room seeing as this entire place is all doom and gloom, but this room is anything but that.

There is a four poster bed in the one corner with orange, gold and garnet coloured covers on it and with various sizes of pillows on it, and there is an orange satin material draped over each wooden pillar of the bed, the canopy of the bed also consisting of this material. There are various colourful ornaments and plants decorating the large room, the plants and ornaments varying in size and colour; there is a large wooden desk in another corner with also various small ornaments on it, it standing all around the state of the art computer.

One would think that this room may belong to a woman, or a man with a very sensitive side, and not an elder man. The stony walls are still visible but most of it is covered with various paintings and large vases with fake plants in it.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Mila says in an astounded tone of voice.

"Thank you, Mila; I thought I'd bring some colour into this dark place otherwise I would have committed suicide a long time ago. If you'd like, I will show you to my bathroom where there is both a shower and a bath to choose from if you wish to get yourself cleaned up."

"I would appreciate that a lot, thank you, Boris."

Boris only bows before making his way towards his en suite bathroom, Mila short on his heels. The moment Mila steps into the bathroom after Boris, she can't help but to gasp at how beautiful the bathroom is; in her opinion, it is more beautiful than the bedroom.

The stone walls are nowhere to be seen as it is all covered with white tiles, the white tiles having silver marking on them which gives the appearance of the room seeming bigger than it actually is; the main colours in the room are silver, light purple and light blue, and Mila had no idea that these three colours could complement each other in this manner.

The bathroom is also filled with various ornaments, all of them keeping to the colour scheme of course, and with various scented candles. There are clean towels and the mirrors are large and very clean, and again Mila cannot believe that this place belongs to an elder man.

"I will leave you to get cleaned up; there are new toothbrushes in the cupboard that is situated underneath the left basin, along with various soaps and shower gels, and also sponges if you want to use it. The purple towels are all clean towels and in the long cupboard is a bathrobe which you can use. I will leave some clean clothes on the bed for you which you can choose from. I will be back in about an hour's time, so you can take your time, Mila."

"I really appreciate what you are doing, Boris; thank you."

Again, Boris only bows his head to show that he is glad that he could help, and then he leaves the bathroom and closes the door where he proceeds to walk to a large old wooden trunk, and after putting in the code on the lock, the trunk opens, where a sad smile appears on Boris's face as his hand gently runs over the various items within the trunk.

There are various clothing items within the trunk, accompanied with shoes, jewellery, stuffed animals, and toys for girls and also various photos. Boris picks up one photo and his eyes start to well up as he looks at the photo of a younger him and a seven year old girl with the most beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the little girl sitting on his shoulder with the brightest smile on both of their faces.

A single tear makes its way down the left cheek of Boris as he continues to look at the blonde haired little girl, she being his little girl, Annushka Balkov, his only child.

Boris puts the photo back and then he takes another one, this one showing a 16 year old Annushka, the age where Boris had the most sleepless night because his little girl has discovered boys, and the boys has also discovered his little girl. There were endless fights about Boris constantly threatening her guy friends, but in the end father and daughter had always made up.

Boris takes another photo in his other hand, it being a white and grey photo of his daughter which was taken just before her death. It was taken by a professional photographer and it shows her just looking far into the distance with no definite smile on her face, only her lips being slightly parted as she depicts someone who is deep in thought.

" _Papa, I think I have found my future husband; we are head over heels in love, and I don't mean crazy teenage love, but actual true love, the love that one usually fights for."_

" _I want to meet this young man so that I can see whether he has good intentions with my little girl."_

" _I am not a little girl, papa; I stopped being a little girl a long time ago."_

" _Wait until you have your own children, my girl, and then you will see what I mean; so, this 'future husband' of yours, do I know him?"_

" _You know his father."_

" _His father?"_

" _Yes, Voltaire Hiwatari."_

Boris throws the photos back into the trunk and he walks away so that he can get his thoughts in order once more. He starts to pace the room a few times before returning back to the trunk where he takes out a few sets of clothes that he thinks will fit Mila, and he places them on the bed.

He then closes the trunk and locks it once more before making his way out of the room so that he can give Mila all the privacy that she needs.

The trunk belongs to Annushka and Boris had managed to keep it at his safe house, and now Boris is very happy and relieved about doing this otherwise he also would have lost this when Kai had decided to destroy all of his properties, and this is the one thing that Boris will not stand to lose because it is his life, and it is all that he has left of his deceased daughter. Annushka is the reason why Boris will never tolerate a woman being raped; being beaten is another story because he himself will not squirm or hesitate in lifting his hand for a woman, and he is even capable of killing them in cold blood, but not rape. Rape in his eyes is the worst thing that can ever happen to a woman.

Not even to mention when it happens to a blonde haired woman because they all remind his of his daughter and that is enough to drive Boris crazy and this causing him to turn into a violent and abusive monster.

Hence why he is suddenly so protective over this Mila, and he will try to make her stay here as comfortable as possible until she is strong enough to go home, and that is why Boris is on his way to go and find his own personal doctor so that the doctor can take a look at Mila to see whether she will be completely fine.

He may be a mobster, who kills without thinking twice, but he was once a father who loved his only daughter very much, and he still has those feelings within his heart, even if it is buried deep, deep down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray and Mya are currently doing the books of Kiev, and Mya must admit that it really sucks ass.

"I did not sign up for this, Ray; you cannot force me to do this crap," she says as she tosses her pen to the side as she leans back into the chair and away from the computer and the books.

Ray only sighs at this because he knows that she did not sign up for this but with her position, it is a given that she will also have to deal with the financial statements; she can only be glad that it is not the load that Kai and Tala has to face sometimes, especially Kai seeing as he has the mob and his company's finances to deal with.

"You are not just a mere employee, Mya, and why do you suddenly have such a huge problem with it? Other times you were doing it with a smile on your face."

"Yeah, other times I was in the mood to do it, but right now I just want to go beat the living shit out of someone."

Ray only frowns at this because he has been noticing that Mya has been rather short tempered the last couple of days, "What is really going on, Mya? You have not been yourself these last couple of days."

Mya does not meet Ray's eyes because she cannot be honest with him, so she opts to lie to him instead, "I just think that I am sexually frustrated or something; you know how hormones can mess a person up."

Ray only grins at this, "Sexually frustrated you say? Well, I think we can do something about that," Ray says in a very playful manner, his facial expression accompanying that playfulness, and Mya can only raise an eyebrow at this because she did not expect this reaction from Ray, and she is actually nervous about what he is currently planning regarding her 'sexual frustration.'

"I am not sleeping with you, Ray, so forget it," she says very seriously and Ray just laughs at this.

"Not me, Mya, but what about Mikhail? You two seem to have some strong chemistry between the two of you so I am sure if you ask him, he will not mind one bit."

"Didn't you warn me about him some time ago?"

"Only about the part of him engaging in threesomes with Garland, but I am certain that if you tell Mikhail that you only want him in bed, he will be more than happy to oblige to that demand of yours."

Mya only frowns at this but then she starts to smile at this, "Mikhail may be just the answer to this problem; I am sure that a night in between the sheets with Mikhail will be just the thing that I need to be myself once more and to get rid of this frustrations that I am currently having."

"Good, but please for the love of all that is holy, Mya, use a condom or some type of protection so that you do not end up like Kai."

At once Mya is curious about this, "What do you mean 'like Kai'? Did he get infected with the big disease or what?"

Ray shakes his head from side to side while he sighs in a tired manner, "He went and knocked up the spawn of satan, that bitch Valeria."

A sudden pain is felt within Mya's chest, but she ignores it as she suddenly starts to cough after almost choking on her own saliva.

"You okay?" Ray asks while he looks at Mya with a concerned face.

Mya only nods her head while she keeps her right hand up to show him that she will be fine; fortunately her coughing seizes very quickly and she can talk once more, "Kai is going to be a father?"

"Yeah, and I am not happy about it."

"Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong; I am happy that Kai is going to be a father, but I am not happy about the fact that he is having a kid with Valeria. Kai does not need that kind of crap in his life, and I can think of so many other women who would have been a more suitable mother for his children, just not that psychotic bitch."

Mya cannot understand why she suddenly feels so disappointed in Kai becoming a father because she hates him; she hates him enough to want to take his life, and yet, it almost hurts her knowing that Kai is going to have a baby with another woman.

"Does Kai know how you feel about this Valeria being the mother of his child?"

Ray nods his head, "And it did not go down so smoothly when I told him, that's for sure."

"How come?"

"Let's just say that if we did not have such a strong friendship, one would have died at the other's hand."

Mya's eyes only widen at this, "Shit, it was that serious?"

"Be glad that you did not see that little altercation because you would have seen both me and Kai in a very bad light, a light you should never see either one of us in," Ray being very honest about that because no one really deserves to see that malice side of Kai, and Ray is also not about to tell Mya that they have also fought over her and that Kai has very strong feelings for her.

"You make it sound like you two have turned into some type of monsters, Ray."

"Not physically but mentally, yes, we did. Anyway, forget about it; you just remember to use protection when you and Mikhail get down and dirty because one baby on the way right now is more than enough for me."

Mya only laughs at this because she does not really know what to say to that nor how to feel, other than that she is very disappointed in Kai knocking up some woman.

It is Friday morning now, and it is now almost a week since she has last seen Kai, the last time being down in The Chamber after he had killed Brooklyn, and Mya is also disappointed in that because she wanted Kai to be dead by now.

She also did not even dare to ask where the big boss is so that she can avoid any suspicion should she have ran into Kai and succeeded in killing him.

Mya is rather pissed that Brooklyn is dead because she wanted to kill the backstabbing bastard with her own hands, and it again is something that Kai has robbed her of. According to Ray, Brooklyn did not die peacefully, and that Kai and Tala had gone out of their way to make an example out of Brooklyn.

Ray also told her that they had chopped up the other people who were working alongside Brooklyn in betraying the mob, Ray being one of the men who had helped chop up the bodies after killing them, and although Mya will not admit this out loud, but when Ray had told her this, he had a certain look in his eyes which made her feel very uncomfortable; it had looked like Ray had really enjoyed killing those men and then chopping up their bodies into pieces, and she cannot picture Ray as some insane killer who laughs hysterically as he swings an axe through human flesh.

Mya can only shudder while thinking of Ray in that light, this friendly Chinese man covered in blood as he continues to chop up a body into many pieces while laughing as he does that horrendous deed.

Just then Ray's phone suddenly rings which brings her quickly out of her train of thoughts, she suddenly very relieved about the sudden intrusion. She does not listen in on the conversation but she can easily hear how Ray's demeanour is changing, so whoever is on the other end of the line did not call with good news.

Mya pretends to go on with her work after sitting up straight in front of the computer once more while Ray continues with his upsetting phone call.

Ray finally ends the call and he slams his phone onto the table, this followed by a few colourful words, and Mya just asks what is wrong.

"I have to fly to Budapest this very minute; this shit has to stop because it cannot go on like this any longer," Ray says but it seems like he is saying it more to himself than to Mya.

Ray gets up and picks up his phone once more where he quickly dials a number, and while Ray waits for the other person to pick up, he turns to Mya, "Will you be able to cope with all of this because I have to leave now, and I will be gone for about three days."

"Sure."

"Kai, yeah we have to talk now," Ray suddenly says and he only waves at Mya before he makes his way towards the door so that he can leave the study, "we need to find a solution..." and that is all that Mya manages to hear before the door is closed after Ray walks out.

Mya cannot help but be curious about the current conversation between Kai and Ray, and what's more, what the hell does Ray need to do in Budapest? As far as she knows, Hungary is not part of their territory; that part actually belongs to Valerie and even though she reports to Ray, he does not need to fly out there.

'I wonder what is really going on?'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai tosses his cell phone carelessly onto his office desk and then he starts to rub his eyes because he can feel a headache coming on from all of this unnecessary stress; it seems that the unexpected execution of Brooklyn has brought on a few problems of its own and Kai is really not in the mood to deal with it now, but he knows that he cannot ignore it.

'I will take care of this later, just not now because I have too many things to take care of right now,' Kai thinks to himself while he sits with his hair in hands and stares down at the surface of his office desk.

Just then the door of his office is opened very rudely and Valeria comes stalking in with Vera right behind her, the elder woman very pissed at the blonde haired woman, "I told her that you are busy and that she cannot see you right now, but she refuses to listen, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai looks at Vera, "It's okay, Vera, and I apologise for her poor manners."

Vera only nods her head at Kai and then she glares at the back of Valeria before leaving the office.

"You will show her respect, Valeria; she is a very good woman."

Valeria snorts at this while she crosses her arms in front of her chest, "Whatever; she is nothing of me so I do not have to show her anything."

Deciding that he is rather going to ignore that little remark of hers, Kai takes a deep breath before asking Valeria what she is doing here.

She says nothing and only walks to his desk to throw an envelope in front of him after removing it from her purse.

"What is this?" is all that Kai asks while he looks down at the envelope.

"Open it, Kai."

Kai sighs tiredly but he takes the envelope anyway and he opens it, and after removing the piece of paper and looking at it very attentively, he cannot help but smile at the image that is the on the paper. It is a sonogram of his first child, and Kai cannot help but feel happy about this, although he does not know why Valeria has had it done now seeing as the appointment was only next week, and it was agreed that they both would be present at the appointment.

"I thought we were going to go together for the sonogram next week."

"That was the plan, but they called me this morning because they had an opening, and so I decided that I may as well go now, and now you have the proof that I am expecting your child, Kai."

Kai says nothing as he continues to look at the picture of his baby, Kai suddenly becoming overwhelmed with all types of feel good emotions. He gets up and walks over to Valeria, and allowing his euphoric emotions to control him, Kai takes Valeria into his arms where he pulls her close to him and he holds her tight within his arms.

"I cannot wait for this baby to come, Valeria; it will be the happiest day of my life," Kai says in a soft tone as he speaks into Valeria's hair, she only grinning at this while she also has her arms tight around Kai's body.

The two lovers continue to stand in this position for a while longer before Kai pulls away and he goes down on to his knees, and while being on his knees, he takes Valeria by the hips and he starts to kiss her stomach because Kai is suddenly so overwhelmed about becoming a father, he feeling so overwhelmed that he does not care who the mother is; his first child is currently growing in this body and he is going to treat this body with the upmost care and respect.

After kissing Valeria's stomach a while longer, he again stands up where he captures Valeria's lips in a tender kiss, and she can only smile at this because it finally seems that she has captured Kai's heart, and that he now will truly care for her in a manner she has been yearning for, for so long now.

Kai pulls away from the kiss and instead he picks her up where he carries her to the couch, he taking a seat with her in his arms, but soon Valeria positions herself on Kai's lap where the two become locked in a very passionate kissing session, and Valeria hopes that it will lead to the two of them doing it right here in the office of Kai, and hopefully Kai will do it without a condom.

She is still pissed at him for calling out another woman's name but she is willing to overlook that little mistake because Kai is finally convinced that she is indeed pregnant with his child, and hopefully that will take Kai's mind off of the other woman, no matter who she is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She can hear a knocking sound but she cannot place where it is exactly coming from; it isn't until she hears voices when she realises just where she exactly is. She can feel how Kai is stirring behind her while he talks to someone, Valeria hearing that it is a woman that he is talking to and now she knows who it is, it being that annoying personal assistant of Kai, the old woman. Valeria keeps her eyes closed while she tries to drown out their voices, more specifically the old woman's voice; Kai's voice she will always welcome, day or night.

Finally, after Valeria begs in her mind for the old woman to get a move on, she hears how the door of Kai's office closes once more, and now Kai is pulling her even closer to his body while still keeping his arms wrapped around her.

They never did do it after Kai sat down on the couch; they only kissed for a while before Kai said that all he wants to do now is to lie with her in his arms, and Valeria could not be happier after hearing him say this. She has always longed for Kai to be compassionate with her, like a man should be with a woman; sure, she loves the sex but she still remains a woman with a heart who also longs for intimacy with her man other than just having sex all the time. She also wants to feel safe in his embrace, wants to relish in the feel of having his arms wrapped around her body in a gentle and caring manner while they just lie in absolute silence, a comfortable silence surrounding them as they stay in this intimate position.

Valeria can't help but to smile when Kai nuzzles her neck; she has no idea how long they have been in this position or when she exactly dozed off; all that she knows is that she is content with her life now, even if she is currently living a lie. The silver blonde haired woman knows that she cannot lie to Kai forever about the supposed baby but that is why she is so insistent on getting him to have sex without protection so that she can get pregnant for real. She has left her contraception a long time ago in the hopes of getting pregnant so that she can have Kai forever, but so far that plan has not gone down as smoothly as she had wanted and hoped for.

Still, having Kai hold her like this right now makes up for that, and also for the fact that he did not call her once this week to apologise for calling out another woman's name; that had really hurt her, more than she wants to admit because it just showed her once again that Kai sees her nothing more than just a good lay.

"You awake?" Valeria suddenly hears behind her, Kai asking it in such a soft manner.

"Yeah; did we fall asleep or what?"

"We must have, because it is almost time for my meeting which begins at 12 'o clock and it is already half past 11."

"Then I should probably get going," Valeria says, and just as she is about to get up, Kai pulls her back to him where he kisses her in her neck, Valeria only smiling as she takes in the feel of Kai's toned chest pressing up against her back while his natural heat radiates through their clothes.

"Five more minutes," Kai softly mutters against her hair.

Valeria says nothing and she proceeds to make herself more comfortable in Kai's arms while thinking of how blissful this is right now with the two lying in this position.

"I will take a day off from work somewhere next week so that we can go and look at various homes," Kai says against Valeria's hair, and she can hardly contain her excitement.

Valeria turns around so that she can face Kai, and he only kisses her the moment they are face to face.

"Are you sure, Kai?"

Kai nods his head while nuzzling Valeria's nose, "I want you both happy and safe, and it will be for the best if we start living together so that we can experience this pregnancy together," and Kai places his right hand on her stomach to show that he is telling the truth.

Valeria cannot believe her ears; can this really be the same Kai Hiwatari she had met that night in Ray's club? Who knew that a single sonogram of a baby can change Kai so drastically? If she had known this, she would have faked a pregnancy a long time ago.

"I am looking forward to living with you, Kai," Valeria kissing Kai after saying this to him as he again takes her into both of his arms while he deepens the kiss.

However, Valeria breaks away from the kiss to remind Kai of his meeting, and he reluctantly lets her go and watches how she gets up and makes herself look crease free once more.

"Do you want to keep the sonogram?"

Kai nods his head while he keeps lying on the couch.

"I guess I will see you later then," Valeria says after getting her purse, she leaning down to kiss Kai goodbye before making her way towards the door.

"I will call you," is all that Kai says to her before she leaves through the door after giving him a small wave.

After she is gone, Kai also gets up so that he can light himself a cigarette, and after lighting it and taking a few drags, Kai takes the sonogram in his hand so that he can look at his unborn baby once more. Kai only smiles as he looks down at this small human that is currently growing inside of Valeria. Kai has no idea how many months along she is, but it must be rather early because Kai can see that it has not developed fully yet, although the definite form of a human body is clearly visible.

Kai has no words to describe how he is currently feeling; all he knows is that he is over the moon about the fact that he is really going to be a father. At first he did not want to accept it seeing as there was no real proof and he was still hurting because of Mya, but now that he has seen the image of the baby, of his baby, he just has to be happy about it, it is almost a natural thing to him to suddenly feel so ecstatic about his unborn child.

Kai can't help but think of what his grandfather would have said, 'No doubt that you would have been very happy, grandfather; you probably would have insisted on us getting married right away and before the birth so that the baby is not born outside of wedlock, but you also would have gone out of your way to make sure that we were very happy and comfortable and not short of anything. It is times like these that I regret killing you, grandfather, because now I would have given anything just to tell you that you are going to be a great-grandfather, a privilege that is not bestowed on to many. I am almost certain that you would have been happier than me about this child, grandfather.'

Kai sighs as he looks up from the sonogram towards the outside world of his office, 'What I would not have given if you were the one carrying my child, my sweet Ana; then I would have been truly happy about becoming a father.'

Kai again looks down at the sonogram but this time he is looking for the doctor's name and the date of when the sonogram has been done. Kai sees that it had been done Wednesday, and he also sees the doctor's name. Kai wants to find out where the place of this doctor is located so that he can go and check out this doctor himself to see whether he or she will be good enough to take care of his unborn child. He may not see Valeria as a life companion, but she is still carrying his child and for that he will make sure that she gets the best treatment that money can buy.

Kai presses on the intercom of his telephone to call Vera to his office, and within less than a minute, the elder woman comes walking into the office.

"You called for me, Mr Hiwatari?"

Kai motions for Vera to come closer, the elder woman doing as she is told and the moment she is next to Kai, Kai shows her the sonogram.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asks while looking at Kai in a motherly manner, to which Kai only grins at.

"I am going to be a father, Vera."

Vera immediately embraces Kai, he also hugging the woman back very tightly, "I am so happy for you, my boy; oh what a glorious day! My baby Kai is going to be a papa!" the woman cries while she is still holding Kai in her motherly embrace, Kai also showing no sign of wanting to let her go.

No doubt that Kai has already changed somewhat after seeing the picture of his unborn child, because he never would have been caught dead in such an embrace here at work, no matter who it is that he is embracing.

"I am really, really happy for you, Kai; children are one of the biggest blessings one can ever receive for our Heavenly Father."

Kai says nothing to this because he knows Vera is a devoted Christian and he has always respected her for that; unfortunately, Kai is not one to delve in any type of religion because he cannot do what he does if he should follow a religion, hence why he ignores all types of religion.

"This Sunday I am going to say a special prayer for you and your new family, Kai, and I am going to pray that our Mighty God will protect you and your lady friend, and that you both will look after this baby to the best of your capabilities."

"Thank you, Vera," is all that Kai says to that.

Vera releases Kai from her embrace but she still keeps him at arm's length, "I know that you will make a good father because you have your grandfather in you, my boy, and you had him as your father, so I know that this baby will only get the best love and care that any kid can ask for."

Kai only smirks at that, "I will try my best, Vera. I also want to ask you a favour, Vera."

"Anything, my boy," Vera says, she not even caring that she is not calling Kai 'Mr Hiwatari' anymore, but Kai does not mind, because he grew up in front of Vera and she will always remain a type of mother figure in his life, so she can call him anything that her heart desires.

"I want you to find out where the offices are located of this doctor, a Doctor Y Malikova; I want to see whether he or she is qualified enough to look after Valeria and our unborn baby, and whether I should start looking for another doctor."

"Already speaking like a caring and proud father, Kai; I will get on it, my boy, and again, congratulations, Kai."

Vera gives Kai a final hug before leaving the office with a broad smile on her face.

Kai only chuckles to himself because of how Vera had reacted like any typical woman as soon as a pregnancy has been confirmed, 'Maybe the pregnancy will be the best thing that has happened to me.'

Kai completely forgot about his cigarette which had burned itself out by now while he was talking to Vera, but it does not matter now; there is anyway no time for another one because he has to leave for the boardroom for the meeting.

Kai looks at the sonogram one last time before folding it up gently and placing it in his wallet, right before the small photo of the Grekov family.

Kai gathers all that he needs for the meeting and then e makes his way towards the door, he still feeling overwhelmed about the news of him officially becoming a father.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya rubs her eyes after switching off the computer screen, she feeling rather pissed at herself for spending the entire day in front of this computer and all of that so that she can finish her work in one day. She also could have come in tomorrow but as her mother had always said, 'if you can do it now, do it now so that tomorrow you can have fun; obligation before playtime,' and Mya will always remember those words, especially now seeing as she has a lot of work on her hands now a days, but she is not complaining.

At least now she knows that tomorrow she can do other stuff, maybe even get away for the day or something.

Mya looks towards the window and she sees that it is completely dark outside, and after looking at the clock and seeing the real time, she only groans to herself because it is almost time for the new day to start.

"11:54; did I really just spend more than 12 hours in front of this damned computer? And I thought the mob world was supposed to be fun."

Mya puts all of the papers in a neat stack before gathering all of her crap and then she makes her way out of the office, Ray's office. Mya tries to walk as fast as she can to her truck so that she can race home; fortunately the streets will be quiet this time of night so she will be able to get home in less the amount of time that she always takes.

In no time is Mya in her truck and she finally starts her truck, Slipknot's music blaring over the speakers, but she does not turn down the volume. She puts the truck into gear and finally makes her way down the driveway that leads from the back of the manor to the front, but just as she drives into the front part of the manor, Mya hits the breaks hard, she hitting them so hard that the tires of her truck skids on the pebbles as the truck comes to a stop, and the reason for the abrupt stop is because Mya has spotted Kai's 1976 Pontiac Firebird parked in his usual spot where he always parks whenever he is at the Feniks manor.

Without thinking twice, Mya puts her pick-up truck in reverse and she reverses with one hell of a speed while the music of Slipknot is filling her veins with its beauty. The truck comes to an abrupt stop, Mya clenching the steering wheel as she takes a couple of deep breaths because after seeing Kai's car here, she knew that it is now or never; Kai is going to die tonight.

She reaches for her glove compartment where she removes a Garrot wire which has two mini-medieval double bladed axes on each end, it being a gift from Yurik before she had joined The Chernyy Feniks, and now this gift is going to be the death of Kai tonight.

Fortunately for her, there does not seem to be a lot of people here at the manor, and she only hopes that Kai is not in bed with some woman, otherwise it will be very difficult in getting to him.

'Oh well, if I have to kill some skank, then so be it. Maybe I can even make it look like a murder-suicide, and in that way everyone will think that the slut had killed Kai and then killed herself. Wouldn't that just be awesome?'

Mya skips the tracks on the Iowa CD of Slipknot to a track called 'Gently' and she closes her eyes as she listens to it, the somewhat dark beat flowing through her body and mind which calms her nerves in a manner. She inhales deeply as the guitar riff in the beginning of the song begins, she keeping her eyes closed while she takes in the beat of the song, she acting like someone who has gone on one hell of a drug induced trip and enjoying every little bit of it.

She listens to the song a bit longer before opening her eyes once more, those spring green coloured of eyes showing the determination of her being more than ready to get rid of Kai for once and for all.

After taking another deep breath and exhaling, Mya gets out of her pick-up truck, Garrot wire in hand, as she makes her way towards the manor once more.

She has removed her jackets in the truck and has braced the cold for a brief moment because she wants to move around as stealthily as possible; she knows that there are cameras but hopefully there will be no cameras in the rooms. Mya kicks her shoes out at the door and she continues to tip toe on her socks.

She reaches the stairs in no time but for some unknown reason, Mya cannot shake the feeling that she should start in Kai's personal study, call it her woman's intuition combined with the instincts of a killer, and she will not ignore it.

Still, very stealthily, she makes her way towards Kai's personal study, and to her surprise, the door is slightly ajar, Mya seeing that the light is on inside of the study which indicates that someone is in there and she hopes and prays that it is Kai, and just thinking of Kai being in there causes the black haired woman to smirk to herself.

She looks through the small opening and now she grins because she sees that Kai is indeed in his study and he that is fast asleep on the couch that is lined against the wall. After looking behind her and making sure that no one else is there that can see her sneak into the study, she sneaks into the room and closes the door but not to the point of where it makes the 'click' noise as soon as it is completely closed; she just does not want anyone to peek into the room.

Kai is lying with his head towards the door's direction, both of his hands resting on his chest while his head is drooped to his left side.

Quietly, Mya tip toes towards Kai, the Garrot wire in her hands ready to strangle him, and Mya cannot help but feel beyond happy that she is finally going to take his life.

'Maybe that was the reason why I could not kill him in the beginning; it was because I have never taken a life, but now that I am over that hump, it is not so difficult anymore.'

Mya can feel how her heart is beating vigorously within her chest, this being for two reasons: excitement and nervousness, all at the same time.

Mya finally reaches Kai and she can hear his shallow breathing which indicates his sleeping body, and Mya lowers her hands as she gets ready to strangle Kai; her hands are as still as they can be as she slowly and quietly starts to lower the wire towards Kai's exposed neck, she already envisioning Kai's horrified face when he realises that he is about to die by her hand.

The wire is just about to touch his neck when Mya looks down at his hands and she sees that he is holding a piece of paper in his hand, and curiosity getting the better of her, she looks closer and she sees that it is a sonogram with a tiny baby on it, and she realises that it is his baby, Kai's baby that is slowly growing in someone's stomach and clearly he is looking forward to the birth of his child because he fell asleep with the sonogram in his hand, and just like that, Mya retracts her Garrot wire and she takes a step back, her eyes still fixed on the sonogram.

A man that is not excited about the birth of his child will never do this; he will never fall asleep with the sonogram in hand, and even though Mya does not want to admit it, Kai does seem excited about the arrival of his child.

'How can I kill a father to be? I know that the bastard does not deserve to have kids, but that innocent child does not deserve to grow up without a father. I will never be able to forgive myself knowing that I have ruined an innocent child's life, despite the father of that child being a heartless killer.'

With a defeated sigh, Mya takes another couple of steps away from Kai while she keeps her eyes on Kai's sleeping form, 'Well, Hiwatari, it seems that your unborn child has just saved your life, and I guess that this also means that my plans of killing you have been stopped, indefinitely.'

Mya turns her attention to the sonogram one last time before turning around and leaving the study so that she can go and sulk at her penthouse. Mya has no idea how she should feel right now; there is no doubt that she will not try and kill Kai again because she has missed her shot a while back already and she will never get another chance ever again for as long as that child lives and breathes, and she only has herself to blame for that.

'What the hell am I suppose to do now?'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai suddenly stirs in his sleep and he groggily opens his eyes as he could have sworn he has just felt another presence in the room. He sits up straight and rubs his eyes to see clearer but he sees no one else in the room or any evidence that someone had been there.

Kai again looks at the sonogram that he is still holding in his hand and he can only smile to himself for the thousandth time today as he looks upon the body of his unborn child.

"I cannot wait to cradle you in my arms, my little one."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their bodies are perspiring while they continue to pant for air, her lips parted as she keeps moving her hips back and forth, she not missing a single beat as she continues to grind her pelvic area against her lover's pelvic area, and she feels how he is filling her over and over again, and she cannot get enough of it.

His large manly hands are on her hips while she has her hands pressed firmly onto his chest as they continue with their naked dance of lust and desire with each other.

Her throat feels cold on the inside due to the lack of air, and she knows that soon she will start making rasping voices if she does not slow down, but she just cannot because she is so close to the edge, so close to have all of her senses explode in a ray of pure pleasure, and until that has not happened, there is no way she is going to slow down now, no matter how much her body is begging for her to stop.

Valeria once again throws her head back while still continuing to grind against Kai, the business mogul keeping his eyes on his lover as yet another orgasm rips through her body and her pleasure filled orgasmic moan is music to his ears, that accompanied with the feel of her inner cavern clenching around his still thrusting member. Kai cannot take his eyes off of Valeria while she comes, and the sight before him is so sexy and so beautiful.

Her hair is a compete mess because of all the sweat and rolling around on the bed, and her breasts are bouncing with each movement that her body makes, her voice already broken as she pants for proper air due to pure exhaustion, but it is not enough reason for them to stop just yet.

It is late Saturday afternoon and Kai and Valeria have practically spent the entire day in bed. Ever since Kai has seen the sonogram, he just wants to be with Valeria and their unborn child, he not wanting the two of them out of his sight or hold for even a second. He now finally understands what Tala had meant by saying that becoming a father is the best feeling in the world; Kai cannot deny it. He just feels so completely different, like he has under gone some type of personality change during the night; there is no thoughts of obtaining more and more power, nor is there any thoughts of killing and slaughtering everyone who looks wrong into his direction. Kai is truly happy with the fact of becoming a father, and he is now actually happy that Valeria has gotten pregnant; sure, she is no Anastasia Grekov, but for the sake of their child, Kai is willing to make it work with Valeria.

Valeria tilts her head forward once more as she comes down from her high, her hands just resting on Kai's chest while she comes to grip with everything around her. Kai still cannot take his eyes off of Valeria's naked and sweaty body, her breasts lifting up and down as her chest continues to heave for air.

Kai abruptly sits up straight and he pulls Valeria's upper body against him so that her breasts can press up against his skin, and with his left hand on her back, right between her shoulder blades, and with his right hand on her lower back, Kai keeps her supported as he gently scrapes his teeth all along the skin of her neck, this causing Valeria only to gasp out and to press her fingers even deeper into the skin on his back where her hands are currently positioned at.

Kai again starts to thrust into Valeria while he kisses and teases her neck area, he not able to get enough of her. He is getting completely absorbed into the sensation of feeling how her breasts move against his skin with every thrust into her body, along with her nails digging into his skin in such a sensual manner.

Kai momentarily pulls away from his kissing to look down and he can only smirk when he sees how he is fully immersed within Valeria, this sight just adding to the already mind-blowing pleasure. Kai can feel how her long locks brush against the skin of his arms and hands, and he again has to admit to himself that she truly is a beautiful woman, with her perfect body, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect everything; it is like her body has been picked from various parts of the most beautiful women in the world, and then has been put together in some lab, the final result being this goddess in his arms right now, and this goddess is currently carrying his child.

Kai is also heaving a little but he can go a bit longer before he also finishes. With one swift movement, Kai has Valeria on her back with him positioned between her legs, he not leaving her cavern once during the position change, and the moment the two of them are comfortable once more, Kai continues with his thrusting into her, Valeria wrapping her legs securely around Kai's body as he continues to please her all over again.

Kai is resting his head on Valeria's right shoulder with his arms wrapped around her, Valeria also having her arms wrapped around Kai as the two get caught up in this intimate position. Kai lifts his head from her shoulder and he starts to kiss her in a very passionate manner, and Valeria cannot help but to moan out into his mouth as his toxic kisses are just adding to the assault of pleasure on her almost completely exhausted body, and in turn Kai grunts into her mouth as he too is overtaken by yet another wave of pleasure.

Kai can feel that his peak is not so far off anymore, and so he perches himself up by his arms after breaking away from the passionate kissing, this pulling away from Kai causing Valeria to place her hands right below his shoulder blades so that she can feel how his toned muscles flex with each and every move that his body makes, her fingers again digging into his skin, his tattooed skin, as Kai starts to go faster and harder into her.

She arches her upper body and Kai can only look down at her face, that absolutely gorgeous face of hers with her eyes closed and those luscious lips of her being slightly parted as she continues to heave for air.

He is getting closer and closer, Kai also closing his eyes as he slightly lowers his head, and he thrusts even faster into Valeria as he grunts in between, he listening to the various sounds that are coming from him and Valeria: the naked skin slamming against naked skin, the sexy female moans coming from Valeria mixed with his own manly grunts, and while listening to these sounds with his eyes closed, Kai finally reaches his peak, and all senses and feel immediately seizes within his body as he releases his essence into Valeria.

Valeria both senses and feels how Kai comes and she opens her eyes so that she can look up at her lover, and she sees how Kai's forehead frowns with his eyes closed as his crisis also assaults his body, and she welcomes everything of him into her body, even if it is still into a condom, much to her dismay.

Kai's entire body shudders as his crisis passes and he remains in his exact same position while he comes to grips with everything. Kai still has his eyes closed but he slowly opens them when he feels a gentle touch on his left cheek and upon opening his eyes, he looks directly into Valeria's beautiful eyes as she smiles up at him, her legs trembling as they are still wrapped around Kai's body.

Without thinking twice, Kai leans down and kisses Valeria but it is only a chaste kiss as he does not have the right amount of oxygen to make out with Valeria right now. Beads of sweat is running down his face while his hair sticks to his skin, his legs also trembling now as he is still immersed within Valeria.

The two lovers continue to look each other in the eye, and Kai also cannot resist a smile as he also smiles down at Valeria, this wanting to make Valeria cry out of sheer happiness because Kai has never looked at her in that manner, and it sure feels good to have Kai smile at her like that.

Kai finally musters the energy to remove himself from Valeria, and the moment he does, he drops down next to Valeria in a careless manner, he still heaving a little.

Valeria remains on her spot but she suddenly misses the feel of having Kai move within her, but hopefully in about an hour's time, they will go at it again seeing as it has been all that they have been doing up until now. To Valeria's surprise, Kai pulls her closer to him where he holds her in his arms, Valeria resting her head on his chest with her left arm draped over his waist while she relishes in this cuddling with Kai, because it has not happened before.

Sure, they had slept in the same bed many times before and there were many nights where Kai would wake her up by kissing her all over her body, but it was never in a loving manner, always in a passionate and lustful manner, and a woman does not want that all the time.

Passion is a good thing, but a woman craves for some gentle loving from her lover every now and then, and her body needs to be loved in a loving manner, but with Kai it had never happened. Whenever they had finished having sex, Kai and she would just lie in bed without cuddling; he would lie on his side, and she would lie on her side, and every time she would even attempt to move closer to him, he would abruptly get up to go and smoke, and even though she had never showed it or had said anything regarding this matter, it had hurt her that Kai did not care about her in an emotional manner.

There were times where she had thought that maybe it would be for the best if she forgets about Kai, but then he comes over and he takes her once more, and then all she can think about is how great the sex is and how he pleasures her over and over, and yes, the sex is unbelievable, but sometimes a woman does crave for something deeper and more meaningful.

Kai is not boyfriend material; that Valeria has seen over and over again. Since they have met, Kai has not once invited her to a dinner, or to a theatre show, or even taken her to the movies; everything had come from her side. The only reason why she was at his 30th birthday party was because she saw the congratulations in the newspaper and she had hounded Kai to let her come with him, and after days of pestering him about it, he finally agreed but he did not make a secret of how displeased he was about it, but she just shrugged it off. Fortunately for her, that evening was very pleasurable as he had showed her off to everyone, even if he was drunk most of the time; at least she had felt wanted that evening.

Kai never takes her anywhere; she always has to force Kai to take her with him, and Valeria knows that she deserves more, but her love for money and power, and also for Kai's exceptional bed skills, makes it impossible for her to want to let him go, and now that she is supposedly pregnant with his child, it seems that she will have Kai with her forever. She is not complaining, especially after Kai has changed dramatically after seeing the sonogram.

Valeria only has one real dilemma right now and that is getting a real baby. She has to think of how she can get pregnant for real; getting pregnant with another man's child is not going to help because Kai may want to have tests done to see whether it really is his baby or not, so that option is out. The other solution is getting Kai to do it with a condom which has failed up until now seeing as Kai is glued to his rubbers.

'Now how the hell am I going to pull this off? Kai is going to want to see my stomach grow, so I have to get pregnant in real life if I want to continue with this charade. There has to be something that I can do?'

Just then Kai removes his arm from around Valeria and she moves away, and then she watches how Kai finally removes the condom from his limp penis, Valeria seeing how filled the rubber is with his essence, and just then a light bulb goes off inside of Valeria's head, and she can only grin at the idea.

'Of course! How could I not have thought about it earlier?! I can just use the seed from the discarded condoms, and with artificial insemination, I can put Kai's sperm into my body and then I will definitely get pregnant with Kai's child.'

Valeria continues to lie and watch at how Kai wraps up the condom and then throws it into the dustbin, her eyes shining with victory as she will give Kai a real baby, and then they truly will be a family and Kai will finally see her as his one and only true love.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a bit boring compared to the last one and I am afraid there will be a few more boring ones to come but they are all needed.

I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you thought of Mya almost killing Kai, but again stopping.

Just a quick note: I am travelling tomorrow hence why the early update, and will be gone until the 29th, so I will be back in time for the next update, but I will not be able to respond to any reviews, but will try when I get back, but I can't promise anything.

Anyway, take care and lots of love and blessings to you all ;-D


	39. Chapter 39

Hi everyone, so sorry for the slightly late update. Things are a bit hectic at the moment, but I am finally here. I know some want more than 1 chapter to be updated at a time, but I have a schedule of how I am updating, and even though I am very flattered with the suggestion, I am sticking to the schedule.

Just a huge thanks to all the readers and reviewers, you guys just warm my heart so much with the ongoing support, and also a huge welcome to all the new readers. I am still shocked at how popular this story is.

Anyway, no more talking. Enjoy it,you guys ;-)

* * *

Chapter 25.2 - Problem two: solved, by keeping a promise

Mya is on her way to the Feniks manor after receiving a call from Ray, he telling her that her presence is requested at the manor. Mya does not know why but she kind of feels uneasy about it all, especially after Ray had said that Tala, Kai and he wants to talk to her.

'Can it be that they have discovered my true identity, or maybe someone have seen me when I wanted to strangle Kai, but that can't be because there was no one around, and there was also no cameras in the study, that I could see anyway. No doubt that there are hidden cameras in there. Shit, I think I am in trouble; should I risk it going to the manor, or not? What if I am right and they want to hurt me, but Ray won't allow it, or will he? He didn't sound pissed, but I was surprised to hear that he is back, and that without letting me know that he is coming back. So maybe something did happen. Man oh man, I have a real bad feeling about this.'

Still, Mya makes her way towards the manor even if her entire being is filled with dread, 'This is not how I had pictured my Sunday afternoon.'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tala and Ray is busy watching Kai and Valeria from a distance, the two men sitting with a drink in hand while they are waiting for Mya to arrive.

Kai has already shown both Tala and Ray the sonogram which he constantly carries with him, and neither of the two men can ignore the change in Kai; he seems completely different to them, almost like he is filled with love.

Tala knows exactly how Kai feels so he can understand the change in Kai, but it does not mean that he was not surprised by it; Ray does not understand it at all because Kai had confessed his heartfelt feelings for Mya, but now it seems that Kai is in love with Valeria with the way he is holding the bitch in his arms.

When Kai had arrived with Valeria hand in hand, Ray almost swallowed his little tongue from shock because he could not understand what that leech was doing here when they are suppose to have a very important meeting, but now Ray understands a little bit better, but it does not mean that he is happy about it.

"I still can't believe Kai is going to be a father."

"I am not really shocked about it; in fact, I am more shocked about the fact that it has not happened earlier with the way he was sticking it into every hole that resembled a female."

Ray chuckles at Tala, he also agreeing with that statement, "But at least he seems okay with it now, almost like he is excited about it."

"It is the best feeling in the world, Ray, knowing that you have created life and that it won't be long before you feel that precious bundle of joy in your arms; nothing comes even close to that feeling."

Ray can only smile at that because he cannot really comment on that seeing as he has not even come close to such an experience. He turns his attention back to Kai and Valeria, he continuing to watch how Kai has his arms wrapped around Valeria as Kai kisses the side of her head while he is smiling, Valeria also looking just as happy as Kai is looking.

'I can't stand this sight anymore,' Ray thinks to himself, and he then gets up with Tala looking at him with a questioning look on his face, "I am going to go call Mya to hear what is taking her so long."

Tala only nods his head as Ray walks away with his drink still in hand as he takes his cell phone out with his other hand, he dialling Mya's number from memory. After a few rings, she answers and Ray can already hear her metal music playing in the back ground.

" _I am almost there, Ray; are you missing me this much already?"_

Ray sniggers at that, "You know me too well, Mya, but yeah, I just wanted to know where you are."

" _I will be there in about three minutes, love, so see you soon."_

"See you; we will be waiting in the main boardroom for you, so you can just go there as soon as you are here."

" _Cool."_

Both Ray and Mya hang up and Ray turns back around so that he can walk back the way he had just come.

"Mya is almost here; I told her to meet us in the main boardroom."

Tala says nothing and gets up, his drink also in hand; Kai whispers something into Valeria's ear before kissing her and then he also gets up, he following Tala and Ray into the direction of the boardroom. Valeria also gets up but she heads into the other direction so that she can watch some TV while Kai takes care of his business.

She was very surprised when Kai had asked her whether she wants to come with him, and then they can spend the night at the manor; she did not even think twice before answering 'yes'.

The three men reach the room and they all take their seats, Kai taking his place at the head of the table, Tala on his right side and with Ray on the right side of Tala.

"You look different, Kai, in a good manner."

Kai only smiles at Tala but he says nothing, but it is not like he can because just then Mya comes walking in, and the moment he and Mya lock eyes, Kai feels how his heart starts to pick up pace and how his breath gets hitched within his throat, along with how his entire body becomes numb and tingles all over at the same time, but he covers the reaction of his body before he turns his attention away from Mya.

Mya smiles at the three men, and Ray only motions for her to take the seat on the left side of Kai, and even though she does not want to sit next to him, she still takes the seat next to Kai.

"I guess you are wondering why you here, and on a Sunday afternoon?"

"Kind of yeah; so, what is going on?"

"As you know," Tala begins, he sitting in a straight up manner and looking all professional, "Brooklyn was in charge of a few things, and now with his departure, we can't let certain things go; now, what Brooklyn was in charge of was as follows: motor theft in Hungary and Slovakia, he handled contract killings along with Mikhail, he handled all illegal gambling, he oversaw all drug operations within Russia, and he also handled all prostitution along with Mikhail."

Mya nods her head at this, she not entirely sure what they are getting at.

"Now, the three of us have agreed that we need to solve this problem as soon as possible, and that is why we have agreed to bring you in on some of the things."

Mya widens her eyes at this because she did not expect this, and Ray grins at this, "You will not be taking over everything, Mya, so you can breathe. The contract killings will be solely handled by Mikhail. The motor theft in Russia, Ukraine, Czech Republic and Hungary will be put under you, whereas the motor theft in Slovakia will be given over to Ming-Ming; the illegal gambling will be given to Hilary, and the drug operation in Russia will also be under your care, and as for the prostitution, I will be taking care of that. Fortunately for you, Mya, you will be based here in Moscow with the occasional travelling to the other countries."

Mya looks at Ray and Tala with a shocked expression on her face, she unable to think of one single word to say to them about what they have just said.

"Are you up for it, Mya? I know that we are throwing you into the deep end, but we have seen your potential."

"Are you three high or what?" is all that she can say to all of this right now.

Tala and Ray laugh at this while Kai smiles at this but he remains silent through it all.

"You have proved your worth, Mya, and we all have agreed that there is no one better than you. We will be adding more to your list as the time goes by, more responsibilities; so, what do you say, Mya? Do you feel up to it, to this journey?"

"Well, if all of you are okay with it and you think that it will not be a mistake, what else can I say but yes?"

Tala claps his hands together, "Excellent! We will be giving you the details as time goes by, but for now, you can just relax while everything gets sorted."

"Sure, whatever you think."

"Well then, that is all for now; we just wanted to let you know about our decision, and if you have nothing else to ask or whatever, then I guess we can go on with whatever on this peaceful afternoon."

"I am all good, but still, thanks for this opportunity; I will give my best, you have my promise."

Tala and Ray nod their heads as they get up, Mya and Kai still remaining in their seats.

"I will be with you shortly," Mya says as she looks at Ray and Tala, the two men saying nothing as they make their way out of the room.

Mya turns her attention on to Kai, the two of them looking into each other's eyes and Mya can feel how her chest is suddenly tightening upon looking into those brown orbs of his, "I just want to say congratulations on the pregnancy, Mr Hiwatari, and I hope that everything turns out well for you and your partner, and I also wish nothing but the best for you two with your baby on the way," and after saying this, Mya gets up and also starts to make her way towards the door.

However, Mya is halted in her steps when she suddenly hears Kai speak, "I don't love her, Mya."

Mya does not turn around to look at Kai, she confused about why he has just said this, "Then I suggest you work on it, Kai, because no child deserves to grow up in a loveless environment," Mya not saying another word as she heads towards the door and leaves.

Kai remains seated while he sighs, his heart fluttering within his chest because it has been the first time he has seen her since last weekend after he was so rude to her, but at least the hate in her eyes has dissipated, but it still hurts him knowing that he cannot continue longing for her, and even though he does not want to admit it now, Kai knows that his child has to come first now, and that also means the mother of his unborn child.

Kai does not get up and he remains seated so that he can have some peace and quiet for himself for a while longer before he joins Valeria once more. He may not love Valeria but he will make it work with her for the sake of their child, even if it pains him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ray and Mya are sitting at the bar counter so that Mya can hear how his time had gone, while they each have something to drink.

Valeria is on her way to go and look for Kai but when she walks past the entertaining area and she sees Ray, a smirk forms on her face because she can't wait to agitate Ray a little.

Ray and Mya have their backs towards the entrance and so they do not see Valeria coming into the room, and they only notice her presence when she greets Ray in her fake innocent voice.

Ray growls but he still turns around to see what the leech wants, Mya also turning around to face the mother of Kai's mother, and maybe now she will get to officially meet this woman.

"What do you want, Valeria?"

"Not even a warm hello, Ray, shame on you, Ray. I am carrying your friend's baby so the least that you can do is to treat me friendlier because I am going to be here for a long time."

"It's not my child, so I don't have to treat you with any type of respect."

Valeria just smiles at Ray before turning her attention on to Mya, "I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting, my dear, and I do apologise for Ray's poor manners. I am Valeria, Valeria Sabina Donskoy," and she holds her right hand out for Mya to shake, which the black haired woman does.

"I am Mya, Mya Azarov, and it is a pleasure meeting you."

Valeria immediately gets a scowl on her face while still holding on to Mya's hand, the black haired woman not sure what she has suddenly done wrong, "You are Mya?"

Mya looks at Ray but Ray has his eyes narrowed as he glares at Valeria, she now even more confused and she turns her attention back on to Valeria, "Err...yeah; is that a problem?"

While still holding on to Mya's hand, Valeria walks closer to Mya, her eyes filled with hate, "You stay away from my Kai, you slut. Kai is mine and I am carrying his child, no one else, so I am warning you now, stay away from him or else."

Mya rudely pulls her hand from Valeria and she gets up from her bar stool, she almost looking down at the silver blonde haired woman who is clearly shorter than her, and now Mya is glaring at Valeria, "Listen and listen good you worthless leech: I have no interest in your boyfriend and I never will have any interest in him, so whatever shit is going on between you two, it has got nothing to do with me. If you are not woman enough to keep your man by your side, go take it out on someone else because I can promise you one thing, if you ever threaten me ever again, no one, not even your precious Kai, will be able to stop me from re-arranging that pretty little face of yours, and when I am done with you, not even a street dog will look your way, much less take a piss against your leg," Mya now lowering her head so that her nose is almost touching Valeria's nose, "I am the very last person you want as an enemy, sweetheart, so stay out my way if you know what is good for you," the venom dripping from Mya's voice as she talks in a dangerous low tone of voice.

She pulls away from Valeria and she straightens herself up, "Get lost, bitch, before I make you disappear."

Valeria only huffs and with one final glare at both Mya and Ray, she turns around with haste.

Mya turns her attention to Ray to find out what that was all about, "Clearly you know something, Ray, so spill it: what was that banshee bitching about? Why do I have to stay away from Kai?"

Ray only sighs while motioning for Mya to retake her seat, and after she sits down, she turns her full attention on to Ray, demanding him to spill the beans.

"Okay, I am only talking out of Tala's mouth so I do not know everything exactly, just a few details, anyway, apparently it happened last Saturday evening; Kai and Valeria were upstairs and in bed, and I don't know exactly for how long or how it had happened, but it seems that while they were getting hot and heavy, Kai had called Valeria another woman's name during their time in bed, and it was your name."

"Wh...what?" is all that Mya asks in a whisper, she suddenly unable to find her voice from pure shock.

"Yeah; Tala only told me that Valeria came storming to them, demanding who this Mya is who is screwing Kai behind her back; Tala and the others just denied knowing any Mya and with one bitch fit, Valeria stormed out of the manor."

"Are...are you sure that I am the Mya that he has called out?"

"How many Myas do you think Kai knows?"

"How should I know, but why would he call out my name in the first place?"

"Only Kai will be able to answer that, but for now, just stay quiet about it alright? We have more than enough crap to deal with right now, and Kai and Valeria have to focus on their baby right now, so even though I do not agree with it, I think we should avoid any unnecessary drama in Valeria's direction for the sake of the baby."

"Yeah, sure thing, Ray; the baby is the most important thing right now. Anyway, I just remembered that I have some things to do, so I will see you later, okay?"

"Sure; just one more thing before you go, Mya: don't be so hard on Kai, please."

Mya nods her head but she does not ask why; instead, she hurriedly gets up, places a kiss on Ray's right cheek and walks out of the room in a rush, and after seeing that no one is around in the vicinity, she breaks into a run so that she can get to her truck and then get the hell out of here as fast as humanly possible. She does not want to face Kai right now, not after hearing he had called out her name in a moment of passion.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ray is waiting for Kai so that he can tell his friend about Valeria and that he should keep his street mutt in check. Ray is waiting in the main foyer so that he can make sure that Kai does not miss him. Ray knows that Valeria had ran straight to Kai after her confrontation with Mya, and who knows what kind of lies that satan had spewed into Kai's ear.

A couple of minutes passes by before Kai and Valeria finally make their appearance, and Ray can't help but to feel nauseous as he sees how Kai has his arm around Valeria's body, she just smiling up at him.

'This baby has really changed Kai into a much softer version of himself, and I am not sure that I quite like it.'

Valeria sees that Ray is waiting for them but she quickly tries to distract Kai's attention but she fails as Ray calls out Kai's name, and Kai immediately looks at Ray, his eyes asking the question of 'what is it?'

Ray does not even acknowledge Valeria, "You need to speak to your street mongrel, Kai."

Kai is at once angry at this comment because he knows who Ray is referring to, "Watch your tongue, Kon," Kai says in a dangerously low voice, to which Valeria only smirks at.

Ray turns his attention to Valeria, "Did you tell him what you did, you slut?"

"Ray," Kai again says, but Ray does not look at Kai as he keeps his eyes on Valeria, she just glaring at Ray.

"Did you tell him, Valeria?"

There is still no response from Valeria as she continues to glare at Ray while clutching Kai's arm.

"What is going on?" Kai suddenly demands while he looks between Ray and Valeria.

Ray turns his attention back on to Kai, "That thing had confronted Mya and had told her to stay away from you, and you can be glad that she is carrying a child otherwise Mya would have attacked her right then and there."

Kai turns his attention to Valeria who is still glaring at Ray, the strong hatred visible within her eyes.

"Is this true?" is all that Kai asks his partner.

"Yes, because my name is the only one you should call out when we are in bed, not another woman's name. I was just reminding her that you are mine."

Kai abruptly removes his arm from around Valeria and she suddenly looks very worried, "I think you should just go back to your place, Valeria."

"Kai, please," she pleads while trying to take hold of Kai, but he just pushes her away, "Is it so wrong in wanting the world to know that we are together, and that we belong together."

"I don't belong to anyone, Valeria, no one, and even if you are carrying my child, it does not give you the right to treat my employees that way. Stay away from Mya because she is a dangerous woman, and she will hurt you."

"Kai..."

"I will have someone take you home now," and without saying anything else, Kai turns around and walks away from Ray and Valeria.

Valeria again turns her hateful glare on to Ray, "I hope you are happy now."

Ray smiles at her, "You have no idea; this was the highlight of my week; now, if you would excuse me, I have some matters to take care of," and Ray too leaves, Valeria being all alone now.

Tears start to roll down her face from pure anger and hatred towards Ray, she wishing that she could just get rid of him permanently. She looks into the direction that Kai has just left in, and with sadness in her eyes, she turns into the opposite direction so that she can be taken home.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai makes his way into his gym, Ray right behind him. Ray closes the doors of Kai's personal gym but Kai keeps his back towards Ray, "Does Mya know that I had called out her name while I was with Valeria?"

"Yeah, I had to tell her because she was furious with Valeria and she demanded to know what was going on."

Kai only sighs at this, "What did she say after you had told her of what I had done?"

"She was very shocked, Kai, and I cannot blame her for that. Will you ever tell her how you feel about her?"

"What's the point, Ray; she hates my guts, and besides, I have a kid on the way, so it will just be wrong."

Ray can hear in Kai's voice that he is really tired, and it is not physical tiredness, but rather emotional tiredness and Ray feels sorry for Kai for having to deal with so much at the same time right now. He has finally lost his heart on a woman, but before he could even think of acting on his feelings, the bitch of all bitches announces that she is pregnant with his child.

"It breaks my heart that you have to go through this, Kai."

"It's not the end of the world, Ray, and to be honest, I look forward in becoming a dad, no matter who the mother of my child is. Soon I will have a child of my own and that is something that I am really excited about, even if I am not with the one that I want to be with. Maybe, now that you have told Mya what I have done, she will be able to figure out that I have feelings for her."

"That, or she will think that you are only interested in getting her into bed; you do have a reputation, Kai."

Kai only sighs to himself after hearing Ray say that, 'Yeah, she most probably will see it in that way because no one will even think of Kai Hiwatari as a man that is capable of having strong feelings towards a woman which is not lust or carnal feelings.'

"If you don't mind, Ray, I would like to be alone."

"Err, sure thing, Kai, but if you ever feel like talking or whatever, just call me or you can just show up at my place."

Kai only nods his head while he still has his back towards Ray, and Ray does not say anything else as he turns around and leaves the gym room so that Kai can get his emotions and feelings in order.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is standing in front of the tombstones of her family with her hands in the pockets of her thick jacket, and she just stares at the tomb stones.

'I have been promoted, you guys, and I did not even think of declining it, and what the hell does that mean? That I am now officially a mobster or what? I can walk away right now, disappear forever without them ever finding me again but I don't want to. I have no reason to be in this mob seeing as I can't kill Kai anymore, but still, I am here and I am enjoying it more than I should. Oh Vladimir, what must you think of me now? For so long you have fought against these hardened criminals, and now your own sister is turning into one of them!

And now this shit with Kai calling out my name when he is having sex with another woman; what the hell is that all about?! Was he fantasising about me or what? Maybe he sees me as his next challenge or his next trophy or conquest or something, but he has another thing coming if he thinks he will get me into bed. I will not be his latest conquest, not now and not ever! He may not die by my hands but it does not mean that we are about to become friends; I still hate him and I will forever hate him, even if I may have had some type of relapse some time ago where I may have thought of sleeping with him but those days are long gone. That temporarily moment of insanity was just that: insanity, and I am sane once more, and for as long as I live and breathe, Kai will remain my enemy.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A brand new week has made its arrival and Kai is currently sitting behind his computer and reading his emails that he has received over the weekend. The view outside his office is gloomy and it will be gloomy the entire day according to the weather forecast, but he does not really care about that because he does not feel gloomy.

He may have been pissed at Valeria yesterday but by last night, he could not take it anymore and he had to drive over to her place just so that he could see her. He did not apologise for anything and neither did she, but they were civil with each other and they had spent the rest of the evening in blissful silence where Kai just caressed and kissed her stomach most of the time.

Kai is still overwhelmed with the fact of becoming a father; he can't help but smile every time he thinks about the fact that he is going to have his own child, his own daughter or son, and he never knew that he would be this excited about fatherhood, and much less did he know that subconsciously, he wanted to become a father. He always knew that children were in his future, but that was the distant future, but now that it is here, he is very happy about it.

Kai feels like standing on the tallest skyscraper in the world and yell at the top of his lungs to the world that he is going to be a father, and that he cannot wait for it.

Kai stops his reading and he again looks at the sonogram which has been lying on his desk since he has arrived some time ago. Kai can't stop smiling while he looks at the image of his baby, and just then Kai remembers something. He calls Vera over the intercom, and the elder woman is within Kai's office in record time.

"How can I be of assistance, Mr Hiwatari?"

"Have you been able to find out about the doctor that I have you asked you about?"

"I have been trying to call the office since Friday but I don't get any answer, and I have even called about five minutes ago but still nothing; I have also sent emails but no response yet, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai just frowns at this but he says nothing.

"I have managed to get the physical address, and if you want I can go and check it out later, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai shakes his head from side to side as he removes his glasses, "Give me the address and I will go see this doctor myself. It will be better that way anyway so that I can know firsthand whether this doctor will be suitable for my baby or not."

"Very well, I will just go get the address for you," and Vera quickly leaves the office to obtain the address.

She is back in no time, and Kai only nods to her after he takes the piece of paper from her, "How does my day look like, Vera, any important meetings?"

"Nothing that I cannot move, Mr Hiwatari; when do you want to go and see this doctor?"

"Let's make it this afternoon."

"Very well, Mr Hiwatari; I will clear your afternoon."

Another single nod is all that the elder lady receives from Kai before she bows her head and also leaves the office.

Kai turns his attention back on to the sonogram and again he can only smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The word 'confused' does not even come close to what Kai is currently feeling and thinking as he can only continue to look at the burned remains of what use to be the doctor's practice. The burned building is no longer burning but clearly everything has been destroyed. There is also a police line going all around the front part of the building which means it was not just a case of a building that has caught fire, and Kai wants to know what has exactly happened here.

Kai removes his phone and after finding the contact he has been looking for, he calls and waits for the other person to pick up, and fortunately after a few rings that person does.

" _How can I help you, Mr Hiwatari?"_

"I am looking for information; can we meet now?"

" _Sure; just give me the address and I will be there as soon as possible."_

Kai gives Maksim the address, and just as the man had said, he was there in no time, even Kai being impressed by this, and right now both men are standing in front of the burned building.

"What do you know about this?"

"It happened last week Wednesday late afternoon; a call was made to the fire department about a building burning, and after the fire has been put out, the fire men investigated the remains and that is when they discovered five burnt bodies within the building, but they did not die by the fire; they were all murdered before the building was set on fire."

"Who would murder a doctor and the employees?" Kai asks, he finding all of this just a little too suspicious.

Maksim shrugs his shoulders at this, "I have no idea, and unfortunately we do not have any suspects or leads regarding this matter; what's your interest in this anyway, Kai?"

"I wanted to know whether this doctor will be adequate enough for my unborn child."

To this Maksim raises an eyebrow, "You have a kid on the way?"

Kai nods his head at this as he removes the cigarette packet from his pocket and he lights one as he keeps his eyes on the burned building.

"Congratulations, Kai, with the kid on the way; children are always such a huge blessing."

"Hn; let me know if you have found out anything about this case."

"Will do."

Kai only gives Maksim a single nod before he makes his way back to the car that is waiting for him so that he can be driven back to his company. Kai gets in the car and he immediately removes his phone so that he can call Valerie, and fortunately for Kai, she also answers her phone very quickly.

" _And to what do I owe this pleasure?"_ Valerie asks with an amused tone of voice.

Kai is not in the mood for Valerie's antics right now, "When can you be in Moscow?"

" _[Sigh] Why did I even think that you would be chatty over the phone? Anyway, I won't be able to be there in the next two weeks. Is something wrong?"_

"There is something that I want you to do for me, but if it can only be in two weeks' time, then I guess I will just have to wait until then."

" _Afraid so, Kai love, but is it a matter of life or death?"_

"No, but as soon as you can leave for Moscow, do it and inform me when you are on your way," and before Valerie can even reply back to this, Kai hangs up the phone while he smirks to himself because he can already see Valerie cursing at the phone because of his rude manners of just hanging up on her like that, but Kai finds it all rather amusing.

Kai leans back into the seat of the car as he makes his way back to the office, a sudden hateful scowl appearing on his face as he starts to think of what may have really happened to the doctor, and if that is the case, there will be hell to pay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is almost two weeks since Kai has been to the burned down offices of the murdered doctor, and in that time Kai has not spent much time with Valeria, much to the dismay of the woman, and he only told her that he was too busy and too tired; it was a complete lie but Kai first wants to make sure about something before he wants to continue anything with Valeria.

Ever since that day at the burned offices of the doctor, Kai could not help but feel that the death of the doctor was not just a murder, like it was more than a cover up or something, and he wants to bet all of his money that Valeria has got something to do with it.

Right now, he and said woman are on their way to the Feniks manor after Valerie has called and said that she will be in Moscow later in the day, and Kai has already instructed her on what she should do as soon as she arrives at the Feniks manor, and that if everything has been organised, she should notify him so that he can be on his way.

Valeria is all loving with Kai while he drives, he trying not to lose his cool with her while he is on the road; there is no sense in getting himself killed just because of some bitch.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya and Eduard are currently in the shooting room of the Feniks manor as the two have decided to hold a little competition to see who the better shot is between the two of them, and so far the two seem to be in a tie.

Mya should actually be upstairs in the office to help Ray with a few things, but the black haired woman was not in the mood to just sit in an office, and seeing as Eduard loves to spend time with her, she figured what better way to get the afternoon over and done with.

Shots are heard over and over again as the two try to hit their target in the head as many times as possible, and fortunately for the two of them, they are the only two occupants within the room, both of them wearing their protective ear gear and eye gear as they empty magazine after magazine.

Neither one of the two knows how many bullets has been fired up until now, but by the time they are finished, their target, the piece of paper that are usually seen in the movies which is used as the target, is shot to pieces, the floor covered with small pieces of white paper.

Mya is the first to place down her gun and remove her protective eye gear and protective ear muffs, Eduard following suit.

"See, I told you that I am a better shot between the two of us."

Mya snorts at this, "I don't know about you, but if I remember correctly, I was the one who had shot that piece of paper to shit, not you, lover boy."

"Hey, I have been in this business a lot longer than you have, Ms Azarov?"

"So, who says I have not had enough target practice before I joined you guys?"

Eduard raises his right eyebrow at this while grinning, "That's hot," being all that he says as he starts to walk closer to Mya, he suddenly finding the black haired woman even sexier as before because he can already imagine the black haired vixen shooting the guys to smithereens with both guns in her hand, she wearing nothing but high heels and a sadistic smirk on her face.

Mya's smile disappears when she sees how Eduard is coming closer to her while he has a predatory look within his eye, "What's hot if I may ask?"

"You shooting other people who have managed to get on your bad side."

"Really now, and you find that hot, me murdering some poor bastard?"

The two keep eye contact as Eduard stops right in front of Mya, he nodding his head at her question, and now Mya is also finding this man very sexy right now, and without saying anything else, the two suddenly grab each other and they start to kiss aggressively and very hungrily as Eduard wastes no time in pushing Mya up against the wall while their hands roam all over each other in a desperate and very hungry manner.

Both are wearing black clothes; Eduard is wearing plain pitch black pants with a black button up long sleeve shirt with no tie or jacket, the look rounded off with black shoes; Mya is wearing her signature black outfit with an emerald green button up shirt which brings out the colour of her eyes, her look rounded off with her black jacket and black heeled boots.

As if reading each other's minds, they start to unbutton each other's buttons, Eduard not even bothering with removing Mya's black jacket as he just opens it up along with her shirt, his kisses moving to her neck as he opens up her shirt to reveal a deep maroon lace bra; Mya lifts her head so that Eduard can explore her neck more as she too opens up his shirt so that she can feel his naked skin brush against her own skin.

Mya moans as Eduard starts to trail his kisses down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach until he reaches her crotch area, the aroused man already sitting on his knees as he quickly goes to work in zipping down Mya's zipper, she only pulling his hair as he goes to work with undoing her pants.

Mya presses her head against the wall as Eduard pulls her pants down and without hesitating for even a second, he immediately goes to work on Mya's clit, the black haired woman moaning out loudly at this unexpected onslaught of pleasure on her nether regions. She has her left hand on Eduard's hair and the other hand is pressed up against the wall as she starts to get lost in the world of pleasure as Eduard's skilled tongue starts to lick and tease her all over.

No doubt that she will come in no time flat because it has been a really long time since she has had any type of orgasm, and it has also been some time since a man has touched her in this manner, and she is not going to stop it anytime soon as she is currently enjoying this just way too much.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai and Valeria are making their way towards Kai's suite, and Valeria cannot help but wonder why they are here on a Tuesday afternoon.

"I now it has been some time since we have had sex, and not that I am complaining, but why on a Tuesday afternoon, Kai?"

Kai, however, does not answer her as he just continues to lead the way to his suite. They finally reach the suite and the moment Kai opens the door and lets Valeria take the lead, she is somewhat confused to see Valerie in the room, she standing next to a bed that resembles a hospital bed, there also being a machine next to the bed that looks like the one which takes sonograms, and Valeria can't help but suddenly feel very nervous.

"Kai, err, what is going on?" Valeria asks as she turns around to face Kai, she seeing how he locks the door and removes the key.

"You have two choices, Valeria: you either get on that bed on your own freewill, or I will make you, and believe me, I do not have the patience to deal with uncooperative people today."

"I don't understand, Kai, what is this all about?"

Kai says noting as he grabs Valeria by her upper arm and he forcefully drags her towards the bed, she trying her best to get out of Kai's hold, "I demand you release me now, Kai! This is not the way to treat the mother of your unborn child!"

With a great shove, Kai pushes Valeria onto the bed, where both he and Valerie quickly go to work in tying up both of Valeria's arms and legs, the silver blonde haired woman still struggling while she glares at Kai.

"Let go off me now! Untie me, you bastards!"

"For your information, I am not a bastard, but rather a bitch," Valerie says in a dull tone, and she turns her attention back on to Kai, "I still don't get why you had to pick someone whose name is practically the same as mine; I know you missed me, Kai, but really, this is just so confusing."

"Hn; start up the machine," Kai demands Valerie as he yanks open Valeria's shirt to reveal her stomach.

"I demand you tell me what the hell is going on, Kai?! And if you do not tell me right now, you will regret it!" Valeria yells as she struggles to get lose from the restraints.

Kai ignores her as he watches how Valerie squirts some sonar gel on to Valeria's stomach, and in no time is the probe on Valeria's stomach, her eyes wide with nervousness because now Kai will be able to see that she is not pregnant; this bitch beside her is a doctor after all so Valeria knows that she is royally screwed right now.

Valerie starts to move all around Valeria's stomach, both she and Kai focused on the screen even though Kai has no idea what is going on or what he is really looking at; Valeria keeps her eyes on Kai's face and she can't help but feel very, very anxious about what Kai might say or do if they soon discover that she is not carrying his child, that she has lied to him this entire time.

Kai sees how Valerie frowns, "What is it, Val?"

Valerie snorts, "It seems she has lied to you, Kai; this bitch is not pregnant because I cannot pick up anything that looks like a baby."

Kai looks down at Valeria, and there is no denying that murderous look in those brown eyes of his as he glares down at the strapped down blonde who is looking up at him with fear stricken eyes.

"Kai, please, let me explain," Valeria says in an almost whimpering voice, "I didn't want you to leave me because I love you; please, Kai, I love you with my whole heart. I did it for us so that we can stay together, Kai, because we are made for each other."

Kai narrows his eyes at Valeria as he takes two steps closer, and while Valerie is cleaning the gel off of the probe, Kai suddenly grabs Valeria by the neck in a firm hold, this causing Valeria to suddenly start crying while she continues to plead with Kai.

"Kai, please, we can try for a baby for real now, please. I will give you as much children as you want, please."

Kai tightens his hold on her neck, those brown orbs of his gleaming with pure fury and hatred, "Where. did. you. get. the. sonogram?" Kai demands in that deep voice of his, he talking in a very low and very dangerous tone of voice.

Valeria says nothing as she just keeps looking at Kai with her tear stricken eyes, Valerie not paying her or Kai any attention as she starts to go to work in taking apart her machine; however, she suddenly flinches when Kai bellows, he again demanding where Valeria had gotten the sonogram.

"I...I paid a street whore that was pregnant to lie down for the sonar."

"And that is why you had decided to get rid of the doctor and all of the employees so that they all could keep your dirty secret a secret, and how did you plan on getting pregnant because you would have to had shown some or other time that you are really carrying a baby."

Again, Valeria can only look at Kai and he is starting to get real sick and tired of her not wanting to talk due to being so-called terrified.

"You better answer the question, Valeria, if you do not want to feel immense pain because you are really starting to piss of Kai," Valerie chips in while she is rolling up the cord of the machine.

"I had planned to use one of your used condoms to perform artificial insemination on myself."

Kai says nothing and he only smirks, but the smirk is so sadistic that even Valerie shudders upon seeing how Kai is smirking down at Valeria, but she has no sympathy for the bitch for playing Kai like this.

Valeria feels like throwing up from pure nervousness because she has never seen that look in Kai's eyes nor that smirk, and it is very unnerving right now, "Kai, I am so sorry, but we belong together. Please, we can try for a baby for real this time."

"You really are a sly piece of shit, Valeria; no wonder you were so persistent on us doing it without a condom, and now I am so glad that we never did do it without protection," Kai lowers his head so that he is almost nose to nose with Valeria, "You played me good, Valeria, but there are consequences for doing that," and Kai starts to chuckle as he pulls away from Valeria and while he also removes his hand from around her neck.

Kai keeps his eyes locked on Valeria's eyes as he starts to loosen her legs, he proceeding to her wrists after completing untying her legs; Valeria immediately sits up straight but Kai unceremoniously grabs Valeria by her long locks with his right hand and he yanks her off of the bed where she falls on to the carpet with a hard thud, but before she can complain, Kai pulls her up yet again by her hair and this time he slams her against the wall where he pins her against the wall with his left forearm pressed up against her neck while her feet dangles in the air.

Valerie just glances in Kai's direction, she still not feeling any sympathy for Valeria.

"I lost the only woman who has ever captured my heart due to your lies, and THAT is something unforgivable in my eyes; your lies had caused me to lose my only chance with her, and yes, Mya is that woman, and that is why I had called her name out while we were having sex because I was seeing her instead of you, and guess what, Valeria, she is the only woman I would ever want as the mother of my children, because I belong with HER, not with you."

Valerie just raises an eyebrow at this little revelation of Kai, but she says nothing as she continues to pack the various parts into the protective suitcase.

Valeria on the other hand immediately narrows her eyes at Kai, "I knew it! You were screwing around behind my back, and now you want to bitch about me lying to you?! What about you, Kai?! What about your lies and your backstabbing?! You are a real hypocrite for doing that, Kai!" she yells at Kai.

Kai again only chuckles at Valeria as he increases the pressure on her neck with his arm, Valeria starting to choke, "I had slept with countless women behind your back, Valeria, because I had only seen you as a good lay, nothing more, and I never will see you as anything more. I wanted to break things off with you so that I can focus all of my time and my energy on building a relationship, A MEANINGFUL relationship with Mya, but thanks to your lies that did not work out, but I will try again, and this time there will be no unwanted psycho bitch getting in my way."

"You will not get rid me so easily, Kai, mark my words!"

Again a dark chuckle escapes Kai, "I beg to differ, Valeria," Kai whispers against Valeria's lips before he rudely removes his arm from her neck and he lets her fall flat to the carpet, and again he pulls her up by the hair, he heading for the door where he unlocks it.

"Where are you taking me, Kai?" Valeria demands as Kai carelessly starts to drag her down the hallway of the third floor, he not giving her any answer, and she is silently panicking a lot on the inside right now.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya can only heave as her clitoral orgasm subsides, Eduard back to kissing her neck with his sticky and puffy lips while his right hand grabs her ass in a tight hold.

"That...that was amazing," Mya manages to say, she chuckling afterwards.

Eduard removes his lips form Mya's neck and he brushes it over her lips whilst talking huskily against her lips, "I have wanted to do that for quite some time now, Ms Azarov."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, along with this," and to show what he means, Eduard suddenly penetrates Mya's wet cavern with two of his fingers, he immediately starting to thrust his fingers in and out of her cavern as he takes her lips on to his once more, and all that Mya can do is to grab hold of his upper arms in a tight grip as he continues to finger her in a very passionate manner.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai and Valeria reach The Chamber in no time, but Valeria has no idea what this place is, or what horrible fate awaits her after being brought down to this place. Kai heads straight for one of his play rooms where he rather forcefully shoves Valeria into the room, and then he slams the door shut, he locking it from the outside while Valeria starts to slam against the door, she demanding Kai release her right now.

Kai is not going to kill her, even though his entire being is screaming for it; however, he knows of someone else who would like to take care of this lying bitch, and no doubt he is going to take his time in teaching the bitch a lesson, and enjoy every second while doing it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya again presses her head against the wall as she moans out loud as Eduard wiggles his two fingers within her, his fingers continuously hitting her her g-spot, and again, Mya knows that she will be able to come in record time as her womanhood has been aching for a proper pleasure session for some time now, no matter in which form it comes, as long as she gets to experience an orgasm for a change; she sure does love her orgasms.

Mya's body is pressed up hard against the wall as Eduard ambushes her neck with hard kisses, but this just adds to this exhilarating experience that she is currently having with this engaged man. Mya knows that this is wrong, but she just keeps telling herself that Eduard is not married yet, and that technically makes him still single and still able to mingle, but deep down Mya knows that it is complete bullshit that she is trying to tell herself and that it is wrong because she is sort of having a fling with another woman's man, but right now her pleasure is clouding her conscious, and so, it is also clouding her guilt which means she does not feel any type of guilt whatsoever as Eduard continues to blow her mind with his fingers and actions.

Mya can suddenly feel how her orgasm is getting closer, "Don't...stop..." Mya says between her heaves and moans as she digs the fingers of her left hand even deeper into Eduard's arm, and as he picks up the pace and force of his thrusting fingers, he pushes his body close against hers as he starts to suck on the skin of her neck, and all of this adds to the oncoming orgasm, and without planning it, Mya starts to moan a very hitched moan as the orgasm rips through her entire body as Eduard continues with his handy work, Mya tilting her head backwards and pressing it even harder against the wall as her body starts to ride the euphoric wave of pleasure that is suddenly coursing throughout her body.

Eduard feels how her inner cavern clenches around his fingers and he is enjoying this just as much as Mya is enjoying it right now. He knows that he is technically cheating on his fiancée, and he knows that it is very wrong, but Mya just has that something in her that can drive a man crazy with lust and desire, and the way she looks at a man with those unique eyes of hers, no man will be able to ignore her sensuality. Her hair colour just intensifies her eye colour, it all complimented with a strong voice, a killer body, a bad ass attitude and gorgeous looks, and this makes Mya Azarov one deadly bomb.

Eduard can easily see her working as a dangerous Russian spy that will be able to terminate her enemies while they are lusting after her in an inhumane manner. Mya Azarov is a dangerous woman, and Eduard cannot resist this dangerous woman, no matter how hard he tries.

He feels how her body shudders and then how it completely relaxes as her inner cavern relaxes around his drenched fingers and how she rests her head on his right shoulder while she heaves. Eduard only sniggers when he hears how she cusses as she keeps her head on his shoulder.

"Again...that...was awesome," Mya says against Eduard's skin.

Eduard says nothing as he removes his fingers from Mya, and with both of his hands, he lifts her head and takes her face into both of his hands where he gently starts to kiss Mya once more, and she obliges without any hesitation, the two kissing in a more sensual manner this time as Eduard keeps Mya's body pressed up against the wall, the black haired woman having her hands on his hips as she takes in this sensual kissing from Eduard, and the fact that his fingers are still sticky from her juices and his fingers now being on her facial skin does not even bother Mya because this is all natural to her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Valeria is still slamming against the door with both of her fists, she now asking anyone to help her and to let her out but unfortunately for her, no one is going to come and rescue her. She is no longer afraid of Kai, but she is instead very pissed and furious with him for locking her up in this room.

She will not admit this to anyone but the room kind of freaks her out, especially after she has discovered the various instruments in this room which reminds her of the morgue which has all these types of stuff which is usually used to cut open the dead bodies; even the bed freaks her out because it is those steel beds with restraints, the bed reminding Valeria of a horror movie where the killer ties up his victims before he starts to do the most horrendous things to them as a form of entertainment for himself.

"That's it, when I get out here, I am never ever going to watch another horror movie."

Valeria finally gives up slamming against the door and she walks towards the steel bed where she takes a seat on top of it, even though the bed still freaks her out. She has no idea how long she has been in here, maybe only a couple of minutes, but it most definitely does not feel that way.

She crosses one leg over the other so that she can sit in a lady like manner with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she glaring at the door as she waits for Kai to make an appearance, "Kai is going to have to work very hard if he wants my forgiveness, and yes, I am willing to forgive all of his past mistakes if he wants to come back to me, but I am not going to make it easy for him; I want to make sure that he is serious about me, so as soon as he gets back, I will tell him my conditions regarding our future."

Just then, Valeria hears some shuffling at the door and she immediately gets off of the bed so that she can confront Kai; however, when the door opens, it is not Kai that comes walking in, but rather the one person that Valeria really does not want to see right now, it being Ray, and he has a very broad smile on his face.

Kai follows Ray shortly but he does not close the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ray; you are not invited to the party."

"That is where you have it wrong, sweetheart; this is going to be a very private party, you and I being the only two people at this party."

Valeria glares at Ray before turning her attention on to Kai, "What the hell is he mumbling about? Anyway, Kai, while you had me locked up in this hellhole, I have been thinking and I am willing to forgive you for your mistakes, but I want you to prove to me that you are serious about me and about our future together."

Ray and Kai both start to laugh which suddenly annoys Valeria a lot.

"I told you that the bitch is crazy, Kai; do you believe me now?"

Kai only crosses his arms in front of his chest as he smirks at Valeria, "She gives the meaning 'bat shit crazy' a new definition; Valeria, get it in that idiotic head of yours: we are done, forever. You will never see me again and I will never see you again, and I don't want to see you ever again, not even in death. My heart belongs to Mya, it always has and it will always remain with her, and no other woman will ever take her place, much less a psychotic, lunatic, lying and backstabbing slut like you. Ray is here because he is going to see you off to your new destination, and I just want to bid you farewell before he starts the journey with you."

"What journey?" Valeria asks, she suddenly having forgotten all about Kai's insult towards her.

Ray and Kai lock eyes, "I will leave you two kids alone now and, Ray, try to enjoy it as much as possible."

Ray says nothing and he only smiles broadly which reveals his perfect white teeth.

Kai turns his attention to Valeria one last time, "Goodbye, Valeria; I wish I could tell you that you will be missed but that will be a complete lie," and then Kai turns around, he closing the door, but this time it is Ray that locks the door, the door being locked from the inside now.

The Chinese man keeps his back faced towards Valeria as he starts to talk in a sinister tone of voice, "Remember when I had told you that when Kai is done with you, I am coming for you, Valeria?" Ray slowly turns around to face Valeria, his eyes having a malicious look within them along with a malicious sneer as he slowly starts to make his way towards Valeria, "and it seems that the time has finally come where Kai is finished with you, and he has given me permission to do with you whatever my wicked heart and mind desires."

Valeria does not like the look in Ray's eyes, much less the words that are coming out of his mouth, "Stay away from me, you peasant; you do not want to see me pissed, Ray. I am warning you."

Ray only chuckles at that, even his chuckling sounding dark and sinister as he still slowly walks towards Valeria, the silver blonde haired woman starting to back away from Ray, but it is not like she can really run anywhere seeing as she is trapped within this room.

"We are going to have so much fun, Valeria," Ray now starting to laugh like a maniac as he suddenly pounces on Valeria, the woman only screaming, a scream that no one will ever hear.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya and Eduard are busy fixing themselves and making themselves presentable once more, the two just smiling at each other whenever they make eye contact.

"Even though I had enjoyed that very much and I would like for it to happen again, we both know that it is very wrong, Eduard; I hate doing this to another woman because I would not like this to be done to me."

Eduard sighs as he takes Mya's hands into his, "I know but it was pleasurable while it lasted."

To this, Mya only sniggers, "It was most definitely very pleasurable for me, but how can it be pleasurable for you if nothing was even done to you?"

"I enjoyed making you come, Ms Azarov, to have this bad ass woman vulnerable and spent, and that all thanks to my handy work, so yeah, it was also VERY pleasurable for me."

Mya pulls Eduard into another sensual kiss before finally pulling away, she knowing that this really is the very last time that she and Eduard can do anything physical.

"Well then, I guess we have to call it a day, Ms Azarov."

"Yeah, so that you can head home to your fiancée; I would like to meet your fiancée one day, Eduard, so that I can tell her just what a wonderful fiancé she has."

Eduard laughs at this, "I am sure we can arrange something like that, but anyway, I will be off then; just let me know whenever you need me to help you with something, Ms Azarov," Eduard leans forward and places a kiss on each of Mya's cheek before stepping away from her completely.

"Will do so, Eduard," and with a final nod from Mya, the man leaves the gun room.

Mya stays behind a little longer so that she can just get lost in her own thoughts for a while before she goes upstairs and gets something to drink; such a heated session can make one quite thirsty.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai is making his way to the kitchen where he needs to get sugar water into his system right away otherwise he may just faint. He is so angry and in so much emotional pain right now all because he has lost a child due to some bitch who had been lying to him this entire time, and he was so excited to become a father.

Kai can't believe that Valeria has done what she has done just in order to keep him; she had made him believe that he was about to become a father, something that he has realised he has wanted for some time now, and now that he was so excited about it and looking forward to it so much, it was ripped away from him just like that, and that without any type of warning. He had lost Mya to this conniving slut, and also the dream of holding his baby in his arms.

Kai finally reaches the kitchen, and by now he is so angry that he chases everyone out of the kitchen so that he can be alone and drink his sugar water in peace and quiet; whether they were busy with food or not, he does not care because he just wants to be alone right now.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya is on her way to the kitchen when one of the staff members stops her, "Ms Azarov, you cannot go in there right now because Mr Hiwatari is in there and he has ordered all of us to leave the kitchen."

"I am just going to get a glass of water and then I will leave him alone," and before the woman can stop Mya, Mya walks away and heads for the kitchen.

However, when she reaches the entrance, she stops dead in her tracks as she sees how Kai is leaning over the island counter with his head hung low, his back facing her, and then suddenly Mya watches how he pushes everything off of the counter while he bellows, and Mya can only flinch as everything hits the floor, all the glass objects breaking into dozens of pieces. Mya does not make her presence known as she sees that Kai is in some type of agony, and she decides that it will be for the best to just leave him alone just as he had requested.

Mya does not walk away as she wants to keep an eye on Kai so that she can see to it that he does not do something stupid. Kai again hangs with his head low but he does not remain in this position for long as he suddenly drops to his knees and he runs his hands through his hair.

Mya continues to watch her main employer in absolute silence while she wonders to herself what could have caused Kai to act this way.

Kai finally moves off from his knees but he does not get up, and instead he only turns around so that he can sit with his back against the counter.

Mya gasps when she sees that there are tears in Kai's eyes before he covers his eyes with his hands and he remains seated in the same position, he knees pulled up to his chest.

For some unknown reason, Mya's heart is breaking by seeing Kai in this state, and a part of her just wants to go and sit and console him, but this is Kai after all, so that may be a very bad idea. Deciding that she will forget about her drink for now, Mya silently backs away, her eyes still on Kai who seems to be crying quietly to himself. She turns around and walks away from the kitchen area, her mind stuck on the image of Kai having tears within his eyes. She can't believe that she has just seen the Kai Hiwatari all broken and fragile, and even though she should be rejoicing in seeing the bastard in this state, she can't bring herself to feel that way.

Maybe it is still the Anastasia Grekov in her, the Grekov blood running through her veins that is causing her to feel so distraught over seeing Kai like this, but all she knows is that she will not be able to get the image out of her head any time soon, the image of Kai looking so broken.

Kai can't believe that he is actually shedding tears about losing something that he never even had, but just the thought of becoming father had brought so much joy to him, and now that joy has been carelessly ripped from his world, and he will probably never get that type of joy back again.

"I do hope that Ray gives you all the hell that you deserve, Valeria," Kai says softly to himself.

Now that he has gotten use to the idea of becoming a father, his life suddenly seems so empty now, now that it will no longer become a reality and Kai has no idea how he is going to overcome this unexpected hardship.

* * *

Valeria is gone, never to be seen again, and I am certain that a lot of you are happy about that. I enjoyed the part where Kai manhandled her like that because she deserved it. The death of Valeria by Ray's hand will be revealed later on, just a few bits and pieces, and then you will see Ray in a somewhat different light other than what we are use to seeing him in.

Anyway, as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. If all goes well, the next chapter will be up on the 15th.

Take care everyone and many blessings your way!


	40. Chapter 40

Hi everyone! Hope you are all doing well? I am on time with the next update and it is again a rather long chapter, but who is really complaining? :-D

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, nothing too gruesome or anything and also no lemons for those who cannot read it.

* * *

Chapter 26.1– act two

No matter how hard she tries, she just cannot get the image of Kai out of her mind; the way he threw the stuff off of the kitchen counter, and the way he dropped down to his knees, he doing all of this in such a broken and distraught manner, and Mya cannot stop wondering about what had made Kai feel so broken and defeated.

Mya slumps down into the office chair, she not even noticing the absence of Ray as she keeps her eyes fixed on the desk in front of her, even though she is not paying any attention to the desk as her mind just remains on Kai.

'I should be happy to see the murdering ass this way, but instead my heart aches to just hold and console him, and what does that say about me? I know that I have abandoned the idea of killing him because he has a child on the way, but still, just because I abandoned it does not mean that I should start feeling all emotional and caring towards him. Still, what could have hurt Kai so bad and so much that he had ended up in such a broken and defeated manner? This is not the Kai I have learned to know, and to be honest with myself, it is rather unsettling to see Kai this way, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but rather in a hurtful manner.'

Mya leans completely back into the chair and she tilts her head backwards so that she can look up at the ceiling while softly talking to herself, "If only we were good friends, Kai; then you could have cried on my shoulder. If there is one thing that I have learned in this life after you have so ruthlessly taken my family away from me, it is that we all need a shoulder to cry on, no matter how much we detest the idea or how much it hurts our pride; we must allow that toxins out of our bodies and out of our hearts every now and then, otherwise it will only end up hurting us the most in the end, and it will also end up hurting us more than it should or that is necessary."

A part of Mya just wants to get up and go back into the kitchen so that she can go and console Kai, they don't even have to talk or anything, as long as he just realises that there is someone who wants to console him; however, another part of Mya knows that she should avoid Kai, because it will be for the best for Kai to work through whatever he has to work out all on his own.

"I may as well try and be productive while being here, and also try to get my mind off of Kai; there is no use in sitting around here while moping over his broken condition, because it will do me no good."

Mya tilts her head forward once more and then positions herself in the chair comfortably so that she can start working on the papers, and now she finally takes notice that Ray is not here with her, 'Wonder where he has disappeared to?' she thinks to herself as she takes the papers in her hands to see where she has to start first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun has gone down long ago, but Mya has not even noticed it because she is so focused on her work; she has been reading through the statements of the areas that she will be taking over, and Mya can only look on in shock and in astonishment atf how profitable the crime world really is.

'No wonder everyone wants to be a part of it; there is always money is this world, and it seems to be tax free as all major paper trails are destroyed regarding this money; whoever is handling the main accounts of The Chernyy Feniks is definitely a genius with these numbers.'

Mya is brought out of her thoughts when the door to the office suddenly opens up and Ray comes walking in, not he or Mya knowing who has just gotten the bigger fright between the two of them, because Ray did not expect to find Mya here in the office, and Mya also did not expect Ray to come walking in while being covered in blood, her eyes only widening at the shocking sight.

"It is not my blood," Ray quickly informs Mya when he sees how she looks at him.

"Oh, thank God," she says back while sighing because she really thought that Ray may have been in some type of accident.

Ray chuckles at Mya's clear relief, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had left a long time ago."

"Nope; I knew that I could not leave you all alone with this load of work, and so I came back from my break, and when I did not see you here, I decided to be some sort of angel and to do it until you came back, but I am just about finished with all of the work; where were you anyway, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I had some business to take care of," Ray's answer being somewhat blunt, but Mya ignores it, and only raises an eyebrow at that.

"Some business or someone?" she asks in an almost accusing manner while looking straight into Ray's eyes.

"Someone," Ray says with a sudden and unexpected sadistic grin, "I was following up on a promise I had made to someone a long time ago."

"The blood, human blood?"

"Of course; there is no way I will ever hurt an animal unless it is for survival or an act of mercy. I would rather slaughter a person than hurt an innocent animal."

"Good to know; so, are you going to share some details about your business?"

Just then, Mya notices how a look of darkness appears within Ray's eyes, almost like he is suddenly being taken over by another person, another personality which is much darker than his usual friendly self, and it seems that this darker personality of Ray only has murder and blood on its mind; that look is also accompanied with a sadistic smirk, and the entire expression on Ray's face is rather unsettling to Mya, but she plays it cool and she continues to keeps eye contact with Ray so that she does not draw attention to her sudden tense body.

"I will not share everything as I do not want you to see me in that light, but I will divulge that by the time I was done with my fun, that person was unrecognisable and begging for death. She will never ever have the pleasure of making another person's life unpleasant."

"It was a she?" Mys asks, she unable to hide the surprise and somewhat shock within her voice.

"The bitch of all bitches, but no more; I told her that I would come for her, and I did."

Mya still has no idea who Ray is talking about, but whoever it is, or was, is now clearly a problem of the past.

"Look, Mya, I don't want to be rude or anything, but will you excuse me? I am in dire need of a proper shower," Ray motioning over his body with both of his hands.

"So that's what I have smelt this entire time, and here I was thinking that it was my upper lip."

Ray immediately gasps but then he cannot hold in his laughter as he starts laughs at Mya, "Go drop a deuce, Mya; I am not smelling, you ass," Ray unable to stop laughing at Mya who has just pulled his leg by subtly insulting him.

Mya also has to laugh along with Ray because the look on his face was absolutely priceless and picture worthy, "Go wash your body, Ray, you dirty ass, and make sure to wash your behind your ears like a good little boy, okay?"

"Hn," Ray says, the Chinese man suddenly pulling a classic 'Kai-move', the trademark 'Hn' of the mob boss, but he still smiles at Mya, "I will in a minute, but first: I was thinking how would an early dinner on Saturday night sound like, just the two of us?"

"Just say when and where, Ray, and I will meet you there."

"I will text you the details after I had made the reservation," Ray says as he turns around and heads for the door, he ready to leave, "but anyway, enjoy your evening, Mya."

"You too, Ray."

Ray is almost out of the door when Mya suddenly calls his name, and when he turns around, he sees that Mya almost has a morbid look on her face.

"You okay?" is all that Ray asks as he walks back into the room and he comes to a standstill right in front of the desk, he keeping his eyes on Mya.

Mya is not certain how to say what she wants to say, or whether she should say anything in the first place, "Earlier today, I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, but I also walked in on Kai, and then I witnessed how he threw all of the stuff off of the counter, it almost seeming like the guy was in some type of emotional pain or something, because just after he threw all of the stuff off of the counter, he dropped down on to the floor and I could almost swear that I saw him crying or something."

Ray keeps eye contact with Mya, but she is not sure what he is currently thinking.

At long last, Ray sighs and he runs his right hand through his black hair, he suddenly looking like a man who has not slept for three days straight, "I know I should not be worried, but after hearing this, I cannot help but feel a little bit worried."

"Why? What is going on, Ray? Do you know something?"

"Does Kai know that you saw him in the kitchen?"

Mya quickly shakes her head from side to side while keeping her eyes on Ray.

"Good; keep it that way for now."

"Sure."

Ray then proceeds to take a seat across from Mya, and he leans back into the chair while resting his arms on the arm rests of the chair, "No one else knows what I am about to tell you, and even though I know that you will not say anything to anyone, I still want to ask you to keep it quiet."

Mya says nothing and she only nods her head as she sits straight so that her full attention can be on Ray.

"Okay, so you know that Kai is having a child with Valeria right?"

Mya again only nods her head at that, 'Yeah, because that is the only reason why the bastard is still breathing,' Mya thinks to herself while showing no expression on that thought.

"Well, it turns out that the bitch had lied to Kai about being pregnant; it appears that the bitch had paid some whore to lie down for the sonogram which she had given Kai afterwards, pretending that it was her sonogram, and if that was not enough, Valeria had killed the doctor and the other employees at the doctor's office to keep her secret buried. She was never pregnant, and it was all some sick plan and ploy she had concocted to keep Kai in her life after he had wanted to cut her out of his life."

Mya can only look with wide eyes at Ray, she somewhat very shocked of what Valeria had done, "So...there is no baby?"

Ray shakes his head from side to side, "Which explains Kai's outburst; he really looked forward in becoming a dad, and to hear that it was all just a lie, no normal person will take that type of news in a calm manner, and seeing as Kai has some trouble keeping control over his emotions, that will explain what you had seen in the kitchen."

Mya falls back into the chair while being at a complete loss of words.

"Yeah, that was my reaction as well after Kai had told me what had happened; but on the plus side, I got to exact revenge on her for what she has done to Kai."

"Is that her blood?" Mya asks while motioning with her head towards Ray's clothes.

Ray only smirks at this before returning a serious facial expression, "I guess there is no use in asking you if you know where Kai is?"

"You guessed right."

"That may cause some problems for us; knowing Kai, he will most likely disappear so that he can work through this disaster on his own, but Kai being in this unstable state of mind, anything can happen, and that is where the real problem lies: Kai may put himself in danger without thinking twice. Right now, that man is acting only on his emotions, which will be very dangerous, not only to him but also to those around him."

"Do you think we should go looking for Kai?"

Again, Ray shakes his head from side to side, "It will be of no use, because Kai will make it impossible for anyone to find him; I just hope that nothing happens to him this time."

"What do you mean this time, Ray?"

"There were a couple of times, not many, where Kai had disappeared like this without a trace, and up until now, we have all been fortunate that Kai did not do anything irresponsible, and that he came back completely unscathed, so I just hope and pray we will also be so fortunate this time and that our luck has not ran out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is late Friday night and Mya is sitting at the island kitchen counter in her kitchen at her penthouse while casually sipping on a glass of red wine; it may not be that fruity wine that Mikhail had brought from France, but it is at least not a dry wine, so it is all good because Mya cannot stand the taste of dry wine, red or white; it absolutely revolts her until deep into her soul.

She has a writing pad in front of her while tapping a black pen gently against her right cheek while she continues to stare at the blank page in front of her, her thoughts in a jumble regarding Kai. Okay, the page is not completely blank; it is divided into two with a line right down the middle, the left side being titled 'Cons' and right side being titled 'Pros', and this list is regarding the fact on whether she should try to kill Kai once more now that he is not going to be a father, or whether she should let him be.

Mya takes another sip and after placing the glass back down onto the counter, she finally starts to put down the first reason, the writing being under the 'Cons' section, and the moment she starts to write, all the reasons start to flow from her mind, the cons being all about what he has done to her and to others.

A few minutes of writing passes by and Mya finishes the glass of wine in one go before going back to her list to see which side has the most points.

 _Cons_

 _He murdered my family_

 _He framed an innocent man for his crimes_

 _He had killed an innocent woman right after having sex with her_

 _He had made me kill an innocent man, forcing me to kill my first person_

 _He had taken the opportunity to kill Brooklyn away from me, preventing me from avenging Bryan and his brother_

 _He is rude, obnoxious, egotistical, heartless, unstable and arrogant_

 _He is the head of a very dangerous and ruthless mob_

 _He is a man whore_

 _He is a killer who will never stop killing_

 _Pros_

 _He has saved me at the restaurant and he has taken care of me by keeping me at his safe house, a safe house that only he and his personal doctor knows about._

"Well then, it seems that the cons outweigh the pros, and that means that Kai still has to die; now all that I have to do is to wait for another opportune moment to present itself once more, and then I can make my move in killing him once and for all. To hell with his broken heart over a child that never even existed; he has killed so many others and has left many people mourning and broken hearted with his cruel deeds, so he may as well get the same heartless and cruel treatment."

Mya gets up to get herself another glass of wine, and instead of retaking her seat at the kitchen counter, she goes to sit in the living room to watch a movie, her mind finally being made up regarding Kai and killing him.

After her talk with Ray and him telling her about Kai and his somewhat tragedy, Mya did feel sorry for Kai, especially since she kept seeing that broken Kai in front of her; however, after getting over her sympathy for the bastard, she realised that now Kai no longer has a child on the way, she can kill him without needing to worry about a child growing up without a father, but that is still easier said than done.

The rest of the week after her talk with Ray, Mya had been so busy with her new responsibilities that she did not really have any time to think about Kai and his so-called tragedy; she did not even think of him, only thinking about him for the first time tonight after seeing a picture of a muscle car in a magazine, and that is when she decided to make a list of cons and pros to determine whether she should still kill the bastard seeing as she was somewhat conflicted with that task, but it seems that she has finally found her answer, and that Kai will still die by her hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is just past six in the evening, Saturday, and Ray and Mya are busy having their early dinner, and the two friends/employees are having a good time while they are eating and drinking at the fancy restaurant, the two just laughing and joking about anything and everything.

Up until now, Mya has not asked anything about Kai, much less talk about him; Ray also has not mentioned anything about Kai, even though he is secretly worried about Kai.

What Mya does not know, is that Kai has been missing for a couple of days now, and no one can get a hold of him. Ray did say that Kai has done this a couple of times in the past, but for some unexplainable reason, Ray has a very bad feeling about Kai's disappearance this time, and call it Chinese intuition or whatever, but Ray cannot shake this dreadful feeling; somehow he knows that Kai will not come back unscathed this time.

Ray had contacted Oksana and Ralph and according to them, all of Kai's cars are back at Hiwatari manor, along with his bike, and all the jets are accounted for, along with Kai's helicopter, and after learning this, Ray just started to become more and more worried about his friend. No one has seen nor heard from Kai; not even his employees at Hiwatari Enterprises have heard anything. Ray had contacted Mikhail so that he can try and trace Kai's phone, and it turns out that Kai has left his phone at the manor.

At least now that Ray has Mya with him, he can take his mind off of Kai, even if is just for a little while.

"I can't believe you had a threesome, Ray."

"Why not, Mya? Did you not know that it is every man's fantasy to have a threesome? And if I can give you advice: you should at least try it once in your life, either with another woman and a man, or with two men, but at least try it once. You will not regret it."

Mya lifts her right eye brow at Ray while frowning at him, "Yeah, I don't know about that, Ray; I am really not a fan of sleeping with just anyone like I had already told you, and I will never ever let my boyfriend sleep with another woman while he is with me. I will personally cut off his balls and feed it to him through his ass."

"Damn, woman," Ray says as he crosses his legs while imagining that gruesome pain, "You are one cruel and cold lady; have you never heard that sharing is caring?" Ray saying all of this while smirking at Mya which reminds the black haired woman of a horny pervert.

"I am not a caring person, in case you did not know, so I do not share; I'm selfish like that."

"You don't know what you are missing, Mya; anyway, seeing as you are not interested in threesomes, what about bondage, and some role playing? Have you ever tried that?"

Ray suddenly sees how Mya starts to grin and how her entire face lights up like a Christmas tree, and there is no denying that Mya does have experience in that area, and now Ray is very, VERY curious about that, "You must tell me, Mya, at once," Rays says while sitting up straight and looking like a school boy who has just been introduced to the best subject in the entire world: boobs.

"Ray, Ray, Ray," Mya says while shaking her head from side to side while still grinning at Ray, "Have you never heard of the saying, 'Don't kiss and tell,?"

"No, never, now come on, Mya, tell me all about the dirty details of your S&M adventures."

Mya leans back into her chair and still grins at Ray while she takes her wine glass in hand and takes a sip from it, "Are you an undercover pervert, Ray?" Mya asks very coyly.

"Yes, yes, very much, now tell me, Mya, tell me how you were dominated, or were you the dominatrix?"

Mya pretends to sigh while still grinning at Ray, "Fine, you pervert, I will give you some details about it; happy?"

"Yes, very much, now go on."

"Fine; now where to start with it all? I guess I should begin with how active and hot our sex life was, me and my teacher."

"Your teacher? The guy who taught you how to fight?"

"The one and only," Mya says in a very proud tone of voice, "So then, it all started one morning when..."

Just then Ray's phone starts to ring and he curses out loud at the intrusion as he removes the phone from his pocket, he already deciding that if it is not important, he is going to let the call go over to voice mail, but he immediately turns serious and abandons that plan when he sees that it is Tala that is calling him.

"Tala?"

" _We've found him, Ray,"_ is all that Tala says, but Ray can immediately tell by Tala's tone of voice that something is wrong.

Mya also notices how Ray suddenly goes all serious by what Tala has just told him, whatever that may be.

"Where?"

Ray hears how Tala sighs at the other end of the line, _"At Fyodorov's place."_

"What the hell is he doing there?" Ray asks in a pissed off tone of voice, Mya now very curious about what is going on.

" _I don't even want to know, Ray, but anyway, Niko called and he said that I should come and get Kai, and he did not sound happy, Ray. I am heading that way shortly and I want you to come with me."_

"Yeah, sure, but Mya is with me."

" _Bring her along; I want her to see Kai in this state so that Kai can feel ashamed with himself."_

"Okay, sure, but do we need to bring any back up or what?"

" _No, just what you are usually packing. Where will we meet up?"_

"How far away are you from the city centre?"

" _Not far."_

"Okay, we are at Kasia's place, so we can meet at the coffee shop just across from it or what?"

" _Sure; see you shortly, Ray."_

"See you," and then Ray hangs up, and Mya can see that something is really wrong.

"Is everything all right, Ray?" she asks in a concerned tone of voice while keeping her eyes on Ray.

"Err, yeah, something I did not tell you is that Kai has been missing ever since he has found out about Valeria, but he has been found; the bad thing is, is that he is at a place where he does not belong, and Tala does not know in what condition Kai is in. So, now Tala and I have to drive out there and get him, but Tala wants you to come with us. I will be meeting him shortly."

"Oookkkaaayyyy?" Mya asks in a very unsure tone of voice, "But why do I have to go with you guys? I don't mind; it's just that Kai and I aren't really that close."

"I know, but see this as a learning experience or something; please, Mya, I really want you to come with us, especially me, because I don't know what we will find, whether Kai will be alive or not, or if he will still be in one piece or dismembered, and I think I will definitely need the support if Kai's is not alive."

Seeing Ray in such an almost fragile state sure does pull at her heart strings, so Mya only nods her head at Ray, "I will be by your side, Ray, no matter what."

"Thank you," is all that Ray replies while getting up so that he can go and pay the bill, and then meet up with Tala.

In no time are they on the road, Tala driving in front with Mya and Ray right behind him, Ray and Mya driving in Mya's truck after Tala had told them that it will be for the best, seeing as Tala is also driving with his pick-up truck.

It is already dark on the road as the three are heading out of the capital city, and for some strange reason, Mya is experiencing some type of Déjà vu and it isn't until they reach their destination that Mya realises why she had that feeling.

They stop right in front of an old worn down building, and Mya immediately recognises it as the one Bryan had brought her to the night he had moved in, and now Mya understands why Ray had been so worried. If Kai had taken part in these horrid fights, and had lost, then...Mya does not even want to finish that thought as she does not even want to think of how Kai had been decapitated, or like Ray has said, dismembered, if he indeed had lost his match.

Tala stops his truck and Mya parks right next to him, all three getting out at the same time.

Mya pretends to not know where they are, "Where are we? What is this dingy place?"

"This is an underground fight club, but very few know of this place; only the worst of the worst of society hangs out in this place, but anyway, Niko said we can come straight to the infirmary because Kai is in there."

Ray nods his head as he takes the lead, Mya and Tala right behind him. Ray says the password that Bryan had used last time, and they also walk down the long hallway, the smell of smoke and other stuff again filling Mya's nose which again wants to make her throw up, and just as Mya thinks they are about to walk through the door that leads to where the fighting ring is, Ray turns left and opens a door, a door Mya did not notice last time.

The three enter through the door and they are met by a poorly lit room, and Mya can immediately spot a very large man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of chest, and it is clear that he has been waiting for them.

"It is about time you got here, Ivanov."

"My apologies, Niko."

The man named Niko just glares at Ray and Tala, but then his eyes land on Mya, and the black haired woman can't help but feel very uneasy under his glare.

"Who is the woman, and why is she here; surely Kai is not that heavy that three people have to drag him."

"Drag him, what do you mean by 'drag him', Niko? What is wrong with Kai?" Ray asks in an almost panicking voice as he takes two steps closer towards Niko, but Tala quickly pulls him back.

"I asked you a question: who is the woman, and why is she here?"

"This is Mya Azarov, and she is with us, so you have nothing to worry about, Niko."

"Aaah yes, I have heard that name about a couple of times now; now I can finally put a face to the name and to the stories. Why are you here, Mya? To really help Kai, or are you maybe interested in becoming a contender in a fight?"

"Yes, I am here to help them, and not to be a contender."

"A shame really," Niko says as he pushes himself away from the wall so that he can head to another door, "It would have been nice to see you in action. It has been quite some time since we have had a woman fighter in our midst; anyway, Kai is in there," Niko says after opening the door and nodding his head into the room.

Ray, Tala and Mya head towards the door and the moment Ray walks in, he exclaims Kai's name and quickly runs over to Kai, and the moment he reaches his friend, Ray can only gasp when he looks down at Kai's body as he lays on the small and uncomfortable looking bed, Tala by his side in a split second so that he can feel for a pulse, the red head releasing his breath when he feels a pulse.

Mya's eyes widen the moment she sees in what state Kai is, and all of a sudden her heart aches for no apparent reason.

"Be glad I pulled him out when I did, otherwise he would have been in pieces by now."

Ray turns to face Niko and the Chinese man only glares at the large man, "Elaborate," being all that Ray demands of Niko, the large man just shrugging off Ray's sudden rude attitude towards him.

"He has been constantly fighting since he arrived here late Tuesday night, and he has won as you can guess, but yesterday I could see that his body was starting to break down, and his last fight he had been able to win, but only out of sheer luck, and that is when I decided to pull him out because he would not be able to have won another match, and since then he has been here, unconscious."

"And you didn't think of calling us earlier?" Ray says in a dangerous tone of voice as he turns around to completely face Niko.

"Watch your tongue, boy; remember who took you in when you did not even have a place to stay. I did not think Kai needed any assistance, and he is a grown ass man after all who can take care of himself; it wasn't until late this afternoon that I saw that he is not getting up, and that is when I decided that he should get off of my property."

"And not once did you think of at least helping him."

"He is not my responsibility, and here people die all the time; one more will make no difference to me. I am no one's care taker or doctor; now, if you would be so kind as to get the hell off of my property. If you are not going to fight or bet on a fight, you have no business being here."

Tala and Ray say nothing as both men lean down to pick up the unconscious body of Kai, Kai's head just lulling from side to side as they start to drag him along after throwing his arms over their shoulders. No formal greetings is shared between the four as the three make their way out of the room, Mya silently following behind Ray and Tala while she is still in shock to see Kai in this condition.

The moment the three are outside, Mya instructs them to take Kai to her truck so that he can be placed on the backseat where she will be sitting so that she can keep an eye on him while they make their way back to the city, and that Ray should drive the truck. Not one of the men has any objection to the plan and Mya quickly gets in on the backseat where she helps the two men put Kai on the back seat, his head resting on her lap where she gently starts to stroke his hair.

In no time are they back on the road once more, Mya thankful that they are leaving this hellhole, even though she now has a shitload of questions for Ray. Kai is still unconscious on her lap, but strangely enough she does not mind as she continues to gently stroke his hair while listening to his shallow breathing.

No music is playing within the truck as Ray stays focused on the road, his thoughts currently on his friend and how close they were to losing Kai, 'It is time we stage some kind of intervention so that Kai can realise that running away every time something shit in his life happens is not the way to go; he may not have blood family, but we are his family, and we care about him and his wellbeing very much, no matter how hard he tries to keep himself strong and distant. He needs us just as much as we need him, and it is about high time that he realises it.'

"Ray?"

The Chinese man is suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Mya calling him, "Yeah?"

"What did that Niko guy mean by you should remember who took you in when you had no place to stay?"

Ray was hoping that Mya did not pick up on that, but seeing as she is the smart and attentive woman that she is, that was more wishful hoping than actual hoping, 'No use in trying to lie to her anyway.'

Ray makes himself even more comfortable in the driver's seat so that he can be completely relaxed when he tells her about his life before the mob, "Okay, so when I was a teenager and living in China, I had grown tired of my village and then ran away at a young age. Somehow I had managed to end up in Moscow, but seeing as I did not know anyone nor had I any money or anything, I had to fight for my survival on the icy streets of Moscow."

Mya already knows this part of the story because Ray had told her this at Kai's birthday party, but he does not know this seeing as she was disguised as a waiter, but she still wants to hear all of it.

"One day, while I was fighting off three guys off of my findings in the trash, this man approached me after I had successfully fought them off, and yes, I was trained various martial arts from a very young age in my village, so I had the skills to keep myself alive, but anyway, this man approached me and asked me whether I was interested in getting off of the streets and to have a bed to sleep in. I asked him what was the catch and he told me that I just need to fight like I had today and win, so that I can make some money of my own."

Ray suddenly slows the car down after seeing Tala's truck slow down, but then he again speeds up and Ray takes this as a sign that an animal must have ran over the road, and after being certain that they are okay once more, he continues with his story, "Now seeing as I was desperate for money and a place to sleep, I did not think twice. Right there and then, the man took me to the building where we were just now, and after being fed, bathed and having a good night's rest, this man introduced me to the fighting ring, the man being Niko Fyodorov."

"Okay, I am not really surprised at that seeing as you do have some connection to the man, but anyway, please continue."

"Back then, the fights were brutal but they were not to the death; they were almost like the UFC, but the fighters were allowed to use a couple of weapons, but nothing that would cause death or very serious and harmful injuries. With my fighting skills, I had managed to make a name for myself very quickly. I had fought four nights a week, the other three days being my days off where I could either recuperate or go into the city and spend my money in any way that I wanted to. I did not keep all of the winnings, only about 40%, which was not a lot in the beginning, but after the crowd had noticed my skills, that 40% became quite a lot. I was there about three months, when one night I was introduced to another fighter who was slightly younger than me, a couple of months younger, and what I had thought would be an easy fight, had ended up being my one and only draw ever which did not just shock me, but also Niko and my opponent, my opponent being none other than that man who is currently resting on your lap."

To this Mya can't help but widen her eyes, "Kai? Really? Wow; now to think of it, you never did tell me how you two had met."

Ray gives a slight chuckle, "Well, now you know; anyway, apparently that night I had earned Kai's respect because he had never ended up in a draw with someone else, he always walking away as the victor."

To this Mya can only snort at, "That explains the arrogance then," and again, Ray only chuckles at that.

"Yeah, that is one reason for it, but anyway, after that night Kai also became a regular fighter, and instead of keeping his winnings, he gave them all to me, and Niko had no problem with it seeing as Kai was already filthy rich at that time, so he did not need the money. Soon, another member of The Chernyy Feniks had joined, Sevastyan."

Mya can't help but gasp at this because she had always wondered how Bryan had known about this place and its brutality, and even though she had had some speculation regarding the matter, she was never certain on how to approach it; after some time, she just completely forgot all about the horrid place.

"Did you ever fight against him, Ray?"

"Are you kidding? I did not have a death wish, thank you very much. If you just knew the guy in real life, you would have understood the real power and strength of that bastard."

'Oh, but I do know all about that, Ray,' is all that Mya thinks to herself.

"He took on the bigger guys and also always walked away as the victor; it was actually all his fault that the underground club had changed into the blood bath that it is today."

Even though Mya knows exactly what type of place it is, she still wants to hear Ray it.

"Ray, what exactly is that place."

"Oh yeah, I never even told you. We call it the Black Widow, just like the password you had heard being used. We already told you that it is an underground fight club for the worst of the society, right, but what makes this place so different from the others is that if you lose, you not only lose your money, but you lose your life as well as it is the golden rule: if you lose, you get killed by your opponent, and there is no way out. If your opponent does not want to kill you, both you and him are killed by Niko and his men, and then he goes out of his way to make your death as horrid and painful as possible."

Mya can't help but shudder at that, "Nasty, but anyway, you said that it was Sevastyan's fault; how come, Ray? What did that sadistic bastard do?"

"Well, Sevastyan was a very strong man and one night after he had won, he went completely insane where he actually ripped his opponent's head off with his bare hands, and seeing this, the crowd just went absolutely ecstatic about all the blood, and that is when Niko saw that the crowd gets more excited when death and blood is involved in the fight."

"I think I am going to be sick," Mya says in a low tone of voice, she really feeling very nauseous upon hearing Bryan had ripped a man's head right off of his body, and he did it all by just using his own two hands.

"Yeah, I can't really blame you; by that time I was already an errand boy for The Chernyy Feniks so I did not need to fight anymore, and that is why when Sevastyan had ordered me and Kai to stop fighting at the Black Widow, I was not pissed at all. Kai and I were fortunate enough to have been able to walk away from all of that before the new rules were introduced; however, Sevastyan continued fighting for a while longer until it had finally lost its thrill to him, and then he also stepped away from it all, but of course, not after he has left behind enough death and destruction."

"That is really sick and demented, Ray."

"Can't argue with that, Mya, and now you know why I was so worried about Kai after Tala had told me that Kai was here. I could not help but think that we would have come and collected Kai's corpse because of the type of place this is. That Niko guy does not care about anyone; all that he cares about is making money, no matter who gets killed in the process of obtaining that money."

"Can't we just eliminate him, and close that place down?"

"And have all the scum of Russia on our front door step? That would be a very unwise thing to do, Mya, even though I would not have minded doing it, but yeah, that will bring us a shit load of problems if we closed that place down, and I would much rather just avoid all of that drama."

"Yeah, I guess so," Mya turns her attention back on to Kai's sleeping face as she gently strokes his left cheek while thinking about him in that fighting ring.

Just then, out of the blue, Kai starts to stir and he softly groans a few times as he starts to feel the pain on various places all over his body.

"Kai? Can you hear me?" Mya suddenly says, and Ray can't help but smile at the fact that Kai is conscious once more.

"Mya?" is all that Kai says in a very hoarse voice while he still has his eyes closed.

"Yeah, it is me; how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," he again replies in that hoarse voice of his, and Ray is quick to hand Mya the water bottle that they had brought along with them.

Mya directs Kai's head so that he can turn it more upwards so that he can drink from the water, and while he takes a few sips, Ray switches on the interior car ceiling light, and even though it is not bright, it is bright enough for Kai to squint his eyes while still drinking from the bottle that Mya is holding for him.

After feeling that his eyes can adjust to the light now, Kai again opens his eyes and he looks directly up into Mya's eyes, and he can't stop the smile from forming on his lips, and to his surprise, she smiles back at him, but all of a sudden everything starts to become black around him once more, Mya's spring green coloured eyes being the last thing that he sees before the blackness consumes him once more.

"Kai? Kai, can you hear me?" Mya suddenly asks in a very concerned tone of voice after seeing Kai's eyes roll up back into the back of his head and his head lolling to the side.

"What's going on?" Ray also asks in a concerned tone of voice after hearing Mya call Kai's name.

"I think he just lost consciousness again; we really need to get to the city and get him to a doctor, Ray."

Ray says nothing and only pulls out his phone, he dialling a number while keeping his eyes on the dark road ahead.

" _Ray?"_

"He came to, Tala, but then he lost consciousness again, so I suggest we hurry up and drive faster so that we can reach the city much faster; Kai needs medical help, and as in now."

" _I'm on it, Ray; I will also see if I can reach Valentin."_

"Good; talk soon," and then Ray hangs up, he suddenly noticing how Tala starts to speed up before them, he following suit.

Mya continues to stroke Kai's head while keeping her eyes fixed on him, she actually feeling very concerned about Kai right now, 'Don't worry, Kai; we will get you the help that you need; you just hang in there, please.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray finally pulls up into Tala's driveway, and he, along with Tala, is quick to help Kai out of the pickup truck, the business mogul still being unconscious, and he has been ever since he lost consciousness after looking into Mya's eyes.

Alisia is waiting for them along with Valentin, and the two men quickly drag Kai into the house with Mya obediently following them. The two men take Kai to a room that is on the ground floor and with one great heave, they manage to get Kai on to the bed, all five occupants within the room getting a good and proper look at all of Kai's injuries.

He is covered in bruises in cuts, including in his face where it seems to appear he has a few cuts on his lips, along with a rather deep gash just under his left jaw; Kai is also covered in dirt and blood and there is no denying that Kai has not had a bath in quite some time as his usual clean and cologne filled smell is nowhere to be smelt.

Fortunately, none of the scars seems like they will leave any permanent marks and scars on any parts of his body, and there are also no protruding bones, which is another good sign that everything will be fine with Kai.

"Well then, doctor, we will leave you alone with Kai; just say if there is anything else we can help you with."

"I only need someone to help me turn his body around so that I can look all over for open wounds."

"I will do it," Mya suddenly says, she not even giving anyone else a chance to offer their help, and not only does she surprise herself with this shocking act, but also the others as Ray, Tala and Alisia look at her with a surprised look on their faces, but no one says anything.

"Are you sure you will be able to turn him, my dear? Kai is a rather tall man will well-built muscle tissue."

"I am sure that with your help we can do it without any hiccups, doctor."

"Very well, my dear."

"Remember, if you need any help, doctor, send Mya to come and get anyone of us."

Valentin nods his head at Tala while the doctor goes to work in opening his doctor's case, and Tala, Ray and Alisia see this as their cue to leave the room, Alisia just glancing at Mya and slightly smirking to herself, the black haired woman not seeing this as she has her back faced towards the door.

"Do you want to help me in cleaning these wounds of Kai so that we can asses which ones are in need of urgent medical care?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Excellent," is all that Valentin says while he hands Mya a pair of surgical gloves along with a cotton ball and a bottle of surgical alcohol.

Mya takes them and while Valentin puts on the blood pressure cuff on Kai's right arm, Mya starts to clean up the cuts on Kai's left arm, and fortunately for her, she has some experience in cleaning cuts because when she trained with Bryan, Yurik and Grigory, they all had their fair share amount of cuts and bruises, and she had quite enjoyed it in cleaning the wounds and treating them.

After checking Kai's vitals, Valentin also joins Mya in cleaning the wounds, he also removing Kai's pants to see what other injuries he may have acquired on his legs, and fortunately for Kai, there are also no serious injuries, just the black and blue bruises, but no open cuts, and nothing that will not heal.

It takes quite some time before Valentin and Mya finish up the front side of Kai, and after applying anti-bacterial ointment on the last cut after covering each and every one, Valentin instructs Mya to help him so that they can turn Kai onto his right side, they doing this by Mya lifting Kai's left side and Valentin then pulling Kai by the left arm so that Kai can lie on his right side.

"On the count of three...one...two...and three," and at once, both Mya and Valentin do their acquired tasks, Valentin releasing a deep breath after getting Kai onto his side because Valentin again realises that he is no longer the fit young man he used to be; age and nature has caught up with him.

"Err, doctor..." is all Mya says to Valentin after looking at Kai's back, more specifically, the left lower part of Kai's back.

Valentin walks around the bed and the moment he sees what Mya is looking at, he only frowns, "This is not good," being his only words that he has to say on the matter.

On the lower left part of Kai's back is a very deep cut, and there is no denying that he has been stabbed, and quite deep, and unfortunately for Kai, the wound has already festered which means it has already been infected with bacteria and all sorts of germs.

Valentin walks back over to his case where he removes another bottle of alcohol with a new pair of gloves, and he quickly puts them on while walking back to the backside of Kai. He wastes no time in cleaning the wound, and while he cleans the deep wound, Kai unexpectedly groans, Mya and Valentin immediately looking at each other.

Mya walks over to the other side of the bed to see whether Kai has woken up, and she gently climbs on top of the bed where she softly takes his left hand into hers, "Kai, can you hear me? It's Mya," this being all that she softly says to Kai.

To her surprise, Kai manages to open his left eye, only if it is opened half way, but at least he looks straight into her eyes, Mya only smiling at him the moment he does.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mya softly asks, but she gets no response, and the little pressure Kai has on her hand suddenly weakens as Kai's eye closes once more, there no other response coming from him.

Mya only sighs and gently moves off of the bed where she again joins Valentin's side to watch how he is cleaning the wound.

"What do you think is wrong with him, doctor? Why does he constantly lose consciousness?"

"Well, according to what Tala has told me, my only guess is pure exhaustion; all he needs now is good bed rest so that his body can recuperate, but fortunately it is nothing to worry about. I know you are wondering why I had told Tala to meet me here instead of taking Kai to a hospital, right?"

"Yeah, kind of; I would have thought that _that_ would have been the most logic thing to do."

"It is, but I have known Kai since he drew his first breath, and I know very well that Kai hates hospitals with a passion. The only time he must be taken to a hospital is if he bleeds profusely and there is no way of stopping it; his life literally has to hang by a thread before he goes to, or even allows someone else to take him to the hospital, and so, right now Kai may seem very sick, but there is nothing a good rest will not cure. Although," and Valentin lets that last sentence hang in the air, Mya wondering what is going on.

"Although what, doctor?" she asks while she sees how Valentin is frowning at Kai's stab wound.

"The fact that this stab wound has already festered, I want someone to stay by Kai's side all night so that they can monitor him, look to see whether his condition worsens."

"Why?"

"There might be a chance Kai may develop blood poisoning; it is not a definite matter of getting it, but I do not want to administer unnecessary antibiotics into Kai's system just yet; fortunately there will be enough time between his symptoms showing and getting him to a hospital, but Kai is a tough bastard so I doubt he will get blood poisoning, but better safe than sorry."

"I will stay with him, doctor," Mya says without a second's doubt; she has no idea why she has suddenly agreed to it, but she feels that she wants to look after Kai while he is in this fragile state.

Having him in this state can be the most opportune moment for her to kill Kai, but seeing him like this and knowing it is all because Valeria had lied to him about the pregnancy, it really pulls at her heartstrings; it kind of saddens her to know that this hard ass was so broken about a false pregnancy, and in her mind that says something deep about Kai, that there is another side to him which is not showcased to everyone, and Mya will not deny the fact that she really wants to get to know this side of Kai, his hidden and softer side.

No words are shared between Valentin and Mya as Valentin goes to work in stitching up the wound after removing all the dirt and old blood, Mya assisting him in any way she can. Kai has not woken again, and after Valentin had finished stitching up the wound and covering up it up with a protective plaster, Mya helped him turn Kai back on to his back, the two leaving the room so that Valentin can head back home.

"Will it be too much to ask of you, lovely, whether you will be so kind to wash Kai's body?"

"No problem, doc; me and the lovely black haired vixen will get that dirt ball all cleaned up," Alisia says very enthusiastically; Mya on the other hand just wants to blush upon thinking that she has to wash Kai's sculpted and almost completely naked body.

"Thank you so much, my dears; well then, if that is all, I will be off."

"We will walk with you, doc," Tala says as he follows Valentin towards the door, Ray right behind him, "We are also going to leave because I have to drop Ray off at his car."

Greetings are shared between everyone, and after being sure that the men are all gone, Alisia and Mya head back to the guest room so that they can start to wash Kai's body, a chore Mya is not certain she will enjoy or dread.

Alisia already has two basins of water with her, along with two washcloths and soap, she also having her baby monitor with her; with Tala not here, and her being downstairs, it will be rather difficult to hear the children should they wake up and start crying.

Kai is only lying in his boxers and Mya is trying her very best not to glance down at his package, and it most definitely is not an easy task in controlling herself and keeping herself from looking 'there'.

"Are we going to wash his entire body?" Mya asks, because if Kai's private area has to be washed, she sure as hell is not going to do it.

"Why do you ask, Mya? You want to leave him dirty and somewhat humiliated?" the glint in Alisia's eyes showing that she wants to have some fun with the unconscious Kai.

"That would be something fun, but no, I was just wondering about his...you know," Mya says while pointing to Kai's crotch area, and Alisia only starts to chuckle at this.

"Oh, I see; you want to play with mini Kai a bit?" and there is no ignoring the naughty and mischievous tone in Alisia's voice as she smirks at Mya in a naughty manner, and Mya almost chokes upon hearing what Alisia is suggesting.

"What?! Gods no, not at all; I just asked because if he needs to be washed there, I would rather sit that round out, if you don't mind."

Alisia again only chuckles at that, "Don't worry, love; I will wash the bastard's junk. For me it will be like washing someone's arm or leg or something, and not a penis; the only penis that gets me excited is Tala's penis, so I really have no quarrels in washing it. Do you want to watch?" and again, there is no mistaking the mischievous glint in Alisia's eyes.

"Gods woman, if I did not know any better, I would have thought we were long lost sisters or something because you are just perverted as me."

"Hey, it just makes life so much more interesting."

"Ain't that the truth, but again, I do not want to see Kai's junk so if you do start washing that area, I would like to have my eyes closed; he is still my main employer after all."

"So? He is still only a man, and I am sure that by now you must have heard how Kai and the ladies love each other, so don't you want to see the main reason for all that loving?"

"I think I'll pass on that one, thank you very much."

"Your loss, love."

Mya only laughs at that while she continues to wash Kai's left arm whilst Alisia washes Kai's right arm. Tala had said that after he had dropped off Ray, he will go past Hiwatari manor to pick up some things for Kai, things like clean underwear and clean clothes.

As hard as she tries, Mya just can't ignore how well sculpted Kai's arms are, and how sexy he looks with his well sculpted body. She tries to be as inconspicuous as she can, and so far she is convinced that she is doing an exceptional job in it as Alisia has not picked up on anything so far because there is no doubt that the blonde haired woman would have most definitely teased Mya by now about it all.

Kai is still not moving, and he also has not made any sound; Mya still cannot believe that Kai was this torn up about a fake pregnancy.

"Alisia, can I ask you something about Kai?"

"Sure, go ahead," Alisia replies without looking up at Mya while still gently scrubbing Kai's arm.

"Why was Kai really so broken after finding out that Valeria had lied to him about the pregnancy?" and even though Ray has already told her the reason, Mya wants to hear it from a woman's perspective, a mother's perspective to be more specific.

"Because he was looking forward to have a child of his own; Kai may be a heartless killer, but he is still a man who also longs to have a family of his own, and that includes a partner and children. They don't have to be married because Kai does not really see the use of a piece of paper to tell him that he and this woman belong together, and even though he did not love Valeria, she was still carrying his child. Kai is good with children, and that is why Tala and I had made him the godfather of our children."

Mya immediately stops her work and just looks at Alisia with a shocked expression on her face because she did not know that, "He is the godfather of your children?"

Now Alisia also stops with her washing while she smiles at Mya, "Of course; it may not seem that way, but Kai has morals and he is really good with my kids, and they just absolutely love their 'uncle K' as they call him. I would never have chosen him as the godfather if I knew that he would not be capable of looking after my children if something should happen to Tala and me. Kai actually has a very small heart, but unfortunately that heart is hidden by all the power hunger, greed and darkness, and only a very select few have seen that softer side of his."

Alisia places the cloth in the water once more before pulling it out and continuing with her work while talking to Mya, Mya also going back to her work while Alisia continues to talk to her, "At first Kai was not happy about the pregnancy because he did not love Valeria, but after he had seen the sonogram, his world just changed. Kai started looking forward to have a child of his own, to cradle the baby in his arms and spent nights by his baby's side, and teaching him or her all that he has learned from his grandfather, so yeah, the guy was really excited in becoming a father. Unfortunately, and I say this with a lot of respect, Kai is somewhat a weakling when it comes to handling life's setbacks. Where most people will seek out the love and support of their families and friends, Kai tries to run away from his problems and by running away, he does not think rational and he sometimes does crazy things, like for instance, he always disappears without mentioning a word to anyone. No one knows what he does when he is usually away, but at least he always comes back unharmed; however, this time it was a completely different story. Kai is overall a very strong person, but he still remains a human being with weaknesses and faults."

Alisia straightens up while she again puts the cloth into the water and removes it so that she can clean Kai's face with it, "Not a lot of people know the real Kai, the softer and caring side of him, and in my opinion I would prefer it that way otherwise some may just use it against Kai and hurt him in the end. Maybe Kai is over the betrayal of Valeria, maybe not, but all I know is that this time Kai has really gotten hurt, more emotionally than physically, and it absolutely breaks my heart to see him like this. If I could have gotten the chance, I would have hurt Valeria a lot for the pain and betrayal she had caused, and that after we had tried to welcome her with open arms; ungrateful, good for nothing piece of alley trash. She has hurt my best friend, and I will never forgive her for that. It will continue to break my heart to see him like this."

'Yeah, me too,' Mya thinks to herself as she continues to finish up washing Kai's arm.

No more words are shared between the two women; it is only when Alisia announces to Mya that she is going to wash Kai's private area that they start talking once more.

Mya quickly abandons her work and turns around so that she cannot see Kai's private parts.

"Are you sure you do not want to see his penis, Mya?" Alisia asks in that naughty tone of hers.

"No, thank you; I am not that fond of a man's penis, that I constantly have to see one."

"What about his prince Albert?"

"He has a prince Albert?" Mya asks way too enthusiastically, but she still does not turn around, even though she is now very curious to see Kai's penis piercing; she has never seen a prince Albert piercing before and quite frankly she does not understand why men get them in the first place, but still, it is somewhat fascinating.

"Yeah, so if you want to see it you have to turn around."

"How do I know that this is not some kind of trick you are playing?"

"Err, well, you just have to take a gamble then," and there is no mistaking the mischief within Alisia's voice.

"He doesn't have a prince Albert does he, Alisia?"

"Nope, but you would have looked right?"

"Nope, because again, I am not a fan of the male genitalia; it's fun to have it in my mouth or clammy or even in my hand, but it is not one of the most pleasant sights, you know."

Alisia just chuckles but she says nothing, and Mya can hear how Alisia goes to work in pulling down Kai's boxers and how she removes the washcloth from the water once more before starting to wash Kai's business down there.

Fortunately it does not take long for Alisia to finish up, and after putting on one of Tala's brand new boxers that he has not worn yet, she tells Mya that she is done, and the black haired turns around and only smiles at Alisia when the blonde haired woman grins at her.

"Do you mind if we do his back before the rest of his body?" Alisia asks and Mya only nods at that, and so, the two women quickly go to work to try and turn Kai onto his front so that they can wash his back side; they manage to turn Kai completely onto his front while Alisia positions Kai's head on the pillow in a comfortable manner so that he does not wake up with a stiff and sore neck.

Just as Alisia gets ready to wash one part of Kai's back, her daughter's cries is suddenly heard over the baby intercom, "Will you mind in starting without me, Mya?"

"No, not at all; go tend to your angel," is all Mya says, and Alisia only smiles at her before hurrying out of the room.

Mya turns her attention back on to Kai and she cannot stop looking at the magnificent tattoos on Kai's back, and again, she cannot ignore just how sexy Kai truly is and how everything fits him perfectly: from his tattoos to his toned muscles.

Mya gently and slowly starts to wash the upper parts of Kai's back, but while washing his skin, her eyes stay on the black winged tattoos and without thinking about it, her mind starts to wander to a dangerous area.

 _The passion is indescribable, along with the desire and ecstasy as he continues to thrust into her, her nails digging into the skin of his back as he takes her over and over and over again without any sign of slowing down._

 _Her breathing is ragged and already sweaty from the constant friction between their bodies; she looks into those brown eyes as he looks down at her without blinking, his brown eyes full of desire as he continues to thrust into her._

 _Her skin is still tingling from the sensual kisses he has placed on to her body before this sexual journey started to take place. Her eyes cannot stay open as her body starts to prepare for the oncoming orgasm and her body automatically arches up against his body as she gets closer and closer to the edge, her fingers digging even deeper into the skin on his back. She can feel how it is getting closer and closer..._

Mya at once removes her hand from Kai's back like someone who has just been scorched, and she quickly takes a few steps back whilst keeping her eyes on his body, her eyes wide open because she is utterly shocked with herself right now for allowing her thoughts to drift to such a dangerous and completely forbidden place.

'Jesus, mother Mary and Joseph! I seriously need to get laid or something or I may just end up molesting you, Kai Hiwatari!' Mya thinks to herself while she continues to stand a few feet away from the bed, her eyes still fixed on Kai's unconscious form.

She continues to stand on the same spot for a while longer before taking a deep breath and slowly approaching the bed once more, where she again starts to wash Kai's back, but this time she keeps her sight focused on her own hand so that she does not start to day dream again, more like fantasise about a killer who takes her in a mind blowing manner.

'I wish Alisia would get back already; I cannot be alone with Kai, not while he is almost completely naked. The fact that I have not had sex in a very long time, and that my hormones are all over the place, may cause me to do something I would regret later on. Think of Bryan; think of Bryan; think of Bryan,' Mya constantly repeats within her mind as she reaches the middle part of Kai's back, but while she tries her best to think of Bryan, her eyes again lingers on Kai's tattoos along with how well sculpted his back looks like, and again Mya can only envision her fingers digging into those tattoos while Kai drives himself into her over and over again, his manhood thrusting into her cavern as deep as possible.

'Bloody hell, woman! Stop it already!' Mya scolds herself as she again takes a few abrupt steps away from Kai, but her eyes still stay on his tattoos.

'Think of your murdered family if you are unable to think of Bryan; this man had murdered your family in cold blood so what the hell are you doing? I can't fantasise about this bastard; he does not deserve any form of compassion, so I also do not have to feel sorry for him.'

Again, very slowly Mya again approaches the bed with Kai's unconscious form on it, and this time she is determined to keep her mind focused on the task at hand.

She again takes the washcloth in hand and starts to wash the remaining parts of Kai's back, and while staying focused on it, Alisia's voice suddenly comes over the baby intercom, and even though Mya cannot talk back, she listens to what Alisia says.

" _I may be a while longer, love, because my daughter refuses to sleep, so I will have to continue to breastfeed her until she falls asleep."_

Mya continues with her work and soon enough she is completed with Kai's back, but his legs are still left, so without any hesitation, she starts to cleans his legs, and even though she again takes in his toned legs, her mind does not wander to the forbidden areas and this makes her task much easier.

She does not keep track of time as she continues to wash Kai's feet, she taking in how Kai's feet look, 'Even his feet are perfect; the skin on the bottom of his feet is not even dry or cracked.'

Mya has placed the wash cloth back into the water after washing Kai's left foot, the last part of the back of his body when Alisia comes walking back in, "Sorry about that, but when they refuse to sleep, then they refuse."

Mya sniggers at that, "It is completely normal, Alisia. How old are they now?"

"Two, and I intend on breastfeeding them until three or whatever because these babies," Alisia squeezing her breasts while saying 'these babies', "still have enough milk to last me a lifetime, and they just continue producing milk. Tala has even offered to sell the milk to hospitals seeing as I am like my own factory, but I smacked him so hard when he had suggested that; I am not some cow whose milk gets sold to God who knows who."

Now Mya is laughing at just how Tala and Alisia seem so young at heart and so funny with each other when the time calls for it, "It will be good money for both of you."

Alisia groans while rolling her eyes at Mya, "Not you too, Mya; for your information, my milk is reserved for only my babies, and no one else's babies. If they do not drink it, then they just have to go down the drain, and besides, my milk will not work for another woman's baby. That is not how our wonderful God has designed it."

Mya can only shake her head from side to side, "Fine, fine, your booby milk is just for your babies; anyway, let's turn Kai onto his backside so that we can finish up with his front side."

"Damn woman, you sure worked fast."

"He was not gruesomely dirty, so yeah; besides, we women know how to wash properly."

"Ain't that the truth."

Alisia and Mya both come into position to turn Kai around so that they can wash his front side, "One the count of three: one...two...and three..." and both women turn Kai back on to his back, Mya going back to her side of the bed so that she can wash the one side of Kai's body while Alisia does the other, but just as Alisia places the wash cloth on Kai's skin, her baby monitor again goes off, but this time it is her boy.

"You have got to be shitting me! It is like they are working alongside Murphy 's Law tonight," Alisia says while again groaning to herself, and Mya can't help but not laugh at Alisia.

"They are just babies who want their mother, Alisia."

To this Alisia only snorts at, "Yeah, that is what they want you to think, Mya, but I know my children; they still may be very young but they are already very smart, the little buggers."

"Weren't you also like that when you were an infant?"

Alisia suddenly grins at Mya with a look of mischief on her face, "According to my mama, there were days she was certain that I was the spawn of some demon, and up to this day, she still reminds me that all the grey hair that she and my papa has is because of me when I was still under their roof."

"You sure sound proud of it."

"Of course I am; I know in my teenage years, gods, I was like a hurricane crossed with an F-5 tornado. I probably even would have given myself grey hair if it were possible."

And now Mya is the one to smile with a mischievous smile, "You do know that your children will be 10 times worse, right?"

Alisia's face suddenly pales at that thought, "If that is the case, I should probably go and book Tala and my graves already, because if that is really the case, Mya, my love, then Tala and I will be doomed; screw the grey hair, it will be immediate heart attacks and strokes. I better go check on my boy before he decides to act like me from this moment on," and without saying anything else, Alisia is out of the room once more, leaving Mya to laugh to herself as she thinks of how rebellious the kids will be when they reach the age of four; there is a reason why that age has been dubbed 'The Horrible Fours'.

Mya looks back at Kai and she can only shake her head from side to side, "Looks like we are alone once more, Kai," she softly says while she starts to wash Kai's upper chest, and again Mya cannot help but take in his physique.

How her hand slowly and gently runs over his right Pec muscle seems so sensual and sexy, and just like that, Mya's mind again wanders to the forbidden areas of a very dark fantasy.

 _He has his hands firmly on her hips as she continues to grind against him, she feeling how he fills her completely, her inner walls constantly clenching around his member. His eyes are focused on her as she also has her eyes focused on him while she runs her fingers up and down over his firm chest, his muscles constantly flexing as he continues to move along with her._

 _Her lips are slightly parted because she is already heaving somewhat, and both of their bodies have already started to perspire from all of the grinding and thrusting. The way his eyes stay on her naked body is exhilarating to her, and it all just feels so erotic and sexy, not even to mention so sensual with how his large manly hands remain on her hips._

Mya lifts her hand from Kai's skin but she does not stagger a couple of feet back like before; instead, she only looks down at Kai's sleeping face, her eyes wandering down to his full lips while she wonders to herself how it would feel like to kiss those lips. She suddenly thinks back to that night at Ray's place when they were on the couch and how they were getting all hot and heavy, and of how Kai's hands roamed her naked upper body and how he had tasted her nipples, as she did the same with his.

'If circumstances were different, I most likely would have slept with you, for example, if we would have met in a club, and I did not know you or I did not have a boyfriend, I most definitely would have gone home with you, but I do know you, Kai, and I do not like you, and even though you may be sexy as hell, I will never jump into bed with you, even if my hormones take control of my mind and think for me. You and I will never happen.'

Mya obediently continues to wash the rest of Kai's body while again trying to keep her mind on the current task. She finally reaches his feet and Mya cannot help but admire Kai's toes: they are all in perfect line, his toes perfectly going from the longest to the shortest in a perfect line, and his toes aren't even that hairy like some men. Overall, Kai is not a very hairy man; he has just the right amount of hair on all parts of his body.

Mya sighs after throwing the wash cloth back into the water after finally having completed the task of washing Kai's entire body. She remains standing on the same spot for a few seconds longer while her eyes roam Kai's entire body, starting from his legs and running up all the way to his face.

Like her body is suddenly acting on its own accord, Mya walks to the door where she softly closes it after making sure that Alisia is nowhere in sight. After closing the door and locking it, she turns her sights back on to the sleeping figure on the bed as she slowly and very silently approaches the bed, Mya taking extra care in being quiet while she gets on top of the bed. She is not thinking right now, only acting.

Without a second's hesitation, she gets on top of Kai where she straddles his hips, all while keeping her eyes on his closed ones; soon her eyes start to wander down to Kai's perfectly toned chest and her sights stop on the cut on the left side of his chest, the mark being all that is left as proof of their first sparring match where she has pierced his skin with the katana. Mya places her hands on his chest after leaning forward and there is no denying the lustful look within her eyes as she takes in the feel of Kai's chest muscles under her hands, and how his chest slowly rises up and down as he breathes.

She can feel Kai's member press up against her own crotch and even though he is not erect, Mya can still feel Kai's blessed member through the material. Mya continues to lower her head until her lips are able to reach Kai's left nipple where she takes the stud into her mouth, her tongue gently playing with the nipple stud.

This is completely out of her character for her right now, to straddle the hips of an unconscious man and in a manner taking advantage of him, but Mya does not care; she is almost certain that should Kai wake now, he most likely would not mind having her on top of him, and in this manner.

Mya continues to play with the nipple stud for a while longer before pulling away and sitting up straight once more, her hands still on Kai's naked chest; she again leans forward but this time it is to whisper into Kai's ear, "You deserve all that is happening to you, Kai Hiwatari," and just like that, Mya abruptly gets up from Kai's body, she not sparing him another glance as she goes to work in retrieving the basins of water, and then leaving the room so that Kai can have his rest.

After throwing out the water in the bathroom, Mya joins Alisia in the baby room where the blonde haired woman is sitting peacefully while breastfeeding her son and while she softly sings to him.

"I feel like shit for having left you to wash Kai all on your own; sorry, Mya."

Mya just waves it off as she takes a seat on the other couch, "Please, it was no trouble at all; I just don't know how to wash his hair, so that part I left out."

"We can always get a pair of electric hair clippers and shave it all off?" the sly smirk on Alisia's face a clear indication that it is not the first time she has thought of that.

Mya's jaw only drops open at that suggestion, "I may not know Kai as long and as well as you do, but I am pretty sure that he will have the mother of all strokes if we do that."

"That's the idea," is all that Alisia says while still smirking slyly at Mya, and she only winks her right eye at Mya which causes the black haired woman to start chuckling as she can already picture the pure and utter horror on Kai's face when he wakes up and sees himself in a mirror; anyone would pay good money to see the business mogul in such a horrified state.

The two women fall into a soft conversation about babies while Alisia continues to breastfeed her son, and it does not take too long for Tala to also arrive back at the house with some extra things for Kai, and also with some take away food for the three of them to eat.

* * *

I know it was a bit boring but I am now focusing more on other developments of the story with these somewhat boring chapters, all to show the development of our characters, but action will come int he future.

Again, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and if you have any question, do not hesitate in asking.

Until next time, you guys, which will be on the 31st ;-D Take care!


	41. Chapter 41

Hi you guys, and welcome to the latest update. Not much to say about this chapter, only that at the end there will be some mentions of a graphic murder, so just a little heads up, but it is not too explicit. There is also some drama in this chapter, because we all need some drama in our lives :-)

Anyway, enjoy it you guys!

* * *

Chapter 26.2 – act two

Mya is sleeping soundly right next to Kai on the bed; she had told Tala and Alisia earlier the night that she thinks it would be for the best if she sleeps right next to Kai so that she can immediately wake up should something suddenly change in Kai's condition, and the married couple had agreed that it would be for the best.

It is 03:52 already, and up until now things have been peaceful within the guestroom; Mya is lying on her right side with her back facing Kai who is still lying on his back, the lower part of his body covered with the bedcovers.

She does not know what it is exactly, but somehow through her dreaming she hears a voice calling out 'my children' and this voice sounds somewhat deep but also very tired, like this person has been running for hours on end.

It isn't until Mya is fully awake that she realises that it is Kai that is talking. It is still dark when she turns around to face Kai, she taking this as Kai who has finally regained his consciousness, "Kai, you okay?"

She gets no response from him but again he calls out 'my children' in a very hoarse voice, and Mya leans closer to place her hand on him so that he can realise that he is not alone; however, the moment Mya places her right hand on his chest, she quickly yanks her hand away and exclaims 'Jesus Christ Almighty in Heaven!'

Mya quickly puts on the bedside lamp and she again looks at Kai and there is no denying that he is sweating and running a fever. Mya sits down right next to him and she places her right hand against his left cheek, she gently turning his head towards her, and this is when she sees that his eyes are somewhat open, but it looks like his eyes constantly want to roll back into his head as the white of his eyes are visible most of the time. She can both feel and see that he is short of breath as his chest rises and falls at an abnormally fast rate; she may not be a doctor, but even she knows that _that_ cannot be normal.

At once Mya leans towards the bedside where she grabs her phone from the bedside and she quickly goes to work in calling the number that Valentin had given her, and while waiting for the other person to pick up, Mya gets up from the bed where she quickly goes to work in getting dressed, she keeping her phone pressed against her right ear with her right shoulder while she hurries to put on her clothes.

The other person finally answers and Mya quickly goes to work in explaining the situation about Kai, and after giving the address, they hang up and Mya rushes upstairs so that she can wake up Tala and Alisia.

She reaches the married couple's room and she does not even bother knocking or looking for a light switch as she hurries over to the bed where she immediately starts to shake the sleeping form of the first person that she reaches.

"Tala? Alisia, guys please wake up, something is wrong."

Tala wakes up with a groan and he is the first to switch on the bedside lamp, this automatically waking Alisia. The red headed man rubs his eyes as he sits up straight, "What's wrong, Mya?" being all that he asks in a very croaky voice.

"It's Kai; something's wrong," is all that Mya manages to say and before she can say anything else, Tala is up and he jumps over Alisia and then he jumps off of the bed where he rushes out of the door. Alisia is a bit slower, but she also quickly gets out of bed and both women rush downstairs towards the guestroom and when they get there, they see Tala leaning over Kai with a very concerned look on his face.

"The ambulance is on its way," Mya says while she watches at how Tala continues to look at Kai, the red headed man not even turning around to show that he had heard her.

Alisia joins her husband's side and she places her hand on Kai's forehead, and just like Mya had done earlier, she also yanks her hand away from Kai, "He is burning up."

"Yeah, and his breathing is worrying me."

Tala tries to shake Kai, who is now only mumbling incoherent words, but the business mogul does not open his eyes as Tala continues to try and wake him up while continuously calling his name.

Within minutes can the three already hear the distant sound of sirens approaching, and Tala says that he will go and get them and lead them here. Alisia and Mya continue to keep an eye on Kai and soon enough, two paramedics come walking into the room with Tala behind them, and both Mya and Alisia step back so that the paramedics can do their work.

Tala quickly tells them what has happened to Kai and that Valentin has already checked up on him; the three adults watch how they take Kai's temperature and also his vitals, the three staying quiet so that they can hear what is going on.

The paramedic with blonde hair has a clipboard in hand so that he can write down what the brown haired man picks up after the readings, "Blood pressure is 69/39; pulse is 181; saturation is 69% and his temperature is 40.1."

Both paramedics turn their attention to the three adults, "We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible because in all honesty, things are not looking right now; the fact that his blood pressure is this dangerously low with a very fast pulse, not even to mention his low oxygen levels, is a sign that there is something very wrong with him, and that this man needs urgent medical help. There is no time to waste."

Alisia immediately grabs Tala's arm as the tears starts to well up in her eyes; the blonde haired paramedic quickly leaves the room and he returns in record time with the bed where they quickly go to work in placing Kai onto the bed.

"Will anyone of you be accompanying us in the ambulance?"

"I will," Tala announces, and he does not even go upstairs to grab a jacket as he just grabs one from the stack of clothes of Kai that he has brought from the manor earlier.

"I will follow you guys if that is okay with you?"

"You don't even have to ask, Mya."

Kai is being rolled out of the room and Mya follows them, she giving Tala and Alisia a moment of privacy, but as she walks out, she can't help but feel sorry for the married couple as both suddenly seem so broken and hurt; she turns around and she watches how Tala and Alisia press their foreheads against each other while a tear makes its way down Alisia's face.

"I love you, my love, and everything will be fine with Kai; you know that nothing can bring that stubborn bastard down; he is way too stubborn and hard-headed for that."

"I know, but please keep me posted, my love, and take care of yourself, my love, and I love you too, very much, Tala."

A single kiss is shared between the two before Tala rushes out of the room and he joins the blonde haired paramedic in the back of the ambulance. They are quickly on the road and on their way the hospital, with Mya right behind them with her pickup truck's hazards on as they continue to race towards the hospital, she knowing that Alisia would have wanted to come with them, but she has the babies to think of so Alisia has no choice but to stay at home.

Mya is not sure what she should make of it all, but all she knows is that she feels bad for Kai, Tala and Alisia, because even though she had told Kai that he deserves everything that is happening to him, she still remains a woman with a caring heart, so she will always feel sympathetic towards another sick human being.

And she also cannot get the image of Tala and Alisia out of her head; the two had looked so distraught over Kai's condition, and especially after that paramedic had said that things are not looking good right now.

'You better not die right now, Kai; the two of us still have a score to settle so you better hang on to this life, you bastard. I still want to make you pay for what you have done to me and my family, and also to so many others.'

Mya does not even pay attention to her surroundings as she makes sure to stay right behind the ambulance as they continue to race through the streets of Moscow, and fortunately for them, the streets are mostly quiet seeing as most people are still sleeping cosy within their own beds right now.

They finally reach the hospital, but unfortunately for Mya, she is forced to park her truck in the parking area because the emergency entrance is only for the ambulance, but she tries to be as quick as possible in parking her truck and getting out and then getting to the waiting area of casualties.

When she gets there, her heart just clenches upon seeing Tala, the red head suddenly looking five years older than what he really is; he is pacing up and down in front of the doors that leads to causalities, and he somehow reminds Mya of a wild lion that has been captured and then has been placed in a cage, and now it is looking for a way out from its cage, it getting frustrated with every passing second because there is no way of getting out.

Mya approaches Tala and she gently places her right hand on his shoulder as not to startle him because it is clear that Tala has no clue of what is currently going on around him right now.

Tala just looks at Mya, but there is no ignoring that horrible sad and defeated look within Tala's eyes, "I don't know what I am going to do, Mya; while we were on our way here, Kai's condition seemed to deteriorate in a couple of minutes' time. They said that they are going to try and stabilise him, and at least try to bring his heart beat and fever down. The moment they loaded him into the ambulance, he was placed on oxygen. Mya...I can't lose Kai, not like this."

Mya does not even think twice as she immediately takes Tala into her arms, she embracing him in a very protective manner and he also embraces her back while he rests his chin on her left shoulder, and Mya can feel how he silently starts to sob, and again, it just shatters her heart that this strong and heartless criminal can be so broken about his sick friend.

"I am sure he will be fine, Tala; we just have to have a little faith," and even though Tala says nothing, Mya can feel how he clutches her shirt while he rests his head onto her shoulder, Mya making no move to push Tala away. She will hold him like this for as long as he needs it; she may not be a huge fan of Kai, but Tala and Alisia are good people, and they need all the support that they can get right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya pulls her phone out of her pants' pocket and after pressing the screen, she sees that it is 06:12, and she can only sigh softly to herself, 'There is no point in going back to bed right now,' is all she thinks to herself while she puts her phone back into the pocket.

She and Tala are still waiting for any sort of news from Kai, but up until now no one has even bothered to come and inform them on whether he is still alive or if he has died, and Mya can see that Tala is ready to murder someone for keeping him waiting like this without any type of news; at least Alisia does not nag him like some women do, and Mya is almost certain that if that were the case, Tala would have lost it completely.

"I think we both need caffeine in our systems, Tala; shall I go get us some?"

Tala only lifts his head from where he has been holding it in his hands for a while now, and with his tired and sad eyes, he just nods at Mya, the black haired woman only smiling at him as she gets up, and just as she heads for the door, she hears the door of the emergency room open, and when she turns around, Valentin comes walking out, Tala being the first to be by the doctor's side.

"How is he, doctor?" Tala asks, he not even bothering with all of the greeting formalities, but fortunately Valentin does not take any offence at this as this is how he knows Tala.

"Kai is stable for now, they are pushing him to intensive care right now where I am going to keep him sedated for about two to three days, it all depends on how fast the antibiotics work. He is very fortunate that he only has Septicaemia and not Sepsis, but that is why I want him in ICU for a while so that his condition can be monitored very closely to prevent it from going over into Sepsis, because if it does, then we will have a shit load of problems on our hands. I am also keeping him sedated so that his body and mind can rest properly while the medicine does its work in combating the infection. The wound on his back is the cause for this, but by the time I had treated it, the bacteria was already in his blood stream, and unfortunately with blood poisoning, one only knows of the danger when the symptoms start showing, but then it is most of the time already severe. These little bastards are very conniving and they already cause a great amount of damage before the body picks up on it, but I am glad that you had acted so quick the way you did; that had really made a huge difference between life and death. In cases like these, only a couple of minutes can mean a difference between life and death, and also make a difference."

"We have to thank Mya for that doctor," Tala says as both men turn their attention on to Mya, she suddenly feeling like she wants to blush because of the sudden and unexpected attention on her.

"She had slept next to him the entire night, and she called the ambulance before she even called Alisia and me, so yeah, she is the heroin of the hour, doc," Tala saying this in such a relieved tone of voice, he suddenly sounding much happier and almost like his usual casual and cocky self.

"Well then, Mya, my dear, we should make sure that Kai knows it when he gets better, and he better show you his appreciation otherwise I will give him a lecture that he will not forget anytime soon."

To this Mya can only laugh nervously, "That is not necessary, doc; just see it as me paying him back for helping me with the bullet some time ago, so yeah, now the two of us are even."

"He is a man, so he has to show his appreciation, whether he has saved your life once or a million times, that boy will do his manly duty."

Again, Mya can only laugh nervously at that while suddenly feeling very self conscious of her presence, "Thank you, doctor; anyway, when can we can go and see Kai?"

"Unfortunately only this afternoon; the rules of the ICU are very strict; visiting times are from three to four, and then again from six to seven, and only two persons are allowed in at a time."

"We will be here this afternoon; and are you sure Kai is fine now, doctor?"

Valentin chuckles while he gently claps Tala on the back, "He will be fine for now, Tala, so you can relax; Kai is in good hands, and I will not let anything happen to that boy. I had brought him into this life and I intend on keeping him in this life for as long as I possibly can."

Mya can immediately see how the tension disappears from Tala's shoulders after hearing that, and she can only smile at that.

"Well then, I would love to stay and chat but duty calls as I have to start with my rounds; go rest you two, because I am sure that you both need it. Everything will be fine, but if something should happen, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you so much, doctor, really, thank you so, so much."

"It is only my pleasure, Tala; now go on, go get your beauty sleep," and while smiling and waving at them, Valentin leaves Tala and Mya, both feeling much better and lighter than some time ago.

"See, I told you he would be fine."

Tala ruffles his hair with his right hand while laughing, "Yeah, but I am a man and we don't have that sixth sense that you ladies have."

"It's called having a little faith, Tala."

"Not in our line of work, Mya, but anyway, thank you for being here with me; I don't think I would have kept it together if I were alone. I most probably would have ended up holding everyone at gun point from pure frustration."

"Then it is a really good thing that I followed you here, but anyway, I still think we need a good cup of caffeine: shall we get take away or will Alisia still be asleep this time so that she can join us?"

"She will most definitely be awake by now because if I know my wife, she also did not get any sleep while worrying about Kai, so I know she will also be in dire need of a good cup of black Joe."

"Excellent, let's get going then."

Mya is the first to take the lead so that they can head for the parking lot of the hospital where her truck is parked, but while the two are walking there, Tala again has to thank Mya for being there for him.

"It's okay, Tala, really."

"Yeah, I know, but it means a lot to me, Mya, and also, thank you for staying with Kai during the night and for calling the paramedics so fast."

"He is my boss, Tala, so it is all cool, and why do I get the feeling that you don't get to say thank you to a lot of people?"

To this, Tala only chuckles at, "You are not wrong; I am so use to people following my orders because they have to, and the words 'thank you' is only reserved for special people and special occasions, so again, thank you, Mya."

Now Mya is the one to chuckle, "It is only my pleasure, Tala."

The two finally reach Mya's truck, and it does not take long for the two of them to be on the road and finally heading back home, the two talking and laughing like old friends while they make their way towards the Ivanov residence.

They are almost at Tala's house when Mya remembers something that Kai had mumbled before she had called the ambulance, and she wants to know if Tala may know what it all means, "Tala, when I woke up, Kai kept muttering something about 'my children'; do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

Mya can see how Tala frowns at that, it seeming like he also has no idea, "My only guess could be that he was talking about his two cats that he had lost some time ago; he had to put them down after a rabid dog got hold of them, and he always referred to them as his children; other than that, I have no idea why he would have said that. It can also maybe be the after effects of this entire mess with Valeria because after accepting the pregnancy, Kai was looking forward to becoming a dad, and yeah, you know the rest."

Mya says nothing else on the matter and she keeps her attention focused on the road, 'You don't even have to try, Kai, because you will continue to remain an enigma to me.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is looking herself in the mirror to see whether her outfit is fine, the black haired woman only chuckling to herself when she realises what she is exactly doing, 'The guy is sedated, and why do I even care how I look? I am just going to go and visit Kai, an unconscious and sedated Kai, so my appearance is the very last thing that I should be thinking about, much less worry about.'

With a final look in the mirror, Mya turns around and heads downstairs so that she can get her purse and keys, and then start making her way towards the hospital. She will meet, Tala, Alisia and Ray at the hospital; she did not want to go at first because it just feels to her like only Kai's very close friends should be allowed to see him, but all three had demanded of her to be there so that she can see how he is doing, not like there would be much of a change, because it has not even been 10 hours since Kai has been taken into the ICU, so Mya doubts that they will see any change within Kai.

After she had her coffee with Alisia and Tala, Mya had planned to just relax and be lazy the entire Sunday, but that changed when Ray had called her and asked her about Kai, and it also did not take long for Ray to come over after Mya had told him what had happened. Fortunately Ray did not stay too long but for Mya it was still a bit too long, and not that she minded, but she is aching for some quality time to herself where she can just lie lazy around her in her worn out pyjamas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alisia and Tala are the first to go into the room, then it will be Ralph and Oksana and lastly it will be Ray and Mya. Each pair gets about twenty minutes to be with Kai, but Mya feels like that time may be a bit too long seeing as the guy is still out cold and they will not be able to talk to him to ask how he is feeling.

Mya is sitting along with Ray, Oksana and Ralph in the waiting room, and she has already learned what Ralph and Oksana are to Kai, and to say that she is surprised will be an understatement, because the elder couple seems like the most loving couple ever, and if they have raised Kai along with Voltaire, then Kai should have turned out differently.

'But then again, Bryan did say that he had helped corrupt Kai, and that Kai would have embraced the darkness anyway because the crave for power runs through his veins, and the fact that Kai's grandfather was a very dangerous mob boss does not help. At least Kai did have love in his childhood so that may just count for something, even if it is something very little.'

Tala and Ray has agreed that they are going to keep Kai's condition quiet because if word gets out to his enemies, they may just end up infiltrating the hospital and then end up killing Kai without raising any type of alarm, and fortunately Nestor is more than capable to run Hiwatari Enterprises when Kai is not there seeing as he always takes over whenever Kai has to travel for work, and up until now he has done a splendid job in doing, he always leaving Kai quite impressed with his skills in taking over Hiwatari Enterprises in Kai's absence.

Oksana and Ralph are busy talking with Ray about Ray's home village when Tala and Alisia finally come walking out, and at least the couple does not look gloomy. Oksana and Ralph quickly get up to hear the latest news on Kai's condition.

"He is still stable and they will know by tonight whether the antibiotics have finally kicked in, but you can go in now, Oksana; just remember to put on that foot covers along with the mouth mask and also to sterilize your hands; they are really pissy about those things," Alisia says the last part in an annoyed tone of voice as she crosses her arms in front of her chest, Tala just chuckling while he pulls his wife into his arms because he knows the exact reason why his wife is currently feeling like this.

"It is protocol, crazy loops, and also for the safety of the patients."

"I get that, but there was no need for that snob to get so bitchy about it; she just could have talked to us in a friendlier manner. I have a good mind to go and find that bitch's car and then slash her tires."

Again Tala can only chuckle at his wife and he pulls her even closer to him, he hugging her while kissing her cheek so that he can take her mind off of that nurse because he knows that his wife will definitely go slash that nurse's car tires, "You are not going to slash anyone's tires, crazy loops".

"You just tell me who that woman is, Alisia, and I will sort her out for you, my dear."

Alisia smiles at Oksana, "It's okay, Oksana; I may have over reacted a bit, but anyway, I bet you are anxious to go and see Kai?" the blonde haired woman now smiling at Oksana as the elder woman's eyes just suddenly light up upon hearing that.

The elder woman is the first to leave the waiting room, Ralph shortly on her heels, and now Alisia and Tala finally take a seat, the married couple holding hands while Alisia drapes her left leg over Tala's lap.

"Kai looks rather peaceful in that bed, and I am just so relieved that his condition has not deteriorated."

"Yeah, well, as soon as that asshole wakes up, it is going to be the two of us; there is no way in hell I am going to let this just slide by without me giving him a proper scolding for doing this to all of us; he has no right to put us through this hell."

Mya is somewhat surprised to hear Alisia talk like that, and the look on the blonde haired woman's face shows that she is dead serious regarding her mission.

"Wait until he is out of the hospital, crazy loops, before you do that, and even though I do agree that he needs a proper scolding, wait until he is himself once more."

Alisia fakes a tired sigh, "Fine, but the minute, nay, the second he is himself, I will be on top of him like a hippie will be on a joint, or like a pimple on a teenage boy right before his first date," this immediately causing all four to burst out laughing.

A couple of minutes passes by where the four just chat about what they have to do the week, and Mya can only groan to herself because she has quite a lot of work ahead of her, and she just hopes that Tala and Alisia does not want her to come and visit Kai each and every time it is visiting time; she does not have the time, and she also does not see the need for it, because she and Kai are really NOT that close.

Ralph and Oksana finally comes walking out of the ICU, and everyone can see that the elder couple suddenly looks much happier after seeing for themselves that Kai is in good hands. Ray quickly pulls Mya up to her feet after he gets up and they make their way into the ICU, both of them doing what Alisia has instructed them to do. Ray is the first to walk in, and when Mya follows, she feels a tinge of pain in her heart the moment she sets her eyes on the unconscious figure, and even though he looks peaceful, she can't get over the fact that this strong man is in hospital bed, and that all because of a psychotic bitch that has lied to him, all so that she could keep him in her life.

Ray goes to stand on Kai's right side and Mya comes to stand on Kai's left side, both of them just looking down at the sleeping Kai and seeing how peaceful he really looks, despite the bruises on his body.

Kai has an oxygen mask on his face and Ray and Mya can see how Kai breaths out every time the inner part of the mask fogs up.

"I still can't believe Kai is in the ICU," Ray says, he suddenly sounding very tired.

"I take it that Kai does not end up in the hospital often."

Ray shakes his head from side to side, "No, because he is a strong man, and he does not deserve all of this; it makes me wish that I could have done more to Valeria so that I can make her pay even more for what she has done to Kai."

Mya says nothing on the matter and she only turns her attention back on to Kai, she keeping her eyes and mind on his peaceful sleeping face.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"I know I may sound nosy right now, but who is this Mya exactly?" Oksana asks after she is certain that Mya will not hear her; the elder woman has been curious ever since she saw Mya here, and even though she knows all of Kai's close friends within and out of the mob and business world, Oksana has no idea where Mya fits into the picture.

Tala starts to smirk at that, Alisia also smirking along with her husband, because she knows all about Kai's feelings for Mya after Valerie had told her about Kai's confession to Valeria, "She, my dear Oksana, is Kai's love interest," Tala saying it in a very cocky manner while still smirking at Oksana.

Oksana and Ralph on the other hand does not smile and both elder's jaws just drop open upon hearing that, because they have never heard about something like that ever before.

"Hi...his love interest?" Oksana asks in a stuttering voice, "as in he might be..."

"In love? That is exactly what it is, Oksana, but you have to keep quiet about it for now, because she does not know anything about Kai's feelings for her; it is only me, Ray, Valerie and my wife that knows about that, so we have to keep it quiet, okay?"

"Yes of course, my boy, but what a glorious day it is! My boy is in love!" and no one can help but to smile at Oksana's grateful heart because it truly is a wonderful day, the fact that Kai has finally given his heart to someone, but all of a sudden Oksana's mood changes drastically when a somewhat unsettling thought comes to mind, "And Mya, how does she feel about Kai? Is she also in love with my boy?"

At once both Tala and Alisia frown at that, and that expression alone already breaks Oksana's heart, "We don't know, Oksana; there was a time we were certain that something was brewing between the two of them, but now we are not sure; I also want the two of them to end up together, but only time will learn."

Now Oksana just wants to go and see Kai again, but this time it is so that she can just hug him because her boy has finally given his heart to a woman, but the woman has not given hers to him, and that breaks any woman's heart, to know that her boy is not loved back.

Ray and Mya also finally come back out, and Oksana cannot help but embrace Mya, the black haired woman suddenly very confused by this, but she still hugs the elder woman back while smiling, Tala, Alisia and Ralph also just smiling at this; Ray eyes Tala and with his eyes he asks his friend what is going on, and Tala only mouths 'tell you later' before the red head turns back to smile at Oksana and Mya.

"Welcome to the family, my girl," is all that Oksana says to her, Mya only replying a 'thank you' back to the elder woman while Oksana continues to hold her in her embrace.

'What the hell did I just miss?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Wednesday afternoon, and Mya is once more on her way to the hospital, but this will only be the third time now, and she most probably would not have gone if it weren't for the phone call from Tala to tell her that Kai has finally woken up, even though he is still in the ICU.

Kai is very lucky and fortunate that his condition did not go over to Sepsis because then things would have been much different, and not for the better. Mya does not want to stay long because she still has a couple of things to pack for her trip to Netherlands along with Mikhail.

Seeing as she is in charge of the drugs, she has to see the factories and to get to know the people behind the production of most of the mob's drugs, and she is quite excited to leave with Mikhail for a few reasons: one, she does not have to go with Ming-Ming who she does not like, despite the woman not doing anything to her, and secondly, she may get some action with Mikhail, and Mya can already see herself in the arms of this tanned god.

She will be flying commercially because she does not see the need that the private jet of The Chernyy Feniks has to fly all the way for just one person, and also because she feels it will be unfair is she flies private but Mikhail has to book a flight, so that is why she had decided to also fly like the regular people fly, by getting a ticket and standing in line after arriving at the airport two hours before the time.

Mya pulls up in the parking lot of the hospital and she can already spot Tala and Ray's cars, she figuring that they must already be with Kai.

In no time does she reach the waiting area where she finds Ray waiting, the Chinese man smiling at her the moment she comes walking in; there are also other people within the room who are also waiting to go and see their loved ones within the ICU.

"Kai apparently woke up early this morning, and ever since he has been demanding they let him go home; he has even threatened two of the nurses," Ray says in a very amusing tone of voice, Mya just laughing at that because she can already see Kai doing something like that while having one frightful scowl on that handsome face of his.

"I am not surprised to hear that, but I hope he realises that it was he himself who had caused all of this, and that he has no one to blame other than himself."

Ray snorts, "Please, with that Hiwatari pride, it will be everyone's fault except his own. He is way too proud and stubborn to admit that he was the only one in the wrong."

Mya shakes her head from side to side while chuckling at that, "Do you think Alisia will really scold Kai while he is still in hospital?"

"I would be shocked if she does not; Alisia is not known to make idle threats. I won't be surprised if she assaults Kai while he is still in his hospital bed; that woman is not in the slightest bit scared of Kai, it is actually the other way around: Kai is more afraid of Alisia than he is of anything or anyone else."

Mya immediately bursts out laughing at this and not because it sounds like some joke, but because it actually sounds like the absolute truth, "I would pay good money to see Alisia try and assault Kai in his own hospital bed."

Just then Ray's face lights up, "Let's go and see what the damage is," and without saying another word, both Ray and Mya get up to go and see what is going on.

They do all the necessary things and even though they are not allowed in right now, the two still walk in and when they look at Kai's cubicle, they can see that Tala and another nurse is holding Alisia back while the blonde haired woman's hands are trying to reach out to Kai, who is just sitting back while looking at Alisia with an amused look on his face.

Both Mya and Ray can't help but laugh at how comical it all looks like right now, from Alisia who is clearly screaming all kinds of obscenities at Kai, to Tala and the nurse trying to hold back this crazy woman.

"She is actually doing it."

"That's Alisia for you, Mya; that woman would be a much feared mobster if she was part of The Chernyy Feniks's structure."

Mya can just laugh at that once more while she keeps looking on at how Alisia continues to struggle against the restraints of her husband and the nurse's arms as she just goes on and on screaming things at Kai. Tala finally manages to pick Alisia up and then he drags her out of the room, Kai only waving at Alisia with a smirk on his face, and this sets Alisia off once more as she again tries to lunge at Kai, but Tala keeps her tight within his arms.

He finally walks out of the room while Alisia starts to direct her threats towards her husband now, Ray and Mya only chuckling at this as Tala passes them, he also smiling at them while still carrying a kicking and screaming Alisia, the blonde haired woman not even noticing Ray and Mya as she threatens Tala with having a headache for two months, and she will be wearing nothing but very short skirts within the house for those two months.

Ray shakes his head from side to side upon hearing that threat, "And if I know Alisia well, she will forbid Tala from playing with himself for those two months, even after making the poor man as horny as hell."

"I REALLY like Alisia," Mya says as she looks at how Tala and Alisia leave the large room, and then she hears Ray say 'come on' as he starts to head for Kai's cubicle, and Mya can't help but suddenly feel very nervous upon seeing Kai once more, her entire stomach suddenly clenching and unclenching while it has that fluttering feeling on the inside, and she does not like these feelings at all.

Kai hears someone greet him and when he looks up, he sees Ray come walking in, and then his eyes land on Mya, the two of them looking at each other for a brief moment before she turns away, and Kai can feel how his entire body has suddenly gone numb upon seeing Mya walking into the room, along with his heart beat that has also suddenly picked up.

"Welcome back to the world of the healthy people, Kai; you had us worried there for a while."

"Hn," is Kai's only reply as he leans back against the slightly elevated bed, his lower part of his body being the only part that is covered with the bed sheets.

Mya only nods her head at Kai while she takes a stand on Kai's right side while Ray takes Kai's left side.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I want to go home; why did you bring me here?" Kai suddenly demands, both Mya and Ray hearing that Kai is still the same Kai Hiwatari.

Mya raises an eyebrow at thi,s but she says nothing as Kai glares at Ray, the Chinese man smirking down at Kai, "Because you were very sick, Kai, and if you did not get admitted, you could have been dead by now."

Kai snorts at this while he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "That is bullshit and you know it."

"No, Kai, it is not bullshit," Mya suddenly interrupts the two men, and Kai turns his attention on to Mya, the black haired woman suddenly feeling very self conscious under Kai's stare, but she does not show it, "I was the one who had called the ambulance because you were not well, and even the paramedics had said that things were not looking good for you. I am surprised that Valentin has not told you."

"He is away on a family emergency and will only be back tomorrow," is all that Kai says to this, he ignoring the fact that Mya is right, and that he also knows deep down that it was a very close call for him.

"Then I am sure he will tell you just exactly how bad the situation was, Kai."

Kai says nothing and he turns his attention back on to Ray, "Ray, a minute," is all that he says and Ray only nods his head.

Mya takes this as her cue to leave seeing as Kai wants to have a private moment with Ray and she starts to make her way towards the door, Ray suddenly stopping her, "Where are you going?"

"To give you two some privacy."

"The privacy is for you two, Mya, not for Kai and me."

Mya swallows as she feels how her heart suddenly skipped a few beats and how her throat suddenly felt like closing up, but she nods her head and turns her attention back on to Kai as Ray leaves the room, the Chinese man knowingly smiling to himself as he watches the two before leaving completely.

"So, what's up, boss man? That sure was some scolding Alisia has given you; we could see how she was kept back by Tala and a nurse," Mya says as she tries to keep her nerves calm by bringing up the first thing that comes to mind while she looks into Kai's brown eyes, he just looking back at her with no expression on his face.

"Why did you help me? Tala had told me that you had slept next to me to keep an eye on me, so why?" Kai immediately asks, he not even bothering in commenting about Alisia.

"Because it was the human thing to do, Kai, and besides, you also helped me that night at the restaurant; this was just my way of paying you back."

Kai can't help but feel a little disappointed about that revelation because he had really hoped that maybe she had started to warm up to him once more, 'But it is not like I have given her any reason to anyway', "You did not owe me anything, Mya, and you still don't. I helped you because it was my way of making up for my horrible attitude towards you."

Mya takes a few steps closer towards the bed, and she does not know why, but she suddenly takes Kai's left hand into hers and she gives it a little squeeze, "I know about Valeria's betrayal, Kai, and also..." Mya takes a deep breath because she does not know whether she should tell him about seeing him in the kitchen, but she throws caution to the wind anyway, "I saw how you broke down in the kitchen, Kai; I saw how you threw everything and how hurt you had looked, and it broke my heart to see you in such a state. I did not know what it was all about that day until Ray had told me about Valeria, and it really broke my heart to see you that way after learning of her lies."

Now Kai feels like he can crawl into a hole and just die because Mya had seen him in a very fragile and weak state, and he despises the thought of anyone seeing him in that state, but he says nothing; he just squeezes Mya's hand back, his heartbeat becoming faster and faster with each passing second.

"Why did you leave, Kai? Why did you allow yourself to go through that torture, and that all because of some bitch that clearly does not deserve it?"

"I already told that I cannot cope with life's disappointments, just like you, Mya."

"Why not reach out to one of your close friends? I am sure they all would have dropped everything to support you."

"I don't need anyone's help; I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't, Kai, and this is proof of it," and while saying this, Mya shows to Kai's current position in the hospital bed, "You could have suffered several organ failures, or even worse, you could have died, Kai, and all this because of a psychotic bitch."

Kai's turns his eyes away from Mya because he is about to tell her what has really happened, and even he himself cannot believe that he is about to spill his guts about it all, "You don't get it, Mya; after accepting the fate of me becoming a father, I got excited about that. The fact that I would have a child of my own grew on me, and a man does dream at least once in his lifetime about having a child of his own, and this seemed like the time, so yeah, I was excited about the arrival of my first born, even if I had no emotions towards his or her mother, much less wanted her to be the mother of my firstborn. So, after discovering that it was all just a lie, it broke my heart, and I did not know how to handle this new type of pain because I had never experienced anything like it before. In a manner I had lost a child even though there never was one to begin with, and it had hurt, and the only way I could think of getting rid of this pain was to cause myself immense physical pain, to go on until my body could no longer take it, until I was completely numb on the inside."

Mya can only look at Kai because even though she knew the guy was heartbroken about the lies, she had no idea that he was THIS heartbroken about it all, and for Kai to reveal his feelings like this is very freaky, because it is almost like he is revealing his broken soul to her, he showing her his deepest and most painful emotions, and she suddenly has a new feeling towards Kai: compassion.

"I really am sorry for your loss, Kai, and I mean it."

Kai turns his attention back on to Mya, and she can almost see a ghost of a smile on his face, "Don't be, Mya, because now I can focus all of my time and energy on pursuing the right woman, the woman that I want to be the mother of my children one day, and the woman that I want by my side for the rest of my days, the woman what I will love with everything that I have. If there is one thing that I have learned through this whole ordeal, is that I should stop my shit and start to get things in order so that I can start settling down and start working on getting the family that I have now realised I want, the wife, the pets and the children, the whole package."

"I do hope that you get all of that, Kai, and I mean it when I say it," and even though Mya is smiling broadly for Kai while saying this, she can't ignore the hurtful stabbing within her heart, but she shakes it off for now, "I do hope you get that special woman and that you end up with the most beautiful and healthiest children."

Kai says nothing as he too smiles back at Mya, his brown eyes locked on her spring green coloured eyes, 'How I wish I could just hold you in my arms right now, Mya, and tell you that I want you to be that woman, that I want you to be the mother of my children and my partner for life,' his heart and mind is screaming to say those words, but Kai knows that now is not the ideal moment to get all mushy and emotional.

"Anyway, on a lighter note, Kai: how do you really feel right now?"

"Fine; I will get better when I am back at my place," and just like that, Kai is back to his old cold and distant self, but Mya does not mind.

"At least here is all of the necessary medical help that you need; this is after all your hospital," Mya says while smiling at Kai, and again Kai cannot help but smile back at her, the two just continuing to look into each other's eyes, both of them feeling somewhat similar emotions.

"I am sorry, Mya," Kai says in almost whisper, he keeping his eyes on Mya.

"Sorry for what?" she asks back, also in an almost whisper.

"For that night at the party when I was so rude to you; Ray and I had fought about Valeria's pregnancy and I was just angry at the entire world, and I just lashed out at everyone that came in my way because I was feeling horrible on the inside and I wanted everyone else to feel the exact same way. I really am sorry for it."

Mya continues to smile at Kai, "It's okay, Kai; it is all in the past, and I am also sorry for being rude to you after that night."

"You don't have to be sorry, because I deserved it all."

"Let's just focus on getting you out of here, okay?"

Kai's nods his head at this, he suddenly yanking Mya closer to him up to the point where she almost falls on top of him, but she quickly stops her fall by placing her hands on to Kai's naked chest, their faces suddenly being much closer while they continue to keep eye contact.

"When I get out of here, I want things to go back to how they were between the two of us before Valeria rudely interrupted us that night," Kai says in a huskily tone of voice while he keeps his eyes on Mya, he seeing how she is starting to falter under his gaze.

Hearing Kai say those words causes Mya's mind to go completely blank, so she only nods her head at that, she suddenly having the urge to brush her lips against Kai's lips, and she does just that, both pairs of eyes closing the moment Mya lowers her head towards Kai's head, "One step at a time, Kai, and one day at a time," she whispers back against his lips before abruptly pulling away, she releasing her hold on Kai's hand as she takes a step back away from the bed.

Just then the two hear how the cuff around Kai's arm starts to blow up, it signalling the reading of Kai's vitals, and after reading it, an alarm goes off and both Mya and Kai see that it is Kai's pulse that has suddenly spiked, both of them knowing what has just caused that.

"I think I have to go, Kai, so that you can rest."

"Will I see you again?" Kai suddenly asks, he almost sounding desperate without him intending on sounding like that.

"Yeah, when I get back, and hopefully by then you will be out."

"When you get back? Where are you going?"

"I am going to Netherlands with Mikhail to see the factories in Amsterdam where The Chernyy Feniks's drugs are being manufactured."

Just hearing this causes Kai to growl inwards because there is no doubt that Mikhail will come on to Mya, and Kai knows that there is nothing he can do to prevent her from going on this trip.

"I will only be gone for a week or so, so I will see you then."

Just then a nurse comes walking in to see what has set the alarm off.

"See you, Kai, and get well soon, okay?"

Kai nods his head and smiles at her, while softly saying, 'See you'.

Mya leaves the room and Kai can only look at her, the nurse not overlooking the look of longing within Kai's eyes. "Now I know why your pulse has suddenly spiked, Mr Hiwatari," she says in a humorous tone of voice while silencing the alarm.

"Hn," is all that Kai says to her while he turns his attention away from the door and rests his head against the pillow while closing his eyes so that he can ignore the nurse, she not taking any offence by this cold attitude.

"If I may be so bold, Mr Hiwatari, it is unwise to keep your emotions to yourself, and life is too short to just sit around and wait for things to happen and also not saying what needs to be said. Tell her how you feel; the worst that can happen is that she will say no, and no one has ever died from such a thing. Just tell her when you see her again."

Kai makes no movement to indicate that he has heard her, but he has heard every word that she has said, and that is exactly going to be what he is going to do, to tell Mya how he feels, and hopefully he can work to win her heart; it will not be easy, but it will be worth it in the end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have always wanted to go to Amsterdam, but the time was never right."

"Then I am more than happy to share your first time with you, Mya; I can show you all the hot spots within this city, from the clubs to the places that makes the best food."

Mya smiles up at Mikhail, "Sounds like a plan; so, what is the first thing on the agenda?"

"The factories; you will have to get acquainted with the employees and show them that you are a no nonsense woman, and then you will have to witness the manufacturing process of the various drugs and why some are made different from the others."

"I've said it before and I will say it again: I had no idea that the mob life was so much hard work."

Mikhail chuckles at Mya, "Any multibillion dollar business is hard work, that's why it is so profitable in the first place; hard work and hard working employees, equals one well oiled machine that works fluently for a long time. With Kai's grandfather, it was already a very profitable business because that old man had worked very hard to built this mob what it is today, and Kai just continued where his grandfather had left off, the only difference being that Kai had surpassed his grandfather in the success of The Chernyy Feniks," and Mya cannot ignore the proud manner in which Mikhail speaks of this, she realising once more that they all have a lot of admiration and respect for Kai.

"One can see that you like this life".

Mikhail's entire face lights up like a Christmas tree at that comment, his smile resembling that of someone who has just won the trip of a lifetime, "I will never exchange this life for anything else in this world; I was made to live this type of life, and to be honest, just the thought of doing something else makes me nervous as hell."

"I am sure Kai would be so happy and relieved to hear that," is all that Mya can comment on that.

The two are currently on their way to the hotel after Mikhail had picked Mya up at the airport. Mikhail has said that today they can only relax and give Mya a chance to get settled in, and then afterwards they will only do some sightseeing in the area around the hotel that they will be staying at, and then tomorrow they will go and see the factories. Mikhail has said that the visit to the factories may take two to three days, depending on what type of drugs are being produced because each drug has a specified day on which they are produced; mostly the drugs that have more or less the same chemicals in them are produced on the same day.

Mikhail will also show her how the drugs will be transported and how they will be packed for the transportation. The Chernyy Feniks may rule Russia, but it still has to abide by other countries' laws and regulations if it does not want to lose its valuable drugs, hence the various transport routes.

After all obligations have been taken care of, they can spend the rest of their time here doing sightseeing around the city, and Mya is already looking forward to this part; she is the most excited about all of the sights that she will get to witness in this remarkable city.

For now her mind is off of Kai, because ever since she has left the hospital and after having experienced that little moment between her and Kai, it has been somewhat difficult in getting him out of her head, especially since she keep hearing his words over and over again within her head, the words of him saying that he wants to pick up where they had stopped, and Mya has no idea what to make of it all because just how he looked at her had shown her Kai's intentions, and it was just as he had said.

However, there is another thing plaguing her mind, the fact that Kai had said now he can focus on getting the right woman for him, and this hurts her somewhat because for her that means that Kai most likely will only end playing with her like he has done with so many other woman, and she is not certain she wants to be any man's plaything, unless she also sees him as a plaything. For now, she is just going to enjoy her time here in Amsterdam with Mikhail; she will figure out this mess with Kai when she gets back to Moscow.

Mikhail has arrived the previous day because he wanted to make sure that everything will be in order for Mya's arrival, and he had already given the employees at the various factories a proper pep talk about how they should make Mya feel welcome because they will be doing a lot of business with her from now on, and if she is in the slightest unhappy with the service she gets, they all will pay dearly for that unsatisfied results from Mya.

Mikhail has an overall good relationship with all of his employees, but they all know that he is the boss and there are certain rules that will have to remain in place for everything to work as efficient as possible, and he will always enforce those rules.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is finally moved to a regular room, much to his dismay; he would have preferred it if he could have been discharged, but Valentin had said maybe another day or so, but it will not be longer. Kai is standing in front of his window, his mind on Mya and what she is currently doing. It has already been two days since she has left for Amsterdam, and Kai cannot ignore the feeling of uneasiness within his heart, this mainly being caused by the fact that the love of his life is in the presence of Mikhail, a womaniser just like himself, and Kai does not even want to imagine what sort of things they might get up to if Mikhail's hormones start to think for him.

Kai abruptly shakes his head from side to side as an image of a naked Mikhail on top of a naked Mya suddenly pops up into his head, 'I just have to believe that Mya will not allow it to come to that. She did say that she only has sex with men that she is in love with, so at least that counts for something; I hope.'

Just then Kai hears Ray greet him as the Chinese man comes walking in, Ray being his usual friendly self. Kai turns around but only looks at Ray to show that he has noticed him.

Kai steps away from the window towards his bed where he gets back into the godforsaken bed, he watching how Ray starts to unpack the containers of Chinese takeout food, and even though he will not say this out loud, Kai is really happy and also very grateful for this food; there is nothing wrong with the hospital food, but he needs other types of food for a change, that and a cigarette.

"I brought spring rolls, fried rice, noodles with shrimp in it, and spicy chicken nuggets, and I already asked Valentin whether you can have some of it, and he said yes, but only small quantities."

Ray moves the trolley over Kai's bed so that Kai can sit properly while eating his food without straining his body too much. Ray hands Kai his chop sticks and both men do not say another word as they both dig into the food, Kai only closing his eyes as he takes in the heavenly taste of the chicken nuggets, it almost feeling like his mouth is having a mini orgasm.

Ray cannot help but smile at how Kai is enjoying the food, he glad to see Kai is almost completely back to himself once more. Ray finishes eating his spring roll and swallows it before speaking, "How are you feeling today, Kai?"

Kai says nothing at first as he finishes enjoying his chicken nuggets, Ray not taking offence in this because he knows Kai by now, more like he should Kai by now after all of these years.

Finally, after swallowing his last chicken nugget, Kai finally speaks, "I want to go home; I don't see the need of me remaining here, and also, my lungs and body is aching for some tar and nicotine."

Ray chuckles at Kai's craving for a cigarette, and even though he had hoped that Kai will take this time in hospital to try and quit smoking, he is still glad to see this old Kai back in his life; not that mess he was after Valeria had started with that pregnancy crap.

"Why not use this time to kick that habit, Kai? Now is the perfect opportunity to leave those cancer sticks of yours."

Kai immediately narrows his eyes at Ray and he immediately glares intensely at his Chinese friend, Kai's eyes clearly saying 'how dare you even suggest such an idiotic idea?', and all that Ray can do is to laugh at his friend, because he knew that would have been the reaction that he would get out of Kai.

"One would swear with the way you are looking at me I had asked you to get a sex change or something, Kai," Ray continues to say through his laughter.

Kai again says nothing as he continues to put a spring roll into his mouth, his intense glare finally away from Ray, but not like Ray had minded; seeing that the conversation is over for now, Ray also continues to eat, he also taking a bite from his next spring roll.

About six to seven minutes passes by between the two men where there is absolute silence, but it is a comfortable silence. Kai takes a bite from his noodles, the last of his food seeing as he has already eaten the rest of it, and even he is surprised that he had managed to eat so much; sure, overall he has a very good appetite, but this is just a little too much, but he does not care right now because he is really not in the mood for any more hospital food.

After swallowing the bite of noodles, he looks at Ray who is also still enjoying his food, the Chinese man clearly deep in thought as he just continues to look at the empty rice box in front of him while he leisurely chews his food.

"What did you do to Valeria?" Kai suddenly asks out of the blue, this actually being the first time he brings Valeria up in conversation.

Ray is at once brought out of his train of thoughts, and he has heard Kai's question, the Chinese man suddenly smiling at Kai with a very disturbed look on his face, Ray suddenly reminding Kai of one unstable psychotic serial killer, but it does not cause him any uneasiness; instead, Kai cannot wait for Ray to divulge some gruesome details.

"Everything that I could possibly do to that low life bitch," the manner in which Ray is saying this is exciting Kai even more, and he also cannot stop the smirk from forming on his mouth, "I made that bitch pay for everything she has done to both me and you, and also how she had treated Mya."

Ray takes a drink from his water and leans back into the chair as he is about to tell Kai a very juicy story, "By the time I was done with her, she was barely breathing and I was covered in blood, but the blood did not start to flow until I had some intimate fun with her," and Ray's eyes are just twinkling as he thinks back to how she had pleaded for him to stop.

Kai raises his left eyebrow at this, "You raped her?" is all that he can ask, Kai somewhat shocked by this revelation, because he never pictured Ray as a man to take a woman against her will, but then again, Valeria is no regular woman, and the heartless unstable bitch deserved it all.

"By the time I was done with that gruesome task, both our crotch areas were covered in blood and she was weeping like a little girl. After that I smacked her around a bit, all just to hear her cry and beg me to stop, she constantly apologising for everything and how she promises that she will leave Russia for good if I just leave her be; well, that did not help. After smacking her around, I tied her to the bed and that is when the real fun started. I used every sharp utensil I could to cause her pain, and I even used a few of them to thrust it up her womanhood, and as you can imagine, that is when she really screamed."

Kai can't believe that this is Ray that is sitting in front of him because he is talking about the stuff he has done while smiling the entire time, and it may be somewhat unsettling to Kai, but not because of the deeds that was done, but because they were done by Ray's hands.

"It seems you definitely made sure that she was sorry for all that she had done."

"Oh, she was, Kai, that I can promise you; well, that fun had lasted for quite a while but it finally came to an end when she gave her final and last breath, and I could not picture a more satisfying sight other than seeing the light disappear from her eyes, seeing how her life finally came to an end. After that, all that was left was the dismembering of the body and getting rid of the body parts in a manner that would look like a murder-accident. The police have found her body and apparently two suspects have already been named, but unfortunately they are also dead."

"I take it that those two guys had no clue what they were getting into."

"Nope; they thought that it was just some car that they were stealing until it started getting faulty and they then crashed head on into a building, Valeria's body being a gruesome discovery when the police arrived on the scene. According to the newspapers, it seems that the two had kidnapped her and then murdered her where they then took her car to make a getaway. Apparently a number of people were horrified and saddened by the sudden death of the socialite, and that no one even knew that she had been kidnapped, not even her own family and friends. "

Kai chuckles lowly at that, he feeling very proud of Ray, "You did good, Ray; I am really impressed."

"I learned from the best, Kai, so what else do you expect?" Ray still smiling that disturbingly smile of his, but within in a blink of an eye, it changes to his usual friendly smile, Ray quickly changing the topic, "Now that Valeria is out of the way and there is no unwanted baby on the way, what are you going to do regarding Mya and your feelings for said woman?"

Kai almost chokes on his noodles when Ray asks this question, Ray only laughing at Kai's shocked reaction, and after coughing a few times more, Kai manages to swallow his noodles before once more glaring at Ray for making him choke like that.

"Come now, Kai, I am curious; now that nothing is in your way, what are you going to do? Oh, and just a heads up, Tala, Alisia, Oksana and Ralph know that you are in love with Mya."

"How?"

"Well, apparently you had confessed all of this to Valeria while Valerie was still in the room, and she could not keep quiet about it, seeing as it was such a big thing to hear you say that your heart belongs to a woman. Look, Tala and Alisia did have a suspicion about your feelings for Mya, but they never thought that it would be something this big or intense. "

Kai growls inwards because of what Valerie has done, but he knows it is no use crying over spilled milk now, "Does Mya know?"

"No, but I suggest you start making a move, Kai; get her to also fall in love with you otherwise you will lose a wonderful woman."

"You think I don't know that? But how will I make her fall in love with me? I don't know the first thing about these types of things, Ray, this romantic crap. I know how to get a woman into my bed, but I have no idea how to make her fall in love with me."

"Don't sweat it, Kai; we will help you, and before you say that you don't need our help, you just confessed that you don't know anything about this stuff, so we will help you because we all want to see you happy, Kai, and we all like Mya, so there is no better woman for you other than her."

"You are really willing to help me in getting Mya?"

"Yeah, of course, but you would have to do most of the work; we will give you some pointers, but the rest is all up to you. See it as a learning experience or something."

Kai can only smile at Ray because his friends want to see him happy, and that with a woman that has captured his heart a long time ago, and even though Kai feels simply over the moon by this, there is still a part of him that knows that this will never work because Mya still sees him as the man that has killed her family, but he is willing to give it a try.

'What's the worst that could happen? Well, there is the case of her just using it to get rid of me, but if it means I get to be happy by her side for a while, then I will even give her the weapons to use to kill me with, that is how much I am willing to sacrifice for my bubbly blonde. Well then, I guess it is settled then; I am going to try and make Mya fall in love with me, and I do hope that I succeed in it.'

* * *

As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and do you guys still find this story interesting even with all of the dramas and no blood? But the blood will return, I promise ;-)

Well then, take care everyone and many blessings your way! See you on the 15th for the next update :-D


	42. Chapter 42

Hi everyone and welcome back to the latest chapter of this story. Not much to say to this, only that there will be lime in this chapter, and it may be a bit explicit for some, so just a heads up. Other than that, all will be will fine I guess.

Just a huge thanks to all the readers and reviewers; I am still astounded by all of the support and it makes me so happy, words really cannot describe it.

Now I will shut up and let you continue with it, so enjoy ;-)

* * *

Chapter 26.3 – act two

It's Mya's last day in Amsterdam, and a part of her is somewhat sad to leave this beautiful and very peaceful city. It may be cold, but with all of the different types of life that is buzzing within the city, one hardly notices the cold, and seeing as the main form of transport in Amsterdam is on bicycles, the cold is also hardly felt when one starts to paddle the bike.

After the three day visit to the factories, and seeing the various routes of the transportation of the drugs, Mikhail has suggested that they rent bicycles for the sightseeing, and Mya could not have been happier about it. She got to see so many different things while riding her bicycle, and she easily could understand why many people want to migrate to this beautiful city.

From the history to the architecture, to the various canals and its bridges, everything is like something out of someone's dream world, and if things were different in her life, she would have moved here right away because Mya can see herself living in such a peaceful and breathtaking place.

The people are so friendly and it just has such a different vibe from what she is use to in Moscow; she loves her mother city, but there the vibe is more gloomy and dark than here in Amsterdam, and not even to mention what great company Mikhail is.

The guy knows so much about the city, of where the best places are to visit and to eat at, and also the most beautiful routes along the canals to ride the bike, he telling Mya about everything with a huge small on his face, almost like he was a lecturer who was teaching a new class all about his most passionate subject.

By the time they get back to the hotel in the evenings, Mya is so exhausted that she does not even bother to eat, and she just hits the bed right away, and it is not like she is going to bed hungry; she and Mikhail spends the entire day munching on various foods, all of them so delicious that Mya knows that she will have to work three times as hard in her exercises and training in order to lose all of the extra weight that she sure is she has gained.

And not to mention all of the pictures she has taken, many of them including her and Mikhail posing by some landmark or something that has attracted her attention, and Mikhail did not mind being in most of the pictures along with her or even alone with just the landmark that she was photographing.

Mya is currently getting ready to go and visit the famous 'coffee shops' of Amsterdam, something Mikhail had said they will leave until the very last day because he knows how potent Amsterdam's weed can be.

Mya is not a huge fan of weed, but she is willing to smoke it with Mikhail because she does not want to be a spoilt sport. The last time she had smoked weed was when she was still studying in America, so it has been quite some time, and the black haired woman is positively certain that she will be completely stoned after just a few puffs.

Mya hears a knock on her hotel room door, and with just a 'come in', Mikhail comes walking in, the black haired man ready to take on the coffee shops of Amsterdam along with the black haired beauty.

"I am almost done; I just need to tie my hair."

"Take your time, Mya; the weed will not disappear anytime soon," he says while smiling lazily as he slumps down onto Mya's double bed while he watches at how Mya's ties up her hair into a messy ponytail.

Soon the two are out the door and again on their bikes, this time heading to one of Mikhail's favourite coffee shops where they take a seat outside after parking their bikes.

"So, seeing as you have not smoked in quite some time, I think we will get you the lightest weed, if that is okay with you, Mya?"

"Order away, my good friend; you are the expert here."

Mikhail laughs at that while he tells the 'waiter' what they want, and soon, both Mikhail and Mya are sitting with a joint which Mikhail has rolled for both of them.

After her first pull, Mya coughed a lot but it had surprisingly enough tasted good, and even though her joint was quite small, she had a feeling that it will be more than enough. It did not take long for Mya to start feeling the effects, and before she knew it, she was tripping and just having a very good time with Mikhail, the stoned man also being on the same wave length as Mya; the weed he smoked was a bit stronger than Mya's, but not so strong that it would cause him to be a complete vegetable, but just enough to put him on a proper high while still remembering everything that he does and say, and also to still notice what goes on around him.

"Okay, okay, okay, let's play a thing," Mya says while waving her hands about as she tries to stop laughing after Mikhail told her one very dirty joke, "I say a word and then you follow with the first word that comes to mind, and then we go to and fro until one of us cannot take it anymore and just burst out laughing."

"Sounds like fun; you start Mya."

"Okay; we...

"...can...

"...swim..."

"...with..."

"...my..."

"...grandfather's..."

"...pink..."

"...coloured..."

"...bra..."

"...until..."

"...my..."

"...dog..."

"...starts..."

"...yelping..."

"...blue..."

"...balls..."

And right after Mikhail says 'balls', Mya cannot hold it any longer as she just starts to laugh hysterical because none of what they had just said has made any sense, but it was still hilarious.

The two continue to laugh and freak out until Mya starts to get the munchies for all things sweet, and Mikhail knows just the place that will help soothe Mya's sweet tooth, so with a lot of effort, Mya is finally on her bike once more as she stays right behind Mikhail, she singing Lord knows what, but Mikhail can't help but to join in.

"Gargoyles..."Mya sings while swaying her head slowly from side to side.

"Gargoyles..." Mikhail sings right after Mya, and she smiles at him when she realises that they are about to do a duet, and so she continues with her singing.

"Came here for some fun..."

"Came here for some fun..."

"Gargoyles..."

"Gargoyles..."

"Blocking out the sun..."

"Blocking out the sun..." and on and on they went, Mya singing whatever came to mind and Mikhail just following her lead, the two singing until they reached the 'pudding shop' as Mikhail calls it because it has the most delicious tarts and puddings that one can ever imagine, and after ordering six different sweet treats for Mya, the two find a place to sit where Mya immediately digs into the treats, she taking one in each hand and making turns on biting on each one of them.

Mikhail can only watch in amazement at how Mya devours the treats, Mya's lips covered with all types of icing and contents from the treats, and it does not seem to bother her; she is also absolutely quiet as she continues to enjoy the treats, and without Mya paying any heed to it, Mikhal takes her camera from her travel pouch and he takes a few funny pictures of Mya, he even managing to catch a few where Mya just looks at him with her droopy red eyes while grinning at him with teeth and lips being covered in Lord knows what as she continues to eat away on all of the delicious sweet things.

About an hour passes by before Mya is finally over her munching phase, and Mikhail hands her a bottle of water that she needs to drink before they leave the shop, and Mya being an obedient girl, does as she is told, she not even thinking of arguing with Mikhail over it.

Mikhail can see that Mya is starting to get very sleepy and he is quick to help her stand up and walk over to the bicycles; fortunately for them, the hotel is not far away.

The two reach the hotel in less than ten minutes, and the moment Mya gets off of her feet, she falls asleep and Mikhail is quick to catch her before she falls to the ground. He effortlessly hangs her over his shoulder, and as he walks in, the staff of the hotel and also a few of the visitors just smiles at him, one woman even asking Mikhail, "Her first time to try out the coffee shops?" and Mikhail's laugh was more than enough of an answer for the woman.

Mikhail can't stop smiling as he walks through the hotel with the passed out Mya hanging over his shoulder in a comical manner, and at how her arms and head are dangling and swinging from side to side with each step that Mikhail takes is just so epic for the burly man that it makes him wish that he could capture it all on video to tease her with in the future.,

After placing Mya gently on to her bed so that she can sleep off her high, Mikhail decides to also go and get a proper sleep; if they have the strength later on in the evening, they can go to his favourite club seeing as they have not been to one yet; for now he just wants to sleep his ass off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music is flowing through her like a passionate lover's life essence is flowing through her, it making love to her entire being as wave after wave of pure erotic sensation passes through her every fibre. Her body moves as one with the music, every beat in sync with the motion of her body, and every motion of her body being in sync with the beat of the music.

Her eyes are closed as she continues to allow the music to control her body, her mind and her soul, it transporting her to a dimension where time does not exist. Her heart beats as one with the music, she feeling in her chest how the two move as one, and she can just continue to get lost within this magical trance, and yet she is not alone, and she does not mind.

His large manly tanned hands remain on her hips as his body continues to move along with hers, they too acting as one body as their bodies remain pressed up against each other as both stay lost within this mystical world. His breath on the skin of her neck is so erotic, nothing is able to compare to it right now as it sends tingles throughout her entire body over and over again, and she welcomes it all.

She also keeps her hands on top of his hands whilst they continue to move as one, the music keeping them connected to one another; every touch on her skin by his body, every breath on her skin is so sensual, it is almost a sin to feel this good by a man's touch, and yet, she wants more and more of his touch on her skin.

Gone are the thoughts of having duties to do; gone are the thoughts of her life as a mobster, and gone are the confusing thoughts about the boss of The Chernyy Feniks, the black phoenix of Russia.

Mya and Mikhail are busy dancing very provocatively with each other in one of Mikhail's favourite clubs, and the two have been here for the past two hours, the two enjoying themselves very much.

Mya has her back pressed up against Mikhail's front part of his body and there is no denying the definite sexual chemistry between the two of them if one looks at how they move along with each other; if one did know any better, one would think that they are two lovers who are busy sexing each other up as they prepare for one epic night filled with nothing but hot passionate sex, but that is not the case at all as these two are not lovers, and yet they act like it.

Mikhail occasionally kisses Mya in her neck, and she can only moan out at that, but it is not like Mikhail can hear her moans over the loud music, but still, her body language is a clear indication to him that she is enjoying it very much.

Mya slowly turns around to face Mikhail, and as soon as they are face to face, Mikhail places his hands on her lower back where he pulls her up against him, and Mya automatically wraps her arms around his neck, the two's faces being very, very close to one another.

"Have I ever told you what an incredible sexy man you are, Mikhail? You remind me of Jason Momoa and Roman Reigns, you looking like a mixture between the two of them, but if I must be honest, you look more like Jason Momoa, and that is so damn sexy to me," Mya manages to say into Mikhail's left ear after she places her luscious lips right beside his face.

Mikhail hears every word she has just said, and he can already feel how he is sporting a semi-erect penis within his pants.

Mikhail lowers his head so that he can also speak into Mya's ear and to tell her exactly what he thinks of her, "And I think you are one sexy vixen who I would like to share my bed with a couple for times, so that we can have the ultimate passion in between the sheets. I want my hands to wander your entire body as my lips explore each and every inch of your skin while I take you over and over again, me taking you the entire night through."

Mya's head pulls away from Mikhail's mouth and she can only look into Mikhail's eyes, those ocean blue orbs of his inviting her into that world he has just spoken of, and without wasting another second, she pulls Mikhail's head down towards her own where their lips immediately meet in a seething manner, a seething passionate manner which is inextinguishable, and at once are they both transported to a world of sheer arousal, an arousing feeling so strong that they will be able to come on the spot without even having sex or without even touching each other in an erotic manner.

Mya has no recollection of how it all happened but the next thing she knows is that she in Mikhail's hotel room, on the kitchen table with him starting to undress her, his lips kissing each and every exposed part of skin that he finds while his hands go to work.

Mikhail cannot get enough of taking in her entire being, her skin, her lips, her moans, her very essence, and he wants to delve into it all while he fills her from the inside over and over again.

Mya's sexy halter top is somewhere on the floor; she is not exactly sure seeing as her mind is in a complete haze as Mikhail continues to assault all of her logical senses. She can feel how Mikhail's large manly hands gropes her breasts in a manly manner and she can only arch her upper body into his hands whilst he laces her chest, breasts and stomach with those seething kisses of his.

Mikhail releases his hold on Mya's breasts and he starts to loosen her pants and he cannot do it fast enough; there is no time in being gentle in removing her jeans and thong, and the moment the two pieces of clothing land on the floor, Mikhail opens up Mya's legs where he immediately delves in to, Mya only arching her body even more while she throws her head backwards and gives out a loud moan as Mikhail starts to please her orally, and there is no doubt about Mikhail knowing what he is doing down there.

Mya can only keep her head tilted backwards as the pleasure courses through her body, her right hand keeping herself balanced on top of the table while her left hand is gripping Mikhail's long locks as he goes on with his oral pleasing of her womanhood.

The large burly black haired man makes sure to lick each and every fold and slip of Mya's womanhood, he making sure to spend extra time on her clit. His licks are slow and sensual because he does not want to rush it; Mikhail has learned the art of taking his time in giving a woman ultimate pleasure, and he is going to take his time in pleasing this black haired vixen.

Mya continues to take in the sensual manner in which Mikhail is licking her in, his tongue doing all the precise movements that she likes, the movements she knows will ensure that she reaches her climax; she has no sense of time right now because she is solely focused on this burly man right between her legs, and Mya cannot help but wonder why these types of guys always attracts her attention, especially the big burly bad boys; it is like her one dangerous weakness in life, like some people have a weakness for a good shopping spree or for porn, and she has even met a couple of people back in her student days who has a weakness for all types of drugs.

She simply cannot resist these bad boys, and the bigger they are, the better for her; just too bad that she does not end up having sex with them, but the other pleasures are not off limits.

Mya is suddenly brought out of her wave of pleasure when Mikhail abruptly pulls away from her and he lifts his head so that he can look up at her, Mya feeling his eyes upon her and so she also looks down at him, she seeing the desire swimming within those ocean blue eyes of his, and this suddenly causes her clit to throb even more with anticipation at just how sexy Mikhail's eyes are and how hungry he looks for her.

The burly man says nothing as he gets up and now standing at his full height, he looks down at Mya and she just looks up at him, both of them smirking. Without saying a word, Mikhail leans down and captures Mya's lips, the black haired woman immediately leaning into the kiss as Mikhail wraps his arms around her body and in one swift move, he picks her up from the table, he carrying the completely naked woman towards his bed where he gently places her down onto it and then he gets on top of her, the two not missing a single beat throughout their kissing.

Mikhail has his arms positioned on either side of Mya's head so that he can keep himself balanced over her while they continue to kiss very passionately and sensually, Mya arching her upper body against Mikhail's body as she keeps her legs wide open for him as he slowly starts to grind his erection against her womanhood, and Mya can only smile inward to herself when she thinks of how she is going to enjoy having that large piece of meat in her mouth.

Mikhail gently pulls away from the kissing but only to lace her chin and neck with his soft kisses, all while whispering huskily against Mya's skin, "It excites me beyond compare to see a woman not freak out or get disgusted by her own juices; most women hate it when a man tries to kiss them after having gone down on them."

Mya tilts her head backwards so that Mikhail has a broader area of skin to kiss, Mya also replying in a huskily manner, "Why get disgusted with something so natural? And besides, what is more sexier than making out with your partner while your lips still have the evidence of each other's essence on their lips?" and Mya says this in such a seductive manner that Mikhail's concealed manhood twitches abruptly from just thinking of that very erotic image right now.

He quickly goes back to kissing Mya, and while kissing her, his right hand slowly trails down her body, sensually and in a very erotic manner until he reaches his destination, and with one finger, he gently penetrates Mya's wet cavern, the black haired woman moaning into his mouth by this pleasurable move by Mikhail; she starts to move her hips along with the penetrating movements of Mikhail's finger, and it starts to feel like she is having sex, even though it is still just foreplay.

Mya knows that she has to let Mikhail know that they will not be having sex, before the guy gets his hopes up, but she will not leave him high and dry; there are after all so many other ways of making each other come and spent all at the same time.

Now Mya is the one to pull away from the kissing, and while Mikhail is slowly continuing with his fingering of Mya, he places his lips against the skin of her neck once more.

"Mikhail, I know it is all kinky and hot right now, but I have to let you know that I don't do the whole sex thing."

Mikhail immediately stops with his kissing and he looks up and into Mya's eyes, his finger still within her womanhood, "And I respect that then, Mya. A woman has the right to say no, so just tell me when to stop, alright, when you feel things are going too far. I will never force myself on to you or on to any other woman, Mya."

Mya smiles and gives Mikhail a peck on the mouth, and she starts to speak very sensually against Mikhail's lips, "Oh, we are going to go very far, my dear Mikhail. By not having sex, I have learned the fine art of still obtaining ultimate pleasure, and that involves the mouth, the tongue, the lips and the hands, and if possible, other pleasurable gadgets, and I welcome all of them," and Mya takes her left hand and pushes it in between her and Mikhail's crotch areas where she takes a firm hold of his erect member and gives it a proper squeeze which results in Mikhail to groan out at that.

"So let's get you naked as well so that we can start with the good stuff," and again Mya only pecks Mikhail on the mouth before gently pushing him away from her, this causing Mikhail to sit on his knees as he smirks down at a naked Mya.

She also goes to sit on her knees, and after instructing Mikhail to remove his shirt, she goes to work in undoing his jeans, and soon enough is Mikhail also completely naked and again on his knees, but again Mya instructs him to completely stand on top of the bed, and after doing so and Mya still on her knees, he looks down at her as he sees how she expertly takes his member into her right hand, and while the two are looking at each other straight in the eye, Mya licks the head of Mikhail's penis, and he automatically moves his hips forward, and after licking the head of his penis a couple of times more, Mya finally takes the head into her mouth, and again Mikhail can only groan out at that.

Mya starts to suck Mikhail expertly as her head moves up and down his shaft while her right hand jerks him at the same time, her left hand playing with his balls.

Mikhail tries to keep his eyes open but with the constant assault on all of his logical senses, it is proving much more difficult; he has his right hand on her head where he strokes her hair, and his left hand is positioned on his left hip as he tries to keep himself balanced on top of the bed all while this black haired beauty continues to please him very skilfully.

She deep throats Mikhail's penis, and just to add more pleasure, she groans out loud so that the vibrations within her throat can add more pleasure, and she is not disappointed with the results as Mikhail's gasps at the new sensation.

Neither of the two has any idea what time it is but neither one of them is intending on sleeping anytime soon, even if they are flying back tomorrow to their separate destinations.

Mikhail can feel how he is getting closer and closer to the edge, and he wonders whether Mya swallows, and so he looks downwards at her all while taking in the incredible sexy sight of Mya sucking him off, "Do...ahh...," he again moans before he can even complete his question, and so he tries again, "do you swallow, Mya?"

Mya looks up into his eyes, and there is no mistaking the mischievous look within her eyes, her eyes alone giving the answer and Mikhail suddenly feels even much closer to the edge after seeing that glint within her eyes.

Mya suddenly picks up pace and she starts so suck harder, faster, and her hand matches up with her sucking, and now Mikhail feels how it will only be a matter of seconds before he blows his load into her mouth.

"I'm...close..." Mikhail manages to say in between breaths, his breathing suddenly picking up as he gets closer to his climax, and Mya does not falter once in her movements, and then it finally happens: she feels how the lukewarm substance of Mikhail shoots into her mouth, and she takes in all that she can as she continues to suck on Mikhail's coming member, she feeling how his essence flows down her throat as she swallows, and that accompanied with Mikhail's sweet and very cute moans makes this entire scene absolutely erotic beyond compare.

Mya feels how Mikhail releases a deep satisfied sigh as his entire body shudders, this signalling that his crisis has finally passed; she pulls away from his member but she still holds her hand on it and on his balls, she looking up as she grins up at Mikhail who also looks down at her and just smiles.

Seeing her lips glistening and being all puffy from the blowjob, Mikhail feels like he can go another round, but that will have to wait till later as now it is his turn to blow Mya's mind.

Mya finally releases her hold on Mikhail's sex organ and she shifts back as she can see that Mikhail is weak in his knees, and just as she has assumed: Mikhail drops to his knees and then he takes her face into his large tanned hands, the two just smiling at each other.

"That was unbelievable; thank you."

Mya chuckles at Mikhail, "Wow, I didn't know a man can be so grateful for just a simple blowjob."

Mikhail sniggers at that, he knowing full well that _that_ was anything but a regular blowjob, "That was not just a simple blowjob, Mya; it had felt like my soul was being sucked out of my body, but in a very sensual manner, so again, thank you."

"I aim to please, sweetheart," and Mya winks at him as she says this.

"As do I, Mya, now if you would be so kind as to lie down on your back, please?"

To this Mya only grins at, but she takes her place on her back whilst opening up her legs wide once more and then pulling them upwards so that they bend at the knee, she giving Mikhail a view that he can appreciate any time of the day or night.

Now Mikhail is the one to grin as he crawls over to Mya where he quickly goes to work in lowering his head between her legs, she immediately arching her entire upper body as Mikhail gently blows over her still very wet cavern, and he does this a few times before he finally plunges his lips down on to her lower lips, sucking and pulling on them with so much passion and lust, that he can feel how he is already slowly starting to develop another erection.

For Mya, this is just innocent pleasure, a fun time with another colleague, and it means absolutely nothing other than it being fun and pleasurable this moment. After this, things will go back to normal and Mikhail will just be another guy that she has had a good time with, and even though she may be as horny as hell, she will still not have sex with Mikhail; no matter how much her body aches and craves for it.

Pleasure courses through her body as Mikhail continues with his oral skills and there is no doubt in Mya's mind that Mikhail has been around the block quite a few times, and seeing as she knows all about Mikhail and Garland's famous threesomes, or as it is better known as 'A devil's three-way', Mikhail should definitely know his way down there.

The minutes go by as Mikhail continues to take his time in pleasing Mya, but all of a sudden he gets up and pulls away from Mya, he just smirking down at Mya as he quickly gets up and disappears into the bathroom, Mya taking in his naked body as he walks away and comes back. Mya then sees what he has in his hand: a shaver, but she knows this type of shaver, it vibrates when the man uses it, and that is when Mya suddenly realises what Mikhail wants to do with it, and she suddenly cannot her excitement.

Mikhail once more takes his place in between her legs, he still smirking at her and without saying anything else, Mikhail switches on the vibrating shaver and he places it on Mya's clit, she unable to stop the moan from escaping her body, and while Mikhail has the vibrating utensil on her clit, he inserts two fingers into her cavern and he immediately starts to pump them in and out all while keeping the vibrating utensil on her clit.

Mya feels like she can explode into a bright light of euphoria as her body experiences a whole new pleasure, and even though this vibrating shaver is not as strong as the gadgets that she and Bryan used to use, it still causes enough amounts of pleasure to assault all of her senses.

Without thinking twice, Mya grabs her own breasts and starts to massage them as she prepares for the oncoming climax, her entire body preparing for it; with Mikhail's fingers constantly moving in and out of her, added with the vibrations on her clit, it is impossible not to feel any type of pleasure.

"Mikhail...I...mmmmmmhhhhhh..." Mya is unable to say what she wants to say as she can feel how the edge is approaching.

Mikhail watches how Mya's entire body arches up and how she seems to suddenly have stopped breathing and that is when he feels how her inner cavern clenches tight around his fingers while moaning out a very throaty moan, her eyes closed shut as her lips are parted as she continues to moan while the orgasm assaults her entire being.

Mikhail finally feels how her body shudders and how her arched up body drops back onto the bed, and all that is left is a grinning Mya, which soon starts to laugh.

"Sweet wheels of pleasure, that was something else," she says through her laughter.

Mikhail removes his fingers from Mya's extra wet cavern, and he crawls over Mya, he stopping right above her where Mya leisurely wraps her arms around his neck, and then pull him down for a kiss.

The two lovers continue to kiss passionately for a while longer until they are both in need of some air, and Mikhail slowly pulls away, but he keeps his lips very close to Mya's lips, "This was quite some night, Mya."

Mya chuckles, but in a very kinky way, "What do you mean 'was'? We are from over, Mikhail; the night is still young and there is more than one way to make each other come which does not involve sex."

Mikhail only grins down at Mya before claiming her lips once more, but this time he lowers his body completely onto Mya as the two wrap their arms tightly around the other as they start to roll around on the bed, lips not pulling away once as their naked bodies stay pressed up tight against one another, the two preparing themselves for yet another pleasure filled journey.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He is unable to sleep and all because of his precious bubbly blonde.

Kai is currently standing in front of his bedroom window as he continues to look out into the dark world of the night while resting his head against his left arm which is resting against the window sill. He is constantly feeling a mixture of emotions between intense anger and intense uneasiness because his mind is constantly mauling on what Mikhail and Mya are up to or what they have been doing this entire time.

Mya returns tomorrow, but Kai already knows that he will not see her seeing as he is out of the hospital, and she will not see the need to come and visit him seeing as he is much better now, and that means that he now has to be away from her for even longer.

His entire heart, mind and body is aching to see her, just to look into those unique eyes of hers and to hear her angelic voice as she spews out all kinds of crap. Kai feels like a trapped animal in a cage of his own emotions for the black haired beauty, and there is no escape out of this cage, but it is not like he wants to escape from it if it means she gets to be his spectator each and every day; then he will gladly be a prisoner in this cage of emotions.

He can still feel her breath on his skin from that last time he had seen her in the hospital, and he will go out of his way to win Mya's heart, and he already has a plan on how he is going to start with it, and he knows that when she sees where he is taking her and why, she will be blown away. Mya is a woman who appreciates the true and pure things in life, not materialistic things like so many other people.

Now that Valeria is completely out of the picture, he can focus all of his time and energy on Mya, and he does not even care about the fact that so many already know that he is in love with Mya; the only one whose opinion really matters is Mya's opinion, other than that he couldn't care less who knows about his feelings for the black haired beauty.

However, Kai just can't stop feeling enraged by the thought of Mikhail making a move on Mya, and it is times like these that Kai wishes that Mikhail was still engaged to that lovely girl; Kai is still not sure what has happened exactly, and he usually does not care, but now that Mikhail is alone with his Mya, he is curious.

Kai can't stop thinking how those two who might get high together and then end up in bed together without even realising what is happening, but what if they do end up in bed together and they are completely sober?

'Enough!' Kai yells within his mind as he grips his hair with both of his hands, he groaning to himself as he pulls on his hair, "I have to get out of here before I drive myself completely insane."

Kai turns away from the window and heads toward his large walk in closet where he just grabs a pair of black tracksuit pants, a white T-shirt and a black hoody, and after getting dressed, he takes his phone and cigarettes and then heads out of his bedroom.

Kai is in the garage in no time where he heads straight for his charcoal coloured Dodge RAM 1500 pickup truck and gets in, and after starting the engine, the business mogul only smirks to himself as he once again appreciates his cars, and then he finally makes his way out of the garage, he having no definite destination in mind, as long as he gets to be on the road.

The city is beautiful and yet quiet as Kai drives in the streets of his birthplace, the music softly playing with the pickup truck while he just keeps on driving.

By the time he is focused once more, he is already a good distance out of the city, he heading into a Northeaster direction, but Kai does not mind; he will continue driving until his heart and mind is in a more calm place, so he does not care how long it takes.

For the sake of his own sanity, he has to calm down, one way or another.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun's rays are already coming in through the thick curtains, but the two occupants on the bed couldn't care less as they continue to look at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

Mya is lying on her stomach with her head turned to the right where as Mikhail is lying on his back, his head also turned to the right while the two keep eye contact.

Both are a complete mess, not even to mention they feel like a complete and utter mess seeing as both are covered in all sorts of body fluids, both fluids being from their own and from the other person's body fluids. Neither of the two has slept a wink up until now seeing as they have spent the entire night with their sexual escapades, but now they are finally and completely spent and drained, and it is not like there is really time to get in a power nap seeing as they both have to be at the airport in less than two hours.

Mikhail's flight leaves exactly 30 minutes after Mya's flight where he will be going back to Prague, so it is not like he can stay behind and sneak in a few minutes of sleep.

"I can't remember the last time I have experienced so many orgasms in one day, or should I say one night?"

Mikhail sniggers at this, he completely agreeing with Mya on that one, "Yeah, me too; I can't even feel my legs, and I swear my hair is also covered with all types of fluids."

Both start to laugh once more, the one taking in the sight of the other: Mya's black hair is in such a mess, it looks all tangled up and she knows for a fact that it will be a bitch to comb out all of the knots within her hair, and she does not even need to look in the mirror to see that it looks like it has been days since her hair has seen a proper brush, and Mikhail is no better off, because his long black locks are also all tangled up, some of them still sticking to the sides of his face as the few strands of hair had dried along with his sweat, and now they remain stuck to his skin.

"I think if a couple of those forensics guys should come in here with that blue light of theirs, they will get such a shock that they will have to get therapy or something, not even to mention what the poor hotel maids will have to face when they have to start cleaning up this room."

Mikhail snorts and then sniggers at this, "Definitely; with all the seed that has been drained from my poor body, they would need a week to clean it up, and lots and LOTS of detergents, maybe even new bedding. I think I have just had about two months' orgasms in one night; I literally cannot feel my legs; they feel all tingling and jelly like, like they are wobbling or something."

Mya also sniggers at this, "Oh you poor thing; are your balls suddenly like raisins or what?"

Mikhail widens his eyes at that, "They might you know; I will not be surprised if they do look like raisins, because the way you sucked and played with my sausage, it will be a Christmas miracle if they are still plump."

Both Mya and Mikhail start laughing at this, neither of the two making a single move to attempt in getting up, and so they continue to lie in their current positions while continuing to look at each other and talk silly nonsense.

About twenty minutes more passes by before the two finally realises that now they really have to get up and start finishing up if they want to make it to the airport on time.

"We might as well shower together seeing as we have just about seen everything of each other, or at least you can take the shower while I take the bath."

"I agree; that way we can save some time seeing as I have not even begun to pack, and time is limited. I am most definitely sleeping on my way back home."

"That makes two of us; when I land in Moscow, I am not even going to let anyone know of my arrival, not even Ray, because I intend on sleeping the entire day. So, big guy, who is going to help who get up out of bed?"

To this both Mikhail and Mya just start to laugh at because neither one still has enough strength to lift themselves out of the bed, much less help one another, so the two remain in bed a couple of minutes more until they have at least gathered up a little bit more energy and strength.

The two did the 69 in any possible manner thinkable, and when they were not doing it and were only pleasuring the other one at a time, they also did it in any possible manner, for example, when Mikhail went down on Mya, it was not in just the regular position, no, they did it all over the room and with quite a number of positions; for example, Mikhail would lie on his back and then Mya would sit on his face where he would plunge his tongue deep into her cavern and then thrust the muscle in and out of her cavern; there was even a moment where Mya had managed to get both of her legs behind her head and with her being in this wide open position, Mikhail plunged his tongue the deepest into Mya's cavern where he wiggled it about whilst stimulating her clit with his fingers, and in this manner Mya usually came within a couple of minutes.

However, their fun had finally come to an end and now it is time to get back to the real world, and Mya's real world includes a very dangerous man which has an unexplainable effect on her body and mind, and just the thought of having to face Kai now, makes Mya's stomach clench up to the point where it starts to make her feel nauseous. Up until now she has been very successful in keeping the business mogul at the back of her mind, but now that she knows she is heading back to Moscow, she can no longer keep Kai at the back of her mind.

She is happy for him that he is out of the hospital, but now herein lies the uncertainty of what will happen between Kai and her seeing as Kai has said that he wants things to go back to how they were before; there is also no use in lying to herself any longer about she wanting to kill Kai because Mya knows now for a fact that she has completely abandoned that plan, and there is also no plan on her part of leaving the mob. She has grown accustomed to this specific type of life, and it really is very addictive and she does not see herself leaving this type of life behind any time soon.

'What does the future hold for me?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is already four days since Mya has returned from Amsterdam, but tomorrow she is on her way once more, but this time to Kiev, much to the begging and pleading of Ray. Ray has a meeting back in Kiev that he is unable to make and he has begged Mya to take his place, and unfortunately for her it, it is not just a regular meeting: she is meeting with a potential client that may bring in quite a large amount of money for The Chernyy Feniks, if this man qualifies in becoming a client of mob that is.

It all depends on what he wants to do with the guns that he wants to buy from The Chernyy Feniks; if his intentions are that which are aligned with The Chernyy Feniks, then he will get what he pays for, but then Mya will have to oversee the transportation and handover of the guns, so she will not be gone for just a couple of days; it may even be as long as three weeks, if not longer.

For now, Mya just wants to unwind seeing as she has been at the Feniks manor since morning, catching up on her work, and the only way she wants to unwind now is by exercising and training for a time, this including training with some of Kai's samurai weapons, and even though she knows that she is not allowed in Kai's personal gym, she wants to fight with the weapons for a while just to brush up on her skills, not like she needs to, but still, her body and mind needs this right now.

She also has not seen Kai ever since she came back, but Mya prefers it this way because now she at least has some peace and quiet for her body and mind, and she is actually relieved to leave tomorrow as it means it is more time away from Kai.

Mya quietly makes her way into the gym, but the moment she turns around after closing the door, she stops dead in her tracks and her jaw just drops, all because of the sight that is greeting her eyes.

Kai is currently exercising by pulling his entire body upwards towards the bar whilst wearing only a pair of lose black fitting track pants, and Mya can only take in the breathtaking view.

Fortunately for her, Kai has his back towards her, and she is able to take in every muscle of his back that flexes as he continues to pull his body up and down the bar. She can practically see his deltoid muscle to his rhomboids, from his trapezius to his teres major muscles, and it truly is a sight to drool at, because it looks so sexy, especially with how his winged tattoos move like they are alive, and not even to mention how Kai is breathing steadily but also loudly with each pull up that he does.

Mya is rendered completely immobile as she continues to just stare at Kai's glistening body, that sweat on his well sculpted body being evidence alone that he has been here for quite some time, and that he has been training hard while he has been here.

'It is a real good thing that I am not a cartoon character right now because then my jaw would have dropped to the floor like a half tonne anvil, and drool would have been dripping from my mouth like a tap that has been opened, or I also would have looked like a wolf that has just seen the world's largest piece of steak, and now its mouth is salivating like crazy for it; not even to mention about my eyes that would have popped out from their sockets while they are just shining with hearts in them, and even if I were dog cartoon, or again, a wolf, I would have howled from pure excitement right now, and of course, my tail would have wagged like it was on steroids or something. Gods, he is so sexy!'

Mya continues to watch how Kai pulls himself up and then how he lowers himself, all while keeping his feet crossed at the ankles, he doing the pulling up and lowering down in such a precise and skilled manner that he actually makes it look easy. Mya can also see the plaster on Kai's back where the stabbing wound is and she immediately assumes that it is still not healed enough to be left uncovered.

She can see how some of the lower strands of his hair are already sticking to the back of his neck, and this just adds to Kai's already explosive sex appeal, it making him look even sexier, 'Is it even possible for him to get sexier?' Mya thinks to herself while keeping her eyes on Kai's back, but then her eyes start to wander to his arms, and now she wants to drool even more as she has not once looked at his arms, 'and yip, there it is ladies and gentlemen: Kai has officially become even sexier! I have to get out of here for my own sanity,' and even though she knows that she should leave, she is unable to make a single move, it almost feeling like her body is under some type of spell which renders her body completely immobile.

She can feel how she is starting to feel flushed, she quickly waving at herself with her right hand which causes the black haired woman to roll her eyes at herself, 'That is so NOT going to cool me down; all that is going to cool me down this very second will be an ice cold bath, or shower, like those showers the men always take when they have to cool down their hormones. I seriously need something like that right now.'

What Mya does not know is that Kai has already picked up on the presence behind him, but he does not know who it is; all he knows is that he can feel the person's gaze upon him, and it has already pissed him off the moment the person came walking in, because it is messing with his focus, and no matter how hard he tries, he cannot ignore the person behind him.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Kai suddenly says as he pulls himself upwards once more, he hoping that the person will realise that he knows about his presence, and then have enough common sense to leave the room, which is his private gym after all, so who dares come in here in the first place?

"I don't have my camera with me right now, so I will have to borrow yours," is the sudden response Kai gets, and the moment he realises who it is, his entire body goes numb and he very suddenly and very unexpectedly releases his hold on the bar and drops down onto his feet, he suddenly trying his best to do it with grace and without losing balance when he lands on his feet.

He fluently turns around and his heart just stops beating the moment he looks into Mya's eyes, she smirking at him.

"Mya."

"I know I should not be here, but I wanted to train with the weapons for a little while, but I will leave you to your training, Kai; I will see you later."

"Stay," is all that Kai can manage to say, he unable to think on how to have a proper conversation with Mya right now because he is so nervous right now, he has no idea what to do with himself this very second.

"Are you sure?"

Kai nods his head as he just keeps his eyes on her, the mob boss getting more and more nervous and anxious with each passing second the longer he remains in Mya's presence, and it is a completely new experience for Kai right now.

"I don't want to interfere with your training, Kai."

"You're not," and even though Kai is known for his short blunt answers, he wants to give Mya full answers, but his mind is betraying him in a horrible way right now.

Kai finally takes in Mya's attire, she wearing a neon blue ¾ female sweat pants, it fitting perfectly around each of her womanly curves, and the tight fitting pants is accompanied with a black sports bra, the entire outfit showcasing Mya's toned stomach muscles along with her belly ring which Kai can already see himself have in his mouth and playing with it in between his teeth and lips.

Mya is very much aware of how Kai's eyes are slowly moving down her body and how he takes in every inch of her body, and seeing as Kai cannot have all of the fun, she decides to do the exact same thing, and so her eyes also start to take in Kai's appearance, from his head and gorgeous face, down to his toned chest with his nipple stud, to the toned stomach muscles along with that gorgeous mystical sun tattoo around his navel, right down to where the hem of his pants begin, Mya already seeing Kai's toned legs underneath that piece of clothing.

She finally looks back up and her breath gets hitched within her throat when she meets Kai's brown orbs, the left corner of his lips lifted up in a type of smirk, and Mya just grins up at him.

"Take a picture, Kai; it will last longer."

"Hn; I don't have my camera with me, so I will have to use yours," Kai using Mya's exact words from just a while back, the black haired woman's grin growing wider at that answer, but then Kai suddenly takes the wind right out of her sails, "spar with me, Mya."

"Wha..." this has just caught Mya completely off guard because she never even thought of Kai saying something like that to her, especially not after their last sparring match, their first and only match, "Are you serious?"

"We both want to train, so why not train with each other? A friendly sparring match between the two of us, or are you scared that I might kick your ass this time?" Kai finally able to get his cocky attitude back as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and slowly starts to make his way towards Mya, she only narrowing her eyes at him but it is done in a friendly manner while she grins at him.

"I will kick your ass, Kai, without the help of any type of weapon, so you are on."

Kai snorts at this while smirking at Mya, "We'll see about that."

No more words are shared between the two as they both take their position on the mats, Kai having placed some more energetic music on in the background.

The two start to circle each other for a few times before Mya is the first to lunge at Kai, she using a right hook punch, but he fluently blocks it, but then Mya kicks him in the side with her left knee; however, Kai manages to absorb most of the blow on to his body, and in return he manages to quickly grab Mya's leg where he immediately yanks her towards him.

Mya bumps against Kai but then she quickly retaliates by placing both of her hands on his shoulders and while he still has a hold on her left leg, she jumps up and elbows him on the right side of his neck, this suddenly causing Kai to release his hold on Mya and she lands back on to her feet, but she does not give Kai any time to recuperate as she again lunges at him, but this time by using only her legs.

Jumping back kick from the right, and the again from the left side, Kai fortunately managing to block each and every kick from her, but Mya continues to launch kick after kick at Kai, the business mogul taking a step back every time he has to block a kick.

So far the roles are Mya being on the constant attack and Kai on the constant defence as he constantly has to block Mya's attacks, but he is not worried at all; he is patiently waiting for Mya to waste her energy before he goes on the attack, and then there will be no way she will be able to protect herself; it's all about playing games with your opponent.

Mya finally seizes with her kicking, but she is far from over and she has no intention of stopping with her attacks anytime soon. Kai stops and just looks at Mya, she smirking at him as she comes into a new position, Kai already anticipating her next attack.

"You handle yourself very well, Mr Hiwatari" she says in a playful manner while smirking at Kai, Kai not saying anything as he keeps his focus on Mya's entire body, he waiting to see which part she will use now.

Without wasting another second, Mya again lunges at Kai, this time using her hands and Kai once more starts to block each and every block, but what he has not anticipated is that Mya would suddenly and very abruptly turn around and attack him with a backwards kick which lands on his stomach, and this sends Kai to stagger backwards and then to fall flat on to his ass, and when he looks up, he sees that Mya is already in a stance, ready to fight him once more.

However, Kai has had enough and now it is his time to go on the attack, 'Let's see whether your blocking is as good as your attacking, my precious Mya,' Kai thinks to himself while he gets back up onto his feet.

"Now it's my turn to attack," is all that Kai says in a low tone of voice and without giving Mya even a second to get prepared, Kai too lunges at her with punches, Mya successfully blocking each and every one of them.

Neither of the two feels agitated like the first time they had sparred, but then again, this time it is only for fun, and not to kill or size each other up.

Kicks, punches, strikes, all are used on each other as they attack and block all at the same time, both of them doing it while having lots of fun as they laugh and smile through the whole ordeal. They are also not paying any attention to the time because they do not care about the time seeing as they are having so much fun right now; they may be slightly heaving by now but not enough to make them quit, their bodies also perspiring by now which indicates that they have been sparring for quite some time now.

Mya manages to grab Kai around the neck and pull him downwards as to kick him in the face with her knee, but instead she pushes Kai down all the way and then very skilfully, she placing her hands on his shoulders where she executes a perfect flip over Kai as he lands on to his knees, and the moment she lands right behind him, she pushes him even more forward with her right foot where Kai lands completely on to his front side, Mya just laughing at him.

Kai is also unable to keep in his laughter as he turns around on to his back, and while looking at a laughing Mya, he flips himself back onto his feet, and Mya suddenly feels how her chest tightens upon seeing that sexy sight.

'Gods woman, stop drooling already, for the hundredth time!' Mya scolds herself within her mind as Kai lands perfectly back onto his feet, each and every toned muscle glistening under his sweat, and it is suddenly very difficult for Mya to keep her eyes away from Kai's body.

Kai, seeing how Mya is looking at his body, can only smirk as he slowly starts to walk closer to her, Mya only coming out of her trance the moment he is right before her, and she only smiles sheepishly at him as she suddenly realises that she has just been caught red handed.

"Oops," is all that Mya says as she tries to keep her eyes on Kai's brown orbs, and to not let her eyes drift back to his oh-so-sexy body.

"Clearly you see something you like, Mya," Kai saying this in a very cocky manner while keeping his eyes on Mya's face.

"Oh please; you cannot tell me that you are not aware of just how incredibly sexy you are."

Kai chuckles very seductively at Mya right now, while taking another step towards her, the two keeping eye contact, "Oh, I know all about my looks; I just did not realise you also knew it," his voice suddenly sounding so smooth and sexy right now, that Mya can already see herself having sex with just Kai's voice alone.

"I am not made of stone, you know; no straight woman can deny the fact that you are a very good specimen of the male race, Kai."

Kai says nothing as his eyes start to wander down to her lips, those luscious lips that he just wants to kiss over and over again while his hands run gently down and all over her body. Kai knows if he does not start focusing right now, he will have one hell of a boner right now, and there will be no hiding it from Mya's view.

Mya sees how Kai's eyesight goes down to her lips and she would not mind him kissing her right now; 99% of her body wants Kai to just suddenly push her up against the wall and then start to kiss her like his life depended on it, he doing this all while having her hands pressed up against the wall with his own hands, and in an entwining manner as his body is also pressed up against her own body, she having her legs wrapped tightly around his body while his lips ravishes her own and she welcoming it all.

'Focus; I have to focus. I came here to train, and I have to train, no matter what,' and even though she is thinking it, Mya already knows that it is a load of horseshit because her training went out the window the moment Kai suggested that they spar.

"Weren't we supposed to spar, Kai?" Mya suddenly asks, this being her attempt of trying to keep focused, but with Kai looking into her eyes once more and again smirking at her, it is a failed attempt.

"We were, but then you started to drool like a love sick puppy, and I could not help but be somewhat amused by it."

"I was not drooling; dogs drool."

"Yeah, hence why I said like a love sick puppy, but then again, dogs drool profusely when they see a juicy piece of meat, and you were drooling just like one right now, like a dog that has just seen the juiciest piece of meat ever."

Mya huffs at that, "I was not drooling and I will prove it to you," and just like that is Mya back into her fighting mood.

She abruptly kicks Kai's on his chest hoping to send him falling on to his ass, and then she does a backward flip, but unfortunately for her Kai does not land on his ass, and as quick as lighting, Kai reaches Mya and the moment she is balanced on to her feet, he grabs her by her upper arms and then he very quickly and suddenly pushes her up against the wall, Mya's eyes widening by this very unexpected and very sudden move by Kai, and she only realises now just how close to the wall she was.

Kai pins her against the wall and he lifts her up, he pushing his right knee right between her legs so that she cannot kick him.

Their faces are only inches away from each other while they keep eye contact, "You were drooling," Kai huskily whispers against her face, his breath suddenly doing unspeakable things to Mya, but she keeps her cool, or at least she tries to, "And I win this little match of ours."

Mya chuckles at that, "Think again," being her only words before she pushes herself way from the wall, and both she and Kai go falling onto the mat, Kai landing on his back with an 'oof' and Mya landing right on top of him, but this time the roles are reversed as she quickly takes Kai's hands into her own and presses them down on to the mat, she straddling Kai's hips while keeping his upper body pressed down by pressing her upper body on top of his.

"I think you meant, 'I won'," Mya says against Kai's lips, and neither of the two can deny how extremely sexy and erotic and also very sensual this entire scene suddenly is.

Their lips are so close to each other, they can practically kiss right now, and feeling Kai's sweaty body under hers right now is sending her mind into over drive, and even though she knows that she has to get up, she just cannot bring herself so far; Kai has been dreaming of having her body against his own like this for so long right now, and he will be damned if he lets her get up off of him right now.

So, very suddenly Kai bucks his entire body which causes Mya to lose her balance right on top of him, and Kai quickly acts by taking control, he doing this by grabbing her around her wrists and pulling her entire body on top of his where he quickly moves to sit up straight, and now they are in a very intimate position with Kai sitting up straight and Mya still straddling his hips, the black haired woman able to feel Kai's semi-erection through his pants, but it does not bother her; instead, it excites her very much.

Their sweaty skins are pressed against one another and Mya has her arms wrapped around Kai's neck while he very sensually starts to run his fingers up her arms, Mya feeling how the air is leaving her head and how it is leaving her feeling quite dizzy.

Kai's nose brushes against Mya's chin and she slowly tilts her head backwards where Kai starts to lace her skin with the most sensual kisses that he can muster, he suddenly wrapping his arms around her entire body were he tries to pull her even closer towards him, even though her breasts are already squishing against his own chest.

Mya inhales very deeply through her open mouth, her eyes closed as she start to get lost in this incredible erotic feel of having Kai kiss and feel her like this, and her hormones are starting to run amok right now, but she couldn't care less.

Kai feels like a wild animal who just wants to pounce on to its prey, but instead of doing it in a bloody, gory and brutal manner, Kai wants to do it in a sensual, sexual, passionate and gentle manner. If he could make love to her right here, right now, he will most certainly be the happiest and luckiest man on earth right now.

His hands take in the feel of her naked skin against his own, his fingers digging into her skin as he continues to kiss her neck, he slowly moving lower and lower, he aiming for her sternum, and as he moves lower, so does Mya, but she pulls away further away to give Kai more access to her skin so that he can continue to lace her skin with those toxic and addictive kisses of his.

Her nails are also digging into the skin of his back and Mya can already see it within her mind how her fingers move along those gorgeous winged tattoos of his, and Mya now realises that she is as horny as hell, and that she wants to feel Kai move within her right now. A moan escapes her as her legs tighten around Kai's waist and he digs his fingers even deeper into her skin.

"Kai..." she utters his name is an almost heaving tone of voice, her eyes scrunched shut as her body starts to ache with pain from pure arousal, her body aching to have Kai move within her, and the more his arousal is pressed up against her, the worse the ache will get.

Kai only groans against her skin as he continues to kiss her skin, he feeling how her heart is beating frantically within her chest, 'I must have her, I must feel her from the inside, I must make love to my bubbly blonde, and I must do it now!'

Kai's lips leave Mya's skin and she immediately looks down at him, those brown orbs of his shining with desire as he looks deep into her eyes, and Mya cannot help but grab hold of Kai's hair with her right hand and she gently pulls his head backwards, "We are playing a dangerous game, Kai," she whispers against his lips, Kai feeling how his arousal twitches from that move and he wraps his arms even tighter around Mya's body.

"Then it is a good thing I love danger," he whispers back, and just as he is about to kiss her, she pushes him down and puts both of her hands on to his chest, she slowly moving her crotch area against his, Kai feeling how his erection is pressing against her womanhood, and a groan escapes him while he closes his eyes.

Mya says nothing else as she lifts Kai's head with her right hand and now she starts to lace his skin with desirable kisses, she keeping her left hand on his chest while she continues with her kisses, her pelvic area still slowly grinding against Kai's pelvic area, and Kai puts his hands on her ass and grabs them tightly while he lifts his pelvic area up against her own pelvic area.

Kai is starting to heave from pure arousal, and he does not know how much more he can take of this before he finally snaps and then rips Mya's clothes off of her and then drives himself into her over and over again.

Mya's kisses also start to move lower and lower, until she reaches Kai's left nipple, and without wasting a second, she again takes the piercing into her mouth, she pulling on it which causes Kai to hiss out but it is a pleasure filled hiss.

'Focus, Kai; think of something else before you lose all control,' Kai thinks to himself in an attempt to bring his raging hormones down a notch for the sake of both him and Mya.

Just then Kai gets an idea of how to get his attention temporarily off of this erotic beauty on top of him, and he hopes that it will help, if only a little, "I must say, Mya, I am rather surprised and relieved that you did not try to kill me this time."

Mya sucks on his nipple stud a few times more before pulling away from her task and then locking eyes with Kai, the mob boss seeing the lust within those spring green coloured eyes of hers, and again he has to fight very hard to get control over his body.

"Yeah well, this time it is a different scenario," she says with no other expression on her face, except for the intense lustful look.

"So you admit it: you did try to kill me, and you would have gone through with it if it were possible."

Mya continues to look Kai dead in the eye, her facial expression still not changing, despite having been caught out now, but there is no denying it anyway, "Yes, Kai, and I will not deny it, but fortunately for you, I could not go through with it because as you know, I have never taken a life by then, so say thank you to my inexperience."

"Thank you, Mya's inexperience; however, I now have a scar to remind me of that almost dreadful day."

Mya once more lowers her head and she gently licks all over the scar, Kai suddenly taking a deep breath by this action of Mya, and she continues to lick it a couple of times more before pulling away and then brushing her lips against Kai's lips, while speaking very huskily against his lips, "Now you have something to remember me by, Kai, to remind yourself that there was once a woman who could have taken your life if things were slightly a bit different.

No more words are shared between these two as Mya goes back to kissing Kai's chest but getting tired of being on the bottom, Kai very unceremoniously flips them over, this catching Mya completely off guard, but she does not say anything; instead, she relaxes as Kai takes his position right between her legs, she again feeling how that impressive erection of his is pressing up against her womanhood, and she wraps her legs around his body and then pulls him even closer to her so that his erection can be pressed completely against her womanhood, and now Kai is the one to gently grind against her pelvic area, the two keeping eye contact.

Kai has his hands on either side of her head with his face very close to her face, and her mind is already screaming for him to kiss her.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kai suddenly asks, Mya suddenly very confused by this question.

"This weekend? Why do you want to know?"

"I want you to come away with me; there is a place I want to show you."

"I will have to take a reign check on that, Kai, because I am flying for Kiev tomorrow and I may be gone for quite some time."

Kia frowns at this, "You just came back; why do you have to leave again?"

Mya can't help but laugh at Kai because he suddenly resembles a five year old boy who cannot understand why they cannot go to the theme park, "Are you forgetting how the mob life is, Kai?"

"I am the boss and I want you to stay."

Mya's laughter immediately seizes by that ludicrous order of Kai, "Why? I am not leaving for my own personal business, Kai; it is for The Chernyy Feniks."

"I don't care."

"Well, then you better start, because Ray has asked me because he will not be able to make the journey."

Kai suddenly sighs while shaking his head from side to side, "Fine, but when you come back, we are going away for the weekend."

"Err, okay, I guess. It's a date then."

Kai only nods his head before again starting to kiss Mya's neck, the black haired woman taking this as a sign that they are done talking now, and that now they will continue with whatever they were busy with up until now.

Her skin is seething with a burning passion wherever his lips touches her skin, and she cannot keep her eyes open as her senses continue to get assaulted with this passionate ride from Kai, and now there is no doubt in Mya's mind that Kai is a very skilled lover; just the way his hands and lips move is enough to make any woman come right on the spot, and he is just kissing her neck! Lord knows how it will feel when he starts to kiss the rest of her body, and as if Kai is reading her thoughts, Mya feels how his lips starts to trail down her body, how his entire body is slowly starting to move lower.

She cannot help but arch her back when Kai starts to kiss her diaphragm, she moaning out loud while she digs her fingers into the skin of his shoulders, her legs now wide open as Kai continues to move lower.

With his large manly hands on her naked skin, Mya is unable to think of anything else other than Kai thrusting into her over and over again, Mya already hearing all of the noises that will be made between the two of them, she moaning out loud while he grunts with each and every thrust into her body. There is no doubt in her mind that it will be one epic session of hot sex between the two them.

Kai kisses down her stomach, he reaching her navel where he gently pulls the belly ring between his teeth while looking up and seeing how Mya's lips are parted from all of the arousal, and it sure is a sight to behold for him.

His thumbs gently brush the bottom parts of Mya's breasts as he slowly and yet very sensually moves his hands all down the sides of her body, his thumb feeling her scar on her body were she had gotten shot, and suddenly a tinge of pain is felt within his heart as he thinks back to that dreadful night where he had to witness the love of his life bleed after having gotten shot.

'I need to make love to you, Mya; I need to tell you how much you mean to me and how strong my heart beats for you, and I want you to realises that this is not about sex for me; this is not just lust that I am feeling. I want you by my side, in my arms, in my heart, and in my life until the day that I die. I need you in order for me to exist. I have never wanted anything so much as I want you,' and even though he is thinking it, Kai knows that he is still unable to say those words.

He needs more time to capture her heart, and he will succeed in that; he will make Mya Azarov fall in love with him, no matter how long it takes or what he has to do.

He releases his hold on her belly ring and his kisses goes even lower, and he looks up to see whether Mya may have any objection but she continues to heave for air, and so, Kai goes lower; with his right hand, he slowly pulls down the hem of her pants and he again starts to kiss her skin, Mya still not showing any form of objection; the only reaction that Kai gets out of this is Mya who is lifting her pelvic area against his mouth while she grabs her own hair and moans at this, Kai smiling against her skin. He moves from left to right with his kisses, Kai wishing that he could go all the way, but he knows he will get his chance in the future.

After a couple more sensual kisses, Kai pulls away and he moves back upwards, he again placing his arms on either side of Mya's head with his manhood once more pressing up against her womanhood, their noses slowly rubbing against each other.

"We...we cannot let this lust get out of hand," Mya suddenly says, this catching Kai completely off guard, not even to mention how it suddenly stabs his heart because Mya thinks that he is solely driven by lust, and that he only wants to get her into his bed.

"Other feelings can stem from, lust, Mya, and who says that I am solely driven by lust."

Mya quickly opens her eyes and then looks deep into his eyes, she not sure what he exactly means by that, but she does not find out as Kai brushes his lips against her own once more, and just as she gets ready to finally feel his lips move against her own, someone interrupts them.

"Mr Hiwatari," one of Kai's men says, he quickly apologising when he sees what is going on, and he only lowers his head in respect while apologising to Kai.

Kai growls inwards but he does not remove himself from Mya; instead, he only turns his head towards the intruder and barks 'What?!'

Mya can't help but smile at this and she is also very pissed off and disappointed that yet again they have been interrupted from their kissing, from their first kiss in fact.

"Mr Beletski is on the phone for you."

Now Kai only sighs before he pulls away from Mya, gets up and then helps her get up, he not saying anything else as he heads straight for the door; however, just as he is about to walk out he looks back at Mya with no expression on his face, "Have a safe flight, Mya, and I will see you when you get back."

Mya only smiles and nods her head at Kai, but she says nothing else. After the door is closed, Mya carelessly takes a seat on the mat, her eyes wide while her heart continues to beat frantically within her chest, and she even rubs her right hand over her chest, "I am in so much trouble, there are not even words to describe it; maybe this time away from Kai will help me get focused once more, and hopefully I will be able to build some resistance against Kai, because damn, the guy just looks at me and I am more than ready to drop my panties, and that is not normal."

Mya hangs her head in her hands, "What the hell am I going to do with Kai? It is obvious he wants me in his bed, and even though my body is screaming for it, I am not about to become another notch on his bedpost. And what the hell did he mean by other feelings can stem from lust? And also, where does he want to take me for a weekend? To some cabin where he can seduce me over and over again until I collapse and fall for his charms, and then he finally gets what he wants from me? Not likely, Hiwatari. I think I am going to stay longer in Kiev than what is necessary; hopefully Kai will get bored by wanting and waiting to get me in his bed and then he will then back off. I just hope that is the case."

* * *

In case you have not realised, Mya is one horny woman, lol, and she will most likely always like the company of a good looking man, the superficial b**** :-D

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it even though there was not much action, but at least there was a little Kai/Mya for those who like this pairing. The next chapter will be up on the 30th, the chapter being titled 'Embracing the darkness', so can you guys guess what it may be about?

Anyway, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter as I just love it because it always make me smile with how everyone reacts differently to it all.

Take care everyone and lots of blessings to you all!


	43. Chapter 43

Hi you guys, and how are you? Next update is right on time ;-) I don't have much to say about this chapter, only that there will be some torture scenes near the end for those who may get a bit squeamish about these kinds of stuff, but other than that, there is nothing explicit.

Also, again just a HUGE thanks to all the reviewers and readers. Support means so much to us all, no matter in which form it comes or for what the support it is, is gives us all the strength to continue.

So, enjoy this chapter you guys!

* * *

Chapter 27 – Embracing the darkness

She is actually happy to be back in Kiev, as it still remains a beautiful city for her. Sure, the weather is freezing, but hey, so is the weather back in Moscow. At least this continues to give her a chance to dress sexy in her winter attire and in her fashionable high heeled boots that she has ordered from Paris, quite a number of pairs if she must be honest. She is still working officially, but right now she has taken some time off from work, hence why she is dressed in casual clothes.

Right now she is wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black suede boots which reaches mid thigh with a thin heel of 7 cm, this all accompanied with a white turtle neck shirt, it all rounded off with a black scarf around her neck and a black fur coat, fake fur of course, and even Mya will admit that she can turn heads anywhere right now.

She has already received quite a number of compliments and winks from a few males, and even though she did feel flattered by it, it is not enough for her to actually start a conversation with any of them.

Mya is currently sitting in a fancy restaurant with Eduard and his fiancée, the three of them enjoying a bottle of good wine and delicious food.

There was no way Mya was going to attend this meeting without Eduard by her side, and Mya had insisted that Eduard bring his fiancée with him, and it is clear that the blonde haired man is happy with the agreement. Mya likes her quite a lot, the brunette woman's name being Katja, which for Mya sounds more German than Russian, but it still remains a beautiful name none the less.

Mya can also see why Eduard has asked Katja to marry him; the two complement each other in a very special manner, and even though Mya has only met Katja yesterday morning for the first time, she has a very good feeling about the brunette.

Despite Mya enjoying her current company, her mind cannot focus 100% on the conversation, and it has been like this since she has last seen Kai. It is like she can still feel his lips and his touches on her skin, and her body is aching to have more of him on her, or better yet, she wants him inside of her; her body is literally and figuratively aching for it.

She thought that the trip to Kiev will take her mind off of him, but so far it has failed. She has already admitted to herself that she wants Kai, she wants him real bad, and she is not talking about his heart, but rather about his body. She wants to feel that well sculpted body against her own; she wants to feel how it would feel like to have that naked and sweaty constantly body rub up against her own body while he fills her from the inside over and over again, while those large manly hands of his explores every inch of her naked and sweaty body.

She wants to feel those luscious lips all over her body, on the most intimate places of her body and also on her own lips; she wants to experience those full soft lips against her own lips, and she wants to hear the sounds come from his mouth while they have the most mind-blowing sex, and not only does she want to hear him come, but she also wants to look upon his face when he does, and hopefully when they do end up doing it one day, they will be doing it somewhere kinky and adventurous, like for example in one of his muscle cars, with the engine running.

Sex with Kai is all that has been occupying her mind since that little encounter of theirs in his personal gym, along with various fantasies playing out in her mind; after seeing how he constantly looked at her, not even to mention how his body reacted to her own body, there is no doubt that Kai also wants her sexually.

She may have had a problem with becoming another notch on his bed post, but after thinking it over, Kai will become another notch on her bed post as well, right next to Bryan.

She still misses Bryan, but she has already fallen for the darkness of this world, and it is only a matter of time before she completely gives in to this dark world, before she finally embraces it fully with wide open arms; it is inevitable.

Mya has finally realised why people like Kai and Ray like this type of life, and even though Mya understands why Bryan had walked away from this life, a part of her wishes that she can bring him back to this life; that way she can have her ex-lover with her, and then they can pick up where they have left off, and they can even turn into a power couple, and she can already imagine how powerful and terrifying they will be if that does happen, not to mention how sexy and how good it will feel.

However, before she restarts things with Bryan, she first needs to have a taste of Kai, and she would continue tasting him until she is fully satisfied, no matter how long it takes. Now she knows why that Valeria bitch has done what she had done; no doubt she was addicted to Kai's body because the man sure knows how to weaken a woman's knees and senses, and she is prepared to bet all of her money that Kai is exceptional in bed.

'Too bad that it will take some time before I see Kai again, seeing as I will be here for quite a while, but at least we will be going away for a weekend if that is still the case when I get back. I do hope that if we go away for the weekend that it will be filled with lots and lots of sex; mind-blowing, leg-numbing, lung-heaving sex, because I am in dire need of some hot sex, and Kai is the perfect candidate for it.'

"You two, I would like to thank you for a lovely evening, but I have to be rude and cut it short because I have to get to bed so that I can be completely refreshed for the meeting tomorrow morning," Mya abruptly announces, this catching the other two slightly off guard.

"Are you sure, Mya? We were having so much fun."

"And we will have fun again, Katja, very soon I hope, but unfortunately duty calls, and even though your fiancé's presence is also required at the meeting, he can still enjoy the night with you because he can afford to lose focus every now and then during the meeting."

"Okay, but as soon as your business has finished, we must take a tour of the city."

"That's a date, Katja, but anyway," Mya gets up after removing her credit card and placing it on the table for Eduard and Katja to use, "here is my card so enjoy yourselves after finishing up here; I only have one request though: please leave a generous tip for our waiter, Eduard."

"Will do, Mya; are you sure you don't want to stay a couple of minutes longer?"

Mya can't help but chuckle at Eduard's puppy eyes while she shakes her head from side to side, "Duties first, but we will do this again very soon; we will be here for quite a while so there will be plenty of time for moments like these."

Eduard sighs in a jokingly manner, "Oh alright, Ms Azarov; thank you for a lovely evening, and I will see you tomorrow morning."

Mya nods her head at that, "Sleep tight, you two."

"You too, Mya," Katja says as both she and Eduard wave at Mya as she walks away from the table with a bright smile on her face.

Katja is under the impression that Mya and Eduard are medical reps and that Eduard is her junior employee, and the reason that they are here in Kiev is because they have to seal a new contract, a contract which is worth millions, hence why they will be in Kiev for quite some time seeing as it may take some time to seal the deal.

It is not a complete lie because the deal is worth millions, except it is not for medicines, but rather for things that take lives instead of saving it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Armoured with a steaming cup of black coffee and a banana flavoured muffin, Mya is on her way to the headquarters of The Chernyy Feniks here in Kiev, the supposed headquarters, and to say that she is already dreading this meeting is an understatement.

The building where the meeting will be held at is a cover building, a decoy building if you will, and that all thanks to Mya who had thought it would be wise to get another building as a cover so that the client will not know about their main location, just in case things may go sour.

Dressed in her usual black attire and with her black hair tied back into a ponytail, Mya looks ready and professional for this meeting, even if she does not feel that way. Even though she likes the beauty of Kiev, she is not in the mood for a meeting, not with mercenaries who she does not know anything about. Ray also does not know anything about them, but Ray has experience with these types of people where as she does not, but again, it is all learning experience for her seeing as she will get more and more obligations in the future.

She is the first to arrive at the building, but Eduard has already sent her a text saying that he is on his way and that all the others are with him seeing as he has the van with him. The men that are permanently residing in Kiev all have their work to do so they will not be attending the meeting, only those that Mya has brought along with her from Moscow. She will only need the other's help if and when they have to transport the weapons.

The meeting is scheduled to begin in about 45 minutes' time, this amount of time being way too long for Mya to wait for these men to arrive; fortunately she is armed with all of her hidden weapons, so should there be some type of scuffle, she will be more than ready to teach these 'mercenaries' a thing or two about The Chernyy Feniks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya wishes that this meeting is already over, despite it having hardly started; the moment the leader walked into the room, Mya immediately got pissed off because there is no denying that this man is as arrogant as hell, his constant cocky smirk proof of that.

Mya, along with Eduard and one of the other employees, are sitting across from Richard and his two men, he having three other men standing right behind him, whereas Mya also has men standing right behind her, but instead of it being three, she has five behind her.

Richard, the leader, keeps his eyes on Mya, the black haired woman just looking at him with no expression on her face.

"I am sure that you also have other things to do, so let's get straight to the point, Richard: what type of guns do you want and by when do you want them?"

"I like a woman who knows what she wants; are you also like that in the bedroom?"

Eduard clenches his fists in a manner that is not visible to the others, but Mya notices it and she subtly strokes his lower leg with her foot underneath the table in an attempt to calm him down.

"Let's stick to what we both came here for, alright? So, I believe I have asked you a question, and I do not like repeating myself."

"Whoo, feisty aren't we."

There is no response from Mya as she keeps her expressionless eyes on this arrogant man, this rugged looking man that looks like he has not seen a bath in quite some time.

Richard's smirk quickly disappears when he realises that Mya is in no mood for his games, so he may as well get down to business, "Fine; I want everything that you can offer, from automatic rifles, semi-automatic rifles, hand guns, grenades, all the shit that you can get, and I have money to pay for a lot of ammo; money is not an issue for me."

Mya nods her head at that, "And by when do you want all of this."

"Yesterday, but a in a week's time will also be acceptable. I would prefer it if we can do a wire transfer as soon as I see the product."

"Very well, just one last thing: what do you intend to do with this product? The reason for me asking is because it still remains our name that goes along with this product, so I want to know if there will be any damage or harm being brought our way."

"Most of my clientele resides in Africa so the product will be transported to the continent after we have received them from you. I am a mercenary and if my services are requested, I must be able to supply immediately."

"Fine then; however, I will be the one to pick the drop off zone, and if that seems like a problem for you, then you can take your business somewhere else, but I am sure that you will not find your requirements somewhere else seeing as The Chernyy Feniks has its own manufacturing facility."

Richard raises an eyebrow at this, and even though he is not comfortable with this, if he does not manage to deliver this ammo, it will be his head, "Fine, you can pick the drop off point."

"Good, well then, I think we have said all that there is to say. There is nothing else from my side, so unless you have anything else to add, I believe this meeting has come to an end," Mya still staying expressionless while she keeps her eyes solely focused on this Richard, and she can see that he too is getting pissed with her careless attitude, but she will gloat about it as soon as this prick is out of her company.

"We will stay in contact then."

"Don't call us, we will call you, Richard."

Mya sees how Richard narrows his eyes at her, and this immediately causes her to smirk at him, "Good day, Richard."

Not another word is shared between them all and Richard abruptly gets up in a brute manner and he shoves his chair backwards in an uncouth manner, Eduard wanting to chuckle at this, but he keeps himself composed for now.

Richard then stalks out of the room, and demands his other men to follow him; Mya and her co-workers remain in their position as they watch how Richard and his men leave the room, Richard royally pissed about Mya dominating him.

Eduard waits until the men have completely left the room before he leans over to Mya to whisper into her ear, "The tracker is on the truck as you have requested."

"Good; I want to find out who this Richard ass really is because I do not trust him one bit and I know for a fact that he is not good news for this mob."

"He really is a special type of asshole, and I would gladly put a bullet into his head."

"Maybe you will, Eduard, so keep that bullet on ice for now. I am pretty sure this deal will not go through, so there will be shit to pay, so yeah, I am certain you will get to put that bullet into his head."

"I am already looking forward to that moment."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of his employees have already left seeing as knock off time has been two hours ago, but Kai is in no mood to go to an empty manor. After this entire affair with Valeria, Kai wishes that he had his own family to go home to; at least when Tiger and Iris were still alive he looked forward in going home, but now all that will greet him is emptiness when he goes back home.

Sure, Oksana, Ralph and the other servants are there but it is just not the same; Kai wants to have a woman to kiss hello when he gets home from work, he wants to have children to hug tight after they run into his arms when they come to greet him in the evenings; he wants to have family dinners where he can talk and hear how everyone's day was and then tell them how much he has missed them during the day.

Kai has no doubt that he wants this life with Mya, with only her and no one else. If it is not going to happen with her, then it will never happen because no one will ever have this hold on his heart.

Kai is currently standing in front of his favourite office window, he looking out at the night life of the city all while having a glass of drink in his left hand, his right hand in his pants' pocket with his tie being untied along with the first two buttons of his shirt being undone; he still has his office suits vest on but at least the sleeves of his shirt is rolled up to his elbows, it displaying his broad leather band watch on his left wrist.

He keeps his sights on the city lights while casually taking a sip from the glass, his mind solely on Mya and what she must be doing right now in Kiev. It is exactly six days since he has last seen her and he feels like going crazy with longing, and he wishes that she would be back already.

Kai has called Ray yesterday to hear what is the progress with Mya, but all that his Chinese friend had said to him was that Mya has already met with this client, but that she is going to do some investigating regarding this client of theirs because she does not trust him, and then there is still the transportation of the weapons from the factory to the drop off point and then maybe to where ever the client wishes to have the weapons transported to, and Kai already knows that he is not going to see Mya in the next two days or so as all these stuff takes some time to do and to complete; however, if she does find something about this client, and the deal does not go through, then she will most definitely be back much earlier, and just thinking of this suddenly excites Kai very much.

'Now I wish that the deal does not go through,' Kai thinks to himself while also smiling to himself upon thinking that, for the fact that he actually wants to lose money of it means he gets to see his Mya earlier.

"Shouldn't you be home right now, Kai?" Kai suddenly hears behind him and he silently curses to himself for being off guard concerning his surroundings.

He did not even hear the door of his office open, and that could have been a fatal error on his part should it have been an enemy right now.

Alisia only smirks at Kai as he turns his head slightly to the left to acknowledge her before he turns his attention back to the outside world, and Alisia once again has to admit that Kai truly is a very handsome man and that he knows how to dress, because just look at him now: black office pants, black long sleeved shirt, silver tie and a silk silver office vest, and he wears it real good.

Alisia walks over to Kai and she hugs him from behind while looking out at the city lights by looking past Kai's left upper arm, she keeping her arms wrapped around Kai's body, and he does nothing to shake her off as he kind of leans into her touch.

"A little birdie told that me that you have some heart issues concerning a certain black head that I believe is not in Moscow right now."

'Ray,' is the only name that comes to mind for Kai, 'Trust that woman in disguise to pick up my so-called heart issues.'

"Hn."

"Come now, Kai, talk to me, that is why I am here after all; Dr Alisia Ivanov is here," Alisia says very cockily.

Kai just snorts at that, "You? A doctor? God help the human race now before 'Dr Alisia' unleashes her skills; what are you a doctor of anyway"

Alisia playfully laughs at Kai, "A doctor of bullshit and craziness; so, come on, tell me your problems and I may just cure them."

Again, Kai only snorts at that but also in a playful manner, "Where is Tala?" he asks, Kai hoping to change the topic.

"Back home with our children; I told him that I have to go and see a friend regarding certain issues of the heart."

Alisia finally releases her hold on Kai and then comes to stand right next to him, she also overlooking the city life, "It truly is a mesmerising sight; no wonder you stayed here."

"How did you know I was here anyway?" Kai asks after taking another sip from his drink while keeping his attention out in front of him.

"I called Oksana to ask whether you were home, and she told me no, and call it woman's intuition, but I just then knew that you were here."

"Hn," is Kai's only response to that.

Alisia says nothing else and then turns around to head for Kai's office desk so that she can light cigarettes for them both; she reaches the desk and removes two cigarettes from the packet and lights them at the same time after putting both in between her lips, and then she goes back to standing right next to Kai once more where she hands him his cigarette which he takes with his right hand and he only grunts at her to show his thanks.

"So, what is exactly going on with you, Kai? By now we all know about your feelings for Mya, so now I want to know just how strong they are, and what you intend on doing about these feelings of yours?"

"Nothing."

"Hah, that's bullshit and you know it, Kai. I don't know you as a man who just sits around and does nothing when trying to achieve or gain something that he wants, so again, what are you going to do regarding this situation with Mya and your feelings towards her?"

Kai remains quiet while he takes a sip from his drink and then a drag from his cigarette, his eyes still on the outside world, "What does it matter anyway? She thinks I only want to get her into bed."

"Then prove her wrong, Kai; show Mya that sex is the very last thing on your mind regarding her."

"I would if she was here."

"She won't be gone forever, Kai, so while she is gone, it gives you time to think of ways on how you can show her how you feel about her; we all know words are not your strong suit so your actions will have to do it for you."

"I'm not an idiot, Alisia, I know that, and I have already thought of something that will show her that I am not just a heartless mob boss, that I am in fact just a regular man with emotions just like all the other men on this planet."

"Well, good then, but you know that we will all help you, Kai; you just have to ask, but seeing as you would rather remove your own balls with a blunt knife and no anaesthetic than ask us for help, I guess we all would have to guess when you want our help. Just one question though: will you ever be able to tell her in words that you are in love with her?"

"Only when I know she feels the exact same way."

"And if that does not happen, Kai, I mean, if she does not fall in love with you, then what?"

"Then nothing; then she will never know about my feelings for her."

Alisia says nothing, and only turns around and walks towards the desk to get an ashtray before she once again takes her place next to Kai, both tipping the burned ash of their cigarettes into the ashtray.

Kai again takes a drag from his cigarette while still keeping his eyes on the outside world, he knowing full well that there may be a chance that Mya will never feel the same way about him as he does about her; after all, he is the man who has taken her family away from her in cold blood, and that is the only reason why she has joined this mob in the first place, to get to him; other than that, she sees him as nothing else.

"You can't keep your feelings bottled up, Kai, because in the end it will destroy you."

"Whatever," Kai says while he finally turns away from the window but only to refill his glass after heading and then stopping at his alcohol cabinet, he also pouring a glass for Alisia seeing as he cannot let his guest remain drink less; he was not raised that way.

He turns around and goes back to his previous position, he handing Alisia her glass without looking at her.

"Thanks," Alisia says when Kai hands her the glass of vodka, she watching how Kai takes his place in front of the window once more.

"I want what you and Tala have," Kai softly says, and Alisia almost did not hear him because of the soft manner in which he had talked, but fortunately she does have good hearing.

"Really?"

Kai lowers his head and closes his eyes, "Yeah, and I want it with Mya. After this shit ordeal with Valeria and the fake pregnancy, I realised that I do want the family life, that I am actually ready to finally settle down with a woman, and that I want to have children of my own with my partner, but I only want it with Mya; no other woman will do."

Kai opens his eyes and lifts his head back up so that he can again look out at the world outside of his office, "If I were not in love with her, I would not have been here right now; I would have been inside a woman right now, banging her senseless, but I can't even stomach the thought of being with another woman that is not Mya."

"Shit, you really are in love, aren't you?"

Kai slowly turns his head to look at Alisia, he smiling at her and the blonde haired woman can see in Kai's eyes that he is absolutely head over heels in love with Mya, "And it feels good to be in love, Alisia, it really does; it only hurts that I cannot see her or at least hear her voice."

"Love really does make the world go round, Kai, and it really makes a person feel invincible, like you can do and can accomplish anything in this world, but unfortunately love also hurts at times, and it hurts like a bitch."

Kai turns his head back to his front, his eyes softening upon thinking of Mya again and their last moment together in his gym.

"I just have one question, Kai: whatever happened to that woman who you were also in love with, the one you had met in New York?"

Kai can only silently groan to himself upon not thinking of that earlier; Alisia and Tala are under the impression that she is a completely different woman when they are in fact one and the same, but he cannot divulge that piece of information, so now he just has to lie to Alisia, "She is old news; there is no use in holding on to something that will never happen, so why waste the time and energy on something that is only a waste of time; besides, Mya is a part of our dark world, and that other woman would never have fit in here because she was just too innocent for this world."

Alisia raises her eyebrow at Kai, but she says nothing because she finds it somewhat strange that Kai could get over someone like that so quickly, especially when that someone had caused her dear friend so much agony after he had heard her voice in a fitting room, but still, she will leave it at that.

"That's her loss, Kai, and anyway, I like Mya way more and I think she will fit perfectly into our little dark world."

Kai says nothing to that and he keeps his head faced to the front; however, it is what Alisia says next that causes him to snap his head to the side in an abrupt manner.

"So, when, not if, WHEN, you and Mya finally hook up, do you think you will be able to share her with us, you know, concerning out little agreement from a couple of years back? I, for one, don't think you will, Kai, because when you are this in love, there is no way you will allow another man to touch your woman, so I guess that little deal of ours is off then."

Within a split second is Alisia pressed up against the window, Kai not even having given her a chance to comprehend what is happening, as he presses Alisia against the window with his entire body while their lips are almost touching, the two able to feel the other's breath on their own skin, while their eyes automatically close as Alisia grabs hold of Kai's upper arms whilst still having her drink in one hand.

"I will have you, Alisia, of that you can be sure; I will have both you and your husband at least one more time, so no, the deal is not off," Kai whispers very huskily and dangerously against Alisia's lips, the blonde haired woman only able to breathe hard at that.

"And should Mya not agree to the switch, there are...other methods I can use to persuade her, but be assured, Alisia: I will feel you from the inside once more. I can even have you right now, right here up against this window or even on my desk, you just say the words," the manner in which Kai says these words is enough to make any woman turn into a puddle of mud, but not Alisia as she is able to remain calm through it all; Kai may have the ability to weaken women's knees with his looks and charms, but Tala is the only one who can truly weaken her knees.

Alisia gently rubs her nose against Kai's nose, both of them still having their eyes closed, "I do hope for your sake that you do not pull this kind of crap with Mya, Kai, because I know that she will not appreciate this kind of attitude from you, and no, Kai, you cannot have me right here and right now; I have a husband at home that is waiting for me and you know as well as I do that I will never do something like to cheat on my husband. Yes, I have slept with you, but that was with Tala's consent, and the next time will also be with his consent, but other than that, it will never happen, and you know it as well as I do, Kai. We both know that we will never do that to Tala, because we do not have a reason to do that to Tala. You and I love and respect him too much to betray him in such a manner."

Kai chuckles at Alisia as he pulls away, Alisia also starting to laugh, "You are right, Alisia, we will never do that to Tala, but we will have our day once more; that I can promise you. You said it yourself: I am not a man that just sits around and does nothing when it comes to achieving something that I want."

Alisia laughs at that while hugging Kai, "Yes, Kai, we will have our day, but not now. Well then, now that I am certain you will not hang yourself over Mya, I am going to head home; I miss my husband and I miss my children, and you have got me all hot and flustered right now, and only Tala will be able to quench that burning flame within my Bermuda triangle."

Kai smirks at Alisia, "I am innocent; it is not my fault you cannot keep your hormones in check."

"Tsk," is Alisia's first reply to that, "Please, if you are innocent then I am a virgin, so there: there is your reply to that so called innocence of yours."

Kai shakes his head from side to side, "I will walk with you."

Alisia grins at Kai as she places her glass on the coffee table as she passes it, Kai doing the same as he follows her out. The two make their way down to the parking lot after a long ride down from the top floor, Alisia telling Kai about how Viktor kicked Tala in the balls while the two were playing, and how his face became as red as a tomato from all of the pain, he only muttering that his son is going to become a famous soccer player seeing as he already has a knack for kicking balls.

Kai sniggered at that because it is still so amusing to him to know that the hard ass criminal and killer called Tala Ivanov can be so affectionate and soft with his children; other hardened criminals most likely would have slapped the poor infant for kicking them in the balls, but trust Tala to act like a true man and real father about it all. It can only be defined as a true father thing to do.

In no time do they reach the car and soon Kai is left standing and watching how Alisia's car's tail lights leave the underground parking, and he is yet again left all alone, something that has never bothered him before; in fact, it was usually something that he had welcomed with open arms, but now that is not the case anymore as he would rather avoid being alone right now because then his thoughts are his only company and now a days that is not such a good thing; his thoughts has suddenly become his worst enemy.

Kai reaches for his right pants' pocket to remove his packet of cigarettes but only groans when he realises that it is not there, 'Of course are they back in my office; why would anything go my way anyway?' Kai thinks to himself in a very melancholic manner.

The business mogul still has no intentions of going home; he would rather stay here and get lost within his work, than go home and drive himself insane with the longing for Mya.

Kai turns around and heads for the elevator where he is already dying to smoke a cigarette.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya, along with Eduard and countless other members of their group are all standing and waiting for Richard and his men to arrive at the drop off point, which is 80 km North East of Kiev, and Mya had been the one to pick this spot after she and Eduard had driven out here to see whether it will be an ideal place for the meeting seeing as they may need trees to help cover them should there be a shoot out, especially when Richard will learn that he will in fact not get the weapons that he wants.

It has been discovered that Richard does not intend on selling the weapons to people in Africa, but rather to rebels her in Ukraine, rebels that are against Russia, and even though the money would have been good for The Chernyy Feniks, there is no way Mya is going to bring harm to her Motherland. However, Richard does not know this; he is under the impression that he will be able to get all of the ammunition today.

Sure, there are three Oshkosh trucks parked right behind Mya, but the trucks are not filled with ammunition, but rather with men of The Chernyy Feniks, all being armed and ready to slaughter a few men.

Mya and the others are all standing in absolute silence, they already hearing the approach of heavy vehicles, and in no time do they see three military trucks approach, including an army hummer vehicle in the front of small convoy which Richard is in, and Mya can already feel how she is becoming agitated in beating the smug bastard's ass.

It is unclear how many men are with Richard but should the shit hit the fan, Mya is certain that her men will outnumber Richard and his men.

The heavy vehicles all come to a stop and Richard is the first to climb out, he smirking when he sees the three Oshkosh trucks with their trailers.

"So nice to see you again, Ms Azarov."

"The feeling is not mutual, I assure you."

"You wound me, Ms Azarov," Richard says coyly as he continues to smirk at Mya all while trying to undress her with eyes, the black haired woman paying no attention to that.

"You will heal; shall we get down to business or what."

"Of course, anything you say, Ms Azarov," the smirk not faltering once from Richard's face, "I am ready to see my weapons."

Mya crosses her arms in front of her chest, she keeping her eyes on Richard while she ignores that predatory look within his cold eyes, "Before we get down to business, I have a question: would you mind in giving me the name of the client or clients that want to buy these ammo from you?"

The smirk on Richard's face immediately disappears while he narrows his eyes at the black haired woman, "You know as well as I do that I cannot divulge that information to you, Azarov."

Mya only raises an eyebrow at her new name seeing as it is only Azarov now and not Ms Azarov anymore, but Mya shows no reaction to that and she remains in her same position.

"My clients are my business; they also do not know where I get my ammo from as I have morals," Richard says, his cocky attitude long gone.

"Where are you originally from, Richard, because it is as clear as daylight that you are not from this world, so, where were you born and raised?"

"What does it matter?"

"Answer the question," Mya says as she now glares at Richard while her voice also suddenly sounds darker.

"I am from the country formally known as Rhodesia and I have fled the country at a young age with my father when the political reign of Robert Mugabe had begun, and ever since then I have been between these icy countries and the jungles of Africa; happy?"

"Yes, now that I know that you are not born here, it all makes sense to me; I have always known that these white icy plains do not flow through your veins and now you have just confirmed it. You have no loyalty towards the frozen landscapes of these beautiful northern countries."

"What are you yapping about, woman? In case you have forgotten, we have an appointment and I do not know about you, but I do not have time to listen to someone spitting out senseless crap."

Mya keeps quiet about the sudden yet expected rude attitude from Richard, and the left corner of her mouth lifts to form a sneer as she keeps her arms crossed in front of her chest, "You know, Richard, you had told us that you were going to sell these ammo to your clients in Africa, but that is not the case at all, is it?"

Richard says nothing and only glares at Mya, the feelings of hate being reflected within those eyes of his.

"It has come to my attention that you are not selling them to people in Africa, but rather to rebels here in this country so that they can attack Russia; now, Richard, that does not sit so well with me seeing as I am from Russia, born and bred, and no one, NO ONE dares harm my mother country, so in case you have not realised: the deal is off."

"You little bitch!" Richard suddenly exclaims while he makes to pull to out his gun but unfortunately for him, Mya, along with the seven men that are standing on either side of her are much faster in removing their guns and now Richard has 30 guns pointed at him which quickly halts him in the process of wanting to point his gun at Mya.

However, he starts to chuckle and then he suddenly whistles which is a clear sign that something is about to happen and then about two dozen men start jumping from the back of the three trucks, all having automatic guns with them.

Mya only smiles, and now Eduard whistles and within a blink of an eye, four dozen men jump from the Oshkosh trucks, and they are more heavily armed than Richard's men.

A scowl overcomes the man's face while Mya is now the one to smirk at him in a very self satisfactory manner, "Like I had said, Richard: the deal is off, and if you feel like taking us on, go ahead, but as you can see, you are outnumbered so it will be unwise for you to try and take us on."

"You will not get away with this, you little bitch."

"Are you threatening me?" Mya says as she cocks both of her guns which she has directly pointed at Richard, "Because if you are, I do not take it so well when being threatened by puny men who want to play gangster; I tend to lash out in a horrible manner."

Richard lowers his guns and commands his men to also lower their guns, "This is not the last you have heard of me; mark my words."

"Seeing that threats are being thrown left and right, let me also make a threat: if there is even the smallest attack on any Russian that is a result from an Ukrainian, I will come for you in the most horrendous of ways, and I will make you regret you even got into this business in the first place. Is that understood?"

Richard says nothing and like a childish little brat, he 'tsks' his tongue at Mya while rolling his eyes.

"Is that understood?!" Mya suddenly bellows which catches everyone off guard, even her own men, but at least she gets a response from Richard as he nods his head at her.

"Good; now, be a good boy and get your despicable face out of my presence."

Everyone of The Chernyy Feniks still has their guns pointed at Richard and his men, Richard signalling to his men to get back into the trucks, and with one last final glare, Richard also turns around and gets back into the passenger seat of the hummer car where he keeps his glare on Mya, even as they reverse out after the trucks are the first to back away.

With a sarcastic smile on her face, Mya waves at Richard and she gets the middle finger as a response which causes her to laugh out loud at that. Everyone lowers their guns when the vehicles are out of sight and they all start making their way back into the back of the trucks.

Eduard and Mya get into the middle one, Eduard being the one to drive the truck, and he is the first to start the truck and then drive off, and as he makes his way down the icy road, he and Mya fall into conversation.

"Are you sure that he will go straight to these rebels?"

"Yes, because his pride has just received one hell of a knock and he would want someone to lick his wounds, and who better than the cause of it all?"

"I actually feel proud that soon we will be able to flush out rebels that want to hurt our country."

"Let's just wait until we have all those rats exterminated before we start feeling happy, but yeah, just the idea that we have been able to discover this plot also gets me all excited. I still think we need more men because we do not have the numbers of these rebels, but I am almost certain that it is not so much."

"I also have that feeling, but it does not make them any less dangerous; their plans have been ruined and they would want someone's head."

"Let them come, Eduard; I want to see them try and take our heads. Richard may have experience, but we have the skills and weapons to back us up, and that puts my mind slightly at ease, but still, we should never underestimate our enemies."

"I agree; I am just curious as to when and how he would exact his revenge."

"Yeah, that's the shitty part right there, which means we will have to be on guard 24/7, and it also means we will have to stay longer in Kiev, but not you, Eduard."

"What? Why?" Eduard asks in a shocked tone of voice, his wide eyes also resembling his current shock right now.

"I want you and Katja to leave for Moscow tomorrow morning," Mya says without even looking at Eduard.

"But why? I am not going to leave your side."

"Eduard, you have a lovely woman waiting for you and I want you both to be safe, so I am ordering you to leave Kiev tomorrow morning. I am not going to leave Katja without her future husband, and that is the end of this discussion, alright?"

Eduard can only nod his head at that as Mya does not leave him with much of a choice.

"Good; I know you would want to be a part of this, but I will never be able to live with myself should something happen to you, Eduard."

"I know, Mya, but still..."

"No buts, Eduard; now come on, let's change the subject to where we are going to have dinner tonight," and just like that, the two fall into a deep conversation about what food they are suddenly craving for, the other two Oshkosh trucks right behind them as they all make their way down the snowy road back to the beautiful city that is Kiev.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a beautiful sunny day, or it was a beautiful sunny day in Kiev as the sun is already setting, marking that the day has finally come to an end. Mya is sitting at the office desk finishing up some paper work before she heads back home. She is leaving the day after tomorrow and then going back to Moscow, and she is very excited to go back to her home city and to also see Ray. She is already counting down the hours until she gets on that private jet. Eduard is already back in Moscow after she has forced him to go back to the city along with his fiancée, and Mya was very relieved when Eduard had called to inform her that they have arrived safely at their apartment, and she again felt so glad that she had demanded him to go back.

So far there has been no disturbances coming from Richard but somehow Mya is certain that he will make his appearance some or other time, but at least her men will be ready to take care of it should she be in Moscow by that time.

A sudden knock is heard at the door and after Mya says 'come in', a young man of about 25 with brown hair and soft blue eyes comes walking in, the young man dressed in all black while carrying an envelope.

He comes walking in and he places the envelope on the desk, "The money from the purchase of the 15 handguns, Ms Azarov."

"Are they at least satisfied with their purchase?"

"Yes, Ms Azarov, and they said that they will definitely buy again from us in the future."

"Good; if that is all, you can go home, Avel, because you have been here since sunrise, and it is only correct to assume that you have you to be exhausted."

The young man Avel chuckles softly at that, "I am, but I will stay longer if you need help with anything else, Ms Azarov."

Mya smiles at the young man while shaking her head from side to side, "That won't be necessary; I just have some stuff to finish up then I am also heading back home."

"Very well, Ms Azarov, if that is all..." Avel is suddenly halted when Mya holds her hand up to silence him, and then both he and Mya hears the gunshots going off, both of them widening their eyes when they hear a window in the room crash, and the last thing Avel hears is Mya yelling at him to get down before the entire office explodes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is sitting on the single seated couch while having little Viktor on his lap as he continues to listen to what Alisia has planned for the masked ball, the ball she had told him a long time ago that she WILL get, and finally after all the nagging from Alisia, Kai has finally agreed to have the dreaded ball; however, after Alisia had told him that he can take Mya as his date, it suddenly did not seem so dreaded anymore, and now he is actually looking forward to this thing, all because he will be able to have Mya by his side as his date.

Tala and Alisia had forced Kai to come and have dinner with them tonight, just a home cooked meal, and with much reluctance, Kai agreed, and fortunately Kai is glad that he has agreed to it seeing that it at least took his mind off of Mya, and it still does.

Apparently Mya will be back soon and Kai can hardly wait to see her because then he can take her on that trip he has been planning, and he is 200% sure that after that trip, she will see him in a completely different light, and hopefully it will be a good light.

"It will most definitely be held at the Feniks manor; it is spacious enough and I can already see how I am going to decorate it, the main dancing hall."

"Hn," is Kai's only reply, but at least Alisia knows that it means that Kai agrees to it.

Tala is sitting next to Alisia with his daughter on his lap, and while listening to his wife, his phone suddenly rings and Tala sees that it is Ray calling.

"Yo, Ray," Tala answers enthusiastically but that enthusiasm immediately dies down when Ray greets back in a tired tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Ray, you don't sound so good," Tala asks and this immediately catches Kai's attention and Kai decides to pay full attention to the conversation.

" _Something has happened, Tala; our office in Kiev has been destroyed."_

"What?! What do you mean destroyed?"

" _As in blown up, shot to smithereens; the jet is being fuelled as we speak because I am flying out there now to go and see what is exactly going on. Apparently it happened about three hours ago, and the area is swarming with authorities which may make it somewhat difficult for me to find out what had happened, but I am determined to get information."_

"Do you have any idea what may have happened, or who was responsible for it?"

Kai keeps his focus solely on Tala, and for some unknown reason, Kai has a very sick feeling in his stomach right now.

" _I think I know who may have done it, but I am not certain, and that is why I want to go there right now. I think it is the guy Mya had to meet up with; she told me that they have discovered that the man was going to sell the weapons to rebels in Ukraine who were then going to use it to orchestrate attacks on Russian soil, and the man was rather pissed when Mya had told him that the deal is off, so that guy is my only guess right now."_

"That sounds like the most logical explanation right now."

" _Yeah, so that is why I have to leave right now. It seems we have lost quite a number of men during the attack."_

Tala sighs at that as he closes his eyes, he having avoided eye contact with Kai since he has answered the call.

" _And that is not all, Tala,"_ and now Tala can hear how Ray suddenly sounds very heartbroken, and the red head just knows that he is not going to like what he is about to hear, _"It's Mya, Tala; I think she has been caught up in the explosion and I am afraid she did not make it. I have no doubt that she was the main target seeing as she has destroyed business for this guy."_

Now Tala locks eyes with Kai, and Kai immediately sees that something is very wrong, "What do you mean, Ray?"

" _Mya was at the office when the attacks happened and I have been trying to call her ever since I heard about the attacks, but it just keeps going straight to voicemail. I am afraid the worst has happened, Tala."_

Tala keeps his eyes on Kai's eyes, "Have they found her body, Ray?"

Kai's eyes just widen when he hears 'her' and it does not take a genius to figure out that Tala and Ray are talking about Mya, his precious Mya.

" _Not yet because of all of the debris, but they are busy cleaning up to remove the bodies and to look for survivors."_

"I am meeting you at the airport, Ray; I am coming with you so tell the pilot to wait for me," Tala says while still keeping his eyes fixed on Kai's eyes, "And, Ray, I am sure that Mya is alive. I am certain that she has managed to get out of that explosion," Kai gasping after hearing what Tala has just said.

" _I would really appreciate it if you can come with me, Tala; I will wait for you."_

"See you soon, Ray," and then both men hang up, both Alisia and Kai looking at Tala with very concerned faces.

Tala clears his throat and then he looks at the floor before meeting Kai's concerned eyes once more, "Kai, I want you to stay calm, alright?"

"SPIT IT OUT, IVANOV," is Kai's only reply in a very stern and dark voice, Alisia slightly flinching at this tone of voice of her best male friend.

"There has been an accident in Kiev; our office has been attacked and it has been completely destroyed, and Ray suspects that Mya may been caught in the crossfire because she may have been the main target of the attack; Ray is having a hard time in reaching her and that is why he thinks she may have been in the building when it exploded."

Kai suddenly finds it difficult to breath and Alisia immediately sees this and she is quick to get up so that she can take her child from Kai's arms, "Kai, calm down, I am sure Mya has escaped somehow," she says as she tries to get Kai relaxed, but Alisia can't help but feel uneasy about it all.

Kai cannot hear Alisia as he can only hear his own heartbeat within his ears right now, and with each passing second his heart starts to beat faster and faster, his breathing also becoming faster and faster which makes it even more difficult for him to breath.

"Kai, please, you have to calm down, please," Tala says as he also gets up while holding his child in his arm and walks over to Kai, Kai not looking at either him or Alisia as the married couple remains standing in front of Kai.

He cannot think straight now as Mya is all he that can think of now, and how she was the target of some psychotic bastard.

Without saying a word to either Tala or Alisia, Kai abruptly gets up and heads straight for the door, Tala jogging afterwards after placing his daughter on to the couch.

Tala gently takes hold of Kai's lefts shoulder before he is able to walk out of the door, "Hey, what are you doing, Kai? Where are you going?"

Kai does not turn around to look at Tala, but he does stop while lowering his head so that his bangs can cover his eyes, "I am going to Kiev and I am going to find Mya, and I don't care if I have to turn that entire city upside down," his voice suddenly sounding very sinister as he speaks those words.

"You are not going alone, Kai; let me get my jacket and stuff so that we both can leave."

Kai shrugs Tala's hand off of his shoulder, "Hurry," this being his only instruction to his friend before walking out of the door.

Kai reaches his car in no time, but it is like he is on auto pilot or something because he cannot focus clearly right now; the only thing that is going through his mind right now is Mya and whether she has made it out of there alive, along with how he is going to find the one responsible for this, and when he has found this person, how he is going to cause him incessant pain, pain that no other human being has ever experienced.

Kai gets in his car and he immediately lights a cigarette when he is comfortable within his seat, his hands trembling from anger and anxiety as he lights the cigarette, and now Kai wishes that he had grown up with some type of religion because at least he would have had someone to pray to now, but seeing as he is not a religious person at all, there is no way he is going to pray; it is not like he knows how to pray anyway.

Kai is nearly finished with his cigarette when Tala gets in on in the passenger's side, and he does not even get a chance to close the door properly before Kai speeds out of the driveway, the tires screeching on the tar road as Kai speeds away, his mind dark and set on finding his precious Mya, along with the person who was responsible for this attack on her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The flight to Kiev was morbid, for various reasons; first, Kai's dark aura was making the jet feel much heavier than it is, the business mogul being silent and brooding the entire way; two, the uncertainty of what has happened to Mya and the others; third, what will they find when they DO find Mya: will she be alive or will her body parts be scattered and burned among the debris.

Ray and Tala did not dare ask Kai anything on their way to Kiev, because even though they did not see his eyes, they knew that Kai's eyes would have that sadistic and malice look in them, and even though they are hardened criminals, that look in Kai's eyes is like something from a horror movie, it almost seeming demonic, and it can make any hard ass man quiver with fear.

Kai kept his back towards Tala and Ray, he ignoring them completely while he smoked cigarette after cigarette, while being lost in his own dark world.

Even when they landed, he did not talk to his two friends, much less look at them, and they respected it.

Right now the three are being chauffeured to their main building, the one that has been attacked, but as they are approaching, Ray is the first to notice the building in the distance and it looks anything but destroyed.

"What the..." is all he says as he continues to look at the building in a confused state.

Tala and Kai also start to feel confused, Kai somewhat relieved of the state of the building because it means that his Mya is perfectly fine and that it all may have been some type of hoax.

The car comes to a stop and Ray is the first to get out while he looks at the building in front of them, the lights that are burning from the inside being illuminated through a couple of the windows.

"They said that the place was completely destroyed, but it does not look destroyed."

Tala comes to a standstill right next to Ray, he also looking at the building, "Do you think that they had played a joke on you, I mean, Mya and some of the men?"

"Then it is a horrible joke because I had to fly all this way just for a joke? I don't see anything funny in that. Someone is going to have to explain this to me," Ray says as he walks away and heads for the entrance, Tala following him with Kai taking up the rear, he having a new cigarette in between his lips with both of his hands in his pockets.

When Ray enters his office, three of his men are sitting there and cleaning their guns, the three quickly getting up when they see Ray come walking in.

"Mr Kon, it is so good to see you here."

"It does feel good to be back, guys, but I am not alone," and as if on cue, Tala comes walking in, and all three bow down when they see that the second in command is here as well, it not being a regular occurrence for them to see Tala.

"Mr Ivanov, welcome to Kiev, Sir," the man in the middle says as the three stands up straight up once more, the three men grinning widely at Tala, and the red head only acknowledges the three men with a nod of the head and an expressionless face.

Kai finally comes walking in to the office, and all three men gasp with wide eyes when they see who has just walked in because they have never met Kai Hiwatari in person; they have only heard stories about the black phoenix, some of those stories being more terrifying than any horror movie they have ever seen, and to meet THE Kai Hiwatari in the flesh is a big moment for the three.

Kai just looks at the three men, he taking in their young and shocked faces, and he smirks inwards because he can see the fear and respect on their faces, 'Good; at least they know who the real boss is around here,' Kai thinks to himself sadistically.

"Guys, this is Mr Kai Hiwatari, but by the looks on your faces, you already knew this," Ray says while chuckling as he looks on at the wide eyes of the three men.

"It truly is an honour, Mr Hiwatari," the man in the middle says as he and the other two bow down once more to show their respect to Kai, but Kai hardly acknowledges them as he walks over to the desk and tips the ash of his cigarette into someone's cup of coffee.

"You guys can stand up straight now," Ray says while he suddenly feels annoyed with Kai's cold attitude towards these young men, but it is not like it is a strange sight; it is just something that Ray will never get use to, the fact that Kai can act so cold and inhuman towards people who respect him and who look up to him.

All three men resume their previous positions, the middle one taking it upon himself to talk to Ray, "If I may be so bold, Mr Kon, but what are you doing here in Kiev?"

"It is about the attack on the building, but," Ray starts to look around from wall to ceiling as he speaks, "by the looks of it, it seems like it was some joke."

The middle man clears his throat in a nervous manner, "Mr Kon, it was no joke."

Kai snaps his head into the man's direction, he suddenly glaring at the young man, but fortunately the young man does not see it.

Ray is very confused right now, "What do you mean it was no joke, Kris? The building looks absolutely fine."

Kris keeps eye contact with Ray, but the Chinese man can see that he is very nervous, "It was all Ms Azarov's idea, Mr Kon. Right before she landed, Ms Azarov had called Avel and had instructed him to gather a few men and then to go and look for a building similar to this one which they can use as a decoy for the meeting that was going to take place with the mercenary and his men. They had found one and then they had transformed it into an office so that it can look like the headquarters, and after the meeting had taken place, Ms Azarov and a few of the other men had remained there, saying that it will be for the best just in case the mercenary had people watching them. That is the building that has been attacked tonight, Mr Kon, not this one."

"WHERE," Kris suddenly hears behind him, and when he turns around, he takes a step back when he looks into Kai's darkened eyes, and he quickly realises that the stories about Kai is true, his eyes reveal it all.

"It...err... it's about ten kilometres from here, northern direction," Kris turns around to face Ray once more, "It does not look good, Mr Kon; some of our men are there helping the rescue workers and fire fighters clean up and to look for survivors, but so far there has been none, only dead bodies."

Ray and Tala look at each other, and then at Kai, the business mogul suddenly stalking right past them while ordering Kris to take them to the building right now. Ray only indicates with his head for Kris to follow Kai, he and Tala following them towards the car.

Kris takes the steering wheel, the man slightly nervous about having Kai as his passenger seeing as Tala and Ray took the back seat. Kris does his best to drive as fast as possible without causing any accident, his nerves all over the place because he does not want to disappoint Kai right now.

In no time do they see the burning building in the distance, or more like a smouldering building, seeing as it has already been a couple of hours since the attack.

Kai suddenly feels how his heart is beating erratically within his chest, he unable to keep his mouth closed as he gapes while he looks on at the smouldering building.

Kris parks the car some distance away from the building so that they can seem like only curious bystanders. A few fire fighters are still at the site, along with paramedics, police officers and other men with suits on, which Kai assumes is their men. Tala, Ray and Kai can only continue to look on at how they pull bodies from the wreckage and how the fire fighters continue to dig and call for survivors, but seeing the destruction of the building, finding survivors will be more difficult than finding a needle in a haystack.

All three men stand in silence as they continue to watch the wreckage, each man in his own world; Tala is thinking of what he is going to do to these men when he gets his hands on them; Ray is thinking about both Mya and whether she had known from the beginning that she was in danger; Kai is thinking only of his Mya and whether they have found her body yet, and even though he does not want to think about it, Kai knows that he cannot be ignorant about the fact that she may not have survived the attack because just look at the place, not even a cockroach would have survived something like this.

Tala spots a paramedic who is busy making notes, and the red head decides that he has to find out something, if anything.

"Hi, excuse me, Sir, can I bother you?" Tala asks in English, he trying to sound as innocent and calm as possible.

"Yeah, sure," the man replies, Tala relieved that the man can also speak English.

"I am curious about this horrible scene; are there any survivors so far?"

"Unfortunately no; it is just body after body that is being pulled from the wreckage, and I doubt that there would be any survivors."

"That is a shame; are they all males or what, or is there women and children also involved in this horrible scene?"

"So far we have only recovered males, so I highly doubt there would be women or children, but we are not done yet, so you never know."

"That really is a shame; well then, thank you and sorry for bothering you, Sir."

"No bother at all."

Tala only nods his head at the man as a greeting and then he walks away, he heading back to Kai and Ray, and both of them can see on Tala's face that he did not obtain any good news.

"What did he say?" Ray asks the moment Tala is in hearing range of them.

Tala shakes his head, "There are no survivors, all dead, but at least there is some good news, I think: no female bodies have been uncovered," Tala turns directly towards Kai, "she may still be alive, Kai; Mya is a smart woman, and I am sure that she has managed to get out of here."

Kai says nothing and just turns his attention back to the wreckage, his heart still beating erratically upon once again seeing the smouldering building material. His anger has subsided for the time being but he knows that should it flare up, it is not going to be pretty, and it will flare up anytime soon; hopefully Tala and Ray will be out of his company by then because he will not care who gets in his way: if he wants to lash out, he will, and no one will be safe from his wrath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four days; four gruelling, dark, tough and unpleasant days have already passed since the attack on the building, and even though the wreckage has been completely cleaned up and all the bodies have been retrieved, there is no sign of Mya. Her body was not among the wreckage, along with a number of their employees, and no one really knows what to make of it all.

Tala and Ray is speculating that maybe whoever had orchestrated the attack, had kidnapped Mya and the others beforehand, and that they are now torturing them; Kai does not want to hear any of it, despite Tala and Ray only mentioning this scenario to him once because when they had told Kai this, they had to duck and dive as Kai started throwing everything and anything at them, and he had made the most horrible threats towards them, and ever since then Tala and Ray has been very cautious around Kai.

The three are still in Kiev in the hopes of finding anything regarding this situation. Ray has already sent out most of their men to go and look everywhere for their missing colleagues and to also try and find out if anyone knows anything or if anyone has anything about members of The Chernyy Feniks being tortured. Another bad thing that had occurred is that it seems that Mya has left her phone at Ray's place so there is no way of trying to find her this way by locating her phone, so that is a complete dead end for them there; it is also impossible to try and track the other missing men as it seems they have all left their phones at the building and a lot of burned phones have been retrieved from the building.

Kai is drinking and smoking like a mad man, and he has already managed to beat a man to death, a thug who thought it wise to try and rob Kai when the business mogul was walking around one night in order to calm the storm within his heart and his mind. Kai did not even bother to try and disarm the thug from his knife, the knife that was used to cut Kai on his arm, but he did not even notice the cut until he arrived back at Ray's place and Ray had pointed out the bloody mark on his arm, not to mention his blood covered hands. Fortunately for him the cut was not deep and he did not need stitches, so Kai just shrugged it off before heading for the guestroom that he is currently occupying.

Ever since the three men have arrived in Kiev, Kai has not spoken more than 20 words with Tala and Ray, except when he had threatened them, as Kai continues to shut them out while he stays locked up within his own little dark world, he still unable to accept the fact that Mya is kidnapped and that they would most likely never see her ever again; he simply refuses to believe it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Each step that he takes closer towards the entrance of the private jet is a step further away from his precious Mya, and with every step further away from her shatters his heart even more than it already is, almost to the point of it making him feel like he can curl up into a ball and forget about his own existence.

Kai stops right before the door, his left hand clenching the railing tightly until his knuckles turn white, and he momentarily turns back so that he can look back at the city where he has lost his Mya.

His brown eyes immediately soften upon thinking that it has already been eight days since the attack and there is still no sign of her or of the other men, and even though he does not want to admit it, Kai knows that he no longer can deny the fact that Mya may not be alive anymore.

Were the rolls switched and he had managed to capture a few of his enemies' employees or of the people who had ruined a deal for him, he also would have killed them after torturing them for a couple of days, and so Kai knows why Tala and Ray are both convinced that Mya and the others are already dead, hence why the search has been called off this morning.

Tala has left for Moscow two days ago because he has a family, and even though he has a multibillion dollar company to run, Kai refused to leave with Tala, and even now it had been a hard time to convince him to fly back to Moscow with Ray.

"Kai, please, I know it is hard but we can't neglect our responsibilities, so please, we have to go no matter how hard it is for the both of us," Ray says as he is behind Kai, the Chinese man waiting for his friend to walk into the plane so that they can get back to Moscow.

Ray can see the sadness within Kai's eyes and it breaks his heart to see his friend this way; it really is a heart breaking situation regarding the loss of Mya and he solely blames himself for it because he was the one who had ordered Mya to take this meeting.

However, Ray is not as heartbroken as Kai is, because for some unexplainable reason, Ray is not completely convinced that Mya and the others are dead; he does not know why, but he is convinced that she had managed to get out of the attack, but that she may be injured and is incapable of getting medical help or something. Whatever it may be, Ray is certain that Mya is still alive somewhere.

Ray cannot mention this to Kai, because what if he is wrong and Mya really is dead, then he had broken Kai's heart all over again, and the poor bastard is already going through so much right now.

For two days straight Kai had just stayed in bed, he sleeping in the room where Mya had stayed in, and Kai just wanted to stay there the entire time, and he was back to his weak and withdrawn self whenever things do not work out for him. Kai resorted to take a few of Mya's clothes from her luggage and he had laid on them in order to get her smell so that he could at least feel closer to her.

Ray was at his wits end because he did not know how to handle Kai seeing as it was always Tala and Alisia that had dealt with him, and seeing as Tala had to go back to Moscow, Ray was left with the task of looking after Kai, but the Chinese man just decided to hell with it, and that Kai is a grown man who can look after himself, and so he just left Kai to continue to drown in his own sorrow because Ray believes that those emotional toxins need to get out of the body, no matter how long it takes, and fortunately for him, last night Kai emerged from the room and he was back to himself; still sad but at least he was the Kai everyone loves and hates.

Kai finally turns back around to face the front and he walks into the jet, he taking his seat so that he can sit and wait for the jet to get a move on and take them back to Moscow, his heart and mind screaming for him to stay longer and to go and look for her once more, but a very tiny part of Kai knows that it will not help anything: Mya is gone and there is no bringing her back.

The jet finally gets on the runway and within minutes it is in the air, Kai looking out of the window longingly as he sees Mya's spring green coloured eyes before him instead of Kiev, his shattered heart aching with an indescribable pain.

'Rest in peace, my precious Mya.'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A very hoarse male cough is heard, it sounding like someone who has not had something wet in a very long time, a naked man sitting on a chair with both his arms and legs tied tightly so that there is no way for him to escape.

At least the concrete room is properly lit, even though it can use a bit more lighting; there are no windows in this room so there is no way of calling for help.

A black haired woman is leaning against a wall opposite the man, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she continues to look on in silence at the tired and dirty man. She is dressed in all black; black cargo pants, a black sleeveless shirt and black female cargo boots.

Her left upper is bandaged up which indicates a severe wound which has to stay covered.

A sudden knock is heard on the other side of the steel door, and the woman only says 'enter', and a man of about 1.90 m enters the room and he remains at the door as he looks on at the woman, "All the bodies have been burned, Ms Azarov, both the rebels and Richard's men."

Mya nods her head at the man and then she starts to smirk as she looks directly into Richard's eyes, "Do you hear that, Richard? We have taken care of you lot; you are alone now."

Richard only lifts his head to try and glare at Mya, but he fails to glare seeing as he is just too tired and bruised to achieve it. His lips are so dry and cracked that it hurts just to say a single word, "Kill me then, you heartless bitch; stop wasting both our time and get on with it already," he manages to say through the pain.

Mya's smirk does not falter as she pushes herself away from the wall and walks over to her employee, "Tell the other men to start getting all of their stuff together because we won't be here much longer."

"As you wish, Ms Azarov," the man says as he bows his head, and the moment he straightens himself up once more, Mya suddenly pushes him up against the door where she starts to kiss him passionately, the man returning the kiss without a second thought, he placing both of his hands on her hips as they both deepen the kiss.

Richard feels how his rage is overflowing within him because of the audacity of this psycho bitch making out with some man and that in his presence. If he had known what type of woman this Mya was, he would have killed her at their very first meeting; at least then he would not have been in this position right now, broken, bruised and waiting to be killed.

Mya abruptly pulls away and grins up at her employee, "That was nice, and it is also something that I have wanted to do for some time now."

Mya pulls away completely from her employee while the two keep eye contact, "Then I am only happy to oblige, Ms Azarov. If there is anything else that I can do for you, just let me know."

"Of course, but for now you are dismissed."

"Very well, Ms Azarov," he again bowing before turning around, opening the door and then closing it after he leaves the room.

Mya says nothing as she walks over to a small table where she lights a gas stove and then puts a small cast iron pot onto the flames, her back being turned to Richard the entire time.

He is not able to see what she does but he can hear that she is pouring something into the pot, "What the hell are you doing, you bitch?" he manages to ask again while keeping his eyes on Mya's movements to try and see whether he can see anything, but unfortunately he cannot see anything.

Mya chuckles darkly at him, "You will find out soon enough, Richard, and name calling is just going to worsen your situation; I thought you already knew that."

Richard immediately starts to call Mya all sorts of names, but the black haired woman is not fazed at all as she continues to slowly stir the sugar within the pot, she grinning the entire time as Richard continues to throw all types of obscenities her way.

He finally stops and now he is fuming because he is not getting any reaction out of Mya as she continues to do whatever she is doing.

Finally, after a short amount of time passes with nothing but silence in the room, Mya finally speaks up, her back still towards Richard, "Have you ever been to a merry-go-round, Richard, you know, that fun place where they have all these rides and goodies to eat?"

She gets no response from Richard but she shrugs it off as she continues to stir the now liquid sugar, she feeling how the heat is rising from it, "I use to love to go on the scariest rides as I was some type of adrenaline junkie back then, but fortunately that phase has passed. I remember there was this one type of treat that was my favourite, and it is something I have not eaten in quite a while, but fortunately I know how to make it so I guess I can make it somewhere in the future. Any who, the treat that I am talking about is toffee apples, you know the one where they throw the melted sugar over an apple and it hardens into a solid, this solid liquid covering the entire apple; it simply is a delicious treat and it can be eaten any time of the day."

Mya turns around while holding the handle of the pot in her left hand, her right hand still stirring the steaming hot liquid sugar, she slowly walking towards Richard with the hot liquid, and he quickly realises what is about to happen, and he is not looking forward to it.

"I remember the first time I had made this: I was so excited until I burned my finger, and it had hurt like a bitch, and that was just the tip of my finger; now I am rather curious as to what will happen when a large area of the body gets covered with this steaming sugar," and Mya takes a large spoonful of the liquid sugar and without batting an eyelash, she pours it over Richard's right upper leg, the man suddenly yelling in pain as the seething sugar burns his naked skin, and Mya only grins down at him.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she asks in a very cocky manner.

"I will get you for this, you bitch! You will pay for all that you have done to me and my men!"

Mya's eyes are twinkling with malice as she pours the pot's entire contents over Richard's stomach, the poor men yelling louder than he has ever before in his life, Mya's grin only getting bigger and bigger as she watches on at how Richard squirms in the chair while the sugar continues to burn his naked skin.

"No, sweetheart, you will not get me, nor will you make me pay; it is actually the other way around: I will get YOU and YOU will pay for what you have done to my men."

Mya turns around to place the pot back on to the stove before she walks back to Richard and she comes to a standstill right behind him, she grabbing a handful of his hair so that she can yank his head backwards, "You had picked the wrong person to attack, and that is something I will never forgive you for. I told you that I will have my revenge and I did by killing all your little friends and followers, and do you want to know how we had done it? I am certain by all the screaming that was going on in this place you must have guessed by now, but I will still tell you: we had them up into pieces and then burned the all pieces to ashes, ensuring that there is nothing left of them, and after I am done with you, the same will happen to you, and I will also burn this building to the ground. Your headquarters has served its purpose, but now just like you lot, it has to be eliminated, permanently."

Mya leans down so that her lips are almost touching Richard's left ear as she starts to talk in a very seductive tone of voice, "I have a confession to make, and you will be the first person to hear this. Do you know why I am in this line of work? Don't worry; I am going to tell you anyway. Do you know of the man called Kai Hiwatari? Of course you do, because any criminal worth being called a criminal knows Kai Hiwatari; he is our main boss, the one that runs everything, the head of The Chernyy Feniks. Anyway, Kai had murdered my family a couple of years back and I had made it my only mission in life to get to him so that I can kill him, and then finally have peace; however, things did not go according to plan seeing as I had managed to fall in love with this world, and not just that, but I have also fallen in lust with Kai, and now my new mission in this life is to get him into my bed so that we can screw each other senseless.: repeated times."

Mya releases her hold on Richard's hair and throws his head forward as she walks around him so that she can look at his face, "That means that after I am done here, I am going to go back to Moscow where I am then going to seduce Kai until he feels like going insane, and then we will finally be able to do it. I am unable to leave this dark world now, and I don't want to leave it. I have finally embraced the darkness within me, and to say it is exhilarating will be an understatement. I have realised that I was born to lead this type of life, that it was actually a cruel punishment to try and fight my underlying darkness all these years, but now that I have embraced it, I feel alive for the very first time ever. By the time I am done with this world, everyone will know my name, and if I can have Kai by my side, all the better."

Richard looks up at Mya through half closed eyes lids because of the pain that is still coursing through his body, despite the sugar already having hardened on his skin, "You...are a demented piece...piece of shit," the wounded man manages to say through the pain, but every move movement that he makes causes him agony.

Mya again chuckles darkly, "And yet you wish you were in my shoes right now. I can't believe how good it feels to have confessed just now; now I can understand why the Catholics like to do it because it really is like taking a clean spiritual shower. I feel actually really, really good, almost like I suddenly want to confess all of my deepest darkest secrets to you."

"You...you will never get away with this; you think you may have stopped us, but...but there will be many other rebels, along with many other mercenaries who will supply them with what they need."

"I'm not ignorant, you dolt, I know that, and yeah, I will not be able to stop them all, but at least I had managed to kill a few, and for me that is more than satisfying; now, if you don't mind, I would like to get down to the part where I kill you as I would like to get to Moscow so that Kai and I can have very hot sex where we bang each other senseless."

Mya walks closer to Richard and again takes a handful of his hair where she yanks his head backwards in a very careless manner, the two looking each other direct in the eye. Mya removes her karambit knife and while looking Richard in the eye, she slices his neck, starting from the left side of his neck and slicing him all across, large amounts of blood immediately flowing from the deep cut as she continues to hold his head backwards.

Richard's coughs and gurgling noises is all that can be heard as he tries to keep eye contact with Mya so that she can see the hate that he is currently feelings towards her, and even though she sees it, Mya is not bothered in the least as she keeps on watching how the life is slowly draining from Richard, it flowing until his eyes finally glaze over.

Mya feels how his body becomes limp and she finally releases her hold on his hair and then takes a step back to look at the naked man that is covered in his blood, blood still flowing from the cut.

There were once a time where such a sight would have bothered her and would have caused her to throw up, but now it brings her so much joy, and she can feel how the dark power is pulsing through her veins, she realising that she wants more, that she NEEDS more of this power. There truly is a sense of satisfaction when one takes a life of someone, especially from someone who deserved it.

Mya does not look at Richard's body again as she makes her way out of the concrete room so that her men can also dispose of this body as they had done with the others, and if that task is done, then she can finally start making arrangements to head back home.

Mya's arm is still sore from the attack that had happened eight days ago but she is very lucky to have gotten out there alive; sure, it was not that difficult if one has an emergency exit through the ground, but still, a couple of good men have lost their lives and that because she did not inform them of the emergency and hidden exit; it had to look like Richard and his men had succeeded in killing them all.

She does feel sorry about their deaths but it is not like it is going to give her sleepless nights; she had only taken a few good men into her trust, and they all are here with her, right here at what use to be the rebels' hideout.

It was not so difficult to get it after putting a tracker beam on Richard's truck, and this is where he came to after the deal had gone sour. After that ordeal, she had five of her men come here to stake out the place, and when they saw that there was not that many rebels, Mya knew that they will be able to take them all out; it will just take some careful planning.

And so, after the attack, they had managed to escape from the burning building and get to their trucks that were parked somewhere in another abandoned building, and then they all drove out where they waited for the opportune moment to attack the rebels' hideout, and the plan had worked very efficiently for her and her men. The rebels never saw the attack coming which Mya is grateful for otherwise things would not have gone down so smoothly.

She had ordered her men to keep Richard alive as he was hers to torture, and that is just what she had done: he was beaten with all types of blunt objects; he was kicked, strangled and slapped on a constant basis, but the thing Mya had enjoyed doing the most was something that she had seen in a movie, and she had wanted to try it out.

Richard was stripped naked of all of his clothes and then he was placed on a chair where the bottom has been removed, it exposing his naked ass cheeks and balls, and after tying a steel cup with strong rope, she had slapped Richard's balls from underneath a couple of times, and it sure was a sight to see a grown man squirm and cry like that every time she had slapped his balls. A few of her employees were watching and she saw how they clenched their legs whenever the cup had landed on Richard's naked balls.

Now that Mya knows that _that_ tactic really works, she is quite anxious to do it on other men, just to see them all cry like little babies whenever she slaps their manhood.

Mya knows for a fact that Ray and the others may already be convinced that they have all died in the attack or something which is another thing she is excited about: to see his shocked face, and yes, she knows that they all will be reprimanded for what they have done, but at least she was able to save a number of innocent lives, and yes, there will be many other rebel groups but at least there is one less than there was before, and that is more than enough to put a smile on her face.

Mya reaches the room where all of her men are sitting and waiting, they all lifting their heads when she comes walking in, "I want two of you to get rid of Richard's body, and when he is burned to ashes, we all can head back to Kiev."

Cheers are suddenly heard within the room, Mya only laughing at this because she cannot blame them for feeling this way; to spend eight days living like real cave people is no laughing matter, and she too is in dire need of civilisation around her, not to mention a warm bath with bubbles and all sorts of bath salts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai walks past Vera's desk but he is so focused on the papers in his hands that he does not even notice that his trusted PA is not there, and while having his full attention on the papers, with his reading glasses on, he walks back into his office and closes the door behind him, he not even noticing the black haired woman that is currently standing at his alcohol cabinet, and he heads straight for his office desk, still oblivious about his visitor.

Mya only smirks to herself while observing Kai as he keeps his nose stuck on those papers in his hand, and it is clear to her that he has no idea that she is here, but that is going to change now.

"Hello, Mr Hiwatari," is all that she suddenly says in a coyly manner and she has to hold her laughter when Kai suddenly and very abruptly drops his papers and he immediately faces her with a startled look on his face.

Kai is not certain on whether he is dreaming or not because this simply cannot be; this cannot be his black haired minx that is currently smirking at him while holding a glass of alcohol in her hand.

"M...Mya?" Kai asks in an almost whisper, his voice being a true indication of just how shocked he is right now, that he is in a utter state of unbelief.

"The one and only," she says jokingly while bowing towards him in the same manner actors do when they have just finished a play on the stage, and they are thanking the audience for the support.

"We...you...we thought you were..." Kai still unable to form coherent sentences, his entire body numb from pure shock as he continues to look into those spring green coloured eyes of his precious Mya.

"Dead? Yeah, I figured that much, but as you can see I am alive and well, and I have never been better," her smirk suddenly changing into something sinister, and that is when Kai suddenly realises that something is very wrong.

This looks like Mya and it sounds like her, but it does not seem like her; he notices the gleam in her eyes and it is rather unsettling because he does not know her to have that gleam in her eyes, an almost malicious gleam.

Mya places the almost empty glass back on to the counter and then she slowly starts to make her way towards Kai, and now Kai is certain that the Mya that has left here a couple of weeks ago did not return; there is no mistaking the dark aura that is surrounding this beauty, and Kai is not certain whether he should feel excited or disappointed with the fact that Mya has finally embraced the darkness of this world.

"What happened in Kiev?" Kai asks while removing his glasses and putting them on the desk as he keeps his eyes on an approaching Mya, she also keeping her eyes on his.

"We took out the bad guys," and even her voice suddenly sounds darker and almost sinister, her voice accompanying her eyes and the aura around her body.

She comes to a standstill right in front of Kai, rather very close to him and neither one of the two attempts to pick up the discarded papers on the floor as they continue to keep eye contact.

"Were you in the attack on the building?"

"Unfortunately yes," Mya says as she finally breaks eye contact and proceeds to place both of her hands on Kai's chest, she taking in his toned muscles underneath the black office shirt and black office vest, she finding Kai's entire attire very sexy and very irresistible right now, along with how his eyes stays locked on hers, those innocent cute and shocked brown eyes of his, "but we managed to get out through the emergency exit before everything went down to hell. It is sad that some had lost their lives, but that's life after all, isn't it?" there not even being a hint of remorse within her voice, and Kai honestly does not know what to make of this new development.

Mya tilts her head slightly to the left as she starts to run her right hand sensually over Kai's chest, the business mogul feeling how his breath suddenly gets caught within his throat and how his crotch area tightens ever so slightly.

"But we got the bastards who were responsible for it, for the attack, and we got them good," Mya saying the last part of that sentence in an even a darker tone of voice, and there is no denying the sound of satisfaction within her voice as she says it, which makes Kai wonder what did she do to them?

Kai places his hands on Mya's hips and he pulls her just a bit closer towards him, this causing the black haired beauty to look back at him and only smirk at him by this move.

"Where were you this entire time?" Kai asks in an almost demanding tone of voice and Mya suddenly feels very excited because gone is the shocked Kai, and back is the ignorant and arrogant Kai, the one she wants to have in between her legs right now.

"Taking care of the bad guys; they were quite a few so it took longer than expected, and of course, we had to torture them a little."

Kai raises his left eyebrow at this, "Who is the 'we' that you are talking about?" he asks because as far as he knows, Mya is too innocent to torture someone, so it does not make sense to him.

Mya chuckles while that gleam in her eye suddenly intensifies, Kai feeling how his erection is growing bigger, "What's the matter, Kai?" Mya asks very coyly, "Do you think that I am incapable of torturing another human being?"

"Yes, seeing as you were against it before you had left here."

The malicious smirk again takes shape on Mya's mouth as she leans her face closer to Kai's face, their lips almost brushing as both closes their eyes, "Things change, Kai," Mya whispers huskily against Kai's lips and that is all that it takes for Kai's member to become completely erect.

Kai digs his nails into Mya's clothes as he tries to fight the urge to suddenly throw Mya on to his desk and then take her right here in a hard and fast manner.

Mya rubs the point of her nose against Kai's nose before she abruptly pulls away and Mya chuckles when she sees the scowl on Kai's face, "Another time, Kai; for now I suggest you do something about him," Mya motioning with her head to Kai's large bulge, "before that monster causes some damage."

She completely steps back from Kai but she keeps her eyes on his eyes, "I just came to say hello, Kai, and to show you that I am still breathing," she then turns away and starts to make for the door, and just as she is about to open the door, Kai stops her.

"What about our weekend, Mya?"

"You just say when, Kai, and I will be ready," she winking her right eye at him, "and I am already looking forward to it, Kai; bye," she says while waving the fingers of her right hand in a seductive manner before she opens the door and walks out without looking at Kai again, and he can only look on at how she closes the door, he now left with only his thoughts on this new Mya and what it all means for him now.

"What the hell just happened?" he softly asks himself while he shakes his head, he still unable to believe that the innocent Mya has finally perished, that the darkness of the crime world has finally seeped into her and has taken control of her, and even though it is as sexy as hell, how is he going to make her fall in love with him now?

* * *

And just as the title of this has suggested, Mya has embraced the darkness and there is no turning back. She has fully transformed into Mya Azarov, a criminal within in The Chernyy Feniks, and she will show that she is a force to be reckoned with.

I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts on it all.

Next chapter will be up on the 15th of July, and I am looking forward to the next update as I do always because I get to share my passion with all of you guys.

Anyway, take care you guys, and see you with the next update :-D  
Sending lots of love to all of you!


	44. Chapter 44

Hi you guys! Hope you are all doing well and that all is fine with everyone?

This is another long chapter, just like the previous one, but this is one of my favourite chapters and I had enjoyed writing this; I can't say too much because I do not want to spoil the chapter but I do hope that you guys enjoy it; it may even come as a surprise to some of you about this chapter. Anyway, no wasting your time anymore.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28 – my furry friends

He is both excited and nervous all at the same time; nervous about being alone with Mya on the road for a couple of hours, and excited because he is going to be alone with Mya on the road for a couple of hours.

In less than 12 hours he will be on the road with his Mya, the two of them going to a place where Kai hopes to win her heart, or at least a part of it. Mya may seem much darker right now, but he is certain that she still loves her old interests, and if that is the case, bonus points for him.

It is Thursday evening and Kai is sitting leisurely on his balcony with a glass of ice tea in his left hand and a lit cigarette in his other hand; he does not want to drink tonight because he wants to be completely sober on the road tomorrow and during the weekend. It is a four to five hour drive, depending on the conditions of the road and the weather, so they will be leaving quite early. He already informed Nestor and Vera that he will not be at work tomorrow and that he will be out of touch for the weekend as he has somewhere important to be.

He already told Mya that he will pick her up tomorrow morning and he has also told her what type of clothes to pack; however, when he was talking to her over the phone and he told her what to pack, she surprised him by first laughing and then asking him 'wouldn't it be better if I pack as little as possible?' and the way in which she had said it had caused him an instant erection, because even though he cannot think of anything better than to spend an entire weekend with her under the sheets, he wants to show Mya that he is so much more than just killing, drinking and sex.

It will be hard to control himself around this darker, and dare he say it – hornier, version of Mya, but he just has to keep the end goal in mind, and that is to get Mya to fall in love with him. If that has happened and they do end up being together, then they will have all the time in the world to spend it naked and under the sheets.

Just thinking about what he will accomplish in the near future is already putting a self satisfactory smile on his face, and Kai knows that this smile will not disappear anytime soon, not as long as he thinks of his Mya and how he gets to hold her in his arms and gets to call her his woman, his partner, HIS GIRLFRIEND, and he gets to do all of the things that comes with having a girlfriend, things such as dinners, picnics, breakaways, all the things he has seen Tala and Alisia do, and not to mention the love making; this is probably the thing he looks forward to the most, to be able to finally make love to his precious Anastasia Grekov, to his Mya Azarov.

Oksana approaches Kai and she takes a seat right next to him because for some unknown reason, Kai has been very chirpy this entire week, and not that she minds her boy being this chirpy, but it is not normal, and it kind of freaks her out; call it woman intuition but she is almost certain that this Mya has got something to do with Kai's chirpy mood.

"What's got you smiling like that, my boy?" she asks him as Kai continues to smile even after she had taken a seat next to him.

Kai does not turn to face Oksana, but he relaxes more into his chair, taking a last drag from his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray, "Just life, mama Oksana, and what I may achieve if all goes to plan."

Oksana also leans back into her chair, she also making herself more comfortable as she is now rather curious as to what plans Kai has, "Plans? Business or pleasure?"

Kai leans his head back so that it can rest on the head rest of the chair, he slightly tilting his head to the left to look at Oksana, that smile of his showing no sign of disappearing anytime soon, "Pleasure, and it is legal, mama Oksana, just in case you were wondering."

Oksana laughs at this, "That thought never crossed my mind, my boy; anyway, the food and drinks for the road is already packed, but I have to ask why it is so much this time, Kai? You have a sudden urge to overeat or what?"

Kai chuckles because he knows if Oksana hears that he is going away with a woman, the poor woman will have both a stroke and a heart attack, "No, mama Oksana; I am going with Mya," and Kai keeps his eyes on Oksana so that he does not miss one second of her reaction, and he is not disappointed by how she reacts upon hearing that little piece of information.

The poor woman's jaw drops along with her sitting up straight so fast, one would think she has just been electrocuted or something, and Kai has to laugh at her while he turns his head back to his previous position – to looking out in front of him.

"What, mama Oksana?" Kai asks through his laughter because Oksana still has not breathed a word.

"You...you are going to take a woman with you? You...you are going away with a woman?" the poor woman being so shocked that she is unable to talk normal.

"You make me sound gay, mama Oksana, and yes, I am going away with a woman, and I already know that you know about my feelings for her all thanks to those crazy creatures I call my friends."

Oksana suddenly gets up and embraces Kai in a warm and motherly embrace, and the business mogul leans into the embrace as he also wraps his right arm around her, Kai just smiling as he takes in her subtle perfume that she has been wearing since he was a child, and Kai can feel the true and sincere happiness that is coming through her embrace, and he again realises how fortunate he was to have this woman in his life, and that he is still very fortunate to have this mother figure in his life.

"I am so happy for you, my boy, so, so happy," Oksana mutters against Kai's hair and the emotions are evident within her voice.

"Thank you, mama Oksana," Kai whispers back, he also not hiding his true emotions as with this elder woman he can be himself, and she understands him.

"I hope that this weekend away shows her just how caring you can be, my boy, and that she will see that under all those layers a man with a beating heart exists, a man who also just wants to love a woman."

Kai scrunches his eyes as he grabs Oksana's shirt tight within his right hand because what she has just said is the absolute truth; he is just a man that wants to love a woman, and he wants to love her with his whole heart.

The two remain in this close embrace for a while longer until Oksana finally pulls away, the elder woman wiping away her tears as she chuckles at Kai, "Just look at me, my goodness; who knew that I could still cry at this day and age about happy things."

"I understand that it is the most normal thing to do, mama Oksana, to cry when you are happy."

Oksana leans down and she takes Kai's head in between her hands to kiss him on his forehead, "Get enough rest, Kai, so that you can be completely refreshed for when you start wooing Mya."

Kai smiles at her, "Thank you, mama Oksana; I will be off to bed when this one is done," he says while holding his glass up and swaying it a little to show how much is left of his ice tea, "so that I can be fresh for the journey ahead, and thank you for everything, Oksana; I know I don't say it often but just know that I appreciate you and all that you and Ralph do for me. Without you, I don't even want to know where I would have been right now, in what state I would have been, so again, thank you again for everything, mama Oksana."

"It has only been a pleasure, my boy, and it still is. Good night, Kai and I will see you in the morning."

"Night, mama Oksana."

The elder woman leaves the balcony and Kai only smiles to himself because of the tender moment that has just taken place between him and Oksana; it is a very rare occurrence, but when it does happen, it always leaves him feeling so refreshed and like a brand new person, like he has gotten a new lust for life, and it is also times like these that Kai wonders how it would have felt like if his own mother and father were still alive. Would he still have turned out into this dark person or would he have had a lot more compassion towards his fellow human being; would he even have ended up in this mob world or would his father have shielded him from this world, in fear of what would have become of his soul.

He has pictures of his parents but they do not wake up any melancholic emotions within him; whenever he looks at the pictures, he just sees a man and a woman, a man that looks exactly like him, and a woman whose eyes showcases one of the kindest souls known to man, and according to Oksana and Ralph, Mila was a wonderful woman.

Voltaire had always bragged about how his son had chosen the best woman he could because she was the complete opposite of Alec and that is why they were so happy; she had kept Alec grounded and she always had a way to make both Alec and Voltaire smile, no matter how hard a day they had had at their company.

Apparently Mila could brighten up any room she had walked in, and Kai had thought on numerous times that maybe that is why he had fallen for Mya, when she was still Anastasia. Maybe in his subconscious, he had had some hidden memories of his mother, despite being an infant when she had died, but maybe the love that she had felt for him and for his family had imprinted on his soul at that time, and it had found that love once it came into the presence of Anastasia, hence why he was immediately attracted to the nut job.

Kai smirks to himself, "My nut job," he softly mutters to himself before returning back to his memories on his parents.

Voltaire had always told him that his parents were very much in love and they looked in love each and every day; everyone could see that they were meant for each other, and that is also why Voltaire had wanted him to remain abstinent until a ripe age so that he can do it with someone he loves. To this Kai only snorts at, 'This is the new century, grandfather; it is a miracle to find a virgin past the age of 11, so yeah, I may have done it at a very early age, but I most probably still would have discovered sex at an early age, especially with Sevastyan in the picture, so sorry for shattering that fantasy of yours, grandfather,' he thinks to himself.

Kai reaches for his packet of cigarettes and retrieves one, and after lighting the cancer stick, he leans back into his chair to continue to enjoy the peace and quiet of the night life. He suddenly misses his two cats very much, but it is not like he does not miss them every day. He will never forget them and he goes to their resting place on a regular occurrence, along with visiting Voltaire's resting place regularly.

Tomorrow Mya will see his hidden side, a side he reserves for only very special people, so he hopes that his actions will show her that he is just a normal human being.

'I cannot wait to see the look on your face, my precious; hopefully this will be the beginning of me winning your heart, and I will try until I cannot anymore, until I draw my last breath.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai has already called Mya to tell her that he will be there in about thirty minutes' time, and he is feeling very nervous upon seeing her; his stomach is doing all sorts of funny things, along with his sweaty palms, and not even to mention his erratic heartbeat and his breathing; he is as nervous as hell, but at least it is a good nervous, or at least he hopes that it is a good nervous.

'Please don't say anything stupid, you dolt; you already messed up the phone call, so maybe it will be for the best if you just shut up the entire way; just put on music and it will be fine...I hope.'

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya smirks to herself after looking at the phone screen, Kai having just called to tell her that he is on his way; she is all ready and packed, and even though she did pack warm clothes, she also managed to pack in some of her sexiest underwear, brand new lingerie that she had bought earlier this week after Kai had told her that they are leaving this weekend, and they are leaving very early on Friday morning and quite frankly she does not mind, because then it means that they will have two and a half days of just sex, and she will have her sex this weekend: she will make sure of it, even if she has to spend hours on end in seducing Kai.

She is already back in Moscow for two weeks, and it feels good to be back. However, both Ray and Tala had given her the scolding of her life, and she honestly did not think that Ray could be so terrifying, but she can understand why both he and Tala had acted that way; they have a mob to run and how can they run it when some of their employees play loose with the rules?

As Tala had said, 'The rules are there to protect not only our asses, but your ass as well!', well, he more like yelled it at her; that red head is also a terrifying sight when angry and Mya has made a promise to herself that she is going to try her best not to anger both Ray and Tala like that ever again, because she was really afraid of them both.

She had apologised to them and then she had to give the names of all the men that were involved, and then they all had to write statements regarding the entire situation; Eduard was also not happy with her because she had deliberately left him out of the action, but at least she has won Eduard's favour again. She can't really say the same about Tala and Ray though as both men are still upset with her, but she cannot blame them.

She is going to work very hard in gaining their trust again, but first: this weekend with Kai; that is all that is going to have her full attention this weekend and nothing else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is tapping the steering wheel impatiently with his left hand while waiting for Mya to come down to the underground garage; truth be told, he is not really impatient, more like very anxious in seeing her, anxious about looking into those eyes of hers that has a tinge of darkness within them.

Just thinking about Mya's eyes already causes his nether regions to twitch, and again Kai can only hope that he will be able to control himself around Mya this weekend.

Kai is sitting in his Charcoal coloured Dodge Ram 1500 and he has parked it right behind Mya's truck; there is no way he will be able to drive on those off roads with one of his other cars, and besides, he loves this pickup truck of his very much, and he had bought it right after he got back from New York City after spotting a few of them in the city, and he just fell in love with these beautiful trucks.

Kai looks into the direction of the elevator and his hearts suddenly skips a beat when he sees the doors open and Mya comes walking out, her luggage rolling behind her, and the two of them immediately lock eyes, and Kai can feel how his throat wants to shut close from anxiety because Mya starts to smirk at him while she makes her way towards the truck.

'I am in big trouble, and damn these sufficient underground lights,' is all he can think to himself while he watches how she comes closer towards the truck, and when she is a few feet away, Kai gets out so that he can help her to put her luggage into the back, Mya smirking the entire time until Kai has to ask her 'what?'.

"Nothing; am I not allow to smile anymore."

"Hn, not in the manner that you are doing it; it might seem that you have some dark plans running through that mind of yours."

"And what if I am?" and Mya does not even try to hide the fact that she indeed does have dark plans running through her mind right now, much to Kai's displeasure because he knows exactly what she thinking, and he can only swallow hard as he tries to control himself because if he does not, he will have Mya right here, right now, right up against his truck.

Kai however says nothing on the matter and just rolls his eyes as he goes back to his side of the truck, Mya going to the other side, and the moment they both are in the truck, Kai starts the engine and reverses out in a speed, his nervousness and sexual frustration now being transferred into his driving.

Mya just fastens her seatbelt while still smirking at Kai, but she says nothing else as she directs her attention to the outside world, everything still dark as it is still the early morning hours.

Kai is thankful for the quiet streets as he will get out of the city in no time, and the sooner he gets out of here, the sooner they will reach the destination, and hopefully then he will have the old Mya back because he will not be able to stay in control an entire weekend in the company of this new Mya; it will be nothing but torture and agony for his poor soul and body, not to mention his hormones and mind.

Fortunately Mya keeps her focus on the outside world, and she only chuckles when Kai puts on music, the music of Slipknot's Iowa album starting to play over the speakers, and Kai does not miss the look she gives him before turning her attention back to the outside world.

'At least I chose the right type of music, but now is that a good thing or a bad thing?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She is not certain when she had dozed off; all she knows is that she has had a wonderful nap but it has been disturbed thanks to an uneven road and all its bumps.

Mya opens her eyes and sees that it is already light and that they are no longer on the main road, they are somewhere off road and Kai is completely focused on the road while having a cigarette in his hand that he occasionally tips through the small opening in the window; there is still music playing in the background but she is still too sleepy to figure out who it is that is singing.

Mya positions herself in the seat to be more comfortable, and she reaches for the flask of coffee that she has had from right before she had dozed off, and while trying her best to throw herself a cup without spilling too much, she motions to Kai to ask if he also wants which he declines without looking at her while continuing to smoke away on his cigarette. Mya shrugs her shoulders at his response and after filling her cup successfully and putting away the flask, she makes herself even more comfortable on the seat by kicking off her boots and then pulling her legs up to her chest, she only sighing out loud from pure relief by being in this new comfortable position.

"How much further to go, Kai?" Mya asks while looking out at the white landscape, she still having no idea where they are going.

"About 30 km more," he says without looking into her direction, but that is only because he does not trust himself right now.

When she was asleep he was able to relax but now that she is awake, who knows what else she might say that may be very sexual, and he is not certain how much longer he will be able to control himself, 'I need to get to the farm as soon as possible before we end up naked on the back seat, and even though that is what I want right now, I first want to show Mya my other side.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya can see a gate up ahead, and they come to a stop right in front of the gate where Kai presses the intercom, and another man's voice comes over the intercom, asking who it is.

"It's me; we're here," is all Kai says, and the next thing Mya knows, the electrical gate opens up and they slowly proceed through it.

"Is this like some high tech place or what? Since when do farms have electrical gates?"

"Since I started coming here."

"What is 'here' exactly, Kai? Up until now you have not breathed a word about this place. Please don't tell me it is some type of abattoir because then I am getting out right now, and walking back home."

Kai smirks at that, "It's a long way to walk, Azarov, but you can relax; it is actually just the complete opposite," and Kai says nothing more on the subject as he drives down a road that seems to be in a better condition that the one they were on just now, and Mya can already see large buildings in the distance.

Mya finally starts to look around and she can see dogs running in a field, tails wagging as the pack is clearly on their way somewhere, and Mya suddenly notices that she can spot all sorts of animals all around them, and she just has to smile at all the animals as her heart suddenly feels like it wants to explode from her chest from pure excitement.

"Is this some type of animal farm?" Mya asks while keeping her eyes on the animals, her eyes shining with a new light in them, even though Kai cannot see it right now as Mya is not looking at him right now.

"Yeah, a place where all stray animals are brought and then cared for, where they will never experience abuse or hunger ever again," and just the manner in which he says it, makes Kai sound and feel like he is very proud to know about this place, and Mya does not miss it.

Mya notices that they are heading to a double storey house, and it is clear the building has a lot of rooms if the windows and the size of the building is anything to go by. Mya can see that there are various buildings in the vicinity of the double storey house and that there are cars parked right in front of it.

The truck stops and Kai is the first to get out after switching off the engine, and Mya follows suit, she following Kai as he starts to walk up the pavement, but while she is walking behind him, two dogs come running out of the house and they immediately go for Kai, the two dogs almost jumping on Kai when they reach him, and Kai just laughs as he kneels down and allows the two dogs to lick him while he pets them, the two dogs' tails wagging like crazy as they stay on Kai.

Mya cannot believe her eyes at how happy the dogs are to see Kai, and how happy he is to see them. Mya looks up and a man and woman comes walking out of the front door, both smiling as they look at Kai and the dogs, Mya taking it that the dogs belong to them.

Kai gets up as the man and woman approaches, and Mya can only watch in astonishment when Kai and the woman hug each other, the man and Kai also hugging afterwards before all three turn their attention on to Mya, the black haired woman suddenly feeling like a rabbit that has been caught in the headlights and she only smiles at them shyly.

"You must be Mya," the woman says as she approaches Mya and she also pulls her into an embrace, this slightly catching Mya off guard but she embraces the woman back before they both pull away.

"My name is Alexis, and this is my husband, Sid," the woman says as she motions towards her husband, the man also pulling Mya into an embrace and again Mya returns the embrace.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Mya says as she continues to smile at the married couple while still being confused about everything.

She is not sure what to make of it all; she had thought that she and Kai were going to spend the weekend alone but now it seems that _that_ thought has gone straight to hell. She looks around the place confusedly and Alexis sees this, "Do you know where you are, Mya?" she asks in a gentle manner.

"Nope; genius over there," Mya says while motioning with her head towards Kai, "did not tell me anything about where we were going, only that I have to pack warm clothes."

Alexis looks up at Kai and smiles before turning her attention back to Mya, "Welcome to the Hiwatari Animal sanctuary, Mya, a haven for all animals."

Mya's eyes only widens upon hearing that name and she looks directly at Kai, the two of them keeping eye contact, and Kai can see how his Mya is slowly returning, the Anastasia within her.

"An...animal sanctuary?" is all she is able to ask in an almost stutter, she keeping her eyes on Kai, "Why did you never say anything, Kai, about the fact that you own such a place?"

Kai only shrugs his shoulders at that before he goes to light a cigarette and then steps a few feet away from the three in order not to hinder them with his smoke, and Alexis takes it upon her to tell Mya all about this place.

"Kai is actually in partnership with us; we have another large one south of Moscow, about an hour's drive away from the city, but this is the one that Kai had bought some time ago, more than a year ago in fact, and this is where he comes to the most."

"What is this place exactly?"

"It will be better if I show you, but anyway, do you two first want to see your rooms and freshen up before we start the tour, or first start with the tour?"

"The tour first," Mya abruptly says, and she sees how Kai smiles to himself by her sudden answer, almost as if he was expecting it.

Alexis claps her hands together, "Excellent; well then, shall we go? Sid will take your luggage to your rooms, so we can go now if you are ready?"

Mya nods her head and then she starts to follow Alexis, the two dogs and Kai tagging along right behind the two women.

"How did this all start, Alexis?" Mya asks as the two approaches the side of the house.

"It started a couple of years ago when a few veterinarians and I decided that we needed a place for all the animals, and also for the animal lovers who have lost their beloved animal children, where they can heal and regain their happiness, so yeah, that is where it all started, but that was the one South of Moscow; that one is still up and running but we had moved a couple of animals from there to this place because this one is much larger, and it is also quieter for some of the animals. I spend most of my time between the two places now. I use to have my own clinic or animal hospital if you will, in Moscow, but I decided to move here because I wanted to be more hands on. The other sanctuary also has a permanent vet on the grounds right now."

The small entourage walks around the house and Mya only gasps when she sees all the buildings and the various animals, there being all sorts of animals scattered everywhere as they run or graze or just play with other animals. Mya quickly takes notice of just how big this place truly is and how advanced it looks because there are buildings upon buildings and they all look like they belong to the animals, like it is the animals' living quarters.

"Those buildings are where the animals stay in when it is time for bed and where we also treat them, and we have a state of the art animal hospital here, all thanks to Kai."

Mya can only watch in amazement at everything before her, and with how the sun is shining on everything, all the animals look so happy and carefree, and this is exactly what she has always wanted, a place where she can take all of the abandoned and stray animals, where they will be cared for the rest of their lives.

Kai is still standing behind the two women while he watches Mya from behind when she suddenly turns around and walks towards him where she pulls him into a tight embrace, and she holds him tight for a while, Kai also wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You're a good man, Kai," she whispers to him, and Kai can hear how she is getting choked up, this being exactly what he had hoped for, for Mya to see him in this rare light, to see that he does in fact have a good side.

Mya pulls away and pecks Kai on the cheek before pulling away completely, she smiling at Kai before she joins Alexis once more so that they can go on with the tour.

"This place truly is a remarkable place."

"It is, and thanks to this one and the other one, the numbers of stray animals and abandoned animals in the shelters in the city have drastically fallen; we strive to make all the animals feel loved and wanted even if they do not have a permanent home. We have cats, dogs, parrots, cows, all sorts of domestic life, and then a couple of kilometres north we have another area which is reserved for only the wild animals, like bucks and bears, but there we try to have not too much human contact because we still want to keep them slightly wild as they will always remain wild animals. At least they are not alone and they all have their own kind with them, even if it is another single animal."

"The world needs more people like you and Kai and all of the other vets."

"Thanks," Alexis turns around to face Kai, "Can I tell her about our future plans?" Alexis asks and she only receives a single nod from Kai before Alexis turns her attention back to Mya.

"Kai and I are currently in the works of trying to open animal sanctuaries outside each main city, and not just in Russia, but all over Europe. Thanks to Kai's wonderful contacts, we are currently in the progress of adding four new ones, two in Russia, one in Japan and one in The Czech Republic, and that is just the beginning; we want animal sanctuaries all over the world, and the best thing about it all is that there are always people who want to help, so there is a market for it, and yeah, Kai has convinced his rich contacts that this is the way to go in order to show their humanity and to keep the public's favour seeing as they all are soul sucking power corrupted leeches, no offence, Kai," Alexis says as she grins at Kai, the business mogul just looking at her with a bored expression on his face.

Again Mya can only turn around to look at Kai, the two again locking eyes and Mya can see the softness within Kai's eyes as he keeps his brown orbs on her spring green coloured ones and without any warning, Mya's heart starts to beat faster with emotions she has not felt in a very long time, and quite frankly, she does not mind feeling these emotions once more, even if it is towards her family's murderer.

"You have no idea how it warms my heart to know that there are people out there like you two and many others that really do care about animals; this has always been my heart's biggest desire: to have an enormous piece of land where I can take all of the stray and abandoned animals for myself and then take care for them, but unfortunately life had other plans for me, but now here you are, living the life."

Alexis laughs softly at that, "This really is the life; there is no greater satisfaction in the world when you see how happy and grateful an animal is after you had helped it. They always show it in their eyes, and it truly is the most wonderful feeling in the world. We had to add more living quarters on each land as the amount of people keep on increasing, both normal people and animal lovers. I am currently in talks with a couple of zoos so that we can start breeding programs with a few animals who are on the brink of becoming classified as endangered animals, and I am already looking into how I can accompany Siberian tigers as I have a special love for those large pussycats, and I would very much like to keep them on this earth, away from poachers and away from becoming extinct."

"Wow, you seem like a woman on a mission, Alexis," and Mya says it in such a manner that it is clear that she already admires Alexis very much.

"Oh believe me, I am really on a mission; but anyway, come on, let's go meet the rest of the dogs and animals."

"Lead the way," Mya says as she grins widely at Alexis, the vet returning her grin as the two ladies start to walk once more, Kai again silently following them, he smiling to himself as he looks on at how happy Mya seems to be about this place.

They are a couple of meters away when Kai suddenly whistles very sharply which startles Mya as she had no idea he could whistle that loud, but just then all of the dogs start to bark and they start to run towards the fence, cats following suit, and again Mya can only watch in complete amazement at how the dogs jump up against the fence as Kai leans over and starts to pet as many as he can, all the cats and dogs happy to see him which shows Mya that Kai has to spend a lot of time here for the animals to have so much affection towards him.

Alexis comes to stand much closer to Mya, "I owe a lot to that man, and it was only God send that our paths had crossed," she says softly to Mya while the black haired woman continues to look at Kai and how he is laughing and talking with the animals.

"How did you two meet?" Mya asks without looking at Alexis, both women now having their eyes on Kai.

"I had to put his two cats down."

Mya immediately looks at Alexis, "His cats?" she asks very surprised because she never would have pictured Kai as someone who would have a pet, much less two.

"Yeah, his two children; I will never forget their names, Tiger and Iris. Iris was the girl and Tiger was the boy, and man, that day had been a hard day for both me and him. I had to put my own dog down that day, the morning, and then afterwards I had met this arrogant, obnoxious and rude asshole called Kai Hiwatari."

Mya snorts at that, "That sounds like the Kai I know."

Alexis chuckles at that, "Yeah, he can be a real prick if he wants to, but that day, man, I had never seen a man so broken about his animals. Kai was in a state about his cats because a rabid dog had attacked both of his cats and there was nothing we could for them, and so the only option was to put them down. Well, after I had completed that horrid task, Kai literally fainted because of the death of his two cats, and it had really touched my heart to see a man this passionate about his animals, and so after everything, I invited him to the farm, the other one, and yeah, as they say the rest is history. He had spent a weekend there not long after the deaths of his cats, and that is when he decided that we should get another one, a bigger one and yeah, it did not take long before he surprised me with the papers."

"He sure moved fast, but that is Kai for you; that man knows how to get what he wants."

"Gods, and does he know, but yeah, I am grateful as we have been able to help so many animals, and the donations towards this place is unbelievable. Of course, Kai is the main donor but he managed to get quite a number of companies to donate huge amounts of money every three months, and it has really helped us a lot."

Mya again can only look at Kai because now she is learning about a side of Kai that she never even would have imagined could exist, and yet it does, and it is making her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"What does Kai usually do whenever he comes here?" Mya asks as she crosses her arms in front of her chest while still looking at Kai and the other animals.

"He bathes them, pets them, cleans their cages and plays with them, depending on the weather, and he even goes walking with them, the dogs and cats following him while he sits on Aurora's back."

"Aurora?" Mya asks as she looks back at Alexis.

"His horse; a beautiful, pitch black Soviet Heavy Draft mare which was rescued from an abusive farmer. Kai had removed the horse himself from the farmer's care, but I have no idea how that went down as he insisted to do it alone and with only some of his men, and Kai did not divulge much about the interaction between him and that abusive farmer."

'That farmer is no longer alive,' is all that Mya thinks to herself because she knows Kai had most likely killed that farmer, and not in a pretty way. Mya again looks back at Kai who has already climbed over the fence and is now running around, all the four legged animals following him while barking and wagging their tails like crazy.

"Ever since then, Aurora has been in our care and she and Kai has a very special bond; I believe he said something about taking her out tomorrow with you two so that you can go and explore the lands while strolling on Aurora's back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you will enjoy it. It really is beautiful this time of year, cold, but beautiful."

"It sounds like fun; so what has Kai planned for us today?"

"Well, you can wash the animals, play with them, feed them, cuddle with them, anything that your heart desires; Kai is most definitely going to spend time with them so I suggest you get comfortable," Alexis saying this with a smile while she looks into Kai direction.

Mya says nothing else as she also can only watch how Kai is interacting with the cats and dogs, and it is clear as daylight that the animals are very fond of Kai, and this makes Mya wonder: what other sides does Kai have? Are they also this kind? Either way, what she is seeing now, she is liking, and she can see herself falling in love with this type of man, a man that has so much love for animals, as well as a strong passion and drive to help animals.

She still loves Bryan with her whole heart, but maybe Bryan is something of the past now, now that she has finally embraced this new way of life and now that she has also abandoned the idea of killing Kai. She has fallen in love with this world; she has become addicted to this world now that she has had a taste of true power, and she can't just abandon it right now, and just look now: look at what Kai is doing for her. He had brought her to this place, to show her his love for animals, instead of taking her to some hotel or someplace to have sex with her. He has kept this a secret because there simply are no words to describe this place, only actions will be able to explain it all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door to the bathroom opens and Mya comes walking out while having a towel wrapped around her body, her vanity case also in hand. She walks into the room and closes the door and walks over towards her bed where her luggage is, and she chuckles to herself when she opens it and removes only sexy lingerie.

"So much for bringing you guys along," she says to herself while holding up a baby blue lace panty, which she is definitely not going to wear now.

Fortunately she had brought along comfortable panties as well; everyone knows how women can pack: they pack for all sorts of occasions that might come up, so there are always all sorts of clothes and underwear present.

Mya proceeds to put on a comfortable panty, a black women's brief, followed by her baby blue sweat pants with a black shirt, she deciding against the bra because she is not going to see anyone right now, maybe just Kai and he has already seen her naked breasts.

They have all finished having dinner some time ago and they are all ready to hit the hay seeing as it is almost 22:30 now, and it sure has been a very productive day for her. She and Kai had ended up bathing quite a number of dogs, but she had enjoyed each and every moment of it. Afterwards they had gone and cleaned a couple of cages, and Mya was again shocked and surprised at how well these animals were taken care of. They all had comfortable beds, enough food and clean water, toys, and they even had underground heaters for when it becomes cold, not even to mention the blankets they all had; these animals are all living in true luxury, just the way it should be in Mya's opinion.

The cats have one enormous climbing structure where they can climb and sit and just stare out at the world; the dogs also have a large playing pen where they can jump over things and also crawl under things. All the animals are loving and affectionate, and they listen to what Kai is instructing them, well, mostly the dogs anyway; everyone knows that cats have their own will and they can hardly be forced to do something when they do not feel like doing it.

Overall, Mya has enjoyed every second with these animals and with Kai; she has seen a side to him that she never would have imagined he had, and she really likes this side. He laughed and talked with the animals, and he even managed to make a few jokes.

When it was starting to become dusk, he said that they should finish up so that they can go and have dinner, so after washing off most of the dirt, they had joined Alexis, her husband, and a few other people for dinner, and Mya was surprised at how well they all got along with Kai, and more importantly, how well Kai got along with them. Clearly they do not know the mob side of Kai, that cruel, heartless and dark side of him, and it is actually a good thing. Let them all keep believing that Kai is a caring guy because it will save them a lot of disappointment in the future.

After finishing up combing her hair and tying it up, she leaves the room and goes across the hall to Kai's room, and she enters it after knocking and hearing Kai say 'come in,' and Mya greets Kai with a huge smile on her face when she sees him already lying underneath the covers while reading a book, she again thinking to herself of how cute he looks with his reading glasses on.

Mya walks towards the bed and takes a seat at the foot of the bed without even asking Kai if she can sit there, but clearly it does not seem like he minds.

"I'm shocked to see you already in bed, Kai."

"Hn, and I'm shocked to see you still awake; I thought the day may have been too gruelling for you."

Mya snorts at that, "Please; how can a day taking care of animals be gruelling? I absolutely loved every moment of it and I probably still would have been out there if I was allowed, but seeing as we have another busy day ahead of us tomorrow, I guess I need my beauty sleep."

"Smart woman," is all that Kai can comment on that because he can feel how his mind is leaving him right now while having Mya with him right now, the real Mya, not that darker version that had greeted him when she came back from Kiev.

Mya suddenly turns very serious as she wants to ask Kai something, something she has been wondering for quite a while, "Kai, who else knows about this place, I mean, the people from The Chernyy Feniks, who knows about you coming to this place?"

"Only you," Kai says without having to think about it, and hopefully by that answer she will see that he indeed does feel something or her, and that it is not lust, well, not just lust.

Kai can see the sudden surprised shock on her face, and he has to smirk at that, "Why so surprised, Azarov?"

"It...err...it is just, why me, Kai? Why show me it then? Just the same with your safe house, why show it to only me?"

"Because I know you will appreciate it, Mya, and you will keep it quiet; I want you to see this side of me, to see that I am also just a normal human being who can love and care for another, and that I am not just about killing and power."

Mya is still not certain what Kai means by all of that, but all she knows is that she feels honoured that Kai wants to share this with her, and with only her, 'Maybe he really is not such a bad guy after all.'

"I appreciate it, Kai, and sorry if I have been somewhat out of it since I came back from Kiev."

"I'm glad you realised that you were not yourself when you came back from Kiev," Kai says while he removes his reading glasses and places them on to the bed stand.

Mya nervously chuckles at that while looking away sheepishly from Kai, "Yeah, sorry about that; let's just say that I was a woman on a mission."

"And what mission was that, Mya?" Kai asks in a sultry tone of voice as he suddenly sounds very flirtatious, and Mya immediately picks up on it as she again looks into Kai's eyes, those brown orbs of his looking somewhat different right now.

Mya rolls her eyes at Kai as she starts to laugh, "Oh please, like you did not know; even a blind man would have known on what mission I was on, Kai," she says playfully, she seeing how Kai raises his right eyebrow at her while smirking at her in a very sexy manner.

"Oh, are you talking about your mission of trying to get into my pants?" Kai asks as he places his arms behind his back and then leans backwards onto his pillows as he keeps his eyes fixed on Mya.

"Yes, that mission, Kai, but so far it seems as though I have failed, but it is a good thing though."

"How come?" he asks while still talking in that sultry tone of his, because now he is in the mood to flirt with Mya, and not just to flirt with her but also to kiss her.

"Because a woman is not supposed to be the hunter, Kai; everyone knows that. It is just more fun if the man does the hunting."

"Really now? So what you are saying is that I should hunt you instead?"

Mya cannot look away from Kai's brown eyes as they suddenly appear so alluring, and she also realises that she has just talked herself into a corner and that there is no escaping it; she does not want Kai to know what is currently going through both her mind and heart; it may just be that he will see it as an opportunity to take advantage of her.

It is clear that Kai does have feelings for seeing as he has shared this secret of his with only her, and he has shown her a side she doubts many has not seen, so that has to count for something; however, she wants to see what his plans are with her before she does anything or gives him any type of sign. She may have wanted to hit the sheets with him, but that has all changed thanks to this get away to this farm.

"I think I am going to say night," Mya abruptly says while faking a yawn as she stretches her arms out as if she is giving the biggest yawn of her life, and Kai sees this but he says nothing because he knows he has Mya backed up into the corner.

'It seems this weekend is working out perfectly, and that suits me just fine because for you I will be patient, Mya; I will make you fall in love with me, and I will do it by keeping my distance and by showing you that I am a real gentleman. We will be together, my precious Mya.'

"Rest well, Azarov," Kai says in that still sultry tone of voice of his as he watches how Mya gets off of the bed in quite a hurry and with a last wave at him, she is gone, Kai only chuckling to himself because of Mya's attitude.

He has had one of the best days of his life ever, and all because he got to spend time with Mya in an environment that is anything but toxic. He does miss that darker and hornier version of Mya, but he cannot make her fall in love with him when she is in that state of mind.

'This is just the beginning, Mya; by the time I am done wooing you, it will be impossible to not feel anything towards me.'

Kai looks at the time on the clock and sees that he should also call it a night; horse riding may not seem like it but it sure takes a lot out of the rider, especially if he has plans to take Mya far away from here on Aurora's back; he is going to show her all of the beautiful places on this land, and there are quite a few, and fortunately for him, they are far away from each other so he gets to spend even more time with her, and he cannot wait for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is a beautiful morning; the skies are clear, the air is fresh and even the cold breeze that is gently blowing is a welcoming breeze as Mya makes her way towards the stall where Aurora is kept, she silently following Kai towards his horse.

She is rather excited to go horseback riding, because it seems that it is going to be a long trip seeing as Kai had packed a back pack full of fresh water and snacks for the day.

Mya can see the stall up ahead, and just like with the dogs, Kai whistles loudly and then the head of a beautiful horse appears over the stall door, and Mya gasps at the true beauty of this horse. The horse immediately starts to throw her head and down and Mya takes this as a sign that the horse is happy to see Kai as she also starts to neigh, and Mya hears how Kai chuckles as he approaches the door and opens it up without a second's pause, and immediately the horse comes walking out where Kai reaches for her muscular neck and hugs her, the horse again moving her head up and down.

"Jeezus, but she is big," Mya says as she looks up this magnificent black beauty, the horse showcasing muscles she did not even know horses could have.

Her mane hair, tail hair and the hair around her ankles are all pitch black, and they are shimmering in the sunlight, which just adds to the beauty; however, the thing Mya quickly notices is that her eye colour is that of Kai, that beautiful brown, and not that almost black brown that horses normally have.

It is almost as if Kai and this horse have been made for each other.

"You ready to go for a walk, girl?" Kai asks gently while he takes hold of her snout and kisses it, the horse again shaking her head up and down.

Kai releases his hold of Aurora and then he heads into the stall, both Aurora and Mya following; however, Mya keeps her distance far behind Aurora because she knows that horses kick when something is behind them, and she does not even want to find out what will become of her if this beautiful monstrosity decides to kick her. Kai will most likely pick up her scattered pieces all over this area.

Mya suddenly shudders upon thinking of herself lying in pieces, 'Gods, must I freak myself out like this; what the hell is wrong with me if I start thinking of myself in pieces?'

Mya follows the two until they stop, and she continues to watch how Kai saddles up Aurora, the horse staying still the entire time, except that she occasionally tries to kiss Kai which results in a chuckle coming from him, and when he is finished, he turns towards Mya while motioning with his head to come closer.

"You get on first," Kai instructs her while he looks directly into her eyes.

Mya looks at Kai sheepishly, "Will she accept me?"

Kai nods his head and then holds out his left hand so that he can help her on to the saddle, and without Mya realising it, she is on top of the horse, she only realising now just how high it is from where she is sitting. Kai soon joins her and she softly smiles to herself when she feels just how close she and Kai is to each other, her back pressing against his chest, as well her ass pressing against crotch area.

'Son of a ...! Why must I have these dirty thoughts, and why the hell must I be such a horny perverted little freak?!' Mya scolds herself within her mind as she feels how Kai makes himself comfortable behind her while he takes hold of the reins.

Little does she know that Kai is also having one hell of an internal battle with himself because of the current position that he and Mya are in, and he can only hope that he does not get an erection right now; he really does not want Mya to see him in that light right now.

Kai makes a 'clk clk' sound with his mouth and tugs on the left side of the reins, and Aurora turns to the left side and then again makes her way out of the stall, and soon the three are on their way away from the main house and buildings.

Mya just cannot stop thinking about Kai's body up against her own, and it rather makes it hard for her to look around her, that is until they reach a deserted road that leads into a white forest of trees, and now Mya can fully focus on her environment as it starts to become very beautiful around her.

Kai gently taps Aurora's sides with his feet and the majestic beast picks up speed and starts to gallop onwards, this galloping causing Mya to laugh out loud which then causes Kai to chuckle at that, but the two say nothing as they both love the comfortable silence that is surrounding them right now along with the beautiful scenery.

Mya does not keep track of time as her focus is solely on all the natural beauty that they pass as Aurora continues to gallop, Mya also aware of how close she and Kai has become since they have started this ride, the two of them being so close right now that Mya can feel his body heat radiate through all of their clothes, and it is a comfortable feel.

After who knows how long, they finally come to a stop, and Mya can't help but gasp at the incredible and remarkable view in front of them. They have come to a stop at a cliff that overlooks a beautiful forest with small trees and frozen rivers down below, and the way the sun's rays are reflecting on the white snow is painting one hell of a beautiful picture right now.

Kai is the first to get off before he helps Mya also get off; however, the moment her feet touch the ground, Mya bends over and grabs her inner thighs while groaning out loud like a grown man, "Bloody hell, it feels like my poor clammy has been hit with a thousand hammers," she blurts out while gently placing her right hand on her crotch area.

Kai quickly looks away while feeling how his cheeks flare up from blushing, but he still asks her what is wrong.

"I think all this sitting and galloping has smashed my poor clammy, and I am almost certain should I pull down my pants right now, she would look like road kill, pancake shaped road kill. How do your balls hold it, Kai? Don't they feel like scrambled eggs right now?"

Kai still avoids looking into Mya's direction as he steps closer to the edge of the cliff to light a cigarette, he keeping his back towards Mya, "My balls feel just fine; don't be such a girl, Mya."

"I am a girl! And if you don't believe me, I am more than happy to pull down my pants to show you the disaster I am finding myself in, but I must warn you: I doubt it will be a pretty sight; my poor, poor clammy," Mya says as she gently touches her crotch area once more, before finally finding the courage to straighten herself up, and with wide legs, AND A LOT OF EFFORT, she limps over to Kai so that she can also look at the beautiful view, and the moment she really looks at it, the pain in her upper legs and crotch area immediately disappears, and silence descends upon her as she gets lost in the painting that nature has painted for both her and Kai, and also for Aurora even though the horse will not know what she is looking at.

Kai crushes his cigarette underneath his boot while he continues to watch in silence at the view, all while his heart is beating within his ears as Mya continues to stand so close to him; at least she is quiet, even though he misses her voice right now.

Not one of them is uncomfortable with the silence between the two of them, the only sound being there coming from Aurora and the various forms of wildlife all around them.

However, Mya finally breaks the silence, but she does not look at Kai as she starts to talk, more like ask a question, "Did you love Tiger and Iris?"

Kai does not look at her and he is kind of surprised at the question, he taking it that Alexis has told Mya of how they had met, but he is going to tell her the truth, so that Mya again can see just what type of man he really is underneath all of the darkness, "With everything within me; they were my children and even though it is already a couple of years since their deaths, I still miss them each and every day."

Kai keeps his eyes in front of him as he takes a deep breath and softly exhales it, "When they had to be put down, it was the darkest, most horrible moment of my entire life. I could not fathom the idea of living a life without them; they were my children. Tiger, the boy, use to always talk in his own cat language. When I got up in the mornings, he would follow me to the bathroom and remain by my side the entire time, talking constantly, and he was a real daddy's boy," Kai saying the last part a bit softer as he can feel how the emotions are starting to come to the surface.

Mya can also hear this, but she says nothing as she too keeps her focus in front of her.

"Iris, the girl," Kai suddenly chuckles to himself while shaking his head from side to side as he looks down at his boots for a few seconds before resuming his position once more, looking out in front of him, "if she were a woman, she would have been the world's biggest flirt. She could flirt with anything and anyone, always rubbing herself up against everyone, a real attention seeker and she was always a real lady. Whenever we went to bed, she always made sure she slept in my arms with her head on my pillow, and she would remain like that till the very next morning, whereas Tiger just slept at my feet. He may have been a daddy's boy but he did not like being held as much as Iris did. I...I miss them so much," Kai finally whispers and he closes his eyes while lowering his head, he feeling how the emotions are coming to the surface even more, and he can't stop it.

Kai puts both of his hands into the pockets of his jacket while keeping his head lowered and his eyes closed, his mind seeing his two cats in front of him now.

Mya does not think and just acts as she steps closer towards Kai and she takes his right hand from his pocket and entwines her fingers with his, Kai returning the gesture as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at Mya, those spring green coloured orbs of hers looking at him with so much compassion, and it warms his heart that she is trying to console him.

"I cannot even begin to imagine how you must feel, Kai; I myself am an animal lover and I know that these furry bastards always end up stealing our hearts in the most shocking manner, and we fall in love so deeply with them, that it really does hurt when they are suddenly taken away without any valid reason."

Kai gives Mya's hand a light squeeze with his own hand as the two continue to look into each other's eyes, "They do crawl deep into our hearts, the furry bastards," he says while smiling at Mya, she grinning at him while her eyes shine with lust for life, there no sign of the dark Mya, and Kai is actually grateful for that.

They are in a remote area so Kai can lose control over his hormones anytime but he is fighting very hard to stay in control because he does not want to ruin it, even if it would be the perfect opportunity to make love to her now.

Kai quickly looks away from her eyes back to the icy forest in front of them because he can feel how his thoughts are starting to wander again to the areas he does not want them to go right now.

Kai suddenly clears his throat, he suddenly feeling the intense need to get out of here before he really does lose control, "We should probably get going; there is still so much to see."

Mya pulls her hand away much to Kai's dismay, but he shows no reaction as she walks with a smile towards Aurora, and while smirking at Kai, Mya manages to pull herself up onto Aurora, and Kai only raises an eyebrow at this because not too long ago Mya had no clue what to do, and now she is suddenly taking the lead.

"Come on, Kai, hurry up; lots to do and lots so see," Mya says in that playful tone of hers, and Kai can again feel how he starts to get nervous with the mere thought of having Mya close to him once more, and again he hopes that he can keep himself in check and not get an erection while sitting behind her.

Kai is also back onto Aurora's back, the three of them back on the road to wherever it takes them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She never knew that horse riding could be this tiring, and Aurora does not even show any sign of feeling tired, the same going for Kai.

The three are currently on a road deep within the forest and the only sounds surrounding them are yet again those of the various forms of wildlife all around them. At least they had stopped for a rest about an hour ago, and much to Mya's surprise, Kai had succeeded to get Aurora to drink water from his hand, and he managed to feed her three carrots, and Mya again just had to watch in astonishment at how loving Kai is towards animals, and she was certain that Kai had never really been that affectionate towards another human being.

Her heart broke when Kai had told her about his two cats, and she could feel how he was on the brink of chocking up from all of the longing for his two cats, and it was again just so shocking to see this hard ass killer act so compassionate towards animals, and just look again, he has purchased an entire land in order to help animals and he plans to help many more.

The comfortable silence continues to envelop them while Aurora walks slowly on the icy road, and Mya continues to take in the wonderful view when Kai suddenly pulls on the reins which bring Aurora to an abrupt stop, and this immediately catches Mya's attention.

"What's wrong?" she asks without looking at him, and all she gets from Kai is a single 'listen', and so she does.

At first it was difficult to hear anything other than the wildlife surrounding them, but the moment Mya could hear what Kai was hearing, it was impossible to not hear it.

Kai is the first to get off of Aurora's back and while holding on to the reins, he comes to a standstill right in front of Aurora as he tries to focus on the sound so that can determine from where the sound is coming from.

Mya also gets off and she comes to stand right next to Kai, the pain from before long gone, she also trying to determine the direction. Just then another pain filled roar is heard and both Kai and Mya snap their heads to the left as they have finally found the direction in which the sound is coming from.

Kai says nothing as he suddenly pulls on the reins and he leads Aurora off of the road and into the forest, he heading into the opposite direction of where they had heard the roar, and Mya silently follows Kai until he stops and quickly ties Aurora to a tree, the horse having no quarrel at all.

While tying the knot, Kai looks at Mya, the darkness from the Kai she knows back in those brown orbs of his, and she can feel how excited she is suddenly getting, "What weapons do you have on you?" Kai asks her as he finishes up with the knot, and then pats Aurora on the side as he steps away from his horse.

"Only my hunting knife; you?"

"Same," he says as he bends down to retrieve the large hunting knife that is strapped around his right calf, Mya also doing the same. Kai takes the lead and then walks back into the direction that they have heard the roaring coming from, and Mya is right by his side, the black haired woman already eager to hurt someone very badly who is hurting that poor animal right now.

Softy they walk across the snow, constantly staying hidden behind the trees until they finally reach the destination, and the moment Kai and Mya see what is exactly happening, they both feel how the rage is taking over all of their common senses, like the rage is getting a life of its own.

There, right in front of them is a white Siberian tiger, trapped in a trap by the left hind leg, the poor animal's leg already covered in blood as it tries to get out of the trap while also trying to claw at the two men who are currently teasing and laughing at the tiger, they constantly agitating the tiger.

Kai and Mya lock eyes, and they both can see that the other one's darker side has come to light, and that they only have one thing on their mind: to spill the blood of those men who are clearly poachers.

Kai signals for Mya to go to the other side, she only nodding her head as she stealthy walks to the right side, Kai walking to the left side so that they can ambush both men who has their backs towards them right now.

Within a blink of an eye, both Kai and Mya are on to the two men, and before the two poachers can even begin to comprehend what has just happened, they feel the blades of the hunting knives pierce into their skin.

Kai presses the man that he has ambushed up against the tree with his left hand and with his right hand he starts to stab the man in his stomach over and over again; Mya manages to get her target flat on to his back where she starts to stab his throat over and over again all while looking into the man's eyes so that he can see that she is not happy about what they are currently doing to this poor defenceless animal.

The tiger still tries to get out of the trap whilst its two capturers are literally being stabbed to death. Kai is the first to stop after he starts to feel the man's guts on his right hand, and when he pulls away, he sees that his entire hand and the sleeve of his jacket is covered in blood and human tissue, but he only smirks as he looks down at the dead man, the man's eyes wide open with the fear still evident in his eyes, but Kai feels very satisfied with his kill. It has been some time since he has stabbed someone to death in this manner, and it feels good to have done it.

He slowly turns around and watches how Mya gets back up, her hand also dripping with blood as she holds her hunting knife in her hand, the man's head almost decapitated from all the stabbing that Mya has inflicted on it.

The two lock eyes and Mya also smirks just like Kai does because she also feels very good about what she has just done to the poacher.

 _They start to walk closer towards each other and the moment they are at arm's length, Kai grabs Mya by the hand and pulls her close to him where he wastes no time in capturing her lips with his own. With their blood stained hands they pull each other much closer as they starts to divulge in this intense and very passionate kissing session, Mya only moaning into Kai's mouth as he wraps his arms around her body and pulls her even closer towards him, all while kissing her in a very hunger filled manner._

 _Kai manages to direct them both towards the truck where he opens the door and without breaking the kissing, he and Mya fall onto the seat as it starts to become even more heated between the two, both of them driven by the very strong sexual tension and desire between them right now._

Kai and Mya are suddenly brought out of their trance when the tiger tries to lash out at Kai, he suddenly feeling bad about forgetting about the animal's torture.

Both he and Mya were thinking the same thing, but they both know now is not the time to indulge in their desire for each other; that will have to wait until another time.

Mya finally puts all of her focus on to the tiger, and her heart breaks for the animal, "What are we going to do, Kai? It needs help."

"I am going to go get Alexis; she will know what to do."

Mya kneels down and tries to reach out to the tiger but quickly retracts her hand when the tiger tries to claw at her, "Don't worry, boy, you will get the help that you need; we will help you."

Mya stands up once more and she and Kai again look at each other, "What the hell is it doing out here anyway? This is not Siberian tiger territory," Mya says to which Kai shrugs at as he makes his way over towards the truck.

"I will need you to stay here, Mya, so that you can look after the tiger just in case more poachers come here; will you be able to handle them?"

That sadistic smirk on Mya's face is all that Kai needs to see to know that Mya will be more than okay to handle the other men who may show up to get to this tiger.

Kai also smirks at Mya before getting into the truck, and with a single nod at Mya, he drives off into the direction of the house, and even though it may be some distance, the tires of the truck are wrapped with chains so it will be much faster now to get to Alexis.

Mya watches how Kai drives away before turning her attention back on to the tiger; she also starts to look around to see what she can use as a weapon or a trap should more men decide to show up, and just then she spots a large brown duffel bag being propped up against a tree, and after opening it, Mya starts to grin as she can see a hook with wire which will be ideal to use should more poachers show up.

'Now I actually wish more will show up, just so that I can kill them.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost two hours have gone by before Mya can finally hear the approach of vehicles, and she feels like crying when she sees three pick-up trucks approaching, Kai being in the one in the front.

Fortunately the tiger has calmed down but it constantly licks its hind leg to try and ease the pain, "Help is here, boy; soon you will be out of that horrid thing," Mya whispers softly as she looks at the tiger once more before turning her attention back to the cars, she and Kai looking at each other as he stops, and Kai immediately scowls when he sees the two new bodies because that means that these poachers really had the audacity to come here.

One man is hanging from a tree with the steel hook plunged into his neck, and the other man is lying in a pool of his own blood, his head decapitated.

Alexis, her husband, and four other employees also get out, but all six are immediately shocked when they see the bodies of the poachers.

"What the..." Alexis asks in a very shocked tone of voice, she immediately looking between Kai and Mya with wide eyes.

"They brought this on themselves, Alexis, but forget about them now, and help the tiger," Kai's voice dark and demanding as he speaks to Alexis, the woman only nodding as she walks towards the tiger so that she can inspect the damage to the poor wild cat.

The other men can't help but continue to look out in shock at the bodies, and how brutally the men have been killed, but neither says a word about it. Kai comes to stand right next to Mya, the business mogul feeling very proud of his precious Mya for taking care of the other two men, and again he can already envision himself taking her right here up against a tree.

Both he and Mya watch how Alexis goes to work in getting the tranquilizer ready that she will have to shoot into the tiger so that it can be completely out when they transport it back to the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Kai softly asks without looking at Mya, his eyes focused on Alexis and how she is getting everything ready.

"I'll be fine as soon as I know the tiger will be fine; the tiger is the only priority right now."

Kai says nothing else as he takes a few steps back in order to light a cigarette, and even though he has already smoked so much on his way to Alexis and back, Kai still feels like he can smoke two more packs.

Mya does not follow him and she also keeps her eyes on Alexis, and she watches how Alexis takes a few steps away from the tiger in order to shoot it with the tranquilizer gun, the tiger again trying to lash out after it is hit with the dart.

"Now we just wait," Alexis says as she looks into Kai and Mya's direction, her eyes asking the questions her mouth does not want to ask, the topic regarding the dead men.

Kai knows exactly what she is asking and he looks at her with no expression on his face, "They got what they deserved, Alexis."

"We have to inform the authorities, Kai."

"No!" both Kai and Mya suddenly say in unison and in a very harsh tone of voice, Alexis looking somewhat startled by this because she knows that it is the right thing to do, to inform the police of the dead poachers.

"We will take care of this Alexis, and that is the end of this discussion."

"But, Kai..."

"Alexis," Kai says in a dark tone of voice now, everyone suddenly feeling a chill run down their back, all except Mya who suddenly gets very turned on by that tone of voice of Kai, "I said end of discussion."

Alexis huffs, "Fine, but you better not make a mess of this, Kai. I am not going to allow all of our hard work to get flushed down the toilet."

Kai keeps his hard glare on Alexis, the woman also suddenly returning his hard glare, "I am warning you, Kai."

Kai says nothing as he takes another drag from his cigarette whilst still looking at Alexis, Mya turning her attention away from them and looks back at the tiger who is clearly starting to feel the effects of the drug, and just on time, the tiger drops to the snow, this immediately causing Alexis and Kai to break away from their glaring contest as Alexis walks towards the tiger to make sure that it is indeed out cold, and satisfied that it is, she signals for the other men that they can go to work in lifting the tiger on to the truck.

Kai and Mya decide that it would be for the best if they stay away from that task so that the others can continue with their work, and in no time is the tiger safely on to the truck.

Alexis and Kai make eye contact once more, "I trust you will clean this up, Kai, and I promise that no one will breathe a word to anyone as long as all evidence is taken care of; oh, and by the way, try to be back before the temperature drops because there is apparently a storm on the way which will cause the temperatures to drop dangerously low."

Kai says nothing and only gives Alexis a single nod of the head before the animal doctor gets into the truck after giving both Kai and Mya a nod of the head, and Mya and Kai is left behind as they watch how the trucks start and drive away.

Mya says nothing as she turns around and heads towards the other truck where she retrieves a chainsaw, Kai raising an eyebrow at this. He walks towards Mya and just as she is about to start up the chainsaw, Kai gently places his hand on to hers, both of them still having blood covered hands, and he looks softly into her eyes while slowly shaking his head from side to side, "I will cut up the bodies, Mya."

"I'll be fine doing it, Kai; I have done it before and I can do it again."

"Let each one of us take two bodies then, alright?"

Mya nods her head, "That can work."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is so tired that she can hardly feel her arms and legs, much less the rest of her body. She has just finished taking a well deserved hot bath, but before she and Kai could enter the house, they had to wash off all of the blood beforehand. Alexis had refused them entry as long as they were covered in other people's blood, so she and Kai had to go to the hospital's sluice room to wash off all of the blood, and when Alexis was satisfied, they were allowed inside, and that was not even an hour ago.

Alexis has not asked her or Kai what they had done with the bodies, and Mya can't blame the poor woman; she also would not have wanted to know because not everyone has the stomach for it, and there was a time where she also would not have had the stomach for it but that is past tense.

She and Kai had dismembered all four bodies where they then dosed the dismembered body parts with gasoline and then burned the body parts to ashes, making sure to retrieve all of the teeth that were left behind, and then they torched both of the trucks, leaving nothing behind but scattered ashes and burned metal behind.

Aurora was patiently waiting for them to return and Kai then rode the horse back with incredible speed, Mya sitting behind Kai this time as she held on for dear life as they rode on the road, but they finally made it back, and just in time as Mya could feel how the temperature was dropping, and it was dropping at an alarmingly fast rate.

Mya is so tired she doubts she will be able to eat a full meal, the black haired woman sitting on her bed while she tries to gather up all of her strength to put on her pants.

She manages to finally put it on, and just in time as there is a knock on the door, Alexis popping her head in with a friendly smile, "Dinner is ready if you want to come and eat."

Mya smiles back at the animal doctor, "I will be there in a second, just have to get my shoes on."

"No hurry, Kai is still smoking, so take your time."

"Sure."

Alexis leaves and Mya's smile disappears as she thinks back to the day she has spent with Kai, and how much fun she really had with him, and she would not mind if they can come again next weekend; heck, she will come with him every weekend if she can, because it was really fun and also an eye opener as she got to see yet another hidden side of Kai, one she likes very much.

Mya touches her hand with the other, she vividly remembering the electrical shock that had rushed through her body when she and Kai had touched hands after he wanted to take the chainsaw away from her.

'I don't know how the hell it happened, or how it is even possible, but I think I may be falling for you, Kai; it does not make sense but those intense feelings of lust are gone and are instead replaced by genuine feelings, and I am afraid they may get stronger the longer I spend time with you, but it does not sound like a bad idea right now. I have embraced the darkness and with that, I want you by my side, Kai; I need you by my side because it just feels right, like that is how things should be from now, the two of us by each other's side. Now the only question is: how do you feel about me, Kai? There is no doubt that you also definitely feel something for me because all of the evidence is there, but just how strong are your feelings for me?'

Mya releases her hand and sighs deeply because of this new predicament of hers, one she does not mind being in right now, "Well, Hiwatari, let's hope you are done with your smoking so that we can eat and I can get into bed and sleep like my life depended on it," Mya mutters to herself as she quickly puts on her shoes and after grabbing a warm jacket, heads out to the dining room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind is howling like some angry woman and Mya is constantly tossing and turning, she feeling colder than usual, she unable to fall asleep. One would think she would be sleeping like someone who is as dead as a rock after the gruelling day, but that is not the case at all.

Finally, after a couple more minutes of frustrating tossing and turning, Mya tosses the covers to the side, "Christ Almighty! It cannot be so hard to fall asleep!"

She finally gets up and stands right next to the bed, the cold feeling like it is seeping into her bones, despite the heating being on inside the house.

"I need more heat, but how?" she softly asks herself while feeling how her lips are starting to turn blue, if that is even possible.

Mya wraps her arms around herself and starts to look around the room, the dark room, but even if the lights were on, Mya doubts she would find anything to help her get more warmth. Just then, a light bulb goes on in Mya's head, figuratively speaking, as an idea pops into her mind, and Mya only grins at this idea.

Without thinking twice, Mya is out of the bedroom and straight into Kai's bedroom, and she can already hear his shallow breathing after she softly closes the door behind her. As silently as possible, she tip toes over towards the bed, and based on Kai's breathing, Mya determines that his back is faced towards her. Without any warning, Mya lifts the covers and slips in underneath, this immediately startling Kai and Mya is quick to tell him that it is just her.

"What are you doing?" he mumbles in an extra deep voice as he tries to get his eyes to open up while having his face turned towards Mya, he just wanting to fall asleep right away.

"I'm cold, and I want body heat."

Kai says nothing else as he turns his head back around, his head falling like a dead weight on to the pillow and he is faintly aware of how Mya gets completely under the covers and how she moves closer towards him, she placing her left arm over him the moment they are body to body.

Finally, as if waking from a dream, Kai realises just what exactly is going on, and to say that he is thrilled will be an understatement.

"Turn around," is all that he instructs to Mya in his deep sleepy voice.

"Aah, come on, Kai, I am cold, please man, I promise I won't do anything naughty or kinky to you; just let me spoon you, please. It is all for a good cause."

Kai sighs, "Just turn around, Mya," and he smiles when he hears how she huffs but she turns around all the same while muttering.

"Fine, but if I die from hypothermia, be sure to tell everyone at my funeral that it was YOUR fault," Mya mutters as she turns around.

To her shocked surprise, Kai also turns around and she gasps silently when she feels how Kai wraps his right arm firmly around her and how he pulls her closer towards him until she cannot be pressed closer against his body.

"Happy?" is all Mya hears as Kai talks against her neck in that sultry voice of his, this suddenly causing her body to tingle all over while feeling that sultry warm breath of his on her neck.

"Oh yes, I am very happy, Kai, thank you; just one request though: no poking my ass with a morning glory alrigth?"

To this Kai snorts at, "As long as you promise not to make any suggestive movements with your ass, Mya, then I am sure we will not have any problems," the playfulness evident in his voice.

"Agreed; well then, night, Kai."

"Night, Mya," Kai whispers against the skin of her neck, he hearing how she gasps at that and it leaves a self satisfactory smile on his face knowing the effect he has on Mya.

He cannot believe his luck of being able to fall asleep with his Mya in his arms, and he also gets to wake up with her in his arms, 'This weekend has turned out better than I had hoped for, but it is still a long way before she is in love with me, but I am up for the challenge. Night, my sweet Mya, and just know that should I die right now, I would die the happiest man alive, just because you are in my arms right now.'

Kai finally closes his eyes, all while taking in the feel of Mya within his arms right now.

Mya too also smiles while she again sees a very caring side to Kai, one that is hidden from the rest of the world, except to her, and she gets to experience it firsthand. She can already feel how her body starts to feel better and warmer from Kai's natural body heat, and now Mya knows she will get a good night's rest, all thanks to Kai Hiwatari

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is slowly getting out of his slumber, the business mogul lying on his back with his right arm draped over his eyes and his left arm wrapped securely around Mya as the black haired woman is resting her head on his chest.

It was a blissful night for both of them; Mya got her heat that she so desperately wanted and Kai got to sleep with his Mya in his arms, and right now the business mogul does not want to move because he does not want this moment to end; if he could have a choice, he would have preferred they remain in this blissful moment until the end of time, him with his Ana right by his side.

Unfortunately, life does not work that way, because soon enough Kai can feel how Mya is stirring, this signalling that she is also waking up.

Mya struggles to open her eyes because the light is somewhat bright for her despite both curtains being closed. She is aware of Kai right next to her and instead of moving away from him, she drapes her left arm over his stomach and her left leg also over his legs, and this causes Kai to remove his arm from his eyes where he places it on his stomach so that his right hand can stroke Mya's forearm, she only smiling by this unexpected gesture of Kai.

"Morning," she softly mumbles while Kai hugs her in order to show her that he is also greeting her back.

"I don't know about you, but I can lie in bed all die and not have a care in the world," Mya says while still keeping her eyes closed while taking in the feel of Kai's body against her own, she wanting to stay in this exact position all day because it just feels right to her this very moment.

Kai does not respond to that even though he wants to do the exact same thing, maybe a few things more like making love to her, but that is only wishful thinking on his part.

Not another word is spoken between the two as they continue to lie in this position all while enjoying it, the two of them listening to how the others are moving around in the house, and neither Kai nor Mya has any idea of what the time may be, but they couldn't care less.

A couple of minutes of silence passes by before Kai finally breaks it, it being out of character for him but he does not care, "Did you at least sleep well, Mya?"

Mya is somewhat surprised by Kai's sudden question, but she does not show it, "I slept very well, Kai, all thanks to your body heat, so yeah, thank you for letting me crash here for the night and for using you as my own personal heater. I know it was not the plan but I still appreciate it that I could sleep here."

"It's only my pleasure, Mya," this being all that Kai says to Mya; he knows he should not talk anymore because he may just say things that are not appropriate now so he will keep his mouth shut.

However, Mya is not about to play along as she feels all giddy on the inside right now; blame it on their position, blame it on the location where they are now, blame it on everything else but all she knows is that she is not going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers, the opportunity of finally being able to kiss Kai, and this is not coming from lust but rather from her developing feelings for this man right next to her.

To both his shock and surprise, Kai feels how Mya moves away and he immediately opens up his eyes only to see how Mya gets on top of him, and this causes him to suddenly feel very nervous and anxious all at the same time.

"Wha...what are you doing, Mya?" Kai asks in an uncertain tone of voice, he unable to hide his sudden nervousness.

"Something we both want, Kai, and what we both have been wanting for some time now," she says as she straddles Kai's hips and places her hands on to his chest as she leans closer towards him, Kai taking in a deep breath by this sudden and unexpected action of hers.

"And [clears throat] what is that exactly, Mya?" Kai again asks, he still sounding very nervous as he looks into Mya's spring green coloured eyes, he realising that he is looking into the eyes of his precious Mya and not they eyes of the cold and dark Mya Azarov, and now Kai knows that he will not be able to stop himself; she wants this and so does he, so who is he to stop her?

"Up until now, we have constantly been interrupted whenever we wanted to kiss, and I know you want it just as much as I want it, Kai; I can see it in your eyes and I know that you can also see it in my eyes, so what is stopping us now? This is the perfect opportunity for our first kiss, Kai, so why let it go to waste?"

Mya sits up straight once more but this time she pushes Kai's shirt upwards and without warning, she again lowers her upper body and head, and Kai only inhales deeply when Mya suddenly takes his left nipple into her mouth as she starts to play with his nipple stud while also sucking on it, Kai only pressing his head back into the pillow while he starts to rub Mya's head with his right hand as she skilfully sucks on his nipple.

Without even thinking, Kai's member is already getting a life of its own and Mya can feel it, this causing her to slowly and sensually start to move her pelvic area against Kai's pelvic area, this causing the business mogul to groan out as he pushes his hips up against Mya's hips.

Mya continues to suck his nipple for a while longer before sitting up straight once more but this time Kai joins her as he also sits up straight while wrapping his arms around her, the two of them face to face as Mya also wraps her arms around Kai's neck.

"Are you sure about this, Mya?" Kai asks in a soft manner, he wanting some certainty from her before they have their first kiss as Kai Hiwatari and Mya Azarov, and not as Demyan Yakovlev and Anastasia Grekov.

"If there is one thing that I am sure about, Kai, then it is this; I want to kiss you, Kai, I want to feel your lips against my own, so just kiss me already," she whispers against his lips, her breath getting hitched within her throat as she can feel how Kai brushes his lips against her own.

Both are getting ready for their first kiss when they are yet again interrupted, but this time it is by the sound of firing guns, and both Kai and Mya freeze when they hear the shots, they both snapping their heads towards the window's direction.

"I am pretty sure that _that_ can't be normal," Mya says while she keeps her head towards the window.

"It isn't," Kai says in that dark tone of voice as he narrows his eyes, he not liking the sound of guns firing so early in the morning, much less on this land.

Just then Alexis comes bursting into the room, her eyes wide open from fear, "Kai!..." and her eyes go even wider when she sees just what she has interrupted, "Oh shit, sorry, you guys, I did not realise you both were in here, but come on, we need your help. The shots are coming from the hospital's direction. We think they might be men who are after the tiger."

Kai and Mya look directly at each other, "Poachers," they both say in unison and Mya quickly gets off of Kai who is the first to jump off of the bed.

However, when Mya gets off of the bed, she collapses to the floor, her legs suddenly unable to work due to the immense pain that she is feeling, and Kai is by her side in an instant, worry on his face, "What's wrong?" he asks in a concerned tone of voice.

"My legs, they are in immense pain and I can't seem to use them, but go, Kai, don't worry about me, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Mya nods as she tries to push Kai away, "Yeah, just go, Kai; they need you, the tiger needs you."

Kai nods his head before he gets back up and then grabs a jacket and his boots along with his guns before rushing out of the room, Mya only looking at his retreating back as she remains seated on the carpeted floor.

"Well this sucks," she mutters to herself as she tries to pull herself on to the bed by grabbing the covers, and now Mya can feel just how painful her legs are feeling, "Damn horseback riding," she again mutters to herself before she flops down on to the bed, her face flat into the pillow while she groans out loud from the pain within her upper leg muscles.

She is now rather pissed because she is going to miss out on the fun, and again Mya can hear how gun shots are going off, she just hoping that nothing happens to Kai or the tiger, or to anyone for that matter, as long as the bad guys get to die.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour has gone by before Kai comes walking back into the bedroom, Mya still lying in bed but now she is lying on her back and not on her stomach anymore.

She and Kai look at each other and Mya can see in Kai's eyes that someone has just died by his hand, the darkness and sadism radiating from him like a bright light.

"What happened?" Mya asks as she props herself up against the pillow, she unable to ignore the sudden nervousness within the pit of her stomach as she watches how Kai puts his guns down, Kai suddenly seeming like the man she had met in the beginning and not the man she had spend the weekend with.

"Two poachers, but they are dead now."

"Did you..." Mya does not finish her question because there is actually no use in finishing the question seeing as she already knows the answer to her question.

Without looking at her, Kai nods his head once while he gets his packet of cigarettes and lighter, he heading back to the door so that he can go outside to smoke, but just as he is about to walk out, he stops and turns around and looks back at Mya, "Are your legs still in pain?"

"Yeah, I think it is because of the horseback riding from yesterday."

Kai says nothing and again only nods his head before leaving and closing the door behind him, Mya again left all alone in Kai's bed.

For some reason it does not bother her that much; if she has learned one thing about Kai, it is that he can be quite unstable and unpredictable sometimes, and like right now Kai seems to be a little unstable, almost like he is able to slaughter an entire village right now without batting an eyelash, and it is rather unnerving but it is not enough to make the feelings that she has for Kai, to go away; that will take one heck of a miracle before that happens.

There is no doubt that those poachers have somehow discovered about the Siberian tiger being here, and even though the big cat has been helped, it is still unable to fend for itself seeing as it is being kept sedated due to its injured leg, so there is no way it will be able to protect itself.

It is actually a good thing that she and Kai had come to this place this weekend because they actually managed to rescue a Siberian tiger, and even though it may have been only one, it is a lot, and Mya suddenly feels both sad and angry upon thinking of how many tigers are killed every day by these heartless men.

She is very thankful for people like Alexis, but they need a lot more people like them to protect the animals of this world, and Mya would not mind to join forces with them and slaughter all these greedy poachers and the syndicates; she would most definitely not give them an easy or painless death.

It is not long before Kai comes back into the room, he holding a plastic container which seems to contain some cream or something and Kai walks straight towards the bed, he still looking like the dark Kai from a couple of minutes back.

"Take off your pants," is his only instruction to Mya, and the black haired woman just raises an eyebrow at this.

"What, just like that? No dinner, no movie, nothing, just straight to the part of me taking off my pants?"

Kai looks at Mya with an expressionless face which causes Mya to sigh out loud before removing her pants while muttering, "Boy, you must hate foreplay with a passion," and then she lies back down on to her back and to her surprise, Kai opens up the container and removes a light blue cream, and then starts to apply it to Mya's upper legs.

But the moment the blue cream touches Mya's skin, she can't help but curse out loud, "Jesus, Kai, are you trying to freeze me to death or what? That shit is freezing!"

"You will survive; it will help with your sore and stiff muscles," Kai says in a tone of voice that almost sounds playful, and Mya at once feels much calmer after hearing Kai speak in that tone of voice because it means that the Kai from this weekend is slowly coming back.

Mya leans back against the pillows with her eyes closed as she takes in the feel of Kai's firm hands on her legs and how skilfully he is massaging her legs, and a soft moan is heard coming from Mya, this being an accidental moan, but she says nothing and keeps her eyes closed as Kai only smiles after hearing her moan.

Kai skilfully massages both of her upper front legs before softly instructing Mya to turn around where he does the exact same thing to the back of her legs, and Mya can feel how she wants to fall asleep from how magical Kai's hands are feeling on her sore muscles right now.

She does not keep track of time and she only realises Kai is done when she feels the mattress sink in and she notices that Kai is leaning over her, both of his arms pressed onto the bed on either side of her body as he hovers over her, and her heart suddenly picks up pace as she can feel that sultry warm breath of his on her left ear as he starts to speak in a very sensual tone of voice, "Just so you know, Mya: I love foreplay very, very much," that being all that he says to her before he gets back up from her, Mya only looking at him with a surprised look on her face.

Kai chuckles at this because he has noticed the effect he has on Mya and it is quite amusing to him, "Get some rest, Mya; I will go and get some food for you and something to drink."

"Err, thanks, Kai," is all Mya can say as she is still in shock over that little interaction from now, and she watches how Kai leaves the room, her heart beating very erratically within her chest right now.

"Damn, I have got it bad for you, Kai, like in very, very bad."

* * *

As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on it all. Did you guys at least like it and how I had depicted the hidden side of Kai? And at least the old Mya is back, and not the dark one from the previous chapter, but she will be back, that is a promise.

Anyway, take care everyone and lots of blessings to you all ;-D See you with the next update which will be on the 31st :-D


	45. Chapter 45

Hi everyone, and welcome to the next update. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but I always try to not make a chapter less than 10000 words, or more than 20000 words, it should just be between that, then I am satisfied.

Again, thank you so much for all of the support; it still fills my heart with so much happiness that people are at least enjoying this long story. Chapter 51 is finally completed, and I have thought about it, and maybe another 20 chapters or so before it is completed, but it can be more than that or even less, I still have to see.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and there are no warnings for this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29.1 – Bonding

She can't stop smiling as she makes her way towards Hiwatari Manor, it being a first for her seeing as it is Kai's sanctuary, and he does not allow any of his employees there, except for a few special persons like Tala, Ray and a few others, but it is literally only a few others, so she already considers herself very lucky, and again it convinces her that Kai does indeed feel something for her, and there is no doubt in her mind that it is something meaningful.

It is Wednesday evening and it has already been two days since they have returned from the animal sanctuary, and even though her legs are still a little bit stiff, they feel much better, and she is certain that it is all thanks to Kai's magic touch and how he had worked his magic on her sore muscles.

The plan was to leave on Sunday afternoon but because of her stiff and painful legs, Kai suggested that they should only leave on Monday, and since Sunday morning, every two to three hours Kai would massage her legs with that blue cream that froze the hell out of her, but at least it had helped with the stiffness of her legs, and by Sunday night she could feel the world's difference on her legs.

By Monday morning she was able to walk again even though it was in a limping manner, but it was much, much better than Sunday, and Mya is not sure, but she is almost certain that Kai had enjoyed massaging her legs because every time he did it, he was quiet but he looked so relaxed while working her muscles, and Mya saw how Kai kept his eyes on how his hands moved over her skin.

She will not even try to deny the fact that she definitely enjoyed Kai's massages, and it was very hard to control herself around Kai every time his hands went over the skin of her legs in such a sensual manner, so it is quite understandable that she has had such a hard time in controlling herself. Her mind drifted to some very sensual areas and sceneries every time he touched her, and she could see those hands do something completely different to her, something that does not involve massaging, well, at least not massaging that is solely focused on easing her stiff muscles.

At least the intense lustful sexual craving for Kai has subsided, but it has been replaced with sincere feelings, and Mya is not certain whether that is a good thing or a bad thing. At least with the lustful feelings, they could disappear after she has had sex with Kai, but with these other emotions, they don't just disappear overnight nor just like that with a snap of the fingers, so Mya is not sure whether these feelings are a good thing or a bad thing because this was never part of the plan, but neither was falling in love with the crime world, and she can no longer deny the fact that she is head over heels in love with this dark world of organised crime.

Mya approaches the magnificent gates of Hiwatari manor, and after being allowed entrance, she enters and makes her way on the driveway towards the manor and she can't help but gasp at the beauty of the manor because it is completely different from the Feniks manor, and it definitely looks more homely.

"No wonder he does not want anyone else here," Mya mutters to herself as she heads towards the front door, she casually looking at the landscape all around her as she slowly drives upwards, she being certain that in summertime this place must look like a paradise.

She parks her truck in front of the steps where a guard is already waiting for her, and after greeting each other warmly, the young man gets into her truck where he then drives off, Mya guessing to the back of the manor to park her truck.

Mya slowly makes her way up the marble steps when the front door opens up and Ralph comes walking out to receive her, the elder man's face lighting up the moment he sees Mya because just like his wife, he too is over the moon that Kai has finally managed to fall for a woman. He too has thought that he will never see this day come where his boy loses his heart to a woman, but that glorious day has finally arrived and he cannot be happier.

Mya also greets the elder man with a warm and friendly smile as she approaches him, "It is so good to see you again, Ralph," she says while she takes his left hand into both of her hands and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Likewise, Ms Azarov."

"Please, just call me Mya; there is no need for these strict formalities, Ralph."

"As you wish, Mya. Please come in where it is much warmer. Kai will be down in a minute; he just had to take a call."

Mya nods her head at that and then walks in after Ralph bows down and let's her enter first, and the moment Mya walks in, her lower jaw only drops at how beautiful it looks on the inside, and this is just the foyer of the manor.

'This place is most definitely much different from the Feniks manor. If I had a place like this, I also would not have wanted anyone to spoil this peaceful and serene environment of it all.'

Ralph continues to lead Mya through the foyer, the old man smiling discreetly to himself after witnessing Mya's shocked reaction to just the foyer, and truth be told, Ralph is use to seeing this reaction from first time visitors to the Hiwatari manor; he too has to admit that this manor truly is a beauty to be hold.

The two make it to the living room where Oksana is already waiting for Mya, the elder woman embracing Mya the moment they are at arm's length, and Mya gladly returns the warm embrace, but she cannot help but wonder, does this elder couple know something that she does not know, because they are just way too friendly and comfortable with her, despite working for Kai.

"It is so good to see, my dear; I take it that you and my boy, Kai, had a wonderful time at the animal sanctuary?"

"The word 'wonderful' is an understatement, Oksana; I won't mind going there every weekend; heck, I will even move there if I could."

Oksana says nothing and just chuckles at the black haired woman because the elder woman knows that Kai would also do the exact same thing if he could have done it.

"Please sit, my dear, and let me get you something to drink while we wait for Kai to finish up with his duties. What would you like to drink?"

Mya takes a seat on the couch while saying 'coffee', and Ralph greets the two women before leaving the room so that he can go and check up on the kitchen staff to see how they are progressing with the food.

"I must say, Oksana, this place is so beautiful," Mya says as she looks around the living room, the room decorated in beautiful flowers and paintings, it accompanied with a luxurious rug and antique, yet very beautiful, couches, not to mention all of the beautiful vintage ornaments that are all over the room.

Oksana approaches Mya with the coffee and the elder woman takes a seat right next to Mya, she too looking around the room and smiling as she can see why Mya says that. Voltaire and his wife had tried their best to make this manor as warmly and homely as possible, and Kai tries to keep it that way, although Oksana is the one who keeps it in this manner.

"Kai will be glad to hear you say that about his place; this manor is Kai's sanctuary and he wants to keep it this warm and cosy because this is his escape from the real world."

"I can understand why."

"I am certain Kai will give you a tour of this place if you want to; it is huge, but it is worth it."

"I would like that."

"Then I will give you a tour, Mya," both woman suddenly hear behind them, and when they turn around, they see Kai standing there in the doorway, dressed in a dark blue jean and a grey turtle neck, his eyes locked on Mya.

Mya cannot help but smile at Kai, and even though she does not receive one back, she knows that Kai is also happy to see her because his eyes reveal it all as they suddenly have a different glow in them as those brown orbs of his stay on her.

Oksana sees the exchange between the two, this causing her heart to sing from pure joy on the inside, and the elder woman decides that it is time for her to make herself scarce so that these two can have some alone time, and after clearing her throat, Oksana gets up.

"If you two would excuse me, I have to go check on the kitchen staff; come sit here, my boy," Oksana says while motioning to her seat with her right hand, "I have kept it warm for you," and the smile she gives Kai is an indication of what she really means by that.

Kai says nothing and only nods his head at Oksana but he still takes her place next to Mya, he silently thanking the elder woman in his head for this smooth move on her part.

Oksana is gone within seconds and now both the remaining occupants are somewhat nervous by being alone now, neither one of them really sure about what to say right now.

"How are your legs?" Kai suddenly blurts out while he looks sheepishly at Mya, the business mogul suddenly becoming aware of how flustered his skin is starting to feel.

Mya can't believe that she is suddenly feeling so nervous about being alone with Kai; they have been alone many times before, even this weekend, but now it feels completely different, and now Mya is convinced that her feelings for Kai are real, and that just adds to her already shattered nerves.; now there is no doubt any more. She has fallen for Kai; the only question remains is, how hard has she fallen for the black phoenix of Russia?

"They are fine, much better, thank you, and it is all thanks to those magical hands of yours. At least now you know should the mob world and business world lose its thrill for you, you can always become a professional masseuse," Mya chuckling nervously as she says this while her hands suddenly start to look very interesting as she breaks away from Kai's line of sight to look down at her hands.

Kai sees this and he too feels the sudden need to start playing with his hands, all so that he can get over the sudden and unexplainable nervousness, "Yeah, maybe," is all that he can actually say to that because with this sudden nervousness, it feels like his mind is also incapable of forming fully formed sentences, and truth be told: Kai is suddenly scared to say anything because he knows that he will for surely mess it up, whatever he wants to say, and his pride may get one hell of a knock should he continue to open his mouth; the connection between his mind and mouth has suddenly decided to malfunction, and there is no telling of what might happen.

He has never felt this way before, and even though he hates this nervousness, it actually feels good to feel this way; it is a whole new and different experience, but he likes it because he knows that it is Mya that is making him feel this way, hence why he likes it.

Sure, he has liked her for so long, since his visit to New York, but this is definitely much stronger because the longer he is in her presence, the stronger and more unbearable these feelings are getting, but he likes each and every second of it, and he would not trade it for anything in the world.

Mya takes her cup of coffee in hand once more and starts to gulp it down quickly, all because of her nervousness towards Kai; she cannot ignore the fact of how incredible good looking he is looking right now, not even to mention how incredible sexy he is smelling, but those are all bonus stuff. She now knows what resides within Kai, and even though it is very deep, she feels fortunate that she had seen it, and now she knows that Kai is not just a killer, and that alone has changed her mind completely about him. She knows what is behind that sexy attire of his, and she likes what she has seen, and she wants to see more, much, much more of this enigma.

Kai has no idea what to say; sure, he is a quiet guy by nature, but he always knows what to say should the moment call for it, but now, it is all a jumble; he is not even certain he was this intensely nervous this weekend while being in Mya's company.

'Come on, Mya, start talking; you always have such a potty mouth on you, and is never shy to say anything or to speak your mind, so please just something,' Kai thinks to himself while he looks at his shoes, he also suddenly finding them very interesting.

He hears Mya put the cup down and he quickly looks into her direction, the two's eyes meeting for a quick second before they again quickly look away, each scolding themselves within their heads.

Neither of the two knows how much time has passed before Mya finally decides that enough is enough, "Oh for Christ's sake, Kai, what is with this silence between us all of a sudden?"

Kai silently sighs after hearing Mya speak, and he looks at her again, those spring green coloured eyes of hers meeting his own, and he sees that Mya is somewhat herself again.

"What silence?" he asks, pretending to be oblivious to what she means, to which Mya only rolls her eyes.

"This is the first time we have seen each other since we have returned from our getaway, and I did not expect things to be this awkward between us, Kai. One would think we are teenagers who have just had sex for the first time with each other and who are now too shy to even look at each other, and as far as I remember, we are not teenagers who have just done the deed, so enough with this awkward silence. It is seriously starting to work on my tits' nerves, and not in a good way, that I can promise you."

Kai shifts on the couch and clears his throat and he again meets Mya's eyes, that playfulness of hers now very evident within those beautiful orbs of hers, "It is not awkward; I am always silent."

"Oh come on, Kai, that is goat crap and you know it. Stop this shit and let's talk; why else did you invite me for dinner, to admire your manor and to stare at the walls and rugs, and to make conversation with the cutlery?"

"Hn, no."

"Then talk to me, sourpuss," Mya now grinning widely at Kai, she receiving a glare, or what she assumes is an attempt at a glare because that glare will not even scare a four year old girl.

She may still be nervous but at least she is trying to overcome it, and what better way than by being herself, the crazy and fun loving Anastasia Grekov.

"I am not a sourpuss," Kai says as he still tries to glare at her but even he knows that he is failing miserably at that, and so he crosses his arms in front of his chest, leans back against the backrest of the couch, and then crosses his left leg over his right leg while still glaring at Mya, or trying to at least.

Mya takes this as a sign that Kai is finally relaxed and this automatically also makes her feel more relaxed, and instead of leaning against the back rest in the same position as Kai, she turns to face Kai completely and with her left side, she leans against the backrest of the couch, perches her left arm up on the headrest of the couch and pulls both legs towards her so that they can rest on the couch, she being careful not to get her shoes on to the couch, she now very comfortable and now they can talk like they have done so many times before.

"Comfy?" Kai asks in a somewhat sarcastic tone of voice, but the slight smirk on his face shows that he is also finally getting over his nervousness, and now the two can finally indulge in some proper conversation, much to Kai's delight.

"So, how was your week, Kai? Did you make any boys cry this week?" Mya grinning widely while talking to Kai, he having a hard time not to grin back; he still has a reputation to think of after all.

"No, I did not make anyone cry, and the week was productive; how about yours? Made any girls cry?"

Her grin does not falter as Mya shakes her head from side to side, "Nope, no one cried, and my week was okay, nothing too exciting to report. When are we going again?"

"You want to go again?" Kai asks, he a little surprised that Mya is already thinking of going again so soon after coming back.

"Of course I want to go again, Kai, what did you think? I loved it there; I would be absolutely nuts if I don't go there again. We have to go again, as in we MUST go again. How about next weekend if you are not busy?"

Kai shrugs his shoulders at that, "If both of us have nothing else to do, we can leave Friday, but this time we are leaving for the other one, the one closer to the city."

Kai sees how Mya's face lights up at that, and he smiles softly at that, "I am already looking forward to it, Kai; I cannot wait to go. Do you think Alexis will be there?"

"I will call and ask."

"Cool, now..." just then Mya gets interrupted by Ralph that comes walking in to the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would like to know that the food is ready, if you two want to eat right away."

"A bit later, Ralph, we want to talk some more," Mya answers without looking at Kai, the business mogul rising an eyebrow at this, but he is happy that she wants to talk to him some more and not just rush to the dinner table, finish up, and then rush back home; at least she wants to remain in his company.

"Very well," the elder man says with a smile and he gives a bow before leaving the room once more.

Mya turns her attention back to Kai, "Or did you want to eat right away?"

Kai shakes his head from side to side, "Later is fine; want something a bit stronger to drink than coffee?"

"I will have what you will have, thanks."

Kai gets up and walks over to the bar in the far corner, he feeling how his heart beat is finally calming down, but it does not mean that he is no longer nervous; he is still as nervous as hell, but at least with Mya being her normal self once more, things will get better, and also if he has had his first drink. He needs a stiff drink for his nerves. As he pours the vodka into the glasses, he glances into Mya's direction, he just admiring her once more as she looks around the room, clearly still astounded by the beauty of the room.

'So far the night has started good, and I hope that it will only get better. I will make you fall in love with Mya, and I will do it by being the most perfect gentleman you have ever met. You will see that we do belong together, Mya, the universe has shown it, and we will be together, my precious Ana.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya is currently busy in the arms room at the Feniks manor, she again taking stock of the guns present, so that she can draw up a proper inventory of the guns; it is needed to see whether it is needed to get an order from the factory, and what type of guns they need should she place an order. So far all seems in place, there seems to be no shortage of guns, just bullets.

It is Thursday afternoon, and Mya cannot wait for next week Friday; it is still more than a week away, but she feels like an excited girl who is waiting for Christmas so that she can open up all of her presents, and the reason for her excitement is because she and Kai are going to go to the other animal sanctuary, and she cannot wait, for various reasons.

First: the animals; she is anxious to see how many animals are also on this farm who are all saved from shelters, and who is finally loved and who are at a true and loving home.

Second: Alexis will be there; Kai had called her this to tell her that he has asked Alexis when she will be at the animal sanctuary again, and apparently it is next weekend, hence why the sudden trip so shortly after the first one.

Third: Kai; everything about Kai, like spending time alone with him, taking care of animals alongside him, and overall just being in his moody and silent presence, a presence she has come to enjoy because she has seen other sides of Kai, almost like his layers are peeling away the more she gets to know Kai.

Mya is currently standing in front of a crate that is containing handguns, and as she starts to count the guns, her mind starts to drift to last night's dinner, and a smile makes its way on to Mya's face without her even planning on it.

She starts to think back to how the two of them started talking after the whole 'nervous' business got sorted out; they had spent almost two whole hours talking before they finally sat down for dinner where the dinner had to be warmed again before they could eat it.

Mya did feel bad that they had taken so long to get to the table because she knew that the servants also wanted to go to bed, but they all seemed eager to serve them, and she could see that Kai and his staff have a good working relationship, and it was so clear that they respect Kai more than they fear him, and this again made Mya curious as to what type of man Kai really is underneath all of the darkness and power hungry mind.

The dinner obviously was like eating in a five star restaurant, and they were served a three course meal, she talking the most during the dinner.

After the dinner, and after having given the food a chance to settle down, Kai gave her a tour of the manor, and by this time all the staff members have already gone to bed, so it was just the two of them, and Mya was rather happy about this aspect.

Kai was such a gentleman as he showed her everything and told her stories about various things, stories about his grandfather, and Kai also told her how he never knew his parents, and this of course broke Mya's heart. She always knew this; she knew it before she even met Bryan, but still, to hear someone say that they never knew their parents is still heartbreaking for her. Sure, in the past she was glad that the heartless Kai got to experience this loss, but last night she regretted feeling that way in the first place.

If one did not know any better, one would think that they were two very good friends who are taking a walk in a museum, and one has a lot of knowledge about the various pieces of art and sculptures within the museum.

Mya suddenly stops counting the guns because she absolutely has no idea how much she has just counted, because her mind is not on her work, but rather on her mobster boss.

A soft chuckle is heard coming from Mya as she again looks at the guns, "Shall we try again?" she asks herself softly, and then again starts to count, but soon enough her thoughts start to wander back to Kai once more and to what a wonderful time she had when they sat on the patio after the tour of the manor.

Sure, she was the one who talked the most, but Kai was not silent the entire time, and she really got to know Kai, and now Mya is 200% certain that she has fallen for Kai, that she has fallen for the killer of her family.

'It sounds like something only a Hollywood movie would be about, rather than my life, but here we are. Damn it!' Mya scolds herself because she again realises that she has no idea what she is doing because she again failed to count the guns.

"If I keep this up, I will be here until next Saturday; I have to focus. I have to forget about Kai for just a little while so that I can finish my work. I may be getting along with the main boss, but it does not mean that I have to let my responsibilities slide."

Mya closes her eyes and takes a deep breath so that she can get focused once more, and after about a minute of inhaling and exhaling, Mya finally opens her eyes, and then starts again with the counting, she being determined to stay focused on the guns, but just as she is about to start counting again, Ray suddenly comes walking in, the Chinese man being his usual cool and calm self.

Mya just sighs to herself because she realises that she will not be able to finish her work now seeing as she and Ray are most likely going to end up talking about any shit that comes up, and so, she puts her clipboard down and greets Ray with a huge grin.

"Don't tell me you were busy, Mya?" the Chinese man asks with an equally broad grin, his eyes having a certain twinkle within them that indicates that he is not just here for some social call.

Mya chuckles, "Whatever gave you that idea, Ray?"

"Oh good, so it means that I can steal you away for the rest of the day."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I am in the mood to have some fun, and there is no one better I would like to do it with other than you."

Mya raises her right eyebrow at this, "Really now?"

"Yeah, really," Ray can see that Mya is not completely convinced, but it is not like he can blame her, because up until now things have been a little bit icy between the two of them after he took her on about her actions in Kiev, and even though he knows that it was necessary, he misses his and Mya's times together, "Oh come on, Mya, it has been so long since we have had fun, and I tried calling you this weekend but your phone was off. I want to hang with you; don't you want to hang with me?" Ray asking the last part in a very coy yet innocent tone of voice, that twinkle within his eyes intensifying.

Mya will admit that she also misses Ray's company a lot, especially now that she has fallen for Kai, so she needs some stability in her head right now, and Ray is the only person who can make her forget all about of her emotions for now.

With a defeated sigh, Mya finally gives in, "Fine, we can go and party but only if you promise to help me tomorrow with this counting."

Ray's face suddenly lights up like a bulb from pure excitement, "Sure, anything for you, my dear Mya; now come on, put down that crap and let's get a move on. First, something to munch on, then a movie, and then we are going pub crawling, and there will be no stopping until the sun is high up in the air, got it?"

Now Mya is the one to light up like a bulb, "Sounds good to me; so, what are we waiting for?"

Mya wraps her left arm around Ray's right arm, and the two make their way out of the room, off to their first stop on their adventure of the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He has been staring at the phone for almost five minutes now, and he is still no closer to calling Mya than he was before; he wants to ask her to be his companion to the ball that Alisia is holding, and even though there is still about two months left before the big do, Kai knows that he has to act fast before someone else asks her to be their date for that night. and he can't stand the thought of another man going on a date with HIS Mya; he may just go all crazy ass and cause havoc should he see something like that.

Kai has lost count of how many times he has opened up on her number, stared at the call button, and then closed it, just to try again a couple of seconds later. He may be a heartless bastard that fears nothing and no one on this planet, but he is way too nervous to ask Mya this face to face; his poor nerves will never handle it. Truth be told, he is scared shitless because of wanting to ask her to the ball as his date and companion.

Again, Kai looks at her number, and just like the previous times, he loses all courage and guts and closes the contact view, but this time he drops the phone on to his table and gets up in a huff, he running both of his hands through his hair as he makes his way towards his favourite window where he starts to look out at the world below after coming to a standstill in front of the window, he more pissed at himself than anything else.

'You are driving me crazy, Mya; you are turning me into a wimp who can't even ask a woman on a date. What the hell does that say about me? That I am getting weak? Or that being in love makes me weak?'

Kai removes his packet of cigarettes where he takes one cigarette out and lights it, he keeping his focus on the cloudy world outside while he gets lost within his thoughts once more regarding Mya and how she is changing him.

'This has got to be the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life, trying to keep myself in control whenever I am around you, Mya. I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want to make love to you, I want to whisper sweet nothings into your ear and I just want to love you like a real man loves his woman. You have already screwed up my mind to the point where it is a challenge to just talk to you like a normal person, and just knowing that I am about to see you causes me to blush like some kindergarten boy who is about to give his crush a bunch of flowers that he has just pulled from the school's garden, and I am not a man who blushes, so that alone is saying a lot.'

Kai chuckles softly to himself, 'It seems that the wheels have finally turned; for so many years, women have been putty in my hands, to bend and twist as I desired, and now finally I have found the one who can twist and turn me in any way she desires, because now I am putty in a woman's hands, and to be honest, I do not mind it, because I am my precious Ana's putty.'

Kai takes another drag from his cigarette before turning around and heading back to his desk so that he can obtain his ashtray, and while picking it up, he tips the cigarette's ashes into the tray before heading back to the window. Kai knows that today has to be the day that he asks Mya, no matter if he has to take all day to get all the courage that he needs: he will ask Mya today, even if it is over the phone.

Kai's cigarette is finished in no time, and after taking a deep breath, he heads back to his desk, hoping that he will be able to make the call now after he has soothed his nerves with some nicotine and tar. He takes a seat and makes sure that he is completely comfortable before picking up his cell phone once more, and just like before, he opens up on Mya's name and number.

With one last more deep inhale of breath, Kai finally presses the call button, and with his eyes closed, he places the object against his ear, waiting for the ringtone, 'I swear I have never been this nervous in my entire life about a single phone call,' Kai thinks to himself while waiting for the call to go through.

To his delight, the call goes straight to voicemail, and Kai immediately relaxes a bit.

' _This is Mya Azarov; please leave a message, and I will try my best to get back to you.'_

BEEP

"Hi, Mya, this is Kai, as you can tell. Sorry to bother to you like this, but I just have to ask you something. I was just wondering [sighs] the masked ball is in two months' time, the one that Alisia is organising, and I was wondering...sorry, I already said that, but anyway, I just wanted to know if you would be interested in going to the ball, I mean, I know you will be going to the ball, but I want to know whether you would do me the honours of taking you as my companion for the evening."

Kai again gives another sigh as he lowers his head and shakes his head from side to side because he knows that this is already a huge disaster, "It is okay if you are already accompanying someone else. Anyway, just let me know as soon as you can. Bye," and he finally hangs up, Kai glaring at his phone like it is something that he wants to slice into a million pieces right now and then burn down to ashes, and then finally piss on the ashes just for a more dramatic effect.

He carelessly tosses the phone on to the desk and abruptly gets up, Kai beyond pissed with himself for being such a wimpy bitch who cannot even leave a proper voice message on someone's phone; his pride has just gotten one hell of a knock, and he is not happy about it, and he is not sure his pride will ever recover from this horrible disaster. Usually when someone tries to make a fool out of him, he does not hesitate in slitting that one's throat, but how can he slit his own throat? He just made himself look like a fool, and there is nothing he can do about it.

'What must she think of me now? That I am just some weak ass that is unable to ask a woman on a date? My image and reputation has officially been destroyed, and all thanks to myself. Way the go, Hiwatari. I won't be surprised if she laughs at you the next time she sees you.'

Kai groans out loud as he rubs his hands over his face, he still very pissed at himself, he feeling both pissed and nervous all at the same time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mya hisses the moment she opens up her eyes and sees that the sun is shining directly into her eyes, 'And they said that the entire weekend will be cloudy; assholes,' she thinks to herself before she quickly turns away from the window and groans because now she realises that her head is causing her immense agony, and she can only curse herself silently for doing this to herself.

It is Saturday afternoon, and Mya has been partying non-stop since she and Ray had left the Feniks manor on Thursday afternoon. They did go see a movie after leaving the manor, and then they went pub crawling; the only difference was that they went and did it in St Petersburg, and it has been drinking and dancing non-stop since they arrived in the city. Ray managed to take her to a few bars and clubs that were very exclusive and that were buzzing during the day, so the entire Friday was spent in underground and very exclusive bars and clubs, and Mya had enjoyed each and every one of them.

Truth be told, she is not completely sure how she managed to get back to the hotel that they had managed to book during Friday; all she knows is that she came back alone, well, technically, she came back with Ray and his hook up, but she came back alone to her own bed.

Mya continues to lie for a few minutes more, contemplating whether she should try to sleep some more so that she can catch up on what she has lost, or whether she should get up and start acting human for a change and get herself fixed up and ready for what is left of the day.

As she lies, her mind starts to drift to Kai once more, like it has been drifting so many times already these last couple of days. No matter where she and Ray had ended up, she could not help but think of how things would have been if Kai had been with them, and then a sense of melancholy came over her because he was not with them, and even now, Mya can feel that she misses the heartless bastard, and she actually looks forward in going back to Moscow to just see him, which again proves just how hard she has fallen for him.

Mya turns on to her back and looks up at the white ceiling, she now wide awake and realising that there is no way she is going to go back to sleep right now. Mya continues to look up at the ceiling while she thinks about Kai, and she just smiles to herself as she thinks of his brown eyes, that almost visible smile of his when he does not look smug, and that deep voice of his that can sound so gentle when the moment calls for it, and yet so dangerous when he talks to showcase his authority.

'I still cannot believe that I fallen for you, Kai; it is still so unbelievable. How the hell did it go from wanting to kill you to falling for you? It almost sounds like some ridiculous Hollywood movie plot with a happy ending, but this is life, real life, and things work a little bit differently in real life, and this can either be a happy ending, or a bad and horrible ending.'

Mya sighs as she rolls on to her stomach, and as she rolls over, she sees her phone lying on the bed stand. She reaches for it and then switches it on because she had switched it off Thursday during the movie, and had actually forgot to switch it back on.

She puts in the pin after it starts up, and then she lies and waits for it to start up completely, and within a minute, she hears how the messages and notifications start coming in, and they are quite a lot, but what did she expect? She skipped work without telling anyone anything, so people were bound to look for her.

Mya starts to go through the messages and sees that she has 9 voicemails, all coming from her men, except one, and upon closer inspection to the caller, Mya suddenly realises that it is a voice message from Kai, and at once it feels like her heart might stop beating any moment now.

The nervousness starts to kick in, along with the sweaty hands, fast breathing and jumbled thoughts, and Mya is suddenly very nervous about listening to the voice mail, 'What if he was looking for me regarding work, and I just dodged it? No doubt that he was pissed or something.'

Mya continues to look at his number, she trying to get the courage to listen to it because she is as nervous as hell. She finally takes a deep breath in order to try and calm herself, and then she finally dials the voicemail number so that she can listen to them all, the first three being from her workers.

She finally reaches Kai's voicemail, and her heartbeat suddenly picks up pace when she hears Kai's voice, it still sounding so deep and charming.

" _Hi, Mya, this is Kai, as you can tell. Sorry to bother to you like this, but I just have to ask you something. I was just wondering [sighs] the masked ball is in two months time, the one that Alisia is organising, and I was wondering...sorry, I already said that, but anyway, I just wanted to know if you would be interested in going to the ball, I mean, I know you will be going to the ball, but I want to know whether you would do me the honours of taking you as my companion for the evening. It is okay if you are already accompanying someone else. Anyway, just let me know as soon as you can. Bye."_

Her eyes are wide from shock but she is also grinning like an idiot, she currently feeling like a teenage girl who has just been asked on a date by her secret crush, well, she has just been asked on a date by her crush, but she feels all giddy about it all.

Mya at once sits up straight and again listens to the message, she listening to it more attentively this time, and there is no doubt about Kai's nervousness as one can easily pick up on it, and for her, that has got to be one of the cutest things she has ever heard or seen.

She can hear how he is stumbling over his words, and that he is actually having a hard time in talking and asking her out, there being so sign of that arrogance or buckets full of confidence from him, and it is quite amusing for the black haired beauty, "Kai, The Kai Hiwatari, is nervous about asking a woman out? Can it be that hell has just frozen over?"

Mya cannot stop smiling and suddenly like a flash of lighting, she shoots out of the bed and heads straight for Ray's room, she not even bothering to knock as she bursts into the room, she also not caring that she may have just walked in on Ray and the woman going at it, but fortunately for her, both Ray and his hook up are still fast asleep, both still completely naked.

Mya sees Ray's naked ass and she sniggers as she is not going to let him live this down; she will tease him about it in the future, but right now they have more important things to talk about.

"Yo, Ray, wake up," Mya says in a loud voice as she kicks against the bed, but she gets no reaction from Ray or the woman.

So, she kicks the bed again, "Get up, lazy ass, we have to talk," but still nothing.

Mya huffs to herself, and then puts her phone on to the bed stand, and after taking a deep breath, she abruptly jumps on top of Ray's naked body while exclaiming 'Ray!'

Ray is startled by the sudden ambush on him and he immediately flips around, this causing Mya to fall off of the bed and on to the carpet with an 'oof', but Ray just looks at her with concern.

"You okay?" is all he asks, he sounding quite alert for someone who has been fast asleep not even a minute ago.

Mya looks up but immediately covers her eyes when she sees that Ray's front is in full view, and for her, it is way too early to see a naked penis, despite it already being afternoon, "Yeah, just cover your thing, Ray, please. I have not had breakfast or lunch yet."

"Oops," is all Ray says as he sheepishly chuckles while pulling a pillow towards him so that he can cover his manhood.

The two suddenly hear a soft groan from beside Ray which signals the woman waking up, but she just turns around and goes back to sleep, leaving Ray and Mya to go on with their conversation.

"What's wrong, Mya?" Ray asks as he rubs his right eye with his right hand so that he can wake up like a normal person.

Mya immediately smiles and grabs her phone, and after finding Kai's voicemail, she gives it to Ray to listen, she sitting in silence as she watches to how Ray is listening to the message, she watching his facial expression closely.

The message finishes and Ray also can't help but grin as he gives Mya back her phone.

"So, what do you think?" Mya asks, curiosity dripping from her like a percolator.

"First off, I can't believe you woke me up for that as I am sure it could have waited until I woke up on my own time; secondly...like what the hell, Mya? What did you do to the black phoenix of Russia? You got the poor bastard all nervous and confused; the poor thing could not even talk like a normal person."

To this Mya just smiles, "I plead innocent, Ray; I did not do anything to Kai, but you have to admit, it is cute to hear this hard ass be so nervous."

Ray chuckles, "It sure is a welcoming sight, or sound in this case, and I wish I could see how Kai had looked when he had made this call. No doubt his pride got one hell of a knock afterwards."

"Most definitely, but I find it very cute; anyway, what do you think, Ray? Should I accept his offer?"

Ray's eyes suddenly lighten up once more, they again having that sadistic twinkle in them, and Mya also can't help but grin as to what is happening in Ray's mind right now, "You should definitely accept his offer, but let the bastard sweat a little for the answer. It is not every day we get to see the all mighty and powerful Kai Hiwatari get nervous and anxious about asking a woman out on a date, so I suggest we take full advantage of this situation."

Mya laughs, "Oh, you are one cold man, Ray, and I like it; we are going to make him sweat a little."

Ray winks his eye at Mya, the two starting to laugh out loud, neither one caring about the sleeping woman or whether their laughing will wake her up.

"I need a dress."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Every time the phone rings or a message comes through, it feels like his heart wants to stop beating, and when he looks at the screen of his cell phone and sees that it is not her, a wave of disappointment comes over him, and for the entire weekend it has been going like this, up to the point where he felt like he could throw his phone against the wall so that it can shatter into hundreds of pieces, but then the thought of her comes up once more, the thought of her finally calling him back, and then being unable to reach him.

Kai knows that he is currently driving himself insane, but he feels so powerless. It is now Sunday afternoon, and up until now he has not heard a single thing from Mya regarding what he has asked her.

Kai is currently at Tala's house after they forced him to have Sunday lunch with them, and right now Kai is sitting with both of his godchildren on his lap while their parents are busy finishing up the last of the foods before they all sit down for lunch. At least the children are keeping his thoughts away from Mya for now, but he still has her in the back of his head. The sun's rays are only glimpses through the thick clouds, and it is almost as if the sun's few rays are increasing the cold weather, but the cold is the least of Kai's worries; his only worry is what Mya's answer will be, will it be 'yes, I will be your companion,' or will it be 'no way in hell, Hiwatari.'

Kai quickly shakes his head to get that last thought out of his head, and unfortunately for him, both Alisia and Tala comes walking in the moment he does it and they both see him shake his head.

Alisia starts to chuckle, "What's wrong, Kai? Are those voices in your head causing havoc again?"

Kai tries to glare at her but fails miserably because he actually wants to ask their advice; they have already seen him at the lowest points in his life, and that is why he sees them as family after all, because they know and understand him, and he knows that he can always count on them for support and for advice should he need it.

Alisia and Tala take a seat at the table after putting down everyone's drinks and Kai shifts nervously in his seat, Alisia thinking that he may be uncomfortable with both kids on his lap and just as she wants to take her boy from Kai's arms, Kai pulls back, indicating to her that he is fine with both children, and so Alisia resumes her seat, both she and her husband looking at Kai, the two waiting for him to say something.

"I did something stupid, and now I am nervous about what the consequences will be," is all that Kai blurts out, he keeping his eyes on his glass in front of him because he knows should he meet either Tala or Alisia's eyes, they will see just how nervous he really is.

Alisia's eyes widen and Tala just raises an eyebrow at this because they have never heard Kai say that he is nervous, not about anything ever, so whatever he did must have been very big.

"You, nervous? Kai, I never thought I would live to the day that I would hear you say those words," Alisia saying this in a smug tone of voice, and again Kai tries to glare at her, but again, he fails miserably.

"So," Alisia begins while placing her arms behind her head and leans way back into her chair while she keeps her eyes focused on Kai, "What did you do, Kai, that has got you this nervous?"

Kai turns his attention back to his glass and takes a deep breath before finally confessing what he has done, "I asked Mya to be my companion for the masked ball."

Alisia and Tala immediately look at one another and both just start smile, Tala also leaning back into his chair while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "So, you finally found your balls and asked her out," Tala also sounding as smug as his wife now, to which he also receives a glare, but this time it is a fully fledged glare from Kai, and at once Tala regrets his comment, but he still smirks at Kai.

"What did she say, Kai?" Alisia asks.

"I don't know; I have not heard anything from her yet."

Alisia at once sits up straight in her chair, "Kai, exactly when and how did you ask her to be your date?"

Kai turns his focus to his two godchildren and does not answer at first, because he already knows that Alisia will most likely freak because he had asked Mya out over a voicemail.

"Kai?" Alisia again asks, she very curious as to how Kai did it because then that may be the reason why he is so nervous.

"I left her a voicemail, and I did it late Thursday afternoon and I still have not received any response from her."

Silence descends on to them, except for the little ones who are currently pulling on Kai's hair while he smiles at them, he anxiously waiting for what Alisia and Tala will say about it.

"You ass," Alisia suddenly blurts out, "have you not learned anything from me and cherry boy's relationship?"

Tala just frowns at his wife's latest nickname for him, but still smiles because he finds it rather cute, but he says nothing else so that Alisia can tear into Kai for this idiotic move, and yes, even he will admit that Kai had screwed up in that sense by asking a woman out on a date over a stupid voicemail.

"I did not intend to ask her in a voicemail; I had called so that I can ask her myself, and her phone was off. What else should I have done?"

"Hang up and try again later, you dolt; why are all you men such brainless Neanderthals? The correct way should have been to ask her face to face, not even over a phone call, but now I get why you are nervous. I probably also would have been nervous if I had royally screwed up like you did. Don't be surprised if she says no, Kai."

Kai's eyes suddenly widen a little as he looks at Alisia with a shocked expression on his face, "Do you think so?" he asks in an unsure tone of voice, he feeling disappointed all over again.

"I would if I were her, but Mya is not me, so I don't know, Kai, but you went about this the wrong way. I am glad that you had asked her out and also so far ahead, but you did it in a wrong manner. I get you don't know how these things work but you should have asked one of us for advice, Kai, because we know how these things work. Let's hope Mya does not care, and that she will still say yes to your stupid proposal."

Now Kai feels like he can throw up from pure nervousness because he had no idea that he had screwed up like this.

He says nothing else as he quietly gets up and hands his two god children to their mother, and after taking his packet of cigarettes, he leaves for the patio so that he can try and smoke his worries away.

Tala waits until Kai is out of hearing range before talking to his wife, "I think you were a bit too harsh on him, crazy loops."

Alisia looks at her husband with no expression on her face, "Life and love is harsh, Tala; he is in love, and I want him to be happy because he may have a chance at true happiness, and I don't want him to screw it up, and unfortunately there are certain things in life that needs to be done in a certain manner or way, and asking someone to such a big and important event is not done over a voicemail."

Tala knows that she is right, but he still feels sorry for his best friend, "But you could have been less harsh, my love; his nerves are already shot by not having an answer yet, and now you just added to that nervousness. Kai will end up a nervous wreck come sunset."

Alisia scoffs at that, "Please, that bastard is as tough as they come. I am sure that if he does not receive an answer soon, he will not end his life any time soon. I feel sorry for him, Tala, but he is a big boy, and if he wants to pursue a relationship with Mya, he has to do it correctly from the beginning, and if it means that I have to constantly give some harsh words, then I will do it because I love him and I want him to be truly happy, because Lord knows that Kai deserves it."

Tala sighs, "As always, you are right, my love; let's just hope Mya does say yes," Tala gets up, "I am going to set the table for lunch," and then he turns around and heads for the kitchen so that he can get the plates and cutlery, both he and Alisia feeling somewhat sad because of the situation that Kai is currently in.

It may not seem important to others, but for this husband and wife, seeing their friend in this position is big giving Kai's history with love and the opposite sex.

The cigarette is not helping in the least as Kai still feels anxious, the cell phone in his pocket burning like a log of fire because he wants to call her and tell Mya that they should meet face to face, but just thinking of her once more and actually talking to her is causing his stomach to clench in a very painful manner, and then the vicious cycle begins all over.

'Please don't say no, Mya, please; I know I messed up in so many ways, but if you give me the chance, I would make it up to you, and if you give me the chance to show you what I am feeling, I will try my very best to be the best man that I can be. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and this is a start. I already showed you my hidden passions, but I am willing to share everything with you, all my hidden sides, my loves, my fears, my insecurities, everything, if you just give me a chance.'

Kai is suddenly interrupted in his train of thoughts by Alisia informing him that lunch is ready if he is hungry, to which Kai only responds with a single nod of the head before Alisia heads back inside.

'Please say yes, Mya, no matter when you give me the yes, as long as it is a yes to so many questions that I still want to ask you.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is Monday morning, the start of a brand new week with new challenges and new memories to make.

Kai is currently sitting behind his desk with his reading glasses on as he reads through a proposal that one of the board members has given him, but Kai is only 90% focused on the file because his other 10% of focus is still on Mya, whom he still not has heard anything from, and come to think of it, he also has not heard anything from Ray in a while now.

Kai knows that if he wants to know where Mya is, he can always call Ray, but then there is the problem of the Hiwatari pride which does not allow him to do such things, so now it is again the start of the horrid circle of waiting to hear anything from Mya.

Kai continues to read the papers when Vera knocks on the door, and before Kai can instruct her to come on, both the elder woman and a black haired woman comes walking in, and the moment Kai looks up from his papers and looks directly into spring green coloured eyes, he feels how his heart jumps from his chest and straight into his throat, and now he has to fight really hard to keep himself composed as both Vera and Mya come walking towards him, both women smiling at him.

"She says she has something to tell you, Mr Hiwatari," Vera says while smiling broadly, almost as if she knows what Mya wants to say, and Kai nods his head to show her that it is fine, and with a bow at Kai and a knowingly smile at Mya, the elder woman leaves the office, and right now Kai feels like a trapped wild animal, 'Must be how lions feel like when they are captured and then placed in a cage at a zoo,' is all he thinks to himself while removing his reading glasses from his eyes.

Mya smiles down at him, the two keeping eye contact while Mya starts to talk, "I hope I did not interrupt anything important, Kai?"

Kai slowly shakes his head from side to side as he motions for Mya to take a seat which the black haired beauty does without any form of hesitation.

Kai cannot stand it for a second longer and he has to ask her what she came to tell him, he hoping that it is the answer that he has been waiting to hear for the entire weekend, "What is it that you came to tell me that you have to come and see me at my office, Mya?" Kai asks in a somewhat stern voice, he hoping that he is able to hide his immense nervousness right now.

Mya leans back into the comfortable chair, she smiling smugly at Kai because she and Ray had agreed that they have made Kai suffer long enough, especially after receiving a phone call from Alisia last night that had informed her that Kai is a nervous wreck, and that it was nerve wrecking for the Ivanov couple to see their best friend in this state because they do not know him this way, and they have never seen him in this state, and Alisia practically begged Mya to say yes, but it was not like she was going to say no anyway.

"I am here to give you my answer, Kai, the answer to your voicemail," and there is no mistaking the sudden tension filling Kai's body, which Mya will admit is again amusing to witness.

Kai says nothing and he allows her to continue.

"First off, I must admit that it was rather cute hearing you fall over your own words, Kai, to hear this bad ass mob boss sound so nervous and unsure while asking a simple woman on a date; it was also very amusing," Mya's eyes twinkling with mischief, and now Kai can feel how his nether regions are starting to twitch, but he still tries his very best to keep his composure, "Was it your original plan to ask me out over a voicemail?"

Again Kai only shakes his head from side to side while keeping his eyes on Mya's eyes, he allowing her to continue talking, all while anxiously waiting for her answer.

"Did not think so, but it was still cute, and sorry for not replying; the weekend was a bit...busy if you can call it that, but anyway, I have finally decided on an answer, Kai," and Mya sees how Kai takes a deep breath but he also tries to hide it from her but he is faring poorly in that attempt.

"My answer is...drum roll please," Mya says and chuckles at her own joke before speaking once more, "The answer is...yes; yes, Kai, I will be your companion for the masked ball," Mya now smirking quite victoriously as she looks how Kai's eyes suddenly lighten up upon hearing her answer, and he too starts to smirk at her, that cocky and arrogant smirk that she has come to learn by now.

Now Kai leans back into his office chair while placing his hands behind his head, "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Kai," Mya says while trying to act all innocent but her smile is giving her away.

"You could not resist in making me sweat for an answer, right?"

Mya finally gives in and just starts to laugh, "Yeah, you are right, but that is your own fault, Kai; you had made yourself so gullible over the message, it was impossible to resist it. I have never heard you talk so nervously and it was also clear that you had no confidence in yourself, so yeah, when an unconfident Kai Hiwatari comes across your path, one has to take full advantage of the situation."

Kai also starts to laugh because despite feeling pissed about his pride that has received a horrible knock, he can understand why she had done it, "And I thought I was a sadistic bastard, Mya."

Mya taps the right side of her nose with her right index finger while still smiling at Kai, and then she gets up, this suddenly catching Kai completely off guard, "Where are you going?"

"I also have a job, Kai, one in your mob, so I am getting to my job before I get fired."

"So you just came here to give me your answer?"

"Yeah, because unlike you, Kai, I am not afraid to talk face to face with the opposite sex," Mya again taking a poke at Kai, but he does not feel bothered about it; after all, he does deserve it.

"I am not afraid of the opposite sex, Mya, that I can assure you."

"I am sure you can, Kai," Mya says as she turns around and starts to make her way towards the door, "I guess we will keep in touch, Kai."

"Mya, wait," Kai suddenly says as he also gets up from his chair and he also makes his way towards Mya who is waiting for him, "I talked to Alexis and she will be on the other animal sanctuary this weekend if you still want to go."

Mya's face suddenly lights up like a thousand Christmas trees, and this also makes Kai feel very happy, "Of course! But only if you come with me?"

Kai nods at her, "We can leave Friday afternoon after work because I have meetings the entire day that I cannot cancel or move, if that is okay with you?"

"That is more than okay, Kai; I will be ready that time."

"Good, I will tell her that we will be there this weekend."

"Cool; well then, if there is nothing else, I have to be on my way, Kai; we will keep in touch, all right?"

Again Kai only nods at her as he watches how she leaves his office after waving at him, and the moment the door is closed behind her, Kai cannot stop the broad smile from forming on his face as he suddenly feels like the luckiest man in the world because she has said yes, and Kai cannot wait to arrive at the ball with her by his side. Now Kai actually wishes the two months will fly by.

'At least I get to spend another weekend with her, and even though it may not be alone with her, it is more than enough for me. We will again be in each other's company and I can again use it in my advantage to show her that I am a gentleman. I don't care how long or how hard I have to work in order to win her affection; I will get her to fall in love with me, and I will have Mya as my woman and as my partner. We belong together, Mya, and I will show it to you. I will treat you like a princess because you deserve nothing less, and then you will see just how crazy I am for you.'

With his smile still in place, Kai resumes his seat behind his desk and now that he is feeling much better, he can focus 99% on the proposal, the remaining 1% reserved for his precious Ana, aka Mya Azarov.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, and at least there was some Kai/Mya for those who love them, even though they are not a couple. Anyway, as always, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you thought of it, even though not much has happened in it.

Anyway, take care you guys! Lots of love and many blessings to everyone!


	46. Chapter 46

Hi everyone! Hope all of you are doing well? So, so sorry for the late update. I have had one horrible flu, still have it, and I honestly thought that I was getting better when in fact it was getting worse. Is still sick but at least not bed ridden anymore, yay! Anyway, here is the next update, and there are no warnings for this chapter, so yeah, you can enjoy it peacefully. There is an AU at the end of this chapter in regards to the next update, so check that out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29.2 – Bonding

It's Friday afternoon, the sky is clear, the sun is shining, and everything seems perfect and beautiful as Kai and Mya make their way towards the animal sanctuary. The original plan was that they would have left only the evening, after work, but fortunately for Kai, he was able to move three meetings from the afternoon to next week because he could not wait any longer before he is reunited with Mya once more. He just decided this morning to call the people of the meetings and tell them that he has an urgent matter to attend and that he will not be able to make the meetings, and they all understood, to which Kai could not be happier about.

The entire week the two have not seen each other, but for Kai it was worse than for Mya because unlike Mya, Kai is head over heels in love with Mya, whereas Mya is still trying to figure out her exact feelings for the mob boss, even though she knows that she has definitely fallen for the mob boss; the intensity and depth is yet to be determined.

She had no quarrel when Kai called her this morning and instructed her to pack because they will be leaving earlier than what was planned, and she did not even ask why nor hesitate.

This time Mya packed only comfortable clothes and no sexy lingerie like last time because the thought of sleeping with Kai did not even cross her mind while she was packing; all she could think about was how many animals she gets to pet and love when she arrives at the animal sanctuary. She is actually happy that they are leaving a couple of hours earlier than what was planned because it means she will at least get to see some of the animals before they have to settle in completely, and fortunately the temperatures are finally picking up, not by much, but it is still better than it was two weeks ago, and soon enough they will be able to wear only one set of jackets.

The atmosphere in the car is quiet but comfortable, Mya just looking at the passing environment while thinking of all the animals that she will see when they get to the animal sanctuary. At least she knows that they will not be driving for too long seeing as this sanctuary is much closer to the city than the other one, and Mya is also certain that they will not go horse riding this time because Kai does not have a horse at this place, but even if he did, she still would have gone riding with him, even though she again most probably would have experienced stiff legs. 'Well, nothing that Kai's magical hands cannot fix,' Mya thinks as she smiles to herself upon thinking of how Kai had massaged her legs and how a good he did at that task.

She can feel how her heart is beating much faster within her chest, and it is due to excitement for various reason, the animals being first on that list. Mya has also finally realised that she and Kai can actually become very good friends, because even though he is not the most talkative guy around, when they do talk, she enjoys it a lot. Gone is the plan of killing Kai, as in long gone, buried and never to be resurrected ever again, and she has finally made peace with that. She still wants to know the reason why he had done it, but Mya can see herself forgiving Kai for what he has done, and she already feels much lighter after finally accepting that she will never kill Kai and avenge her family's murders and that she will be able to forgive him, if not already.

Kai can see out of the corner of his eye how Mya smiles while looking out at the scenery outside, and he knows that he will pay lots of money just to know what is causing her to smile like that to herself, 'As long as it is not about another guy, I am happy,' he thinks to himself.

Kai knows that his entire body, mind and soul is screaming and aching to just hold and kiss Mya and to confess his feelings for her, but he does not want to ruin whatever they have now. He is going to work very hard to earn her trust, and even if it means that he has to control himself around her, he will because he believes that if he can show Mya that he is a true gentleman that can and does respect women, she will also feel for him what he feels for her, although it will definitely take some time, but for her he will be the most patient man on earth.

He will not even attempt to make a move on her, and if she does, he will gently turn her down and tell her that he respects her too much and that they should wait for whatever happens in the future; he knows that the time when they share their first kiss has to be perfect, almost like how it is portrayed in the movies and love novels.

They have already been driving for about 40 minutes, so they are getting closer to the animal sanctuary, and he too is excited to spend some time with the animals; Kai can feel that his soul needs it badly. Mya and he may be fine with each other and may be closer than they were before, but he still has other stuff on his mind that drains his energy, so having the animals and Mya with him will be just what the doctor ordered.

"Are we also going to have our own rooms here?" Mya asks, Kai slightly startled by the sudden voice in the car, but he plays it cool.

"Yeah, but we will be staying in a chalet; a two bedroom chalet, so yeah, we both will have our own rooms."

Mya is somewhat disappointed because she would not have minded if she and Kai had shared a room, not one bed per say, but at least she could have talked to him during the night until they fall asleep and she also could have listened to his breathing should she wake up during the night.

"Cool; does the chalet have its own bathroom?"

Kai says nothing and nods his head as he shifts to get a cigarette from the box, but to his surprise, Mya intervenes and she takes it out for him, placing it in his mouth and even lights it for him.

"Thanks," is all he says as he takes his eyes off of the road for a few seconds just so that he can look directly at Mya, she too looking at him and smiling at him while saying, 'you're welcome.'

"What are the chances of you ever quitting that horrible habit, Kai?" Mya asks while she makes herself comfortable within the seat by pulling her legs up onto the seat and turns to completely face Kai.

"Slim," he says as he takes another deep drag, holds it and blows it out through the small opening of the window, the window cracked open a little so that most of the smoke can escape the interior of the car through the small opening.

"You do realise that smoking will kill you, right?"

"Hn, the chances are greater for me to get killed by a bullet than by a cigarette, Mya; it is unhealthy, but so are the foods that we are eating, and it is one of the few pleasures in life, so why not enjoy it?"

"Fine, if that is your argument; how old were you when your started smoking?"

"11," Kai again looking away from the road so that he can look at Mya's expression, and he is not disappointed when he sees how her mouth drops open in shock, this causing him to chuckle out softly before turning his attention back on to road.

Kai can still remember how he started to smoke right after he started having sex, another wonderful thing that his tutor of life had taught him to do, and something that he is still very thankful for.

"What's the matter, Mya? Why so shocked?" Kai asks in an amused tone of voice after seeing Mya's shocked face.

"11?! Did you even have ball hair at that time?"

'And there she is, the Anastasia Grekov,' Kai thinks to himself as he smirks before taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing it out as if it is the most relaxing thing to do in the world.

"For your information, I did have ball hair by that time, and also for your information, Mya, you can ask any smoker, any true smoker the age that they started to smoke, and they all will tell you that it was at a young age. The age range for true smokers are between 10 – 14; anything later than that range of age is not a smoker, and they have no business holding a cigarette. A smoker starts very young, that is just how it is in life."

Mya snorts at that while she crosses her arms in front of her chest, "So your lungs must be pitch black by now after all of these years of smoking."

"Black suits me," and again Kai turns his focus away from the road to again look at Mya, he smirking at her with a smug smirk to which she only rolls her eyes at while chuckling at him.

"Smug bastard," she mutters, the playfulness evident within her voice, "How can you manage to stay so fit with all the smoking? Aren't smokers supposed to heave for air and constantly feel tired and also be unfit as hell?"

"I have been exercising since a young age, so there is no room for being unfit, and besides, what kind of mob boss would I be if I could not even run a distance without feeling like I want to die or that my lungs want to come out of my throat? I am very fit, so there is no need to heave for air."

Mya shakes her head from side to side, she surprised at how calm Kai is about being asked about his smoking and how unhealthy it is; usually when a smoker is hounded over quitting and being told how bad it is, they get aggressive, but Kai makes smoking sound so cool.

"And what if you meet a woman that you really love and who you will do anything for, and she asks you to quit smoking, will you do it?"

Kai did not expect that question, and truth be told, he has never even thought of it.

Mya can see that Kai did not expect that question because his face expression suddenly turned serious, and she is curious to hear what his answer will be; will he be able to leave those horrible cancer sticks for love?

"I don't know," is all that Kai can say on the matter, his mind suddenly thinking of so many different things on that matter.

If Mya asks him to quit for her, will he be able to do it, or will he continue to smoke but only do it in secret? He has never contemplated on doing something serious for love, for example to stop smoking, but then again, he has never been in love, and even though he already feels like he will do anything for Mya, if she asks this of him, will he be able to do it?

"What if she has some lung problem, will you then leave it for the sake of her health?"

"I won't take an unhealthy woman as my life partner, Mya," is all that Kai says on the matter; it may sound heartless and superficial, but he is Kai Hiwatari, and he is known for that after all.

Again Mya just snorts at his answer, "You really do have an answer for anything, don't you?"

"I would not be me if I did not," Kai again sounding very smug with himself which causes Mya to laugh out loud at that, Kai joining her even if it is just a chuckle.

The rest of the ride is spent with Mya just joking around, Kai being occasionally shocked at what comes out of her mouth, that potty mouth of hers being in full swing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bags have already been placed into their chalet, and right now Kai and Mya are following Alexis to the dog quarters, so that May can see what types of dogs they have here. Mya is unable to hide her excitement as they get closer to the dog area, and she can already hear how they are all barking and sounding happy.

Kai can only smile as he casually walks behind Mya with his hands in the pockets of his thick black jacket. It is already rather late so they won't be able to play with the dogs or wash them now due to the temperatures that have already started to drop due to a very unexpected and unpredictable cold that has graced the area with its icy presence, so they will have to wait until tomorrow morning. Mya said that she just wants to see the dogs at least, and that she then will wait till Saturday morning to charge the animals with excitement, she starting with the dogs and then move on to the cats.

Fortunately the sun's rays are still visible through the clouds to sufficiently light the sanctuary so they can still see the compound along with all of the buildings of the dogs, and the closer the three get to the fence, the dogs' bark gets louder as they jump up and down the fence from pure happiness, and without thinking twice, Mya jogs to the fence and bends over the fence, she immediately starting to pet the dogs that are closest to her, most of the dogs all trying to get to her so that they can all be petted on the head.

Kai soon joins her, he also hanging over the fence and he is unable to control his laughter as he starts to laugh at how crazy the dogs are and how happy they are.

A few minutes passes by before the two finally pull away from the fence because it has suddenly started to get cold very quickly, and the dogs need to start going to their shelters.

"Had fun?" Alexis asks in a laughing manner when Kai and Mya join her side once more, the vet seeing how the two look after spending just a few minutes with the dogs, happiness radiating from both of them.

"You have no idea," Mya says while her face shows just how happy she is right now, "I cannot wait for tomorrow; all these animals will receive love and attention, and they will receive it in overdose quantities."

"I am glad to hear that; anyway, I don't know if you want to join me or not? I just have to go to the 'old age home' of the dogs because there is an old lady that I want to check up on."

"Sure, I am in," Mya says, she turning to Kai and asking him whether he also wants to come with them to which he just nods his head at, and then the three start to make their way to a different building where the very old dogs are kept.

The three don't walk too far when they reach the building, Alexis being the first to enter with Mya shortly on her heels, Kai just standing at the door while he looks in. He looks how the two women approach the second cage and how Alexis opens the door before going in, Mya remaining at the door as she looks at the dog that Alexis had talked about.

Mya can see that the dog is old, it being a husky and just then, her eyes widen when she realises who the dog really is.

"Tasha?" she softly whispers as she walks into the cage, she kneeling beside the Alexis, who is currently checking the dog who is just laying there, her tail not really wagging despite it being clear that she is trying to wag her tail.

Mya tries to keep calm because she does not want to blow her cover, but she has to be sure about this dog that looks exactly like their family dog, their precious dog that also just disappeared after the murders of her family to which nobody had answers to.

Mya clears her throat in an attempt to keep her tears and emotions at bay, "This dog, how long has she been here?" Mya asks, and Kai can immediately hears in her tone of voice that something has changed, and not for the better, and so he takes a few steps closer towards the cage so that he can hear exactly what is going on with his precious Mya, what has caused her to do a complete 180° in a matter of seconds.

"This old girl has been here for a couple of years now. A guy brought her to me at the hospital some years back, and he just said to me that he is going away and not coming back, and that he is unable to take the dog with him, because his entire family is leaving permanently, and that he does not want the dog to end up in a shelter. I did not even hesitate in taking the dog, but back then she was so full of energy and full of life, and so beautiful, but she is still a beautiful dog, aren't you, Tasha?" Alexis says as she gently rubs the dog's head.

Mya gasps silently when she hears Alexis call the dog Tasha, she now certain that it is their dog.

"Do...[clears throat]...do you know the name of the guy that brought in the dog?" Mya asks in a serious tone of voice, and Kai finally realises what is going on.

'It is their family dog, the husky; Vladimir never did tell me what he did with the dog, but now I know, and no doubt that Mya recognises the dog.'

"He did not give me any name, but now that I think about it, he had the exact same eyes like you have, Mya, that exact same spring green coloured eyes."

Again Mya's eyes widen and she quickly looks into Kai's direction, but fortunately he is looking somewhere else and it seems like he is focused on something else, so it does not seem like he has just heard what Alexis has said because that may cause some problems for her, problems like him discovering who she really is.

Mya tries to play it off, "Eyes like mine? Are you sure? I mean, I don't have any family and I also have never met anyone with eyes like mine; maybe it was the light that was playing tricks or something," the black haired woman says as she tries her best to convince Alexis that the guy had different eyes than hers, even if she knows that it is not true.

"I am sure, and it was definitely no trick; it is very unique eyes so I would not forget those eyes, but anyway, he did not want to tell me his name, and I left it at that. The dog seemed to love him very much, and he practically begged me to take care of her because she is a very special dog, he calling her his precious Tasha. So yeah, I took care of her, but nature has finally caught up with her because her age is what is making her so weak."

Kai knows that the guy that they are talking about is Vladimir, and he may sound selfish now, but he just hopes that this news does not destroy the progress that he has made with Mya. No doubt that the news of this dog has suddenly opened up old wounds for Mya, and who knows what this might do to her? Maybe all the hate that she has felt for him would return and then she would finally be able to put a bullet into his head, or maybe even slit his throat just to watch him die in his own blood.

Kai looks at Mya and he can see how her demeanour has changed, and he is not sure what to expect once they leave here. Will she act cold and uncaring towards him, and then end up killing him in his sleep, or will she try to act normal and pretend like the dog's age has just touched her heart, hence the sudden change in her behaviour?

Kai watches how Mya sits down completely next to the dog as she starts to caress the dog with both hands, her facial expression saying everything there is to say.

"How long has she been like this?" Mya asks softly as she keeps her focus on Tasha, Alexis also still stroking the old and frail husky.

"Apparently since last week, but they say that she has been deteriorating every day; last week she could still eat and walk somewhat, but look at her now."

Mya is fighting to keep the tears back because she does not want to cry in front of Kai, but that is easier said than done, "Wha...what are you going to do, Alexis?"

Mya meets Alexis's eyes, and the animal doctor can see that the black haired woman is heartbroken about the animal's condition, and she too feels like that, also because she knows that she has to put down the poor animal, something that she has always hated and dreaded throughout her entire career.

"I will have to put her down, Mya; it is not something that I want to do, but we both know that it will be an act of kindness and mercy because right now she is suffering."

Mya says nothing else, her eyes welling up even more because her dog has to be put down, and she knows that it will be an act of kindness if Tasha is put down, but still, this was her dog, this is still her dog, and this is the last real connection that she has to her family, and now she is about to lose this as well, like she hasn't lost enough already.

"When [clears throat] when do you want to do it, Alexis?"

Alexis sighs as she continues to stroke Tasha's head, she not looking at Mya this time, "Tomorrow morning; I don't want her to suffer any longer, so for now, we can cover her up so that she can get a good night's rest for the last time, and tomorrow morning I will put her down."

Mya says nothing else as she abruptly gets up, and without saying a word, she leaves the cage, she walking right past Kai without even looking at him and then she makes her way towards the chalet where she and Kai will be staying in.

Kai closes his eyes and takes a deep breath because what he has feared will happen has just happened, and he knows that this entire weekend has just been ruined, as well as the progress that he has made with Mya.

He looks at Alexis as she continues to stroke the dog while she softly sings to the dog, and with a last look at the dog of his best friend, Kai also walks away, but he does not head to the chalet because he knows that he is the very last person that Mya wants to see right now, and he is also not ready to meet his death just yet. Mya is emotional and if there is one thing that he has learned about emotional people, mostly from himself, is that they are completely unstable, and an unstable person is capable of anything, even murder in cold blood.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai looks at the screen of his phone and he sees that the time is 01:43 and up until now he has been unable to sleep, his mind mauling over and over again about what Mya might do to him, and when she will do it to him, that also being the reason why he is unable to sleep, he somewhat afraid that Mya may come in at any moment and put three bullets into his head or worse, slit his throat and the last thing that he will see as he falls into the darkness will be her cold spring green coloured eyes looking down at his body, which may not sound bad because he would not mind dying while looking into her beautiful eyes, but he would prefer to do it at an old ripe age with grey hair and after having spent a lifetime with her, not by her murdering him at this young age.

His heart is hurting for her because he knows how it feels to put down a beloved pet, and he does not wish that hurtful experience on any animal lover, and what's worse, is that he is the one who had killed her family, and this dog is probably the last connection that she has to her family, and now she also has to lose it.

Kai goes back to lying on his back with both arms behind his head while he looks up at the wooden ceiling of the chalet, he unable to think of anything else other than Mya and what she might do to him now.

After he left the 'old age home', he went for a walk, a rather long walk, he almost finishing his entire packet of cigarettes, which was a new one that he had opened after they arrived here, so that alone shows that he is not calm on the inside because he was smoking like a chimney while taking a walk in the snow covered woods. By the time he came back to the chalet, it was almost 10 'o clock, and the door to Mya's room was closed, and it has remained closed until now, but Kai knows that she is in there because he could hear something being smashed, followed by a few curse words, so there is no doubt that she is in her room.

However, only a mad man will risk it by going in there now; not even a war zone would be that dangerous and life threatening right now.

Kai sigs as he closes his eyes while keeping his arms behind his head, the only image that he sees within his mind being that of Mya when he saw her the first time as Mya Azarov, and back then he could see the hate within her eyes clearly, but before tonight it was completely gone; however, Kai is certain that should he look into those eyes now, he will see that burning hatred once more, and there is nothing he can do about it.

'If only I could tell you why I had to do it, Mya, then you would know that I did not have a choice; unfortunately, the time is not now for you to learn the truth, but one day you will, and then you will understand that I was never the villain in the story, but I was also just a victim in all of this. You did lose your family by my hand, but I lost my best friend by my hand, and there was nothing I could do about it. One day, Anastasia, one day you will learn the truth.'

Just then Kai hears the door to Mya's bedroom open, and at once he can feel how his heart skips a few beats, and that purely out of fear. He focuses his hearing on the cracking of the wooden floors so that he can determine in which direction she is going, whether she is coming towards his room to kill him, or whether she is walking into another direction, and to his relief, he hears how she walks into another direction, it sounding like she is heading outside, and then he hears how the front door opens up and then closes softly, he releasing a deep breath that he did not even realise he was holding, but Kai does feel relieved that she is not on her way to kill him right now.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mya wraps her arms around herself so that she can clutch the duvet tighter around her body as she takes a seat on the wooden chair on the small porch of the chalet, Mya looking into the direction of where Tasha is currently lying and waiting for her oncoming death, the poor dog not even aware of what tragic fate awaits her the moment the sun rises, and it breaks Mya's heart.

She has been crying constantly ever since she walked away from Alexis and Kai, the tears being from both hurt and hate, and also from confusion, and it is causing her more agony than she would like to admit.

Firstly, she has no idea what she currently feels towards Kai right now; the one moment it is a seething hatred where she just wants to blow out his brains, and then the next moment she just wants to run into his arms so that he can console her.

Her heart is in a thousand pieces because of Tasha and the time that she has lost with her precious dog, but it does bring her some sense of comfort knowing that her dog has been taken care of this entire time, because she was also completely torn up after no one knew what had happened to Tasha after her family's murders.

However, there are some things that does not make sense to Mya and that is the fact that Vladimir had brought Tasha to Alexis, and asked her to take care of her because he is leaving; it is almost like he knew he was going to get killed, and that is what is the strangest thing for Mya: could he have known that Kai is going to kill him along with their parents?

This has just opened up a whole new can of worms, and Mya has no idea what to make of it all. Did Kai threaten Vladimir and give him an ultimatum which then caused Vladimir to get all of his affairs in order because of what was coming to him? That will somehow explain why Vladimir had told Alexis that he is leaving permanently and why all of his affairs were in order, but that just raises another question of why did Kai then give Vladimir time to get all of his affairs in order? Was it some type of merciful act on Kai's part, or did he and Vladimir have some deal that if Kai gives Vladimir some time to finish up some things, then he can also kill their parents?

Mya quickly shakes her head from side to side to rid herself of that last thought, 'Vladimir will never put our parents' lives on the line, nor make a deal that can end up taking their lives. Vladimir would never have gambled with anyone's life, much less a family member's life, but then, what the hell happened? I guess I can always tie Kai up, force him to tell me why he did it, and then kill him like I had always planned, but again, that is easier said than done.'

Mya suddenly thinks back to the very last call that she had received from her brother, she still remembering every word vividly that he had said to her.

FLASHBACK

" _I love you, Anastasia, and don't you ever forget it._ "

"What's going on, bro? You never call me by my name. What is going on, Vladimir? You know you can tell me."

She heard her brother give a nervous chuckle, " _Nothing is wrong. Can't a brother tell his sister that he loves her?_ "

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Vladimir. Now tell me what is going on, or I swear I am going to remove all of your ball hair with a pair of blunt tweezers," Vladimir just chuckles again at that threat of his sister.

" _Nothing, but look, I have to go. Take care of yourself, my sis, and remember that I will do anything to protect you and to ensure your safety, and that you are always in my heart_."

"Okay, now you are really scaring me, Vladimir, please, be honest with me, please, what is going on?"

Again Vladimir just chuckled, " _Love you, sis, and take care. I have to go now. Never give up on your dreams, and never change who you are, always stay as beautiful as you are, my sis. Bye_."

"Vladimir, wait, don't...hang up."

END OF FLASHBACK

After their murders, Mya has been running that conversation through her head over and over again, trying to make sense of it all, but now it seems like she has just received a few more pieces of this messed up puzzle but there is no way of figuring out how the complete picture looks like, and now Mya is certain that Vladimir did know about what was coming; he knew that his time was up, hence why he also spent that night at their parents' place, but then again, why was their parents also murdered?

Mya sighs to herself as she lowers her head and just looks down at her feet, she now feeling even more confused than before, confused, conflicted and lost, all at the same time.

Even though she wants to do it right now, Mya knows that she is unable to kill Kai because she still feels for him whatever it was that she had felt for him before Tasha happened, and that is what it makes it so difficult: she cannot kill the man that has, in some miraculous manner, managed to capture her heart, and she knows the longer she spends time with him and sees all these hidden sides to Kai, the more those feelings will grow, and there is no way in stopping them, even if she thinks back to her family's murders, it is not enough for her to load her gun and shoot Kai.

"What the hell am I going to do?" she mutters to herself as she puts her hands in her hair, the mess of emotions driving her insane right now.

And then there is still Tasha, her beloved dog, which will be put down tomorrow morning. Mya lifts her head and at once fresh tears start making their way from her eyes and down her cheeks, her heart breaking all over again because she has to lose her dog for a second time, and she is not certain she is ready to let her go just yet.

Mya looks into the direction of where Tasha is, she literally aching for her dog. Mya suddenly hears the door open and she takes a deep breath because she does not know what she might say or do to Kai right now because Tasha has opened up all of her old wounds, the wounds that this murderer had caused in the first place.

Mya does not even look into Kai's direction but she can hear how he walks towards the railing and stops right in front of it, he fondling with something that she cannot see, but soon she can smell the distinct smell of the cigarette smoke, it almost a revolting smell right now.

Neither of the two say a word, mostly because neither one of them knows what to say to the other; Kai does not know how to talk to this emotional Mya, and Mya does not know what to say to Kai, afraid that she may just blow her cover, and she is not quite ready for that yet.

A few minutes of silence passes before Kai finally decides to at least say something, even if it is just to test the water, "That dog, Tasha, it hurts you to see her like that."

To say that _that_ was unexpected would be an understatement because Mya really did not expect Kai to start the conversation, much less about Tasha, but what else can one really expect from Kai; the bastard is very observant, he is too observant for his own good.

"Yeah, I don't like to see any animal suffer like that, it hurts like hell; it was also unexpected to walk upon a dog in that state. When I thought of this place, I thought I would only see happy animals this weekend, not ones that are on the front step of death's door. "

Kai is also somewhat surprised to hear Mya talk back to him, and in such a normal tone of voice, there being no hint of any hate, even though one can clearly hear the hurt within her voice, but not like he can blame her.

"It is never easy when one sees an animal on the brink of death," and now Kai can't hide the hurt that is also coming through his voice because now he suddenly cannot get the image of Tiger and Iris out of his head, the day he had to watch them be put down and how he felt how their paws go limp in his hands.

Mya immediately picks up on the change of tone in Kai's voice, and she suddenly remembers his two cats, Tiger and Iris, and at once her heart aches for Kai as well, "Are you okay, Kai?" she suddenly asks, she now worried about him more than anyone or anything else.

Kai is caught off guard by that question because why would she be concerned for him, he had killed her family, and it is his fault that Tasha is here in the first place, so why is she concerned about him?

"Why do you ask?"

"Because of what had happened to your two cats, Kai; I am certain that this must bring back some painful memories."

Kai says nothing to that because she is right; this does bring back those painful memories of when he had to say good bye to his two beloved children, and it still hurts to this day. Just then Kai gets an idea, and without saying a word, he chucks the remainder of the cigarette off into the distance, and turns around and heads back inside, Mya not certain of what had just happened now, but she remains seated on her chair.

It does not take long for Kai to emerge once more, fully dressed with one of the duvets from his bed, and without saying anything else, he walks down the stairs and then disappears into the dark night, Mya now even more confused than before.

The black haired beauty continues to look at his figure until it completely disappears into the dark of the night, and she remains seated on the chair, again pulling her legs towards her chest and wrapping her arms and duvet around her as she keeps her eyesight on the dark of the night.

'Did I say something wrong that had caused him to go and sleep somewhere else?' and just thinking that this might be a possibility, hurts Mya and now she hopes that this is not the case, that Kai had found somewhere else to sleep for the remainder of the night.

Mya quickly starts to think back to what she had said to Kai, and how she had said it, but nothing seems wrong or out of place, so why did Kai walk away like that without saying anything to her?

Mya is not certain whether she should go back inside or sit here and wait and hope that Kai will comes back, 'On the other hand, I am not tired, so why go to bed when I know I am just going to waste my time by lying there and waiting to fall asleep? I know for a fact that I will not fall asleep because of Tasha and the horrible fate that awaits my dog; no owner of an animal or any animal lover will be able to sleep in this state of mind.'

Mya remains seated on the porch, her eyes constantly scanning the area, and it is not long before she hears the scrunching of boots on snow, and soon enough, the figure of Kai appears, but this time he is carrying something, something that is wrapped in the duvet from his room, and as he walks up onto the stairs, Mya sees that it is a dog that he is carrying, and not just any dog, but Tasha.

Mya immediately gets up, drops the duvet onto the chair and walks straight to Kai, she looking down at the dog that is lying comfortably in Kai's arms, the dog looking so peaceful right now.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Mya asks as she looks up at Kai while softly rubbing Tasha's head, she still not sure what to make of all of this.

"Bringing her to where there is love so that she can spend her last few hours with love and care and with someone who clearly cares deeply for her, instead of being alone back there with other dogs that do not understand what is going on. I am going to put her in your room and then you can say good bye to her properly, and in the way that you both deserve it," and Kai walks inside and heads straight for Mya's bedroom, the lights already being on and he gently puts the dog down gently onto the rug, Mya right behind him where she immediately kneels right next to the dog where she again gently starts to rub Tasha's head.

Mya cannot hold back the tears as she caresses Tasha's head, the dog's tail wagging slightly but she is too weak to wag it like a normal dog.

Kai looks down at the scene, it warming his heart to see that Mya is able to care for her dog one last time before death claims her, and he knows that this is the right thing to do because he was able to be with his cats one last time before he had to let them go, and Mya also deserves this, to say goodbye to her dog.

Mya looks up at Kai, the black haired woman not caring that he will see her tears, and she looks directly into his brown eyes, those brown orbs of his swimming with so many emotions right now that Mya is unable to pin point a single one, but at least it all looks like emotions that are stemming from a good place.

"Thank you, Kai, I really appreciate what you are doing for both me and for her," she says in a soft manner.

"You both deserve it, Mya; I can see that you care deeply for this dog, so what better way to spend the night than to give her all the love that she needs for one last time?"

Mya is at a loss of words because yet again she sees another side to Kai that she never would have guessed he could have, and again Mya realises that no matter how hard she tries, she is unable to hate Kai for what he has done to her; he has crept into her heart through his hidden kindness and she knows that he will remain there for quite some time, if not forever.

"Thank you, Kai; that is really all that I can say to this act of kindness on your behalf."

Kai says nothing to that and only nods his head at her before walking out, Mya halting him in his steps when she calls him back, "Don't you want to join us?" she again asks in a soft voice, her tear filled eyes locked on to his, and Kai can't help but smile at her while she looks so innocent.

"This is a private moment between you two, Mya, and I do not want to intrude; also, I suspect that if I stayed, you would not be able to say to her what you wanted to say. I will see you in the morning, Mya," and with one final nod, Kai leaves the room and closes the door softly behind him before making his way towards his bedroom, he finally feeling tired after seeing that Mya does not hate him and that she will not kill him.

He would have wanted to stay by her side so that he could console her, but Kai knows that now Mya is going to be Anastasia, and there are things that she can only say to Tasha while being Ana, and she cannot be that person in front of him.

Kai kicks off his shoes and quickly undresses, and he just falls onto his bed, and it does not take long for him to fall sleep because his mind and soul is finally at peace.

Mya has made herself comfortable next to Tasha, she holding the dog securely without hurting her, and Tasha's tail is still wagging somewhat.

"He was right you know, about leaving us alone because I do have some things to say to you, girl, things that I cannot say in front of him because then he will know who I am, and the time for that revelation is not right, not yet."

Mya continues to lie down next to Tasha while she drapes her right arm over Tasha's body, the dog just lying there calmly while listening to her voice.

"I don't know if you still remember me, girl, but you use to be our dog, the Grekov family's precious dog," Mya hugs Tasha with her right arm before she continues to talk, "I never should have left Moscow, Tasha, because then we all still would have been together, and it would have been the entire family around you like this right now, and not just me. We all would have taken care of you, Tasha, until your last dying breath. Mama, papa, Vladimir and me; we all would have been there for you, girl. I...," Mya stops talking because she can feel how she is getting all choked up about her family once more, she unable to stop the new set of tears that are falling freely from her eyes yet again.

Tasha also cries in that dog cry, like a whelp, although it is softly, but it is enough to show Mya that she cares and that she also feels her pain. Mya is not certain on whether Tasha still remembers her or not, but she doesn't care; all that matters is that she is with her precious Tasha, to spend the last few hours of her life by her side and with all the love that she can get.

Mya pulls the dog even closer to her and she rests her head on Tasha body, she still caressing the soft fur of her precious husky, tears still making their way down her face as she thinks back to how happy Tasha would get whenever she came home for a little while, and how they all would just play with the dog. Back then the thought of never seeing her family ever again never even crossed her mind, and now they are gone, and still she cannot hate Kai even though she should kill him right now.

"How did I end up in this mess, Tasha? How did I develop feelings for the man whose fault it is that we were all taken away from each other?"

Again that sound of a dog's cry fills the room, the husky again showing Mya that she hears her, and that she is there for her, even if she is so weak.

"I don't want you to go, Tasha, but I know that you cannot go on this way; you are suffering and no animal deserves to suffer. I just wish I could help you, girl. I just wish I could make the progress smoother, but fortunately you will not feel anything, but still, I wish I could just tell you to go, and then you will go all on your own, with me by your side, and only me."

Mya lifts her head and then she sits up straight while still caressing her dog, the dog just continuing to lie peaceful while enjoying the feel of the touches on her frail body.

"If you want to go, Tasha, go; I will be with you every step of the way," Mya softly whispers to the husky as she proceeds to caress Tasha's head, the dog closing her eyes as a sign that she is enjoying the touch, and Mya can almost swear that Tasha is understanding what she is saying because she can feel how the dog's body is suddenly relaxing even more and how her breathing is slowly becoming shallower, and again Mya hugs her, but this time with both arms, she again resting her head on the dog's body.

"I am with you, Tasha, all the way. I will stay by your side until your heart no longer beats and until you have drawn your last breath," Mya saying all of this in a soft voice so that only she and Tasha can hear what is going on, it being their last special moment together.

Mya keeps her eyes on Tasha while listening to the dog's breathing as it becomes more and more shallow until Mya feels how Tasha exhales for one last time, Mya's head lowering one last time along with Tasha's lungs as the air finally leaves the dog's lungs, this signalling that Tasha has finally passed on.

Fresh tears start to make their way down Mya's face, but this time it is accompanied with a smile because she was fortunate enough to spend a few more minutes with their family dog, and she was able to say a proper goodbye to the beautiful husky that had meant so much to their family.

"Mama, papa and Vladimir would not have wanted this any other way, but the person that I have to thank is Kai because he brought you to me, Tasha, even though he does not know the real reason why I was so broken over your condition."

Mya continues to lie with her head on Tasha as she gently strokes the dog's hair for one last time before greeting her for good, "Rest in peace, Tasha; you were a good dog, and you will be missed, just as much as your presence was missed whenever I had to leave Moscow. I will never forget our last moment together. I love you, Tasha, and I will always love you," Mya whispering the last sentence in a whisper before she finally moves away from the dog and gets up, she looking down at Tasha's peaceful body with a smile on her face and tears still running from her eyes.

Mya then proceeds to cover Tasha completely with the duvet, leaving only her head uncovered so that it can look like she is sleeping, and then she softly makes her way out of the room towards Kai's room so that she can inform Kai that Tasha has finally passed on.

She knocks on the door softly, waiting for an answer but hears none, and then she softly opens the door only to see that Kai is passed out on the bed, his entire body open for the cold. Mya smiles and then makes her way towards the bed where she covers Kai so that he does not get cold, "Thank you, Kai, for giving me the present of being with my dog for one last time; for that I will always be grateful for," Mya whispering this to Kai as she gently strokes his hair before turning away and heading back to her room so that she can also get some sleep.

Tomorrow she will bury Tasha here, this sanctuary being the perfect place to bury her seeing as this was Tasha's last real loving home, and she deserves to be buried here among her animal family and among the people that had taken care of her.

Mya looks at Tasha's body one last time, "Rest in peace, girl," this being her last words to the husky before she finally gets into bed, and just like Kai, the sleep immediately claims her, she also having a peaceful mind and body right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The smell of fresh coffee is what slowly pulls her out of her deep sleep, Mya slowly opening her eyes and fluttering her eye lids a few times so that she can get use to the light coming in through the curtains, even if is not bright yet.

As she wakes up, she remembers Tasha and she quickly looks down towards the floor and she sees that her dog is still there, still looking as if she is asleep but Mya knows that by now Tasha is stiff and cold, and she also knows that now comes the hard part of burying her, that being the final and last goodbye forever, and she is already dreading that moment.

Mya sits up straight and cranks her neck a few times to ease the stiffness of her neck muscles so that she can get up and go get her some of that delicious coffee that is teasing her nostrils. Just thinking of Kai causes her heart to flutter, and now she can thank him properly for what he has done for her and Tasha last night.

Mya can feel that the air is chilly this morning but fortunately she has more than enough clothes to keep her warm, and she will dress properly after she is done in the bathroom.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai is sitting outside on the porch with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of steaming hot coffee in the other hand, all while looking out at the scenery in front of him as he watches how the life around him starts to come to life, it being such a beautiful and peaceful sight that it can soothe any troubled mind.

Kai hears how the door to Mya's bedroom opens up and then how the door to the bathroom closes, and Kai suddenly wonders in what mood she is in this morning, and how Tasha is doing. Kai is just very fortunate that he was able to wake up this morning, and that she did not come in during the night to kill him, but it is not like he would have realised it anyway; he just would not have woken up ever again.

Kai is anxious to see whether Mya will join him here out on the porch or whether she will just stay with Tasha the entire time until it is time for Alexis to put down the dog. Kai feels very sorry for Mya for having to go through this, and there is no doubt in his mind that she had missed her dog after she returned to Moscow after the death of her family; all that he can do now is to try and be there for Mya after this loss, if she will have him there anyway.

A few minutes passes until Mya finally joins Kai out on the porch, and to his surprise, she greets him with a very warm smile, the life having returned within her eyes, and he can't help but wonder why this is the case.

She takes a seat right next to him, "It is such a lovely morning, Kai, and thanks for the caffeine fix," she says as she lifts her cup of coffee, "I really needed it this morning."

Kai still has no idea what to make of this somewhat surprising mood of Mya's, as it is also somewhat confusing; shouldn't she be all sad and teary eyed like last night?

"How did you sleep, Kai?" she asks, Kai again surprised by her wanting to start up a conversation with him.

"Like a log, as the saying goes," he replies, Kai seeing no need not to answer her question, much less also getting involved in the conversation.

Mya chuckles to that response, this again confusing Kai, but he says nothing and shows no response to that, "It sure looked that way; I am certain that I could have dropped a bomb next to your head and you would not even have heard it."

Kai raises an eyebrow at this, this reaction causing Mya to chuckle, "I was in your room last night, Kai, to come and say thank you, but you were lights out; you did not even cover yourself, so out of the goodness out of my little black heart, I covered you. I wouldn't want you to freeze to death on our getaway, you know."

Kai has no idea what to say to this little revelation, but he still tries, "Err...thank you I guess for covering me and preventing me from my icy death."

"You're welcome, Kai; it was no trouble anyway."

"What did you want to thank me for anyway?"

"For bringing Tasha to me so that we could spent her last moments together, just me and her; I really appreciate it, Kai, and I will always be grateful for what you did."

Kai nods his head at that, "How is she doing this morning?"

"She died, Kai, in my arms."

Kai's eyes immediately widen at this, but Mya smiles at Kai as she had kind of expected this reaction from him especially seeing as how calm and peaceful she seems this morning, "So thank you again, Kai; you had helped that precious dog die a peaceful death while being surrounded by someone who loves her, even though I only met her yesterday."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be fine, Kai; the fact that she died so peacefully and in the company of someone has brought me a sense of serenity, and it is all thanks to you. It was a very beautiful gesture on your behalf, Kai, and that is what also had made her death so beautiful."

"Then I am glad that I could help in some manner; is her body in your room?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering whether it will be okay with you if we can get a pair of shovels and find a peaceful place somewhere on this land where we can bury her, so that we both can say a final goodbye together."

'This woman is going to give me a heart attack with this constant surprises of hers,' Kai thinks to himself while feeling how his heart is suddenly beating even faster than before, and it is all Mya's fault.

At least he knows that should he die of a heart attack this very moment, he will die in the company of his one true and only love, and there is honestly no way better to die than that.

"I will ask Alexis for a pair of shovels, and I already know of the perfect place."

"Excellent; so, while you are with Alexis busy organising those things and also telling her what a wonderful thing you did for me and Tasha, I will cook us a mean breakfast, and then after we have finished eating and have given the food a chance to settle a bit, we can leave. Sounds good?"

Kai smiles at her because it is just impossible to not smile when Mya is so hyperactive and bossy so early in the morning, "Sounds good, Mya."

"Good, so finish up with your coffee and get going; I will start on the breakfast so long," and without saying another word, she gets up and heads back into the chalet, Kai still completely dumbfounded about what has just transpired here.

Mya is a completely different person from the one he has seen last night, and he is very grateful for that seeing as it is his doing that she is in such a lovely mood, and the fact that she wants him to be there with her when they bury Tasha speaks volumes; there is no hate in her eyes so he has not lost all of the progress that he has made with her, and instead it seems that he has made even more progress with her, something that excites him very much right now.

'Well then, let's get to work.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes of digging, one cannot feel the cold anymore which is the case of Kai and Mya as they are still busy digging Tasha's grave, Mya joking all the way with Kai by making crude jokes, jokes that she has heard from her student days back in America, but this little piece of information she does not divulge to him.

They are almost deep enough with the hole; just a few more shovels of dirt, and the hole will be deep enough to bury Tasha in, the dog being wrapped up neatly with the duvet which Kai had used when he went and fetched her from her shelter.

Mya can't help but glance every now and then into Kai's direction, she looking at his arms and how they flex and move with every shovel of dirt, she constantly thinking to herself of how sexy the bastard is making it look to dig a simple hole, and if she were a cartoon character now, drool would have flowed from her mouth, along with red little hearts floating all around her head while stars were falling from her eyes.

What Mya does not know is that Kai is also constantly looking into her direction, he trying to do it as inconspicuous as possible as he watches how her hair in the pony tail flows every time she bows down to scoop dirt and then coming back up to toss the dirt, every move that she makes looking like the sexiest thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

Both are feeling happy because of the other one's presence here, and it shows in their body language and in their mood, the mood filled with love and happiness, despite the fact that they are about to put a dog into the ground, a dog that represents so much, Tasha being the last living connection that both Mya and Kai had to the murdered members of the Grekov family.

Mya finally stops after tossing the last scoop of dirt and sticking the shovel into the ground, she wiping the few loose strands of hair from her face by using the back of her hand as she also wipes away the sweat from her face, she not even being aware of how Kai is looking at her, he analysing each and every move of hers with a lot of interest, and Kai would give anything right now if he could only run his fingers through her hair while looking deep into her eyes and confessing all of his feelings to her.

Kai is suddenly brought out of his thoughts when she starts to talk, "I think we have reached our target, Kai," and Kai quickly takes notice of her demeanour that has suddenly changed, and he guesses that it has got to do with the fact that Tasha is about to be greeted forever.

Kai also sticks his shovel into the ground after tossing the last scoop of dirt, and he also wipes the strands of hair from his face, Mya also taking in each and every move that Kai makes, she again feeling like a cartoon character that will be able to create a river from all of the drool that is flowing from her mouth.

Kai makes his way towards his truck where he proceeds to remove Tasha's body from the backseat, he carrying the dog towards the hole while Mya looks on. He then proceeds to put Tasha down on to the ground so that they both can lower her into the hole.

"You ready?" is all that Kai asks her, her eyes revealing that she is ready to say goodbye to Tasha for good, and it is confirmed with a single nod of her head.

Kai takes the two ends of the duvet on the right side and Mya takes the two sides on the left side, both picking up the duvet at the same time and then they start to carry the husky towards the hole where they proceed to slowly lower her into it, the two being as gentle as possible.

After Tasha is lowered into the hole, Mya continues to look down at Tasha's body for a little while longer before signalling to Kai that it is time to cover the hole.

In no time are they done with the chore, but they are not completely done. Mya had said that they should look around for rocks so that they can put it around the grave so that it at least looks like a grave, and fortunately for them, it is not so difficult in finding big enough rocks.

In no time is that chore also done, both Kai and Mya covered in sweat and dirt but neither of the two cares as they stand in front of the grave, side by side.

To Kai's shock, Mya takes his left hand with her right hand and she entwines their fingers, he giving her hand a gentle squeeze as the two continue to stand in front of the grave that they have just created.

"Tasha, I am sure that whoever your family was, that you had brought them lots of happiness, love and joy, and I am sure that they never would have abandoned you were it not completely necessary. I was very fortunate to have been able to spend your last breathing moments right by your side, and you will remain in my heart forever. You will be missed, Tasha, but never forgotten."

Kai gives Mya's hand another gentle squeeze, "That was beautiful, Mya, and I am sure that she appreciates those kind words."

"Yeah, so do I; thank you again, Kai, for being here with me, and also for bringing me here this weekend. It has turned out to be so wonderful despite having experienced a death, but still, it was all so wonderful," and to Kai's shock, again, Mya pulls him into a hug where the two continue to hold each other for a little while before Mya releases her hold on Kai, she taking a few steps back so that she can smile at him while wiping away her tears, and after seeing this, Kai again pulls her into another hug where he continues to hold her against him without saying a word.

Both relish in the feel of having the other so close to them, but they both know that now is not the right time to do anything, especially Kai who has refrained from trying to kiss Mya, no matter how hard his body, mind and heart is screaming and aching for it.

At long last, and with much reluctance, Kai finally lets go of Mya, the two only smiling at each other before Mya starts to make her way towards the truck where she climbs in first, and it isn't until Kai also gets in on the driver's side after putting the shovels in on the back, that Mya starts to talk once more, "So, boss man, what are the plans for the rest of the day?"

"Anything that your black little heart desires."

Mya chuckles to this, "Careful, Kai, it may just involve a lot of illegal activities."

Kai also chuckles at this, that dark and seductive chuckle of his raising Mya's blood pressure from sheer excitement, but she keeps calm while she and Kai locks eyes, "Illegal activities are my middle name, Mya," the playfulness evident in Kai's voice as he starts up the truck, he and Mya just starting to snigger as they start to drive off towards the main area of the animal sanctuary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Voltaire is sitting and reading through papers, reading all the fine print before he signs anything, and that is how Kai knows his grandfather, thorough with everything that he does in life; he is never happy with anything that is less than perfect, and this causes a smile to form on Kai's mouth because he loves his grandfather very much, and he will miss that manners and characteristics of his grandfather._

 _Kai takes a deep breath, and with one last look at Sevastyan, who is standing next to him, the two men nod their heads at each other before Kai opens the door completely after knocking on the wooden structure once, and he walks in before even waiting for permission from his grandfather to enter the study._

 _Kai can see how Voltaire's face lights up the moment the old man realises that it is his grandson, and Kai also returns the friendly gesture._

" _Take a seat, grandson," Voltaire says before he turns his attention back on to his paper work, Kai seeing this as the perfect opportunity._

 _The young man can feel how the karambit knife is burning his lower back, metaphorically speaking, because he is about to commit the worst kind of betrayal: killing one's own blood for money and power._

" _I am not here to visit, grandfather," Kai says in a kind manner as he makes his way towards his grandfather so that he can stand right next to Voltaire because it will be for the best when he finally strikes and kills his own grandfather._

 _He and Sevastyan have already discussed that the best way to do it would be to slice Voltaire's throat in one quick slice; that way the old man will not suffer for too long, and people will be able to determine immediately what had caused the great Voltaire Hiwatari's demise._

 _Kai comes to stand on his grandfather's right side and he glances down at the paper work that Voltaire is currently busy with._

" _What are you doing, grandfather?" Kai asks while trying to sound as innocent as he possibly can be, a task that is somewhat hard to try and accomplish, but he still tries._

" _I am reading through a contract which, if I sign it, will bring millions to the company, Kai, but I first have to make sure that I am happy with the terms and conditions regarding this multimillion dollar deal. Is there anything that I can help you with, grandson?" Voltaire asking this without looking away from his papers, Kai being grateful for this because he is almost certain that should his grandfather look into his eyes right now, he will see just what Kai's true intentions are, and no doubt that the old man will not be happy about it._

" _I just came to ask some advice on an assignment that I have for business analysis, and I cannot think of anyone better to ask other than you, grandfather."_

 _Voltaire chuckles at that, "I am honoured, grandson, but will it be possible if we can talk about it later tonight after I have finished with these papers?" the old man still looking down at the papers as he speaks to Kai._

 _Now Kai chuckles while slowly removing the karambit knife from its sheath with his right hand while trying to be quiet as possible, and once the knife is removed from its sheath, he lowers his arm and keeps his right hand stationery next to his body as he continues to talk with his grandfather, "Of course, grandfather, I was not sure how busy you were at the moment, but we can do it later," Kai knowing full well that there will not be a 'later' later._

" _Thank you, my boy; I promise I won't be too long."_

" _No rush, grandfather," Kai says while he puts his left hand on Voltaire's right shoulder, "But before I go, grandfather, there is something I just want to say, more like thank you for."_

" _Sure, Kai, I am listening," Voltaire says while still being focused on the papers in front of him._

" _I will never be able to thank you enough for all that you have done for me, grandfather, from raising me to learning me all about life and also by passing on your wisdom to me. I will never forget all of the lessons that you have taught me, grandfather, and I will practice them in my life each and every day. Also, thank you for moulding me into the strong young man that I am today, and I know I may not have been the easiest or most obedient grandson at times, but just know that I love you very much, grandfather."_

 _Voltaire finally looks up from his papers and he smiles as he looks up at Kai, but Kai sees how the old man's smile falters the longer he looks into his eyes; no doubt that Voltaire has seen the darkness within his eyes, and what his real intentions are._

" _Kai, what is going on?" Voltaire asks in a serious tone of voice, it clear that he has realised that something is not right, but before he can ask or say anything else, much less try to do something, Kai fluently slits his throat, he slitting Voltaire's throat from the left to the right in one fluent move, and all that Voltaire can do is to suddenly grab his neck with both hands as blood starts to flow profusely from the wound._

 _He looks up at Kai, and Kai can see the look of betrayal in Voltaire's eyes, while he mutters 'why' to him._

" _I am sorry for his, grandfather, but there is no other way. I cannot wait till one day for you to pass on before I can take over; I want to take over now, and you are in the way, grandfather."_

 _Just then the doors open up and both Kai and Voltaire look into the direction of the door, Sevastyan standing there as he looks at Voltaire, the old man trying to reach for Sevastyan to signal for help, but Sevastyan remains standing at the door, "Sorry, Voltaire, but it is time for new blood, new and younger blood. I will never forget what you have done for me and my brother, but it is time for you to move on."_

 _Voltaire turns back to Kai, he trying to speak but can't as blood splatters from his mouth each time he tries to utter a single word, Kai just looking down at him with his cold brown eyes, "I will keep the Hiwatari name high, grandfather, and I will make you very proud. I will continue to build the Hiwatari legacy, I promise you that."_

 _Again Voltaire tries to speak while he tries to reach for Kai with his bloody right hand, but before he can touch Kai's hand, he gasps and looks directly into Kai's eyes once more, and Kai sees how the life finally leaves the elder man's eyes, and finally Voltaire's head drops onto the table, eyes and mouth wide open as death finally claims him, blood still flowing from the open wound._

 _Kai looks at Voltaire before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on top of Voltaire's head, "Rest in peace, grandfather; you will be honoured, of that I will make sure because you were the greatest man that I have ever known, and you deserve the highest honour. Voltaire Hiwatari and the Hiwatari's legacy will live on through me, grandfather; I promise."_

 _Kai straightens up and places the karambit knife back into its sheath, and he looks at Sevastyan as the burly man makes his way towards the desk, "I will miss the old bastard; he sure had a way to make people piss themselves with fear," the burly man says in a chuckling voice as he looks down at Voltaire's bloody body._

" _Yeah, I will also miss him, and I wish there was another way, but I cannot wait much longer to have the power that is destined to be mine; I do not want to be contained anymore."_

" _Your wish has been granted, kiddo."_

Kai flutters his eyes open after waking up from that dream, a dream that vividly replayed the memory of the night he had murdered his grandfather and suddenly he misses his grandfather very much.

'I wonder what you would have said, grandfather, if I told you that I am in love and that I have found my soul mate. No doubt you would have been very happy, and also relieved, at that revelation.'

Kai looks at the silhouette of the person that is lying next to him, he only smiling to himself as he looks at the sleeping body of Mya, he still in a state of belief about the fact that they are sleeping next to each other, and that all being Mya's doing.

It is the early hours of the morning on Sunday, and yesterday was quite a hectic and an eventful day. After they had buried Tasha, Mya went straight to work in washing some of the dogs, and after that, she cleaned some of the cages of the cats and of the dogs, Kai being by her side the entire time.

After the cleaning, Mya took a few dogs for a walk, a few cats tagging along who wanted to join the small expedition, and again, Kai was by her side the entire time, and they bonded even more, something that Kai is still shocked about because on Friday evening he was convinced that she would hate his guts once more, and would try to kill him, but that is not the case at all.

After dinner, Kai and Mya decided to watch a DVD in their chalet, but Mya did not even reach the halfway mark before dozing off, and Kai discovered this after feeling her head rest on his right shoulder, and when he looked down, he saw that she was fast asleep. Deciding that he is not going to stay awake all by himself, he decided to also go to bed after putting Mya to bed, and so, he picked her up bridal style and gently placed her into her bed, making sure that she is covered warmly by the covers because the weather had said that temperatures in the area would fall far below freezing point, hence why he made sure that she was covered properly.

However, when he turned around to leave the room after making sure she was tucked in properly and warmly, Mya gently grabbed his hand, and asked him to stay the night seeing as it was going to be cold, and at first he did hesitate, but after Mya made the joke that she promises that she would not molest him in his sleep, Kai agreed to sleep next to her.

The moment he got under the covers, Mya immediately shifted closer to him where Kai placed his left arm over her body, he again taking in the feel of how perfectly their bodies fit with each other; he also had to scold himself a couple of times because he knew should he think of any sexy or wonderful things about Mya, he would get an erection, and he would just die of embarrassment if Mya discovered it, not to mention how pissed he would be at himself, because he is still trying to be the perfect gentleman in front of Mya.

Kai feels how Mya snuggles closer to him once more, he still smiling to himself as he pulls her even closer to him where he keeps his left arm wrapped around her, and it does not take long for him to be back in dreamland while having the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

I don't know who of you might remember but in Chapter 2 there was mention of the dog, Tasha, and Ana had wondered what had happened to their family, but now we know what has happened to the dog, and again, there was some Kai/Mya for those of you who like them.

Anyway, the next update should be on the 31st, but I am leaving on the 19th of Aug and will be away for 3 weeks so there will be no update at the end of the month, only on the 15th Sep again, I do apologise for that, but I am not taking my laptop with me, and also, the next two updates will be very dark and unsettling to some, but if you have been able to stick to the story up until now, then it will not bother you anymore, but I just thought I would let you ahead of some unpleasant things coming in the near future.

As always, I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you thought about it overall, and as always, a HUGE thanks to everyone who reads and reviews; it still means so much to me.

Anyway, take care you guys and see you a month's time! ;-)


End file.
